The Uprising
by I.wish.I.could.be.Number.Five
Summary: We have all suffered so much and lost people that we love, but the war has only just begun. But we finally have a chance. Lorien has awoken and Pittacus' heir will soon be revealed. My friends are willing to fight to the death, and now the time has come to fulfil my destiny. Setrakus Ra will die. I don't own Lorien Legacies/ Hunger Games and all rights belong to the authors.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciate them all and love the constant support! A huge thank you to everyone!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Cody was originally Elder Five but when he turned against the Loric, he obviously lost all right to be an Elder. Sophia was the next person deemed like she deserved the role, which then makes her Elder Five.**

\- **Cody is a very interesting character and in this story he's going to be going through quite a few changes…**

 **There's been some conflicting reviews about who people want to be Pittacus, so I've decided to put it up to vote. I have a poll on my page, but you can also just say in the reviews who you want to be Pittacus!**

 **So a huge thank you to everyone! I really love all the reviews, so thank you all so much!**

* * *

Prologue

 **Third POV**

Far away, thousands of miles away from the mainland of Lorien there's an island. It's called Elder's Isle, and was the original seat of the Elders before they moved to the mainland. It's been lost for 50 years; some even think that the sea had buried it after a freak tidal wave. But it's still there, still existing, despite the rumours. It has stood for millions of years and will continue to remain there for the next million years.

It's beautiful. The beaches are covered by light, almost silvery sand and the waves that break gently onto the shore are a brilliant blue. Just by the edge of the beach, the jungle starts. It's thick and wild, uninhabitable. The trees are ancient and the animals that mill around the forest floor and that fly through the foliage are unusual and strange. Untouched by the ages, the jungle continues to grow, barely any space left. Soon there won't even be a beach.

The jungle stretches on for miles, barely allowing space for the river to push through the trees. The river is huge and slow, filled with wildlife. The waters are deep blue, Loralite shimmering in the depths, amongst other rocks without names. It's as ancient as the forest. Following the river to its source, it starts to become smaller, thinner, but the trees are as thick as ever. The river's source is finally shown at the base of the only mountain on the planet.

Nestled by the source of the river and hidden amongst the trees is a building. It's old and starting to resemble ruins, but still as strong as ever. The original shining white material it was made of has dulled to a cream colour, weathered by the ages and rain. The building is protected by a force field and looks like one the Mayan temples on Earth. Through the force field and up the thousands of steps is a small temple, where the Elders used to meet.

There is one room inside the temple. There's a large table with ten chairs seated around it, with a map of Lorien carved into the wooden table top. The map shows Lorien how it used to be before the mogs came there. The ceiling of the room is painted with the constellations, the stars and moons shining even centuries after they were painted. Flecks of Loralite are found throughout the black walls, the blue light glowing onto the black marble floor.

There's a small well in the corner of the room, a deep blue shine emitting from the well. Or there used to be. Ever since the Occupation started, the light disappeared as Lorien hid deep in the core of the planet, recovering from the war. For 15 years, the Loralite in the room was dim and the shine from the well had disappeared. Through the well is a direct drop straight down thousands of miles to the core of Lorien, a colossal cavern that lies beneath the whole of Lorien. The well is the only entrance to this core. In the core of Lorien is a huge Loralite stone in the middle, the size of a mountain range, stretching wherever the eye can see. It's dim, wounded, whilst millions of flecks of energy move and flow around the cavern, separated, weak. The energy is also dim. This energy is Lorien, the Entity that controls the planet. It's weak, barely alive.

But something changes. It's not obvious and no one will realise it above. But there is a change. Deep in the cavern, on the day of the Calling for the 14th Annual Funeral Games, the Loralite begins to light up, whilst the specks of energy in the air begin to move together. They move faster and faster, grouping together until there is a moving, flowing stream of energy in the room, the most powerful thing on the planet. It takes two years since there is so much energy. The Entity is alive again. The Loralite begins to light up, shining as Lorien comes back to life. Soon the room is filled with energy, the blue so bright that it's blinding.

And then deep in the core, so far down that no one will ever notice, two years after Lorien began to wake up, the heart of Lorien starts to beat again.

* * *

 **So I know this has nothing to do with the characters, but this place will be** ** _very_** **important later on and will be the setting for some pretty huge events.**

 **So see you all on Saturday and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Planning for Revenge

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lorien Legacies/Hunger Games and all rights belong to the authors.**

 **Hi guys!**

 **So a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I loved the huge response to the last chapter! I can only say thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and support!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **JulesAnon – Thank you for your review! It was lovely what you said so thank you so much!**

\- **Daniela won't be in this story. I don't feel like I know (or like) her enough to put her in here and there are enough characters and I don't want to ignore the ones that I feel are much more interesting. Sorry to everyone who likes her, I'm just not entirely a fan of her but then I don't really know her that well.**

 **Right, as for the Pittacus, the general consensus is leaning towards John. All of the arguments are very valid and good for both sides (so thank you) which makes it harder for me to decide! But since most people are currently leaning towards John, it's likely I'll go with him. However, I'll wait a bit longer since it won't be coming up just yet.**

 **So a huge thank you to everyone and please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Planning for Revenge

 **Maren**

"Maren, I really think we should just slow down and wait!" Sam pleads with me. I ignore him and storm to Commandment, furious.

I swear to Lorien, I'm going to kill Laws. I don't even care that she's President of this damn Resistance and that she's the reason the Loric have kept fighting for the past 15 years. I'm going to kill her for doing this, I really am. First of all, she _hides_ news of this execution from us in the hope that we might not find out about it, as if it's not going to happen! And even worse, she's not going to do a damn thing about it! If not for Katarina, I wouldn't even know anything.

"Maren, please! At least let's tell John and Joseph before you storm in there!" Sam begs, trying to grip my hand. I shake him off, swiping my key card through the security gate quickly.

" _You_ tell them!" I snarl. I hear him sigh and then he turns, heading away from me. Probably going to do as I say and get the other two. I don't even care.

I burst into Commandment, effectively disrupting the meeting. Laws looks up, her face shocked, and I can see some angry looks shot my way. I stand in the doorway, taking in the meeting. It's just another strategy one, with the map activated once more, the colours and symbols showing the stages of revolution in Lorien. I clench my fists, furious when Laws' look of surprise turns neutral.

"This is a private meeting," Laws says calmly, folding her arms. I scowl, wishing that I could slap that smile off her face. I never liked her before and I _really_ don't like her now.

"Why the hell wasn't I told?" I snarl. "Why didn't you tell the other Elders and I about the execution?" Laws sighs, as if she knows I'm not going anywhere until this is resolved. She brushes her impeccable hair away from her face and turns to her advisors.

"Meeting is terminated. We shall continue this afternoon," Laws exchanges a look with one of the officials.

With a scowl, her advisor motions for the others to leave, but he doesn't leave her side. I move out of the way to let the other officials leave the room, glaring at all of them. I should have been told. I have a right to know about something like this and if I have to be pushy to get news, then I will. The room empties and then I notice Alicia for the first time, looking confused as she hovers around. I know she's good at strategy and they trust her here, but something tells me she didn't know either.

"Soldier Alicia, you too," Laws says, still calm. I shake my head, gesturing for Alicia to stay.

"She has a right to know too," I snap. "Her sister was an Elder after all," Laws sighs, but nods. Alicia sits down nervously, whilst Laws looks at me, expecting me to begin. It takes all my effort not to scream at her.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about the executions? My _friends_ are going to be killed! I have a right to know!" I ask coldly. "But more than that, why aren't you going to do anything? We have the resources to attack a public execution!" Laws simply smiles calmly as I rant, folding her hands on her folder.

"We have no idea whether this is a bluff or a real execution," Laws replies the second I'm done. "This could be another Mogadorian trick to play with our minds," she shrugs. I shoot her a glare, not believing one damn word.

"The mogs aren't so stupid," I snap. "They wouldn't send out posters if it was a bluff! They would end up looking weak, pathetic. They won't do that!" I shake my head. I hear the door open behind me and I turn to see Joseph enter the room, swiftly followed by John. Sam hovers behind them, his face insecure.

"May I remind you that I have been fighting this war for 15 years, as opposed to your 15 minutes," she replies snidely. "It's all about moves and countermoves, not who's stronger in a fight," Laws says patronisingly. "This is simply a plot by the mogs to make us scared. And it's working," she notes. I could hit her, I really could. Luckily, my friends are better at talking.

"This isn't a show," John says calmly, ever the peacemaker. "This is real. Trust me, they've wanted Stanley dead a long time. When they do it, they're going to make it a big show, like they're promising," Laws purses her lips, and I can see the tiniest bit of insecurity in her eyes.

"We can't react until we hear news from our insiders. We are due a report in a week," she shakes her head. I lose it.

"And they will be dead in a week! You stupid idiot, how many more people have to die before you admit that you have to launch a rescue mission? You said that you would if it was a life or death situation! This is the moment!" I shout. "Stanley and Sophia are important to us, more important than you! We _can't_ afford to lose another Elder, let alone two!" I yell. There's a long silence and then Laws stands up, her face and voice dangerously calm.

"I will _not_ endanger my citizens that have come here for safety. I will not send them on a mission that _will_ get them killed," she says, her voice cold. I open my mouth to shout at her but John grips my arm, shaking his head.

"Very well, don't send citizens," he says calmly. "Send us. We're willing. We're willing to fight and to save our friends. We need Stanley and Sophia _and_ Corban too. We can't win this war with more Elders dead," he says reasonably. I hear the door open again and this time Henri walks in, Kat on his heels. I wonder if Sam got them too.

"You said yourself, we can't lose another Elder. If you die, then we'll lose this war," Laws snaps, losing her control. Kat moves forwards, understanding everything at once. And she's not happy.

"And if we sit here and do nothing, what does that look like? Letting an Elder be killed without trying? The Loric will lose faith in us _,"_ she says.

"If they haven't' already," I can't help but add angrily.

Laws chews on her lip, clearly not sure what to do. I'm almost enjoying the look of insecurity on her face, if I wasn't so annoyed. I glare at Laws, wishing she could join us in training. Then I could smash her self-confident smirk in. She sighs, rubbing her temples wearily.

"Very well," Laws gives in. "But I will not force people to go on this mission; they should have the choice over something this dangerous," she says. "The Elders will be sent in to carry out a rescue mission. We will give you the necessary supplies and weapons needed," she sighs. Soldier Arnold steps forwards and I jump with surprise; I hadn't even seen him lurking in the corner.

"I want to go too," he says. "A lot of soldiers here are willing to die for the Elders. I suggest that we have sign-up sheets, so that those who are willing to risk their lives are allowed to go," he offers. "We'll need more than three Elders to carry out this mission, no matter how good they are," Alicia nods, standing up at once.

'Yeah, I want to go as well," she nods and I shoot her a grateful look. Laws closes her eyes for a long moment and then sighs, opening her eyes again. I can tell she hates not having things go her way but she's just going to have to suck it up. I can't help but smirk at her, even if John rolls his eyes at me.

"Fine," Laws practically hisses. "We will have a sign-up sheet for volunteers,"

"This will work," Henri reassures her, as if worried about her feelings. "With Stanley, Sophia and Corban, we can do so much. We'll have another Elder…maybe two, if Sophia is considered worthy of becoming one by Lorien. And Corban is influential with the Southern Cities as leader of the Loric Council in Baladh. This is what we need," he insists.

"We can launch a rescue mission to save Ella and Marina too," Sam suddenly interjects. I had even forgotten he was here. "The mogs and Setrakus will be focusing on the execution, leaving the Justice Building empty of major threats. It's the right time to strike," he says. Joseph, who spent most of the argument listening in, agrees at once.

"I'll go," he offers. "I can get in with teleporting and get them out in minutes," he offers, his face practically shining at the thought of freeing Marina. Laws shakes her head at once.

"No, far too dangerous," she snaps. "I _will_ allow a mission to stop the execution, which is open-air and takes place on the promenade. But I will _not_ authorise you to purposely enter the Justice building where rescue is practically impossible," she says. Henri nods, agreeing.

"It's too dangerous, Joseph," he says kindly. "Besides, you and the other Elders need to be seen in broad daylight where we can film you and show the rest of Lorien that you're fighting back," he says. I grit my teeth, hating these damn videos, no matter how important they are. But Henri's right.

"We'll need more volunteers then if we're to rescue Ella and Marina," Laws worries at once but Henri shakes his head.

"No, we'll go," he gestures to himself and Kat. "Us mentors will go. We used to work in the Justice Building before the Training Centre was established the official building of the Games. We know that place inside-out," he says. I grin, feeling ready for a fight. We can finally get the others out of the Capital and together we can win this damn war.

"Fine," Laws stands up. "We'll make detailed plans closer to the time. But for now, you _must_ train. If you're to have any chance at getting the Elders out of the Capital, you're going to have your work cut out," she threatens. She slams her folders shut, a frown on her face before she sweeps out of the room.

I grin in relief, so glad that we can save the others. Whilst they are important in terms of the war, I'm more worried about saving them for personal reasons. They're my friends. I can see the same excitement in the other's faces, especially Joseph. This time next week Marina could be here, safe and sound. I think of Stanley being here, practising in the training halls and fighting the mogs. We're going to be deadly when he joins us. And now we'll have a chance to get to know Sophia as an ally, not a potential killer.

"We'll look for your sister too, Maren," John says softly. I wince with guilt, having forgotten about my sister in the desperation to prove Laws that she was wrong. I nod, swallowing the lump in my throat at the thought of my little sister.

"Come on, we've got a lot of training to do," Henri smiles, his words not matching the excited look on his face. "Laws is right. It's going to take a lot of training to be ready for this mission. This is going to be the hardest thing you've done in the war so far,"

John grins, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get started then,"

Xxx

 **Stanley**

"Can we talk?"

Sophia looks up at me, almost blankly, as if she doesn't understand. She's been like that ever since we were dragged back from our meeting with Setrakus and it scares me. I wonder what she thinks about; it must be her brother or the upcoming execution that's being prepared just for us. Whatever scares her, it's got to be the mogs' fault. Everything's their fault.

"I don't want to talk Stanley," she rolls away from me, turning her back to me on the bed. I sigh, running my hands through my hair.

"I don't want you or your brother to die for me," I insist. "You should both live! I'm going to die anyway, just don't let anyone else die for me!" I beg. Her back tightens but she says nothing and I know she won't listen. If I were in her place, I wouldn't listen either.

"Argh!" I turn and punch the wall, the plaster cracking slightly under my punch. I stagger back, my knuckles bleeding at once, but the pain is good. It takes my mind off things.

I don't want to die. I want to escape this damn hellhole and crush every mog I can find. I want to rip Setrakus Ra's head off and show the mogs just exactly what happens when you make us slaves for 15 years. But instead I'm stuck in here, waiting for my public execution. I feel sick, angry and yes, scared. I'm terrified.

It must be even worse for Sophia. She has an option out, where she can not only live but save her brother too. Yet she's refusing to take that option and insists on being the better person. I suppose I can't blame her; maybe she doesn't think she can handle the guilt if she lets me die for her and her brother. Part of me is grateful, even amazed that she could be so brave and strong. But still, she should just let me die for her. I would rather I die than her.

"Stanley?" I turn to see Marina, huddled in her cell. She's been pretty silent too and I can't blame her. She's going to be left all alone and that's just as bad as dying.

"Yeah?" I ask, my voice rasping. She smiles softly, her hands gripping the bars.

"The others will come," she says gently. "I know they will. They won't let you die," she says. I shake my head bitterly, a scowl on my face.

"They shouldn't come," I stand up, heading away from the bars. I'm going to do some press-ups. "I'm just a curse…I get people killed,"

Marina opens her mouth to deny it but I block out her excuses and start exercising. I'm right; I'm a curse. Maddy died for me. My parents died because of me. All those people in Navaria died for me as well as countless others in the other cities who were inspired by my speech. I killed tributes in the arena. And now Sophia and her brother are going to die for me. I just get people killed, whether I like it or not.

I lose myself in the press-ups, my arms complaining after a while but it feels great to be doing something. To forget that I'm going to die. Everything just seems to disappear and all that matters are the press-ups. I must be exercising for the next few hours because when I finally stop my arms are shaking and I'm covered in a layer of sweat. But it feels good. It feels so good to finally _do_ something.

"Feel better?" I look up to see Sophia smirking at me, but I can see by her red eyes that she's been crying. I know how she feels. The threat of death has hung over us for so long yet now it's real and coming. That scares me.

"Not really," I reply, standing up and stretching out my cramped muscles. "But it's something," She nods, rubbing her face wearily.

"I'm sorry for not talking earlier," she sighs. "It's just…I'm scared. I don't want to die, but I can't bear the thought of you and my brother dying too…I just…" she breaks off, not finding the right words.

"It's ok," I say. "This isn't exactly a great time for anyone," I shrug. "You have every right to be upset," I admit. She looks so small, so sad that I head over to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders. She doesn't even seem to mind that I've been working out.

"I wish I could save you," she whispers. "But I can't. If there was an option to save you, I would have," I shake my head at once, gently kissing her forehead.

"Don't, Sophia, just don't," I say firmly. "I want you to take the option for you and your brother to live. You know that if it were up to me, you would live…but," I smile bitterly. "I know why you're going for the other option," She looks up at me sadly.

"And you don't blame me?" she asks. I shake my head, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"I would never blame you," I reassure her. She smiles and leans into me, her hair tickling my chin.

"I guess…I guess we should just enjoy our last few days in here together," Her hand links with mine.

"Deal," I nod, kissing her forehead again. "And you should know, if there was anyone I would want to spend my last days with, it would be you," I say truthfully. She blushes and nods, a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," she whispers softly, leaning into me again.

I smile, feeling the calmest I've been since I found out I was going to die. The fear is still there and so is the anger and hatred. But there's a part of me that's given up for the moment. There's nothing I can do to get us out of this cell; I've tried hard enough. But on the execution stage? Things will be different then; there'll be space to fight and weapons to use. I'll try and save us then. Sophia may have given up but I will _never_ give in to the mogs. I'm going to die fighting if I have to.

And if I get free I'm going to make them all pay for this. I'm going to make them pay for Maddy's death, my parent's deaths and all the other's that have happened. I'm going to finally take my revenge.

Xxx

 **Ella**

I stare at the piece of paper in my hands, the poster crumpled from where I've already scrunched it into a ball. But no matter how many times I try to scrunch it up, Stanley's face remains in my mind, his dark eyes staring out at me. The date of the execution, only three days from now haunts my vision. With a yell, I throw the paper ball into the corner of the room but it changes nothing.

Cody is going to be the one to do it. I know that Setrakus will make him do it, to show that not only is Sophia one of them, but Cody is too. Except, Sophia isn't one of the mogs. She's going to be killed too, which makes me wonder if she came to her senses. If she refused to work for the mogs. I can't be glad, no matter how much of a disadvantage that puts the mogs at. Stanley will be killed because of Sophia's decision and I'll be forced to watch the whole damn thing.

I wipe the tears from my eyes, trying not to show weakness but it's so hard. First Joseph and now Stanley. I hope they don't kill Marina too; I don't know if I could live without her. They must be keeping her here for bait yet they can't be bothered to have Stanley and Sophia around. Why? They must be too much of a threat to stay here alive, no matter how many measures the mogs take to control them. Knowing Stanley I would almost say it's a smart choice. He will never give up…never stop fighting. Not after they killed his parents.

The door opens abruptly, giving me no warning at all. I jump up, my hands balling into fists when I see the monster in front of me. I glare at him, the tears in my eyes still there, but I don't care. Let him see. Let him see what this is dong to me. He'd be mad to think that I would join him after he kills my friends. I'll _never_ join them voluntarily now.

Setrakus marches through, Cody trailing him. Cody looks _awful._ His face is grey and he's lost weight, from stress or a diet, I'm not sure. His hair has been cut again but most surprisingly he has both eyes. Only one person I know could have done that, and that's Marina. But why? It just doesn't make sense.

"Granddaughter," Setrakus says. "I trust you have heard the news,"

His calm voice strikes an anger so strong in me that I can't help myself. I throw myself at him raking at his face with my fingernails and I hear him yell with shock. His hands lock around my wrists and I hear shouting as mogs run forwards to protect their precious leader. I try and scratch his eyes out but he throws me away from him with a yell. I roll on the ground smacking into a wall and hitting my head. The world goes black for a moment before focusing again, but my vision is spinning.

"Foolish girl!" he snaps. I look up blearily, strands of my hair falling in front of my eyes. My head aches with pain, and then Cody bends down next to me, helping me stand upright. I push Cody away, trying to keep up pretenses. Besides, I don't know how I feel about him.

"You deserve it," I snarl, my vision almost back to normal. My head pounds with every heartbeat but I can deal with pain. "You're going to kill Stanley!" I snap. Setrakus smiles calmly but I can see the anger in his eyes.

"I was left no other choice," he shrugs. "We have no need of three prisoners who refuse to cooperate with us. Especially when they plan and plot for revenge," He turns away from me.

"They can't have been planning revenge," I say weakly, wanting to stop this from going ahead. Even if I'll have to bargain I will. Setrakus turns back to me, an annoyed look on his face.

"Of course they were, child," he shakes his head. "We have cameras, we heard what they were saying. We know they're going to try and break out of here as soon as possible. That's why we're punishing them," he shakes his head. Panic rushes through me; I can't let him kill them!

"I'll work for you," I blurt out. "Please, just don't hurt Marina or Stanley or the others. I'll be your heir…I'll do whatever you want. Just don't kill them!" Cody moves away from me, sitting down on a nearby sofa and putting his head in his hands.

Setrakus stares at me silently for a long moment, as if doubting my words. But I mean them. I'll do anything to keep them alive. Setrakus pauses and then fixes a smile on his face. He walks over, gently placing his hand on my shoulder, leaning down so our faces are close to one another. I shudder at his horrendous appearance, his terrible breath and his proximity to me. I want to shake his hand off and rake his face again, but I can't.

"But my dear Ella," he says and his patronizing tone makes me furious. "I want you to join us out of your own free will, without being forced into it," he shakes his head. "Marina isn't in trouble either. She hasn't plotted against me and I believe she could be turned too," he grins.

"Besides, Stanley has committed treason by plotting against me and by speaking out against me months ago. Corban led an uprising against my people in Baladh, whilst Sophia plotted with the Resistance. They _will_ die," he straightens up. "I must set an example otherwise no one will listen to me,"

Anger builds up in me at his words. It's so strong, so hot that it hurts and I can feel my headache increasing. I feel out of breath, my hands are sweating and I'm stunned that this is anger alone. I feel light-headed, almost like I'm buzzing with an invisible energy. I take deep breaths, knowing that my legacies could act out at any moment and I don't want to give him the pleasure of seeing that. I look down at my feet, trying to control myself. But the anger remains in me; I will never accept my friends' deaths. Never.

"Can I see Stanley? One last time?" I ask, trying to act as if I've given up. I still feel like I'm buzzing. Setrakus is silent and I look up, widening my eyes when I look at him. _Please fall for it, please, please believe me_ , I plead secretly. _Please, let me see him_. His face has an almost slack look on it, a dull look on his face, and then he nods. I'm surprised he even listened to me.

"Of course, granddaughter," he smiles at me, an attempt at being sweet and it takes all my effort not to scratch his eyes out.

Xxx

The cells are so cold and the minute I step into the corridor, I start shivering. I wrap my arms around myself as I head down the empty corridor, the mog guard walking silently behind me. The cells are all empty as I pass them, the only two occupied ones right at the end of this row. Already I can hear the talking and my pace quickens, desperate to see them. I haven't seen any of them in so long.

"Wow, who's that? She's kind of hot," Stanley's voice is the first I can hear. I blush slightly, but I'm secretly pleased.

"That's Ella, you idiot," I hear Sophia hiss.

"You've got to be joking. The kid's not 17!" I hear him protest but there's doubt in his voice. I want to hear more of Stanley's reaction but then someone else grabs my attention.

"Ella?" Marina is up on her feet at once when she sees me. I hear talking from opposite me but I turn to Marina, as she grips the bars. She's lost weight and has bruises on her, but her face is practically luminous as she smiles at me. "Oh my god, it's you. It's really you," she whispers, her hands shaking. I nod, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"You're not disgusted?" I whisper nervously. She shakes her head at once, tears in her eyes. I can see love on her face.

"I could never be disgusted of you Ella," she whispers.

Love rushes through me at her words, as I reach out for her, wishing I could be with her all the time. I wish I could protect her. I press close to the bars, wanting to hug her but I can't because of the damn bars. But seeing her face is more than enough. She's crying as she strokes my hair and I grip her hands in mine. She's glad to see me. She doesn't mind that I've aged. And oh it's so good to see her again. It makes everything better for the moment. It makes me want to fight.

"You look beautiful. I told you that you would be a heartbreaker when you were my age," she jokes weakly. I grin, remembering that conversation from so long ago.

"Technically, I'm not quite your age. I'm two years younger," I reply softly. She smiles, but there are more tears in her eyes. She knows that I'm not here to see her and guilt races through me.

"I have to go. But I'll try and see you soon, I promise," I tell her, wanting to spend loads of time with her but I know that I only have a certain amount of time down here. And Marina's life isn't going to end soon.

"Of course," She attempts a smile, trying to be brave. I think she wants me to stay like I do, but she also knows that I want to go too.

I squeeze her hand, taking a deep breath and turning to the other cell. I have tears in my eyes but I know that I have to be strong. I'm not the one with a death sentence hanging over my head. I focus on the cell opposite me, making out two people standing behind the bars.

Stanley stares at me, as if he can't believe what's happening. He hasn't lost weight; he seems to have gained muscle in fact. I can only imagine how many push-ups and sit-ups he's been doing whilst down here. His face has an almost haunted look, because he's seen things that no one his age should see. But his dark eyes that stare at me are still the same, if a little shocked.

"Ella?" he asks and I nod. "Shit, it really is you," he swallows. I smile, moving forwards to see them. I grip the bars and Stanley steps forwards, his hands wrapping over mine easily. Even at 17, I'm still tiny compared to him. I'm glad in a way that that's still the same.

"It's me," I reply. "Just a little older," I shrug. "And a little stronger too," He grins, even though I can tell he's still coming to terms with everything. He looks almost shell-shocked.

"Good," he says. "You're going to be a big player in this, kid," he frowns. "I guess I can't call you that anymore," he grumbles. I laugh, a rare laugh, and he grins, looking calmer about everything. He doesn't look disgusted either and that makes me so relieved. Oh, it's so good to see him again. I wish that I could save him, could get him out of this hell.

"How did you age?" Sophia asks, coming over. I study her, noticing the way that she stands pretty close to Stanley, their easygoing company. I want to be jealous but after everything I've been through, I can't find it in me. I'm glad that they're happy, that they've had each other for the support.

"Setrakus did it," I reply. I have so much to tell them, about Setrakus being Loric, about him having legacies, but I don't have time. "Some mog technology I think," I lie. "He wanted my legacies so had to age me for them. And it's worked," Stanley grips the bars tighter and I swear, they could almost be bending. I think he's both angry and happy.

"You have all your legacies?" he asks, a feral grin on his face. I nod, feeling a weird surge of pride when I see the look on his face. He looks proud, excited, because he knows this is only good for the Loric.

"I'm still training with them, but yeah, I have them all," I whisper. Stanley whistles, a grin on his face.

"Damn girl, got a major power up. I want that," he complains. "Instead I've been stuck down here, doing nothing," I smile but I can feel the time disappearing. The guard looks at his watch and I know I don't have long.

"I'm going to try and get you out of this," I whisper rapidly to them. Stanley's hands tighten on mine. "I'm going to get you out so you can fight and win this war," I say softly, so quietly that the mog guard can't hear. But he can see that I'm bending forwards and he doesn't like that.

"Don't conspire with them!" Striding forwards, the guard grabs me and shoves me to the ground, under no orders to treat me like the heir I am. I fall to the ground, wincing, whilst Stanley throws himself against the bars, practically snarling in anger. The mog pulls out his gun, aiming it for Stanley, and using telekinesis, I easily throw it away. He turns to hit me and I see his fist coming.

My force field reacts at once, forming in front of me before I can really think. The mog's fist hits the force field and he's thrown back, howling with pain. I can smell burnt skin from where he touched the force field and I should feel guilty, but I don't. I stand tall, feeling powerful and strong. I bend over him, feeling this tug in my stomach and a surge of energy in my veins. It's like the buzzing feeling I felt earlier. Whatever it is, I use it.

"I have a few more minutes. You will not report this attack. You will let us talk in peace," I say with all the authority I can manage. "Now _go!"_ He scrambles to his feet, his hands shaking, and stands upright. He salutes and then turns, marching a good distance away. He looks sick with fear.

I suddenly feel exhausted, the funny energy leaving me as quickly as it came. Weird. Must be something to do with my force field. I turn back to Stanley, enjoying the look of happy shock on his face. It's like he can't believe that I'm the girl he first met. But instead of saying anything, he whistles again, moving closer to the bars, as I walk over, feeling shaky. I feel so tired, as if I've used all my legacies.

"Nice one El," he grins. I smile, reaching out and taking his hands. It's weird; although he still feels older something has changed. Maybe my age change has given me some status, some power that he could never recognize in a little sister. Whatever the change, he doesn't look at me like he used to, as though I'm his little sister. I'm his equal now.

"I'm going to save you both," I say in a low voice so _they_ can't hear me. "I don't know how but I will. I'll get you out of here and then I'm going to play the sick bastard and make him pay," I vow. Stanley shakes his head, his grin disappearing, and the familiar hard look back on his face.

"No. If it goes wrong, they'll kill you. I'm not having you die for us El," he says firmly. "I won't let that happen," I shake my head, refusing to listen. He has to know that he can't look out for me forever.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Stanley," I whisper. "I have a role to play and I'll do it. You can't protect me anymore," I straighten up, pulling away. "From now on, _I'm_ going to protect you" He grasps for me but I move out of the way, trying to fight back the tears. I want to stay here with him and Marina forever but I can't.

"Ella wait!" he yells but I turn and walk away. "Ella! _Ella_!" I think my heart breaks slightly but this is what I have to do. To win the game, I have to lose as well.

But I won't lose him. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Be Prepared

**Hi guys!**

 **First of all a** ** _huge_** **thank you to the amount of reviews so far! 27 for only two chapters! I can't thank you all enough for the lovely support and reviews and I really do appreciate it! So a huge thank you to everyone!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **There will be a scene similar to Prim's death later on but I obviously can't say more than that. I think it will (hopefully) be a good scene though**

\- **Kat/Henri has crossed my mind and I've put in a few very subtle hints in this story, but not enough for it to take centre stage. I have enough going on to start thinking about them but there are a few little suggestions**

\- **I'm glad that no one's upset that Daniela won't be in it. I just don't think she has a place in this story so it's nice that everyone agrees**

 **As for Pittacus, the reaction in support of John had been overwhelming. To be honest I was surprised that he was such a popular choice but the arguments for his case were convincing so I will have to agree and go with John. However, that won't mean the others won't play an important role because they will still be very important in the story.**

 **So a huge thank you and please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Be Prepared

 **John**

Usually my room is bustling in the evening. Sam and Adam usually come first, just to talk about what's happened in training or in Lorien. Then Alicia and Maren feel like they have to join us too, just because they don't want to miss out on anything. Not that I mind of course, it's nice to have company. It takes my mind off things, helps me forget everything that's going on.

But tonight it's just Joseph, Maren and I. Alicia's meeting ran over and she just wanted to go straight to bed, suffering from a headache about strategies or something. Adam and Sam have been coming up with some inventions with Sandor and are still in the armoury, even now. Sometimes they get too carried away and don't come out until the morning. Although it feels emptier, it's nice just us three here. Ever since we found out we were Elders I've felt more connected to these two than ever before.

"I feel like once this war is over, Laws is going to introduce a law to make it legal to hunt me down," Maren complains, sitting cross legged on my bed. "She hates me," she frowns.

I laugh, rolling my eyes. "Well, you did burst in on her meeting and made her look stupid in front of her advisors,"

"She deserved it," Maren brushes her hair away from her face. There's still a scowl on her face but she doesn't look as wound up.

"Who deserved what?" Joseph wanders in from the bathroom, ready for bed too.

"Laws. I was saying she's going to get me killed once the war is over," Maren replies.

"I would too, you scare me," Joseph grins, ruffling her hair as he walks by. Maren lunges out for him but he teleports out of the way.

"Is this about earlier? You're acting like I tried to kill you. All I did was beat you in our fight," she protests. Joseph pretends to look wounded, clutching his chest.

"You _did_ practically murder me!" he argues. "I need to take out a protection order against you!" I roll my eyes; sometimes their bickering can be annoying but this is one of the times that it's quite funny.

"Oh please, if I _wanted_ to get you, no protection order would keep me away," Maren rolls her eyes.

"And there's my point," he says triumphantly. "But back to Laws," Joseph continues, sighing when he sees Rey hogging his bed. "Laws doesn't like you because you're a threat to her,"

"What do you mean, I'm a threat?" Maren asks, interested. Joseph shrugs, moving Rey to the side so he can get into bed. His chimaera weakly hisses in protest, but settles down again.

"You have influence. I'm sure Laws wants a new system of Government if the mogs fall, because with the old one with the Elders, there's no way she'll be in charge," Joseph says. "But if you hate her, then there's no way she'll get in power," Maren considers it, a weird look on her face.

"But I'm not going to oppose her that much. Not that anyone will listen to me," she shrugs. I shake my head, smiling gently at her.

"I wouldn't be so quick to deny it," I say. "You had a lot of influence _before_ people thought you were an Elder. Now you've publically been announced as one, people would follow you anywhere," I point out. Joseph nods, a grin on his face.

"So Laws plan of making the Elders look bad by revealing the story of Setrakus won't go to plan. She can't make the Elders look bad when you're of them and she knows the people will follow you anywhere," he explains. Maren nods, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I never realised you were this wise," she muses. Joseph throws a pillow at her but she catches it with telekinesis. "But you might be right _for once_ ," she grins.

"I'm always right," Joseph protests. "First you almost kill me and now you're being mean to me. Where's the love?" he pouts.

" _I_ love you Joseph," I reply, holding my arms out. "Ignore the haters," Joseph grins, teleporting over and wrapping me in a massive hug. Maren just rolls her eyes, apparently amused by our show of 'love'.

"Stanley would be _so_ jealous of this right now," she grins. "I'm gonna have to break it to him gently when he gets here," Joseph laughs, letting me go but remaining on my bed so we're all sat in a circle.

"Man, I'm so worried about Stanley," I admit. "He just can't keep his damn mouth shut sometimes. I mean, he can be funny but sometimes he just goes too far. That must be why the mogs are going to kill him. He must have done something stupid," I sigh, rubbing my face.

"Probably," Joseph nods. "He's never been the best at talking. Punching is another matter entirely," he shrugs.

"What if they do something to him beforehand? I mean, there are still two days till the execution," I worry. "What if they hurt him and there's nothing we can do? What if-" Maren reaches out, taking my other hand and effectively stopping my rant.

"It doesn't matter," she says fiercely. "We're going to get him out of there and once he's free, he can run his damn mouth as much as he wants, as long as it gets results," she vows. Joseph nods, his face fierce and I know that with these two, I can do the impossible. We can get the others out of the Capital. And once the others are with us we can win this war.

Xxx

 _I'm in a room that I've never been in before. It's huge, stretching on for miles and miles, and appears to be in a cavern underneath a mountain. It's cold and bare, with a feeling of death and fear. I light my hands up with Lumen, taking a few cautious steps forwards. Nothing happens and I look around, trying to figure out where I am._

 _"_ _John!" I turn to see Joseph and Maren appear out of nowhere, dressed in the same battle gear as me. I shake my head, confused, as I head over to them. Even if it's just a dream, I feel safer with these two next to me. If there's a fight we can do this together._

 _"_ _Is this another prophecy? Like the ones we've had before," Joseph asks. Maren shakes her head, her eyes narrowed as she takes in her surroundings._

 _"_ _No, this doesn't feel right," she says. I turn to see if there's any clue of what's going to happen but there's nothing._

 _Suddenly there's a loud banging noise and the room is lit up with a bright light. I shield my eyes with my hand, wincing at the pain in my eyes at the light, but it soon starts to dull. I lower my hand, trying to make out what's going on. I can hear talking, crying in the distance. When I can finally see again, I take in the scene at once, a cold feeling washing over me._

 _Setrakus stands in the middle of the room and I shudder to see him. At least six feel tall, monstrous purple scar around his neck, crooked teeth and a black buzz cut. But it's his monstrous face, that terrifies me the most. He has the look of a murderer. Yet at the same time, I feel safe, sheltered. I instinctively know that I cannot reach him, that there's no way I can touch him or hurt him, and the same goes for him. It's like there's this shield of warmth or protection around me and the others, protecting us from him. I can tell Setrakus can feel this protection around us too because his face twists up in a scowl._

 _"_ _Lorien," I hear him swear under his breath, rage on his face. Whatever is protecting us has ruined his plan. He snaps his fingers, and there's another flash of light._

 _Kneeling at his feet is Marina, looking exhausted and beaten down, staring around in confusion. Joseph cries out at once, trying to jump forwards but I grab his arm, dragging him back. He struggles but something warm and calm seems to wash over us three, freezing us where we are. Marina just stares at Setrakus and I realise that she has no idea we're here. I don't think she's being protected either but only because whatever is looking out for us can't do the same for Marina._

 _"_ _If you want to save her," Setrakus faces us. "Then you have to come and get her or surrender," He snaps his fingers again and Marina suddenly screams, cowering on the ground. I feel sick, tasting bile in my throat, and Joseph tries to jump forwards again. I can tell he's barely hanging on._

 _"_ _Don't, it's just a trick!" I yell to him, whilst Maren drags him back. "It's just a trick! She's not here! It's not real!" Joseph sags in my arms but I can see the look on his face. He's not going to get over this._

 _"_ _Give me your pendants," Setrakus snarls, and my blue pendant that Henri gave me before the Games suddenly floats in the air. The pendant that I had forgotten about until now. "Give them to me and surrender. Or watch your friends die,"_

 _Suddenly Stanley joins Marina, looking as beaten down as Marina. He can't see us either but he_ can _see Marina. I hear them whispering to one another, maybe trying to find a way out of this hell. Even in their dreams, they're locked up. I wish that I could shout to them, tell them that we're going to get them out of the hellhole soon. But I can't. For some reason I just instinctively know that they can't see me, hear me…they don't even know I'm here._

 _"_ _Give me your pendants and surrender," Setrakus repeats. My necklace tugs painfully against my neck and I can see it's the same for Maren and Joseph's pendants. But Maren shakes her head, determination on her face._

 _"_ _Go to hell," she snarls. "I'm_ never _going to surrender to you!" I feel filled with the same confidence as her, even as I watch my friends cower on the ground in front of Setrakus. If we surrender, they die. We have to be strong for them._

 _"_ _I'll never surrender!" I yell, feeling a surge of strength running through me. My pendant drops down onto my chest and so does Maren's. Joseph squares his jaw, his eyes on Marina._

 _"_ _I will never surrender to you!" he shouts. "Let them go and fight us!" His pendant stops fighting against him and hangs against his chest, shining a bright blue. Setrakus scowls with fury, and he seems to push mentally against the thing protecting us. But he's not strong enough._

 _"_ _I won't offer again after this," he snarls. "This is your last chance,"_

 _I shake my head and then he yells in rage. There's a cracking noise and the ground opens up beneath Marina and Stanley. They scream, trying to grab a handhold but they go tumbling into the chasm. Joseph lunges forwards to save them, but he seems to hit something. There's a flash of a blue force field when Joseph seems to hit something invisible and he tumbles backwards. Setrakus watches with narrowed eyes, his fists clenched at his sides._

 _"_ _Time is running out," he finally snarls. "You've been warned," There's another flash of light and then everything goes black._

Xxx

 **Marina**

It's hard to be strong when it feels like your whole world is crumbling around you. It's so hard to try and carry on fighting when everyone you love is dead, ruined or being threatened. Joseph and Hector are gone forever and I'll never be able to speak to them again. Adelina is with the Resistance from what I've heard along with John and Maren, but who knows whether they're fighting to free us. And now in two days, Stanley and Sophia are going to die.

I've become so used to living with grief and pain that I don't feel anything different. I didn't even feel that sad when I found out about the execution, even though my friends are going to be killed. Maybe I already saw it coming. Maybe I was jealous that their pain is going to end soon whilst mine is still being dragged out. I'm angry with myself after that thought because I can't give up. Joseph would be angry if he could hear what I was thinking. Ella would want me to carry on fighting for Lorien.

Ella…I want to see Ella so badly. Seeing her the other day wasn't enough; in fact it almost made this separation even worse. She might have aged but she's still my little sister and always will be. She's so beautiful now, and so strong and I felt so proud of her when she knocked that mog down. I know that if anyone can play Setrakus and make him pay for this it will be Ella. She's so smart and determined; I _know_ she can do this.

I turn to see Stanley leaning against the bars, apparently done with his workout. Considering he's supposed to technically die in two days, he's been pretty chilled. After knowing him for so long, I'm suspicious. There would only be one reason why he's calm and that's because he has no intention of dying. I hope whatever plan he has works. I can't bear the thought of him being killed.

"I'm bored," Stanley has noticed me watching him. His hands are slightly bloody, probably from punching the wall. That's all he seems to be doing.

"Me too," I whisper, pressing my forehead against the bars. "If there was some way to die of boredom, it would have happened to me," I reply. Stanley grins, looking up at the ceiling.

"Who would have thought that I'd kill to be back in the arena? In Round 1?" he shakes his head, a mad look on his face. "Man, never realised how good I had it then,"

I smile sadly, tracing the floor. "It was so long ago…when all the others were still alive," His face darkens slightly and I know he's thinking of Maddy. I wonder if he ever stopped thinking about her.

"If someone told me two years ago at the Calling that this would be happening I would have laughed at them," Stanley sighs. "Would have called them a liar," he shakes his head. I smile, wishing that I had my legacies to keep away the boredom.

"A lot has happened, hasn't it?" I agree. "The first Games, the tour, the second Games…And now you're going to…" I break off suddenly, feeling awkward. Stanley just grins, a dark look in his eyes.

"Now I'm going to die? You can say the words, I don't care," he says, almost bitterly. "If those bastards think I'm just going to go to my death without a fight they can go to hell," I smile, knowing that he means every word. Stanley will try to fight his way free. I can only hope it works.

"You'll try and break out of here with Sophia?" I whisper. He nods, not even caring about the cameras that could be picking everything up. The mogs must know that Stanley will be planning this anyway. They would be stupid to think otherwise.

"We're going to join the others and make the mogs lives hell," Stanley says, a weird light in his eyes. "And if not at least I'll die fighting," he announces. He pops his legs out and starts doing press-ups, as if to prepare for the execution that is only two days away. I watch him, feeling sick.

Does he really believe he can do it? Or is it all bravado? Either way, I'll be all alone in here and by myself. How many people have I lost now? Joseph, Hector…and now Stanley and Sophia could be leaving me. I don't think I can handle this by myself much longer. I know it's selfish but I can't help it. I know it's bad of me to think of myself when Stanley and Sophia are facing an execution. But I just can't help it.

"Don't leave me," I whisper. "Don't leave me alone in here,"

He doesn't reply. He continues to do push-ups.

Xxx

 _I'm on a field this time. It's cold, so cold, as a rain pelts down on me. All I can see is the grey sky, the clouds rolling threateningly towards me, whilst lightning flashes in the depths. The grass beneath my bare feet is dead, crunching as I walk over it. I shiver, looking all around me, as the rain continues to fall._

 _"_ _Marina,"_

 _I turn at the voice, wincing when I see Joseph in front of me. He looks pale, and just as cold as I feel. I stare at his familiar face, tears forming in my eyes as I take in his features. Even cold and pale he still looks gorgeous, still looks alive. Longing races through me, my grief returning full force. I've never wanted anything more than I want him._

 _"_ _They're going to die," I whisper. "Stanley and Sophia are going to die," I don't know why those are the first words I think of but they feel important. Joseph shakes his head, his hair soaking wet in the rain._

 _"_ _Are they?" he smiles. "Nothing can be certain," It sounds so much like the spiritual Joseph I knew that it brings more tears to my eyes. Oh I want him with me so much. So much._

 _"_ _I'll be all alone," I say softly. "First you, then Hector and now Stanley and Sophia. And John and Maren haven't come for us. They've abandoned us," I wipe my tears away. "I don't want to be alone anymore," I feel so empty, so lonely and so cold._

 _Joseph smiles sadly. "You were never alone Marina. I was always there. Always," He tries to reach out for me but something stops him. My heart feels like it's breaking._

 _"_ _I can't do this anymore," I whisper. "I can't do this without you," My lips are numb from cold and I can't feel my body._

 _Joseph smiles sadly. "You don't have to do it for much longer. We're coming for you. We'll be together soon," I shake my head, my hair sticking to my forehead._

 _"_ _You're dead," I protest, a flash of pain racing through my heart at my words. "How can we ever be together again?" Joseph shakes his head again and then he walks forwards. He reaches for me and then his arms are around me._

 _It's just like real life except better than I ever remembered. His arms are so warm and solid and strong around me. He even smells like he did in real life. I cling to him, burying my head in the corner of his neck, wishing that this were real, that this wasn't just a dream. That this was real life and he was alive and with me._

 _"_ _Remember who to trust Marina," he whispers. His arms start to lose their strength and I open my eyes to see his body fading away, disappearing in front of my eyes. "Remember who your friends are,"_

 _"_ _No, don't leave me," I beg, as his body fades away. Panic races through me and I lunge out for him, but his translucent form just slips through my fingers. I watch, tears streaming down my face, as his body disappears._

 _And then I'm left alone again._

Xxx

 **Adam**

I wipe the sweat away from my forehead, breathing heavily. My body aches all over, particularly my head, after the huge amount of training I've done today. First it was legacy work with Reynolds, and he's not holding back with me anymore. At first he was pretty slow, simply teaching me how to activate my legacy without thinking of Hannah or Ivan. He's taught me how to do it instinctively. Except now he wants to go further and I have to develop my accuracy, my strength…it's exhausting.

But that's not all I have to do. The Resistance are just into their training as the mogs were, if not more. After legacies training with Reynolds it was weapons with Crayton and Sandor, and now it's going to be hand-to-hand with Katarina. I feel exhausted, unable to even think about another two hours of training.

Nearby, Alicia straightens up from her stretch, a grin on her face. She loves training, loves the adrenalin rush. I think she loves the thought of being involved in something so huge after spending years stuck behind everyone else. Next to her, Sam looks as shattered as me; red in the face, sweating and just generally exhausted. Joseph and John are still practicing with their weapons, but Maren is sitting in the corner, a pleased grin on her face. She always seems to excel in everything and she knows it.

"Right, you can have a ten minute break!" Henri calls, pacing over to Katarina as they prepare our next training session. I sigh in relief, heading over to the bench where Maren is, my body aching all over.

"Finding it tough?" Maren asks us innocently, as she hands me a bottle of water. I'm surprised by just how friendly she's being to me now; part of me can't help but think it's just a trap. Part of me expects her to kill me in my sleep.

"Just a bit," I take a long drink of water, sitting down in relief. Sam lowers himself painfully onto the ground, wincing at the pain in his muscles. "I was never cut out for fighting,"

Maren grins, readjusting her ponytail. "Well, I guess someone has to do all the computer stuff," she shrugs. Sam shoots her a look but it's clear he doesn't mean it. I know he tries to hide it but he likes her, more than friends do. I hate that look because it reminds me of how I used to look at Hannah. But even I think she returned the feelings.

"How are we going to be ready for the execution?" Sam sighs, rubbing his face. "I mean we're good, but are we that good?"

Maren sits up, her face becoming serious. "Hey, don't think like that," she says gently. "We _can_ do this. I know we can,"

I don't share her confidence. It's true that all three Elders are going to try and free Stanley, Sophia and Corban. It's also true that there are a huge number of volunteers, more than needed. And the mentors are going to try to free Marina and Ella in the Justice Building. But that doesn't mean that the chances are in our favour. The mogs will be prepared for something like this and they will be lethal. And we're going right into the Capital, right into the centre of danger. The odds are _not_ in our favour.

"What's going on?" John and Joseph jog over, Alicia in tow. Maren straightens up, still looking determined.

"Sam's worried about the execution," she says bluntly. Sam blushes at once, embarrassed at being called weak in front of the others.

"Well, not _worried_ ," he stresses. "Just unsure if we can pull it off," John smiles reassuringly at him, gently patting his shoulder. I don't know how he manages to do it but he always seems to be the one in control.

"It'll be fine. It's in the open air and we have a lot of volunteers who are desperate to fight," he repeats. "We've got the technology and determination to do it. It'll be fine," he adds. I can see that he believes it as well and the thought almost makes me angry at their naivety.

"The mogs aren't stupid," I warn them. "They'll know something like this is going to happen," I frown. Alicia rolls her eyes, settling down on the ground next to Sam.

"Don't be such a pessimist Adam," she grins. "It's just a case of swooping in and grabbing the prisoners before flying out again," she shrugs. "No biggie," I can't help but shoot her a scowl, feeling bad tempered from worry and my headache. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it.

"The last time you said that I had to collapse a building and kill my brother," I snap. "Because you messed it up," Alicia goes red with anger but Joseph puts his hands up, as if to stop the inevitable argument.

"Wow, chill," he says calmly. "We're all worried, all nervous that this won't work. But we can do it if we try hard enough. And we will," he says. Alicia still glowers with anger and I feel the tiniest flicker of guilt, but not enough to apologise. She's so blasé about everything sometimes. John nods, a smile on his face, trying to calm us all down as well.

"He's right, we can do this," he agrees. "We've all been through worse. We'll all strong, and we've had the training," he smiles. "Besides, we've had the meeting and everything was ok,"

"And we're going over smaller details tomorrow," Joseph soothes us. "So we can argue out small issues then," he points out. I sigh, rubbing my temples and I can tell Sam is still unconvinced, like me. Maybe because we're not as strong, not as good at fighting as the others and we know we could never do this ourselves.

"I suppose you have a point," I finally sigh. "It's just hard. Growing up with mogs, seeing what they can do…it scares me to fight that," I admit. "And it concerns me that you guys aren't so worried," John smiles gently, his face earnest.

"We're used to it," he shrugs. "And we're so glad that you joined us," he reassures me. "And it just shows how strong _you_ were to join us, knowing what the mogs are capable of," he says. Alicia sighs, and there's less anger on her face when she looks at me.

"Now it's our turn to be strong and get the others out," she says. "So let us do our job and stop worrying," she smiles slightly and I return, feeling a bit better. Maren huffs in annoyance and then stands up. There's a steely look on her face, and I can feel her disapproval.

"Enough of this. We don't have a choice," she snaps. "If we don't succeed, then we've lost two more Elders. So pull your shit together and let's get training. We're doing it tomorrow whether you like it or not!" she turns and marches towards Kat and Henri, her back ramrod straight. John rolls his eyes, a fond look on his face.

"I hate to say it, but she's right," he gets to his feet. "Just…don't ever let her know that I said though," he grins. I watch as he catches up to her and I take in the smile she gives him, their easy-going nature.

"Come on," Sam stands to his feet. "Let's get going," he offers his hand to me. I groan but take it, letting him pull me to my feet.

Maren's right after all. We don't have a choice. We have to save them at the execution or we've lost another Elder and we'll start to lose this war. And we could all be captured if we don't pull it off well. We have no choice but to win this fight.

That's what makes it so scary.

* * *

 **So hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Secret Weapon

**Hi guys!**

 **So first of all a** ** _huge_** **thank you to everyone who has reviewed! To have 38 reviews already just for three chapters is huge and I am sooooo happy! So a huge thank you to everyone and I really appreciate it so much! Thank you!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **I love the idea of them dressing up as Capital people, especially Maren who would get** ** _very_** **angry. So I'm going to definitely try and fit that in at some point. Thank you so much for the suggestion!**

\- **I can't say much about the Prim scene but it will be important. I promise though, I don't think it's going to be someone that you'd automatically guess.**

\- **Joseph/Marina reunion is drawing closer and closer, I promise you!**

\- **I definitely like John/Joseph friendship, because there really wasn't enough development of all the friendships in the actual series.**

 **So thank you all so much and I really appreciate/love it!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Secret Weapon

 **Maren**

Absentmindedly I brush my still-wet hair away from my face, some damp strands sticking to my cheeks. Scowling at my reflection, I pull my hair back into a ponytail, taking in my face. I still the same as I did when I was first called for the Games; nothing's really changed. Most people wouldn't know better, but I can sense a difference. I look angrier than I used to, more distrustful. I can't tell whether I like what I see.

I turn away, watching as Lyn stretches out onto my bed. She's relaxed, almost happy, unlike me. I'm wound up about tomorrow, worried about the fight. Don't get me wrong, I love to kill mogs like anyone else, but I'm worried about what could happen before we get there. What could happen if we fail. There's so much hanging on tomorrow and I can't afford to make one mistake. And what makes it even worse is that I can't even show my fears. Adam and Sam are wound up enough as it is, and Joseph can't stop thinking about Marina. So I have to bury everything and try to be the strong one. Normally it's easy, but not today.

I turn to bed when there's a knock on my door. I sigh in annoyance, wishing for a break for once. But it could be important. It's probably Kat with more instructions and information about tomorrow, despite the long meeting we had today, sorting out everything. We covered every small detail, both reassuring me and yet terrifying me about how big a deal this is. With a sigh, I open the door.

"What do you _want_?" I snap instinctively. But when I see John standing by the door, I smile sheepishly, feeling bad at snapping at him. He blinks in shock, a flask in his hands, and then he grins in amusement.

"Nice to see you too. Drink?" he lifts the flask. I narrow my eyes but let him in before the evening guards notice him. We're not supposed to meet up anyone else after 8pm and even I can't be bothered to argue with anyone tonight.

"Is that alcoholic?" I ask suspiciously, drawing up a chair. "Because I might be chilled about tomorrow but even I don't want to have a hangover," I lie, trying to appear strong. John laughs, shaking his head.

"No, it's not alcoholic. It's just hot chocolate," he passes me the flask and I take a sniff. A thick creamy smell wafts from the lid and I decide to believe him.

"Isn't hot chocolate forbidden or something?" I roll my eyes. "Too indulgent or something?" he shrugs, dragging up another chair so we're sat opposite one another.

"Yeah but I thought we deserved it. We've trained hard enough and I need cheering up before tomorrow," he shrugs. I take a swig from the flask, my eyes widening. The liquid is so hot it seems to burn as it goes down my throat but then a wonderful warmth spreads through me. I take another sip, enjoying the sweetness way too much.

"Where's Joseph? I thought he couldn't sleep because he was so worried about Marina," I ask, reluctantly handing him the flask.

"Yeah, he's trying to sleep but I don't think it's working," he shrugs. "He wanted to be alone tonight so I got the message and came to see you," I laugh, as he takes a drink.

"Great, so you came to see me because you were kicked out of your room? And here I thought you wanted to spend time with me," I pretend to be offended and he grins.

"Hey, I was going to see you anyway!" he protests. "Besides, think about it, I chose you over Sam and Adam," he shrugs. I frown, taking the flask from him and taking another swig. I'm starting to feel warm all over and even the thought of tomorrow doesn't scare me.

"Well last I saw them they were working out the likelihood of death so I don't consider that a compliment," I roll my eyes. "But thanks…I guess," he smiles again and we pass the flask back and forth for a few moments in comfortable silence. I take him in, noticing the soft smile on his face. No grief, no lines of stress…he seems genuinely happy. It makes _me_ happy.

"Where's Alicia?" John suddenly notices my absent roommate.

"Training. She couldn't sleep," I shrug. "I think she feels how we did before the Games. This is the first time she's had to wait before going into a battle. Usually she's thrown into them with no warning, but this time it's different," I sigh, rubbing my temples.

"If anyone's an expert on being able to sleep before potentially deadly fights it's us. We're used to it after the Games," he agrees. I sigh, finishing off the last of the hot chocolate. I wish we had more.

"They were so long ago," I think of the Games. How I thought they were hard but they weren't. They were just Games. "We go from one thing to another and I barely have time to think about anything. It's exhausting," I sigh. John reaches out and takes my hand, his face sympathetic.

"Maybe that's better. I think if we stopped to think about what we've been through it would kill us. Better to carry on instead of looking back," he says almost wisely. For some reason a horrible sense of loneliness washes through me.

"If I don't look back I won't see them again," I whisper. "I won't see Catia and my mother. The only way I can be with them is in the past," John looks down at our clasped hands, his jaw working.

"But if you don't look forward all you'll see are their faces. You won't see what's in front of you," he says softly. I swallow fiercely, trying to fight back the sudden lump in my throat.

"And what's that?" I whisper roughly. He smiles gently, a weird look in his eyes.

"Victory. Peace," he looks down, a blush on his cheeks. "A chance at happiness," I shake my head, pulling my hand from him and standing up. I pace away from him, heading to my bed.

"There won't be a future for me," I say with certainty. "All I think about is revenge. All I think about is killing Setrakus. Once that's gone I have nothing left. Nothing to live for," I stare down at the bed, trying to fight back my rising hopelessness. "I'll just need something else to hate. Something else to fight for. It's the only thing I'm good at,"

"That's not true," I hear John stand. "There's always a future. I…" I hear him take a deep breath. "After Sarah died, I didn't think I had a future. I thought there was nothing for me but revenge. Sometimes I still think that there's nothing else but revenge," I look down at the bed covers, trying to be strong.

"And?" I ask. I hear movement and then he turns me to face him, his hands reassuringly firm on my shoulders.

"And there _is_ a future. It doesn't mean I won't stop thinking about her. I will never stop thinking about her. Maybe I'll never stop loving her. But I know there's more to revenge and killing. I know that I can have a future one day," he says softly. "It takes a while but I've realised it now," I sigh, looking away from his eyes.

"How can you be so optimistic?" I frown. "John, people we love are going to die. This is a war and there are going to be casualties. How can there possibly be a future when we're going to lose people we love?" I demand, almost wanting him to get angry. Wanting him to shout, to yell, to want revenge as much as me. To make me feel normal.

"Because I have to be optimistic," he says softly. "Because even if we do lose people we love, we always manage to find more people to love," he says. "I did" I push away from him, an unwilling smile on my face.

"Don't pull that spiritual crap," I warn him. "I'm not in the mood,"

"There's more to living than hatred and revenge," John says softly. "You'll realise that soon" I don't reply and he sighs, rubbing his face. I continue to ignore him, not sure how I feel about his words. How can he be optimistic? How can he be so hopeful even after Sarah's death?

"I'll leave you to it," he says in defeat. "I'll see you tomorrow. Get a good sleep," he heads towards the door.

A sudden feeling of loneliness washes through me, strong and fast and painful. I can't be alone, not tonight. Not after having revealed too many problems, too many demons to him. Not after revealing my biggest fear, bigger than even losing this war. Not after losing too many people; I can't lose someone else, even if it is just to sleep. I feel too raw, too empty to be alone. I want him to stay.

"Please," I say. "Don't leave me, John. Don't leave me like they did,"

He stops and looks at me, his brow furrowing. "Don't go," I repeat. "I can't…I can't be alone. Not tonight," I look down. "I've…I can't be alone," I admit. John smiles shyly and then walks over, twisting his hands together.

"Me too," he whispers. "I don't want to be alone either"

I pull back the covers to the bed and slide into it, not even feeling self-conscious about sharing a bed with him. John joins me and I feel warm, reassured that I'm not alone anymore, even if only for a few hours. He gingerly wraps his arms around me as I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It feels normal, as if this is an everyday occurrence, even though I have never shared a bed with anyone, let alone a boy. I shut my eyes and that's when I realise that I feel safe. I feel safe with him and I haven't felt like this in so long. It's such an unfamiliar feeling but I love it. I never want it to go…I never want him to go.

"Stay," I find myself whispering and I mean it. I hear him laugh gently and something very gently touches my forehead.

"Always,"

Xxx

 **Sophia**

The sharp sound of the grill on the door being yanked back shocks me awake and I sit upwards, breathing heavily. I watch as a mog hand shoves a tray of food into the cell, the pale hand making me sick at the sight of it. Stanley grins at the look on my face, sitting upright, his face dripping with sweat from his workout. I don't even know how he can be bothered to carry on doing that.

"Last meal," The mogs snarl from behind the door. "Enjoy," he almost cackles. I roll my eyes, trying to ignore the fear I feel when thinking about tomorrow.

"Well, you'd think for a last meal they'd actually give us something decent," Stanley drags the tray over, scowling at the food. "But I guess that's just too much to ask," I smile despite my nerves, picking at the food.

"At least we're getting food, I suppose," I shrug. "Could be worse,"

Stanley grins, an almost wild look to his face. He's been training non-stop ever since the execution was announced and I know why. Stanley is never the type of guy to sit still and let something happen to him; in fact, he's the opposite. We sit in silence, both eating, both immersed in our thoughts.

I haven't seen my brother, Corban, since they dragged him out in front of me. I wish, more than anything, that I could speak with him briefly, talk to him about the old times, when things were easy. When we were kids and still growing up, as the Games went on. But I'm not allowed to see him and it breaks my heart. I won't even get to say goodbye to him, won't even get to tell him how important he still is to me, even after our long separation. I just hope the goodbye I said three years ago is still enough.

It's hard to be brave, knowing I'm going to die soon. Hard to really think that this time tomorrow I will be dead. I know of course that Stanley is going to fight and I'm going to join him, but the chances of us winning that fight are small. And then that means we're going to die anyway. The thought makes me feel sick and shaky and I feel a horrible sense of hopelessness flood through me. I stop eating, pushing the tray away from me. I've lost my appetite, too caught up about tomorrow.

I'm so scared.

"Hey, I know it's not that good, but you might as well eat," Stanley jokes. I try to smile but it falls apart easily. He frowns, noticing the change and I can see a dark look in his eyes too.

"Worried about tomorrow?" he asks. I nod meekly and then he moves over, sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around me. It's funny how safe I feel, even though he can't protect me. Not really.

"I'm worried too," he admits, so quietly that I can barely hear him. "But we still need to fight, still need to get out of here," I nod, trying to be brave, but it's hard. It's so hard.

"I know, I know," I sigh, staring at the ground. "It's just…it's hard knowing that there's a way out for my brother and I and-"

"And you should choose that option," Stanley says gently, tracing my cheek. "You should live, you and Corban. I want that to happen," he says softly. I shake my head at once, refusing to listen to him. I know that if it were the other round then he wouldn't even consider letting me die for him.

"I'm not going to," I say fiercely. "I would _never_ choose that option," I grip his hand tightly and I think he's pleased. Upset but pleased at the same time.

"Well, thanks, I guess," he smiles softly. "I mean…you know I'm going to fight tomorrow," he says so quietly that only I can hear him. "You know I'm going to try and free us," he says. I nod, and I notice just how close we are.

"And I'm going to fight right next to you," I whisper. "Even if it's likely we're going to die, I'm going to fight,"

Stanley doesn't reply. Instead, he leans down and kisses me. It's the kind of kiss that makes me feel as though we really are going to die, and we're going to enjoy every last minute of being alive. I lose myself in that kiss, in the way his arms wrap tightly around me and make me feel safe, at home. I don't ever want it to end, but it has to at some point. He pulls back eventually, a smile on his face, but it's clear he's scared. He brushes my cheek, a sad look in his eyes.

"You know, part of me just wants it to happen now, to get it over and done with. And part of me never wants tomorrow to come," he sighs. "Even with the Games…there was a chance of winning. This…there's no chance, not really," he whispers. I nod, knowing how scared he is. I understand.

"It's so final," I whisper. "It's just…we've had death hanging over us from the beginning but we've always managed to evade this. We can't this time…this is it, the end," the thought sends despair crashing down on me and I try to fight through the waves of panic. I expect Stanley to reassure me but the same scared look is on his face.

That makes it even worse.

"I don't want to die," he whispers. "I'm not ready to die…there's so much left to do," he grips my hand and I can see the cold panic in his eyes. Seeing that from him who is usually so strong terrifies me.

"It'll be ok," I say softly. "Just…let's think of something different. There's nothing we can do but sit around and either worry about tomorrow, or enjoy the time we have left," I say, trying to be strong, brave. Whatever Stanley's feeling, thinking, he seems to appreciate the change and he links his hand with mine.

"Deal," he nods, his face working slightly. "Just…whatever happens tomorrow Sophia, I want you to know…I forgive you for killing them you know," he says, dropping his head to stare at the ground. "I know it wasn't your fault and I forgive you,"

His parents. He's talking about his parents. Tears burn in my eyes and I grip his hand, feeling like a weight has finally been lifted off my shoulders. That the guilt I didn't realise I was even living with his disappeared. I can finally be free now.

"Really?" I whisper, the forgiveness too good to be true. "You really…you really forgive me?" I whisper softly. He nods, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"I do," he promises me. "I always did…I just never realised it," he smiles gently. "It was never your fault," And I can tell he means every word. I feel so light, so free that even thinking about tomorrow doesn't scare me. Not right now anyway.

"Thank you," I whisper. "That means the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me. I wish I'd realised it earlier but it's the truth," I don't know where the sudden bravery comes from, maybe from his forgiveness, but I mean every word. Stanley's face is practically shining and he leans down, pressing his forehead against mine. And I almost feel happy.

Almost.

"And you mean everything to me," he says softly. "I mean that too," he smiles, brushing his lips against my forehead. "Never forget that, no matter what happens," his hands squeeze mine. "No matter what happens tomorrow, you're the most important thing to me. Ever,"

Xxx

 **Ella**

"You're not concentrating,"

I look up to watch Cody scowl as the metal ball falls to the floor, my telekinesis no longer holding them up. I can't help but scowl in return; he has no right to speak to me like I'm an idiot, even if he is supposed to be my trainer.

"I'd concentrate if it was worth it," I snap. "But it's easy. When are we going to do something that's actually useful?" Cody raises an eyebrow, looking as annoyed as I feel.

"If it's so easy, why did you let it fall?" he challenges. I scowl again and pick the ball up with my mind, not in the mood to have a go at him. As much as I dislike him right now, he's not the reason I'm angry. I focus on the ball, startling to juggle it along with the other balls that he holds out in his palm. It's easy, barely requires my concentration and I hate it. I hate every moment of it.

"I know why you're angry," he says after a while, his tone softer than it was earlier. "I know you're worried about tomorrow,"

Tomorrow. Tomorrow Cody will execute Stanley, Sophia and her brother on national television and there's nothing I can do about it. I've tried begging, pleading and even threatening Setrakus to save Stanley but nothing worked. The only thing that I can do now is fight tomorrow and I know I've lost that battle before I've even started.

"I'm sorry," Cody continues, oblivious to my simmering anger. "I wish it didn't have to be like this," he sigs, rubbing his face. My hands clench into fists.

"You don't even like Stanley," I snap. "You wanted him dead," I accuse him. "Don't act like you're sorry this is happening!" I can feel his eyes on me but I continue to juggle the balls, knowing that I can't look at him. It'll just make me feel sick.

"I'm sorry that I have to be the one to do it," he shrugs, as selfish as ever. "I'm sorry that Sophia and Corban have to die. They…they shouldn't be on that stage tomorrow,"

"And Stanley should be?" Can he hear the edge in my voice? Does he know how close I am to snapping, to hurting him? Because he's the only one I _can_ hurt without being punished and right now he's making it very easy for me to lose my control.

"He's made mistakes," Cody shrugs, not seeming bothered. "And yeah, I want him dead. Ever since he humiliated me on that stage-"

" _That's_ what this is about?" I snap in anger, the balls clattering to the floor. "When he called you fat in the pairing ceremony?! That was over a year ago!" I almost yell. Cody looks shocked but then a smooth expression comes across his face. I can tell he's used to doing that.

"Yes, that's true," he nods. "But hate isn't a reasonable emotion," I can tell there's more to why he hates Stanley and part of me understands. Stanley is everything Cody wants to be, everything the mogs expect Cody to be: physically and mentally strong, brave, reckless and powerful. Cody is nothing compared to Stanley and he hates him for that. He hates Stanley for being better.

"I hate him," Cody continues, echoing my thoughts. "And I want him dead. I just don't want to be the one to do it," he sighs, almost as if he's sad. I want to punch him.

I grit my teeth, trying not to lose my concentration. "Be quiet, Cody," I warn him. "Just shut up,"

He shuts up.

I sit there, simmering in anger and fear and hatred. Cody might feel sorry for me and might want to save Marina, but it's clear nothing will ever change his mind about Stanley. Which makes me wonder which side he's on, whether I can really trust him. He's helped me when I've needed it most and I know he's done the same for Marina…yet he wants Stanley dead. I have no idea what to do.

I wish Crayton were here. Leading my training sessions, helping with my legacies and just making me feel better. Showing me the way like he used to. But I know that wherever he is, he's safer and more helpful than being stuck here with me. I just have to accept that I'm alone now and I have to do this all by myself. I have to make the mogs pay by myself and that scares me. I can only hope I live up to everyone's expectations.

"I was cruel earlier," Cody finally sighs. "I'm sorry about making it worse," I look at him in shock, noticing the truth in his face and again that confuses me. Whose side is he on? What-

The door opens and I jump up, knowing that only one person has access to my rooms like this. My heart can't help but stop whenever I see the monster and even his appearance makes me feel sick. Setrakus marches in, looking smug and that makes me want to lash out. I take a deep breath, fighting down the energy inside me. My legacies are still new and want to act out whenever I feel overly angry or upset.

"Granddaughter," Setrakus doesn't even bother to look at Cody. "I have news about tomorrow," he settles down on a nearby chair, gesturing for me to do the same. I stay standing.

"Oh good," my voice drips with sarcasm. "Will I get a new dress? Do I get a private viewing? I can't _wait_ to hear the _good_ news," Setrakus' face tightens at my tone and I can see the anger in his eyes. Sometimes he's not in the mood to hear my sarcasm.

"You should be respectful when talking to your elders," he replies. I open my mouth to say something but he continues talking, not even paying attention. "But I came to tell you that you will accompany me tomorrow. I want the world to see you by my side," he smirks.

My stomach drops and I swear, my heart stops for a second. I stare at him, barely comprehending his words. He can't possibly want me to go and watch Stanley die…can he? I mean, I knew he'd make me watch it, but I at least thought I would have some privacy, not be forced to watch it in front of the whole world. I take in his smug smile, his cruel eyes and I realise with a sinking sense of horror that he means every word. I have to watch Stanley die. And I won't even have the luxury of privacy.

"Maybe that's unnecessary sir," I hear Cody talking but his words are almost muffled, like he's underwater. "She's still 13 mentally; she's too young to see that," he almost begs. Setrakus replies but I can't hear him.

I can't sit there and do it. Act normal whilst he kills my friends, my family in front of me. It's bad enough to be locked away whilst it's happening, but to see it right in front of you...I can't do it. It'll kill me. I feel so keyed up, buzzing and I want it to be set free. I feel myself shaking and a burning, hot feeling starts to race through me. My legacies. Well, I'm not going to hold back anymore.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that," I hiss. Setrakus grins more and I snap. Days of fear and anger flare up in me and I act before thinking. The energy is set free.

I lunge out, so quickly that Setrakus doesn't see it coming, my force field flaring up in front of me without me having to think it through properly. Instinctively I thrust out at Setrakus and the force field billows away from me, striking him right in the face like a massive punch. I didn't even know I could do that. Setrakus screams as the surface touches him, I know it can burn like fire, and then he's thrown back into the wall. He slumps to the ground as my force field disappears, the energy subsiding a bit.

"Sorry grandfather. Did I hurt you?" I ask, sickly sweet. Nearby Cody has turned to metal, as if to protect himself. Setrakus staggers to his feet, looking dazed, but there's also a murderous anger in his eyes. I've never seen him stare at me like this before and I feel scared, panicked all of a sudden. Knowing what he can do and seeing this anger towards me scares me. Even for me, I crossed the line. I went too far.

Oh but it was worth it. Even if only for a second it was worth it.

"Enough!" he snarls and then he gestures with his hand, his face twisted up with that murderous rage.

It's weird, it's like the air is charged with energy, a sickly energy that feels wrong. It's how my Dreynen feels when I'm able to use it, when I actually get it working. I watch as Cody gasps, and his metal skin turns back to normal…as if Setrakus has drained all of the legacies.

Setrakus has Dreynen too.

The discovery makes me cower away, feeling weak without my legacies. I have nothing to defend myself with now, nothing but my fists and that's not a lot compared to this monster. Setrakus marches forwards, looking almost triumphant at the look on my face, at the way I hold myself. He snatches my arm, dragging me close to his face and I cower away. His face is close to mine and I almost gag at the smell. His grip is so tight I think he's cutting off all circulation.

"If you do that again, you'll be the one to kill Stanley," he threatens me, his voice cruel. "I'll make sure that you'll do it and remember every second of it," I shudder at his words, wishing that I could do something, anything, but I know he's not bluffing. He means every word. I nod meekly, and he lets me go, triumphant. He turns away, still furious, but there's that smug look again too.

Seeing his smug face makes me furious again. Still scared, still petrified for me and my friends, but angry too. It's like I'm a roller-coaster of emotions and I can't keep up. More anger rises up in me and that's when I feel it. The surge of energy I did before. Like my force field is almost begging to be let loose and hurt him again. I try not to let my confusion show, but it feels like I still have my legacies…but that can't be right, can it? I focus on one of the balls on the floor, willing it to rise slightly with telekinesis. The energy rushes out of me at once without me having to think.

It hovers a centimetre off the ground.

That's when I get it. Setrakus has Dreynen but I have it too. And his doesn't seem to affect me. Maybe that's what happens with Dreynen; it cancels the other out. I let the ball drop, watching as Setrakus says something to Cody, who turns white. They both turn to leave the room.

"Granddaughter," I turn at Setrakus' voice, overwhelmed by my thoughts. "You _will_ behave tomorrow. Otherwise Marina will be subject to some rather unfortunate questioning methods," he says, his voice chilling me to the core. I nod hurriedly and he smiles, leaving the room. Cody shoots me a horrified look and then follows.

I can't seem to think. I know I should think about tomorrow, about saying goodbye to Stanley, whilst trying to figure out a way to rebel without Marina getting hurt but I can't seem to think about anything but my discovery. Setrakus took away Cody's legacies, and thought he had taken mine away too. But it hadn't worked because my Dreynen fought against him. Yet…wouldn't he have known that? If Dreynen cancels the other one out then surely he must have known it wouldn't work on me. That Cody would be the only one affected. Unless...

Unless my Dreynen is different, has a glitch or something, and I can withstand his legacy. And maybe, just maybe, I can take his legacies away if I really tried. Would I be able to charge the air like he could? Maybe not, but I could certainly charge an object with Dreynen like I usually do and that could work. A grin starts to make its way onto my face and for the first time since I got here, I've found my advantage.

I've got a secret weapon that could change everything tomorrow. And I'm going to use it.

* * *

 **So, Ella's discovered something that could be very helpful! Also, hope you enjoyed the Jix moment! It was very fun to write to be honest! Next week will be the executions!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Sacrifice

**Hi guys!**

 **So a huge thank you all to the lovely reviews and feedback! I know I say this every time, but as a writer, I really do live for the feedback and reviews, so I love each and every one! Thank you!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **There will be more Jix moments from now on – I'll make it my mission!**

 **So a huge thank you to everyone and please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Sacrifice

 **Ella**

It's been raining.

That's the first thing that I really notice as I step out of the pod: the light cover of water on the concrete ground, the wooden stage damp from the rain. The grey clouds ahead, threatening more rain. That's when I take in other stuff, things that I hadn't wanted to notice before. There's the crowd of people stretching behind me in their seats in the promenade already cheering. I can even see them clutching leaflets, as if this is some kind of performance. Screens are set up all along the mile-long promenade, so that the mogs furthest away can still see the show. That's when I see the cameras set up around the stage, already filming every moment.

Because the build-up is one of the best parts of the show I've heard.

I feel sick. My hands won't stop shaking.

The mogs have set this out beautifully; even I have to admit. The promenade is filled to burst with mogs in the seats, some even standing because there were no more free seats, whilst banners and posters are strung up everywhere. The stage is set out just in front of the temple of Setrakus, the temple itself raised on its hideous concrete foundation. I can see the podium cut into the stone, the braziers burning even now. But it's empty at the moment; Setrakus isn't here yet.

"This way," a mog leads me to the stage. I numbly follow him, barely thinking about pulling my dress' hem up from the ground so I don't trip. Do I look scared? I don't feel it; I just feel numb.

The stage is quite empty but I guess that's supposed to create an atmosphere. There are two thrones, which look like swords have been melted down and moulded into a chair. The metal looks like the materials used for ancient Loric weapons. The mog leads me to one, and I shudder when I realise I have to sit next to the monster that is my grandfather. But I can't react, conscious of the threat that they'll hurt Marina. I have to behave or they'll hurt her. I take my seat numbly, barely aware of the damp metal, the sharp points digging into me.

I think I'm shivering but I'm not sure. I feel sick.

Cody is already standing on the stage nearby, looking as sick as I feel. He has this sheath on his arm and the normal mog uniform, but it looks too tight on him. He fidgets around, and I can see him trying to loosen the collar of his shirt. I think about reaching out to him with telepathy but then I decide against it. I don't want to share thoughts with the soon-to-be murderer of Stanley.

My hands are still shaking and there's a sick pit in my stomach that is getting worse.

There's a sudden silence, the crowd looking up expectantly, and I watch as Setrakus appears, as if by magic, on the podium. I feel the pit in my stomach fill with a sudden anger, a hatred that is more intense than ever before. If I thought I hated him earlier, it's nothing compared to how I feel now. I try to bury it, hide it but I think it must show. Part of me wants it to show.

"Welcome!" Setrakus begins and the crowd fall deadly silent. I can see them straining to listen, desperate to hear every word. "Today we are to see three traitors receive their punishment for their crimes! Today, we are here to see justice done!"

The crowd goes wild and I feel like I've gone deaf. I stare blindly ahead, barely taking in any of their faces as they cheer and clap and scream. Don't they see how wrong this is? Can't they seem how _inhumane_ this is? I grit my teeth, trying to fight down the sickness and panic threatening to overwhelm me. Nearby, Cody wipes his face, looking unsure.

I barely notice the nearby pod drawing up to the stage, mog soldiers forming an armed escort around it.

"Today we shall send a message to those rebels that the Capital will not be defeated!" Setrakus announces, a triumphant look in his eyes. "We will show them that they are weak and we are strong! Today we shall show the whole of Lorien that their leaders are cowards and will _die!_ "

I hear a sudden noise and then I notice the pod's doors opening. The crowd press forwards, and I can hear shouting, taunts. I lean forwards out of morbid curiosity, still feeling shaken and horrified. But I have to see. I watch as the mogs drag Sophia's brother, Corban, onto the stage, the first prisoner, but I don't care about him. There's only one person I want to see today.

"Today, we will watch the rebellion die!" Setrakus announces and the crowd goes mad. I watch as Sophia is dragged out next, her face twisted up in fear and anger. She's marched onto the stage and I feel tears starting to form in my eyes. This is wrong. This is so wrong.

Stanley is dragged out next and although I knew it was going to be bad, I didn't expect the shock of pain and fear to be so strong. I taste bile in my throat and I fight against the nausea, desperately trying to be strong. He's going to see me here and if I break down, that's going to make it so much worse. He's dragged onto the stage, struggling desperately, but there's a hopelessness on his face that I don't recognise. It feels wrong to see it on him. I try to catch his eye but he's not watching me, he's watching Sophia. I watch as they smile at each other, their hands touching for a second before they're pulled apart.

"Begin!" Setrakus is suddenly next to me, I didn't even notice he was here, and then he takes his seat. He looks like some sick king and I hate him more than ever. I grip the arms of the chair so hard that I can feel the metal cutting into my skin but I like it. It distracts me.

"You'll pay for this," I whisper so quietly that only he can hear. "You know that, right?"

He just smiles.

Corban is dragged forwards and I watch as Sophia struggles, her face twisted up with horror. But she doesn't beg. Not once does she beg. Stanley is trying to break out from his handcuffs, I can tell that at once, but he's not strong enough. I can see him grimacing, trying so hard, but it's not working. Not without his legacies. He can't fight back and then his eyes lock with mine, his helpless panic stunning me. I fight back the tears, trying to be brave for him but I think he knows how I really feel. Corban doesn't even seem to fight; he just lets the mogs drag him into a standing position, so that Cody has a clear shot to his heart.

I'm shaking so much. I think I'm going to throw up.

Cody takes a step forwards, his movements shaky for him. He swallows a few times, adjusting the sheath on his arm. He raises his arm and his face is shiny with sweat. I see him take a deep breath, as if to steady himself. I swallow hard, wishing I could do something, anything.

Then the stage erupts with bullets.

Instinct makes me act. As soon as the bullets rain down on the stage, and the wood flies up in sharp splinters, my body reacts before I can think. My force field is in front of me, the bullets bouncing off the flimsy but impenetrable surface. I hear screaming in the audience as more bullets rain down on us, on them, on everything. I leap up, racing over to Stanley, and I allow the force field to encompass him and Sophia.

"Stay behind me!" I warn them, frowning in concentration. I don't listen to their reply. Already I can feel the strain, the pain from maintaining this.

I watch in grim horror as a plane flies over the promenade, shooting freely into the crowd. There are explosions of ash and dust as the mogs are mowed down and more screams fill the air, as mogs try to escape. The promenade is in chaos as mogs race from their seats, to the street only to be shot down. Nearby Cody has turned metal, the bullets bouncing off his skin, whilst Corban has run over, and I let him into my force field. Setrakus stands and watches, waiting for something but I don't know what. He doesn't even try and protect his people.

"What the hell?" Stanley asks, looking up.

That's when I see it. The helicopter. Well there are about five at least, all circling above the stage and the promenade, but there's one that's coming closer. Something like hope kindles inside me at the sight, as if my instincts know something I don't, but I don't really understand why. Setrakus stands straight, looking as ready for battle, a scowl on his face. I watch as mog soldiers race to the stage, whilst others try and shepherd the crowd away. Not that it does them much good with the other planes shooting into the crowd. There's so much ash, so much chaos and all I can hear are screams. I turn away; not even massacring mogs makes me feel better.

"Ella, stop this madness," Setrakus looks at me. "Lower your force field or I'll make you," I grin at him, not feeling scared all of a sudden. The impossible has happened; I can protect the others until they can get to safety. I can finally do something.

"Go to hell," I hiss and Stanley laughs behind me. I can see him desperately tugging at the cuffs and they're finally starting to give way. Setrakus scowls, taking a step forward and then he stops. He looks almost scared.

"You know, I think it's time we talked," Maren suddenly appears out of nowhere, sword in her hand. She stares right at Setrakus, the hatred obvious on her face. My heart leaps with joy when I see her; she's here! She's come to save us!

"About my family. And how you _murdered_ them," Maren continues.

"Have you come to join them?" Setrakus asks. I barely have time to take in the anger on Maren's face, the tightening of her grip on her sword, before she throws herself at him, sword raised. Setrakus raises his staff to deflect the blow and then they start to fight.

And what a fight. It's beautiful and deadly and I can barely keep up with what's happening. They both move so fast yet gracefully at the same time, and it's impossible to tell what's going on. I hear the clashing blades and watch as they manage to block every blow but that's all I can tell. I don't even know who's winning.

"Oh hell no, that's _my_ fight!" Stanley yells in anger behind me. I roll my eyes, but part of me is glad he's not fighting Setrakus. If anyone can do it, it's Maren. Then two people stand in front of us, as if they teleported here.

"Ella, is that you?" John squints at me. "What the hell happened to you?" John stands in front of me, looking a little disturbed. I shake my head, not sure what to say. Too much has happened.

"Dude, _not the time,"_ Stanley groans. "Just get me out of here so I can _fight,"_

"Come on, quick!" Joseph teleports in front of us, wait _Joseph._ He's _alive._ I stare at him, not sure if I'm hallucinating or not. If this is another trick or something. I'm so surprised that I keep my force field raised, not sure what to make of this. Nearby, Cody looks as shocked as I am, his jaw slack. As if he's seeing a ghost as well.

"Ella, drop the field," Stanley says, looking desperate for a fight, not even bothered about seeing Joseph. I can see more mog soldiers are running for the stage, guns at the ready and I know back-up will be coming. I nod at once and let go of my legacy, letting us all go. Stanley bounds forwards at once, ripping out of the handcuffs. I notice his wrists are red and raw from the effort it must have taken him to break them.

"You're alive?" I ask Joseph, still preoccupied. "They…they told us you were dead," I whisper. Nearby Maren and Setrakus are fighting so fast that it's a blur and I can't see a thing. John keeps looking over, his face worried.

"Why would you believe what the mogs say?" Joseph asks puzzled. "They lie all the time,"

Then the mog soldiers reach the stage.

It's obvious who is going to win before the fight fully starts. I swear Stanley just seems to tear into them with his bare hands, the fury on his face scaring me. I wonder how long he's waited for this, dreamed about this. John lights himself on fire, ripping into the mogs with a skill that he's clearly practiced, whilst Joseph transforms into this lion thing, flipping overs vans and pods, and squishing mogs beneath his feet. Sophia grabs a gun and starts to shoot at the mogs, whilst her brother does the same. If only those three had their legacies; then things would be even better.

The promenade is mostly empty of citizens now but I can see a column of mog soldiers marching our way from the training centre; that's not good. It'll take a while for them to march down the whole parade but when they come we'll really have a fight on our hands. I look around, desperate to join in, when I hear a yell of pain and then agony races through me. I stagger forwards, trying to clutch my back where I was hit. I can't feel blood but I can definitely feel pain.

Setrakus staggers away from Maren, looking shocked. She's grinning, elegantly spinning her sword in her hand. He clutches his back, like where I was hit. My jaw almost drops at Setrakus being hurt, but I shouldn't be surprised. Maren was always the best, always the strongest, even stronger than Stanley. If anyone could do it, it was her.

Stanley runs forward, noticing the commotion as well and apparently desperate to join the fight. I watch as he grabs a nearby sword, launching himself at Setrakus. Maren joins in and then all I can see is blurring figures, weapons flashing in the light of the cameras still filming every minute of this. It's a beautiful, deadly dance and I can barely keep up.

The helicopters continue to shoot down every mog soldier coming our way, but some still manage to get through. Those that do are killed by either John's fire, Joseph's lion shape or Sophia's gun. We're, _unbelievably_ , winning this fight and I suddenly feel strong, powerful. We _can_ do this. The relief I feel is so strong that it makes me feel dizzy, almost light-headed. Only ten minutes ago I thought Stanley was dead but there's a chance he can live.

And I can be free. I can escape.

"Enough!" Setrakus suddenly roars and then he raises his staff. Dread races through me; I know what he's going to do. I scream Stanley's name when there's a zapping sound.

John's lumen turns off. Joseph turns back to normal and Cody's skin is no longer metal. Their legacies are gone.

"You coward!" Stanley yells, staggering away with shock. "You have to take away our legacies to beat us," he screams. I watch as he backtracks, looking for another opening to kill Setrakus. He might not have had this legacies but Maren did and so did the others, and without them, things will be impossible without legacies. I can hear more mog soldiers coming, they're so close now, and the sense of victory vanishes. I was stupid to think that we could win this.

But…But I still have _my_ legacies.

 _Ella, now's your chance!_ I stare at Cody, who looks back with a knowing smile. He knows. He knows I still have my legacies. I don't even know how he knows but he does.

And then he does something stupid or brave, I'm not entirely sure. Cody lunges for Setrakus, the blade in the sheath out and aiming straight for his heart.

Setrakus isn't prepared, so he doesn't manage to completely avoid Cody, but he does manage to feint out of the way enough that the blade only sinks into his stomach. Setrakus screams and staggers back, clutching at his stomach and then pain races through me. I scream, grabbing at my own stomach, the pain agonising. Blinding. Enough to make me want to faint. I fall to my knees, stunned when I see the blood seeping from the wound in my stomach. Right where Setrakus was stabbed.

"You see granddaughter," Setrakus starts to laugh, despite his obvious pain. "Now we're connected in more ways than one,"

With everyone's horrified faces staring at me, I suddenly get it. The charm on my leg. Every time Setrakus is hurt, _I'm_ hurt. Which means if he's killed, _I'm_ killed. The sense of hopelessness crashes down on me, suffocating me. I'll never be free, never survive this war. There's no future for me, no matter what happens.

Strangely that changes things. I have nothing to lose now. Nothing at all.

A scream of anger builds up in me, anger at being treated like this from him who is my grandfather. I make my move, anger coursing through me and igniting my legacies. I grab a dagger from the ground, my legacy of Dreynen racing through me at once, stronger and faster than ever before. I race for Setrakus and he turns to defend himself, but he's unsure of what I'm doing. I barely have time to beg that this works, that I can disable _his_ legacies and that this doesn't hurt _too_ much.

My dagger sinks into his hip.

There's no pain for some reason. I wait for the pain but nothing comes. Setrakus though, he staggers backwards, and there's a look of fury and shock on his face, mingled with pain. I don't have time to think about why I don't feel it, because just then the others' legacies returns. My theory was right; my Dreynen can work on Setrakus.

"Yes!" I hear someone yell as their legacies return and Setrakus realises the true extent of what I've done. I smirk, still in pain and still destroyed by what I've learnt. But I'm still strong too.

"You're not the only one with surprises grandfather," I hiss. Setrakus' face jars with rage so intense that I barely have the sense to turn before he grabs me.

"You traitor!" he snarls and then his hand closes around my neck, lifting me up from the ground. I struggle, trying to knock his hands away from mine, but I can't seem to do it. Black spots dance in front of my eyes as I gasp for breath, my neck screaming with pain. My side has gone numb from the earlier wound.

"Let her go!" I hear someone yell and then something knocks into Setrakus. Stanley. The two go rolling to the ground, whilst I curl up in a ball, wheezing as I try to get my breath back and see what's going on. The mog soldiers have reached the stage by now and I watch as John and Joseph destroy them all, barely breaking a sweat.

Stanley and Maren launch themselves at Setrakus, determined to finish everything. I watch them blearily, through strands of my hair, the pain so bad. I want them to win. Even if that means my death, I want it to happen. For this to end once and for all. For Lorien to be free. My sacrifice would be worth it.

"Don't kill him! That'll kill Ella!" I hear someone yell and I want to disagree, but I'm in too much pain. I think it's Sophia that shouted. Of course it would be. Only she would have figured out everything at this point, even if she doesn't have all the information. Only she is smart enough to do that.

Someone grabs my arm, trying to drag me up, but I feel like my throat is on fire and my side is numb with pain. Sophia drags me forwards, and that's when I see the helicopter hovering nearby, lowering towards a clear spot by the stage. It's waiting to rescue us all and take us from here.

Panic races through me. I can't leave Marina, not here, not in this place, not after I directly disobeyed Setrakus. I can't leave her here to face his wrath. But when I turn back, I see him struggling to fight off Stanley and Maren, both of them working as a team to take him down. It's beautiful to watch really: the two of them pacing around him, almost like he's dying already. Setrakus staggers back and for the first time, I see true fear on his face. Even if I die, I can't help but smile.

I want to watch him die.

"Come on Ella, it's time to go!" Sophia drags me forwards, and I can barely resist.

"Marina," I whisper. My throat is still aching and I feel exhausted, as if I've used all my energy in my Dreynen alone.

"Someone will be getting her now!" Sophia hisses. "This is part of the diversion. They're dragging it out, to give the others a better chance," Her words send relief racing through me and I allow her to drag me to the nearby craft. Cody stands nearby, a stunned look on his face as if he can't bear what's happening. As if everything has gone wrong and he doesn't know how to fix it.

"Maren, Stanley to the craft!" I hear someone yell. Stanley ignores the shout and waits for Setrakus to continue fighting, a grin on his face. Never has he been more in his element than now. Nearby the others are still fighting the mogs soldiers, and although they're good, there are too many of them. More are coming every second. We need to go now!

 _Stanley, to the craft now!_ I yell in my mind. He stiffens and then pauses, as if under a spell. Maren doesn't bat an eyelid at the change in him, and continues to fight Setrakus. But she's heading to the craft as well, moving closer step by step.

Joseph grabs Corban, teleporting him into the craft, and then he comes back within seconds. John is the next to go in and then it's just Stanley, Sophia, Maren and I left on the stage. Joseph looks like he's going to grab me when Setrakus manages to hit Maren. I don't know how, maybe she was distracted, but he does and she goes flying over the stage, crashing onto the ground below. Mogs swarm towards her as she tries to get up, clearly dazed.

"Joseph, get Maren!" I can hear the panic in John's voice. Joseph teleports over, grabs Maren and disappears. Stanley is still on stage, Sophia close to him and both killing the stray mog here and there. But even more are coming; every mog soldier in the city is heading our way. And then I see the tanks rolling our way as well.

"Go!" I hear someone yell and the copter starts to rise. Most of the other ships are still hovering around in the air, but I can tell they'll be preparing for air attacks. I can see the mog soldiers coming along and I know that I have minutes left. Setrakus is panting, leaning over but I'm not fooled. He's stronger than most of us right now and he knows it. He's just taking a breather.

And that's when it hits me. He's not bothered about losing Stanley and the others, not that much. He'd rather they were dead but they're not enough for him to risk hundreds of mogs' lives and technology on a chase. If he was, every one of the others would be dead by now. He was just toying with them. He still has Marina, and Cody by the looks of things, and me. But if I go, I know that the mogs will never let me get away. I'm his granddaughter, his heir, and he wants me here. I'm irreplaceable to him. I can never get away. And if I get into that craft, then everyone in it but me will be dead in an hour.

"Joseph, get them out of here," I yell, edging away from him. "Get them to safety!" He doesn't seem to understand and reaches out for me. I shake my head, backing away further.

"Ella, this is no time for games!" he snaps. "We've gotta go!" He lunges for me and my force field flies out without me thinking about him, striking him in the face. He howls and tumbles backwards in pain, and I feel guilty for a second. But only for a second. It's the only way to save them.

Stanley stares at me, stunned at my actions, but Sophia must understand. She must because she grabs his hand and drags him towards the craft that is hovering nearby. The others are desperately shouting, calling for us to join them, and I can see them leaning out for us. The whole army base is coming by the looks of things and we don't have the troops to fight them. Urgency races through me, panic replacing my grief.

"Go," I whisper and Sophia nods, dragging Stanley away from me.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Stanley lunges forwards. "I'm not leaving you alone here! Not with Setrakus! Not with _him_!" Stanley shoots a look at Cody, who looks up, suspicion in his face. He's been stood numbly for the whole time but hearing Stanley's voice seems to wake him up.

"Don't Stanley," I say quickly, remembering just how much Cody hates Stanley.

"I'm not a threat to her," Cody snaps, ignoring me. I'm aware of Setrakus approaching and panic races through me; they have to go! Don't they see they have to go!

"Sure you are," Stanley hisses, his anger making him unaware of the nearby threat. "You're his little pet. You do what he tells you," he snarls. "You can't think for yourself!" I try to push him away but he won't have any of it.

"I do what I want!" Cody yells and I can see his anger, his hatred coming through. Stanley shakes his head, his face twisted up in a scowl. He can't seem to realise just how unstable Cody is.

"You're a traitor! You've betrayed our race for _them!"_ Stanley yells. "You're a pathetic little fat kid with a chip on your shoulder and you betrayed us," his face hardens, turns cruel. "You're nothing. You'd be better off dead,"

Cody's face changes, almost as if Stanley has hurt him more than words can say. Then a cool calmness spreads over his face, his eyes burning with anger. That awful anger that he's kept under control for so long. The burning desire to kill Stanley. It's what he's always wanted and he's finally got the chance to do it. It's finally his chance to prove who's stronger. Panic races through me again when I think of what he said.

 _I'm not sorry that he's going to die. I'm not even sorry that I'm going to be the one to do it._

"Get Stanley out of here!" I yell, running forward. Setrakus starts to laugh, enjoying the action. He doesn't even need to do anything.

"Joseph, go!" I scream. Joseph tries to get to his feet and Sophia runs to help, but he's still dizzy from being hit by the force field and he can't quite shake it off.

Cody rises in the air, straight and fast, the blade out in front of him. He loops round until he's directly ahead of Stanley in the air, his blade aimed for Stanley's heart. Stanley tries to move but he's suddenly fixed in place. I know how strong Cody's telekinesis is and there's no way that Stanley can fight that, not without his own legacies. Especially not if Setrakus is joining in. I start to run but I'm in pain and dizzy and weak. Something grabs me and I realise Cody or Setrakus has fixed me in place with telekinesis. I try to fight it, try to charge the air with Dreynen like Setrakus can do, but it doesn't work. I kick around in the air desperately but it doesn't work.

"Stanley! Run!" I scream, knowing he can't. Then Cody flies through the air, the blade headed straight for Stanley, who stares straight ahead, his jaw fixed. He can't move. He's stuck in place.

Cody's blade heads right for Stanley. I try to activate my force field but it doesn't seem to be working. I think I scream.

Then Sophia moves. She moves so fast that I can barely see it. She runs from helping Joseph up and then she's next to Stanley, pushing him away. I didn't even know she had that strength to fight Cody's telekinesis but she must be desperate. Stanley falls to the ground, stunned and surprised at the hit. Sophia moves to dodge Cody's blade but she's not fast enough. She's just not fast enough.

The blade plunges through her chest.

Well almost. It's slightly to the side, but enough to kill. Not enough to kill instantly though. Her eyes widen and she stares at her chest, like she almost can't believe it. She sways, blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. Cody stumbles backwards, ripping the blade from her chest and she crumples to the ground.

Nearby, Setrakus starts to laugh.

"No, Sophia, no," Stanley jumps up and grabs Sophia before she hits the ground. "No, don't go, please don't go. Not now," he begs, his arms wrapped around her tightly. She tries to smile I think but it's more a grimace than anything. She opens her mouth but blood just dribbles out of the corner.

"Please, don't go. I need you," Stanley whispers. "I…" And then he whispers something so quiet that I can't hear it. She tries to say something, her mouth working but nothing comes out. She reaches out, touching his cheek and smearing blood onto his skin. She makes a weird, choking noise and then she finally manages to say something.

"I…I finally…did something…right," she smiles. Then her eyes roll back in her head and she goes limp.

She's gone.

"No!" Stanley screams. Tears streak down my face as Stanley staggers to his feet, anger clouded on his face. He lunges for Cody, screaming terrible things. But then Joseph is there, still looking dizzy, grabbing Stanley around the waist and dragging him back.

"Take him away," I say to Joseph. "Quickly. I'll…I'll look after her,"

Setrakus starts forwards, and Joseph lunges out for me. But then Setrakus is in front of me, staff raised and ready to fight him. Joseph can't do that, can't win that fight and he knows it. He teleports away. I watch as they reach the helicopter, which starts to rise into the sky quick as a bullet, the doors closing. I look up, the light drizzle falling onto my face as the helicopter disappears.

Setrakus doesn't even try to get it back. He doesn't care because he has what he wants: me.

There's a long silence on the stage. The promenade is filled with mogs soldiers waiting for a fight that's over, filled with the ashes of dead mogs. I don't care though. Setrakus watches us, as Cody falls to his knees, tearing at his hair, making a screaming noise. The mogs stand around, not sure whether to follow the helicopter or guard me. I don't care, don't even feel the pain of my injuries anymore; I just feel numb.

It's silent as I kneel down next to Sophia, left behind by the others. She'd understand; she was always the practical one. Her blood soaks into my shoes, the hem of my dress. She looks so small in death, so weak, but I know she was strong. It's why Stanley loves her.

I stroke her hair away from her face, lining her arms up so that they're crossed over chest to hide the wound that killed her. I reach out and gently shut her eyes, feeling tears stream down my face at that last final act. She looks as if she could be sleeping if not for that wound in her chest. I look up to see Setrakus stand by me, a triumphant look on his face. But I can only imagine his anger towards me.

It's nothing compared to mine.

"Do what you want to me," I whisper softly. "I don't care anymore. Just…just give her a proper burial, all right? It's…it's what she deserved" I ask. He stares down at me, and then nods. I think he respects what she did in a twisted way. Like he respects what _I've_ done, even if it hurt him.

"Take the body away," he instructs two soldiers lingering nearby. He reaches down and grabs my arm, dragging me to my feet. But I don't notice the pain or the fear in me. I don't care about what I'll have to face.

I watch as they carry Sophia's body away, the wooden stage stained red by her blood.

* * *

 **Ok, so please don't kill me…please. It was horrible to write, but I just felt that in this story, Sophia's death was necessary. I just think that her death would have far more of an impact.**

 **So if you don't want to kill me, please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Consequences

**Hi guys!**

 **So once again a huge thank you for all the incredible reviews! I love reading them all so much and they really do mean the world to me! So a huge thank you to everyone who reviews, favourites and follows this story! Thanks!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **There will be a reappearance of Sophia but unfortunately she is not coming back to life. I just don't want to bring dead characters back to life because it just seems a little too lucky. So I'm really sorry but that's the last we're going to see of her alive :/ I also wish I had done a little more with her fighting but hopefully we saw enough from the Games to know that she was definitely capable of handling herself!**

\- **Stanley is going to be quite different now…in a good and bad way I guess.**

\- **I'm glad you understand why I did it. I hated it too and thought about changing it for a long time but I just felt it was the right thing to do.**

\- **Cody will never be an Elder again, don't worry about that!**

\- **Marina is definitely going to be stronger as a result of her time in the Capital – once she's recovered she's going to be pretty badass and I can't wait!**

 **So a huge thank you to all the lovely comments and please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Consequences

 **John**

"Let me out of here!"

Stanley throws himself against the side of the ship and I feel it bank it the sides, the pilots probably fighting to get control of the steering. I stumble forwards, trying to regain my balance, but it's hard enough with the ship racing through the air, away from the Capital. I'm glad for the speed, even if it does make the ship unstable: we need to get as far away as quickly as possible.

"Stanley, stop this! Please!" Sandor begs from nearby, trying to get to his feet. He doesn't know what to do and that makes this even worse.

"I need to go back there!" Stanley's gone mad, ripping at the door. I can see him start to prise it away from the frame and I move forwards. "I need to get her! I left her behind!" I try to my feet again, more successful now.

"There's no point Stanley," Joseph teleports in front of our mad friend, his hands in front of him. "She wouldn't want you to do that. Sophia-"

At the sound of her name, Stanley punches Joseph, right in the face. Joseph's not prepared; he can't even defend himself. His head smacks against the metal wall behind him with a sickening thud and he crumples to the ground in a dead faint. Maren staggers to her feet, still dazed from the fight earlier, but she manages to make her way over to Stanley, hands raised out.

"Stop this," she snaps. "She's dead and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Stanley loses it. He lunges for Maren, but she dodges, as quick as a flash. She saw it coming. She grabs his arm and swings him around, slamming him to the wall in a tight grip. I watch as she pins him there and he struggles against her hold. He's so strong that I think he can do it but then Maren manages to shove him into an even tighter lock.

"Stop this!" Maren says again. "You need to calm down now! We have bigger things to worry about! The mogs could be after us for all we know and we need you to focus!" she snaps. I don't think he listens to a word she says.

"Let. Me. Go," Stanley snarls. I can see blood all over his shirt, his clothes are ripped and he looks a wild mess. I wouldn't put it past him to attack Maren again if he needs to.

"Stop it!" Maren screams. "Just stop it! She's dead, ok? She's dead!"

I make my way over with difficulty; the ship is still speeding through the air, still banking to the side now and then to avoid something. I gently place a hand on his shoulder, ready for an attack. I can feel the tension in Stanley, the strength just waiting to be unleashed and I choose my words carefully. If Maren and I are knocked out, who knows what could happen.

"It's over Stanley," I whisper softly. "She's gone,"

"Don't you think I know that? You don't have to keep telling me," he snaps, but his voice isn't as wild as it was before. I look at Maren; I think the threat is over for now.

"Let him go," I whisper to her and she takes a step back, still watching Stanley warily. Still ready for everything.

Stanley falls to his knees on the metal floor, staring at his blood-stained hands like he can't believe it. He looks a mess: long hair, dirty clothes and skin, a mad look in his eyes. Nearby Sandor starts to make his way over but I keep my attention on Stanley, waiting for him to react at any minute. He could be biding his time for all we know, waiting for another attack.

"I left her behind," Stanley whispers. "I have to take her away, take her to safety," A weird spasm races through him and I can see the anger starting to wane.

"Ella's with her," Sandor says softly, finally here. "Ella will look out over her," Stanley shudders again and I can see his anger changing, turning to grief. I watch as he clenches his fists, grits his teeth as if to keep in the pain.

"I have to get her back through," Stanley's voice becomes stronger and he looks up at me. "John. Please. You know I can't leave her behind," he almost pleads. I know what it's like, to lose the girl I love to the mogs. If I could have taken Sarah and buried her safely I would have done but I couldn't. I know how he feels and I hate to do this.

"We can't go back," I whisper. "Or more of us will end up dead," I whisper. "I'm sorry, Stanley, but we just can't. We…we have to leave her behind," Stanley shakes his head, his body shaking with tremors.

"Please," he whispers, tears in his eyes. It breaks me to do this to him, it really does.

"She's gone Stanley," Maren's words are hard but her face is sympathetic. "It's over,"

His shoulders slump as the words hit him hard. The reality that he's been trying to escape suddenly catches up to him and then he starts to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks. He continues to shake as the shudders wrack through him and Maren shoots me a look, suddenly unsure of what to do. A mad, out-of-control guy who could rip the ship apart…no problem. But a guy who's sobbing on the ground? Yeah, she's out of her comfort zone.

I kneel next to him reach out, wrapping my arms around him and then he clings to me, his tears on my neck. He's sobbing, so hard that he's shaking the both of us. I feel bent over slightly as I try to support his weight, but I don't let go. I rub his back, not sure what to say, what to do.

"It's ok," I soothe him. "It's going to be ok," The lie is so obvious that it embarrasses me.

Stanley doesn't reply.

I look at Maren, wondering if we could do it. Get Sophia's body at the very least and give her the burial she deserves. But Maren, knowing what I'm thinking at once, shakes her head, knowing we can't. There's no point. Sophia isn't in this world anymore; she's somewhere safe with Maddy and Sarah and so many others.

"She's safe now," I whisper to Stanley. "She'll be ok now. She's in a safe place," He shudders again and I rub his back, not sure if I said the right thing or not.

"Take him to the medic," I hear Henri say. Sandor walks over, a sick look on his face as he takes in his tribute. I continue to hug Stanley, not sure what to do either.

"Come on Stanley, we need to take you to the medic," Sandor whispers, softly, placing his hand on Stanley's shoulder. Stanley doesn't seem to notice anything; he's lost in his grief.

"Dude, you need to get checked out," I say softly. "We'll be right here, whenever you need us," I say. Stanley shudders once, still sobbing. But then he pulls away from me, looking almost stunned, more tears in his eyes. As if he can't understand anything. That childishness in his eyes makes this entire thing so much worse. He doesn't even react when he sees Sandor, not even a smile.

"Come on buddy, time to go," Sandor says gently, wrapping an arm around his tribute's shoulders.

I watch as Sandor leads Stanley away, the latter stumbling, his movements heavy. He looks lost, numb, and I can only imagine what he's feeling. Just like I did when Sarah…no, I can't think about that. Not now. The past hour reminded me far too much of Sarah's death and it's too painful, the forgotten emotions being dredged up. I watch as the automatic door at the end of the ship opens up, leading to the small medic's room in the back, ready for this moment. Where Corban already is, mourning like Stanley.

They head through the sliding door and then it shuts behind them.

"Joseph needs help," Maren reminds me and I head over to our friend, kneeling down next to him. Stanley hit him badly but it only takes me seconds to heal the broken nose and concussion. His eyes flutter open and then he sits up, alert and ready.

"Stanley?" he demands. Maren sighs, kneeling down next to us.

"Not good," she replies. She doesn't need to say more; Joseph understands at once. He watches as Henri says something to a communicator, the words muffled.

"The other mission," Joseph breathes, standing up and heading over to Henri at once. Of course. In all the chaos, all the madness, I'd forgotten about the mission to get Marina out of the Justice Building. I hope it works, I really do. Otherwise I'm not sure how Maren and I can hold two of our friends together.

"John, are you ok?" Maren asks me, reaching for my hand. I take her in, the bruise along her jaw from where she was hit, the stunned look in her eyes. She looks wild yet there's something so comforting about her that I can't help but smile. Even if it's just a small one.

"We're alive aren't we?" I reply. "Of course I'm all right," She smiles, looking at the ground, but there's a frown on her face.

"I wouldn't say that in front of Stanley," she warns me. Her mouth is turned down slightly, the worry obvious to see.

"How are we going to help him?" I whisper. "First Maddy…now Sophia. Both died to save him," I whisper. She shakes her head, wincing slightly at something, and I reach out to heal her instinctively. She sighs in relief as I heal up the hidden injuries.

"Sophia didn't sacrifice herself. The way she did it…" Maren replies. "She thought she could make it. She thought she could get out of the way too. It wasn't like Maddy…or Sarah," I wince at the name and Maren squeezes my hand in sympathy.

"Don't you think it's about time one of us guys sacrificed ourselves then?" I ask, trying to make her smile and trying to lighten things a little. As impossible as that is. "I mean, it's getting a bit unfair," she laughs, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

"You're not strong enough," she teases. "To sacrifice yourself, you have to be the strongest you can possibly be,"

I grin, but part of me thinks she's telling the truth. Sarah was strong, so strong, to know that her death would count. To not care about her own sacrifice as long as it worked for the greater good. I don't think I could do something like that. All the time I thought I was the stronger one out of the two of us, definitely physically but mentally too.

I was wrong. I was so wrong.

"Ella sort of sacrificed herself too," Joseph muses, coming over. "She wouldn't let me take her. Wouldn't come with us…Marina was right. Ella _is_ a force to be reckoned with," he smiles gently but there's anger on his face.

"I can't believe we left Ella behind," I groan, shutting my eyes in anger. "We failed everything," Maren reaches out, touching my cheek very briefly and I open my eyes in shock. Her face is determined, set.

"We did not fail," she says fiercely. "In fact, we learnt a lot of things," I raise an eyebrow, not convinced.

"Ok, what did we learn?" I ask sceptically. Maren grins at my tone, stretching her legs out. She appears relaxed but I know her well enough to know just how stressed she is. How worried she is about everything.

"We learnt that Setrakus is scared. Scared enough to put a charm on Ella which makes it harder, much harder, for us to kill him," she notes. Joseph listens in, nodding along with every word.

"We know that Ella is important. Important for Setrakus not to care about letting us go as long as he has her," she adds.

"We know that Stanley is going to be a beast now," Joseph sighs. "He has nothing to lose," the words are pessimistic but true. Stanley is never going to stop fighting now.

"And we know that we can beat Setrakus," Maren concludes. I shake my head at once, wanting to laugh at her.

"I'm sorry, but he almost killed you! And if you kill him, you kill Ella!" I protest. Maren grins, a sly grin that would scare me if I weren't so close to her.

"Unless she's the one to hurt him. When she stabbed him with that dagger, she wasn't hurt. That's the weakness of the charm; only she can hurt him," she explains. "It's sick but effective," Joseph looks surprised and although it makes sense, it doesn't help in the slightest.

"And she'll never be able to kill him," I sigh. "She's not strong enough," Maren snorts, shooting me a look.

"Didn't you see her earlier? She was the only reason we all survived that. If she hadn't given us our legacies back, we'd all be dead," she stands. I nod in shame, looking down at the ground. I shouldn't doubt Ella.

"But can she kill him?" I ask. "I mean, she's not Pittacus…is she?" Maren shrugs, her face set in determination.

"I think if anyone could kill him, it would be her. And after today, I don't think anything's going to stop her,"

Xxx

 **Adam**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to," I say simply. I do. I have to prove to the rebels that I can do this, that I'm one of them. More importantly, I have to prove to myself that I'm worth Hannah's sacrifice. Even if she's not here, I still want to make her proud.

Soldier Arnold nods and then adjusts the gun in his hand, his face shiny with sweat. It's not because it's hot in the craft, in fact, it's freezing, but he's nervous. I don't blame him. I feel sick to my stomach, nerves racing through me. This is a stupid mission and we're going to fail, or die. I can feel it.

"We'll give you directions through earpieces," Sam sits nearby with other volunteers by a long stretch of workbenches. They have computers in front of them, floor plans of the Justice Building in front of them. They're going to be directing us as we make our way through the building, trying to get to Marina.

"Sure thing," I reply, standing upright. Alicia stands up too, her face set with determination. I can tell she's scared, but excited too. This is her first chance to be on the front line and she can't wait.

"Remember the plan," Katarina, one of the mentors who will be coming will us steps forward in battle gear. "There are two groups of prisoners' cells. One on the top of building, and one below. Alicia, Adam, Christina and Adelina, will be on the highest levels of cells, so floors 30-31," she announces. "Crayton, Reynolds, Arnold and I will be going to the underground cells," she says. I swallow nervously, nodding. I know I don't even have the hardest part of this mission but I'm still terrified.

Dust stands next to me eagerly. He's in his favourite wolf shape but I know he can change to another animal in seconds if he needs to. There are other chimaera here too; they were originally going to be at the execution but Laws thought they were needed here. I have to say, I'm glad to have them with me. I feel stronger already, like I'm wearing extra armour.

"There it is," Alicia breathes. I look out one of the front windows of the war ship, my breath catching when I see the Justice Building.

Black, and square and armoured, it looks deadly. Rising above many of the others in the Capital, it looks menacing and impossible to break into. I've seen it before but never from the viewpoint of breaking in. I can feel my hope falling even more, feeling stupid as we fly towards this building. This is hopeless. This isn't going to work. I feel our ship slow down as we get there, the other airships around our one preparing for mog attacks. I grip my gun again, taking a deep breath. This is it.

"There aren't any mog ships coming," Kat announces as she heads back from the cockpit. "We've surprised them. My group are going first,"

I can feel the aircraft start to circle over the Justice Building as we line up in rows. Kat, Reynolds and Crayton are first. We attach our wires to the top of the craft, but my hand is shaking too much to do it. Alicia reaches out and does it for me, giving me a reassuring smile.

"We can do this Adam," she whispers softly. "I believe in you. Hannah would too,"

Hearing her words makes me smile a little, even if I'm still petrified. I haven't gone into such a hopeless battle in my life and I don't want to make of it. But I'm determined too. We need to save Marina, not just for an advantage but to help her too. We can't leave her in there for much longer or who knows what they'll do to her. This is now or never.

There's a siren noise and then the back of the craft begins to open, as planned. Cold air rushes in as the hatch at the back lowers, leaving a small runway for us. Right below I can see the roof of the training centre, black and concrete. There's a flap that opens at the top for aircraft to go in or out of the building and I know from looking at the maps that it goes all the way down to the bottom floor. Right to the floor above the cells that this group are targeting.

"Now!" Kat yells into her mouthpiece and then one of the guarding aircrafts shoots at the hatch on the roof.

The explosion is loud and just as obvious as I had expected it to be. I lean out, expecting mog crafts to appear, to start shouting but nothing happens. A siren doesn't even go off and suspicion starts to race through me. This can't be right. But Kat and her group don't stop to think about it and they jump out of the ship.

I watch as the wires pull tight, gently lowering them to the Justice building. I wait for gunfire, for shouting, but nothing happens. I lean forwards, watching as Kat and her group disappear into the dark abyss and into danger. I hear a rustling and then watch as the chimaera fly out of the ship too, all birds, but different species: eagles, owls, ravens… I watch as they go down the black hole too, disappearing. All of them go, apart from Dust, who stays by my side. I wait for a few tense moments, my heart beating in my chest as I wait for my instructions. It feels like we're waiting hours.

"They're in," someone says behind me. "They got to the lower ground. No mogs around,"

That's not right. That's not right at all. The Justice Building is important and if Marina is in there, it'll be better protected. I start to get a horrible feeling about this and I turn to say something to Alicia but she shakes her head.

"They'll be ok," Alicia says. "Now we've got to focus," I nod, knowing she's right, but I just can't seem to help but worry. Dust gently rubs my hand with his head.

"Right, Group 2. Your turn,"

My heartbeat picks up frantically but my feet work before I can think. I move to the edge of the craft and adrenalin taking over, I jump out of it. I expect to free-fall, to feel like I've lost control, but the wire tightens and then gently lowers me down, stronger than expected. My hands are sweating on my gun, and my heart is almost having an attack in my chest, but I feel alert. Alive. I'm ready for this now.

Dust flies next to me as we approach the abyss and my heart almost stops again. I expect there to be gunfire, mogs shouting commands but there's nothing. Absolutely nothing. I pass through the hole, Alicia on my right and the mentors on my left. My night-vision goggles work at once, taking in the huge but empty shaft leading all the way to the ground floor. The others have gone, already moving on.

"Turn to your right. There is an exit shaft," Sam commands in my mind. I can tell someone is giving orders to the others because we all turn at the same time. I can make it out; a hole in the wall, usually to unload things. Or people.

I grab my rope gun launcher, wincing as I shoot it at the wall. The others do the same and we begin to pull ourselves towards the wall, still attached to the wire on our belts. Dust flies along next to me, the shape of a small bird. He lands on the ground, watching as one by one, we all enter the hatch. We have to take our wires connecting us to the ship off, but we manage to tie it to a nearby hook so that we can use them again when we leave. I feel nervous, my hands shaky and sweaty.

"We haven't seen any mogs," I whisper. "This feels wrong," Adelina shoots me a look, annoyed.

"We don't have time to think like that," she snaps. "Which way?" I think she's talking to me and then Sam speaks in my ear.

"Head down the corridor. You'll be at a crossroads. Turn right and head straight down," We do as we're told, racing down the route. My heart beats faster, both from exertion and fear. I breathe heavily, watching with envy as Dust easily flies ahead of us, soaring in the empty corridor. I take in armoured doors, grates on them and I know we'll be reaching the cells soon.

"Where do we go now?" I ask as we reach the end of the corridor, another crossroads in front of us. I can't hear anything but our breathing and pounding footsteps, and this feels wrong, so wrong. I can't help but feel as if I'm missing out on something, as though this is a huge trick.

"Left!" Sam orders. There's a tone in his voice that worries me but I try to ignore it. I've always been a worrier, always been paranoid. I need to get a grip.

"Right, you should reach a door," Sam says, just as we reach a door. "Kick it down," I open my mouth, about to tell him that the door is metal and I'm not strong enough, when Alicia takes a step back and then kicks it.

I stare open-mouthed, as the door falls to the ground with a huge slam, snapped clean off its hinges. How the hell did she do that? I stare at her and she blushes slightly, shrugging self-consciously.

"I like to hit things, ok?" she says. I grin and then turn to face what's ahead of us.

We've reached the cells but I know at once that Marina won't be here. These are temporary cells, holding cells until the ones down below can be used. The doors are thick and metal, there are bars and grates along the walls, but I know that these aren't strong enough for prisoners like Marina or Stanley or Sophia.

"She won't be here," I say at once, even as we continue to inch down the corridor. Our torches are out in front of us, our guns in our hands. I take a deep breath, watching as Dust flies on ahead to track Marina's scent.

"No," Christina agrees. "She'll be down below," Dust sniffs at once of the doors and whines, his ears flattening back. Something's wrong.

"Dust, what is it?" Alicia asks. He paces around in dog form, still whining.

"There's something in there but he can't recognise it," I frown. "He can't tell if its dangerous or not," I shrug. I load my gun, ready to fire. Alicia and the others do the same.

"Adam, we've had word from Kat. She says to pull back now," Sam says urgently in my ear, the panic evident in his voice. "You've got to get out now!"

Just as he says that the door that Dust was sniffing at bursts open and mogs pour out. It _was_ a trap. I grab my gun and start shooting at once, panic taking over. My aim is sloppy but the constant stream of bullets manages to keep the mogs back for now. Dust races back, knowing he could get caught in the crossfire.

I can hear more doors, more footsteps and I know more mogs are coming. This is just the first wave, just to keep us distracted whilst the really lethal team comes along. They did this perfectly; lure us in and then kill us. What's even worse is that I knew this was going to happen but I didn't want to listen to myself. Alicia shoots steadily next to me, her face set and determined. Ready for battle.

"Back! Back to the ship!" Christina calls. Adelina shakes her head, her eyes wild, as she stares at the oncoming mogs.

"Marina! We have to save Marina!" Adelina begs. Christina grabs her arm, her face set and angry.

"If we stay here we're going to die!" she yells. "Pull back now! That's an order, _soldier_!"

Adelina shakes her head again, but we slowly start to back away from the oncoming mogs. There are more and more coming and Dust growls next to me, desperate to attack them. But bullets could hit him. I can already feel I'm running out of ammo and my hands shake as I reach for another cartridge. The others continue to shoot and nearby, mogs explode into ash and dust as the bullets hit them.

"You two make a break for it," Christina shouts, shooting looks at Alicia and I. "We'll catch up in a minute," I shake my head but Alicia, the true soldier amongst us, obeys without thinking. She grabs my arm and drags me away from the oncoming mogs.

Sam screams directions in my head as we leg it back to the wires and the ships. I can still hear shouting and continuous bullets, but we're getting further and further away from them. I hear the sound of explosions far away and I wonder if Kat and her team made it back. I hope they did.

"Come on Adam," Alicia's grip on my wrist is fiercely tight as I struggle to keep up with her. Dust lops along my side, transforming into a wolf. I can't see any mogs ahead but I wouldn't put it past them to ambush us again. I can still hear the shooting from behind us but it's getting quieter with every step.

"We can't leave the others behind," I gasp, shooting a look behind me. Nothing. I can still hear gunfire, but it's quieter and there seems to be less of it.

"Just run Adam! Better two dead than four!" Alicia snarls.

We've reached the last corridor and I can see the wires hanging by the doorway. I can't see any mogs but then a nearby door is thrown open, five mogs pouring out. Before I can grab my gun, Dust throws himself at them. I don't watch as he tears them apart; their screams are bad enough.

"Adam, Alicia, get the wires!" I hear Sam shouting in my head. "Adelina's coming!"

"What about Christina?" I demand, a sick feeling in my stomach.

"She got left behind," Sam says, his voice hard. "Now go!"

Dust has killed the mogs and we run to the wires, our shaking hands strapping them to the belt. Alicia does it faster and turns to help me, panting and red-faced. I can see the panic in her eyes but she manages to strap me in within seconds.

"You go!" I tell Alicia. "I'll wait to help Adelina. So will Dust," Alicia shakes her head but before she can do anything, her wire jerks her away to the ship. Sam must have listened to me. She flies through the air, speeding as quickly as lightning and I'm glad. Glad at least one of us is safe.

I turn to face the empty corridor, hearing the pounding footsteps and the shouting. I load my gun again, taking a deep breath. I can't miss these shots: every one counts. I can't even use my earthquake legacy because then that will destroy this building and us all in it. I aim my gun, taking a long deep breath.

Adelina sprints round the corner, legging it towards me. I can see tears on her cheeks, her hair wild and tangled, but she's still running as if she's not been fighting for her life. Dust waits next to me, desperate to fight, but he has to wait until the mogs are close. Until I can't shoot anymore.

"Go Adam!" Adelina yells, almost here. I can hear more footsteps and then the first mogs round the corner. I shoot them at once, most of the shots hitting either their head or heart. One or two manage to dodge, and they back around the corner.

"I'm not leaving you!" I snap at her. She reaches me, snapping the wire onto her belt. I watch as the mogs leap around the corner again and I aim to shoot again, my hand shaking madly.

I'm jerked up in the air at the same time as Adelina, the ship pulling us back. Dust leaps into the air, transforming into a huge eagle, guarding us as we're taken to safety. Nearby I can see the other group being lifted back up; only three there too. Soldier Arnold is nowhere to be seen and I get a lump in my throat. But I'll have to grieve later.

I'm pulled into the ship but I know we're far from safe yet. As soon as everyone is in the ship, it races off, presumably being tailed. I'm thrown against a nearby wall, curling up to protect myself as the ship rockets through the air. Someone grabs my arm, Alicia, and hefts me towards a nearby seat. I strap myself in, preparing for the horrible journey about to take place. The others do the same, faces pale and scared.

I hear the sound of machine fire and then the ship flips in the air, avoiding the missiles. Whoever is flying is very good, but I still feel sick as we spin in the air. I grit my teeth, trying to control my fear.

I take in the other team, bloody and tired and defeated. Soldier Arnold and Christina must have either died or been dying for them to be left behind. I try to swallow the lump in my throat, groaning as the ship flips again to avoid more gunfire. I hear the clunking sound of the machine gun loading in the base of our ship and then the sound of gunfire is suddenly much louder, as our ship fights back.

"Marina?" Adelina demands Kat. She shakes her head, her face lined.

"We had to leave her behind. She was locked away too securely…there were too many guards. It was impossible," she whispers, tears in her eyes. Adelina grits her teeth, resting her head against the ceiling.

We failed. I have a pit in my stomach as I think of going back to Joseph, telling him that we had to leave Marina behind. But what makes it worse is that we'll never have such an ideal time ever again to rescue her. We will never get this chance again.

* * *

 **Ok, so Marina did not escape now but she will very soon! Within the next few chapters! It's just that there's something very important that is linked with her escape that _has_ to take place and it couldn't if Adam and the others rescued her.  
**

 **But I promise, it'll be soon and then I'll write so much Navrina to make up for it all that you'll be sick of it!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Recovery

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I know I saw this ever week and I know every writer says this, but they really do mean the world. It's so lovely to have the support and know that you all enjoy it, so thank you all so much!**

 **Answers to reviews**

\- **Marina's escape will be very soon I promise! There won't be much more waiting!**

\- **And I'll put so many Navrina moments in when she escapes to make us all feel happier!**

\- **I'll try and put more john/Maren in – it's definitely one of my priorities in this story!**

 **Also as I was planning out this story I noticed that this story will go on for longer than the normal 50 chapters I was expecting for every book!**

 **So please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Recovery

 **John**

Patient _: Stanley Worthington, 17, 200Ib, 6ft4._ Physical health: _Bruises, cuts, nothing severe. Suffering from malnutrition and mineral deficiency._ Treatment plan: _IV, fluids and diet to restore balanced nutrients._ Mental health: _Inconclusive._

I frown at that last note on the page. Oh great.

I haven't seen Stanley since the ship. He was taken straight to the hospital, still sedated from the shot they gave him to calm down, and they've kept him in there ever since. I've heard he's woken up a few times, sometimes trying to rip out of his cuffs, but he hasn't succeeded. They took his legacies away whilst he adjusts to life down here. Only today, a week after the escape, am I allowed to see him. Apparently he's been deemed safe enough to visit now.

I hover outside Stanley's hospital room, pretending to want to know how he is when really I don't want to enter. I don't want to see what's become of my best friend who's been destroyed by the mogs one too many times. Yet I have to go in there, show that I'm here for him. It's what he did for me after Sarah was killed. And now our roles have been reversed.

"How is he?" I ask Sandor, watching as he grabs his stuff. He's been with Stanley for an hour already.

"Not good," Sandor shrugs, his face drawn. He hasn't shaved in days and there's a hollow look to his face that I don't recognise. "He…he's coping differently than I thought he would. Grieving, I can deal with. But not this. Not this anger," he frowns.

"Well, Sophia and he were close," I admit. "Closer than I remember them being. Of course her death is going to affect him," I shrug.

"I tried to take his mind off things," Sandor sighs. "I've explained everything to him. The Elders, how Sophia knew about all that, the chimaera, I even told him about Adam…I thought it might help him, but it's not done anything," he frowns.

I raise an eyebrow, confused. "He doesn't care about fighting anymore?" I ask. Sandor shakes his head, looking exhausted.

"That's not the problem," he sighs. "He cares _too_ much. It doesn't matter whether he's an Elder or not, whether Sophia knew or not. All he wants to do is fight," I nod, pretending to understand, but I don't really. I guess it's just something I'm going to have to understand for myself.

"Thanks…I guess," I shrug. Sandor smiles ruefully and pats my shoulder, almost amused. Almost.

"You're a good friend to him John," he says. "If anyone can talk him out of this, it's you," he turns away and I stare after him, feeling pressured. I sigh, turning towards the door and push it open, entering the room.

Stanley lies in bed, staring at the ceiling. His hair is still long, but he's clean now, his skin a lighter colour than before now that the dirt has all gone. He's still as bulky as ever; apparently prison hasn't made him lose any weight. I can see the thick muscle under his skin and I wonder just how many press-ups and sit-ups he's been doing in his cell.

"Finally," he grins when he sees me. "You have _no_ idea how desperate I am for decent company," he says. He doesn't even sound like he's grieving; he sounds as normal as ever. But there is a dark look in his eyes, one that he's clearly trying to hide.

"Sandor's been here," I point out. "And I thought Joseph came to see you," I reply. He rolls his eyes, as I draw up a chair, settling down in it.

"Like I said, _decent company,"_ he shrugs. "Sandor's been talking about all this boring shit and all Joseph was doing was ask me about Marina, how is she…blah fucking blah," he complains. "I could have been invisible for all he knew," he rolls his eyes again. I smile despite myself, leaning back in the chair. It's like nothing's changed.

"He's worried about her. He's barely holding it together after Adam's mission failed," I reply. Stanley frowns, his face turning darker.

"Yeah, well, we'll all struggling to hold it together. I don't want to hear his shit anymore," There's a tone in his voice that warns me he's not joking. I make a mental note to talk to Joseph about this later, to tell him to tone it down in front of Stanley.

"How _are_ you holding up?" I ask gently. Stanley snorts, looking pissed off.

"Don't you even start! I've had Sandor doing the whole, 'open up and talk' shit. I want to get out there and fight. I want to start doing something!" he protests.

I start to get what Sandor means about Stanley not grieving normally.

"Stanley…It's ok to mourn," I say gently. "I know you cared for her. Maybe even loved her. There's nothing wrong with being sad about someone's death," I say carefully. He goes still, his eyes narrowing, and I carry on slowly.

"When I was getting over Sarah's death, I…I know what it's like to want to fight, to kill. But you have to accept what's happened," I say carefully. "It's hard, but opening up is the best thing to do. I…I didn't so much after Sarah's death and it means it still haunts me. Still hurts…But I've started talking to people about her, about her death and it helps," I take a deep breath, struggling to say what I mean.

"I'm starting to really get over her now. The pain…I don't think it'll go. But I'm coping now, far better than before and now I don't think about her so often. I've realised that I can have a future without her, as painful as it seems. I've seen that I can be someone without her," I shrug, finding my feelings so hard to put into words.

Stanley clenches his jaw so tight and his hands clench into fists, clutching the thin sheets till they're bunched up. I watch as he pulls against the cuffs, the metal bending ever so slightly. Fortunately, he doesn't have his legacies right now; they were taken away because no one was sure what he was going to do. It makes me nervous knowing that the rebels here have the mogs' drugs to remove legacies temporarily.

"Don't lecture me about grief," he says, his voice low. "I know _everything_ about it," I nod, trying to remain calm but I can see him getting angrier and angrier.

"I know you do," I say softly. "But don't forget that it was you who taught me about grief in the arena. You said you would have gotten over it quicker if you had just talked. I think you should follow your own lesson," I say gently. "You had good advice," Stanley snorts, still angry.

He almost growls, still clenching the sheets. I can almost see him fighting his rage, his grief inside him. His hands are shaking and the carefully controlled front he had on earlier is almost in shreds. He's torn up inside, so destroyed by everything and it's going to kill him if he keeps this up.

"If you're going to lecture me, get out," he warns. "I'm not in the mood for this shit, John. I just want to fight," I shake my head, deciding to stop the whole 'open up' approach. It's just going to wind him up more.

"I'll stop," I promise. "But it's not like you can go and fight at the moment," I add. "President Laws hasn't cleared you for battle," I point out. "And if she hasn't cleared you, there's' no way in hell you're going anywhere,"

He clenches his jaw, still not looking at me.

"Please…we're your friends," I try one last time. "We can help you. You…you just have to talk to us, Stanley,"

He turns to face me, and then his face smooths over, that cocky smile back on his face. His control has won over for now. Disappointment floods through me at that: he's not going to open up. He may never open up anymore and that just makes things worse. His hands relax and it's like the anger, the grief was all a show. I know of course that it wasn't but it's hard to remember when he's so calm now.

"Nine," he says, his voice hard. "I'm not Stanley anymore. I'm Nine," I shake my head, wondering if he's doing the same thing Maren thought at first.

"You're Stanley," I say softly. "Nine…Elder Nine, that's just a part of you. But you're Stanley," He shakes his head, his jaw clenched once more, but he's got control of everything. For now.

"No," he replies. "I'm going to be Nine," He grins. "Don't you think there's something about having a number as a name. Gives me an edge. Makes me… _badass,"_ he grins, his teeth flashing in the light. "Besides, Stanley was a shit name," he shrugs. "Everyone said so,"

I stare at him, lost. I always wish he _was_ crying, _was_ grieving over Sophia. I'd know what to do about that. Comfort him, tell him the pain goes eventually, but he has to talk it out first. I could deal with that. But it's clear, seeing him right now, that he's not going to tell me anything about how he feels. He's not going to open up and say how much it hurts, how much he wishes she were here. Maybe he's trying to even persuade himself that he doesn't feel that. Maybe he's just trying to pretend none of that even happened.

He's going to literally block out his feelings.

"Ok, Nine then," I agree. He grins, relaxing back on the bed, but I can see the tight look on his face. "Look…I just…I want you to know that it's not going to go away if you try to ignore it. It's going to consume you," I say, desperate for him to just talk.

Nine snorts, shooting me a look. "Dude, cut the crap. I don't want to hear it anymore,"

"Fine," I give up. For today anyway. "I'll stop," he grins, pleased, but I can still see the tension on his face. The carefully controlled cover.

"Can I enter? Is the bromance moment over?"

Maren stands in the doorway, a smirk on her face. I don't know how long she's been there, waiting for us to finish the 'bro' moment as she says. She looks good; only she can manage to pull off the terrible black jumpsuits we have to wear. I smile when I see her, and Nine grins, whistling as he sees her.

"Hey sweetheart," he smirks. "Missed me?" She flips him off at once, entering the room. She's still smiling but she looks tense, alert.

"As much as I'd love to spend some quality time with you," she says, voice filled with sarcasm. "We have to go. Laws sent me. It's time for a meeting," she looks at me. I groan, getting up at once; I can't refuse Laws anything, even if I don't like her. Besides, it could be important. Who knows what will have happened in Lorien after the execution?

"Oh, and Stanley," Maren smiles, but she looks nervous as she takes in Nine. "You're invited too. I'm here to be your guard,"

Xxx

 **Marina**

I stand by the window, shivering as the wind whips through the courtyard, managing to make it's way in draughts inside. I can barely see anything through the darkness, even though the courtyard is just outside this window. But I stay by the window, my hand pressed against the glass, as I stare outside. I'm waiting for something, anything, to happen. I need to know.

"What happened?" I turn to face the mogs guarding me. "What happened a few days ago?"

They stay silent.

I've been here ever since the day of the execution. They took me here suddenly, dragging me from my room with no warning and then dumped in here. I've been sat here, waiting and eating and sleeping. I wasn't told anything about why I was brought there and something feels off. I heard the sound of gunfire on the day of the execution, as well as screaming, so I wonder if Stanley did fight back.

I wonder if he got away.

I hope he did. Even if they left me behind, knowing that he and Sophia are alive and well would make everything better. It could make these next painful days, weeks by myself worth it. Knowing that they're free and fighting would even help me deal with the loss of Joseph, if only for a little while.

The door suddenly opens and a mog marches in. I recognise him briefly; the smart uniform, the cruel face, but they all look the same after a while. I watch as he approaches the mog soldiers, whispering something briefly. I wait, knowing that if they're going to tell me something, it'll be on their terms, not mine. The mog straightens up, grinning when he sees me. My stomach drops with fear and my hear starts hammering. I know what's coming, even if I don't want to accept it.

I was stupid to think they could escape.

"There's something you should see," he nods to the window. "Look outside and see what happens to traitors,"

I turn to the window despite myself, knowing I shouldn't, knowing that this will kill me. But I have to; I just have to. I peer outside and I can't see anything in the darkness. I look closer, wondering what's going on, whether this is just a joke. Then there's a sudden movement outside and I peer closer, watching as there's movement in the courtyard below the window.

A pod pulls to stop, right in the middle of the courtyard. A light suddenly comes on and the courtyard is illuminated, as if this is a show. I watch, my hands shaking slightly, not sure what to expect, yet I know exactly what to expect. I inch closer to the window, morbidly curious.

A mog presses something on the pod and it seems to fall apart. The two sides slide down so that it's like a semicircle, hovering above the ground. The flat side has two shapes on it, both covered in blankets. That's when I realise the pod has hovered next to a kind of pile of sticks and firewood. A pyre.

"I don't want to see," my voice sounds strangled. The mog laughs and then he's next to me, gripping my elbow tightly. I have no choice; I have to see. I swallow, feeling sick, and I'm shaking. I'm definitely shaking.

Mogs move towards the pod, grabbing the feet of one of the bodies. I shake my head, feeling tears blinding in my eyes, but I can still see. I watch, sickened as they throw the first body onto the pyre. I think I can see long black hair, but I'm not sure. I don't need to be sure. I can see the incredible height from here as well as the bulk and I know that's Stanley. Who else would it be?

"Don't make me look!" I snap, trying to tug my arm away. I'm shaking and trying to blink back more tears. The mog laughs, holding me in place so I can see everything.

"The show's not over yet," he positions me in front of the window, two hands on my shoulders so I can't move. I can feel my knees knocking together and I can taste bile in my throat.

The second body is grabbed and tossed onto the pyre. The force behind the throw makes the blanket fall off slightly, revealing the face. I stare in horrified silence as I take in Sophia's face, her black hair falling across her cheeks. I shake my head, tears slipping down my face, as mogs approach with torches. I feel sick.

"Don't," I whisper. "They deserve better than that"

"They're Loric scum," the mog holding me snarls. "They deserve nothing,"

The torches are thrown onto the pyre and I watch as the whole thing catches fire. The flames start to lick up the wood, faster than is normal, and I wonder if there's some accelerant on it. I watch in horrified silence as the whole thing goes up in flames, Sophia's tiny body soon lost in the fire and smoke. I can see Stanley's for longer but even soon that disappears. I stare as the pyre burns, the smoke drifting into the sky.

Deep down I knew they would never escape, never get free, despite Stanley's strength. And when they brought me here…I knew this was coming. There was no other outcome. Yet that doesn't make this better. The loneliness, the grief…it's all so familiar to me now that I barely notice it. The only thing I notice now is anger and it's starting to creep up on me, the icy feeling numbing me.

"How did they die?" I ask, trying to control my voice.

"Not well," the mog laughs, as if this is all a big joke.

I snap.

I turn and slap the mog, so hard that his head snaps back and he stumbles back a step. I don't have my legacies, so I grab a nearby vase, chucking it at his head. It hits him on his temple and he falls to the ground, stunned. I turn to run, a last desperate attempt at freedom, knowing this isn't going to work. I can't make it but I have to try and I lunge for the window. Then something whacks my head and everything goes black.

Xxx

I wake up and I know I'm in the hospital at once. I can tell from the white ceiling with the bright lights shining down on me, and the way I've been hooked up to something. I'm on a cold metal table, cuffs around my wrists, waist…I've been literally tied down to the table. I turn my head blearily, a flash of pain racing through my skull at the movement. I feel tired, lethargic as if something has been pumped through my veins.

"Marina,"

I look up to see three doctors standing nearby, a clipboard in their hands. They look like most mogs: tall, pale and cruel. Dressed in white coats and trousers, they look clinical, terrifying. They watch me, as if expecting me to try and escape or do something. I simply stare at them, not sure what to do. I don't want to talk, don't want to do anything.

What's the point anymore? Everyone I love is dead. Joseph, Hector, Stanley, Sophia and so many others…Adelina has probably forgotten about me and it's clear that John and Maren aren't coming to save me. I'm all alone. Even Ella hasn't come to see me again; she's left me too.

Part of me knows I shouldn't think like this, that this is what the mogs want but I can't help it. I can't see an escape, can't see any way out of this black pit of despair. Joseph's gone forever and he's never coming back. I'm going to be stuck in here, maybe for the rest of my life. I'm alone and I have no one. I can't see any hope left. The war is going on but we're going to lose.

The mogs have won.

"Marina, how are you feeling?"

I don't talk; I refuse to talk to them. Refuse to let them use anything else against me, like they've used everyone I love. They're all monsters. I stare at the ceiling, my fists clenched, as I let black waves of despair wash over me. There's no point. No point at all.

"Marina, you have to talk," one of the doctors says. They all look the same. "We want to help,"

I turn at that. I turn my head to look at them and I can feel my eyes narrowing. I can't believe it. They honestly think they can help me? When they're the ones that have caused all this? I begin to smile, a twisted bitter smile. I just can't believe it.

"You think you can help me?" I don't recognise the raspy sound that is my voice. "You think that you can honestly help me?"

For some reason this is funny. So funny that I begin to laugh: a weird choking sound. The doctors look at each other as I continue to laugh, the first time I've done it since Joseph's death. It feels wrong but I can't stop.

"You…you…think you can help!" I gasp out in between laughs. "You can't help me! Nothing…nothing can help me!" I continue to laugh, shaking my head. Tears stream out from the corners of my eyes and I can't tell if it's from humour or grief.

"Sedate her," I hear one of them say. Then there are hands on me, holding me down onto the table.

Anger and disgust at their touch suddenly rears up in me and I start to scream, try to shake them off me. The feelings are so strong, so sudden that it takes me by surprise, but I don't fight it. There's no strength in me left to fight. I tug at the handcuffs locked around my wrists as more hands grip me, trying to stop me fighting. I start to scream at them, desperate for them to let go of me. I struggle but their grips are tight, as I thrash around in the table, shaking it. The feeling of being trapped suddenly muffles me, chokes me.

"Let me go!" I scream. "Let me die!" I see someone approach with a needle and horror rears up. Not another drug.

"Let me go!" I scream again and then I slam my head against the table. The pain is instant and strong but it helps for some reason. I start to slam my head against the metal table, the pain growing with every hit but it helps.

"Sedate her!" I hear someone scream.

Then something stabs into my arm and everything fades away.

Xxx

 **Maren**

Unsurprisingly, Stanley didn't take well to me being his guard. He walks ahead of John and I, moaning about how embarrassing this is, how he doesn't need to be treated like a child. He still has cuffs on, as if he's going to go mad and attack everyone, but I know better. I can stop him in seconds. But even with the threat of having to control Stanley, I feel happy. Relieved. I take him in, his scruffy black hair, huge shoulders and arms, and despite his appearance, I can't help but be glad that he's here. We have another Elder. We just got stronger.

"I better give you a heads up," John whispers to me as Stanley continues to complain. Now it's about how boring this place is; where are the cells? Where are the torture rooms for captured mogs?

"What's that?" I whisper, rolling my eyes at Stanley's complaining.

"Stanley wants to be Nine from now on," John grins. "And unlike you, he means it," I roll my eyes again at the barb, but understand all the same. I can see the appeal for wanting to be a different name, a different person. To wipe your old identity, to leave your past behind…it's appealing. But I just couldn't do it. I'll always be Maren.

Something tells me that Nine can do a much better job than me now. He has no link to the past now that Sophia is dead. All he has left is revenge.

"Guys come on," Nine turns around, a mock glare on his face. "I'm faster than you and I've been in prison for months!" he says dramatically. I catch up at once, ignoring the flash of embarrassment at being caught whispering with John.

"It was _not_ months," I reply. "No need to be so dramatic," I add. Nine opens his mouth to complain but we round the corner, into the centre of the base and even he shuts up.

After being here for so long, I forgot just how impressive the base is. How cool the centre of it is, like a shaft that's been shoved all the way down into the ground with the levels of different rooms all with different functions. Nine tips his head back up, staring at the floors and floors stretching up ahead of us, all the way to the top of the ground. His mouth hangs open and he almost looks vulnerable.

"Wow," he says, stunned. "This is pretty cool," John claps him on the shoulder, an almost sad look on his face. I don't understand why; Nine is just like he used to be, just a different name.

"Nothing's getting into this base," John says softly. "You're safe now,"

"Apart from being ripped apart verbally by Laws for being late," I say. "Come on, we need to get there," I turn, hearing them follow me, and I lead them down a few corridors, past the usual gates until we get to Commandment.

"Be polite and try not to swear," I hear John telling Nine. "Laws has a thing about obeying rules," He says some more stuff but I swipe my key card, and the door opens.

I pause by the entrance, noticing as Nine looks around in amazement. Like the base, I've gotten used to this place. I guess it _is_ pretty impressive: the table with the holographic map of Lorien; the interactive boards all over the walls, showing either news footage, promos that are being finalised, or updates from all over Lorien. I watch as on one screen a video suddenly disappears. Of course; it was from the day of the execution. Nine doesn't need to see Sophia's death again.

Our mentors are all sat nearby in their usual seats, and so are Adam, Sam and Alicia. Joseph grins when he sees Nine, jumping up and hugging him. Nine stiffens at once, looking almost shocked but then he has to smile, even if it's just a small one. He pats Joseph's back, harder than necessary.

"You came!" Joseph is like an excited puppy as he grabs a chair for Nine. "I wasn't sure if you were up for it!" I roll my eyes, taking my seat next to Sam and John.

"He had no choice, idiot," I reply, but my tone isn't harsh. Nine looks around again, smiling slightly when he sees Sandor, but his eyes narrow when he sees Adam. We had told him about Adam, but I guess seeing the mog close up is unsettling. Even I have trouble sometimes.

"If you attack him, I'll have to take you back to the hospital," I warn Nine. His eyes snap to mine, still narrowed in hostility, but he simply smirks. I can tell he's not going to attack Adam.

For now anyway.

"I'd like to see you try sweetheart," he mocks but he doesn't push it.

"Please be seated," Laws enters the room, dressed in her usual blue suit and stopping Nine from saying some inappropriate to Adam, like how he's going to kill him.

"We have a few pressing issues to begin with," Laws says, as she sits down and even Nine stays quiet. I think he's been impressed into silence; too stunned to speak. "Primarily, the next promo video. We haven't done one for a while and I think it's time to do one again,"

"The execution doesn't count as a promo?" Alicia asks. "I thought everyone saw it?" I shoot her a look.

"Yes, but one of us died," I say bluntly. "That's not exactly inspirational, even if we did get Nine out," I snap. John rolls his eyes at me, going for the gentler approach.

"Besides, the mogs aired the video so it counts as theirs, even if it was partly a defeat," he says gently.

"Back to topic," Laws reminds us, her voice cold. "We need another promo,"

Henri leans forwards, notes in his hands. "After the execution," he shoots a look at Nine, but carries on. "Baladh went into full-scale revolution. I believe that this city is the next we should target. If Baladh is declared a Loric win, like Innail and Navaria, then we will slowly have started to take over Lorien,"

"So these are more than promos, right?" Joseph asks. "These are proper battles now?" I feel the same excitement at being upgraded from filming clips of us fighting, to fighting full battles now that are being filmed. I don't even care about the cameras, as long as we can fight the war.

"Indeed," Laws nods. "This is full-scale war now. You will shoot another promo, just like Innail and Navaria in Baladh then," she agrees. "The Elders can go in the next few days,"

"I want to go," Nine speaks up at once, face animated. "Let me go so I can fight,"

Laws purses her lips, taking him in. I know what she must be seeing: wild, damaged looking boy who wants to fight to prove himself. Still in handcuffs, barely controlling his rage at times, and refusing to talk about Sophia. Even I know that's not good soldier material.

"You're not ready," Laws says. "You need time to recover and then to train,"

Nine slams the table with his fist. "I'm ready! I've been training in prison, waiting to fight! You can't save me from one prison and then put me in another," he snaps, his teeth clenched.

"We can look after him," John jumps in, probably seeing that Laws was about to refuse again. Maybe he knows that fighting is the only way to help Nine. "Maren was able to contain Nine the other day on the ship. She can do it again if we have to," Laws frowns, and then Adam jumps in.

"It would be effective," he says. "The last video the Loric saw was of Sophia being killed and Elder Nine mourning over her death on stage. If you show him fighting back, then that will give the Loric hope. He's still fighting, so they should too," Nine shoots Adam a look, his fists clenched, but he, amazingly, stays silent.

"Adam's right," Sam chimes in. "Many Loric will have lost someone they love. If Nine can get up and fight again, then they can too. They'll relate to him and that's what you need for a leader. For them to be relatable,"

"Besides," I add. "He's going to be punching walls if you lock him up in here. We might as well use him to punch something more important," John shoots me a dry look at that but I think my point was fair. It's what I would do in his situation. Laws frowns, pressing her fingers against her temples in annoyance.

"Very well," she agrees. "But I will have precautions put into place to control him," she shoots Nine a look. "You're a soldier now. It is essential that you follow orders, not your own will," He flashes her a sarcastic grin, and I want to laugh at the look on Laws' face.

"Of course ma'am," his voice is sarcastic. "Whatever you say," She grits her teeth, but takes a deep breath, apparently not in the mood to fight back today.

"Our next topic will be down to you Nine," she looks at Nine again. "We need to know everything that happened in the Justice building. Everything that happened in the Capital,"

John shakes his head at once, a glare on his face. "No, that's not fair!" He snaps. "You just said he needed time to recover. You can't just ask this of him!" Sandor nods along, looking furious. He's usually so calm, but today he's pretty mad.

"Can't you see he's been through enough!" he hisses. "Let him rest!"

"No," Nine sits up straight, setting him jaw. He looks almost sick, but determined too. "If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it," he shrugs. "Anything to kill that bastard," John frowns, but doesn't protest.

"Good," Laws nods, looking smug. I want to hit her. "We have a few questions," she gestures to some of her advisers. "First of all, were Sophia and Marina drugged by the Capital to work for them?"

"Sophia was," Nine begins. His voice doesn't waver once, and he doesn't even flinch. "For the execution of my parents, they drugged her. They did the same to Marina so she wouldn't act out," he says.

"And Marina's interviews?" one of the advisers asks. Nine shrugs, frowning.

"I wasn't kept with Marina. Sophia and I were separated from her, but I would guess that yes, they drugged her," he frowns. Adelina leans forwards, her hands clenched into fists.

"Why did they keep you apart?" she asks. Nine thinks hard, his face twisted up in a concentrated frown.

"No idea," he says truthfully. Laws nods, looking at her next question.

"What happened in there? Tell us everything," She instructs him. Nine nods and takes a deep breath. I can see this is hard for him, but you couldn't tell if you didn't know him. His poker face is incredible.

"Sophia struck a bargain to keep me alive. She had to do what the mogs told her to do," Nine begins. "I didn't want her to do it, but she said she had no choice. She didn't want me to be killed," his voice doesn't break, doesn't even hint at the pain he must be feeling. "She didn't realise they would make her kill my family," I take a deep breath and John gently rubs my arm under the table, where no one can see.

"After the execution, Sophia refused to work for them. Said it was wrong and they could go to hell," Nine says softly. "They beat her for that, so badly she was half-dead. But they didn't push it after that…not until…not until they captured Corban," he sighs. "Sophia had to choose between my death or all of ours. She didn't want me to die for her and her brother, so she said we'd all die," he frowns. "You know the rest,"

Laws nods, writing something down. I stare at Nine, horrified by the news. I didn't even realise so much was going on. But…it could be worse. They could have been tortured, mutilated. And they weren't, simply because Sophia struck that bargain. If she hadn't, Nine and her would have been destroyed.

"As for Marina," Nine continues. "Cody told her Joseph was dead," Joseph shakes his head, his fists clenched hard on the table. I just feel numb, sick. "They had Hector and at that point, Marina didn't even know Sophia and I were alive," Nine's voice doesn't even waver then.

"She made a bargain, to keep Hector alive. She had to do the interviews, say what they wanted her to say," he shrugs. "She did a good job until…" he breaks off, suddenly aware of Joseph's rigid posture, the look on his face.

"Until," Joseph pushes, his fists clenched into fists. I can just see how much control he's trying to use over himself. How much this hurts him to hear it.

"Until she slipped up. Said the Capital was evil or something," Nine shrugs. He doesn't even sound upset, sickened by any of this. It's just like this is all a story to him. "They beat Hector to death and then took Marina to the body. She stopped working for them after that," I feel sick and I can tell Joseph is barely clinging on.

"That's why she wasn't at the execution then?" Laws asks, writing things down. She doesn't even seem to realise how wrong this all is, how sick this is.

"Pretty much," Nine shrugs. "I…" he looks at Joseph and there's almost a sad look on his face. "They didn't trust her not to do something stupid. I think she's kind of lost it," Nine says regretfully.

Joseph pushes his chair back with a loud scraping noise, and his face says it all: he can't hear anymore. Before anyone can say anything, he leaves the room. The door slams shut behind him and Reynolds sighs, getting up too. He doesn't say a word as he leaves; he doesn't have to. I shake my head, sighing.

"Back to the story," Laws acts as if nothing has happened. "What about Ella? What has Setrakus done to her?"

Nine frowns, looking almost angry. "He aged her. Wanted her legacies so he could be stronger. But it backfired on him the other day," he chuckles darkly, almost looking pleased.

"Why's that?" I ask, interested. Ella's clever and strong, we all know that, but why is she so special?

"Because she's his granddaughter," Nine says flatly.

"Oh come on," I roll my eyes. "You're joking…right?" I look around.

No one says anything.

"It's the truth," Crayton, Ella's mentor finally sighs. "She's his granddaughter; I knew it the moment I met her. As you know, he was an Elder but before he became… _evil_ he had a son. His son had a daughter, Ella. His family went into hiding before Setrakus came back, hiding from _him_. There was something about her that was so powerful, so strong that I knew she was his granddaughter," he shrugs.

I shake my head, the idea of Ella being related to Setrakus makes me feel sick. She's so sweet and he's such a monster. I can't see any relation between the two; they're complete opposites. Apart from…apart from the fact that Ella is clearly powerful, and although I hate him, Setrakus _does_ have power. Their strength is family related. But apart from that, there's no relation between the two. John looks slightly shell-shocked and I just feel freaked out.

"Wait, so you're saying someone married Setrakus?" I demand. "That he had a _kid_ with someone?" Kat rolls her eyes nearby, her lips pressed together to stop her from smiling.

"Yes, Maren, that's what Crayton's saying," she nods. I shudder and I can see John trying not to laugh at me.

"That's so gross," I wince. "I mean, to have a kid…Imagine…ugh, I don't even want to," I shudder again. Laws glares at me, but next to me John makes a funny noise, as if trying to hide a laugh.

"Back to topic," she turns to Nine. "What else?"

"That's it," Nine shrugs. "We didn't hear any plans for attacks or anything like that. We were locked away, far away from anything else in that building," He stares at Laws, as if challenging her to demand for more information. But she simply smiles, putting away her notes.

"Thank you for your help," she replies. "I believe it will now be in order for the Elders to begin sufficient training for Baladh. I will enrol you in training, Nine, but if I hear reports that you are not ready for the mission, I will pull you out of it," she warns him. He simply grins, lounging back in the chair as if he doesn't have a care in the world. "Is that clear?" Laws demands.

"Like crystal," Nine drawls. Laws scowl grows in annoyance and I'm glad once more that Nine is here.

Even if it is just to annoy Laws.

* * *

 **So that was probably the last angsty Marina and after that things are going to get much better!**

 **Also Stanley is technically dead and now here comes Nine! I felt that this was definitely an appropriate change for his character!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Rise of Nine

**Hi guys!**

 **So once again, a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and support this story! I love all the reviews so much so a huge thank you to everyone!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Yep, it really is the Rise of Nine! I'm glad you all picked up on that!**

\- **For the name 'Laws', someone I know has that surname and I thought it was so appropriate for the character so I used it!**

\- **I update every Saturday, usually in the morning, unless I'm really busy or the Wi-Fi is down**

\- **Corban will make a few appearances but he's not my priority and I need to sue the space for some way more important characters!**

 **Also shout out to Jul312, whose birthday it is today! Happy Birthday!**

 **So a huge thank you everyone and please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Rise of Nine

 **Maren**

My morning was going well until Nine walked through the door.

"Oh great," I grumble, stretching out my hamstring. "Just what I need,"

Nearby, John shoots me a look. "Behave," he warns me good-naturedly. "He has every right to be here,"

"I know that," I say softly. "But the same can't be said for his attitude," I mutter. John grins, sitting upright and watching me.

"Same could be said about your attitude too," he points out. "You're not exactly a people person," I move to hit him but he dodges out of the way, a cheeky grin on his face. I decide not to attack him and focus on my stretches instead. I have time to beat him up in our training session anyway.

"Hey guys!" Joseph suddenly appears next to us and I jump in the air, my heart almost stopping in shock. I shoot him a glare, annoyed when I see the smirk on his face.

"Stop doing that!" I snap. Joseph grins good-naturedly, his hair pushed back by a sweatband.

"Hey, I don't know why you have such an issue with it. Marina never seemed to care," he says, his face darkening the slightest bit when mentioning Marina.

"Yeah, well Marina had the patience of a saint," I grumble. "She'd have to, to put up with you," Joseph rolls his eyes, sitting down cross-legged next to John and I.

"And whoever wants to be with you has to have thick skin," he retorts. I move to attack him because this is the second time someone has criticised me today but John moves to sit between us, keeping the peace as always.

I hear heavy footsteps and then Nine is here, watching us. Like us, he's dressed in the usual black workout clothes. He has a smirk on his face that immediately annoys me, especially when he takes us all in, his lips pursed. He has an almost critical look on his face, as if he can't believe what he's seeing.

"So, this is where you've been hiding? Not what I was expecting,"

Something about Nine's tone annoys me. The way he's been acting ever since the meeting has been irritating. He struts around the place, as though he's entitled to everything, and being rude to everyone. I know I shouldn't get wound up, I know it's petty of me, but I can't help it. I know he's been through hell and if he were grieving more obviously I guess I would be nicer, but this 'tough' attitude is just annoying.

"Yeah, well, you'll have to get used to it if you want to fight in the next promo," I straighten up from doing my stretches. "Besides, it's not that bad," I feel like defending the place all of a sudden, despite my hatred of Laws and her government.

"Whoa, someone got up in a bad mood today," Nine raises his hands, a mocking grin on his face. "I hope you're not going to break my pretty face," he teases me. I take a deep breath, trying not to let him get to me.

"Ok, that's enough guys," John, the peacekeeper, stands up with his hands held out. "No one's going to be breaking anyone's faces," he shoots us all a look. "We're allies, got it? More than that, we're friends," I roll my eyes, standing up too.

"Chill," I smirk. "It's just bravado from Nine. He knows he can't beat me," Nine looks like he's going to say something but then Henri finally seems to notice that we're ready. He heads over, looking ready for business as always.

"Right guys, time for training," he says. "You'll be off to Baladh in the next few days for the first real battle of the war,"

"What do you mean?" Nine asks. "I mean, weren't Innail and Navaria battles?" he asks. I shrug, almost embarrassed. He's been thinking that we've been fighting full-scale battle whilst he's been in capture, not filming pretty little promos.

"Laws wouldn't let us fight properly," I explain. "For Navaria we were sent simply to show we were alive. The fact we fought there was just pure luck," Joseph nods, scowling slightly.

"Innail was pretty much won when we went there. There wasn't much fighting to do; just finishing things off," he adds. Nine smirks, crossing his arms.

"And here I thought you were doing something constructive," he comments. "Not doing pointless shit on camera," he complains. John sighs, looking annoyed by this conversation.

"We would have done more if we were allowed. And what we did _was_ helpful. But we can't just do what we want anymore. We have to be clever now," he reminds Nine.

"Which is why you're not in charge," Joseph says cheerfully, playfully nudging Nine. "You just hit what you're told to," Nine scowls at him but I can see him trying not to smile. Henri rolls his eyes, stepping forwards.

"Enough," Henri intervenes. "Baladh is divided. There's no obvious winner there. Corban will be going with you since he has influence there but the most negotiating will take place in the form of fighting," Henri says. Kat saunters over, looking stressed and worried.

"Baladh needs supplies, which we've sent today, but more than that, they need moral and back-up. You four can provide both of those things," Kat says.

"So why aren't we going now instead of waiting a few days?" I ask.

"Because Laws wants to know that Nine is ready," Henri says, ignoring Nine's look of annoyance.

"And for that to happen we need to train, not talk," Kat reminds us, an amused look on her face.

"I'm ready, it's you guys who are taking time," Nine grumbles, rubbing his hands together. Kat sighs, her eyes locking with mine for a moment. I think she can sense my annoyance.

"We were thinking of one-on-one fights with weapons, so you get used to yours Nine," Kat says. "But we can go gently and do hand to hand first if you want," she offers. Nine smirks, and he almost looks dangerous. Almost.

"It's not me you need to worry about," he warns. I snort, annoyed by his attitude.

"Oh please, you've been locked up. We've been training for a lot longer than you've been doing press ups," I argue. "You won't beat us,"

"Why don't you test that theory then, _sweetheart?"_ Nine mocks. I grit my teeth, taking a step towards him.

"Don't call me that," I warn him, my voice low. Nine grins, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Make me," he challenges. "One to one, _with_ weapons," he grins. Nearby, John shakes his head in exasperation, and Joseph looks resigned.

"Fine," I retort. "Let's do it," I turn away, almost angry. There's just something about his attitude that annoys me. Maybe because it's similar to mine.

I go over to my stuff, grabbing my sword. Nine is already waiting, his staff in his hand. He was only given it yesterday but he's taken to it pretty quickly. I've seen a little of him training with it and it's intimidating. His skill would make me nervous but I can't wait to fight him. I can't wait to show him that we haven't been chilling out like he thinks. And more than that, it'll be nice to fight someone who I'm not worried about hurting. John and Joseph are too nice; it feels like I'm kicking a puppy when I hurt them. But I won't have that feeling when I fight Nine.

I meet him in the middle of the room, watching as John and Joseph take a few steps back, Henri and Kat joining them. I swing my sword in preparation, adrenalin already starting to make me buzz. I'm tense, waiting.

"No legacies," Henri says. "We'll do that training later," he says.

"And the safe word is 'Loralite'," Kat announces. "If you're hurt, use the word and the other has to stop," Nine snorts, looking at me challengingly.

" _I_ won't be the one to use it," he mocks. I shoot him a glare, itching for this fight.

"Go," Henri announces.

I expect him to jump out at once but he just stands there, waiting. Watching. I do the same, not willing to make the first move. I know at some point he'll get impatient, want to hit me and I have to be ready for that moment. But for now I watch. I simply stand, waiting as I watch him get more and more annoyed.

He suddenly lashes out, just as I was expecting him to. He's an impatient fighter. His staff, glowing at the tips with that weird red fire, is aimed right for my face but I duck easily. I bring my sword up at the same time, blocking his staff from swinging out at me. He swings it away, quick as lightning, quicker than I remember him being and then he aims for me again. I bring my sword up again, deflecting it. But he's strong, far stronger than I remember him being, and it takes all of my strength to keep him from pressing the blade towards me.

I lose myself as we fight one another, dodging and weaving and blocking. He's stronger than I remember him being and faster too, but I know I've improved too. It's taking all of his effort to block my hits, and he has to concentrate to make sure I don't get through his defences. My arms start to ache with pain as our blades keep hitting, keep clashing against one another, faster than the others can keep up I bet. I'm barely able to keep up in this fight and it's taking all of my concentration to block his hits, lashing out with my own. I can feel myself sweating, my breath coming out in pants, but I keep going. I can't let him win.

Then he does something stupid. Over-confident, cocky even, he swings forwards with his staff, an exaggerated swing that he puts too much strength into, whilst his other hand goes to grab my sword arm at the same time. I manage to block the blade from hitting me, but I let him grab my other arm, dragging me towards him. He twists our blades so mine goes clattering to the ground but I let him. Because as he's distracted by his victory of disarming me, I head-butt him.

He staggers back with a yell, blood streaming down his nose, and then I kick the blade out of his hands. His staff goes skidding over the floor and clatters by the wall. Now we're both disarmed. Nine lunges for me, annoyed that I managed to hurt him, but I dodge out of the way. He swings for me again, his anger making his hits powerful but sloppy. I manage to block them all, even getting a few in myself, but every hit seems to make him angrier and angrier. His teeth are gritted in anger and his face is twisted up in a snarl.

"Nine, calm down," I hear Henri say but Nine doesn't stop. He starts to hit harder and harder, and his punches start to become unfair, dirty. Hitting me in places that should be avoided in training, and he starts to scratch too. I wince as his nails rake into the skin on my arm and droplets of blood begin to well up. I throw all my effort into blocking the hits; I bet I'll have bruises from this tomorrow.

Nine continues to punch again and again, faster and faster. I'm sweating now, and it's taking all my concentration to keep up with the fight. I can see him getting angrier and angrier and I wonder if he realises that it's me in front of him, not someone else. Nine lunges for me again and I block but I don't see the foot coming for my knee.

His foot connects with my knee and I fall to the ground, crying out in pain. But I won't use the safe word, not until it's necessary. I lash out and trip Nine up, scrabbling to get to my knees. Something grabs me around the neck from behind and I try to free myself from Nine. I claw at my throat but his hands aren't there; it's telekinesis. He's cheating! I struggle for breath slightly, panicking a little. I think he's lost it. He's really lost it. He grabs me, and swings me around, slamming me onto the ground and then pinning me with his weight. He's still strangling me with telekinesis. I try to push him off, but he's too heavy.

"Get off me!" I snarl, as his hands close around my throat, replacing his legacy. I manage to free my arm and elbow him in the face. He rears back with a yell and I try to get out from underneath him. But he's so heavy; I can't seem to do it. That's when I realise that he's using telekinesis to pin me to the floor.

His hands are around my throat and that's when I see the look in his eyes. It's cold, detached, as if he's working on autopilot. There's anger there too, a lot of anger. It's like he doesn't even realise that it's me, that he's fighting a friend and this is only training. It's like he thinks this is someone else and this is another fight, a far more serious battle. I struggle again, managing to free myself slightly and I get ready to push him off, when he slams my head against the floor. Stars dance in front of my eyes as he slams my head against the floor again. I cry out in pain, my vision darkening slightly, as I try to shove him off.

"Loralite!" I croak. But Nine doesn't listen. He slams my head against the floor once more, his fingers digging in deeper into my throat. I can't breathe, my vision is cloudy and my efforts to get him off start to weaken.

"Dude, stop!" I hear someone yell and then Nine is pulled off me. I watch as Joseph grabs Nine, dragging him backwards. Nine struggles at first but then seems to lose all fight . I can't seem to breathe, to think, and my head is in serious pain.

"Maren, _Maren,_ are you ok?" John is by my side, his face urgent. "Maren? Can you hear me?"

"Ugh, yeah, just fine," I mumble. "Keep it down. Your voice goes high when you panic," I manage to mumble. John smiles, maybe relieved that I'm sort of all right.

"What the hell happened?" John demands, more to himself than to me, pulling my head into his lap gently. His fingers press against my temples, and then the wonderful feeling of his healing legacy floods through me, getting rid of the pain. I sigh in relief, almost shutting my eyes, as one of his hands gently strokes my hair. It feels nice, so nice.

"You used legacies! We're not supposed to!" Joseph is shouting at Nine, sounding angrier than I've heard him before. "What the hell was that about?" he yells.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Nine stares at me, almost stunned, as if he's just woken up or something. "I just…I don't know," He shakes his head, Joseph still keeping a hold on him. By the way Joseph's arms are strained, I can tell he's having trouble restraining Nine.

"If you think we can send you off like that, then you're wrong!" Henri snaps, running his hand through his hair in anger. "You're not ready at all!" he snaps. John finishes healing me and I sit up, feeling almost embarrassed. I can't believe he beat me.

"I…I thought that if I pretended it was…was someone else," Nine stutters. "I thought I would win the fight that way," he looks lost. "I thought it was the only way to beat Maren," he frowns. John sighs, his arm kind of wrapped around me, almost protectively.

"And this is what I meant about the talking," he says to Nine, who shoots him an annoyed look. John turns to Henri, chewing on his lip in concern.

"But we can't leave him behind. He's too good, too strong to leave behind. We need him," John continues. I nod, even though he almost killed me there. But at least we know he can handle himself against the mogs.

"We can't take him with us!" Henri protests. "He almost killed Maren!"

"I wouldn't have actually killed her," Nine grumbles but we ignore him. I sit upright, trying not to look as shaken as I feel.

" _I_ didn't have legacies in that fight," I point out. "Unlike Nine. If I did, I could beat him," Nine doesn't even protest. And I mean it. I didn't fight dirty or use legacies like he did because I didn't want to. But if I have to, I will.

"She's right," Kat nods. "She can beat him. She can control him. And so can these two," she gestures to John and Joseph. Joseph still has a tight hold on Nine, and I know he can be forceful if he has to.

"Fine," Henri decides, raking a hand through his hair again. He looks torn. "But Nine, you have to prove that you _can_ control yourself. You have today and tomorrow to show me that you're in control," he warns our friend. "If you can't, you're not coming with us," he turns away, his back stiff. John nods, looking at Nine, his face worried. I think he's worried about Nine's mental state.

"We'll talk about this later," John warns Nine, who just rolls his eyes. But he looks shaken too and he's not looking at me, as if embarrassed too.

"Oh and by the way," Henri turns to face us, his face serious. "Don't tell Laws about this. Or Nine will never leave this base,"

Xxx

 **Ella**

The Capital hasn't changed. Not really. As the sun rises in the sky, the light falls on the waking Capital, the buildings shining brightly. I can see the promenade from my room, now clear from the ash of dead mogs and the blood from the execution. The stage has been taken away, not any traces left. You wouldn't even think something had happened if you didn't know.

"It's like nothing's changed," I whisper, staring outside. "If you didn't know better, you'd think nothing had happened,"

Nearby, Cody looks up. He's been my guard, ever since he showed his loyalty by killing Sophia. But I don't think guards are supposed to look so numb, so confused all the time. I know guards aren't supposed to have stabbed their leaders in the stomachs to let prisoners escape. I don't know why Setrakus is even letting Cody live after everything he's done. It just makes me suspicious, as if this is some kind of trick.

"Nothing has changed," he replies sullenly. "Not really,"

I straighten up on the window seat. "Not true," I argue. "I was never in these before," I gesture to the thick cuffs locked around my wrists. My legacies are gone as well; taken away by some special drug they have here. They don't trust me anymore and part of me doesn't blame them. I wouldn't trust me if I were in their shoes.

"You betrayed Our Beloved Leader," Cody says tonelessly, as if reciting from a book. "You almost got him killed. You aren't to be trusted,"

I snort, staring at him in bewilderment. " _You_ stabbed him!" I protest. "You're as much a traitor as I am!" Cody stares at me silently, his eyes filled with calm anger.

"I killed a traitor. I killed a prisoner," he replies. "I proved that I was one of them. _You_ haven't proved that you are loyal to the cause,"

I scowl, turning away from. No matter how many times he recites his stupid lines, I don't believe him. I don't think he does either. He's just using it as a front to protect himself from the mogs. It's the only way he can survive now; pretend he's on their side and only their side. It's working. I know Setrakus doesn't trust him completely and how could he? Cody stabbed him as a distraction so I could free my friends. But by killing Sophia and acting the perfect little servant, Cody has started to worm his way back into the mogs' favour.

If there's one thing he is, he's a survivor.

"Do you think about what you did?" I ask Cody. "Do you think about killing Sophia? Because she never deserved that," He looks at me, almost unsure and I can see that vulnerable side to him. The side he's hiding. He opens his mouth to reply when the door opens.

I've been expecting Setrakus' visit ever since they locked me up in my rooms. So the minute he marches through the door, I know what to do. It's the only thing I can do now. I have to do what Cody does and pretend. It's the only way they'll trust me now. As much as it sickens me, it's what I have to do.

I drop to my knees at once, lowering my eyes to the ground. I clasp my hands together, keeping my head down as Setrakus approaches. Nearby Cody hovers uncertainly, not sure what I'm dong or what he should do himself. I see the shadow of Setrakus approach and then his feet come into view, pausing in front of me. I pretend to shake slightly, as if scared.

"I'm sorry grandfather," I whisper. I don't hear anything from him so I carry on, knowing I have to be convincing. "I'm sorry for betraying you. I…I didn't want Stanley to die! He's my best friend you see! But…but I know I shouldn't have betrayed you," I look up, wondering if he buys it.

I don't see the slap coming.

I fall backwards onto the ground, my cheek numb from the hit. My head spins from the force behind the blow and the room spins slightly. I gasp slightly, gently touching my cheek where he hit me. The pain starts to come now, the numbness wearing off. I avoid his eyes, but let the tears fill my own, glad that the pain makes me look contrite.

"You betrayed me," his voice is low, cruel. "In front of my nation, you betrayed me," I nod, my lip quivering. I don't even have to act my fear.

"I…I didn't want Stanley to die," I whisper, my voice shaking. "I had to save him," I say truthfully. I hear him sigh and I look up. He's still angry, still furious, and he definitely mistrusts me, yet he still hasn't locked me up. Not like he did to Stanley.

"You didn't try to escape," he finally says, his voice cruel. "Why not?"

I thank my past self for refusing to go with Joseph, even if it was for a different reason. But I can use it now for my own benefit. I crawl to my knees, wiping the tears that escaped from my eyes without me realising. Setrakus watches me, and I wonder if he falls for it. I hope he does.

"I don't know why," I whisper. "I don't know why I didn't go. But I didn't,"

There's no point in making up some elaborate lie about seeing the light of Mogadorian progress. He'd never believe me. He'd think it's a trick. But he seems to appreciate my reason, or lack of reason, more. Maybe he even believes it; it's certainly more believable about suddenly preaching about being converted. He stares down at me, his face unreadable, cruel. I try to look as sorry as possible.

"I don't trust you," he finally says. "I will never trust you, not like I did before," he turns away, deciding that I'm not worth it. I rest my head against the floor, defeated.

Yet, he doesn't order for me to be thrown somewhere else. Maybe he is so desperate for me to be on his side he'll go against his instincts and let me stay here. He wants me so badly to fight for him that he'll do something stupid and let me work my way into his good books again.

And I will. I will hate every second, but I know what I have to do now. I have to be his perfect heir. I'll read the Great Book, I'll practice my legacies every day and I'll even attend the awful public shows. I'll do promos, denouncing my friends, and I'll refuse to speak to Marina. I'll say whatever he wants me to say, do whatever he wants to do and be whatever he wants me to be. And I know he'll start to trust me and start to fall for it. He'll believe he's converted me.

And when he believes that, I can break him. I can end him.

"Cody," Setrakus turns to him, as I get to my knees. "You betrayed me too. You would have had me murdered," Cody winces, shutting his eyes. "But you also killed a traitor. You also killed a rebel, a dangerous one too,"

Cody opens his eyes, unsure. Like me, he's been waiting for the fallout for the past few days. And like me, he's been expecting to be punished. Setrakus goes over to Cody, a smile on his face, and I don't trust him. I don't trust him at all. This doesn't feel right.

"But you still betrayed me," Setrakus gestures to two of his guards. They leap forwards at once, grabbing Cody and pulling him into cuffs. I stand up, my mouth open in horror, as Cody is thrown to the ground, the mogs kicking him. He cowers on the ground, wincing with every blow, making soft crying noises. I wince at every noise, the sounds making me feel sick. He's so pathetic, yet I can't help the tears in my eyes.

"As your punishment, you will spend a night in our re-education centre," Setrakus says, displaying no emotion. "You will be taught the meaning of obeying orders and not betraying those you work for," he gestures again and Cody is dragged out with another cry. There's already blood on the floor from where their metal-studded gloves opened up cuts on his arms. I watch him go, horrified.

"He will be released tomorrow," Setrakus turns back to me, calmly, as if nothing has happened. "Maybe then he will realise which side is the winning side," he turns away, not waiting for my response.

"But why didn't you hurt me?" I can't help but ask. I try to look contrite and scared as possible, still needing my plan to work. "I betrayed you more. Why not beat me?"

Setrakus turns to look at me, his face cold. "Unlike you, I don't hurt my family members,"

I want to laugh and remind him of every awful thing he's done to me. Remind him that the curse he put on me hurts me every time he's hurt. That pain is more than physical but mental too. But instead, I drop my head down, pretending to look like he's hurt me. I clench my jaw, trying to control my anger and fear. _You still have an advantage,_ I remind myself. _He still doesn't want to hurt you. Not yet. Just use it._

"I'm sorry," I whisper again. He doesn't say anything and I hear his footsteps as he walks away and leaves me. I hear the door slam shut, the lock sliding into place.

I'm left alone again.

Xxx

 **Nine**

I sit in my room that I share with John and Joseph, waiting for them to come back. It's a nice room all things considered. Three beds, bathroom; everything's neat, everything's clean. It's practically 5-star accommodation considering the last place I lived in. Not that I care really. I don't notice anything particular about this base; I just go from training to eating to training and then to sleeping. Training and fighting is all that matters.

I think the others are nervous of me at times. I see the way Joseph looks at me from the corner of his eye, his face twisted up in worry. I've seen it in the way John talks so calmly to me, almost like he's trying to placate me. I've seen his nerves when he watches his words, stops what he's saying because he's worried about upsetting me. Maren…well even she is careful about what she says at times. Not as much as the others, but I can tell she's trying to be more careful. She's scared that I'm going to blow up or something.

I don't blame them. Sometimes I'm a little scared of me too.

I know John and Joseph will have a go at me for hurting Maren, especially John. He's so close to her now; it reminds me of how Sophia and I were in the cell. Crazy thing is, I don't even think the two of them notice. So I've already pictured the lecture coming my way. But I don't care. Not really. Sure, I care what they think, they're my friends after all, but their anger, their disappointment…it doesn't really mean anything.

I guess I _should_ feel guilty about hurting Maren so much. I knocked her around pretty hard, and I know I was fighting dirty. I wasn't even fighting fairly. In a fair fight she could probably beat me. She was only trying to have a good training session today and I ruined it of course. I cheated. Made it violent, aggressive. I guess that's what I'm good at though. Ruining things.

I should feel guilty.

I know a thing or two about guilt at this point. Maddy, Sophia, my parents, so many others...all dead because of me. Guilt. It should haunt my every step. But I don't really feel anything at the moment. I've learnt to shut my emotions out at this point. Emotions get you hurt. Emotions get people killed, just like it got Sophia killed.

Sophia. It hurts to think about her. It hurts to remember what we had, even if it was only for a few short days. But even though it hurts I still think about her, just to punish myself. I still think about her last moments, when she shoved me out of the way. Did she mean to die? I don't think she did. Knowing her, knowing her 'save-yourself and abandon others' attitude I know she won't have sacrificed herself unless she saw no other way out. Maybe she just wasn't fast enough.

It was such a blur. I can't even remember properly.

I cling to the memories of Sophia sometimes, scared that I'll lose her. I often think about the memory the two of us in that cell when we were dancing together. Was that only a week ago? It feels like a lifetime. I remember the way I held her, the way she leant into me as she laughed, looking like a teenager having fun. It was the only time I really saw her that way. I remember thinking that she had looked beautiful.

I remember other things too. Our kisses, I definitely remember those, but our first meeting too. Before my Games, when she thought she was safe. Even back then, before all this started, she was cynical about the mogs. And also I remember the times when she was the only one I could talk to about my feelings of guilt over Maddy. She had understood me from the moment we met right up until her final moments on the stage.

And now she's gone. And she's never coming back.

Sometimes when I really want to punish myself I relive her last moments on stage, her mouth open in shock as blood dropped down her chin. Her last words, saying she finally did something right. Was that about me? Was that because she felt guilty about my parents, about Maren's family, Marcus…even about Anya? Did she finally think she did something worthwhile? She shouldn't feel that way. Especially not about her role in my parents death. She couldn't help herself; she had no choice in the matter. And I'm glad I told her before she died.

I've forgiven Sophia but I haven't forgiven myself.

I push the memories of Sophia back. I push it back with all the other things I want to forget.

I wish I could save Marina. Knowing she's in there, all alone, thinking that I'm dead, Joseph's dead; I wonder if she's been told that we're all dead and the war is over. I wish I could save her but I can't. I would I could save everyone locked up, hurt or injured. But who was there to save Sophia? No one saved her. And I can't save everyone. I can only fight now.

The mogs will pay for this. They'll pay for everything negative emotion every Loric on my planet has felt. The mogs will regret ever coming to Lorien. One way or another they're all going to die. It doesn't matter how, it doesn't matter who does it, but they're going to die. I'll get them now or later, but in the end they're all going to be dead. I'm going to make sure of it.

And I'll savour every moment of it.

There's nothing to do but wait and train and one day it will come. One day I'll be able to take my chance. I'll be able to take my revenge. It won't even be long if we go to Baladh soon. Then I'll be unleashed and the mogs will die. Every mog will die.

The war has begun. Now the battles I was born for have come. I have only one purpose: killing Setrakus Ra is my destiny. Ra's day will come, I'll make sure of it. I'll stab him for every person that has died. I'll make sure he feels pain for every innocent Loric child thrown into the arenas. I'll make sure he feels every Loric that has died in this war.

It's ironic. At last I have my freedom, but it's at a price to pay. Grief, guilt, pain…it will come at some point. But later…it will come later. _Now_ my destiny is mine to choose.

And I've already chosen.

The day of the execution will go down as a dark day in Mogadorian history. It will be remembered as the day I was set free. Whatever state they're left in, whatever place they manage to hide from me in, they'll whisper about that day in hushed tones, knowing that it was the start of their downfall. They're going to whisper and live in fear, knowing I'm coming for them.

I'm going to kill them all.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed Nine's POV! It's his last in this story and now we're just going to see him from other POVs! I don't know if you noticed, but I even used quotes from the actual books!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Next week Marina will learn some** ** _very_** **exciting news about Joseph!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Telling the Truth

**Hi guys!**

 **So a huge thank you once more to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story! I really appreciate all the support and I love to read the reviews! So a huge thanks to everyone!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **John being a 'peacekeeper' was sort of a reference to Hunger Games but it's also something I'd use in normal conversation sometimes, so it was a mix of both coincidence and intention.**

\- **Also in case you hadn't noticed, I'm gradually going to cut the POVs down to two per chapter but to keep it the same length each POV is going to be much longer now. I just think that makes it a little easier and neater.**

 **So hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Telling the Truth

 **John**

"So what, this is some kind of bro meeting that girls can't come to? Is it _about_ girls? Because I'm so up for that,"

Nine's already getting on my nerves and he's only been here a few days. I roll my eyes in exasperation, lying back on my bed as BK nuzzles my hand, trying to placate me. Nine's whole 'I'm fine, totally not hurting at all' act is starting to get really annoying. But after everything he's been through, I can't get angry with him; it's just unfair. If anyone deserves a break, it's him.

"No, it's not about girls," Joseph is much more patient than I am. "It's usually about more important matters, _like the war_ ," he points out as he sits on his bed, watching as Nine paces around the room.

"Girls _are_ important," Nine stresses. "And hey, if Marina were here, you wouldn't even be in this room right now," he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"But she's not," Joseph snaps, colder than normal. "So that point is irrelevant," There's a small silence, Rey walking over to Joseph at once in a puppy form, and I watch as Joseph smiles, unable to help himself.

"Oh come on," Nine continues, probably assuming that Joseph is fine now. "There must be some cute girls in here that you two have noticed," he turns to me. "I mean, you're single now dude. Is there a girl on the scene?" he winks like the creepy friend he is. I try not to let my irritation show.

"No," I groan, wishing he would shut up. "I'm so not ready to date just yet. And even if I was, _which I'm not_ ," I add hastily when his face perks up. "I wouldn't date anyone here," Nine grins, an almost evil look on his face, and I don't trust it at once.

"Not even Maren?" he asks. "Because she's totally hot," he shrugs, sitting down on his bed. I shift slightly, feeling uncomfortable. It doesn't feel right to be talking about Maren like this.

"If you find her so hot, why don't _you_ date her?" I bluff. Nine grins lazily, but there's a tightness to it that suggests he's not as laid back as he'd like us to think. As if he's struggling inwardly with something.

"Maybe I will," he shrugs. "She seems more like my type than yours," I frown, wanting to change the conversation but at the same time his argumentative tone makes me want to carry on. And he always knows things will make me want to carry on talking.

"What do you mean, 'my type'?" I ask. Nine grins, as if pleased to have gotten a reaction, and he rubs his hands together.

"Needy, clingy," he points out. "But hot as hell," he grins. I grit my teeth, starting to get angry now. Even if Sarah were alive I'd get angry that he talks about her like that, but this is crossing the line. I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I can't react, not now, not whilst he's still so unstable.

"Don't talk about Sarah like that," I finally say in a controlled voice. "She wasn't weak. Or clingy. She was…"I break off, not sure what to say. How can I explain Sarah in just a few words? She was everything good in this world. Everything beautiful and pure and she should never have died. I'd kill for her to be here. And hearing Nine talk about someone so good like that makes my blood boil.

"Sarah was stronger than any of us," Joseph jumps in. "She died for Lorien. That's more than we can say. Besides, you should respect the dead," he says, almost wisely.

"Chill, chill," Nine holds his hands up. "Didn't realise it was still a touchy subject, thought you might be over it by now," he shrugs, but I can see him look the tiniest bit guilty. Good.

"Well I'm not," I shoot him a look. "You don't get over someone's death in days," He avoids my eyes, refusing to answer.

I sigh, turning to get into bed, having had enough for one day. I just want to sleep, to accept oblivion. Especially after Sarah's name being brought up by Nine. It still hurts to think about her, not as much as it used to, but the pain is still there. At least that crushing feeling of not having her here has gone at last. At least I feel I can function properly without her, survive and have a future without her now.

Part of it's because of how intense everything is now. Sometimes it's a relief; it means I don't have to focus on my friends' deaths. Other times, all I want to do is slow down and remember what we've lost and remember all those who've died for us to get to this point. Tonight is one of those moments. Of course luck is not on my side tonight and the door opens, just as Nine was about to get into bed too, as if accepting defeat. Sam enters the room, looking a little sheepish when he sees us all getting ready to sleep.

"Sorry," he apologises. "Do you want me to go?" He asks. I'm about to nod, even if he is my best friend, but Nine stands up. He grins cheekily at Sam, throwing his arm around Sam's shoulders in an aggressive show of friendship. Sam looks like he's about to collapse or something with Nine's huge arm resting on him.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere tiger," he mocks, shutting the door. "Whilst you two have been moping around the place, Sam here, has been flirting up a storm," Nine almost sounds proud for a moment. I frown, curious despite myself, whilst Sam goes a little pink.

"What are you talking about Nine?" I ask, exasperated. Nine winks at Sam, almost shoving him onto a nearby chair. Poor Sam looks almost terrified by Nine's attention and I don't blame him.

"Sam here, has been seeing a certain pretty little lady," Nine says. I stare at Sam, almost shocked. He hadn't told me any of that at all and I feel bad that Nine's figured it out within days of being here.

"Really?" I ask, trying to hide the shocked tone. "Who?" Sam blushes even more, fidgeting awkwardly as all three of us focus on him.

"She's a trainee engineer," he shrugs, shooting a look at Nine. "And we're just friends," he stresses. I look down, still feeling guilty about not knowing. I should have known this, and what makes it worse is that Nine knew before me! I feel like a terrible friend.

"What's her name?" I ask, trying to make up for not being supportive earlier. Sam smiles kindly at me, as if wanting me to not feel guilty but I can't help it.

"Emily," he admits. "And it's nothing, no big deal," he insists, shooting a look at Nine. Nine lounges by the door, an annoyingly smug look on his face.

"Yeah, didn't look like nothing when you were making out with her last night," Nine retorts. Sam turns bright red and my eyebrows shoot up in shock. Nearby, Joseph tries to hide his smile, tries to act annoyed but he's not succeeding. Annoying as he is, Nine _is_ quite a funny distraction.

"Nine!" Sam snaps. "We were _not_ making out! It was a goodnight kiss!" he says in a softer tone. Nine holds his hands up, as if admitting defeat, but that smile on his face says otherwise. I simply stare at Sam, kind of shocked and a little proud.

"So no hard feelings now with Maren?" Nine is determined to annoy us all tonight I've decided. "You know, after she rejected you like a billion times?" Sam blushes, sighing in annoyance.

"I was over that ages ago," Sam protests. "I mean, it was pretty obvious that someone like Maren would never go for someone like me," he shrugs. Nine snorts, running a hand through his hair.

"No kidding," he snorts. "You were aiming high, dude," I glare at him, noticing the way Sam's shoulders droop slightly. Even for Nine that was a low blow.

"Hey, Sam's funny and kind and clever. Any girl would be lucky to have him," I argue, smiling supportively at Sam. "And I seriously can't believe we're still on this subject," I complain. Nine flashes me a charming grin, still clearly not ready to let things go.

"Neither can I," Joseph interjects. "Can we not talk about something else? Or just go to bed?" he asks. I nod in agreement, feeling weariness hit me once more. I'm so tried, so tired of everything. So tired of the fighting, the waiting around, the politics…everything.

"Fine," Nine says, then whispers something that I'm pretty sure I'm glad I didn't hear. Sam goes to leave, looking a little guilty at disturbing us in the first place, but I don't care. He's not the bad friend here, I am. I'm the one who's been ignoring him, not listening to him and his problems. I've got to make it up to him soon.

"Let's hope we don't have more nightmares," Joseph sighs, switching the lights off and then teleporting to his bed. Nearby, Nine snorts, saying something about how we need to chill and stop taking the dreams so seriously. I turn over in bed, blocking my ears with my pillow, not listening to them. I try and block Nine's grumbling out, shutting my eyes. Wishing I could shut out the world and just forget, if only for a few hours.

But things are never that simple. Because the minute I fall asleep, I have another nightmare. This time, I dream of Sarah, being killed over and over and over again as Setrakus watches, laughing.

Xxx

 **Marina**

I don't know how long I've been here in this hospital room. It feels like years have passed and I've been forgotten about, even though that's impossible. It can only have been a few hours. Part of me thinks that someone strapped me down to this awful bed, stuck the wires into my arms to keep me alive for longer, and then left me alone to waste away slowly. I could believe that story; I've not seen anyone since they knocked me out. But that can't have been long ago…right? It could have even been the same day as today and I'll never know without a way to tell the time.

I think I'm going mad. I shut my eyes and I think I dream, but I could be hallucinating too. It's mostly dreams of Joseph, telling me to carry on, but when I wake up and I see the white ceiling, I can't do as he tells me. I can barely even picture his face. Sometimes I try to knock myself out again, to escape this hellhole of nothingness, but the pillow is too soft and it doesn't work. Whenever I eventually try my voice, my throat is dry and raspy and it hurts.

After a while, a few doctors eventually come to see me. They tell me that I'm ok, that there's nothing really wrong with me, and I shouldn't be worried. They pour water down my throat, force me to eat a little soup, but I don't take much. I don't want anything that they've touched, even if I need it. I hate being dependent on them, the very race that killed Joseph and so many others. I don't want to need them.

But when the doctors leave me alone just as I wanted, I find myself desperate for company. I want someone to talk to, _anyone,_ but for a long time no one comes. I start to think I've been forgotten again and the strange panic starts to cloud my mind. That's when my first visitor pushes open the usually locked door.

Cody looks a mess. Fading bruises cover his face, and the way he walks looks like he's in pain, like every movement hurts him. I recognise that feeling. He shuffles in, his clothes messed up, whilst his hair is mussed roughly around his face. I almost feel sorry for him, even after knowing what he's done. He killed Sophia. He killed Stanley.

I should hate him.

"What happened to you? You look awful," I say bitterly. I feel so betrayed by him. He said I could trust him and that I was his friend, but he's just killed the last two I had here. He's a liar and now a murderer.

"I was punished for something I did," he finally says. "Setrakus Ra made me pay for it," he whispers, looking down. I can see the pain he's in and I know he means what he says. But I refuse to let myself feel sorry for him though.

"What are you doing here?" I don't recognise my voice. Cody doesn't seem to either because he looks at me, almost as if he's scared I'm going to lose it. Maybe I will.

"I heard that you were in a bad way," he finally replies. "I wanted to make sure you were…ok," he finally says, his words lame. I snort, turning away from him and staring at the familiar white ceiling.

"Oh I'm fine," I say sarcastically. "I mean, I've been stuck in here for days, trying to get over the death of my stylist as well as the guy I'm still in love with. And I've just heard the _wonderful_ news that you killed two of my friends," my voice is almost hysterical. "But don't worry, I'm _totally_ coping," I don't look at his reaction but I hear him take a few steps into the room.

"I…Marina," he pauses, his voice vulnerable. "They…you don't know the whole truth,"

I laugh bitterly, clenching the covers between my hands. "And what is the truth? That you had no choice when you killed them? That you're a _victim_ as much as me?" I demand, not trying to contain my anger. "You said that to me before and I believed you but then you did this!"

I hear him sigh nervously. "I…I _did_ kill Sophia. I murdered her whilst trying to kill Stanley. I'm no victim in that and I regret what I did," I turn to face him, watching as tears fill his eyes. Pity wells up in me before I mean it to but I try to ignore. He's a murderer. I wish I'd never healed his stupid eye.

"Liar," I hiss. "This is all a show to make me believe you. You did it before and I fell for it! I won't do it again," His head shoots up and then there's anger on his face, real anger.

"I'm _not_ lying!" he snaps. "I didn't want to kill her!" He protests, raking his hands through his air and mussing it up even more. "I meant what I said about not wanting to work for them, that I wanted to help you, but I had no choice in this!"

"You always had a choice!" I yell in anger. "You were never forced into something like I was!" Cody laughs bitterly.

"Then you have no idea at all," he hisses cruelly. "No idea about what the mogs can make you do when they want to," I falter at that because I know exactly what they _can_ do. Look what they made me do to protect Hector.

"This doesn't matter," I hiss, trying not to falter at the look on his face. "You still killed them!" Cody turns red with guilt, his fists clenched by his side.

"I didn't want to!" he moans. "I didn't want to do it!" I shake my head, barely believing him. It's all lies.

"You always wanted Stanley dead!" I yell. "You always hated him! Don't insult me by pretending that's a lie!" I shout.

"If I hated him so much why isn't he _dead_?!" he screams.

I fall silent at once, not sure whether to believe him. This could just be another trick, another tactic to make me like him again. I saw the body; I know how much Cody hated Stanley. But did I see the body? I saw the outline, but never his face…I never saw Stanley's face like I saw Sophia's. And there's something so honest about the look on Cody's face that I can't help but believe him. I hate myself for trusting him. But I know what they mogs are capable of; they can lie about someone being dead when they're not. And I know Cody was desperate to prove that I could trust him. Why would he mess it up again?

"Marina," Cody looks worried at my lack of reply. "Did you hear me? I said I didn't kill him!" I shake my head slowly, still unsure. My mind is so muddled, so messed up. Nothing seems clear, concrete anymore.

"Stanley…he's not dead?" I whisper. Cody's anger seems to disappear and then he walks over, standing by the side of my bed. He warily reaches out but then pulls his hand away, as if unsure of me.

"No," he says and I know I can trust him. I don't know how but I _know_. "I never killed him. He got away…before I could," I shake my head, tears blurring in my eyes. Stanley's alive. He got away. I should feel happy but I just feel numb. I can't take it in.

"How?" I whisper. "How did he escape?" Cody takes my hand in his but I pull away. Stanley's alive. He's free. The happiness is starting to appear but it's tainted, incomplete. There's someone else I would rather be alive any day.

"The others came for him…" Cody trails off. "They…they came for you too. But they couldn't get you out. You were too well protected," he frowns.

"They moved me the day of the execution," I realise, my voice so quiet that Cody can barely hear it. "They wanted to keep me from being rescued," Cody nods, stroking my hand gently. I let him do it, not sure what to think about him anymore.

"Stanley got away with them," Cody continues. "Ella…she fought Setrakus but she couldn't leave. Setrakus needs her too much and she knew that, so she stayed," I'm ashamed to admit that I'd forgotten all about Ella in my own misery but hearing her name brings back the emotions of fear and panic.

"And she's ok?" I demand, clutching his hand. "She's ok, isn't she?" She needs to be ok. She has to be. Otherwise I'll lose it.

Cody nods, gently stroking some hair away from my forehead. "Yeah, she's ok," he reassures me and I relax. I let him carry on stroking my hair because it's nice. Comforting. I just pretend that it's someone else.

"She's…Setrakus doesn't trust her but she'll worm her way back into his good books. She's clever, she can do it," he continues.

I shut my eyes, relaxing into the pillow. Ella's ok, or so it seems anyway. And I know if anyone can take care of Ella, it's herself. And even better, Stanley's free. The others are fighting for me. They've not abandoned me yet. I smile, tears in my eyes, and I don't push Cody away. I get the feeling that he's being genuine too, that this isn't some sick kind of joke.

"I regret killing Sophia," Cody whispers, his face filled with guilt. "So much. I can't stop thinking about it…it's all I think about," he shakes his head. "I wish I could do anything to change what I did," I turn to face him, not feeling repulsed when I see him. I even feel the tiniest bit of sympathy, even though I hate it. Cody just has this way of making me feel sorry for him.

"You can't change what's happened," I whisper. "It doesn't mean that you'll ever be forgiven for what you've done, but you can't stay in the past," I whisper. He nods, his jaw set, and he looks determined. Not pathetic, or unsure or unhappy, but determined.

"But I can make up for what I've done," he says. "The others didn't manage to get you out of here, but I can," His voice is low so the inevitable cameras in here don't pick up what he's saying.

"Why would you do that?" I ask, mistrustful. He shrugs, looking away from me, his face working.

"I meant what I said before I killed Sophia. That you were my friend and I regretted what I've done. If there's any way to get back to that time, to return to how we used to be…I'd do it," he sighs. "I'd do anything for us to be friends again,"

I stare at him in shock, barely understanding. Me escaping? The idea is so amazing but so impossible that I don't know what to think. I can't escape, there's no way for me to leave this building…is there? Cody smiles at the look on my face, talking before I can say anything.

"I'll find a way somehow. But I'm going to get you and Ella out of here," he promises. "Maybe then…maybe then I'll make up for what I've done. Maybe then we can finally be friends," he says, almost hopefully.

I don't know what to say, the thought of my own freedom so enticing and wonderful that I feel choked up. I simply nod, feeling overwhelmed. I want to be free so badly and now I finally have a chance. The fact that Cody will risk his own life to help me get what I want means even more. I squeeze his hand and he smiles, looking almost relieved. Maybe things can still work out between us. Maybe we can be friends eventually. Maybe Cody can even become one of us again.

But that's a lot of maybes.

"There's..." he swallows, looking down. "There's one more thing you should know," he finally says. I look at him expectantly, not sure how much more I can take today. It's been too much, too emotional. But I have to hear more.

"You should know that they lied to me too," he says. "That I believed the lie as much as you did. If I'd have known earlier, I'd have told you," I stare at him puzzled and he swallows, looking almost sick. As if he doesn't want to tell me the truth. But he does anyway.

"Joseph…he didn't die," Cody says. "He's alive,"

"You're lying," I whisper. _Don't fall for the lie, don't believe it, it'll just make it hurt more_. "Please, don't lie to me about this," I shake my head, tears filling my eyes. Cody squeezes my hand, smiling gently.

"It's the truth. I saw him," He says. "He was rescued by the Resistance, but I was told he was dead. I believed it…until I saw him at the execution,"

I feel numb. "You saw him?" I whisper. I don't know what to think. But something starts to stir in me, something that feels nice. Is this happiness? It's been so long that I can't even remember.

"He was alive and well. He looked…healthy," he smiles slightly. "And he told me that if I had hurt you, he was going to make me pay double the price," I smile softly, feeling tears in my eyes.

"And?" I need to know more. Joseph. Is. Alive. _Alive._

"Well we were in the middle of a battle, Marina, he didn't have time to say anything else," Cody points out.

I pull my hand away from his, covering my face with my hands. Joseph's alive. _Alive._ I can feel something bubbling up in my chest, warming me up and making me feel alive. Hope, happiness, emotions I haven't felt in so long. He's _alive_. More tears flood in my eyes, but tears of joy. He's alive. Memories rush through me, memories of the two of us hugging, holding one another. Kissing. That could be a reality soon and the feeling of euphoria that rushes through me at that thought is almost dizzying. I feel on a high, the happiness growing and growing within me. I could almost explode with the feeling. I could laugh, dance or even sing if they let me.

"And you'll take me to him?" I say, my voice barely controlled, as I pull my hands away. I feel hope racing through me, lighting me up. And the need to hold Joseph is so strong, so intense that I swear it's going to kill me. I _need_ to see him, need to see him _now._

"I'll take you to him," Cody promises. I nod, shutting my eyes. I feel like I'm all lit up, happiness and hope coursing through me. Joseph is alive and I'll be with him soon. The idea is so wonderful that I almost feel dizzy, light-headed. My cheeks ache from smiling.

"I better go before I raise more suspicions," Cody whispers. "I'll come back with more information later," he adds. He looks like he wants me to say something but I don't. I stare at the ceiling, a stupid smile on my face, happiness lighting me up and making me feel alive.

Joseph is alive and soon I'll be with him.

And this time I won't let anything take him away from me.

* * *

 **I know Adam hasn't featured much recently, and there won't be many POVs from him for a while, but right now the Elders are definitely taking centre stage with some of their plot lines. Adam will have an important role later on, so don't worry about him disappearing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Elder's Retaliation

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I live off them so I love to read them! So a huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed!**

 **So a huge thank you to everyone and please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Elder's Retaliation

 **Maren**

We've only been in Baladh for a few hours and I hate it. I think this is the worst city I've been in so far and that's really saying a lot.

The sounds of gunfire and bullets fill the air, as I hide behind a nearby pile of rubble that used to be a house. I watch as a nearby fire fills the air with black smoke, which pours out from a destroyed building and makes it harder to breathe. Overheard, I can see the shapes of Loric jets racing through the air, shooting at mog crafts as well as the massive machine guns installed on some of the roofs. I know there are mog soldiers nearby, but the air is so thick with smoke and dust from the recent explosion that one could be five feet away from me and I wouldn't see.

 _Where are the others? Are they nearby?_ I demand Lyn, as she crouches by me in panther form. Her black fur is wet with blood, mostly the mogs, but there's a cut on her shoulder that's bleeding slightly.

 _I can't sense them,_ she replies. _Last I saw them was at the Mayor's building. We're on the outskirts now._ I muffle my curse, reloading my gun. There's another loud exploding noise and I watch as another house explodes into rubble and ash. I hear a splash as some of the rubble falls into the nearby lake. I hadn't even realised that I was so close to it.

 _Come on,_ I say to Lyn. _We have to get back to the others._ As much as I like a fight by myself, I want to be with the boys, knowing that we're stronger together.

I go to move when there's another explosion, one that's much closer. I'm thrown backwards from my safety point and I turn invisible, just as I smack the ground nearby. I wince as I roll away from a falling palm tree, which hits the ground where I was only a moment ago. I watch as the last standing house by the lake is destroyed, the mog bomber already flying away for more targets.

I stand, invisible, looking around me with horror. What used to be a row of beautiful houses lining the edge of the lake is now piles of rubble and fire. The palm trees are still standing but they're covered in a grey layer of dust and ash. The streets were cobbled in different-coloured paving stones and there used to be fountains and mosaics. That's all been destroyed and all that's left of this part of the city is rubble and fire. The citizens have mostly fled and all that are left are the Loric rebel fighters and the mogs sent to kill them.

 _Try to contact BK,_ I instruct Lyn. _We need to get back to the others before more bombers get here._ I sense her acknowledgement as she scuttles alongside me in a rat form but we both know she won't be able to reach him from this far away.

I've been in Baladh for a few hours and it's been hell. Explosions and fires and mogs coming from every place possible. But we'd all stuck together as a group, as the mentors directed us from the control room, and we'd been all right. Nine had killed a huge amount of mogs, his Chimaera, Byscoe, doing as much damage. John and Joseph had been just as good, and I had enjoyed every minute of the fight. But then I'd been cut off from the others about an hour ago. Some piken thing had attacked me, which was almost impossible to kill. I'd had to run, further and further away from the main part of the city, just to escape the monster. By the time the thing had been crushed by a falling building, I was far away from the others.

I hear another explosion nearby and watch as what used to be my hiding place is blown up. I duck as a Loric plane spirals through the air and then I wince, as it crashes into a nearby building. The building collapses at once, stones falling around the craft, which seems remarkably undamaged. It's made out of this weird, silver-like material that looks like my sword. My ears are ringing from the noise.

I race over, hoping the Loric inside is alive. _Please be alive, please._ I reach the craft, using telekinesis to throw random bits of rubble away and then Lyn races up beside me, keeping watch for any mogs that could come our way. I turn visible, knowing if I touch the craft it becomes invisible too, and then I force the door of the craft open as much as I can. I strain hard, the door kind of wedged shut, but I manage to open it enough for me to be able to look through. Panting, I look inside, taking in the enclosed space. Flashing lights and switches, huge window and…I wince when I see the dead Loric staring back at me. I recoil, hitting my head slightly on the craft as I back away, feeling sick.

 _Maren, there are mogs coming!_ Lyn alerts me to their presence. I turn, ducking at once as about five or six mogs start to shoot at me. The bullets ricochet off the silver jet, and I press my hands over my head, adrenalin racing through me. I deflect the bullets with telekinesis, but I'm distracted. I turn invisible, using telekinesis to shield Lyn and I, as I try to think of some way out of this. I could run into a nearby street, but even then I don't know where the others are. It could take me hours to find them, and that's not even factoring in the mogs and bombs.

 _Maren, use the craft!_ Lyn instructs me. _Everything's working even if it is a little beaten up._ I stare at her, surprised by her plan. This is stupid even for me. But then more bullets hit the ground near to me, plumes of dust thrown up from the impact. I could run to the street but the chances of being hit by a stray bullet are high and who knows what could be lurking in these streets? Hiding in the craft can at least be good protection, even if the mogs know where I am. I'm dead if I stay here.

 _Right,_ I decide. _Cover me!_

I jump up, turning visible for this bit, bracing myself. Bullets hit the craft scarily close to me and I try to protect myself with telekinesis, but I'm distracted. I almost gag as I prise the door open more so a person can slip through and I reach in, ripping the straps off the dead pilot. I feel sick as I drag the body out, wincing the whole time. I dump the body on the floor, feeling disgusted at having to abandon it but I have no choice. He's dead, he won't know.

I hear more shouting and then more bullets start to hit the area around me. One hits the ground, millimetres from my foot and I jump in shock. I turn, watching with expectation as the mogs race towards me but then Lyn leaps into action as a panther, sinking her claws and teeth into them. That should keep them occupied for a bit.

I twist my sword into its hair grip form, shoving it painfully into my hair. I don't want a loose sword in the tiny cockpit. I slither through the small gap, sliding into the seat at once. Ignoring the straps, I pant as I take in the complicated switches and lights. What do I do?! I push my hair away from my face, adrenalin and panic starting to creep through me. I don't know how to fly one of these! Sure, we were told briefly how they work in case of an emergency but I totally ignored that class!

"Damn it!" I swear, slamming my hands down on the control panel. The ship skids forwards a few steps and then stops again. My heart almost stops and I lurch forwards, almost hitting my head on the windscreen. I decide to strap myself in.

 _Maren! There are more coming!_ Lyn suddenly slivers into the gap that I made, turning a bird. I reach out with telekinesis and slam the door shut, protecting us temporarily. I can hear the bullets hitting the plane, fortunately not damaging anything. But I can see the mogs approaching, fanning out in an attack motion.

"Any idea how to fly one of these?" I demand.

 _Of course not! Didn't you have a class on this?_ Lyn asks. I ignore her because she's right of course.

"Ok, let's try this," I grit my teeth, grabbing these two handle things that stick out in front of me. I grip them, turning them, and then the ship starts to move to both sides, caught between the conflicting instructions. I stop at once, the dizzying movement not helping.

 _Those are the steering gears,_ Lyn reasons. _Try that button thing on the top._ I look at the red buttons on the top of the handles and then I hear a rumbling noise. I hear a sudden exploding noise and watch as two mogs in front of the craft are blown backwards, exploding into ash as the rockets hit them.

"Cool," I grin. "This thing has guns," I whistle. Lyn scampers around, back in her rat form, sniffing at the control panel.

 _Focus on flying!_ Lyn's voice is tinged with panic and I look up to see more mogs approaching. There must be way more than ten out there now; they must have called for back-up.

I scan the controls, trying to concentrate. There are so many buttons and nothing makes sense but I have to try. I notice a lever-like thing that looks a little like one of the hand brakes in a pod. I feel with my foot and notice there's a pedal on the floor…does this thing work like a normal pod? I know how to drive that…kind of. I guess there's only one way to find out with the mogs approaching.

"Ok, brace yourself!" I warn Lyn. I press down on the pedal and I know it's the right thing. The craft starts to hum, getting louder the more I press down. I can feel the energy building up, but I don't release just yet. I notice more and more mogs approaching from the front and taking a deep breath, I continue to build the pressure up.

 _Maren! Now!_ Lyn orders me. One mog reaches for the cockpit door and I release the lever.

The ship zooms forward, but doesn't rise. In a panic, I pull on the turning gears desperately, and to my surprise they lift up slightly, tilted towards the ceiling. I feel the ship respond at once and we start to rise. We're in the air in seconds, and I grip the steering handles in exhilarated panic. Lyn wedges herself between me and the straps, trying to secure herself in as much as possible as the ship gains altitude. My heart hammers in my chest and I take a deep breath, trying to control my panic. I can do this. I have to.

 _Keep doing that_ , Lyn instructs me as I pull the gears up again, gaining altitude. I nod, feeling sweat building up on my forehead, but I take a deep breath. Pilots make this look so easy but it's not.

"Right, which way to the main city?" I ask, turning in the air slightly. The ship moves perfectly, as smooth as a dream, and I start to relax a little. I turn in the air slowly, still gaining altitude, but I won't go too high. Who knows what'll happen?

Lyn scampers up, looking at the buttons for a few moments, and then sniffs at a nearby button. _Press this. The ship will fly automatically. All you have to do is steer,_ she tells me.

I do as she says, listening as there's a weird clunking noise. I don't feel anything different, but then there's a light on the panel that tells me the ship is in automatic mode now. The pedal beneath my feet stiffens and I move my foot, glad that I don't have to worry about it anymore.

"That way. That's where I want to go," I'm above the rooftops now and can see the city spread out ahead of me. I look in the distance to see a large plume of smoke and bright flashes as ships race through the air, fighting other jets. It must be a good half an hour away at least but the fight is so fierce that I can see it from here. I swallow nervously, planning on getting the hell out of this thing before I can be involved in _that_ battle.

I steer towards the main city, keeping my eyes out for any mog jets. I can see a few nearby mog machine guns used to shoot down Loric crafts, but they're unmanned. I decide to shoot them down anyway, practicing my aim in this new ship. I grin as two explosives blow one of the guns up, rubble shooting through the air. It takes some tight steering to not get hit but the destruction is worth it.

We continue flying for about fifteen minutes and with every minute I start to feel more confident. I can see the plume of smoke where the fight is getting bigger the closer I get to the city, but it's still not a threat for now. There aren't any mog crafts around and I could actually get out of this fight alive. I continue to fly, turning more serious as we approach the main city.

 _Right. We'll be there soon,_ Lyn notices, after a while. The ship is way faster than I thought; it's only taken us fifteen minutes. I swallow nervously as I take in the city centre ahead of me.

It's huge but completely destroyed. Huge plumes of smoke and ash fill the air, machine guns firing from the roofs, as soldiers fight in the streets. I take a deep breath, noticing the many mog crafts zipping through the air. I get closer and closer, aiming for a nearby mog machine gun on a nearby roof, the first of many. I take in the huge barrel, the mogs preparing to shoot and I know it has to go. I can see the barrels aimed at me when I shoot it down, the two rockets just managing to hit it. There's a loud exploding noise, and rubble flies through the air as the thing is blown to pieces. I fly up to avoid that, an exhilarated smile on my face.

And then I reach the city centre.

At once the action seems to hit me. My vision is clouded by the smoke and ash that fills the air, crafts flying in front of me and behind me. I grip the steering handles tightly; my stomach filled with nerves, as I try to steer as best I can. I'm not comfortable with this at all. I'm pretty sure I'm shaking, and I'm sweating like crazy, but I focus. I'm not going to die because I couldn't control my panic.

 _Maren! On your left!_ As soon as Lyn shouts, I lurch the handles and spin out of the way. The rocket zooms by, inches away and then I notice the mog ship after me. I know at once that I'm not good enough to outfly it. I'm not trained for flying; I'm trained for fighting. Lyn and I are going to have to escape. But before I can think of escaping, the mog craft starts shooting at me.

 _Right, left, right,_ Lyn instructs me, watching from the window, as I dodge the rockets being shot from the mogs. I do as she says, steering like a maniac as I keep an eye out for a place to land, but it's so hard when there's so must smoke. More crafts race past me, making me jump, and I'm panting, panicking. The sounds of droning, explosions and crafts are deafening and I want to block my ears.

 _There! I can see Nine!_ I look to where Lyn is looking. I can see a small outline that must be more obvious to her eyes. It's fighting by one of those large mog machine guns on the roofs and he's not alone. I think I can see Joseph and John, or two shapes that could be them. I have to join them.

"Ready Lyn?" I ask. "On my count of three, we're going to literally jump ship," I feel her determination when something hits the craft.

I know at once it's a hit from the mog craft behind me. I was distracted and forgot to dodge. My craft spins through the air, some siren thing wailing in the cockpit. The mog must have hit an engine or something. I scream as the craft hurtles through the air, the straps the only thing keeping me strapped in. The crafts zip by outside, the buildings coming closer and closer to me as the craft plunges to the ground. I have to get out now.

I rip the straps off me, terrified. I'm knocked about in the tiny space as the ship hurtles closer to the ground, but I manage to wedge myself between the seat and the steering handles long enough. I kick the door of the cockpit open, putting as much strength behind the kick as I can. The door opens slightly, not enough, and I swear, gritting my teeth. I kick again, knocking the whole thing out. Lyn flies out at once and I heave myself upwards, my arms straining with the effort of fighting against the spinning craft. Grabbing the sides of the door, I pull myself out of the craft and then jump.

I made it just in time. I fall for a mere few seconds and then land heavily on a nearby slanted roof, the impact knocking the breath out of my lungs and making my head spin. I slide down the slanted roof, the tiles falling away beneath me and I scrabble for a handhold. I manage to grab a tile, my feet inches from the edge of the roof. I look up just in time to see my craft crash into a nearby townhouse. I wince as rubbles flies through the air, some hitting the roof I'm on, the rocks raining down around me.

My side aches from where I landed and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a killer bruise, but I have to move. I try to pull myself upwards, not wanting to go down onto the street. I can hear the shouting, the shooting and I'm sure it's a bloodbath. I gasp for breath, my muscles screaming in pain as I slowly drag myself up the roof, getting carefully to my feet. I nimbly make my way to the ridge on the roof, running along the thankfully flat surface. I can hear a fluttering and then see Lyn nearby, a hawk this time.

 _You are insane,_ she tells me. _Utterly, completely insane._ I simply smile, not sure whether to remind her that it was her idea to use the craft.

I turn invisible, knowing that I won't do the same to the roof. It has to be hand contact do that. I approach the nearby townhouse that has the mog machine on and I can see my friends much easier now. I reach the edge of the ridge, looking up at the tall townhouse in front of me. It won't take long to climb.

I take a deep breath, exhausted already, but I have to fight. I start to pull myself upwards, years of climbing trees making it easy for me to find something to grip. It doesn't take me long to scale the side of the building and I hoist myself up onto the roof, gasping for breath. I lie on the side for a minute, catching my breath. My head is killing me from my fall and I'm definitely bruising up. But weirdly enough I'm starting to feel a little better, as if I'm healing already. I lie there for a few moments, taking in the scene in front of me.

Nine is gleefully killing the mogs with his pipe staff: stabbing them, impaling them, and laughing the whole time. He's caked in ash and blood, but I don't think it's his own. John and Joseph are more reserved, steadily shooting at the mogs that guard this monstrous machine and I know there won't be much of a fight here for much longer. In fact there are very few mogs left. I turn back to watch as Nine beheads one mog with a clean strike, whooping with delight as he does it. He doesn't even seem to notice the mog sneaking up behind him with a sword.

I get to my feet unsteadily, still invisible, as I try to make my way over as quietly as possible. Taking a deep breath, I sneak around with my sword in hand, preparing to kill the sneaky bastard about to impale my friend.

Nine grunts as he kills the mog in front of him with a swipe of his staff. John turns, just in time to see the mog behind Nine. His mouth opens in horror and he's just shouted something when the mog lunges for Nine. Just as the mog is about to kill him, I stab it right in the chest. He bursts into ash.

"Well," I turn visible. "You owe me one," Nine just stares at me, as if unsure of what just happened. I love the stupid look on his face. I can hear the chimaera finishing off the last of the mogs on the rooftop, and even though the battle is still going on, it feels eerily quiet.

"Maren!" Joseph teleports over and wraps me up in a huge hug, even spinning me around a little.

"Joseph!" I play along as he puts me down, grinning back at him. He's beaming, looking happier than I've seen him in a while.

"We thought you were dead!" he exclaims. "Well, Nine did anyway but I insisted that you were alive!" he beams at me. I smirk, wincing a little at the pain in my side where I landed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I shoot Nine a look, who simply shrugs. John walks over to us, talking my hand in his. I shoot him a look at him being forward until I feel the wonderful feeing of his healing legacy racing through me. I don't even know how he knew I was in pain.

"Don't scare us like that," he warns me. "It's not nice," he's kind of teasing, but I can tell he's also being serious. I smile, squeezing his hand and then letting go. I feel revitalised after his healing.

"Don't tell me what to do," I retort. "Come on. There are still loads of mogs in the streets. We've barely started," Nine grins in delight and now that I'm healed, I'm filled with anticipation.

Revenge never felt so good.

Xxx

 **Ella**

I've made progress with my plan. Not much but it's still progress.

The handcuffs are gone, replaced by a permanent guard. He stands by the door, watching me with his blaster in his hands, just waiting for me to mess up. I know he's under orders to incapacitate me if anything goes wrong but I'm not planning on being rebellious. I'm planning on being the perfect prisoner.

Already my plan is working. I've already read some of the Great Book, as sick as it made me feel. Every page left a bad taste in my mouth and the words were blatant lies, supposed to make this occupation look like destiny. But I've carried on reading, knowing that the cameras are picking up my every move. A few days after starting to read, my handcuffs were taken off me and that's when I knew Setrakus was starting to fall for it.

I then asked for the drug stopping my legacies to not be administrated. I said I wanted to practice with my legacies, learn about them some more. Setrakus said he'd put me on a trial run, that if he thought I was lying I would be back on the drugs at once. Already I can feel my legacies creeping back. I can reach people's minds and begin to lift things with telekinesis. But I won't try to escape; I'm going to simply practice and fool them.

Setrakus is desperate. I know he is. He would never normally accept this behaviour from anyone, not even from me, but he has no choice. He knows I'm stronger than him; my Dreynen works on him, but his doesn't seem to work on me. With enough practice, I can learn to charge the air with it, just like he manages to do. But even more than me being stronger, Setrakus needs me for something. I don't know what, and I don't know how I know this, but he needs me to do something _willingly._ He'll do anything for me to be on his side, even if every instinct is telling him not to trust me.

I have to use that to my advantage.

I fidget slightly, the window seat uncomfortable for my taller, 17-year old body. Sighing, I focus on the Great Book, wanting to finish this chapter to look convincing. I turn over another page with telekinesis, my eyes skimming over the words. _Destiny, fate, Mogadorian progress_ …the words are always the same and they make me sick. I sigh, leaning my head against the wall, turning my head to look outside the window.

The Capital looks different. I can see the mogs working feverishly on something but I don't know what. Helicopters and crafts fly over the city, whilst the faint sound of drilling and banging reaches me, even up here in the Justice building. I've seen them put these weird machines onto buildings, but I don't know what they're for. I don't know what the mogs are doing specifically, but I know that they are preparing for war. They're preparing for the Capital to be attacked.

Good. I hope it's soon.

 _Ella, we need to talk._ I almost jump at the voice in my head, louder and clearer than I've ever heard a voice before. I sneak a glance at my guard to see if he noticed my shock but he hasn't. He continues to pace across the doorway, gun in hand.

 _Oh really?_ I turn to face the window, trying to keep calm. _Who is this?_

 _It's me…Cody,_ is the eventual reply. I almost scowl when I hear him but I decide to ignore my hatred. Why is Cody talking to me now? And what does he want? And most importantly, should I even bother to listen?

 _How are you feeling?_ I ask snidely. _How was your night in your cell? Comfortable?_ I can practically feel him wince at my tone, but I don't feel guilty. He killed Sophia. He almost killed Stanley.

 _I'm tired of making excuses for what I've done,_ he replies. _Tired of trying to convince people that I want to help. So I'm going to do something to prove that you can trust me._

 _What?_ I try to school my face into a blank expression but it's hard when he's talking like this. It's so out of the blue. _What are you talking about?_

 _I can't make up for what I've done,_ he says, his voice almost desperate, feverish. _I will never be forgiven for my crimes. But I'm going to try and help as best I can._ I take a deep breath, turning back to the book and flipping over another page.

 _You're all words,_ I reply harshly. _You've said for ages how sorry you are and how much you hate what's happening to me and Marina. You've said that you thought things would be different and you hate that they aren't. But you've done nothing about it all. So why should I believe you now?_ I demand. I will never trust Cody. Never.

 _I can't give you a reason why you should,_ he finally replies after a long silence. _You have every right to mistrust me. Every right to doubt me. I would too in your place. But I mean what I say: I want to help._

I sit in silence for a long time, not sure what to think. Cody has proved himself to be a liar and a coward and now a murderer. He was never on our side and apparently not on the mogs either now. He changes sides to suit him and I can't trust him. No one can. But…there's something about him that seems tired, as if he's giving up. I can't explain it.

 _What were you thinking of?_ I finally ask. I can practically feel him sigh in relief.

 _I'm going to free you and Marina. Get you both out of here and to the Resistance headquarters,_ he admits. I want to laugh at him because escape is practically impossible. The whole suggestion is just absurd. Surely he must know that.

 _And what about you?_ I ask, not even serious.

 _I don't know,_ he admits. _I'll…I can decide later,_ I sigh harshly, my breath whistling between my teeth as I pretend to read. I can feel the guard staring at me, as if confused by my sudden annoyance.

 _How exactly are you planning on getting us out of here? It's impossible! This place is a fortress!_ I almost shout. _And why now? Why now of all times?_ There's a long silence and then he starts to talk.

 _I've been thinking about it for a while,_ he finally says. _But I didn't have the opportunity until now. And…I want to make up for killing Sophia. I know this won't be enough but it's a start._

I roll my eyes. _So what is this opportunity then?_ I still don't fully believe him but I'm curious now.

 _A few days before the execution was even planned, I was briefed to go on a mission to Thorold, where I would help lead fighting against the rebels there. I accepted the mission, knowing that once I got to Thorold, I could run away and never return. I was sick of the mogs looking down on me and I didn't want to be here anymore. And I didn't want to kill Sophia and Corban._ I want to sneer at his weakness, but at least I know he's being honest. Running away is exactly what he'd do.

 _But then the execution came along. It was more important than Thorold, and my mission was postponed. After the execution…Setrakus didn't know what to think of me. I killed Sophia but tried to kill him._ He pauses for a long moment and then continues, but there's a dark tone to his voice.

 _That night in the Re-education Centre…they were re-conditioning me to be a soldier. Every vatborn mog soldier goes through it so they're completely loyal. It didn't work on me. It just made it worse._ He goes silent, but there's an overwhelming sense of horror and disgust. I don't want to know what they did to him that night but I can only imagine the atrocities he had to suffer. I can't help but feel the tiniest bit of pity for him.

 _After my punishment, they assumed I was conditioned to think like a mog once more. I played along, pretending that I was. But I wasn't. What they had done…it make me sick. No one should be treated like that. But I pretended that I was like them, that I did believe in them. I said I'd do the mission to Thorold, which is tomorrow._

 _So what?_ I interrupt. _Get to the point!_

 _I am,_ he replies, annoyed. _I realised that I could pretend to go to Thorold as planned, but instead, smuggle you and Marina with me. The ship would be ready to fly and all we'd have to do is disable the tracking devices and get rid of the crew and then we'd be free. I could get you to the Resistance!_ His voice is excited, almost feverish. I listen in, working through the plan. _The only way to escape from the base now is with insider help and I can do that!_

 _And how would we free Marina? She's locked away, and neither of us can get to her,_ I retort.

 _I could pretend that I have orders to bring her for questioning. None of the mogs in the prison cells really know what's going on up here. They're lower rank. You could come with me! Then we could go to the ship together!_

His plan is so rubbish that I want to laugh but the worst part is that he's right; only an insider can get us out of this base, and even then that's going to be hard. This is the only chance we have; there will never be another ship ready to go like it will tomorrow. And I can't throw away a chance to save her. I _have_ to help her before the mogs break her.

 _If we get to the ship without detection, then we've succeeded,_ I admit slowly. _We can start the flight to Thorold as planned, until we're far enough way that the fighter jets can't attack at once. Then we do as you say and fly to the Resistance,_ I plan. _Once we change course, they'll come after us but hopefully we'll have had a good enough head start._ I can feel Cody's eagerness, his joy at the plan formulating. I don't understand his motivation but all that counts is that he's helping.

And if this is a trick, then I will destroy him.

 _It's getting Marina that's going to be hard,_ I say. _Try to go along with the questioning route. I won't come with you…that will look suspicious, so I'll meet you at the ship. You might have to fight your way to the ship, so be prepared for anything,_ I say grimly.

 _I know,_ he admits. _But it might be the only chance we have. The others can never save us. We can only save ourselves._

I hate that he's right. It means I have to work with him.

 _What time are you going?_ I demand, back on the plan.

 _Right, we'll meet you at the ship,_ he agrees. _We're going at 10 o'clock in the evening tomorrow. Make sure to be there._

 _I will,_ I reply. The connection cuts off at once.

I smile slightly, staring outside. I'm excited, yes, definitely excited to get Marina out. This could be some awful trick of Cody's, and there's enough evidence to prove that it is, but I have no choice. I still have to try and save Marina, even if it endangers everything. She needs to be free, needs to recover after everything. She needs to be reunited with Joseph. But… _I_ can't go. I have to stay here and fight. I know what I have to do and I can't run anymore. This is my fight, no one else's and I have to say. As much as I want to be free, as much as I long for freedom, I have to stay.

One thing keeps bothering me though. Why trust Cody, who is clearly a traitor and a liar, with such an important mission to Thorold? Even before the execution, it doesn't make sense. Setrakus hated Cody, thought he was weak, so why would he send him to Thorold? Unless...unless the mogs were sending Cody to Thorold to die. They knew about his doubts, his hatred of the mogs and sent him off to die, because they don't need him. If Cody was killed in Thorold, no one would question anything. He would just be a tragic martyr who was killed by the evil Loric rebels.

And Cody knows. He knows they want him dead, which is why he's escaping now. It's _his_ last chance to be free, _his_ last chance to be saved, not Marina's. He's doing it, not to free Marina, but to save himself. I shiver, realising that Cody isn't really my friend. He's never been my friend nor Marina's. Friendships are there to help him survive and even now, he's doing everything for him. It's all about him.

Which means I can never trust him. Never. And tomorrow, if this turns out to be a trick, then Cody is going to die. And I will be the one to kill him.

* * *

 **Just an idea of a timeline for this story: The Elders are in Baladh at the moment fighting off the mogs and obviously Ella/Cody have just made their plan. Next two chapters will feature the escape and then chapter 12 is the reunion!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	11. Chapter 10 - The Awakening of Ten

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! So close to 100! So once again a huge thank you for all the support and I love reading the reviews so much! So thank you!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Happy Birthday to JulesAnon – thank you so much for your constant and lovely reviews!**

\- **I'm glad you all liked the Maren flying scene – I thought I'd try something a little different instead of the usual fighting and that's what happened!**

\- **Guest – No, I don't really hate Cody that much either. He's a very interesting character, probably one of the most interesting in my opinion. There's just something about him that's kind of pathetic and more pitying than hateful really. Hopefully that's shown in this story and I think it will definitely be in the next chapter.**

\- **Jix is coming! I've made sure to write loads coming up but obviously the next few chapters are going to focused on some other stuff.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Awakening of Ten

 **Ella**

I check the time again. Not even five minutes have passed since I last looked. I scowl, looking away from the clock and trying to act normal. I don't think I'm succeeding because seconds later, I'm watching the clock again. 9.45 p.m. The ship is going in fifteen minutes and I haven't heard anything from Cody for ten minutes. Part of me wonders if he's going to try and do this by himself, but I push away that thought at once. Cody needs my legacies to pull this plan off.

I look away from the clock again, taking a long, deep breath. I probably look calm enough from the outside but inside it's a different story. I'm pumped with adrenalin already, my body filled with nerves. I watch the mog soldier out of the corner of my eye, who's still pacing the doorway. His marching makes me feel worse, and I clench my hands together, noticing that my palms are clammy.

9.46.

I acted perfectly normal today so I wouldn't raise suspicions. Read the Great Book, trained with my legacies and even spoke politely with the mogs. Since I have to stay, I have to carry on as if nothing is happening. The thought of staying makes me feel sick, and I want more than anything to escape, but I know I can't. It's more than my desire, it's like I'm tied here. I _have_ to stay here. As if it's my destiny or something, as stupid as that sounds. My battle is here, in the Capital, and not in the cities with my friends.

I just hope they'll understand.

9.46.

I can't wait any longer. I have to do something.

I stand up, and the mog watches me at once, gun ready. I put down the Great Book, not sure how to proceed. I could just knock this mog out with my telekinesis but the minute I do that, I've ruined everything. The cameras in this room will be filming me right now, and the second I do something rebellious, Setrakus will know. And my plan to trick him will never work.

"What are you doing?" the mog aims the gun at me at once and I react without thinking. Maybe it's the adrenalin or the nerves, but something rushes through me, hot and fast and powerful. I don't control it; I let it run free.

"Don't shoot," I order. "Put the gun down," I expect him to laugh at me, threatening me with the gun again so I'm the most surprised when the mog does as I say and puts it down. As if he _listened to me._

"Wait…what did you do?" the mog frowns, as if just snapping back to himself. That weird power burns up in me again, like a stronger version of an adrenalin rush, and I stare at the mog.

"Don't talk," I order him, watching confused, as his mouth shuts at once. It's like he's under some spell, but I don't understand. I don't have a legacy of ordering people about…do I? Maybe it's that weird energy I'm feeling. I barely have time to consider this new power, when I hear a static noise in my head and then Cody's panicked voice bursts through my thoughts.

 _Ella! I've got Marina but the mogs know! We have to go now!_ He orders. Panic races through me at once and another burst of that weird power races through me, almost making me light-headed. I have to act immediately.

"Listen to me very carefully," and the mog is listening aptly, his face alert. The power is already starting to drain me and I take a deep breath, trying to focus as much as possible. It's taking more energy than I thought it would to keep focusing.

"I want you to hit me," I order him, making it up as I go along. "And then I want you to handcuff me," I order him. The mog stares at me for a moment, doubtful, and the power wells up in me, as my eyes lock with his. His will crumbles at once and then he marches forwards.

He punches me, square in the face. It's harder than I expected and as I raise my hands to protect my face, he punches me again. I cry out, clutching my nose, and then turn to run, just for effect. This is all for the cameras. The mog grabs me and then punches me once more, harder than before. I crumple to the ground, blood running from my nose, as real tears stream from my eyes. Another punch to my head knocks me back completely, and then the mog grabs my arm, twisting it back into a tight grip. I cry out at the pain, wincing as he locks a pair of handcuffs onto my wrists. Perfect.

"Take me down to the landing pad where Commander Cody's ship is waiting," I order him, letting the power seep into my voice. I keep my head lowered so no one can see me talk, but he hears me and he has no choice but to obey.

The mog grabs me, throwing me over his shoulder painfully. The mog marches out of the door, heading quickly for the landing strip. I'm in so much pain but I know that my plan will have worked. The cameras will have picked up every detail of the mog's attack on me, making me look like a poor little prisoner, beaten up and dragged out against my will. Anyone watching it would never imagine that _I_ was behind the attack.

The mog marches towards the landing pad, his movements fast, every step making my head pound with pain. I try to see where we are but I can't make sense of the corridors; we're somewhere I've never been before. I wonder if this is some shortcut. After about five minutes I can already hear the droning sound of a ship's engine, the clunking sound of the door opening to let one go. We're almost there. Now comes the second part of my plan.

"You are working for Cody," I whisper to the mog, allowing the legacy to seep into my voice. It's hard but I somehow manage. "He ordered you to grab me and take me to the ship. I had nothing to do with this. I am innocent," I order. He nods mechanically, practically running down a set of stairs. I can feel the legacy draining from me and I concentrate, trying to summon it back.

"You are innocent. I was working for Cody," he repeats. I sigh, resting my head against his back, already feeling exhausted and my job isn't over yet. I try to keep the legacy going.

"You had no choice. He threatened to kill you," I add. It's the only reason I can think of, but it seems fitting enough. The mogs repeats what I said.

We turn a corner and then we're there, at the landing pad. The mog drops me to the ground and I crumple to my knees, taking in the scene. The hatch in the ceiling, through which the ships leaves, is open, revealing the dark night sky. I can see large passages leading to other rooms for ships, where they hold them until they're needed. The huge ship to take Cody to Thorold dominates the rooms, the boarding runway down and waiting for its passengers.

The room is filled with the sounds of shooting, mogs running towards a nearby target. That's when I see Cody. He's shooting steadily at the mogs, his face desperate as he tries to fend them off. There are so many, almost too many. Using telekinesis, I reach out and grab two, throwing them against the side of the ship. They explode into ash at once, and I do the same to a few more.

"Ella!" Cody exclaims when he sees me. I keep a blank face, my heart breathing at this next part. My next decision almost makes me sick but I have to do it.

It's all a game. It's just one giant, deadly game and one I have to play.

 _Grandfather! They're escaping!_ I have no idea if I'm contacting that monster or not but I have to keep going. _Grandfather! Cody's escaping! Grandfather, help me!_

I don't hear anything for a few moments.

 _Grandfather! I think he's going to kill me!_

There's more silence. Then, an agonising half a minute later, the landing pad is filled with the urgent sound of a siren.

He knows. He heard me.

"Ella! We have to go!" Cody shouts again, running for me. The mog that attacked me stands by my side, as if unsure of what to do.

 _Shoot all the mogs you can. Don't get killed._ I order him with telekinesis, using that weird power. The mog snaps to action, freely shooting at the mogs attacking Cody. I stagger to my feet, staring at the monstrous ship in front of me. How is Cody going to fly that?

And that's when I see her. Marina. She's by the side of the ship, clearly unsteady, but she's shooting at the mogs, her face set with determination. She looks awful; her weeks in prison have taken a toll on her and it's that awful frantic look on her face that really shocks me. I stare at her, tears filling my eyes at having to be separated from her for longer. I take her in, trying to memorise her as much as possible, and seeing her pain only weakens my resolve to leave her. I wish I could stay with her. I really wish I could. But I can't and that kills me.

And then she notices me.

"Ella?" I see her mouth my name, her eyes landing on me. A smile starts to form on her face and she takes a few stumbling steps forward, dropping the gun. "Ella!" she yells. I stare at her, wishing I could come but I have to stay. I have to stay and save her.

 _Cody, you have to go,_ I order him, using my new compulsion legacy. _Get Marina into the ship and fly away._ The power races through me, stopping Cody in his tracks. He stares at me, almost betrayed, as if he can't believe what I'm doing. Then his body snaps to attention, his eyes glazed over as the new power takes a hold of him. He can't fight my legacy; it's just too strong. He turns on his heel, almost racing back to the ship and grabbing Marina's arm.

"Ella!" she screams, trying to fight Cody but she's too weak after being imprisoned. "Ella please! You have to come with us!" I watch her, the tears slipping down my cheeks and then I look away. I can't stand the betrayal on her face. " _Ella!"_ I hear her desperate scream and in that moment I hate myself. I hate myself for staying.

 _I'm sorry,_ I finally have the courage to say to her. _But I have to do this. One day you'll understand…I love you,_ I whisper. The boarding door slams shut and she's inside. I cut off all telepathic communication, my heart breaking. But if I hear her talk to me, I know that I'll lose every bit of determination that I have.

I hear a yell and then the mog that attacked me is shot dead, exploding into ash. I can hear a marching sound over the sirens and I stare at the ship, desperate for it to go. If it doesn't go now, they're both doomed. The mogs turn to the ship, shooting at the engines but I divert them all, stopping them from hitting anything important. I can faintly see Cody in the cockpit, but only very faintly. I just hope he knows how to fly that thing.

I hear a whirring, revving sound and then the ship begins to rise, but so slowly. The wheels on the bottom of the ship slide up into the bottom of the ship, as the engines start to move faster. I watch it start to rise quicker, my heart pounding in my chest. It gains speed, shooting up higher and higher, heading towards the hatch. I can already see the doors starting to shut and my hear hammers in my chest. They might just make it. I watch, holding my breath, as the ship moves faster and faster and then shoots through the hatch. Seconds later the hatch slams shut.

She's gone. Marina's gone.

At the same time, I hear the distant sound of shooting, which must be coming from the machine guns outside. I watched as they installed them, getting ready for aerial attacks, and now they're using them against my friend. I hold my breath, hoping that Cody can fly the ship out of that mess, as the shooting continues. I hear the roaring sound of the ship start to fade away, and I can't hear any sound of a crash. I sag in relief, blinking back the tears.

I've barely relaxed when there's the sound of footsteps and then Setrakus rounds the corner, taking in the sight. He looks confused, probably not expecting to see me tied up and bleeding. He looks around, his eyes narrowing when he notices the piles of ash from dead mogs and the lack of the ship. I don't know what to say; I just try to summon my new legacy and hope that it works on him.

"They escaped," I finally say. "They got away," Setrakus' eyes land on me and I can see the tiniest hint of anger. But anger at me? Or what's happened to me?

He waves his hand and then the handcuffs behind me snap off, freeing my wrists. I rub my wrists, not sure what to say. I can't tell whether he's suspicious of me or not and I can only hope he's not. Or this would have been for nothing and I should have escaped.

"The mog was working for Cody. He attacked me and dragged me here," I whisper, wiping my bleeding nose. "I didn't even know that he was planning on escaping," I try to inject as much of my new legacy into my voice as possible, without making it seem obvious that I'm lying.

"Guards, take her to the hospital," he finally says. "Clean her up," he looks at me narrowly. "We'll talk soon," I nod, trying to look pathetic, as the guards gently help me to my feet. I wince and I think, _think_ that I see the tiniest bit of sympathy on Setrakus' face.

"And granddaughter?" I turn to face him, not sure what to expect. He smiles, it's small, but it's there. "Thank you for warning me," he turns away and I'm led off. I begin to smile, relief and victory beginning to spread through me as I'm led off.

I think I might have done it. I think I've been able to fool him, the leader of the Mogadorians. And with this new legacy, one that he doesn't even realise I have, I can do it again and again and again. I _can_ win this game.

I've already started.

Xxx

 **John**

I kneel behind one of the blockades, wincing as I hear the sounds of bombs and gunfire. Even in the evening, the city is still at war. I can see the remains of what used to be Baladh, the city almost completely destroyed. Just piles of rubble, the occasional building, but mostly everything's gone. The mogs have really taken their anger out on the city. There won't be anything left for when the people return home.

Never have the mogs fought so hard for a city. Navaria was given up almost immediately since it was only the first city and the mogs probably thought it would be the only one. Innail wasn't too challenging either; the city wasn't indispensable to the mogs. But things have changed. Baladh has so much influence over the Southern cities that the minute it's free, the others will fight as much as possible. And all over Lorien the fighting has become more intense and the way things are going, nothing is going to be standing by the time this war is over.

We've managed to wipe the mogs out from the destroyed city, but they've taken residence in an old airbase just outside of the city. It's not strong enough to protect them long-term but I bet they're going to hide there until back-up can appear. It's our job to wipe out the mogs before reinforcements come.

"John," Maren appears next to me, her face shining with sweat. She kneels on the ground, her own gun as empty as mine. "They decided we have to go for it. We have to get rid of the troops out front and then we're going in," she says. I nod, my heart pounding in my chest.

"How many mogs are there?" I ask, trying to peer around and see the base. It's not huge, but it's still pretty hard to get into. Maren turns invisible, probably standing up and taking a look, before reappearing next to me.

"A lot," she says grimly. "It's not going to be easy to get into the base," she frowns.

"How many people do we have?" I ask, as I take in the groups of nearby Loric fighters trying to hide behind rubble like me, waiting to attack.

"A couple of hundred," Maren replies. "More are coming. They're arriving from the cities that have won. The more cities we win, the bigger the army," she grins.

"But big enough to take on the Capital?" I ask. She frowns, about to reply, when there's a loud explosion. We both duck down, shielding our heads with our hands.

"Go, go, go!" I hear someone screaming. I jump to my feet, expecting to see Maren do the same, but she's not there. She's already invisible, racing into the fight. I shake my head ruefully, throwing myself into battle.

I race the short distance from the safety of the rebels' blockades to the front of the base, the ground in front of me exploding with bullets as the mogs shoot at us. Loric race alongside me, guns brandished; some are even firing as they run. I watch as a few are shot down by the mogs and I have no choice but to jump over them, knowing that our goal is to get to the base. Once that is destroyed, Baladh is ours.

Not that there's much left of the city.

As I leap over another bollard to block the way, I can see hundreds of mogs lined up in front of the base, all armed and ready for us. I swallow nervously, lighting my hands up with lumen and aiming the beams of light at my feet. I begin to let my special uniform catch fire, grateful that it doesn't burn out with the flames. I can feel a slight tickle, as I become a human torch, racing straight for the mogs. I leap over the last bollard, feeling filled with energy and ready for a fight.

I charge straight into the first line of mogs, using telekinesis to avoid the bullets they shoot at me. I crash into a few mogs and they catch fire at once, screaming as they try to pat the flames off them. I finish them off with my sword, turning to kill more. They're too close to me to shoot, so they pull out their swords, only to be finished quickly. Really, they're no match for us. They've been trained to kill unprepared Loric citizens, not warriors.

I continue fighting, losing myself in the killing. Nearby Nine is like a machine, ripping into the mogs, sometimes with his bare hands. He's laughing, enjoying the killing. I can only imagine how many mogs he's killed. Joseph teleports around, stabbing the mogs with his double-edged sword, but moving away before they can hurt him. Not that it's possible; how can you fight someone who can teleport? I look around but I can't see Maren but I know she'll be around here somewhere, taking down the mogs as she's invisible. She hasn't created a storm yet; probably thinks that there's enough chance of success that she doesn't need to. I grin, stabbing another mog in the chest, starting to feel hopeful. We can do this. We can win the base.

Then I hear this screaming noise, a horrendous sound that doesn't sound human. My mouth drops open when I see the horrendous _thing_ nearby, tearing into the Loric rebel fighters easily. There are some screams as Loric run away from it, even if it means right into the mogs' gunfire. The area around the mutt thing clears as people try to escape and I take it in. It's some hybrid mutt thing because I've never seen anything like that. It's kind of like a bat, but its body is longer and it has four talon-like feet instead of two. I watch as it bites down on a Loric, its teeth razor-sharp.

"John!" Joseph appears, Nine letting go of his hand. "We've got to take that thing down!" he announces. I nod, extinguishing my fire for now.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Nine whoops, extending his pipe staff. It sparks with those red flames at the end and he spins it, looking like a pro.

Joseph transforms suddenly into that big lion beast he does so well. After training with him and the others for so long, I know at once what he's doing. He's going to be the main distraction, hopefully injuring the thing a little, but allowing Nine and I to take the thing down when it's not looking. Nine and I look at each other, coming up with a plan at once.

"This thing's mine, Johnny," he grins. Joseph moves slowly to the beast, which is watching him. It looks almost curious. Then the thing moves so quickly I barely have time to see it.

It leaps up into the air, using it's wings to flap above Joseph it, and then it lands on Joseph's back. It's so quick that Joseph doesn't have time to react. It latches onto his back, the talons digging long deep gashes into Joseph's back, and he screams, trying to shake the thing off. But the thing grips on, tightening its claws into Joseph. Nine suddenly runs up Joseph's leg with antigravity, and then he jumps onto the back of the thing, impaling it right through the back with his staff. The thing screams, that awful horrendous screaming noise, and shakes Nine off, who manages to catch onto Joseph.

"Johnny! A little help!" Nine yells. I gather myself, forming a huge fireball with lumen and then tossing it at the monster. I throw a few more, hitting it's back and annoying it. I begin to lose hope, panicking when I see the state of Joseph, but it finally leaves Joseph's back, when one of my fireballs hit its face near its eye. I watch as it flaps, up into the sky hovering about us all. Watching. Waiting. Joseph collapses to the floor, human once more.

"Oh man," I run over, wincing when I see the awful injuries on Joseph's back. "It's ok, this'll only take a few minutes," I say hurriedly, placing my hands on his back. He moans, as the legacy in me rushes into him at once. I've had so much practice with it that it's second nature.

"Dude, we don't have a few minutes," Nine shouts and then the thing dive-bombs us, talons outstretched as if to grab one of us. Nine is ready, jumping up and swiping at the thing with his staff, managing to slice off one of the feet. The thing roars, rising up into the air again. Waiting once more.

"How are we supposed to kill a thing that stays in the air?" I yell. We need a legacy of flight or something. I barely notice the mogs around us, shooting at Loric, and being killed by others. I'm barely aware of the carnage around us as the Loric continue to fight for the base. Joseph's back is getting better but it'll still take a minute or so.

The thing looks like it's about to dive bomb again when something suddenly races through the air; it looks like a giant hawk. I realise it's one of the chimaera but there's something on its back. I watch closer, and just as the thing and the chimaera are about to collide, the shape on the back jumps off.

"Maren!" I yell, watching in both amazement and fear as she lands on the thing's back. Joseph is still healing but I want to leave him, go and help Maren. Nine grips my arm, surprisingly tight.

"Dude, chill," he snaps, not sounding chill at all. "Maren can handle herself,"

I watch in disbelief as Maren clings onto the thing's back, stabbing it repeatedly with her sword, as her chimaera, Lyn, attacks the monster. They're both flapping their wings, trying to kill the other with their talons, but it's just a distraction really. Maren's the one really hurting the creature. She stabs it once more, and it must really hurt, because the monster screams, suddenly diving away from Lyn. Maren clings on tight when the monster suddenly spins in the air. I don't know what happens, she must lose her grip or something, but Maren lets go.

" _No_!" I'm on my feet at once as Maren falls through the air. Lyn tries to fly for her but then the thing attacks the chimaera, not allowing her to help Maren.

Then Nine races off, so fast that he's a blur. He uses his anti-gravity to run up the side of the building, and then just as Maren falls through the air, he leaps off, grabbing her easily. I watch, heart almost stopping, as he lands on the ground nearby, unharmed. Maren pushes herself off him at once, but she looks grateful.

"Now we're even," I hear him say and she flips him off. Joseph is finally healed and I sit back on my heels, breathing deeply.

"Thanks," Joseph sits up, looking weary but still ready for a fight. He looks up at the monster, still fighting Lyn in the air. The other chimaera are coming, all birds, and I watch as they start to coordinate an attack. The thing tries to fight back, but I can tell that between Maren's stabs and the chimaera attack, it won't last long.

"Dude, they've got it," Nine says, noticing my attention on the monster. "We've got mogs to kill,"

And with that he turns and races into the nearby battle, beheading a nearby mog with one smooth move. I nod in agreement, grabbing a nearby gun and starting to shoot.

It doesn't take long to finish the mogs off here. Once the chimaera manage to kill the monster, the mog's moral seems to break. The continuous fighting from the Loric doesn't help either, even if we have lost a lot of people. The mogs race for their base, and I'm tempted to follow but I know I can't. I can't disobey orders. I shoot the last remaining mogs I can, the others doing the same until it's silent. All the mogs out here are dead; the rest are cowering in their base.

But I don't have time to even breathe. Our second assault is about to begin any moment.

"Right," one of the rebel leaders marches forward, a gun strapped on his back and a sword in his bandaged hand. "We have to get into that base! Get into your groups!" he yells. I barely have time to look for Maren since she's in my group, when one of the first groups starts to race for the base. I hear them placing the explosives by the iron door, before running back.

"Ready?" Maren asks, breathing heavily. I'm suddenly aware of my aching body now that the adrenalin rush is over, the heavy beating of my heart.

"Nope," I grin at her and she laughs, exhilarated by the killing.

"General Barker!" I turn to see Henri, of all people, racing from a nearby truck. I shield him with telekinesis at once, even though there don't seem to be many mogs around. They're all inside, hiding.

"Henri! Get out of here!" I yell. "We're about to go in!" I gesture to the building. He shakes his head, wincing as there are sounds of explosions from the door. I watch to see the whole entrance ripped to pieces, leaving a large entrance. Loric charge in at once, and the sound of gunfire starts up.

"No," Henri shakes his head. "Laws just called. She wants the Elders to go back to base. It's an order," he announces to General Barker, in charge of this operation. My mouth drops open at once, as my group races into the base. I can still hear gunfire, but there's screaming as well. I want to join them, needing to help them.

"I need at least one!" Barker yells, gesturing to the base. "Just for moral at the very least!" he yells, looking angry. Henri frowns, looking at us all, but then nods in agreement.

"Very well, Nine can stay! He won't be as necessary," he replies. "But the other three need to come,' he announces.

"See ya, Johnny!" Nine grins, glad to be able to stay. Before I can even saying anything, and Henri can stop him, Nine turns and races for the base. His staff is brandished and then he disappears inside. The chimaera stream after him, apparently not wanting to miss the action either. I watch them enviously, wanting to stay.

"I'm staying here too!" Maren yells, but Henri shakes his head. I watch as the last of the groups enters the base, General Barker finally following them. Joseph shakes his head, looking up at the base as the sound of explosions come from inside. I want to be there so badly.

"You need to come with me!" Henri announces. "Trust me, you're going to want to," he says and that's when I notice the smile on his face.

"Why?" Joseph demands. "We still have work to do here. Baladh isn't completely free yet," he protests. Henri shakes his head, still grinning, and that's when I start to think something might have finally gone our way.

"You need to meet someone when they arrive at the base," he replies. "Someone who I think is looking forward to seeing you all. And I'm pretty sure you're going to want to see her" he grins, facing Joseph in particular. I start to get hopeful…he can't honestly mean…no, he can't. Impossible. But yet…

"What do you mean?" Joseph steps forwards, looking desperate. " _Tell me!"_

"We got word from our insiders in the Capital," Henri replies. "Marina's escaped,"

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed! Ella's got a new legacy and Marina's free!**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Fall of Five

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, especially because I know I'm making you all wait for Navrina! But thank you all so much and I really appreciate them, so thanks!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **The others aren't aware Marina has the ice legacy but they will be soon.**

\- **Ella had to stay because she knows that she'll be far more useful as an insider instead of with the others. She can give them much more information if she's inside.**

 **I think there was a little confusion because people think the Navrina reunion will take place in this chapter, but unfortunately, it won't as there is something very important about to happen. But it** ** _will_** **absolutely take place next week and because I know it's cruel to keep you all waiting for so long, I promise to update on Wednesday so you won't have to wait so long.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Fall of Five

 **Marina**

I'm free. _Free._ The feeling is so alien to me, so bizarre that I can't get seem to get my mind wrapped around it. I'm so used to being trapped, confined against my will that I don't know what to do now that I'm free. But I can't allow myself to relax, not until I'm finally safe. Part of me almost feels like this is a trick of the mogs and I'll be back in my cell any minute, waiting to be punished for falling for the plan. But another part of me knows that I'm being paranoid, that this is the real deal.

I'm finally free.

When Cody had dragged me out of my cell, saying he needed to question me, I thought he was telling the truth. I thought he was working for the mogs once more. But then the mogs had attacked, saying he wasn't authorised to be there and he'd started killing the mogs. He'd dragged me to the landing pad, saying that he was going to help me escape. That's when I'd started to think that I could finally be free. I might not have to stay in that hellhole any longer.

The last few hours have been a blur for me, especially as I was still dosed up with those awful drugs they used to pump into me to keep me calm. I remember Cody somehow managing to get us away from the Capital, despite the fighter jets and machine guns they had shooting at us. I remember having to strap myself in, watching as the bullets and rockets would barely miss us thanks to Cody's flying. It took him longer to evade the mogs that followed us, but he managed to. He told me the mogs had trained him to fly mog ships, back when they trusted him.

I sit in the passenger area of the ship; I didn't want to talk to Cody at first. I know he rescued me and that alone has earned my gratitude, but I just didn't want to see him. He left Ella behind. He told me that he had no control, that she somehow made him do that. Part of me believes him but I don't want to. I want to be angry with him; I want to hold a grudge. Leaving her behind hurts so much, knowing that she's still trapped and could be killed for all I know.

But part of me knows that it's the right thing. Ella has a role to play in all of this and it's not with the Resistance. Something tells me that she belongs in the Capital.

I shut my eyes again, leaning my head back against the chair. I wonder how long it will be until we get there. The thought of seeing Joseph…there aren't words strong enough to describe it. I can feel myself almost buzzing at the thought of seeing him, impatience and anticipation and happiness all whirling around inside me. It's so overwhelming that it almost kills me. Ever since I knew he was alive, I've been imagining this moment. Picturing him in my head, wondering if he's changed, not that it matters if he has. I know I have. But I also know he won't care.

Thinking of Joseph just makes me more and more impatient, desperate to see him. It's like a craving and it's all I can think about. But I have to ignore it. I've waited weeks; I can wait a few more hours. I just need a distraction. With a sigh, I get up and head over the cockpit where Cody is flying the ship. I enter as quietly as possible, watching as Cody expertly navigates the huge ship. I don't recognise where we are and the charts and buttons on the control panel are alien to me, but Cody seems at home. He's looking at some weird chart thing that I don't recognise but it seems to make sense to him.

"We're about an hour away," Cody says, knowing I'm here without even turning around. One hour. One hour and I'll be completely free. And just over an hour until I see Joseph. I'm almost shaking with anticipation.

"Do you actually know where we're going?" I ask. I watch him carefully, wondering if I can really trust him. I know he helped me escape but I've learnt to doubt him.

"I have an idea," he replies. "I'm hoping that if I get close enough to the Resistance, they'll reveal themselves and take us in," he sighs.

"Not the best plan," I note, sitting down in the seat next to his. It's comfortable and I lean back, shutting my eyes.

"I know," I can hear his embarrassment. "But I didn't have much choice," he sighs. I keep my eyes shut, exhausted.

"What if they don't come and take us in?" I ask.

"They will once they see me," he says, his tone gruff. "I'm a traitor and they'll want to punish me. And you can't honestly tell me Joseph wouldn't come to you? That he wouldn't want to see you?" he asks. I open my eyes, knowing that he's right. The Resistance aren't going to let us go anywhere. _Joseph_ wouldn't let me go anywhere.

"Thank you for saving me," I finally say. "I…I really appreciate it," The words feel wrong, too unnatural. It doesn't seem right thanking him, even after saving me. He's done too much. But Cody doesn't seem to notice. He smiles, looking away from me and across the Capital.

"It's the least I could do," he replies. "After everything,"

I fall silent because he's right. It _is_ the least he can do and he knows it. We sit in silence, both of us staring at the dark night sky, even though I can barely see without my legacies; they've still not come back. But I _can_ see the stars again and watching them makes me feel more emotional than I thought it would. I thought I would never see them again. There were a lot of things I thought I would never see again, things I would never do, people I would never meet. Having that given back to me feels like a miracle, like a precious gift that I never realised I had until now.

"Ella's powerful. And clever," Cody finally says after a while. "I didn't realise until today,"

"Jealous?" I snap. I can't help it. I know he saved me and I know that I should put everything he's done behind me, but I can't help it. One good move doesn't make me forget everything I've suffered.

"Naturally," Cody retorts, but he's not angry. "I imagined that I would be the one they're desperate to keep. But I was wrong," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe it's better that way. I'm just a disappointment," There's no self-pity in his voice; it's just like he's stating a fact.

"Tell me about it," I finally say. I can feel him watching me but I don't return the look. I keep my eyes ahead. "Your life. I don't know anything about your life before the Games,"

He doesn't reply and I wonder if I've crossed the line. It doesn't feel quite right asking him about his past. Whenever Joseph and I would talk about our pasts, it felt natural, normal. It felt weird _not_ to talk about ourselves, tell the other everything about us. But this…this doesn't feel right and I wonder if he's even going to answer me. Then he finally sighs, shifting in his seat. He turns to face me, still keeping one hand on the controls.

"You want to know about my life?" he asks sceptically. I meet his eyes, not nervous like I would have been before. Not much scares me anymore.

"I want to know why you did it," I reply. "Why you became a traitor" He sighs again, turning away and running a hand over his short buzz-cut.

"Fine," he finally replies. "I guess you have a right to know," he looks at one of the charts and adjusts something, before turning to face me fully.

"I was born in Thorold, that much you know," he says. "My parents lived in the city centre before and after the Occupation. We were pretty poor, apart from my grandfather, but my parents didn't talk to him over some family dispute," he looks down. "I didn't realise until years later that they had argued with him about their _hobby_ ," the way he sneers the word makes me frown.

"Hobby?" I question. Cody sighs, looking down at his hands.

"They were leaders of a small rebel group in Thorold. Not like the rebellions now, but big enough to create a bit of noise in the town," he replies. "This group had staged a few strikes, which were easy enough to control, but then they wanted to do more. But before they could do anything, the mogs decided to put the group to an end," he pauses for a moment, but then swallows and carries on.

"I watched as the mogs murdered my parents in front of me when I was just eight years old," his tone is cold, not giving anything away. "Shot, right in the head, both of them,"

I stare at him, appalled. To watch your own parents killed is barbaric, especially when so young. I stare at him, sympathy filling me, unable to stop myself. Nobody, no matter what, should have to go through that. I think about taking his hand but I don't. I don't think I'm that forgiving just yet, even now that I'm starting to get a proper insight into his life. But Cody doesn't seem to notice; he just carries on talking.

"I was placed in an orphanage after that," he continues. "So the mogs could supervise me and make sure I wasn't corrupted. Fortunately, I hadn't been told anything about my parents' lifestyle so I was let off pretty easily," he shrugs. "The orphanage wasn't so bad. I made some friends. I wasn't alone," he sighs and I can sense that something bad is coming.

"What happened?" I whisper. He looks up at me and then I take his hand, unable to help myself. He may try and hide it but I can see the pain in his eyes.

"My grandfather was finally allowed to take me from the orphanage when I was ten, even though I didn't want to go. He lived far away from the city, far from all my friends. It was just me and him, alone in that great big old house," he grimaces.

"I had no friends. He was always ill. I was by myself all day, every day," he shakes his head. "Until he was so ill that he needed a carer, Mrs Carter," he smiles a little, his eyes drifting towards the view.

"That's when I met Emma," he says. "She looked a little like you, expect she was way scarier," he smiles, almost fondly. I've never really seen that look on his face and I don't know what to make of it.

"She was Mrs Carter's daughter and they came to live with us," he shrugs. "Emma was as lonely as me. We did everything together. We were partners in crime," he grins a little.

"We would do petty thefts, trick people but it was fun. We had nothing else to do," he says. I don't know what to say. Apart from his parent's death, there's nothing so tragic about his life as to make him a traitor.

"We dreamt of being strong, powerful, ruling the world," he sighs. "If only she saw me now," he shakes his head. "I couldn't help but love her. She was my only friend. The only person I was close to,"

"My grandfather and I had to move into Thorold when I was 14. He was so ill he needed proper medical treatment, and Mrs Carter had to move to when we got to the city. I still met up with Emma but not as much," his face darkens. "She wasn't as bothered to see me anymore; she had other _interests_ ," he sneers and I wince at the look on his face. It's so cold, angry that it scares me a little. It reminds me of what he used to be like.

"One of her neighbours, a boy our age, had connections with the mogs. She was so in love with him she did everything for him, even worked for the mogs. She did errands for them, little tasks they didn't want to do," he grits his teeth.

"They just wanted power I guess. Wanted food and money and a warm house to live in. Didn't want to live under the fear of the mogs every day," Cody scowls. "We all wanted that but they were the only two willing to sacrifice their morals to do it," He doesn't even seem to notice the hypocrisy of his statement; doesn't seem to realise that just a few years later he does the exact thing he hated her doing.

"I tried to get Emma to stop. People hated her and her new boyfriend; they thought they were dirty traitors," he shakes his head, barely aware of me being here. He's in another world, a world where things went wrong.

"Why didn't they see how wonderful she was?" he scowls, his hands pulling away from mine. I watch as they clench into fists. "They were cruel. Mean. Tried to drive her and her boyfriend away from Thorold," He stops, and that's when I notice the tears in his eyes.

"One day I came to her house to tell her that I loved her. I'd been in love with her from the moment she came into my life. I was hoping that it would be enough to save her," he scowls. "When I told her, she _laughed_ at me. Told me she would never love me in that way, that she was _so in love_ with her boyfriend," he stares at the ground for a long moment.

"I was so mad I hit her. Only once but it was hard enough. Enough to scare her. She told me I was nothing and to never come back. She told me she hated me," his voice is calm, not betraying how he really feels.

"And then?" I prompt him. He looks up, his eyes hard.

"The next day she was killed by the rabble. They'd had enough of her being a traitor. In Thorold, traitors are killed," he scowls. "They take justice into their own hands," I gasp but he carries on, as if he didn't hear me.

"I lived with my grandfather until he died of some disease," he says bitterly. "I was moved back to the orphanage until they would have to find a permanent home but they called me for the Games before I was found somewhere to live," he pulls away, looking outside the window. I have no idea how much time has passed but I feel shaken, upset even. I'm starting to understand Cody so much more now.

"And?" I whisper.

"And when you all got to say your goodbyes, no one came for me," he snaps. "I wasn't worth a goodbye," he looks away. I bite my lip, looking down at my lap.

"No one came to see me either," I reply. "I didn't have anyone," I can feel his eyes on me for a long moment, and then he sighs.

"When I was told Albert was my mentor, it was like some sick joke. He couldn't train me! He was too ill! It was like my grandfather all over again!" he snaps. "I felt like every person who should have been there for me was a failure and let me down," He shakes his head, angrily clenching his fists again.

"I didn't," I whisper, trying to calm him down a little. "We worked well together," I remind him. He smiles, blinking quickly all of a sudden, and avoiding my face.

"Yeah, well I ruined that, didn't I?" he snaps and there's a small silence. "Anyway. When Ethan came along, promising me glory and power and appreciation, I lapped it all up. It was the one opportunity I had that someone might actually look at me, not as an annoyance but as a advantage," he sighs angrily, staring at the metal ground.

"The mogs knew that," I whisper. "That wasn't your fault," Cody laughs bitterly, looking out into the darkness.

"Killing Albert _was,_ " he shrugs. "They made me kill him as a sign of my obedience. I did as they told me and I was rewarded. I was complimented, trained, appreciated…I was theirs completely and they knew it," he sighs. He meets my eyes and I can see the shame. I don't know what to feel, don't know ether to hate him or pity him.

"Things went wrong though. I wasn't as strong as Stanley, not as good a fighter or as dedicated. I was lazy" he shakes his head. "They wanted him not me. But they knew they would never get him," he sighs.

"And then Ella came along," he continues. "Ella was their star, their perfect little Loric angel. I was nothing next to her," he grimaces. "And then once you had managed to take my eye out, even when you were restrained, it was obvious that they didn't need me. I was punished for my weakness,"

"What?" I whisper, shocked.

"They killed Ethan, my new mentor, in front of me. He had failed to do his job of making me a proper soldier. His death was my punishment for my failure as a solider," he shrugs. "After that, I noticed what monsters they were. How they mistreated you and Ella. Made you suffer. I wanted to hurt them," he goes silent, staring outside for a long time.

He falls silent and I don't say anything. I don't know what to say. He's clearly suffering; his life has just been tragedy after tragedy. He's been used and hurt and ignored by the ones who should help him. If I'd known this earlier, would I have judged so much? No, I don't think I would have. I should have helped more, proved to him that he was worth loving and that he was a decent person. But I did what everyone else did and ignored him, made him feel worthless.

"I forgive you," I finally whisper. "For everything. You've saved me and proved that we're friends," I reach out for his hand. "The past is in the past and we need to move on…so I forgive you," I repeat. He stares at me, as if unsure if this is a trick, but then he uncertainly takes my hand. His palms are clammy, cold.

"Thank you," he has tears in his eyes. He smiles, and it's a sweet, genuine smile. I wonder what he would have been like if he hadn't been so mistreated. If he would have been a good friend to me.

"I'll vouch for you," I say, determined to make things right. "Make the Loric know what you've done for me," I say. "I'm not saying that you'll be freed, but I'll make sure they treat you well," I vow. Cody smiles, looking a little incredulous.

"Oh come on, they're not going to listen," he snorts, pulling away from me and staring at the controls. "I'm a traitor. It's what I deserve, rotting in jail. I deserve to suffer like you did,"

I shake my head. "Don't say that," I say gently. "No one deserves that. And I'll make sure, I promise. It's the least I can do after you saved me," I promise. Cody looks at me hopefully and then nods.

"Ok then," he smiles, into a bitter smile, but a genuine smile. "I don't think they'll listen but thanks for trying," he laughs softly.

I smile in return, feeling like I've finally gotten somewhere with Cody. That this really could be the beginning of a true friendship. No more second guessing, betrayals, issues. This could really be the start of a genuine friendship.

"So, where are we-"

I'm interrupted when something hits the side of the ship and I tumble off my chair, knocking into the control panel. I grip the chair, trying to cling on as the ship spins through the air, attempting to regain stability. The sirens start to blare, the noise deafeningly loud and almost painful. Cody slams something on the control panel, his fingers flying across some buttons, a panicked look on his face. I pull myself upwards, grabbing a hold of a chair as I look outside.

"Loric jets!" he yells. "Mogs would never attack one of their own without making contact first!" he yells. He wrestles with the controls, dodging another rocket, and I grip onto the chair, trying not to knock into anything else.

I can see faint outlines of fighter jets, illuminated by their lights, as they race around the ship, guns aimed and pointing. As I watch, another rocket is launched and then hits the ship, sending me to my knees again. There's an exploding noise and Cody swears, looking at the controls. The ship starts to slow and there's a juddering noise, as the ship starts to shake slightly. There's another alarm going now and a frantic beeping noise that terrifies me. I clutch the chair, trying to control my panic. _This isn't the mogs…this isn't the mogs._ But my pounding heart won't listen to me.

"What did they hit?" I scream. Cody looks at me, his face pale. It's like a calm panic suddenly washes over him, which scares me even more.

"The engine. We have to get off," he says, voice eerily quiet. I stare at him and then he grips my arm, dragging me away from the cockpit. "We have to get off!" he snaps. I nod, stumbling as the ship banks to the side with another hit. I can hear a shuddering, whooshing noise and I know Cody's right. We're going to be dead if we stay in here.

We stumble away from the cockpit when there's another bang and then the whole ship seems to just stop in the air, before plummeting to the ground. I cry out, grabbing Cody's arm as the ship just plunges to the ground. I barely manage to grab onto a handle on the wall as the ship free falls, the loose items in the ship thrown around.

Cody swears, throwing his arm out and I watch as one of the doors opens with telekinesis. We crawl over, barely able to stay upright in the rapidly falling ship. It takes all of our energy to get to the open door, the cold night wind whipping through the gap. I'm shivering from panic and cold, as the freezing wind whips at my hair. I can still hear more rockets and I know we're seconds from being blown to bits. I can see a trail of smoke in the air from the burning engine. But even worse I can see the ground approaching, the ship gaining speed as it falls.

"Don't let go," Cody warns me and I grip onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

Then Cody jumps.

His flight kicks in at once and we hover in the air, as the ship plummets to the ground. I watch as it falls, the fighter jets still shooting at it. I don't think they even see the two of us, hovering in the air. I watch as another rocket hits the ship and then it explodes with a huge exploding noise, pieces of metal flying through the air. Cody shoots upwards to avoid them, wincing as the ship hits the ground with another loud bang. I watch, mouth open wide in horror as what used to be our ship is destroyed.

"They're going to land," Cody notices the fighter jets starting to lower to the ground. "This is our chance," he takes a deep breath and then quickly starts to fly down, before the jets get there. My heart pounds with adrenalin and fear, and I take a long deep breath. I need to be calm, in control.

Cody gently lowers us to the ground within a few seconds, quicker than the jets. I climb off his back, my knees shaking. I put my hands up in the air at once, breathing heavily, as the jets start to land. The flashlights are on us, and I blink, wincing at the light. Cody tries to look calm next to me, but I can tell he's as scared as I am. I take another breath, trying to recognise any Loric, but all I can see are black shapes flitting behind the jets and lights.

"Hide," I tell Cody softly. "Hide and I'll talk," I can feel him watch me for a long moment but then he nods, shooting up into the air. In the darkness, I don't even think they notice.

"Keep your hands in the air!" A few people scream and I can hear the panic in their voices. I do as I'm told, trying to make out the shapes in front of me but it's impossible. My heart pounds almost painfully and my breathing is coming out in gasps.

"Tell us who you are and what you're doing!" the same person orders. I just hope that Cody stays in the air, as I try to control the situation.

"I'm Marina," I clear my throat, feeling self-conscious. I can feel more lights on me and I try to be strong. "I'm a tribute from the Games…I, uh, I just escaped the Capital,"

There's a movement and then someone moves forward. A woman approaches with a gun in her hands, but she's not aiming it at anything. I don't recognise her but she seems to know me from the look on her face. She takes me in as she stands in front of me, her gun still in her hands.

"We know who you are," she says, her voice softer. "How did you escape?"

"It's, um, it's a long story," I reply, my palms sweaty with nerves. "I had some help,"

"From who?" Her gun is back in her hands at once, and I don't know what to do. She looks at me as if I'm an ally but the way she'll look at Cody…I get a feeling in my stomach that he is in serious danger.

"Um," I try to think of the words but I don't know what to say.

"From me," Cody suddenly appears in the darkness next to me. The woman freezes, her gun aimed towards Cody at once. Fear races through me and I try to move towards him, but I can almost sense the woman's tension, her eagerness to shoot him. She knows who he is too.

"What are you doing with this traitor?" she demands. I shake my head, not wanting to show allegiance to the mogs, but not wanting them to hurt Cody either.

"He's…he helped me come here. I wouldn't be here without him," I say nervously. The woman watches me, her eyes narrowed. At least she's listening to me talk. But I'm hyper aware of the gun in her hands, trained on Cody's chest.

"He is a traitor," she announces. "We do not deal with traitors here," Cody laughs bitterly, not acting demure like I would have hoped.

"Then why do you have that mog spy with you?" he taunts. He must hit a nerve because the woman's jaw clenches.

"Please," I beg. "At least let him explain," I beg. The woman frowns, looking more threatening, and I swallow nervously, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Here at the Resistance, spies do not get the chance to talk," she snaps. "We don't have time for lies,"

"No, please!" I beg, holding my hands out. "Please! I mistrusted him as much as you but if you just listen to him, you'll realise that he's one of us!" I plead desperately. I think I must look mad.

"It's ok Marina," Cody's voice is weird, almost accepting. "I knew this was going to happen. I accept it,"

"Please," I ignore Cody and face the woman. "You don't understand, you-" She makes a snarling noise and she releases the safety on her gun, pointing it at us. I jump in front of him at once, holding my arms out. I'm filled with panic; this is not what I wanted to happen.

"He is a traitor and he must pay!" she snarls. "You would be wise to not associate with him!"

"Marina, move," Cody says in a weird voice. "I deserve this," I shake my head, but I can hear the sound of movement and I watch as more guns are aimed at Cody and me. I can imagine the whole circle of guns aimed at me and my heart pounds in my chest with fear.

"Cody, stop it!" I say. "Don't do anything!" The woman aims her gun at Cody, her hand shaking slightly. I think she's scared of him.

"You're a coward," Cody taunts the woman. "You can't shoot me. You won't dare!" he laughs. I want to swear at him to shut up and the woman's hand jerks on the gun. I can see the fear on her face. I don't think she knows what to do either; I don't think she was prepared for this situation. But I can see she's terrified of Cody, of the thought of him being a traitor, of him betraying us all.

"I have over twenty soldiers here, ready to shoot you if you attack," she warns him, her voice shaking. "Listen to me. Move away from him, Marina," she orders him. He smirks, a bitter smile that makes me shiver.

"No," he shakes his head. "You listen to me. I'm done with this. I'm done with you all. Marina is innocent," he says calmly. "And you will not threaten me again," The woman shakes and she takes a step back, swallowing nervously.

"On the count of three, you will move back," she orders, her voice shaking.

"One," she snaps and Cody starts to laugh.

"Cody, shut up," I hiss, turning my head slightly.

"Why should I?" he sounds mad when he laughs. "She's too scared of me to do anything! She's just a soldier who won't dare to kill me," he taunts.

"Two!" The woman screams.

"Please, he's just a-" I move forwards towards her to plead with her but my sudden movement must terrify her. She's so tense, so wound up that she reacts without thinking.

Automatically, she shoots rapidly and then gunshots ring out in the air. I fling my arms up to protect myself and then something hard hits me, shoving me to the ground. I look up in shot to see Cody's body stops mid-lunge, and then jerks as the bullets hit him. He staggers back a few steps, staring at the growing bloodstains on his clothes, especially over his chest. His eyes lock with mine and he looks like he's going to say something. I scream as Cody's body hits the ground.

"Cody!" I crawl over, reaching him. He's choking, his eyes rolling around in his head. I clutch his hand, and it takes a huge effort for his eyes lock on mine. He almost smiles when he sees me.

"I'm sorry," he wheezes. "I had no choice…dead anyway," he whispers. I shake my head, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Don't, don't say that," I say frantically. I try to heal him but I know I can't. I don't have my legacies back. I wish that I did more than anything else in the world.

"When I'm going to die…I wanted to…wanted you to be…here," he whispers. I shake my head, realising that he knew they were going to shoot him and he didn't care. He did this all on purpose.

"I'm here," I whisper, clutching his hand tightly.

"I could never belong there," he whispers, apparently unaware of the pain.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, stroking his hair. "I…I can't save you," I say, more tears on my cheeks.

"It's…it's ok," he stutters, his breaths slowing. I can see him fading in front of me and I grip his hand tighter, terrified of the moment when he's going to let go. "We're…we're friends, right?" he breathes. I nod frantically, more tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Of course," I whisper, pressing a kiss to his hand. "We're friends. Always," he smiles again, even through the pain. He looks almost at peace.

"That's…that's all I…" he gasps for breath. "All I…wanted," the last word is so quiet that I can barely hear it but I do. I watch as his eyes roll back in his head and his chest stops moving.

More tears slip down my cheeks and then I lean forwards, curling up next to him on the grass. I rest my head on his chest, not stopping the tears anymore. I begin to sob, nearly unaware of the people around me, trying to talk to me, to help me. I ignore the blanket wrapped around my shoulders, the shouts to get medics.

I just close my eyes and cry.

* * *

 **So Cody is dead! I wonder if any of you know why he was taunting the woman, because there was a reason. He didn't die on accident. It will be revealed soon though for those who don't know.**

 **Anyway, I'll update on Wednesday with the Navrina reunion so you don't have to wait but this chapter was absolutely necessary.**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Reunion

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them and hearing your thoughts on what's going on, so a huge thank you!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Essentially, yes, Cody knew that Nine would never let him stay there after Sophia's death. He knew there was no chance for him in the Resistance.**

\- **I had to make Cody die for Marina because in a way that redeems him. He still made loads of mistakes but at the same time he was a very complicated character so I wanted his death to be as confusing as him. I didn't want everyone to be completely happy but a little sad as well. Hopefully it worked!**

\- **Nothing will get in the way of happy Navrina anymore!**

\- **So there will be mostly two POVs per chapter now, apart from the occasional chapter where there are either three or one – it means that everything is more detailed**

 **So the time has come! Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Reunion

 **Marina**

Everything is chaos. I don't know where I am and I don't really care anymore. I know that they've drugged me with something to make me docile because I'm in such a haze that I can barely function properly. I barely notice being taken from the field to a train, where I'm then to be taken to the base. I don't take in the journey there, or the train, so clinical that it reminds me of the Capital. I barely notice it when one of the carers helps me shower and then dress in trousers and a shirt, even though it's the cleanest and warmest I've felt in days. I'm not even aware when they try and feed me food that I push away at once. I'm not hungry. I don't want to eat.

I just want Joseph.

I think they send me to sleep for a while because things go even fuzzier and I can't remember much. But when I wake things are much clearer and I can concentrate better. I'm still in the train as it races through the mountain, but I'm told we're almost there. I'm told that the soldiers were scouts, sent out to shoot down the mog craft. They thought I was a threat. I'm supposed to feel lucky that they work in the Resistance's base and are taking me there now.

"We've arrived," A soldier approaches me a while later, as I sit on one of the metal benches, shivering slightly. "Do you think you can walk to the hospital?" he asks me gently. I stand upwards automatically but my legs feel so weak that I almost fall. The man catches me and I hear him call for a gurney to help me.

I act weaker than I feel as they lie me down on the gurney, pretending to still be dazed. It's the only way to fend off their constant questions; how am I here, how did I escape, am I ok? I shut them out and stare at my surroundings, conserving my energy. I'm clinging on until I can see my friends. Then I can sleep and forget for a while.

I take in the clinical corridors, as I'm pushed through on the gurney, the medics reassuring me that I'm safe. I hear people talking, whispering my name as if I'm some kind of celebrity, but how can I be? I take in the long ride down on an elevator and then more pushing until I reach a new room. I can smell the sharp smell of antiseptic and when I take in the clean beds, the machines, the bright lights I know I'm in the hospital.

"Here," I'm lifted onto a bed this time, as a doctor starts to hook me up to machines, measuring my stats or something. I sit calmly, not sure what to think. I just want to see Joseph.

"Marina," Someone says my name and I turn to see a female doctor smiling gently at me. "We're going to run a few tests and then we'll let you sleep," she says gently. I just watch them, not wanting to see them. There's only one person I want to see and he isn't here.

"Where are my friends?" I ask. I sit rigidly on the bed, not sure whether to demand to see my friends or wait patiently.

"They'll be here," someone says, but that doesn't reassure me. That's a general answer. I push away the hands and move to get off the bed, but someone pushes me back, easily stronger than me.

"You're safe now," they all reassure me. "You're going to be ok," they promise. I don't listen because I've heard that line before and it was a lie. It's always a lie.

"Don't drug me," I say. "I want to be awake. I want to focus," I plead but they don't seem to listen. I try to move again but they're still holding me down, not strongly enough to scare me, but enough to stop me from moving.

"Now Marina, you have to stay calm," one of them says firmly. Seeing them reminds me of the doctors back in the Capital and I start to panic. Tiny needles of fear seek to prick at my nerves and I can feel my heartbeat picking up, becoming frantic with worry.

"No," I protest, pushing them away. It scares me just how weak I am, just how skinny my arms look compared to them. They push me back into a sitting position, watching me gently.

"The drug has worn off," I hear them talking to each other, probably assuming I'm not listening. "We'll need to give her morphine so we can run the tests. She's not calm enough," they whisper. I listen closely, narrowing my eyes. I knew I couldn't trust them.

"Marina," one approaches me. "This is going to sting for a second but I promise, you'll be all right," I don't trust the tone at all.

That's when I see the needles.

The memories of the drugs used on me in the Capital suddenly come rushing back to me and I react before my brain can catch up. The panic is instinctual. I shove the woman away from me, surprised by my sudden strength, and then the arms try and restrain me. But my panic makes me strong, stronger than I was before. I think I'm screaming, tearing at them as they try to force me back onto the bed. I hit at them, scratch, do anything I can. I manage to grab one of the needles and sink it into one of the doctors, who staggers back with a scream.

I jump to my feet, grabbing some kind of metal tray thing that had needles on it and I slam it into the head of another doctor. I can hear more shouting and I prepare to fight, panic blinding me. I should have known I wasn't safe! This is just another prison! I grab a scalpel and hold it in front of me, waving frantically.

"Come close and I'll kill you!" I scream. The doctors back away at once, looking shocked.

"Marina! Stop!" I hear someone shout.

I haven't heard that voice in so long.

I turn to see Maren nearby, looking shocked as she stares at me. She looks the same as she always used to: calm, collected, in control. I stare at her, and then at John next to her, barely believing that they're here. They seem just as shocked to see me. I open my mouth to say something and then I see the person behind them.

Joseph.

He looks the same as ever. I take him in desperately, as if he's going to disappear and I'll never see him again. But he's there, watching me. He looks tired, and looks like he's rushed to shower and dress, but he looks so gorgeous to me. That hair, those beautiful eyes, his smile…I stare at him, almost stunned. He's better than I dreamed. He's better than any dream, any memory I had.

"Joseph?" I whisper and I drop the scalpel. I stagger a step forwards, wondering if he hates me. If I'm disgusting, too messed up for him. If he does hate me, I'll die.

"Joseph, I-"

Then he's suddenly in front of me, he teleported, and I'm in his arms. And it's real, not a dream, not a fantasy, but it's real. I cling to him, hyper aware of his arms wrapped around me so tightly that it's almost suffocating. But it's so wonderful. Better than any dream. I bury my head in his neck, breathing in his smell, taking in the way he murmurs my name over and over. Hearing his voice brings back so many memories, so many feelings. Happiness surges up in me, almost painful with the intensity, and I cling to him even tighter. I begin to cry, but I'm happy, so happy. I'm in heaven.

"You're safe," he pulls back, but only a little, cupping my face in his hands. He looks as stunned as I feel. "You're ok, you're safe now," I nod, more tears slipping down my cheeks and he wipes them away. He looks feverish, as if he's scared that this is a dream. If he's as scared as I am that this moment is going to end.

"You're here," I whisper, reaching up and stroking his face. "You're alive," I say in wonder. He smiles, looking like he's as happy as I feel. Nothing else matters, nothing else in this room exists, just him.

"I'm here," he turns his head and kisses my palm. "Marina, I wanted to come and get you, I really did, but-" he tries to say, as if guilty. But I don't need to hear it; I never blamed him. Never. I lean forwards and kiss him, not wanting to wait anymore.

It's better than I remembered. It's desperate, and frantic, but perfect all the same. My eyes flutter shut as his arms wrap around me tightly, his lips so soft against mine. I lose track of everything in the kiss and lean into him, his arms holding me to him tightly. Nothing matters, only this, only right now. I don't care if everyone is watching; this moment is just for the two of us, and it's perfect. He pulls back, too soon, but then presses a sweet kiss against my forehead. I lean into him, not wanting to let go. Ever.

"I love you," he whispers, our foreheads pressed together, and in that moment, everything is ok. Everything is finally ok.

"I love you too," I reply, resting my head in his neck, more tears in my eyes. But happy tears. Any other time and I would laugh at how pathetic I'm being but right now I'm too content to care.

"Come on, you need some rest," he pulls away the tiniest bit, taking me in again. I think he's seeing me properly for the first time because his face turns concerned, and his grip tightens, as if to keep me upright.

"Don't we get to say hello first?" I hear John say nervously. I pull away slightly, sniffling and smiling at the same time.

"Of course," I smile when I see the others and then John steps forwards, pulling me into a tight hug. He lets go quickly, probably aware that Joseph is still kind of holding onto me, and then Maren steps forward. She pulls me into a hug, her arms surprisingly strong around me. I think we're all emotional.

"It's so good to see you," Maren says. I smile back at her, Joseph's arms around me once again, and I clutching at his hand, refusing to let it go.

"Marina needs to rest," Joseph says firmly. John nods solemnly, gently rubbing my arm, whilst Maren shoots glares at some of the people crowding round, trying to watch the show. I feel touched, never realising just how much they all cared for me.

"Ma'am, we're going to need to sedate you for some tests," one of the doctors steps forwards, looking scared of me. Fear races through me, fast and strong.

"No, I don't want the needles," I clutch at Joseph. "Don't let them drug me," I grip his arm so tightly that he winces. He looks at me wide-eyed, not really understanding. How could he? It's not the needles I'm scared of. It's the oblivion that they send me to that terrifies me.

"Marina, it's ok," he soothes me. "I'll be here. We'll all be here," I bite my lip, nodding slowly, but I don't want to go. I want to stay here, forever, with him.

"Come on, at least lie down," he coaxes. I eye the bed and the doctors, noticing one rubbing his head.

"They don't like me," I whisper. "I hit them. What if they hurt me?" Joseph chuckles lightly, rubbing my back lightly and it feels amazing. I almost melt into him, feeling every last bit of strength leaving me. I'm safe now. I'm finally safe. I can relax.

"Yeah, well, they're not going to hurt you. They'd have to get through us first," he grins but I can sense the real threat. I nod slowly and then with his help approach the bed; in the end he practically carries me. He lifts me easily onto the bed, making sure I'm comfortable before sitting down on the edge. I shoot the doctors a suspicious look but one just smiles at me gently, holding a needle.

"It's ok," she soothes. "This is morphine. It's just going to let you sleep well," I look at Joseph, suddenly scared that if I shut my eyes he's going to disappear.

"You're staying, right?" I demand. "You're not going anywhere?" I almost beg. He nods, leaning down and kissing my forehead again, smiling gently at me.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says. He notices my slightly dubious expression and he squeezes my hand, shooting me a look filled with love. "Hey, I'm with you okay? Always" he promises me. I know I can trust him and I nod.

The woman steps forward and the needle sinks into my arm. I wince, and then I can feel those awful drugs entering me, dulling my system almost immediately. It's strong, so strong and I can't fight against it. I grip Joseph's hand, so tight that he winces, but he starts to stroke my arm. He's still sat next to me, as the darkness stats to wash over me. I grip onto his hand, trying to fight the darkness but it's too strong. Joseph leans forwards so I can see him properly, right in front of me.

"It's ok, we're all here," he soothes. "We're staying right here," I stare at him, trying to cling on as long as possible but I can't fight the fog.

"Stay" I mumble weakly.

"Always" he whispers. My eyes start to close and the morphine drags me under.

The last thing I'm aware of is the tight grip of Joseph's hand.

Xxx

When I wake, the first thing I notice is that I'm warm. I haven't been warm in so long, and having the thick blankets wrapped around me feels amazing. I can hear a beeping machine and the sound of people talking nearby, but I keep my eyes shut for the moment. I lie in the bed, enjoying the warm blankets, the soft pillows and the feeling of being looked after.

But curiousity sets in shortly afterwards. Curious to see where I am, I open my eyes slowly, wincing slightly at the bright lights above me. I turn, looking for Joseph, knowing that he's in here instinctively. He promised he'd be here and he is. I smile when I see him, slouched over in a chair next to the bed, asleep. I wish I could reach out and take his hand but he's just a little too far away from me.

I take him in, glad that he's not awake to see my blatant staring. I hadn't been able to properly take him in last night; I'd been too emotional, too tired, too dazed. His hair is slightly shorter than before, but still long. He must have had a haircut, and his curls reach just below his ears now. He looks tired, worn, and there are lines on his face that weren't there before. But overall he looks healthy, happy. He looks just like the boy I first met.

Turning my head, I take in the small room. Well, not really a room: it's a curtained off partition. I must still be in the main hospital, separated by some curtains that have been drawn around the small space. There are some machines next to the bed, with lines and numbers on that have no meaning for me. I can hear murmuring of the doctors nearby and a coughing from another patient. There's only one chair in here and Joseph's occupying it.

With a deep sigh, I stretch my body out slowly, feeling a few twinges of pain from forgotten injuries and yet enjoying the feeling of being well rested. I feel so warm, so light, so happy; I can't explain the feeling, it's like I've been reborn. Like the depressed, hopeless Marina has gone forever, replaced by a newer, freer girl. I just hope this feeling lasts. I turn to see Joseph again, he's stirring a little, and I know with a burst of happiness that the feeling isn't going anywhere.

"Joseph," I whisper. My throat is raspy and I clear my throat. "Joseph, wake up," I say again. His eyes flutter open and I smile fondly, watching as he slowly wakes up. He was never a light sleeper.

"Marina?" He sits upright when he sees I'm awake too, and a smile forms easily on his face. "You're awake!" he beams as he draws his chair closer to me, still looking weary.

"Hey," I whisper. I try to sit up but I just can't find the energy, the strength to prop myself up. He gently helps me sit up, both of us slightly alarmed by just how weak I am.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, leaning his elbows on his knees. He looks gorgeous. His eyes are alert, concerned, as he takes me in and I wonder just how awful I look.

"Pretty good," I reply, stifling a yawn. "I feel like I've been asleep for days," I stretch out again, and Joseph laughs.

"Just one day," he shrugs. He links our fingers together and happiness wells up in me, as he brushes the back of my hand with his fingers. I don't even care how long I have to be in here for.

"So, how long do I have to be here?" I ask. "Can I get out of here soon?" He rolls his eyes, but I can sense a little tension. As if this is a touchy subject for him.

"The doctor's say you'll be all right to leave in the next few days," he shrugs. "But you're going to need regular check-ups," his face turns dark and I can see anger brewing in his eyes. "You're going to be under the doctor's care for a while,"

"Why?" I frown a little. "What _is_ wrong with me?" I begin to get nervous, wondering if something seriously bad has happened. If I'm permanently damaged from what happened in the Capital. Joseph smiles, stroking my hand reassuringly.

"Malnutrition, exhaustion and stress mainly. A few bruises, but you know that," he looks down at my hands. We're both silent for a while but I can sense his inner struggle. I can tell by his clenched jaw that he's angry, but he's trying not to show it. He never was very good at hiding things from me.

"Joseph, what's wrong?" I brush his cheek gently and he looks up. I'm surprised by the intense look of anger on his face, the fury shining in his eyes. I've never seen him look so furious before.

"I'll make them pay for what they did to you," he says, his voice low and intense. "For every day they made you suffer, I'm going to make their lives hell," he promises.

"Joseph," I whisper, trying to diffuse his anger. "Don't," he looks up at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't what?" he asks. "I mean every word Marina. They deserve to rot in hell for what they did to you," he says angrily. "For every bruise they gave you, every bit of pain they made you feel, I'm going to be the one to make them pay," he vows. I shake my head, weirdly touched by his ranting. It shows just how much it cares, even if it is too morbid for what should be a happy moment.

"No you won't," I reply. " _I_ will. And you'll help," I say and he smiles just a little, pride on his face. "But you don't need to take revenge for me. I can do it by myself," I say.

"Ok, ma'am," he grins, not mocking me. "You're in charge of killing mogs. I'll be your good-looking side kick," he boasts. I laugh, but wish that we could move on from talk about killing mogs. I don't want it to be the only thing I can ever talk to him about.

"Look…let's just…let's just talk about something different for now. I've had enough of negative things for the moment. Let's just be happy," I try to change the conversation, feeling a big sick about this talk of taking revenge. It feels too soon, far too soon after my rescue to be talking about it.

"I _am_ happy," he promises. "It's just…I can't help but be angry, Marina," he sighs. "I've been worried for so long about you and now that you're here and safe, I'm just angry. I love you so much and to see what they did to you, it…it kills me. It makes me so angry that they hurt such a good person," he shakes his head. "I'm not explaining this right,"

"I know what you mean," I say earnestly, looking down at our joined hands. "I mean, I thought you were _dead_! I wanted to kill them every day for what they did. But …let's just forget them for now. We can talk about this later. Let's focus on the good things," I say. He nods, lifting our joined hands and brushing his lips against the back of my hand. But I can still see the anger.

"I'm sorry," he smiles sheepishly. "It's just…I can be so open around you, in a way that I'm not with John or Maren, no matter how good friends we are. I feel like I can tell you anything," he admits. I blush, feeling pleased by his words.

"Good, or I'd be jealous," I say lightly. He laughs openly, his face losing that anger and becoming filled with happiness. I forgot just how quickly he could get over a bad mood, even thought it's one of the many reasons I love him. Besides it's hard to be angry when this moment is just so wonderful.

"Man, I've missed you," Joseph moves closer, his face shining. "And I really can't tell you how relieved, glad, delighted I am that you're here," he smiles. "I really feel like the luckiest guy in the world," I blush, avoiding his eyes shyly.

"I know how you feel," I smile shyly. "I feel the same," He smiles, lifting my chin up gently so I look him in the eyes.

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes twice," he vows. "I'm not going to waste my time, worrying about rejection like I did before. I'm going to make every moment count," he says. "I'm going to spend every moment I can with you," he promises. I smile, trying to control the stupid blush on my cheeks, but it's so hard when he looks at me like I'm everything to him.

"I think…I think I could get used to that," I reply lightly. He laughs and then moves closer to me, close enough so that my heart starts to beat faster. I close the gap, almost nervously, and our lips meet.

It's a short, sweet kiss and I know he's being gentle because he's scared of hurting me. I shut my eyes, twisting my hands in his hair as I move as close to him as I can. The kiss excites me and makes me feel safe at the same time. And then he's pulled back, too soon, far too soon, and I'm left wanting more. He presses his forehead against mine, as if he doesn't like the distance either, and he takes me in, his eyes shining.

"I love you," he whispers. I blush, deciding that I can definitely get used to this.

"I suppose I love you too," I tease him, just a little. He presses his lips to mine quickly, not long enough, and I pout when he pulls away.

"Hey, doctor's orders," he grins at the look on my face. "You need to be looked after," I shrug, pouting more.

" _I_ feel fine," I protest. "It's you who's worried," He grins and I know he's not backing down on this. I guess I can't blame him; I would be the same if he were in the bed.

"So," I sigh, resting my head back on the propped up pillows. "If we can't kiss, then you'll have to keep me entertained in other ways," I sigh and he grins at the look on my face.

"Your wish, my command," he says, so cheesy that I slap his arm slightly. He pouts but I can see he doesn't mind. I can see he's as happy as I feel.

"I want to know what's been happening whilst I've been gone?" I ask. "I mean, I heard from the mogs that you guys were doing videos but they didn't tell me much. I want to know everything," I say. Joseph grins, moving as close as he can to the bed, our hands still joined. I don't ever plan on letting go.

"Well then, it's a good thing you've got time to kill," he grins. "Because you've missed a lot. And I mean, _a lot,_ "

Xxx

 **Ella**

I wait in the cold chambers, shivering from the cold drafts coming through the window and under the doorframe. Even my thick hospital dressing gown isn't helping against the cold. I wrap my arms around myself more, my legs hanging over the side of the hospital bed, just a few centimetres from the ground. I can still see the red scar on my ankle, the skin looking as angry and scarred as ever. I turn away with a sigh, not wanting to look at the reminder of the hold he has on me. I don't want to remember how much I am tied to him now.

Setrakus will come at some point to interrogate me on my actions the other day; I know he will. At the time he thanked me but he must have reconsidered because I haven't seen him since. He's probably trying to freak me out, trying to force me to confess being a part of the plan. I can understand his doubts over me. After all why would I tell him of an escape? Particularly when it's Marina who's the one being set free. Even after days of being by myself, waiting for him to come, I still haven't come up for a reason why I wouldn't want her to be set free.

Getting to my feet, I shiver as my bare feet touch the cold ground. I wander to the door of the room, wondering if anyone's outside. I could just walk out if I wanted to, but then someone would take me back here at once and I would be called a traitor. I bite my lip, turning away from the door, pacing back to my bed. I can feel the familiar adrenalin in my veins, preparing me for a confrontation that might not even take place for a few hours, a few days even.

I'm just climbing onto the bed when the door bursts open and I turn with a jump, watching as Setrakus marches in. He's alone, but that doesn't make me feel better. In fact, it just makes me feel worse; there's no one here to take the attention away from me. I cower away from him slightly wincing at the look in his eyes. I was right; he doesn't trust me. Every bit of work that I had done before the escape has just been wasted. I shouldn't have helped Cody; he could have done it himself and not needed me.

"Well, _granddaughter,_ please talk," he settles down on the only chair in the room. "I'd _love_ to hear your excuses this time," his voice is filled with sarcasm, something I didn't realise he was capable of and it freaks me out even more. I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself.

"What do you want me to say?" I whisper. "You're never going to believe me," He scowls at me, his face so angry and scary looking that I can't help but tremble a little. Just a little.

"Do you blame me?" his voice is cold. "You tried to kill me at the execution, helping one prisoner escape! And now you've helped two more escape! What excuses can you possibly use now! I should never have trusted you!" he says. He's not yelling but it's a quietly dangerous voice that's even worse.

"I just wanted to save Stanley at the execution," I whisper, reciting my old excuse. "I didn't want him to die…And I had nothing to do with this latest event," I add. He snorts, his jaw clenched.

"And you expect me to believe that you had no part in Marina's escape?" he snaps. "Marina, the one person you said you'd do anything for?" he shakes his head. "You really are a liar," he snarls. I wince, the panic and fear getting worse. This isn't going the way I thought it would. He doesn't trust me, in fact he hates me, and if I'm not careful, he could execute me next.

"I'm glad she escaped," I say quietly. "But I had nothing to do with it. The mog soldiers beat me up and dragged me there," Setrakus snorts, his eyes filled with hatred. My heart pounds frantically in my chest and my hands are clammy with sweat.

"How convenient," he replies. I glower at him, my fear starting to turn into anger.

"Actually it's the most inconvenient thing that's happened to me!" I snap. He simply shrugs, a cruel smile playing at his lips.

"Tell me the truth," he says coldly, dangerously. "This is your last chance," My anger increases, the panic being replaced. Maybe it's because he's always in control and I hate it. I hate having to play by his rules all the time.

"Look, I _wanted_ her to escape, all right? She was my best friend and I'm glad she's free from you!" I shout. I know I should stop but I can't help it. His face remains impassive and I can't tell what he's thinking.

"I'm glad she escaped and is free and with Joseph and away from your stupid games! But it was Cody's plan and his ideas, and I had nothing to do with it! I wish I had _everything_ to do with it!" I yell. I stop before I reveal too much. He watches me carefully, his lips pursed.

"Why would I be part of a plan to beat me up?" my voice is more reasonable. "Not to brag, but I kind of think that I'd try and think of a plan without me being given a broken nose," I shrug, trying to calm myself down. Or who knows what I'll say?

"So you're telling me that Cody came up with the entire plan himself?" he finally says, his eyes watching me carefully. I shrug, trying to appear as calm as possible. I don't want to give away what I really think.

"Apparently so," I nod, trying to appear as confident as possible, but instead all I feel is anger. "I didn't help but I'm glad it happened. I'm glad she's free," He continues to watch me and then he stands suddenly. He starts to laugh, a cruel laugh that sends shivers up my back, and turns my anger into fear.

"If you think I believe a word of what you say, then you are the stupidest person on this planet," he continues to laugh and panic prickles at my nerves. "I will never trust you, never believe a word you say ever again," he turns to the door.

Pure, thick panic races through me, and then a burst of power rushes through me, so fast and strong I can barely control it. Heart pounding, I grab onto his hand. He knocks me away from him and I stagger back, the power still racing through me. His surprised face meets mine and I start to speak, the power breaking free.

"You have to believe me! I had nothing to do with it!" I almost beg. The power is so strong that I feel like I could burst and I'm pretty sure that this is the most I've used this new legacy. I feel so lit up, so alive with this energy and I feel like I should be glowing with the energy in me.

"It was all Cody's plan! I was innocent! I had nothing to do with it!" I continue to say desperately, my voice shaking from fear as well as the effort of all this power. His eyes lock on mine and then I notice the expression on his face. Almost shell-shocked, kind of numb, as if he doesn't know what to think.

"I was completely innocent and Cody was the guilty one," I continue, more smoothly and confident than before. "I am relieved that Marina is gone but I had nothing to do with the plan. I am also very sorry for my role in the execution and I will not do it again,"

He nods. _Nods._ I take a deep breath, maintaining this huge surge of power in me, feeling like I'm about to burst with pain from it. My head is pounding with the effort of concentration and I feel out of breath, almost dizzy. There's a burning in my chest, which makes me think I'm using too much but I can't stop. I know that I can't hold this power for much longer. But I can also tell from the glazed look in his eyes that my legacy is working. It's _working._

"You do trust me, don't you?" I plead, wielding even more of that power. Setrakus looks at me for a long time and another surge of power races through me. His will crumbles and he nods, looking convinced.

"Yes, Granddaughter, I trust you," he says, almost monotonously. "During the execution, you were overwhelmed, confused. I forgive you for your actions there and I realise that you were innocent in this latest escape," I take a shuddering breath, knowing I'm not yet done.

"And you know that I am on your side now, completely and utterly? Your words and the Great Book have convinced me of the truth. I will do anything for Mogadorian progress and Loric defeat?" I ask, using the last surge of energy I can. My muscles are tensed in pain and my breath is coming almost in pants, and I feel like I could collapse any minute.

"Yes, you are on my side," he replies slowly. His face is completely blank, under my control completely. But I know it won't last forever. "You and I are now a team," he replies. I breathe a sigh of relief, letting go of the energy.

Setrakus blinks a few times, coming out of his trance-like state. He looks at me, almost puzzled, but then he shakes his head. I watch him carefully, terrified that the power didn't work properly and he's going to kill me for my trick. But he smiles gently at me, looking almost pleased.

"I am sorry for doubting you," It's like all of his earlier doubts have been forgotten and I'm amazed by this new power. It's as if I've just wiped his memory and replaced it with what I want and I'm thrilled. But I try to look meek instead, grateful.

"Thank you grandfather," I say, the perfect little subject. "I will not let you down," He nods and I feel another flash of triumph race through me.

"I have decided that you shall begin training with me tomorrow," he announces. "You and I shall work together from now on," I pretend to be thrilled, beaming at him, but nerves curl in my stomach. Now I'll have to be perfect all the time.

"Thank you for the honour grandfather," I say quietly. He nods again and then turns to leave the room.

As soon as he's gone, I sag, climbing onto the bed. I fall back, exhausted, feeling like I've been beaten up all over again. Every muscle aches and my head pounds but I can't help but feel triumphant. My legacy worked on him! I can control him. I can make him do what I want, when I want and he'll never realise. If I ever slip up, I can just make him forget. I can convince him that I'm his when really I'm not. And he'll never know. I start to smile, knowing that finally, _finally,_ I've found the perfect weapon to defeat him. My legacy of persuasion.

And the perfect irony of the whole situation?

He was the one who gave it to me.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! More Navrina next chapter (which will be on Saturday as normal). Also Ella's found her greatest weapon!**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13 - Unity

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I really love reading them all and a huge thank you to everyone!**

 **So there's more Navrina in this chapter (and if you haven't checked out the chapter I updated on Wednesday, please do!).**

 **I know it's a little quiet at the moment but things are going to be heating up very soon! Plans are going to change and their city-by-city attack strategy is going to be over very soon!**

 **So please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Unity

 **Marina**

"I really don't think this is the best idea," Joseph frets. "I mean, I think it's way too soon for you to move out of the hospital just yet. Yesterday you could barely stand up! Wouldn't it be better just to wait a few more days?"

I decide to ignore his constant worrying, folding the few clothes I was given into the small set of drawers in my new room. I can already tell my corner is going to be cramped with just a bed and a chest of drawers, but it's more than enough after everything I've been through. With a bathroom attached, this room is practically 5-star luxury compared to what I'm used to. But best of all, I won't be alone; I'm sharing the room with Maren and Hannah's sister, Alicia, who I still haven't met.

"And what if you feel ill in the middle of the night?" Joseph carries on. "Or need help? Or-" I roll my eyes, getting to my feet.

"Ok, first of all, Maren and Alicia are sharing the room so I'm hardly alone," I point out. "And there's nothing that wrong with me. Not enough for you to worry so much," I make my way over him sat on the bed, bending down so we're eye level. I take his hands in mine, but he continues to frown, his eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

"But-" Joseph looks like he's about to carry on, so I lean forwards and interrupt him with a kiss. It does the trick and he gives in at once, kissing me back briefly.

"See?" I pull back a little. "Totally fine," I grin. He shoots me a look, lying back onto the bed as I carry on folding clothes.

"I can't help but worry," he grumbles. "You have to have regular check ups with the doctors," he points out. I sit back on my heels, grinning as he continues to ramble. I can't help but be amused; he's kind of hot when he worries.

"You don't need to worry," I smile at him. "I'm fine! Ok, so I might need to be checked up every now and then but _I'm fine,"_ I try to reassure him. I don't think it works because he's still frowning.

"But-" he protests again and I stand up, sitting on his lap at once. I wrap my arms around his neck, staring straight into his eyes, as I gently run my fingers through his hair.

"Ok, listen to me," I say firmly. "I am fine. I might need more treatment for a while, but I can't bear to be in that hospital. I don't want to be hooked up to machines all day, feeling like I'm a patient. I want to be out here, with my friends, with you," I press my forehead against his. "I think it'll help more than anything" He sighs, but then nods, closing his eyes. His arms wrap around me, and I rest my head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment.

"I've told Legacy to check up on you every hour," he adds, sounding less worried and more amused.

"Talking about Legacy, where _is_ she?" I ask, turning my head to look for my chimaera. Ever since I met her yesterday, we've been inseparable. Joseph told me the bond between Loric and Chimaera was like nothing I'd ever known and he was right. It's just so comforting to have a constant presence, even in my mind, and I feel like I've always got someone, no matter what.

"Probably with Rey," Joseph shrugs. "They might have gone outside. They don't like being down here for too long," he gently presses his lips against my hair and I shut my eyes.

"Neither do I," I reply. "Reminds me of the Justice Building," His fingers comfortingly run through my hair and I relax into him more, my face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Well I've been told that we have permission to go out whenever we want," he gently kisses my hair again. "Anything to help with your recovery," I pull away from his shoulder, so I can see his face again. Seeing that smile on his face automatically makes me feel happier and chases away all dark thoughts.

"So it pays to have a girlfriend in recovery after all then?" I grin, enjoying the thrill at being able to call myself his girlfriend. It's stupid to feel so happy about something so small, but I can't help it.

"You got me," he grins. "My sole motivation for dating you. Just to get privileges," he nods. I laugh, hopping off his lap, needing to finish unpacking what little I have.

"Knew it," I announce triumphantly. He laughs, stretching out on the bed, and looking way too good in these stupid black jumpsuits that we have to wear. Really, it's unfair that someone can look _that_ good in such an unflattering outfit. I turn away, trying not to get distracted.

After a couple of minutes of silence and unpacking, I realise that there are literally no training clothes for me. Nothing. I rifle through the clothes I have but I can't seem to find anything. Anger starts to build up in me, anger at not being trusted, anger at being thought of as unstable. I try to stop the stupid emotion but it builds up in me, faster than expected. It's almost like I can't control it.

"No one's given me training clothes," I sigh in frustration. "Is that their way of telling me I'm banned form training?" I frown. Joseph watches me carefully, a more guarded look on his face.

"Not until your first counselling session at least," he replies. "They…they just want to make sure that you're stable for combat," he says carefully. I scowl, kicking a pair of shoes on the ground in annoyance.

"Ugh, what is _with_ that?" I snap. "Counselling? I don't need counselling, I need to train and get out there and fight!" My voice gets louder and the anger grows. "And I don't need to be treated like some _stupid_ invalid who-"

I stop. I notice the look on his face, the way my fists are clenched and my heavy breathing. Even the temperature has dropped slightly as my sudden anger took over, appearing in seconds. I shut my eyes, trying to control my anger, trying to ignore the fear at the feeling of being so worked up so quickly. Is this what instability feels like? Where did it even come from? I take a long deep breath, and slowly, slowly, the anger begins to recede.

"You ok?" his voice is cautious and I keep my eyes shut, not wanting to see the look on his face. I nod, continuing to focus on ignoring the anger. It's far harder for it to disappear than it took to appear.

"Maybe I do need help," I open my eyes, avoiding his in shame. "I _am_ a mess. No wonder no one wants me near weapons," I feel my cheeks flush with shame, the embarrassment catching up on me.

I hear a creak and then Joseph is in front of me, holding me in his arms. His arms wrap around me tightly, stroking my back lightly and I rest my head on his shoulder, wishing that I could just get better. It's not fair.

"Hey, you're not a mess," he reassures me. "You've been through a lot. And just because you're in a safe place doesn't mean that the experience won't have affected you. You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he says fiercely. I nod, wishing that I could believe his words, but it's hard. I sag against him, feeling the anger go, replaced with a feeling that's close to hopelessness. I hate it.

"I just…I've been so happy these past few days!" I look up at him, almost helplessly. "What's changed?" I ask desperately, as if he knows. He continues to run his hands through my hair and it's soothing, just what I need.

"Nothing," he shrugs. "But now the initial rush is over, you have to face facts. And the truth is, you went through hell and I'm sure that's going to have an impact. But you're going to get better," he reassures me, cupping my face in his hands. "You can do this because you're the strongest person I know. Strong and beautiful and brave and clever and so kind," he lists and I blush a little.

"But I can't do it by myself," I whisper. He shakes his head, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Yeah, you can," he nods. "But you're not going to because I'm here and so is Maren and John and Legacy and Adelina and even Nine," he grins. "We're all here and we're all going to help," he promises. "Because we all love you,"

I can't help but lean up and kiss him, desperate to feel his support. He kisses me back, and it's intense, filled with love. Everything seems to disappear and all I care about is him and this one kiss, which seems to tell me what words can't. I pull him close, so close, and he doesn't fight me. His lips are so soft but so insistent at the same time, and my heart pounds like crazy in my chest. I twist my hands in his hair, in the curls that I love so much. When we do eventually pull away, I'm gasping for breath.

I rest my head against his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, and he holds me back tightly in return. I'm just so relieved that he's here. Who knows what I'd be like if not? His presence calms me when I'm angry, makes me happy when I'm sad and just seems to balance me. I know I could do this by myself but he just makes everything easier.

"You're distracting me," I whisper. "I'm supposed to be unpacking and then going to get my schedule for the next week," He laughs, not letting me go.

"Hey, we're Elders," he shrugs. "We can do whatever we want," I laugh with him, and then push away unwillingly. He sits back down on the bed, watching me with a satisfied smile.

"Don't let the power get to your head," I tease, putting the last of the things away. He grins at me, raising an eyebrow.

"And if I do?" he challenges. I grin, letting the temperature in the room drop at once, my legacy kicking in at once. It's so easy now, so easy to control, even if it is just temperature. I'm sure there's so much I can do with it and I can't wait until I can start training with Adelina.

"Point taken," Joseph grins. "You know, there's something hot about you being all badass," he teases. I roll my eyes, using telekinesis to hit him with a pillow and he laughs. It's such a happy sound, that I can't help but grin at the noise. I've missed it so much. I've missed _him_ so much.

"Elder Marina with the super cool legacy…pun intended" Joseph winks at me. I groan at the terrible pun, hitting his arm as I sit down next to him on the bed.

"Ok, that was terrible," I smile. " And I can't believe that we're Elders and we get our own Chimaera. And I can't believe everything else you told me. It feels like some really cool dream," I say.

"I know right," he agrees. "I couldn't really believe most of it when I first heard it. And there's so much too! I was worried that I'd forgotten everything when I was talking to you the other day," I smile, running my hands through his hair.

"Well I'm sure I'll catch up quickly if you have," I smile. "But it seems like so much has happened when we've been apart. My legacy and all your discoveries…so much has taken place. And yet you haven't really changed. Not much," I smile down at him, continuing to play with his hair. He shuts his eyes, a peaceful smile on his face.

"You have," he replies. I frown, not really sure I want to know what he means.

"Good change?" I ask. He nods, keeping his eyes shut, as if he's about to fall asleep. He has a peaceful, satisfied look on his face as I continue to run my fingers through his hair.

"Definitely. I mean, the Marina I met wouldn't have taken out Cody's eye," he opens his eyes. I blush, looking down.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel good about it," I shrug. "It's why I healed him,"

" _I_ think that it's pretty cool," Joseph chuckles. I wince, feeling a flash of pain when thinking about Cody. I haven't really thought about it and it's one of the many topics that I have to still really talk to Joseph about, but it doesn't feel right to mention it here. Not right now.

"But," Joseph carries on, as if being able to read my hesitations, my doubts. "I just meant that you're stronger and more determined to fight," he shrugs. "Like with Cody. You would never have done something like that before. But even…even after that you're still like the girl I first met," he opens his eyes, meeting mine.

"Well you're still like the boy I first met, if a little different too," I agree. "But I'm glad you're almost the same. I don't know what I would do if you had changed too much," I admit. He smiles, linking our hands together.

"You would have loved me," he says and although the sentence is overconfident, I know he doesn't mean to be. He just knows me, just like I know him completely.

"True," I admit. "Just like you love me now, even after _I've_ changed," I smile. He sits up, looking me straight in the eye and cupping my chin. Our faces are close together and I feel the urge to lean in close, close the distance between us and it's hard to fight it.

"Always," he breaths and then he leans in to kiss me.

Xxx

 **Adam**

I think Nine needs help, serious help. As if the kind of help that involves locking him up in a mental institute. Because I have no idea how he finds any of this fun.

I'm sat in what feels like the last standing building of Baladh, and even then it doesn't feel like it's going to be standing much longer. There are cracks all along the wall from the bombs, rubble piled on the floor from the collapsed ceiling and I'm pretty sure that there are parts of this building that have been forbidden because it's too unstable. But it's the only place that we can stay in which resembles a camp.

The soldiers have been spread out all over the base, inside and outside, and I can see a few sleeping nearby. In the centre of the room there's a group of the remaining Loric leaders in Baladh, all assembled around the only whole table we could find. They seem to be planning something but I'm not sure what. Ever since we won the base from the mogs just yesterday I thought the battle in Baladh was over. We'd driven the mogs out and killed most of them, even with only one Elder here. I guess everyone had been determined to finish the war here. After all Henri had promised that once the base was gone, the mogs would give up Baladh, and we'd all believed him.

But then what are the leaders planning?

"Right," Nine is still on his communicator to John, pacing in front of me. "And everything's good? I don't need to come back and sort your shit out?" Next to me, Sam scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"It's the other way around," he tells me, as if I hadn't guessed that already. A week with Nine has told me all I need to know about him.

"Whoa, what? That bitch deserves everything Maren gives her," Nine continues. "Tell Maren to wait till I get there though. I'm not missing _that_ fight" I can hear talking on the communicator and I can only imagine John's exasperated voice.

"Don't be such a suck up," Nine complains. I roll my eyes this time and Sam grins. I kind of wish I could hear what John was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, boss, got it," Nine rolls his eyes. "Seriously, what are you, my mentor? _Dude,_ I've got it!" Sam smiles again, looking way too amused. I hear some footsteps and I turn to see Alicia heading my way, her face scrunched up in a scowl.

"The council wants you guys. Nine too," Alicia approaches me, her gun still in her hand. I don't think she's let go of it this entire trip and I'm glad. I'm pretty sure she's saved my life more than I can count.

"Nine's talking to John," I explain. She nods, sitting down on a spare chair nearby, looking far too rickety to be safe.

"What's going on over there?" I nod to the group of Loric leaders. Alicia sighs, not looking happy and I know at once it's not good news.

"There have been reports of the last remaining mogs forming a band of rebels," she explains. "There can only be a couple of hundred max, but the Loric are still worried that once we've left to go back to base the mogs will come out fighting again. They want us to leave with the city firmly won. So they're talking about flushing them out and killing them," I nod, frowning.

"So," Nine saunters over, snapping his communicator shut. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Just the part where you failed at killing mogs," I reply with a smile. Nine shoots me a look, offended.

"What the hell you talking about?" he demands, clenching his fists. "The only mog I see standing here is you," he snaps and again I get that fear that he's going to snap my neck if I'm not careful.

"Turns out the mogs that escaped banded together," Alicia explains with an eye roll. "Looks like they're attacking the citizens returning to the city," Nine's jaw clenches and he looks angry, his good mood gone.

"Oh yeah?" he growls. "Give me an hour and they won't be a problem anymore" he smiles, looking way too sinister. I sigh, standing up and stretching my arms out.

"You can't take them by yourself," I reply. "Not even you can do that," Nine glares at me, gripping his pipe more menacingly.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," he retorts. Alicia rolls her eyes, looking way too amused despite everything.

"We will," she grins at him, reminding me so much of Hannah before she's about to do something stupid. "You're bait,"

Xxx

"I'm really not sure about this," I fret, looking around me for what feels like the hundredth time. Nine sits on a pile of rubble nearby, looking far too chilled for the situation.

"Dude, chill," he grins. "We've got this," he shrugs. I bite my lip, gripping my hands together so tightly that my fingers are numb.

" _You_ might," I grumble. " _I_ don't,"

Being bait is not my idea of fun. Nine and I are currently in the main square of Baladh, miles from the base where the majority of the troops are, and both unarmed (well it looks like we are anyway). I know there are some Loric fighters a few minutes away but not close enough for immediate back up. We're sitting targets and I know the mogs won't be able to resist coming for Nine and I. An Elder and a traitor: we're the perfect targets.

"You have your legacy," Nine says after a while, his hand hovering over the pocket where his currently shrunken pipe staff is waiting. "And our chimaera are here too," he shrugs, looking almost relaxed. But I'm absolutely certain that we're being watched right now.

"Still not enough," I complain. I know I'm being cowardly but battle is not my forte. It never was and even after all the training I've done, it still isn't. I can only defend myself but attack? Not my strength.

 _Relax, Adam. Nine and I have this,_ Dust tries to reassure me. _Besides, there aren't even that many mogs. This fight will be over in seconds._ I can't see him but I can feel his nearby presence and that reassures me.

"Fighting was never my strength," I admit. "I was better at the nerdy stuff," Nine shoots me a look.

"No shit," he says sarcastically. "I would never have guessed if you hadn't told me," He picks up a rock and casually throws it up in the air and catches it. I try not to imagine him hurling it at my head.

"I know you don't like me," I finally say. "Because of Sophia," I see him tense out of the corner of my eye and he clutches the rock for a long moment before throwing it up in the air again.

"We're not talking about this," he finally says roughly. There's a nearby sound of rocks shifting. I turn to see a few fall from a ceiling nearby, the rubble being knocked off by something. I narrow my eyes, trying to look for the mog but I can't see any.

"False alarm," Nine shrugs, his voice clearer. I don't know if it's an act or he actually believes it. "So how's life for you in the base?" his tone is too conservational for this to be real. Nine barely tolerates me, let alone trying to make conversation with me.

"Well you know," I wince at another sound nearby and my hand moves to my pocket where my gun is hidden. "Just been designing weapons and-"

There's a whistling sound and then Nine lunges for me, slamming me down on the ground nearby. I cry out in pain, thinking he's just attacked me, that he couldn't take my presence anymore when I hear an exploding sound and watch the ground where I was just a moment ago burst into flames. Nine jumps to his feet at once, racing off as mogs suddenly appear on the rooftops, in doorways, from behind piles of rubble. I sit up blearily, noticing Dust in his giant wolf form nearby, guarding me.

"Come on Adam," I hiss, just as Hannah would have done. I reach for my gun, my head still spinning, when more bullets rain around me. I swear, grabbing my gun, and then aiming for a nearby mog, I start to shoot.

At least my aim is good.

Not that I need to be with Nine here. I knew he was a good fighter, it was always obvious in the Games, but I never realised just how much. I never knew how much he held himself back from killing just so that the Gamemakers wouldn't kill him. But now that he's free and there's nothing stopping him, he's like a beast. I continue shooting, but preoccupied by the determined way he slices into the mogs, like a storm.

Dust was right when he said this fight wouldn't last long.

I continue to shoot, using my legacy to shake the ground beneath the mogs' feet. I've had so much practice that it doesn't even take that much effort for me to do that. Most mogs fall as the earth trembles, whilst others stumble around, trying to get stabile so they can carry on fighting. I shoot those ones and they burst into ash in seconds. The chimaera attack the mogs on the roofs, the ones who aren't as easy for Nine and I to reach and already I can tell the fight has been won. Nine has killed more than 40 at least at this point and I know I'm not doing too badly either. It was a desperate attempt by the mogs and it didn't pay off.

I use my earthquake legacy, unsteadying the mogs, and they stumble into each other. Nine doesn't even blink twice, using his antigravity to run up a standing side of a building then dropping down on the mogs and ripping into them before they can defend themselves. I grab a nearby gun that a dead mog dropped, starting to gun the mogs down. There can't be that many, only about 50 or so left and the way Nine and the chimaera are fighting, there won't be many left for very long.

Dust suddenly pounces from out of thin air, knocking me over onto my back in the process. I turn, wondering what got into him when I notice him sink his teeth into a mog that would have killed me. I sigh in relief, grabbing for my gun when I hear a shout of pain. I turn to see Nine staggering away from a mog, blood streaming down his arm. It doesn't look deadly but it doesn't look great either. A mog advances towards him and I start to move before thinking.

I shoot down the mog as I race to Nine, trying to use my legacy at the same time, but it's not easy. In fact, it just means that I'm stumbling around too and I try to cut it out. Nine is still fighting, still using his weaker arm to fight the mogs but I can tell he's in pain. I shoot the ones surrounding him, but there are suddenly so many. They know when someone's in trouble.

"Hey!" I find myself shouting. "Hey! Get away from him!" I don't know why I'm doing this because it's not like they're going to listen. I start to shoot frantically, hoping that I don't hit Nine in the process. More mogs start to explode into ash as I run forwards, not sure what to do.

"Hey, get away from him! It's me you want!" I yell, probably looking stupid. A few start to turn at the noise, getting shot by me at once and then I can see Nine once more, still fighting. He's growling as he slices into the mogs, using my distraction to kill them.

"Traitor" I hear some of them say and then they start to aim their guns for me. I wince, not quite sure how to fight off about 20 or so mogs at once, when there are more gunshots.

I watch as the rebels _finally_ join the fight, shooting freely at the mogs. I don't know how long it took them to get there, but at least they've finally joined us. It doesn't take long at all for the fight to end; our side easily outnumbers the mogs. I watch as they all fall at the gunshots, dying instantly. I don't even feel bad, just relieved. It amazes me just how quickly and how easily we took them down, although I guess this was one of the easiest fights of the war. This is going to be a breeze compared to what's coming our way.

"Nice one dude," Nine grimaces as he inspects his arm, the rebels finishing off the last few mogs.

"For what?" I ask.

"Distracting them. It saved my life," He winces, ripping some of his shirt so he can tie a bandage around his arm and I move to help, but he shoots me a glare.

"Hey, you might have saved my life but that doesn't make us friends," he warns, stalking off. But some part of me thinks that he just thanked me in his own way. And that he might have been lying about the friend part too.

Xxx

 **John**

"This is bullshit,"

Joseph paces around in front of me, his face lined with anger and worry. He keeps pausing by the window that looks into the small interrogation room, his fists clenched by his side. Maren stands next to me, looking surprisingly calm despite the situation, her face neutral.

"It's called paranoia," she replies. "There's nothing we can do, so just chill," she shrugs. Joseph runs an agitated hand through his hair, watching as the interrogator in the small room looks down at his papers, getting ready for the interview.

"She doesn't need this," he stresses. "She's suffering, I can see it! She needs to be resting, not treated like a criminal!" he protests. From the corner of this room, Henri looks up from his own papers, looking calm.

"It's fine Joseph," he says reassuringly. "This is just protocol, gathering information for their records. And Marina will have Adelina with her, to help her out," he adds. I nod along, placing a hand on Joseph's shoulder.

"It'll be ok," I reassure him. "Besides, Marina's been in _their_ prisons. If anyone can handle it, it's her," I point out. Joseph nods, but he doesn't look reassured. I guess he just wants to look after her, make sure she's recovering in a stress-free environment. I'd feel the same if Sarah were here and in Marina's position.

I turn to the interrogation room, taking it in. There's just a table with three chairs: for the interrogator, Marina and Adelina. It looks cold, unfriendly in there and I'm glad Marina will have company. I wouldn't want her to be alone in there by myself. I wish she knew that we were here, watching, but I know that even if we can see her, she can't see us through the one-sided mirror. I hate this. This feels wrong, interrogating Marina just days after her escape, even if it's nothing to worry about. It just feels wrong, like we're suspecting her, not helping her.

There's the sound of a door opening in the interrogation room and Joseph teleports over to the window at once to watch. Marina and Adelina enter the small room, sitting down at the table, the former looking nervous. I notice a small black cat that walks in with them, jumping up onto Marina's lap as soon as she sits down. I guess Marina's allowed her chimaera with her and when I see the small smile on her face, I'm glad they allowed that.

Seeing Marina, even now after a few days of recovery, shocks me. Even after cleaning up, she still looks fragile and delicate. There's something slightly jumpy about her, the way she eyes up the one door in the room and then the glass. But even now, only after a few days, I've already seen an improvement in her.

"So," the investigator begins. "Tell us how you got out of the Justice Building," he says. Marina shrugs, stroking her chimaera gently, a calming mechanism I think.

"You know how," she replies calmly. "I already told you," Next to me, Maren snorts, looking almost proud.

"You told us an elaborate story that we're supposed to believe," the man replies smoothly. "Now we want the truth," Marina bites her lip, and Adelina's gaze hardens.

"That was the truth, Sir," she replies. "It's hardly Marina's fault if you don't believe what she says," I've never seen this cold, calm side to Adelina before, but I can tell that she's going to fight to get Marina out of this. It makes me glad that she's finally doing her job as a Mentor.

"Let me get this straight," the man reaches for his notes. "According to you, Cody was given a mission to Thorold, when he decided this was the perfect opportunity to help you escape. He came to take you for 'questioning' but the mogs caught on," Marina nods along, not showing any signs of weakness.

"There were shootings and you had to run. You got to the airbase, and managed to escape thanks to Cody's flying skills,"

There's nothing about Ella, which makes me wonder if Marina purposely didn't tell the investigator about Ella's supposed role in the escape. Maybe Marina's trying to protect her; after all her actions appear like she _was_ working for the mogs. It's the only thing that makes sense.

"That's correct," Marina nods. The man snorts, putting down his notes.

"You expect us to believe that you escaped with just the help of a teenage boy?" the man snorts. "That a traumatised prisoner and a traitor could do what a highly experienced team could not?" the man asks. Marina shrugs, trying to look calm, but I can see some anger now. I don't blame her; _I_ feel angry for her.

"They moved me the day of the execution," Marina says. "Which is why the rescue teams couldn't reach me. I wasn't in the place they expected me to be. Besides, the mogs knew that people would come for me. They were prepared for an attack. They weren't prepared for an escape attempt," The man sighs, looking down at his notes, as if they can help get the truth.

"But can you not understand why we might find it hard to believe that you managed to escape with just two people against a whole base of trained mog soldiers?" he demands, getting annoyed. Marina nods, biting her lip almost nervously. Joseph looks like he wants to teleport in there and punch the guy.

"Of course," Marina nods. "I wouldn't trust my own words. It doesn't make sense. Your teams couldn't save me, and yet I could get out myself. It shouldn't have happened, but it did," she whispers.

"Then why?" the man asks, writing something down. I can see that his hands are half-clenched with annoyance and I feel like this interview isn't going so well. I shift a little, trying to calm myself down for Joseph's sake.

"Cody," Marina replies. "He was permitted to leave the base on a mission. He was still important even after everything and could still get to me without raising suspicion. He knew how to shutdown the airbase system so that we could get away without the ship being shut down," She explains. "He knew insider secrets that were able to get me out. Without insider knowledge, I would never have escaped," she adds. The interrogator sighs again and Marina winces, starting to look nervous.

"And why would Cody help you?" the man demands. Marina falters, looking down at the table. She looks pale and there's a slight sheen of sweat on her face.

"I don't know," she whispers, looking suddenly very vulnerable. "I…I think…I think he wanted to be friends," she whispers. I bite my lip, not sure what to think of Cody. Cody killed Sophia. He betrayed us over and over.

And he saved Marina's life and brought her here. He made us stronger.

"He risked his life, sabotaged his only chance at escape, just so you could be friends?" the man laughs bitterly. "This story is getting more and more farfetched!" Joseph makes a weird growling noise, moving forwards, and Maren's hand lashes out, grabbing his arm before he can do anything stupid.

"Don't!" she warns.

"It's the truth," Marina snaps, looking annoyed. Adelina grits her teeth but she looks like she doesn't know what to say. I don't blame her; it's not easy.

"So Cody, the very boy who _killed_ Elder Five, is now a hero?" the man asks scathingly. "He was nothing but a traitor!" I know his tactic at once; he's trying to get a reaction out of Marina but she's getting too angry to notice.

"Look, Cody was complicated!" Marina retorts angrily. "I know that he's a traitor! I know he killed Sophia! But he saved me too, more than once! I'd be _dead_ if not for him!" she yells. The man smirks, looking way too pleased.

"So you're siding with a boy you just admitted was a traitor?" the man writes something down. "Interesting,"

Marina just seems to snap. I expect the man's eye to be stabbed out from what I was told about her actions in prison, but she just slams her hand down on the table. I notice ice form on the table, webbing out from her hand till the whole surface is covered in a light layer of frost. More ice forms on the windows, and the temperature seems to plummet because their breaths come out in puffs of air. I don't even think Marina notices in her anger, but Adelina certainly does, whispering something urgently to Marina.

"Enough!" Joseph turns to Henri, looking desperate. "We have to stop this!" he begs. Henri shakes his head, looking regretful.

"I can't," he frowns. Joseph swears, turning back to the window, looking tormented.

"You don't know Cody," Marina hisses, her face cold. "I'm not saying he's innocent, far from it, but there were reasons he did what he did. I know he betrayed the Loric! I know he killed Sophia! But he helped me escape and I think that makes up for some of what he's done, don't you?" she hisses. Adelina places a hand on her arm, leaning in and whispering something else. Her chimaera looks up at her and I can imagine the silent conversation taking place. Marina takes a deep breath and the ice starts to melt a little, but not much.

"I'm sorry," she takes another deep breath. "I'm trying to get to terms with my legacy. It's not easy," her voice sounds strained as she attempts to calm herself. The man nods, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You seem to get angry easily," he notices. "Are you defensive? Are you hiding something?" Marina looks at Adelina almost hopelessly, who looks just as lost.

"I…I'm not hiding anything," Marina whispers, the anger all but gone. She just seems kind of scared, kind of lost, and I can tell that Joseph is seconds from interrupting the interview. "I just…look, I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you," she takes a deep breath.

"But I'm innocent. Cody managed to get me out of the base and even now I'm not completely sure how. They put so many drugs into me that I'm not even sure what was real and what was a nightmare," her face crumples a little and her chimaera moves closer, trying to comfort Marina. She doesn't even seem to notice.

"But I'm not one of them. Not after everything they did to me," she almost pleads. "Yeah, I might get angry and defensive over Cody but that's because he saved me from the mogs and in my mind, that is more than enough after what they put me through," she whispers. She looks down at the table, blinking lots and sympathy washes through me. This isn't fair.

"Meeting over," Adelina stands up abruptly. "You've asked everything you wanted to, now we're going," she gently grips Marina's arm and stands her up. The interrogator doesn't even say anything, he just smirks as he writers something down. I watch as Adelina leads Marina out of the room, her chimaera following quickly.

"So," I turn to Henri, watching as Joseph leaves the room at once, probably desperate to see Marina. "How bad was it?" I know he'll be honest now that Joseph isn't here.

"Not so bad," Henri rubs his face wearily. He looks older, more tired, and I know I'm not the only one who wants a break. "The circumstances are suspicious but we have no reason to doubt Marina," he says. "They'll probably keep a special eye on Marina for a while but I think deep down they know she's innocent,"

"They just don't want to admit it," I scowl.

"This is about Laws, isn't it?" Maren guesses. "They know Marina's innocent but they want to put on this show to make Laws look better. Like a real leader?" Henri smiles bitterly.

"Well it's embarrassing for Laws to admit that our rescue plan failed whilst Cody was able to get Marina out himself," he shrugs.

"That's not fair though!" I protest. "Marina doesn't need that!"

"It's politics, John," Henri sighs. "It's never fair," he admits.

"Will Marina be all right?" Maren approaches, looking a little nervous. "She's…she's kind of different now," Henri shrugs, gathering up his papers.

"She's going to have the best help and she'll have her friends around her," he shrugs. "I think she'll be ok," he nods. He leaves the room, probably rushing off to report on the meeting. I'm left with Maren, who scowls at the window.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," I say gently. I forgot just how much Maren cared for Marina. I forgot just how well the two got on when the threat of death wasn't hanging over us all.

"I know," she nods, avoiding my eyes. "It's just…it's not fair!" she bursts out. "Marina shouldn't have to go through that! Who the hell does Laws thinks she is to put her through that!" she snaps, pacing around the room.

"She is the President of the Resistance," I point out.

"Not for long," Maren snaps. "When the war is over she won't be president for long. I'll show her…one day, I'll really make her pay," I know I should probably take her threats seriously but it's kind of funny when she gets this annoyed.

"And how are you going to do that?" I question. Maren scowls at the ground, looking angry still.

"I'll…I'll find a way," she looks me in the eyes. She looks so defiant, so ready to snap at me that it amuses me and I can't help the smile on my face.

"I'm sure you would," I chuckle. "But I really don't think you _should_ ," She begins to smirk, her anger subsiding a little.

"And how are you going to stop me then?" she challenges. I hold my hands up, still grinning at the look on her face.

"Hey, I won't get in your way," I protest. "I'm not going to put myself in harm's way for Laws," I grin. She laughs, moving past me to get to the door.

"I wouldn't hurt you," she replies. "Not even if it meant getting to Laws," she grins. I smile, feeling oddly touched by the compliment.

"And that is the closest I'll ever get to affection from you," I tease her as we leave the small room. She rolls her eyes but there's the tiniest blush on her cheeks and it makes me grin for some reason.

"Don't knock it, Smith," she warns me. "I don't like people easily, so when I do they're lucky" she grins. I roll my eyes, but I'm grinning all the same.

"Well then, I guess I'll take it,"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 14 - Moves and Countermoves

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! 121 in 14 chapters! Wow! I can't thank you all enough but I'll try anyway! So a huge thank you for all the lovely support and feedback!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **I don't mind how long it takes you all to review! I just love to hear feedback so don't worry about rushing or even reviewing if you don't want to! I hope you just enjoy the story!**

\- **I will definitely be giving Adelina a second chance in this story. I can safely say that most mentors if not all will survive this story – in the real series the Cepans had to die for the Garde's development but in this story other people they were close to have died instead. So the need for me to kill the Cepans isn't there and I love them too much to kill them off!**

\- **Something will happen to Laws…and I can safely say that Maren is going to be a prominent player but that's all I'm gong to say.**

 **So thank you all for the lovely reviews! And please read on for some more Navrina!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Moves and Countermoves

 **Marina**

"Legacy!" I sigh in exasperation. "You have to stop moving!"

My chimaera in her favourite cat form looks at me for a very long moment and then slowly stretches out so she lies on her front, completely changing her position.

"Ugh!" I roll my eyes in annoyance, throwing my sketchpad down on the grass. "Why are you being so…so _annoying_ today?" I demand. "Every time I try to draw you, you move!" Legacy yawns slowly and I think if a cat could look smug, she would.

 _I don't want to be drawn. Do you have to?_ She replies. I look down at the sketchpad with the smudged pencil on the page, the rough drawing reminding me just how out of practice I am.

"Yes" I reply. "Because I want to get better again and Joseph wouldn't let me draw him! And as my chimaera-"

 _I'm here to protect you, not to amuse you,_ she interrupts, but her tone isn't harsh. It's more teasing, like she's enjoying herself because I'm annoyed. I sigh, lying down on my stomach in the grass, smiling despite myself.

"You're _annoying_ ," I say again. She moves, getting to her feet slowly, and then rubbing her face against mine, purring. I can't help but smile, stroking her head and her purring picks up even more.

 _I love you too,_ she replies. I continue to tickle her behind her ears, under her chin and she flops down in front of me, still purring. I can feel my annoyance disappearing at once, unable to stay annoyed at her for long, if at all. I continue to stroke her, taking in the surroundings around me.

I'm at the top of the base, in the small garden reserved just for the chimaera, but since I'm 'recovering', I'm allowed out here. Nearby I can see the pens for the chimaera, the glasshouses for the food for the base and behind all of this stretches the forest, looking wild and deadly and yet so beautiful. The mountains loom above us, shading me from the fierce sun and then to my other side falls the cliffs, where I can hear the waves crashing.

I'm surprised I'm allowed up here. I know they still mistrust me, even if deep down they know I'm innocent. I'm sure there are cameras on me right now and I wouldn't even be surprised to have some sort of tracking device on me, but to be up here where it's so calm, I don't even care. I know I just have to wait it all out.

"Thought I'd find you here," I don't jump when I hear Joseph's voice, even though it's so unexpected. I turn with a smile as he teleports over, bending down and kissing me very briefly.

"Why are you here?" I continue to stroke Legacy, who nudges Joseph's hand as a greeting. "I thought training lasted all afternoon," Joseph grins, settling down next to me. He looks a little sheepish.

"It did," he shrugs. "Until Henri decided we were all too distracted. He said we could have the afternoon off," I roll my eyes, but I'm grinning. After all, if it means more time with him then who am I to complain?

"The others are coming soon," he adds. "But Maren wanted something to eat first and John decided to go with her," he winks at me. I grin a little, moving so I'm cross-legged and our knees are touching.

"So if we have the whole afternoon, what are we going to do?" I ask. Joseph continues to stroke Legacy, his eyes focused on me. His face is more serious than before and I have a pit in my stomach that I don't like.

"I think we need to talk," he replies. "About your first therapy session" I look away, biting my lip, suddenly wanting to avoid his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," I reply, betting from tone in his voice that he knows what happened.

"Marina," he pauses and I hear him take a deep breath. "You can't just walk out of a session. It might be really helpful," he tries to persuade me. I glare at the ground, angrily pulling a few blades of grass out of the ground.

"I don't want to talk about my issues with some stranger," I reply. "She judged me the minute I went in there!" I snap. Joseph sighs, reaching and stopping me from pulling up the grass.

"She was just trying to see what she could do to help," he reasons. "I don't think she was judging you at all," he shrugs.

"She wanted to prescribe me pills so I don't freeze everything in the area!" I snap at him. "How is that supposed to help?!" I demand. He raises his hands soothingly, looking the tiniest bit annoyed, but I'm not sure if it's with me or what the therapist did.

"Ok so that's not the best move, but the talking could really help," he soothes me. "You know, saying what you think, what you've been feeling. It could be a really good help," he adds, smiling encouragingly at me. I can feel my anger dissipating because of his smile and I try to keep a hold on it, remember that I'm annoyed.

"Not with her! I could practically see her think that I'm a lost cause!" I grumble. He looks down, his hair falling into his eyes.

"You're not a lost cause," he replies softly. "You really need to stop thinking that," I scowl, still glaring down at the grass.

"I get angry all the time, I have nightmares, I can't sleep well…" I whisper. "I can't even control my own legacy," my voice breaks and then tears fill my eyes. "I'm so screwed up," I whisper. I hear him move and then his arms are around me, warm and comforting. He strokes my hair as I bury my head in his neck, fighting back the tears.

"You're not screwed up, you're just recovering," he whispers, kissing my forehead. "I know it seems overrated but maybe talking really will help," he urges me. I clutch at him, fighting against the lump in my throat that threatens to choke me.

"Not with a stranger," I whisper. He continues to run his fingers through my hair and I lean into him more, feeling far more relaxed now that he's here.

"Then talk to me," he urges, pulling away just so he can see my face. He cups my cheeks, gently stroking away the stray tears that managed to escape. "Tell me," I look away, focusing on the nearby forest, the leaves swaying in the breeze.

"You'll be disgusted," I whisper. Joseph laughs, gently tracing my cheekbones with his fingers.

"That will never happen," he promises gently. "Come on, tell me. We should be able to tell each other anything," he encourages. I sigh, finally meeting his eyes, determined to face his reaction. No matter what.

"I…I wish Cody hadn't died," I finally say. Joseph's jaw clenches a little and I can tell that's he fighting himself to control his reaction. But he doesn't move away and he doesn't let go of me and that makes me feel better. I feel a rush of warmth, of love towards this boy who has never let me down.

"Ok," his hands drop from my face and then rest comfortably on my hips. "I… I can't pretend to understand but I can try to," he says solemnly. I smile a little, annoyed at myself for ever thinking that he would judge me. Joseph would never do that. He would never turn on me.

"Well," I begin but then I move so that I'm leaning with my back against his chest, finding it easier to talk to him without seeing his face. Maybe it'll be easier for him to talk as well if he doesn't have to mask his every facial expression so as not to hurt me. His arms wrap around me, his legs parted for me to sit between. Legacy flutters off as a bird, giving us some privacy for the painful conversation. I take a deep breath, shutting my eyes as I think of the words to say.

"When we were escaping…he told me about his life, how hard it was," I begin. "He…he had it really bad, Joseph. His parents were murdered in front of him, the girl he loved was killed after rejecting him and he had no friends," I sigh. "And then in the Games he was let down by his mentor,"

I break off, not sure if Joseph will really understand. How can he, I'm not sure how I feel myself. When Cody told me about his past, I was taken in by his story, convinced that he was good. I was shown just how hard he had it and I wanted to help him. But now, here with the sunshine on my face and Joseph's arms around me, it's hard even for me to feel sorry for Cody. I only barely manage to.

"I wish that he hadn't died, because I know he wanted to redeem himself. It's why he rescued me," I add, his arms tightening around me. "But…he wanted to die Joseph. He provoked that woman on purpose. He knew that his actions would lead to his death," I sigh, shutting my eyes. Joseph keeps quiet, letting me speak and I admit, it feels good.

"I wish he hadn't given up," I add. "I think he was tired though, of fighting, of changing sides, of having to prove himself. I think he just wanted a break from it all and didn't want to have to prove that we could trust him," I blink back a few tears. "I think he thought death was the only escape for him," I fall silent, biting my lip.

"I think you're right about the redemption part," Joseph nods. "He did want to prove himself. It's why he saved you. I think he would have done a lot more as well. Told us vital information about the mogs, told us things that even Adam didn't know," he muses. "It's a shame he died," he sighs, tracing patterns on my arms.

"It's more than just information for me," I reply. "I wish he could have lived so he'd know redemption and friendship and acceptance. We would have accepted him eventually, maybe even trusted him. If he had only lived, then he would have gotten the peace he wanted here,"

Joseph sighs, moving a little. "I don't think he would have Marina," he finally says.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly, looking up at him. He smiles at me, looking affectionately down at me.

"I know you would have forgiven him," he says gently. "But not everyone is as forgiving as you. Not everyone would have time for his apologies, excuses, attempts at redemption," he looks away, his face hardening. "Most people here wouldn't trust him,"

"Do…do you still hate him?" He looks down at me again, his face softening into a smile as our eyes meet.

"No," he replies composedly. "No matter what he did, even though he killed Sophia, he brought you here. To me. I can't ever repay him for that," Joseph presses his lips against my hair and even in the grim conversation, a flash of warmth races through me.

"But even if I don't hate him, _Nine_ does. Nine would have killed him for Sophia's death," Joseph continues. "And Cody knew that. He knew that if he came here, Nine would kill him and no one would stop him. No one would care. And if by some miracle Nine didn't kill him, Maren would. Even John would. Cody knew that," I bite my lip, not having thought about that. But it makes sense.

"It's why he chose to die at that point," I whisper. "Not because he was giving up, not because he was tired," I realise. Joseph nods, his fingers gently stroking the back of my hand.

"Maybe he was sick of changing sides but that wasn't the reason," he says. "Maybe he did want a break from it all and didn't want to have to put the effort in to prove himself. But that's not why he provoked her on purpose," he agrees.

"It was because he knew he was going to die and he wanted to die on his own terms. And he wanted you, the only friend he had, to be there," Joseph's voice is a little tense, a little annoyed but I don't question it. I feel too absorbed by this new discovery, the real reason Cody died. And it makes me feel better. To know that he wasn't giving up, he was just trying to take control of the little time he had left. I think that I finally understand Cody, if just a little.

"He wasn't giving up at all," I whisper. Joseph nods, kissing my hair.

"No. He knew he was a dead man walking. Ever since the mogs turned against him, he knew that," Joseph sighs. "But I think if he had the chance he would have proven to you that you could trust him. I think he would have done anything for you," Joseph whispers.

"But why?" I frown. "I mean I know we were friends…but," I trail off, unsure. Joseph laughs softly, but it's a sad noise.

"Because he loved you," he tells me. "I'm not saying in what way, I don't even think he knew, but he loved you," I shake my head.

"I don't think so," I reply.

"Marina, I know what it's like to be lonely," he replies. "When we came to the Games there were so many big personalities, like Nine and Maren and Hannah. All so confident and intimidating. And then there was you, so kind to everyone," he kisses my hair. "How could he not fall in love with you? The only person who gave him attention?" I frown, biting my lip.

"You're biased though," I point out. Joseph laughs again, shaking his head.

"Maybe," he admits. "But I'm pretty sure I'm right on this. And you didn't even notice that _I_ loved you until a few months ago even when Maren said it was obvious," he lightly pokes my side and I can't help the giggle. "So you can't judge,"

"Fine," I grin. "I guess that makes sense," I reply. "And now that I know he hadn't given up, not really, I think…I think I could move on," I add slowly. Joseph's arms tighten around me and then he bends down, kissing my cheek.

"Good," he says happily. "You should. Because Cody wouldn't blame you for his death and I certainly don't. No one does," he insists. I nod, smiling a little feeling like a weight has disappeared from my shoulders. I still have more, many more, but I still feel a little lighter.

"And as for those legacy pills, we'll make sure that you're not put on them," Joseph adds. "If it worries you, I'll get Reynolds to talk to Henri about it," I nod, snuggling into his arms, feeling happier.

"I've talked to Adelina and she's going to block them," I reply. "But…I still need to practice with it and Adelina's not great at legacies," I admit.

"Reynolds can train you," Joseph replies. "He's really good with legacies and I know he'd love to teach you," he encourages.

"Thanks" I move so I can face him again, blushing a little when I meet his eyes. I feel like I've just opened all my old wounds, shown every dark thought of mine to him and I feel vulnerable, even if I also feel better for it.

"I'm sorry that you have to hear me go on about everything," I apologise. "Honestly, if you don't want to hear me talk then that's fine. I mean we haven't even talked about Hector or-"

Joseph cuts me off by leaning forwards and kissing me. My eyes flutter shut at once, my instincts talking over as I wrap my arms around him and lean into him. My body feels so warm all over as he moves closer, and I let myself go, losing track of time in the kiss. He eventually pulls back from the kiss but doesn't move away from me.

"I don't care," Joseph presses his forehead against mine. "I don't care about morbid topics or deep dark secrets," he grins cheekily. "I just want you to get better. I know you'd do the same for me," he adds. I nod, smiling and then leaning forwards to kiss him again.

"You're the best," I manage to say in-between kisses but then he stops me from talking by wrapping his arms around me tightly, pulling me practically onto his lap. I feel shy and excited and nervous at the same time as we kiss, more passionately than before. My heart pounds in my chest as I press closer to him and-

"Try not to swallow each other!" I pull away at once, blushing to see Maren jokingly glare at us. I didn't even hear her and John approach; that was how distracted I was.

"I think someone needs a break," John grins teasingly at Joseph who rolls his eyes at him. I move off Joseph's lap, my cheeks bright red and I avoid their eyes.

"So I would ask if you were having a good time, but I think we already know that answer," Maren settles down, John sitting close to her. "Isn't it, I don't know, a jerk move to hit on a girl that's in therapy?" Maren narrows her eyes at Joseph and I don't even feel offended.

"Oh, come on!" Joseph replies. "I wasn't hitting on her, I was helping her recover!" he protests.

" _Sure_ , totally looked like it," Maren's voice is filled with sarcasm and I watch John stifle his laugh, sharing a grin with Maren. Really, the way they're acting is like two parents.

"I _was!_ " Joseph continues. "You missed the whole deep conversation part we had beforehand!" I nod along, feeling like he needs a bit of support with Maren still staring him down.

"We _were_ talking," I add but she doesn't listen to me.

"I didn't know recovery including you making out," Maren says bluntly. I blush at once, looking down, and avoiding John's amused grin.

"She's 18, she can make her own decisions!" Joseph protests, looking more and more nervous. "This is ridiculous, I'm her _boyfriend!_ What are you, her mentor?" he demands, but he's not aggressive, more amused than anything.

"Moot point. From now on you're banned from our room past seven in the evening. I don't trust you two to be alone at night," Maren shrugs. I laugh, especially when I see the look on Joseph's face because when Maren makes threats, it's best to listen to them.

"I really don't think that's necessary. I mean, Joseph _is_ my boyfriend and we were only kissing," I join in, enjoying the look on Maren's face. It's kind of amusing.

"I know you can," Maren shrugs. "I'm just making sure Joseph behaves," John laughs, placing a hand on Maren's arm. To my surprise she doesn't even shake it off; in fact, she doesn't even seem to care.

"Come on, Joseph is nowhere near as bad as Nine," John reasons. Joseph frowns, looking a bit hurt, but I know him well enough to know when he's joking.

"Um, thank you?" he says sarcastically. "Wow, really feeling the love here guys," he grumbles, but I can see the smile he's trying to hide. We all know that Joseph would never do anything to make me upset or uncomfortable. We all know that Maren is teasing.

Mostly.

"So what _were_ you guys taking about?" John asks, deciding to keep the peace. Joseph looks at me, as if to make sure that I'm all right and I squeeze his hand again.

"Cody," I reply. "And how he wasn't that bad of a person," Maren scowls at once, looking at the ground, and I watch as John shoots her a look. The way they're acting, it's as if they've already talked about this and planned what to say.

"We know," John replies, as calm as ever. Maren continues to scowl. "And it's a shame he died. I think he could have been one of us, maybe even could have earned his title of Elder back. But I think it's best that you don't say that in front of Nine," he advises us. I nod, biting my lip nervously.

"How is he? After Sophia…" I don't dare tell anyone but Joseph and Legacy that I saw them burn the body unceremoniously, that she wasn't given the burial she deserved. I think Nine would lose it if he knew.

"Honestly, I have no idea," John sighs. "He won't talk about it, won't even mention her name. I think he's trying to ignore his feelings and it's working," I can tell this is something that's bothered John for a while.

"He might get better," Joseph shrugs, trying to look optimistic. "I mean, he might just need time," he offers. Maren snorts, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"You know as well as I do that that's bullshit," she says. "One of these days he's going to snap and we all know it," she shrugs. "I just hope there are mogs around when he does," John shoots her a look, half exasperated, half amused.

"Maren, we want to help him," he says and the tone of his voice makes me think this is an old conversation they've had. "Remember, we're his friends," Maren rolls her eyes, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, we're friends, I get it," she says. "I'm just saying that one day he's going to snap. No one can keep that many emotions bottled up for that long," she shrugs. John looks at her for a long moment, his smile disappearing.

"Isn't that what you do?" he points out. She shoots him a withering look and if it were Joseph or me receiving it, we would drop the point at once. But John just watches her steadily, not looking alarmed by her clenched fists. I'm kind of impressed.

"Watch it, Smith," she warns. "This isn't about me," He looks at her seriously, and there's an intense look on his face that's new.

"It always is for me," he replies. Their eyes lock and I suddenly feel awkward, like Joseph and I are third-wheeling and this is a private moment between the two of them.

"Well as fun as this is watching you two glare at each other, I'm getting hungry," Joseph gets to his feet, apparently feeling the same as me. "Want to get some food?" he asks me. I nod at once, clambering to my feet, Joseph reaching for my hand. Maren scowls at the ground, but John smiles serenely at us, almost amused.

"Ok, catch you later," he shrugs. Maren scowls more and I feel as if there is something that Joseph and I aren't included in, like these two have inside jokes and secrets that we're not allowed to know. It feels weird.

"Yeah catch you then," Joseph shoots me a grin as we head off. Already their heads are bent together, blonde hair and black hair almost touching. It looks kind of perfect seeing the two like that.

I turn away, feeling as if I'm intruding on something personal and Joseph and I enter the base, leaving John and Maren behind.

Xxx

 **Ella**

I've never been in Setrakus' rooms before. I knew he had his own of course but I'd never been invited into them until now. I guess that means I've truly been accepted and seen as one of his greatest allies, and he believes my lies now, but it still unnerves me to stand in here. I would have thought there would be pictures of dead Loric piled up in heaps of dead bodies, or skulls lined up in glass cabinets; mogs are usually into that kind of thing. Particularly the homicidal one that's my grandfather.

Instead, his rooms are kind of interesting in a twisted way. There's a huge mahogany desk in front of him; the legs are carved wooden figures of Loric holding up the massive table, their legs bent painfully and despair on their faces. To my grim amusement portraits of him hang around the room, each picture more horrifying than the last. Between the three floor-to-ceiling windows dotted around the circular study, there are shelves filled with in books and scrolls in a different range of languages: Loric, some languages from Earth, and naturally the Mogadorian language too. Thick red velvet curtains cover floor-to-ceiling windows and cheerless lamps fixed to walls light the room.

I guess it's appropriate but it makes me feel sick to see it.

"You wanted to see me grandfather?" I ask respectfully, standing in front of his desk. He stands by one of the windows, peering outside, but he turns when I talk.

"Come here Ella," he replies and I walk over, trying to hide my disgust. I'm his ally now, his loyal subject. I have to play the part now.

"What do you see?" I look outside, the view taking my breath away.

The Capital stretches out in front of me, even bigger than I remembered it. In the city circle there are towers and temples and great halls in oval shapes, circling the city centre with the Temple, and of course the Training Centre nearby, looming over everything. Then stretching out from the inner circles are the many streets; tall apartment blocks rising into the sky, the streets clustered with houses and flats, and the occasional parks dotted around. In the far distance, barely obvious, I can see what used to be the Loric quarters of the city before they were burnt down after the Anniversary Games. Seeing the scale of the city shocks and impresses me.

"What do you see?" he repeats.

"The Capital," I reply softly. He nods, and I'm disturbed by just how close I have to stand to him. I know I have to get used to it, but it still disgusts me all the same.

"Yes, there's that," he nods. "But what do you notice about it?" I stare at it closer, taking in the new weapons and guns installed on some of the taller buildings. I remember all of the work the mogs were doing, putting in more defense systems that can't be seen now.

"It's ready for war," I reply. He nods, smiling a little, straightening up till he's towering over me.

"Yes, it's preparing for war," he agrees. "My people are scared, Ella. These precautions are only for reassurance for the time being, but later…later on, they will stop the Loric attacking the city," he says, his face turning serious. I look up at him, pretending to be nervous, but how can I be? This is good news for me.

"And will they come? The Loric?" I ask. He looks down at me, trying to see what I'm really thinking but I simply watch him, not betraying anything.

"Yes, they will come," he nods. "More cities are falling day by day, the mogs are fleeing to take refuge here, and the Loric are getting stronger," he tells me. "This will be the last place they come to, the last place to win over," he sighs. This is the most information I've had in ages and I lap it all up, desperate to know more.

"But the other cities have nothing on this one," He takes one last look outside the window before turning away and heading to his desk.

"If they think they will win this city as easily as they have won the other ones then they are foolish indeed. The defences in place are nothing they have ever seen before. They will be crushed," he says with such terrible surety that I know he's telling the truth. He really does think they can't fight here.

"The Capital cannot fall," he continues. "The other cities are dispensable, not as necessary. But this city…this city is the symbol of our reign. If it falls, my reign is over," he pause, turning to face me. "So I will _never_ let it leave my control," he says bluntly, his words sending shivers down my back. Something about the way he talks makes me confuses me.

"Are the mogs losing hope?" I ask.

"The citizens are," he finally says, looking away.

"But we killed Sophia?" I ask, ignoring the dull ache. "We showed that we're still strong?" Setrakus nods, a small frown on his face.

"Yes, but with so many Elders in the Resistance, we have lost some ground," he admits, not looking happy. "This is war Ella. Moves and countermoves. One wins and the other loses, but the balance changes. It always does. We have lost the balance for the majority of this war; we have let the Loric win staggering victories for long enough. But now it is our turn to win back the power," His eyes land on me and I feel a sick feeling in my stomach, knowing that whatever he has planned, it's all to do with me.

"How are we going to do that?" I ask softly. Setrakus watches me carefully, before looking at some weird globe thing that doesn't look like Lorien.

"My soldiers need a boost of moral. They need to be…reenergised," he looks at me. "You shall give a speech to the whole of Lorien, declaring your undying allegiance to the Mogadorians," he says firmly. "To see a former Loric ally turn to the Mogadorian cause will do wonders for our race," he declares. I swallow nervously, knowing that something along these lines was coming. But hearing it makes it worse.

"Of course Grandfather," I try to suppress my disgust, my horror at such an outright display of betrayal. "I would be honoured," he nods, smirking just a little bit and I have to fight hard to try and look pleased. Really, I want to scream at him, yell terrible things at him.

"As for the Elders and the Resistance," he turns to his desk. "I think it is time that they learnt what it is like to have their own home attacked," Fear floods through me at his words, the threat obvious and deadly.

"What…what are you talking about?" he looks up at me, a grin playing on his lips and I'm reminded just why it's taken this long to fight this monster. Why this war has been going on for such a long time.

"I have sent scouts to find the hiding place of the Resistance," he informs me. "We have pinpointed the region they are in and any day now we shall discover their exact location," My body is filled with fear and panic at the thought of them being discovered, but I simply nod mechanically, trying to appear happy by this news.

"And?" I whisper, feeling numb. Setrakus smiles, looking triumphant. I release the breath I'm holding, feeling like I'm going to give up my charade any minute now.

"And we shall destroy them," he replies smoothly. "We will crush them until there is nothing left. And then the Resistance and this war will be over for good,"

"Great," I whisper numbly. Setrakus smiles, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"One can lose power as quickly as one can gain it," he says. "The Loric shall lose the current hold they have on Lorien and we shall take it back. Moves and countermoves,"

Xxx

I can see by the nearby mog's nervous glances towards me that I must look different. I must be more intimidating than before. And after my latest makeover, I can understand. My hair is braided in a tight braid that falls over my shoulder, the tight style pulling painfully on my scalp. I'm wearing a dress so elegant that I'm scared to move in it, worried that I might crease it, or crumple it. I look cold, regal… like an heir.

I hate it. I hate it all.

I stand in a small preparation room, waiting to say the speech prepared for me. In true theatrical style, I'm to preform it on the speaking pedestal that juts in front of the Temple of Setrakus. With the promenade, seats elevated on either side, stretching out for a mile until it reaches the Training Centre, the scenery is appropriate. The promenade is filled with mogs, and I can hear the crowd from here, waiting for my speech. I know that there will be cameras ready for this moment, ready to fill and broadcast this message to the whole of Lorien.

"Are you ready Granddaughter?" I turn to see Setrakus watching me.

I force a smile onto my face. "Yes…just nervous, that's all. I don't want to mess up," he nods, not looking at all bothered by my fear.

"You will do it," he replies. "You are my granddaughter after all,"

I can hear the anthem starting to play nearby and my heart pounds more, the sick feeling intensifying. It's not the fear of standing in front of hundreds and millions of people; it's knowing that after this I can never go back. This is the moment that will cement me as a traitor to my race, even if I'm doing it for them. This is a public declaration that can never be taken back and the thought of knowing that my people will judge me, hate me for my words makes me feel disgusted. It's almost enough to make me lost me resolve and stop playing this game.

But I have no choice.

"Show time," Setrakus offers his hand as the anthem starts to trail to its glorious end. Taking a deep breath, I link my hand with his and we start up the steps.

The crowd roars as we appear, slowly walking up the steps to the front of the pedestal where the cameras and the crowd can easily see us. I feel my heart almost stop as the cameras zoom in close and the people cheer, clap and yell their approval. There are so many of them, stretching down the mile-long promenade, as far as I can see. The seats are all packed and many of them stand in the actual promenade, every gap taken up by mogs. There must be thousands here alone, but millions watching on TV. The amount of people watching and cheering overwhelms me and it's enough to makes me want to turn back. But I keep my face blank, watching as Setrakus approaches the front of the podium, going first.

"My beloved people!" he begins, his voice loud and clear thanks to the small microphone clipped on his suit. "My dear citizens!" The crowd falls silent at once, desperate to hear every word he has to say.

Setrakus waits for a long moment, riling the crowd up even more. I watch them all, my mouth dry and my heart pounding. I want to scream that this is an act, that this is just a game I'm playing to win but I can't seem to and I can only watch as Setrakus continues to speak triumphantly.

"I have called you here today to bear witness to a great day that shall forever be remembered!" He begins, the crowd lapping up every word. Even though there are hundreds of thousands of them here and they are so far away from me, I can imagine the bewitched look on all their faces.

"You are here to welcome and greet with open arms, your future rule, my heir and your Queen!" he announces and the crowd goes wild.

He steps back and I know that this is my time to show myself. I step forwards as the crowd chant my name, already knowing it. They scream for me, but their cheers aren't filled with hatred but love. They _love_ me. They _worship_ me like they worship Setrakus. I stare at the cameras, the crowds, feeling adrenalin rush through me. I take a deep breath, the words I learnt, the lies I had to memorise coming easily to me.

"It is an honour to stand here amongst you today as your equal," I begin. "I am blessed to stand here as a future heir to a prosperous and successful people," The crowd goes wild at once and I pause, making myself smile as if I'm happy by this. I raise my hand and the crowd goes silent.

"It is true that I may not be your race. I am not a Mogadorian" I pause for effect. "But I _am_ one of you," The crowd has gone silent, listening to every word I have to say. Since these are Setrakus' words I know just how powerful they will be.

"I am one of you," I repeat. "I believe the same values, follow the same beliefs and would fight for the same end. I have read the Great Book, have listened to the truth and seen it with my own eyes. We are all the same and all fighting for the same purpose: peace," I continue and I hear shouted agreements, yells of acknowledgement.

"You have heard speeches from my fellow race, leaders of a so-called rebellion that they have had the arrogance to call a Resistance! You have watched videos demonstrating their ability to murder senselessly, destroying what beautiful cities you have created! You have seen their true ways of war-mongering and cruelty!" I continue, the words leaving a sour taste in my mouth.

"They claim that _you_ are the evil race and yet _they_ are the ones destroying this planet we live on!" The crowd shout along with me, my poisonous words infecting them

"They claim to want peace, equality and freedom for all!" I continue, my voice getting louder as I was trained. "But they are not fighting for _Mogadorian_ peace! They are killing your race, slaughtering innocent men, women and children! They claim to want peace and yet they are the ones who started this very war which has torn Lorien apart!" The crowd continues to cheer, yell, getting angrier by the minute. With a sinking feeling, I know my words are working.

"Now it is my turn," I say. "Now I have words for my fellow people, my fellow traitors," I turn to face the camera directly, as instructed.

"Our Beloved Leader has created a fair world in which Mogadorian and Loric can live together in peace," I keep my face clear, not showing the disgust I feel inside. "The Loric called the Games sacrifices, murders. Yet they are simply warnings," I reach my hands out, as if to reach out to everyone watching.

"The Games demonstrate the devastating effect a war between two races can have on a planet, and yet my fellow tributes heedlessly ignored this warning," I lower my face, as if sad, as if distraught.

"They ignored the advice of the Mogadorians and have brought death and destruction to this planet," I say bluntly, my words echoing in the silence that follows. I look up, as rehearsed, reaching my hands out to the people.

"But we still have a chance for a better future, a _peaceful_ future! With our Legacies, and the Mogadorians' power for technology, we can work together to make Lorien a better and stronger planet!" I call, my voice becoming louder. The crowd, which had fallen silent, starts to murmur again, clapping occasionally.

"We should not allow ourselves to be carried off in the foolish hopes of two races with different systems and planets!" I call. "We should realise the potential that combining the two together can achieve. The Mogadorians are stronger than the Loric will ever be. It is their kindness alone that has allowed us to live and prosper. Do not waste or throw contempt at such a generous gesture," My voice is louder, close to a shout and I watch as the crowd shout along with me, motivated, impassioned, almost feverish.

"We are all of us united in serving a common purpose! We serve to be one nation, one planet," I stop for a moment, listening to the roar of the crowd. I try to keep my face as emotionless as possible, refusing to show my true feelings.

"I have a message for the Loric," I turn to the camera, my voice lowering, and becoming almost a beg. "Lay down your weapons. Stop this fight and acknowledge the truth that you have lost. Embrace the Mogadorian Progress and the opportunities of such an alliance," I turn from the camera, facing the crowd as a whole, feeling sick to my stomach.

"This is the time to stop, to accept peace and work together for a better future," I continue. "As your queen, I beg you to please stop this senseless violence and think for a moment. Think of a future without fear of death, without a fear of losing those you love. A future in which you can fulfil your dreams and achieve your wishes. Wait for a moment and think of that future," I pause for a long moment, letting my words sink in. The crowd is captivated, hanging off my every word.

"This future is not lost," I say softly. "We can still achieve such a future. But I call you, I _beg_ you, put down your weapons and stop. Stop this violence, this war that is destroying us all. In the name of peace, stop," I look down, taking a deep breath for the worst part of the speech.

"What I tell you is no lie," I look up again, facing the cameras directly. "The Mogadorians and I shall accept the surrender of all Loric and all citizens fighting against the Mogadorians and you shall not be punished in any way. You were led astray by cunning, scheming tributes who call themselves Elders," I steel my face, fixing it with a mask of hatred that comes easily. "You were tricked by these criminals who are making you die for their own gain. For their own chance to take power and rule this beautiful planet,"

"As your queen, I promise every Loric eternal safety and protection," I vow, knowing and hating that every word is a lie.

"But your so-called Elders shall pay for their crimes. As punishment for such heinous actions, all Loric, who name themselves Elders and claim to be leaders of this mutiny, shall be punished for treason," I look straight into the camera. "The punishment for treason is death," The crowd goes wild, chanting my name, Setrakus' name over and over and I have to shout to be heard over them.

"So join me, fellow citizens, fellow Loric and Mogadorians, in fighting for a better future! Put down your weapons and accept one another as members of your own race!" I raise my own hands, hating myself to these words. "Join me as we reject these radicals, these criminals and accept a future filled with peace and prosperity!" I yell, and the crowd goes wild. Their cheers are deafening and I feel unsteady, almost weak after the huge betrayal I've just committed.

"We are one and united! We are an indestructible alliance! Join Mogadore and Lorien today," I shout, but the cameras won't hear me over the deafening crowd. It's gone mad, screaming, yelling and cheering and I know I've done my job well. Too well.

"Let us be united as one nation," I say, not even bothering to try and be heard.

"Mogadore…forever,"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Ella's work is going to start paying off soon!**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15 - Fighting Fair

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them all so much and I really appreciate them all so much so a huge thank you to everyone!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **I like Sam and Six as well but it wouldn't really work in this story. Also I was weighing up the chances of Nine and Six too but again I just didn't think it would work for this story.**

\- **Nine definitely needs to let off some steam so there might just be a big fight coming soon :D**

\- **Mogadore has been pretty much abandoned by the mogs. They all live on Lorien as Mogadore has all but died but it's a sort of last-minute resort in case anything bad happens on Lorien.**

 **So a huge thank you to everyone! Thanks for your thoughts and suggestions! I love them all so much so a huge thank you!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Fighting Fair

 **Maren**

"Wait, Maren, I really don't think we should be doing this,"

I roll my eyes at Marina as she stops in the small, metal corridor, in one of the lowest levels in this base. Marina hasn't been here before and I can tell she's intimidated as she nervously eyes the machines waiting to scan our ID cards so that only authorized personnel can come down here. There are cameras mounted on the walls, watching our every move, whilst sensors scan our every movement. Unlike the hospital and our rooms, this part of the base resembles a military base the most. For me it's not a problem but for someone who's been locked up in a mogadorian military base, this is a painful place to be.

"Come on, just yesterday you were complaining about not being allowed to train," I point out. "And technically, I'm just showing you your weapon," I shrug. Marina sighs, running a hand through her hair nervously.

"If Laws finds out that I'm doing this, she's going to freak out," Marina continues to stress. "She thinks I'm unstable as it is," she worries, biting her lip. I smile at her, lightly punching her arm.

"The way I see it," I reply. "Is if Stanley is allowed near his pipe staff then you have every right to see your bow and arrow," Marina sighs, looking down at the ground, eyeing her shoes nervously.

"You really think I'm ready?" she asks, her voice vulnerable. I reach out, lightly gripping her arm and she looks up, startled.

"Hey, we need you out there. We need your arrows and your awesome aim and your new legacy," I smile encouragingly at her. "I know you can do this, Marina. You're strong and a fighter, like all of us," I promise her. She smiles shyly, a little blush on her cheeks.

"I'm not quite like you," she replies. "And Joseph doesn't seem to think I'm ready," she frowns a little. I laugh lightly, shaking my head.

"Joseph thinks you're capable of taking on all the mogs by yourself," I disagree. "But he's worried about pushing you too far and he doesn't want to upset you more. It's not that he thinks you're weak," I reassure her. She nods and then we continue to walk down the corridor, our shoes echoing eerily in the metal hall.

"But you're not worried about pushing me," she notices, not sounding angry at all. I shrug, watching as we round the corner and approach the double doors, guarded by two soldiers.

"Sympathy was never my strong point," I admit. "But I know when someone's strong enough to handle something," She smiles properly this time, standing a little straighter, a little more confidence on her face.

"Thanks Maren," she smiles. "It's…it's nice to be treated like I'm normal," she admits. "Like I'm not a criminal on borrowed time,"

"People will forget all about it soon," I promise her. "But, um, please don't tell Joseph about this. I think he'd kill me for leading you astray," Even _I_ don't want to deal with that. When it comes to Marina the guy can be lethal.

"Deal," She laughs in amusement, just as we approach the doors. The guards know who Marina is at once, and must know of course that she isn't authorised to be here.

"We can't allow you to enter," One of them says regretfully to Marina. "We've not been authorised to allow you onto the premises," They explain. I expect Marina to turn to me, helpless, unsure of what to do but she simply laughs, sounding more confident than I've heard her in ages.

"Oh, they haven't told you yet? I've just been cleared to enter. They thought that I should be able to see my weapon," she says confidently. I hide my smile, trying to look sincere as I nod along.

"I guess they have more important things to do than send down authorisations," I play along. The guards exchange a look, suspicious but not wanting to push us either. After all, we are both Elders, and we do have a bit of a powerful reputation. Especially me. I'm not someone you want to piss off.

"We can't let you in until we have authority," One insists. I sigh, fixing a scowl on my face.

"Look, we haven't exactly got the luxury of waiting around all day," I snap and I notice the air getting just a little colder. Next to me, Marina is still smiling and I know at once this isn't some side effect from her losing control, but she's doing this on purpose. Nice.

"I've been behind on training so I need to catch up, _as soon as possible,_ " Marina emphasises. "So please just let us in. You'll get the authorisation you want soon enough," she lies but you could never tell.

The guards exchange a long look but then nod, sighing as they let us pass. I guess they don't want to mess with us. I swipe my key card, and the doors open at once, swinging inwards to the armoury. Marina flashes the guards a charming smile as she enters and I have to muffle my laugh, trying to keep my annoyed façade. We enter the room, the doors slamming shut behind us. We're in.

"Man, they're going to kill us when they find out the truth," I laugh. Marina grins, looking a little nervous again, now that the serious moment is over.

"I feel bad," she admits. "Lying like that," It's funny that in moments of seriousness she's all business and ready to do whatever it takes, but when things have clamed down, her former shy self returns. It's nice to see that the old Marina is still there, but now backed up by her new, more confident self.

"Don't be," I shrug. "You deserve to be here," I say as we walk further into the armoury. Alerted by our presence, the lights brighten more and the true extent of the armoury is shown.

I take in Marina's face, as she looks around, her mouth almost hanging open. Sometimes I forget just how cool this place really is. In this room there are desks taking up most of the space, with some small targets down at the other end. It's not the biggest room but there's a wall filled a few doors with codes and names on that lead to other arsenals nearby, and those ones are filled with the bombs and explosive and other weapons; spears, pipe staffs, bows, swords…everything. This is just the start of the arsenal.

"This is the engineering room," I fill Marina in. "There are more rooms through those doors where all the other weapons are," I gesture to the doors. "Like storage rooms for weapons I guess. And then there's another armory on the higher levels for the ships' weapons. Easier to keep it close to where the ships are held," I explain.

"Is this where you train?" she asks me, her eyes wide as she looks around.

"No," I shake my head. "This is just where they house all the weapons. They have loads of training halls higher up. We have one all to ourselves as Elders," She nods, as we approach the only occupied desk. Sandor's hunched over his desk, scribbling away on some plans.

"Sandor!" I call when I see him and he looks up. He spins around on his chair, a smirk on his face as he takes in the guilty way that Marina looks around the room, as we approach him.

"Something tells me you're not allowed to be here," he smirks. "Should I report you for breaking orders?" he teases. Marina flushes, opening her mouth as if to plead with him.

"Sandor _thinks_ he's being funny," I interrupt. "It's fine, he won't tell on us," I reassure her. I forget sometimes that the only mentor she's really familiar is with Adelina and that she hasn't really gotten to know the others.

"I guess you want to see your weapon," Sandor stands, smiling reassuringly at Marina. "I mean, unless there's another reason you're down here," I shake my head, smiling reassuringly at Marina.

"No, I wanted to practice with it," Marina says softly. "But I wasn't allowed so Maren dragged me down here anyway," I shrug, ignoring the rueful look on Sandor's face.

"Well, I can help with that," Sandor gets to his feet, rubbing his hands together. "Come on, it's at the back of the room,"

We move away from his desk, weaving between others, and I take in the sheets spread out on the table, with charts and diagrams that don't make any sense to me. We head to the back end of the room, where there are a few shooting ranges and other stands, but they're more for practicing with the weapons so that the engineers know they work. Sandor heads to one of the many doors along the wall and unlocks it with a set of keys, opening it up. He has to input a code and everything; it's top secret. When opened, it's basically a cupboard more than anything else, but he still reaches in, pulling out the chest that used to have all our weapons in.

"Here you go," Sandor leans in, pulling out her bow carefully.

Marina's face lights up and she reaches for it eagerly. Sandor hands it over, an almost indulgent look on his face. He pulls out the quiver too as Marina marvels over her bow, made out of the beautiful silver material that my sword is made out of.

"This is beautiful," She pulls on the bowstring, expertly balancing it in her hands. "Thank you so much," she smiles at him, looking happiest I've seen her in a while. I can tell he's trying to act casual but he seems pleased.

"Here are your arrows," Sandor passes her the quiver. "All arrows have different coloured fletchings. Red is for explosion, yellow is for incendiary and black are normal arrows," he explains. Marina nods, looking absorbed by her weapon.

"Can I practice?" she asks, looking up shyly. Sandor grins, gesturing to the few shooting ranges behind her.

"We usually use those for to test a weapon out but you can use it," he says. "Just avoid the red and yellow arrows please," Marina turns with a nod to the stations, gripping the bow and arrow. She looks more confident somehow, more assured in herself.

Sandor pushes the chest back into the cupboard, locking it securely. I know that buried in the chest are the knives that were made for Sophia, and Sandor is making sure that Nine will never find them. I think it would kill him to see any reminder of her. It tears him up enough as it is, even though he tries to hide it. I think it makes it worse for him that the rest of us aren't as affected; after all we barely knew her like he did. It's hard but true.

"You know, you're going to get into huge trouble when Laws finds out," Sandor is saying. I shrug, slightly distracted, as I watch Marina aim for the target.

"Yeah, well I don't care," I shrug. "If anyone deserves a break, it's Marina," He shrugs turning to face the girl in question.

Marina aims for the target, her face stern with concentration and then she lets the arrow fly. I hold my breath as it races through the air, hoping that it will hit the centre. It hits the target, but it's not bulls-eye. She used to be able to hit it every time. Marina's shoulders sag a little, looking more downhearted than before.

"Don't worry," I encourage her. "It'll take you more time to get used to it," She nods, pulling out another arrow and notching it again. She shoots and although it doesn't hit bulls-eye, it's better than it was before. She sighs again, running an agitated hand through her hair.

"This is useless!" she frowns. "I'm so out of practice," she bites her lip, looking downhearted.

"You just need to practice more," Sandor promises her. "Don't worry, it won't take you long," She nods again, turning to face the target once more.

"Come on, let's give her some privacy," Sandor advises me, heading back over to his desk. I turn once, watching as Marina's arrow hits the target once more and then I nod, deicing he's right.

"How's Nine doing?" I ask, not that interested, but there's not much to say to Sandor. He shrugs, his face darker than before as we listen to the whistle of Marina's arrows and then the thud as it hits the target.

"He's fine, I think," he sighs. "I mean, he only came back from Baladh this morning and seemed pretty happy, but then I never know with him,"

"Yeah, well they beat the mogs in Baladh so I guess he'd be happy," I reply, as we head over to his desk. Two people have entered the room as we were giving Marina her weapon and I can vaguely make out the two boys sat there: brown and black heads bent over something.

Sam and Adam. They're back from Baladh too.

"Sam!" I walk over quickly, and he looks up with a smile. I pull him into a hug, relieved to see him. I may not have romantic feelings for him but he's still one of my closest friends.

"Hey Maren!" he laughs, patting my back. I let him go, watching as he staggers lightly, as if overwhelmed by my greeting. "How are you?" he asks.

"Better to know you're safe," I reply, shooting a glance at Adam. "Both of you," I add. Adam blushes a little; I think he's sometimes still terrified of me.

"Hey, is that Marina?" Sam notices our friend, still by the targets. She's doing much better now and I can see her smile from here.

"Isn't she supposed to be-" Adam begins but I shoot him a look and he shuts up at once.

"She's authorized," I say smoothly because Sam can't lie.

"No offence," Sandor leans by his desk, smirking a little at the two boys. "But why are you here? It's your day off," he points out.

"On the way back from Baladh we had an idea," Adam replies. "For a new weapon," Sandor's face lights up and he rubs his hands together, looking interested at once. Trust him to get excited by the thought of a weapon.

"Tell me," he says. Adam grins, pushing over some papers that mean nothing to me.

"Well, this is a war, right? And Laws instructed us on creating weapons with maximum loss of life," He begins. I grimace objectionably at that but I don't say anything. But it doesn't help with my current hatred of Laws.

"So we were thinking of using mog instincts against themselves," Sam butts in. "It's a simple concept. Drop some bombs on a group of people, preferably mog citizens who are most vulnerable. Then, when the rescue mogs go in to save them, there will be a second round of bombs that will go off," I shudder a little at that, the concept too wrong for me.

"How do you know mogs will even go in to save the citizens?" Sandor doesn't even seem that bothered by this at all.

"Because they'll be under orders to protect all mog life," Adam resplies. "It's one of the fundamental laws of my people: protect as much Mog life as possible. To you, it might not seem an important Mog concept considering how many Loric they've killed, but when it comes to mog lives, every person counts," he explains. I frown, crossing my arms as I look down at the plans. They make so much more sense now and I hate them.

"So if a group of mog citizens are bombed, then soldiers will go in?" Sandor presses.

"They will always follow orders, no matter how hopeless things are. And I promise you, Setrakus will have ordered that there should be minimal loss of Mogadorian life," Adam explains, looking grimly down at the plans.

"This could work," Sam adds excitedly. "It could be used in a last assault…if we disguised the craft as one of the mogs' then it would really turn public opinion towards us," I can practically see his brain working.

"That's _disgusting_!" I protest. "You're going to put innocent children and mogs at risk just for strategy. And for Laws!" Sandor looks at me calmly, his eyes piercing.

"I thought you hated the mogs," he points out. I scowl, looking down at the plans.

"I do," I snap. "I hate them more than anything. And killing soldiers doesn't concern me at all," I push the plans roughly away from me and they scatter onto the floor. "But that doesn't make it right to bomb an innocent group of citizens who can't fight back,"

"So you're saying we need to give them a chance to fight?" Sam snorts. "If they have a chance to kill you that suddenly makes it all ok?" he challenges. I stare at him, shocked that he disagrees with me. Shocked that he doesn't understand me.

"It's fairer than just bombing them when they're not prepared," I protest. "And these are citizens. They're not responsible for what's going on, not really," I add. Adam looks a little convinced, probably knowing that I'm speaking the truth.

"It's just not fair," I add in the silence that follows. Sandor snorts, looking hard-faced.

"Maren…I don't think the mogs have been playing fair this entire war," he points out. "Like when they killed Sophia. And your family,"

Xxx

 **John**

Training with Nine is a risky job the best of times. But when he's in a bad mood and ready to take it out on his partner? That's when things can really go wrong.

"He's making her do it, I know he is!" Nine slams his hands into the boxing pads and it takes all my strength to keep my hands up in front of me.

"I know, dude, I know," I try to placate him. "We all know that Ella isn't one of them," Nine still throws all of his strength into the punches and I square my feet, keeping the pads on my hands a good distance from my face.

"And what the hell is she even playing at? I mean, I _know_ she's trying to help but is declaring her allegiance to the mogs the way to do it?" he demands, his teeth bared. I clench my jaw, my arms aching with the effort of keeping my hands in front of my face.

"Well if she's trying to establish loyalty to Setrakus, then she'll do whatever it takes," I remind him. "Even if it's the opposite of what she wants to do," He continues punching, and my muscles strain with the effort to protect myself, to keep my stance strong.

"It's bullshit," he complains. "Who knows what damage it will have done? Who knows how many people will have stopped fighting because of that!"

I don't answer because I don't know. Truth is, Ella's speech could have had a disastrous impact. After all, just a few hours after its transmission, mog effort and motivation doubled, and if it did that, it could easily knock Loric confidence. I just have to hope that after all of our victories so far, the Loric won't give up and will just see this as a minor setback. These things happen in war after all; you win some, you lose some. I just hope most people realise that.

"What's worse is that she's all alone with him! She's strong but can she protect herself from _him?"_ He punches again, so strong that I stumble back. He stops, lowering his arms, and I take in his heavy breathing, the sweat running down his face.

"Dude," I complain. "I'd like to keep my arms, thanks," I shake my arms out, grimacing at the burn in my muscles.

"I'm worried about her," Nine admits, pulling off the boxing gloves. "She's…she's too young for all this, especially too young to be in the Capital!" he complains.

"Trust me, we all know," I agree. Nine doesn't seem to listen, his face still twisted up with anger and concern.

"And she's so vulnerable as well! She doesn't realise it, but she is!" he scowls. "If he finds out she's betraying him, then her punishment will make ours look like nothing!" he frets. I shoot a look around, noticing Marina close by, still practicing with her bow and arrow.

"Keep the volume down," I warn him. "We don't want to work everyone else up again," I remind him. Nine nods, biting his lip and looking down. I reach out and pat his shoulder, ignoring his damp t-shirt from the effort he put in.

"She'll be fine," I promise him and I realise I mean it. "Ella can do this. And if anyone can find a way to trick him, it's her," I add. "I think she really can do this dude. Ella believes in herself. You have to too," I urge him.

Nine nods, taking a long deep breath. I can see him fighting his inner doubts, worry etched on his face, and his fists clenched by his sides. I can almost see him want to spill all of his hidden thoughts, tell me how worried he is. But just as quickly as the concern appeared, his annoying smirk spreads across his face and he's calm again. His self-control won over.

"Yeah whatever, I'm not _that_ worried about her," he brags. "More about the impact, you know? I just want to get out there and fight. Just to stop any more people giving up," he drawls, his earlier worry hidden, as if it never existed. It annoys me just how easily he can do that.

"Nine, you don't have to pretend not to care all the time," I sigh. He shoots me a look, tossing his boxing gloves to the ground.

"Who says I'm pretending, Johnny?" he grins. Before I can answer, he moves away, moving to another station, clearly not in the mood to talk anymore.

I sigh, tossing my own boxing pads down on the ground, shaking my arms slightly to help with the aching burn. Nearby I can see Marina still shooting, most of her arrows hitting bulls-eye. She shouldn't technically be practicing with us, but after Maren broke her into the armoury yesterday, Laws has authorised weapons use only for her. Hand to hand and legacy work is still out of the question, but it won't be long before Marina moves onto that. Laws is fighting a losing battle here and she knows it.

Closer still, Joseph is transforming into different shapes, whilst Reynolds shoots non-lethal missiles at him. I can hear the occasional yelp or growl in pain, but Joseph is mostly able to retain his shape and keep concentration. Just a few weeks ago that would have been impossible for him. It's impressive how quickly we've all improved, all gained in strength and confidence.

"Boo," I jump a little at the sarcastic voice, especially when I don't see anyone in front of me.

"Maren, I know it's you," I cross my arms, trying to hide my amusement. She suddenly appears in front of me, dressed in the usual combat clothes of leggings and strappy top. Her hair has been pulled back into a bun but strands have escaped and frame her face. Despite the sweat, her red cheeks and obvious weariness, she looks, well, beautiful. So beautiful that it's unnerving.

"Got you," she grins.

"Because you were _invisible_ ," I point out. She shrugs, a smirk playing on her lips.

"No excuse, soldier. Who knows what could happen in a battle?" she retorts. "So, wanna fight?" she challenges. I pretend to consider it, frowning slightly.

"I don't know," I sigh. "I don't want a concussion again,"

"That was one time!" she protests, hands on hips.

"Hey, I'm not going to forget it in a hurry!" I counter. "You slammed me to the ground. _Ten_ _times_!" She rolls her eyes, trying to fight the smirk at the corner of her lips.

"Oh come on, it's not my fault that you _let_ me beat you ten times!" she complains.

"I did not let you!" I argue. She grins, looking genuinely happy and amused for once and I really like to see it.

"Well then you just can't fight," she retorts. I try to scowl but I can't fight the grin trying to escape.

"Now you're just being rude," I complain. "First you hurt me, now you insult me!" She laughs, shifting her weight slightly and I'm mesmerised slightly by her graceful movements.

"Ok, well come on, here's a chance to beat me," she grins. "I'll even go easy on you,"

"Why me?" I know I'll give in to her and we'll spar but I like it when we talk like this, just the two of us. I can't help but be slightly smug that I'm the only person she seems to have this easy banter with and I enjoy it.

"Because Nine looks like he's going to break some bones and even I'm not up for that," she retorts. "Marina's not allowed, Joseph's still practicing, Adam thinks I'm going to kill him, I don't know Alicia well enough to beat her up and fighting Sam is like kicking a puppy. So that leaves you," she grins. I can't find it in me to disagree because she's right on all counts.

"Fine," I say pathetically, although I'm not that upset. I always like being with her. "I guess someone has to try and knock you off your pedestal now and then,"

She mutters something that must be rude, but I don't hear it thankfully. Yet she still heads to the centre of the room and I follow her, a little nervous for the coming fight. I've never fought her one to one before; usually I have Joseph or Nine with me. Maren pivots on the mat, facing me at once, a smirk playing on her lips as she raises her hands to protect her face. I stand opposite her, feeling a little like this is my first fight and I'm not sure what the hell to do.

Then she moves, lashing out with a punch to the face at once. It takes all my effort to fight my shock and block the hit, but I stumble back from her strength. Despite my block, she comes for me again, lashing out with another hook, and just as I manage to block the first hit, another punch connects with my side. I stagger back with a gasp, the pain shocking me.

"Ow!" I whine, and I hear her laugh as she twirls away from me. Then she lunges forward again. I backpedal again, hopelessness running through me. How can I beat her? She's toying with me, not even using all her full strength. I may be a decent, if not good fighter, but Maren…Maren is incredible. Nobody can beat her, not really. As I think that she manages to hit me again and I stagger back, gasping for breath. She's grinning, looking exhilarated, as she dances on her feet, hands raised.

"Come on, John!" she teases. "This is _easy!"_ She mocks.

Then she lunges for me again, this time more serious. She's had enough. This time I actually concentrate instead of backpedalling all the time. Remembering Henri's lessons, Kat's techniques, I manage to block her hit, lash out with my own. She has to duck to avoid it, not prepared for my own counterattack but then just as quickly she lunges for me again.

Using the knowledge, the techniques I'd learnt the fight suddenly becomes more even. She may be a better fighter but I know a lot of her moves and as soon as I use that knowledge, the fight evens out. I've practised with her, not like this of course, but enough to know her moves, just as she knows mine. I know her weaknesses (or lack of them), whilst she knows mine and was targeting them earlier. Once I start using all of this information, the fight gets tricky. We're both too strong, both too fast and too clever for the other to get through. Our hits get harder and harder, and instead of flicking her wrist to knock away my hits I can see her putting all her strength into keeping me back. I do the same and my heart pounds in my chest, my skin starting to prickle with sweat.

Then Maren finally gets through as she did earlier. Using a distraction or just sensing a weakness, she moves in for an attack, breaking most of my defences. I manage to throw up the semblance of a block but she's so strong that _I'm_ the one who staggers back from it. Quick as a flash she drags me down to the ground, pinning me down. I know I'm doomed the minute she does that. I try to throw an elbow up to hit her in the eye, but she's too fast and avoids it quickly. Tangling her legs with mine, she makes it impossible for me to wriggle out from underneath, and she pins my arms down painfully.

I fight to push her off but she's so strong, pushing me back onto the ground. I can tell it's not so easy for her though and she's putting all her effort into fighting me down. I struggle as she grasps for her knife at her waist, struggling to free it. I desperately fight back, and manage to elbow her in the eye successfully. She rears back with a yell and I fight to free myself, but quick as a flash, she slams me back down to the ground with one arm. I barely have time to wonder where the other is when a sharp point presses against my neck.

"Dead!" she announces.

I barely hear clapping behind me, all I notice is Maren on top of me. Her hair hangs around her face, her face is flushed and I can't help but think that she looks so beautiful, so alive, so dangerous. I feel like I'm yearning for her, in a way that I did for Sarah, and that unsettles me. Maren grinning down at me, eyes filled with excitement and something else, but I don't know what. It's weird, like the air is charged between us, like there's this thick tension that no one else can see, and it's alluring and powerful.

"Good fight," I hear Kat say. The atmosphere is broken as Kat appears, pulling Maren to her feet. I break eye contact and scramble to my feet, flushing a little. But no one seems to notice.

"Yeah, um, it was good," I nod.

"Even though I beat you," Maren grins in amusement. I can't help but smile back at her, even despite what just happened.

"Maybe next time," I shrug.

"You tell yourself that," she winks. I don't really know what to say but I don't have to worry about it, as she heads off with Katarina.

I watch her go, conflicted and torn by my feelings. Because it's becoming increasingly clear to me that I see Maren as more than a friend. That the way I see her is starting to resemble the way I saw Sarah, and the way I feel for Maren, is the same way I felt for Sarah. Maybe stronger. Maybe more powerful because I know her in a way that I never knew Sarah. I know Maren better than I've known anyone in my life and the same goes for her; she knows me completely. I run my hands through my hair, starting to worry. I _can't_ let myself feel that way again, can't let myself feel such pain again. I have to try and avoid that at all costs. I should try and avoid her, avoid these feelings that could end up getting me hurt.

And yet I know that deep down I'm going to do the complete opposite.

* * *

 **So hope you all enjoyed! Especially the Jix!**

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16 - Playing the Enemy

**Hi guys!**

 **Once more a huge thank you to all the lovely reviews! I'm having a bit of a hard time at the moment with uni work and some other personal stuff so to have all the lovely reviews and support makes it so much better! So a huge thank you to everyone!**

 **Answers to reviews**

\- **Maren likes Sam as a really good friend. She was never into him romantically but he was one of the first people she could trust in the Games, after all he saved her in the Cave and looked after her. I haven't spent enough time on their friendship recently so I wanted to put that in there to remind people that they are close. But she likes John romantically.**

\- **I'm definitely trying to put more bromances and friendships in there now that they're all together again.**

\- **Sam and Adam aren't going to necessarily have Gale's role but they will be important.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Playing the Enemy  


 **Ella**

"Your legacies are coming along well," Setrakus stands up, the training session officially over. "Surprisingly, Cody has taught you well,"

"Thank you grandfather," I reply meekly.

"Soon you will be able to produce force fields without thinking about it," he continues. "And you will be able to charge objects with Dreynen easily, without extreme emotion," he smiles.

"That's good," I reply quietly.

I watch silently as Setrakus heads over to a nearby drinks table, pouring himself a glass of something red-looking. I'm exhausted after the long afternoon session of training legacies, and even though I can feel myself improving, it's still disheartening at times. I'm reminded just how much stronger Setrakus is and how much I'll have to train to beat him. How can I beat someone like him?

"Will I ever be able to charge the air with Dreynen like you can?" I ask. It's a bit of a random question but he doesn't seem too bothered by it. Instead he frowns, looking a little unsure.

"I am not sure," he admits. "It seems that we have different strains of the same legacy. I am able to charge the air and yet cannot affect your own Dreynen. Whilst it seems that you need to physically charge or touch a subject with your legacy and yet can eliminate my Dreynen," he replies slowly. I nod, trying to hide my annoyance. I'm still working on trying to make him forget how effective my Dreynen is against him but it's not easy when my emotions are stable.

"How did you know what my legacies were?" I ask. "That day when you tested me. It was like you knew what I would have," Setrakus seems pleased that I'm asking so many questions, that I seem to be playing along with the whole 'awestruck student' role.

"Every family has a few legacies which seem to stand out more than others," he settles down in a chair. "For example, if we take Cody. I analysed his family history and discovered that flight was more often than not one of the main legacies of his family members," I nod, not having to pretend to be interested.

"So legacies run in the family. Like certain looks or personality traits?" I ask. Setrakus nods, a smile playing on his lips at my interest.

"Indeed. And so I analysed our own family history. I noticed that force fields had been dominant throughout our family's history and yet recently, none of your ancestors had possessed this," he shrugs.

"So I had to have it," I assume. He nods, spreading his hands out.

"It was simply a guess but it turned out to be true. Dreynen, also, was a guess. But an educated one," he smiles. "Did you know there are only fifteen families in the history of Lorien with the legacy of Dreynen?" I gape, shaking my head, and he smirks, enjoying this knowledge, power he has over me.

"It is a controversial legacy," he replies. "By sapping the legacies of others, it is thought to be a violation. Only those deemed most worthy, only those who seem able to wield it most responsibly are awarded with this legacy by Lorien," he explains. "There are not many Loric deemed to be so,"

I don't say anything to that because how he was ever considered to be worthy of Dreynen goes beyond me. Maybe once, maybe he was going to do great things. But times have changed and now he's a monster. And he uses Dreynen in the worst ways possible.

"Are there…are there other controversial legacies?" I ask, intrigued despite myself. He considers, leaning back in his chair and looking every inch the murderous dictator he is. He makes me sick and yet the knowledge he possesses makes me want to know more.

"A few," he considers. "For example, healing can be seen as one," I frown, thinking of Marina who has that. How is healing bad? She's always used it for good.

"How?" I ask.

"How do you choose that one person is worth healing above others? When do you decide to save one person and let another die?" he looks at me knowingly. "If it were a more wide spread legacy the issues would not be as such, but it is rarer than legacies such as Lumen. Therefore the fewer healers, the more issues there are with who to heal…and who not to,"

He's right and I'd never realised it. I know Marina would heal everyone if she could but physically, she doesn't have the strength to do that. No one does. Which means that she could only save some people whilst others would die. It's something I've never even thought of and yet he's right. And I can't help but be eager to know more. I'll think of this as a lesson to help myself beat him, instead of finding what he has to say interesting. That way I feel less disgusting, like I'm not sucking up to him as much.

"And any others?" I demand, leaning forward. "Are there any other legacies which are controversial?"

"Convinco is," he says after a while. I frown, not having ever heard of that before.

"Convinco?" I ask. "What's that?" He nods, lightly running his finger over the rim of the wine glass.

"It's a legacy of persuasion. You can order someone to do something without them realising it," he explains. My heartbeat picks up and I feel a flash of adrenalin, as I realise this is the legacy I have. Convinco. It has a name.

"Why is it controversial?" I try to keep my voice calm, trying not to let him know how interesting this subject is to me. Setrakus doesn't seem to notice though; he just continues to stare at his glass.

"Because you are ordering someone to do something against their will," he replies. "Whatever people say of me, not even I have done that. I do not have the power," he admits. I'm glad he doesn't have it; who knows what will have happened if he did?

"It's an interesting legacy especially because we have had members in our family who had convinco," he continues. "Although in recent generations, it has not appeared. I fear that it has died out," he sighs, looking genuinely upset. I want to laugh at him, tell him that _I_ was chosen to have the legacy but I obviously don't. I have to keep it a secret.

"It must be hard to do," I pretend to merely be interested out of academic purposes, instead of digging for information for myself. "To order someone around like that," Setrakus looks up but he doesn't look suspicious. On the contrary, he seems almost pleased by my interest in the subject.

"Ironically, it's not," he replies. "Another reason for its controversy is that it's so easy to control. The more one uses it, the stronger it gets. Its power grows as time goes on," I shiver at that thought. If I'm able to order Setrakus around a little now, who knows what'll happen in a few weeks time? It's both exhilarating and terrifying to have that much power.

"Why the sudden interest?" it seems he has noticed my eagerness and is wary of it. I plaster on a smile, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I just want to learn more about my family's history and my planet," I shrug. "My parents never told me much about Lorien," I say and it's not a lie. I barely even saw them that much; it was always different nannies every year.

"Well your father was embarrassed because of me," Setrakus stands abruptly, seeming unwilling to talk about this. "I think he believed that if he buried the past, you would never find out,"

"But I did," I reply, trying to look like a conspirator. I think it works because he laughs.

"Yes, you did," he nods. "And your father will of course have known from the moment you were called for the Games, you were never going to be killed," Setrakus smiles. "I would never kill my own family member," I don't reply, not sure what to say. He might not have killed me but he's killed thousands of others.

"Well," he sets down his glass, smiling at me. "I must be off soon to make preparations,"

"For what?" I ask. He smiles and I don't trust that sinister look at all.

"As I told you, I had sent scouts to find the location of the Resistance's headquarters," he explains. "We had an idea of the region, but I wanted exact location,"

"And?" I demand, panic creeping up on me. If he finds out where the others are, they're dead. I pray to whatever god, entity, thing out there that he doesn't find my friends, that he doesn't know where they are.

"And we haven't found anything yet," he admits, his lips pursed together in anger. "But we will find them soon," he vows. "And when we do, we'll be prepared, which is why I must go now," I nod, trying to hide my panic. I need to find a way to stop him from finding where the others are, where their hideout is. If I don't find a way, they're dead.

But I don't know how to stop him.

He leaves the room, locking it behind him. I sigh, heading over to the window seat and climbing up onto it. The Capital is heaving with activity once more; the mogs are working on more defences for the Capital, which makes me think that an attack could be coming sooner rather than later. I hope it is and I hope I'm ready for when the Loric come. When my friends come.

I feel a pang of nostalgia as I stare out the window, the earlier conversation opening up old wounds. My parents. I hadn't really thought about them in so long, not since the Calling so long ago. I'd shut them out when I was chosen for the Games, especially when Crayton had taken me on and become my new family. Marina had becomes my sister and Stanley was the hero I'd always wanted to look up to. I hadn't needed my parents when I was younger and they hadn't wanted me, so to leave them behind wasn't a big deal. I'd never really thought about them. Not with my new and improved family. It was like I was reborn from the Games; my life beforehand didn't matter and I forgot about it.

But it's funny how suppressed memories always have a way of coming back to haunt you.

I'd never been close with my parents, especially my father. He'd always been so angry, so immersed in his creations, and had barely seen me as I was growing up. He was always shouting whenever I did see him; I think I reminded him of Setrakus. Likewise, my mother had always had a migraine, lying in bed day after day after day, never talking to me. She had always told me that she would come and play with me _later_ , always _later._ But she never did. My childhood was dominated by the nannies that took care of me, helped me read and ride a bike.

I had hated my parents. I really had. I thought they'd abandoned me and left me with the nannies because they didn't love me. I thought they hated my existence. I have memories of me playing the huge gardens of our estate, all by myself. The nannies would watch and shake their heads, as if me being a child was a bad thing. I remember my father shouting at me, calling me a disappointment, a let-down. My mother shaking her head, tears on her cheeks, as I tried to hug her, get her to play with me. I had been sad at first but that sadness had turned to anger. Then anger had become hatred. By the time I was called for the Games I was glad to leave them. I had hated them and I had told them so.

Of course only now do I realise the truth. They loved me with all their hearts but they must have known. They must have known that Setrakus would come for me one day. Maybe that's they were hiding from the truth. They didn't want to see their little girl who played in the gardens because if they saw her, they'd be reminded of her fate, her future. My mother, by locking herself away in her rooms, was hiding from my future. My father was burying himself in work so he wouldn't have to acknowledge that he was going to lose his little girl to the father he hated.

I wonder if they hate Setrakus as much as I do.

Thinking of them now I want nothing more than just to hug them close, to let them know that I don't hate them, that I could have learnt to love them. That we could still be a family if we all survive this war. But those days are long over. I will probably never see them again. Setrakus has probably had them killed for committing the greatest sin: not following him despite being related to him. The thought makes tears flood in my eyes and I shut them, trying to picture their faces. I can't even remember.

I can't even remember what they look like.

Xxx

 **Marina**

"Welcome to Commandment!"

I roll my eyes at Joseph as he holds the door open for me, gesturing dramatically for me to enter. I slip into the room, having briefly seen it once on the grand tour Joseph gave me of the base. Even after seeing it before, it still impresses me. I take in the holographic map shining above the huge table in the centre of the room, the stats on the many boards around the room showing recent clips from the cities, as well as the chairs all around the table.

"Wow, this is pretty cool," I breath, looking around. It's pretty empty; Joseph and I are the first to arrive, and it's kind of nice to take a moment to look around, explore without disapproving eyes on us.

"Would you like a tour?" Joseph grins at me. I roll my eyes, because he knows full well I've already had one, but he carries on anyway.

"This is the monitor," Joseph explains with an exaggerated voice. I laugh, rolling my eyes at him because he can be such a kid at times.

"Here is where Laws sits," Joseph leans on the back of the chair, grinning mischievously. After knowing him for so long I don't trust that grin, even if it does amuse me.

"Don't put a pin on it or whatever kids at school do," I warn him, resting my hands on the back of a chair opposite him.

"Oh come on, I'm _way_ more mature than that," he laughs. "…But if did, wouldn't you find it just a little bit funny?" he pouts, tilting his head to the side, his bright green eyes watching me with amusement. I roll my eyes at him, trying to stop my heart from doing its stupid stuttering whenever he smiles like _that._

"Oh I would," I reply. "Until the cameras in here catch you and you'd be punished," I gesture to the tiny things on the walls. Joseph straightens up, approaching one curiously.

"Huh," he whistles. "I never even knew those were here," He peers close to one and I roll my eyes again, amused as he takes it in as if he's never seen one before.

"How did you notice they were even here?" he asks. "Is 20/20 vision another new legacy?" I sit down on a chair, spinning around on it like a kid with my legs tucked in to make me spin faster.

"They used to have them in the Justice building and I recognised them," I reply, tipping my head up to look at the ceiling as I spin around. The spinning makes me dizzy and I shut my eyes, trying to fight the laugh building up.

"Oh," he replies, his voice a little less amused. "Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"Don't sound so sad," I reply, still spinning on the chair. Then it suddenly stops, and I open my eyes to see Joseph in front of me, gripping the sides of the chair. He leans over me, and I admit, I think my heart does leap a little at how close he is.

"Can't help it," he kisses me lightly. "I don't like remembering that you were locked up for so long,"

His face looks troubled, as it always does when we discuss this. I know he feels guilty, feels like the should have saved me earlier, and no matter how many times I've tried to reassure him that it's not his fault, he never listens to me. He insists that he should have done more, should have fought Laws more to get me out of there.

"Hey, don't feel so guilty about it," I rub his arms, not sure what to say since I've said it so many times. "Joseph, you know that I-"

The door opens and Joseph pulls away slightly, making me aware of just how close we are. I sigh, annoyed that the moment is over and I'll have to wait until later to make him feel better. Joseph jumps up and perches on the armrest of my chair, his arm loosely slung around my shoulders.

"Well, was I interrupting something?" Nine grins, looking way too pleased as he enters. Maren and John follow him, looking like they've come straight from training.

"You always do," Joseph retorts. Nine just grins. We only just reunited yesterday and already I can tell I'm going to find him annoying. Some days he's more reserved than others and other days he can be the most annoying person in the world. Today is apparently one of _those_ days.

"Are the others coming?" I interrupt before Nine can say anything else. John nods, drawing up a chair next to Maren, as Nine takes his own seat.

"Yeah, there was another meeting somewhere that they're all coming from. They shouldn't be long," he replies with a smile. Joseph hops off the armrest, drawing up another chair next to mine, but he makes sure to keep our hands interlocked.

"What is this meeting even about?" Maren complains. "I mean, what's' more important than training?" she frowns. Nine eyes Joseph and I, his grin making me almost nervous.

"Why don't you ask these two?" he nods to Joseph and I. " _They_ weren't in training," he points out. I blush at once at the insinuation, even though he's completely wrong. Joseph just rolls his eyes, looking the tiniest bit exasperated.

"I was in the first session," Joseph points out. "And then I missed the second to meet up with Marina," he doesn't say where I was, maybe to try and be polite or sensitive, but Nine doesn't seem to possess that.

"And where were _you,_ Marina?" Nine raises his eyebrow at me. I raise an eyebrow, not too bothered by his line of questions. He's not being malicious, he's just…he's well, he's _Nine_.

"I was at counselling," I reply, not breaking eye contact. Nine has the decency to look a little embarrassed and he looks away. Joseph squeezes my hand, a smile playing on his lips. He looks like he's about to say something but then the door opens.

The mentors and President Laws file in, all looking quite serious. I feel the tiniest flash of nerves, as if something bad is going to happen, even though I'm safe here. We're all safe down here. All the adults sit down, their papers in front of them, their faces serious. I try to read what's going on in their expressions, but they're not giving it away. As always, Laws' stoic face sends shivers down my spine and the feeling of dread increases.

"Um, can you, you know, let go a bit?" Joseph whispers to me very quietly. I notice guiltily that I've been crushing his hand and I loosen my grip, smiling apologetically at him.

"Elders," Laws begins. "As you are aware, Ella and the mogs released a speech the other day where she declared her undying allegiance to the mogs," I look down at the table, trying to control my emotions. Now is not the time to get angry, as much as the subject bothers me.

"We received reports this morning detailing the full response to her speech. Generally, the Loric response has remained stable," Laws continues. "Most Loric believe that Ella has been forced or coerced as Marina and Sophia had been," I clutch Joseph's hand, and he gently rubs my knee. I can feel his worried gaze on me but I stare straight ahead.

"However, it is not the Loric's reaction we are worried about," Laws frowns. "But the mogs. Their efforts have doubled since the release of the speech and there have been renewed fighting in various cities. There have even been rumours that the mogs are thinking of heading back to the cities they lost to take them back," I watch as my friends' faces fall, looking worried.

"We need to stop this response before it gets too dangerous," Laws adds.

"So you're basically saying we need to do a promo," John reasons. Henri nods, his face twisted up in a scowl.

"Yes, and one with maximum effect. There's one city that we think you'll make a lot of impact in," he explains. "Moridas, where John grew up. We're thinking that by adding a personal touch to the videos might help renew Loric motivation,"

"Yes!" Nine whoops, the only happy person in the room. "I am _desperate_ to get back in the field, even if I have to babysit Joseph,"

"'Babysit'?" Joseph rolls his eyes. "Really, Nine? Come on,"

"What have you done today?" Nine retorts, leaning forwards.

"Well, I trained but then was tired so I left early," Joseph thinks hard. "Actually I'm still tired now. I could do with a nap," he adds, completely serious. I shake my head a little as Nine grins triumphantly, leaning back in his chair.

"Exactly,"

" _Anyway_ ," John changes the conversation. "When would we be off?" This is so familiar to them; the promos, the videos, the cameras watching their every move…this is all so normal to them and they don't need to ask that many questions. In contrast my head is filled with questions, with worries.

"You're off tonight," Henri says. "As soon as possible. You can sleep on the flight there but as soon as this meeting is over, you should go and pack,"

I grit my teeth, trying not to show my fear. I knew it. I knew I should be worried. My worst nightmare is coming true and my friends are being sent off to another city to fight. Joseph…Joseph will have to go with them too. I clutch at his hand and I can feel his gaze on my face, but I don't look at him. If I do, it'll kill me.

"And what about me?" I ask softly, trying to keep my voice even. "Can I go with them?" Laws looks at me, her cold eyes taking me in but I don't look down. I think she's still pissed that I broke her rules and went training.

"No," she finally replies. "Not on this mission. You're not ready for it," I bite the inside of my cheek, trying to stop from snapping out at her because then that'll prove her point even more.

"I can do it," I reason. "I've been practising with my bow and-"

"And you're still in counselling and still on medication," she interrupts harshly. "You're not ready for this mission. You might be allowed to go on the next one," she says. I look around for support but no one says anything. Not even Joseph. I roughly pull my hand away from his, annoyed by his lack of support.

"Nine was allowed to go," I argue. It's probably not my best move but the thought of letting the others go without me is awful. "Why am I different?"

"Because he was not considered to be a traitor," Laws snaps back at me. I wince, recoiling a little at the look on her face.

"Hang on, Marina is _not_ a traitor!" Joseph jumps in at once. "This is ridiculous, I thought all of this was over!" he protests. Henri clears his throat, shooting Laws a look.

"It _is_ over," he says pointedly. "We agreed that Marina was completely innocent," Laws' lips tighten a little, but she nods.

"Fine," she almost hisses. "But I will not authorise her to go on this mission. It is too soon and it could be potentially dangerous," she announces. "And that is my final word on the subject"

The room falls silent, and I stare down at the table, my face red. I knew the moment the mission was announced that I wouldn't be allowed to go along but that doesn't make it any better. And the fact that Joseph just sat there and didn't back me up annoys me. I know that deep down, if we swapped positions, I wouldn't want him to go either. I'd want him to stay here, rest and relax, like he wants for me. But that doesn't make me feel any less betrayed. As if reading my thoughts I can feel his hand reaching for mine, but I pointedly move away from him slightly.

"So are we under any special orders or are we just to film us fighting again?" Nine asks, not aware of my anger. It's like no one is, like I'm simmering here in the corner and I hate it.

"The fighting in Moridas isn't as intense as it was a few weeks ago," Kat begins. "So we were thinking a kind of promo video, instead of a fighting one like recently," she explains. "Make it personal, touch the people on an emotional level, like Ella did. That's the only way to go forward," she elaborates. John leans forwards, resting his chin in his hands.

"It could work, especially because I grew up there," he says. "I can definitely try and make it personal, if that's what you want," Laws nods, shuffling her files.

"There shouldn't be fighting whilst we're there but be prepared for anything. If the mogs hear news of you going, they'll be there instantly. You're all wanted criminals now and you have to be on your guard," Laws looks around the table. "The mogs have learnt from their mistakes. If they catch you now, you're dead,"

Xxx

"Well, I guess this is it," I sigh.

We're in the other part of the base; we had to get the train through the mountains to get to the take-off base on the other side. I watch as Joseph pauses by the door that leads to the ship. We're alone in the small corridor but all that separates us from the people about to take him away is a pair of doors. I can hear the dull roaring of the engine even through these thick doors, as well as the shouting off attendants as they check everything's ready.

"Are you still angry with me?" Joseph looks up from adjusting his weapons' belt, looking reading for war in his soldiers' uniform.

"No," I sigh. "I'm…just, just worried," I admit, looking down at the ground. I can see his small rucksack nearby, reminding me that he's going. Who knows how long he'll be gone? A day? A week?

"I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you about coming with us," He doesn't reach out for me, maybe unsure of my reaction. "I just…I didn't want you to be in danger when you're still recovering. And…I know it's selfish but I was relieved that you would be here and safe," he explains. I sigh, looking up at him, smiling a little. I don't want him to go thinking I'm angry with him.

"I know," I nod. "I just…I don't want you to go," I admit. "What if something happens, or goes wrong?" I ask. He smiles gently, reaching out and taking my hands in his, stroking the back of my hands with his thumb.

"This isn't as bad as the others," he says. "We might not even fight in this one! And if we do, we've done this before…it's going to be ok," he reassures me. He can see that I'm not completely convinced and he smiles reassuringly.

"It won't even be that long," he continues, drawing me closer so his arms wrap around me. "We're just going to film one promo and then be back again. If we have to fight, then we will but that never takes that long anyway," he says. I hate to admit it but I know he's right. He's got the others with him too and I know just how good they are.

"Be careful though," I move closer to him. "I know what you're like so _be careful._ Please. For me?" I look up at him pleadingly.

"I promise. Anything for you," He grins, leaning down and kissing me. It's not the longest kiss in the world but it's still enough for me to want much more. His arms wrap around me and I can tell he wants to stay as well, that he doesn't want to go. I want that too, so much.

 _All passengers please go to Zone 8A._

Joseph pulls away, resting his forehead against mine. I sigh, knowing that's his call and he has to go. I shut my eyes, not wanting him to go but I know he has to. And it's just a promo; he's done this before. Next time I'll be going with him and it won't be so bad.

"Come on, time to go," I pull away first. We move apart, our hands still linked, as he grabs his case and pushes open the door.

Inside the zone it's heaving with noise and people. I tip my head up, taking in the huge room, just for the ships to take off in. Like the mog base, there are huge tunnels disappearing off from this main room, probably where the ships are housed when they're not being used. They must use the tunnels to travel to and from their docking bays. I can see smaller fighter jets nearby, also getting equipped with provisions. A few floors up, there's what looks like a control room that looks onto this room with a glass wall so they can see through, and I can barely make out the machines and people inside it.

But it's the hovercraft dominating the middle of this space that really impresses me. Its boarding pass is lowered and I can see workers swarm up the ramp, carrying what look like explosions and medical kits. I know all the chimaera are on board, apart from Legacy, who wanted to stay behind with me. I can also see what looks like a camera crew near the ship, cameras in their hands, talking with Henri and Kat.

"Wow, this is cool," I whistle. Joseph grins but I can see that it's strained, that he's not happy. He doesn't want to go either, and I can tell it's just his sense of duty that's making him go.

"We have, um, communicators with us so whenever you want to talk, just give me a call," he looks down at his feet, and I can tell this is hard for him, maybe even harder than it is for me.

"Stay safe," I try to smile, pulling him in for one last hug. "And I love you," I whisper.

"Love you too," He hugs me back but it's too short. There's another announcement for boarding and we both know he has to go. He kisses me once briefly, and then turns to leave. I watch him go, blinking back the tears as he hastily walks up the boarding ramp.

The last few mentors walk up the ramp, and I watch as it shuts, sealing all my friends in. The lump in my throat gets bigger as the engines start to roar more, starting up for good this time. There are more sounds of engines as well as I watch as the smaller jets' engines start up.

"It was like this when you left," I turn to see Adelina nearby, her eyes on the huge ship as well. "It was always like this when you went off to the Games," she sighs.

I reach out and take her hand. I've barely spoken to her at all when I got back; I think she felt guilty that she didn't save me. That she wasn't able to get me out of the arena and then out of the Justice Building. I also know she's been letting me spend some time with Joseph, with my other friends. But at least she's here now.

"Did it ever get easier?" I whisper, watching numbly as there's a whirring sound and then the wall opposite me starts to open up. I never realised it was like two sliding doors, but they slowly pull apart, bright sunshine streaming through. I'm almost blinded by the light.

"It wasn't so bad after a while," she sighs. "But it never gets easy," We watch as the doors open fully. I can see plains in front of the base, but we're high up above them since this base still buried in the mountains.

I hear another grinding noise and I can barely take in as a sort of ramp moves from just below the doors. It angles upwards, locking into place quickly, and then one of the first fighter jets sets off. It zips down the medium-sized runway that leads to the doors, and then it shoots up the ramp, which gives it the lift it needs. More jets follow, and then the huge ship with Joseph and the others starts to move.

The noise is deafening as the pilots press down on the accelerator to get the power needed to lift such a huge ship into the air. I take a deep breath, the lump in my throat tight and painful, as the ship starts to race down the runway. I clutch at Adelina's hand, blinking back the tears in my eyes as it reaches the ramp, shooting into the air. I hear the groaning as the doors start to shut and I lean forwards, trying to catch a glimpse of the ship as it races away. I can barely catch sight of it before the doors shut.

And now they're gone.

* * *

 **Don't worry, they won't be separated for long! Also some a big fight is coming up!**

 **Just so you know, this story was originally going to be 50 chapters but I can't feasibly see myself able to fit in everything in that amount of chapters so it's going to be longer. I'm not sure how much longer at the moment though.**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17 - Never Forgive, Never Forget

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them all and I really appreciate your constant support! I know it's a lot to ask because the updates are only once a week and it's been a long drawn-out story but I really appreciate the constant support! Thank you all so much!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

 **Guest – I understand that the story is drawn out and some of the chapters are filler chapters. It's hard as I am trying to develop characters and friendships/relationships and it's hard to balance the fight scenes as well as the calmer ones with bonding in it. Some people love the fighting scenes whilst others love Navrina/Jix scenes so I have to try and balance what people want.**

 **However, there are very few chapters left of fillers (or I think so anyway). I've just been building it up, as very soon there's going to pretty much be a fight every chapter. When there are fights it's very hard to continue character development, which is why I've been attempting to do it now. But the fun stuff is coming along if you can just wait a bit longer and then I promise there'll be so much fighting you'll all want a break! :D**

 **So thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, especially as things are quite tough for me at the moment! So a huge thank you and please keep on reading!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Never Forgive, Never Forget

 **Adam**

I wake up, sweating and panting. I sit upright in bed, running an agitated hand through my hair, still breathing heavily. I take in the crumpled sheets around me: my pillow that fell on the floor when I was thrashing around, the empty bed opposite me. I grimace, trying to calm myself down and breathe slower. I grab a glass of water from the table next to me, taking a long deep drink. The clock on my bedside table flashes at me, telling me it's only three in the morning.

Lying back down, I shut my eyes, remembering my dream. It hadn't even been disturbing; I hadn't watched anyone die, I hadn't had any of those vision dreams that the Elders have so often…it had simply been a memory. And yet that memory had reminded me of so much.

I'd been with Ivan and my Father, running a race in our back garden when I was 10 and Ivan was only eight years old. Yet Ivan was still lapping me, laughing, whilst my father screamed insults at me. I had slowed down, starting to cry at the insults and I'd even tripped a few times, Ivan still lapping me over and over again. My father had just become more and more angry, screaming terrible things at me, calling me a failure. Sad thing is, ten years later his insults came true.

It's just a dream. But it's managed to get under my skin, aggravating me, reminding me of my childhood. It hadn't been all that bad. My mother had always supported me, always loved me. I miss her kindness, even now, even though I know she would give me up to my father at once. I still want to see her smile sometimes.

But after everything I've done she'll never smile at me again.

The best part of my childhood had been Ivan. We had been best friends, inseparable. I still get a lump in my throat even now when I think of us two, thick as thieves back then. We had done everything together; been in the same classes, had the same instructors. I had helped him with the academic subjects and he was always backing me up in gym classes. But it was more than that. We could tell each other anything, talk about anything with the other, without judgement or laughter. It had been a solid relationship, more solid than some of the friendships in this base. Our bond had continued right until the Games, where we had backed each other up at the very start.

How did things go so wrong? How can you go from loving someone to hating them so much that you'd kill them?

I miss him. It's one of my most terrible, darkest secrets that I don't tell anyone. I don't miss the murderous Ivan that killed Hannah and tried to kill Alicia. I'm glad that _that_ Ivan is gone and I would kill him all over again. But I miss the old one, my best friend, my brother. I miss our old easy friendship, the way we would do everything together. I miss the two boys who thought they could rule the world together. Who thought we would never betray one another.

We ended up trying to kill the other. I'm only alive now because I succeeded first.

I sit up, knowing I can't sleep now. The dream has opened up old wounds that I had been able to ignore until now. Until now, Ivan's death hadn't bothered me that much, well not outwardly to everyone else's eyes anyway. I'd thought about it, missed the two of us hanging out together as we had used to be before I changed for the better, but never has it bothered me so much. I sigh, running a hand through my hair, desperate for sleep and yet knowing none will come.

So I'm quite glad when there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I call, shuffling to my feet. There's no reply, and I briefly wonder if someone's about to assassinate me. Dust might wake up if I scream extra loud.

I open up the door, wincing at the dull light in the corridors. As my eyes adjust to the light, I can only just make out Sam and a girl next to him. I've never seen her before but with brown hair and brown eyes, she's kind of pretty.

"Sam, what's going on?" I groan. "It's three in the morning," He doesn't need to know that I was already up and awake.

"Sorry," Sam blushes a little. "Oh, this is Emily by the way," he looks self-conscious, a little embarrassed. I smile at Emily; she looks as nervous as I was when I first met the Elders.

"Please don't tell me you woke me up to introduce me to your girlfriend?" I raise an eyebrow. Emily blushes and it's kind of amusing to see them matching with their blushes.

"Um, actually, it's kind of a long story," Sam shuffles. "You see we were hanging out in the cafeteria, you know just chilling and talking about the mission in Moridas. Emily was saying that-"

"No offense, I'm sure what Emily said was great, but it's _three in the morning,"_ I say in annoyance. "Now can you please get to the point?" I demand.

"You have a private meeting in Commandment," Sam says. "Now,"

Xxx

Ten minutes later, I'm dressed and waiting patiently in Commandment. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here, and why it's just me that's been called to this meeting and why it's this early, but I'm starting to feel a little nervous. It doesn't help that this room is intimidating at night; the displays have all been switched and the room is barely lit by the dimmed lights. It's weird not to see the holographic map working, the touch screen surface of the table empty of plans and maps and ideas.

The door opens and in walks President Laws, followed by Sandor. I smile at them both, still feeling nervous. Have I done something wrong? Have I broken some law that I don't even know about? Have they decided I'm just too risky to have now? I watch as they settle down in their chairs opposite me, Sandor placing down a small answering machine on the table. He presses a few buttons and then there's a flashing light and a static noise.

"Henri?" Sandor speaks. "Can you hear me?" I watch as the light flickers and then I hear another static noise.

"Barely," the noise is slightly crackled and muffled, but I can tell that's Henri. "The communication systems are a bit dodgy here," he adds. "It's a shame you're not here, Sandor, we could do with someone fixing them," Sandor grins, looking like he wants to say something but Laws talks first.

"We'll start and fill Adam in," Laws looks down at the folder she seems to carry around with her everywhere. "If you have something to add, feel free,"

"About what?" I ask nervously. "Have I done something? I mean, I know I'm not as great as training as the others, but it's not easy when I have to invent weapons at the same time. I really think that-" I ramble on but Sandor shoots me a look. It's not unfriendly and any other time he would probably say something nice to me, but Laws' presence always makes things a little colder.

"We have a secret mission for you Adam," Laws smiles tightly. "A mission that we believe only you alone can fulfil," I stare at her, my mouth hanging open a little bit.

"Um, ok?" I frown. "I mean, isn't this something the Elders can do? They're way better at all this stuff than me," I argue, even though I have no idea what it is they want. Sandor laughs lightly, shaking his head.

"Not for this," he replies. Laws sits straighter, looking me all over, as if analysing me.

"The Elders are good at convincing the Loric to fight," Laws begins. "Which is fine, as we need Loric to fight with us," she looks me right in the eye. "But we need the mogs now,"

"Um, what?" I snort. "You hate the mogs," Laws frowns, pursing her lips.

"What I feel is unnecessary. This is a political move," She explains. I open my mouth to interrupt but she shoots me with a glare and I fall silent.

"We have Loric to fight alongside us. But with the mogs supporting their own soldiers, we're caught in a balanced war: two equally matched armies, two leaders vying for leadership and two races caught up in a battle. At this point, we do not know who can win," she frowns. I wait patiently because I guess she's right.

"It would appear to be Loric versus mog," she pauses. "If not for you and Cody,"

"How?" I'm not gonna lie, I have no idea what she's talking about. I blame the time; it's nighttime after all.

"Both of you proved that allegiances can be changed, that sides are taken because of beliefs and not race," Laws continues. "As much as we hate the mogs, we need them on our side. We need the citizens to understand the plight of the Loric, so that we have greater confidence amongst our soldiers, as well as destroying the Mogadorian army's moral," I nod along, ignoring my doubts for now.

"If we have mogs on our side, we will become stronger, both in terms of our army and our moral," she smiles tightly. "If we win the mogs over, we are likely to win this war,"

"Also," Henri speaks from the monitor. "This is move for the future too," he reminds her. Laws nods, holding her hands together on the table. She looks every inch the politician.

"I believe that with the progress we have made, I can start to think about preparing for a future in which we win the war," she begins. "A future where mogs will be left without a leader. They will want to fight us, and make us pay," I nod along because she's right. The mogs will want revenge.

"Therefore, if we already have the mogs on our side they will not fight us if we win," she explains. "We will have harmony between the two races, an everlasting peace. We cannot afford more wars between the two of us," She falls silent, looking enraptured by her speech. I frown, biting my lip.

"Look, it's a nice idea," I shrug. "And it would work. If the mogs joined the Loric, then you would definitely have a better chance at winning," I pause. "And it would be great for the future," I admit.

"But?" Sandor raises an eyebrow.

"But it's never going to happen!" I protest.

Laws shakes her head, not looking unnerved. "But you came to our side," she points out. I snort, sitting back in my chair. I try not to act too arrogant, too disbelieving of their plan but it's hard. It's the worst plan I've heard in a while and that's saying something.

"Hannah showed me her memories," I reply. "After seeing that there was no way I could ever follow the mogs. But I have no way of showing my race her memories or any other Loric's for that matter,"

"Then talk about her," Henri talks from the machine. "Talk about her to the people. Remind them of her, of how much she meant to you," I bite my lip, still unconvinced.

"We need you to do this Adam," Laws leans forward, her voice almost desperate. "We _need_ the mogs on side, more than you know. With their latest confidence after Ella's video, we could be at grave danger of losing everything we have gained. Please. We need you," she repeats. I stare at her, almost shocked that she has to beg me. She never struck me as the kind of person to do that, no matter how desperate she was.

"Are we really in that bad of a situation?" I ask meekly. Sandor sighs, rubbing his face. He's been silent most of this talk but he speaks now.

"Yes," he nods. "We…we didn't tell the Elders how bad the situation was. After everything they've been through, we didn't want to upset them more. We didn't want to distract them from their latest mission,"

"The mogs are returning to the defeated cities and fighting for them," Laws cuts in. "Innail is being taken over by the mogs again and so is Navaria," She frowns. "It's only a matter of time again before Baladh and the other Southern Cities are targeted. And I'm sure mogs will march on Moridas as we speak. Even worse, the fighting has doubled in the cities that were still in conflict. We risk losing everything that we've won so far,"

"Is it really that bad?" I frown.

"Yes," Laws nods. "So we need the mogadorian people on our side. The citizens, not the army. We are aware that _that_ is impossible," I sigh, turning away from them and looking at the display boards.

It's an impossible task, especially if the mogs are winning at the moment. It would take a miracle for the mog citizens to come over to the Loric side. And yet, do I have a choice? We need the mogs; Laws and Henri are right about that. And if I can do anything, anything at all to help the Loric then I have to do it. It's what Hannah would want.

"Fine," I nod. "I'll do it," Laws smiles properly, the first time I've seen her do it. When she smiles like that she reminds me of someone, but I can't quite place it.

"Good," she relaxes a little. "Most of the cities around Lorien have been emptied of its citizens, both Loric and mog alike,"

"Yeah, I noticed in Baladh," I admit. Laws nods, her lips thinning at being interrupted.

"Both Loric and Mog citizens alike have been relocated to a refugee camp both for races. It's located about fifty miles from the Capital and is growing by the day," she informs me.

"You want me to go to a mog-owned refugee camp?" I stare at her. "I'll be dead the minute the ship lands!"

"It's owned by the Resistance," Sandor explains. "It was set up when the first city, Navaria fell. This idea of winning the mogs over has been going on for a long time," he shrugs.

"Setrakus has of course offered sanctuary in the Capital and many mogs have gone there, particularly those with family there, but most are too scared," Laws continues. "They know war is coming to the Capital soon, and having just escaped a city in war, they hardly want to go to another. So they have no choice but to go to the Resistance's refugee camp,"

"The mogadorian army hasn't set one up?" I ask.

"They're too busy bombing the cities," Sandor replies grimly. "And none of the citizens have thought of setting up their own, so they turn to the Resistance,"

"Not all mogs are working on fighting this war, like not all Loric are," Henri speaks over the communicator. I forgot he was even here. "These mog citizens just want food and shelter and will even tolerate living with Loric refugees, being looked after by Loric,"

"They think it's just temporary," Sandor sums up. "They think the mog army are going to win back the fight from now on,"

I guess he's right. Not every mog on this planet will be working on a mog victory; they think their army has it covered, especially with Ella seemingly on their side. They'll just use whatever the Loric give them until the war is over and they can live their previous lifestyle. But already it's a huge step to even be accepting Loric help and I wonder if Laws realises that. Maybe that's why she's sending me now.

"You're off tomorrow, first thing," Laws continues. "You can take two people with you. Your chimaera is a given as you will need constant security," I don't argue because it would be a relief to have Dust with me, protecting me. Even with my earthquake legacy, I'm still an easy target.

"I'll take Sam and Alicia," I decide. Sam, because it's always helpful having someone as clever as him around. Alicia, because she would kill me for leaving her behind.

"Good," Laws stands up. "Meeting over," she looks me in the eyes. "I hope you know that our whole planet's fate could be resting on you. Don't mess it up," she walks away and I watch her go, feeling overwhelmed.

"Good luck," Sandor grins at the look on my face. "You're going to need it,"

Xxx

 **John**

I thought Moridas had been badly destroyed before when we came during the Tour. I'd thought that what I saw that day was the worst my city could get to, that things could only ever get better. I thought I'd seen the worst of it, with the bodies in the streets, the bordered up shops, the broken windows in houses with the doors knocked off hinges. I remember the children watching from doorsteps, shivering in the cold, all of them desperate for food. I thought things had been bad back then.

But that was nothing compared to now.

We're heading to the main square to do a promo of my old city, which has been reduced to nothing more than rubble and half-destroyed buildings. All my old neighbours have fled and it feels abandoned, unloved. We're walking down the street that leads to the main square. Half of it has been blown to pieces and there's nothing left; the other is half-standing: roofs crumbling inwards, walls half blown out and windows shattered. My boots crunch over glass, stones and broken bits of wood from the houses. I can see belongings in the streets; hand mirrors, glasses, even some clothes. It looks like everything was hurriedly dropped in the people's efforts to escape the city.

"This used to be one of the nicer housing areas," I tell Maren quietly. "Some of the mogs lived here, above their shops. The really rich ones lived further away…Loric stayed on the outskirts," She looks around, taking in what's left of the two rows of buildings either side, stretching to the square in front. She doesn't say anything but her jaw locks.

Henri and Kat walk on ahead, one of Loric Commanders for this city talking with them. Some of the troops are already at the square, waiting for us. They're here for protection. Apparently more and more mogs are coming since they heard we were here. I can only imagine that we'll be staying longer than planned to wipe out the mogs here and win another city.

"Is this a good idea?" Maren finally whispers.

"We have to remind people why they need to fight," I shrug. "And…I guess we have to show we're still human," Maren doesn't reply, but her glare intensifies.

I know when we reach the square, even without all of the buildings standing. I know because I can tell from the shape. No longer are there two rows of rubble, but now it's in a square shape. Like the houses, not all of the shops and restaurants have been destroyed. Some are still half-standing, enough for me to make out what they were. In the centre of the square is the fountain, long disused, the marble cracked and crumbling. Only the Mayor's building is still standing, completely whole, and taking centre position opposite me at the head of the square. It's a warning; only the mogs are safe here.

There's a group of people nearby, armed with weapons and cameras. They must be a few of the leaders of the Resistance here in Moridas. There are usually quite a few in control, so that if one dies the others can carry o leading without having emergency elections. Henri heads over to them, but I don't move, taking in what used to be my old square. Seeing it like this, seeing all this destruction kills me. It had hurt to see Navaria, Innail and Baladh so ruined, but knowing what this place used to look like hurts even more. Knowing the old buildings, my old hangouts and seeing them like this upsets me more than I thought it would. I blink back the tears in my eyes, fighting against the lump in my throat.

"John," Maren rests her hand on my arm, her face worried. I wonder what I look like. "John, are you all right?" She asks. I look at her, blinking hastily and then turning to face the square, not wanting to answer her question.

"Where are we doing the promo then?" I ask, turning to face Kat. The cameramen are still setting up their cameras on tripods nearby.

"We were thinking of you a tour of Moridas. Your old haunts, places you knew," she explains. Maren throws her hands up in the air, looking annoyed.

" _Great_ plan. Let's just make John feel like shit!" she snaps. "Let's make him re-visit all his favourite places with his grandparents' graveyard is nearby!" she frowns. I shoot her a reassuring smile, trying to calm her down.

"It's fine," I shrug. "I can do this,"

"Sure you can," she says sarcastically, shoving her hand away from mine and stalking away. I watch her, not sure why she's so angry but I don't follow her.

Nine whistles. "Anyone else think she's hotter when she's angry?" he asks. Joseph shoots him a disgusted look and I just shake my head, turning to Henri.

"Cameras are ready when you are," he smiles, watching me carefully. He knows how personal this could get; if anyone knows, it's him.

"Ok, let's begin," I take a deep breath, my mind blank. What can I talk about? My grandparents? Sarah? It all still hurts so much and yet talking about it always helps. And if there's any way that I can touch the people, remind them that they have to fight, then I'll do it. I'll do anything.

"This used to be the old square in Moridas," I clear my throat, starting straight at the camera. "There used to be loads all over the city but this is the one where the Loric hung out," I look around. "It was one of the better ones,"

"Loric used to own shops here before the Occupation, when the mogs forced them out," I gesture to a nearby shop. "My family used to own the sweet shop there," I smile a little, remembering when I was younger how I would hang outside the shop. Wondering what it would be like if I owned that place, if I was in charge of it.

"But like everyone else they had to sell with the start of the Occupation," I continue. "I used to come here all the time, even when the mogs owned it, and I wasn't the only one. This used to be the meeting place for Loric after all and old habits die hard," I sigh, turning away from the building.

"My parents died in the invasion, leaving me to the care of my grandparents. They were old and ill and yet they spent their whole lives dedicated to me," I say quietly. "They would slave away for days on ends, weeks on end to make sure that I was fed and looked after." I blink away tears.

"I know they died over six months ago, that compared to most of you it's a distant loss and shouldn't matter," I admit. "But it still hurts so much. They're never coming back and I can never tell them how grateful I am for everything they've done," I swallow painfully.

"They were everything to me for 15 years and I can never tell them how much I loved them," I continue, my voice breaking a little. "And that's what kills me the most, more than missing their company, more than missing my conversations with them and hearing their advice. It kills me to know that I can never tell them how much I appreciated everything they did for me," I take a deep breath.

"I can only hope they died knowing that I loved them and if I could have protected them, I would have," I look down at the ground, the ash on the rubble, the broken glass. Smoke, the smell of burning buildings and destroyed homes lingers in the air and I look up, needing to say more. Henri wanted the personal approach after all.

"Sarah as well," I continue. "I'm glad that I told her how much I loved her before she died. It would kill me if she didn't know that," I run a hand through my hair, this grief even more painful to reveal.

"None of you know that Sarah knew about the plan," I continue. "Sarah knew of the plan to get us out of the arena and that's why she sacrificed herself for Maren and me. She knew that we, as Elders, had to get out alive and she died for us. People always thought that she was weak, that she was expendable, but she wasn't," I shake my head.

"She was stronger than all of us," I admit. "Most people didn't realise that. They didn't know the girl I know and now they never will. I wish people could see the girl that I knew…the girl that I loved," I swallow again, feeling tears in my eyes.

"I wish that I could tell her that I was so proud of her, that she could know how highly I thought of her. But I guess that it's enough that she knew I loved her," I trail off.

I'm not sure what to say anymore. And it surprises me by how much easier it was to talk about Sarah than it used to be. It was as if it didn't hurt so much, even only after a couple of months. Maybe because I knew that she was going to die anyway; I thought we were all going to die in those Games. Maybe because before she was my rock when nothing else was but now I have friends, BK, Henri. Maybe because I've had so much to do in this war that I can forget my feelings and hide them with work. I don't know the reason, but I _do_ know that it doesn't hurt so much anymore. Do I still love her? Yes. Do I still miss her? Yes. But I don't need her anymore. I've learnt that there's more to life than her and I can have a future without her. Maybe even a happy one.

"Sophia was strong too," I'm surprised when Nine speaks, the camera swivelling around to film him. "People didn't really realise that, but she was so strong," He keeps his eyes on the round, refusing to show the emotion that must be killing him right now.

"She felt guilty a lot of the time," he continues. "Over her friend's death in her own Games. She blamed herself for Marcus dying. She blamed herself for killing my parents and Maren's family even though she was drugged," he bites his lip. "She blamed herself for a lot of things that weren't even her fault," He pauses for a long moment, visibly struggling to find the words he wants.

"I think that's why she tried to save me at the end," he admits. "To make up for everything she thought she'd done. She wanted to redeem herself but she didn't need to," he shakes his head. "She got most of the Elders out of the arena. She had done more than enough," His head is still lowered and I want to go over to him, comfort him but I know he'd hate it.

"I wish that people could have seen the fun side to her," he adds. "She was really funny, a really cool girl…but people never saw that," he finally looks up but there's no emotion at all, his face emotionless. I wonder how hard this must be for him.

"But she's dead," he says bluntly. "And now I'm going to fight in her memory," he looks down again and I know he's done. I wait for Joseph to talk but he doesn't say anything. He's one of the few, lucky people to have lost people long ago. The pain is old. And with Marina safe, I don't think he feels any grief right now.

"Maren," Kat speaks and I turn to see Maren watching us all, her eyes narrowed a little. "Maren, do you have anything you want to say about your family?" she asks. I can see her grit her teeth a little, uncomfortable with opening herself up like this in front of everyone.

"No," she replies after a while. Kat frowns, and I can see the cameramen are not sure whether to proceed or not.

"But I do have something to say," she adds. "For Setrakus," she turns to the camera.

"You might have beaten us last time. You might have killed Sophia and my family and Stanley's and so many others," She doesn't look the least bit nervous and I wonder how long she's been planning to say this. Maybe since I started speaking.

"You might even have Ella," she adds. She doesn't elaborate; we can't let Setrakus know that Ella is playing him. She would be dead in seconds if he found out.

"So yes, you might have won last time," she continues. "But we know your weaknesses. We know how to kill you now," Unless Maren's hiding some secret or bluffing, I'm pretty sure she's lying at that point but she's so compelling that I want to believe her. I think we all believe her.

"Your time is up," She stares straight at the camera, unfeeling, terrifying, deadly. "We are coming for the Capital. We will destroy all your precious city and government and you will have no choice but to watch as everything you have achieved will crumble around you," she announces. "We are coming for the Capital and for you,"

"And for anyone who says that we cannot do it, that we will fail, then they are wrong," She looks so powerful and it makes me think that even if the rest of us weren't here she could do this all by herself. She could lead an entire planet to do whatever she wanted.

"Because we will never forgive. And we will never forget,"

* * *

 **Ok, so no action but I promise some fight sequences are coming up! It's going to be a version of the Dulce fight in Rise of Nine pretty soon! In the next chapter there's going to be some serious Jix and Marina will find out something pretty interesting.**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18 - Gone but not Forgotten

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them all and I love to hear your feedback and ideas! I can only continue to say thank you so much for everything!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Emily won't feature much but you'll see her now and then – I had to bring her in because she's been mentioned once or twice**

 **So thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Gone but not Forgotten

 **Marina**

After hearing about Adam being called to Commandment for his now not-so-secret mission, I think it's understandable that I'm nervous about being called for my own meeting. I anxiously run a hand over my clothes, straightening out the crumples, and making sure that my hair is presentable. Next to me, Legacy paces alongside me in her favourite cat form, apparently not sharing my nerves.

"What could she possibly want me for?" I ask Adelina, who walks on my other side. My mentor just shakes her head, looking as puzzled as I feel. Part of me wonders if they still think I'm a traitor and I'm about to be thrown into another prison cell. The thought makes me feel sick and I fight down the feeling. Until I know what the meeting is about, I need to calm down and stop worrying.

But it's hard when all I know about Laws is that she doesn't trust me and Maren hates her. And especially because she's called for me when the others are gone.

"Thanks for coming with me," I say after a while, as we turn down the corridor that leads to the room.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," she replies.

Ever since the others have gone, and as much as I'm worried about them, it's been nice to spend more time with Adelina. Healing old wounds, talking through the many problems that plagued our relationship…it's just the start of a long process but if I've learnt anything over the counselling sessions and the past couple months, it's to make the most of what I've got. And she is still here for me, still willing to be my Mentor.

"Here we go," she smiles as she wipes her card to get into the room. Taking a deep breath, I follow her as the doors open, revealing the empty room. All maps have been disabled, displays have been shut down and it's just me, Adelina, Legacy and Laws in the room. Seeing the room so empty makes me feel even more nervous.

"President," Adelina nods her head respectfully. I sit down in my normal chair, nervously crossing my hands on the table. Laws stares down at the table, not looking as confident as she usually does.

"Marina, Adelina," she replies. "Thank you both for coming," I eye her suspiciously, not sure if I should trust her or not.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I…I have some news that I thought I should share with you," she stutters just a little. Panic races through me at once because the way she's sitting and looking…it looks like she's got bad news and all I can think about now are the others in Moridas. My fingernails dig into my skin, almost drawing blood with the intensity.

"My friends, they're all right aren't they?" I demand. I had spoken to Joseph just this morning but something could have happened in that time. The thought makes me feel sick.

"Yes, yes, they're fine," she replies and relief races through me at once. "Their mission has been a success so far," she takes a deep breath. "The news I have to deliver is far more personal," I frown, sharing a confused glance with Adelina.

"Ok, now you're confusing me," I admit. Laws smiles the tiniest bit before avoiding me once more, looking down at the table.

"I know this may seem a little randomly timed, but you should know I've been waiting a long time to tell you this," she chews her lip a little. "I even consulted your counsellor to see if I should tell you this, but I believe now is the right time," I share another look with Adelina, who just looks confused.

"Ok, so what is it?" I want to sound like I don't care but the nerves are easy to hear.

"Marina…I," she pauses and then takes another deep breath. "Marina, I knew your mother,"

"You're lying," I say automatically. Laws shakes her head, her hands clenched.

"No, I'm not. I knew your mother,"

My mother? She knew my mother? Clearly, Laws thinks this is groundbreaking information that could send me over the edge, but I'm just not sure what to think. I never knew my mother, never knew what she looked like or even her name. She was a mystery to me, just a legendary figure that had given her life for me. How can you love someone you don't even know? And yet I still feel some tie to her just because she was related to me. She fought in the invasion and she fought for freedom. Knowing that I'm continuing her job and we have something in common creates a bond between the two of us even if she is dead.

"And?" I try to keep my voice calm. Legacy jumps up onto my lap, rubbing her head against my hand to calm me down.

"I…The minute I realised that you were one of the Elders I felt I owed it to your mother to let you know that I knew her. I thought that you deserved to know more about her," Laws bites her lip. "There just never seemed to be the right time to tell you," I keep silent, not sure what to say. What can I possibly say to such news?

"She would have wanted you to know about her," Laws continues. "She would have wanted you to know that she chose to die for you, not for Lorien. That everything she did was for you," She looks up at me, her eyes almost nervous.

"She left some things for you," she adds. "She said that I should pass them over to you when you wanted them,"

"How well did you know her?" I ask. Adelina keeps looking at me, not sure what to make of this subject. To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel either.

"Well enough," Laws admits. "I knew that you are a lot like her. That you look like her and act like her," This is the most emotional I've seen her in a while and it confuses me. Surely you wouldn't get so worked up unless you knew the person well.

"What was her name?" I ask.

"Alina," she replies.

Alina. It's a beautiful name but as mysterious as my mother. I would have thought to be more moved by this topic, more emotional, and yet I'm not. I didn't know her. I love her for dedicating her life to Lorien, but I just didn't know her. Does that make me a bad daughter? I hope it doesn't.

"She loved you very much, Marina," Laws sighs. "I just…I feel that you should know that. That whatever happens during this war you should know that your mother wanted you to be happy and live in freedom. She would be very proud of you now," I swear I can almost see tears in her eyes and I frown.

"How _did_ you know her?" My voice is colder than I would have thought it to be, but I can't help but feel suspicious. She sighs, looking down at her hands.

"She…she…" she stops, falling silent. Adelina stares at her, almost looking worried or something.

"She what?" I demand. Laws sighs and then meets my eyes, looking almost regretful.

"She was my sister," she admits. "I…I am your aunt, Marina," She confesses.

I don't know what to think. Staring at this woman in front of me, I just can't decide how to feel. This woman who poses a threat to us Elders and who Maren hates with a vengeance is my aunt. By all means I should love her. She's the one link I have to my mother. And yet as I stare at her, I just hate her. I can't help it but I do. She's dragged up the past, a past that didn't even hurt, didn't even bother me until now, and now she's ignited a curiousity that will be impossible to suppress.

"How dare you," Adelina shocks me when she stands upright, her face filled with anger. "You are her _aunt?!"_ she demands. Laws just nods, her face blank as it normally is. She seems prepared for this.

"You let your niece rot in prison because it was too risky? You let your niece, your only family member left, almost _die_ because you didn't want to waste resources?" I've never heard Adelina shout so much before. "You've called her a traitor, humiliated her and treated her like dirt and she's your niece?!" Adelina all but screams.

"And for you to sit here and say how much her mother loved her, when all you have done is hurt her is _disgraceful!"_ Adelina continues, looking angrier than I've ever seen her before. I just sit there blankly, not sure what to think.

"I may not have acted like the best aunt," Laws admits. "But I did what I believed was right as President," I stand up, not sure I want to be here. I just stare at this woman and I don't see my aunt. I don't see my only link to my mother. I just see a President who could potentially be a huge problem for me and my friends.

Nothing's changed really and yet everything's changed.

"You're not my aunt," I reply coolly. "And you have no right to talk to me about my mother," I snap. "If you claim that she did everything for me, died for me, then you should know that she would have been disgusted by your actions,"

And with that verbal slap, I turn and leave the room.

Xxx

"Wow…I mean…wow," I roll my eyes, even though Joseph can't see me right now through the communicator.

"Very articulate Joseph," I reply sarcastically, rolling over onto my stomach. "I was hoping for a bit more of a response than 'wow'"

"Sorry," I can almost picture his sheepish grin. "But come on, you two are barely alike. I mean, now that I know I can see faint similarities in appearance but not really that much," I smile, glad that he doesn't think any different of me. That he doesn't care who my aunt or mother or father is, because I'm still me. It's cute.

"Well Adelina certainly laid into her," I stroke Legacy as she lies next to me on my bed in my empty room. "It was actually kind of touching, seeing her shouting just for me,"

"Well that's good," Joseph replies, sounding less amused. "Laws has treated you terribly and if she really is your aunt, then there's no excuse for that behaviour,"

"Told you she was a bitch," I hear Maren say in the background. "But did anyone believe me?" I roll my eyes again, fighting the grin on my face.

"That's Maren's version of support in case you didn't realise," I can definitely hear the grin in Joseph's voice.

"Hey!" he suddenly yelps and I can only imagine Maren's retaliation for his words. "Ok, I'm going over here. No, don't _follow_ me!" I laugh as I hear him talking to one of the others. There's a short silence and then a crackle as he comes back to the communicator.

"Ok, I'm alone now. The others are going to annoy Henri now," he finally returns to the communicator. "So, how are you doing?" his voice is more serious and I sigh, rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know," I admit. "I mean…I didn't know my mother, or my father for that matter, but that doesn't mean I don't care. They died for me and Lorien after all…" I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Well…" I can hear him pause, and I can practically see how he would be frowning, thinking carefully about his next words. "Do you want to know more about her? Do you want the box she left you?" he finally asks. I shrug, even though he can't see me.

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "It's so confusing. I mean, I'm desperate to know about her, to know what she liked and hated, and what her legacies were…I want to know everything about her," I pause; it's so hard to find the words to explain my feelings.

"But you don't want to love someone who you can never meet?" Joseph replies. I nod, relieved that he understands.

"Yeah and I've…well I've got a new family now. Do I need to look back on an old one that I don't know?" I sigh. "It's just…I wish Laws hadn't told me, let me know about it. She's just reminded me of something that I never realised I cared about until now," I admit.

"You don't have to make a decision now," Joseph counsels me wisely. "Laws isn't going anywhere and I think she feels guilty enough that if you wanted, she would talk about your mother. So wait and see how you feel," he advises me. I smile, shutting my eyes as Legacy curls up next to me.

"I guess you're right," I reply. "I mean, she only just told me a few hours ago. It's still new," I can picture him nodding, smiling that I'm not so torn up about it.

"There's nothing wrong with being confused about it," he adds. "I mean, if Reynolds came up to me and told me that he was my uncle or something, I wouldn't know what to think," he laughs lightly. "So don't feel guilty for not immediately wanting to know more," Once again, he knows exactly what my problem is.

"Thanks," I smile, lightly stroking Legacy's head. "And thanks for talking," I wish I could see his face now, his smile, and have him here with me but I know it won't be long. A few more days and then we can be together again.

"Look, I would love to talk more but Henri wants us to go and shoot more films," he sighs. "Another tour of Moridas I think. Our latest one wasn't persuasive enough apparently," he complains.

"They seemed to be pretty persuasive when I saw them," I reply. "And Adelina was saying they're having a big impact,"

"Well that's a relief," I can almost picture the smile on his face. "To be honest, none of us knew how we were going to be able to even retaliate against Ella's video. It's too powerful,"

"Carry on doing what you're doing," I urge. "Everything, even if it's small, will be helping,"

"I know," he replies. "Look, I better go, Maren's shouting at me," I laugh regretfully, not wanting him to go just yet. But he has to.

"Have fun," I reply. "I'll speak to you later,"

"Love you," he says, but he sounds distracted and I can hear the sound of activity in the background.

"Love you too," I reply, just in time, as the communicator cuts off soon after.

I toss the communicator away from me and onto Maren's bed with a sigh. I could have done with talking to him more; it still feels like we've only just been reunited and for him and the others to have to go so soon afterwards feels cruel. But I know they have an important job to do and as much as it kills me, I have to stay here and recover and train.

And I guess it's working. My counselling still annoys me at times but it _does_ help to talk about my problems, especially with someone who doesn't feel guilty or upset every time I mention what happened to me in the mog base. I know Joseph takes some stuff badly because he hates the thought of me being hurt, but with my counsellor, I never have that problem. And it feels _good_ to let it all out. To let out all the pain and fear and panic that I felt in that place makes me feel lighter. It doesn't mean I'm cured but it helps. And my counsellor teaches me ways to deal with the pain, make it more bearable.

And when I'm better, I can get out of here. And I can finally fight and take my revenge.

Xxx

 **John**

"You should have told her the truth," I tell Joseph. "How's Marina going to feel to know that we're not shooting a promo but actually going into a battle?" Nearby Joseph scowls, arranging his battle gear on the bed.

"She doesn't need the extra worry," he replies. "Not after what she just heard. You think she wants to spend the next few hours worrying that I'm dead?"

"So instead she's going to think you don't trust her?" I raise an eyebrow.

"She'll understand," he replies shortly, keeping his face lowered. I wonder who he's trying to convince more.

I'm sat in our temporary base here in Moridas, waiting for the order to leave the building. Up until now we had been doing promo clips, which seemed to be helpful enough. But more and more mogs have been streaming to just outside of the city, setting up camp in their military base. We let them stay there, leaving them for the moment. Until we heard about the mogs' plans to attack us and wipe out the Loric fighters and army in Moridas. Instead of waiting for them to attack, we decided we're going to hit them first.

They're in a nearby mog base, an actual proper base that's been here a few years; it's what has allowed the fight to be so intense here and so long too. In the other cities the mogs didn't have such strongholds to hide out in; instead they were forced to shelter in structurally fragile buildings. Here's it's different. With their own base filled with weapons and supplies, and structurally ready for war, they have an advantage. It means there's a bigger number here than were in other cities when we went to fight, and this time the mogs are determined not to give up another city. They've lost too much at this point and don't want to lose another one.

None of that matters of course. What matters is that we're going to fight and we're going to win. And once we've done that, we have another city on our side.

"I told you all that Laws was a bitch! But did anyone believe me?" Maren marches into the room, her own weapons in hand. She paces in front of my makeshift bed, her face twisted up in a scowl. Joseph looks up, startled by her sudden appearance.

"I mean, of all the times to tell Marina she's her aunt, it's when we're not there! It's a trick!" Maren continues to rant, pacing hurriedly across the room.

"I mean, is it even true?" she continues. "I wouldn't even be surprised if it's a lie!"

"Maybe you should tone it down in front of Marina," I advise her. "I don't think she'd take too kindly to you bitching about her aunt,"

"Why the hell not?" she whirls around, facing me head on. I feel like I should be scared by her but I'm just amused more than anything.

"Because she's not sure what to think about the whole thing," Joseph chimes in from the bed next to mine. "And I don't think your input will be helping," Maren shoots him a glare, and I grin just a little bit as he cowers back a bit.

"Laws is just using Marina to get what she wants!" Maren protests. "And Marina doesn't need to know about her mother! She's dead, what's the point?" I can tell the subject is getting a little personal for her with the way she clenches her fists, her breathing picking up. Maybe it reminds her of what she's lost too.

"Because maybe Marina wants to get to know her anyway," Joseph remains surprisingly reasonable. "I didn't know my parents either so I can understand Marina wanting to get to know her mother," Maren chews on her lips, trying to keep up her argument but I can tell she's slightly persuaded.

"Fair enough," she concedes. "But I still think we should at least make sure Laws doesn't manipulate Marina to do what she wants,"

"What do you mean?" I frown. Sometimes Maren can be a little suspicious, judging people in the worst way. "Laws just told her they were related. She was hardly making Marina sign up to some secret organisation to take us down," I point out.

"Come on John, use your brain," she replies, but not unkindly. "We hardly listen to Laws that much anymore and she knows it. She knows she's losing control of us. But she also knows that if Marina is any way attached to her that makes it harder for us to act against her. Laws is using Marina as her safety net," I nod in understanding, feeling a little stupid for not thinking it through earlier. Joseph shoots Maren an exasperated look, rolling his eyes a little.

"Maren, I'm hardly going to let that happen, am I?" he asks. Maren frowns, looking like she's about to say something, but Nine saunters into the room, his freshly cleaned weapon in his hands. I swear the way he acts with it, you'd think it's his child.

"I know you all missed my presence but I'm back now," Nine shoots us all a grin. "So you can all enjoy me," I roll my eyes and Maren huffs, flopping down onto my bed.

"Actually _I_ was enjoying the peace without you here," Joseph replies. Nine doesn't even look offended, he just grins in that annoying way of his.

"So what were you losers talking about? Probably something nerdy or boring," he decides. "Unless it's about girls or killing mogs, then I'm totally in," Maren looks almost offended and I can tell it's taking a lot of will power not to shout at him.

"Actually we were talking about Marina and her evil aunt Laws," I reply with a smile.

"And _I_ was saying we should just give Marina some space," Joseph jumps in before Maren can say something. "She doesn't know what to think and I think we should give her some time until she's made up her mind,"

"I agree," I nudge Maren with my foot, who can't help but smile a little, before pretending to be annoyed with me.

"Fine," she sighs. "But can we at least agree that Laws is playing some kind of game?"

"That I will agree," Joseph nods, running a hand through his hair. "I swear, she works hard to make sure we're all split up and not all together at the same time," he frowns a little.

"What do you mean?" Nine grumbles, inspecting his pipe staff. "We're all here now and she's not,"

"Marina's back at the base," Joseph points out. "And when she was in the Capital, Laws didn't exactly jump at the chance to rescue her either,"

" _Told_ you," Maren interjects smugly. I try not to roll my eyes but it's not easy. Sometimes she can be worse than Nine when she's in this mood.

"Laws definitely doesn't like us," I decide. "I think she's scared of the influence we have," Nine grins, looking way too smug, way too pleased about this.

"Well I'd be scared of us," he grins. "We're awesome. And whilst you guys might not be, I for one, am pretty hot," he winks. Joseph groans, falling back onto his bed and covering his face with his hand.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" he asks. "And why does it always have to come back to you and how awesome you are?" He complains, but I can see him trying to hide his grin.

"So you admit it," Nine grins.

"You're not hot," Maren jumps in. "At all. Like, zero on a scale of one to ten," Nine grins, raising his eyebrow.

"Someone's protesting too much," he retorts. "I bet you secretly like me, sweetheart," Maren looks like she could get up and punch him, but I grab her arm, turning back to Nine.

"Be serious," I tell him. "This isn't a joke. We need to be wary of Laws," Nine groans, standing by the foot of my bed.

"Dude! Quit worrying!" he complains. "We can totally take her if we have to," he shrugs. I roll my eyes again, wondering if Laws would feel so threatened if she could see us now. I certainly wouldn't be.

"It's not about being able to beat her up," I point out. "It's about politics," Nine snorts, shooting me an amused look.

"This is a _war,_ it's about beating people up!" he complains. "Dude, chill, Laws isn't a problem. The mogs that I'm going to crush later on are what we should be focused on," he grins.

" _We're_ going to kill," Joseph points out, sounding as weary as I feel.

"Dude, come on," Nine snorts. "We all know who's the better fighter here and it's not you," he rubs his hands together. "Unless, you wanna bet?" he dares.

"Right I'm going for a walk," Maren announces to the room, standing up. "John, want to join?" The look she gives Nine and Joseph makes it clear that she doesn't want them to come along.

"Oooh," Nine wolf whistles, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Have fun kids…don't do anything I wouldn't," The wink he gives me makes _me_ want to snap at him and I'm glad Maren decided to leave.

"Can I come? Don't leave me alone with him," Joseph sounds almost pained but Maren shoots him a look, clearly telling him that he's not allowed.

"Hell no, you're staying here with me," Nine winks again. "We gotta let the lovebirds have some time alone," I roll my eyes, pushing through the door before Nine can say something else that's inappropriate. Maren follows me, silently seething.

"He is just _so_ annoying!" she bursts as soon as we're a decent enough distance away. "I mean, he never takes _anything_ seriously and he just thinks he knows _everything!"_ she protests. I'm not even that concerned that Nine could still potentially hear us; I'm just glad to escape his presence.

"Come on," I tease her. "You're glad he's with us. You'd miss him if he wasn't here," Maren sighs, and I almost think I've crossed the line but then she nods, if a little unwillingly.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's here," she admits. "It's just…he's like that annoying brother that won't shut up," she adds. I laugh, as we wander down a few empty corridors, glad no one else is around.

"True," I nod. "Sad thing is, he means well. In his own weird way he really does care about us and wants to look out for us. I think his way of showing that is taking our mind of everything by making crap jokes," Maren sighs, stopping by a broken window, peering outside at what used to be a courtyard filled with fountains and trees. Now it's just piles of rubble and ash.

"You really worry about him, don't you?" she turns to face me, leaning against the wall. I look down the corridor, making sure we're completely alone and no one can overhear our conversation. It feels too private for people to listen to.

"A little, " I admit. "It doesn't seem normal not to talk about Sophia, you know? It seems like he should be able to open up a little but he always ignore the topic, as if it doesn't even matter. It's like his breakdown in the ship didn't even happen!" I protest. Maren tips her head up, taking in the ceiling.

"It's a bit odd," she admits. "But maybe he doesn't know how else to cope. After all, it's not easy to lose someone you love," Maren replies, her voice hushed.

"No it's not," I agree. Maren looks at me, both curious but hesitant as well.

"Do you still think about Sarah?" she asks. I hesitate and she blushes, looking down at the ground.

"Sorry, I know it's personal, but I can't help but be curious," she bites her lip, looking the most unsure I think I've ever seen her.

"No, it's not that it's personal," I rush out. "It's just I don't know how to explain it," I frown. She looks up at me, still a little shy, still a little nervous, which is odd coming from her. But I kind of like it.

"Try," she urges.

"I'm not sure what it's like to get over someone's death, you know?" I say. "Or to not be in love with someone anymore," I admit. Maren bites her lips, looking thoughtful as she stares at the wall behind me.

"It's just…I've never experienced it before so how do I know?" I add. "How do I know if I don't love someone anymore?" I say, frustrated with myself, with my feelings that are all over the place.

"Well, how do you feel when you're in love with someone?" she asks me, raising her eyebrow. "Because then if you reverse it, you might understand,"

"Being in love…it's thinking about them all the time," I begin slowly. "Wanting to share every pointless detail about my life with them, no matter how boring it is. Feeling emptier when they're not there…I mean, there are so many more feelings but those are just a few," Maren frowns, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"I can see love as always being happy with that person, no matter what's going on," she says slowly. "Wanting to be a better person and wanting to make them proud," I nod because she's right; that's how I felt with Sarah.

"Well, do you still feel that way when you think of her?" she asks, her eyes almost piercing and demanding. "Do you still feel as strongly for her as you used to?"

I frown, not sure what to say; this feels awkward talking to her about it. As if I need to watch whatever I say for some reason. Marne just continues to watch me, her gaze steady and I can tell she wants to help. This isn't just curiosity for her, this is a genuine attempt to be a good friend. Somehow that makes it easier to speak.

"I feel sad," I admit. "I miss her, I really do. I miss having her to talk to, to reassure me when I feel like I can't control everything. I miss that I felt she was always there to support me," Maren nods, looking away from me, and I don't know what she's thinking.

"I miss being able to be weak around her, because I feel that I have to be the leader, the one in control with all of us here," I admit. "With Sarah I could shut my eyes for a few hours, pretend that I'm somewhere else," I sigh.

"But I don't know what I miss more: her or what we had," I admit. "And then I feel guilty, like a terrible person for even thinking that," I sigh.

"Sarah wouldn't want you to mourn her forever," Maren points out, looking up.

"It's not about mourning though!" I snap. "It's about me questioning my feelings for her! Thinking that I never really loved her because I don't feel the same way now!" Maren rolls her eyes, straightening up.

"John, don't be ridiculous! Anyone with eyes could see that you loved Sarah," she snaps. "Don't doubt those feelings just because they might have disappeared,"

"But it's barely been a few months! Surely I should be mourning her for longer if I really loved her!" I protest. "I've seen people mourn for years after they lose someone they love! Why am I different?" I begin pacing in the small space, feeling wound up, on edge.

"People mourn in different ways," Maren points out. "And yes, it's not been that long, but that doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean you didn't care," I shake my head, not buying her words.

"Sometimes I think I should be mourning more," I say. "That I should struggle to even get up in the morning instead of finding myself forgetting about her,"

"So you should cry all the time? Find it hard to live without her?" Maren looks sceptical. "John, we're in crazy situations. If we don't get up the world will go to shit!"

"I don't understand," I sigh, leaning heavily against the wall. "I just…our relationship was part of my life for a long time. My love for Sarah was the one constant for so long. Now that it's going…it scares me,"

"What do you mean?" Maren asks. I run my hands though my hair, feeling agitated and confused and all over the place.

"I feel like I should miss her presence more, miss her company more than I do. That I should wish she were here more than I do!" I shake my head. "She died for me and us and I'm not even honouring her properly!"

"Don't think that!" Maren snaps fiercely. "John, you might not admit it to yourself but I can see it affects you! We all can! Just because you're not crying every time you think about her or hear her name, doesn't mean you don't miss her!" she says. "Loss can sometimes be there when you're not even aware of it," she reminds me.

"I know," I admit. Because she's right, she always is.

"And we're so busy, our schedules are so hectic that it's so easy to forget," Maren says in a softer tone. "I know I do a lot and I know how the guilt feels. Like…we're abandoning their memory by forgetting. But we have so much to do John and they wouldn't want us to torture ourselves over our feelings," I nod, shutting my eyes. I can feel a headache coming, probably brought on by the stress of this conversation.

"I notice her missing more when I'm alone, during the quiet times. When you guys aren't there or there's nothing to fight for in the moment," I admit. "That's when I miss her the most,"

"That's the same for me," Maren replies, her voice much quieter. "There's no distraction, nothing stopping us from thinking. But just because we do forget, doesn't mean we don't care," she says.

"And maybe…maybe you moved on from Sarah long before her death," she says hesitantly. "You'd broken up when the Anniversary Games were announced…you only just reunited before her death. I think you might have still loved her, but not like you had before," she says. I nod, because it makes sense. It makes sense that I had naturally moved on before she even died. I knew deep down that at least one of us was going to die.

"I just…sometimes I feel like I've moved on too quickly," I sigh. "Is that a bad thing?" Maren shakes her head, smiling softly at me.

"John, I didn't know Sarah as well as you, but I did know this," she says gently. "She loved you and wouldn't want you to linger in the past. She'd want you to move on. Maybe that's why you have done. You've fought because you know that's what she would have wanted,"

"You think so?" I whisper, feeling vulnerable. She nods, reaching out and taking my hands in hers.

"Absolutely," she vows, and she looks almost kind, gentle as he stands by the window, the dim light still making her look beautiful.

"You know what I think also helped," I bite my lip. "Maybe this helped. Us. Having you so close to me,"

She blushes looking at the ground and I'm not sure if I'm overly emotional because of just opening up my feelings to her, but I feel so much more attached to her before. I've never revealed so much to anyone else and I feel that feeling again, the one that seems to come back more and more. I feel nervous, almost shy, but yet thrilled and excited too. The feeling is powerful, exciting and so strong that it scares me. I feel a weird sort of warm happiness creep through me as I watch her come up with something to say, struggling for words.

"Maybe its helped me too John," she finally looks up. "Did you ever think about that?"

I smile, that warm feeling increasing. Staring down at her, watching as she looks up at me sweetly (for her), all her walls broken down, I feel a sudden urge to pull her to me, to hold her as close as possible and never let go. And I get the indescribable urge to kiss her. The way she's looking at me maybe think that she might want the same thing.

Later on I'm not sure whether I would have kissed her. I'm not sure whether I would have had the courage, even if it's what I wanted most of all. But I never get the chance.

Joseph suddenly teleports in front of us, his face exited, and his weapon in hand. He doesn't seem to notice how close we are; he's too hyped up with excitement.

"Guys! Come on!' he grins. "We have to go now! Let's go kill some mogs!"

* * *

 **So up next is a big battle! Hope you enjoyed the Jix! And do you think Laws is playing some game?**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19 - Victory in Moridas

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I know I say it every time but I really do enjoy reading them and I love to hear your feedback/thoughts. So a huge thank you to everyone who reviews! I love the support!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

· **I wasn't planning on doing any more Nine POVs simply because I wanted him to remain a little mysterious and I also think he's a great character to see from other people's POVs. Also he's played a huge role in the story so far and I think it's time for others to be allowed to shine a little (like Ella). That doesn't mean he's going anywhere and that doesn't mean he's not important (he is) but for the moment he's definitely not going to have a huge plotline like Ella is.**

· **I can't tell yet whether Laws is telling the truth but either way she's definitely making sure she's covered for the future!**

· **Ella the badass is definitely going to come up. Maybe not so much as a fighter like the others but mentally and with legacies it's coming.**

· **Haha I love the idea of Ella and Marina trying to one up each other with creepy relatives! I think Ella would definitely win though!**

 **So please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Victory in Moridas

 **John**

" _That's_ the base?"

Nine looks unimpressed, as he spins his pipe staff in his hand, currently contracted so as not to cause attention. We're crouched behind the low pile of rubble, which is our temporary hiding point from the mogs. I nod, keeping my eyes locked on the building, as if it's going to explode any minute. It doesn't look much admittedly, with only three stories and a thick square build, but I know the real threat is underneath the ground. It's just a deception technique that's all.

"Most of it's underground, remember?" I whisper. "That's why the chimaera couldn't come with us. Some sort of gas that kills them" Nine shrugs, still looking unimpressed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he peers out. "So…what's the plan again?" I groan quietly, wishing that he could just _listen_ for once when we're in group meetings. But he's always so buzzed up about killing that I know he never pays any attention.

"Maren and Joseph are scouting out the base now," I whisper. "They come out, report to Commander Stevens and he and his troops go into base above ground. We go underground to set up the explosives,"

"And then boom," Nine's face lights up. "Yeah, I remember now," He looks way too excited but I can't blame him; there's always something thrilling those moments before battle. There's something exciting about the thought of finally taking revenge for everything we've suffered.

Nearby I can see Commander Stevens and his elite squad waiting for the order. There are only about 50 of them, since casualties have been so high in this city that it's hard to find a bigger army. The soldiers that are still alive are mostly injured, and being looked after in the makeshift hospital, which meant that Stevens only really had the best of the best left. Even then he didn't want to risk their lives and has decided only to attack above ground. Besides, nothing of importance is in that part of the base; the big stuff is underground.

It was Henri's idea for us Elders to go below, to go right into the heart of the base. We need to destroy as much as possible, with minimal loss of life. So Henri thought sending us four in to plant the bombs and then get the hell out was a good idea. After all, we're most likely to be able to fight our way to the centre deep underneath the ground and get out as quickly as possible afterwards.

There's a sudden sound of a piercing alarm and I jump, my eyes widening when I see flashing lights in the building. I watch as iron shutters automatically slide down across the windows and doors, and there's an ominous grinding sound from somewhere. Nearby Stevens curses, craning his neck to see what's going on. I consider jumping up and running to the base, because I know that the only people who will have set that off are Joseph and Maren and that must mean they're in danger. But then they suddenly appear, crouched next to us, locked in an argument.

"Idiot!" Maren hisses. "Why did you let go of my hand?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Joseph protest. "You scared me!"

"I was _right_ _next to you!"_ Maren replies, looking furious. "How could I scare you?"

"By being you," Joseph retorts.

"What the hell?" Stevens yells, not needing to worry about being heard by the mogs. The alarm continues, loud and shrill and my ears already hurt little.

Maren rushes over to Stevens and I can see her hastily tell him the details of the base. Joseph moves to us, grinning despite the chaos, the havoc. I can hear what sounds like helicopters and I'm pretty sure every mog in that base is arming themselves. Despite the chaos, the huge failure already, Nine grins in delight.

"Dude, this is gong to be _epic,"_ he beams. "You're going to be a beast and…and me? I'm gong to rip every mog in there to pieces," he almost laughs. I've never seen him so happy.

"Well, it's not going to be that easy," Joseph whispers, face shiny with sweat. He looks as nervous as I feel. "All the major players are underground. The weaker ones are above ground,"

We wince as there's a sound of another alarm, except it's more of a signal than anything. I hear another rattling noise and then I swear as I watch machine guns in the roofs suddenly released from their hidden hatchets, trained down on the ground in front of the base. Guarding the base from anyone who attempts to attack it from the front.

"This is going to be epic," Nine hisses in delight.

Nearby Stevens nods at Maren, gesturing for his men to get up. I watch as, perfectly trained, they all stand in unison, protected by their shields and telekinesis. They made sure to have some Garde members in their ranks, to use telekinesis to protect themselves from the bullets. They march towards the base, the bullets from the machine guns immediately firing down on them. I have to turn away as a few are shot dead at once, somehow managing to break through the telekinetic shield some soldiers are holding. I guess not everyone is as trained as we are with legacies.

"Right, on the count of three we go!" Maren snaps, crawling over. "The hatch is hidden by that fir tree over there," she points to the only remaining tree standing; I had wondered earlier why it was the only one left and now I know.

"Three," she grits her teeth.

"Two," Joseph whispers.

"One!" Nine whoops, leaping to his feet and racing out in seconds.

I roll my eyes, jumping up and running after him. I don't light myself up with Lumen as there aren't any mogs down here yet and I want to conserve my strength but I decide to lob a few fireballs at the fir tree to start with. The branches catch fire at once, the tree going up in flames, but I know it will take a lot more for it to be felled so quickly. Nine and Joseph are at the tree already, super speed and teleportation being valuable legacies, and I can see them start to blast the tree with telekinesis. I can't see Maren anywhere and I wonder if she decided to let Nine pummel the tree. Fair enough. You'd think it's Setrakus the way he's going at it.

"Johnny! Come and join!" Nine whoops, as I race over. Heart racing and panting, I stand next to them, adding the occasional telekinetic blast. I can already see the fir weakening; with the fire and telekinesis it's almost dead.

"They're at the base!" Maren appears next to me. "Now it's up to us!"

I turn to see that she's right; the soldiers have reached the base. I can see them attempting to batter down the doors, as the machines gun fire down at them. Most bullets don't manage to hit because of telekinesis, but I see a few soldiers fall to the ground, either injured or dead. I wince, wishing they would hurry up and get inside quicker, but I know they're trying their best. They're also offering a wonderful distraction for us; no one seems to have noticed our own attempts to get into the base, even with the huge fir tree burning to pieces.

"Johnny, are you going to help?" Nine snaps, another telekinetic blast hitting the tree. It seems to shudder in the air and I almost think that it's going to hold, but then there's a low groaning sound. The tree falls to the side, gaining speed as it falls, and I barely manage to catch it with telekinesis. I slowly lower it to the ground the noise not as deafening as it would have been.

"Guys, the mogs are onto us!" I hear Joseph shout and then bullets rain down on us, hitting the ground next to where we are.

"Come on, let's go!" I yell, running over to the ground beneath the tree. Nine and Maren seem to be working damage control with the mogs, diverting the bullets from the guns on the roofs and sending some back to the mogs. Joseph is already at the hatch, tugging at the metal handle and I go over to join him when I hear it.

Helicopters.

"Shit, that's not good," I mutter.

"Must have come from the base," Maren grits her teeth, flickering her wrist. I watch, impressed, as another batch of bullets are easily diverted, slamming into the fallen fir tree instead of us. Nine turns to me, his face lit up with excitement.

"Let's take these bad boys out first!" he begs. I'm tempted to tell him no, that we have to get into the base. But when I see the five helicopters coming towards us, I know there's no point in controlling him. And it does make sense to take the helicopters down. The last thing we want is to be trapped underground with mogs on both sides.

"Where the hell did they come from?" I demand.

"Probably were waiting for our attack," Maren replies.

"Um, guys? Those aren't our only problem," Joseph points out a cloud of dust approaching from behind the base. I narrow my eyes, wondering what the hell it is when the roar of engines reach my ears. Tanks or SUVs from the sound of it.

"Oh great," I say sarcastically. Nine whoops, his pipe staff expanding. I watch as he spins it around in the air, hitting two bullets like balls and they go flying back to the base and machine guns.

"Come on, Johnny," he pleads. "It'll take five minutes, tops!" Even Maren is grinning, slightly, her hand reaching for her sword.

"The longer it takes, the more time the mogs get to prepare themselves down there!" I gesture to the hatch.

"Then we better be quick," Joseph grins, his sword moulded to his arm as he prepares to shape shift.

"Fine!" I throw my hands up. I admit, I'm kind of looking forward to a fight as well, even if we're breaking orders by not going immediately into the base.

I've barely agreed when the helicopters reach us, shooting down at us with their rockets. It's much stronger that that of the machine guns and I have to duck down, throwing my own telekinetic shield up against the rockets. Nearby one strikes what's left of the tree and I have to duck again as shards of burning wood fly through the air with a bang. Nine barely seems to notice. He races forwards and I watch as with his height and long staff, he manages to slice the bottom of a low-flying helicopter. It spins around in the air, tumbling towards one of the few buildings near to the base. I don't watch it hit it, but I can hear the sound of the impact and then the subsequent explosion as the building and copter hit the ground.

The SUVs speed into the open courtyard, skidding as they pull to a stop. Barely has one stopped than Joseph teleports over, flipping one easily with his bare hands. It tumbles over and over, before coming to a stop, bent and destroyed. Everyone inside must be dead from the impact. Maren stands next to me, raising her hands to the sky and I watch the telltale sign of her storm: the clouds gathering together, the rumble of thunder and the flash of lightning. Guarding her from potential bullets, I light up my own fireballs, making them half the size of the vans. I launch them at the SUVs, two exploding at once as the fire ignites the fuel. Joseph manages to teleport out of the way, grabbing what looks like a rocket launcher.

"Nine, here!" He teleports back, tossing the launcher to Nine, who deftly catches it. I swear, the guy looks like he's been given a toy by the way he handles it. He turns to another helicopter, shooting the rocket at it. I watch as it blazes through the air, a direct hit to the cockpit and the thing crashes to the ground with a dull roar. I barely hear Nine's laugh, as I use telekinesis to shield Maren and I from the burning metal thrown from the impact.

There's a huge boom of thunder and I look up, just as Maren's storm is let loose. One strike hits a helicopter straight on, and like the other two before it, it goes out of control, swirling through the air. Like the other two, it hits the ground in an explosion of sound and fire and more bits of shrapnel are thrown into the air. It takes all of my concentration to protect us from the shrapnel coming in from every direction.

"Guys! Deal with the SUVs!" Maren orders as Nine lopes over, aiming for another helicopter. "I've got these!" she snaps, raising her hands again. I can see the strain it takes to create such a storm but I know if anyone can handle it, it's Maren.

"Got it boss," Nine doesn't even hesitate, aiming his rocket launcher instead for a nearby SUV. He shoots and the car can't reverse out of the way in time; the rocket hits it and I wince as it explodes into fire.

Joseph grabs our hands and teleports us over. Some mogs have managed to pour out of the SUVs, loading their guns and aiming for us. But they're quickly shot down either by Joseph's gun or my fireballs, and if they somehow survive that, then Nine slices them with his staff. I watch as one SUV reverses, spinning and trying to race out of here. I summon a huge fireball and then I release it, the fire barrelling towards the vehicle, gaining speed. The SUV is burnt to ash in seconds.

I'm mostly focused on the fight here, but I can hear the sounds of lightning and thunder, and another impact soon. Maren must have hit another helicopter as one lands a few metres away, a burning hull of metal filled with flames. More machine fire fills the courtyard, and I turn to see the guns on the base still aiming for us. Swearing, I grab Nine's fallen rocket launcher, aiming for one of the guns. Narrowing my eyes, I take in the target and then release it. I watch with relief as it hits one of the machine guns, taking it out completely, as well as part of the base's roof.

Just as I think we've got this, pain races through my leg, an agonising pain that makes me fall to the ground with a scream. I clutch at my leg, blearily making out the two bullet holes torn into my muscle. I grit my teeth, trying to stem the blood with my hand, as I attempt to heal myself but it's hard to concentrate when I'm in so much pain. Taking a deep breath, I focus on healing, as well as lobbing fireball after fireball with my spare hand at more mogs attempting to kill us. It's hard work and I can feel my energy draining, but I have no choice. We have to get into the base soon. As if feeling my need for speed, Nine and Joseph wreak havoc on the SUVs, flipping them over as if they're plastic toys and slicing them up with their weapons.

I hear another booming noise and then a crash; Maren got the last helicopter. I turn to see burning metal flying through the air, glass and ash littering the once empty courtyard. It's chaos, as shells of copters and SUVs burn, rubble littered all over the concrete space, and mogs explode into ash, helpless against Nine and Joseph. Maren runs over, breathing heavily, but there's a grin on her face too.

"Copters are down!" she shouts. I scramble to my feet, wiping my blood on my clothes, and trying not to look as if unexpected bullets caught me out. I think I fail by the Maren rolls her eyes.

"Done here?" she asks. I turn to see Nine and Joseph finishing off the last of the mogs and I nod, grinning. Adrenalin races through me, and I notice for the first time my frantic heart beat, my tense muscles ready for this fight. I feel so buzzed up, so energetic that I'm almost shaking with it.

"Done!" Joseph teleports over. "Let's go!"

We race to the hatch, aware that the more time we spend up here, the more time the mogs below have to prepare for our arrival. I can hear the sounds of gunfire and shouting coming from the base above ground and I wonder just what's going on in there. I hope the men can manage on their own. But I barely have time to think about it, as we race to the hatch.

"Hurry up!" Nine snaps as I spin the hatch's wheel around and around. Giving up, I reach down and yank at it, my muscles straining as I heave the whole thing out of the ground. It takes more effort than I would have liked, but I manage. Beneath the door there's a dark drop, leading to the underground base. I peer down, lighting my palms up with Lumen, scanning the area quickly. There aren't any mogs soldiers waiting for now, so it looks good to go.

"Ladies first," Nine smirks.

"John should go first. He can see best," Maren nods to my palms.

"I know. That's what I meant," Nine smiles innocently. Rolling my eyes, I grab the first rung of the ladder and swing down into the darkness. I scan it again once I'm further down but it just looks like a tunnel, not a trap room. All I can see is darkness and I can't hear anything that would suggest an ambush.

"This is when Marina would be so much better than Johnny," I hear Nine grumbling. "She can see in the dark," I think he's teasing but sometimes it's hard to tell with Nine.

"And her healing's better," Maren's definitely teasing. I hope.

"Looks clear!" I shout back up. I race down the rest of the ladder, as Joseph teleports down and Maren and Nine soon follow. They drop down beside me, trying to peer into the darkness too, but even with Lumen, it's hard.

"Where do we go now?" Joseph frowns. I shrug, shining my light both ways.

"Let's go right," Maren decides. When I look at her she shrugs, looking as unsure as I feel.

"It's directly underneath the main base. Makes sense to have it all in the same place, right?" she says. I nod, and we set off at a run down the direction Maren told us, as I swing my palms ahead of us to see.

"Wait, do we even have the bombs?" I demand, having forgotten about the most important part of our mission.

"Right here!" Joseph replies, showing me a rucksack he must have rescued from the hiding spot. I barely remember seeing him grab that in all the chaos.

We continue racing down the corridor, panting with exertion and anticipation. It's cold in these tunnels, and it cools the sweat running down my face, my back. I'm all keyed up, filled with an energy so strong I feel like I could burst, and I bet the others feel the same too. We're so buzzed up with adrenalin and ready to kill. It's an epic feeling. This is the strongest we've been for a while; we're practically invincible. When we're like this I can imagine us taking down Setrakus us and saving Lorien.

"There's a door!" I shout as we approach it. I can hear the others grabbing their weapons, getting prepared. I take a deep breath and then form a fireball between my hands, making it the size of the door. I know it's too much energy but I feel so hyped up, so _ready_ for this fight that I can't help it. I release the fireball and the door practically dissolves in the heat.

I expected the gunfire, so I'm not surprised when I hear the bullets. I _am_ surprised to see only about 20 or so mogs there. Nine leaps ahead, spinning his pipe staff around and knocking the bullets back into the mogs, who don't have time to prepare for such a counter attack. Maren and Joseph suddenly disappear, but then reappear behind the mogs, attacking them from the outside. I watch in admiration as Maren grabs one from behind, wrenching its head back and snapping his neck in seconds. Wanting to match her strength, I shine Lumen at my feet, allowing the flames to flicker up my body and engulf me with heat. I reach the mogs, Nine moving out of the way of my fire, and my mere presence kills them, burning them up in seconds.

"I know you wanna kill them but do you have to kill them _all?"_ Nine whines, looking annoyed that I killed them first. Maren rolls her eyes, wiping the dust off her hands.

"Come on!" she grins. Like Nine, I've not seen her this happy in a while. "We've got a job to do!"

We race down the next few corridors, moving deeper into the base. We have to burst through new doors, but unlike the first one, there aren't any mogs to meet us when we get through. I lose track of time and where we are as we carry on running down countless corridors, breaking down countless doors. There are more doors along the corridors, other passageways leading off the parts of the base that I don't want to go to: prisons, experimentation rooms, other rooms with no names…but those rooms aren't our goal. We have to get to the centre of the base: the command room. The bombs will have most impact if they're set off in the centre.

I think we've broken down our sixth door when we move out into the new corridor. Like the others, it's eerily empty, despite the mogs sent to attack us. We move cautiously down, and I let my fire go out, after noticing Joseph move away from the heat slightly. Maren frowns, suddenly serious as she spins her sword in her hand.

"Weird how there aren't any mogs," she points out.

"We're close," Nine grins, his eyes shining. "They're going to rush us in one big attack,"

"Easy pickings," Joseph's sword is moulded to his arm and I can tell he's ready to shape-shift. We approach a new door and I take a deep breath, preparing my fire. My muscles seem to twitch with anticipation, a new wave of adrenalin racing through me.

"I can scout ahead, see what there is," Joseph offers.

"No, we should do this together," I say. "We're a team now," Maren nods next to me.

"Ready?" she asks. I nod, letting a fireball grow in my hands, big enough to break the door down.

"Now!" Nine whoops and I let the fireball go. It races through the air and strikes the door, blowing it up at once.

Bullets fly through the air, racing for us, and Maren and I raise our hands at once, as if choreographed. We stop the bullets in their tracks, as Nine and Joseph forge on ahead. I kind of pause a moment, amazed as they race down the hallway. They're like wrecking balls, knocking the mogs into oblivion, no matter how many there are. I can't see Maren, she must have turned invisible, but I can see random explosions of ash all over the place and I know she must be killing her fair share of mogs. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, I race forwards with my sword. Letting the fire burn on my skin, I either kill the mogs with my sword or my fire. It's times like this that I really believe we have a chance to win.

There are so many mogs. So many. We've entered into what looks like a huge hall, eerily empty of anything, as if it was evacuated in a hurry. The mogs are the only things to fill the room but they're no match for us. Joseph has shape shifted into his favourite lion shape and his training has clearly paid off; no matter how many bullets or stabs he receives, he keeps his shape. I know he'll need healing later, but for now he's crushing the mogs beneath his huge feet, ripping them into dust with his teeth and claws and keeping them preoccupied.

Nine is just as lethal if not more; running up walls and landing behind the mogs before they realise, ripping them up into pieces with his staff. He somehow slices mogs with his staff in one hand, shooting at them with a gun in his other and then using telekinesis at the same time to knock mogs into the wall where they explode into ash. In-between killing my own mogs, I watch in amazement as he throws his staff, killing a mog that was about to shoot Joseph in the head. Instead of being disarmed though, he merely turns and rips apart the mogs with his bare hands. I watch as Joseph tosses back the weapon, Nine catching it easily and then impaling three mogs in one move. I'm envious by his strength, his ability.

And Maren…Maren was always the best of us and it's obvious now. I can just see mogs disappearing everywhere and I know it's down to her. She's not even visible and I can tell just what an impact she's having. More than any of us. Even if she didn't have legacies, she would still kill the most mogs. I continue my own fighting, lobbing fireballs at mogs but making sure to be careful; I don't want to accidentally hit Maren. I slice through the mogs with my sword, anywhere will do, as long as it kills them. I can see that we're starting to make a dent, and the more mogs we kill, the more nervous they get.

"There must be more!" Maren suddenly appears next to me, breathing heavily. "This feels too easy!" she pants. I watch as she spins, slicing the head off one mog, then flipping her sword around, spinning on her heel elegantly and stabbing another in the stomach, all in less than a second.

"Or maybe we're just that good," I reply, stabbing another mog in the chest. I have to place my foot on his chest, shoving hard to remove my blade and then it turns into ash seconds later.

"Control room is that way!" Maren nods to a nearby door. "This used to be the main command room but they evacuated it. They knew we were coming eventually," A mog charges for her, screaming, and I lob a fireball at it before she can react.

"How do you know this?" I gasp, watching as Joseph swipes at a group of mogs attempting to stab at him with their spears. All the mogs are knocked off their feet, some dead, others dying.

"I scouted it out in-between killing!" she replies, swinging her sword around. She slices through the stomach of one mog, hits the other in the chest and then using her free hand grabs another mog and pulls him into a headlock. Before he can react, she slits his throat. I grimace, turning back to my own killing.

Scanning the room I take in the flashing lights on the walls, probably to warn of an invasion. There will be more mogs coming, I'm sure of it. I know that these are the first responders, the ones already prepared, but there will be more who were not so ready, who are still on their way now. Maybe this is even a trap. Whatever the case, we need to set the bombs before more mogs come so that gives us enough time to go.

"Maren! You and Nine take care of the mogs!" I order them. "Joseph and I will plant the bombs!" Nine just grunts, as he rips his way through three mogs, before spinning on his heel. I can see the rucksack slung over his shoulder; Joseph must have given it to him before shape shifting.

"Here!" he chucks it to me and I grab it, slinging it over my own shoulder.

"As soon as the mogs are dead, get the hell out of here," I grab Maren's arm. She flicks her other wrist, sending the nearby mogs falling to the ground and giving us a few precious moments.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind!" she snaps. I shake my head at once, smiling grimly.

"Joseph can teleport us out! You and Nine have to get the hell out of here as soon as the mogs are dead," Knowing those two, it won't be long.

"No! You stay and _I'll_ go with Joseph!" she snaps.

"Maren, you're far better than me!" I shout back. "If anyone can handle these mogs here, it's you!" Her face turns hostile at my tone and she rips her arm back, angry.

"Fine!" she snaps. "Go be the hero, John! See if I care!" Before I can reply, she turns invisible and is lost. Damn it! I want to try and find her, reason with her but we're running out of time, which is what the mogs want. They want us to fail this mission.

"Joseph!" I snap, angry. He turns back to normal, teleporting over. I can see Nine's renewed efforts to keep the mogs away from me and I'm sure that even though she's angry, Maren will be helping.

"Right, where to?"

"That way," I frown in concern, taking him in. Joseph is covered in gashes and cuts from the mogs, so I grab his hand, channelling my healing energy into him. I can see the relief on his face but he remains focused, teleporting to the door Maren pointed to. I turn one last time to see if I can find her but the room is chaos. I finish healing Joseph, barely taking time; I'm so buzzed and hyped up on adrenalin that the healing is completed in seconds.

"Come on," Joseph kicks down the door and we race through. It's another corridor but I can tell we're along the right lines. The dusty concrete walls have been replaced with metal, signs directing us down.

"Here!" Joseph teleports ahead to a reinforced steel door. He stands back as I lob fireball after fireball at it, but it won't break.

"I'd prefer not to teleport inside without knowing what we're facing," Joseph bites his lip, his face covered in ash and dust but not able to hide the concern. "But I don't think we have a choice," I nod, gripping my sword tightly in my hand.

"We'll just have to be prepared," I grit my teeth. He nods, grabbing my hands and then everything goes black for a second before we in the room.

Something slams into me, knocking me against the door. A strong arm pins my throat whilst another punches me in the stomach, winding me. I try to gasp for breath but the arm on my throat doesn't let me breathe and black spots dance in front of my eyes. I try to lift my sword but it's knocked out of my hands by something else.

"The knife!" I hear him growl. Panicking, I summon all the telekinesis I can and shove the mog away from me. Or try to. He's so strong that I only managed to knock him back a few inches, but it's enough to let me gasp for breath.

The mog lunges for me again but I have the sense of mind to duck, and then I ram my shoulder into the mog. We go tumbling to the ground, barely avoiding the panel of controls in the small room. I can hear grunting from nearby, heavy breathing, and I know Joseph has his own fight on his hands. I pin the mog down but he's so strong and so heavy that it's hard. Summoning my Lumen, I heat my hands up, and my grip on the mog turns from strong to agony. He starts to scream, thrashing underneath me as he tries to get me off him. I let go and then grab his neck, wrapping my hands around it. I squeeze, ignoring the punches as hard as they are, and the scratches too, and press down. His punches start to weaken, his arms losing strength as I continue to hold down, digging my thumbs into his soft throat.

He suddenly goes limp but I hold my hands there; he's not dead until he's ash and this could be a trick. I hold on for longer, gritting my teeth at the horrible act and then he suddenly dissolves and I land on my knees. Gasping for breath, I look around just in time to see Joseph snapping the other mog's neck. I barely have time to take in the smart uniform of a general before the mog collapses into ash.

"I surrender!" I turn at the squeak, getting heavily to my feet when I see the third mog. Must have been here the whole time and I didn't even notice.

Joseph shares a look with me, and then teleports over, grabbing the mog in a tight grip. The man almost squeals, desperately trying to break free, but he's too weak and scared. I almost feel sorry for him if not for the fact that he would have celebrated my death. Besides, we need him; he could know important information.

"Is there any information left?" Joseph demands. "Anything that might be the least bit useful?" It's a wide spectrum but we don't have time to be specific. Who knows what's in this room?

"Your life is in our hands so I'd think carefully," I snap. The mog locks eyes with me, and then shudders, looking terrified.

"I don't know!" he whimpers. "They deleted it all this morning from the system so you couldn't hack it!" It's one of those moments that I wish Adam were here to hack the system and really find out whether this mog is telling the truth.

"Then you're not helpful to us," I turn away, reaching for the bag that had fallen off in the scuffle.

"Wait!" he squeaks. "They…they got some new information this morning! Some plans! They didn't have time to digitalise it before you got in!" I share a look with Joseph, who glares at the mog.

"If you're lying, you'll regret it," Joseph promises. "Show me where this information is," I turn back to the bag, pulling out the already assembled bombs. All I have to do is put it in the right place and set the timer.

I hear them murmuring as I place the bombs carefully under the control panel, hiding it from sight. I bend down, setting the timer as one of the experts here taught me. I just hope that half a minute is enough time. Taking a deep breath, I look up at Joseph, who's looking at some papers carefully. The mog hovers nearby, visibly shaking.

"John, this could be really helpful," Joseph says, looking awed. The mog nods eagerly, but I don't trust him; he's just saving his own skin.

"What are-" I'm interrupted by a nearby explosion and the mog screams for help. Joseph turns at once, his blade out and then he stabs the mog in the chest. The mog dies immediately, exploding into ash. Joseph bites his lip, looking down at the sword.

"It doesn't feel right when you talk to them," he says softly, looking sick. "Knowing how scared he was…it didn't feel right," I nod, knowing how he feels; sometimes even knowing they're the bad guys, it's hard when I see just how lethal Maren and Nine can be.

"He would have disabled the bomb if he could have. And he was calling for help," I reply. "Right, are you ready?" He nods, teleporting over and grabbing my arm.

"I can't teleport for more than 200 metres," he warns me, looking nervous. "So we'll have to do a series of teleportations," There's another explosion, closer, and I know the mogs are coming. Joseph grabs my hand.

I press the button and the timer starts.

Everything goes black and then I'm in one of the corridors we went in earlier. Then it goes black again and we're in another corridor. Joseph shuts his eyes in concentration and then we're in the tunnel under the ground, right by the destroyed door and the piles of ash. One more jump and we're just below the ladder.

Joseph groans, falling to the ground and I take in his heavy breathing and pale face. I remember he once told me a lot of teleporting at the same time can make him feel sick and that must have happened now. It must have taken a huge effort to travel so far so quickly under so much pressure and with another person too. And his earlier fighting and injuries won't help at all. I grab him arm and he staggers to his feet, trying to regain strength.

"Up!" I yell, dragging him to the ladder. He climbs shakily, and I follow, my heart beating. How many seconds have gone by? How long is left?

We stagger out into daylight, Joseph struggling next to me. I drag him away from the ladder, heart racing with adrenalin and exertion. He seems to be coming back to himself, his movements less sluggish but he's still recovering.

"Come on, come on," I groan, dragging him with me. I can see him trying to focus, trying to get some of his strength out but the teleporting seems to have drained him. I hear shouting and I look up to see Maren and Nine ahead. Relief races through me and I break out into a grin, able to drag Joseph a few feet forward. We just reach them, diving over the protective pile of rubble when the bombs explode.

I protect my head with my hands, the explosion so loud that it hurts. I can feel the earth rumbling as more and more explosions are triggered and for a moment I'm worried the ground beneath us will collapse. It seems to go on for an eternity. But the explosions eventually stop and then there are thuds, loud thuds echoing around the area. I look up, my eyes widening when I see what used to be a courtyard with a building on top has turned into a huge chasm, filled with rubble and small fires. I can barley see through the dust as lumps of concrete land nearby, thrown up by the force of the explosion. Coughing, I press my sleeve to my mouth to breathe better as I take in the destroyed area. We barely just managed to escape the chasm and being so close to the drop makes me feel nervous.

"Oh my god, we did it," Maren grips my arm, her earlier anger forgotten. "We did it, John!" I laugh, leaning into the rubble, feeling exhausted. The adrenalin has gone, leaving all the weariness, the pain from the battle to hit me, but it's still a good feeling. We did it.

"I was worried," I admit. "I wasn't sure you'd leave in time," Maren smiles at me, so happy for the moment that it makes me happy, as cheesy as that sounds.

" _I_ didn't want to go," Nine grumbles from nearby, his face smeared with ash and dirt. "Maren didn't give me a choice. We got out seconds before you did,"

"Hey," Joseph looks around the area, his brow furrowed. "Where's Commander Stevens? I thought he said he'd meet us out here?" he asks.

I look around, the relief starting to disappear when I notice it's just us four out here. No Loric Commander, no remaining soldiers left from the brutal battle here…just us four. Maren's face falls and even Nine looks grim. He sits up, peering over the rubble blockade to look at the burning chasm that used to be a base.

"They should have made it in time," he says. "They…there weren't even that many mog soldiers in there, were there?" Joseph shakes his head, his eyes wide with horror.

"They can't be struck in there?" I stare at the burning building, the thought of the few soldiers left here burning in that building. "We…they must be back at our base right?"

Maren's face tells me all I need to know.

I leap to my feet, intending to race into that chasm and save all of them. It's mad and irrational but I have to. I have to help them. Maren grabs my arm, dragging me back and then Nine is there, holding me back too. I think I'm yelling, but all I can see is the burning rubble, the thought of the Loric in there, helpless and dying haunting me. I have to save them.

"I can save them!" I shout at them. "I've got Lumen, I can do it!" Nine grabs both my arms, wrenching them behind my back whilst Maren stands in front of me, her hands on my chest.

"John! It's too late! They'll be dead by now!" she yells. I shake my head, tears in my eyes.

"But what if some are still alive! We can't just leave them to die!" I protest, but I'm losing the fight. They're right. It's no use. All those men will either be dead or dying as we speak. There's nothing I can do for them.

"We have to," Nine looks serious. I shake their arms off, furious, angry, grieving. The worse part is that I would do the whole damn battle over again to get the same result because we had no choice: the base had to fall.

"What was it worth?" I say miserably, even though I know what it meant. It meant we won Moridas. We showed the mogs that we're still strong, still capable of fighting them and winning. But I want someone else to reassure me, to tell me it was worth it.

"It was worth these," Joseph is studying those papers from the base, his face lit up with excitement. He staggers to his feet, face practically shining.

"What are those?" Maren moves closer, interested. Joseph grins, not looking like we've just lost people but like we've gained something, something that could change everything.

"They're defence plans, sent round only this morning to every mog regiment on Lorien to help them prepare for war in the Capital," he explains. I furrow my brow not getting it, but Maren, who's holding the paper, suddenly gasps. She looks up at me, her face almost shining, despite the dirt, and blood and ash.

"John, they're plans!" she shoves the papers towards me. "They're the Capital's defence plans that they were planning on using against us!" The meaning sinks in as I look down at the plans, the meaning hitting me.

"So…The Capital's put in traps meant to kill us when we attack. But now we have those plans," Nine says slowly. I look up, grinning, a new feeling hitting me. Victory.

"Do you know what this means?" I ask Nine, who shakes his head.

"It means…It means we can get into the Capital. Alive,"

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed the battle! And the next phase is definitely starting! Next target = the Capital!**

 **I know it was a shame that Marina wasn't there for this fight but I promise when she does join them in the next fight I will make her so badass to make up for her lack of fighting here!**

 **Up next is another battle!**

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20 - Freak Storm

**Hi guys!**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! I love all of the support so much and I really appreciate the feedback so a huge thank you to everyone! I know I say it every time but I do mean it so a huge thank you!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **Adam will be appearing in a few chapters. He's taken a bit of a break but he'll be reappearing as a man character very soon.**

\- **JulesAnon – I love the description of them all trying to decipher the plans! It's just so what they would do if they had the opportunity!**

 **So please read on and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Freak Storm

 **Maren**

After all the destruction in this city and our earlier battle in the base, I never thought I could feel so relaxed here. But it's a beautiful night. The moons shine down on Moridas, turning everything pearly silver and somehow managing to make the ruins look elegant, mysterious. It's cold outside, my breath fogging in the air and I think I can even see some ice on the shattered glass windows. I shouldn't really be outside since the guards are inside. But I couldn't stay in that crumbling building that is the Loric leader's base; I needed get to some air, even if it was bitterly cold. I needed to clear my head from that stupid dream.

But I can't of course. I'll never forget that dream.

Lilia's screams…her screams had killed me inside. Even now I feel sick as I think of how _he_ hurt her and all I could was watch as _he_ taunted me, telling me how weak I was. His taunts telling me what a bad sister I was to let her hurt whilst I did nothing. It killed to see her look so small, so weak, so defenceless as he taunted her, tortured her…to know that he's hurting her so badly and she's begging for me and I'm not saving her. I draw in a shuddering breath, trying to fight down the tears but it's so hard. I want to cry, want to be able to let out all of the pain I feel. I shut my eyes, gritting my teeth as I fight against the tears.

It's so hard being strong. Most of the time I forget about the pain, about Catia and my mother's death and Lilia's imprisonment. It's easy when we have so much to do and so much to achieve. It's easy to bury pain and anger and fear in training and planning for killing. Besides, I have to be strong. I have to be strong for Nine, who needs to see me cope so he can do the same. I have to be strong for John who hardly needs someone else breaking down on him when he still struggles. I have to be strong for Joseph, who also feels like he needs to hold on for us all. I have to be strong for Marina since it's her turn to need people now. But when I'm alone, out here in the cold, it's easy giving up that strength and letting my feelings out.

Only problem is, I'm so used to repressing my emotions that it's hard to finally let them out.

"Maren, are you out here?" I jump at the voice, brushing a stray tear away before anyone can see.

"Yep" I reply, my voice sounding a little strangled. I turn to see John linger by the doorway. He's dressed in pyjamas too, his hair ruffled from sleep.

"Are you all right?" John peers out into the darkness, trying to locate me.

"You scared me," I reply, still sounding a little choked. "But, I'm, um, I'm fine," I'm glad it's dark; that way he can't see my face. He makes his way outside, rubbing his arms too.

"No you're not," he doesn't even need to see my face; he can tell by my tone of voice that I'm not happy. I turn away, peering out across the square instead. The need to cry is stronger than ever and it almost physically hurts to fight it.

"No I'm not," I admit. What's the point in hiding things from him? He knows me too well.

"Then what is it?" he steps out carefully, moving so he stands in front of me.

"I had a dream. From Setrakus," I bite the inside of my cheek, the physical pain helping me cope.

"What did he want?" his voice is controlled but I can hear the tiniest bit of anger. Just a little.

"Nothing," I whisper. "It was just a dream," John shakes his head, standing in front of me, and gripping my forearms. It doesn't hurt but the intensity of his face, the tightness of the grip shocks me a little.

"Maren, tell me," He orders. "I talked to you yesterday. Now it's your turn," I think about lying again but what's the point? He knows he too well.

"He's taunting me with her, John," I shut my eyes. "He's hurting her John, he's really hurting her and I can't do anything," I draw in a deep breath. _Don't cry, don't cry, be strong, don't cry._

"Maren, listen to me,' John sounds almost urgent, "It's not real. He's not hurting her," His hands shake my a little, his grip tightening on my arms. "It's just a trick, Maren, it's just a cruel trick,"

"It's real. I know it was," I whisper, my voice shaking. "Every time that we do a video, every time that we fight back, he hurts her!" I shudder, feeling so close to losing it all, to losing the steady control I've maintained for so long.

"I didn't see it before, never realised that he takes his anger out on her!" My voice is almost hysterical. "Every time we do this he's going to hurt her more. And one day he's going to kill her!" I bite down on my lip hard to stop from losing it.

"Hey, hey, he won't," he pulls me to him, into a reassuring hug and I cling to him desperately, as if he's the only thing I've got left. Maybe he is.

"It's just a trick Maren. He did this with Marina and Nine in the dungeons. He's trying to break you so you give up," he whispers softly, running his fingers through my hair. "It's a cruel trick, but it's a trick all the same," I shake my head; he's wrong. I know he's wrong.

"He's using her against me," I mumble. "Every time we do something right she pays for it. It's going to be that way for the rest of the war," I shiver. "What's going to be left of her when the war is over?" I whisper, shutting my eyes as if I can block everything out. But I can't. I just can't anymore.

"You can't think like that," he urges me. "It'll just make things worse,"

"I've tried to block it out for so long," I admit. "In training, with you guys…I can forget because it feels so normal and safe. But in those dreams it just comes rushing back and I can't control it. It feels like it's never going to go away properly, not really," John pulls away a little, looking down at me in concern. I can see something on his face, some weird emotion but I can't figure it out.

"Then you have to talk Maren, before it tears you up inside," he urges. "I know it's not much but it's a start," he pleads, taking my hands in his. I look away from him, away from those eyes that seem to see right into my soul, and I stare at the destroyed buildings around us all.

"What kind of sister am I, John?" I whisper. "I've been fighting all these mogs and winning all these cities and I can't even save her. And here I am, feeling sorry for myself…She must hate me," John shakes his head, his grip tightening on me.

"No," his voice is fierce. "She would never hate you Maren. She…She must know that you have work to do here. She'll understand and one day you'll be able to tell her face to face why you couldn't come for her," he promises.

"Not if he kills her," I say bleakly. "Like he killed my mother and Catia," It doesn't even hurt that much to say it out loud. Maybe that's just because I'm used to pain now.

"He won't kill her," he says with certainty. "He won't because he needs her alive. It's the last hold he has over you," he says and I know he's right.

"It would be better if she was dead," I say, the thing that's been haunting me the most finally said outloud. I hate to even think it but it's true.

"Don't think like that," he says softly. "We have to focus, Maren. We need you to win this war and we need you to be on your best game," he says gently. "Mourn those you've lost but don't mourn someone who's still alive,"

"She's got a death sentence over her heard for being related to me!" I snap. "You and I both know that!" He bites his lip, unsure of what to say because he knows I'm right.

"And what's the point in all this?" I gesture around me. "This isn't winning the war! This is pointless! There's one place we need to win and that's the Capital! Once that falls, the mogs are over and Laws knows it! Why are we waiting?" My voice sounds hysterical and I feel like I'm losing control of everything. John watches me warily, as if he doesn't know what to do, what to say. I think this is a first and it terrifies me.

"John, I can't do this anymore," I admit. "It's killing me waiting for the next big battle. I have to do something now," I twist my hands together, feeling so unstable, so torn up inside.

"We are doing something," he promises. "Hell, we just destroyed a whole base yesterday! We've got the plans to get into the Capital! I promise you, Maren, this is all worth it," I bite my lip, the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I just want to save her John," I whisper. "And I can't and it's killing me. It hurts when I don't even think about it," He strokes my cheek, my hair and it's comforting but it doesn't help. Nothing can help.

"Maren, I promise you, I will help you save her," he looks me right in the eyes, earnest and serious. "I will come with you into the building, into the very cell and we will save her together," he vows. I nod, swallowing against the lump in my throat.

"Soon," I warn. "I can't do this for much longer,"

"Soon then," he promises. "We'll go together, leave the Resistance behind and get her out," I nod, feeling more determined, more resolved. I can see him wrestling with something, struggling to find the words, and I squeeze his hands as if to encourage him.

"Maren," he frowns, pausing a little. "Does it really bother you every day?" I look into his eyes, seeing that he honestly doesn't mean to judge me, and I know I can trust him.

"Not all the time," I admit. "When I'm training and working for the future, I forget. There are so many important things that it's easy to forget she's locked up. And when I'm with you and Marina and the others…" I look down. "I feel happy," I feel his hand under my chin, gently lifting my face up.

"There's nothing wrong with that," he says. "If anyone deserves a break, it's you," he smiles. I blush a little, looking away.

"But I feel bad!" I shake my head. "She's in there hurting and I'm having a good time," he shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, I felt the same about Sarah," he says gently. "And what did you say? That they wouldn't want me to mourn and grieve. The same goes for you too," I don't know what to say and he smiles gently, hand still on my cheek and lightly stroking it with his fingers. It feels so nice.

"You're fighting for a better future, for a better Lorien," he says gently. "You're hardly having a good time," I nod, trying to believe what he says. I need to or I'll go mad.

"I suppose you might be-"

I hear the shooting noise and instincts kick in at once, even after opening up to him. I shove John to the ground, putting myself on top of him as bullets races around us. I drag John into the building, hiding behind the doorway. Honestly, where the hell are the guards? And what are the scouts doing? I can hear bullets ricocheting off the buildings, the rubble and I peer around the doorway, trying to see how many mogs there are.

"There can't be that many," John says next to me, his hands lit up with Lumen. "Just those who managed to escape the base alive," he says grimly.

"And who want revenge for what we did," I mutter. I can take in a few shapes moving around but they're slower than expected. Some must even be injured. They're mad to even attack us.

"John, get to the others and warn them!" I tell him. "We still need them, even if there aren't that many mogs," He shakes his head but I push him towards the base.

"Go!" I shout and then he nods, racing further inside the base.

Taking a deep breath, I leave the base at once, and a mog lunges out at once. Without really thinking about it, I grab a nearby rock and chuck it at his head. The rock smacks him in his temple, the force too strong for his skull and it caves in. He explodes to ash in front of me, making me cough a little. I turn invisible, trying to take in the mogs as they swarm around, trying to find me in the darkness. I can't tell how many there are, maybe about 30 or so, and they swarm for the door of the base. Some are injured, others look terrified, whilst some look prepared to die for their cause.

Whatever the case, I have to stop them before they get inside.

Without a sword, I only have my legacies. Concentrating on my legacy of elemental control, I imagine a gust of wind, strong enough to knock the mogs down. A surge of power rises up in me as my legacy kicks in. Focusing all my strength on it, I then let it go, feeling an almost burning feeling in my chest at the surge of power. A gust of wind, so strong it almost knocks me over, races through the courtyard, knocking many mogs to the ground. As they fall to their knees, I grab a fall mog cannon, using telekinesis to begin to shoot at them. It's not enough to stop all of them but it's a hell of a distraction.

To my relief I can suddenly hear more gunfire from the Loric soldiers on the roofs, finally realising what's going on. I can hear movement from inside our small base, as well as shouting and commands. The mogs in the courtyard are surrounded by the gunfire on the roofs, and more and more explode into ash as the Loric shoot down at them.

"Retreat!" I hear one shout. "Retreat!"

I know I should let them go. I know that there aren't that many mogs left in Moridas and this was just a revenge attack, a desperate attempt. I know that in fact these mogs have lost all hope and I should let them go. After all, we don't need to kill every mog on the planet, no matter how much I hate them. And we've won Moridas.

But I can't let them go, even if there's only about 20 left. Not after my dream. Not after seeing Lilia in so much pain.

I focus on the clouds about me, imagining them pulling together like a storm. My legacy builds up in me at once, stronger than ever before and it's so easy to just force the clouds together, building up the pressure. I'm barely aware of the Loric soldiers shooting down at the mogs, as they attempt to get away. But they won't.

Wind starts to whip up and it tugs at my hair, as there's a deep rumble of thunder. The mogs back away or try to but I fix them in place with telekinesis. No one is getting away from me today. The storm builds up and up, lightning flashing in the depths. My legacy keeps surging within me, and I'm trembling, the effort almost too much. I'm using far more effort now than I did earlier today in our battle. But I have to keep going. The storm is so strong now, pushing everyone around with the force of the wind, the rumbling getting louder and louder, and the lightning stronger and stronger.

"Retreat!" I hear another mog scream, as they panic in the freak storm. I smile grimly, and then release the storm. I stagger as the energy leaves me and I fall to my knees, gasping for breath. Only now do I notice my frantically beating heart, the pain in my head, the exhaustion almost seeming to drag me down.

Up above in the sky, the lightning flashing in the clouds seems to spin around and around, forming into one master bolt. I watch in fascinated horror as it builds up and up and up. Then all of a sudden one huge bolt of lightning suddenly strikes down, hutting the square in front of me. I'm thrown off my feet by the force, hitting the side of the base with a large thud and I cry out in pain. But my scream is covered by many more. The mogs. I hear their screams, the zapping sounds as the huge bolt hits them, frying them in seconds. I throw my hands up as another gust of wind races through the courtyard, ash and dust blinding me. There's a huge booming, crashing noise nearby.

It suddenly goes very quiet.

I look up to see the courtyard is empty of mogs. My storm hit them all and they're all gone, dead in seconds. There's a dust cloud nearby, hovering over a newly formed pile of rubble from a building that must have collapsed in the freak storm. I stagger to my feet, turning visible, as I take in the now empty square. The Loric on the roofs are still aiming, still preparing for another attack. I stumble, grabbing onto a nearby pile of rubble, trying not to collapse to my knees. There's a dull pounding in my head from where I must have hit it.

"Maren!" I turn to see the Loric leaders here have finally arrived. Just a little late. John races over to me looking panicked, but I don't have the energy to tell him I'm fine. All energy I had went into that monster bolt.

"Send scouts out to look for any more mogs," I hear Commander Dawson order. "Mobilise the troops in case of another attack," I try to focus on what she's saying but it's like she's talking from the end of a tunnel or something and I can barely hear her.

"Maren, are you ok?" John asks, helping me stand. The world is spinning around me, everything seems blurry and the pain in my head is just getting worse and worse.

"Just great," I reply and then I black out.

Xxx

When I wake up I know I'm back on the ship once more. I can tell because of the slightly unsteady rocking motion, the familiar clunking sound of the ship's gears working and the humming noise of the engines. I'm lying on a mat on the ground, not thick enough to really protect me from the cold, hard floor. I can feel someone stroking my hair, and it feels so relaxing that I keep my eyes shut so it carries on. I don't want it to end.

"Maren?" John's voice is close by; of course that it's him next to me. "Maren…are you awake?" Somehow he's managed to see that I'm awake.

"No," I reply. He laughs in response and I can't help but open my eyes, wincing a little at the bright light. John smiles when he sees me awake and it's so nice to see him here, knowing that he's all right. It feels like a weight is lifted off my shoulders.

"Where are the others?" I look around the small room that looks like one of the storage rooms to the side of the main part of the ship.

"Joseph's in another room, trying to get some sleep," John rolls his eyes and I can't help but grin. "And Nine's being, well, Nine,"

"Annoying people then," I decide and he laughs, nodding.

"Probably. I came to hide in here," he admits. He looks so happy, despite the fighting we've been doing, despite the promo videos where he had to open up in front of the whole of Lorien. I know they've been hard for him but you couldn't tell looking at him now. It makes _me_ happy to know that he's not upset.

"So, how are you feeling?" he helps me sit up, looking a little concerned. I don't feel that bad but I wonder what I look like. Probably awful even though I hope not.

"Fine," I shrug. "Quite good actually,"

"Of course you would be," John rolls his eyes, speaking more to himself. "Do you know how scared I was?" he almost demands. I shrug again, trying to ignore how pleased I feel that he was worried about me.

"Look," I reply. "It's fine. It's just a legacy. I've done it all the time. Hell, I even did it earlier today…or yesterday I guess," He sighs, looking exasperated but amused at the same time.

"I know, but not to that scale," he complains. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I was impressed, but you almost killed yourself! When you fainted…you have no idea how scared I was," he lowers his face, blushing a little.

"You were scared?" I hate how pleased I sound all of a sudden but I can't help it.

"Of course I was," he rolls his eyes. "I don't think…I don't think you realise how important you are to me…I don't even think that I do sometimes," he admits. I shouldn't feel so happy, so excited by such a simple statement but I do. I've never felt like it before and it scares me. It scares and thrills me.

"I'm an Elder," I shrug, trying to play off how I feel. "Of course I'm important. Besides, I've saved you guys so many times now that you're used to having me around. Who knows what'll happen when I'm not around," I pretend to brag, to hide my sudden shyness because it's not like me at all.

"It's more than that," he smiles gently, looking almost affectionately at me. I don't think anyone's ever really looked at me like that. "I mean, you're helpful and everything, but it's far more than that. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do,"

"You'd have the others," I look down, finding his eyes too compelling to loom at. "They're your friends too," I whisper.

"I don't care about them in the same way," he replies. "The way I feel for you is different. It's taken me a while to realise but I'm starting to now,"

I don't reply, not sure what to say. It reminds me of a conversation Sam and I had long ago when he had that crush on me. But back then I'd been nervous in a bad way, angry with myself for leading him on, sick for having to let him down. This is different. I feel like I did in the corridor yesterday when he opened up to me about Sarah. I feel elated, nervous in a good way, almost thrilled that he's saying this. I want him to say more. I don't know what to think and even if I do, I don't want to admit it to myself. I don't want to admit what my feelings are.

"John…" I finally force myself to look up at him, surprised to see the shy look on his face. This is just as nerve-wracking for him too. How did we get to this topic? I don't know how to turn back and even though it's such new territory for me I don't know if I want to.

"You don't have to say anything," he shrugs. "I just…I've always been too open with my feelings and I know that I like you. I really like you, maybe I always did, and-"

The door bursts open and I jump up in shock to see Joseph by the door, looking serious. He doesn't seem to notice as John and I jump back, unaware of how close we were leaning to each other. I compose myself, taking a deep breath to fight the nervous butterflies in my stomach and the excited feeling that had been coursing through me just seconds earlier. I try to look all business-like but it's hard with John kneeling next to me, especially after what he just said.

"Guys, we need to talk in the other room," Joseph says sternly. "Seriously, you're not going to want to miss it," he says grimly before teleporting away.

John and I share a glance before scrambling to our feet, heading for the door. It leads straight into the main part of the ship where Henri is pacing around the room, his face twisted up in a scowl. Nearby, sitting on one of the seats along the wall, Nine glares at anyone daring to look at him. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach, the happy feeling gone at once.

"What's going on?" I demand.

"It's Innail," Henri says grimly. "The mogs have attacked the city again to regain control," I stare at him, barely able to take in the words. No, he can't be serious. This has to be some sick kind of joke.

"What?" John looks as shocked as I feel. "But we won the city! It's ours now!" he protests. Joseph scowls, pacing in agitation.

"The mogs can go back at any time and reclaim a city," he points out.

"But don't they know it's a lost cause?" I demand. "We'll just go back and fight for it again,"

"Which would waste precious Loric resources in a pointless fight. We're going to run out of fighters soon, whilst they can just make those stupid vatborns," Nine scowls from his chair. "Gotta give it to them, it's not a bad move," he looks down, his fists clenched.

"Even worse, they've targeted more than Innail," Henri continues. "Navaria and Baladh are under attack too and we're pretty sure the same will happen to Moridas any day," he looks exhausted.

"Most other cities are still fighting for control…we're back to where we started a few months ago," Joseph adds grimly. I swear, trying to control the anger inside. We won those cities! And now the mogs have marched back in and ruined our hard work! All that fighting for nothing! We _are_ back at the very beginning.

"What the hell are we going to do?" I snap. "I _said_ this was useless!" I throw my hands up. "We've basically gone back to square one," I can't help but be annoyed. We tried so hard with those cities and winning them had been such victories. We'd slowly but surely been winning over the planet; the Capital was within our sights! We even had the plans to break into it! But now it seems that we're going to have to go back to base one.

"Not quite," Henri shakes his head. "I don't think the mogs particularly want to spread out their troops so much; they lose strength when they're not fighting in numbers and they're weary of the prospect of a war that would be fought city by city. We would all lose resources, all lose moral and hope,"

"So why are they doing this?" John asks.

"To scare us," Henri guesses. "Make us act irrationally,"

"So we shouldn't," I reply. "We should do exactly what they _don't_ want us to do,"

"Which we will," Henri points out. "We have information that they don't realise we know. We have advantages they don't even realise,"

"So what then?" I demand. "What's the plan now?"

"We're going to try a different strategy," Henri says grimly. "No more cities, no more promo videos. Now we're going to attack them where it hurts them most,"

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed the** ** _major_** **Jix! I promise I'll try and stop it being so angsty but in this story it is necessary to have some angst.**

 **Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21 - Dream Space

**Hi guys!**

 **Sorry for the later update! I know I usually do it in the morning but today I had a Saturday exam (honestly, university is evil). So sorry about that!**

 **Also a huge thank you to everyone who reviews! It's quite hard for me at the moment with exams and some personal issues so it's really nice to see all of your support and reviews! So a huge thank you to everyone! I really appreciate it all!**

 **Joseph really does need to work on his timing doesn't he….oh well, it's part of his charm xD**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Dream Space

 **Marina**

 _I know I'm dreaming because when I open my eyes, I'm back in the Capital._

 _I'm not in the cell of my capture, but the suite that I had before, back when I was a tribute in the Games. Sunlight streams in through the long windows, lighting up the room in different colours as I stand in the centre. Nostalgia floods through me; nothing's changed and it's a bittersweet feeling. The furniture, the view from the window, and even the pointless decorations are all the same. It's been so long since I've been here._

 _These rooms are a familiar nightmare. Already the feelings have flooded back; same overwhelming feeling of being trapped in a gilded cage, the horrible sinking knowledge that the Games are approaching and that grief of friends dying before I even got to know them. It all comes rushing back when I'm here and I wish more than ever that I could wake up and escape this nightmare._

 _Yet it wasn't all terrible back then. It was the time when I fell in love with Joseph, made unbreakable friendships with Maren and Ella and got to know John and Nine. It wasn't completely awful._

 _"_ _Marina?"_

 _My heart stops at that voice._

 _I gasp, turning around to see Hector standing by the doorway. I raise a shaky hand to my mouth, unable to really believe what I'm seeing. He doesn't look as I last saw him, thin and bruised and cowering. Now, he's healthy and strong, a warm smile on his face. He looks like the man I first met and is even holding a dress. It hurts so much to see that smile that made everything ok and promised that I was going to be all right. Tears form in my eyes as I stare at him, memorising his features._

 _"_ _This isn't real," I whisper. "You're dead," It's so painful to say it but I have to. Or I'll end up getting sucked into this._

 _"_ _Am I?" He smiles wryly, looking around the room. "I'm here. With you," His voice is the same as ever and my breath catches in my throat. It hurts so much to see him and yet I never want him to go._

 _"_ _It's just a dream," I whisper numbly._

 _"_ _And that doesn't make it real?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "Because it's in your mind, it's not real?" I long for this to be real, almost a physical learning feeling for this to be reality._

 _"_ _Here," he walks over, passing me the dress. "I made it for you," I take it numbly, running my hands over the soft silk, the diamonds fixed in the straps. The design, the fabric…it's so_ Hector.

 _"_ _Do you like it?" he asks me softly. I blink away the tears, fighting the empty, wistful feeling at having him so close but so far. There's so much to say to him but I can't seem to find the words._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for your death," I look up at him. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry, Hector," I whisper numbly, the tears escaping. It seems pointless, even stupid to be apologising in a dream but it feels like I have no choice. I have to._

 _"_ _We all made our own choices, Marina," he says softly, taking my hands in his and the dress falls to the floor._

 _"_ _And I made the wrong ones," I whisper. He shakes his head and I do feel as though this is really him, forgiving me for my mistakes._

 _"_ _I never blamed you," he vows. "Never. I would make the same choices even if it led to the same outcome," he smiles at me, his face friendly and warm. I feel like a weight has lifted from my shoulders. I want to pull him into a hug but at the same time I want to see his face at all times, memorising it._

 _"_ _I'm so proud of you," he smiles gently. More tears stream down my face and I can't tell if they're happy or sad tears. I'm so confused, so muddled up._

 _"_ _I'll fight for you," I whisper. "I'll make them pay for what they did to you," He shakes his head and that's when I notice with a pang of panic that the dream starts to fade, the edges losing definition and the vision becoming foggy._

 _"_ _No," he says softly. 'Fight for freedom, not for revenge,"_

 _"_ _But what's the difference?" I clutch at his hands. "It's all the same. It's the same outcome!" I wish I could keep him here with me forever, but it's just a vision. It doesn't stop me from trying to hold onto him so tightly that he'll never go._

 _"_ _You'll learn," he says softly, wisely, just like he always was. "You'll soon understand the difference," The room has almost disappeared but his face is as clear as ever, that dear face that meant the world to me. I clutch him in panic, not wanting to lose him again._

 _"_ _Hector, don't leave me again!" I beg. "I miss you!"_

 _"_ _Remember Marina," He leans closer and I know the vision is almost over. I clutch at him, trying to fight the tears but it's hard when I have to say goodbye all over again._

 _"_ _I'm still betting on you,"_

I wake up abruptly, the sheets tangled around my legs. Gasping for breath, I sit up, trying to gather myself. I'm in my room…I'm in my room and I'm safe. It was just a dream. Running a shaky hand through my hair, I swing my legs over the side of the bed, resting my feet on the cold floor. The coolness makes me jump a little at first but it's soothing. Relaxing, even.

 _Marina? Are you all right?_ Nearby Legacy watches me, her sleep disrupted too. I nod, still breathing quickly as I try to gather myself.

"Just a dream," I finally reply.

 _Didn't seem like a dream,_ Legacy must be reading my frantic thoughts. Hector…he had been so close and it had felt so real, so much like how it had used to be.

"It was just a dream," I repeat, getting to my feet and padding over to the table. "Nothing to worry about," I grab a glass of water, downing it in one, my heart still pounding slightly. I feel all sweaty and horrible and a cold shower sounds wonderful.

 _Could be a vision,_ Legacy continues, watching me from the bed. _You're an Elder. It's hardly unlikely._ I sigh, placing the glass down heavily on the table.

"Not about the past," I reply. "We usually have visions about the future," I point out.

 _Maybe things have changed,_ Legacy stretches out. _That felt too clear to be a dream. I think it was a vision._

"And if it is?" I say, harsher than I mean to. "It doesn't matter, he's dead!"

 _Marina, please let's just-_

"Let it go!" I shout, whirling around to face her. She just watches me silently, as I head over to the bathroom attached, walking inside and slamming the door behind me.

I lean against the door, shutting my eyes. No matter how much I try to convince myself it was a dream, it's so hard. Hector…he had been so real and so lifelike. Even his words, his smile, his tone of voice were like they had been in real life. But worse than the possibility of it being a vision, had been seeing him, which had brought back every emotion that I thought I was starting to get over. I sink down to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees, trying to blink back the tears.

I miss him so much.

He had been my best friend. He was the first one who really believed in me when I entered the Games. Adelina…she failed her duty as a mentor and a friend; she left me to it and let me train myself. But Hector was there from the very beginning. He was there for moral support, made me the most beautiful dresses and was the only person I could confide in. He never asked for anything in return, despite everything he did; he just wanted me to be happy.

Hector was the real hero. I was the only one who saw it but he didn't even care. He didn't want to be recognised, as long as those he loved were safe. And he just ended up getting hurt for it so many times. I think of the awful moment I saw them beat him just before the Anniversary Games, remembering them tossing around his slack body. It makes me feel sick to think of that, to know he suffered much worse when we were captured.

Sighing, I get to my feet and switch the shower on, getting undressed. I get in at once, jumping as the cold water hits me, but I don't care. I stand under the water, as the cold water streams down my hair, down my skin and soaking me. Tipping my head up, I allow it to fall on my face like rain, washing away the clammy sweat and tears. It feels good, despite the chill. But then it's never that cold. Just like John is immune to heat with his Lumen, I'm immune to the worst of the cold with my legacy.

It's hard to come to terms with his death, knowing that I was mostly innocent. It's easier for me to see that the mogs were manipulating me: they wanted me to think it was my fault and they wanted to break me. It also helps that my words helped the rebellion, even if it did lead to Hector's death. He didn't die for nothing. But although Joseph and my counsellor, Nadia, insist I am completely innocent, the guilt still lingers sometimes. Not as much as before, but it'll always be there. At least some of it's gone and I feel lighter, less weighed down.

That doesn't mean that pain gets any easier. It still hurts, still upsets me, and I still miss him dearly. The pain isn't so bad when the others are here, like Legacy and Joseph, but it doesn't go completely. But I know that as I carry on with my counselling sessions and focus on healing that the grief will get easier to deal with. Already I can feel myself improving; just the mere fact of forgiving myself for Hector's death is huge. I know I can heal. I know I can get better.

And when I'm better…I'm going to make the mogs pay.

I turn and switch the hot water on, relaxing as the cold water is soon replaced. Grabbing the shampoo, I quickly wash my hair, the soothing smell of strawberry making me feel more relaxed. Showering quickly, I focus on the task of cleaning, not the thought of the dream, or the others returning tomorrow. I need to be calm, not hyped up or upset. I need to control my emotions as much as I can.

Once showered, I dry quickly and then change back into pyjamas, feeling better for it, even with wet hair. Padding into the other room, I feel guilty to see Legacy still watching me from the bed. I shouldn't have snapped at her…she was just trying to help me and I was harsh to her. I sit on the edge of the bed, looking at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I know you were just trying to help," Legacy jumps up at once, rubbing her face against my hand. She's in her usual cat form, one we both love, and I scratch her behind the ears how she likes it.

 _You were hurt because you were reminded of his death,_ she soothes. _I understand._ I smile down at her.

"I know," I reply. "And I really have come to terms with it all. The counselling helps, you know. It's just…I was just unprepared to see that," I admit. She purrs louder, her claws kneading my leg and although it hurts, she looks so cute I can hardly push her away.

 _You know you can talk to me, don't you?_ She looks up at me with her big eyes. _Whenever you need to, I'm right here for you._ I smile again, lightly tickling her chin.

"I know," I say. "And I will. But Hector…I know there's nothing I could have done. It's just going to take some time for me to come to terms with that," I lie down on the bed and she moves up so she lies next to my head.

 _I can tell you're getting better._ She licks my cheek gently. _When I first met you, you blamed yourself for everything._ I smile, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, this place helps. As much as it feels like a prison, it helps to know that I'm safe and people don't judge me here," I shrug. "And of course having you here helps,"

 _Good._ Somehow, in cat form, she manages to look smug and pleased at the same time. I feel a surge of love towards this creature who I haven't even known for that long but has managed to become a crucial part of my life.

"Just…promise me you'll never leave me," I turn to face her. "Promise you'll always stay with me," I beg. She snuggles closer to me, and I can already feel myself relaxing more.

 _I promise._

Xxx

I stand eagerly in the landing zone. It's different to the runway room that the others left in; this one is thinner and much longer. With opening hatch far away, barely obvious to my eyes, I know the room is basically a covered runway. I can see huge tunnels disappearing off from this main room; they must use the tunnels to travel to and from the docking bays where they store the ships.

 _Are you going to start bouncing?_ Legacy sounds amused. I shoot her a look, keeping my eyes on the small patch of light that means the doors at the end of the landing strip are open, ready for the ship to fly in.

"Can you hear anything? See anything?" I ask.

"They should be back soon," Reynolds stands by my side with Adelina and Sandor next to him, all apparently amused by me. "They're inside the Resistance air zone now,"

I stand impatiently, my eyes fixed on the door. I can't wait to see them all, to make sure they're all right. I heard about their big battle and whilst I'm so proud of them, I'm also desperate to join them in the next fight. I'm ready for it now; I know I am. I might not have as much training as them and I might never be the best fighter, but I know that I can do incredible things with my legacy if I have to. And I will do anything to fight for freedom. I don't want to focus on healing and recovery anymore. I want to fight.

I can start to hear a faint droning noise, getting louder with every second, and I almost jump with excitement, ignoring the chuckles from the mentors. The noise gets louder and louder, and then the light from the doorway goes out for a moment. The ship is here. It begins to slow in the air, flying inches above the runway as it slows more and more. I watch with growing impatience as the ship approaches us, slowing in the air and gently landing on the runway. It starts to slow even more once touching the ground and it cruises towards us. The noise is getting louder and hurts my ears but I don't even care as the ship lightly cruises towards us. It finally, _finally,_ comes to stop and the ramp starts to lower.

Taking a few steps forward, I hold my breath, finally grinning when I see the others on the ramp. I think my heart almost stops when I see Joseph, safe and laughing with the others. He sees me, and then grins, teleporting in front of me. He drops the bags he's holding and I throw my arms around him, finally believing he's safe now that he's here in my arms. It's so good to hold him close, to know he's safe and by my side once more. It's weird, like a part of me that I didn't even realise was missing him suddenly feels calmed again now that he's here. It's embarrassing to admit that.

"I am never letting you go without me again," I tell him, my face buried in his neck. "Next time I'm coming with you to stop you doing stupid stuff," He laughs, his arms wrapped tightly around me and I grin, the happiest I've been in days. I can tell he's happy too, by the way he runs his fingers through my hair, his cheek pressed against my head.

"Definitely," he kisses my hair, seeming reluctant to let me go. "I missed you so much," he replies. Laughing, I pull back a little, resting my hands on his upper arms. I run my eyes over him, making sure he's fine. He doesn't look injured, thankfully, just weary.

"Are you all right? No injuries, no illness?" I ask. "Nothing for me to heal?" He rolls his eyes, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Marina, I'm fine," he grins. "John made sure I was healed," I open my mouth to protest but he leans down and kisses me. It's only a brief kiss, I think both of us are slightly self-conscious of the people around us, but it's still a pretty good all the same. He pulls back too soon and I sigh a little, taking him in more carefully.

"I think you need some sleep," I decide, taking in the bag under his eyes, the weary look on his face. "You look exhausted,"

"I'm _fine_ ," he rolls his eyes, looking down at me tenderly. "Marina, stop worrying. I'm fine, I'm with you…how could I not be?" He grins. His smell, his face, his voice…it's all so wonderfully familiar and I feel all happy and light inside.

"I give up. I'll stop worrying," I pout and he laughs again.

"How are you?" he traces my cheek.

"I'm good too," I summarise. There's a lot to tell him, a lot to talk about it, but overall, I'm good. "More than fine, I'm so happy to see you back," I grin.

"I'm happy to be back," he admits. "Blowing up the base was fun…but it would have been more fun with you there," he grins.

"Yeah, about that, why the hell didn't you tell me beforehand? You are in so much trouble, Joseph," I warn. He looks guilty, biting his lip but Maren's appearance saves him. Well, I'll just have to talk to him about it later.

"Do I get to say hello?" She pretends to look disgusted with us. "I mean, before you two get all affectionate with each other?" she says snarkily.

"Too late," I hear Nine say from somewhere. Rolling my eyes, I move towards Maren, pulling her into a tight hug. Despite her look of dismay at any sign of affection, I notice that she hugs me back tightly too.

"Are _you_ ok?" I ask her. "You don't need healing, do you?" She laughs, rubbing my back, before pulling away.

"I'm good too," she rolls her eyes. "We all are. Just tired and desperate for a warm shower,"

"Yeah, you do smell," I grin. "Both of you," Maren moves to punch my arm but I lightly slap her hand away from me.

"Ooooh fighting back…I like it," Joseph whistles. Maren shoots him a look, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Don't get too cocky," she warns him. "Or-"

"Or what?" he challenges good-naturedly. "I've got my own little bodyguard now," he jokes. I roll my eyes at him and he ruffles my hair lightly, making me bat his hand away.

"You are such a kid sometimes," I raise an eyebrow at him. He just grins down at me, looking so sweet and in love that I can practically feel myself giving in.

John approaches, looking a little awkward but I pull him into a quick hug before he can say anything. I can't help it, I'm glad to see them all back and safe. I grin when I hear their chimaera greeting Legacy, and the mentors talking amongst themselves about the train, and I pull away from John. Nine stands nearby, trying to look disgusted at all the shows of affection, but it's so easy to tell when he's not being serious.

"Gross," he scowls. "What is this, a loved-up hippy conference? Are we all going to hug one another and discuss our emotions?" He complains.

"You sure you don't want a hug?" I open my arms out teasingly. "You know you want to," He pulls a face and Joseph laughs, the sound making me smile even wider. I've missed all this: the joking, the teasing, our easy-going friendships.

"Come on, man, share the love," he encourages. Maren makes a retching noise, looking faintly disgusted too.

"I forgot how gross you two were when you were together," she scowls, but like Nine, it's mostly teasing. "Come on, Nine, let's go and leave the lovebirds to it before I throw up my lunch," The two walk off and John rolls his eyes.

"I apologise…for her," he says wryly, heading off to follow them. I notice the mentors are moving too, the train must be going soon, and I turn to go, holding my hand out for Joseph. We link our hands together, swinging them between us as Legacy and Rey scamper of ahead of us, play fighting.

"Are we really that gross as a couple?" I ask him. He laughs, shaking his head.

" _I_ don't think so," he shrugs. "But I guess to them we might be painfully in love," He muses. I can see the doors to the train station already open; the train waiting to take us back to the main base.

"Maybe they're jealous," I joke. "Maybe one of them is secretly in love and seeing us reminds them of their unrequited feelings," Joseph laughs, looking happier than I've seen him in a while and it makes me happy to know that _I'm_ the cause.

"You know, I do think I saw Nine pining over John the other day," he teases. Hearing his name, Nine turns, shooting us a look, and I have to fight the giggles that are desperate to escape. Joseph shoots him an innocent look and Nine's eyes narrow, but he turns away again.

Nearing the train station, I know my private moment with Joseph is almost over for now. As if thinking the same thing as me, Joseph gently pulls me to a stop, holding both my hands and looking more serious than before as he looks down at me.

"In all seriousness, are you okay?" he asks. "We've barely had time to talk about Laws and the aunt thing," I sigh, noticing the others have gone through the doors.

"We have to go, we're going to hold everyone up," I remind him. He doesn't move though; I forget sometimes just how stubborn he can be.

"I'm fine," I say honestly. "And I mean that. The counselling helps and anyway, how could I be upset with you here?" I smile at him earnestly. "I feel on top of the world right now and nothing and no one can change that," I say, rubbing the back of his hands with my thumb. He smiles, relaxing a little.

"Fine," he gives in. "But we will talk," he says. I nod, leaning closer to him.

"Of course," I agree. "But don't worry about that now," He grins, looking a little more relieved, as if he can stop worrying about something.

"Then what do I do?" he asks.

"Kiss me," I reply with a grin. He grins fully but then leans down, pressing his lips to mine. I was expecting a quick kiss, more of a promise for later than a real kiss, but the minute our lips touch it doesn't work out like that. I lean into him more, pressing closer to him as I kiss him deeper and he is far from resistant.

Needless to say, Maren had to scream at us to separate us. And Nine wouldn't let us forget it for the rest of the train journey.

Xxx

 **Ella**

 _I'm on a beach. I've never been here before and yet it feels familiar to me, as if I should know this place. I take in the sand stretching down to the gentle waves, which wash against the shore, the sea stretching out into the distance. It's dark but there seems to be some kind of party going on. I can see bonfires all over the beach, as people dance around them, laughing and singing. Some have sprinklers in their hands and I watch as the sparks dance in the night sky. There's some kind of music that I've never heard before but it's enchanting, hypnotizing. The smell of seaweed and some sharp sweet scent mingles in the air, along with the smoke from the fire._

 _"_ _Just ask Celwe out,"_

 _I turn to see two boys sitting on the sand nearby, at the edge of the party. They're both about my age from what I can tell in the low light. One of them is tall and thin, with blonde hair and a piercing face. He's frowning down at the sand, trailing his fingers in it. The other boy is shorter, with light brunette hair and a friendly face. He's smiling at his friend, and there's something so familiar about him but I just can't place it. Their clothes are slightly old-fashioned; tunics and cotton trousers that remind me of the outfits that my great-grandparents wore in family photographs._

 _"_ _She won't be interested in me," the blonde boy replies. There's something very familiar about his voice as well and a shiver goes down my back, but I'm not sure why. It just reminds me of danger._

 _"_ _Why not?" the brunette replies with a smile. "She keeps looking over,"_

 _They both turn and that's when I see the nearby girl. She's dancing with two of her friends but she stands out from everyone else. She has shockingly bright red hair, but it's beautiful, shining and almost sparkling in the moonlight and firelight and she's so beautiful that it stuns me. She's throws her arms out, spinning around and around and even I'm taken aback by how captivating she is._

 _"_ _I can't, Roran," the blonde boy replies, sounding almost pained. "Someone like her doesn't belong with someone like me," he scowls. Roran, though, doesn't seem to notice the attitude of his friend next to him._

 _"_ _Not this again," he rolls his eyes. "Come on Decimus, you know that Garde and Cepan can be together. It happens all the time!" The name rings a bell but I can't place it and it infuriates me. And there's something about this conversation, which sets off warning lights in my mind but I can't think why. It's just familiar._

 _"_ _It's not fair though," Decimus looks up, his eyes locked on the girl. She stops spinning at this point, smiling when she sees him looking at her._

 _"_ _Go and talk to her!" Roran urges again. Decimus looks away, narrowing his eyes and the girl's smile fades a little as she turns away. She almost looks upset, even despite the party going on._

 _"_ _How is it fair that Celwe should be denied a life of a Garde?" Decimus is talking more to himself. "She deserves more than the life she's going to have to live," he scowls down at the sand. Another shiver goes down my back and this conversation feels familiar, too familiar. It makes me nervous._

 _"_ _It's not fair that Lorien gets to pick and choose," Decimus continues. "That some get powers and others don't. It's like a dictatorship but no one wants to admit that the system is flawed!" Roran just smiles, as if he's heard this a million times before._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah it's unfair," he shrugs. "You don't get to choose that. But you_ do _get to choose to ask out Celwe," Decimus stays silent and his friend lightly punches his arm, as if for encouragement._

 _"_ _Go on!" Roran urges. "Before Lucas or someone talks to her first!" Decimus just frowns, biting his lip. I can sense his inner turmoil, his fear or rejection and I almost feel sorry for him._

 _"_ _But-" he falls silent, as if unsure of what to say._

 _"_ _Come on," Roran grins. "You're a great guy! Why wouldn't she be interested? Besides she's been looking over all night! Go and ask her out!" But Roran seems to have had enough of this and gets to his feet._

 _"_ _Just don't leave it too late," he warns him friend, heading to a stall that looks like it's handing out drinks._

 _Decimus doesn't seem to notice. He stares at the sea, with the moon's reflecting shining on the water. If he's taking in how beautiful it is, you wouldn't have thought so by the look on his face. It looks colder, more calculating than I thought it did and seeing him sends shivers down my back. He's dangerous. Then he sighs, breaking me out of my trance, and his eyes drift away from the sea. They seem to lock on me, as if he can see me. It's impossible; I know that at once. This is a vision of the past and this event has already taken place. But it's like he sees me all the same because he smiles, a tiny sinister smile that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up._

 _"_ _It's just not fair," he murmurs._

 _There's another laugh and I can see Celwe has moved closer to Decimus, her hair glinting in the firelight and moonlight. Seeing her, Decimus' eyes widen and then he takes a deep breath, getting to his feet. He approaches her with a shy smile and just as the dream starts to rapidly fade, I watch as she turns to him with a beam._

 _Xxx_

 _I'm at another celebration, this one far grander and larger than the one before. I'm stood in front of what appears to be one of the few universities for Garde that were destroyed when the mogs came. I don't know much about them; just that they were places where the best Garde with the strongest Legacies went to hone and improve. Most Garde would complete their education in schools and then go to get jobs but the best of the best would go to the universities for more training. Standing in front of one now, knowing that they're all gone and this could be the only chance I get to see one, I stare at it in awe, amazed._

 _There are long stretching buildings made out of gleaming pearly marble, the towers glinting in the sunlight. There are so many buildings all around me, all more impossibly beautiful than the other; all curving delicately in designs that should be structurally impossible but aren't. There's one nearby tower, twirling up into the air like a column of smoke. Dragging my eyes away from the university, I take in the huge grass lawn in front of the buildings. This must be the entrance. There are stalls and tables set up with food covering every available surface, a band in the centre of the huge party playing some music. There appears to be hundreds of Loric dressed in fancy clothes clutching glasses of alcohol and they mingle around, talking and laughing. It's so loud and busy yet it looks fun._

 _Someone moves away from the main body of the crowd, and I gasp when I see who it is. It's the girl, Celwe, but she's older now, in her early twenties. She's just as beautiful as before, that smile still on her face and wearing a silk blue dress. The way she moves through the crowd is almost enchanting and I can see some Loric turn to stare at her, but she doesn't notice. She sneaks up behind this tall blonde boy who has his back turned to her as he takes in the university._

 _"_ _Congratulations!" She cries. The boy jumps and turns around, smiling at once when he sees her. She throws her arms around his waist as he laughs down at her._

 _"_ _Celwe, you already knew that I had passed!" He looks so in love with her that I barely recognize the bitter blonde boy from my earlier vision. But it_ is _him, beaming down at her as if she's everything to him. The way he looks at her…I've never seen anyone look so devoted before._

 _"_ _I didn't know you were top of your class!" she beams, her arms still wrapped around him. The boy shrugs, but he's blushing at her compliments. "I've been going around telling everyone that my wonderful fiancé_ _is top of the best university in Lorien!" she continues. Decimus frowns at that, the happiness disappearing a little._

 _"_ _Second," he reminds her. "Roran beat me to first place," There's the tiniest edge of bitterness in his voice but I don't know if I notice because of the dread I feel when I see him. Celwe doesn't seem to notice at all; she's still beaming up at him._

 _"_ _But you're still eligible to be one of the Elders!" she continues. "After all, the selection is coming soon. It's almost the new century," she reminds him, She moves away, linking her elbow with his, but he pulls her closer, as if unable to be apart from her._

 _"_ _You really think I could be an Elder?" he frowns. Celwe nods, looking up at him and she looks as devoted as he did. It doesn't seem healthy, to be_ that _in love with someone and there's something about their relationship which makes me nervous. It's not right._

 _"_ _Absolutely," she nods. "I even heard a rumour that you were being considered," she faux-whispers, a smile playing on her lips. But Decimus doesn't seem amused._

 _"_ _I have to prove myself to be an Elder before I can be chosen," Decimus frowns. He looks different after growing older and yet so similar to the boy on the beach. There's that edge to his face, a sharp tone that I recognize and makes me wary._

 _"_ _You can do it," Celwe looks so confident in him that I can't help but share it. "You could even get Pittacus!" she says excitedly._

 _"_ _Not if Roran goes for it," the bitter tone is definitely there. "If he goes for it, then there's no chance for me," he frowns. Celwe rubs his arm, not noticing the cold look of bitterness on his face._

 _"_ _There are ten places," she reminds him. "You don't_ have _to be Pittacus," she smiles. Decimus lightly pushes her away, pacing in front of her. It's like the sound of the music has drained away, the other Loric have vanished and all I can see is the young couple in front of me, one of them pacing in anger._

 _"_ _But he always wins!" he snaps. "Always gets the things I want, the opportunities_ I _deserve! It's not fair! And the worst thing is he's my best friend and I should be happy for him!" He spins to a stop, frowning at the glass._

 _"_ _He gets the legacies I want! He always does so well in every class and everyone thinks he's an angel! He'll get Pittacus and he won't even have to try!" he snaps, his fists clenched by his side. His chest rises and falls with his angry breaths, his jaw clenched in anger._

 _"_ _Decimus, it's ok," Celwe reaches for him, biting her lip._ "I _think you're the best and-"_

 _"_ _It doesn't matter what you think!" he shouts. "It doesn't matter if the Elders don't think I'm worth it! It doesn't matter how much you love me because it doesn't make me_ Pittacus! _" Even I wince when he shouts; he sounds so terrifying and furious that it's shocking to hear that from someone so softly-spoken._

 _"_ _Decimus," Celwe's face crumples a little and she looks so hurt with her arms wrapped around herself. He must notice her pain because he frowns, even unhappier at making her upset. He sighs, reaching back over and pulling her into a hug, stroking her hair._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," he says but he doesn't look it. She doesn't seem to notice, burying her head in his chest, clutching at him. "It's hard being second best all the time. Especially because it's hard to be angry at him when he's so nice to me," he admits._

 _"_ _I understand," she whispers, forgiving him at once. "But you'll never be second best to me," She leans up and he kisses her very briefly, but I can tell he's distracted. He pulls away again, holding her close. She doesn't seem to notice his distraction; she just holds onto him tighter._

 _"_ _I don't know what I'd do without you," he replies but it's not the soft tone that I would expect. It's not delivered with the same love that Joseph would use for Marina. It's almost a threat._

 _"_ _Well you don't have to think about it," she beams up at hm. "Because I'm here with you. Forever,"_

 _"_ _Forever," he echoes and it sounds like a death sentence._

 _Xxx_

 _Two men stand in a chamber, one I've never seen before. It's mostly empty, apart from the long table dominating the centre of the room, eight Loric already sat down at it in tall-backed thrones. The Loric are all dressed in robes, each one a different colour as if to symbolize a different role. The room is empty of anything apart from the table and chairs, but there are floor-to-ceiling windows all around the room and I can see the Capital from the windows. From the view, the city looks so different, far more beautiful and less militarized. It could almost be a different city if not for the similar broad spread, the occasional monuments that still exist now. This must have been the Capital under the Loric's rule._

 _"_ _Welcome, Soldiers of Lorien," One of the women stands up, dressed in purple robes. "We called you here today to honour your service to Lorien,"_

 _The two men bow and I try not to gasp as I recognize them. Decimus and Roran stand next to each other, dressed in armour from a battle. They both look exhausted but there's a smug look on Decimus' face I don't trust. It's like the last vision; calm on the outside, but it's like something is brewing deep down inside him. Something sinister that's not ready to be let out yet._

 _"_ _It is an honour to be here," Roran replies smoothly. He's grown up too, and there's an air of confidence around him, almost arrogance._

 _"_ _As you know, we were unaware that our peace mission with the Mogadorians would go awry," the woman continues. "We had not imagined that they would so easily betray our confidence and attempt to slaughter us as we slept," she frowns, almost appearing upset._

 _"_ _It seems that peaceful relations with the Mogadorians must come to an end," one of the men speaks. "We must prepare ourselves for war if that is what it will come to," The mood in the room is grim, dark and I can feel their despair even when I know what happens. It's like they knew as well what was coming._

 _"_ _Nevertheless, your bravery and courage saved many Loric from dying on that fateful day," the woman folds her hands together, composing herself. "We heard that you were able to get the peace missionaries onto the ships before attempting to save the two Elders sent along on the mission," she lowers her head and then sits down, as if too emotional._

 _"_ _We failed," Roran replies, his voice filled with regret. "By the time we arrived Pricilla had already died and Claude was too wounded for us to do anything…I'm sorry," he lowers his head. The room is silent for a long time and then a red-robed woman stands up, her face more emotionless than the others._

 _"_ _As you are aware we now have two spaces on the council of the Elders that need filling," she says, her voice calm. "Lorien dictates that Elders can only be chosen when they have proven their loyalty to their planet and their people,"_

 _I notice Decimus smile the tiniest bit, even as his head is lowered in respect to the dead Elders._

 _"_ _You saved countless Loric lives and were able to defend our ships and satellites orbiting the planet Mogadore until they were able to safely get away," she continues. "You killed the few Mogadorians who even dared to attack our own ships and have therefore ensured the temporary safety and protection of Lorien," she nods._

 _"_ _After such shows of bravery and loyalty, we believe that you are honourable and ideal Garde," a black-robed man speaks. "We have come to the unanimous decision to grant you both as Elders immediately and you shall take your deserved place at this table,"_

 _Decimus tries to fight the sinister, smug smile but I can see it. In contrast, Roran looks up, his face awed and respectful. As if he never expected this._

 _"_ _This is a great honour," he breathes. "Thank you," Decimus looks up too, his face composed now and I shudder at just how good an actor he is._

 _"_ _Many thanks," he says smoothly. Too smoothly._

 _But no one notices._

 _"_ _Roran saved the greatest number of lives, whilst Decimus killed the greatest number of mogs," the black-robed man continues. "Since the safety of Loric is our utmost priority, even before killing our enemies, we therefore grant Roran the role of Pittacus Lore,"_

 _I can see Decimus' smile tighten and his fists clench but it's his eyes that shock me. The rage, the betrayal…he doesn't look like someone who's just been rewarded a great honour but someone who has just been rejected. He looks like someone capable of destroying everything. He looks like the future dictator and murderer I know well._

 _"_ _Decimus, you shall take on the role of Setrakus Ra," the red-robed woman continues. "Now, it is your time to take your seats at this table as Elders,"_

* * *

 **So a nice bit of Navrina fluff before some pretty deep chapters. Ella's dreams are going to be very important and will give her an insight into her family history.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	23. Chapter 22 - Time Has Come

**Hi guys!**

 **So a huge thank you to all the reviews! I love reading them all and I love the constant support so thank you to everyone who continues to review!**

 **The next few chapters will focus on Ella and her visions but after that there will be a lot of bromance moments and bonding moments between the Garde, in-between fighting of course!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Time Has Come

 **Adam**

"Man, I hate flying," Sam complains, wrapping his arms around himself. "Makes me feel sick,"

I watch him from the corner of my eye, hunched up on the window seat next to me. He looks young like that, vulnerable too, and I kind of feel sorry for him. He always feels inferior, below everyone because he doesn't have a cool legacy, can't fight very well and doesn't have any particular link to the cause, not like the Elders anyway. I understand the feeling all too well; sometimes I don't think I deserve to be here, fighting and planning with the Elders. I'm just a mog after all. It should be Hannah in my place, and Hannah with the legacy and Dust.

I'm simply second best.

"I love flying," Alicia replies, interrupting me from my moping. She's sat on a nearby chair, drawn up so that the three of us are sat in a sort of circle. "It's exhilarating. The speed. The potential threat of being shot down," she grins.

"We're not getting shot down," I reply, noticing Sam's paling face. "We're going to the Resistance's refugee camp. They're hardly going to shoot down an ally," I point out.

"If they even have the equipment to do that," Sam adds, trying to reassure himself more than anyone else.

Alicia just shrugs, looking outside the small window. We're in one of the Resistance's many cargo ships, this one filled with supplies and medicine for the refugee camp. It was Laws' idea to bring loads of supplies with us; after all, not only does the camp need it but it would also help a little if I was associated with being helpful and generous. I didn't want to tell her that I think it will take a hell of a lot more than bread rolls and painkillers to win the mogs over.

We're still about an hour or so away from the refugee camp but I'm already nervous. I tried writing speeches and thinking up ways to prove to the mogs that they could trust the Loric but it didn't work and I had to throw my efforts away in the end. No matter how desperate we are and no matter how much effort I put into the failed speeches, I can't see this working. The mogs' beliefs are too ingrained, too solid to destroy in a matter of days with a few fancy speeches. Yet here I am racing to complete an impossible mission.

Life sucks sometimes.

"Why _do_ you hate flying?" I ask Sam, trying to distract myself. The feelings of hopelessness can sometimes be overwhelming and I need a distraction.

"Whenever we're on these ships it reminds me of the Games," Sam shivers, rubbing his arms. "Guess I'll never really forget them,"

"The war is worse," Alicia points out bluntly. "There's a reason they were called Games," she adds. Sam raises an eyebrow at her, looking sceptical, and I have to agree with him. Even for me, one of the members of the winning side, the Games were hard.

"At least here you get a chance to live," Sam replies calmly. "The chances are better, the weapons are better, we have far more allies…and there's no death quota to fill either," Alicia frowns, looking down at her lap and the gun strapped to her waist.

"But you're guaranteed to kill mogs in the Games," she points out. "Where we're going we have to make friends with them instead," Sam snorts and I see the tiniest glint of anger in his eyes. It takes a lot for him to get angry but I guess thinking about the Games is painful enough. It's another thing entirely to have someone question them, doubt them.

"Trust me, it's harder than you think," Sam replies evenly.

"Trust _me_ , I would have loved to be in the Games," Alicia tosses her hair back. "That way I would have made sure that Hannah didn't die,"

"And see far more Loric die!" Sam retorts. "We were hunted and we couldn't escape. It was hell, Alicia! We had to make friends and then watch them die! We had to fight back whilst knowing we couldn't kill that many mogs are we'd be killed! We had to watch out for traps and games made just for the audience's entertainment!" he snaps. He's breathing heavily, his fists clenched, and I'm surprised at how worked up he was. I've never seen him like this before.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," his voice lowers a little. "You're far too young and immature for that," Alicia narrows her eyes and looks like she's about to say something, so I decide to intervene.

"Guys, come on," I jump in. "We need to work together, not fight," Both continue to stare at one another and I can still sense the anger, the tension boiling between them.

"You've both had it hard. Both suffered. We shouldn't try and dismiss what the other has been through," I try again. "Hey, if you should be angry at anyone, it's me. I'm one of the mogs. One of them," Alicia breaks eye contact and then sighs deeply, looking a little bashful and guilty. But still angry too. She hates it whenever anyone mentions her age.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she sighs. "I…Sometimes I forget that others have had it just as badly as me. Worse even," she admits. Sam nods, looking away from her and towards the window. His jaw is still clenched and he looks tense still, but I can tell the worst of the anger has gone. I hope.

"It's hard to talk about sometimes," he admits after a while. "And it's hard because the other Elders, my friends, have been through two Games. Seems impossible to complain about mine when they've been through hell and back. They've lost so many people and I haven't really," he mutters.

"You have," I reply. "We all have. But it's made us stronger and more determined. And we have to fight now. We can't continue moping," I say, a little bluntly. It seems harsh but I hate talking about the Games and people who have died. Not only because it seems to be a constant topic of conversation but because I'm a part of the race that caused all of this shit.

"Well I'm off to see the arrangements," Alicia stands up, maybe feeling awkward too. "I didn't have time to read it," I shoot her a small smile, trying to diffuse the tension.

"You mean you couldn't be bothered to read it earlier and now that we're almost there you're panicking," I tease. She grins, tossing her hair back a little, and I think she appreciates the change of subject.

"I was busy," she protests. "And hey, even if I did have time, _which I didn't_ , then I didn't want to read that boring stuff," she defends herself. I simply raise an eyebrow at her, looking sceptical, and she scowls playfully.

"Go to hell Adam," she says but not unkindly.

"Probably already am," I reply cheerfully. "After all, I _am_ a mog," She laughs but doesn't reply, apparently not going to dignify my words with a response. I watch her go, a funny feeling inside: nostalgia and fondness. Sometimes she's so similar to Hannah that it hurts.

"Sorry for going off on her," Sam sighs, once the door is shut. "I just…it's so hard when people say the Games were easy," I shrug, looking outside the window. All I can see are fields and the occasional river or stream. There's a faint black smudge on the horizon and I wonder if that's the Capital.

"She doesn't mean to be rude," I try to excuse Alicia. "She just…she's like Hannah. Both so stuck in their own mentality that they find it hard to see what other people are going through sometimes," Sam smiles a little, picking at a stray thread on the seat cover.

"You knew Hannah really well, didn't you?" he asks. I sigh, staring outside, feeling that familiar pang of longing and sadness when I think of Hannah. I don't think it will ever disappear.

"I knew her better than anyone else and she knew me the most," I tell him. "She was the only person who believed in me, who thought I could be a better mog. If not for her I wouldn't even be here," I admit. I hate to think of how close I was to being something that I now hate, that I now fight against.

"I think you would still be here," Sam replies. "I think you were never truly a fully converted mog, Adam. I think there was always a part of you that disagreed with the mogs. I just think Hannah sped up that process," he says. He seems to have completely let go of the anger and I'm glad; the last thing I need are these two arguing on this trip. It's hard enough as it is.

"I'm not sure," I shrug. "I'd like to think that of myself but I can't be sure. All I know is that I'm the way I am today because of Hannah. And I'll never stop being grateful for that," I sigh. Sam smiles a little, looking out of the window at the empty fields. You'd never know a war was going on by simply looking at the countryside.

"She was pretty impressive," Sam muses.

"More than impressive," I agree. "She knew she was going to die and didn't care, as long as it was for a good cause. She could have gone into heaven or whatever the hell is after death but she stuck around. She wanted to make sure that I completed what she started. She wanted to make sure I look after Alicia and when all that was done, she gave me her legacy. Hannah gave me everything," I trail off, embarrassed at having rambled but it feels good to talk about her. I can only really talk about Hannah with Alicia and that's always slightly awkward.

"When all this is over we'll make sure everyone knows what she did," Sam says gently. "We'll let the world know that she was a true Elder," I smile sadly, blinking the few tears away that had formed. I always get that weird feeling whenever talking about Hannah: nostalgia for old times; love for the girl who saved me; regret at not saving her; grief for losing her and gratitude for knowing her and everything she had done. I don't think the feelings will ever go. I don't want them to either: they remind me of everything I have to do to win this war for her.

"I'd like that," I finally reply. Sam sighs and then stretches his arms out in front of him, wincing a little.

"Oh look, we're almost there," he stands up. "The camp's in sight now,"

I turn to the window, sighing when I see the view. The dark smudge I saw earlier has grown larger, stretching out for further. As I look closer, I realise that it's fields and fields of black tents grouped together to form one giant, disorganised camp. There's a flash of white in the middle, but apart from that it's colourless. I can't see the mogs or Loric yet, we're too far away, but I can only imagine the thousands and thousands of mogs and Loric all grouped together, living on top of one another. It's a nightmare, a war waiting to happen. Thousands of mogs hating me and wanting me dead, wanting all the Loric dead. And I have to convert them to be our friends.

"Showtime," I say grimly.

Xxx

The camp is even bigger on the ground than from the sky. Down amongst the shelters, I feel claustrophobic, as if I'm drowning in a sea of black tents. The ship landed in a small landing zone that must have been cleared just for us and which is located right in the centre of the encampment, where the officials and leaders of the camp must be staying. I stand by the bottom of the debarking ramp, feeling out of place and completely useless as I stare at the activity around me. Loric and Resistance fighters bustle around the unloading ship, lugging crates filled with medicine, food and other necessities into a nearby white marquee for storage. There are a group of huge white tents, all grouped together in what looks like a circle, and I guess those are the Command tents, right in the centre of the camp. After that a sea of black tents stretches out, all of which are filled with refugees.

"Adam, this way," Stunned to hear the voice, I turn to see Crayton, one of the mentors, striding towards me from a nearby white tent. I can feel a grin stretch on my face on seeing the familiar face and I feel relieved, more relaxed than before.

"Crayton? What are you doing here?" I ask. He was never a prominent figure amongst the mentors, always focusing on weapons and training. I think Ella's imprisonment really hit him hard. But seeing him now, striding towards me with a new sense of authority and purpose, he looks completely different to the defeated man I saw once or twice in the base.

"Henri said I needed something to do and this was the best option," he replies. "You'll need a bodyguard here, Adam, lots of them and I'm going to make sure that you stay alive," he smiles warmly, but there's a tense look on his face that makes me think he can be ruthless if he has to be.

"Why a bodyguard?" I ask. Alicia and Sam are stood behind me and I can hear them whispering, maybe about the camp, maybe about the Loric. I tune them out, focusing on Crayton.

"Because the mogs hate you, Adam," Crayton says bluntly. "And a lot of Loric don't trust you. This isn't a safe place for you at all," Nearby, a Loric carrying one of the many crates shoots me a look of anger.

"Clearly," I reply dryly. I sigh, looking around again, taking in the camp with new eyes. All I can see are Loric; volunteers, soldiers, refugees and officials, all of them in one place. But no mogs, if you're not counting me.

"Where are all the mogs?" I suddenly realise.

"We had to separate the two races," Crayon frowns. "There were…issues," he hesitates. I don't want to ask what happened so I just nod, deciding to wait and see what happens for myself.

"So what's the plan for today then?" I ask. Crayton pauses by one of the white tents, bigger than the others. I peer inside briefly and see rows and rows of sleeping bags, all laid out next to one another. I guess this must be the communal sleeping area.

"You rest," he smiles, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We have a meeting of the Small Council tomorrow which you will be expected to attend," I sigh, running a hand through my hair in agitation. I've had enough of meetings and councils to last me a lifetime.

"Great," I mutter sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Adam," Crayton says warmly. "These people want to help you. Not every Loric leader is like Laws," he smiles ruefully. I try to smile in return but I feel like there's a lump in my throat and there's a sick feeling in my stomach. I'm not ready for this.

But I have to be.

"Get some rest…You too," Crayton turns to Sam and Alicia who have finally joined us. "We have a big day tomorrow,"

 **Xxx**

 **John**

I'm sat in Commandment for our latest meeting but I wish I were anywhere but here. News of the mogs' latest invasion in the previously-won cities has not gone down well; Laws' advisors keep shooting us looks as if this is our fault and even Laws, normally passive, looks annoyed. I fidget in my seat, ignoring the look Maren shoots at me for constantly moving. I'm not the only nervous one though; Joseph and Marina's hands are clenched tightly together and even though Nine's slouched down on his chair, he looks alert.

"Sandor should be here any minute," Kat says, rubbing her hands together.

"We don't have forever. I would have hoped you were more prepared for the meeting," Laws replies coldly and I see Kat wince a little. I think Maren is about to say something but luckily the door opening stops her from speaking.

I watch as Sandor enters the room, a small machine in his hands. He places the object in the middle of the table; it looks like a small box with some small buttons on the top. He swiftly presses a few and then a holographic beam is projected out of the device, the current going straight up in a spout and then spreading out into a map that hovers over the whole table. Amazed, I take in what appears to be a mini, holographic version of the Capital with its tall skyscrapers towering above the many streets, and I can make out the Training Centre, the Promenade and the Justice building as well as other important buildings. It's pretty cool.

"This is the information that you retrieved from the base in Moridas," Kat clears her throat. "We thought that it essential that you know as soon as possible what you will have to face,"

"Ominous," Nine grins, out of place in this meeting room.

"As you know, the mogs are refusing to give up this war without a fight," Kat continues, her face hard and stern. "What you might not be aware of are these," Sandor presses another few buttons and suddenly these flashing points of light appear, pulsing all over the map. There must be thousands of them, the whole map is basically covered in them, and I stare at them in fascination.

"What are those?" Laws asks, her eyes focused on the map.

"These are pods," Sandor explains, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on the table in front of him. "Sets of traps, like the ones the mogs used in the Games," I shiver, remembering all too well those traps they would put in place in the arena. I was subject to a lot of them.

"They could consist of a pack of krauls or pikens, balls of fire raining down on you, or guns shooting at you," Kat explains. "It could be razor-sharp nets, or lightning strikes or blood rain," She looks at Maren and I knowingly. I frown at the memory of that rain in the arena, the jabber jays that had driven Maren and Nine insane, the wave… I'd be more than happy not to have to relive any of that again.

"What are they doing in the Capital?" Maren asks, crossing her arms. "That's where all the mogs live. Why put the pods there?" she points out.

"For their own protection," Kat explains. "The mogs are prepping the Capital for war by setting up these traps. There could be up to 50 pods on one street alone and all with one purpose: to kill you before you reach the City Centre and Setrakus Ra," I wince, the groupings of flashing lights suddenly much more ominous.

"If you notice, there are more pods in the outer circles," she points to the outer parts of the city where there's the highest concentration of pods. "The further in you go, the fewer there are…although be warned, the further in you go, the more pods the mogs might install," she adds.

"So when we hit the Capital, we have to fight those before we can even get to Setrakus," I realise.

"Great way of reducing an army," Maren notices, her face calculated. Henri looks down at his own notes, his face scrunched up in concentration and worry.

"But we can't know for sure whether this map is conclusive and covers every pod out there. After all, they'll be sure to update it in the time it takes us to attack the Capital," he points out. "For all we know, there could be hundreds more not featured,"

"Or some that are thought to be there but don't even exist," Laws adds from across the table.

"This is the most detail we have at the moment," Kat shrugs. "And it's better than not having anything," she frowns at the vague answer, the heightened possibility of death.

"Our one advantage is that citizens still live in the Capital," Laws notes. "Setrakus will not want to disrupt his citizens by evacuating them. That would scare them more unless necessary, therefore he will not active the pods unless absolutely essential," she points out.

"And he will only activate the pods without the mogs there," Maren notes.

"So we could try and sneak in before they even activate them," I suggest. "Go in disguise, or something," Nine wriggles his eyebrows at me, enjoying this way too much.

"I bet you'd look _great_ in a wig, Johnny," he drawls. "Pink is totally your colour," I roll my eyes at him.

"A disguise could work," Laws ignores Nine's comment. "Until the mogs plan a mass evacuation of the outer circles if they think we're coming for them," she notes. "That way the outer circles' pods can be activated and thus the city will be protected with the people safe too,"

"How are we supposed to get to Setrakus then?" Nine demands, his face twisted up in a scowl. "If he's protected by these pods then there's no way we can get to him unless we fly in!"

"Where they'll shoot us down," Marina replies softly. "The rocket launchers were almost completely set up when Cody and I escaped," she says.

"Relax, we have some plans remember. We have some guidance of where to go," Maren points out. "Sometimes we need to just throw ourselves into a fight. We can't prepare for everything," I roll my eyes; at least Maren's attitude is consistent.

"My people in the Capital will be working hard to gather the most secure and recent information possible," Laws says calmly, her authority making me relax a little. It's nice to know that someone is in charge, taking control of the situation.

"Besides, I'm working with some technicians on technology that will detect the pods, what they contain and how to deactivate them safely," Sandor continues. "I think we will be successful," he says optimistically. Nine scowls, probably wanting to go straight to the Capital now and destroy all those pods.

"Most mog regiments in the cities were only just warned of these plans a few days ago," Kat continues. "The plans were sent in paper form, so that the information could be destroyed easily. The mogs know that we can track an online trail," she explains.

"So why are you telling us this?" Nine demands. "We're not even supposed to attack the Capital until all the cities are won so what's the point of learning about this until later," he points out.

"We've decided to update our plan of gaining control of Lorien city by city. The plan is …unsuitable," Laws takes over. I frown, sitting forwards. I had thought they had agreed that going city by city was the best option. To hear them change their mind is both a relief and confusing.

"Um, what the hell?" Nine looks stunned.

"The mogs are withdrawing from the cities. They are once more controlled by the Loric," Henri says. I frown at him; only yesterday he was telling us that the mogs were re-attacking all the cities we had won. Now he's saying they're withdrawing?

"Is this a joke?" Maren says angrily. Henri smiles softly, a little amused by her attitude.

"No," he shakes his head. "We heard this morning that all mog regiments have been called to withdraw from the cities to go to the Capital instead. The mogs have changed their strategies so we should too,"

"Why?" I ask.

"This is ridiculous!" Maren snaps at the same time. Laws holds her hands up, shooting us looks and we all fall silent.

"The mogs have realised what we recently realised ourselves; the cities were only the first stages of this war," Laws begins. "We originally believed that we could only move onto the capital with the cities completely under our control, that we could never win the Capital without every city behind us. But we were wrong,"

"We're destroying homes and livelihoods," Henri adds. "We didn't realise the fights would be so brutal in the cities and if we continue our technique, there'll be nothing left on Lorien. We don't want to have to rebuild an entire planet," Henri explains.

Laws nods. "Moreover we needed to gain only a few cities to win over the Loric, to convince them that we are strong enough to fight. That was the main objective for the promos and we have succeeded. By winning over Innail, Baladh and Navaria and recently Moridas, the Loric realised that we _were_ capable of taking on the mogs and winning," Laws explains. "Moral is currently at its highest. We will endanger the confidence by continuing to fight for cities that we do not need," she says, her voice calculated and cold.

"Setrakus isn't stupid," Henri interrupts. "He would have attempted the city by city fight to see if the mogs are capable of spreading themselves out all over the planet. But he knows that the mogs are better at fighting in one strong force and he's losing valuable mog lives in this technique. So he's forcing them to pull back into the Capital where they're strongest,"

"There's only one place that counts in this war," Laws says. "The Capital,"

I nod because she's right. It's the mogs' seat of power, their sign of authority. Losing other cities doesn't matter as much because they're just cities, places for mogs to live. The same applies to us. But the Capital is everything. If they lose the Capital, they've lost Lorien. Just as if they lose Setrakus, they've lost their fight. If we can take down the Capital, then we've won the war.

"So we wasted time with the cities," Maren says, almost triumphantly. She had always said it was a waste of time and it's like she's being proven right.

"Not at all," Kat replies. "The Loric would never be willing to take the gamble of a fight in the Capital unless they saw what we could do. They would never dare to march on the Capital unless they'd seen you march on other cities. Now they know we've won cities from the mogs, they feel far more confident and ready for the fight,"

"Our first tactic was all about moral," Sandor summarises with a grin. "Moral, which the Loric now have,"

"Moral _is_ everything," Henri shrugs with a small smile. "It can make the difference between victory and defeat,"

"It's why the mogs are so deadly," I realise. "Because they're so committed,"

"They're willing to die for Setrakus," Henri nods. "They'll do anything to win,"

"Stage one is over," Laws interrupts, smiling stiffly. "Stage two begins: the fight for the Capital," Nine grins in delight, rubbing his hands together.

"Finally," he beams.

"But how?" I ask. "How do we attack the Capital?"

"We have two phases," Kat explains. She moves away from her chair, towards one of the boards on the wall. I can see a map of Lorien, zoomed in on the Capital and surrounding area.

"The mogs soldiers can't all reside in the Capital," she begins. "It will scare the people too much to have soldiers on their streets and besides, there just isn't the space," she points to symbol on the board, about 15 or so miles out from the Capital.

"The mogs knew this when they built up the Capital. They knew the city was important and ultimately, any real fight would be there. But they couldn't house soldiers permanently within the city. So they built a military base 15 miles out, close enough to get to the Capital immediately if they needed to but far enough away not to be immediately seen from the city," Kat explains.

"How come we never knew about that?" Maren asks. "I grew up outside the Capital, and I never knew of a base," she points out.

"Because it's disguised in a mountain," Kat taps on the symbol and it zooms into focus. I take in what appears to be a mountain but then I can see the diagrams, the drawings that show the base hidden inside. There seem to be tunnels, corridors all over the mountain and halls and rooms everywhere. I have to admit, I'm impressed, even if it looks impossible to get into.

"Ok, this is getting weirder," Nine mutters to me. I stifle a smile, trying to concentrate.

"Some of the Mogadorian army and resources recently moved into the Capital itself, but a huge source of the army still comes from this base," Kat explains. "This is where they create the pods, train the soldiers, make weapons and so many other things. If this base falls, the Capital is weakened severely. Their back-up will be gone,"

"It won't disable the pods though, will it?" I ask. Kat shakes her head and I sigh, trying to suppress the disappointment. We just can't seem to catch a break, even if we do get lucky from time to time.

"Most outside troops called from the cities will head to this base within the next few days," Kat continues. "We should wait a week to allow them to make the journey, to allow as many mogs as possible to enter that base. Then phase one will commence,"

"What is Phase one?" Maren demands.

"We destroy it," Kat says bluntly.

I stare at her, stunned. That's almost impossible. How can we possibly bring an entire base down, especially one that's the size of a mountain? It makes the base in Moridas look like a training session, a bit of fun. I can't help but feel hopeless as I stare at the diagram of the base, see what we have to conquer and the huge expanses we'll have to cover. It's an impossible task but we have no choice. Besides, this is what we all wanted. We wanted to fight properly, for real in the Capital and against the real army, instead of fighting the smaller regiments in the cities. No matter how useful those fights were, they were never the make or break fights this will be. So I should be happy. But I just feel terrified.

"We know it won't be easy," Sandor finally says. "We're naturally in the process of preparing bombs to cause maximum impact so you won't have to exert unnecessary effort. You won't be alone either; we'll send in elite teams to help you," he says, but even that doesn't reassure me that much.

"And what happens once the base is gone?" I ask.

"We commence Phase two," Laws says. "We move into the Capital,"

Xxx

 **Ella**

The light from the moon shines into my bedroom, as I stare outside at the Capital. It's so dark outside and I can barely make out some of the shapes of the buildings; all lights in the city are out in case of a bombing attack. It's not an official precaution but most mogs are terrified at the thought of the Loric attacking. I know better of course. The Loric won't attack the city in bombs because they'll want to infiltrate it instead; it's the only way to get to Setrakus.

I lie in bed, staring at the ceiling. I'm so tired; it feels like every part of my body is in pain. Training with Setrakus is so intense but it's worth it. My legacies are coming in leaps and bounds and I know I'm getting stronger with every session. He even trusts me enough to do a little combat work with some Commanders and I can tell that my fighting is getting better. But best of all I'm able to use my convinco well enough so that Setrakus doesn't notice when I use it on him. It's only small things I use it for so that it's not obvious, like extra sleep in the morning, or letting me off from doing those ten extra press-ups in training, but it's still enough for me to know that I can control him. It's enough to know that if I wanted to, I could completely control him.

My eyes start to droop and I snap them open at once, not wanting to sleep. If I sleep, then I'll get the visions. Visions and dreams of Setrakus' past. They scare me and anger me at the same time, because when I see the stupidity of the Elders beforehand who had no idea of the monster in their midst it infuriates me. Their naivety cost the whole planet. Their stupidity, their blindness has caused a whole generation of pain and suffering.

Even now I have no idea why I'm getting these visions or where they're coming from but I know that they will be important in some shape or form. I know that the information in them is vital to our victory but I don't know why. I just have to hope whoever or whatever is sending me these dreams knows what they're doing.

Xxx

 _I'm dreaming again. I know at once because the familiar peaceful feeling comes over me and when I look down I notice that my body is transparent, like a ghost. I look around the room, not recognising where I am. It's a huge, tall library room, with walls covered in bookshelves taking up every inch. All the shelves are filled to the brim with books, and there are ladders stretching up along the walls to reach the highest bookshelf. I have to actually tip my head up to see the ceiling, a dark wooden panelled design with golden patterns swirling around a large crystal chandelier. Dotted around the room, there are comfortable looking chairs and small tables and a huge desk right in the centre of the room._

 _Decimus, or Setrakus now I guess, sits behind the desk, working. Even now, after a few visions, I feel sick staring at him. Seeing how he used to look before he turned monstrous just makes me hate him more. It's easy to hate something that looks like it belongs to nightmares but I find it even easier to hate someone who looks normal, who reminds me of my own race. It reminds me of the huge betrayal he committed to turn into such a monster._

 _He has a pile of books on the desk, another one out in front of him with the pages open. He's frowning, his eyes running over the page, and I can tell by his rumpled appearance that he's been here for hours. I almost want to laugh when I see he's in black robes, as if symbolic of his later persona. I watch as he suddenly swears, slamming the book shut. He sits back in the chair, raking his hands through his hair in anger._

 _I hear the creak of a nearby door and I turn to see Pittacus enter the room. He's dressed in white robes and I roll my eyes because it's just so stereotypical. Pittacus in white; Setrakus in black. I can sense a sort of tension between the two by the way Pittacus lingers by the door, watching Setrakus warily, who keeps his head down. He refuses to look up and acknowledge his fellow Elder, and I feel like I've interrupted an argument._

 _"_ _How long have you been in here?" Pittacus finally asks. Setrakus doesn't answer and Pittacus shakes his head, walking further into the room. He takes in the books, the sofas, a smile appearing on his face. I think he finds the place peaceful too, even if Setrakus is in here right now._

 _"_ _Leave me alone," Setrakus replies quietly. "I'm working,"_

 _"_ _You work too much," Pittacus replies. "Take a break,"_

 _"_ _Like you do?" Setrakus raises an eyebrow sceptically. "If we all took as many breaks as you, nothing would be done," he snaps. Pittacus sighs, not reacting to the insult and I have to respect him for that. He's got more self-control than I do._

 _"_ _Setrakus, if you haven't found a reason for the Education Law to not go ahead by now, then I don't know when you will," Pittacus says, his voice attempting to be light._

 _Setrakus frowns. "I need to find one. I can't let it go ahead," he sighs. "I won't let it go ahead," Pittacus shrugs, sitting down in a nearby leather sofa. He strokes his hand mindlessly over the material, looking thoughtful._

 _"_ _It's not that bad," he finally says. "Setrakus…worse things could take place," he sighs. Setrakus looks up, disbelieving and cold, as he stares at his fellow Elder._

 _"_ _It's not that bad?" he echoes. "From now on, Garde and Cepans are going to be separated in schools as soon as their roles are determined! As soon as Garde receive their legacies they are placed in specialised colleges whilst the Cepans remain in normal schools! How is that fair?" he snaps._

 _"_ _It makes sense," Pittacus replies. "Garde need specialised training in order to hone their legacies as quickly as possible. They need to be in controlled, specific environments where they can learn with fellow Garde members," Pittacus sighs, lowering himself into a nearby armchair. "They do not need to be distracted,"_

 _"_ _It's discriminating against those without legacies," Setrakus snaps. "They are conditioned to be inferior!"_

 _"_ _Not at all," Pittacus replies. "Besides, Garde and Cepan are all but separated in the current system. This law just makes it official," he says calmly, holding his hands out._

 _"_ _It still doesn't help the Cepans," Setrakus continues, a heavy scowl on his face._

 _"_ _But it does," Pittacus says. "They learn the skills they need. Cepans need as much mentoring as Garde, just in different areas. It will be a system based on fulfilling the needs of everyone," He raises his hands as if to beg Setrakus to understand. "Surely you understand. You said so yourself the other day, we could have benefited from a better catered system of education,"_

 _With those words, Setrakus stands up slowly and I have to give it to Pittacus for not cowering away at all. I would at the look of murderous anger on Setrakus' face, the look of utter outrage and betrayal on his face. I find it a little ironic how vigorously he is defending those he later condemns to a life of hell, but there must be something personal here. It always is with him._

 _"_ _Cepans are going to be treated as inferior because they don't have legacies!" Setrakus' voice gets louder. "And why don't they have legacies? Because Lorien decides they don't! The system is warped and discriminatory! It's a dictatorship! We're all ruled by one planet, one entity that decides who will rule and who have to follow!" he's all but shouting._

 _"_ _We are all equal," Pittacus replies sternly. "Lorien treats us all with respect and equality. Just because you feel more powerful as an Elder does not mean that you are," He fixes Setrakus with a hard look._

 _"_ _We are not equal!" Setrakus retorts. "Elders are seen as gods here and you are the head God!_ You _, with your Ximic and double-weighted voting power! The Garde have always been favoured, always, and this law will make it worse!"_

 _Ximic? What the hell is Ximic? I want to pause the vision, to find out what's going on, but the two men are still arguing and I have to focus in on the conversation. I can't miss a word; everything could be vital._

 _"_ _How is the system unequal?" I can see Pittacus trying not to shout but I take in his clenched fists, his tight jaw._

 _"_ _Elders are always Garde members," Setrakus paces in front of the desk, his hands balled into fists. "Cepans are required to do the boring work, the menial work. The Garde get their universities, their elite positions and the Cepans get nothing!" he snaps._

 _"_ _That is not true!" Pittacus snaps. "That is false and you know it! This is about Celwe, isn't it? It's because she lost her job!"_

 _"_ _Don't talk about her!" Setrakus hisses. "She has no part in this conversation!" Pittacus shakes his head, standing up, and I can almost feel his power. I can sense the great strength, stronger even that Setrakus._

 _"_ _But she is," Pittacus says softly. "It's why you're so angry. You feel that Loric like her will be disadvantaged," Setrakus clenches his jaw, turning away from his friend. He's still angry, furious even, but he's controlled enough that I think the worst is over._

 _"_ _If such a system had been in place when we were younger, I would never have met her," his voice is controlled, but I can hear the rage underneath._

 _"_ _We are not separating them on all levels of society," Pittacus looks appalled. "Merely in schools! There is nothing forbidding Garde and Cepans to mingle, to marry, to be together," he protests._

 _"_ _Isn't there?" Setrakus paces towards the window, holding his hands behind his hand stiffly. "Society condemns it. I've seen the looks Celwe and I receive. A Garde and a Cepan being married, how disgusting, how wrong," his voice drips with anger. "Especially because I'm an Elder," Pittacus sighs, walking towards Setrakus slowly._

 _"_ _Society will change," he says gently. "It always does," Setrakus shakes his head, looking outside the window. His face is cold and there's a fanatical light in his eyes that I already start to recognise._

 _"_ _Not soon enough for me," he warns._

 _"_ _What do you wish could happen then?" Pittacus raises an eyebrow, looking sceptical. "That everyone would get legacies? That way everyone would be equal?" he asks. Setrakus smiles grimly, looking outside, as if the answers are all out there, waiting to be found._

 _"_ _Absolutely," he replies. '"That's exactly what I would do,"_

 _"_ _But that's impossible," Pittacus shakes his head. "You'd have to harness Lorien's power to give everyone legacies," he laughs sceptically. "That will never happen,"_

 _Setrakus smiles tightly. "Won't it?"_

Xxx

 _The dream changes all of a sudden, the images blurring together, like someone mixing all the colours together. Blinking, I take in the scene. Once more the beauty of Lorien stuns me. I stand by the bank of a river, as it winds through the gently sloping hills. The river is deep blue in colour, and I can even see silver fish flitting in the slow currents, the water lazily moving over rocks and boulders in the deep riverbed. There are tall trees lining the other side of the river, with the mountains rising far behind in the distance. The sky is a deep blue and the sun shines down, as a light wind ruffles my hair. I can smell the fresh smell of trees, of flowers and the outside. It must be spring because it's warm but there's still a chill in the air._

 _"_ _Raylan!" I turn to see Celwe standing nearby, laughing as she watches a small toddler sitting by the river's bank. She runs forwards, catching him up in a hug. I take in the boy's shock of red hair, the pale skin with the freckles dotted across his face, and I realise with a jolt that this is my father. Seeing him beam at his mother, my grandmother, forms a lump in my throat; I've never seen him so happy before._

 _"_ _Don't go into the water without me," she laughs. "You can't swim," she beams._

 _I watch as she walks to a nearby blanket spread on the grass, a bag unpacked nearby. She places Raylan down on the ground and reaches for a small bowl with what looks like mushed up food it. She looks so happy, so carefree and so beautiful out here in the wilderness that I can understand why Setrakus would love her. I could almost understand why he would kill for her._

 _"_ _Celwe," We both turn at that voice, although the woman in question smiles to see Setrakus. I frown, taking in his black robes, the scowl on his face. He looks weary, and there's an annoyed look on his face. He's older once more, maybe a few years older from the last vision. My dreams seem to be skipping years, focusing on the most important moments._

 _"_ _We didn't know how long you'd be," she says apologetically. "So we started without you," Setrakus shrugs, peering down at his son, almost in distaste. It almost reminds me of the way my father looked at me._

 _"_ _He's still eating this?" he peers down at the bowl as Celwe gently runs her hands through her baby's hair. "He's two, Celwe, he can eat normally," She sighs and there's a look on her face which makes me feel as if this is an old conversation._

 _"_ _Why are you so desperate for him to grow up so soon?" she replies. "He's a baby, Decimus, a little boy._ Our _little boy. Can't you let him be a child?" Setrakus sits down awkwardly, looking out of place in the setting._

 _"_ _He has to grow up at some point," he replies. "He won't always be a child," he says, avoiding her eyes and looking at the river. He doesn't seem aware of the beauty he's surrounded in, or his family next to him. He seems worlds away._

 _"_ _But he is a child now," she replies, smiling down at her baby. She helps Raylan eat some of his food, guiding the wooden spoon to his mouth._

 _"_ _You spoil him too much," Setrakus says gruffly. "You're going to stop him from growing up," he scowls._

 _"_ _Why are you so concerned about him growing up?" Celwe turns to face him. She still smiles at him but there's an edge to it, an annoyance that seems out of place. The way she holds Raylan almost looks like she's protecting her son from Setrakus._

 _"_ _Because one day he'll have to realise that the world won't cater to him!" he snaps. "That he won't always get what he wants and he has to fight for-"_

 _"_ _What's this really about?" she stops him mid-speech. "Don't lie to me, this isn't about Raylan and you know it," Setrakus sighs, running an agitated hang through his hair. He keeps looking away from her, his jaw working. Raylan reaches out for him but Setrakus doesn't even seem to notice his own child. It makes me hate him even more._

 _"_ _I was cautioned by the Elders today," he admits. Celwe sighs, putting down the bowl of food carefully, her face composed. Raylan reaches for it but she's more focused on Setrakus._

 _"_ _Why?" she asks. She doesn't even seem that surprised._

 _"_ _I've been missing meetings as I've been focusing on my research," he says the words bitterly. "They thought I was neglecting my duties of an Elder," The way he says it makes me think he's quoting someone else. He looks angry and I take in his clenched fists, his tight jaw. It sends shivers down my back._

 _"_ _Are you?" Celwe replies smoothly._

 _"_ _The truth is, they're threatened by me," Setrakus boasts arrogantly. "They think I'm too powerful, that I'm fulfilling my aspect of Power too much. They think that they need to control me before it's too late," There's a small smirk playing on his lips. "If only they knew what my research is. Then they would really hate me," He laughs._

 _"_ _What is your research?" Celwe focuses completely on Setrakus, seeming to ignore Raylan tugging at her skirt._

 _"_ _You won't tell anyone? It's a secret," he pauses. Celwe laughs softly, tipping her head to the side._

 _"_ _We're a team. When have I ever betrayed you?" she smiles. He gives in at once, a small smile playing on his lips._

 _"_ _I want to bring about equality between Cepans and Garde," he replies. "I was thinking of a way to harness Lorien in some way, to harbour some of the Entity to distribute legacies to both Garde and Cepans," His face is turning eager, his words and movements more animated and energetic. It reminds me of how he can be now, when something goes well in training and he thinks I'm his perfect little heir._

 _"_ _It's not even that hard," he continues brightly. "_ _The main form of Lorien is a stream of energy, buried deep in the core of Lorien, but it also manifests into Loralite. I was collecting Loralite and experimented with that to try and develop Legacies," he shakes his head. "It didn't work; it just wasn't strong enough,"_ _Celwe frowns, looking almost distributed, but doesn't stop him continuing._

 _"_ _I was thinking of building a machine to suck Lorien out of the core," he continues. "I haven't told anyone this, only you. But if I can harness the Entity, not all of it of course, just a little, I can give everyone Legacies. I'll have the power of Lorien in my hands!" he exclaims, grinning at her. I've never seen him so happy._

 _"_ _But that would be breaking the laws of Loren," she replies softly. "You're talking about using the power of Lorien for your own gain,"_

 _"_ _It's not for me!" he protests, looking her in the eyes. He looks animated, manic almost. "It's for Lorien! To unite the people as one! Think about it, everyone having Legacies, everyone having the same powers! Equality for all!"_

 _"_ _It's equal as it is," she replies. "I know not everyone has legacies but we don't all need them. The system has worked for hundreds and years and will continue to be that way,"_

 _"_ _Why should it?" he stands upright and Celwe winces, shocked by his anger, his passion for this monstrous research. I'm shocked and I_ know _what a monster he is._

 _"_ _Because it works that way!" she replies, her voice high with worry. "As someone without legacies, I feel perfectly happy with my life! I don't need legacies for fulfilment!" Setrakus snorts, looking away from her._

 _"_ _Trust me, when you have legacies, you'll understand," he says shortly. "And I can give you legacies. I_ will _," he says._

 _"_ _Setrakus you're being ridiculous," she shakes her head. "You can't suck Lorien out of the earth! It's illegal!"_

 _"_ _I'm already developing the machine," he snaps. "It won't take me long to do it! I've been studying for years, ever since university. I know what I'm doing!" He sounds so sure of himself, so confident that it scares me. It makes me terrified for what I'm going to have to see._

 _"_ _Setrakus, don't, I beg you," she grasps for his hands but he moves away, pacing across the grass. "Please. If you do this, you could be banished! Think of me! Think of Raylan!" she begs. Setrakus watches her coldly, his face set. I can see though that her pleas do affect him, which he's hurting to say no to her. I can see that she is his one weakness. Not even his son moves him._

 _"_ _I am thinking of you," he replies softly. "It's why I must do this,"_

* * *

 **So that was a long chapter but it was important. The Loric's plan is changing and they're going to be attacking the Capital now! Adam's mission has begun! And Ella is learning more about her grandfather!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	24. Chapter 23 - The Fallen Elder

**Hi guys!**

 **So a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really love all of the reviews and I appreciate the support so much! So a huge thank you to everyone!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Tempest – Those are good quotes! And you're right, it sounds exactly like something that Setrakus would say, just as he's about to bomb a whole city or something. I might have to use those quotes, if that's ok?**

\- **I won't continue the exact Jix scenes but there will be scenes along the same lines (although I'll try and make them happier)**

\- **Ella won't go evil but she is going to go through a big change to help her planet.**

 **The next few chapters will be centred around Ella and her visions. Originally I tried to incorporate it with other storylines but it would take too long and you might forget where the visions left off, so I decided it was better to have them all in one group.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23 – The Fallen Elder

 **Ella**

 _It's another vision once more. I wonder how many more I have to go through, how much more I have to see until I can understand everything. I feel like the visions are a warning of something that is going to come and I can only understand and defeat the threat with the knowledge I learn in these dreams. But that doesn't make it easy. It doesn't make it easier when I can see what a monster Setrakus was even back then and nobody did anything to stop him. It makes me hate everyone that much more._

 _I'm back in the Elder's meeting room, the one with the large table and floor-to-ceiling windows. But it's different: darker and colder than it was before. It's nighttime outside, the lights are out in the Capital, and there are lit candles everywhere, casting flickering shadows around the room. The shadows are ominous and I can sense the tension and worry in the air, as I take in two men sat at the table, one with his head in his hands. Pittacus. When he looks up I notice the new lines on his face, and his older and wearier appearance. It shocks me to see him without a smile on his face._

 _"_ _The Mogadorians are unusually bold at the moment. Their attacks on our satellites have increased significantly," The other man seems to be continuing an earlier conversation._ _He's much older than Pittacus and kind of like how I imagined a real grandfather to be with a friendly face and warm appearance. Right now, though, it's twisted up in a scowl, his eyes filled with concern._

 _"_ _It's odd," he continues. "Only two years agreed we signed the Treaty of Lora with them, guaranteeing steady trade and peace between our two nations," he frowns._

 _"_ _They must be incited by something or someone we don't know about," Pittacus replies. "They are not usually so confident in their attacks,"_

 _"_ _Perhaps," the man concedes. "We should keep an eye on them, make sure we know what is behind these growing attacks. I do not want to see Mogadorian presence on Lorien," Pittacus just nods, looking downcast._

 _"_ _No one does, Loridas," he says dully. Loridas watches him carefully and then places a hand on Pittacus' shoulder, his face kinder than before._

 _"_ _Tell me what's bothering you, Pittacus," Loridas says._

 _"_ _Lots of things," Pittacus admits. "The Mogadorians, Setrakus, Ximic…" he sighs, rubbing his forehead. I perk up at the mention of Ximic, desperate to know what that is. It was mentioned before and I had no idea what it was. I feel like it's crucial, a huge part of the story and without knowing what it is, I'll never fully understand what happens._

 _"_ _Why does your legacy bother you?" Loridas asks gently._

 _"_ _I'm not sure," Pittacus admits. "It was always a blessing to have this legacy. A miracle. I was amazed when I first developed it," he smiles softly, looking down at his hands. I lean forwards eagerly, almost willing them to reveal Ximic._

 _"_ _Until?" Loridas urges._

 _"_ _Until I realised that Setrakus is right. It's too much power for one man. Too much influence whilst others have none. How is that fair?" he asks._

 _"_ _Ximic_ is _a powerful legacy," Loridas stands up, heading to a nearby window. "The ability to harness whatever legacy you feel like with the mere power of imagination is daunting, which is why it is only granted to the role of Pittacus," he nods. "It is granted to the only one who can use it justly,"_

 _I stare at the two men, awed and impressed. The ability to have any legacy by just thinking about it… that's huge! That could make someone the most powerful person on the planet! No wonder Setrakus was so jealous of Pittacus. He wanted that legacy. He wanted Ximic! He wanted to be Pittacus so he could have the legacy to go with it. I suddenly start to understand Setrakus' desperation to harness Lorien: not just to give Celwe a legacy, but so he can get Ximic for himself. His preaching of equality was a ruse to get power, a ruse that he pulled off perfectly._ I _fell for it, even with hindsight, even knowing what he was going to become. I feel stupid for even believing his propaganda of equality._

 _"_ _But is it really fair not to grant everyone legacies?" Pittacus finally says. "I've always believed in the system but Setrakus is so passionate about its inequality that I'm starting to wonder if he's right,"_

 _"_ _Do not doubt Lorien," Loridas snaps, sounding almost angry. "Setrakus is wrong to condemn it. There is a reason some do not receive legacies,"_

 _"_ _Why is that?" Pittacus asks, looking at Loridas, as if he holds all of the answers. Maybe he does._

 _"_ _Because if everyone were to have legacies, we would never have peace," Loridas says. "The Cepans uphold the peace and control the Garde. Legacies naturally generate competition and if everyone were to harness such powers, the planet would be in a constant state of war. That is how it works. The Cepans hold our planet together,"_

 _"_ _But Setrakus-" Pittacus begins._

 _"_ _Setrakus is wrong to doubt the system," Loridas says firmly. "He is angry because he is not Pittacus. He wants Ximic, Pittacus, can't you see? That last part is more to himself than anything but I still hear it, still hear the anger in his tone. But I don't sympathise; he could have done something. He_ should _have done something._

 _"_ _Setrakus_ did _tell me that I should give up the legacy to Lorien," Pittacus continues. "That such a power belongs to Lorien and not me," he sighs. Loridas turns back to Pittacus, his eyes alert._

 _"_ _And what do you believe?" He asks sternly. "What do your instincts tell you?" he asks._

 _"_ _That he is lying," Pittacus admits, looking up at his fellow Elder. "That he wants me to give it up for some reason," Loridas nods, his face neutral. Somehow I can tell that he agrees with Pittacus._

 _"_ _That reason is jealousy," Loridas replies. "He wants the power for himself and if he cannot have it, no one can,"_

 _"_ _He is in the wrong, but he is not evil," Pittacus disagrees. "He needs to be shown the right path again, reminded of the beauty and wonder of Lorien, instead of doubting it," he says optimistically. I hate his innocence._

 _"_ _Perhaps," Loridas sighs. He turns away towards the window and I realise with a pang that he knows. He knows that something is going to happen and he knows nothing he do will change the future. He might not know how things will turn out and that things will be as serious as they are but he knows that Lorien is going to change forever._

 _"_ _He's my friend," Pittacus says firmly. "And a fellow Elder. Yet…" he breaks off, twisting his hands together. He looks guilty, as if he's broken some kind of rule or law._

 _"_ _Yet?" Loridas prompts him._

 _"_ _I want to believe in him…but I can't trust him," he shakes his head._

 _"_ _Why not?" Loridas doesn't seem surprised at all by Pittacus' confession._

 _"_ _He's not turning up to meetings, he's ignoring his duties," Pittacus says. "I talked to Celwe to try and understand where he is during our meetings but she doesn't know. She says he's doing his research but he's never at home anymore," he looks to Loridas. "I think he's up to something, Loridas. I think we need to help him,"_

 _"_ _Do not trust Celwe. She could be covering for him," Loridas replies. "She wants to protect her family, her son," He points out. Pittacus nods, twisting his hands together._

 _"_ _Their son…" Pittacus sighs heavily, the lines on his face even more pronounced with stress. "Raylan_ _…_ _Raylan is seven and he gained his first legacy the other day. That's not normal," he shakes his head._

 _"_ _Which legacy?" Loridas turns to face Pittacus, his face focused and alert. I'm drawn in, completely immersed in the events in front of me._

 _"_ _Invisibility," Pittacus replies. "It's unheard of that Loric children get such a legacy at seven!" he stands up, pacing around in front of the table in agitation._

 _"_ _Celwe is a Cepan. A child's fate is normally dictated by their mother's status," Loridas muses. "Not every case, but most of the time. It is highly unlikely that Raylan would have been a Garde, let alone one of such power,"_

 _"_ _That's what I thought," Pittacus agrees. "It's not natural,"_

 _"_ _What could it be though?" Loridas frowns. "Setrakus cannot give his child a legacy. That's impossible to transfer legacies in such a way," he points out._

 _"_ _No," Pittacus shakes his head. "But Lorien can," Loridas' eyes widen and he looks genuinely shocked, as if he didn't expect to hear that. Even he is thrown off guard._

 _"_ _That's impossible," he snaps. "Setrakus is not controlling Lorien,"_

 _"_ _I want to believe you, but then what is he doing?" Pittacus replies. "He's too powerful and he's harvesting power every day. I don't know how he does it but it's wrong, sick, corrupted! It's against Loric wishes," he shakes his head._

 _"_ _I can't-" Loridas begins but Pittacus starts to pace in front of the table._

 _"_ _Loridas, I want to believe in him!" he snaps. "I want to believe that my friend, my best friend, is innocent. But I think that he is doing something very serious," Loridas nods, still unsettled. Maybe despite knowing the truth, he didn't want to believe Setrakus was capable of such acts._

 _"_ _We can still help him," Pittacus says in a calmer tone. "We can still save him…there's still a chance," he murmurs._

 _"_ _It must be his research," Loridas says, still unsettled. "We must find out what it is he is learning, how he is gaining such power for he and his family,"_

 _"_ _I've tried talking to him," Pittacus confesses. "But he won't listen. He hates me, Loridas, hates me and I don't know why!"_

 _"_ _But you must talk to him," Loridas concludes, walking away from the window. "He won't listen to anyone else. Reason with him and try to control whatever he is doing. Or who knows what will happen?"_

 _"_ _But what if he won't listen to reason?" Pittacus says. "What if he won't listen to me?" Loridas sighs, placing his hands on the back of one of the chairs in the room._

 _"_ _We must be clever in our own investigation. Do not make it obvious that you are interrogating him when you talk with him," Loridas instructs, and Pittacus nods, biting his lip nervously._

 _"_ _I believe he is a threat, Loridas," Pittacus says. "I wish I had done something sooner…I just want to help him before it's too late,"_

 _"_ _There is no point in wishing," Loridas replies. "Just act now, while we still have time. Your decision will determine Lorien's fate, Pittacus. Make the right choice,"_

 _Xxx_

 _The scene changes suddenly and I'm in a huge kitchen. It's like one of those country life ones, with wooden cabinets and floral curtains and country-style facilities. Celwe stands by one of the windows, clutching a mug of something that steams as she stares outside. I follow her eye line, watching as Raylan, now seven, plays in the garden with a chimaera. He occasionally disappears and then reappears, as if he can't quite control his legacy. Celwe looks older, lines on her face and a frown that was never there before. She's worn down, exhausted and I wonder what she must have had to put up with from Setrakus. Probably hell._

 _"_ _Five years ago you came to me," Celwe says softly. "Five years ago you told me to keep an eye on Setrakus, that things weren't right…why has it taken you so long to return?"_

 _"_ _Because I didn't want to trust my instincts, which were telling me he was committing crimes," I turn to take in her guest sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Pittacus looks out of place in his Elder's robes and it's almost comical to see him there clutching a cup of coffee. But there's nothing funny about this scene._

 _"_ _He's not," she replies. "You're wrong,"_

 _"_ _Celwe, we need to talk," Pittacus urges, frowning. "I need to know the truth. Before it's too late,"_

 _"_ _No," she shakes her head. "Leave now. I don't want to have to lie to Setrakus about you visiting," Her words are hard but her voice shakes as she talks._

 _"_ _Celwe, please," Pittacus says gently. "We're friends. I'm Raylan's godfather. We could simply tell Setrakus that I was here to visit my godson,"_

 _"_ _No," she shakes her head. "He's not stupid, Pittacus. He knows that you and the other Elders are suspicious of him. He's told me about it!" she snaps, turning around and slamming her mug down on the side._

 _"_ _We are suspicious," Pittacus admits easily. "He's getting more and more powerful and we want to know why,"_

 _"_ _Maybe he was always like that and now he's more confident to show it off!" she snaps. "How about that?"_

 _"_ _It's not that," Pittacus sighs softly. "No one gets more powerful in the way he does, Celwe. You know that,"_

 _She shakes her head. "You are unbelievable, Pittacus. You just have to be the best! Why can't he be the better Elder for once?" she demands. I've got to give it to Pittacus for not shouting at her but simply looking pitying, sympathetic._

 _"_ _You know that's not what it is either, Celwe," he says. "Neither of us are stupid. We both know that he's not training more than he did before and he's not always been this way. He's doing something, something terrible, and I need to know what it is," Celwe's body stiffens with his words but she keeps her eyes locked on Raylan._

 _"_ _No," she says stubbornly._

 _"_ _The other Elders won't wait forever," Pittacus urges. "They're desperate to kick him off the Elders' council. If I can't give an accurate report on what he's doing and stop him before it gets worse, he won't be an Elder any longer and that will kill him," he says. Celwe looks down at the ground, clutching her mug so hard that I swear it's going to break in a minute._

 _"_ _Think of Raylan. He's just a boy, Celwe. He shouldn't have a legacy yet," Pittacus sighs. "And the chances of him having any with you being a Cepan were small," he urges. "I want to help Setrakus before it's too late,"_

 _Celwe bites her lip, looking away from him and outside again. Her face is filled with sadness as she watches Raylan,_ _my father, playing on the grass. She looks so desperate as she stares at him that I know she's going to give in. I can see her love, her devotion for her son written all over her face. She will do whatever she can to protect him._

 _"_ _It's already too late," she finally whispers. "I know you're going to try anyway but the truth is you're too late. Far too late," Pittacus doesn't seem to listen to her, he just leans forwards, his face sympathetic._

 _"_ _Please," Pittacus asks, setting down his cup. "Celwe, tell me the truth. You and your son could be in danger if you don't," Celwe swallows, looking down at her mug and I can see her internal struggle. I will her to tell the truth and almost as if she's obeying me, she looks up with a sigh._

 _"_ _Setrakus has been…he's been working on something and it's so time consuming he doesn't go to meetings," she sighs._

 _"_ _We know, we cautioned him a few times," Pittacus says bluntly. "But what is his research?"_

 _"_ _The first few years were spent studying alone, but then he moved onto practical experiments," Celwe says. "He was working with Loralite at first. He read a study about harnessing temporary power from the stones and he attempted to do it for longer durations. He even got me to try and use the Loralite to get legacies," she admits. "It didn't work,"_

 _"_ _But what's he studying now?" Pittacus asks._

 _"_ _Loralite," she replies instantly._

 _"_ _Don't lie to me, Celwe," Pittacus says softly. "We both know he's not working with Loralite. There are countless studies on the stone and he would want to do something outstanding, unique," Celwe shudders, looking down at her hands and I can see how hard this is to admit out loud that her husband is a monster. That he's not the man she fell in love with._

 _"_ _You don't realise the extent of the things he's doing," Celwe shakes her head. "Pittacus, it will change everything,"_

 _"_ _Then tell me," Pittacus says gently._

 _"_ _He'll kill me," she whispers. Pittacus shakes his head, standing upright and walking over to her. He takes her hands in his and looks down at her earnestly._

 _"_ _I will_ never _let that happen, Celwe," he says fiercely. "You and Raylan have my eternal protection,' she shakes her head, blinking back a few tears._

 _"_ _It'll kill you, Pittacus," she whispers. "It kills me every day," She shudders, clenching her hands together, as if in physical pain._

 _"_ _Tell me," he says steadily but I can see the pain on his face already._

 _"_ _You think that the worst he's been doing was sucking energy from Loralite," she whispers and then her words come out in a rush, so fast that I have to listen close to catch them._

 _"_ _But that was only the start. For the last five years, he's been working on ways to suck Lorien from its core so he can harness the power of Lorien for himself," she admits, looking ashamed._

 _"_ _What?" Pittacus moves away abruptly, looking horrified. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _He's made this monstrous machine that can suck up some of Lorien's energy from the ground. It's only just finished…it took him five years," she admits. Pittacus looks sick, horrified by the news and I know this is far worse than what he ever imagined to hear._

 _"_ _That's where he goes most days," Celwe whispers. "To Elder's Isle. He goes to the temple where there's the opening into the core of Lorien and he tries to use this machine to suck out the entity. He managed to pull some out before…but not much. So he's adapted it, made the machine better and he's going to try it again today," she looks up, tears streaking down her cheeks._

 _"_ _Why is he doing that?" Pittacus whispers, looking numb. Celwe wipes a tear away, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground._

 _"_ _To get legacies for Raylan," she finally says._

 _"_ _Stop lying to me!" Pittacus shouts and she jumps in shock. She seems scared of him but she can't see what I can: the pain, the anger, the fear. He can't believe that jealousy would drive his friend this far, would turn him into that much of a monster. I think worst of all, he can't believe he let this happen and didn't stop it. That he never noticed._

 _"_ _Tell me the truth," he says hoarsely._

 _"_ _He's doing it for Ximic!" she shouts. "He wants Ximic so_ he _can be Pittacus! He wants your job, your role, your_ life _!" Pittacus recoils in shock, looking as hurt as Celwe._

 _"_ _Do you know what he said to me?" she continues, pain in her voice. "He said that if he could, he would swap roles with you, even if it meant giving up Raylan!" She shouts. "His own son! He doesn't love his own son!"_

 _"_ _How did this happen?" Pittacus whispers. "How did this happen to him?" Celwe shakes her head, a few tears on her cheeks._

 _"_ _I don't know," she shrugs. "I just don't know," She takes a deep breath and moves away from Pittacus._

 _"_ _If you want to stop him, he's at Elder's Isle today," her voice is more resolved. "Don't…don't let me know that I told you. It would kill him," she says, her voice breaking. Pittacus nods, standing upright and I can see him trying to pull himself together._

 _"_ _He's committed treason," Pittacus says. "I have to stop him Celwe, do you understand?" She looks up, still hurt, still shaking from the conversation, and then nods slowly._

 _"_ _The punishment for treason is death," she says in resignation. Pittacus nods sadly, tears on his cheeks too. Celwe turns away from him, staring outside the window to where Raylan is playing._

 _"_ _Go then," she replies. "Go and murder him. I hope you know what you're doing though," she snaps, her voice barely hiding her pain._

 _"_ _Celwe-" Pittacus reaches out for me but she flinches away, more tears on her cheeks._

 _"_ Don't _come back afterwards! Or I might kill you myself,"_

Xxx

 _I'm suddenly flying through the air, over mountain ranges and lakes and forests. Then over a sea, an ocean, so quickly that it's all a blur. Dizzy and disorientated, I try to keep up, try to not panic as I race through the air. But it's so hard when everything flashes by me so quickly._

 _I'm not alone in my flying. Nearby Pittacus flies as fast as me, and I take in his desperate expression, the tear tracks still on his face and I know he'll have come straight from the talk with Celwe. I can sense his desperation to reach Setrakus before something terrible happens…but we both know it's too late._

 _The sky is grey and a light drizzle falls from the clouds but Pittacus doesn't seem to notice. The sea is stormy and the waves crash over each other, the ocean looking as troubled as I feel. Soon, I can see the island approaching, appearing out of the strange mist that covers the water. But the island doesn't look as beautiful as I imagine it would normally look; today it looks ominous, grey and lifeless. I know at once this is because of what Setrakus is doing._

 _We suddenly start to slow more, the speed decreasing enough for me to take in the surroundings. I'm flying above an island and it's beautiful. The beaches are covered by light, almost silvery sand and the waves that break gently onto the shore are a brilliant blue. Just by the edge of the beach, the jungle starts. It's thick and wild, uninhabitable. The trees are ancient and the animals that mill around the forest floor and that fly through the foliage are unusual and strange._

 _I can hear a funny screaming noise, as if something is being torn to pieces. As soon as Pittacus hears the noise, he speeds up and we're racing along so quickly that everything is a blur. We speed through the jungle, which stretches on for miles, barely allowing space for the river to push through the trees. The river is huge and slow, filled with wildlife. The waters are deep blue, Loralite shimmering in the depths, amongst other rocks without names. It's as ancient as the forest. Following the river to its source, it starts to become smaller, thinner, but the trees are as thick as ever. The river's source is finally shown at the base of the only mountain on the island._

 _I suddenly come to a stop._ _The screaming noise has picked up and it sounds as if something is in pain, or being torn apart. Pittacus swears and then we break into the clearing, where nestled by the source of the river and hidden amongst the trees, is a building. It's old and starting to resemble ruins, but instinctively I know its still as strong as ever. The original shining white material it must have been made of has dulled to a cream colour, weathered by the ages and weather. The building is protected by a strong, but thin force field and looks like one the Mayan temples on Earth._

 _"_ _No!" I hear Pittacus scream and then we zoom away, around to the back of the temple._

 _I think he screams again when he sees the crater, but I'm too shocked by the scene in front of me to notice._

 _Following him, my heart almost stops at the sight. A couple of hundred feet of forest has been cut away from the area around the temple and in that space is a huge crater. It must be a couple of hundred feet wide at least and I don't even know how deep it is. I can't imagine how long that must have taken and it's monstrous, horrifying. It's like a scar on the island. On Lorien even._

 _Even scarier still is the monstrous machine above it. I can't explain it; it's like a mass of mogadorian and Loric instruments struck together in a giant clump of metal; most of it stands solidly next to the crater but there's a crane-like arm holding another part over the crater. It's monstrous and makes me feel terrified just to stare at it. I can see Loric and mog engravings on the metal, but it's the huge needle that hovers over the crater that terrifies me. It has lowered partly into the crater and it's sucking what looks to be this stream of pure blue energy out of the earth. The energy is so powerful that I can feel the hairs on my body stand up, as if electrified, and there's a buzzing feeling in my veins, as if the blue light directly affects me. I feel so powerful that I could do anything I wanted._

 _Nearby I can see Setrakus laughing, raising his hands to the air with his eyes shut. He stands over the crater, a crazy smile on his face. He's starting to look more and more similar to the monster I know today and I shudder to see him, to know what he's doing. It makes me feel sick. He doesn't seem to be deafened by the horrible screaming noise, a sound I realise is coming from the energy. It's like it's being tortured, mutilated as it's pulled out of the ground and into the machine. I can see Pittacus' mouth open in horror, more tears on his cheeks, as if he's being tortured too. Setrakus doesn't even seem to notice his presence here; he's too busy celebrating about the machine working._

 _"_ _No!" Pittacus screams again and then he raises his hands. I can sense the intense power rise in him, stronger than anything I've ever felt before, and then two pure bolts of energy race out of his hands. It's not like the bright blue energy coming from the earth but a fiery, golden energy that blinds me. I watch as the deadly missiles race through the air, one aiming for the machine, the other for the needle._

 _They hit the machine._

 _I hear another scream, a scream of pure rage and anger as the machine explodes. I'm immersed by watching the machine all but melt under the bolts of energy, dissolving in an instant. The blue energy of Lorien suddenly disappears, no longer pulled out by the machine and I watch with relief as it floods back into the ground and the screaming stops. Calm seems to descend upon the area as what's left of the machine hangs above the crater, the metal melted and distorted, as steam billows off it. The blue light is gone, safe under ground and away from the machine. Setrakus is on his knees, staring at the destruction in shock and horror and I almost feel sorry for him. Almost._

 _"_ _What have you done?" He screams, turning to Pittacus, who kneels by the side of the crater, staring at horror at the destruction._

 _"_ _What have_ I _done?" Pittacus demands. "What have_ you _done?" he shouts._

 _"_ _It was my work!" Setrakus screams, gesturing to the machines. "My research!" I think he's gone mad, by the way he's tearing at his clothes and hair in rage, furious at the destruction._

 _"_ _I had no choice!" Pittacus shouts. "You were destroying our planet!"_

 _"_ _I was studying!" Setrakus shouts. "I was fulfilling the role Lorien gave to me all those years ago! It took me five years to build that! Five years!" he buries his head in his hands. "And now it's ruined! RUINED!"_

 _"_ _It should never have been built in the first place!" Pittacus screams. "You've betrayed me and the Elders and your people and Lorien! You've committed treason, Setrakus!" Setrakus stands up, tearing at his hair in anger, in horror as he stares at all his years' of work, ruined in two blasts._

 _"_ _I had to do this!" Setrakus screams. "It was my only way to get power! You were the Chosen One with your Ximic and double-weighted vote! Only with the extra power from this could I be noticed!" he shouts. "It was my only chance!" Pittacus just stares at him, horrified._

 _"_ _I was always compared to you!" Setrakus carries on, his voice lower than before. "All my life, I heard it was always about how powerful you were, good you were. You were always better than me! Well not this time!" he roars. "Not this time, Pittacus! It's my time now!"_

 _"_ _We all knew you were powerful! How strong and loyal you were to Lorien! It was how you became an Elder!" Pittacus shouts in anger. "You would never have gotten the role otherwise!"_

 _"_ _The other Elders all thought you were so intelligent and so brave and wonderful!" Setrakus mocks, oblivious to Pittacus' words. "You were their hero, the mighty Pittacus with the Ximic!"_

 _"_ _That's not true," Pittacus protests wearily._

 _"_ _But if you were_ so _clever and_ so _in tune with Lorien, then you would have known!" Setrakus shouts triumphantly. "You all would have known from the beginning about me! You, my friend, for all these years and you never even noticed what was in front of you!" he laughs. "You never saw me for who I am!"_

 _"_ _I know who you are!" Pittacus retorts. "A good man! Who loves his people and his planet! We might have underrated you but things can change! But not with this!" he gestures in horror to the machine._

 _"_ _Oh how stupid you all are!" Setrakus laughs bitterly, furiously. "How stupid and clueless you are! How did you never know! It was always in front of you!"_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" Pittacus asks, taking a few steps back. Setrakus gets to his feet, and he grins, and it's so cruel and bitter that it shocks me._

 _"_ _Did you never think it odd how those two Elders died on the trip to Mogadore? And how we both won those two roles?" Setrakus laughs. "How did you never find that a stunning coincidence?"_

 _"_ _No," Pittacus shakes his head._

 _"_ _Only one Elder should have died that day," Setrakus says. "Only one role should have been fulfilled. Yours, not mine," Pittacus shakes his head, looking shaken. He takes a step backwards, bracing himself._

 _"_ _Stop," he says weakly. "Stop now,"_

 _"_ _Priscilla was alive and well when I got to her," Setrakus continues, a smirk playing at his lips. "She would have made it if anyone else had gotten to her before me," Pittacus shakes his head, stumbling backwards._

 _"_ _No, no, don't tell me this," he begs. Setrakus laughs, pushing his hood back from his face, and I shudder at the cruelty shining in his eyes._

 _"_ _I killed her," he relishes every word. "It was the only way to become an Elder. When Claude died, I knew you would get the role before me! So another had to die!"_

 _"_ _No," Pittacus shakes his head numbly. "Stop it!"_

 _"_ _I. Killed. Her!" Setrakus yells in triumph. "And you never knew!"_

 _"_ _No!" Pittacus falls to his knees, raking his hands thought his hair. I can see his heavy breathing, his stricken face but he knows that Setrakus is telling the truth._

 _"_ _No one even suspected a thing!" Setrakus continues. "Why it was a stab in the back that killed her, not even a mog blast! That was when I knew that Lorien wanted this of me. Otherwise I would have been found guilty, I would have been suspected. But I got away with it," he turns towards his machine and I see the murderous anger on his face._

 _"_ _Lorien wanted me to be the strongest of all, the most powerful!" he shouts. "It's why I had Dreynen and could disable every Garde on the planet! It's why I trained for so long and no one knew about my studies! It was how I managed to build this machine! This is Lorien's will!" He raises his hands up to the sky and I stare at him, horrified. He's mad._

 _"_ _This is against everything Lorien stands for!" Pittacus screams. "Murder and treason and betrayal! You are nothing to Lorien!" Setrakus turns around, an arrogant smirk on his face._

 _"_ _But I am everything, Pittacus," he replies. "One day you will realise it when it is too late. Lorien believes in me, not you,"_

 _"_ _You killed an Elder!" Pittacus screams, unable to believe what he's hearing. "You killed an Elder and now have done this!" he gestures to the machine. "You deserve nothing!" he screams._

 _"_ _So then why did none of you realise?" Setrakus demands. "If Lorien really willed it, then why did you never know what I was doing?"_

 _Pittacus looks numb. "Because I believed in you too much…I believed you were a better man,"_

 _"_ _No," Setrakus smirks. "Because Lorien willed this to happen. Lorien chose me,"_

 _"_ _No, she didn't," Pittacus snaps. "If she willed you to be so powerful, you would have my role and my legacy. You would have been Pittacus, not Setrakus Ra!" he shouts, hitting the one weakness knows Setrakus has. Setrakus winces, looking both hurt and furious._

 _"_ _Silence!" he yells._

 _"_ _You cannot use the excuse of Lorien for your own needs, Setrakus!" Pittacus cries and I can hear the pain in his voice. "You have broken every sacred rule of the planet! I have no choice but to arrest you!" I can see the tears in his eyes, the pain it causes him to do this._

 _"_ _You will not!" Setrakus snarls._

 _"_ _I will," Pittacus vows. "You got away with it before but not now. I know the truth, now. I will have to take your life for the life you took," he says heavily, his words not matching the heavy tone in his voice._

 _"_ _You've taken everything else that I deserve!" Setrakus roars. "My role! My legacy! My work!" he stares at his machine, horror and anger on his face. "Everything I've worked towards you've taken!"_

 _"_ _Well not this time!" he reaches inside his cloak, pulling out a sword. "Not this time Pittacus. This time, you will die and I will win!"_

 _"_ _Don't make me do this, Setrakus," Pittacus gets to his feet wearily. "Don't make me act against you!"_

 _"_ _Like you could kill me" Setrakus scoffs. "Like you could kill me after the new powers I've acquired!"_

 _"_ _We were friends!" Pittacus cries out in anguish. "We were friends, Setrakus! I can help you! Let me help you! Let's return to how things used to be!" he screams. Setrakus simply laughs, shaking his head._

 _"_ _Times have changed, Pittacus," he snarls. "And now you will die!"_

 _Setrakus throws his hands up, and I can feel the air charge with his Dreynen. Pittacus, however, seems to know what's about to take place and he throws his own hands up. I can't see what he does but I know that somehow he's managed to counteract Setrakus' Dreynen with his own. Maybe he already had it or maybe he just emulated it with his Ximic. Either way it works. Setrakus snarls, lunging forward as if to attack Pittacus but he never makes it more than a few feet, Then he stops in mid-attack, still and unmoving, as if frozen._

 _"_ _Let me go!" he yells and I know that Pittacus has somehow manages to freeze him in place, maybe with one of his other legacies or Ximic._

 _"_ _No!" Pittacus shakes his head. "It's over, Setrakus. The other Elders are on their way as we speak. They'll come and arrest you and you'll be executed for treason!" he sighs, looking worn down and broken._

 _"_ _Let me go!" Setrakus screams and I can see some tears in his eyes. He struggles against the air but he can't seem to move and I can see the fight leaving him._

 _"_ _I was always stronger than you and you never learnt," Pittacus says in defeat. "I didn't want to have to do this,"_

 _"_ _NO!" Setrakus roars, and in one last attempt he lunges forwards._

 _Pittacus, shocked either by his friend's strength or his sudden anger or maybe just broken by everything he's just learnt, reacts without thinking. Instinctively, he throws his hands out and the same golden bolt of energy flies out, hitting Setrakus in the chest._

 _Setrakus' scream is horrendous and sends shivers down my spine. I can't watch but yet I have to as he falls to the ground the fire consuming him in seconds. He rolls over and over, desperate to quench the fire. I can smell his blistering skin, his burning flesh and I can see his clothes dissolving in the fire. Setrakus screams, thrashing around and trying to put out the fire. Pittacus rushes over, shocked and horrified and he summons water from the nearby stream, throwing it onto his friend to stop the fire. But it's too late. The damage is done. Setrakus' chest, arms and legs are all covered in blistering and bleeding wounds but his face is the worst. Gone is the coldly handsome appearance he had before; now his face is so burnt and melted that he resembles the monster he is now. It's horrible to see._

 _"_ _Setrakus, I'm so sorry," Pittacus runs to heal him but Setrakus cowers away, glaring at him so intensely and filled with so much hatred that it shocks me. Pittacus stops in his tracks, looking completely lost for the first time._

 _"_ _I hate you!" Setrakus rolls onto his front, trying to crawl away. He's in so much pain and tears escape from the corner of his eyes. He drags himself forward, his body too burnt by the intense fire and he can barely move, but he tries all the same._

 _I can hear the distant sound of a nearby ship and I look up to see a silver shape hurtling through the air. The Elders…they're here. But they're too late; too late to help either of these men. Pittacus doesn't even seem to notice though, watching with horrified eyes as he takes in his destroyed and burnt figure. I watch as the ship starts to lower down onto the island._

 _"_ _Why could you never see?" Pittacus says sadly, kneeling on the ground. "Why were you too blind to see what you had?"_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" Setrakus groans, digging his fingers into the soil and pulling himself forward. "I had nothing! I have nothing! You took it all from me!" I can't see the silver ship and it must have landed; the Elders must be coming now._

 _"_ _What about Celwe?" Pittacus shouts. "She loved you with all your heart!"_

 _"_ _Loved?" Setrakus stops and turns his head slowly to face Pittacus. "_ Loved?"

 _"_ _She still loves you," Pittacus says hastily. Too hastily. Setrakus heaves himself upwards, getting to his knees and I gasp to see the burns all over him. I actually can't help but feel sorry for him._

 _"_ _She told you I was here, didn't she?" Setrakus says slowly._

 _Pittacus shakes his head, tears escaping. "She's worried about you, Setrakus! She wants you to be saved! She wants to be a family again!"_

 _"_ _She told you I was here," Setrakus repeats, more to himself. "How else would you have known to come here?"_

 _"_ _You mutilated your son for your own gain!" Pittacus shouts. "Of course she told me!"_

 _"_ _I did it for her!" Setrakus yells._

 _"_ _And now she hates you for it!" Pittacus shouts in return. Setrakus recoils, looking more stricken than ever before._

 _"_ _You turned her against me!" Setrakus screams. "You've taken her from me!" he screams. Pittacus shakes his head, more tears on his cheeks._

 _"_ _No, never," he whispers but it sounds unconvincing even to me._

 _"_ _You turned her against me!" Setrakus screams and it's so filled with anguish that it makes tears form in my eyes. His whole body shudders and Pittacus runs forwards to help, but Setrakus shoots him such a look he stops._

 _"_ _You always thought I had everything!" Pittacus shouts in anguish. "But you had the one thing I never did! The one thing I always wanted!" Setrakus shakes his head, unwilling to hear what Pittacus has to say._

 _"_ _Silence!" he snaps. Pittacus smiles sadly, looking at his friend in disbelief._

 _"_ _Celwe," he says softly. "I loved her. I still do. And you always had her and I never hated you for that. I just wanted you to be happy," he whispers. "But you ruined it, Setrakus, you ruined it!"_

 _"_ _You were so desperate for power that you lost the one thing you had that was better than any legacy in the world!" Pittacus shouts._

 _Setrakus screams then, a sound so horrible and anguished that it makes me wince. I have more tears in my eyes, and I press a hand to my mouth, unable to watch but unable to look away. The scene is so heart-breaking that it kills me._

 _"_ _You turned her against me!" Setrakus screams. "She hates me and it's because of you!" Pittacus gets up to move but then there's a movement by the edge of the clearing._

 _"_ _Stop!" I turn to see the Elders pour into the clearing. They approach from all sides, and I can feel the power in the air, the strength of their presence. Setrakus is powerless against them and he knows it as he sags to his knees._

 _The Elders group around him and he gives up all fight, as if having lost all will. He doesn't fight as one of them locks metal handcuffs onto him, one on his wrists, more along his arms. He only winces as he's dragged to his feet, but he doesn't do anything; he just stares at Pittacus. But the burning hatred in his eyes makes me shudder, makes me terrified for Pittacus._

 _"_ _You turned her against me" he says in a low voice._

 _"_ _No," Pittacus sighs. "You did that yourself," A spasm of rage races over Setrakus' face and he snarls._

 _"_ _I'll kill you for this!" Setrakus shouts. "One day, when you least expect it, I'll come for you! And I'll kill you!"_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! It's been really fun writing these visions actually so I hope that you enjoy them as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**

 **Please review!**


	25. Chapter 24 - Ancient Evil

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I love reading them and they really are the only thigns that keep this story going! Thank you so much!**

 **Just a quick question, is everyone still interested in reading this story? I've noticed that recently there seems to be less interest and I was wondering whether it's because it's a busy time of year with exams or whether it's simply gone on for too long and people have lost interest. Please let me know!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **I was both influenced by Revenge of the Sith and by Fate of Ten. I've taken a few ideas from both but elaborated it to fit this story.**

\- **I'm sorry if the chapters are too long. It's hard because some people love longer chapters and others don't. I can try to reduce them, but it's also hard for me, as it's getting to the pint where there's a lot of action now.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Ancient Evil

 **Ella**

 _I'm having another vision, another memory. Another moment that changed the world and led to the destruction of Lorien. As normal, the usual nerves and anticipation sets in, as the colours swirl around me. As soon as the scene focuses, and the images no longer blur together, I gasp in shock. I stare around, unable to believe this latest setting. It's one I know well, too well._

 _It's my home._

 _Despite being over a century older in real life, it's barely changed in the last 100 years. The estate is in a small valley, with the grey, lifeless slopes surrounding the house and grounds. The nearest town is a good hour's walk away at least. I stand on the long gravel driveway leading up to the house, and I take in the huge wall surrounding the estate, the iron gates open for once. They were always shut when I was younger, banning me from leaving the estate. I shudder to the see the curved iron, the metal roses and thorns intertwined on the gates._

 _The house itself is as ominous as I remember; three stories tall, imposing windows and a huge oak front door. There's a porch over the front of the house, with columns holding up a few balances. It should be a beautiful house if not for its imposing, ominous look. It's the ivy and vines covering the house and the overgrown plants in the front garden, which makes the house creepy. I shudder, wrapping my arms around myself._

 _Walking up to the house on the gravel, nostalgia floods though me. I think of the heavy, dark wooden stairs, the gothic-style furniture and the dark rooms with the shadows everywhere. The cellar where I was convinced there was a ghost. The house gave me nightmares as a child, and it felt as if there was some dark aura over it, lurking in every corner and waiting to strike. I'd even thought it was haunted when I was younger. Now that I know this was where Setrakus conducted his experiments makes me understand my earlier fear. Maybe I could sense the unnatural tests that had taken place in the past. Maybe his crimes really had haunted the house._

 _I turn to see Pittacus and Loridas walking towards the house on the gravel driveway. I hadn't even noticed that they were even here. As I take them in, I notice there are other people here too; some are taking pictures of the house and the gardens, others are stood by with notebooks out, and others are carrying boxes out of the open front door and to the pods parked nearby. It reminds me of the one time a mog was murdered in town and there was an investigation with all the mogadorian officers taking notes of everything._

 _"Have the investigators found anything?" Loridas is asking._

 _"Mostly just notes and journals. Nymeria took them all for analysis," Pittacus replies. "She wouldn't let me see them. She said I wasn't ready to read it," There are lines on his face, as well as pain and grief. He's taking everything badly, I can tell._

 _"Good," Loridas nods. "Soon this will all be behind us and we can work on a brighter future in a better Lorien," He looks around and I watch as more investigators take pictures. I can see a few heading into the house, talking grimly amongst themselves. I don't even want to imagine what they found._

 _"How is Celwe taking the news of his execution?" Loridas asks._

 _"Not well," Pittacus shakes his head. "She blames me. She says I should have reacted sooner,"_

 _"So should she," Loridas points out. "She knew him best. She was the only one who could have stopped him truly. I think she blames herself more than anyone else," He says softly._

 _"But she's right," Pittacus protests. They've reached the iron gates and he stops, staring at the house. I don't think he's even looking at it though; I think he's absorbed in his own memories, his own past._

 _"When we were younger, I knew he was jealous. He was always jealous of me," Pittacus admits. "When I got my first legacy, when I won the scholarship to study at the LDA…" he trails off, lost in his memories._

 _"That's hardly your fault," Loridas points out. Pittacus shakes himself a little, blinking quickly._

 _"But instead of sorting out the issues, I ignored them. His jealousy and anger grew and grew and I did nothing!" Pittacus scowls. "I had so many chances to reassure him that he was as good as me, if not better, and I never did,"_

 _"Pittacus-" Loridas begins._

 _"No!" Pittacus snaps. "No more excuses! I_ am _to blame for this! I was there that day, Loridas. I was there the day he murdered Priscilla!" He turns away from the gate, raking a hand through his hair._

 _"I knew," he admits. "I knew something was wrong. He was too calm, too controlled_ , _and I knew something had happened. Especially when I noticed that Priscilla had been stabbed in the back and not killed by blaster fire," he meets Loridas' eyes. "I just didn't want to accept it. It would shatter everything I thought I knew,"_

 _"No one blames you for that," Loridas replies softly. "No one would blame you for wanting to think the best of your friend," Pittacus sighs, looking away again and back at the house._

 _"If I had just paid attention though," he says. "Later on, with all his preaching about equality between Loric and Garde. He's never cared that much about the social order and equality. I should have known he was saying it for himself,"_

 _"We all should have known," Loridas places a comforting hand on Pittacus' shoulder. "But we all believed he would be a better man than he was. We were all fooled,"_

 _"But I knew him!" Pittacus sighs. "He was supposed to be my best friend and I was supposed to know him better than anyone. How could I have been so wrong?" I can't help but agree; even without hindsight it would be obvious that Setrakus was going to be a monster._

 _"And with his research," Pittacus clenches his fists with anger. "I knew he was up to no good but I ignored it for seven long years. Seven years I left it, hoping it would disappear and I wouldn't have to worry," Pittacus admits. Loridas might not blame Pittacus, but I do. He should have known. He should have seen what was becoming of his best friend._

 _"We cannot change the past, Pittacus," Loridas finally says. "Instead we must prepare ourselves for the future," He turns towards the house again and they restart walking. Pittacus keeps his head down, as if unable to see what's in front of him._

 _"How can I ignore our friendship and sentence him to death?" Pittacus says. "I know I must but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can ever truly accept what he is," I want to slap him into sense, remind him what a monster Setrakus is._

 _"You have no choice," Loridas says. "You must,"_

 _"But he's my friend," Pittacus protests._

 _"Was," Loridas corrects. "He_ was _your friend. Now he is a monster who murdered an Elder and violated Lorien. He does not deserve your mercy," Pittacus nods but I can see he's not entirely convinced. I know he still thinks that Setrakus can somehow be saved, and that he can be the one to help him. It makes me feel sick to see his naivety. His stupidity._

 _"Sir," An investigator walks up to them, his face grim. "There's something you have to see,"_

 _"Of course," Pittacus gestures, with a guarded look on his face, preparing himself for what's to come._

 _The man leads them around the house and I know instinctively they're heading for my back garden. It's a large stretch of grass from what I remember and there's nothing of excitement out there. I follow them, a horrible sick feeling running through me. I watch an investigator stagger around the side of the house, clutching at the wall, and bending over. I look away as he throws up, retching noisily. Nearby, another investigator kneels on the ground, his face shiny with sweat. I start to feel even more nervous, dread building up in my stomach and sending sharp prickles of fear throughout my veins._

 _"Don't go," the kneeling man whimpers. "You don't want to see," Pittacus clenches his jaw, taking a deep breath._

 _"I must," he vows._

 _They head around the side of the house and I don't fully understand the scene at first. It's another crater, another hole in the ground, although nowhere near as big as the one on the island. It's so strange to see the area that I used to play on dug up. Pittacus and Loridas walk over, looking into the hole, but Loridas immediately staggers back, his face white. Pittacus takes a deep breath, leaning over. I hear his gasp and I walk over slowly, not sure that I want to see what's in it._

 _But I must._

 _I have to._

 _I look into the crater, crying out instinctively when I see the bodies at the bottom. I feel such a strong pang of horror run through me as I stare at the mass grave. I press my hand to my mouth, staring horrified at the range of bodies. Men, women and_ children _. And there are so many. I think I'm shivering and I can taste bile at the back of my throat, as tears form in my eyes._ Children. _There were_ children _. I feel so sick and I want to throw up to, want to forget this memory that's burned into my mind. But all I can see are the bodies in the hole. They weren't even buried properly._

 _I stagger away from the edge of the crater, sobbing quietly. I press a hand to my mouth and I notice that I'm shaking; my whole body is shaking. How could he do this? How could he harm and kill innocent people, especially children? What was the point? I wipe away the tears with shaky fingers, breathing quickly. Nothing prepared me for that. I thought that even he wouldn't do that far. I start to feel a sickening anger, a terrifying hatred that's so strong I feel like I could burn up with it. This monster continuously murders people,_ children _to get power._

 _I will kill him for this. I will make him pay for this._

 _"Why?" Pittacus rasps. "Why did he have to do this?" He falls to his knees next to me and I see the tears on his cheeks, the horror on his face. He never thought Setrakus could do this either._

 _"They were innocent," Loridas whispers, looking as horrified as I feel. "And there were children,"_

 _"For his experiments," I turn to see a woman standing nearby. She's dressed in a deep blue robe and her face is stern. She clutches some books and by the whiteness of her knuckles, I can tell the scene affects her too. But she's better at hiding her horror._

 _"What do you mean?" Pittacus asks hoarsely, his eyes fixed on the mass grave. He can't seem to tear his eyes away from it._

 _"The diaries," she tosses some to the ground by Pittacus. "According to them he had managed to draw out a tiny part of Lorien's entity. He tried to channel the energy into the Loric," she looks down at the grave and profound sadness fills her face. I watch as she takes a deep breath, trying to compose herself._

 _"First he attempted with the adults because they were strongest," she continues. "But with their deaths he realised that it would never work; Loric only develop legacies when they're younger. So he moved onto children, so they would have time to adapt to the energy,"_

 _"The energy burned them up. Most were Cepans, some were Garde but nonetheless they were not supposed to hold such power," she rasps. "They couldn't handle it and it killed them,"_

 _"He will pay for this," Pittacus gets to his feet slowly, clenching his firsts. "If there was any doubt, any resistance in my mind, it is gone. He shall die for this," Loridas watches him carefully and then nods, turning away from the scene. I can tell that it's taking all his energy to hold his emotions in, to hide his sickness from the others._

 _"Loridas," the woman seems to see that he's close to breaking down. "Tell the men to call for back-up. We're going to need more people to clear this up," she says, her tone softer towards the end._

 _"Of course," he whispers. He moves away slowly, still in shock. But instead of grief, I just feel angry. Maybe it's wrong not to feel any grief, but I just feel disgusted and angry and hatred. I want to kill Setrakus, hurt him badly for what he's done._

 _Pittacus will clearly fail his task of killing Setrakus. But I will not._

 _The woman watches Loridas go, turning back to Pittacus. He's still stunned, still staring at the grave, and there are more tears on his cheeks. He doesn't seem to feel the same anger as me, the same burning desire to kill Setrakus. I know like that can only be a bad thing. The woman looks down at the books and then with a flick of her wrist, they're suddenly alight, burning to ashes. Pittacus doesn't even say anything; maybe he wants their evil memory burnt too._

 _"We have no need of them," she says. "The bodies are evidence enough for a death sentence. We don't need to read of his victim's sufferings before their deaths,"_

 _"I know," Pittacus whispers._

 _"Besides, their families do not need to learn of it either," she adds._

 _"Of course," Pittacus mumbles._

 _"You must be the one to kill him," the woman says to Pittacus. "You are the only one strong enough,"_

 _Pittacus draws in a shaky breath. "I know, Nymeria,"_

 _"Do you?" she says sharply. "I don't think you understand the threat he poses to Lorien, the threat he poses to our future,"_

 _"What do you mean?" Pittacus asks wearily._

 _"He was planning a revolution," Nymeria turns away from the grave. "He was going to get Ximic with his experiments. Then he was going to kill every Elder and rule as a dictator, with his family ruling after him. A whole dynasty, he said in his notes," her voice turns mocking at the end._

 _"Of course he was," Pittacus smiles but there's no joy, only pain and grief. It's more like a grimace._

 _"You were going to be the last to die," she adds. "So you could watch the destruction first and then die a long, painful death," she says matter-of-factly._

 _"I didn't expect anything else," he sighs, as if broken. I wish he would feel angry, determined to fight and kill Setrakus, but he just looks pathetic. No wonder Setrakus was somehow able to come back and defeat Lorien. It makes me hate Pittacus too._

 _"You must kill him," she says again, walking away from the grave. "Or he will destroy Lorien,"_

 _"I know, Nymeria," he says wearily. "I will do it. I will kill him," he promises. She nods, pursing her lips and I can see the relief on her face. Maybe she doubted in him too. I understand her doubts, her fears, because even now I feel like Pittacus won't do it. It's too personal for him._

 _"There's something you should know," she finally says._

 _"What now?" Pittacus asks heavily. "What else could there possibly be?"_

 _"He experimented with_ _Raylan_ _," she says. "He gave him legacies when he should have none,"_

 _"Invisibility," Pittacus says, resigned. He's still stood by the grave, still refusing to leave it._

 _"You know," Nymeria realises, pursing her lips. "You knew beforehand?"_

 _"I didn't want to believe it," he whispers. "But now I have no choice," Pittacus looks down at the ground and I can see the mental battle within him; he wants to believe the best of his friend, despite everything he's seen, and yet he knows the truth._

 _"Why are you telling me this?" he asks. Nymeria sighs, watching as the wind catches up the ashes from the now destroyed notebooks and they flutter through the air._

 _"Because Celwe and_ _Raylan_ _must hide," she says at last. "Setrakus cannot know where they are or even if they're alive," she says. "It is absolutely essential,"_

 _"But he's dead anyway," Pittacus protests. "Why does it matter what happens to them? They're no threat. Celwe would never do anything,"_

 _"It's not them I'm worried about," Nymeria replies. "It's Setrakus,"_

 _"But he's a dead man walking," Pittacus shrugs, not understanding the threat. It's reassuring to see that the other Elders aren't as blinded by friendship but it's maddening that none of them knew. None of them did anything._

 _"No," she shakes her head. "Nothing is certain. I do not trust that man to give up without a fight. We must hide Celwe and_ _Raylan_ _," she says sternly._

 _"He might have followers, Pittacus," she continues. "If he does, then they will go for Celwe and Raylan to continue the dynasty that Setrakus longed for. If this is the case, then they must be hidden,"_

 _"Very well," Pittacus agrees. "If you believe it is best, I will hide them. Then I will tell him that they are dead," he says heavily. Nymeria nods, her eyes on the grave and I can see that same sadness on her face, in her eyes._

 _"It is the only way we can be safe," she whispers. "It is the only way,"_

 _Xxx_

 _The scene changes all of a sudden, the mass grave and house fading into darkness as new images swirl around, forming another new scene. I blink a few times, trying to focus in on this new setting, as the horrible disorientated feeling sets in. I take a deep breath and then the image starts to focus, the colours forming one solid picture. The horrible disorientating feeling is suddenly gone and I relax, looking around me._

 _I think I'm back in Celwe and Setrakus' house, the one where they live, not the evil one where he conducted all of his experiments. I'm in a huge impressive sitting room; it's an open space with a grand staircase taking up the centre of the room, with doors and corridors leading off to other parts of the house. There's a sitting area with large cream sofas and a coffee table, all arranged around a huge fireplace. The most impressive part of the room is the large glass wall and I can see the beautiful countryside, the garden leading off to the forest a couple of hundred feet away._

 _"What do you want now?" Celwe sits on one of the sofas, looking outside. Pittacus sits nearby, rubbing his hands together nervously._

 _"I came to see how you are," Pittacus replies. "I was worried about you," Celwe smiles bitterly, looking outside, as if she's enchanted by it._

 _"I'm fine," she replies and I can tell at once that she's lying. I can see that this is hurting her far more than she ever imagined it would and it's taking everything in her not to break down in tears. I think_ _Raylan_ _is the only thing keeping her going._

 _"Celwe-" Pittacus begins but she interrupts before he can talk._

 _"How will he die?" she demands. "How are you going to kill him?" I don't think she wants to know, more that she_ has _to know._

 _"It'll be quick," Pittacus promises. "I won't let him suffer," Celwe sighs harshly, looking down at her hands._

 _"Tell me why you're really here, Pittacus. This isn't just a social calling," Pittacus sighs, running a hand over his robes, as if to calm himself._

 _"I need to move you and_ _Raylan_ _to a safe house," he says softly. I watch as Celwe grips her hands together, trying desperately to keep her emotions under check. I wonder just how hard this all is for her._

 _"No," She shakes her head. "This is my home, Pittacus. I'm not going to leave because of_ him _," she says firmly._

 _"It won't be permanent," Pittacus urges. "Just a week, maybe even a few days," he adds._

 _"Why do we even need to go?" she demands, standing up. "What's the point?" She begins to pace, across the room, her movements jerky._

 _"He's dangerous," Pittacus replies._

 _"He's locked up with guards there every day!" Celwe snaps, pacing around. "I'm not even allowed to see him! Why is it so essential that we hide from him?"_

 _Pittacus sighs. "We don't trust him. Nymeria is trying to take every precaution," he explains._

 _"In case he gets free?" Celwe stops in front of Pittacus. "You think he's going to escape and then come after me?" Pittacus doesn't reply and she laughs in disbelief, turning away from him._

 _"You are unbelievable!" she snaps. "You said you were going to protect me! And now you're worried about him coming for me! For_ _Raylan_ _!" she shouts, running her hands through her hair in agitation. I can see the thin control she has on her emotions, on herself._

 _"I am trying to protect you!" Pittacus stands too, holding his hands out. "This is the only way I know how!" Celwe breathes heavily, shaking her head. I can see her blinking frantically, as if to stop the tears in her eyes._

 _"Do you know how hard it is?" she whispers. "_ _Raylan_ _asks for his father every single day. He wants to know when he's going to come home," she angrily brushes away some tears._

 _"I know it's difficult," Pittacus begins but Celwe whirls around, a furious look on her face. It stuns Pittacus into silence and I know he's never seen this from her before._

 _"No you don't!" she shouts. "How am I to tell_ _Raylan_ _when he's older that his father was a murderer! That he committed treason and was executed as a result! How am I supposed to tell him that?" she demands. Pittacus shakes his head silently, pain and grief on his face._

 _"I don't know," he replies. Celwe makes a funny sobbing noise, sitting down heavily on the couch and burying her head in her hands. I can hear her sobbing quietly, and her shoulders shake with her crying. Pittacus shifts as if to go over to her but then changes his mind, staying where he is._

 _"I know it's hard," he says softly. "I know you've lost your husband and_ _Raylan_ _his father, but I've lost my best friend too. I've lost the only friend I thought I had," Celwe shudders but doesn't look up, as if unable to face the truth._

 _"I think of all the times we had, the memories we shared," Pittacus continues. "I know it will be the same for you and I understand that you refuse to believe what he is, what he's become. I know you're suffering from the same denial I suffered and it's understandable. How can someone like Decimus become the monster he is now?"_

 _"He's not a monster," Celwe looks up, her eyes red and her cheeks tear-stained. Her hair is ruffled, strands clinging to her cheeks. "He's not a monster," she protests weakly._

 _"Yes he is," Pittacus says firmly. "He murdered an Elder when she was defenceless. He betrayed the sacred rule of Lorien by attempting to wield and harness Lorien," he takes a deep breath. "You have to forget the old Decimus. He's gone, Celwe, he's not coming back. The man you loved is a monster," he says. It makes me glad tat he's finally realising it, that he finally sees the truth._

 _"But it's hard!" she cries. Pittacus stares at her firmly and I can see he wants to help her, comfort her but he doesn't dare. Instead he just sits down heavily, sighing deeply._

 _"He murdered dozens of innocent children for his experiments," he says firmly. Celwe gasps, shaking her head at this new information._

 _"No," she whimpers._

 _"Yes, he did," Pittacus says firmly. "I saw the grave with their bodies. Nymeria read his journals about his work. He murdered those children for power…Celwe, you know as well as I do that those are not the actions of someone who can be saved,"_

 _Celwe is shaking so hard that I think she's about to collapse. She shakes her head, tears streaming down her face, mingling with the grief, the pain. There's realisation there too, though. She knows. She knows that Pittacus is telling the truth and she hates it. I think she hates herself for not doing anything._

 _"He experimented on_ _Raylan_ _too," Pittacus continues. "We need to take him in, attempt to cure him," Celwe looks up sharply, her face almost numb with shock._

 _"What? Why?" she demands._

 _"Because he cannot handle the legacy, he was not made for it," Pittacus explains. "I'm worried it will burn him up. You said so yourself that he can barely handle it," Celwe sobs, pressing a hand to her mouth to muffle the noise. She shuts her eyes, shaking her head slowly._

 _"Move to our safe house. It won't be for long, I promise. We're just trying to protect you," Pittacus says gently. Celwe takes a deep breath, and then stands up. I can see her trying to control herself, trying not to show any emotion._

 _"I'm sorry for those poor children," she says. "And I'm sorry for everything else he's done. But_ _Raylan_ _is my priority and I have to look out for him. I will not uproot him because of that monster,"_

 _"Celwe, please," Pittacus stands up too, reaching out for her._

 _"He can be taken for healing, or whatever it is you're going to do," she continues, but her voice shakes. "But he will stay here, with me. I will not let that monster ruin what we have left of our lives," she turns to go._

 _"You're making a mistake," Pittacus says sadly. "Celwe, if he escapes, then you're a dead woman," he tries one last time to persuade her. She freezes, her back stiffening with his words._

 _"I have more faith in him than to kill his own family," she finally replies. She turns a little, to meet his glance and I can see regret on her face. This is hard for her but she believes it's right. I don't know whether to pity or hate her._

 _"Please don't," Pittacus whispers, tears in his eyes. She shakes her head, smiling sadly at him._

 _"I'm sorry, I really am," she whispers. "I think your problem is that you believe the best in people, Pittacus, and they continue to let you down," she says with a heavy sigh._

 _"Good luck for the execution," she whispers, her voice breaking. She turns and hurries away, pressing a hand to her mouth._

 _Pittacus watches her go and then shuts his eyes. I expect the dream to end, to change to something else but it carries on, as if it isn't' over yet. I watch in confusion as Pittacus stands, checking to make sure Celwe has gone. He seems to be hesitant; nervous and unwilling to do something but then he takes a deep breath, steeling himself. He walks over to the stairs softly, resignation and regret on his face._

 _"It's me who's sorry," he whispers._

 _I follow him as he climbs the stairs quickly, making sure to be so quiet that Celwe doesn't hear. He moves down a few corridors, so silent I barely hear him, and I don't have time to take in the wide corridors, rooms and suites branching off into other parts of this huge mansion. I barely take in the opulent furnishings, the suites and many rooms signifying the money in this place. Pittacus stops at one door, which doesn't seem so abnormal, but he takes a deep breath, knocking softly._

 _"Come in!" I hear a child call quietly._

 _Pittacus enters the room, forcing a smile onto his face. He shuts the door behind him, but I'm too focused on the boy playing on the ground to watch Pittacus._ _Raylan_ _sits on the ground by his bed, playing with some wooden toys, but he beams with he sees the man enter. Pittacus takes a deep breath, struggling to control himself._

 _"Hi_ _Raylan_ _," he says softly._

 _"Uncle Pittacus!"_ _Raylan_ _replies. "Have you come to play?" he demands. Pittacus kneels down on the ground, shaking his head. He absentmindedly strokes_ _Raylan's_ _hair._

 _"No," he says softly. "I've come to take you for some treatment. I've heard you're having trouble with your legacy and I'd like to help,"_ _Raylan_ _looks up at him with big eyes and then beams._

 _"Ok!" he beams._

 _"Don't tell your mother," Pittacus warns him with a smile. "It's going to be our little secret. We're going to surprise her, ok?" he says._

 _"Ok!"_ _Raylan_ _laughs, looking up at him as if Pittacus is his idol. Pittacus' jaw works and he looks down at his hands._

 _"Go and give your mother a hug," he says and I can hear the convinco in his tone. I don't know how but I just know. "Tell her you love her and then return to me. Do not tell her I am here," he says._ _Raylan_ _nods, and then scampers out of his room, obeying Pittacus at once._

 _Pittacus shuts his eyes and moves his hands, almost as if he is pulling something out of the air. I watch in fascination, as something seems to form in the air in front of him, growing thicker and denser with every hand movement. Colours swirl together, the air moving quicker and quicker, and Pittacus groans very quietly, as if this is too much for him. I gasp in amazement, as a form of_ _Raylan_ _begins to appear in the air in front of Pittacus, and I realise he's replicating my father. I watch as the replica becomes thicker and sturdier, lifelike and even starts moving like a real boy._

 _Pittacus stops and the replica stands in front of him. It's breathing like a real boy and if I didn't know better, I would say that this is_ _Raylan_ _, the real boy. Pittacus smiles sadly and then makes a hand gesture. The replica suddenly falls to the ground, lifeless. I stare in horrified fascination as the body pales slightly, and stiffens a little, looking like a corpse. Dead. The replica is dead._

 _I suddenly realise what Pittacus is doing. He has to hide_ _Raylan_ _, so he's going to pretend that the legacy burned him up too soon, killed him. Celwe will have to believe her own son is dead for_ _Raylan's_ _protection. It's the only way that_ _Raylan_ _and the rest of the family will be safe and it's the only way to stop Setrakus. I feel tears in my eyes at the thought of Celwe's reaction when she sees her dead 'son'. No wonder Pittacus looks so sick. But I know that she will never realise the truth; the replica is too realistic._

 _"Uncle, I'm back!" I hear a pattering of feet. Pittacus turns to see_ _Raylan_ _standing by the doorway, staring at the boy in the ground._

 _"What is-"_ _Raylan_ _begins but Pittacus makes a swift hand gesture._ _Raylan's_ _eyes roll back in his head and he slumps to the ground, but Pittacus catches him before he hits the floor. He tenderly lifts_ _Raylan_ _into his arms, blinking back tears._

 _"I'm sorry," he whispers once more. A few tears escape and streak down my face as Pittacus opens the window, leaving the room. I watch as he floats in the air,_ _Raylan_ _in his arms, and then he flies off as quickly as possible._

 _The images start to fade away, signalling the end of another dream. But just before it changes completely I hear a scream, a female scream. It sends shivers down my spine and makes more tears come to my eyes to hear it. It's the scream of a woman who has just lost everything, lost the person she loves most in the world. It's the scream of a woman who's just discovered her dead son._

Xxx

 _I'm in a dark cavern and I immediately realise that I'm back on the island, where Setrakus attempted to harness Lorien. It's dark though: it's nighttime and I can only see by the few, controlled fires dotted around the crater. I can see what used to be the machine that Setrakus worked on, now a lump of melted metal in the corner of the crater. Ruined. Destroyed._

 _There's a movement in the middle of the crater and I squint in the darkness, trying to see who it is. I gasp as I watch Pittacus approach Setrakus, who attempts to crawl away. His throat is bleeding, and he's still horrifically burnt from his fight with Pittacus. He grips the sandy floor of the crater, as he drags himself along painfully, trying to get away from Pittacus._

 _Pittacus holds this rope noose, made out of a material I've never seen before. I instinctively know, and I'm not sure how, that the rope is made from a material from the Vonon tree. No legacy can heal a wound from this tree; only time can do that. I also know that Pittacus will have used his Dreynen to sap Setrakus of all his legacies to protect himself from his former friend. It unnerves me how I know that almost at once, as if someone else is telling me._

 _"Please stop talking," Pittacus al but begs, his voice hoarse. I can't see his expression well but I can hear the pain, the grief in his voice. I know at once that Setrakus will be trying to stall Pittacus, try to make him remember the old Decimus, their old friendship._

 _I know it works too._

 _"It's not my fault that you and the Elders cannot accept progress," Setrakus rasps, wincing as he tries to move away from Pittacus. "All I was doing was attempting to achieve progress! Equality between Garde and Cepan!" he starts to cough and I can see blood on his hands. Pittacus falters, looking down at the noose._

 _"Murdering children is not progress," Pittacus grits his teeth. I bet he's trying to remember every evil thing that Setrakus has done but he doesn't seem to find it easy. I don't understand why not._

 _"How is it fair?" Setrakus continues. "Having a caste system of Garde and Cepan? Having Lorien choose who is better and who is normal? How is it fair to have a system of Gods and mortals?"_

 _"We are not Gods!" Pittacus yells. "Only Lorien has the power-"_

 _"The power!" Setrakus snorts. "Destiny, nature, fate…we are beyond that! We must accept science and progress!_ We _can and we will control Lorien! If you follow me, we can make a better Lorien!"_

 _"Where you murder innocent children?" Pittacus scoffs._

 _"They were mistakes," Setrakus lowers his eyes, as if deeply sorry. I don't believe it at all. "I wish I could change that, more than anything," he whispers._

 _"If we followed you, there would just be death and destruction," Pittacus scoffs._

 _"Lorien chose me! Lorien gave me the power of Dreynen, the power to control all legacies!" Setrakus cries._

 _"One minute you denounce fate and the next you use it for your own benefit!" Pittacus snaps. "It makes me sick._ You _make me sick!"_

 _He advances towards Setrakus with the noose and I can see terror in Setrakus' eyes for once. He thought he might be able to win Pittacus around, might be able to show him the 'true way'. I will Pittacus on, will him to get the deed done, even though I know that won't happen. Pittacus moves forward and Setrakus claws his fingers into the earth, trying to drag himself back. He takes a few deep breaths, and one hand goes to his neck, as if to protect himself._

 _"I remember when we were younger," Setrakus rasps. "You would tease me about how I had the most useless legacy on Lorien," he whispers. Pittacus clenches his jaw, and his hands tighten on the noose._

 _"You said Celwe and I were made for each other. She, without any legacies, and me with the most useless one," Setrakus laughs sadly. "I said that I could learn a lot from you…that you always knew the right thing to say," Pittacus takes a deep breath in through his teeth, the sound making a whistling noise._

 _"The past is in the past," Pittacus says but his voice is strained, not matching his words._

 _"I remember our university days," Setrakus continues, edging away from Pittacus. "I would do all the studying and you would be out in the Eternal Gardens, flirting. You would have to use telepathy in our tests to get the right answers," he adds._

 _"Stop it," Pittacus says hoarsely. I can see his jaw working, his quick breathing and I know he's trying so hard not to remember the happy memories of the two of them. He's trying to remember that Setrakus is a monster, not the best friend he once had._

 _"And my wedding day," Setrakus chokes up and even I'm not sure if that's real or not. "You were my best man…how did it go so wrong?" he looks up and there are even tears in his eyes. "We failed each other," Pittacus shakes his head and I can see he's close to crying too._

 _"_ You _ruined it," Pittacus says. "_ You _were the one that made this happen," But even I can hear the doubt in his voice and I know he doesn't believe what he's saying. He thinks that he could saved Setrakus. He thinks this is his fault._

 _"I had you and Celwe. I had_ _Raylan_ _. I've lost everything," Setrakus whispers, seeing what I have. "We…we can go back to how things were," he says, sitting up more. I watch as he winces, unable to hide the pain._

 _"We can be brothers again!" Setrakus grasps out for Pittacus. "We can be a family once more! I can change!"_

 _"Stop," Pittacus lunges forward, managing to loop the rope around Setrakus' neck._

 _Setrakus doesn't even fight it. He just slumps down, allowing Pittacus to tighten the rope around his neck so the blade cuts in. It should be quick but I can see that Pittacus is struggling, unable to fully kill Setrakus. He seems to have forgotten everything evil that Setrakus has done, every evil crime that he's committed. It's like he's seeing his friend in front of him, the best friend he failed to save. Pittacus just sees a man that he didn't help._

 _"Do it," Setrakus rasps. "Go on, do it,"_

 _Pittacus tightens the rope a little and Setrakus wheezes, a small whimper of pain escaping his lips. A few tears even leak from the corner of his eye, and his body tenses in pain. Pittacus stares down at him, stricken and lost. He knows what he has to do. He knows what he_ must _do. But, and it's like I can read his mind, I can see every good memory of the two of them running through his mind. He can see the regret, or fake regret in my opinion, on Setrakus' face. He can't bring himself to kill him because that will mean he will never redeem his friend._

 _And that's all he wants to do. He wants to help his friend._

 _"There will be two moons tonight," Setrakus says solemnly. "I remember we used to go to the celebrations, brother," he whispers, watching Pittacus with tears in his eyes,_

 _Pittacus makes a choking noise and then loosens the rope, throwing it away from Setrakus. He staggers back a few steps, looking around him in despair. I want to scream at him, tell him what is going to happen but it's too late. You can't change the past. And I can even understand it, as much as I hate it. If Marina suddenly turned evil and into a monster, even then I wouldn't be able to kill her. She would still be my sister, no matter what. I hate that I understand why Pittacus couldn't kill him._

 _Even worse Setrakus knew Pittacus' problem and used it to save his life. It makes me hate him more._

 _"I will clear this all up," Pittacus gestures around him. "I will destroy it all. There will be no memory of the evil experiments that you have committed," He believes that once everything has gone then Setrakus will be healed. He believes that this will all be over._

 _"I will change," Setrakus says, and I know it's a lie. But it seems to reassure Pittacus, who relaxes a little._

 _"I do not want to kill you," Pittacus says. "I do not want to be a murderer like you. But I cannot allow you to stay here. You must be punished for what you have done,"_

 _"You are therefore banned from Lorien," Pittacus continues. "You have committed treason and are exiled from Loric soil. You must leave tonight and never return," I can see that he believes this crime to be even worse than death; that to be exiled from Lorien is a torturous death. He believes he is doing the right thing._

 _"And if I do return?" Setrakus croaks, rubbing his neck. I know he's trying to appear pitiful and in pain but he just disgusts me, cowering like that on the ground._

 _"Then I_ will _kill you," Pittacus warns._

 _He turns away before Setrakus can say anything else but I can see his pain, his grief. He doesn't want to have to do this but maybe he thinks that this is his way of making up for his supposed failure in the past. Maybe he thinks that Setrakus will become a better man and will try to make up for what he's done. Maybe he thinks that with this good deed everything will turn out ok and things will be solved. Pittacus doesn't seem aware of the huge mistake he's making._

 _On the ground, Setrakus smiles._

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed! The backstory is almost at an end and then back to the modern-day Lorien.**

 **Please, please review! I love receiving them and it really makes it worth writing!**


	26. Chapter 25 - Apocalypse Tomorrow

**Hi guys!**

 **Once again a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate reading them all and I love your support, as well as your feedback. So thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!**

 **It's also really reassuring to hear that everyone is still reading this. It's fine if you don't review, I just want to make sure people are still reading otherwise there wouldn't be much point to writing this haha! It's not a great time of year with exams and end of year work to do, as well as the summer holidays kicking off. As well as this the fandom is unfortunately going to start to wane now as all the books have been released. But I still appreciate everyone who continues to read and of course review!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- I'm not planning on ever stopping this story, as it's so close to the end now. Also I'm still enjoying writing this story, and I'm not looking forward to the day when I'm done. So don't worry, I have no plans on ever stopping this story without an appropriate ending.

\- I haven't read the last book yet as it's not been released in the UK yet! But I've heard a few spoilers and I'm not entirely sure what to make of the ending. I guess being such a hardcore Navrina shipper and having them as a prominent couple in my story, any other couple just seems odd to me.

\- The Elders were stupid but I like to think there's never been such a traitor on Lorien ever before and they don't want to accept what he really is. I see them as refusing to believe that someone would really want to destroy their planet.

 **So a huge thank you to everyone! Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Apocalypse Tomorrow

 **Ella**

 _The vision starts as they normally do: a swirl of colours, that sickening disorientating feeling and the faded image starting to form in front of me. But I'm getting used to it, getting used to the change of scenes, the different visions. Every vision means more knowledge, more information to use against Setrakus. I will do and use anything to beat him._

 _I'm back in Celwe's house, in the large sitting room with the sofas, but instead of the sun shining through the glass wall like last time, it's dark outside. I can see the two moons hanging in the sky, just as Setrakus predicted in the last vision. There are fireworks in the distance, lighting up the sky in blues and greens and golden sparks but it doesn't feel like a celebration in the house. It feels like a graveyard._

 _As if waiting for someone, Celwe paces in front of the window, her hands clenched by her side. She's been crying and is wearing black, the customary mourning colour. The house itself is dark, as if reflecting her feelings, but I can make out the destruction; ripped up pillows, paintings torn out of their frames and glass ornaments shattered on the floor. Even as I watch, she turns and kicks a nearby table. It crashes to the ground, the glass table top shattering on the marble floor. She lets out a scream, a scream of anger and pain and I wish more than anything that I could tell her Theo is alive. But I can't._

 _"_ _Celwe,"_

 _She turns abruptly at that voice, pain on her face when she sees Setrakus standing by one of the marble columns in the room. I can tell she's torn between running into his arms or killing him, turning to him for help or screaming at him for what he's done. Setrakus stares at her as if she's a ghost, as if he can hardly believe what he's seeing._

 _"_ _You should be dead," Celwe finally says, her voice controlled._

 _"_ _Pittacus let me go," Setrakus replies. Celwe snorts, running an agitated hand through her hair. Her sleeve rides up and I can see blood on her arms, as if she's cut herself accidentally when trashing the house._

 _"_ _Why?" she demands. "Why did he let you go?" Setrakus analyses her carefully, trying to see how fragile she is and then he sighs._

 _"_ _Because he knew that I could change and become a better man," Even now he's lying, even after everything he's done he can't tell her the truth. "After everything we've been through together, after everything we've shared…he didn't want to murder his best friend," Celwe laughs bitterly and I can see she's so close to losing it._

 _"_ _I've been banished from Lorien," Setrakus continues when he realises Celwe won't say anything else. "He told me never to return…that he would destroy everything I've done and that would be the end of it. He tried to save me," he says and I don't think the gratitude in his voice is fake. I think he really does appreciate Pittacus letting him live._

 _But I know that gratitude isn't enough to change Setrakus. If murdering children and letting his son be put at risk won't change him, then nothing will._

 _"_ _He's a better man than you," Celwe retorts. Setrakus winces and there's a brief flash of rage on his face but then he controls it carefully._

 _"_ _I came to give you a choice," he continues. "To say goodbye…or to come with me,"_

 _"_ _Where are you going?" she asks, her voice monotone. Setrakus looks at her in hope, as if hardly believing what she's saying. As if he can hardly believe that she might forgive him and come along._

 _"_ _Mogadore," he replies. "It's closest to Lorien and the only place that will fully accept me without question," he explains. "Please, Celwe, come with me," he takes a few steps forward but she flinches away from him._

 _"_ _Stay away from me," she warns, her voice thick with suppressed tears._

 _"_ _Please," Setrakus begs, his face alight with hope. "I can change, Celwe. I can be the man you married again. If I just leave this place, if I leave Lorien and Pittacus and everything behind, then I'll change,"_

 _"_ _You really think that leaving here and leaving Lorien will make you change?" Celwe stares at him in shock, her eyebrows raised._

 _"_ _Yes!" he nods emphatically. "I do! It's this planet, Celwe, this planet has driven me mad. Seeing those who think they are better than me, who look down on me…if I leave it all and have you then I can be Decimus again. We can be together again, for good!" he says desperately. Even I don't know if he's lying or telling the truth; even I don't know whether to believe him._

 _Celwe stares at him for a long moment, biting her lip hard. I can't tell whether she's even considering this, whether she wants to go with him. Maybe, like Pittacus, she can't help but want the old man she knew to come back. Maybe she can't help but be won over by him._

 _"_ _We can be a family again," Setrakus whispers, holding his hand out to her._

 _It was the wrong thing to say. Celwe's face changes and she starts to laugh, a horrible, bitter sound that's wrong coming from her._

 _"_ _How can you even say that?" she cries hysterically. "How can you even say that after you murdered all those people? Those_ children _?" she demands, trying to suppress her laughter, but it's hard for her. I think she's gone mad._

 _"_ _I-" Setrakus stumbles on his words, his face paling. "Celwe, I-"_

 _"_ _You what?" she demands, her laughter drying up. "Don't try to excuse what you've done! You're a murderer! They were children, Setrakus,_ children _!" she screams. He falters, and shakes his head desperately._

 _"_ _It was a mistake," he whispers. "I'm sorry!" Celwe grabs a nearby vase from a table that is still standing and then lobs it at him. He raises his hand and deflects it away, but he looks defeated, lost._

 _"_ _Don't say you're sorry!" she screams. "It's too late! You murdered our_ son!" _Setrakus' face fills with shock, horror even, and I think I can see tears in his eyes, as he stumbles back. It's so unlike him that I can barely believe what I'm seeing._

 _"_ _No, you're lying" he whimpers. Celwe laughs hysterically, running her hands through her hair. I don't think she knows what to do with all of her anger, her grief, her pain and hatred._

 _"_ _He's dead!" she screams. "He's dead and it's because of you! The legacy tore him up from the inside and he couldn't handle it! You killed him! You killed our son!" she screams._

 _"_ _I took every precaution!" Setrakus says desperately. "I did everything to protect him! He shouldn't have died!" he shakes his head. Celwe sobs once, turning away from Setrakus and protectively wraps her arms around herself._

 _"_ _Clearly, you failed," she snaps, her voice shaking. "Don't excuse what you've done. It's too late, Setrakus," she warns. He steps forward towards her, looking mad, looking almost insane._

 _"_ _Please, Celwe!" he begs. "I love you! Let me try to make amends!" he pleas, as if she is really going to listen to him after everything he's done. She laughs in shock, turning around and narrows her eyes. I can see that she's going to make him hurt, hurt so badly that he feels what she feels now. I want to beg her to stop, to leave him and escape, but I can't. I get a horribly bad feeling about this._

 _"_ _I don't love you anymore," she hisses. "Not after Pittacus told me everything you've done," Setrakus' face turns colder and his hands clench._

 _"_ _He always wanted you!" he snaps. "He's trying to turn you against me!" Celwe laughs, approaching Setrakus. She stands in front of him, her arms crossed and malice in her eyes._

 _"_ _Well it worked," she hisses, leaning closer to make every word heard. "I. Hate. You," she hisses._

 _"_ _Stop," Setrakus warns through gritted teeth. She smiles, but I can see her pain and her grief._

 _"_ _You killed our son," she snarls. "But he wasn't really your son. You were never there, never the father he needed. Pittacus was more of a father than you," Setrakus' jaw clenches and I can see his hands form into fists by his side._

 _"_ _Stop Celwe," he warns. But she doesn't listen. Too caught up in her grief and pain she carries on._

 _"_ _Roran became Pittacus because he was better than you!" she continues. "He was stronger and more powerful and a better man! You were nothing compared to him! You_ are _nothing!" she screams._

 _"_ _Stop!" he shouts. "Just stop!"_

 _"_ _I. HATE. YOU!" Celwe screams in his face. "You. Are. Nothing! You are and always will be a_ NOBODY!"

 _He can't control himself. He throws his hands out and she goes flying through the air, so quickly that she hits the glass wall with a loud thud and a horrible cracking sound. I wince, watching as she slides down to the ground, landing in a crumple. There's a shattering sound and a huge crack fissures through the glass wall._

 _"_ _Celwe!" Setrakus races over, falling to his knees next to her. He rolls her over and her lifeless eyes stare up at the ceiling. There are tears on her cheeks, mingling with the blood from her forehead. Her neck is at a funny angle and I realise with a sickening jolt that her neck snapped. I stagger back, staring at the dead body of my grandmother in horror._

 _"_ _No, no, no," he mumbles frantically, staring at her with horror._

 _"_ _Celwe!" Setrakus shakes her, as if to wake her up, but I know she's gone. Her head falls to the side, her red hair strikingly bright against her pale face. She doesn't look peaceful, doesn't look free as you would expect; she just looks heartbreakingly sad, even in death._

 _"_ _Celwe, wake up!" he begs. But nothing happens._

 _"_ _Celwe!" Setrakus howls, lifting her into his arms and burying his face in her hair. I stare at her lifeless blue eyes, and I press a hand to my mouth. I realise with a shock that I'm crying too, that I hadn't even realised with everything going on._

 _"_ _I'm sorry!" he cries and even I can hear the genuine pain in his voice. He rocks back and forth, still holding her body tightly to his and I can hear his heavy, painful sobs. It seems an eternity that I listen to his sobs, as I try to fight the tears in my own eyes._

 _I don't know how long it takes for things to change. Setrakus sits there for minutes on end, sobbing endlessly into her hair, clutching at her but nothing he does can change it. But then I can sense something change in him. He looks up from her hair, taking in her still body and her eye, staring at nothing._

 _I can almost sense the anger grow in him, the deadly anger and hatred rising up and up in him. He clenches his fists, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier and then he jerks his hands out with a loud scream. There's a loud shattering noise and I watch as every item in the room, suddenly shatters, as if he's broken them all individually. I watch as the huge glass wall crashes down into a million pieces, shards of razor-sharp glass landing around him but Setrakus doesn't even seem to notice. He stares down at Celwe, his face both angry and grieving, filled with hatred and pain._

 _"_ _It's Pittacus' fault," he lowers her gently to the ground. "It's all Pittacus' fault," he slowly stands up, staring down at her._

 _"_ _I'll make him pay for this," he says calmly. "One day, Celwe, I'll come back home and I'll make him and the Loric pay,"_

 _He turns abruptly, leaving her body on the floor, her lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling._

Xxx

 _The vision changes once more, the images blurring and darkening into a black void. I'm glad for the few seconds it takes for the next vision to start because I'm still torn up from the last one. I knew of course that something terrible would happen to Celwe; after all, she's linked to Setrakus and he destroys everything he's linked to. But seeing her dead body on the floor had made me feel sicker than I thought possible. Before I have time to really, properly think about what I've just seen, I can sense the next vision starting, as the world in front of me lightens up in a blur of new colours and scenes. I blink, dazed and disorientated, as I take in the new vision._

 _I'm just outside of a city, one I don't recognise. It's either a place that I've never visited before or one that was completely demolished or changed by the mogs, because I don't recognise the soaring glass towers, shaped in impossibly elegant shapes that somehow manage to stand unsupported. By the outskirts of the city, I can see the orderly rows and rows of elegant, pearly houses with green lawns spread out in front. There's a nearby river, winding around the city, the blue waters shining in the bright sunshine and the splashing of water bubbling over rocks. I can faintly hear shouting from a market in the city, but the sound of the river and the nearby talking distracts me._

 _It's hard to tear my eyes away from the city but I manage to focus on the small scene in front of me. I'm stood in a large meadow, by a copse of trees, which shelter a small temple and white, carved stones scattered haphazardly around the building. Graves. I sober at once when I realise what I'm viewing. A funeral. I've not been to many in my time, only a few informal ones we held for the friends we lost in the Games, but this must be a traditional Loric funeral. I hear a faint chanting in a language I don't recognise and there's a strong scent of incense lingering in the air, so strong it almost makes me want to cough._

 _Each grave is shaped different: some have been carved to represent objects, such as the sun; others are traditional Loric symbols encompassing a word or saying; whilst others are a simple square plaque with words written on them. The decoration depends on what the family of the deceased thinks best symbolises their lost one. Such graves exist even today, even under the Occupation because even the Mogadorians think it's bad luck to mess with the dead._

 _A small group of about five or six people mingle in front of a new addition, obvious because of the gleaming silvery material that stands out compared to the other duller colours, worn down by weather and age. Everyone is dressed in black, a colour of mourning, and a few people are even crying. Most are unfamiliar faces but I recognise Pittacus, Nymeria and Loridas at once, having seen them in earlier dreams. It doesn't take me long to realise this must be Celwe's funeral._

 _"_ _It's such a shame," one of the mourners murmurs, walking away from the stone. I make out a plaque, words in a language I don't understand written on the stone. It must be Loric, traditional Loric, instead of the modified Loric-Mogadorian language we have to use nowadays._

 _"_ _She's in a better place now," another replies. Most head off towards the temple, and I wonder if there's going to be a small reception there, a gathering to talk about memories of the dead person. But even as the others head off three people stay by the grave: Loridas, Pittacus and Nymeria._

 _"_ _Poor Celwe," Nymeria sighs. "She deserved better than the life she lived," she frowns._

 _"_ _She made her own decisions," Loridas replies._

 _"_ _I cannot help but pity her," Nymeria replies sadly, staring at the grave, and I wonder just how close they were. "I don't think she was ever truly happy,"_

 _"_ _She made some terrible mistakes, Nymeria," Loridas points out._

 _"_ _That doesn't mean she deserved to die. It shouldn't have happened," Nymeria frowns. She bends down and touches the grave for a moment, whispering something gently. Then she straightens up with a sigh, turning to Pittacus, as her face turns accusing, angry even._

 _"_ _You promised me you were going to kill him," she raises her eyebrows questioningly at him._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Pittacus whispers, staring numbly at the gravestone. "I was going to…I_ wanted _to…but I just couldn't do it,"_

 _"_ _Sorry isn't good enough," she replies sternly. "I'm sure he was very convincing, reminding you of wonderful times when you were children," she says sarcastically. "But that boy is dead. He was replaced with a murderer, a_ monster _!" Pittacus winces, looking sick as he stares at the grave. I wonder if he's even listening to her or the demons inside his mind._

 _"_ _He was always clever, always had an excuse but this…this shouldn't have been possible, even for someone with his talent for words," Nymeria continues. She looks angry but there's fear, definitely fear under her furious exterior. She must know what's going to happen; she must know that Setrakus wants revenge._

 _"_ _At least he's left the planet," Loridas replies, looking at Pittacus in concern._

 _"_ _Well yes, he knows what will happen to him in his current state," she replies. "But we all know he's not going to be that weak for long. He'll be training as we speak, preparing to come back and fight," she sighs._

 _"_ _It might not be so terrible," Loridas frowns. "He might accept defeat and decide to stay wherever he goes. With Celwe dead and Raylan believed to be dead, he might think there's nothing left for him," he reasons._

 _"_ _I doubt it," Pittacus sighs. He still seems shocked but there's some life returning to him. I think the news of Celwe's death must have hit him hard. "Setrakus will want nothing but revenge now. He will see me as a cause to all of his pain and he will want to come and kill me," he says in resignation._

 _"_ _This could be lethal for us, Pittacus. If he comes for you, he comes for the planet!" Nymeria looks horrified. "You've let a traitorous killer go free all because you two were friends in school! If it were my way you would be banished too!" she snaps._

 _Pittacus shudders. "I know I messed up," he replies softly. He lowers his head and I would maybe feel sorry for him if he didn't look so pathetic. And if I had no idea what his failure would cost the planet._

 _"_ _Messed up?" Nymeria snaps. "This is far greater than that! He's going to come back and make sure that you suffer for what's happened here! And if you suffer, so do our people. We're supposed to protect them from monsters like him, not make them subjects to his wrath," she shakes her head in anger, pursing her lips. I have to agree with everything she says. And I'm glad that someone is lecturing the 'sacred Pittacus Lore who does no wrong'._

 _"_ _I don't know what to say," Pittacus replies weakly. "I would do anything to change the past," I know he means it but I still hate him for his weakness. Nymeria apparently does too because she shoots him a look of disgust._

 _"_ _There's no point in arguing," Loridas interrupts before Nymeria can shout some more. "We have to focus on the future and on a solution. Blaming Pittacus for his wrongdoings will not help the situation,"_

 _"_ _Fine," Nymeria takes a deep breath. I can tell she's still pissed and who can blame her? But Loridas is also right; they have to move forwards._

 _"_ _We wipe every memory of Setrakus from the history books and current news. He must be dead, more than dead, he never existed," she begins. "I will see to it personally," The way she says it makes me think that she will be more than able to complete that task._

 _"_ _No one is to know what he did," she continues. "This matter shall only ever be revealed to the Elders so they are aware of the threat," she sighs. "This could have been avoided, Pittacus. All you had to do was your duty. But you failed,"_

 _She turns and marches away, her face set. I feel like she has a hell of a lot more to say but decided against it, maybe knowing what hell Pittacus is going through already. He looks awful; lines on his face, paler than ever and a haunted look in his eyes that I don't think will ever disappear. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. But then I think of what we're going through at the moment because of his weakness and all traces of sympathy vanish._

 _"_ _Fortunately, you were able to take Raylan from Celwe," Loridas replies, his tone calmer and more reasonable. "Setrakus assumes he is dead and will therefore not be looking for him. We do not need to worry about future heirs revenging Setrakus at the very least," he considers._

 _"_ _I am sorry for everything," Pittacus replies. "I wish…I wish I could change things," I know he's being genuine, and that he does regret it but it's too late. And he knows that, he definitely knows that, by the sick look on his face. Loridas sighs and places a hand on Pittacus' shoulder, looking both annoyed but understanding._

 _"_ _I too am sorry for ever putting you in that situation," he replies. "It should have been I or Nymeria or any of the other Elders to kill him. It was unfair to make you kill your former friend," he sighs._

 _"_ _But apologies will do nothing," he continues, moving away from Pittacus. "We must ensure that Raylan is hidden at all costs. He must have a new name, a new identity and a new family. He should forget everything about his past until the time is right and he is old enough to know what happened,"_

 _"_ _I can care for him," Pittacus suggests. "I can pretend he's my son," he offers hopefully. But Loridas shakes his head almost immediately._

 _"_ _No, you must never see him again," he replies. "Setrakus will come back and if he finds Raylan then he will create the dynasty he longed for. And if Raylan is with you, then he will be found immediately. There is only one person Setrakus will come back to see," he warns._

 _"_ _Me," Pittacus replies._

 _"_ _You," Loridas agrees. "The time will come when he returns to kill you. You must be prepared for that day. You have to be ready to kill him this time," Pittacus nods, clenching his jaw and squaring his shoulders. He almost looks determined, strong and I want to believe him._

 _But I can't._

 _"_ _I'll be ready," Pittacus promises._

 _But I know more than anyone that it's a lie._

 _Xxx_

 _The vision changes but instead of focusing into one long vision as it did before it becomes a series of images flashing in front of my eyes. Blurry, out of focus, frantic even, I can barely keep up with the wild pace of the images, as they appear for seconds before transforming into something else. The edges are blurred, and the sound is muted, as if watching this from far away._

 _A ship stands on a small landing pad, the ramp lowered for someone to debark. I watch as Setrakus emerges from the ship, limping and covered in blood. There's a terrible cut from his neck and from his dishevelled, dirty appearance I know at once that he's just escaped Lorien. He's come to a place I've never seen before and one that I would never want to go to. Smog fills the air and I can practically taste the smell of burnt fuels and metal in the air. Metal towers soar up around him, blocking most of the sky, but what I can see of it, it's just a grey expanse covered with black clouds. Cranes tower all around me and I tip my head up, wincing when I see gas billowing from a nearby fuel station. There's a nearby dock with ships covered in crates and metal containers lazily cutting through the oily surface of the black water. Setrakus comes to a stop, looking around him with a smile._

 _There's only one place that this could possibly be._

 _Mogadore._

 _Xxx_

 _Setrakus kneels in a huge chamber, still wearing the same disgusting clothes he wore earlier. It's a huge metal hall, filled with correlated metal pillars holding up the high ceiling. I notice paintings of former Mogadorian Commanders adorning the wall, as soldiers stand beneath each painting, a cannon in their hands. The hall is practically empty apart from at the back of the long room, where there's a set of steps up to a metal throne, which appears to have been formed out of skulls. My eyes widen in horror as I take in the Mogadorian sat on the throne. Huge and tall, with a shaved head and tattoos adorned on his hairless skull. He's the Mogadorian Leader. He smiles down at Setrakus, and then stands up slowly, reaching out with his arms._

 _"_ _Rise, Setrakus Ra," I hear the faint echoes of his voice. "Rise and become reborn as a Mogadorian,"_

 _Xxx_

 _Setrakus stands in a laboratory, dressed in a black coat, along with other mog scientists. The room is huge, stretching as far as I can see, and filled with tables. They're covered in test tubes and cylinders, glass beakers filled with different coloured liquids. In a corner of the room, close to Setrakus, I can see a huge vat of thick, bubbling black liquid and the stench is so disgusting it makes me want to retch. I watch as Setrakus bends down to study something, his face twisted up in concentration. I can hear the faint sounds of Mogadorians talking, the guttural snarls and grunts of their language sending a shiver down my back._

 _"_ _I think I may have found a solution to solve your fertility problems," I can hear his voice from far away._

 _I watch as he approaches the huge vat filled with bubbling black liquid, a flask of blue liquid in his hands. I can tell at once that it's not Mogadorian technology in his hands, but Loric. That he is using Loric technology to help the mogs. I want to scream at him, yell at him and tear him to pieces for this betrayal but there's no point. It's in the past._

 _He pours the liquid into the vat._

 _Xxx_

 _Setrakus stands in the Great Hall again, the same Mogadore leader sat on his throne. Behind Setrakus there are lines and lines of Trueborn Mogadorians, all around five years old. They are impeccably disciplined, even at that age, and they line up with their hands clenched at their sides, faces stoic. Setrakus stands straight as well and I notice that he's changed. Slightly taller, his hair is darker as well and his eyes are almost black. His skin has a weird, greenish tinge to it and there's something wrong. He's stronger and more powerful than before, but in a warped, twisted way._

 _"_ _You have done well, my apprentice," The Mogadorian leader says. "You have done what none of my scientists have done. You have begun the process of recuperation and repopulation of the Mogadorian population," the leader smiles tightly._

 _"_ _If not for you, the Mogadorians would have become extinct," the leader says. "But thanks to you, we shall prosper and rise once more as great warriors and conquerors,"_

 _Setrakus smiles grimly, his eyes lit up with pride._

 _"_ _I ask that you continue your work with us," the Mogadorian continues. "And in return I shall grant your wish," he pauses._

 _"_ _My wish?" Setrakus pretends to be humble, but I can see the cold delight in his eyes._

 _"_ _I shall prepare you for war,"_

 _Xxx_

 _Time seems to pass very quickly, the images flashing before my eyes, quicker than before. I wonder if they're so obscure because these visions took place on Mogadore, not on Lorien. I watch Setrakus in training with the leader, learning styles of fighting forbidden to Loric. I watch as Setrakus develops the fertility programme and assists the Mogadorians in becoming stronger, deadlier, crueller. Laboratories for torture weapons and drugs are created, pikens and krauls are brought back from extinction, the cities begin to expand and develop and everywhere I look the flag of Mogadore flies. More and more mogs fill streets, schools and military academies. Weapons are developed, plans are drawn up for war, pikens and krauls are trained, ships are built and armies are created._

 _Mogadore is ready for war with Lorien._

 _More images flash before my eyes. Setrakus still training with his legacies, with weapons I've never seen before. His appearance has changed, and become more monstrous as he begins to change with the Mogadorians. He wears the Mogadorian uniform and I know that he's become the Deputy Leader of Mogadore. He stands straighter and I can sense the power in the visions._

 _Huge conferences take place in amphitheatres, the Mogadorian Leader speaking of the Loric being the moral enemy of the Mogadorians. Every seat is occupied and screens are set up all over Mogadore so that every mog can hear the speech. Rallies take place, with the mogs lined up in perfect formation as their leader tells them of their duty to Mogadore. Setrakus speaks more and more, talking of Great Expansion and the Mogadorian Progress. No one seems to realise that he is Loric._

 _The planet begins to die. The rivers dry up, the trees and plants wither away and die, the seas filled with rubbish and pollution. I watch as the energy within the core of Mogadore loses the fight and withers away, defeated by the constant industry of Mogadore._

 _"_ _We need resources," I hear someone say, the voice distant and echoing in the vision. "Mogadore is almost dead. There is no point in repopulating the planet if it cannot sustain us anymore,"_

 _"_ _Then we take Lorien's resources," That's definitely Setrakus' voice; I'd recognise it anywhere. "We fulfil both our desires: I get revenge, and you get your resources,"_

 _"_ _We have the army to attack and conquer Lorien," the voice replies. "You are right, we should march to Lorien and take it for ourselves,"_

 _"_ _Be careful, we cannot win the planet with the Elders still alive," Setrakus warns._

 _"_ _Then you shall kill them," the voice replies. "Kill the Elders and return to me once you are done. Afterwards we shall conquer Lorien,"_

 _Xxx_

 _All over Lorien, cities are burning. Everywhere I look I can see fire and bombs. Smoke pours into the air, rising thousands of feet in the air, visible from miles and miles away. I can taste the smoke in the air, hear the screams of the people as they try to escape. I can hear the roars of pikens and the harsh screeches of krauls, the shouting commands of Mogadorian Generals and the yells of Loric fighting back against the invaders. I watch as Mogadorian ships race through the air, dropping bombs and incendiaries down on the cities. Buildings explode, screams fill the air and cities are demolished in hours._

 _I watch as pikens and krauls tear into Loric, fighting and running Loric alike. I watch as Mogadorian groups march through the cites in unison, shooting down those in front of them. Chimaera fight back, some of them succeeding, others failing. Loric fight back too, most of them failing. Loric fall to the ground, dead and dying and I can hear their screams everywhere. The death and destruction shocks me, horrifies me, and I stare in horror as my planet is destroyed._

 _On the command ship, looking down onto the destruction, Setrakus smiles._

 _Xxx_

 _Pittacus stands on a balcony, the city in front of him peaceful for the moment. There's no bombings, no shouting, no screaming and it's a relief. The Capital spreads out in front of him, silent and waiting for the coming destruction. I notice ships hovering in the air with spotlights shining down on the streets, scouting for Mog soldiers. Guns have been erected onto the tallest buildings, ready to shoot down any attacking ships, and everyone is inside, hiding from the potential danger on the streets._

 _The city is waiting._

 _Pittacus leans on the railing, older than before. He looks both resigned and determined, both scared and angry. I follow his line of vision, watching as a pillar of smoke rises in the air, over another ruined city, the closest one to the Capital. Pittacus narrows his eyes and straightens up, his shoulders squared. From the nearby open door, Nymeria steps out into the darkness. She has aged a lot; her hair is silver and there are many lines on her face. But she is as stern and uncompromising as before, a relief considering what is coming._

 _"_ _He is antagonising you," Nymeria says softly. "He wants you to attack,"_

 _"_ _I do not want to do what he wants," Pittacus replies sternly, a new confidence in him that I admire. "But I cannot let my people die whilst I sit here like a coward,"_

 _"_ _No, you cannot," she admits. "You have to meet him in battle,"_

 _"_ _I will go to Elder's Isle, Calakmul," Pittacus says. "It is the seat of Lorien's power and I need Lorien more than ever," he admits. "He will follow me there, I know it,"_

 _"_ _Yes, he will," Nymeria looks at him sadly, sorrow in her eyes, and I wonder if she knows this is the last time she will see him alive._

 _"_ _I knew this moment was coming," Pittacus turns to face her, his face determined. "I am ready to fulfil my duty. And when the time comes, I will kill him," Nymeria tries to smile but she can't. Pittacus doesn't notice, his eyes staring out into the distant night._

 _"_ _He has come home to his death,"_

* * *

 **Up next chapter is the last of the visions! Pittacus vs Setrakus.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	27. Chapter 26 - On the Edge

**Hi guys!**

 **Once again a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love hearing the feedback and I love to hear what you say so thank you!**

 **This chapter was supposed to be the last visions that Ella gets but I had to change it around with the chapter afterwards. So back to the plot for a bit and then the next chapter will be the final visions for Ella.**

 **Answers to reviews**

\- **Tempest –** I'm glad that you saw that even though Setrakus made loads of mistakes, he wasn't entirely evil. The Elders also had a lot to answer for as well so I'm glad that it was obvious that it wasn't just Setrakus in the wrong. I also really like the lyrics as well; it fits perfectly.

\- It's fine, I know the visions take away from the plotline, but I wanted to include them so there was a backstory to Setrakus. Setrakus in Mogadore was never in the books, which was a shame because I thought that could be really interesting to see how he could convince the mogs to work for him.

 **So a huge thank you to everyone! Once again this chapter is changing to the present and then next chapter will be another vision, but you'll see why at the end of the next chapter why I had to swap them around.**

 **Thank you and please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 26 – On the Edge

 **Maren**

I stand in the gym, the one reserved just for us Elders, stretching my calf muscles out before the training session begins. I feel keyed up, ready for a good combat session this morning, and I can tell the feeling is infectious. Nearby Nine dances lightly on the spot, shadow boxing. I watch as his arms lash out at imaginary opponents, every punch delivered with enough force to knock a house down. His face is twisted up in concentration, his teeth bared, and I can hear the breath whistle between his teeth with every punch. I can't help but admire his skill, the elegance and strength behind each shot, and I'm glad once more that he's here for the coming fights.

Any day now we'll be heading off for West Virginia, the mog's military base just outside the Capital. Our plan is simple but effective: we're going to completely demolish the whole structure. Pikens and krauls won't be bred and trained anymore, pods won't be created, weapons can't be made, and armies won't be trained or housed. Our attack will cripple the Mogadorian army.

I can't wait to go. None of us can wait. We're all so desperate for a fight, a _real_ fight. Not a promo where we have to say a pretty speech to boost moral and then immediately afterwards head back to the base where it's safe. This time we don't have to worry about boosting moral because it's the highest it's ever been. This time we can immediately move onto the next target, the next place to destroy. I can't wait to see the looks on the mogs' faces when they realise that they're not as clever as they think they are and that they're not as strong as they used to be.

I'm not the only eager one. Nine is as desperate as ever to beat something up, and the attack is all he's talked out. Who he's going to kill, how he plans on blowing things up, but most of all how he plans on sending a message to Setrakus to show that Nine is coming for him. John and Joseph have been quietly excited, as always, but it's Marina who's surprised me the most. She's worked her ass off for the last few weeks ever since she got back and is the best she's ever been. She's easily as good as John and maybe Joseph now, even if she'll never believe it. I've never seen her so determined, so _desperate_ , to fight and take her revenge. But I'm glad; it makes us stronger.

I hear a nearby click of a door shutting and I watch as Henri and Sandor enter the room, talking quietly. Henri says something to Sandor, who nods, a smirk on his face. It's the look he always gets before a particularly tough training session and excitement races though me.

"Today we're going to do something a little different," Henri announces, attracting our attention. Kat looks up from her clipboard and stands with a smile, walking next to Henri.

"You've all done enough hand to hand and legacy work that you're prepared for a confrontation with a mog," Kat takes over. "We all know that you can all easily take a mog down. So we thought we'd do something different today," Kat grins ominously.

"Follow me," Sandor winks at us, looking way too pleased with himself. Sharing a confused look with the others, we turn to follow him. We approach the other end of the room where there's a small, plain door, which I always thought was a cleaning cupboard. Apparently not.

"This room will be your normal training hall where Kat and Henri will train you," Sandor explains, gesturing to our usual gym. "For one to one fights, legacies, endurance…all that shit," he grins. "But this…" he unlocks the door and pushes it open, gesturing for us to enter.

"This will be _my_ hall,"

It's huge, bigger than our normal gym. I tilt my head up to see rows of bulbs hang down from the high ceiling, illuminating the whole room with a harsh light that almost hurts my eyes. The walls are made out of metal panes melded to one another, and many have funny markings on them, weird patterns etched into the surface. I take those in suspiciously, wondering if they're hatches, containing some of Sandor's tricks that he likes to throw in to unsettle us.

I take a few steps in and that's when I notice that the room is split into two, but not equally. One side is far larger than the other. Only a few paces in front of me there's a thick glass wall and I can see the faint outline of a sliding door. I realise suspiciously that this wall partition has been put in place to protect those watching from the benches, which are lined up against the nearby wall. Beyond the glass wall stretches the rest of the training hall, far bigger than our normal gym.

"This is amazing," John murmurs, looking around in awe. I nod, still taking in the hatches along the walls and floors, wondering what Sandor's placed behind each one.

"I'll be up there," Sandor points up and I notice that high up in the left hand wall there is a viewing section from another room. I can faintly see a control desk and a chair, and I know _exactly_ what we'll be doing this session. He leaves the room, just as Henri and Kat enter behind us.

"The past few months we've been doing mostly hand to hand work and legacy training," Kat says. "But we've decided after the new information about the pods that we need to broaden the training programme," I feel a little proud that my suspicions about the hatches were right, even if it means it'll be far more difficult.

"But the other room had effects," Marina points out. "Sandor had managed to put some of those tricks in, kind of like pods,"

"True," Kat nods. "But there weren't enough to really represent the amount of pods in the Capital. This one does,"

I take in the room again, the meaning of its significance hitting me. Behind every hatch there is at least one pod, maybe more, and there are so many hatches all over the room, over 100 at least. As if one hatch means one pod alone…The magnitude of pods hits me and it unnerves me to think of all those deadly traps just waiting to be unleashed against us. I'm both nervous and excited, unnerved and desperate to begin. I can already feel the adrenalin starting to pump through me, preparing me for the coming fight.

"Today's session you will be split into two teams," Kat takes over. "Each team will face a series of pods. I warn you, these are very real and they _are_ lethal," her eyes watch us carefully. "We will judge teams on their ability to quickly and successfully deal with the pod together, and the team with the highest score wins,"

"Also we want you to use as little as possible of your legacies," Kat continues. "The mogs have developed ways of getting rid of legacies temporarily, and you need to learn how to get out of a situation without relying on legacies, particularly telekinesis," I nod in understanding, because she's right. Legacies are both wonderful and yet we can become too reliant on them.

"So who are the teams?" Nine asks eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

"Boys versus girls," Kat announces, winking at me.

The mood changes at once. Immediately my competitive nature kicks in at once and I can tell it's the same for the others. I can't wait to show the guys what me and Marina are really capable of, and I can tell the feeling is mutual. Nearby, Marina smiles softly, but there's a steely look on her face that makes me think that the minute the pods are activated, she could to take one every single one of them herself if she had to. John and Joseph share a grin, whilst Nine smirks ominously, unconsciously reaching for his pipe staff.

"Don't worry, girls, we'll go easy on you," Nine mocks. I decide to be mature and ignore him now, but I'll remember that for later.

"Enough talking," Kat calls. "Grab your weapons and let's go!" She settles down on a bench, Henri close beside her, both of them watching carefully.

"Ladies first?" John offers with a smile. I grab my sword from my pocket, twisting it so that it lengthens to its true size.

"Bring it on," I reply.

The glass door suddenly slides open and Marina and I step through, walking into the rest of the room. It takes longer than I thought to get to the centre of the room and when I turn to see the others, they're further away than I thought they would be. Marina seems a little nervous now, and I watch as she anxiously adjusts her grip on her bow. But I don't share her fear; instead I'm filled with adrenalin and excitement for the coming fight. I position myself, reading for whatever comes, and I tighten my grip on my sword, holding my breath slightly.

Suddenly the room darkens at once, the lights above going out, so that Marina and I are stood in darkness. It's still light where the others are but the glass must be tinted, as I can't see much, only a faint glow and shadows where they must be sat. The only other light in our enclosed partition comes from the floor, from thin rows of bulbs running up and down the training section.

I hear a weird hissing noise, and the sound of metal moving, grinding, clunking even. There's a sliding noise and then a loud click, echoing throughout the large room. There's another hissing noise and then all sound stops, an eerie silence descending. It feels hotter but I can't tell if that's me or the adrenalin kicking in. Faintly I see Marina nock an arrow to her bow as I take a deep breath, readying my stance. I can feel my pulse thudding through my veins, adrenalin racing through me, so strong it almost makes me lightheaded.

There's a sudden burst of noise and then a roaring noise, just as Marina shouts, my name I think. I turn to see a fireball racing towards me, so fast that I barely have time to duck out of the way. It's almost beautiful to look at; a fiery ball of red and gold racing through the darkness. But instinct kicks in at once, and I roll to my knees, watching as Marina neatly jumps out of the way. The fire that almost hit me slams into the wall behind me and I watch as it explodes into a thousand sparks of failing fire. The sparks hit the ground and then disappear, as if the fire never existed.

"Haven't you faced this before in the Games?" Marina gasps, her head whipping around, looking for more. I nod, getting to my feet.

"Yeah," I grit my teeth, remembering the horrible memories of the fireballs from Round 1 two years ago. I remember the ducking, the gasping, the fear racing through me as the fireballs kept coming. But worst of all I remember the pain from being burnt.

But my memories are interrupted by another fireball racing towards us. I didn't even see where it came from but then it's in the air, streaking towards us. It's hauntingly beautiful, leaving a trail of light and sparks behind it, as it comes closer. I break the trance I was in and I barely have the time to avoid it, pressing myself against the floor. Marina manages to move out of the way again, her super speed and night vision coming in handy once again. The ball hits the ground nearby and the sparks fly out towards me, close enough to almost hit me.

"Maren!"

I roll out of the way again, instinct making me move before my brain can really process Marina's shouting. How is she able to see them coming so quickly? I look up to see three flashes of fire racing towards us, the only light I can truly see in this dark hell hole. The three fireballs come right for us, with Marina at the centre. She falls to the ground, pressing against the floor like me, and there's a huge exploding noise as the three fireballs hit one another. I feel a flash of pain as the sparks rain onto us, but before I can fear us catching fire, the temperature drops dramatically. I can even feel ice under my hands and I realise Marina froze the air to put out the fire.

"Thanks!" I gasp.

Another bang, another hissing noise and then another fireball. This one is aimed straight for Marina and I have the opportunity to get to my feet. Marina jumps to her feet, ducking and weaving to avoid the fireball, so fast that she blurs slightly. I can hear more clicking as Sandor gets prepared to shoot more fireballs and I take a deep breath, getting ready to duck and roll.

More fireballs race out towards us, and all I can do is avoid every one of them. I lose myself in the dodging, the jumping out of the way, the rolling. I'm gasping for breath soon, the smell of fire and smoke filling the air, but the fire continues to come. My knees hurt from landing on them, my lungs start to hurt from the weird smoke left behind and my eyes are watering a little. Marina manages to jump out of the way of them too, but we're getting clumsy, exhausted by throwing ourselves out of the way. Yet it doesn't seem like the fire missiles are going to stop; in fact more and more keep coming. I wonder for a split second what we must look like to the others, all this ducking and rolling, but there's nothing we can do. We can't stop the fireballs. Every time I try to use a legacy or fight back, another three come at the same time and it's all I can do to survive.

There's a sudden silence and I lie on the floor, gasping for breath. My arms shake slightly as I push myself upwards, trying to look around for more fire. But there's none. I get to my feet wearily, feeling tried and annoyed as well. I admit, I wanted to show off a little but all I've been doing is ducking and rolling and probably looking like a right idiot. Nearby Marina looks around carefully, her eyes taking in the hatches on the wall and in the faint light, I can see the strain on her face.

Suddenly the lights are on again, blinding me with their intensity. I stagger backwards, shocked, and I throw my hands to my eyes to try and see. There's another banging noise, so loud it deafens me. I can hear the hissing, the roaring of the fire, but I can't see where the fireball is, my eyes are still adjusting to the light. Then something slams into me, so hard that I tumble to the ground, as I gasp for breath, winded. I wait for the excruciating pain of fire, but I just feel cool. There's a shout and then silence, and I desperately blink, determined to see. I push myself up off the ground, my eyes finally taking the scene in front of me.

Marina lowers her hands, a small smile on her face. I stare at what's in front of her, around her, finding it hard to believe my own eyes. It seems that five fireballs had been coming at us, from all sides. Five fireballs that are now encased entirely in ice. I get to my feet, turning as I stare at the new ice formation around me, starting to grin. Marina froze them all.

"Could have done that earlier," I grin at her teasingly. I'm exhausted and feel bruised all over, but more than that I'm angry. I'm determined to fight, properly this time. I don't want to look stupid.

But before I have time to even congratulate her, the ground beneath us begins to shift, tilting to one side. Turning my head in confusion and fear I notice that, opposite me, the floor seems to be tilting as well, but in the other direction. I look at the middle of the floor, as a line appears, growing thicker by the moment. I can feel myself tilting further to the side, towards the line, and the floor seems to and I realise with horror what's going on.

"Get to the side!" I yell to Marina, running for the side of the wall. She stares at me in confusion and then it seems to click as she stares at the floor. The line in the middle is not a line at all. It's a gap, a gap caused by the two sections of the floor tipping downwards.

We're essentially above a huge trap door.

I race for the side of the wall, feeling the floor getting steeper with every second. I twist my sword into the pin, needing both hands to keep running. My muscles burn with pain, and I gasp for breath as I race for the wall, feeling like it's further and further away. It's like running up a hill made of ice. Nearby Marina races for the wall as well but it's so hard when the floor tips more and more. I can hear a weird growling noise from inside the hole beneath us and I race harder, desperately. I sob once, so close to it now, the floor steeper by the minute. Soon it will be vertical. I can feel myself slipping backwards, losing momentum. Then I hear a weird clanging nose and I jump instinctively, just as the floor gives way beneath me. My feet land on the side of the training, a tiny strip of floor that hasn't given way.

I gasp desperately for a handhold, feeling myself leaning backwards over the hole but I grab onto a nearby hatch, my nails digging into the etched surface. There's a tiny, tiny little overlap between each metal plate, only a centimetre of metal to hold onto, but it's something to hold onto at least. With a heave of effort, I press myself against the wall, breathing heavily. I turn my head slightly to see that the floor has completely disappeared, a huge hole now where the floor sued to be. I can hear snarls from the pits and I feel sick, not wanting to imagine what's beneath us.

"Maren!" I turn to try and find Marina but I can't see her. Desperately I whip my head around, trying to hold on and then I see her. She's hanging over the hole, holding desperately onto the strip of floor that I'm on but I can see she's slipping.

"Hold on!" I command her, gritting my teeth. She's not far, only a few feet away, but it feels like miles. I move my feet cautiously, trying to pretend that there's not a huge hole behind me. I inch to the side, my fingers desperately clinging onto the small grooves in the metal.

"I'm trying," I hear her gasp. I watch as two ice handles appear beneath her hands and she grips onto it, the only thing keeping her from falling.

Gritting my teeth, my breath hissing between them, I inch further, keeping myself pressed against the wall. I can hear the snarls below but I force myself to focus. Marina needs my help and she saved me already. I inch further, so close to her, making sure that every step is accurate. If I slip, I'm dead. I can feel myself sweating, my heart beating faster than ever. Adrenalin and fear races through me as I reach her side.

"I'm going to bend down and I need you to grab my hand," I tell her, the strain evident in my voice.

"Got it," she groans. I can see she's panicking, and her arms are shaking from the effort of holding on for so long. I try to bend down and reach her but I tip back slightly, towards the black hole. With a surge of fear so strong it makes me feel sick, I throw myself against the wall.

"Can you make me an ice handle or something?" I demand. She groans once but then I feel ice forming beneath my hands. It's cold, so cold, but it's a much better grip than the smooth metal. I watch as ice handles form on the wall and I grip one, feeling the strength in it.

"Thanks," I gasp. One hand clutching at the handle, I lower to my knees, feeling more secure. I bend down for Marina, stretching the hand out. She's panting heavily and I know I don't have long.

"Can you reach me?" I ask. She looks up briefly and then with a colossal surge of strength she lunges up, one of her hands desperately reaching for mine. I catch it briefly, desperately trying to hold on, but her hands are wet from the ice handle. Her hands slips out of mine and for a horrible minute I think she's falling. It's instinct, screw what Kat says, and I fix her in place with telekinesis. I bend down and grab her hand and she grips mine, so tightly it hurts.

I heave her up, my muscles straining with the effort. But I manage to do it. I manage to get the strength from somewhere, despite the fireballs, the ducking and then the running for my life just now. Maybe it's panic, maybe it's the need to save her, but I somehow manage to drag her up beside me. She clutches at the wall, more ice handles forming, and she leans her head against the wall. I notice tears in her eyes for the first time, the relief plain to see.

"Thanks," she gasps, her voice shaking.

"I wasn't going to leave you," I reply softly.

Almost as soon as Marina is safe, I hear a grinding noise. I turn, gritting my teeth in annoyance to see the two flaps of the trapdoor suddenly moving upwards again, the hole closing up. I want to scream at Sandor for doing that but I know it was part of the test. I watch as the small gets smaller and smaller as the two flaps move back into place, locking together with a large bang. The floor is back.

It takes me a few seconds to inch away from my safety spot, and I expect to feel the floor tip away any second. But it doesn't and with more courage I move away from the wall and towards the centre of the room. Marina follows me nervously but I can sense her fear. I don't blame her. The fireballs were my nemesis and the trapdoor was hers.

There's another hissing noise and I prepare myself. I grab my sword, keeping it in its pin form in case I have to dodge. I hope not though. I want to fight now, not dodge. I might be exhausted and bruised and aching all over but I want to fight. I want to show them that I can be capable of both fighting and running.

In the far wall in front of Marina and I, three hatches suddenly open up and then I see figures running towards me. Their footsteps echo on the metal floor, faster than I thought they would be. I've seen enough of Sandor's work to recognise what they are at once; mogadorian figurines. They look identical to mogs and fight like mogs but they're just machines. But they're so lifelike it's scary and Marina takes a step back next to me, gasping in shock.

"They're not real," I reassure her, lengthening my sword as the mogs advance. She nods, grabbing an arrow and nocking it. She takes aim but I really hope she doesn't shoot. I want to have a chance.

The mogs race towards us and then I can see more pouring out of the hatches. Perfect. The first three are almost one us and then an arrow races through the air, slicing the first one down. The minute the arrow hits it, it falls to the ground, as Sandor has programmed them to do. The second races straight for me and I lunge forwards, ducking from the sword swing to my throat. As I duck, I slice my sword through the mog's stomach and it falls to its knees. I pivot on my knees, and with a backhand blow, I slice its head clean off. The third mog races for us and I can see Marina aim for it.

"Aim for the others!' I shout at her, gesturing for the ones racing towards us. More and more mogs run from the hatches, and the adrenalin races through my veins.

The third mog reaches us and I jump forwards, our blades meeting with a clash. The mog tries to overpower me but I duck and roll, the mog tumbling forwards. I jump to my feet and stab it right in the back, right where its heart would be. It falls to the ground as the mogs charge towards us, swords raised. I take a deep breath, narrowing my eyes.

They reach us.

Marina shoots steadily into the crowd, her arrows knocking down a few. But I ignore her. An enormous mog lunges for me, his gleaming sword raised. I duck under his blade, connecting my fist with his throat, and he staggers back, gasping for breath. He drops his weapon and no sooner has he done that, I swing my own sword and behead him. Three more mogs charge me, their sword raised at once. They try to catch me in the middle of all three swords but I duck low, surprising them. Using their moment of surprise, I slice at their legs. Two fall to the ground where I promptly stab them, whilst the others staggers back with a scream. It doesn't take me long to finish him.

As I stand fully, I sense another mog try to stab me from behind. Showing off, I backflip over him, driving my sword through his heart as I land. I enjoy that more than I should have.

More mogs rush for me but I rip through them, losing count of the number. Marina shoots steadily and sometimes when the mogs get too close, I see her drawing the dagger from her belt, slicing their throats. I turn away from her fight, ripping through another round of mogs. They're so easy to defeat, it barely takes me long at all. When a mog steps into my path, I stab the sword straight through its neck. When another tries to grab me from behind, I cut off its arm, then stabbing it as it staggers away with a guttural scream. Another comes racing for me and receives a sword in the midsection for its efforts.

A sword comes flying for me and I'm about to use telekinesis when I remember Kat's warning. If I don't have legacies, what would I do? I slip my sword into my belt and then just as the sword is about to strike me, I slap both hands down on the flat sides of the blade, centimetres from my chin. Something tackles me around the waist and as I fall to the ground, I rotate the blade and sink it into the mog that grabbed me. I jump to my feet, fists raised and waiting.

But none come.

I turn to see Marina shoot at the last mog and it falls onto the huge pile of machine bodies. I stare at them all, not believing that we just took down that many mogs. Marina breathes heavily but she looks pleased, slipping her bow back onto her shoulder. I wait for more but then the harsh bright lights dims a little, turning back to the normal. I hear a hissing as the glass door opens. I relax, noticing the others standing up and applauding.

"You ok?" I ask Marina. She nods, as we head over to the others, looing excited.

"That was terrifying," she whispers. "Terrifying and amazing," I laugh, feeling giddy. I'm still filled with adrenalin and still ready to fight but I know we've passed. We've done it.

"Well done!" Kat calls as we leave the training section. Joseph wraps Marina in a tight hug and I wonder how hard it must have been for him to watch. Sandor wasn't going easy on us at all.

"That was pretty cool," John grins at me, and I smile back at him, feeling the thrill starting to diminish. Nine stays sat down, and I can practically see the competitiveness in his face. He's pleased we did well but like I would feel, he wants to beat us.

"The last bit was," I admit and then I turn to Kat. "But the first two pods were impossible! How were we supposed to beat those?" I demand.

Kat smirks at me. "You have to choose your fights," I scowl playfully at her and she grins, folding her arms.

"You think the mogs are going to give you pods that you can defeat easily?" she continues. "Some, like the mogs, you can fight. Others, like the trap doors, you can only survive. Some are impossible to beat," I shrug, knowing she's right. Some of the pods we will have to face will be impossible to destroy. We can only hope to live through them.

"We'll tell you scores afterwards," Henri grins. He turns to John, Joseph and Nine, who stands up, rubbing his hands eagerly. John and Joseph look a mixture of excitement and nerves, and I wonder if that latter is because of the beating Marina and I also had.

"It's your turn now," Henri grins and the glass door slides open, the lights already starting to dim.

"Begin!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the action! Next up Ella's final vision and something big happens!**

 **Please review!**


	28. Chapter 27 - Echoes of Fate

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviews! I love to hear feedback so please keep the reviews coming! It makes all this writing seem worth it!**

 **Any thoughts on the last book? I've read it but am not entirely sure what to think of it. I thought it was amazing but it's kind of sad that 1) the whole series is over and 2) it ended in that way. They were such an awesome bunch of characters and I feel like a lot of them were slightly destroyed towards the end and it's such a shame when they should be enjoying the end of the war. Feel free to review or PM if you want to say anything :D**

 **Answers to reviews**

\- **Marina will have way more action sequences soon, I promise :D**

\- **Haha the Elders weren't trying to kill the elders (if it was clear one of them was gong to die, Sandor would stop) but it's better to prepare them for the worst.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Echoes of Fate

 **Ella**

 _I'm heading to the island once more, flying over the sea so quickly that I soon become dizzy and disorientated. The sky is grey and a light drizzle falls from the clouds but I barely notice. The sea is stormy and the waves crash over each other, the ocean looking as troubled as I feel. Who knows what will happen in this vision. Soon, I can see the island approaching, appearing out of the strange mist that covers the water. The island is lifeless, grey, cold, and I can see a storm brewing in the clouds above it, the darkness briefly shattered with the occasional flash of lightening._

 _Reaching the island my pace only increase and I speed over the ancient jungle. It seems eerily quiet today and stretches on for miles, barely allowing space for the river to push through the trees. Unlike pervious visions, I fly straight over the temple, not even pausing for one second. Up ahead I can see the single mountain of the island emerging from the jungle and the mist, looming straight up into the sky, so high I can't even see the peak._

 _I continue flying._

 _The sheer sides of the mountain soon replace the jungle, the gentle slopes giving way to deadly cliffs and precipices. The sides become bare of life, and the higher up I fly, the more uninhabitable the mountain appears. I take in the gravel and pebbles strewn over the side of the mountain, the occasional grass and weeds clinging to the bare rock. An occasional stream flows down the rocky sides of the mountains, melt water from the snow drifts and ice above. The higher up I fly, the more the mist clouds my view, and I'm soon soaked by a the light rain that falls down around me. As I continue flying up, higher and higher, the rain soon turning to icy hail, and the gravel replaced with snow and ice. My face hurts from the chill as I fly further and further up the side of the mountain, into a cloud that shrouds the mountain's peak. The world turns white for a moment, the fog not allowing me to see anything, and all I can see is a fine white mist._

 _Breaking out of the cloud at last, my flight finally comes to a stop at the top of the mountain. I gasp at the view, amazed and awed by the beauty. I'm so high I can see the whole of the island: the tangled jungle's green trees reaching for the sky, the deep blue river fighting its way through the foliage and then beyond the golden beach with the sea stretching away from the shore and towards the mainland of Lorien. I can even still see the smoke from the burning cities, the clouds of ash and dust still rising high into the sky. I turn away from the destruction of Lorien and towards the mountain, my eyes widening at the view. Instead of a peak, pointing straight into the sky as expected, there's a huge crater. I don't want to go to the crater but I have no choice, flying over smoothly. Peering down the huge crater, I gasp as I see how far down it stretches, right into the very depths of Lorien. I can see a deep blue shine at the core of Lorien, too far for any Loric to reach._

 _"_ _Give it up, Pittacus!' I hear some shouting. "You can't kill me!"_

 _I turn, my eyes widening in horror to see Setrakus and Pittacus nearby, fighting. They're in a terrible state, so terrible that I barely recognise either of them. Both are covered in sweat, dust and blood, their faces so caked in dirt that it's impossible to really tell who they are. If not for the Mogadorian armour Setrakus wears then I wouldn't know at all, that, and his monstrous face contorted with anger and pain. On the ground Pittacus has lost his left hand and there's a deep gash on his leg, making it impossible for him to move fast enough._

 _"_ _You can't beat me," Setrakus hobbles after Pittacus, hardly looking better. He's got a deep wound in his stomach and he clutches at it, as if to hold himself together. His teeth are gritted together with the effort and I watch as blood from a deep cut on his face dribbles into his mouth. He barely seems to notice._

 _Pittacus doesn't reply, instead breathing heavily and driving his sword into the ground. He looks up at Setrakus blearily, his eyes almost shut with exhaustion and pain. But he's still determined, still desperate to finish what he started and I have to respect him for that._

 _"_ _Just stop already," Setrakus continues. "You can't kill me. You couldn't do it before and you can't do it now,"_

 _"_ _I can try," Pittacus staggers to his feet, gasping for breath. "I will never give up," His words are determined but his voice is weak._

 _"_ _We've been fighting for two days and you haven't killed me," Setrakus snarls. "What makes you think you can beat me now?"_

 _"_ _Lorien is behind me!" Pittacus shouts. "Lorien will defeat you,"_

 _He lunges for Setrakus, raising his sword with colossal effort. Setrakus barely has the energy to parry the blow, his muscles straining to lift his mighty sword. The two lock swords, the blades grating against one another, as the two men grit their teeth, trying to force the other to their knees. With a snarl and a huge heave, Setrakus throws himself forwards and Pittacus can't support himself with his damaged leg. Slipping on the ice, he falls to the ground heavily, crying out in pain. Setrakus raises his sword high, aiming straight for Pittacus' heart and it's by sheer will power alone that Pittacus is able to move out of the way in time. Even so, the blade nicks his good arm, and blood immediately pours from the wound, staining the snow red. Setrakus moves backwards, breathing heavily, and deciding against a deathblow for now._

 _"_ _If Lorien was with you, I would be dead by now," Setrakus snarls. "Lorien has forsaken you. The fight is over,"_

 _"_ _Lorien has a will," Pittacus gasps, desperately believing it. "If I do not defeat you today, someone else will. Someone else will come and destroy you," he rasps, clutching at his arm._

 _"_ _Your words are lies," Setrakus replies in contempt. "Your words have no meaning," He sheaths his sword, but I can tell he's prepared for anything. He reaches for a needle at his belt and I watch in horror as he plunges it into his arm, pressing the plunger down. Black liquid flows from the needle into his arm and I watch in disgust as the black goo moves into his veins. Setrakus seems to straighten up, sighing in relief and I watch in horror as the blood from his wounds ceases flowing, the skin knotting back together._

 _"_ _What is that?" Pittacus looks horrified. I will him to heal himself but he seems too weak to even stand, let alone use the colossal energy it would take at this point to heal himself._

 _"_ _My new powers," Setrakus replies with a smirk. "I have been training every day for the past 50 years for this fight," he boasts._

 _"_ _I have been preparing too," Pittacus snarls. "You are not the only one with tricks,"_

 _Setrakus snorts and moves forwards, raising his sword but suddenly the soft snow he walks on freezes to ice. He slips, landing painfully on his knees, and Pittacus makes his move. He raises his hands, whipping the wind together quickly, desperately even. The ice-cold air buffets me around, as the ice that was falling from the sky suddenly swirls together in a flurry of ice and snow. It moves so quickly I can barely see through it and Setrakus throws his hands up with a yell, protecting his face from the biting sharp flurries. Icicles and snowflakes swirl in a deadly dance in the air, tugging at my clothes and hair, and biting at my cheeks with the cold. The cloud of ice condenses closer and closer, compacting and I watch as it forms into a large, ice spear. Pittacus furrows his face in concentration as he raises his hands, the ice spear moving up accordingly in the air, the tip aimed for Setrakus. Then, with a yell, Pittacus releases it and it heads straight for Setrakus._

 _Setrakus dives out of the way of the first strike, grabbing for his sword, as the spear races past where he was just seconds ago. The spear rights itself in the air, and I watch as Pittacus frowns in concentration, moving his hands so that the spear faces Setrakus once more. It races through the air for the Mogadorian leader and I will it to work against all odds, to hit my grandfather and to kill him. Just as the spear appears to be about to strike him down, Setrakus lunges out of the way, twisting as he does so. He raises his sword and brings it down onto the spear's shaft, shattering the ice weapon. It falls to pieces around Setrakus and nearby, Pittacus sags back onto the snow, his face stunned._

 _The wind dies down at once, the icy rain falling as normal._

 _"_ _You have grown stronger too, my old friend_ ," _Setrakus sneers, lowering his sword. "Unfortunately for you, not strong enough," Pittacus cannot reply, staring at the frozen fragments of his last chance in horror._

 _"_ _It's a shame that you have to die now," Setrakus muses. "It's a shame that I cannot risk keeping you alive so you see what your actions will cost Lorien,"_

 _"_ _What will you do?" Pittacus whispers, his lips blue._

 _"_ _I will rule Lorien alone," Setrakus replies triumphantly, languishing in his victory. "I will demolish all Elders and rule as a single Leader, more powerful than any before! I will unite Lorien and Mogadorians alike!"_

 _"_ _Except your people don't want you," Pittacus shouts. "They detest you! After what you've done to their planet, they will never follow you!"_

 _"_ _Then I will crush them," Setrakus replies simply. "I will make them obey or they will die,"_

 _"_ _No!" Pittacus lunges for his sword but Setrakus gabs it first, snatching it away from Pittacus' reach. Both Pittacus and I watch in horror as Setrakus throws it down the mountain, the sword disappearing from sight. I watch as Pittacus grits his teeth and then slowly inches up the mountain, towards the crater._

 _"_ _Running from me?" Setrakus taunts._

 _"_ _There is nothing left to say," Pittacus snarls, gritting his teeth against the pain._

 _"_ _You are wrong," Setrakus taunts. "It would be such a shame for you to die without knowing what I have planned," he smiles ominously, but his staggering steps betray the pain he's in._

 _"_ _Silence," Pittacus grits his teeth, continuing the agonising journey to the crater. More tears stream down his cheeks and I can see his jaw clenched with the effort of not screaming from the pain._

 _"_ _I am going back to Mogadore and I am going to murder Lord Azor Akrach," Setrakus acts as if he never heard Pittacus. "I will succeed him and rule as Leader of the Mogadorians. I am going to create an army bigger than any created before, the deadliest army that has ever been created," he smirks. Pittacus shakes his head, biting his lip as he drags himself up the mountain._

 _"_ _And once I have done this I shall return to Lorien. I shall conquer the planet and destroy every Elder alive. I will crush those who oppose me and reward those who support me. I shall take my place as the rightful Elder," Setrakus continues. Pittacus grits his teeth, his nails clawing into the snow as he drags himself towards the peak. Delirious in his success, Setrakus follows at a leisurely pace._

 _"_ _I will then come to this very Island and harvest Lorien," he snarls. "I will get Ximic," he gloats._

 _Pittacus shakes his head, pale from hearing Setrakus' plans and the pain of his injuries. He continues to drag himself towards the crate, his face set in determination. I cannot help but admire his spirit, his refusal to listen to Setrakus and refusal to give up. Even after everything he's done, everything he's failed to do, he's still fighting._

 _"_ _Lorien will never allow this!' Pittacus replies bitterly. "Your time will come one day, Setrakus!"_

 _"_ _And why should I believe you?" Setrakus laughs. "You said you were going to kill me and yet you failed. You said you were going to protect Lorien and you have failed. Your reign is over. Mine has just begun," he taunts._

 _"_ _Your words are poison," Pittacus replies, his teeth gritted. He starts to drag himself towards the crater once more, so close to the end, and I will him on desperately. Setrakus simply smiles, unaware of what Pittacus is doing. Maybe he doesn't care; after all, he's won._

 _"_ _I am gong to destroy everything you love," Setrakus smiles cruelly. "I am going to destroy Lorien and the Loric, and the Mogadorians shall become the dominant race. Everything you love, everything you hold dear will die. Your world is over,"_

 _"_ _That may be," Pittacus gets heavily to his feet. "You may have won this battle," he concedes. "You might defeat Lorien and you might rule as a sole Elder. But your time will come," he warns. Setrakus laughs, drawing his sword as he advances to Pittacus._

 _"_ _I doubt it," he says._

 _"_ _Your time will come when you least expect it," Pittacus replies, his voice growing stronger. There's an echo, as if a thousand voices are repeating what he's saying and I hear a faint whispering, a faint chanting. The air is suddenly charged with electricity, my hairs standing on end, and my muscles tense slightly. I feel a presence around us, as if some entity is watching us. I feel safe, protected even. Setrakus stops in his tracks, stunned and there's the tiniest hint of fear in his face._

 _"_ _What are-" he trails off as there's a faint rumble from the inside of the mountain. He falls silent, blanching with fear, as the ground shakes slightly. I can hear the roar from within the mountain, as if something is moving, awakening._

 _"_ _Lorien has spoken," Pittacus intones, and there's that same echo of a thousand voices, the same charge in the air. "The Nine will rise and my Heir will awaken," I can see triumph in his eyes._

 _"_ _Your legacy shall end in death,"_

 _He steps back into the mountain._

 _There's a sudden flash of blue light, the sound of a faint scream, and then a great rumble. Pittacus disappears, and then there's another roar, louder and more powerful than before. The earth begins to shake and Setrakus falls to his knees, gripping a nearby rock jutting out from the snow so as not to tumble down the mountain. I hear a loud whispering noise, almost a singing noise, as if a thousand voices are talking at once. I have a vivid image of the blue lava down below bubbling, boiling, writing and twisting. Then there's a giant roar, and I watch as a great column of blue light shoots into the air, rising up for thousands and thousands of miles up into the air, disappearing into the clouds. It's so powerful that I can feel every nerve in my body on fire, every single part of me burning with the charge coming from the light. Setrakus screams once, throwing his arms up to shield himself from the blue light._

 _Then the world is engulfed with blue light and everything goes black._

 _Xxx_

 _The vision is slow to start, and takes a while to focus in front of me. My head pounds with pain and I feel short of breath, almost like I can't breathe. My body hurts all over and when I take a step forward to look around, a pang of nausea so strong rises in me that I think I'm about to be sick. I take deep breaths as the waves of nausea wash over me, eventually fading away, but the shaky feeling persists. I know without a doubt that the exposure to the blue light has caused this. Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to affect me more than 50 years later._

 _I take in the room in front of me, shivering in the cold. The room is icy, bare and I can sense a faint moving, a faint swaying motion. There aren't any windows and just one steel-enforced door, in front of me, locked against intruders. I take in the metal walls, the bright spotlight shining down on the iron floor, and I can hear the faint clunking sound of a ship's engine. A shiver goes down my spine; it's eerily similar to the sound of the ships they used to transport us to the Games, and I know at once that it's a Mogadorian ship._

 _On the metal table in the middle of the cold room, Setrakus lies still, covered only by a thin white sheet and hooked up to a number of machines. I can hear a faint beeping and watch in horrified fascination as the same black liquid from earlier is pumped into his veins. This liquid is thicker, blacker and shot with blue veins. I can see it enter his arteries, rushing through his veins, and healing his wounds. The skin knits together and the blood dries up, but the liquid leaves behind a sight grey tinge in his skin, a reminder of the process he had to go though to be healed._

 _But even then he's not healed completely. His face is utterly destroyed; burnt by the awful light, and not even the black liquid can save him. Half of his scalp is completely charred, and I know from the future that it will never heal. There's still that terrible purple scar on his neck from Pittacus' attempted execution almost 50 years ago and there's a deep cut on his face that will soon turn into a permanent scar. I can see the black ooze start to reach his face and he grimaces, even in sleep._

 _"_ _He will live," I hear someone say but I can't see anyone. "He will make a recovery. But he shall never be the same,"_

 _More black liquid is pumped into him._

 _Xxx_

 _The scene changes back to the Throne Room, with both the Mogadorian leader and Setrakus standing there. But Setrakus has changed so much. His wounds have healed to scars but it's his features that really shock me. No longer does he have the coldly handsome face he had before; his features have been mutated, twisted and misshapen. His face is terrifyingly ugly now, his hair long and lank, his teeth seem to have been filed to points but worst of all, he resembles the monster I know today. I know at once that it's the black liquid. Dressed in the same officer's clothes, he could be the same man that haunts my days today. This could be yesterday, not over 50 years ago._

 _"_ _Pittacus is dead and the other Elders are weakened without their leader," Setrakus says. "It will not be difficult for me to end their lives," The leader nods, a smile on his face._

 _"_ _You have done well," the Leader is saying, turning his back on Setrakus and facing the black orb of Mogadore. "We are not ready for an immediate attack on Lorien for the moment but we will be. My men need more training, more weapons and I need more vatborn soldiers. Only once we are truly prepared will we attack Lorien," he explains._

 _"_ _We will destroy the Elders first," he continues. "Once they are gone the planet will fall. Only then shall we harvest the resources necessary," he smiles, lacing his hands behind his back._

 _"_ _And then what?" Setrakus asks. "We stay and rule as conquerors?" There's a fierce glint in his eyes but the Mogadorian leader shrugs, not seeming concerned._

 _"_ _No," he replies. "We will have the resources I need and you have carried out your revenge. Mogadore has always been the home of the Mogadorians and will continue to be,"_

 _"_ _But I-" Setrakus begins but the leader holds his hand up, not even turning round to face Setrakus._

 _"_ _Silence!" he snaps. "You killed Pittacus, what more do you want?" he demands. "Once we have taken all resources, there will be no need to rule over a destroyed planet. Lorien is not my concern," He keep his back to his deputy._

 _Setrakus watches him carefully, and I watch as he pulls a dagger from his belt. He planned this, it's clear at once. This is not an act of anger. He approaches the Mogadorian, who does not seem to sense the threat, too busy watching the black orb of Mogadore in front of him. I watch as Setrakus raises the dagger and then strikes it into the back of the leader. The mog staggers forwards with a yell, trying desperately to prise the dagger from his back but he cannot reach it. He turns with horror to look at Setrakus, blood dribbling from his mouth, as his eyes widen with betrayal._

 _"_ _But Lorien is_ my _concern," Setrakus replies. "Your teaching has been imperative, Master, but I no longer need you," he smiles grimly. "Now you shall die,"_

 _The Mogadorian leader collapses into dust and with a smile, Setrakus turns to the throne._

 _Xxx_

 _50 years of life on Mogadore suddenly flashes in front of my eyes, so fast and disorientating I can barely concentrate on the images. I see montages of the mogs training, and the amount of soldiers takes my breath away. Images show pikens and krauls in training, ships being built, weapons being developed, plans being drawn up. I watch as mog children read the Great Book in their classes, their faces rapt with determination and anger. Mogadorian flags adorn the streets and there is a picture of Setrakus Ra in every building, his terrifying face staring down on everyone._

 _The planet is ready for war._

 _The image settles down, showing Setrakus on a stage by a podium, the flag of Mogadore waving proudly behind him. Three huge flags have been strung up behind him; one depicting Mogadore's national flag, another the official emblem of the Mogadorian army and the final bearing the official symbol of the Occupation. Setrakus is completely alone but his presence is enough to attract the attention he wants. He wears the uniform that the former Mogadorian Leader wore before him, and paired with his terrifying stature and haunting face, he's a commanding figure. Spread out below the raised stage, hundreds of thousands of Mogadorians stand in front of him in formation, every single one of them in uniform. Every single one of them carries a mog cannon and a knife. They listen intently to their Beloved Leader, and then they start to chant, raising their fists in the air._

 _"_ _Your former Leader did not believe in the Great Expansion!" Setrakus is shouting. "But I do! I know what the Mogadorians can achieve! I know what we are capable of!"_

 _The Mogadorians' cheers are so loud it deafens me._

 _"_ _We have an army greater than any known to the galaxy before!" Setrakus roars. "We have weapons never developed before! We have ships never built before! We have a belief that has never been seen before! We have courage that has never been possessed by any before!" he yells and the crowd goes wild._

 _"_ _Tomorrow will go down in history as the day the Mogadorian Progress truly begun!" Setrakus shouts. "Tomorrow we will fly to Lorien where we will conquer the planet, thus marking the beginning of the Great Expansion!"_

 _The Mogadorians have gone mad with delight. Their roars and cheers are so loud that it deafens me. Everywhere I look I see their delighted faces, their raised fists and their stamping feet. The guns on the belts. The hate on their faces._

 _"_ _To death!" Setrakus roars._

 _Xxx_

 _Cities are burning, people are screaming and Lorien is on fire. Every city crumbles, every street is filled with bodies of dead men, women, children and chimaera. The roars of piken and screams of krauls fill the air as the Mogadorians march across Lorien, shooting down everything in their path. Mogadorian ships descend from the air onto the ground, where many more soldiers debark and head for battle. Other, smaller ships race through the air, shooting freely at the occasional Loric fighter jet, others dropping bombs freely onto the city._

 _Loric people try to run but they don't get far. Some try to fight but are killed instantly. Some even surrender but are killed in cold blood._

 _Death. Death everywhere._

 _Then, as quickly as light, I'm suddenly inside the meeting room of the Elders. The table that used to dominate the room has been burnt to ashes and all the windows have been broken with the force of some mysterious power. Outside the empty frames I can see the Capital burning, and I can hear the screams of the Loric, the shooting of Mogadorians soldiers and the roar of pikens. Inside the room everything else lies in a heap in the corner, burning away, and the stench of smoke makes me want to choke. But it's the bodies strewn on the floor, the pools of blood surrounding them that makes me want to cry. The Elders. Their blood soaks into the cracks between the floorboards, and darkens the dark brown wood into black. I can see Nymeria lying nearby in a pool of blood, her eyes staring blindly at the ceiling, her hand reaching out for something. In the centre of the room, Setrakus advances towards Loridas, who stands tall and brave._

 _"_ _It's been too long, Loridas," Setrakus snarls. "I've prayed for your death almost as much as I longed for Pittacus'" Loridas simply smiles; not looking sad or even scared of death. Just accepting._

 _"_ _I knew you would come one day," he replies. "I am not afraid of death. I am not scared of eternal peace in Lorien's embrace," Setrakus laughs slightly, drawing his sword._

 _"_ _You should be scared for your planet, your people," Setrakus replies. "I shall make them suffer for turning their backs on me," Loridas smiles sadly, shaking his head._

 _"_ _And such vengeance shall cost you dearly," he replies. "Such anger shall be your downfall. But you will not listen to me," he sighs sadly._

 _"_ _I wish that you could watch your planet burn," Setrakus hisses, ignoring Loridas' words. "But you are too dangerous to keep alive,"_

 _"_ _You said the same to Pittacus before you killed him," Loridas replies softly. "Yet he is still watching,"_

 _"_ _He is DEAD!" Setrakus slashes the air in front of him in fury, the sword gleaming in the reflection of the fire in the room._

 _"_ _He is with Lorien and Lorien is everywhere," Loridas replies calmly. "Lorien knows what you have done and what you will do and if you think she will do nothing, then you are wrong," Setrakus laughs bitterly, his filed teeth glinting dangerously._

 _"_ _Lorien is slow to carry out your so-called justice," he retorts. "After all where are these Elders that are supposed to end me?" he snarls. Loridas just watches him sadly, and I think I see pity on his face._

 _"_ _They are already here," he replies._

 _Setrakus roars with rage and leaps forward, stabbing Loridas viciously in the stomach. I gasp, tears flooding down my cheeks as I watch the Elder crumple to the floor with a groan of pain, blood staining his grey robe. Out of all the Elders, all the ones I saw in my visions, Loridas was the one I liked the most. Setrakus pulls out his sword roughly and Loridas wheezes painfully, his hand fluttering over his chest, his stomach. He clenches his teeth, staring Setrakus down._

 _"_ _Pittacus has returned," he whispers._

 _With a scream of rage, Setrakus drives his sword into Loridas' heart._

 _Xxx_

 _I fly over a place I know well; the great promenade in the Capital. The newly built temple erected just for Setrakus Ra looms above the long boulevard, the black marble glinting in the faint sunlight. I can see what is to be the future Training Centre still under construction directly opposite the Temple at the other end of the extensive promenade, with the faintest sounds of hammering and shouting reaching my ears. Cranes and scaffolding surround the empty shell of a building. But it's the promenade that truly catches my eye. It's packed, fuller than I've ever seen it before; there must be hundreds of thousands of people packed into the space alone, both in the seated sections as well as in the promenade itself. Mogadorian flags fly from the great pillars behind the seats, banners strewn up as well, and I can see Mogadorian soldiers stood by the edges of the crowd, cannons in hand. Both mogs and Loric alike stand and watch Setrakus._

 _He's stood on the concrete stage cut out of the huge foundation on which the Temple is stood. It juts out into the promenade like a runway, and Setrakus stands at the very end, in front of the podium where everywhere can see him. The symbol of the Capital has already been cut into the stone just below him, and braziers burn alongside the runway. Dressed in his Mogadorian Uniform with his hair slicked to his head, he looks as intimidating and disgusting as he does nowadays._

 _"_ _The Elders are dead!" he announces. "The old system has been abolished!" The mogs in the crowd cheer but the Loric remain silent, staring stoically ahead._

 _"_ _From this day henceforth, the Mogadorian race shall be the superior!" he announces. "Lorien is now under Mogadorian Occupation, and our Great Expansion has begun!" The mogs in the crowd cheer but I can see horror, fear, even anger on the faces of Loric. I watch as some turn away, unable to watch._

 _"_ _Lorien as you know it is over!" Setrakus roars. "I offer you a choice. You can accept my reign and live peacefully, leading the lives you once had. You and your family shall be safe, and I promise to protect you," he pauses and the crowd falls silent, everyone hanging off his every word._

 _"_ _Or you can defy me," he adds. "You can challenge and resist me as others have done before. You can fight back if you so desire," he pauses, raising his hands slightly._

 _"_ _But I warn you, if you choose such a oath, everything you love, everyone you love will be destroyed," he threatens. "If you choose Resistance, you choose death,"_

 _Silence._

 _"_ _The Era of the Loric is over," Setrakus smiles victoriously. "The Age of the Mogadorian has begun,"_

 _Xxx_

 _I'm in Setrakus' private study, right at the top of Monument Tower in the centre of the Capital. I've been here before; I was taken here once when he wanted to tell me of his plans for me as his heir. Nothing has changed in this room since then. There's still the huge mahogany desk occupying the centre of the room, the rows and rows of books adorning the walls as well as the portraits of him hung everywhere. I can still see the huge wall-to-ceiling windows, draped with thick, red velvet curtains, and the dim lights fixed on the walls fill the room with a muted glow. It's dark outside, and all lights are out in the city. We could be in the middle of nowhere if I didn't know better._

 _I know somehow that this is not a vision of the past. This is the present and I am watching something that is taking place right now._

 _Setrakus sits at his desk, the muted light of a small desk lit highlighting the sharp angles of his face. He stares at a picture, gently stroking the glass, and I can even see tears on his cheeks. Confused, I approach, knowing that he can't see me. I know somehow that I am protected and he will never know I am here. I stand behind him, hating having to be so close to him but it's necessary. I peer down, sighing when I see Celwe's face staring up at me. It must have been taken when she was around 17 and there was nothing for her to worry about. She looks happy, not the beaten down woman I came to know. Setrakus gently runs his thumb over the glass and I watch as a single tear falls onto the desk._

 _Even after all this time he still loves her. Even after everything that he has done, everything that has happened, he still loves her and misses her. I wonder if I can ever use that to my advantage._

 _"_ _Beloved Leader," the door opens abruptly and Setrakus hastily shoves the photo into a nearby drawer, straightening up and fixing his terrible smile onto his face. I watch as a Mogadorian General enters the room, dressed in his official uniform. His skull has been shaved and instead of hair, black tattoos cover his skull. The sword at his belt is not only for decoration but I know it's a symbol of his status, his prowess in battle._

 _"_ _What is it, General Sutekh?" Setrakus asks, and I can hear a hint of weariness in his voice. The General does not seem to notice._

 _"_ _Sir, I bring great news," he approaches the desk, a scroll in his hand. He spreads it out onto the table and I can see a map of Lorien with all the cities, rivers and lakes. There are crosses over some cities, others are highlighted in blue and some in red. I can see black marks located in different plains and there's a weird mountain drawn close to the Capital. It doesn't make sense to me at all but I try to memorise it as quickly as I can, after all, anything could be useful._

 _"_ _What is it?" Setrakus' voice is harsh but the General doesn't blink twice._

 _"_ _We have located the Resistance base," he replies. My stomach seems to plummet and I stare at the map in horror, fear filing me. It's so strong that I feel sick for a moment, my mind clouded with panic. If they know where my friends are, then they'll attack. If the mogs attack, then my friends will die._

 _"_ _Where?" Setrakus demands, rising abruptly. The two men lean over the map and I desperately peer in, having to know for myself._

 _"_ _Here," The General places his finger on the map. The location is far East, beyond Innail, beyond the Riverlands and beyond even the Mountains of Ice and Fire. It's further than I even knew was possible. It seems to be hemmed in by a forest, the mountains and then a coast; it's impenetrable. How can such a place exist?_

 _"_ _No wonder they've been hidden for so long," Setrakus murmurs. "We've never been past the Black Knife," he points to a river close to the mountain._

 _"_ _It's difficult to reach," The General remarks and Setrakus snorts in derision._

 _"_ _That is an understatement," he replies. "The mountains are impenetrable and our ships are not able to fly above them. The coast is far too dangerous and treacherous for my men to attempt to sail in," he frowns._

 _"_ _Then how did they set up base?" The General asks, confused._

 _"_ _Lorien must be aiding them," Setrakus replies. "Lorien, unlike Mogadore, is very much alive. And she hates me," he smiles wryly._

 _"_ _As you said, we cannot send in the ships to the base as previously hoped," the General says. "They are not developed enough. Yet we can use our long term search-and-find missiles," he grins menacingly. A shiver runs down my back as Setrakus straightens up, a tight smile on his face._

 _"_ _And those are?" he demands. "Why was I not notified of these missiles?" The General grins, his teeth as fled and pointed as Setrakus'. I wonder if it's a statement to terrify victims or a sign of rank._

 _"_ _They are new, very new and have only just passed our practice tests, but they should work. We programme coordinates into the rockets and launch them," he explains. "We designed them like krauls. Once released, they will hunt out their prey and destroy them," he grins. Setrakus smiles slightly, staring down at the map, still tracing the location of the base._

 _"_ _Moreover they are to be released from a space satellite that we can locate above the base from space. The rockets can then reach our target," I shake my head, horror flooding through me. No, this isn't happening, this can't happen. The relief is immediately replaced by dread._

 _I try to activate my convinco, in the desperate hope it could work in a dream, but then the dream starts to become blurry, losing focus, as the colours swirl around me._ No, no, not now! _I want to stop whoever is controlling these dreams but I can't seem to get a grip on it anymore; it's disappearing away from me and I can't bring it back. The images blur together and their voices sound like they are very far away, muffled, underwater even. Desperately I try one last attempt at convinco but it's impossible. I'm too far away._

 _"_ _Send the missiles," I hear Setrakus announce. "In the morning, the Resistance shall be destroyed. The Elders will be dead,"_

"No!"

I wake up. I'm sweating and shaking, but I don't have time to gather myself. Legs shaking, I swing them over the side of the bed, gasping and catching my breath. I don't have time to think of everything I just saw; Setrakus' descent to the dark side, Pittacus' last moments and the invasion of Lorien. None of that matters if my friends are dead in the morning. Jumping out of bed, I run to my window, peering outside. I locate the Monument Tower and see the light is on at the top; he's still in his study, still planning the bombing. It wasn't just a bad dream, it wasn't a vision, this is real and this is happening.

The bombs will obliterate everything if the others not told. If they don't have time to prepare for an evacuation or bunker down, then they will die. But if they have warning, they could have a chance to get to safety. They need warning and now. The bombs will be launched within the next ten minutes and after that there will be no chance for survival. I feel sick, my hands are shaking and I'm sweating all over. But I don't have time to indulge my fears; I have to act now.

I need to contact the others.

"Lorien, if you're on my side and want us to win, then I need you to help me," I whisper. I feel like a fool whispering to the thin air, but I have no choice. "Lorien, please, this is your chance to show me that I am doing something right," Nothing happens.

I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. As I often do with telepathy I envisage a face, John's face, picturing it in my mind. I send my mind out to search for his, even if he is thousands of miles away from me. I have to reach him… I have to. Desperation narrows my mind and clears my thinking and I can feel the power welling up in me. But it's not enough. He's too far away.

"Lorien, please, let me reach him," I whisper one last time. "I beg of you, let me defeat Setrakus Ra,"

A sudden power suddenly wells up in me, stronger than anything I've ever felt before. It's so strong that a burning pain races through me and my back arches, my body unable to hold all of the power. I fall to the ground, my nails digging into the wooden floorboards and my teeth gritted in pain. I want to scream from the pain but the moment I do, the guards will come running in. It feels like lava has replaced my blood and it burns every nerve, every muscle, and every cell of me slowly and painfully. I'm barely aware of the wheezing, hissing noise I'm making to stop from screaming as the pain races through me.

But with the pain comes an incredible power. I can sense a far of well in the core of Lorien, so huge and vast and filled with this incredible burning power. It's so close but so far and only a fraction of it is streaming through my body now. I'm only glimpsing the surface of Lorien's core. The power brings a new clarity, a new energy that I've never felt before and I feel more alive than I've ever felt before, even though it feels as if I'm burning from the inside out. I want to succumb to the pain but I cant. I have to reach John.

Taking a deep breath, I picture John's face again, imaging the blue eyes, the blonde hair and the calm expression. I shut my eyes, trying desperately to ignore the pain and the burning sensation and instead reaching out with my mind. The power rushes through me and my body convulses, a low moan escaping from the agony. It's like my mind is suddenly billowing out from me, flying away from me and the Capital, leaving my physical body far behind. I can see fields and rivers and villages race before my eyes, almost as if I'm flying through the air and yet I can feel the wooden floorboards beneath me, my fingernails digging into the wooden floorboards. I can feel the nausea in my stomach, the pain in my heart, the pounding in my head, the sweat all over me, and the shaking of my muscles. I can feel the burning power of Lorien in me.

But my mind is flying.

My mind is flying out from me, far away from my body, flying over mountains and rivers and forests, so quickly it's a blur. Over likes so huge they could be seas, rivers so blue it looks like Loralite, over mountains so high it shouldn't be possible. The power drives me faster and faster to my destination and I lose myself, letting Lorien guide me. Then I'm heading down, down into the ground, past concrete floors and sleeping Loric, and down, down into the depths. The power surges through me in waves, so painful that I could black out, and yet I feel sharper, stronger and more powerful than ever before.

Lorien helped me.

I pass through corridors, past guards and then past a metal door, into a bedroom. Lying on one of the beds is John. I come to a stop, the power swirling around me and looking down I can see a faint outline of myself, as if I'm a ghost. I can see myself flickering, even as the energy and power courses through me and I know I don't have long.

 _John!_ I yell with my mind. _John, wake up!_

He jumps awake with a yell, looking around him in shock. He's panting and clutches at his head and I wonder how strong my power must have been. Strong enough to hurt? He stares right at me, his eyes wide with confusion and even fear. He swings his legs over the side of the bed, stunned.

"Ella?" he demands.

 _Hello, John,_ I reply far more softly, not wanting to hurt him again.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" he demands. "What's going on?" I want so badly to talk to him, to tell him of this wonderful power coursing through me, enabling me to speak to him. But I don't have time.

 _John, the mogs are coming._ I tell him. _They made missiles that they will send down from the satellites, special missiles that will locate the exact coordinates of the base. If you get into a bunker you should be able to escape the worst of the damage._

"What are you talking about?" he demands. A chimaera runs around his feet, whining and scratching at the floor, but John doesn't notice.

 _It doesn't matter!_ I snap. _What matters is that they know where you are. They don't know about the base on the other side of the mountain but they know where you're staying right now and they're coming for you. They're going to kill you!_ I yell. _You have maybe five minutes, maybe less, before the first missiles will be released. Once that happens you won't have long!_ I snap urgently.

"Can we survive?" he demands, his face still white. He still looks confused, scared even, but he's listening to me and that's what counts.

 _Yes, you can,_ I say and I know it's true. _Lorien will protect you if she has to, but I think your base will be strong enough. But you have to set the alarms now._ He pauses for a long moment, his blue eyes staring straight into mine, and I will him to believe me. I will him to see that this is not a trick and he is in danger. Then he nods, his jaw set.

"I'll tell them," he replies. "I'll tell them right now," he stands up, face filled with determination, and I'm filed with relief.

I can feel the power starting to fade, subside and draw away from me. Now that my task is done, Lorien leaves me. The pain is diminishing but so is the energy and I know I don't have long left. I stare at John, wishing I could stay forever but I can't. I have to go.

"Ella, don't go," John stands up, reaching out for me. "Ella, please! Tell me what's going on?" he demands. But the room is fading and starting to lose clarity. The power starts to withdraw and I can sense my body wanting to pull my mind back to where it truly belongs.

 _I have to,_ I reply.

"We miss you," he replies softly. "Especially Ni- Stanley and Marina," he adds.

 _I have so much to tell you, John,_ I whisper. _So much has happened. But another time._

"Don't go," John replies weakly, sadly even. I smile, the room fading around me, the power draining, and the connection between us breaking. I can feel the pull to my body is even stronger now, even harder to refuse and I can't for any longer.

 _Goodbye, John. I'll see you soon._

Then I'm flying back, Lorien withdrawing all power from me at once. I'm screaming too, the pain in my body too much for me to bear as Lorien pulls back the power from me, draining me of my energy. So quickly, too quickly even, and I'm racing back faster than I came. So quickly everything is a giant blur, and I can't see anything at all, but darkness. And then suddenly with a jolt and a flash of pain I'm back in my body, gasping on the floor of the Capital. I'm drenched in sweat, and my muscles are tensed, shaking from the pain and the tension. I lie weakly on the floor, gasping for breath, trying to ignore the terrible pounding in my head. But I'm triumphant. It worked.

"Lady Ella!" There's banging on the door and I know I must have screamed. "Lady Ella, are you all right?!" I ignore the soldiers and stagger to my feet, heading to the window. I collapse on the window seat, staring outside.

Far away to the east, I can see two missiles streaking through the sky towards the mountains, like falling stars.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! So the base is under attack and the visions are now over.**

 **Please, please review!**


	29. Chapter 28 - You win or you die

**Hi guys!**

 **A huge thank you to all of the lovely reviews! I love to hear your feedback and thoughts, so I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to review! Thank you all so much!**

 **Sorry for the later review today, I've been very busy recently. I was always update on a Saturday (if I can't, I will let you all know) but sometimes it may be alter in the day depending on how much I have to do in the morning.**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **Pittacus was already half dead and when he fell into the mountain, the energy from Lorien was too powerful and it consumed him.**

\- **I'm definitely planning on the characters having more fulfilling endings. That doesn't mean it'll be completely happy, but I want them to get the closure I don't feel they had in the actual series.**

 **So a huge thank you all and back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 28 – You win or you die

(AN – Takes place a few hours before the last chapter)

 **Adam**

I can't sleep. It's early morning, with Lorien's two moons shining down on the eerily silent camp. I stand outside the communal sleeping tent shivering in the chilled air, my breath fogging in the cold air. It's nearing the end of summer near the Capital and the nights are becoming longer and colder. Despite the chill here though I know that in other regions of Lorien it'll be nearing the end of winter. Unlike Mogadore, which is so small that the whole planet has the same season at the same time, Lorien is large enough that differing regions will have different seasons, depending on the orbit of the sun.

I rub my arms against the chill, taking in my surroundings. I've only been at the camp for a few days but I already know the place like the back of my hand. I guess it helps that I'm not allowed to go that far in case a rogue mog attacks me. The sleeping tent is one of the many that make up a circle of huge white tents, where the majority of the commanding staff work and where the main decisions for the camp are made. There's the large meeting tent for the Small Council opposite me, as well as the staff's eating tent, communal sleeping tent and medic tent. Throughout the rest of the camp there are a series of these groupings of white tents for the rest of the refugees, called checkpoints, and they're for mogs and Loric alike, although of course it's easier to try and separate the two races as much as possible. After this ring of white tents, stretches a sea of black shelters, filled with Loric and Mogs. Both sides are separated of course; there have already been too many issues, even with soldiers patrolling the areas.

These past few days I've not done much at all. The council was too busy dealing with the new supplies that were delivered along with me, distributing it out equally amongst the checkpoints. So I've been volunteering at the Loric food hall, handing out plates of food to the staff. I know they don't trust me. I've seen them watching me carefully to make sure I don't touch the food, so that I don't slip poison in it. It hurts, especially when I see Sam and Alicia fit in so well, whilst I'm still on the outskirts. I hate their mistrust but I understand it better than anyone.

What amazes me the most is that this place somehow manages to run successfully. I had been sceptical about mixing mogs and Loric together, despite their desperate need for shelter and food. I'd been unable to see how my people and the Loric could work together after the history between the two races, but somehow it's been overcome. The refugees' need for safety is so great that they don't care that there's a war raging between the two races. They just want to be looked after and cared for.

I'm also surprised that Setrakus has done nothing about such a camp. Surely he knows it would be in his interest to set up his own camp, to show that he cares for the mogs as much as the Loric apparently do. But he doesn't seem to care at all. He's more than happy to let the Loric take over, looking after mogs and Loric alike. It might be good for him in the short term but in the long term? The mogs won't forget their leader abandoning them easily, even if he does argue that he was too busy fighting for them.

But then again, the mogs won't be angry enough to turn to the Loric cause.

"Can't sleep?"

I jump, startled to see Sam at the entrance to the sleeping tent, his pyjamas rumpled and his hair slightly tousled. I relax a little, allowing my heart to restart, and then I turn back to watch the silent, still tents, the light breeze barely moving the fabric of the shelters.

"Worrying about the meeting tomorrow," I admit. "I…I don't want to make a bad impression," Sam comes to stand next to me, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

"You won't," he reassures me. "If you managed to get Maren on side, and Nine too, then you won't have an issue," I bite my lip, unsure. If the Loric are anything like the mogs, they'll be stubborn and practically impossible to convince.

"They want you to help them," Sam sees my insecurity. "They want you on their side. They're going to listen to everything you have to say,"

"But I don't have much to say," I frown. "That's the problem. I haven't got a grand, inspiring speech in mind. I'm unprepared," Sam rolls his eyes, smiling kindly at me.

"The way I see it, missing sleep won't help," he says. "It'll just make you less prepared"

"Trust me, if I could sleep, I would," I reply, a little bitterly. Sam nods and everything falls silent for a long moment. It doesn't feel awkward or uncomfortable, it just kind of feels natural. Fortunately Sam isn't one of those people who has to fill every second with conversation. I appreciate someone like that.

"I bet it would feel weird," Sam says after a while. "Fighting against your people,"

I snort. "You have no idea," I mutter. Sam just looks at me expectantly and I sigh, feeling the need to elaborate. Besides, after losing Hannah, it's hard not being able to share every worry, every fear and confusion with someone. I know more than anyone that unloading everything you're thinking can do a world of good, even if only for a short moment.

"It'll never be easy," I admit. "I still struggle even now. Not when I see the mog soldiers, that's not hard at all because I know they'd shoot me in seconds if they had to," I smile sadly. "But when I see the mog civilians with their families and belongings, trying to run from a city…it's hard not to feel sorry for them. It's hard to want to kill them,"

"Because of how you were brought up?" Sam asks.

"No," I say slowly. "I mean, I'll always remember my childhood and I'll never forget my family, but that's not what makes it hard," Sam watches me, slightly confused, but more interested than anything.

"I find it hard because no matter what, no matter what they believe, the mogs are not completely evil," I admit. "If the mogs were completely brutal, completely ruthless like Setrakus then it wouldn't be so hard. But they're not,"

"You're kidding, right? Sam snorts. "They're the definition of pure evil…no offence," He looks sheepish staring at me but I shake my head slowly.

"No," I say. "They're not completely evil, no one is," I disagree. "They believe in what they're doing, just like we believe in what we're doing. They think the Loric are going to kill every last mog because that's what Setrakus has told them. He's warned that the Loric are going to completely destroy all Mogadorians," I sigh. "That's why they fight so hard. They're fighting for their survival," Sam looks a little shocked.

"I never realised that," he whispers.

"No one does," I shrug. "Setrakus is clever. He knows that the one thing that will make mogs fight more than anything is for survival. You see, Mogadorian history has been plagued by the threat of extinction. Mogadore was practically inhabitable for centuries. Then the mogs suffered brutal civil wars as they fought for the leadership of Mogadore. The population was nearly wiped out. Then, only once that had settled down, they started facing fertility issues. It seemed as if the Mogadorians were going to die out once and for all," Sam looks stunned.

"I never knew," he replies.

"Most people don't," I say almost sadly. "But it's why we fight so hard. We've been pushed to the brink so many times and instinctively we want to fight that. We want to survive. Our whole lives have been threatened and now, in this war, we're being threatened again," Sam bites his lip, staring away from me and out into the tents.

"Not that it excuses their behaviour of course," I add quickly. "But it's the one thing that Setrakus played on. He made the Loric appear as a great threat, as desperate to wipe out the Mogs. The mogs were scared and attacked first," Sam's mouth drops open in shock.

"That's how he convinced them to attack Lorien?" he looks shocked.

"He said that if they didn't attack first then the Loric would come to Mogadore and destroy everything," I explain. "It's why the mogs aren't even bothered about hurting the Loric now. They think that the Loric are just bitter because the mogs attacked first,"

"But the mogs are actually scared of the Loric?" he demands, eyes still wide.

I nod sadly. "Petrified,"

"The Elders won't kill all the mogs," Sam says softly. "They won't want to do that,"

"Won't they?" I raise an eyebrow sceptically. "They don't know the mogs like I do. They don't know that the civilians can be good. You know, Setrakus was never chosen by the people, he elected himself. The only reason he was accepted was because of his work in fertility. He helped bring us back from the brink of extinction," I shrug. Sam's face hardens, more visible in the growing light of dawn. The sky is shot with pink, gold and light blue, as the first rays of the sun start to light up the sky.

"They still cheered for us to die in the Games," Sam points out. "They were more than happy to celebrate us dying. They're not innocent," he snaps. I shrug, smiling softly at him, not wanting to get into an argument with him.

"I know," I nod. "They can be terrible too. I more than anyone know that, it's why I want the mogs to win. I just…I don't want you to think they're purely evil. I don't want them to be written off and their fate decided before the end of the war," I look out into the camps. "I don't want the fate of every mog civilian to be dictated by the few generals and leaders that deserve to die," Sam nods, straightening his shoulders a little, as he stares at the lightening sky.

"I don't think the Elders will try to end them all," he replies. "Well not all of them anyway. I think they know that we need peace between the two races, not hatred. And I think a lot of them will be open to hear what you say,"

"I hope so," I reply. "I don't want to be the only mog left standing if we win this," I grin at him and he smiles back, a little tentatively. I hope he's not been put off, been concerned about where my loyalties lie, because no matter how I'll feel about my race, I want the Loric to win. The mogs are wrong, they're not entirely evil, but they've still done terrible things and the Loric need to win. I _want_ them to win.

"But if I ever had to face my brother again, then I wouldn't hesitate to kill him," I add. "He was the worst of the worst," Sam's smiles turns more genuine and I feel more relieved, more relaxed at having proven to him that I'm still definitely a part of this Resistance.

"And your father?" he asks. I wince when I think of my father, who hated me so much he wants me dead. Hell, he'd happily kill me himself. Even now when he's miles away, the thought of his cold eyes watching me mercilessly sends a shiver down my spine. The thought of his grim determination to kill me, and his satisfaction of my death makes me feel sick. No matter how much I hate him, I'll fear him more. But I can't let anyone see that.

"If my father entered this camp right now I'd kill him," I reply.

Xxx

"Welcome to the Small Council, Adamus Sutekh,"

I'm slightly surprised to even be acknowledged as I enter the small command tent, taking it in. The tent itself is empty of much but a board with some charts and maps on it, and the table with five people sat around it. From his seat Crayton smiles reassuringly at me and I take in his combat clothes, the gun strapped to his belt. Even here, even looking relaxed, he's prepared for a fight. I note the other four people at the table: two men and two women. They all appear fairly similar to one another; all dressed in combat clothes, weapons strapped to their belts and stern glares on their faces.

"Welcome," one of the women stands up. She's mid thirties, her black hair pulled back harshly in a tight bun. She looks tough, tougher than everyone else in this room combined, and I bet her gun on her belt is not just for show. She stands at the head of the table and I guess at once that she's the leader here.

"I'm Commander Marsh," she says, her voice stern. "This is Deputy Commander Bailey," she gestures to the man seated behind her, his only noticeable feature the large birthmark on his cheek. "He is in charge of the soldiers in this camp who protect the well being of the people here and if anything were to happen to me, he would take over," she says briefly. I take in his sharp face and the cold eyes watching me and I don't have to wonder why he got the job. He's terrifying.

"This is Chancellor Valerie," Marsh gestures to the other woman, who has blonde hair. "She is in charge of the finances of this camp," Valerie looks me up and down once and then turns away, appearing bored. I try not to let that bother me as Marsh turns to the last man.

"This is our Facilities Manager Oliver," He nods back at me, a soft smile on his face, much friendlier than Bailey. "He deals with the handling of supplies and food within our camp, making sure that it is fairly distributed," I smile back at him, feeling overwhelmed.

"You know Crayton of course," she continues. "He is our direct link to the Resistance Headquarters,"

"Foreign relations, so to speak," Crayton grins at me. Marsh just nods, pursing her lips as she takes me in. I shift, knowing that I will not look at all impressive in my too-large uniform, my pale skin and mogadorian features. I just hope she can look past that like others have.

"You're not exactly what I was expecting," she finally notes. I try not to wince, knowing she expected a mog like Ivan to walk in. A General's son is usually expected to be strong, brave and fearless, not small and pale and pathetic looking. She expected a warrior, not a runt.

"Well I'm not exactly normal," I reply at last.

"How so?" she raises an eyebrow. "You seem perfectly average to me,"

"If I was average then I wouldn't have to be here, convincing mogs to join you," I retort, ignoring her comment. "They would do it of their own free will," I wonder for a moment if I've gone too far but then Marsh smiles slightly, sitting down. She folds her hands on the desk in front of her and such a gesture reminds me of Laws. Except when this woman does it, it doesn't annoy me half as much.

"Have you been trained in fighting?" she demands. I shift uncomfortably, trying not to show how out of my depth I feel here.

"Well yeah but I was never very good at it," I reply. "I was always bottom of my class,"

"And how did that go for you?" Deputy Commander Bailey asks coldly. I fix my best mogadorian haughty look on, trying to appear in control. It used to work on mogs beneath my status.

"Not well," I admit. "Academically though-" I begin but Bailey snorts, interrupting me.

"War is not about academia," he replies. "It's about fighting,"

"Is it?" I raise an eyebrow. "Because even the weaker side can win a battle if you know how to strategize correctly,"

"I know how to strategize, _boy_ ," Bailey growls and I see him clench his fists in anger.

"Enough!" Marsh snaps. Crayton leans forwards, smiling reassuringly at me, as he turns to her.

"What he lacks in fighting he makes up for with his mind," he says. "Adam is clever, far more intelligent than many people here, and he has invaluable knowledge of his race," he points out. "He came here to use his mind, not to fight," Marsh leans back, her eyes still watching me carefully.

"I want to make sure he can defend himself if he has to," she replies. "He has many enemies here and many want to take his head," I shrug, not even feeling slightly nervous at that.

"When I was in the Games mogs hated me because I was weak," I begin. "My father wanted me dead for a long time because he knew that I would never be the heir that he wanted. I would never be a future General. And Ivan, my brother wanted me dead because I embarrassed him. And now mogs hate me because I'm a traitor,"

"What are you saying?" Marsh demands.

"I'm saying that I've always had enemies," I shrug. "And I'm still alive today. I'm either really lucky or I know how to handle myself," I manage to fake a confidence I don't feel but it pays off. Marsh smiles a little, looking amused.

"I think it might be a bit of both," she replies and then sighs. "But if you say you can watch out for yourself, then I trust your judgement," I think I can see the tiniest bit of respect and I feel relieved, as if I've just passed some test I didn't even know about.

"Your mission was to convince the mogs to join the Loric cause," Chancellor Valerie says nearby, her voice cold. "It seems impossible," It echoes exactly how I feel but I feel the need to defend my mission.

"It's going to be hard," I shrug. "Not impossible," Marsh raises an eyebrow at me and I refuse to blush, trying to replicate the confident look Hannah always used to pull off when someone tried to belittle her.

"I know the mogs better than anyone here," I continue. "I know what their strengths are, their weaknesses. I know what Setrakus has told them their whole lives. I know which bits they believe desperately and those that they don't believe as such,"

"Like?" Chancellor Valerie asks, pursing her lips.

"They have been told that Setrakus is some kind of Mogadorian God," I reply. "We were brought up on the Great Book and Setrakus said that the great Mogadorian leaders in the past received powers similar to Legacies. He says he is a direct descendent of these great leaders,"

"But he is actually Loric," Crayton interrupts. None of the leaders here react with shock and I wonder if it's starting to become common knowledge amongst the key members of the Resistance what Setrakus actually is. After all it is a crucial bit of information.

"If I tell the mogs this then they will start to lose faith in their leader," I say. "Their leader being a part of the race they're told to hate? They're not going to know what to think," Marsh sighs, lacing her fingers together.

"It seems you are capable enough to handle this," she pauses for a long time and we wait for her answer. She stands with a sigh, fixing me with a stern gaze.

"I do not envy your task," she replies. "You will have our complete aid and cooperation of course. Whatever you need, only ask and we shall help you. But the task of convincing mogs is down to you," she says abruptly. I stare at her, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, dread racing through me.

"You're…you're not helping me?" I stutter, hating how pathetic I sound. She stares down at me, her eyebrow arched, as if challenging me.

"Running a camp of hundreds of thousands of Mogadorians and Loric is not an easy task," she reminds me. "Of course I wish you luck and if you do succeed, it shall greatly aid _my_ task," she purses her lips.

"But I don't have time to look after you. I have a camp to run and desperate people to protect," she continues. "You've said you've faced worse and your past certainly proves it," she stares at me and I want to cower at the fierce look in her eyes. I refuse to though, knowing that if I do I will lose all respect. It seems that both Loric and mogs respect strength and determination.

"Yes Ma'am," I say. Marsh continues to stare at me, her gaze unflinching and steely.

"You say you can handle yourself, Adamus Sutekh," she says coolly. "Prove it,"

Xxx

 **Marina**

I know that it's late, that I should be off to bed soon, but all I want to do is train. It's all I can think about with the upcoming battle in West Virginia and I feel guilty if I don't spend most of my time in the gym. I just can't let the others down. I haven't has as much time as them to train and I was never as strong as them to begin with. West Virginia is my chance to show them that I am worth having in a fight, that I can be as strong as them.

The new training hall that Sandor made is amazing. Not only can he control it, but so can we. We can choose what kind of pods we want to face. Sometimes it's good to be unprepared for whatever he throws at us, like earlier when we were competing in teams, but now I have a specific idea in mind. I scan through the options on the small touchscreen pad that we can use to choose pods, smiling when I see the one I want. I select it with a simple swipe and the screen goes dark at once. The lights in the training section immediately go out as they did earlier, the bulbs on the floor the only source of light in here, but it doesn't bother me. I can see anyway.

I walk into the middle of the huge training expanse, hearing the glass door slither shut behind me, as my combat shoes echo on the metal floor. Adrenalin starts to race through me, and my heart beats a little faster, both with nerves and excitement. It feels like forever but can only be about half a minute before I come to a stop in the centre of the room. I look around in the low light from the viewing area just outside the glass and the floor bulbs lining the outskirts of the training centre. I take a deep breath, raising my bow and nocking an arrow, waiting for the inevitable.

I don't have to wait for long.

There's a sudden banging sound and then a weird whirring noise, as the pod gets working. Golden lasers suddenly form, shining down from high points on wall in front of and behind me, the beams criss-crossing one another. Some pass through me but don't hurt at all. I continue to wait, keeping my body as tight and controlled as possible, waiting for the challenge.

The lasers suddenly start to move, making buzzing noises, as they start to gather pace. I watch them suspiciously, as they pick up in pace, faster and faster. Then there's a whooshing noise, as one the beams suddenly cuts right through me and races the other end of the hall. I pivot on my heel, watching as the beam focuses on a specific point, other beams joining in, clumping together. Quick as a flash, the group of lasers suddenly transform into a golden figure, running straight for me and holding an axe above its head. I don't wait to see what will happen and I shoot at once, my arrow racing through the air. It hits the target and the golden figure collapses into cubes, which dissolve as soon as they touch the floor. I hear a faint clatter from my arrow as it hits the floor.

There's another whooshing sound, coming from behind me, and I turn to see another figure aiming for me. I grab another arrow, notching it to my bow and shoot, taking down the figure at once. Like the other, it dissolves into golden cubes. Before I have time to catch my breath another laser beams races past me and I turn instinctively. A golden spear races through the air and I pivot on my heel, the spear whistling past my cheek. As I pivot, I grab an arrow and nock it to my bow in a smooth action, shooting at the target. Like the others, it dissolves into golden dust the minute my arrow hits its heart.

A beam races past me again and I whip my head around, noticing another figure running for me with a sword. It's so close that I have take a few steps back, grabbing an arrow desperately. I aim and shoot for it, the target dissolving into golden sparks that rain over me. I gasp for breath unnerved by how close that was, when there's another whooshing noise. I turn but I can't see a figure running around me, yet I know that there's one nearby. I look up instinctively, watching as the figure impossibly runs above me, as if flying through air. I nock another arrow, waiting for the right time to shoot. It looks like it's just about to dive for me and then I loose my arrow, the target dissolving in seconds.

I feel something behind me and I whip my head around to see a figure almost on top of me. I spin to the side and the figure races into the space that I was just occupying. It rights itself, turning to face me when the arrow thuds into its heart and it dissolves. I almost miss the next hissing sound and I turn to see an axe whistling through the air for me. Instinctively, I duck and roll to avoid the axe, wincing at the jarring in my knees when they hit the metal ground. But there's no time to complain. I roll up onto my knees again, reaching for an arrow and aiming. The figure is almost on me, and it jumps into the air, about to slice down at me with its sword when I shoot straight up into its face.

A beam races past me and I spin on my knees, not even having time to get to my feet. I grab an arrow, hitting the golden spear that was flying through the air towards me. But my arrow isn't able to stop the golden figure, and it continues to race for me. I grab another arrow, shooting it at the figure but in my haste, I miss the heart. It staggers back for a second before starting to run again. I swear, grabbing another arrow and gritting my teeth, I shoot again. It hits the figure's heart and it dissolves into cubes.

There's the hissing noise again and I jump to my feet, turning to see a figure flying towards me through the air. I take in the trident in its hand, aimed for my heart. I shoot at the figure at once and the golden cubes rain down around me.

I pause and wait for the next golden figure, but then the lights start to come back on. The pod is over. I won. I notice that I'm breathing deeply, my hair stuck to my forehead with sweat, and my heart is pounding. I relax my posture, noticing the tight grip I had on my bow, and I take in the empty space around me, the arrows scattered on the floor. The golden cubes have disappeared, as if they never even existed in the first place. With a sigh, I sling my bow over my shoulder, bending down to pick up the arrow closest to me.

"Nine out nine. Not bad,"

I turn with a start to see Joseph standing by the entrance to the training hall. He looks ridiculously good leaning against the wall like that, a proud look on his face. He's changed out of his training clothes from earlier, instead wearing black combat trousers and a black t-shirt and I try not to blush as I take him in. Trying to act normal, I stand up straight and begin walking towards him.

"Were you spying on me?" I call out and he laughs.

"I would choose the word admiring," he replies smoothly, a charming smile on his face. Still leaning against the wall, I watch as he lightly raises his hands, the fallen arrows lifting in the air. They float gently towards me and I pluck all of them out of the air, lightly slotting them back into the quiver.

"Thanks," I grin. He just shrugs as I make my way over.

"What are you doing here?" I reach him and he straightens up, taking my hand in his at once. If he notices that I'm still sweating, still a little red from the training he doesn't say anything and I'm glad.

"I missed you," he replies simply. He bends down to kiss me briefly, but I pull away, noticing the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm all gross," I warn him. He rolls his eyes, a smirk playing on his face.

"Marina, we were in the Games together," he replies. "I think we've way surpassed the relationship stage of having to look our best all the time," he raises an eyebrow. Before I can reply, he bends down again and kisses me once more. I give in at once, leaning into him and enjoying the feel of his arms around me. It's not something I'll ever take for granted. After a while he pulls away, kissing my forehead very softly and it's the nicest, most comforting thing ever.

"Come on, let's go back," he says gently, pulling away and taking my hand. "You must be tired," I shrug, as we leave the training section and I hear the glass door slide shut with a soft hissing sound.

"We could just chill here for a while," I shrug. "I feel like we haven't had enough alone time. It's either training or meetings or sleeping," I point out.

"I'd love to, I really would but-"Joseph bites his lip, looking torn, and realisation dawns on me.

"Why are you really here?" I try to look stern but it's hard when he grins sheepishly. "It's not just because you missed me,"

"We were having an informal meeting back in your room and Maren sent me to find you," he admits.

"Meeting? What about?" I frown slightly.

"Nothing important if that's what you're worried about," he grins. "When I was leaving, Nine was trying to get Maren to have a rematch of today's session," I laugh as I remember Nine's fury at Maren and I beating the boys in the pod challenge. They had put up a good fight until both John and Joseph were injured and Nine's decision to kill the piken rather than save them marked them down. Nine, of course, said that the result was favouritism.

"Sounds like Nine," I remark. "Well, I guess we better not make Maren wait for too long," I smile fondly, as we leave both training halls, locking the door behind us with our key cards.

"Better not," Joseph chews on his lip and I want to roll my eyes again because he's just so _obvious_ sometimes.

"What else is bothering you?" I raise an eyebrow at him, as we wander slowly down the corridors. Fortunately the gym isn't too far from my room so we haven't go far to go.

Joseph smiles sheepishly again. "I can't keep anything from you," he says lightly, but the weird look on his face returns almost immediately. "Look, don't be angry but…I wanted to talk to you about Laws," he says, his tone softer. I purse my lips, looking away from him and towards the empty corridor.

"Well I don't want to talk about Laws," I reply.

"Don't be grumpy," he gently nudges me and I smile, unable to help myself. "Come on Marina, you can't ignore the aunt thing forever, even if you've done a great job of it so far," He squeezes my hand and I sigh, wanting to ignore him. But he's right. I can't ignore it forever.

"What do you want me to say?" I reply, but not harshly. "She's a bitch and she's my aunt. Guess I lucked out in the family stakes," I mutter bitterly.

"It's nothing compared to Ella's family,' he jokes. I shoot him a look and he seems to realise that joking around isn't going to work.

"Look I'm not going to pretend that I like her and think she's a great person," Joseph replies carefully. "But she's still your aunt and she knew your mother. And she said she had some of your mother's possessions. Maybe you should look at them," he suggests. I chew on my lip, not wanting to admit that I do desperately want to do what he says.

"But then I would give into Laws," I reply stubbornly. "I don't want to do that. And I really don't want her to think I owe her," Joseph pauses, as we reach a fire escape stairwell. We're not technically supposed to use it but he pushes the door open, ushering me in.

"The main stairs are just there," I say in confusion. Joseph looks around and shuts the door behind him.

"I know," he replies. "But they have cameras. This one doesn't,"

"What's this about?" I demand, crossing my arms as we stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't want Laws to use your mother's stuff as a hold over you," he points out. "If Laws wants something from you she could use your mother's things as a bargaining tool," I bite my lip, my mind racing.

"You don't think she'd do that, would you?" I ask nervously.

"I have no idea," he whispers. "But I don't trust her at all. The way she changed our battle strategy the other day and without even consulting us…" he shakes his head. "She'll take advantage of any situation if she has to. She'll do whatever it takes to get the people to follow her," He leans against a wall and I stand in front of him, linking both of our hands together.

"Maren hates her," I reply. "She doesn't even believe Laws is my aunt at all and thinks it's a trick," Joseph frowns, watching me very carefully.

"I don't think it's a trick," he replies slowly. "I can see a few resemblances, physical, not personality," he adds quickly when I shoot him a look. "But I also think Maren is right," he agrees.

"Laws is worried about us usurping her," he begins. "And she's right to be worried. We're Elders, we're the face of this rebellion. We always have been and we always will be,"

"So? She's the leader of the Resistance," I point out.

"And people barely know her," he replies. "If it comes down to an election then people aren't going to choose someone they don't know. They'll go for the people they've fought for, believed in from the very beginning," he explains.

"Us," I say softly. "There's a reason we're in the promo videos, not Laws," Joseph nods, his face animated. I've never seen him so shrewd before and I like it.

"But she can use you to help herself," he adds. "Get you on side by talking about your mother," he points out. "Once you're on her side, she has a chance to rule. Being publically known as the aunt to one of the Elders opens up political opportunities. She'll have more chances to speak publicly," He looks at me pointedly and I realise what he's getting at.

"Where she'll then say how we need a more balanced system, one that includes Cepans," I say bitterly. "And then she steps forward. She'll say she's being selfless, that she's doing it for the good of the realm," I sigh and Joseph nods, almost angry.

"For starters, a council of Cepans, nine of them to balance the nine Elders," he whispers. "But that won't be enough. She'll say we then need a third body because two bodies has the potential to cancel each other out. Votes will come to deadlock," I purse my lips, frowning as I realise what he's saying.

"So then she'll suggest a President, elected by the people," I say slowly. "And since she has sacrificed her life for the Resistance, and knows how to be a President, she's the perfect choice," I realise. Joseph nods slowly, his face darkening.

"And then she'll be more powerful than us," he says slowly. "And once that happens, who knows what she'll do to us? Dissolve the Elders' council? Reduce our power to rule?" he frowns, and the grip on my hands tighten.

"You sound like you want to rule," I say with surprise. "Like you want all the power," He looks at me shocked and then sighs, losing the angry look.

"What I want more than anything is to have a peaceful life with you," he says gently. "To spend the rest of my life with you and have a family," I'm a little shocked because even though we clearly love one another and are committed we've never really talked about a future. It's always been so far away, so impossible, and it feels weird. Weird but nice.

"But I also think we were chosen by Lorien for a reason," he continues. "Not just because we're strong. Because we're _good_ ," he blushes a little at the confidence. "There's no denying we've got power now, more than Laws certainly, and more than most people on this planet. And yet we want to do good with it," he says earnestly. "Who else can say that?"

"I guess," I say slowly.

"We're close, closer than I bet many Elders were in the past and we'd help each other, no matter what," he agrees. "None of us want power, we just want to live happily, but we're also prepared to make sacrifices to do what's best for others. We put other people first," he says earnestly and I believe him. I believe him because he's right.

"And that's what makes a good leader," I realise. "Making sacrifices," He nods, leaning further back against the wall, looking drained.

"So what do we do?" I whisper. "If Laws really is going to be a problem, then what do we do?" Joseph bites his lip, looking lost, and the energy in his face diminishes a little.

"I don't know," he whispers. I hate to see him so worried so I lean forwards, cupping his face between my hands and kissing him very quickly, fiercely even. I pull back but keep my face close to his, keeping my eyes locked on his startled ones.

"I'll figure something out," I tell him. "Laws is my aunt, so _my_ problem. Don't stress yourself about it,"

"Marina-" he begins, but I kiss him again to stop him. He falls silent and I pull back, feeling more determined than I have in a while. If I have to deal with Laws to stop Joseph looking so worried then I'll do it. I'll do anything for him.

"I've faced worse than Laws," I remind him. "Compared to Setrakus, she's nothing," Joseph nods, looking a little more relieved.

"Besides, it's kind of poetic, right?" I grin, wanting to lighten the mood. "Ella manipulating her evil grandfather and now me doing the same for my aunt?" Joseph smiles and the dark look disappears, replaced with relief.

"It's all of our problem, even if you might be our operator," he reminds me. I nod, pressing my forehead against his, our lips so close to one another. He smiles, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"I can do this," I whisper and then I lean forwards, kissing him.

Xxx

" _Finally,_ I was starting to think you'd died,"

I roll my eyes at Maren as Joseph and I enter my room, and I hope desperately that they don't notice my pink cheeks and slightly dishevelled hair. Trying to hide my embarrassment, I take in Maren sprawled out on her bed, Nine on mine. I'm surprised that John isn't anywhere to be seen.

"Like I told you," Nine smirks at Maren. "They were _busy,_ " The way he wriggles his eyebrows and the way he takes in my sheepish expression makes blood rush to my cheeks. Nine smirks even more as I blush, and I try my hardest to fix him with a stern look.

"Good evening," I say politely, but Nine just grins even more.

"You two look like you've been conspiring," Joseph says suspiciously, dragging a chair from the desk and sitting down on it. I pull my bow off my back, lovingly placing it and my quiver on the special stand by my bed.

"We decided to make a temporary peace," Maren announces and Nine nods, a proud grin on his face.

"Good, we don't want another inter-Loric conflict," I tease. "Not like you and Cody," Nine laughs, not even bothered by the dig. Maybe before when he was Stanley, the comment might have affected him. But this person doesn't even seem to care.

"You know that feud goes back so far I don't even know who started it," Nine muses.

"It was obviously you," Joseph retorts.

"Well obviously," Nine snorts. I roll my eyes, sharing an exasperated look with Maren.

"I am off to shower," I announce, as I head into the bathroom attached to our room. Not wanting to miss out on too much, I have the quickest shower of my life, hearing the others chatting through the water and the walls. Once I'm done, I change quickly, tying my wet hair into a bun and entering the room.

"-not here," Joseph finishes, as I shut the bathroom door behind me.

"Johnny's having a nap," Nine replies with a snort. "He was tired from the little game we were playing earlier,"

"Which you lost," Maren points out. Nine glares at her and I wonder if the temporary peace is already over.

"Can we even have a meeting if John's not here?" I ask, perching on Joseph's lap seeing as Nine doesn't look as if he's moving from my bed. "Isn't he basically our leader?"

"Who, Johnny?" Nine snorts. "The guy is having a nap!"

"He's the only one who actually makes us focus on important stuff instead of just annoying each other," I reply pointedly.

"Touché" Nine smirks. Joseph wraps his arms lightly around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. It feels comforting to have him hold me like this, even despite everything we're going through. It's like I can forget, even if temporarily, and I can pretend we're just teenagers, hanging out with each other.

"We were talking about West Virginia," Maren says in a more serious tone. "And what the plan actually is,"

"Doesn't Laws have one?" I ask, my voice a little bitter after the earlier conversation. But Maren and Nine don't even seem to notice, even if Joseph's arms tighten around me a little.

"Of course not," Nine snorts. "It's down to us and Henri and the other mentors," he frowns.

"John thinks we should split into two offensives," Maren explains. "So that the mogs have to deal with two fronts, two lines of attacks. They'll have to divert their energy," I nod, impressed by John's foresight; it _is_ a good plan.

"And _I_ say screw that plan. I say we go for it. All guns blazing," Nine interrupts. "They'll be so scared to see us in one force they'll shit themselves," he snorts.

"John's seems more logical," I disagree. "If they see all of our forces at the same time then they'll know what they're facing. If we divide troops then they have no idea what they're facing. They'll be separated, scattered and confused. We can take them down and they won't even know it," Maren nods, grinning a little.

"That's what I said too," Maren grins at me. "I think-"

But I never get to hear what she thinks. The door bursts open, slamming against the wall. I jump to my feet at once, Joseph moving too, so he's in front of me. Maren and Nine are up at once and I can feel my ice legacy rise up in me, ready for an attack. Maren bends her knees slightly, and Nine clenches his fists, all of us prepared for a battle. So when I see John panting in the doorway, his face pale as if he's just seen a ghost, it takes me a few seconds to relax.

"Dude, what the hell?" Nine groans, lowering his fists. "I thought we were being attacked by mogs. Don't get my hopes up!" he slouches back on the bed, relaxed. But I can't stop staring at John, the haunted look in his eyes. He's still in pyjamas, his clothes dishevelled and his hair tousled around his face.

"John, what's going on?" Maren moves forward, her face filled with concern. John shakes his head and takes a deep breath, breaking out of his weird trance.

"There's not much time," he says urgently, rushing forwards. "Ella came to me in a dream. The mogs are going to attack the base with missiles,"

"Um, what?" Nine raises his eyebrows. "Dude, it's just another dream. You seriously need to stop freaking out over them,"

"Ella warned me!" John ignores Nine completely. "I've just warned Laws and the mentors and they're going to set the air raid drill! But we need to go, now!" he says in a rush.

"You saw Ella?" I demand.

"How do the mogs know where we are?" Joseph asks at the same time, gripping onto my hand tightly. John shakes his head, reaching out for Maren, almost instinctively.

"We don't have time!" he snaps. "We have to get to the bunker now!" I want to ask him more, especially about Ella but John starts to drag Maren towards the door. I follow, sharing a startled look with Joseph and Nine.

"Come on!" John shouts.

"Dude, wait-" Nine calls out but he's interrupted.

A large, piercing siren suddenly rings out as the air raid drill is activated.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if it was too long for some people!  
**

 **Please review!**


	30. Chapter 29 - Air Raid Drill

**Hi everyone!**

 **As ever, a huge thank you to those who reviewed! I know I say it every time, but I really do enjoy reading what you think so every comment is always appreciated.**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **There won't be so much of a Jix moment, but more are coming soon, I promise!**

\- **I'm glad you like the idea of Stanley becoming Nine. I just thought it would be so like him to do that.**

\- **Also Game of Thrones did inspire the title of the last chapter (I've been watching re-runs recently).**

 **So please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29 – Air Raid Drill

 **Maren**

 _This is a code red alert. Please remain calm and begin evacuation protocol._

The piercing siren is all I can hear, the red flashing lights along the walls all I can see. I try to breath normally, appearing calm, but I'm desperate to bolt down the corridor, running for the bunker. I bite my lip painfully hard, watching as the red lights continue to flash painfully along the walls of the sleeping quarter, the sirens ringing. Along the corridor, other bedroom doors slide open automatically, as other resistance workers leave their rooms.

 _Please make your way to your nearest evacuation stairwell and descend to level 50. Last doors will be sealed in 6 minutes._

Fighting mogs is no problem, the prospect of the attack on West Virginia excites me but the minute we're being threatened of being buried alive I lose all courage. I'm terrified of being buried alive. The thought of the underground bunker, so many hundreds of feet below the ground makes me feel sick as it is. The thought of the bombs raining down on us and potentially burying us underneath piles of rubble makes me want to bolt for the surface. I'd rather die in the open than hundreds of feet below the ground, trapped beneath rubble and dust.

 _This is a code red alert. Please remain calm and begin evacuation protocol._

The people leaving their rooms easily merge into the stream of people already in this corridor, all of us walking forward calmly and orderly. I wonder how many of them are secretly petrified. Staring at some of their faces, they seem calm and controlled. Maybe that's what I look like too. But my heart pounds in my chest and my hands are clammy with sweat.

Nearby Marina clutches Joseph's hand, both of them looking slightly nervous. Not only are the thought of bombs terrifying by the fact that the mogs found us is also concerning. Somehow they managed to find our secret base and knowing we are no longer safe anymore is unsettling. I never realised how safe I felt here until it was taken away from me. The only one who appears truly calm is Nine, as he wanders on ahead, whistling softly to himself, but I can see the strain in his tense back, the fists clenched at his sides.

Our corridor comes to an end, and we merge into the larger hallway, leading to the centre of the base. There's already a great flow of people walking towards the centre and I have to carefully make my way into the crowd, trying not to jostle anybody. I lose sight of Marina and Joseph, but I can see Nine who is taller than most here and John stays faithfully by my side. The sirens continue to screech and the lights continue to flash, and I wish I could block it out. Ahead of me I can see the end of the corridor and the entrance to the centre hall.

"You're sure the mogs are going to attack us?" I try to distract myself by turning to John. He still looks dazed but he turns to face me, frowning.

"Yes," he nods. "Ella…she looked terrified," he frowns. "She wasn't lying,"

The stream of people breaks out of the corridor, leading into the great hall at the centre of the whole base. I can't help but tip my head up as we break out into the open space, taking in the floors and floors stretching up above us. I can see right to the very top, to the ceiling and the temptation to try and run for freedom overwhelms me. I even move towards one of the nearby elevators but then I feel someone grab my arm and I turn to see John. He tugs me away from the centre of the room, towards a pair of large metal doors, both open. They're usually shut and I know at once that it leads down to the bunker, only open for emergencies. I take a deep breath, staring at the great hall one last time, before letting him tug me into the stairwell.

It's dimly lit inside. There are a few lights on the wall and of course the flashing red lights, but other than that it's dark. The stairwell is round with the metal stairs formed in a triangle shape around the walls, leaving a great gap in the middle. Peering into the space, my stomach fills with nerves as I see the ground, far below me. Further than I could even imagine. I draw back, and taking a deep breath, I start to make my way down.

Everywhere I look there are people. They march down carefully, calmly, not saying a word. That's even more eerie than the dim lights, the great drop by my side, separated only by a few iron bars. John walks steadily beside me but I can see the light sheen of sweat on his face, and I know he's as scared as me. We never thought we'd be found, let alone attacked.

"You spoke with the mentors and Laws?" I whisper to him, trying to distract myself. He nods as we continue to make our way down, still not even halfway. Already my legs shake but I can't tell if that's from the steps or fear.

"Yeah," he nods. "They hadn't picked anything up on their air space charts when I arrived. I don't think they wanted to believe me at first," he replies softly. I look around, wondering if people are listening, but they stare straight ahead. It's almost like they're machines.

"But then Henri said I wouldn't lie about this," John continues. "He said I wouldn't make something like that up. Laws was being…difficult until the missiles appeared on their air space charts," I take a deep breath, my mouth dry. I brush my hair away from my face and am surprised to notice that it sticks to my forehead with sweat.

"How far away?" I demand. I can feel his eyes on me as we carry on walking, the many footsteps on the metal stairs echoing throughout the stairwell. It's loud enough that I can barely just hear it with the screeching of the siren.

"About ten minutes when I left," he replies. "Laws and the mentors have moved to their emergency control room in the bunker" I raise an eyebrow and he smiles, even now, even with everything going on.

"It's where they can shoot back at the missiles or ships, where they can launch their own missiles if they want to," he replies. "Or where they can lock the whole base down,"

"And what are they going to do?"

"Lock down," he replies. "The missiles were sent by satellite; there's no ship to target. And Laws thought it would be best not to reveal the position of our own air strikes. We don't want to update Capital information or-,"

There's a sudden banging noise and then I'm thrown off my feet, against the wall. The metal stairwell shifts with the force of the explosion, and I can even feel the room shift the tiniest bit, as if displaced in the ground. I grab for a handhold as someone slams into me, other people falling to their knees around me. I hear screams and cries all around me as the ground shakes, a distant rumbling echoing in the room. I grab onto the wall, hearing my own heavy breathing, and we all wait as the rumbling dies down. The rumbling eventually stops but the damage is done; I know the missile must have hit something as the lights flash haphazardly. I look around, desperately trying to get to my feet, and then there's another exploding noise and I'm knocked off my feet again. There are more screams, and someone grabs a hold of me their nails digging in. I know at once it isn't John.

The lights go out, and we're plunged into darkness. There are more screams and then there's a hissing noise, as the water sprinklers are activated. Water pours down on me, soaking my clothes, my hair, and my skin in seconds and it's bitingly cold. I stare up in confusion just as there's another rumbling and then the ground shakes again, stronger than before. I clutch onto the railing, the legs slipping out from underneath me and it's all I can do to hold onto the railing. My hands slip on the cold, wet metal and it takes everything in me to hold on. The person holding onto me lets go, as more screams echo around the stairwell. The water drenches me and I can feel my teeth chattering, but I hold onto the rail as if it's my lifeline.

Panic sets in and then people start to run, pushing me out of the way. People shove by me, desperately running for the bunker at the bottom, and I clutch at the railing. I try to get to my feet several times but every time someone forces me back down, or shoves me against the railing. I can hear the frantic shouting, the pounding of footsteps, and desperation kicks in. There can't be that long left. With a groan, I heave myself to my feet when something slams me on the head.

I fall to my knees and then the force of the people running knocks me down to my knees. People continue racing past me, not even stopping to help, and then I'm pushed over, forced onto my stomach on the cold metal steps. People run past me and I cover my head desperately, crying out as they literally run over me to get to safety. I curl my fingers into the metal grating, refusing to let someone knock me into the gap between the stairs. I can feel myself crying, both from pain and pure panic. I shut my eyes; the sirens are all I can hear, the people and water is all I can feel.

"Get up!"

Someone suddenly grabs me and heaves me to my feet, their hand locking onto my wrist. I stare at shock to see Nine in front of me, then dragging me down. His grip on me is unforgivingly tight and yet at the same time I know he just saved me. Instinct kicks in and despite my shock I start to run, racing down the stairs with him. I can feel my shoes slip on the wet surface every time but there are so many people around that I don't have far to fall. We continue to run down the stairs, the weight of the people behind me almost forcing me into a sprint.

"Where's John?" I try to scream over the sirens. Nine doesn't turn once but I can sense he heard me as he continues to drag me down.

"Down below!" he yells. "He couldn't find you so I went looking for you!"

There's another rumble but far more powerful. I tumble to my knees and even Nine goes down, as around me people scatter. There are screams and I watch as people clutch onto the railing, sobbing and screaming. Someone falls past me and I grab a hold of them, slamming them to the floor. They clutch at the floor, gasping and crying in shock. The rumbling stops but the shaking continues for a little while, and we all stay put, despite the flashing lights and the siren telling us of the closing gates. When the rumbling finally stops, I grit my teeth, determination running through me. I heave myself to my feet, this time dragging Nine to his, and I reach out for some others as well. I can feel a few people watching me, curious despite their fear.

"Come on!" I yell. "We're almost there!"

Maybe seeing me and Nine helps because they force themselves to their feet, reaching out for me. I turn to the rest of the stairs, noticing with relief that we're almost there. I begin to jog down the stairs, not sprinting, but a light jog and I can feel people following me. Nine stays by my side, our hands locked together. I don't want to lose him. Some people push past me, their panic taking over, but most follow quickly, not wanting to run in case of falling.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and it's not until then that I realise my legs are shaking. My clothes are drenched and I feel bruised all over from falling, from the people knocking into me and running over me. People break out into a sprint when they see the doors, slightly cracked open but prepared to shut at any minute. I lightly jog the short distance, about to enter the bunker, but then I remember the people behind me. I'm their Elder. I'm safe now, but I have to put them first.

I step to the side, watching as people run past me into the bunker, not even looking at me. There's another set of doors a bit later on, both sets made out of the thickest metal I've seen, and both intended to keep out whatever missiles the mogs send our way. I take in the concrete walls around us and I feel safer than before; this place seems impenetrable. Looking away from the bunker's entrance, I watch as more people pour down the steps and into the bunker. Nine stands beside me, maybe feeling the same as me.

"That's almost everyone!" I shout, noticing the stream of people lightening. Most are inside now. A few sprint past me but there can't be many left at all. I can still hear sobbing and screaming, but now there's another noise, a wailing sound. It sounds like a kid but all the people around me are adults.

"There's someone up there!" Nine suddenly shouts. I look up to see where he's pointing, noticing someone on the stairs. I think it's a kid, but I can't be sure. I can barely see in this darkness, the flashing red lights barely making any difference, and the water raining down making it even more impossible to see.

 _Last door shuts in one minute._

"We can't, we don't have time!" I scream, watching as the last few people sprint in. I'm desperate to join them, desperate to run past both sets of doors and into the safety of the bunker.

"I can't leave them behind!" Nine shouts. He squares his jaw and then he's off, running up the stairs. I stare at him for a long moment, deliberating leaving him behind, and then with a curse I set off after him.

Heart pounding in my chest, I race up the steps, two at a time. The water pounds down on me, sticking my hair to my face, drenching my clothes, and making them heavier. I slip several times, once falling to my knees, my shins hitting the metal steps painfully. But I get up every time, having to get to Nine. I grit my teeth, gasping for breath as I race up the stairs behind him. But he's so fast, faster than me. I grip onto the railing heaving myself up, looking up to see where he is.

"Nine!" I scream.

"Over here!" I hear a faint reply. I look up and then find him in the faint light. He's one flight above me and I watch as he bends down over something, someone. A little girl. I can hear her faint sobbing and then Nine grabs her, hoisting her into his arms. The relief I feel immediately turns to panic when I hear the siren.

 _Thirty seconds._

"Nine, come on!" I scream. I turn to go, knowing he'll catch up I seconds. Hell, he'll probably lap me. Gasping for breath I race down the stairs two at a time, feeling the urgency of time pressing on me. The sirens continue screaming, the water continues falling and the lights are flashing.

There's a sudden noise, almost like a crack of thunder, and I'm thrown off my feet. I tumble down the stairs, my head, back and legs whacking against the metal railings. Crying out in pain, instinct makes me reach out and grab for a railing. My hand whacks a few metal bars before I'm able to grab hold onto one, halting my fall. The rest of my body lands painfully and I lie there, winded and gasping for breath. I stare around me, watching the rest of the lights go off. The rumbling is even louder than before and the shaking is worse, far worse, the metal stairs creaking with the force.

 _Fifteen seconds._

"Come on!" I hear Nine call out. I can't see him but I can still hear him, and with a groan, I get to my feet. My body hurts all over but I know we have to make it. I run down the steps, limping slightly, and then Nine is by my side. He grabs my hand, dragging me behind him as his super speed takes over. It takes all of my strength, my will power to keep up with him.

 _Five._

We reach the end of the stairs, the doors straight in front of us. They're closing, slowly but surely and the gap gets smaller every second. We race for it, the seconds counting down, and I can feel my heart pounding painfully in my chest. I gasp for breath, and my muscles burn with effort. The metal doors are so near to closing when Nine races through. Putting on a final burst of speed, I lurch through the gap.

The doors slam shut behind me.

I stumble to a stop, panting and aching all over. I can see the nearby guards spinning the wheel that shuts the door and then there's the subsequent slamming of a bolt locking into place. Ahead of me, just down a short concrete slope is another set of doors, but they're still open. Beyond that I can see the bunker with its bunk beds lined up in rows, currently swarming with people. Nine stands nearby, lightly lifting the girl down and putting her on the ground. I take her in for the first time. About seven years old, she stares back at me, her large brown eyes reminding me painfully of Ella.

"You could have gotten us killed!" I scream at Nine, still gasping for breath. My whole body hurts and when I go to wipe some of the water away from my face, my hand comes away red. Blood.

"I couldn't leave her behind," Nine replies softly and I breathe heavily, straightening up and starting to limp towards the other door.

"I know," I snap. "But you still got have gotten us killed!"

"She could have died!" Nine snaps. "I should have let her die to save us?"

"Yes" I reply heavily. "Yes you should have,"

Xxx

"Here,"

John wraps me in a blanket, and I tug it tightly around me, still soaking wet from earlier. He sits down next to me on the bunk bed, and I can feel the air heat up with his Lumen. It's a relief after the soaking water, the terrifying run to safety and the constant falling over from the missiles' striking us. I can feel my body relaxing now that I'm safe.

All doors are shut and we're safely locked in the bunker. Inside the room, it's an organised mess of rows and rows of bunk beds, all grouped in different units. There are 100 bunk beds to one unit, with a leader for each one, as well as a checkpoint. You're supposed to go there at the start to pick up resources that could be used for a siege; a week's supply of food, clothes, toiletries, torches and a few others things. Despite being Elders, we're not any different here and we've been placed in one of the many units in this room. I can't imagine how many there are; everywhere I look I can see the bunk beds stretching out, the concrete ceiling above them never seeming the end. I can only imagine how huge this room is to house every person in the base.

"Nine's here," John says in relief. I look up to see Nine walk over, his supply bag in his hand. John went to collect mine when I turned up, as Marina was determined to heal me. I'm glad, it means my head no longer hurts and my body no longer aches.

"Took me forever to find this unit," Nine rolls his eyes. "You'd think they'd at least give us directions,"

"Who was she?" I ask, noticing the girl isn't with him anymore.

"An orphan," he replies, sitting down on the bunk bed opposite mine, alongside Marina and Joseph. "She got separated from her group in the chaos and panicked,"

I sober up, thinking of Nine's bravery to go back and save her. There are loads of orphans here and they're kept together, so they go to school, make friends and learn to be kids again. If _I_ was scared I can only imagine her fear. I know we could have died and despite my earlier anger, I'm glad that Nine saved her.

"It was good of you to save her," Marina says softly, as if reading my thoughts. She reaches out and takes Nine's hand, surprisingly us all a little. Nine looks most shocked, his eyes widening, but I get the feeling he kind of likes it. Not in a romantic way, but it must have been a while since he's been comforted by another person.

"Yeah well, she could have died otherwise," he replies gruffly.

Suddenly there's another rumbling noise above me and I look up, as a sound tears through the room. It's like a crack of thunder and immediately after the room starts to shake. It feels as if they very foundations of the room are about to crumple and break. I clutch onto the bar of the bunk bed as they shudder around us, the metal rattling. The force is so strong that I notice a few things fall off beds and other flat surfaces. People who were walking fall to their knees, some of them thrown over completely with the force. There are more screams and the lights above me start to flicker, some even go out. But worst of all, when there's another rumble and another shaking of the room, I notice dust falling from the ceiling. A fine crack appears in the thick concrete roof, spreading a little before stopping.

I shut my eyes, wrapping the blanket tighter around me. Another rumble echoes through the room and the beds shake more. I don't know how long the bombing goes on for. Maybe an hour, two hours at most, but it feels like decades. The rumbling gets louder, and the exploding noises get closer as the night draws on. The beds shake with every missile; sometimes it's so bad that I'm almost knocked to the ground and I have to hold on desperately to stay on. If the bunk beds and checkpoints weren't bolted to the ground, they would have fallen over. Items fall to the ground all the same, I can hear the thuds as those who are walking fall into something or someone else, and there are screams echoing around the room with every explosion. I can smell the dust falling from the ceiling but I don't dare open my eyes to see the crack. At some point the lights go out and don't go back on for what feels like hours, leaving us in darkness. When they finally return, they're dimmer than before, barely lighting up anything. Scrunching my eyes tight shut, I try to block it all out and pretend I'm somewhere else.

I hold my clenched position for hours. At some point the rumbling dies down, the tremors in the earth becoming less and less frequent, and when it does happen, it's much less severe. The screams die down to whimpers and then soft crying and then silence. People stay on their beds, deciding it's safer to stay seated rather than walking around. Soon the missiles stop completely and I know the worst is over for now. But I keep my position.

It's not until I hear footsteps on the concrete floor that I open my eyes. It must be hours later but you couldn't tell in here. A warden walks down the centre pathways between the bunk beds, flashing his torch around. I notice it lingers a lot on the ceiling, and I look up, wincing when I see the crack has lengthened, deepened. If the bombings continued, it might not have held for much longer, and the thought terrifies me. The man inspects it for a moment before continuing his examination, swinging his flashlight around. It lands on me briefly but I don't wince; I stare straight ahead and he moves on, away from my unit.

Nine is asleep opposite me; at some point he moved to the top bunk and lies there, snoring softly. I'm not sure how I didn't hear that before but it makes me smile to see his feet and hands hanging over the sides of the bed. On the bed below him, Marina and Joseph are lying down too, but they're not asleep. Marina's curled up next to Joseph, her head on his chest, her eyes focused on the ground. Joseph stares up ahead of him, jaw clenched, as he lightly strokes Marina's hair.

"That was long," I turn to see John curled up. He sits up, stretching his arms out and wincing slightly. I nod, grimacing at the pain of the movement. With a small groan, I stretch myself out, my body crunching after being in such a tight position the whole time. It feels good to stretch out though and I sigh in relief, especially when my back clicks.

"You think it's over for now?" I ask. John shrugs, trying to smile but it doesn't last long.

"For tonight," he says. "They'll probably assess the damage and decide whether to attack again," I shudder at the thought of another night like this one.

"I want to be gone when that happens," I grit my teeth. "And I want to bomb their base and see how they like it," I sit up straighter. John grins at me, and this time it's more genuine.

"You're in luck," he replies. "That's just what we'll be dong soon," Nearby Marina and Joseph have moved too, both sitting up, and stretching. It's as if a spell has been broken. Nine is awake and then he jumps to the ground, landing with a thud. I see a few people jump from shock and Nine grins, rubbing his hands tighter.

"I'm bored," he announces, sitting down next to Joseph and Marina. He acts as if nothing has happened. "Entertain me,"

"Shut up," I grumble, not in the mood to deal with him right now. I just feel tired, worn down, and exhausted.

"We could always tell jokes?" Joseph offers, face lighting up. John groans and I shake my head at once.

"Do you know what sounds more fun?" Nine says bluntly. "Me getting shot in the face,"

"Ouch," John whistles, trying not to laugh. I stifle a smirk and even Marina looks amused.

"If you're offering, I'm up for it," I reply. Nine shoots me a look and John can't help but laugh, earning a few startled glances from people around us.

"You know, you could try and be nice sometimes," Joseph replies with a sigh. He looks kind of downhearted, like a kicked puppy, and because Nine annoys me and Joseph looks so sad I try to cheer him up.

"I'd like to hear a joke Joseph," I say and he grins again, sitting up straight. Nine groans, flopping back down on the bed, and I steel myself for what I've made us endure.

"Ok, well, there was once this hermit and-" Joseph begins but he's interrupted with a warden walking up to us. I breathe a sight of relief; maybe Lorien is on our side.

"Elders, your presence is required in Commandment," he says. "I'm to take you there now," I get to my feet at once, relieved to be leaving this hell hole. I never want to spend another day down here, especially not after the night we've had.

"Lead the way," John sighs getting to his feet. Nine jumps up at once, looking excited, but Marina and Joseph just look resigned.

It's a quiet walk, as we march through the bunker to the doors. People keep their heads down, kind of like I was doing earlier, and they're holding onto one another. Some lucky people have managed to fall asleep, but most sit and watch us go by, their faces tense. One or two are moving around, inspecting the ceiling, and picking up items that fell on the ground. I try to smile at them, but it feels forced and I soon focus on where we're gong.

We don't head to the main doors that we came in, but instead make our way to the side of the bunker. I wonder why we don't go to the back of the room until I see the true size of the room and I know it would take us a long time to get there. I follow the warden mutely, navigating through the bunk beds lined up alongside the wall. I ignore the curious looks, watching as the warden approaches a pair of steel-reinforced doors.

"Here," he draws out a pair of keys and unlocks the door, the noise echoing around the area. He pushes one of the doors open, the strain evident, and Nine moves forward to help. Another surprise tonight: Nine being useful.

"Go straight up and President Laws will meet you there," the warden says, standing back. Nine wanders through at once and Marina and Joseph, follow shortly. John gestures for me to go first and with a sigh, I enter the stairwell.

It's like the one from earlier but much smaller and fortunately, brighter. It's quieter too and all I can hear as we make our way upstairs are the echoing of our shoes on the metal steps. The metal iron stairs curve up, so high that I can't see the top of the stairwell. There aren't any windows, just lights along the wall and I can't help but feel slightly claustrophobic after the awful night we've had. Part of me still expects the bombs to come raining down again onto us and I clutch the railing, not wanting to let go. With a sigh, I continue to make my way up, my legs starting to burn from the effort. I look up for an exit but the stairs just go on and on, up and up. I start to breathe heavier and it becomes harder to climb the stairs, the effort making me tired.

Just as I think we're never going to get there, it gets brighter and I can smell fresh air. I look up, feeling a light breeze in my hair and I can see a square of bright light. A door. An _open_ door. I think we all suddenly feel more motivated at the thought of freedom and our speed picks up, despite the burn in our legs, the effort of walking up so many steps. We finally reach the top of the stairs, the wind much stronger up here. I can smell the scent of pine needles, damp moss and the clean, sweet smell of flowers coming from the forest. The sound of birds in the trees eases my fear; the birds would be long gone if bombs were falling down on us. The wind rushes into my face and it's quite cold but I don't care and I step outside.

What I see stuns me. Beforehand there was just a stretch of flat grass with a few glasshouses for food and of course the stables for chimaera. There were a few patches of flowerbeds and vegetable patches, both overflowing with greenery. After a couple of hundred paces the forest would loom up, stretching on for miles and miles. The forest, fortunately, is still standing. Staring at it, I feel a pang of longing so great that it hurts; I want to disappear into the forest so much. I think of the thick, brown, almost black tree trunks with the branches twisted overheard to make a canopy of foliage, so that only faint patches of sunlight could reach the forest floor. I remember the moss covering every rock, every trunk and grass on the forest floor, the deer grazing on the grass, the sound of the streams bubbling but seemed impossible to find.

Behind us the mountains would soar, so high you could barely see the sky behind them. The rocky sides of the mountain turning from dark purple to a clear white as the snow covered the peeks. I can see now a layer of silvery, misty clouds covering the very peeks of the mountain so that they seem to disappear into the sky. The weak morning sun hovers between two mountain points, weakly shining down on the forest. The forest and mountains are still standing, and the base is too far away from the coast to have done lasting damage.

But the missiles have done more than enough damage.

There's a huge crater in front of me, stretching so far down to the ground. I know that the base is only level with the upmost part of the base, but it's still larger and deeper than I imagined it would be. I stare in horror at the steep slopes of torn apart concrete, soil and earth, and the shattered remains of our greenhouses and stables. Parts of the forests have been uprooted and I can see trees in the base of the crater, along with rocks and rubble. Soil and glass litters the concrete, as well as large splinters of wood. I'm stood right at the top of the crater, on a sturdy-looking strip of concrete, but I'm very close to the edge, and I back away nervously.

"Shit," Nine whistles when he steps beside me.

"It's not good," I turn slowly to see Henri, Katarina and Laws stood nearby on a rock jutting out, acting as a platform. They frown as they stare at the damage and I notice that beyond them are more craters, not as severe fortunately. I can see some smoke rising from the forest as well.

"They were so close to hitting us," I whisper. A different angle and the missile would have hit the base centre on. Then the crater would have been the base itself.

"We have advanced defensive shields," Laws replies coolly, her eyes wandering over the damage. "We were able to divert the worst of the strikes around the base to avoid a direct hit," I walk up to the small ledge they're on, as it appears far safer than where I'm standing. The others follow me silently, their faces as shocked as I feel.

"We have to retaliate," I say, reaching them. "We have to prove them that they don't scare us," I say, anger starting to creep through me. How dare they attack the one place that I felt safe in? How dare they take something else away from me?

"We could film something, showing us standing here," John suggests, appearing as angry as me. "Show them that we're alive and well and still ready to fight!" Nine and Joseph nod along, but Marina just stares around, her face calculating.

"No," Henri shakes his head. "That's the last thing we should do," he replies. I begin to protest at once, Nine and John joining in but then Marina steps forwards.

"The only reason the mogs attacked this base was because we're in it," she says softly, but clearly and we all fall silent to listen to her. "Yes, the base is a threat to the mogs, but we're greater. They're not worried about weapons and missiles, but us. If we stay, then we're going to get everyone killed," Laws watches her, a small smile playing on her lips.

"So what should we do?" she asks her. Marina bites her lip and then shrugs.

"Continue with the plan," she suggests. "We'll be away from here and that'll protect everyone here. Besides, Setrakus believes we're dead. He'll never expect a counter attack, especially not from us," I begin to smile, realising that she's right. Joseph nods along at once, _of course,_ and even Nine seems convinced.

"So we continue with the plan then," I say slowly, looking at Henri. Laws looks at Marina, a weirdly proud long on her face and I hate it. I hate _her_.

"Yes, we go through with it," Henri confirms. John sighs, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"When do we go?" He demands.

"Tomorrow,"

Xxx

 **Adam**

"Hi everyone, thanks for coming here today,"

The tent filled with mogs stares back at me, hatred clear on their faces. There are rows and rows of them, so many hundreds packed into this one tent alone, and this isn't even half of the mogs into this camp. Worse, all of them glaring at me enough to make me want to turn around and go away. Ok, maybe that wasn't the best opening line but it can only get worse.

"I bet you're all wondering why you're here," I try again. I want to kick myself when I see the sneers on the mogs' faces and nearby Sam shakes his head a little. I take a deep breath, staring around me. I try not to take in the rows of mogs stretched out in front of me. I try not to look at the Loric soldiers along the walls, guns in hands and stoic looks on their faces. I try to pretend that I'm not sat in front of them all on a small makeshift stage, with Sam on my right and Crayton on my left. I try not to remember that the mogs in here all want me dead.

"You were brought here today so I could speak to you about the Loric," I begin once more. I hear someone snort and a few sniggers, and I square my shoulders. The soldiers by the side of the stage move closer to me and I feel a tiny bit better again.

"If you would just listen," I begin but then someone stands up. A woman. She's middle aged and furious, as she points at me in anger.

"Why should we listen to you, traitor?" she shouts and I flinch at the hatred in her face. "You and those filthy Loric are the reason we're here!" she yells and the crowd murmurs with agreement. I take a deep breath, feeling a wave of hopelessness run over me. This isn't going well.

"Actually the mog army was the one that started the bombings-" I begin and then the crowd starts shouting at me. Some of them stand up and gesture angrily, whilst others even try to move to the stage. The soldiers swarm forwards at once, locking the mogs in so they can't leave their seats and the shouting gets louder. Some of the mogs shove at the guards, trying to break free, and I can hear yells of rage echo in the room. I stare at Sam, shocked and confused.

"What do I do?" I demand.

"The complete opposite of what you've done," he replies, his eyes nervously on the crowds.

Taking a deep breath, I stand up. The crowd is close to a riot now, shoving against the Loric who in turn try to force them back into their seats. Some mogs just try to get out of the tent, looking panicked and scared of a fight. All I can hear is shouting, some insults aimed at me, others at the Loric, but the gestures are clear: they want to kill me, badly. I have to control the situation, now.

"Shut up!" I try to shout but no one can hear me.

"Hey, listen to me!" I shout again, louder but no one pays attention. I watch as one mog manages to get past a guard, only to get punched by another and he falls to the ground with a cry of pain. A swarm of mogs race forwards at that, snarling and yelling and I know I have to act now.

I place my hands on the table and then focus on the ground, conjuring up the earthquake legacy. In my panicked and annoyed state, the energy rises up fiercely, longing to break free, and it takes all of my control not to release it all. To do that would be to destroy the camp. I instead focus on the ground, allowing it to shake slightly, enough to jostle people and make them lose their balance. Some even fall over, into each other or into the chairs. The shouting stops at once replaced by cries as I intensify the tremors and they clutch at chairs, at each other to stand straight. The guards move back, recognising a legacy at once, but they're prepared for another riot.

"Sit down and it will stop!" I shout and this time everyone can hear me. The mogs stare at me, as if challenging me, and I grit my teeth. I ratchet up the legacy the tiniest bit more, and the chairs start to rattle, some of them shifting. I hear a few cries of fear and then the mogs begin to move, back to their chairs. It's a struggle, that's clear at once, but a few manage to struggle back to their seats. I want to leg go of the legacy but I know the minute I do so, they'll start to fight again.

"Good call, Adam," Crayton murmurs next to me. Most of the mogs are sat down now and I gradually allow the trembling to disappear, subsiding slowly so as to drive the point home and to allow the weakest mogs to sit back down. The mogs stay sat down, staring at me, and again there's hatred. But fear. This time there's fear. Good. Fear means they'll listen.

"I can do a lot worse," I begin to speak. "And there would be many Loric here who would want me to do a lot worse," I glare at them all. "Just calm down and listen to me," I can practically feel their fury towards me but they don't say a word. I don't think they realise that I'm bluffing about using my legacy on them.

"Ok," I stay standing up, needing to look as intimidating as I can. "Let's start again. I won't lie to you. You all know who I am and you hate me," I state. There are murmurs in the crowd, murmurs of agreement, and even now it hurts. It hurts to be so universally hated.

"You think I turned on my race and you're right, I did," I shrug, moving away from the table in front of me to stand in front of them. "I didn't agree with what my race did. I thought it was bullshit killing kids in a game,"

"You weren't always like that!" The same woman stands up and I wonder if she's some kind of spokesperson for the mogs. "You _fought_ in those Games!" she snaps. There are more murmurs of agreement, the same hatred and anger, but at least they're not shouting again. For now.

"You're right," I hold my hands out. "I did," There's a stunned silence, and I think they expected me to deny what I did, or at least pretend I was forced.

"I killed Loric kids," I continue. "I helped take them down and I looked forwards to their deaths," I feel embarrassed, ashamed to admit it but I have to. "I felt a little guilty when we killed the younger ones, the weaker ones but I was too pathetic myself to stop Ivan and the others," The mogs stare back at me, still angry, but they're puzzled. I don't think they expected me to be so truthful.

"I was going to be a Commander, maybe even a General one day," I add. "If anyone believed in the Great Expansion, in the Mogadorian Way, it was me," They continue to stare at me, stunned a little at me telling the truth.

"I never would have changed if I wasn't shown what the Loric felt," I continue. "Hannah, one of the Loric tributes had a legacy that allowed her to show me her memories, to let me experience them as if I were living them," The mogs shift nervously; they hate legacies.

"What I saw would horrify everyone here," I say with certainty. "What she went through, no one should go through. No mog, no Loric, not even humans should have to go through what she and countless others have been through. And it's because of us,"

"She converted me," I continue. "Only by seeing a Loric's perspective could I see what we were doing was wrong. We were letting our government kill hundreds of Loric kids. Imagine yourself in that situation. Your son, daughter, brother, sister, niece, nephew, cousin…imagine them all being chosen against their will to die for entertainment," The mogs stare back stonily and then the woman stands up, speaking out.

" _We_ never killed them!" she protests. "We just lived our lives, getting on with our own business. Don't blame us!" she snaps. There are loud agreements but I simply stare at them, raising an eyebrow.

"No, _you_ didn't kill them," I reply and the mogs looks stunned.

"But you stayed silent and did nothing," I add coldly. "In fact you cheered on their deaths, and called it a celebration!"

"So did you!" someone shouts. "Don't act so superior!"

"Yes, I did too!" I snap. "Hell I participated with the killing!" I say fiercely. "And I regret it every day. I wish I could change what I did, but I can't. I can only make up for what I did,"

"They would have done it to us if we didn't do it first!" someone shouts. "Look what they're doing to us now!"

"They're fighting for freedom, which after over a decade of suppression, kind of makes sense!" I snap back. "We are not the victims here. Even now there is a greater loss of Loric fighters compared to mog losses. The elders who you hate so much have been through so much! They have lost people they loved! They have watched friends die!" There's a cold silence and I can see their determination to ignore what I'm saying. But I know at some point they can't ignore me forever. At some point they will listen.

"We have to admit what we did is wrong," I say softly. "I never realised until I was shown by Hannah. She's not here today, she can't help you see what I saw, but I can. Let _me_ tell you the truth,"

"And what is the truth?" The woman asks bitterly. "That we're evil and deserve death?"

"Not at all," I shake my head. "We're flawed but so are the Loric. We might be more eager for violence but we're loyal and so damn stubborn," I smile sadly. "We fight for what we believe in and I don't see that as a bad thing," There's silence again and I want to smile because at least they're not shouting at me.

"Loric and Mogadorians are more similar than you would believe," I continue. There's an uproar at that' shouting and snapping, and I have to deploy my legacy at once. The tremors ripple through the room and there's an immediate silence.

"We both fight for what we believe in. We both want to protect the ones we love," I say. "We've never learnt this because we've never worked together. We have been brought up to hate one another without even knowing why!" There's another silence, and I can even see one or two peer around in confusion, as if partly convinced.

"I have worked with some Loric and they are more similar to us that you would imagine," I say softly. "I'm asking you to give me the chance to show you this," Another silence. I take a deep breath, standing up straight. I can tell I'm almost out of time but I'm slightly pleased. I'm not dead and they're not trying to kill me so that's good.

"I'm here to tell you the truth," I continue. "Why this war really happened, why this invasion took place. I think it's time you learnt more about the people leading us,"

"So what, we're going to become friends with the Loric?" the woman shouts. "It's never going to happen, traitor!" There are nods of agreement in the crowd but I shoot her a fierce glare, enough that she sits straight back down.

"Not friends," I say in exasperation. "I can't see us being friends for years, maybe decades, maybe even centuries," I shake my head. "But it's time that we work together at least, ally up. We need to see the real danger, the real threat, and it's not the Loric,"

"And what is the threat?" Someone snorts. I stare at them, not wanting to have revealed this until later, much later, but I have too. It's the nuclear weapon in my arsenal.

"It's Setrakus Ra. He's lied to you from the beginning," I say softly. There are shouts at once and people get to their feet, waving firsts at me, shouting at me. The soldiers are back at once, preparing for a fight but I know it won't be necessary. I can control them in seconds with my legacy.

"He's never lied to us!" Someone yells. "He's our leader! He's one of us and he fights for us!"

"He's not one of you," I call out heavily. Instead of more shouting there's a silence as people stare around, confused. The mogs are still ready to lunge forwards, and still ready to fight but they're listening.

"He's not one of you…" I take a deep breath. "He can't be one of you…because he's Loric,"

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed! Much more action coming very soon!**

 **Please review! I really love to read them, so please review, even if it's just a short one or even one word!**


	31. Chapter 30 - West Virginia

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! As always I love to hear what you think about the story, so I really appreciate all of the feedback! So a huge thank you to everyone and please keep them coming!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Kara White – Don't worry at all about a long review, I love reading them! I'm really glad you like the story and the crossover elements. I promise not to kill Joseph and Nine or any of the other main characters. It wouldn't add much to the story and I love them all too much to kill them off.**

\- **There will be some character development for Nine, but not right now as they're slightly busy. But even though he won't have a POV I won't ignore him.**

\- **Adam won't be showing up for a few more chapters but the mog's reaction will be coming up shortly!**

 **So it's the start of the attack on the base, West Virginia. It'll span a few chapters, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 30 – West Virginia

 **Marina**

The ship lurches to the side as a great gust of wind hits us and I grab at a nearby handrail, trying to stay upright. There's a horrible juddering noise, almost as if we've been hit, and I can hear the engine straining against the storm outside. Another blast of wind causes the ship to bank to the side once more, as the hail and rain thunders down onto the metal hull of the ship. I try to ignore the howling of the wind, and the ice splattering against the few windows, leaving streaks of white slush to slide down the glass.

The Resistance's ships are as practical as the Mogadorian ones. Made entirely of metal, I feel like I'm in the belly of an iron beast. Up ahead I can see the cockpit, sealed off by a reinforced steel door with bolts locked securely in place on the inside. To the back of the ship is the medic zone, only used in absolute emergencies and there are also a few cargo sections, even a room for sleeping, but those are securely locked for the moment. We're in the centre of the ship, the passenger area. Metal seats have been built into the walls with the thick leather straps for securing yourself hanging uselessly at the side, the metal buckles hitting the wall with sharp clangs. I stand in the middle of the ship, too keyed up to sit, clutching at one of the handrails above my head, my fingers clutching at the icy metal.

The wind howls outside, sending the ship lurching again, and I wince slightly, trying to keep my footing. It's typical that today of all days, the weather is horrendous. We're supposed to head to the base today to begin the attack on West Virginia at first light tomorrow. It's a moment all of us have been waiting for. This is the time we get to really fight back; not protecting our cities, or people from bombings, but this time we're setting out and attacking something essential to the mogs. I'm terrified for the coming fight of course, after all this is the biggest battle any of us have had to face. Cities are nothing compared to a military base. But I'm ready too. I'm ready to get out there and finish this damn war once and for all. The fighting has gone on for too long and too many have died.

I shift slightly, the thick soles on my boot echoing slightly on the metal floor. I'm dressed in the same clothes as all of the other Elders: thick black trousers tucked into combat boots, plain long-sleeved top covered by a light waterproof jacket that's zipped up to our throats; a thick belt around our waist with a dagger, small handgun and healing stone and of course our weapons, strapped in some way or another to our back. I can feel my bow bumping against my back with every movement in the air, the strap of the full quiver digging into my collarbone.

"Hey, solider," Joseph appears next to me, a nervous smile on his face. He hates waiting and has been pacing most of the journey. I link my free hand with his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hey to you too," I reply softly. "Ready?" He shakes his head, staring at the windows outside. The hail has stopped for now but the rain still thunders against the ship and I can hear its faint pounding on the ceiling over the roar of the engine.

"Not at all," he replies. "But it'll be good to finally get out and have a real fight. Wish we didn't have to do all those promos first though,"

"They were necessary," I reply. "The Loric would never have followed you otherwise," Joseph purses his lips.

"I know but just think of all the Loric who could still be alive," he murmurs. I shake my head, turning to face him head on.

"They'd all be dead," I reply. "The mogs would have wiped out all resistance in those cities. If you hadn't fought back in those cites, and scared the mogs enough to withdraw to this base, then we would never be in this position," I say fiercely. He nods, trying to force a smile onto his face.

"I know," he shrugs. "It's just…it's hard," There's another gust of wind and I stagger into him slightly, trying to regain my footing. He laughs lightly, and I can see he's trying to act brave but I can see he's scared. He's terrible at hiding things from me.

"You know the plan," I try to reassure him. "This will work, I promise," he nods again, trying to calm down but it's hard.

"I know…I'm just…I'm worried about it," he sighs.

I know why he's really worried of course; John's plan of splitting up into two teams to coordinate a blitz attack on the mogs was the best option. According to maps of the base that some Loric managed to smuggle out of the Capital, West Virginia is split into two zones: Zone A and Zone B, both separated by a huge concrete wall right down the centre of the base. There are iron doors set in the walls, barred with thick metal rods, but we don't have time to break those down. Zone A is for the labs and weapons: to create the weapons and test them, to experiment with drugs to use on captured Loric, command rooms with the plans for the Capital and other cities, and of course, cells for prisoners. Zone B is for the manpower of the army: the pikens, the krauls, the vatborns and the trueborns. It's where they're made, trained and stored. The two zones were separated so that if there was an explosion or fire in one of them, the other side wouldn't be affected and could still go on running. Which means that we have to attack both sides simultaneously to destroy the base.

Maren and I are in one team, whilst the boys are in others. Maren and Joseph had to be separated, because one had invisibility and the other teleportation, both valuable legacies for escaping. John and I had to be separated because of our ability to heal, and Nine decided then that it would be better for him to go with John "to protect him". As happy as I am to be with Maren, I don't want to have to leave Joseph and I know he feels the same. But this is our job. We have to be practical and push our feelings to the side. As much as I love him, the war is more important.

Maren and I are taking on Zone A, whilst the boys Zone B. Both sides are as lethal as the other, just for differing reasons. Both sides have to be destroyed.

The cockpit door slides open and Henri enters the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He staggers a little as he makes his way to us, the turbulence making the ship rock unsteadily. He grabs onto a handrail, his face grim and I get a sick feeling in my stomach. This is the bit I'm most terrified about: getting to the base.

"Marina, Maren, you're up!" Henri calls.

"Good luck," I turn to Joseph. "Go kill those mogs for me," he struggles to smile, looking as nervous as I feel.

"You too," he replies. "I'll see you tomorrow," His words are confident but he seems unsure. I kiss him briefly, wishing I could stay for longer but knowing I can't. He kisses me back but I have to pull away, hating that I have to go. But I have to believe that we can both make this or I'll drive myself crazy. Maren pulls away from hugging John, punching Nine lightly on the arm. I give the other two guys a quick hug, every part of me longing to stay behind with them.

"Alright, let's go," Maren walks confidently towards the door, not staggering at all, not even when a strong gust of wind knocks against the ship. I follow her, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore my fear. But it's so hard when I feel nauseous and shaky.

Henri hands us our parachutes and I strap mine onto my back, grimacing at the weight. I buckle up the straps, pulling on them to make sure they're secure and fastened correctly. Maren slips her on too and then pulls the rucksack onto her front, strapping it into place, and I do the same. It would be comical to see how stupid we look, if I wasn't so scared. My heart pounds in my chest, my hands are sweating and I feel kind of bad for Maren when she reaches out and takes my hand as instructed. She seems calm, but I can see the strain on her face and her taut posture. I see the way she swallows nervously and her eyes flash to the windows every now and then.

"Kat will give you directions when you get to the ground," Henri hands both Maren and I ear pieces and I push mine into my ear, clipping it onto my earlobe so it stays in place. "Remember the plan?"

"Yeah, we reach the base of the mountain and camp for the night," Maren recites the plan. "If the mogs see us fall, then you'll let us know and we'll get the hell out of there. We wake before sunrise and get to the opening on our side. We enter and get into position where we wait for the command to attack. We know the plan, Henri, stop worrying," she grins and Henri smiles tightly.

"Good," he replies.

There's the warning sound of an alarm and then the door starts to open, sliding to the side so there's a gap in the wall. I can see a swirl of clouds and hail outside, whipped up together in a terrifying frenzy. Freezing wind pours into the ship at once and I start to shiver, my teeth chattering in the cold. Ice forms onto the edges of the doorway and I peer outside briefly, my heart almost stopping when I see how high up we are.

"Pull the handle when Kat says so," Henri says. I take a deep breath as the door locks into place and the ship stops moving so that it hovers in the air. We're here. I shoot one last look at Joseph and he gives me a thumbs up, trying to smile. I smile back when Maren, still holding my hand, drags me to the door. She almost looks eager.

"Good luck," Henri tells us. "Don't die before the attack even begins," Maren grins confidently, tossing her ponytail back.

"It's camping," she replies. "Who doesn't love camping?"

She jumps out and pulls me with her.

We fall.

I'm screaming but I can't hear a sound. The wind whips around us, carrying my voice far away as we plummet through the air towards the ground. We're falling so quickly, too quickly, and my breath is snatched away from me. The hail stings my cheeks, and my face feels raw and icy in seconds, as the icy hail cakes me in a light frost. I try to wipe the ice and water out of my eyes but the sheer force of the wind and the fall makes it agonisingly hard to move my hand. Cloud and mist obscure my vision and it feels as through we're falling through an icy, wet cloud of cotton. Maren clutches onto my hand and I can see that she's screaming too, either in terror or exhilaration. I grip onto her, wanting to squeeze my eyes shut but then how can I land?

We suddenly break through the cover of cloud, plummeting down towards the earth, spread out clearly before us. I barely have time to look around me; all I can see is fast approaching fields, the green grass and the solid earth beneath us. My heart pounds in terror, panic clouding my mind and my hands grasp the handle in desperation. We seem to drop hundreds of feet in seconds, our speed increasing, and terror pounds through me. I long to hear Katarina telling us to release the parachute but nothing happens. My heart picks up in panic and I can hear the faint roaring of blood in my ears. I want to scream but the wind seems to whip my breath away and the rain hides the tears that manage to escape.

"Now!" I hear someone shout in my ear. Maren must pull hers a split second before me because her hand rips away from mine as her parachute unfurls. I turn to see her up above me, hovering in the air, gesturing down at me. Terrified, I pull my handle desperately not wanting to crash to my death.

For a sickening second I think it doesn't work, as nothing happens. Then I'm suddenly tugged upwards with a fierce jerk, so strong that it hurts my chest and stomach and winds me. I gasp for breath, looking up to see the parachute unfurled above me and then my fall slows dramatically. Maren hovers nearby, whooping, and I can't help but laugh in relief, breathing freely. Even so I'm still filled with adrenalin as I grasp the handles to steer myself safely down to the ground.

Now that I gently glide through the air, I take in the view around me for the first time. Lorien lies stretched out ahead of me; fields and fields spread out like a patchwork quilt. Some are dark green, others a light sandy colour and a few are even a beautiful golden yellow. I can see a few dark brown shapes with faint trails of smoke curling up in the air, located haphazardly on the fields, and I guess that these must be farmhouses. A river slowly winds through the plains, the water a deep blue. It's so wide, at least a mile across, and I take in its slowly snaking path across Lorien, disappearing from sight. In the distance, there's the faint, dark green smudge of the forest that lurks beyond the great walls of the Capital. Maren says it stretches out for miles and I can believe it seeing the huge spread of the dark green blur. With the rain and clouds obscuring much of the sky I can't see the great towers and skyscrapers of the Capital, but I know it's there.

But it's the mountain that really shocks me. It rises up a few miles away, but even then it's huge. It's not nearly as big as the mountains surrounding the Resistance base, but it's still massive nonetheless. Rising up from perfectly flat ground, it looks bizarre, an abomination. It's unnaturally smooth and round, the sides covered in a light grass and empty of rocks and animals. At the base there's a large stretch of trees, almost big enough to be a forest; Henri said the trees were helpful for the mogs to hide certain activities and maintain the defence of the base simply being a mountain. Where there would be a peak, there is a flat surface, like a plateau. I narrow my eyes, recognising the mogs' work at once.

"Marina!" I turn at the yell. "Marina, we're almost there!" I look down to see how close we are to the ground; I was too busy analysing the base to pay attention to our descent.

"Got it!" I yell back.

I navigate my way down, trying to concentrate on flying and not the base. It's hard work, despite the light breeze. Every small movement sends me swinging and I grit my teeth, trying to focus on the steering. The rain still falls, although the wind is far less brutal down here, but it's enough to make me shudder from cold. It takes me about five more minutes until I reach the ground with a heavy thud, the landing jarring my legs and knees. I wince, watching as Maren lands perfectly, grinning.

"That was amazing," she grins. I don't reply, tipping my head up to see the clouds above me. I can't see the ship, just the swirling rainclouds and the rain falling from the sky.

"Do you think the mogs saw us?" I demand, looking back at her. Maren bites her lip and then shrugs.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," she replies. "Henri will warn us if trucks head our way and I'll turn us invisible," she shrugs.

"And the others?" I demand, another rush of fear for Joseph racing through me. They don't have the luxury of turning invisible. They're painfully visible.

"The ship will pick them up first," Maren reassures me. She looks at the base again, sighing as she shrugs off her parachute carelessly.

"This is the worst plan I've ever heard of," I mutter. Maren grins, kicking her feet out of the parachute.

"Yep," she agrees. "But when we had the best plans we never paid attention to them," she pints out. "Henri's giving up on our ability to take orders," I roll my eyes at her, wishing I shared her confidence. I'd definitely prefer a more concrete plan, even if I know she and the others prefer to improvise.

"The walk will take us hours," Maren continues. "We should be there by nightfall. That should give us a few hours sleep before tomorrow," Maren says efficiently, folding up her parachute. I step out of mine and she grabs them with telekinesis, stuffing them into a pile.

"We'll have a long climb in the morning as well," I frown and she nods.

"The guys should be falling on the opposite side soon," she points beyond the mountain. "There's a bit of forest on that side too, but not as much as on our side. They're lucky…" she frowns. "They don't have to climb. Their entrance is right in front of them,"

"And armed with hundreds of mogs," I remind her.

"Like I said, they're lucky," she grins at me and I roll my eyes despite myself.

"What do we do with the parachutes?" I ask, stepping out of mine. "We can't carry them," I move the rucksack so it's slung over my back, where my parachute previously was.

"We burn them," Maren says, pulling out some matches. "And then we walk,"

Xxx

I stagger to a stop, reaching out and grasping a tree trunk. I bend over, gasping for breath. My feet ache and my shoulder complains from the weight of the rucksack as well as my bow. I'm sweating all over and trembling from head to toe, and I feel exhausted. Nearby Maren leans against a tree trunk, tipping her head up with her eyes shut, looking as weary as I feel. We're deep in the wood by the foot of the mountain, and after hours of trekking it's such a relief to have finally stopped walking. My breathing starts to even out and as I dump my gear to the ground, the ache in my shoulder lessens.

Straightening up, I take in my surroundings, admiring the beauty of the place. The trees aren't that thick or tall, but the entwined branches above me still manage to create a small canopy above us. The moonlight shines down between the layers of leaves, leaving a dappled silvery shine on the forest floor. I can hear the bubbling of a small stream nearby and a cool breeze runs through the clearing, playing with my hair. The smell of pine mingles with the scent of rotten leaves and moss in the air. The rain has stopped thankfully and it's a clear night. I can hear the hooting of a nearby owl, the rustling of tiny creatures in the leaves and bracken below our feet, and I almost feel peaceful.

"We were lucky not be noticed parachuting down," I notice. Nearby Maren nods in resignation, settling down on the ground, opening up her pack. I settle down too by the base of the tree, reassured to have a thick trunk behind my back. Nothing can attack me from behind at least.

"I hope the guys have managed to get to safety," she mumbles, pulling out some wrapped up food. I have my own supplies and I pull mine out too, eagerly unwrapping the paper. There's an array of bread, cheese, ham and fruit, and I eagerly tuck in, starving after the huge trek.

"We'd have heard if there was trouble," I reply, gesturing to my ear. She nods, both of us falling silent as we tuck into our food. It would almost be relaxing if not for the knowledge that in a few hours we have to attack the base inside the mountain. It appears even bigger from this angle, impenetrable even.

"Can I ask you something?" Maren asks after a while. I raise an eyebrow at her tone because she sounds unsure, nervous even. And it's weird for Maren to ever have to ask _me_ something. It's usually me asking her advice about fighting or strategy.

"Sure," I swallow my surprise and try to act supportive. She nervously plays with the paper wrapping for a while and then looks up.

"How did you know you were in love with Joseph?" she asks, surprising me with her question.

"Um, well," I frown, the question surprising me a little. "I always _liked_ him, you know, and then one day I just realised that it was a lot more than a crush," I trail off and Maren purses her lips, looking even more unsure.

"Right," she replies uncertainly.

"It's hard to explain," I rush. "Being with him was different from being with you and John and the others. It was more exciting and ten times scarier. If I embarrassed myself, I couldn't stop thinking about it for ages. If I impressed him, I felt incredible. I couldn't stop thinking about him…Spending time with him alone was…it was the best. What I lived for," I shrug. "That's when I knew that I really liked him,"

"And when you knew it was love?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. She doesn't seem to be teasing, just curious.

"It was around the time the Anniversary Games were announced that I really knew," I reply. "Once I realised that we could never be together, that one of us was going to die, that's when it hit me. When I knew that I would rather die if it meant that he lived, that's when I knew it was far more than a crush," I admit. Maren smiles softly, staring down at her hands, at the crumpled up wrapping paper.

"It always seemed so natural that you two would be together," she smiles up at me. "There wasn't any uncertainty, never seemed to be anybody else for you two," I blush a little and she sighs, staring at the ground.

"Well it was never as easy as it looked," I reply. She just seems to ignore me, her eyes focused on a small pebble on the ground.

"Kind of like John and Sarah," she continues, as if I never spoke. "They were always seen as perfect for one another," I watch her carefully, realisation starting to dawn on me. I feel a wave of sympathy towards her although I conceal the pity on my face. She'd hate me for feeling that way.

"Sarah's dead though," I reply. "John's moved on," Maren looks up sadly, her hands clenched over the paper.

"Has he?" she questions. "Sometimes I think he has and other times…other times he stares off into space and I _know_ he's thinking about her," she sighs, pursing her lips together. "He's still sad when she's mentioned, and I know it still hurts to talk about her,"

"Of course it does," I reply. "But at least he's talking about her now. He never did in the arena," Maren doesn't reply, and she continues to stare sternly down at the ground.

"I honestly think he has moved on," I reply softly. "So does Joseph. He said that John used to have nightmares all the time. He always used to cry out her name and he'd wake up in tears," Maren looks up in surprise, hanging off my words. "Joseph says it hasn't happened in months now," There's the tiniest hint of a smile on her face but then she stares back down at the ground, as if refusing to be happy.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," she says briskly. "I just wanted to know, that's all,"

"Never been in love?" I ask and she snorts.

"I've never even been kissed, let alone been in love," she smiles wryly and I raise my eyebrows in shock. To know that someone like Maren, who most guys worship, hasn't even been kissed is surprising. Surprising and a relief. She seems less perfect, less daunting and more like me.

"You will," I reply surely. "Maren, tons of guys like you. _Sam_ was mad for you, still is a bit," I point out. "You can choose whoever you want and guys will just obey you," I tease her. "You do _not_ need to worry about being alone," She smiles softly, but I can still see she's bothered.

"I guess," she shrugs, playing with the knife at her waist. She falls silent, face still filled with thought.

"Is this about you and John?" I finally ask. "Your feelings for him?" Her eyes flash up at once and I can see the shock on her face. I smile wryly, trying to hide my amusement.

"You know, you two aren't as secretive as you'd think. I've seen how close you too are, and I'm not the only one," I smile softly at her blush.

"We're _friends,_ " she stresses. I snort, wrapping up the uneaten food and shoving it back into my bag.

"Maren, you two are always together," I reply. "You were the one he grabbed to take to safety when the air raid went off. You should have seen him when he thought you were trapped up on the stairs!" I grin. "And Joseph told me that you two are always talking, always looking out for each other," I point out. "Hell, he even jumped in front of a gun for you!"

"It's friendship," she insists. "That's all it's ever going to be!" she snaps but I can hear the tiniest hint of sadness in her voice.

"But you want more than friendship?" I ask. She bites her lip, staring out away from me and into the distance. I can see her practically fighting against her instinctual nature to keep things secret and her desire to tell me everything.

"I don't know," she finally replies. "All my life I've hated the mogs. I always wanted to fight them, always wanted to kill them. Whilst other girls dreamt of white weddings and families, I dreamt of murdering the mogs," she smiles wryly and I do too; it's so Maren to be like that.

"I liked John when I first met him," she admits. "He was talkative and kind of annoying, but he was kind and honest and that's rare nowadays," she sighs. "But he had Sarah. Hell, those two were like a fairy-tale. They were perfect! And me…I focused on killing, on fighting," she smiles.

"But he had this way of just getting past all of the barriers I put up!" she says, her voice tinged with fond annoyance. "On the tour, when everyone else hated me, was scared of me even, he was the one person who actually listened to me and talked to me. He wouldn't take no for an answer," she smiles softly.

"We were friends, really good friends, and those _stupid_ feelings came back," she shakes her head. "I convinced myself I could ignore them and I did a great job. In the Games I switched them off, especially when Sarah died. But…after the Games, when we were here and he was the only person I could really talk to again…it was just like before when he was the only one who would understand me. Except this time there was no perfect Sarah in the way," she looks almost angry, at her feelings or having revealed them, I can't tell.

"It doesn't take that much to fall for someone," I reply. "Especially not when we're constantly being threatened with death," I point out.

"Trust me, I know," she bites her lip. "But I think that even if we weren't being threatened with constant death I would feel this way anyway," she admits. I try to hide the smile but it's kind of cute to see her this _vulnerable._ It's never a word I would usually associate with her.

"But this war is what counts, not my feelings," she continues. "I feel like an idiot even talking about this now!" she snaps. "And a relationship…that's not me, Marina, that's not who I am. I don't do that lovey dovey shit, I _hate_ that,"

"Love isn't being romantic," I reply. "It's knowing that someone trusts you, listens to you, believes in you and is always there for you. That's love," I say and she winces because we both know that's exactly what she ahs with John. I've seen their closeness, their level of trust, and it's the same I have with Joseph. Even if the two idiots don't want to admit it.

"I'm not in love," she replies sternly. Even I can't tell if she's lying or telling the truth or just denying it. I don't even think Maren knows. I don't think she wants to know. She takes a deep breath and then stands up abruptly, pulling her hand from mine.

"I can't," she says sternly. "Not while this war is going on," she paces. "Not whilst he still mourns for Sarah. Not whilst Setrakus is still alive and my family are still in the Capital. I can't be distracted," I have no idea if she's trying to convince herself more than me but I can see the walls closing up around her, shutting herself out.

"I understand that," I reply softly. "We can't afford distractions. It's why you separated me and Joseph today, after all," I point out and she smiles more easily, amusement on her face.

"Besides," she adds. "Maybe I'm just confused. Maybe I'm reading too much into my own feelings," she continues briskly.

"Look, just don't…don't write it off," I stand up too, brushing myself down. "You and John, whatever you feel for each other, it's more than friendship. Don't even try to deny it, we both know I'm telling the truth," I grin at the look on her face. "Doesn't mean that it has to be more than friendship right now, or even at all," I add. She sighs, the sound almost a whistle and I can sense her annoyance.

"I should never have raised this in the first place," she mutters.

"You're annoyed because I'm right," I reply smugly.

"Thanks for talking, I guess," she mutters and I grin. Despite her resistance at admitting what is clearly the truth, the fact that she opened up to me is huge. I kind of feel a bit smug about it.

"Look, get some sleep Maren. You look shattered. I'll take first watch," I tell her. She simply nods, as if losing the will to argue more tonight, and she settles down. I grab my bow and arm it, settling down against the tree once more.

"Try not to dream of John," I can't help but tease her.

I have to duck out of the way of the rock she throws at my head.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed! They start the attack on the base in the next chapter! I hope you also enjoyed the Marina/Maren chat. I thought Maren might want to talk about it at this point, and Marina is the only one she'd really open up to.**

 **Please, please review!**


	32. Chapter 31 - First Steps

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love them all so, so much and to hear your feedback means the world to me! Thank you so much!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Lordpujan – Thanks for the long review! I loved reading it all! I'm really glad you enjoy the story, especially the 'realistic' moments where they're in danger – I tried to ignore my love for the characters when I had to kill them, especially Sophia and Hannah. As for Ella's aging, maybe Nine played a role in that, maybe not, I can't say :P**

\- **John being Pittacus is going to be discovered pretty soon actually, I'm waiting for the perfect moment for it to be revealed.**

\- **Nine and Joseph won't be getting any POVs but there will be focus on them still, particularly Nine's development. I was planning on doing a Joseph POV but then I never felt that it was particularly needed unlike some of the others and I wanted his feelings for Marina to be a small mystery, not set out. Also there are so many POVs that I don't really want to add some more.**

\- **Adam and Alicia might also be a thing, or maybe not, I'll see how it works out :P**

\- **I'm glad you all liked the girly chat and since it went down well, I'll definitely add another one in!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31 – First Steps

 **Marina**

"Marina, wake up!"

Maren shakes me awake and I jump up, for a moment thinking we're being attacked. I have my bow in hand at once, my ice legacy ready to be used, as I desperately look around for the attack. My heart pounds frantically, and adrenalin races through me. But when I see Maren's smirk of amusement, I relax, a blush on my cheeks.

"Chill," she grins. "It's just me,"

"What's going on?" I ask, relaxing the grip on my bow. Maren purses her lips, gesturing through the dark canopy of trees to the sky.

"It's time to go," she adds, moving away. "We have a base to attack,"

"Right," I nod, brushing away some stray strands of hair. I take in the dark night sky, starting to lighten in the East as the sun begins to rise. The sky is turning a faint light blue with the thin pink rays streaking through the sky, but the stars still continue to shine. There's a cold breeze in our small clearing and I rub my hands over my arms, trying to keep warm.

"Henri said to take the bags but I think they'll hinder us. We need all our energy and lugging these around won't help," she lightly kicks her. "Besides, it's not as if they gave us anything useful to attack the base," she curls her lips up in annoyance.

"What if they find them?" I ask. "And we need food and water,"

"We drink our share now," Maren replies. "As for the bags, even if the mogs find them we should be in the base at that point," I nod in agreement, ditching my bag as well so that the only thing I carry is the bow over my shoulder. I take a last long drink of water, nibbling at a few bits of food but it tastes like ash in my mouth.

After a few minutes of silence and gathering our belongings together, I take a long look around the clearing. I'd never thought I would be so hesitant to leave it behind, but the fear of the upcoming battle is starting to hit me. I take a deep breath, watching as Maren doesn't even glance behind her once and strides out into the forest. I take one last look at the trees, and then turn away towards the mountain.

It takes about half an hour for us to reach the edge of the forest. It's bigger than I thought it would be and it conceals us well from the base. I know the only reason the mogs don't cut it down is to hide their armies and trucks filled with weapons entering the base. It's a good place to practice with weapons if they need to and no one would have any idea what's lurking in here. I shiver as we pass by trees with bullets lodged in them, others covered with slashes that look distinctively like piken's claws. They're eerie reminders of what we're going to have to face today. Weirdly, I'm glad when we eventually reach the edge of the forest and we hover by the edge of the trees, shivering in the cold morning air.

"It should take about half an hour to get to the entrance," I whisper looking up at the mountain ahead of us. The slope is smooth and completely bare; if it weren't dark and we didn't have Maren's legacy, we'd be seen instantly.

"It'll take an hour for the sun to rise," Maren adds. "Maybe less time. We should set off anyway. We can wait in the base if we have to,"

"Let's go," I reply, and she takes my hand in hers. We turn invisible at once and it freaks me out slightly to see my body disappear. I'll never get used to seeing my feet, my legs in front of me suddenly disappear. It's strange to hold my hand in front of my face and see nothing.

We make our way out of the woods. Leaving the safety of the trees unnerves me and I can feel my heart beating a little faster, even though we're protected by Maren's invisibility. I have to keep looking down to check that I really am invisible, and it alarms me every time to see empty air where my body should be. I peer behind us as we make our way up the gentle slope, taking in the small cluster of trees behind us with the fields stretching out behind. The darkness still continues, reassuring me with its added blanket of security, and we carry on with our journey.

It soon gets steeper and harder to climb. I was expecting it of course, it's a mountain after all, but it's still harder than I expected it to be. I can hear our panting in the quiet air and our breath fogs out in front of us. Besides, there won't be many mogs monitoring activity on the mountain; they probably try to get rid of all threats a long time before it reaches the slope. The steep, smooth grass stretches up ahead of us, partly damp with dew, and I slip a few times. I clutch onto Maren's hand, my legs straining as I try to move upwards and stay upright. There's a fierce burn in my calves and I soon begin to sweat, even in the cold air. But the mountain keeps getting steeper and it seems like it will never end. Worryingly, the darkness soon becomes lighter, the sky streaking with pale blues, gold and pink and the stars start to disappear. I can see the faint edge of the sun in the east and we pick up pace, continuing the journey. We must have been walking close to an hour at least.

"Almost there," Maren gasps, her nails digging into my hand. "The vents should be appearing soon," I nod even though she can't see me, too weary to reply. My body aches all over and I long for food and water, even though it's far behind us. I continue going, trying to see if the entrance is ahead of us but all I can see is flat, smooth grass and the slope. Looking down at the ground, I plod forward, focusing on the ground in front of me. It's hard to be careful when you can't even see your own feet.

I'm so focused on the ground ahead of me that I'm surprised when Maren suddenly stops. I look up, sighing with relief when I see the entrance. Well it's not actually an entrance, but an air ventilation system hatch, which are found all over the mountain. Like the others, this one is meshed so that air can escape and through the criss-crossed metal I can see the faint outline of the tunnel beneath it. The vent about the size of a small window and it'll be hard for us to get inside invisible. But this was our only option; Zone A's only entrance is through a subterranean tunnel which extends all the way to the Capital, where all supplies are shipped onto via an underground train and we clearly couldn't get onto that. The air ventilation system was our only other option.

"When they talk about attacking a base, they always make it sound glamorous," I complain. "Not crawling through tunnels," Maren laughs briefly, trying to remain quiet. Who knows what they have on the mountain? I look around, feeling slightly sick when I see how high up we are, and how steep the fall would be. I turn back to the hatch before I can panic more.

"Let's go in," Maren crouches down and I join her, taking in the meshed hatch. I reach out with telekinesis and lightly unbolt the screws attaching it to the ground. Maren does the same and the four screws soon come lose, resting on the ground nearby.

We reach out with telekinesis and gently lift the hatch off the ground. I hold my breath, expecting there to be a piercing alarm but there's silence. I release the breath, barely realising how tense I am and how much adrenalin races through me. Maren breathes out next to me and we lightly place the metal hatch onto the ground next to us, and I grin in relief when nothing happens.

This is happening. This is really happening.

"Show time," Maren whispers and we carefully inch forwards. I peer down into the hole, noticing a small drop to a metal floor. I can see a tunnel leading off both directions but it's empty as expected.

Maren keeps a hold of my hand as I gently lower myself in, letting go once I'm completely submerged. I drop to the floor, cushioning my fall with telekinesis so that I make as little noise as possible. It feels horrible to be visible again but I know that no one can see me in here. Then Maren joins me, lowering herself down gently too with telekinesis. She lands next to me, her hands raised, and the metal hatch hovers above the hole. I take one last deep breath of fresh air and then the grilled hatch is placed above us. The light dims considerably but I can still see.

"I'll lead the way," I whisper. "I can see better," Maren nods and we get to our knees, swinging our gear onto our back so that our hands are free. Maren briefly pulls out the small plans Henri gave us and she studies it for a moment, her lips pursed.

"The centre is that way," she points ahead of me. "No point in getting out now. We'd just be walking through a maze of corridors, trying to find the main one," she decides. I don't argue; Maren knows what she's doing.

We crawl on our hands and knees and for the first few minutes, it's not a problem and there's enough room for me to breath easily. It's not fun but it could be far worse and I'm not worried about being detected. But then the ceiling of the metal tunnel becomes lower so that soon our back touches the metal. The tunnel becomes narrower as well and I can feel all the walls pressing in on me soon, making it harder for me to crawl easily. I breathe quicker, my heart thundering in my chest at being so constricted, and I feel sick to be in such a tight place. My hands are clammy and slip sometimes on the metal floor, but I keep going. Maren isn't doing much better and I can hear her swearing softly behind me as we crawl down the tunnel, trying not to make much noise. We pass a few grilled hatches, both above and below us and I peer down the ones beneath us, taking in the corridors below, the occasional mog passing by underneath.

"Maren, before this all starts," I whisper as we continue to make our way down. "I want you to know that I'm so glad you're here with me," I don't know why but it feels important to say it. Behind me, she snorts softly but after knowing her for so long, it's a fond response.

"Don't go sentimental on me Marina," she warns. "You know I hate that shit," I smile softly, wincing as I accidentally make a noise with my boots.

"I wanted you to know, that's all," I reply. "You're my best friend and like the sister I never had," She's silent for a long moment, maybe thinking of the sister she used to have and the one who's still imprisoned. But I don't regret my words.

"Ditto," she replies bluntly. There's a short silence and then she takes a deep breath. "I'm…I'm glad you're here too, Mar, I really am," And I can tell she means it.

I continue crawling forwards, the metal floor cold and hard beneath my knees and hands. We pass a few more hatches but I have no idea how close or far we are to the centre of the base. I want to carry on going to the very end, as near our destination as possible, but it soon becomes narrower and tighter. Every movement gets harder and harder and I consider lying on my belly and moving forward that way. But the thought of being trapped in such a way causes a wave of pure panic to wash over me and I have to stop. If we move forwards, we'll get stuck in here. Maren stops behind me, and we sit in silence, catching our breath for a moment.

"We're not at the main hall yet," she finally says. "Can't we go forward a bit more? We're only one or two corridors away now,"

"It's too narrow," I finally explain. "We have to go back to that last hatch," I add. Maren sighs in annoyance and then shuffles backwards awkwardly. There's not enough room to turn around. I do the same, trying to suppress the horrible claustrophobic feeling threatening to engulf me. I take deep breaths, crawling backwards and the tunnel soon becomes slightly larger, enough that I have a few extra centimetres on either side of me.

"There's a hatch here," I hear Maren whisper. I hear her move carefully, the odd clang of metal as she climbs across the hatch but then there's silence. I have to turn around in this constricted space. I carefully inch my way around, trying not to catch my bow on anything and it's hard work. Move a little bit forwards and then backwards.

It takes a while but I can finally face Maren as we hover over the hatch, both of us on opposite sides. The screws are on the other side of the tunnel and I know we can't unscrew them yet, or we'll send the hatch crashing to the ground. Then we really will have blown our cover. We sit there in silence, waiting for Kat's order to come through in the earpiece. Every second feels like a lifetime and I can feel the adrenalin starting to pick up in me. My heart pounds with both fear and excitement and I can feel my muscles tense, readying for a fight. I drum my fingers against my leg, desperate to start but terrified to begin. Maren grits her teeth, breathing as quickly as I am, but she looks excited too. Just as the anticipation, the fear, the excitement starts to get too much I hear a crackling in my earpiece and my heart almost stops.

"Maren, Marina, the boys are in position," she says. "Are you ready?"

"Ready," Maren confirms as softly as she can. I take a deep breath, trying to prepare myself.

"Everyone's in place!" I hear Kat command and I know the guys will be getting this as well. "Begin!"

Xxx

 **John**

I can't sleep. I've tried to force myself to sleep for hours, ever since we made it to the forest by the foot of the base, but I can't seem to sleep at all. Every time I shut my eyes, all I can see is the hulking mountain towering over us, the diagrams of the base flashing in front of my eyes. I picture the two zones, separated by the thick concrete wall. I think of the girls taking on Zone A with the torture labs and command rooms, the experimental rooms and the cells for prisoners. I think of the huge main entrance to our Zone, Zone B, the huge entrance that we have to somehow try and make our way into without being seen. Then beyond that the rows and rows of pens for the pikens, the cages for the krauls, the rooms filled with mog soldiers, vatborns and trueborns alike. I picture the rooms and rooms of weapons, the columns of mogs marching towards us, the small corridors trapping us…

Sighing, I sit up, reaching for my water bottle and taking a long drink. There's no point in trying anymore; I won't be sleeping tonight. I push back some hair that's fallen into my eyes, taking in the small clearing. The moon shines down on the trees, bathing everything in a silvery light. Nine snores nearby, his arms thrown out carelessly. Next to him, Joseph has curled up in a tight ball, but even now he's restless. He tosses and turns, his face twisted up in a snarl-like grimace. I wonder if he's having a nightmare. I wonder if he's as nervous as me.

There's no point in trying to deny it: I'm terrified. I try to hide it as best I can, but I'm shaking and I feel sick. Every possible scenario flashes through my mind; maybe I'll die, or Nine or Joseph. Maybe Marne or Marina will be killed. What if we're captured and taken to the Capital? What if we're kept here and tortured for information? What if we do succeed but get ourselves killed in the process? I know for a fact that in the base there'll be no shortage of weapons that the mogs will use against us. It won't be like a city with open spaces and the chances for our troops to come and save us. We're very much on our own this time and if we lose, we'll be trapped in there. I know I shouldn't be thinking so negatively but I can't help it. This is the biggest attack we've ever done and it terrifies me.

I'm terrified for Maren and Marina. Not knowing how they're doing, now and later during the battle, unnerves me. I'm used to always having Maren around in a battle, and not having her there is going to be a huge weight on my shoulders. What if she's in trouble and I'm not there? I know, of course, that I'm the one more likely to be in trouble, but I can't help but worry about her. If I lose her, I don't know what I'll do. The intensity of my fear of losing her troubles me.

It reminds me of how I felt with Sarah. She's such a distant memory; she feels like she was in another lifetime. Part of me still misses her; misses her laughter, her smile, her ability to be optimistic, her strength and her kindness. But another part of me is glad she's not here. Not glad she's dead, but not here with me right now. She'd never have been able to attack a base; no matter how strong she was even she wouldn't cope with West Virginia. I'm glad that I won't have to see her fight, be scared, lose hope and become injured. I'm glad she wasn't ever used against me as bait, as a weapon like Marina and Nine was. I'm glad that she's escaped this pain and gone to a better place. She's in a happier place, a more peaceful one, a place where she belongs. And if she were here, would I know Maren as well as I do? Would I have bonded with her as much as I have now? I know, without a doubt, that I wouldn't have.

There's a sudden sound, a mix between a gasp and a cry, and I watch as Joseph sits up abruptly. He's breathing heavily, and he looks shocked, startled even as he looks around. He notices I'm awake and even in the low light of the moon I can see the blush on his cheeks. I hold out the water bottle to him without asking and he takes it from me, gulping it down in seconds.

"You ok?" I ask. He frowns and then shakes his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Bad dream," He replies, his voice husky. "Very bad,"

"Visions?" I ask and he shakes his head. Sometimes he has visions; things that have happened in the past, or small glimpses of what can happen in the future. They're not like the ones we all get occasionally and they're so vague that it's impossible to know what the vision shows him until it takes place.

"Setrakus sent it to me," Joseph says, his breathing returning to normal. "Somehow he knows we're alive. He knows the base survived the attack," His eyes look haunted as they lock on mine and I have to hide my own fear at his words. We were counting on everyone believing we were dead.

"He's not stupid," I reply. "He knows it'll take more than bombs to kill us. Besides, they were going to find out at some point," I point out. Joseph nods weakly, still looking sick.

"He showed me Marina," he finally says. "Reynolds too. He was…he was torturing them both," his voice sounds choked and he swallows heavily. I look at him, pitying him.

"It was just a dream," I reply. "Marina's with Maren right now, on the other side of the mountain. She's safer than we are with Maren," I snort. "And Reynolds is safe, back at the base," Joseph nods slightly, but he still looks tense.

"And if we fail?" He raises an eyebrow. "If we lose this war, that dream will become a reality," he points out heavily, his face tense. I force a smile onto my face, trying not to let his pessimism make me feel more nervous than I already am.

"Well then, we better not fail," I reply.

"There's five of us against a whole base," Joseph replies, his face twisted up with worry. "We're good, but are we that good? We've only ever fought in cities, and even then we've had others with us,"

"We destroyed that military base in Moridas as well," I point out. Joseph snorts, bringing his knees up to his chin.

"That looks like a playground next to this base and you know it," he replies bitingly. I try not to wince at the truth in his words, and I try to stay strong. But his fears reflect mine and it's hard not to be scared.

"If we can't handle this, then there's no way we can take on the Capital," I say. "We have to at least try," Joseph looks like he's about to reply when Nine snores extra loudly, rolling over with a loud groan. Only Nine could sleep when there's such a big battle tomorrow. Hell, he's probably having a nice dream about the attack.

"We have Nine," I continue. "And Maren. I don't think your dream will become a reality with those two around," I say. "We might be young and we might have not fought in a battle as big as this, but we're ready, we're all ready. We _can_ do this and we will," I reply. Joseph still appears unconvinced and I know I have to continue.

"If we don't…it won't just be Reynolds and Marina getting hurt," I say as softly as I can. "The whole planet will suffer. This isn't about us anymore, but all of them. If we can't do it, no one can," I say and Joseph nods in understanding. He leans against a nearby tree trunk, resting his head against the bark and staring at the moon.

"Well, we'll know by tomorrow," he replies softly, but the words are ominous and fear fills my stomach once more. "One way or another, tomorrow is going to determine how this war plays out," he says grimly. I grit my teeth, staring out into the darkness, the mountain looking over us and seeming to block out the moon.

"I guess it will," I reply.

Xxx

"Damn, now _this_ is a base," Nine whistles.

I roll my eyes at him, as we lie on our stomachs under a bush by the edge of the trees. It's not exactly glamorous but it'll do. It's enough for us to get a glimpse of what we have to face. There's a small stretch of grass from our tree line to the start of the mountain's smooth base. And there, set into the base of the mountain, is the entrance.

It's huge, bigger than I expected. It's at least 20 feet high and just as wide, so that trucks and tanks can pass through. The two doors are iron and thick, reinforced with metal bolts on the other side. There seems to be a blue field around the base, a shimmering force field that I know keeps chimaera out. It's why we couldn't take ours with us; they'd die the minute they hit the shield. And looming up above the huge doors is the mountain, stretching up so high that I can't see the top. No wonder Nine is impressed.

"Whose idea was this?" I swallow, my mouth and throat feeling dry. I want a drink of water but we left our bags far behind.

"Not mine," Joseph replies. Nine snorts, shooting us both looks.

"Don't be wimps," he replies. "This is going to be the best fight of our lives. We're going to show them that they can't fuck with us anymore," he grins. "And after this, we can go to the Capital. Don't tell me you can't wait to punch Setrakus Ra in his fat, ugly face," I can't help but grin at that thought and Nine claps me on the shoulder, smirking.

"Go scout it out," I tell Joseph. "Shape shift into a rabbit or something and teleport to the doors. Maybe you can see something we can't," He nods and then he suddenly disappears from sight.

"You nervous?" Nine asks me quietly. I shoot him a look, shifting slightly on my stomach.

"Terrified," I reply.

"Good," Nine replies. "We'd be idiots not to be sacred," he says and I admit, I'm slightly shocked to hear him admit that.

"But we're ready for this," He turns to me, his face more serious than before. "I've seen us in training, and I've seen us all fighting. We're _so_ ready for this. If we don't attack now, then we never will," he says. Somehow his words are more convincing than Henri's and I nod, feeling a wave of confidence rush through me.

"Besides, if we don't Lorien is fucked," Nine adds. "This is our last chance to fight back and win. Let's not waste it because we're scared,"

"Yes sir," I smirk at him. He rolls his eyes, turning back to the base and its entrance.

"Dude, I'm not the leader here and we all know it," he grins. "You just tell me what to punch and I'll do it," I roll my eyes and am about to reply when Joseph suddenly reappears beside us. He looks a little more excited, more alive, as if doing something has made him forget his fear.

"The next delivery is in a few minutes, as expected," he says. "I told Henri and Kat. They said they're going to get through to Maren and Marina but we should be prepared to go any minute," he whispers.

Adrenalin races through me as I fumble in my pockets for the Xitharis. I've used it once or twice before but it's so rare that it's hard to get a hold of. It allows Garde to charge it with legacies so that other Garde can use it for an hour as long as there's direct skin contact, and Maren charged this particular one with invisibility. Nine, of course, doesn't want to use it. I can feel it and as soon as my fingers touch it, I turn invisible. Nine laughs, Joseph grinning slightly, and I curse dropping the stone on the ground. I'm visible once more and I pull out the special tape strap Adelina made so that I don't have to hold it in my hand constantly.

"This is bullshit," Nine complains. "We can rush in and take them," he says.

"And that would blow our cover and the girl's too," Joseph points out. "We have to use the stone," I nod and carefully strap the rock onto me. I disappear again but this time I grab Joseph and Nine. We all disappear at once and it's unnerving to know they're there but not see them.

I stare up at the mountain above me, the plans of the inside flashing through my mind. It's a simple plan; try to destroy as much as possible in the time frame. We have our legacies and our weapons, and the base will be filled with bombs and missiles we can use. If we happen to kill some mogs and piken, then that's great. It's not the best plan, in fact, it's pretty shit as far as plans go, but then we've never really stuck to plans before. Sometimes I think it's better to let us improvise.

"Let's go," I say and we make our way out of the forest.

Together we take our first step, then our second, and then we continue to hike down the short stretch to the entrance. I can feel my heart racing in my chest whilst adrenalin, fear and excitement courses through me. I feel keyed up, and ready for a fight, and I can feel the energy emanating from the other two as well. This is it. This is our moment. I'm ready for it.

We stop at the edge of the base and I can already hear the faint rumble of the trucks, the engines in the distance. The base is delivering weapons to the Capital for the coming fight and I want to destroy the trucks, but it's not our current fight. The three of us move aside from the doors and there's a large creaking sound as they begin to open slowly. They're so heavy and massive that it takes a while for the doors to open. I hold my breath, hardly believing how _easy_ this could be. I watch as the doors open more, and even I gasp when I see how thick and sturdy they are. Nine squeezes my hand unintentionally and I can practically feel his excitement. I can imagine how hard it is for him not to charge forwards now.

The doors slam open with a large bang, locking into place, and I can see inside the base for the first time. There's a long, large tunnel, with a few mogs standing by the door in front of what seems to be a control panel for the entrance. I watch as two trucks appear in sight in the tunnel, ambling down the long entrance. Both seem absolutely inconspicuous and you wouldn't guess what's in the cargo area: weapons. I watch as the two trucks slowly amble off down a beaten track winding its way through the forest.

Joseph squeezes my hand and I turn away from the lorries towards the open doors. We slowly begin to make our way towards the entrance, passing under the force field. I expect the alarm to go off but Maren's invisibility not only renders us invisible but it also seems to work on sensors too. We reach the doors in no time, just as they slowly start to shut. Using the large creaking noise as a cover, we lightly jog the rest of the way into the large tunnel. It's made entirely out of concrete, even the small station cut into the nearby wall for the mogs on duty. Two mogs sit inside the small concrete cabin on metal stools, passing a flask of something back and forth. I can tell they're angry and tired, and clearly not expecting an attack today. Good. The third mog stands by the control panel, swiping a few icons, and the doors slam shut behind us. He presses something else and the thick bolts, as big as me, slam into the ground.

We're in.

I can feel the excitement and victory emanating from the others. But I barely have time to enjoy our minor victory when there's a small crackle in my earpiece. Kat commands us to begin, probably aware that we just got into the base. Joseph and Nine move forwards at once, probably feeling as prepared as me. I share their confidence and the three of us walk forward, hands linked. In fact, we're so careless, that we don't even notice the barely visible golden lasers in front of us, criss-crossing our path. We don't even see them until we pass right through them.

There's a sudden piercing siren and I almost drop their hands in shock. Lights flash along the wails as the sirens shriek and there's a faint rumbling in the distance. Then I hear a mechanical voice speaking on the loudspeakers, deafening me with its strength.

 _This is a code red alert. Loric intruders have entered the base. All stations please go directly to Zone B, Main entrance. This is a code red alert. Loric intruders have entered the base._

Shit.

* * *

 **So again, no action here but I was setting up the scene for two chapters of action and fighting. Hope you enjoyed and next chapter there will be a big battle!**

 **Please, please review!**


	33. Chapter 32 - Sonic Boom

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love them all so much, so thank you! I really appreciate them all!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Sorry for the cliffhanger! I know how horrible they can be but it works so well sometimes!**

\- **I was definitely inspired with the whole 'tell me who to punch' part. Also I was looking at the John/Sam attack on West Virginia when I wrote this.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 32 – Sonic Boom

 **John**

Joseph and Nine grip my hands so tightly I think my blood circulation might have been cut off. My heart pounds in my chest as the sirens screech overhead, deafening me. Fear and adrenalin race through me, so strong that I almost feel dizzy and light headed. I'm tempted to drop their hands and grab my weapon, preparing for the coming fight, but something makes me hold on, keeping our cover for now. Nine and Joseph must feel the same way as they keep a grip on my hands, waiting.

"Damn this stupid thing!" I barely hear the mog swearing and I turn to see the one at the control panel hastily slamming his hand against it. "Every single _freaking_ day!" he snaps. I keep my muscles tensed, ready for whatever the mogs are going to throw at us.

"Shut it off!" One of the mogs leaves the cabin, his face twisted up in annoyance. "The damn thing's giving me a headache!" The mog at the control panel types something in quickly, his fingers flying over the control panel. I stare at the mogs in growing hope and then the noise shuts off, the sudden silence leaving a ringing in my ears. I can barely believe our luck.

"Damn thing's not worth it," the first mog scowls. "Ever since it got installed, it's been going off with the slightest breeze," he snaps and the second mog nods in agreement. I can barely breath, barely allow myself to relax. I still feel like it's a trick but there doesn't seem to be any reinforcements coming. Maybe we are really just lucky.

"I'll talk to Commander Ivak," one of the mogs sneers. "Tell him that his beloved system is the worst damn thing to happen to this base," I can't help but smile at our luck.

"John," Nine hisses so quietly that the mogs will never hear him. "Dude, stop crushing my hand and let's move on!" I smile sheepishly, even though they can't see me, and I gently relax my tight grip on his hand. I didn't realise just how tightly I was holding onto his hand.

"Switch the alert off for today," one of the mogs snaps. "The engineers can work on it tomorrow. It'll just keep going off for now," The mog by the panel nods and swipes something. I watch as the golden lasers disappear completely and I breathe another sigh of relief.

I lightly squeeze their hands and we make our way forwards again in unison, tying to remember the map of the base as best I can; a few Loric insiders had managed to somehow salvage the plans for us from the Capital. The tunnel is long, longer than I imagined and both walls loom up high above me, the grey concrete looking impenetrable. Already I'm wondering what bombs could take this place down, if any at all. I just hope whatever the mogs are making is strong enough. Electrical conduit connects dim lights placed evenly about twenty feet apart and there's a refreshingly cool breeze, surprising, considering the force field and poisonous gas meant to kill chimaera swirling around this hell hole.

The tunnel seems to go on for eons and the pressure of time makes us increase our pace. Joseph teleports us forwards in short, small bursts of about 100 feet or so. I can hear him breathing heavily after a while but he carries on teleporting us, trying to get us to the centre of Zone B. According to the plans, it's a large cavern with corridors leading off to other parts of the base. We want to get to that cavern and then find the missiles.

We continue to walk and teleport, tiptoeing when there's the occasional scout and running when it's clear. I stop Joseph teleporting after a while, hearing him breathing heavily, as we need him to be strong for the coming fight. I almost start to lose hope of the tunnel ever ending, it must have been a good half hour at least since we entered the base, but then I notice it start to narrow and decline, the walls pressing closer together. The air becomes hotter and hotter and I can feel sweat bead on my forehead and at the nape of my neck. The tunnel starts to lighten and I can see a strong crimson light ahead of me, where the cavern is. I take a deep breath, trying to repress the nerves in my stomach. We shuffle towards the heat and the light, until we finally reach the heart of the mountain.

It's bigger than I even imagined. The hall is huge with a long, continuous ledge running along the circular walls, spiralling from top to bottom, almost like a beehive. It's busy enough to be one, with mogs swarming everywhere I can see. Hundreds run along the precarious concrete bridges at all levels of the rooms, connecting passages and corridors from one end of the base to another. The deep floor and the ceiling of this cavern are about half a mile apart and we're not even at the bottom, as I expected but right in the middle. Straight ahead of me I can see a thick, impenetrable wall, with great double doors right at the bottom, even thicker than the entrance doors. That must be the divider between Zone A and B and staring at it now, I know that not much could destroy it. Two massive pillars sprout from the floor and to the top of the base, keeping the whole thing from caving in. I start to get an idea of knocking those things down, even as impossible as it seems; they're thicker than me, Nine and Joseph put together and stronger than us three too.

"Um, Johnny," Nine whispers quietly. "What the _hell_ is that?" I can't see where he's pointing but it doesn't take me long to know what he's talking about.

Far below us there's a lake of boiling green liquid, bubbling and spitting. Even from here I can feel the heat but despite that, twenty or thirty mogs work around it. They retrieve carts of the stuff and lug it away down different corridors. And the corridors…there are so many. The number of passageways around us is endless. It'll take us months to discover this Zone alone.

"Ok, that's clearly the piken area," Joseph whispers and my eyes are drawn to a huge corridor far down below. It's three times the height of the other corridors and there are thick bars protecting the mogs from whatever is in it. I can hear the howls, the snarls from inside the tunnel, and I can only imagine the number of pikens in that.

"Let's avoid that," I whisper and the others don't protest.

"We need missiles, right?" Nine whispers. "We should try and locate the armoury,"

"And where the hell is that?" I demand. I can feel time ticking on us and we're nowhere close to destroying the base. I kind of wish we'd taken Sandor's offer of the bombs even though I know that they wouldn't make the tiniest bit of difference in this base.

"I think we can put a cross through the small, closed off hallways," Joseph whispers. "Those are probably sleeping quarters," I nod in agreement, looking at the concrete bridges stretched out in front of us everywhere. One stretches right out ahead of us, to the great concrete wall dividing the base in two.

"What about that one?" It takes me a while to see which one Nine mentions but it's kind of obvious. Bigger than the others and better lit, it's right across from us, and only accessible by a two-foot wide bridge. I sigh at the thought of having to walk over it without a railing or anything but it's our best bet.

"Think we can make it across the archway?" I ask.

"If not, I can teleport," Joseph replies.

"Dude, hurry up, we have a time limit," Nine hisses. I nod in understanding and inch forwards onto the rock arch, wincing slightly. The drop is huge, the floor further away than I thought, and seeing the bubbling pool of green liquid freaks me out.

Since we have to keep our hands locked for the Xitharis to work for those two, we have to shuffle along sideways. Nine in the lead, me in the middle and Joseph last. It takes forever, and I can feel the time slipping away. If we want to have to return this way, there's no way we can do it invisibly. We take uncertain steps and for a few moments I wobble, leaning forwards. Then Nine yanks me back and I carry on sideways.

Until I notice the mog coming right for us.

"Shit," I whisper, stopping in my tracks. Of course the mog can't see me but there's no way that we can move to the side. He's racing towards us, something in his hands, and looking intent on getting somewhere.

"What do we-" I don't have time to finish. The mog is on us and then Nine lashes out, so quickly that for a moment I think he's going to let go of my hand. A second later, the mog's legs are swept out from under him, completely catching him off guard. He somehow manages to catch onto the edge of the bridge, his fingers clinging on desperately to the small edge. The package he carries falls from his hands and then Nine must stamp down on the mogs fingers, as I watch them get crushed by an invisible force. The mog cries out in pain and lets go. I watch as he falls for a few moments before hitting the ground with an explosion of ash.

Most mogs in the area below look up in shock, unable to believe what happened, and even from here I can see their confused expressions. I hope they think the mog simply slipped or tripped, and they're not on alert.

We carry on, moving quicker with urgency and not wanting another mog to come across. A second mog death won't be written off as an accident and we know it. We move at a better speed and soon reach the other side of the base, all of us relieved at having made it across without a massive problem.

The next corridor is wide and well lit, and it doesn't take us long to realise that our gamble didn't pay off. This is definitely not leading to the armoury. The rooms we pass are exclusively private and the wing seems to be where the mogs live: caves with beds, a large open cafeteria with hundreds of tables… There's even a local shooting range, although nowhere near as big as one that should belong to a base. The main one must be somewhere else. Hoping that the armoury might be close by we rush down a nearby corridor, then another and then another.

"Can anyone remember the plans?" I whisper in a hurry, feeling more and more nervous as we rush through corridors that aren't helpful.

"Dude, I left that shit to you," Nine grumbles. "You're the intelligent one, I like to punch things,"

"I looked at them…didn't mean I memorised them," Joseph adds, his voice tinged with guilt. I grit my teeth as we reach another corridor. I wonder if it's worth going back to the main cavern but then I think of all those small, dark corridors back there and I know this is still the best bet.

"Get ready to fight soon," I warn them.

"Johnny, I was ready the moment we entered," Nine replies and I can picture his smirk.

We follow the winding tunnel deeper into the mountain. Several tributaries lead away from the main hallway and we randomly turn down them based on nothing more than instinct. But instinct proves to be wrong. Aside from the main cavern of the base, the rest of the mountain is made up of interconnected halls, off of which various rooms house more bedrooms and living areas for the mogs and rooms filled with diagrams that we don't have time to look at. Besides, Zone A has the most important stuff according to the plans…plans I can't remember well enough to get us out of this hell hole. We've probably run a mile, maybe more, and stress and fear starts to race through me.

"We've probably got fifteen minutes left," Joseph hisses. "Then the girls will start to destroy and we have nothing!"

"I'm aware of that!" I snap back. "Does anyone have a plan?"

Neither of them respond.

We take the next turn and I immediately know something is different. I can smell decay and blood, as well as a strong stench, as if something hasn't been washed in a while. The doors have been replaced with thick metal bars and I can see past them; the first few rooms are empty, just a pile of chains and straw in the corner. I know at once what they are: cells. In front of every cell is a thin blue force field, to keep prisoners inside. We automatically stop and I can see mogadorian guards further down the hallway, maybe about thirty of them. They're talking, laughing, and that's when I hear the scream.

It's horrible, filled with fear and pain and it sends shivers down my spine. It cuts off abruptly and then I hear a cheer coming from the mogs. Some even clap. Nine's grip on my hand is so painfully tight I'm worried he might break my bones but I don't comment. The fear in me is starting to be replaced by anger, a terrible anger that I don't want to bury. I watch as one of the doors opens and two mogs drag out a body, a pale, emancipated body covered in blood. A corpse. A Loric corpse.

"Johnny?" Nine's voice is filled with a terrible anger. "I know you want us to follow the plan and I know that you're the boss and I should listen to you, _but_ , and don't feel offended by this, I am going to ignore you,"

Before I can warn him against it, he drops my hand and he appears in front of me. He's furious, his teeth bared in a grimace, and his pipe staff is fully extended in his hands. The mogs at the end of the corridor shout at once, one or two aiming at him. Streaks of fire from their cannons race towards him at once but Nine easily bats them away with his staff and they go flying back into the mogs. There are explosions of ash as the fire hits them and then other mogs aim for him with their guns. Nine doesn't even blink and races off towards them, running up the side of the ceiling and dropping behind them so quickly they won't even see it.

"Screw it," I reply and I drop Joseph's hand. He appears at once and he's ready too, his sword drawn. He teleports to the mogs, and I watch as he slices them up at once. I race forwards, wanting to light myself up with Lumen, but the tunnel isn't wide enough and I don't want to hurt my friends. However the tunnel _is_ big enough for me to lob a few fireballs at some nearby mogs, and they go up in flames. More mogs run forwards but I stab them quickly, slicing through them before they can defend themselves. The mogs are dead in seconds; they weren't prepared for or our attack and they're no match against us.

"Thirty down, a thousand to go," Nine laughs manically as he lops the head off a mog. There's one left and Joseph goes to kill it but Nine is already there, already stabbing it straight in the heart. I roll my eyes, trying to brush off the dust that I'm covered in. I can taste it in my mouth and it tastes like victory.

Then an alarm pierces the silence. Lights flash along the walls and the noise is piercing, deafening even. A mechanical voice starts to speak in Mogadorian but I don't need to speak the language to know what it's saying. It's warning the mogs of an attack. A Loric attack.

"Shit," Joseph swears.

"So what's the plan, boss?" Nine looks more excited than I've seen him in a while. Despite the alarm, despite the fear, I'm starting to feel more and more excited too. Energy and adrenalin races through me and I'm glad we're visible. I don't want to sneak around anymore. I want to attack, to kill. A plan starts to form in my mind, a mad plan and completely reckless, but it could work.

"We wanna kill as many mogs as possible before destroying the base. So that when it comes to knocking the thing down, we have fewer distractions," I say in a rush. "Our Zone is filled with the pikens and krauls, right?" I demand. "And what do pikens and krauls hate the most?" Nine starts to grin as he gets the plan.

"Mogs," he laughs. I nod, a smile on my lips too.

"Mogs," I agree.

"Pikens can't take down a base," Joseph points out.

"No, but we can," I reply. "Those two pillars in the main base…they're the only things holding our Zone up. If we destroy those pillars, we destroy our zone, maybe even the base,"

"And how do we destroy those pillars?" Nine demands.

"I wonder how hot that green fire really is?" I reply and Joseph laughs.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nine whoops. He spins on his heel and races down the way we came, his pipe staff ready in his hands. I don't hesitate and follow him at once, lighting my hands up with Lumen.

The journey back to the main cavern is ten times quicker than our previous journey. There aren't many mogs in the corridors we pass down; they've probably been alerted by the alarm and have all made their way to the armoury to prepare for the attack. The occasional mog that we do bump into is killed at once: either by my fire, Nine's pipe staff or Joseph's sword. I feel exhilarated and filled with an energy so intense I feel like I could light myself on fire with my adrenalin alone. I can see the same energy and excitement in Joseph and Nine as we pound down the corridors, slicing into the mogs with an ease that inspires and impresses me, leaving a trail of ash and destruction behind us.

We break out of the maze of corridors and into the main cavern. Nine races ahead of us, knocking down the mogs in our way and as I run across the bridge, I take a quick glance at the floor far below us. Mogs are swarming around, a few of them pointing up at us. One or two even attempt to shoot but I direct the shots back into the mogs with telekinesis. I enjoy the explosions of ash more than I should. More mogs try to fight Nine on the bridge, a stupid mistake that costs them their lives. He easily knocks them down with one sweep of his staff and those he doesn't are quickly engulfed by my Lumen. A few manage to knock him off but his antigravity kicks in and he simply knocks them down from the bottom. But more mogs are coming, grouping at the end of the bridge. I can hear footsteps behind us and I turn to see more mogs forming into a group at the other end too. I'm not worried at the thought of fighting on the bridge but I don't want to have to waste time with such a pointless fight.

I create a huge fireball with my hands, building up the pressure and the heat. The fire grows and expands, and Joseph nervously backs away, wincing at the heat. I don't feel the temperature at all and I build up the fireball more and more until it's the size of me. It doesn't even take that much energy; it's almost instinctual at this point. I aim it for the mogs behind us and then release the fire, watching as it barrels down the bridge, gaining speed. It hits the group of mogs, who try and run but they don't get far. The fire engulfs them and I watch as they burn, some of them exploding to ash at once whilst others burn for longer. I hate their screams but Nine just whoops as he knocks another mog down to the ground. Joseph teleports away again, killing some more mogs further down the bridge.

"We need to get to the ground!" I shout at them. "This is wasting our time!"

"You're the boss!" Nine grins, slicing through a mog and kicking another off the bridge.

Then he's racing for me, grabbing me and swinging me over his shoulders. It's not very dignified at all but it works and he sprints off to one end of the bridge, just as more mogs pour out from a corridor and towards us. But Nine doesn't hesitate at all. He jumps off the bridge and I try hard not to scream or shut my eyes, knowing he'd never let me hear the end of it. Nine's feet lands on a nearby wall and gravity shifts, as his antigravity legacy kicks into action. He runs down the wall at a speed that makes everything blur and I grit my teeth, trying to fight the nausea. Above us Joseph transforms into a huge bird of some sort, flying through the air down towards the ground. He catches the occasional mog with his talons, slicing it up or simply dropping it far below.

"Get to the piken pits!" I yell to Nine. He nods, racing around the side of the wall, dodging the canon fire shot our way. We're almost at the ground and I can see the mogs grouping up at once, ready to fight. I take a deep breath, preparing my Lumen and Nine lands on the ground.

I jump off at once, shooting fireballs at the mogs and watching them go up in flames. There are a few controls next to the bars of the piken pits and I lob a few fireballs at those as well, watching as the panels splutter and then explode with a shower of sparks and flames. A few nearby lights go out, whilst some doors open, but not the entrance to the piken pits. Damn it. A few mogs duck away, barking frantically and gesturing to the panels, as they spark and splutter but most mogs try to attack me I turn and slice into them at once with my sword, watching as they dissolve into ash, barely putting up a fight against me. More and more come for me and I carry on slicing and stabbing, soon covered in a light layer of ash and blood. My heart pounds from exertion and my muscles soon ache, but it's satisfying to watch the mogs go up in ash and dust with one swipe of my sword. Nearby I can see Nine blurring through the mogs, so fast and deadly that he leaves a pile of destruction in his wake. Joseph is just as good, whirling through the mogs, leaving a trail of ash behind him.

But more mogs come. The number never seems to end and I know that more soldiers will simply replace the amount of mogs we kill here. I whip my head around, taking in the pit of boiling green liquid nearby. The heat is so strong that I'm sweating from it; even my Lumen doesn't make me immune to this humidity. I want to head over to it, to see if I can use it against the mogs, but the number of soldiers pressing me towards the piken pits prevents me from going anywhere. Behind me I can yaps and snarls, and I try to inch away. Sure I want to release them, but on my terms and when I'm far away from them.

I hear the pounding of footsteps and then the floor around me erupts with bullets. I throw up a telekinetic shield, watching as Nine and Joseph do the same, and the bullets ricochet off the invisible surface. I watch from the smoke and ash swirling in the air, as another column of mogs approach from a tunnel opposite us, as the mogs marching in complete uniform. These mogs are wearing thick, heavy armour and carrying those lethal cannons they love so much; they're far better prepared than the mogs we've just fought. A slight twinge of fear hits me as I realise that the mogs are ready for our attack and our fight; our element of surprise has worn off. I just hope we used it well enough.

The mogs aim their guns towards us in synchronisation and I barely have time to prepare myself before more bullets race towards me. I manage to divert most, but a few escape my telekinesis and slam into the wall behind me. I wince, especially when one lightly graces my bicep and I feel the tiniest flash of pain. A graze. It could have been worse. More bullets fly towards me and I divert them all, watching as Joseph and Nine do the same, their faces twisted up in concentration. Behind me more control panels are hit, and a few lights go out, and that's when I see the thick electrical box on the wall next to the piken bars. I didn't notice it in the chaos and madness earlier. That _must_ house the main controls for the pits, judging by the thick padlock and code pad on the box. I analyse it, wondering how to take it down and release the pikens whilst giving myself enough time to escape.

A few seconds later and I don't need to worry.

A few stray mog streams of fire hit the box and then there's a large exploding noise, larger than the earlier ones. I duck, just in time, and a flame of fire leaps out and hits the mogs nearest to me, engulfing them in seconds. I hear a dull roar and then another large exploding noise, as the electrical box bursts. Then there's another explosion and I'm thrown off my feet, a few yards away.

There's a ringing in my head and the ground seems to spin around me for a few moments as I try to gather my bearings. There's a dull pain in my temple, not bad enough to have to heal, and I feel dizzy, unbalanced. Nine is shaking his head nearby whilst Joseph hovers over us, protecting us; he must have managed to teleport out of the way. Most of the mogs are down; dazed from the explosion or others simply dying from our attack. The column of mogs has stopped for the moment and I can see fear on their faces, their cannons loaded. I hear more barking in Mogadorian and it sounds strangely like they're terrified. It surely can't be because of us three. I turn behind me, my own stomach clenching with fear when I see what happened.

The electrical box is completely shattered. What remains is a spitting, sparking clump of metal, stinking of rust and burnt iron. But even worse than that is the entrance to the piken pit next to it. Before there were thick metal bars driving up into the concrete ceiling, keeping the creatures inside. There was also a fine blue force field, in case those bars failed. But without the electrical commands from the box and the subsequent power cut, all protective measures have been destroyed: those bars fall into the ground with a large clanging noise and the blue force filed has disappeared. Even worse, the dark corridor beyond was lined with cells, once again covered by bars and thick sturdy doors. Doors that have now detracted and left the way clear.

There's complete silence and I watch the darkness intently, wincing when I see red eyes staring back at me. Those eyes send shivers down my back; I've never seen something so cold and filled with hatred. One of them slinks forwards and I wince, fear flooding through me. I've seen pikens before, but not one of this size. It must have been mutated or worse, and it's hideous: fur and fangs and claws. Its eyes are red and filled with hatred. And fixed on me. I back away nervously, watching as other pikens move forwards.

"This is what you wanted," Nine hisses, looking a lot less confident. "So what do we do now?" I don't know how to answer, watching as a few nearby mogs scramble away urgently. I know I should do the same, but I can't find it in me to move. The brilliant red eyes transfix me and fix me onto the spot.

There's another growl, deeper and more menacing, and close to me. I look up to see a piken nearby, having moved, as we were lying dazed on the floor. I forgot how fast and silently they move when they want to. I crawl onto my knees, trying to summon my Lumen but I almost feel hypnotised by those eyes. I stare at the scars visible even beneath the fur, the huge talons glinting in the flashing lights and the fangs dripping with saliva.

I notice all this as the piken goes to stomp on me.

"John!" Joseph suddenly grabs me, teleporting me away just as the piken stamps down on where I was.

It's as if a spell is broken. There's another roar and then the pikens surge forwards at once, but not for us. For the mogs. They're not idiots, not even when they're so angry and cruel, and they'll know who's been torturing, training and beating them all their lives. They'll know that the mogs have been the cause of their suffering and they don't forget. I watch as one piken easily rips into a pile of mogs, turning them to dust at once. Another lashes out with a claw, disembowelling a few and beheading a few others. Mogs turn away from us and desperately shoot at the pikens, trying desperately to save themselves. Their panicked shouting makes me want to laugh, especially when their canon fire does nothing but enrage the beasts. There's a part of me seriously enjoying the irony of the mogs being ripped apart by the killing machines they created to take us down.

"That was lucky," I admit, watching the mayhem with a weird sense of pride. The plan worked. It actually worked.

"Never mind that! The pillars!" Joseph shouts, reminding me of our goal. "Now, when the mogs are distracted!" I turn away from the chaos, grinning at the fact that the mogs don't even notice we're going.

We race over to the green liquid, the heat almost unbearable. A few mogs try to take us down but Nine and Joseph are on them in seconds, slicing through them or simply killing the mogs with their bare hands. I watch in awe as Nine picks one up, throwing him far up into the air, almost halfway up the huge cavern. I don't watch as the mog plummets to the ground but I hear it scream and then the sickening thud. One mog lashes out for Joseph, who easily tosses it into a nearby wall, barely even breaking a sweat. Any mog who comes for me immediately gets a fireball in the face.

We reach the pit and I stare down at it, watching in horrified fascination as it froths and boils, spluttering out bubbles. It emits a disgusting stench: a mix of sulphur, burnt metal and rotten flesh. I know what I have to do but it's hard to get the strength, the courage even to do it. I turn once to watch the pikens successfully ripping into the last of the mogs; the beasts took down the mog column in seconds. I know more mogs will be coming and the pikens will soon turn on us, so I don't have long.

"What are you planning, boss?" Nine grins in excitement, eagerly slashing his pipe staff through the air. He seems to be buzzing with energy, as I am, but I'm starting to feel a dull ache from the amount of power I've used.

"This," I reply and then I plunge my hands into the green lava.

I expect my hands to shrivel up and burn, I expect agonising pain and the smell of my burnt flesh. Instead there's a cool tickle and it feels as if I'm thrusting my hands into a pot of cream. I scoop up some of the green liquid, enjoying the look of impressed shock on Joseph and Nine's faces as I pull my hands out unharmed and covered in the green goo. I can feel the heat from it on my face, but my hands feel fine. My Lumen surges up in me and the green liquid reacts at once, forming into vicious fierce balls of goo.

I turn to the pikens and mogs and then lob the green balls, wanting to see what happens. The green goo races through the air and a few mogs happen to see it. Their mouths open in horror and then the green sludge engulfs them. It burns quicker than normal fire, racing through a group of mogs in less than a second. It's so powerful that it kills twice the amount of mogs than my normal fire would and in less time too. I watch as the pikens rear away, roaring in fury but fear too. I don't particularly want to kill them, especially as they're doing such a great job of killing the mogs for us, but I know they'll attack us soon and we have enough to do for now. I scoop up more of the green goo, firing it at the mogs and pikens, leaving the area burnt and filled with ash in under a minute. Joseph and Nine kill whatever mogs try to sneak up on us, but most are running at this point. Running for backup or safety…I'm not sure.

The room falls silent and I realise we've killed all the mogs here. A couple of hundred, if not more, dead in less than a few minutes. I stare around at the ash swirling in the air and the great corpses of the pikens that didn't escape down the tunnel from us. Mog cannons lie scattered, abandoned or dropped in the chaos. The panels spark along the walls, still spitting flames and sparks, and the room smells of blood, ash and fire.

"We need to destroy the pillars," Joseph urges as the room descends into silence. "More mogs will be coming any minute," he warns. He's right of course. There'll be many more mogs coming and as much as I'd love a fight, and as easily as we can take them down, we have a job to do.

I approach one of the pillars, wincing at its size. The green goo was strong, but I don't know if it's strong enough for this. But we have no choice. The mogs are coming. I grab a few mog cannons and toss them to Nine and Joseph, taking a deep breath myself. I turn to the pit of green slop, preparing myself for the amounting of energy I'm going to have to use.

"I'm going to try and smother the pillars in the green goo. When I tell you to, light it up with those," I tell them. They nod, looking determined. I turn to the green liquid, closing my eyes and trying to focus.

I've never used Lumen in such a complex way before; usually it's just tossing fireballs or lighting myself up. But this time I envisage the green liquid, the heat and the goo twisting and turning in the air. I try to picture it like when Maren can manipulate water, except I try to do it with the goo. I picture it and then opening my eyes, I raise my hands. The sludge almost seems to resist at first, fighting against my legacy, but then it gives in, raising up in a huge blob of boiling green goo. I aim for the pillars and then the goo races out, sparking with flames and flickering fire. It races up the pillars, wrapping around the two, twisting its fiery fingers around the thick concrete surfaces, until the pillar turns a bright green colour. I can feel energy racing out of me at a scary rate, and I fall to my knees, gasping for breath.

"Light it up!" I gasp and Joseph and Nine fire.

It does what I want it to. The minute the mog fire touches the green goo, it turns to a raging, green fire. It's flammable, far more flammable than I could ever imagine. The fire races along the pillars, so fast and strong, and the heat is stronger than ever. The fire ignites like petrol, and as the fire consumes the whole pillar, I start to hear the first explosions. The fire is too hot for the pillar to take. There are multiple bangs and booms, as the green fire spreads to the very top. Then there's one final explosion sound, louder than the others, followed by a thunderous cracking. I watch as a huge fissure splits down the two pillars, the concrete shifting and shuddering with the explosions.

Then there's a huge exploding noise, knocking us three to our knees and there's a roaring sound. A wave of smoke and ash rains down on us as everything falls silent. I stare up for a moment, taking in the huge fissure down the centre of the pillar. Then there's a rumbling noise, followed immediately by another huge cracking noise. I cover my ears and then back away as best I can as huge chunks of rock fall from the ceiling. Right at the top, where the pillar meets the cavern's ceiling, I watch as parts of the ceiling fall away and tumble to the ground, landing with a huge thudding noise. The pillar itself continues to fissure and crack, some parts falling away, whilst others shift in place, losing its stability.

But it doesn't fall. The pillars somehow stay upright. Unstable, cracking, but upright.

"Shit," I whisper. We're out of green fire and we have no missiles. And I'm exhausted.

"Let me try something," Joseph looks as desperate as I feel. He teleports to the pillar and then morphs into the lion creature he loves so much, the many arms reaching up and pressing against the pillar. Some push and others pulls, trying to destabilise the pillar as much as possible. I hear another cracking noise and I watch as the pillar shifts to the side more, more cracks appearing, but it stays where it is. Joseph continues to strain but nothing happens. In desperation he throws himself against the pillar, his huge form making the entire thing shudder unsteadily.

But it stays where it is.

"Damn it!" I shout. I can hear the marching sound of mogs approaching and I can hear the grunts and roars of the piken as they start to make their way forwards. I stagger to my feet, feeling a horrible burning feeling in my chest from too much legacy use.

"Mogs are coming!" Nine yells, pointing up at a nearby corridor. I watch as mogs pour out into the cavern, armoured and ready for battle. Joseph appears next to us, his face covered in dust and filled with desperation. But Nine, as ever, doesn't even look worried. He just looks eager.

"I am so ready for this," he rubs his hands together. I feel a faint rumbling in the ground and I shudder, wondering what new hell they're bringing.

"Good," I say between gritted teeth. The first rows of mogs in the column start to run for us, and then there's a snarling nose as the krauls and pikens urge out of their tunnels towards us too. I take a deep breath, gripping my sword tightly and summoning my Lumen. Nine whoops and then claps his hands in delight.

I have no idea what happens next.

All I can remember is a sonic boom as the floor beneath me trembles and shudders. I watch as a wave of air or energy or something seems to blast out from the area around us; it's eerily similar to a wave of air and power emitted from a bomb exploding. The air surges away from us in circular shock waves, so strong that it sends the mogs and pikens flying. The wave of pressure and air hits the pillars and I watch as they shatter into pieces at once, as if made of glass. I stare in horrified delight as they fall to the ground, a rumbling noise shuddering throughout the entire base. I look up to see the great wall between the two zones of the base starting to crack and fissure, just as the pillars did with the green fire. But this wave was far stronger and great chucks of concrete fall to the ground, flattening mogs and pikens.

"Come on, we need to go!" Joseph breaks mine and Nine's silence, grabbing our hands. I barely have time to take in the falling chunks of concrete that used to be the pillars, the wall starting to crumble and fall, the bridges collapsing into pieces around us, the ceiling breaking into pieces and collapsing, the mogs dying, the pikens running, and best of all, the sides of the base crumbling around us. The walls cave in, huge lumps breaking into pieces and raining down on the ground. I look up to see a glimpse of blue sky between the steadily increasing gaps in the wall and ceiling, as the whole base begins to crumble and fall.

Then Joseph teleports.

I don't know how he does it. He says it's almost impossible for him to teleport more than 200 metres at a time, let alone 500, but he does. Several times. When we're done for good, I open my eyes, the sickening feeling disappearing, and I see that we're just outside the base. Joseph concentrates again, and then everything goes black for a moment. When the world reappears, we're by the edge of the forest, where we started.

There's a great rumbling noise and I turn to see the base. Joseph falls to his knees, retching and groaning, and Nine seems weaker, even numb, as he stares at his hands. But I can't stop staring at the base. There are great explosions and thunderous banging noises, as the sides of the mountain start to cave in. There's another roaring sound and then all support in the base seems to just give way and the walls and ceiling of the base goes tumbling in, collapsing into dust. I throw up a telekinetic shield around Nine, Joseph and I, and just in time. A wave of ash, rock and dust races into the forest, passing around my shield. Trees are flattened, rocks fall out of the sky and smash into the ground near us, and a great ash cloud blooms in the air above the base. Or fallen base. What remains of the base is now a huge pile of rock, twisted iron and metal, concrete, ash and fire. I watch as steam and smoke, as well as ash form in the air, grouping into the huge ash cloud. I cover my mouth with my sleeve, choking on the acrid smell.

The roaring seems to subside, falling to a dull crackling noise and the occasional rumble as great chunks of rock shift or fall. No mogs stagger from the ruins, neither do the pikens, and I imagine they're all dead or buried alive. Joseph gets to his feet, wearily leaning against the ruin of a nearby tree. Around us the forest has been flattened; trees either broken or pressed against the ground, grass flattened by the force and everything covered in ash.

"How did that happen?" I demand.

"It was Nine," Joseph wheezes, hanging his head in queasiness. "I saw him clap…and then the energy thing happened," I try to remember what happened but it was a blur. I _do_ remember Nine clapping and then immediately after the energy appeared. I guess Joseph must be right.

"How did you do that?" I demand, turning to Nine. "You collapsed the base, almost on us!" Nine stares down at his hands, looking a little shocked, but excited too.

"I don't know," he admits. "I just felt so angry and so worried because the plan didn't work, and then I felt so buzzed and ready for a fight," he explains in a rush. "And this weird energy was building up and up and I just had to let it go an then I clapped my hands and boom," he grins at the end. I can't even get annoyed at the smug look on his face; I'm too filled with relief and delight.

"You got a legacy," Joseph smiles weakly, his face covered in sweat. "Probably your master legacy. It's strong enough to be,"

"Oh," Nine grins. "I thought I felt more buzzed than normal," he shrugs, as if he hadn't developed his best legacy, one that just saved us from imminent death. "Guess that was it,"

"We did it," I turn back to the base. "We actually did it," Nine grins, still hyped out by his legacy. I can feel myself relaxing too, basking in our victory, but then I notice Joseph start to look around, fear dawning on his face.

"John… Nine took the whole base down," he says to me slowly.

"Well, _obviously_ ," Nine snorts, still looking at his hands.

"So surely, Maren and Marina should be out as well," Joseph adds. I stare at him in growing horror, looking around at the flattened forest with new eyes, the huge smoking pile of rubble. I can't see the two girls anywhere; there's nothing but trees, rocks and ash.

"They might be around the other side of the base," Nine says in a hurry, his grin fading. "They might have made it out that way,"

"Only, they weren't expecting us to take down both Zones of the base, just our side," Joseph whispers in fear. "And if they weren't prepared…they won't have had time to get out of the base," He looks even sicker, filled with fear, and I feel the same, nauseous feeling. I stare around me in growing horror as realisation hits me.

"Maren!" I turn and scream. "Marina!"

There's silence.

Joseph falls to his knees, putting his head in his hands. I want to throw up. I want to cry but my eyes feel dry. My throat feels conscripted. I take a deep breath, trying to blink away my tears.

"They must have made it out," Nine whispers. "They must have,"

" _Maren!"_ I scream again.

There's silence.

* * *

 **Just a small warning – Next week I'll be moving to somewhere new for my studies and although I've been promised WiFi, I'm unsure of how good it will be. I should be able to update but if I'm a few days late next week, please don't panic, it'll be because of the Wi-Fi and not me.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Next up, more action!**

 **Please review!**


	34. Chapter 33 - Fearless

**Hi guys!**

 **A huge thank you for all the amazing reviews and feedback! I love all the comments, the suggestions and your thoughts and to read your reviews really makes my day! So a huge thank you to everyone!**

 **As expected the internet is not great where I currently am so please do not be concerned about a few delayed updates (like today). I will never give up on this story, so don't worry!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **JulesAnon – You wrote so much that it's almost impossible for me to reply to every comment (don't worry, I love that you write so much!). But thank you so much for everything you say - I love your reviews and your constant support. So thank you.**

\- **I'm glad you all liked Nine's master legacy. I wasn't sure what it would be and then I remembered the series and what he did with the gloves…so I put it in**

\- **The Elders wouldn't have had their earpieces in all the time, just when necessary, so no one would overhear Maren and Marina's girly chat.**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Fearless

 **Maren**

The minute Kat gives us the order, we drop down into the corridor, waiting for a few moments in complete silence. Part of me expects mogs to round the corner, brandishing weapons at the small sound we made as we landed on the ground, but no mogs appear. I even wait for sirens to blare, warning the mogs of the incoming attackers. But apart from the buzzing from the flickering lights and a faint humming sound in the air, there's complete silence. I release the breath I didn't even realise I was holding and I take a few steps forward, striding over the metal grate on the ground. I don't bother to put it back where it came from; let the mogs panic and think they're under attack. They'll never find Marina and I, not when we're both invisible.

Unlike Zone B with its huge central cavern, our Zone is just a massive maze of corridors and pathways: one huge central corridor with hundreds of others branching off in every direction. There are floors and floors filled with workrooms to create and test weapons, labs to make drugs, and also command rooms with plans that I could only dream of getting my hands on. Not even our insiders in the Capital can access the plans that we could potentially get our hands on in this base.

"So what do we do?" Marina whispers. I hear a faint crackling in my ear and then Kat's voice is in my head, stern and quiet.

 _Your goal is to take down your Zone, not destroy. You'll start once the hour is up and the Xitharis has run out. In that time try and discover a way to destroy the Zone,_ Kat reminds me.

I know she's right of course and that even thought it seems like a while, an hour is not enough time for us to explore the zone completely. We should try and find a way to destroy the base as best as we can and then figure out an escape route. Once the Xitharis runs out and the guys are visible, we can then start to attack the base and hopefully both groups should be able to take down the base. It doesn't even have to be simultaneously; as long as both sides are destroyed before mogadorian back-up can reach us, then we've accomplished our goal. Besides, I've seen enough diagrams of the base to know that there's no way we can possibly take down the central partition between the two Zones; it's too thick and too strong.

This plan races through my mind in seconds but I ignore it. I pull my earpiece from my ear and drop it to the ground, crushing it beneath my invisible boot. I can hear Kat yelling angrily in Marina's earpiece until she does the same, snapping it in her hands and the sound cuts out. I can't help but grin, even though I know it wasn't my smartest move to crush all communication with the outside help. But I can't ignore the plan with Kat screaming in my ear ever few seconds.

"So what's _our_ plan?" Marina breathes softly. "I'm guessing that you're not happy with the old one,"

"We explore the base," I whisper. "We try and find weapons or a way to take down the Zone, but we also try to find anything that could come in handy for us when we attack the Capital. If we want to get into the city in one piece, we need more than the sketchy plans we have at the moment," After all, the mogs aren't stupid. They'll know we have some plans about the pods and they'll update the network.

Marina doesn't reply but she doesn't complain either, so I guess she's on board with the plan. That or she knows by now that there's really no point in arguing with me when I have an idea in mind. We set off down the corridor, eerily empty of mogs. It's pretty small but big enough for us to press to the side if a mog came along. The lights flicker above us, giving off a dull glow and the buzzing already starts to annoy me. Every time we pass by the ventilation grates above my head, there's a fresh breeze and the faint smell of metal. There aren't many doors along this wall and the few that exist, don't look important enough for me to want to waste time on.

After a few minutes of brief walking, we leave the corridor, entering a bigger one. I remember the plans enough to recognise that this is the main corridor that snakes around our Zone of the base. It's wide enough to fit at least fifteen mogs standing side by side and it's tall enough for a piken to pass through. The lights in here are incredibly bright and like spotlights, hurting my eyes when I peer up at them. The buzzing noise has gone but the low humming noise remains, like a dull engine powering the base. The corridor stretches on forever, sloping up ahead of us as it climbs up to the top of the base. And everywhere I look there are doors; doors stemming off into different rooms or smaller corridors with more doors along the walls.

But worst of all are the mogs. They've suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere. Mogs bustle to and fro, most dressed in fancy white lab coats, others dressed in smart black uniforms. They carry a range of items in their hands; papers covered in weird squiggles, a basket of empty test tubes, and one even carries a weird beaker filled with a gloopy black goo. I shudder as it bubbles and squirms in the glass shape, as the mog rushes by me and into another room. Nearby, a few mog soldiers patrol the corridors, but there's not really much need for it. Most of the doors have a code pad next to them, and others have sensors to detect eyes, fingerprints and even voices. No one's getting into those doors.

"We'll have to be fast," I breathe quietly to Marina and she squeezes my hand in understanding.

I remember enough from the plans to know the more important labs are further up and that these are the smaller rooms for minor experiments or technology. Marina and I move on at once, trying not to make any noise at all. The mogs don't even seem to notice; most are in their own worlds, lost in a maze of science and engineering. Staring at them, I'm surprised that I don't even hate that them much; most of them remind me of Sam in a weird way. He loved science and experiments and knowledge, and these mogs are like him. They don't seem to think of what they're doing as evil or going to hurt some people down the line, but simply as a way to pursue knowledge. Watching their faces light up as they discuss some development in a corner or watching their delight at having done something right makes me feel nothing. These mogs aren't my enemies…hell I wouldn't even be surprised if they had no idea what was going on beyond the base. It almost, _almost_ , feels wrong to bring the war to them.

"Command is right at the top of the Zone," Marina whispers so quietly that I know the mogs won't hear. I nod in agreement and we head up to the base.

We move on up the corridor and every open door we pass, I take the opportunity to peek in and take a look. Some rooms are filled with tables pilled high with test tubes, beakers and other equipment that I don't even recognise. Others are simply command rooms, with table and chairs in the centre and boards with maps covering the walls. Mogs rush to and from the rooms, almost as if they know that we're here and they barely have enough time to prepare. Some are in such a hurry they almost knock into me or Marina once or twice, but we manage to get out of the way in time. Either way, I make sure to have a tight grip on Marina; I can't let go of her hand.

It gets quieter the further up the corridor we climb. The slight incline doesn't seem so bad at first, but after our early morning hike up the mountain, I can soon feel the strain in my calves. I breathe a little quicker and in the warm corridors, I can feel sweat on my forehead and behind my neck. I can hear Marina isn't doing well either but we keep going, heading to the top. If there's going to be anything of importance, it'll be up there.

As we pass more doors, I can't help but wonder where the prisoner cells are. I know I shouldn't think of it, but the thought of Lilia flashes through my mind before I can stop it. Thinking of her and my family doesn't hurt as much as it used to; it's just a dull ache now. I know of course that she won't be in this base, that Setrakus will keep her in the Capital, close to his side. I know I can't free her until I get there myself, and even then it'll be hard. I'm surprised that I'm filled with a sad resignation when I think of her. It's unlikely that she will make it out alive.

But I still have to try.

I'm relieved when we finally make it to the top of the long corridor after a good twenty minutes, even half an hour, of walking, as it takes my mind off Lilia, off the thought of her being trapped in a cold, unwelcoming place like this. The corridor stops in what appears to be a small courtyard, with more rooms stemming off from the round, circular chamber. I stare around at the empty room, at the thick iron doors barred with code pads and sensors. It's going to be impossible to get in.

I stare around, feeling the first twinges of nauseous fear. We could have potentially wasted a good half an hour heading for rooms that we can't even get into. And we have no idea of where the weapons are or even if they're good enough to take down the base. The hopelessness of the situation hits me, as well as anger. I feel pissed off that Laws, and yes Kat and Henri too, would think this is a good idea. They've thrown us into a base that we can't destroy and then they expect us to do it within an hour.

"Maren, I have an idea," Marina whispers. She moves forward to one of the iron doors, unlabelled and unmarked. She approaches the code pad and I follow her, puzzled and confused. Telekinesis won't work against these doors. Yet she continues forward, stopping in front of the pad.

That's when I see the ice beginning to form on the control. Thin tendrils of ice and frost creep along the metal buttons and edges of the pad, webbing into thin snowflakes. The temperature around me drops and then the ice on the control intensifies, covering the pad with a thick ice. I hear a few cracks and then I watch as the ice condenses, packing in closer and closer. The code pad seems to crumple beneath the ice, twisting from the pressure and the freezing temperature. Then there's a harsh crack and the code pad blinks out, as the ice wins the fight.

The doors next to us slides open at once, the electric currents not controlling it anymore. I wait for the alarms to go off, my breath fogging in the air in front of me and betraying my location. But no mogs rush out, weapons brandished and barking commands. No alarms shout out the warning of an attack. There's just silence and then the temperature heats us as Marina gets rid of all evidence of her legacy. I stare at the crumpled code pad in admiration, squeezing her hand in awe.

"That was incredible," I whisper.

"Thanks," she replies and I can hear the modest pride in her voice.

We move forwards at once, and I expect a blaring siren to go off, the door slamming shut and locking us in. But nothing happens and I feel a grin spread across my face in delight as we take a few more hesitant steps forward. This is happening, this is actually happening. Adrenalin and excitement spreads through me as I take a step further into the room, imagining the range of weapons that could be in front of us, helping us destroy the mog's base.

Of course we're not that lucky. Instead of delight, I'm confused at once when I see what's in front of me. It's like nothing I've ever seen before.

The room is small and circular, nowhere near as large as I imagined it to be. It's almost empty apart from a few gurneys along the wall with unconscious mogs lying on them. In the centre of the room, there's a huge, deep pit filled with black sludge, bubbling and gurgling. It feels cool in the room, as if the goo sucks every bit of warmth from the nearby surroundings into the black depths. The stench makes my eyes water; it smells like mould, rot and sulphur, and the stench makes me want to vomit. Mogs swarm around it; some stirring it, others measuring its temperature and a few are even analysing it in small beakers that they hold up to the spotlight shining down on them. There's a gurney next to the pit, a few mogs swarming around but it's the contraption next to the pit that confuses me.

It's almost like an IV stand, transferring the black liquid in the pit up a thin, transparent tube that is slotted into a mog's wrist on the gurney. The tube pumps the black goo into the mog, who lies still on the bed. I watch in disgusted horror as the black goo slowly curls up the translucent tube into the mog's wrist. I can see the black goo racing through the mog's veins, the skin bubbling and shifting. I feel sick staring at it, especially when I can see cuts and wounds on the mog's arms start to clear up. But it's not like Marina's healing; I can see the black goo patch up the skin but leaving behind a sick, black-like sheen on the skin and there's a rotten appearance. It reminds me eerily of something or someone but I can't remember.

I decide to back away, nothing of use in this part of the Zone. As disgusting as the black goo is, it's hardly going to destroy the Zone. I take a step back when there's a piercing alarm breaking the silence of the room, so loud and sudden that I'm pretty sure I squeeze Marina's hand hard enough to hurt. The mogs jump back at once, reaching for their belts, as an automatic voice breaks the silence. It's in Mogadorian but I know enough to realise that it's a warning of a Loric attack.

Shit.

I can feel cold emanating from Marina, and her hand in mine is icy, cold enough to numb the sense in my fingers. I clutch at her in return, my heart pounding as the shock wears off. The mogs race around in a panic, voices shouting out in confusion, and I share the feeling. The hour's not up yet, we both have a small watch with an alarm that lets us know when the hour is up and it's not gone off yet. But the alarm has gone off; the boys must be fighting. That can only mean that for some reason the boys decided to ignore the plan and start without us. That or they were caught out by something and they're in danger. Either way, our cover is blown. There's no point in sneaking around anymore; we might as well do something.

I drop Marina's hand and she appears at once, shocked and even scared. Then I let go of my legacy, appearing in front of the mogs as well. They weren't expecting two girls to suddenly appear in front of them and they stare at us in confused horror, mouths agape and eyes protruding. They're so shocked they don't have time to defend themselves against Marina's arrows, which hit their hearts with perfect accuracy. She manages to shoot down four before the rest of them finally do something. One grabs his gun but I'm already prepared, shooting them down with my own gun before they can hit Marina. The mogs go down in seconds, leaving behind piles of ash and dust in the room. An eerie silence descends on the room, the alarm still blaring behind us, but I'm getting used to it.

"What do we do?" Marina's words are panicked but she looks strangely clam. "We have no way of taking down this zone," she frowns.

"No," I agree. We haven't any bombs big enough and I bet the best weapons the mogs have are in the boy's Zone. We have great legacies but not good enough to knock this part of the base down. More anger and frustration surges through me aimed at Henri and Kat for giving us such a hopeless task.

"So what do we do?" Marina repeats, using telekinesis to grab the arrows she used earlier. I watch as she knocks one to her bow in preparation, slotting the others back into her already-full quiver.

"We take down as many mogs as we can," I reply. "And hope for the best," I shrug, grabbing my sword. Marina looks far from happy with such a vague reply, but she nods.

We turn at the same time, racing back out of the room. The top part of the base is silent but I can hear shouting nearby, the sound of loading guns and boots marching on tiled floors. There are always mog soldiers nearby Marina faces the other closed doors, her face longing and I know she wants more than ever to see inside them, to grab plans that could be essential to us. But the boys haven't given us enough time to investigate more and I know that if we go in those rooms, we'll be trapped. Anger rises up in me: anger at Kat for the useless plan; anger at Henri for not equipping us with what we really need; anger at John and the others for not giving us enough time to complete our job. Marina seems to echo my feelings as her face is set in a frown, her eyes on the corridor in front of us.

"If we all make it out of this," she says through gritted teeth. "Joseph is _so_ dead," she mutters. I grin, but I'm tense. I can hear the mogs marching towards us, their boots loud on the tiled floor.

"John's mine," I reply.

Then the mogs round the corner and all conversation ends. There must be hundreds of mogs, streaming as far as I can see. All are wearing thick, leather armour and they're all armed with knives, guns and a few are even carrying swords strapped onto their backs. Most are tall, far taller than me, and their heads are shaved with the tattoos on their bare skulls. I know enough to recognise the symbol of decorated soldiers. I grit my teeth, longing to turn invisible and slice through them, but I can't let Marina appear alone. Taking a deep breath, I raise my sword and then the mogs charge forwards.

Marina's arrow thuds into the closest mog, hitting his shoulder, but the target doesn't matter when I see the yellow tip. There's a small exploding noise, fire racing out from the arrow and spreading out along the corridor, igniting the mogs nearby. There are screams in the hallway as a few dozen are wiped out and a few mogs hesitate, watching the charred remains of their comrades collapse into ash. But more mogs surge forwards, undeterred, and then I race forwards to meet them.

I lose myself in the fight, letting myself go completely. I slice through mogs quicker than light, slicing through their stomachs, their necks and their hearts. One mog lunges for me with his sword and I knock the blade out of the way easily, spinning on my heel and beheading him with a backhand shot. Another mog jumps for me, thinking I'm distracted, and I duck beneath the blow, grabbing my knife from my belt and stabbing his knee. He staggers back with a scream and I stab him through the heart, straightening up and turning to the next mog. Three mogs come for me at once and I turn invisible, letting them looking around in confusion. I kill all three as they stumble around, trying to locate me. Mogs swipe around with their swords in desperation, and I try not to laugh as they even kill their own soldiers in their desperation to kill me. They don't even touch me of course; the few blades that come close to me I either duck or knock away, before killing the mogs wielding them. I'm sure I'm covered in blood and dust, and I can definitely taste it in my mouth, but it tastes good.

It tastes like revenge.

Sometimes during the battle, I turn to make sure Marina is fine. I shouldn't worry; the girl's on fire. She doesn't even give the mogs a chance to get close to her. Her arrows hit the mogs hearts and heads every time and even I have to marvel at her impeccable aim. Occasionally she lets a whole group of mogs surge forwards before she shoots an incendiary arrow, burning the whole lot to a crisp. Sometimes she changes tactics, abandoning her bow and arrow and using her ice legacy. The temperature drops and the floor beneath the mogs turns to ice, making them slip and fall over. It's quite funny to see them stumble over like that with their feet going out from underneath them. Once they've fallen she either shoots them down with her arrows or her gun, or she forms icicles, so sharp that they impale the mogs in seconds. She stays calm the whole time, her face stoic and determined, and I feel a strange surge of pride. It's nice to see her come so far in so short an amount of time.

We slowly but steadily start to make our way down the corridor, the mogs trying their best to press us back to the top of the corridor where they'll corner us. But we're just too good. At one point I re-join Marina, turning visible. She grins to see me, relief on her face, and then she bends down, pressing her hand against the ground. Ice immediately spreads out from her hand, racing towards the mogs. Some turn to run but then the ice wraps around their feet and they can't move. Some fall onto their faces, others stand in place, trying desperately to free their feet. I watch as Marina fixes a good thirty, maybe even forty in place.

"Go on Maren," she gasps, her face fixed with concentration.

I race forwards at once, the floor clear of ice wherever I step. I wonder how much effort this is costing Marina and I'm determined to be as quick as possible; I don't need her to waste all her energy now. I slice through the mogs, spinning through them so quickly that it's almost a blur. Most try to fight back but they're fixed in place and can't move. Even if they could move, they're not a match for me. A few manage to knock me back with a few lucky swipes of their blades, but most miss, and I slice through them as easily as if they were air. I watch as Marina melts the ice where the mogs and I once were, and I finish off the rest of them as quickly as I can. Soon there's nothing but dust and ash lying on the puddles.

Marina straightens up, breathing heavily as I make my way back to her. I look down the empty corridor, clear of the mogs. We must have gone through at least a couple of hundred during the fight, maybe even more. But there'll be more coming, I'm absolutely sure of it. And Marina is already tired out, and I'm not much better. She used a hell of a legacy earlier on and I can feel myself getting tired. I may not have used my legacies as much but I certainly fought hard enough.

"How are we going to take the base down?" Marina turns to me. I can see she's trying to be brave but it's hard when the inevitable hits us; we have no way of taking down this base and time is running out. Back up will be arriving soon and it'll be far deadlier than the first wave.

"Your legacy is the key to this," I reply, ideas racing through my mind but each are as useless as the last. "But I don't know how," I chew on my lip when a dreaded noise starts to echo up the corridor, bouncing off the tiled walls and reaching our ears: marching boots.

"Shit," Marina whimpers. She reaches for her arrows and I tighten my grip on my sword, waiting for the coming fight. I feel less victorious, more concerned about the approaching mogs and I can tell Marina feels the same. The earlier adrenalin has been replaced with dull fear. Marina shuts her eyes, whispering something go quietly that I can't even hear what she says, but it's almost got a religious feel to it. I think she's praying and seeing her so scared, after everything she's been through, makes me feel sick.

I don't have time to comfort her because then the mogs round the corner, cannons aimed. Fire races towards us, so many blasts that it could fill the whole corridor. Marina reacts faster than I do and then there's a thick ice wall in front of us, blocking the majority of the shots. Some of the ice splinters and cracks, but the wall stays strong as the fire continues to hit it. Marina presses her hands against the wall and I watch as it firms, condenses and the cracks disappear as more ice fills it.

But it's not enough.

More fires hits the wall and I watch as Marina focuses in concentration, trying to protect us behind it, but slowly and surely the wall starts to crumble. I need to help her because she can't keep this up forever. I turn invisible, racing out from behind the wall, dodging the shots coming for me. I hit the mogs, sending some sprawling, as others look around in confusion and amazement. Desperation and determination race through me, and I hack into the mogs, trying to be as fast as possible. Occasionally ice and arrows race past me, closer than comfortable, but I try to focus on my own fight, not on what Marina is doing. The mogs are good, better than the ones before, but no matter how trained they are, they can't beat someone who's invisible. I take them down, slicing and cutting and stabbing and swinging, every sweep of my sword killing the mogs.

But they keep coming.

I hear a shout of pain and I turn to see Marina stagger back, clutching her arm. Mogs swarm towards her at once, and she grabs at her dagger, trying to swipe at them. I race for her at once, raising my hands and knocking the mogs back with telekinesis. But it's too far away and the mogs are back on their feet soon after. Marina raises her hands and I can feel the temperature drop, the ice beginning to form on the walls, the floor, even on the blade of my sword.

And then there's a rumble.

We all stop, mogs and Loric alike. The ground beneath us shakes slightly and some mogs even fall to the ground, slipping on the ice coated on the tiles. I use the mogs distraction to make it next to Marina, grabbing her hand and turning us both invisible. She squeezes my hand, her own still icy cold, and the air still frigid. Mogs look around, doubly confused at our sudden disappearance. I look around for a way out, resigning to moving up the corridor again when there's another rumble.

It's far stronger than before and even I'm knocked off balance slightly, stumbling and struggling to stay upright. I hear more rumbles, and then there's a deep cracking sound. I turn to see the wall next to me cracking, fissures appearing in the thick concrete. My eyes widen in confusion and fear, to see the wall starting to shift a little, the dust falling from the ceiling. The mogs back away in panic, their voices raised in panic as they gesture to the wall. I can hear more rumbling and more cracking noises and then there's a brief silence.

I wait. Nothing happens. Taking a deep breath, I edge forwards to investigate the wall more, taking in the fine cracks, the concrete that shifted slightly with the explosion. By the floor there's a deeper crack, maybe one that spreads on for far longer. Dust falls lightly from the ceiling. I take another step closer.

Then there's a huge cracking sound. The ground shakes so much that I'm knocked to my knees, Marina falling down into me. There's a huge rumbling noise, so loud that it deafens me. There's more booming, so loud that it reminds me of an earthquake. Then the ceiling falls down around us, huge chunks breaking free and slamming into the ground around us. I lunge out, grabbing Marina's hand before she disappears amongst the falling concrete. The floor beneath us shakes and then gives way.

The base collapses.

Xxx

"Maren, _Maren,"_ Marina's voice is filled with panic. "Maren, please wake up!"

Someone's shaking me but I try to push them away. All I can feel, all I can think is _pain._ My chest hurts, my head pounds with agony and my legs and arms are trapped. I can taste ash and dust in my mouth, as well as the rusty taste of blood. I hear a faint crackling and groaning, and if I move my fingers slowly enough I can feel jagged, cold concrete beneath me. I try to open my eyes but a flash of pain races through my skull and I moan weakly, shutting my eyes tight.

"Maren!" Marina's voice fills with relief. "Are you hurt? Can you move?"

I want to snap at Marina for the stupid question but I know she doesn't mean to annoy me. I try to open my eyes again, slowly this time, and the pain isn't so bad. I take in faint darkness, concrete everywhere, and then there's Marina, leaning over me with fear in her face. She looks cut up and bruised but she's moving. That's more than I can do. I open my eyes fully, staring up at her. I must look as pathetic as I feel when I see the pity on her face.

"You _are_ hurt," Marina whispers and then I can feel her ice-cold hands against my neck. I wince at the chill but it feels so good, especially when I feel the healing legacy racing through me almost at once. I sigh in relief as the pounding in my head eases off and feeling starts to return to my arms and legs. Her legacy pulses through me so quickly and effectively that in less than a minute I feel whole again.

"Thanks," I wriggle my arms slightly, trying to sit up in the cramped space. I take in our surroundings more, feeling a slight tinge of panic to see the concrete trapping us in, the smoke and dust lingering in the air. I can't see a way out at all.

"What happened?" I demand. Marina leans back on her heels, her face grey with exhaustion.

"The base was coming down," she whispers. "One block hit you before I could do anything. But I managed to grab you before you fell and then I surrounded us with ice," The simplicity of her words doesn't convey the huge amount of energy she must have used to keep us fully protected from the falling base; I can only imagine how much of her legacy she used to keep us protected for that long.

"I kept the ice going for ages until the base settled a few minutes ago," she whispers. "But I think we're trapped, Maren," her face is filled with fear and she sags against a rock, tears in her eyes. "I tried to get us out but I'm not strong enough," Seeing her panic fills me up with a determined confidence and I smile at her in reassurance, taking her hand.

"Of course you're not," I reply. "You just saved our lives. _I'll_ get us out of this, I promise," I stand up as much as I can, peering up through the cracks of concrete. Hope fills me when I can see the faintest slither of blue sky through the cracks, not too far up ahead of us.

"We were lucky we were so high up in the base," I turn to her. "We're not too far from the surface," Marina nods, getting to her feet in the cramped space. I can see water on the concrete blocks, a few melting icicles where Marina's ice protected us, and I know that the surrounding structure is very precarious. We have to move before it falls down on us.

"Do you think you can protect us again?" I turn to her. She looks exhausted; even beneath the ash I can see a grey tinge to her skin. But she nods, gritting her teeth in determination.

"Ok, I'm going to push with telekinesis," I warn her.

Concentrating on the rocks, I use telekinesis to map a way out, feeling the spaces up ahead of me. I place my hands against the concrete and then using telekinesis I give a huge heave, using all of my strength to press against the rock. It's so heavy, almost too heavy, but it's our only way out. I grit my teeth in pain, heaving the rocks out of our way, my muscles shaking with the effort. I hear the grinding of the concrete as it moves, the groaning as rocks shift out of the way and I carry on pushing, I've never had to use so much strength, never had to heave so much.

Then something joins me: Marina's telekinesis. The rock moves slowly, unable to withstand both of our strength, and with a new sense of determination, I shove with all my strength. I hear the grinding sound and then the rock shifts, rolling to the side. More rocks try to fill the hole that was there but our telekinesis stops it, holding the rocks in place. I scramble up into the space the first rock once was, relieved to see that we're closer to the slithers of sky.

"Almost there," I turn to Marina. She doesn't reply, her hands held out in front of her, her telekinesis stopping us from getting crushed. I join in on the effort, shoving rocks out of our way.

It's impossibly hard, one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I can feel every muscle straining against the rocks and concrete bearing down on us, and the pounding in my head soon starts to return with the effort. But I keep pushing, heaving and straining and little by little the rocks start to move. The cracks showing the sky become bigger and bigger as we reach the surface. With one last heave, we shove aside the final rock, sunlight beating down on us. I pull myself up, grabbing Marina and dragging her up with me. I barely have time to drag her away some the hole we pulled ourselves out of when the rocks crumble into the space, a small cloud of ash and dust rising in the air.

I lie down on the rocks on my stomach, staring around in awe. What used to be a mountain is now a huge pile of ash, rock and even a few flickering fires. When I see how huge and deep the pile of rocks are my stomach clenches; we could have been buried right at the bottom and there would have been no escape for us. I get to my feet wearily, turning around in a full circle, taking in the rubble everywhere. Parts of the forest have been crushed, others have been uprooted from the sheer power of the falling base.

"How did it fall?" Marina lies on the concrete, staring up at the sky.

"No idea," I shake my head. "But I think the boys have got something to do with it," I start to grin, our victory hitting home. We actually took down the base. Granted, Marina and I didn't have much to do with that but we certainly took down a lot of mogs. And we made it out of there alive, which is impressive in itself.

"I guess we better find them," Marina replies but she doesn't move. I think of all the legacies she's used, a few greater energy than I have, and I bend down, pulling her to her feet. I feel sorry for her when I see her sway, looking almost sick.

"Are you hurt?" I ask. She shakes her head, smiling ruefully at me.

"Even if I was, I don't have the energy to heal myself," she replies. I nod, trying to find the best way to get down this damn base. But it's too steep, too rugged, and I don't see how we can do it. We're likely to trip and break our necks in the state we're in.

Yet we have no choice.

"Ok, here goes," I attempt a smile, and start to climb down the pile of rubble. It's hard work, harder than I thought and we slip a few times. Almost immediately I know it's not going to work: Marina's too tired, _I'm_ too tired, and the rubble is too slippery and steep. I come to a stop, sitting down heavily on a nearby rock, Marina sitting next to me at once.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and she looks like she's about to cry. "If we have a break for a few moments, we can try again?" she offers but I shake my head.

"Don't be sorry," I reply, squeezing her hand. I try to fight my own rising panic; I know of course that the mogs will come soon and if we're not hiding then we're going to be taken captive. If only I'd kept those stupid earpieces then we could contact Kat and tell her to help us. But she's probably as lost as I am right now, not knowing where we are.

"I'm sure the others will come soon," I try again. "I mean, they'll see the base has fallen and they had to pick us up afterwards anyway," I look up at the sky. "They should be here any moment," I stare up at the sky, almost willing the ship to come in existence. In fact, I'm so focused on the sky that it takes me a moment to realise Marina has stood up, a grin on her face.

"Joseph!" she suddenly yells. "John!"

I turn to see where she's pointing and that's when I see the boys, all three at the base of the pile of rubble. I hadn't even realised how terrified I was that they were hurt or even dead until the relief hits me, so strong that I feel light headed. I stand up too, and I'm surprised to feel tears in my eyes. Marina's continues shouting, even waving her arms, and then Joseph is next to us, teleporting the moment he sees us. He pulls Marina into a hug and I smile fondly at the two of them, clinging to one another. I guess it's moments like these that make us appreciate those we love.

"Um, Joseph," I say after a few minutes. "We'd kind of like to get down," He pulls back and then I get another surprise when he pulls me in for a hug, far shorter, but just as fierce.

"Come on," he grips our hands. "The ship is waiting for us, but we were trying to find you first," I don't have time to answer because he then teleports down to the ground. It takes me a few moments in my state to adjust but I soon take in the looming pile of rubble next to us, the flattened and scorched earth and the dust lingering in the air.

"See," I hear Nine. "Told you they would be fine,"

I turn to see him grinning at me, as annoying as ever. In fact he looks even cockier, as impossible as I thought that would be. John beams at me and then he walks over quickly, gripping the tops of my arms with a firmness that shocks me. He takes in my face, eyes running over me, and I feel both embarrassed and kind of pleased with the look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" John demands. I'm faintly aware of the others talking to one another, hugging and celebrating at the win. But I'm not focused on the deep blue of John's eyes as they lock on mine.

"I'm fine," I reassure him. "Marina healed me," I don't elaborate but I can tell at once by the frown on his face that he's going to want to know more later.

"And you?" I demand. "You all right?" he nods, still gripping my arms. I think I even see tears in his eyes.

"We were so worried," he whispers. "We saw the base and we couldn't find you and-" he breaks off for a moment, swallowing heavily. "We thought you might be dead," he whispers, blinking hastily.

"Hey," I smile softly. "Takes more than a base to kill me," He nods unsteadily and I feel a wave of happiness, protectiveness and fondness wash over me to see him. "Hey, we're ok," I say more firmly. "We did it," He nods again, still looking unsteady, and I lean forwards, pulling him into a hug.

He makes a funny choking noise, almost like a sob, and his warms wrap around me so tightly that I almost can't breathe. I wrap my arms around him too, burying my head in his neck, feeling comforted by his presence. I shut my eyes, focusing entirely on him and just forget the world.

Even if for a little while.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be Saturday (unless there are WiFi problems!).**

 **Please review!**


	35. Chapter 34 - The Mogadorian Way

**Hi guys!**

 **So thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Since I've moved abroad and am away from family at the moment it's been quite hard but it's so lovely to hear all of your thoughts and feedback! So thank you all so much!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Pandapear – I'm glad you enjoyed Marina's mix of personality and liked the fighting scenes. As for the master legacies, Maren has hers too; it's the element/weather manipulation. She got hers before the Games even started, which is why it's never really been mentioned. John is going to get his very soon and Eight's is his shape shifting, again, which he got before the Games.**

\- **Ella is back in this chapter! I took a break from her and Adam whilst the base attack was going on (like I took a break from the other's POVs when her visions were going on) but now it's back to normal.**

\- **I'm glad it's obvious John and Maren love each other because sometime I worry I haven't made it obvious enough and need to add more in.**

\- **Maren would definitely be the one to instigate a Jix kiss because John would be way too nervous!**

 **So glad you all enjoyed and please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 34 – The Mogadorian Way

 **Adam**

 _"Setrakus has never lied to us!" Someone yells. "He's our leader! He's one of us and he fights for us!"_

 _"He's not one of you," I call out heavily. Instead of more shouting there's a silence as people stare around, confused. The mogs are still ready to lunge forwards, and still ready to fight but they're listening._

 _"He's not one of you…" I take a deep breath. "He can't be one of you…because he's Loric,"_

For a moment there's complete silence. The shouting stops, the mogs cease moving, and even the soldiers hesitate. I can feel the eyes on me, as they all stare at me; some even have their mouths hanging open and it would be amusing, if not for vaguely disconcerting. For a brief moment I think that I've done the impossible. I think I might have convinced them, might have gotten through to them. After all, it was the one thing I was banking on: destabilising their trust in their leader because once that's gone, their whole cause is over. And I really believe that I've done it when I see the looks of shock on their faces, the stunned looks of horror and confusion. Hope courses through me. I take a step forwards.

Of course, I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. I'm not that lucky.

The minute I move, shouting and yelling erupts at once, and the mogs surge forwards with an intensity that shocks everyone. The Loric soldiers stagger back, unprepared for the mob that charges into them. Some Loric are knocked to their knees, whilst others are jostled and shoved into the nearby chairs. For a horrible moment there's nothing between the mogs and me and then the soldiers begin to fight back, trying to shove the mogs back into their seats. But the crowd are too angry, their faces filled with hatred and disbelief as they all fight to get to me. I take a step back, shocked, Crayton and Sam next to me in seconds. I'm frozen, knowing I should try to do something but I can only stare at the crowd in disbelief.

"You _liar_!"

"Traitor!"

"We'll kill you!"

"You're worse than the Loric!"

"You're _dead_!"

The shouts and insults wash over me, barely affecting me. I've heard worse from people who used to matter to me. I shake off the shock, watching as some soldiers manage to successfully create a ring around the mogs so they can't get through and attack the stage. But they want to. Their eyes are filled with anger and hatred, their lips curled back with disgust, their fingers pointing, their fists shaking as they continue to shout at me and shove against the soldiers. I've never seen such hate before and seeing it directed at me is terrifying.

"Let's go," Crayton murmurs, stepping forwards so he's in front of me slightly. "We can leave by the side," I turn my head to see a small flap door nearby, almost as if they knew we would need an emergency exit.

"We can't go now," I whisper.

"No one's going to listen to you now," Crayton whispers urgently. "Trust me on that,"

Staring at the hatred in their faces, I know he's right.

"No," Sam shakes his head. "We have to tell them the truth. It's the only way," Before I can stop him he marches forwards, taking centre stage with a confidence that surprises me.

"Hey, listen to me!" he snaps. "Listen to me!" The mogs continue to shout but his microphone manages to convey the essence of his words and I watch as a few stop and stare. But most continue fighting.

 _"Listen to me!"_ He bellows. The noise is deafening and the mogs stop temporarily, some even clutching at their ears. They still look furious but they're watching the stage now, their faces twisted up in suspicion and hatred. I'm stunned that Sam managed to capture their attention so quickly and so aggressively.

"As much as you hate him, every word Adam speak is the truth!" Sam snaps. I don't even know what to make of his newfound confidence.

"Haven't you wondered where Setrakus' powers come from?" Sam yells. "You think he's like a God, with his powers of controlling objects in the air, readings minds, controlling people!" he shouts. I bet he has no idea about Setrakus' legacies but he's making good guesses. Good enough to make a lot of the mogs stop for the moment.

"He acquired them with his technology!" One of the mogs in the front rows shouts in protest.

"He was born with them!" Sam hollers back and I've never seen him so angry. "He was Loric and was denied a place as an Elder, so he got angry, real angry! And he decided to enlist your help to destroy the Loric, but the only way he could get you to help him was to be one of you! So he lied!" The mogs begin to shout again but the tempo and noise has decreased slightly. It's almost as if they're lacking the energy and will to protest.

"He tricked you all to get involved in a war that should never have been started!" Sam shouts, his fists clenched. "There was no quarrel between Loric and Mogs beforehand! He made you hate the Loric using his powers!" Some mogs shake their heads and I can still see the anger, the hatred, and the suspicion. But they're listening.

"Haven't you ever wondered how he has been able to control you so long?" Sam demands. "How he, of all Mogadorians, is the _only_ one with these special powers? Have you never thought of where he came from? His background, his history? He's never spoken of it publically, I'll bet," I see one or two wince, a few looking at their neighbours in confused suspicion. They think it's a trick, of course they do, but there is truth in Sam's words and they can't deny it.

"And his heir, Ella," Sam continues. "A Loric girl. How is that possible if he's Mogadorian?" He pauses for a moment, a long moment. He lets the truth sink in.

"It's not. The laws of biology say so. The only way it could be possible was if he was Loric, like her," He says.

The truth hits home. I can see it. The stunned looks, the horror on some, the betrayal on others. And with betrayal comes the anger. I barely have time to yank Sam back before the mogs surge forward in fury, their anger giving them new strength. The Loric soldiers crumble away, unable to beat back the mogs, and the crowd surges forward, some even reaching the stage. Dust leaps in front of Sam and I in his wolf form, growling and snarling. It's enough to make the mogs pause for a moment. It's long enough for the Loric soldiers to jump up and re-form the ring around the mogs, shoving them back towards the seats. I can see them heave with effort and the strain on their faces as they struggle to control the mob is evident.

"Come on," I hiss to Sam. "We have to go before they kill us," Fear floods through me, and my heart pounds in my chest.

"But-" he protests.

"There's no talking to them!" I shout, digging my nails into his arm. "We have to go!"

He takes one look at the heaving crowds, the yelling mogs and then he nods. I turn to go, pushing Sam ahead of me towards the small side entrance to the tent. We set off in a light jog, trying to duck away from the crowds. A few spare Loric soldiers shuffle forwards, eyes slightly alarmed, crowding around us with their guns to protect us. We're hustled out, the screams and shouts following us, taunting us and I can hear the normal insults raining down on me. I turn once just before I go but I wish I hadn't.

I'll never forget the looks of such hatred.

Xxx

"What do we do now?"

I'm back in my tent, the flaps securely closed so that I'm hidden from public sight. Sam and Alicia sit on the thick mattresses next to me, looking tense and nervous; Sam chews on his nails, his eyes flickering to the flaps now and then. I see him wince whenever a gust of breeze ruffles the fabric, almost as if he's scared that it's not wind but mogs coming to kill us. Alicia grips her knife in her hands, trying to fix a brave look on her face but I know her well enough to see she's nervous. I am too; I know that there are three Loric guards nearby and Dust is right by my side, but after the display I saw earlier, I'm terrified.

"Well?" Alicia demands. I sigh, running a hand through my hair in agitation.

"We leave them for a while," I say. "And lay low,"

"But now's the best time to strike!" she protests, as hot-headed as Hannah always was. "We tell them everything when they're confused and shocked!" I shake my head, not sharing her passion, her drive. I just feel so, so weary.

"Trust me on this," I reply. "When mogs are angry, they get stubborn. No matter what we'll say, they'll deny the truth and want to believe their Leader. They stick together when they believe they're under attack," I take a deep breath, looking at the other two earnestly. "And sticking together means defending their leader, no matter what," Alicia scowls, angrily stabbing her knife into the mattress. I don't comment on it.

"But when they're alone and they feel safer, that's when they talk," I continue. "Without Loric soldiers and me there, telling them what they believe to be lies, that's when they'll start to really talk things over. Admit things they don't want to, see truths that they rather wouldn't. And they'll start to get suspicious of Setrakus, wondering if there's truth to the words. Only then, once they're calm, should we talk to them,"

"Fine," Alicia scowls, wrapping her arms around her knees. "We'll do it your way," Her tone annoys me, the insolence pissing me off. Maybe I'm tired or maybe I'm just so sick of being doubted or second-guessed by everyone, but something annoys me more than normal.

"Yeah, we will," I snap. "If anyone knows the mogs it's me. So we'll do it _my_ way," My tone matches her and she scowls more, anger appearing on her face.

"Guys, no fighting," Sam says wearily. "Our cause is struggling as it is. We don't need in-fighting in the ranks," he protests. I sigh, putting my head in my hands. I just want to be alone, to be allowed to mope for a while.

"He's right," Alicia surprises me by being the bigger person for once, instead of sulking as Hannah would have. "I'm sorry…I'm just…I feel so useless here!" she snaps. "The others are out fighting and we're stuck in a stupid camp trying to persuade the mogs to follow us when the time is right!" I look up at her, finding it hard to feel sympathetic.

"Better here than on the battlefield," I reply bluntly. "We'd be dead in minutes," Alicia winces, the hurt clear on her face and I wonder if she's thinking of Hannah. It always comes back to Hannah, for both of us. I wonder if we'll ever be able to have one conversation together without her ghost haunting the both of us. Looking at the hurt anger in Alicia's eyes I'm not sure if we ever will.

"I need some air," I decide, standing up. Sam and Alicia look up in confusion at my sudden movement, but Dust lightly hops up in beagle form, looking eager to go outside.

"But it's not safe," Sam protests.

"I'll have Dust," I reply briskly. "If I sit in here anymore, I'll go mad,"

I ignore the look of hurt on their faces, pushing the flap aside and stepping outside. The cool air hits me at once, the freshness taking my breath away and clearing my anger and fear. I take a deep breath, ignoring the protests of the Loric guards, as I stride away from the tent. Dust growls at them and they hover by the doorway, unsure of what to do. I continue walking, letting the darkness and cover of tents hide me from their view. I don't pay attention to where I'm going; I just walk. It does me good, almost as if I'm walking away from all my troubles, if only for a few moments.

I stop after a few minutes, staring at the sea of tents around me. Dust stands faithfully by my side, tongue hanging out as he pants. I stare up at the stars, shining far above me in the dark sky. If I were somewhere else, somewhere quiet and empty of enemies and allies, I think I'd finally be at peace. I shut my eyes, the longing to be left alone and not to have responsibilities washing over me. I don't think I've wanted something so much. The temptation to carry on walking right out of the camp is so strong that it's hard to fight. It would be so easy to walk right out of here. I could go to the woods, hide out there for a while. I could move from place to place, avoiding whoever is in charge. I almost imagine the beaches, the woods, the mountains, the lakes…seeing all of those places, no mogs or Loric to worry about, no battle plans or strategy to plan…

I sigh, opening my eyes. It's a fantasy of course. I'll never be free until the war is won by the Loric and even then, I doubt I'll be completely free. I'll probably be given responsibility over the mogs and what to do with them if we win, and if we don't, then I'll be publically executed as a traitor. And besides I'd never want a future like that if I were alone. I'd want Hannah to be with me.

"You know, she'd have made a great Elder," I look down at Dust. "She was strong and tough, but she had empathy. That's more than most people can say," Dust looks up at me, his tail wagging. He doesn't say anything; he just watches me.

"I still miss her," I sigh, my breath fogging in the air in front of me. "I don't tell the others…Sam didn't know her and doesn't really care and Alicia…well, she cares too much,"

 _You know you can talk to me about it._ Dust replies. _And Alicia wouldn't mind. I think she wants to talk about her sister's death sometimes. She wouldn't be upset if you opened up to her._

"Not Alicia," I shake my head. "Sometimes I think she still blames me for Hannah's death. We're definitely not at the stage to talk about her,"

 _She doesn't blame you,_ Dust says softly. _She's sad. She's lonely. She doesn't think people like her for her, but because she was the little sister of Hannah._

"That's not true," I mumble weakly.

 _Isn't it?_ Dust watches me keenly. _If she were related to Hannah, would you really have become her friend? You certainly wouldn't have killed Ivan for her._ His words ring with too much truth and I feel defensive, almost angry.

"I killed Ivan to keep Alicia safe!" I snap, my fists clenching.

 _And to make him pay for what he did to Hannah._ His eyes watch me, knowledge glinting in them. I scowl, turning away, hating that he's right.

"You know, you can have more than one motive," I snap. "There's nothing wrong with that!"

 _I know._ Dust replies evenly, not bothered by my anger. _But it_ is _wrong to not admit the truth to yourself._ I scowl, hating how well he knows me.

"It doesn't matter why I did it anyway," Even now it hurts to think of what I did. Ivan was a monster but he was my brother. He was both good and bad, and sometimes I miss the good side to him. The brother that I loved and grew up with. My best friend.

"What matters is that Alicia will never forgive me," I sigh. "Not really. There'll always be some part of her that will hate me for what I did, even if she'll never admit it. To me or _herself_!"

 _If she seems upset with you, it's not because of that. She doesn't want to be compared to her sister all the time,_ Dust replies. His wise voice and response is at odds with the grinning dog next to me.

" _I_ don't," I mumble, ashamed.

 _Yes you do. All the time. You think of similarities, differences, what Hannah would have done, what Hannah would have said…Alicia knows what you're thinking a lot of the time…you're easy to read._ Dust gently rubs against my leg, as if to comfort me, which is at odds with his lecture.

 _She knows she's being constantly compared to Hannah and she hates it. You, of all people, understand that._

"I know," I sigh. "She finds it tough, being the living sister of the 'great martyr' who died to make the world a better place," I smile ruefully. "That's not easy to live up to,"

 _It's not easy either when one of her only friends can't stop thinking about that sister either,_ Dust replies pointedly. I huff, crossing my arms, hating how easily he can read my mind.

"It's not easy forgetting about Hannah!" I protest. "She was…she was my only companion, my only friend, when so many people hated me. She helped guide me, helped protect me, gave me strength…she did so much for me. She _knew_ me, Dust, like no one had ever known me before…Losing her was like losing a part of myself," I admit. "You never get over that loss. You just learn to live with it,"

 _I know,_ his voice is sympathetic. _I know you'll always miss her. I'm sure you'll always love her too. But it's time to focus on the living, not the dead. See what's in front of you._

"And what's that?" I snap, hating how he's right. I know I spend too much time thinking of Hannah, even with the others. She's always on my mind, even when she's not directly what I think of.

 _Your friends can tell when you're thinking of Hannah,_ Dust says softly. _It hurts them, to see you long for someone who is dead. Make them feel valued, make them realise that you care for them as much as you did her._ The truth hits home, as much as I want to avoid it.

"I will," I whisper softly. And I mean it.

 _And think of Alicia,_ Dust continues. _She must see herself as a living replacement of Hannah. How would that make you feel?_

"Awful," I admit.

 _I'm not saying that you should forget Hannah,_ Dust continues. _But move on from her. It's what she'd want._

"I know," I sigh. "She'd hit me now for moping over her," I smile sadly. "Man, she'd tear me apart for it," Dust makes a funny barking sound and I think it's a laugh.

 _I don't blame her. I can safely say that you have a tendency to indulge your sulking, which is_ not _fun for someone reading your thoughts._ I smirk, shaking some hair out of my eyes.

"Fine, I guess," I roll my eyes. "You know, I think-"

I don't get to finish. Something lunges out of the darkness, so quick that I don't have time to defend myself. It smashes into me, making me fall to my knees with a cry. Something kicks my back brutally and I fall onto my stomach, my face sinking into the mud. I splutter and cough, desperately trying to push myself up but something is pressed against my back, keeping me down. It could be a foot. I hear Dust snarl and I turn my head slightly to see him pounce at my attacker, fangs bared and claws extended. But whomever it is lashes out and kicks him, the yelp of pain sending chills down my spine. I barely manage to look up to see Dust thrown away from me and he lands nearby in a heap, unmoving. Panic floods through me and I desperately try to fight back, my hands and nails digging into the mud.

"Stay down!" My attacker hisses, pressing my face into the mud. I choke and splutter, trying to push myself off to the ground, heaving with my shoulders and biceps. But then my attacker pins me down with something stronger, keeping me fixed. I think he could be sitting on me.

I suddenly feel the ice cold steel presses against my neck.

"I will kill you, I swear it," the voice hisses, filled with hatred. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't,"

I know I should beg, argue, or come up with a good reason why I should live but I can barely breath. I gasp and wheeze, trying to turn my head to get some air, but I'm so constricted. Renewed panic races through me at the thought of suffocating to death. Sensing my struggle, my attacker grips my hair, lifting my head up off the ground and I wince at my neck being pulled back in such a horrible angle. With my head raised and my eyes free to see, I try to make out if Dust is moving but he doesn't seem to be. Fear and panic race through me, and I gasp for breath, trying to think of something to say.

"Anything to say, traitor?" the mog snarls. I gasp for breath, swallowing, trying to ignore the pain and fear. I'm horribly aware of the cold dagger against my throat.

"If you kill me, they'll kill you," I manage to hiss. I hear a laugh, a cold bitter laugh that sends shivers down my back.

"There'd a thousand suspects in this part of the camp alone," he hisses. "Unless they kill us all, I think I'll be all right,"

"Why are you doing this?" I wheeze.

"Why?" the voice sounds incredulous. "You betrayed our people, our cause! You work for the Loric!" he raises his voice, the anger and hatred evident. "But you can't even stop there! You now have to turn us against our Beloved Leader by spreading hateful lies about him! The worst thing is, it's working! There are some idiots who believe the shit you're spreading!" I want to feel victorious but I just feel terrified.

"It's the truth," I whisper.

"No, here's the truth," The vice hisses. "I'm going to kill you before you ruin anyone else's lives!" The blade presses in deeper against my throat.

With a heave of strength fuelled by panic, I shove off the ground, knocking the mog off my back. The mog rolls to the side, stunned by my sudden strength but he's back on his feet almost at once. I try to get to my feet, but he grabs me by my shirt, dragging me back down. With a snarl, I turn to push him away from me but then he smashes me in the face. I cry out, falling back and clutching my bloody nose, my head spinning.

"You're so dead you-"

He cuts off with a gasp and I look up to see him clutch his neck, blood pouring down his throat. He stares at me in horror and confusion and then explodes into ash, as if he never existed. I stagger back, exhausted, hurting and relieved, unable to believe what just happened. I try to catch my breath, turning to see if it was Dust. But it wasn't; he's weakly picking himself up the ground, whining softly as he limps over to me. For a horrible moment I imagine another mog standing there, wanting to take the glory for himself. But then I see her, standing and watching me with her arms crossed. In this light she looks nothing like Hannah at all. You wouldn't even think they were sisters.

"Next time you go out for a midnight stroll," Alicia's voice rings through the clearing. "Take a weapon, mog boy"

Xxx

 **Ella**

I stare out at the Capital, my eyes scouring the familiar skyline. I've looked at it a thousand times. There's still the same maze of streets, empty of mogs in these uncertain times. There are the skyscrapers towering high in the sky, blocking the dull sunset. There are still the sprawling manor houses in the outer circle of the Capital and then the sea of houses further outside, spreading so far in the distance that I can't see where the city ends. The only differences to the city are the protective measures recently completed: the guns on the roofs; the pods; the automatic fighter jets waiting to be activated, the underground tunnels filled with mogs and pods, and the new barracks set up in every quarter, housing the soldiers ready to march against the Loric whenever they'll come.

And they will come. I know they're coming. I've seen the mog troops camping outside the Capital, where the now-destroyed Loric quarters used to be. I've been included in on a few meetings where the Generals are freely admitting that the Loric are gaining control of the cities outside the Capital, easily taking over now that all mog forces have been pulled back to the Capital. Apparently the Loric have holds all over Lorien now, apart from the Capital. I've heard of the Loric's refugee camp, filled with hundreds of thousands of mogs seeking protection from their enemies, as Setrakus isn't offering any sort of protection to them.

The Loric are starting to win. They're winning control of cities all over Lorien. Without mog armies in there to fight, the Loric have moved in and claimed the cities. Sure, the Capital belongs to the mogs, but it's only a short amount of time before all Loric forces come to the gates. The Loric dominate the airwaves too, showing great promos of the Elders in battle, in training and with other Loric soldiers. When the Loric come to the Capital, they'll have a support they've never had before.

But most of all, I saw the explosion that took place some 20 miles outside of the Capital today. The plume of smoke is still there, still reminding everyone that the Loric are just outside the city now, planning their attacks. I was in training when it happened but I'll never forget the mogs' panic as they ran to get their 'Beloved Leader'. I'll never forget the shouting of the mogs as they raced down their corridors, the air tainted with urgency. Best of all I'll never forget the look on Setrakus' face when he heard of the attack.

I'd never seen someone so genuinely shocked.

The mogs are terrified, both the civilians and the soldiers. Sure they've got their pods set up, created to stop all Loric troops from making it too far into the city. Sure, they have Setrakus who is admittedly a terrifying opponent. Sure, they've got the technology, the numbers and of course, they have the Capital. But they're terrified. They hide in their houses, barely daring to leave the safety of their homes. Any deliveries from outside the cities are checked rigorously, as if they'd smuggle in Loric fighters. Lights are out from 7 o'clock in the evening onwards, in case of a bombing.

The Loric won't bomb. They won't sneak in. They'll come in broad daylight, hundreds of thousands in one massive army, letting the mogs know of their attack. They'll want the mogs to feel the same fear that the Loric have felt the past 15 years.

I can't wait.

There's a knock on my door and I swing my legs off the window seat, straightening the black trousers. I'm used to his visits, used to him supervising my training and making sure I'm reading the Great Book. He's continuing as if I have a planet to take over when the time is right, instead of a planet torn apart by two forces. And I was expecting his visit it ever since Setrakus ran out of training earlier to go and discuss with his Generals. I'm still not invited to the top-secret meetings but he tells me the most important things.

"Granddaughter," Setrakus walks in, his shoulders drooped slightly.

It's so odd for me to see him after all the visions of his past, knowing what he's done, what he's been through himself. It makes me sick to see him and it makes it a hell of a lot harder to continue the perfect granddaughter charade. But I have to. I have to do whatever I can.

"Good evening, Grandfather," I say smoothly, standing up and holding my hands behind my back respectively. He doesn't even seem to notice. He looks awful; his face is grey, his shoulders are sloped and his hands are shaking as he reaches for a glass of wine.

"Is this a visit for training?" I ask. "I know you weren't there earlier but I completed the training with my instructor, as I do every day," Setrakus gulps down some wine, breathing deeply.

"This isn't about your training," he replies gruffly. I never thought I'd enjoy someone's agitation as much as I am now.

"Is it about my studying?" I press, knowing full well it isn't. "I'm very close to completing the Great Book and am ready to sit the test soon,"

"It's not about that either!" he snaps, clearly on edge. I try not to let him see my smile. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he turns to me.

"As you know that there was an attack just outside the Capital this morning," Setrakus begins. "You were in the middle of training when it took place and I unfortunately had to leave to attend to urgent business," his calm tone and words don't betray the fury on his face this morning.

"Yes, Grandfather," I reply calmly. He sighs, sitting down on a nearby chair, rubbing a hand over his face. He looks broken, exhausted, and I can't help but feel the slightest tinge of victory at seeing him so lost.

"It was our most important base," he looks up at me. "We have them all over the planet, mostly by the cities. They contain the brunt of our troops, where we train our battle pikens and krauls, where we create our special drugs," he says matter-of-factly. "They are essential to the running of the planet. If there is a rebellion, the bases deploy the troops immediately so the coups can be suppressed within hours,"

"Of course, Grandfather," I say. "I learnt about this in my lessons. You told me about them," I remind him. I don't think he even notices what I'm saying; he just looks away from me and at the wall as if it contains all the answers to his problems.

"There was one base, however, that surpassed all others," his face is filled with grief, as if he lost someone close to him. "West Virginia," The name doesn't sound familiar but it doesn't take a genius to figure out which one it was.

"The one that was attacked this morning?" It's so hard to keep my voice as innocent as possible when I can't help but enjoy his grief.

"Yes," he sighs heavily, staring down at the glass in his hands. "We pulled the mogs back to the Capital as it was our best strategic bet. You know this of course,"

"Because the Capital is the only place that counts," I recite. "There are the best precaution and protection systems here. And all mog soldiers over Lorien have been trained extensively in how to defend the Capital," I intone. He nods, running his finger over the rim of the glass, almost shell-shocked.

"When we pulled them back, we knew we'd have excessive mog troops. We couldn't place them all in the city, of course, that would cause absolute panic," Setrakus continues. "The majority of them we put into the base. So many troops, so many soldiers ready to defend our planet…" he trails off. "They were all killed in the attack. The base was completely destroyed,"

I bite my lip to stop my smile.

"How?" I ask calmly.

"I'm not sure," his face turns angrier, colder. "The base was designed so that if one side fell, the other side could continue to function. Nothing has that much power to destroy it…nothing technological anyway," he mutters, clenching the glass stem between his hands so tightly I think he's going to snap it.

"Who did it?" I ask, although I already know. There are very few people who could take down such a base.

"The Elders," his voice turns angry. "They shouldn't be _alive!"_ He jumps up abruptly, throwing his glass against the all and it shatters. I watch the glass fall to the ground in tiny pieces, the liquid staining the wall red. Setrakus breathes heavily, his fists clenched at his sides. I've never seen him so uncontrolled, so unhinged.

"Grandfather-" I take a step towards him but he whirls towards me, his face mad.

" _We found them_!" he shouts. "We found their base and we bombed it!" he yells. "They should have died that night and all this would be over. But they _still_ lived!"

I don't reply because I don't trust myself to keep my secret. I think of that night, that horrible night with the visions: Celwe's death, Pittacus' death, Lorien occupied… Seeing Setrakus in his study, planning my friends' deaths had been the breaking point for me; I had no choice but to warn my friends. And it worked. They lived.

"They shouldn't have survived!" Setrakus shouts, oblivious to my thoughts. "The missiles were too strong, the base should have been unprepared!" He turns in anger and for a moment I think he's going to punch the wall. He's even shaking slightly, as if unable to control his anger, and for the first time I find myself scared of him. Not victorious, not pleased to see him angry, but scared.

"The missiles didn't hit the base then?" I whisper, not having to fake my nerves. He sighs, the sound close to a hiss, and I can almost see the physical effort of trying to restrain himself.

"Yes, they did," he says, agitation and frustration clear. But the anger is starting to disappear. "They hit the base dead on. But somehow, _somehow,_ the Loric were warned of the attack. Perhaps we have spies in the Capital or perhaps they sensed it on their missile detection systems," he shrugs, but I can sense the gears working in his mind. "Either way, they were prepared,"

"Spies?" I whisper, my fear doubling. I watch him take a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and then his fists by his sides relax. He turns to me, plastering a confident smile on his face.

"We have Loric workers still working in the Capital," Setrakus shrugs. "Menial tasks really. Cleaning. Cooking. Cleric work. They do the jobs the Mogadorians shouldn't have to. Perhaps some of them aren't as trustworthy as we would like to believe," he frowns. I relax, knowing I'm not suspected yet. It's crucial that he believes I'm on his side.

"We could attack again?" I hate suggesting it, but I know it's the only way I can play along. If I didn't act as though I want to beat them, he'll be suspicious.

"No," he shakes his head. "They've learnt their lesson. The Elders won't return to that base now, not until the war is over," he sighs. "What's the point in attacking such a base, when the most important targets aren't there,"

"But the base-" I begin.

"The base isn't important!" he snaps, his anger barely restrained. "The Loric can't win without the Elders; we all know it! Bases can be built but Elders can't be. We destroy one base they'll make another. Best we focus our attention on killing the Elders and ending the war with them," His voice becomes calmer at the end, as if having a concrete plan soothes him.

"Of course," I say respectfully. "And we're still stronger than the Loric?" I ask, trying to make myself sound concerned. "After all we have the Capital,"

"Naturally," he replies, the anger barely suppressed. "The attack on our base was merely a temporary setback," He turns away from the wall and approaches me, his face more determined than before. I have to force myself not to flinch away from him and to plaster an innocent, curious look on my face. I try not to let him see the hatred I feel.

"One way or another this war is coming to an end," he says, his words absolute. "The players are in place, the board has been set and now we act. The Elders may have attacked my base and they may have won this victory but not the war. I still have my own tricks," he smiles slightly, the pleased look setting me on edge.

"What do you mean?" I ask and his smile grows. It's filled with cruel delight.

"It's time I showed you my research,"

Xxx

The room he takes me to is one I've never been in before. It's right at the bottom of the Justice Building, below all the levels of cells and prisons, past the hospital, the armouries, the training rooms and right into the depths of the ground. We step out of the metal elevator, the doors sliding shut the minute we leave. An empty, straight corridor stretches out in front of me, never seeming to end, and without a word Setrakus begins to walk down it. I take one last look at the elevator doors behind me and then with a sigh, I follow my grandfather.

It's cold as we pass through the straight corridor, so cold that I can see my breath fog out in front of me. I wrap my arms around myself, taking in the pure concrete walls with electrical lights flickering every few paces or so. There are no doors, no signs, no mogs and the empty silence unnerves me. Our footsteps echo all around us and I peer over my shoulder to see the elevator we came in disappear up the shaft, leaving me down here with Setrakus. I shiver, turning back around and trying not to make my fear evident.

Eventually I can make out the end of the corridor; there's a thick, sturdy metal door with a grill on the front and a code pad by the side of it. We come to a stop in front of us, Setrakus moving to block my eyesight. I hear the beeping noises as he types in the key code, and then a scanner shoots out of the wall, so quick and sudden that I jump back in shock. Setrakus smiles humourlessly and the machine scans his eye, a funny whirring noise going on. Then the scanner retracts into the wall and the door swings open.

"Welcome to my research room," Setrakus turns to me. "Do not touch anything. I can't promise that you'll live if you examine certain objects," he warns and then he enters the room.

It's not at all what I was expecting. I imagined rows and rows of metal tables covered in surgical equipment and machines. I expected mogs to race around the room in white coats, clutching papers and talking in groups about new experiments. I expected it to be cold, metal, pristine and huge.

The room is very different to my imagination. Admittedly it's huge, but instead of the tables and cold metal walls and experimental instruments, the room is pure concrete; the walls, floor and ceiling are all made from the substance. Metal lights hang down from the ceiling, creating dull yellow circles of light wherever they hang, leaving other parts in shadow. A huge hulking machine lurks in the centre of the room, a thick sheet thrown over it so I have no idea what it could be, but seeing it makes my stomach fill with nerves. I'm not sure why but the hulking shadow terrifies me. I look away towards the nearest corner of the room, where there's a huge metal vat, a horrible stink erupting from it. There's a chill emanating from the tank and I can smell the stench of rot, mould and sulphur coming from it. One sole mog works next to it, measuring up something on a sheet on paper on a clipboard. He's how I imagined the mogs to be at least: wearing a white coat and goggles.

"What is this?" I whisper, genuinely shocked and confused. Setrakus smiles and then leads me over to the vat, our footsteps echoing in the great room. The stench gets stronger as we approach and I try not to gag or wince.

"My secret research room," he replies. "Not many have been lucky enough to come here," I guess I'm supposed to feel lucky but I just want to leave this room and never return. It's a physical struggle to make my feet follow him to the vat.

"Why, what's in here?" I force myself to reply.

"The Mogadorians are not so lucky as the Loric," Setrakus begins, looking more animated than before. "We cannot adjust our features with legacies, nor can we heal away injuries or illnesses. We have chosen a different path," He leads me closer and the chill gets stronger, as if the black goo sucks out all warmth. I start to shiver, both from cold and fear.

"Which path is that?" I whisper. Setrakus looks down at me, a smile lingering on his face.

"Technology," he replies simply.

"Welcome!" the mog approaches having seen us, clutching a needle in his spare hand. The syringe is filled with black goo, which _moves_ in the tube. I shudder in horror at the liquid, but Setrakus just looks fascinated, almost fond of whatever is in the tank.

"My granddaughter has come to learn of her heritage," he tells the mog, who looks at me curiously. "I have come to show her,"

He reaches out for the syringe, lifting it up carefully to the light and the liquid moves again. I take a step back without meaning to, disgusted by the sick black goo in the tube. I watch in mute horror as Setrakus examines it for a long moment and then stabs it into his arm, the black goo plunging into his veins. I bite my lip to keep quiet as the black goo crawls into his veins, slowly moving under his skin. His skin goes murkier where the black goo flows and I shudder to see his skin bubble and shift with the movement of the black sludge. Setrakus hisses in pain but there's relief on his face too. For a long moment he seems to hold his breath and then I watch as he straightens up, the grey tinge to his skin disappearing. He stands up straighter, appearing stronger and calmer and then he smiles at me, more energised than before. I stare at his arm again in wordless horror, the black goo still working through his veins.

"This strengthens me and my people," Setrakus says, gesturing to the tank. "It heals wounds, gives us energy and helps the Mogadorians produce children," he smiles at the look on my face. "We are like the Loric,"

I watch as the mog examines some tubes sprouting from the tub, the black liquid oozing through the cables and into small syringes. I imagine Setrakus giving these to his favourite generals and commanders, as a reward for serving him well.

"It's wrong!" I blurt out. "It's unnatural! Its sick!" I can't help my disgust; it's so disturbing.

"One could simply point out that this is a physical manifestation of a Loric legacy," Setrakus replies. "The Mogadorians' version," he doesn't seem worried by my disgust. "Why should the Loric get all the powers?"

"Because it's natural!" I protest. "A gift!"

"And this is my gift to my people," Setrakus says calmly. "I'm simply making the system, the _war,_ more balanced. Surely you would approve. It means our people can win," He watches me carefully and I take a deep breath. I want to keep arguing, keep protesting at how gross it is but I know it won't get me anywhere.

"Is that why the mogs are so strong?" I demand. "Some of your generals, they're so strong and have unnatural stamina and endurance. Is this the reason for it?" I demand. Setrakus shrugs, looking down at his arm almost happily. He seems so much happier and stronger and seeing the sudden change sets me on edge.

"Yes," he shrugs. "But this is only the pinnacle of what we have achieved over the years. You have so much still to learn, Ella," he sighs almost sadly. "It's a shame we don't have the time for it,"

"Promise me, you'll never use that on me," I say, my voice shaking. "Promise me, you'll never put that _stuff_ in me!" Setrakus watches me carefully and then smiles, a creepy, sadistic smile that makes me feel sick.

"I can't do that I'm afraid," he replies. "You should be grateful that I didn't use it on you to age you," he turns and I stare at the vat, heart pounding. If that black goo ever goes in me I'll be sick. The thought is so horrendous that I turn away with a shudder.

"But that is not why I brought you here," he continues. "I came here to show you this,"

He gestures with his hand and then the lights brighten significantly. I throw my hand up in front of my face to protect myself against the light. I'm slightly blinded but I can see well enough to watch as Setrakus gestures with his hand again and the sheet is thrown off the great machine in the centre of the room. It takes me a few minutes to recognise it but when I do I feel like fainting. I saw it before in my visions. I saw this machine when he was planning on sucking out Lorien's energy to give himself Ximic, the greatest legacy of all.

It's the Liberator.

"What is that?" I whisper, feeling numb. I stare at the familiar hunk of metal, symbols both in Loric and Mogadorian etched all over it. There a needle sticking out at one point, presumably the same needle as before. Setrakus walks over, reaching out and stroking the misshapen metal, the points jutting out here and there. He looks at it as if it's his baby, his most precious possession ever.

I want to throw up. I want to destroy it. I want to run away from here and never return.

I wish Stanley were here.

"This, Ella," Setrakus looks at me, his face filled with cold, cruel pride. "This is my way to winning this war,"

* * *

 **So another major fight is going to happen in a few chapters!**

 **Please review!**


	36. Chapter 35 - Fragile Peace

**HI guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and comments! I love reading them and hearing your thoughts and feedback on this story, so thank you so much!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **Alicia and Adam's friendship is quite interesting to me, seeing as they were brought together by Hannah's death and they both loved her. I've brought it back again in this chapter, so hopefully you'll all like it.**

\- **I wanted Ella to be all calm whilst Setrakus crumbles because the relationship between the two of them is definitely changing as she grows stronger.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 35 – Fragile Peace

 **Marina**

Ever since the first Games I haven't experienced many moments of peace. It's usually one fight after another, one impossible, hopeless scenario to overcome after another. The luxury to stop for a few moments, to rest and to breathe has never really been available. The chance to really appreciate moments with loved ones, and the opportunities to tell them how much they care are so rare that sometimes it's easy to forget they never happened. When those moments do happen, I treasure them, even try to imprint them on my mind so I never forget them.

This is one such moment.

I lie on the camp bed, the tent flaps shut to block out the bright light outside and to stop people bothering us. The mattress is hard and lumpy, and the sounds coming from the army camp makes it hard for me to fall asleep, yet I feel peaceful, relaxed and even happy. I know why of course. Joseph lies next to me on his stomach, his arms thrown out haphazardly as he snores gently. His head is turned away from me and all I can see are his black curls and the rising and falling of his chest as he breathes deeply. There's a small blanket thrown over the two of us, small and ineffective. But I can't be bothered to move to take it off.

I feel lazy, sleepy and happy. After a good meal, a shower and a sleep, I feel better than I have in a long time. The camp here isn't luxurious but it's practical; it's everything you'd expect of a camp filled with Loric soldiers preparing to march on the Capital. They'd formed this camp in a mere matter of days, just before we'd attacked West Virginia. There had been loads of fighters even at the beginning, but we were still lacking the numbers to easily take on the Capital. But when word of our victory spread, it meant that everyone able to fight had swarmed to the camp, ready to fight for Lorien. There must be hundreds of thousands here now, waiting to enter the city and win the war.

And more are coming every minute.

Everyone had praised us; the mentors, the generals, even Laws had congratulated us on our victory. They made it sound glorious, victorious. But when I think back on our attack, I just remember a constant sense of fear. I remember the terrifying moment the base came down on us; that hadn't felt victorious. I think of the horrible moment Maren and I had fallen, the floor beneath us crumbling away: that certainly wasn't glorious. My ice had protected us, but that had been almost impossible to maintain. I remember the concrete slamming into us, the free falling, the shaking, the tumbling and finally stopping, the concrete and rock settling around us. I thought we were going to die there, trapped in by tons of rocks, without having said goodbye to the ones we loved. The thought of Joseph, Ella and Hector had been the only thing that made me fight to get us out of there.

Here in the safety, I'm ashamed of how close I was to giving up.

I wasn't just scared though. I remember relief from the fight too, relief at being free, relief at realising that the boys had made it unscathed. I remember the wonderful moment Joseph had teleported to us, hugging me. I hadn't even realised how terrified I was of losing him again until he was with me again. Holding him close to me had meant everything in that moment. But relief isn't glorious victory. It's just relief.

Next to me Joseph sighs deeply, rolling over in his sleep. He turns onto his back, his face twisted towards me, peaceful and almost happy looking. I smile slightly, enjoying the moment to take him in unashamedly. It's not often I get the chance to. I try to picture the boy I first met, the one with the bright smile, the curls falling down to his shoulders, the careless way he treated life. I almost feel sad when I think of that boy, the one who didn't know what pain or fear or grief was. The boy next to me is different. He looks maturer, his face has a serious tinge to it, even in sleep, and he's not so careless anymore. Too much has happened to us at too young an age. But even though we've both changed, at least we have each other. And I know that if he wakes up now to see me staring he'll smile at me so brightly it'll make my day.

I can hear more voices outside, closer and more familiar sounding but it's hard to clearly make out who it is given the noise of the camp. My curiousity spiked, I push aside the blankets on my legs, gently extricating myself from the tangle of Joseph's arms and legs. I manage to sit up and I hear him groan a little, mumble in protest. I turn to see him blinking slowly, rubbing his face in confusion as he tries to shake off sleep.

"Where are you going?" he mumbles, sounding unhappy.

"Carry on sleeping," I bend down and kiss his lips very softly. "I'm just going to get some water. I'll be back soon," It doesn't take much persuading for him to do as I say and he shifts into a more comfortable position. I move away from him, and get to my feet, having to bend over in the small tent. I begin to untie the knots holding the tent flaps together, rolling my eyes when I hear Joseph snore within a matter of seconds. He's the only one I know who can fall asleep almost instantly.

I push aside the flaps, making sure to close them securely so that no one disturbs Joseph. I stand up and stretch out my arms, grimacing at the stiff ache in my shoulders. I feel like I've been asleep for days, when really it's only been a matter of hours. I take a look around me, still impressed now at the sight. For a camp that was only put up a few days ago, it looks pretty official. It was set up nearby a set of abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of the Capital, so loads of supplies have been stored in the empty buildings. Whatever hasn't been able to fit into the warehouses has been stored in metal container boxes piled up next to the buildings with the tanks and vans parked nearby.

But it's the main part of the camp that really impresses me. Despite there being nothing but empty fields when they arrived, the soldiers have made it almost like a city. Metal poles placed together like scaffolding with plastic screens to form walls and covers give the camp an almost shanty town-like feel. Lights hang from the metal poles, lighting up the dark areas. Some partitions have been screened off for privacy, like my sleeping areas, whilst other places are left open. In these open spaces, there are tables covered in bags filled with supplies, these weird control-like boxes, weapons, communication devices, compasses and maps. These plastic formations stretch out for as far as I can see, hundreds of thousands in this giant scaffold city.

I look around my part of the camp; Maren, John and Nine are sleeping somewhere nearby and the mentors and camp officials have their tents here too. I hear talking and I turn to see a group of soldiers standing in a circle, whispering to themselves. As if they can sense my stare, a few of them look towards me, blushing when they see me talking. Almost as if rehearsed, they turn and walk away, leaving me alone. Once that would have bothered me, once I would have felt offended, but I enjoy the peace and quiet now. I know that there are very few places in this camp that will be as empty as this one. I walk over to the table, looking at the items on the desktop and trying to make sense of them.

There are a few neat piles of uniform with name labels on; someone here was in the process of making our packs up for the Capital just as we were attacking the base. I run my hands over the black cargo trousers, feeling the material between my fingers. It's thick, but not thick enough to count as armour or counter a bullet. I take in the thermo shirt, the zip-up black jacket with the pockets and hooks for weapons and supplies. Everything screams of practicality. Battle gear for a real war.

The reality is only staring to hit me now. It's easy to talk of numbers and strategies and battles and hitting the Capital in the Resistance base, miles below the ground where it's safe. Staring at a map and pointing at symbols depicting armies is easy, but this, being here in a camp filled with hundreds of thousands of soldiers with tanks and weapons everywhere is so different. The full scale of what is going to come terrifies me. This is it.

End game.

"Marina!"

John's voice pulls me out of my thinking with a harsh shock. I jump, my heart almost stopping, smiling in shaky relief when I see him approach. Apparently I'm not as relaxed as I thought I was.

"Sorry," he grins at my look of shock. "Didn't mean to frighten you," He walks over to me, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He almost looks shy.

"You didn't," I smile. "I was just…preoccupied," I shrug, letting go of the trousers and turning to face him fully.

"Yeah," John admits. "It's pretty crazy here," he shakes his head. "I can't still believe this is happening," He looks at the table almost nervously, as if seeing everything prepped for war unsettles him too.

"We've always talked about hitting the Capital," I reply. "We knew it was coming," My words would be a reminder if not for the sickening dread.

"Not this soon," John smiles ruefully. "I always felt like our previous strategy was putting off this attack to get the cities and to train everyone up for this battle. And now suddenly it's here. It's just…I can't believe it's almost over," He grins.

"It's hardly over," I don't know why I'm suddenly being so pessimistic but I am. "Heading to the city, does not mean it's over," I point out. "We still have to kill Setrakus and he has that charm on him! So we don't even know how to kill him! As far as we know, he's got another charm that makes him immortal or reverses the damage onto us! This is far from over," I don't know why I feel so worked up all of a sudden, so hopeless.

"I guess we just have to have faith in Ella," he replies solemnly, as calm as ever. "She's the only one who can figure out how to kill him. That's why she's there. We just have to trust her to do her job," he shrugs. I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"I know," I agree. "I _do_ trust her. It's just…it's this place!" I look around. "It puts everything into perspective. Seeing everyone prepare for war…seeing the plans for the attacks," I trail off, feeling sick. John smiles warmly at me, lightly reaching out and shaking my shoulder.

"Stop worrying," he says with a smile. "This is the best chance we've had. We've been in far worse situations before," he reminds me. "Besides, we'd be _pissed_ if we weren't allowed to hit the Capital now," he grins.

"It's just…we found it hard with the base," I whisper, admitting what really bothers me. "How can we do that with a whole city?" He surprises me by stepping forwards and gripping both my shoulders, staring straight into my eyes. He's stopped smiling, his grin replaced with a serious expression.

"We're not alone anymore," he says firmly. "This is going to happen, whether you can accept that it's so soon or not. We need you fully with us, Marina, ready for whatever comes. Promise me, you'll focus when the time comes," he demands. He's suddenly so different, like a leader, and I don't want to let him down. I don't want to be the weak link.

"You don't even need to ask that of me," I reply.

"I know," he says softly. "You're a good fighter, Marina, even if you don't think it. You overthink things too much," he says lightly, squeezing my shoulder so as not to offend me.

"As if you can talk!" I protest. He smiles slightly, but it doesn't reach his eyes. In fact, he almost looks sad as he scrutinises me.

"You're scared, aren't you?" he asks. "Scared of going back to that place?" I wince, shrugging his hands off my shoulders. I hate that he's able to see what terrifies me.

"No," I reply abruptly. "I'm fine,"

"You're worried about getting caught by the mogs again," he says, dead right. "You don't want to go back into that place," I turn to face him, squaring my jaw and trying not to let him see how much his words affect me.

"I'm not going back into that place," I say and I mean it. "No matter what happens, I'm never going back into that base. I'll kill myself before I step into the Justice Building as their prisoner," John winces at the tone in my voice. He knows I mean it.

"We won't let you get caught by the mogs again," John says softly. "I promise. We'll protect you," I look away from him, staring at the rows and rows of metal poles and plastic covers.

"No one can protect me," I reply. "No one can protect anyone,"

John looks like he's about to reply but then I hear a clearing of a throat and I turn to see Maren there. The look on her face says she's heard enough of the conversation but she doesn't comment on it. She just approaches the table, standing close to John. Even now, despite the seriousness of everything, despite my sickening fear, I can't help but find it a little amusing how he blushes slightly and shifts awkwardly on his feet.

"I was just with Kat," Maren changes the subject. "We just got word in the camp that the mog civilians have been evacuated from the outer districts of the Capital," she smiles grimly. "We all know what that means," She crosses her arms, looking every inch an army commander.

"The pods have been activated," I realise. "They knew we're coming," She nods, running a hand through her hair. She looks as stressed as we all feel.

"Apparently the Loric insiders in the Capital managed to get one last message to us," she sighs. "Updated versions of where the pods are. The technicians are programming this into our Holos so we can use these updated plans in the city," I don't ask what a Holo is; I'll find out in tomorrow's meeting.

"One last message?" John raises an eyebrow at her. I can't help but notice how close they stand to one another, how Maren seems to almost lean into him and how John's blush gets a little brighter whenever she looks right at him.

"All Loric workers in the Capital were executed this morning," she says bluntly. "Setrakus was worried about a spy after we survived the bombing," Maren's voice wavers slightly, unable to act completely cold to the news.

"Shit," John whispers. I don't even feel that surprised, just sad.

"At least he doesn't suspect Ella," I reply. Maren looks up at me and then nods, looking as guilty as I feel for the relief. But I can't help it. With so much death going on, you kind of get numb.

"No, he doesn't appear to," she replies. "If he did, he'd make a big show of executing her or punishing her to send a message to us. He'd want to make us come to her rescue,"

"It would work," I straighten up. "Nine would go in a second,"

"We all would," John stands up, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "This feels so fucked up,"

"It's not," Maren shakes her head, looking fierce. "We have new plans. Ok, the mogs will surely update the pods' layout again, but we still have _something_ to go off _._ We destroyed West Virginia. The cities are ours. And we have Ella. We are in the best position we've ever been in," John looks at her, so intensely it kind of reminds me of how I felt when I saw Joseph for the first time in the base. I feel like I'm intruding on something.

"I know, you're right," he replies. "Sorry," he says. They stare at each other for a long moment and I definitely feel like a third wheel. I shift, accidentally knocking a metal flask over, and breaking the moment between the two.

"We have a meeting tomorrow," Maren turns to me. "About the plans for attacking the base and what our role will be. Then we have to give a speech to the troops, moral and all that shit. I said John can take charge of that," she grins and John rolls his eyes.

"We'll move into the Capital the day afterwards," Maren continues.

I feel sick at how soon it is. I feel terrified at the thought of going back into the city. Yet I feel eager to get on with it, no matter what. I feel so conflicted and confused and torn up inside. But seeing Maren's stoic face makes me want to be as calm and cold as she is right now. We're soldiers now and we have a job to do. More than that, we're Elders and if we don't fight for our planet, then who will? So I nod, hiding my inner turmoil.

"Got it," I reply calmly.

Xxx

 _I'm dreaming. Not a nightmare, or normal dream, but a vision. I know at once because there's a weird tinge to the dream, as if something is controlling it and watching over me. As if there's a hidden presence protecting me against something._

 _I'm somewhere I've never been before. It's somewhere cold and grey and misty. I can barely see anything through the mist; just the lurking shapes of trees and something huge looming up beyond it, like a mountain or a temple. The sky is a dull grey colour and there doesn't seem to be any sun, almost as if it's hiding or being obscured by something. I turn in a circle, trying to hear out for anything but it's completely silent. I can't even find myself feeling scared, as if my emotions have been dulled down._

Marina.

 _There's a voice, echoing in my head. I feel like I'm going mad and I turn in a circle again, trying to see who it was. But there's just the grey mist, curling around my ankles and obscuring my feet. I start to shiver._

 _"_ _Hello!" I call out but my voice is so quiet. "Hello, can anyone hear me?"_

Marina.

 _The voice is clearer this time and then the mist seems to part in front of me. I take a step backwards, wrapping my arms around myself as a figure walks towards me, as hazy and murky as the mist. I grit my teeth to stop my teeth chattering, feeling unnerved and freaked out by this. I want to wake up and be back in my tent, Joseph next to me. But I stay where I am, the mist curling around me, as the figure approaches. As it comes closer I try to make it out. Short, slim, red hair..._

 _"_ _Ella?" I gasp._

 _Ella stares back at me, looking calm and composed. She's not quite complete, almost as if all the colours in her have been dulled down, and her form flickers, sometimes even shifting as if she's made of smoke and the wind is blowing her away. But when she sees me, she smiles and it's a smile that I know and love. It's the one that belonged to the little girl I first met. Seeing that smile I feel tears in my eyes and a longing to be close to her rises up in me, so strong and painful. I try to get closer but it's almost as if something gently shoves me back, stopping me from getting too close. I try to fight it but it's too strong._

 _"_ _I tried so hard to get through to you," she says, stopping me from moving so I can listen. Her voice is older and there's an echo to it, as if someone else is speaking along with her. "I didn't think it would work,"_

 _"_ _I've missed you," I whisper. She smiles softly, threading her hands together._

 _"_ _I've missed you all too," she replies. "But the wait is almost over now. We'll be together soon," I somehow believe her more than I believe any of the others, even Joseph. There's a weight to her words, a sense of prophecy that makes it hard not to believe her._

 _"_ _We're coming for the Capital soon!" I tell her in a hurry, wishing that I could hug her, even if only for a second. I've missed her so such and I want more than anything for her to be with me. "We'll come and get you, I promise!" I tell her._

 _"_ _You can't," she replies. "You won't," Her words are filled with sadness but her face stays the same: calm._

 _"_ _Yes we will," I protest._

 _"_ _The future isn't set but is ever changing," she waves her hand, and it flickers with the movement, almost blending in with the mist. "That's not why I'm here," I can hear the impatience, even the worry in her voice for a moment._

 _"_ _Then what's going on?" I demand. "Why are we here?" I gesture around at the mist, the lurking trees and shapes around us. They seem more ominous now, almost threatening, and I shiver more._

 _"_ _Setrakus is leaving the Capital," Ella says. "He's going to Elder's Isle,"_

 _"_ _Where's-" I begin but then it's like I can't talk, as if my voice has been taken away. I clutch at my throat but Ella smiles calmly, and then it's like a wave of feeling washes over me, something calm and relaxing and taking my fears away. I lower my hands, feeling calmer, more at peace and I know it should disturb me but it doesn't._

 _"_ _Lorien will show you the way," she whispers. Lorien will help you,"_

 _"_ _Why is he going there?" I manage to whisper._

 _"_ _He needs something from the Isle," Ella replies. "He needs the Entity of Lorien. He needs Ximic. It's the only way he can win. If he goes there, then he'll get what he wants," she says, her voice filled with urgency._

 _"_ _But the Capital," I protest._

 _"_ _The armies can wait. The attacks can wait," she whispers. "Come to the Isle or everything is over. Only the Elders and Pittacus can stop him," Her voice is so silent that I barely hear it._

 _"_ _Pittacus?" I demand._

 _"_ _He will be revealed shortly," Ella replies so softly I almost don't catch it. "His time has almost come," She sighs sadly. "I can't stay for long. It's too strong for me,"_

 _"_ _Don't go," I whisper, even though it's hopeless._

 _"_ _Come to Elder's Isle immediately. I will be there…I will help you," she shudders, her form wavering and shifting in the air. For a moment I think she's going to disappear, but then her form refocuses._

 _"_ _We'll come," I vow. "I promise," I mean it. It must be important if she had to come to me in a dream to talk. Ella's form smiles and I can see the relief on her face, breaking through the calm exterior for a brief second._

 _"_ _We'll see each other soon," she says, but the words are almost ominous._

 _"_ _Wait, Ella!" I move forward to try and grab her, to talk to her some more. It's so cruel to show her to me like this and then take her away before I can speak to her properly. I've missed her so much, missed having her around and to have her snatched away like this is cruel._

 _"_ _Goodbye Marina," she murmurs, beginning to disappear._

 _"_ _Ella, please!" I beg but there's no point._

 _She's gone._

Xxx

 **Adam**

"Can you remember what your attacker looked like?"

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Do you think he was alone?"

I ignore the endless questions; I've already answered them and it's hardly as if the answers are going to change. Yet Deputy Commander Bailey seems almost desperate to push me over and over. Part of me is surprised he's so keen to find out the identity of the dead mog who tried to kill me; after all, Bailey is notorious for hating me in this camp. I would have thought if the mog had lived and I had died, Bailey would have made the mog an honouree Loric in reward. But I guess with Commander Marsh present, Bailey's got to do his job.

"Did he say anything that would reveal his identity?" Bailey pushes. I shrug, trying to hide how irritated I really am.

"Adamus Sutekh, please do not ignore me," Bailey says coldly, sitting ramrod straight in his chair. "We are trying to discover the identity of your attacker. We are doing this for your protection," His face is cold and unforgiving and it just makes me _not_ want to help him.

"Look, no offence, but there are hundreds more mogs out there who are going to want to do the same thing," I shrug. "One dead mog won't make a difference,"

"We can punish those linked to this criminal to show that we take your safety seriously," Bailey replies tightly.

"And if you do that then you'll have a mob on your hands," I retort. "Killing innocent mogs for something they didn't do isn't going to help win them over,"

Bailey glowers.

At the head of the sole table in the Command tent, Commander Marsh purses her lips together. She looks more tired than normal and there's an almost hollow look to her, as if she's been worn down. I guess it must be hard running such a camp as this, especially with everything going on at the moment.

"The interrogation is over," she straightens up. "Bailey, leave us," His head whips around in shock, losing the cold look he's been wearing.

"Commander, it is my job to find this criminal's identity!" he protests. "We should be enforcing law and order around here!"

"I appreciate your job, but I have one too," she replies calmly, not fazed by his words or anger. "One I need to get on with instead of sitting here and watching you two squabble," Bailey straightens up, looking offended.

"But-" he begins to protests but she fixes him with such a stern look that even he shuts up. He slams his file shut with a loud noise, gathering up his notes with a lot of rustling papers. I watch as he loudly shoves his chair back, trying to make it as obvious as possible that he's pissed off with Marsh. He throws aside the flaps of the tent, striding outside in annoyance. I try not to laugh; it's funny watching a middle-aged man having a tantrum.

"Try not to look too smug," Marsh says once Bailey's left. "Arrogance doesn't suit you," I wince at the stinging sharpness in her voice and I try to wipe the small smile off my face.

"Sorry," I reply.

"You know, you could help us with the mog's identity," she drags a chair out opposite me, sitting down on it. I feel intimidated with her right in front of me, staring straight at me.

"What's the point?" I shrug. "It won't achieve anything. Besides, we should try and pretend it never happened. We don't want the other mogs to get bold," I point out.

"They won't if we double security and enforce a stricter curfew," Marsh retorts. I shake my head at once, feeling both worried and annoyed. How many times do I have to repeat myself to these people before they'll start to listen to me?

"Don't," I reply. "They'll know something is wrong if that happened. We want them to think we're completely in control and if they think our strength is faltering, they'll act at once," I reason.

"I guess you might be right," Marsh says slowly. She might not completely agree with me but she knows enough about the mogs to know I'm telling the truth.

"Besides, we want them to join us…we don't want them to feel victimised or prejudiced," I remind her.

"So what do we do?" Marsh raises her eyebrow at me. "Leave it? Let the mogs continue and allow potential murderers to roam around freely?" I pause for a long moment, wondering what to say and then I nod slowly.

"It's as if you almost _want_ to be killed," Marsh says incredulously.

"Trust me, I _really_ don't want that," I say lightly, but she doesn't smile. "I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation," I say more seriously. "If we double security and restrict them more, they'll hate us. We're trying to make them like us, not the opposite," I reason.

"It goes against everything I've done before," she says doubtfully, biting her lip.

"If you double the guards, enforce a curfew and whatever else you're planning, you're acting like the mogs," I reply, knowing this will make her consider. "You'll be like my people; throwing in more soldiers to make everyone scared. That's a mogadorian tactic. We need to do the opposite,"

"And what would you propose?" she raises an eyebrow. I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or is genuinely interested.

"Continue what you're doing," I don't want to offend or upset her more by insulting the camp. "Treat them fairly, let me talk to them, make them feel like they deserve a place here as much as the Loric do. Maybe, if I can sense that they're changing we grant them more freedoms," I suggest. She sighs, rubbing a hand over her tightly-pulled back hair.

"They have enough freedom," she says slowly. "If you think of what they have done to my people this past decade, we're treating them far better than they deserve,"

"I know," I reply calmly. "A lot of the mogs here will have collaborated with Setrakus and his government. A lot here would have placed bets in the Games, would have cheered on Loric deaths," I say softly, ashamed of my own people.

"But a lot didn't," she replies. I look up at shock at Marsh's words. It's not often that Loric will ever admit to there being good in my people.

"I'm not that oblivious, Adamus. I know there's a split in every race," she says almost sadly. "Some of your people are beyond redemption and those we will kill. But the mogs in this camp are both good and bad, like Loric are good and bad. Our two races can work together in the future, I am sure of it," she says.

"But not now," I say, the words escaping my mouth before I can think them through.

"What?" she looks at me, slightly perplexed. I blush, wishing I hadn't said those stupid words.

"Um, well only once the mogs know Setrakus and his side are lost, that's when they'll really change," I admit. "Not before. I can say all I want and they'll listen. It'll plant seeds of suspicion, sure. They might even see it as a good alternative if they lost. But they won't ever change sides. Not until they know Setrakus is defeated. Only when there's no other hope, will they then collaborate,"

"I know," Marsh says, shocking me again. "We all know. But at least they know what kind of future they could have if we win," she shrugs. "We don't want them to continue the fight if Setrakus is killed. We want them to give up and accept collaboration,"

"It was never about winning them over before the war ended?" I demand. She shakes her head, smiling sadly.

"Maybe it was once," she shrugs. "We thought it would be that easy. But it was soon clear that it was never going to be that simple. Our goals changed slightly…" she even looks a little sheepish. "We decided that it would be best to try and get them to acknowledge a future alliance and accept that the two races can unite. We just…we didn't tell you because we wanted you to try your hardest, no matter what,"

"Ok then," I mumble, still trying to get over the truth. I'm pissed off that they didn't tell me not to worry so much about converting them, even though I do understand why they didn't. Still, a heads up would have been nice.

"You know I was wrong about you," Marsh says abruptly, standing up. "Very wrong,"

"What do you mean?" I ask, not sure of what to take of this news.

"You care about your people," she replies. "Not in the way that Setrakus does. You know them and care for them. You want them to survive and be happy in the future. But you care for the Loric too. You want them to win," I nod, not entirely sure where this is going. It could either go really well or terribly wrong.

"I doubted you at first, Adamus, we all did. We thought you'd betray us when our cause suffered. But you've been there, from the very beginning," she smiles softly. "You've done everything we asked, even when it seemed impossible. You passed every test we threw at you, every curveball. You're more valuable than you'll ever know,"

"Thanks," I whisper, stunned. I've never had someone praise me so much before.

"You should know, that if you hadn't joined us, the Mogadorians' fate would have been very different," she says. "We weren't sure we could ever work with them. We thought there would only ever been hatred and anger between the two and only one race could live at one time. But you proved we could work together," I stare at her, wondering if this is some kind of trick. But she seems genuine enough.

"You proved Mogadorians and Loric could work together. More. The two could be friends," She heads towards the flaps of the tent, about to leave. I stand up abruptly, still stunned, but needing to know something.

"What would have happened to them?" I demand. "The first plans for the mogs, what were they?" Marsh turns to face me, a weird look on her face. It's a mix of respect, pity and sadness.

"Death," she replies. "We would have wiped out the whole race," she pauses for a long moment. "You saved them all, Adamus Sutekh. You stopped them from extinction,"

Xxx

"So that makes you some kind of hero?" Alicia raises her eyebrow. "Saving a whole race from extinction,"

"I guess so," I reply, still reeling. To be told that I was lied to, that I saved my race and that people actually want me here is a lot for me to take in. I lie back on my mattress, Dust lying next to me, my head still trying to take in the news.

"And that makes me the saviour of the hero?" Alicia continues. "You know for saving your life and all that," she grins cheekily at me. I roll my eyes in amusement.

"Yes, it does," I reply and she beams.

"I _was_ pretty cool with the knife," she grins, sitting up. "I mean, what were the chances that my shot would hit him in the throat on my first throw?" She looks so eager and pleased that I can't find it in me to stop her.

"Pretty low," I play along. "Do you want a medal for it?" I tease. She chucks a pillow at me but Dust jumps up and catches it in the air before it hits me. He tears into it playfully, feathers scattering everywhere on the floor.

"We're so going to get punished for the mess," Alicia looks mournfully at the feathers as Dust continues to rip the cushion apart. I ignore what she said, sitting up and staring at her head on.

"Seriously though, I haven't had time to thank you for saving my life," I say in a serious tone. "I wouldn't be here and I kind of like being alive," I say ruefully. She smiles, blushing the tiniest bit. She pretends to be confident and filled with bravado, but she's still like me deep down: craving attention and praise.

"You don't need to thank me," she replies softly. "I'm your friend. It's what friends do. Besides…you saved my life. Now we're equal,"

"When?" I frown. We haven't been in any battles for ages and besides, it's clear she's the superior fighter. Sure, I have a legacy but that doesn't mean a lot when there's a gun to my head.

"When Ivan attacked us," she stares at me in confusion. "Remember, the night we were getting the Elders out? Ivan was going to kill me. But you killed him first,"

I think back to that night, that horrendous night. I remember Ivan throwing Alicia around like she was nothing, as Hannah pleaded and begged for me to save her little sister. I remember the moment on the beach, when Hannah had said goodbye for good. I remember the threat of the helicopters leaving, the mogs finding out our plan and stopping the recovery mission. It had been so close to failing but we'd lived.

I'd had to bring down the Training Centre first. Ivan went with it.

"It's no problem," I finally reply. "He had to die,"

"He was your brother," she replies softly, sadly. "And you killed him for me," she pauses and then shakes her head. "No, you killed him for Hannah,"

"I didn't-" I begin to protest but she raises her hand, stopping me.

"Adam, I knew Hannah better than anyone," Alicia interrupts. "She would have wanted you to kill Ivan so I was safe. And I know you. You wanted to kill Ivan as revenge for killing her. Sure, you saved me, but you did it for her," The way she talks is filled with resignation and it makes me feel sick because she's right. I killed Ivan for Hannah.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Don't be," she straightens up. "You saved my life. You didn't even know me and you saved me," her smile seems genuine. "Why would your motive matter?" I don't have an answer so I just shake my head.

"I've been thinking about it a lot recently," she continues, running a hand through her hair. "And I think that yeah, ok, Hannah brought us together. It was Hannah that was the reason we had to work together to start with and it was Hannah who we really cared about," she shrugs.

"Ok," I trail off, not entirely sure where she's going with this.

"But I also think that we could have become friends on our own terms, without Hannah involved," she smiles at me. "I think we would have been friends anyway," I can see the effort she's making to wipe the slate clean and it matters so much.

"I don't want our whole friendship to be dominated by Hannah," Alicia continues. "She's gone, as much as that hurts and as much as we'd both like that to change, she's gone for good. I don't want her ghost to haunt our friendship anymore. I want us to talk about her and not feel worried about offending the other. I want us to be able to be real friends, no secrets, no worries… nothing," she takes a deep breath, watching me closely, as if worried I won't agree.

"I don't blame you for her death," she finally says. "I did once but I know better now. I don't need to forgive you because there's nothing you need forgiveness from," she says sweetly. I can feel tears burn in my eyes and a weight feels like it's been lifted off my shoulders.

"Thanks," I whisper, struggling to say what I feel. "I…I think I needed to hear that. I needed to know you didn't…you didn't blame me…I couldn't talk about her before because I never knew how you really felt," Alicia smiles sadly at me, looking the tiniest bit guilty.

"And now you do," she replies. "So…I say we wipe the slate clean. The past stays in the past. We move on, as friends, without the ghosts, without the past bothering us. What do you think?" she looks shy, nervous even uncertain, as if I was going to give her any other answer.

"I'd like that," I reply. "I'd really, _really_ , like that," She smiles properly, the relief and happiness spreading across her face and it makes her look really pretty. I can feel myself smiling too, unable to help myself, and it feels good to be like this. To start again.

"So, I think-" She begins but then the flaps of the tent are pulled apart. Crayton stands by the entrance, looking excited. I straighten up, taking a deep breath and trying to pull myself together.

"Adam, good news," he grins, not even noticing the heart-to-heart Alice and I were having. "The mogs have called a council of their leaders here in the camp,"

"And?" I rise to my feet, hope and excitement starting to grow when I see his expression.

"And they want to talk to you," Crayton grins. "Something about a truce,"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	37. Chapter 36 - Change of Plan

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them and hearing what you think about the story so far, so thank you all so much!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Sometimes when there are so many characters, it's hard to make them all interact but I've tried to do that at the moment. There's another interaction in this chapter that hasn't happened so much, and one that I hope you'll enjoy.**

\- **I'm glad that Jix is kind of obvious. Sometimes I wonder if it's not obvious enough, but if you all think that it is, then that's good enough for me!**

\- **I think Marina definitely had so much potential as a character and Eight's death ruined that! That's why I had Setrakus lie about Joseph's death in this story; Marina got a good bit of development but then Joseph was still alive.**

\- **I'm glad you recognised the Games of Thrones line! Sometimes I can't help but throw in references from other stories/shows!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 36 – Change of Plan

 **Maren**

"Ok, please tell me you had a good reason for this," I hope my glare is intimidating but I have a feeling I just look really stupid as I take my place in the Command room dressed in my pyjamas.

"There is," Henri reassures me.

At least I'm not the only one who's clearly exhausted in our midnight war council. Nearby John stifles a yawn, whilst Nine is basically slumped over on the table, half-asleep. Marina and Joseph are here too, whispering to each other. Something about the way Marina looks so freaked out and the way Joseph is clearly trying to reassure her makes dread form in my stomach. Something's happening. Something bad.

"Good, we're all here," Kat enters the room, shutting the door behind her carefully. I notice that there don't seem to be any communicators in here, nor are there any camp officials or Laws' advisors. I narrow my eyes, wondering if this is supposed to be hidden from Laws. If it is, then this is my kind of meeting.

"I know you're all excited to head to the Capital now that West Virginia has been destroyed," Henri begins. "But there's been a new development, something that we didn't expect," I share a look of dismay with John, hating the sound of that.

"Marina, maybe you would like to-" Henri's interrupted when Nine starts to snore, his head on the table. With a sigh, I reach over and slap the back of his head, waking him up. He yelps, sitting upright and rubbing his head.

"Hey!" he protests. "She hit me!"

"This is a meeting," Kat sounds exasperated. "Nine, please pay attention," Nine shoots me a glare but I just grin back, enjoying the moment too much. John stifles a smile but Marina and Joseph don't seem amused at all; Marina keeps biting her nails, looking around anxiously.

"As I was saying," Henri says pointedly. "Marina, do you want to speak?" Henri sits down. I look at Marina in confusion, especially when she nods and stands up. She nervously plays with the sleeves of her pyjama top, looking around at us all.

"Um, well, this is going to sound really weird," she begins nervously. "And I swear, I'm not going mad at all," she chews on her lip and I almost can feel her trepidation. "Ella came to me in a dream," she blurts out.

"Yeah, that _does_ sound weird," Nine snorts in the corner. "Please tell me, you did _not_ wake us up just so we could talk about dreams _?"_ he complains.

"Nine," I'm surprised by John's tone. He looks at Marina earnestly, and I get a weird feeling, almost like jealousy. "This is serious," Marina smiles gratefully at John and then takes a deep breath, facing us all.

"She was…it was weird," Marina says. "It was like she was a ghost or a spirit form or something. It was bizarre. She couldn't stay long, she said it was too hard for her. But she told me the most important things," she explains.

"Which were?" I demand. Joseph sighs in exasperation, shooting me and Nine looks.

"If you let her speak then we'll know," he replies lightly. Henri looks like he's going to snap at us any minute but Marina talks before our mentor can go off on one.

"She said we had to go to Elder's Isle," Marina says.

"Elder's Isle?" I raise an eyebrow. "What the hell is that?"

"It used to be the stronghold of the Elders," Kat explains briefly. "Centuries ago, before Lorien was properly developed. Their original headquarters were there before they relocated to the Capital. But the Isle has always been powerful, always clung to its heritage. The Isle disappeared when the mogs came to Lorien," she frowns. "Nobody knows how or where it went. It just vanished," she shrugs helplessly.

"An island can't just vanish!" Nine snorts. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard!"

"This one did," Kat replies calmly. "It's as if the stronghold of the Elders disappeared when the Elders did,"

"Maybe if the Elders are back, the island is back," Marina says. "Maybe its power comes and goes with us," It's a valid point, but I still don't really get what the point of this conversation is.

"So what, why do we have to go to a magic island that may or may not have disappeared completely?" I demand.

"Ella said Setrakus had to go there to get something, the entity of Lorien or something," Marina frowns in confusion. "He's going right now and he's taking Ella with him. She said we were the only ones that could stop him," she explains.

"Let him have whatever he wants," Nine snorts. "We have a battle to fight in the Capital," I'm kind of tempted to agree with him, even though Setrakus wanting this entity thing _does_ sound serious.

"No!" Marina shakes her head urgently. "Ella said if he succeeds then we've lost the war. He's won. She said we had to abandon the Capital and go to Elder's Isle at once!" The seriousness starts to hit home me when I see how fierce Marina is. Nearby Henri sighs deeply, looking almost as if he knew this was coming and he was dreading it.

"She's right," he says slowly. "Setrakus has been planning this for some time. He was always fixated on the island and its opening to the core of Lorien…we should have known he'd go back if he was desperate," Henri shakes his head almost in anger and Kat reaches over, taking his hand.

"Ok, but how do we get there?" John asks.

"Ella said Lorien would show us," Marina says in a softer tone.

"You know, I really hate the whole prophecy shit of 'Lorien will show the way'," Nine grumbles. "'Follow your heart'," he snorts derisively.

"Enough," Henri stands up. He turns to Marina, looking almost desperate. "Did Ella say anything else?" Marina shakes her head, face filled with concentration.

"No, I don't think so…" she pauses. "Wait, she _did_ say something about Pittacus," she remembers. "Only he and the Elders could stop Setrakus apparently," she looks around, almost as if hoping one of us knows what the hell Ella was talking about.

"Oh great, a dead guy is going to defeat Setrakus," Nine rolls his eyes. "This night is just getting better,"

"Pittacus isn't dead," Joseph says patiently. "Remember? He sacrificed himself to Calakmul so that someone else could take up the role," he looks hopeful but I don't share his optimism. "One of us could be Pittacus!"

"Or Hannah," I say bluntly. "Or Hannu or Maggie or Sophia!" Nine winces at the last name, but he doesn't say anything else. John loses his hopeful look and I mentally kick myself.

"The Elders are interchangeable," Marina points out. "Cody lost his right to be an Elder and Sophia was gifted the role because she had proven herself," she reminds us. "Even if one of them had been Pittacus, maybe Lorien has gifted it to one of us?" she says.

I look around at the others with new eyes. Marina has a point. It wouldn't be Nine, he's far too temperamental and out of control to be Pittacus, and if Lorien thinks he'd make a controlled leader, then maybe Lorien isn't worth fighting for. But it could be one of the others. Especially John. I could definitely see John being Pittacus. He's the only one I would lead without worrying about their ability as a ruler. He's strong, confident and actually uses his brain.

"If Ella is right, then Pittacus might reveal himself on the battlefield," Henri says. "This might be the perfect time for his arrival," The others look as confused and unsure as I feel, but they don't say anything.

"Wait a minute, we haven't even decided what we're doing," I say. "I know Ella says we have to go the Island, but what if it's a trick?" I demand, looking around at everyone. Henri almost looks shocked, as if us going to the island was a given.

"I say we go to the Capital!" Nine sits up, filled with energy. "I am _not_ going to some weird island place that's disappeared so we can go and stop Setrakus finishing off some old business! We're almost done! We've almost won! This is just a ploy to stop the attack!" he protests. Marina shakes her head at once, placing her hands flat on the table.

"No!" she argues. "Ella said it was urgent! We have to trust her, have to believe that she knows what she's talking about!" she reasons.

"Are you even sure it was Ella?" Nine demands. "Not some stupid trick by Setrakus? You were his prisoner before, he's probably got all sorts of tabs on you. This could just be another trick to screw up your mind," he snaps. Marina squares her jaw, looking pretty terrifying for a moment and I swear the air cools down. Just a bit, but enough for us to notice.

"I wasn't his only prisoner," she says coolly. "I'm not an idiot, Nine, I know what dreams are sent by him and which ones are Ella's," She replies. "It was Ella and if we don't do what she says, then there will be no attack on the Capital. We _have_ to go,"

"Enough," John says calmly, placing a hand on Nine's arm. "I believe Marina. It won't be a trick," The two share a smile and I get that weird feeling again. I seriously need to get a grip.

"I'm with John and Marina," Henri speaks up. "Setrakus has long had an interest in Elder's Isle. He's long tried to acquire something from there,"

"Lorien," I remember the lesson they gave us long ago, months ago when they were telling us about Setrakus' past and how he was banned from the Elders. "He wanted the entity so he could get…I can't remember what it was. He wanted to suck Lorien out of the ground and bend it to his will," I remember.

"Exactly," Kat seems pleased that I remember. "If Ella says he wants to go there, he wants one thing only: Ximic," Marina sits up straight, as if the word has rung a bell.

"Ella did say something about that," Marina looks excited. "I'd never heard of it before…I couldn't remember what it was called," she almost looks embarrassed, but Kat smiles at her reassuringly.

"Ximic is…Ximic is the most powerful legacy there is," she pauses. "With it, you can copy whatever legacy you want. You can access any legacy ever gifted to us by Lorien,"

There's a small silence. I think of the power of such a legacy, the ability to take any legacy and make it yours. If Setrakus had it, he could disable all of our legacies and then kill us with our own, as a sick twist of fate. He could use whatever legacies he wanted to evade us, to destroy us, to crush our fight and us. I shiver, the thought of Setrakus holding such power filling me with dread. He can't have that power. If he does, we've lost the war. Now I understand Ella's urgency. Now I know why Henri looked so shocked at the possibility of us not going.

"We go to the island,' I say. "We have to stop him," Even Nine nods. None of us realised how much was hanging in the balance until now.

"We can't let him have Ximic," John agrees. "But how do we stop him?"

"Ella said she would help," Marina replies. "I think she might have a plan,"

"Why didn't she tell us?" I demand.

"Because we won't like it," Nine says grimly. "And if we find out, we'll try to stop her," she adds. Marina looks upset, and Joseph reaches across, taking her hand in his. He hasn't said much this meeting, but he looks as determined as the rest of us.

"What about the Capital?" John turns to Henri. "What about the attack?"

"We continue as planned," Henri says. "Setrakus' absence is both a blessing and a curse. You five will have a tough fight on your hands but his absence means the Capital is weakened. We will try to take full advantage of his absence," he explains.

"Whilst you are on the island, we can try to disable as many pods as we can, so that you can head straight into the city without being hindered by the traps," Kat continues. "Then you can make your way to the centre with the second wave of attacks and kill Setrakus, if you don't do so already on the island,"

"We'll kill him there," I say in determination. "It'll end on that island," The others nod along with me, but Kat just smiles sadly. I hate the look of doubt in her eyes. It's like she knows it's not going to happen.

I will make sure he dies there. He _has_ to die there.

"Hopefully we'll be back in time for the second wave," John grins. "Then we can enter the Capital and end the war,"

"You leave in a few hours," Henri announces seriously. "Stop Setrakus and whatever he plans on doing. Try to kill him before he escapes," he looks at us all, the dread in his eyes making me feel nervous. "You cannot fail,"

"We won't," I vow.

Xxx

"Hey sweetheart,"

I jump, dropping my sword onto the table with a loud clattering sound. I turn abruptly to see Nine crossing his arms, grinning at my shock. I shoot him a look, and he grins more, enjoying this way too much.

"Asshole," I reply, turning back to the table. He laughs outright, as I pick up my sword, strapping it onto my back in its special travel sling. I'm dressed in our battle gear, my rucksack by my feet and filled with provisions. It's got everything I need for the battle on the island but not enough for the attack on the Capital when we come back. Not that I'm planning on us having a battle to fight there; everything is going to end on the island if it goes my way.

"Sorry," Nine finally says.

"No you're not,' I retort.

"Nope, I'm not," he comes to lean against the table, turned towards me. But he's looking out at the campsite. It's early, very early, and the sun has only just risen. The camp is completely deserted and the silence can be unnerving; I'm so used to noise and bustling and soldiers everywhere that to have it so empty feels weird.

"They're going to freak out when they wake up and we're gone," Nine grins.

"As long as they know we're not abandoning them," I point out.

"Henri will tell them we're not," Nine says reassuringly. "Man, I'd _love_ to see the looks on their faces," he whistles. I roll my eyes, making sure my shirt is tucked into my combat trousers before buckling my belt on.

"I'd love to see the look on Laws face," I reply. "I bet she doesn't even know about the new plan," Nine laughs in amusement, pulling a dagger from his belt. He flicks it up into the air, catching it expertly by the handle.

"Henri won't tell her until we're gone," he says. "He doesn't want anything to stop us from going,"

"Neither do I," I reply. Nine just continues to throw the knife up and down in the air, catching it perfectly every time. It reminds me of Sophia and her knives, and I wonder if he knows that.

"What do you want, Nine?" I ask. "If you want to annoy someone, _please_ go somewhere else," I say. He laughs, the grin still on his face but it looks more forced.

"I came to talk to _you_ actually," he replies.

"Why?" I demand, taken aback.

"Because you're honest," he replies. "And you don't care if you offend me," I frown, straightening up from retying my laces. It's not often that Nine will ever admit to wanting reassurance or advice or anything like that. He likes to think he's tough and doesn't get upset easily.

"What is it?" I ask. I grip my hair and pull it back into a tight ponytail, tying it up with a band.

"It's Ella," he runs a hand through his hair. "I'm worried about her. And no one seems to want to tell me the truth," he complains.

"No one knows the truth," I reply. Nine sighs, looking agitated.

"It just…it sounds like she's been through hell in there and she's still stuck with…with _him,_ " Nine narrows his eyes, his smile disappearing completely. "I don't know how she's still sane after being with him for so long!" he snaps.

"Marina said she sounded fine," I reason. "We have no reason to worry. She's not being punished. She's not been hurt," I shrug. "Sounds like she's playing the game and winning," Nine smiles but there's no humour behind it. It's like all mention of Ella has dampened the mood.

"She won't be fine, though, will she?" he shakes his head. "Sure, she might be unhurt but she'll never be Ella again," he looks so sad for a moment that sympathy wells up in me. "She won't be the little girl I first met,"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," I reply. "That little girl would be crushed in this world,"

"She _was_ crushed," he replies sadly. "And replaced with someone else. Someone I don't know," he looks so lost and it makes me feel so sorry for him.

"She's not that different," I say softly. "We've all changed but we're still the same people. Ella is still the little girl you first met, only this time she can take care of herself. This time, she can fight alongside you," Nine looks unconvinced.

"Take John," I cross my arms. "He was kind of pathetic when we first met him, right?" I demand and Nine cracks a grin. "Now look at him. He's still the same guy we met: nice, funny, sweet. Only tougher. Only not pathetic anymore," I grin. "That's not necessarily a bad change," I point out.

"I guess you're right," he replies slowly.

"I _am_ right," I grin but he doesn't smile back. "Nine, I mean it," I say earnestly. "She's going to be ok. She's been in there for that long and she's still fighting. She's still got hope and she's still determined. If she's willing to fight him after everything she's been through, then surely that means something?" I say.

"It means she's still on our side," he says slowly.

"She still has hope," I agree. "We need to as well," He nods, straightening up and looking more determined, as he slots his dagger back into his belt. I know it must be hard for him; Ella was like a little sister to him and now…well now I don't know what she's like to him. She's not a little girl anymore, now she's our age, and it's going to take a while to adjust. We're used to protecting her and now it seems she's protecting us.

"Pass me my jacket," I distract him. He grabs it and chucks it over to me, and I catch it.

"They weren't made for this," Nine says. "John, Joseph, Marina, Ella…they weren't made for war," he says. "Sure they can fight in it, sure they're strong, but they weren't made for this life," he looks sad.

"I know," I sigh, agreeing with him. "But we wouldn't be here without them. They might not have been ready for it to start with but they are now," I remind him. He shrugs, still looking thoughtful.

"We were. You and I…we didn't change that much. This is the kind of world you and I were made for," he says.

"You think that?" I ask, slipping my jacket on.

"I know it," he replies. "You…you haven't changed that much since our first Games. Not really. Not like the others,"

"If you're going to offend me, I'd stop talking," I grin at him, zipping up my jacket.

"Not at all," Nine says. "But you were always so strong and brave and badass," he grins. "You're still the same. But… _nicer_. Less cold,"

"I was _not_ cold," I reply, crossing my arms.

"You sure were," he grins. "You didn't talk to anyone. You rejected Sam, beat _me_ up on the Tour and everyone was terrified of you!" he laughs. I smile slightly, everything seeming so long ago. "Now…now you talk to us, joke around with us…you're a pretty cool person now," he admits.

"Well, _sometimes_ you can be tolerable," I reply, trying not to show how much his words mean to me. He rolls his eyes, looking amused but exasperated too.

"Maren, you _are_ something," he shakes his head, his eyes landing on something behind me.

"Dude, I have no idea how you put up with her," I turn to see who he's talking to, trying to force the blush off my cheeks when I see John. He's dressed in the same battle gear as Nine and I, and he's strapped his rucksack onto his back along with his sword.

"We're off in five minutes," he says, ignoring Nine's words. Smart guy.

"Got it," Nine pushes off the table, stretching out his shoulders. "Better get my stuff," he claps me on the shoulder, surprising me. "Nice chat, Maren," he grins and I narrow my eyes, not entirely sure if he's joking or not. His grin widens and then he saunters off, whistling to himself.

"Should I be worried?" John smiles warmly. "That you two are getting on so well?"

"I'm not sure," I reply slowly and he laughs. I grin, grabbing my rucksack and lifting it onto the table, sighing at the weight.

"Got everything?" he asks. I shrug, making sure everything is zipped up.

"I think so," I pull the rucksack on, sighing as the straps dig into my shoulders. "So we go to the island, set up and prepare for whatever's coming?" I ask and John nods.

"It's a terrible plan," he says ruefully.

"So was the one for West Virginia," I pint out. "And we survived that," My words are light, almost cheerful, but John just looks sick. He plays with the straps on his rucksack, looking serious.

"Something tells me there's noting that'll prepare us for what's coming," John says, the smile disappearing completely. I hate to see him look so worried.

"No, probably not," I agree softly. "Sometimes we can't prepare for everything," I try to say as gently as possible. But John just looks even more serious.

"I'm terrified," he admits. "There's so much hanging in the balance. What if we fail? Or Ella?" he takes a deep breath. "I'm so scared, Maren. I've never been so scared,"

I don't know really what spurs me on to do it. I guess it's not that big of a deal, but it feels huge to me. I lean in and press my lips to his cheek very briefly, and then I wrap my arms around him in a hug. John stiffens at first and then, as if giving in to something, he hugs me back, his arms wrapping around me tightly. It feels nice to rest my head on his shoulder, having him so close to me. It feels so nice to be close to him.

"I'm scared too," I admit. "I'm scared that Pittacus was one of the Elders that was killed and he won't come back," I whisper. "I'm scared that Setrakus is going to beat us and kill us. I'm scared that if we fail this then he's going to go back to the Capital and wreck everything. I'm terrified of what could happen to Lilia," I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. "I'm scared that she might suffer for what I've done," I admit, my voice choking up slightly. He rubs my back and I take a deep breath.

"And I'm terrified of losing you," I admit my biggest fear. John's arms tighten around me and then he pulls away, his hands on my shoulders. He stares at me face on, our faces so close to one another. Nothing else seems to exist.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promises. "You've lost too many people and so have I. We won't lose anyone else," he swears and I can tell he means it. "No matter what happens, I'm not letting another one of us dying," I think seeing my fear settles him and it makes me grateful that he can be so strong sometimes.

"If you die, I'm gonna kill you," I force a shaky smile onto my face. John grins, the smile spreading across his face and chasing some of my fear away. He's still here with me. Nothing bad has happened.

"I'll hold you to it," he grins. He leans forwards and kisses my forehead briefly, so quick that I barely have time to register it. When he pulls back, my cheeks must be as red as his.

"We're going to do this together," He says solemnly. "And we're going to beat him together,"

Xxx

 **Adam**

Under normal circumstances, I'd feel like an idiot to have an escort of three guards, Crayton _and_ Dust. There's nothing like having heavily armed guards that makes you feel vulnerable and a little stupid. But right now all I feel is relief. The mogs might have called to talk about a truce but for all we know it's a trap to kill me. And even if it _is_ genuine, I know how short-tempered mogs can be and I know my mere presence is enough to make even the calmest mog angry.

All these thoughts rush through my mind as I push aside the tent flaps, entering the mogs hastily assembled meeting tent. It's the same as any other, just a little bigger, enough to fit six chairs in and a small table. I take in the hastily tied up sheets forming walls and ceiling, the poles planted haphazardly in the ground, some even tilting with the weight of the fabric. A candle burns on the table, as a few hurricane lanterns hang from some of the poles, lighting up the dark tent. Shadows lurk in the corners and the flickering candle flame creates intimidating shapes in the dim light.

But it's the mogs sat at the table that really scare me.

There are five of them, all sitting still and quietly, watching me enter. Their eyes narrow in suspicion as my guards pile in behind me, guns in hands, but none of the mogs say anything. I can practically see one of them fighting to stay in control. Ignoring their glares, I drag up the only other chair in the tent, trying my hardest not to look terrified. Crayton stands by my side, his hand resting on his gun at his belt, whilst Dust sits by my side, his teeth bared. In his wolf form, he looks as terrifying as the mogs in front of me. I'm so glad he's here.

I take the mogs in silently; three men and two female mogs. One of the men is about my age and he stares down at the table, his jaw set with anger. There's a deep scar on his cheek, probably the result of a sword or a knife. There's something almost haunted about his anger, as if it has been tainted by fear and grief; he seems like someone who could do with counselling or therapy. The mog next to him is much older and calmer; he doesn't appear angry, nor does he appear happy, just patient. I'm glad that someone like him is around; he seems like he might actually listen to anything I have to say instead of wanting to kill me. The last man is early thirties and clearly a highborn mogadorian; he has the fine, angled features and the posture of a high-ranking mog. He's dressed in a smart suit, a huge signet ring on his finger, and the way he sits and sneers at me tells me everything I need to know about him.

The women are slightly different. One is dressed in shabby clothes with a worn down look on her face, as if she's tired of everything. But I bet she's tough, tougher than the soldiers and the highborn man put together. The last woman is the most surprising. She's dressed in the smart black uniform of a high-ranking army official. Her hair has been cut into a short, sharp bob and she has a tattoo on her cheekbone, the mark of a General. I'm stunned that someone from the army would even be at this camp, let alone in this tent.

"Remember," the old man speaks. "We don't want any violence today," he shoots pointed looks at the soldier and the highborn, both of them shrugging in insolence. I don't trust them at all, but I can't afford to be picky at the moment. A short silence falls as the mogs turns to face me, waiting for me to make the first move.

"Thanks for having me here," I decide to speak. "I appreciate that you came to speak to me," One of the mogs hisses, the young man, and the highborn mog stiffens in anger.

"We were democratically elected by our people to find a solution," the female General speaks harshly, her words betraying her disgust. "We did not come here out of a desire to speak to you, but to help our people," she snaps.

"That's what I want too," I reply calmly. "You might not think it, but I actually want to help you,"

The young mog boy slams his fist down on the table, staring at me with such hatred that I shrink back. I can hear the guards behind me move slightly, but then the older mog reacts first, placing his hand on the young mog's arm. He turns to me, his eyes almost sad as he watches me.

"Enough!" he says. "If you refuse to behave Holt, we can have you removed. This meeting _will_ go ahead, whether you like it or not!" he doesn't even have to look at the young mog, but he shrinks back anyway, almost nervous.

"Maybe introductions," the former General speaks. "Before we begin," The older man nods, letting go of his tight grip on the young mog's arm.

"I am Blake," he says softly. "I had two sons, both of whom were killed in this war. We want this war over as much as you do," It's kind of surprising to see the mogs desperate for the killing to end, but I don't know why. I, more than anyone, should know that my people aren't as bloodthirsty or as desperate for war and death as the Loric think.

"This is Holt," he gestures to the young mog. "He fought in many battles, including Navaria where the mogs were beaten. He came here afterwards to heal and recover," The mog glowers down at the table, but there's something kind of sad about him as well.

"I am Ryder," the highborn mog speaks, and the way he acts makes it obvious he feels superior to everyone here. "I was born to one of the greatest Mogadorian families alive, the Jakharas," he sneers at me. I don't bother to tell him that the Jakharas are nothing compared to the Sutekhs.

"I am Ingrid," the worn down woman speaks. "My daughters are in the Capital, preparing for war there," she blinks heavily, as if fighting against tears.

"And I am Augusta," the last woman speaks. "I was a former general until my men were defeated at Innail. I came here to seek protection and anonymity from our Beloved Leader, who sought to punish me for my failure to hold the city," she scowls and I start to understand why she might be here. They fall silent, staring at me and I clear my throat.

"You've probably heard a lot about me, a lot of lies and not much truth," I begin.

"Then tell us the truth," Blake says softly. I shift, wondering if its some trick, but he does seem curious. Some of the others just look resigned, but that's better than angry.

"I was the son of the Great General," I begin. "I was a failure to him. My brother, Ivan, was the golden child and I was the mistake," I shrug. "I wasn't very strong, and I wasn't a good fighter. I made it into the Games because I was clever and I thought things through a lot," They don't say anything; they just watch me, as if waiting for a trap.

"I met Hannah in the Games," I continue, feeling weird talking about something so personal to a group of people who hate me so much. "She showed me her life and her memories and I was horrified," I don't go into detail because I don't want to have to with these people. "She converted me and I fell in love with her," The mogs don't react, probably trying not to show any emotion at what I'm saying.

"I didn't betray my people because I hated them," I explain. "I didn't do it to spite my father or my family. I did it because I loved Hannah and I saw what she and thousands of others went through. I did it, because I wanted the Loric to have the same privileges and rights as the Mogs. And I wanted equality between the two races," Ryder scowls, crossing his arms. But the others just listen, not interrupting.

"That's why I'm here," I continue. "Some of the Loric want you all to suffer what they did. But most of them know that we need to have peace between the two races. I'm here, because I can finally do something," I finish. The mogs just stare back at me and then Augusta sighs, sitting back on her chair.

"I didn't want to believe you," she sighs. "It would make it a lot easier to hate you if I thought you were a liar," she purses her lips grimly for a moment and then shakes her head. "Unfortunately for me, you're telling the truth,"

"You don't seriously believe him?!" Holt protests, his face turning red with anger. "He's lying to us all! No mog would turn against his race because of one girl and her memories!" he snaps. Blake smiles sadly, watching me the whole time. I try not to fidget and remain calm, but honestly I'm not sure what the hell to think of this meeting.

"Love is a powerful thing, Holt. It'll make you do stupid, crazy things," Blake says softly. "I believe Adam too. I believe he does want to help us," he decides. Holt and Ryder look horrified, but the other two women just nod, as if relieved Blake's on their side.

But I'm just getting more and more confused. It's as if I'm on trial.

"Why did you invite me?" I demand.

"We invited you here because you are the only one we trust to talk to," Blake surprises me with his words. "You betrayed us yet you are still a Mogadorian. We'd like to believe that you still have some compassion for your old people," he says.

"I have plenty," I reply, trying to keep my tone friendly. "That's why I'm here. I'm not doing this to upset you or make you hate me more," I explain. "Like I said, I want Loric-Mogadorian peace and collaboration,"

"During a war?" Holt demands angrily. "You want us to be _friends_ when our brothers and sisters are out there, killing or being killed by Loric?" his voice raises in anger and I can see him shaking with the extent of his anger.

"We're killing them too!" I point out. "If we don't draw a line somewhere we're going to wipe out both races! We have to stop the fighting!" Holt and Ryder look close to attacking me, but the other three just listen, their faces unreadable.

"The war will be over soon," I continue more calmly. "One way or another, it's drawing to a close," I shrug. "You all know this. It's why you invited me here. If the mogs win, then the Loric and I are all dead. But if the Loric win, and that doesn't seem so impossible anymore, then your future hangs in the balance. You know this. That's why you invited me here," I reply. They don't say anything and I watch Ingrid shift, almost embarrassed at being caught out.

"You want to strike a bargain with me that you will uphold if the Loric win," I say. "It'll be beneficial to the Mogadorians as it'll ensure our people's survival. You can live peacefully, live prosperously and not be wiped out," I deduce. No one says anything.

"But if the mogs win, you plan on pretending such a bargain never even took place," I finish. Augusta squares her jaw, staring me straight on. A few of the others have the decency to look a little ashamed that I've figured it out.

"That's our plan," Augusta confirms. "What else did you expect?" she demands. I shake my head, smiling a little at how obvious the mogs can be sometimes.

"Nothing else. It's uncertain who is going to win and the Loric would do the same," I reply.

"I know you were sent to make us join the Loric side, but you won't Adamus Sutekh. This is our only offer of the collaboration you want so badly," Augusta warns me. "This is your only chance of potential peace between our nations,"

"Then I'll make the deal with you," I decide.

The mogs react at once, looking around at each other in stunned confusion. Some even look a little suspicious, as if I'm seriously going to lie to them at this point. Holt crosses his arms, looking doubtful, whilst Ryder sneers at me, not even hiding his disgust. But Ingrid and Blake look almost hopeful. Augusta says nothing; she just watches me carefully.

"You mean it?" Ingrid finally whispers. "You really would make a bargain with us, knowing that we might not even stick to it if your side loses?" she demands.

"No," I shake my head. "I intend to make a bargain with you that will protect both sides," I reply. "I want to ensure that if the Loric lose and the mogs win, there won't be complete Loric annihilation," I say. There's a brief silence as the mogs process that information and then the inevitable anger sets in.

"We are _not_ helping the Loric!" Ryder snarls, slamming his fist onto the table. "Not after what they have done!" he snaps. I glare back at him, not even hiding my own anger. How can they be so selfish sometimes?

"I will _not_ make a bargain that protects just the mogs!" I snap. "I want cooperation between both nations, no matter what, no matter who wins! I want both races to survive this! So yeah, I'm going to try and protect them!" I glower at him and he glares back, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"I understand," There's another silence when Blake speaks. "We will attempt to stop our Beloved Leader ending the Loric race if your side should fail," I sigh in relief, seeing that he does mean it. He truly would help the Loric if he has to.

"I know it might not be possible to sway him," I say in a softer tone. "But a promise to try is all I want. And it'll mean the world to the Loric,"

"Just as it means a lot to us that your side would be willing to offer us a future instead of annihilation," Augusta says. She seems almost hesitant to agree to the terms but she's sensible too. She knows when to fight and when to make deals.

"We'll draw up a Treaty soon," Augusta continues. "If your side truly does win, then all our soldiers and Generals in the Capital won't survive. The leaders of the Mogadorians will come from this camp. I'll make sure the most important mogs here sign it, to uphold the Treaty, no matter what," she says. "If our side wins, the leaders here will have enough political weight to make themselves be heard by Setrakus and his government," she says.

"I'm done with this," Ryder shoves his chair back, striding out of the tent in fury. Blake watches him go, almost sadly, but he doesn't say anything. Holt, who's been glaring down at the table the whole time, hesitates and then slowly rises, shuffling out of the tent. Augusta just watches them go and then turns back to me, calm and composed.

"The terms will be simple," Augusta continues. "If the Loric win, you will guarantee that innocent mogs will not be unnecessarily slaughtered. You will ensure that we will have a chance at a successful, prosperous and happy future. You will promise that the mogs will not be treated as slaves, as we treated the Loric, and we will be shown mercy and forgiveness. In return, the mogs will obey the Loric rule and shall live in harmony with the Loric," she says. I nod in agreement; sure it's generous towards the mogs, but if this is the only way to get them to potentially collaborate, I'll take it.

"If the Mogadorians win, I shall endeavour to protect the innocent Loric lives," Augusta continues. "I shall remind the leaders of the courtesy and kindness done to us by the Loric when they should not have. I shall fight for them until the very end and shall try to provide them with a prosperous and merciful existence. I shall try to promote a harmonious and peaceful existence with the Loric, as well as a successful collaboration," I nod in agreement, knowing she can't guarantee anything. But at least I have a promise.

"We'll shake on it now and have the terms drawn up in a contract later," Blake says softly. "We can sign it then," I nod in agreement and Augusta stands up, walking over to me. Crayton shifts slightly, but I'm not worried. She won't hurt me.

"I don't like you, Adamus," Augusta says. "I don't think I ever will. But I respect you being here to protect the mogs. I respect that you want to fight for us still,"

"Always," I promise. She straights up and holds out her hand to me, a small smile on her face.

"Do you accept the deal?" she offers.

"I do," I reach out and take her hand in mine, shaking on the deal.

* * *

 **So hope you all enjoyed! Adam managed to get a deal with the mogs for a potential future alliance!**

 **I was originally aiming for this story to have 50 chapters, but that is definitely not happening at this point. I would say maybe 70, maybe less, but I'll let you know when I have a better idea of the length.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


	38. Chapter 37 - Inheritance

**Hi guys!**

 **I am so sorry for updating late! I was moving into my new flat this weekend and getting everything sorted out (Wi-Fi…etc.) I've been very busy recently and on top of that I hadn't actually finished the chapter that I was supposed to write, so I had to do a lot of writing today. I won't do that again, I promise!**

 **Anyway thank you all for the reviews! I really love reading them and seeing what you all think, so thank you all so much!**

 **So thank you and sorry! Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 37 – Inheritance

 **Marina**

Outside the porthole window, the sea spreads out as far as I can see. It's a deep, dark blue and choppy, the waves crashing over each other, their white tips appearing and disappearing in a mere matter of seconds. Normally I'm sure it would be beautiful but it just looks menacing; especially with the grey sky looming above, the thunderclouds rolling together with lightning flashing in the depths. Everywhere I look is water; even the brief glimpse of land has long disappeared. I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself, trying not to let the endless sea unsettle me.

We set off a few hours ago, just as the camp was waking up. Armed with weapons and enough supplies to last us a week, I felt confident, even ready for the coming fight. I was so sure that this was what we had to do, what the whole war was building up to. I felt that this battle was going to be the only fight that mattered. But we've been on the ship for a good few hours now, heading straight north without changing direction and all we've seen ever since we left land is nothing but sea. No small islands, no ships, not even rocks. It's lifeless and empty, as the sea stretches on and on ahead of us, never ending. My confidence is slowly disappearing, replaced with a growing sense of dread and dull fear. Maybe it's the fear of the importance of our mission or maybe it's the doubts plaguing me that this is just a trick or maybe it's just the dread before another battle. It's another fight where I could lose the people I love; another chance for them to be taken from me.

"Anything?" Joseph asks from behind. I turn to see him and Nine sat on a bench by the wall, looking tense. I'm not the only one worried by the lack of land.

"Nothing," I reply, my voice not betraying my feelings. "Just the sea,"

"It's been five hours," Nine says solemnly. "And we've seen nothing but the damn ocean," His face is scrunched up in concern, his fists clenching and unclenching on his lap.

"If the island was closer the mogs would have found it," Joseph says calmly. "It's supposed to be lost, Nine, that means it's not going to be right next to the mainland," he points out. We share a smile, his patience putting me at ease. It reassures me that he at least thinks this is normal and everything's going to be ok.

"I think this is bullshit," Nine continues, not even listening to Joseph. "Searching for a _lost_ island. I think the fact that it's lost kind of says a whole lot! It doesn't want to be found!" his voice raises and I glance towards the cockpit, hoping John and Maren don't hear.

"Yes it does," Joseph replies. "It wants us to find it,"

"Only we _can't_ ," Nine retorts.

"It's not lost to the Elders," Joseph replies solemnly. "Not lost to John",

" _He_ doesn't know where it is!" Nine protests. "Just some weird feeling that north is the right direction! That's not what I had in mind when you said Lorien would show us the way!" he glares at me, as if this is my fault. As if I've purposely led them on some wild diversion for fun.

"Ella didn't exactly have time to describe Lorien's method of directing us," I snap, his nerves affecting me. "She was too busy telling me the importance of the mission," I defend myself, trying to fight my own insecurities.

"Or maybe it wasn't El at all," Nine glowers.

"If it was Setrakus, I would know," I reply. "I'd recognise El anywhere, even in a dream and I know that was her," I mean it. I know it was her. But I'm starting to wonder whether she was being coerced or forced by Setrakus. The doubts are building up in my mind, troubling me more with every second passing. The more time it takes to find the island, the more I'm starting to wonder if this really isn't a trick.

"We have to trust John," Joseph is saying smoothly, oblivious to my fears. "He's been a pretty good leader so far, so it makes sense that he was chosen by Lorien. We just have to trust him," he says. Nine huffs, looking far from convinced, but some of his anger has faded.

"I trust the guy," Nine grumbles. "And I trust El. If she said this is what we had to do, I believe her," he pauses for a moment. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy about this whole damn thing. I won't be happy until we reach the island and Setrakus turns up," he crosses his arms, his face set in a scowl.

"He will," Joseph says earnestly.

"If he does, he's mine to kill," Nine says petulantly.

"I think if you want to kill him, you're going to have to fight Maren for the right," Joseph gestures to the cockpit. I look at where he's pointing. Maren and John are talking, heads bent close together. I can't hear what they're saying but I watch as Maren gestures angrily with her hands, her face twisted up in a scowl. John doesn't seem concerned though; in fact, he almost looks amused.

"Man, she's giving him hell," Nine chuckles and the boys share a grin.

I turn away, facing the sea again. Inside, doubts plague my mind, filling me with worries that this is a trick and I've been played by Setrakus. Maybe he's managed to force Ella to work for him and she was made to trick me. But I have to remember how confident I was in the dream and in the meeting, how sure I was that it was Ella and that this was the real deal. I have to stop doubting myself and just get on with it. Besides, I can't let Nine know what I'm thinking. Even after finding out about Ximic, he's becoming more and more desperate to turn around and head back to the Capital, where there's a guaranteed fight without the whole 'prophecy shit' he hates so much.

"Well, we're probably going to be on this damn ship for another few hours," Nine sighs. "Wanna take a look at the Chests?"

"Henri said we shouldn't," Joseph replies, sounding almost nervous.

"Henri's not here, dude, and these things only have a one-way ticket," I can almost picture Nine's grin, the mischievous look on his face. "Henri won't know," There's a brief silence and then Joseph sighs.

"Fine," he gives in. "I guess we could take a quick look,"

"Yo, Marina?" Nine calls me. I turn with a sigh, plastering a smile onto my face. Joseph frowns slightly when he sees my expression; he knows I'm not happy and I can tell he wants to talk to me, but not in front of Nine.

"Wanna join?" Nine gestures to the pile of Chests in the corner.

"We shouldn't," I reply. Nine rolls his eyes, standing up and making his way over to them. He hefts one up, easily balancing it on one of his hands. He grins at me, almost in a challenge, but I'm so not in the mood.

"Come on, we're given these ultra-secret Chests that were destined for every Elder only we have to offer them to Calakmul in the chance of waking up Pittacus," Nine snorts. "We're never going to get these bad boys back. Don't you at least want to take a look in them?"

I stare at the Chests for a long moment. There are nine of them, stacked up in a corner nearby. There's nothing that special about them really; old, brittle boxes with a padlock on the front, yet no discernible slot for a key. The most interesting thing about them are the Loric symbols etched into the side. But just looking at them, you can almost sense the power in the boxes, the sense of prophecy and destiny lingering around them.

"I mean, John got to look in his once!" Nine continues. "Years ago, back in the Games. Kind of unfair that he was able to see what's inside before he was officially an Elder, right?" Joseph shrugs, looking convinced, but I'm not sure. There's something so ancient and powerful about them and it seems wrong to want to disrupt them.

"And what if there's some really cool weapon in here that could kill Setrakus?" Nine continues. "Come on guys, live a little," he grins. "Don't be boring," Joseph looks sold, his eyes lingering on the boxes. But I'm still not sure.

"I really don't think-" I begin but then I hear a clattering of boots on metal floor. I turn to see Maren standing by the cockpit entrance, a smile on her face.

"We're here," she says.

Nine drops the Chest at once and I wince as it clatters to the ground, the items inside rattling. But Nine doesn't even notice, running straight into the cockpit. Maren grins at me, relief clear on her face, before she turns and goes too. Excitement and relief races through me: relief at the island being real and not a trick, and excitement at the thought of finally seeing the original seat of the Elders. To see the one place on Lorien that hasn't been touched at all by the mogs will be incredible, and it'll be even more special knowing that this is where the former Elders met and ruled. This island was destined for us. Despite the dread, despite the fear, I'm excited. I take a few steps forward, stopping suddenly when Joseph teleports next to me.

"Joseph?" I ask, confused. He looks both excited and worried, especially when he looks me in the eyes, trying to read my expression.

"You ok?" he asks earnestly, taking my hand in his. "You seemed worried earlier. You all right?" I smile back at him, squeezing his hand in excitement.

"I am now," I reply.

We share a grin and then he teleports us to the cockpit, as if he can't wait a second longer, and we appear next to John and the others in seconds. I stare out of the window, the cockpit deadly silent, as we all stare out into the distance. I think I'm holding my breath and I can barely feel my fingers from Joseph's tight grip on my hand. But I don't care. I scour the landscape in front of me, desperate to find it.

At first I can't see anything. The waves have died down a lot, and the sea is almost still with some strange mist lurking on the water. It's eerie, curling over the water's surface and obscuring some of the foamy white tips of waves, and it sends a shiver down my spine. It moves to and fro with the wind, swirling up in the air and then descending back onto the water's surface. I try and peer through the mist, my eyes squinting in the low, grey light.

Then I see it.

It looms out of the mist, almost as if the fog parts for the island as we fly towards it. The island isn't big at all, maybe the size of the Capital. But it's beautiful. I can see sandy beaches with waves lapping onto the white shoreline. The sand almost looks slivery, even in the dull light. The beach isn't very large at all, stretching along for maybe a mile or so, before the island curves around and the beach disappears. A couple of metres away from the shore, a jungle begins. The trees are thick and wild, the branches and vines tangled together to form an almost impassable barricade against the outside world. I can see brightly coloured birds in the trees, flying up into the air in fright when they hear the ship. I suck a breath in as we approach closer, and I can see the jungle stretching out for what appears to be miles and miles. The jungle is completely overgrown, untouched and left to grow wild. I can see a thin line between some of the trees, and between the thick cover of branches and leaves, I catch a blue glimpse of a river forcing its way between the foliage. The jungle spreads on until it reaches a mountain, so tall and high that I can't see its peak. The trees stops low at its base and are replaced by rock and later on snow and ice. I gasp as I take it all in, stunned and amazed.

"I hate to say it," Nine finally says, awe in his voice. "But I'm really glad we came,"

I nod in agreement, staring at the island. I'm barely aware of John steering the ship so we slowly start to approach the white sand beaches. There's a weird feeling inside of me, like an electric current, or a buzzing feeling that's lighting up my nerves. It's not unpleasant at all and it's as if all aches and pains just disappear. I feel amazing: stronger, calmer, and more powerful than I've ever felt. I know instinctively that I could use my legacies in ways I'd never imagined possible if I wanted to. I can almost feel Lorien all around me and it's intoxicating. A strange calm descends over me, even as my veins buzz with power, and there's something so _right_ about this place.

I'm home.

"We were meant to come here," Joseph says, looking enraptured. I think the others feel the same calm power as me because they nod, their faces looking as awed as I feel.

"I guess we're supposed to go the mountain then," I say as John carefully steers the ship towards the beach. "I bet the temple would be around there," I say. Somehow I know that's where we need to go.

"We have to hurry," John says. "Setrakus could be arriving any moment and we still have so much to do," His words sound urgent but the dreamy way he says it and the lack of urgency any of us feels, means the words don't feel so important.

"Ella will warn us when he comes," Nine says. "She's got telepathy, she'll at least give us a heads up,"

"Let's hope so," Maren frowns. "But in any case, we better get moving," she looks around, a mischievous look on her face that's eerily like Nine's. "I hope everyone's in the mood for a hike,"

Xxx

I wipe the sweat from my face, hating how hot and clammy I feel right now. I push a few vines out of my path, holding them out of the way for John who's just behind me. He smiles weakly, looking as hot and bothered as I feel. I continue making my way through the jungle, trying not to trip over the roots sticking out from the ground, or the vines trailing down from the branches to the moss-covered earth. Everywhere I look I see trees and branches and leaves, with the river winding through the trees a few paces away. I can see a brief glimpse of blue water every now and then before more trees and vines obscure the view. The heat beats down on me, sticking my hair to my neck and my shirt to my back. The humidity is worse; it's so humid that it's almost hard to breath. I feel exhausted and weary already, despite only walking for an hour or so.

"Can't you, I don't know, put on some air con?" Nine demands, almost glaring at me. "You have a freaking ice legacy," He seems as hot and sweaty as me, and he ditched his shirt a long while ago. But he seems to enjoy it though; there's a mad grin on his face and he seems so energetic, as if this is fun.

"We said no legacy use," Maren speaks up, sounding pissed off. "We don't want anyone to get tired out now. We'll need every bit of energy for later," she reminds him.

"Yeah, 'cause you guys look so pumped right now," Nine rolls his eyes, turning to lead us through the jungle. Maren looks like she wants to punch him but can't be bothered.

Next to me, Legacy bounds along, enjoying the jungle. The chimaera seem to be the only ones doing well in this heat, trotting along next to us in forms that I've never seen before. Legacy is like a giant lizard but in a cat form; it's so bizarre and yet it seems to be perfect for the current weather, as if she was made for this place. I watch as she easily jumps over a large root, turning back to see how I'm doing.

"I think we're almost there," Joseph suddenly teleports in the path ahead of us, a grin on his face. He's the only one allowed to use his legacies and that's just to scout the way. "The trees are thinning and there seems to be a clearing up ahead," he explains.

"Best news I've heard all day," Maren says, pulling herself up over a boulder. She jumps down next to me, breathing heavily, her face red.

"How much further?" John asks.

"About half an hour more walking," Joseph replies. "But I can teleport us there in less than a minute," he offers. John bites his lip, staring at us all in appraisal. I bet we look pathetic: dripping with sweat, red, breathing heavily and exhausted. Hardly like a team capable of taking down the most dangerous villain on Lorien and Mogadore combined.

"Let him do it," Maren finally says. "Joseph has done way more challenging stuff than this. It'll barely sap him," she points out. John stares at her for a long moment, clearly torn.

"Please?" she asks him, kind of sweetly for Maren, and he gives in. He nods and Joseph takes my hand and Maren's.

For a brief moment nothing happens. Then the familiar blackness appears for a nanosecond before the scene changes and we're there. Maren drops Joseph's hand, looking disorientated and sick, but I'm not bothered by his teleporting anymore. I'm so used to it at this point, it's almost like second nature.

"Be right back," Joseph says, but I don't notice. I'm too busy staring at the scene in front of me.

There's a large clearing in front of me, the river winding through the trees along the edge of the glade. I can see it disappear off towards the mountain, which is so close to us. I can already see the ground starting to slope upwards, the trees starting to thin more. But it's the building that really stuns me. There's a short stretch of touch, yellowish grass that stretches from the edge of the jungle where we are until it reaches the edge of the temple. The place is crumbling and starting to resemble ruins, vines climbing up the side of the building as moss and weeds poke out from cracks in the stone. It must have been a shining white material before, but now it's closer to a cream colour, weathered by the ages and weather. But it's still magnificent, despite its disrepair. It's tall and in a pyramid style, with steps leading up from the base to the very top of the temple, where there's a cube shape, like a room. I can see an empty entrance right at the top and beyond that there's a dull blue shine.

Standing in front of the place, I suddenly feel as if we've gone back thousands of years, to the very start of Lorien. I imagine the first Elders building this place, and I can sense the long deceased power even now. It's like the earth is thrumming with energy, remembering its legacy. Remembering its past.

"That's Calakmul," Maren whispers. She looks stunned, and with her usual scowl stripped away, she looks so young.

"I think we have to climb the steps and make the offerings inside," I say, shifting the bag on my back. It's extra heavy with the Chest strapped to it.

"Wow," I turn to see the rest of our group, staring at the temple with the same expression that must be on my face. The chimaera aren't here yet, but I guess they'll be making their way; they weren't struggling in this heat, so I'm not worried about them.

"I feel really…weird," Nine admits, looking impressed. I nod, knowing what he feels. The same powerful, energetic feeling I felt when we saw the island has only become stronger when we've come here. I feel both buzzed and ready for a fight, yet incredibly calm and peaceful. It's a weird, but addictive feeling.

"I could stay here forever," I admit. Joseph nods nearby, looking as relaxed as I feel. Even the urgency of the mission has worn off. I know we have a job to do and we need to hurry but I just don't feel the urgency that I need to.

"Come on," John seems less affected, his face lined with worry. "We need to get a move on," He says but we don't move. I just stare around, looking at the place, trying to take it all in.

"Hey, what's that?" Maren suddenly straightens up, having spotted something to the side of the temple. I can't see what she's pointing to but then she suddenly jogs off, running to the back of the temple. John moves after her at once, and then Nine follows after a pause. I share a look with Joseph, and then he grabs my hand, teleporting us to the back of the temple.

"Shit," Joseph whispers, staring at the carnage in front of him.

I expected more trees, maybe the river, maybe more jungle. I expected life and peace here. But the scene is completely different. There's a huge crater just behind the temple, but it was dug up a while ago. Weeds and vines have sprouted from the dry ground, whilst there's a layer of leaves at the bottom of the pit. But it's the lumps of burnt, warped metal that stun me. They look wrong, sick and seeing the metal sends shivers down my spine. I have no idea why, but they terrify me. There's something so wrong about them, something so dangerous and deadly.

"What the hell is that?" Maren mutters, as the other three join us. I shake my head, not entirely sure what I'm seeing. But the calm feeling I had earlier is gone, replaced with a sick dread. I don't feel safe anymore. I don't want to stay here forever anymore.

"Setrakus," John says with certainty. "This was his attempt to capture Lorien and bend it to his will," I stare at the metal with new eyes, shivers going down my spine. I suddenly feel cold, despite the heat, and I wrap my arms around myself.

"This is what he's come back for," Maren realises. "He's got another machine like this, maybe stronger,"

"Come on," John says softly. "We should go to the temple. Make the offerings. We don't have much time,"

I nod in agreement and we turn to go. I take one last look at the carnage; the metal, the scorched ground, the deep crater and then I turn away. The earlier triumphant, happy mood has just disappeared and I can see everyone feels worried, nervous even. If he could do that before he was so powerful, then what is he going to try now? I reach out and take Joseph's hand, clinging to it as if it's the only support system I have. He doesn't say anything but I can feel his own worries in the tight grip on his fingers.

The climb up the steps isn't easy, but maybe that's part of the challenge. There must be at least 100, probably more, and my legs are killing me after a while. But I feel like we can't teleport for this, that we have to make the effort. The more we climb the stronger the powerful feeling gets, and I soon feel like I should be shaking with the intensity. We keep climbing in silence and the feeling gets stronger and stronger and stronger. When we finally get to the top, I almost feel sick with the power. We stand in front of the small chamber, the blue shine brighter than it was below. Behind us the jungle stretches out and it's beautiful, but also daunting. The mountain looms above us, and I have to tip my head back, but even then I don't see the peak.

"I wish Lorien would chill out," Nine mutters. "It's gonna give me a heart attack," As soon as he says that, the feeling lessons, calms down. I stare at the others in confusion, shock and a bit creeped out.

"Can it hear us?" Maren looks confused. John just smiles calmly, looking almost like he's meditating. He looks like he's somewhere else completely.

"Of course it can," he replies. "It's happy we're here," He doesn't even wait to see our reactions but heads right into the building, through the doorway. Maren watches him go, a weird look on her face, as if she's just figuring something out.

"I don't know what freaks me out more, this place or John's buddy friendship with Lorien," Nine grumbles. Maren

"I'm not sure it _is_ John Lorien's talking to," she finally replies. "But someone else," Before she can elaborate she follows John, entering the room. The rest of us stare at each, completely confused by our friends' reactions. Nine shakes his head, looking exasperated.

"If you two start speaking in riddles, I will hit you," he warns.

"You wouldn't hit a girl," I tease, trying to hide how freaked out I'm feeling by all this.

"Nah," Nine agrees. "But I'd hit your boyfriend instead,"

"Hey!" Joseph protests.

"Guys, come on!" I hear Maren snap from inside. Glad that she's at least returned to normal a bit, I take a deep breath, entering the doorway.

It's not a building but a room. There's only one doorway and that's the one we came in. As a result, it's dark in here, the light dim. There's a large table dominating the room, with ten seats around it. The wood is old, cracking in some places, yet it still looks sturdy. The best part is the map of Lorien carved into the wooden tabletop, some parts rising above others in a semblance of mountain ranges, whilst other parts of the table have deep cuts, to signify valleys or rivers. I don't recognise some of the names or the places and I bet this is Lorien before the Mogadorian occupation. The chairs are simple; high backed and wooden, but there are symbols carved on the back in ancient Loric. I instinctively recognise numbers, ranging from one to ten. The tenth chair has been brutally hacked to pieces, the shards scattered all over the room, with the number ten struck through with a knife slash.

I look up to see that the ceiling of the room is painted with Loric constellations, the stars and moon still shining with the white shimmering material used to paint them. Along the walls and ceiling there are flecks of blue stone, Loralite, imbedded deep into the stone. The blue light shining from these flecks is reflected off the black marble floor and must be the shine I saw from outside.

"Guys, look at this," Maren and John are stood over something in the corner of the room. I walk over, taking in what must be a well. It's round and quite wide, made out the same black stone with the blue Loralite imbedded in the rock. But it's the deep blue shine emanating from the well that captivates me. It's so pure and deep and I know at once that it's Lorien. I know somehow that the well leads down to the centre of Lorien, where the entity of our planet lies.

"This is where the former Elders met," Joseph looks around. "It's amazing," I know how he feels. You can feel the power in the air, the buzzing feeling still there, but lessened. I can feel the charged atmosphere and I believe John's earlier statement about Lorien being happy. It's glad we're here. It's welcoming us home.

"I have no idea why they relocated," Nine shakes his head, uncharacteristically sober. "This place is mega cool," I nod in agreement, tracing a fleck of Loralite in the wall. When I touch it, a flash of energy races through me, as if it recognises me.

"This is it," John's face practically shines. "Come on guys, the Chests!" John pulls his bag off, leaving it nearby.

I pull my bag off as well, the others doing the same, and we pile them up near the well. Nine had an extra few Chests to carry since he's so strong and I watch as he lightly juggles them in his arms, placing them gently on the floor. John seems so in control, heading over to the well with his Chest, as if he knows what to do. He stares down at the blue light, almost transfixed and part of me wonders if he can see beyond the light or if Lorien is communicating to him in some way.

"How do we offer a Chest that we can't open?" Joseph whispers to me. I shrug, keeping my eyes on John.

"I guess we follow his lead," I shrug.

As if he heard me, John presses his hand to the padlock and then there's a clicking sound as it opens, the padlock falling to the ground. The lid pops open slowly and we all lean forwards at once, desperate to see what's inside. I expected to see a book or maps or something, maybe even a crown or some symbolic emblem of the Elders. But the objects are weird; a pile of leaves, rocks, vials of liquid, a dagger and a red bracelet, as well as loads of other things. Mysterious things, things I've never seen before in my life. John picks up the bracelet and dagger, smiling calmly as he slots them into his belt.

"Take whatever you think you might need," he says. "The rest goes to Lorien,"

Before any of us can really say anything, he tips the Chest up and the contents go pouring down into the well. I gasp and Maren jumps forwards, crying out a warning to John. Nine just shakes his head, as if he's seriously considering leaving us. For a moment I think John has really gone mad, throwing away out entire inheritance to a blue light on a lone island. But the well's reaction stops us in our tracks. Instead of making clattering noses as they fall into thin air, the objects suddenly disappear with a weird whooshing noise, as if being sucked up. The blue light intensifies for a brief moment and I feel my hair stand on end, an energy ripple through me. A small breeze rushes out of the well, as the blue light continues to shine, brighter than before.

"Ok, this is creeping me out," Nine whispers.

"You've got to do the same!" John tells us in excitement. I don't even question him now. I notice a tiny glow around him, almost a golden aura. I can tell Nine is shocked because even he doesn't comment on it, but simply reaches down and opens up his chest. Maren purses her lips, looking at John appraisingly, but she doesn't say anything.

I bend down and press my hand to the padlock, not even that surprised when it clicks and falls to the ground with a clatter. I slowly open up the lid, not sure what to expect. There are piles of Loric gems, glistening in an array of different colours: greens, blues, red, yellows and more. I trail my hands through them, the cold stones sending bolts of energy through me when I touch them. There are a few clippings of leaves and branches in the Chest, and I pick them up, wondering if they're supposed to signify anything. I sniff them, the scent of pine and chestnut wafting through the air, but nothing else happens. I shrug, dropping them back down and looking at the other items. There are more items in the Chest too; strange jewellery, a pair of gloves, some glasses and even a weird compass thing. There doesn't appear to be any weapons or any maps or anything of any use. I decide not to take anything, committing my entire inheritance to Lorien.

"Hey, what do you think this is?" I look up to see Nine holding a stone on his palm. I watch as he twists his wrist and then the stone seems to _pass through_ his hand, appearing on the back. He wriggles his eyebrows at me, not completely hiding his confusion at what's going on.

"Do you think this'll help impress girls?" he asks me. I roll my eyes, getting to my feet and pulling my Chest up with me.

"I've seen guys teleport," I reply. "I'm hard to impress,"

"Tough crowd," Nine whistles, mock sadly shaking his head.

"Everyone be serious," John says softly. "This isn't the time for joking around," There's an intense look on his face that I don't want to argue with.

I sober up at once, especially when Maren starts to commit handfuls of her Chest's items into the well. She drops handfuls of Loric gems into the blue light, and they glitter and flash as they slip trough her fingers and fall into the light. In response the blue light brightens and the energy intensifies, the air almost humming. I step forwards and grip the branches in my hand, dropping them into the light. The earlier scent of pine and chestnut suddenly increases and the room is filled with smell of forest for a brief moment. Just before the branches disappear, they appear greener, more in bloom than they did before.

Nine and Joseph join in and together we dump the rest of the Chests' contents into the well. Strange items like soil and dust goes in, each of the ashes sparkling as they go down the well. The gems glitter in the mysterious light, whilst other objects, like my gloves and glasses simply disappear, sucked in by the energy. The blue light is intensifying, humming, and I can feel the energy starting to thrum more. In excitement we continue to throw the stuff into the well, watching the leaves, gems, jewellery, more objects all absorbed by the blue light.

"We're done," Maren says just as I throw my last handful in. I turn around, eyes searching the chamber for more. But that's it.

"Is that it?" Nine asks, puzzled. Sure, the blue light is stronger and so is the energy, but I was expecting something massive to happen. But then John shakes his head and then he reaches around his neck, pulling off the blue pendant on his neck.

"Lorien wants these too," he says softly.

Staring at it, I remember my own pendant with its Loric symbol with a flash of longing; it was taken from me when I was captured and I've never seen it since, but it meant so much to me. It meant that Sophia and I teamed up, becoming a team along with Joseph and Nine. It meant that we were able to take down the arena and really start this war. It was a part of my inheritance, a part of the Elder in me. But the mogs took it from me. For all I know, they destroyed it.

"We only have three," Maren pulls her off, as Joseph lightly plays with his on his chain. "Is that enough?"

"Maybe Lorien will understand," I say. "Maybe the entity will know that it's the best we can do," I guess. It's not a lot to go on but it's enough to convince them. Joseph pulls his off and I can see the look of sadness as he holds it over the blue light along with John and Maren. I understand. It's a symbol of the Elders and a part of him now. But he has to let it go.

The three of them drop the pendants into the well.

The response is immediate. If I thought the blue light was fierce before, it's nothing compared to the supernova it is now. I take a few steps backwards, throwing my hand up to try and protect my eyes from the fierceness of the light. There's a whooshing sound, as if thousands of wings are taking flight, or as if a gust of wind has suddenly rushed through the chamber. Energy rushes around the room, around me and the others, lighting us up with a power and intensity that scares me. For a moment a golden aura shines around all of us, before it fades away. Then a thumping sound begins. It's a loud, insistent thump and it almost sends vibrations through me.

It's a heartbeat. It's Lorien.

Lorien is awake.

I'm not sure how long we all stand there in the blue light, listening to the sonorous sound of Lorien's heartbeat. It could be minutes or hours. Time has no meaning anymore. The experience is hypnotic and comforting and for the first time in my life, I feel completely safe. Every nerve, cell and particle in me is safe and relaxed yet vibrant from the entity. When the light starts to fade and the heartbeat's sound starts to diminish, I start to feel sad, missing it even. It's like waking up from a wonderful dream to a cold, harsh reality. I even look around for more objects to throw in, to get that wonderful feeling again, but the chamber is empty of offerings. We've committed our Inheritance to Lorien and it's over.

I open my eyes fully, watching as the others seem to wake up too. Nine shakes his head, almost looking embarrassed, as if he hates having to admit that he was amazed by that display. Maren looks kind of sad but it's John who really shocks me. There's something stronger about him, more confident, and he stands up straighter and taller. The glow that was around all of us still lingers about him slightly, as if Lorien doesn't want to let go of its hold on him.

"So what now?" Nine demands.

"We did what we came to do," John says but when he speaks, it's as if there's a voice behind him, speaking through him. "We've woken up Lorien. Pittacus has been brought to life once more," he smiles. "We're ready for our fight now," he says calmly.

"No offence, but I'm not feeling so ready," Nine grumbles. "Even if Lorien really is awake," I can tell he wants to deny it but he doesn't'. How can he? The heartbeat is still going and the blue light still lingers. Lorien is very much awake and listening.

"I actually agree with Nine," Maren speaks up. "Sure the light thing was cool and all that, but how is that going to help us against Setrakus?" she demands. John just looks calm, patient even, as if he's an old teacher taking to an annoying bunch of kids.

"It will," he promises. "It's already helping now. Many Loric are discovering legacies they didn't possess before," he says. "Chimaera are growing stronger and Lorien is providing us with strength," he says.

"Again, not helpful here," Nine protests.

"It could be," I interrupt before John can speak, feeling the need to defend Lorien. "The planet can't kill him, _we_ have to. But it can help us. If John says Pittacus is here, then I believe him,"

"As for getting ready for war," John says, smiling gratefully at me. "We have to do that ourselves," Nine looks relieved; preparing for war and battles is his forte. Maren scowls, crossing her arms and looking very suspicious and confused. But she trusts John. We all do.

"We better get moving then," she warns. "Setrakus could be here any minute and we have a lot to do if we have a chance at stopping him," she sighs.

"And we have to stop him," John agrees. "If we don't, then everything is over. If he gets Ximic, then there's' nothing, we, the Loric or Lorien can do about it,"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I promise to update on Saturday next weekend!  
**

 **I know there was a lot of description in this chapter, but it was necessary. There'll be a lot of action coming up though!**

 **Please review!**


	39. AN - Week's extension (Not on hold)

Hey everyone!

I've never done this before, and I really don't want to have to do it again, but I'm going to need a week's extension for this chapter. I am so, so sorry about the late updates recently, I really am. I think you all deserve to know why I've been so unreliable recently.

I'm currently working abroad and as well as that I'm applying to vacation schemes. I've been accepted by quite a few so far, which means interviews and tests and assessment centers are coming up in the next few weeks/ months. I've had to do a lot of work and preparation for these centers and tests, and it's extremely time consuming. I've also had my job as well, and I've barely had time to cook or go to the gym or get a good night's sleep. I'm basically very stressed at the moment.

Things are, however, getting easier and I'm starting to get more time as I take more control of everything. Unfortunately, not enough time for me to complete the chapter for this week. I don't want to rush it, I want it to be really good, and a consistent quality of all the chapters so far. So I need an extra week to finish this chapter and start getting back on top of the other ones.

I promise that I will work extremely hard not to do this again. I hate having to do this, especially as I've always been proud of how consistent I am with updates, even despite exams and other issues. I hate not being able to write and I've hated it for the last few weeks when it's Saturday and I'm rushing to finish the chapters. I want to go back to enjoying the thrill of writing, and not doing it in a rush to update.

I'm going to put a lot of effort in now not to have to do this again. I will never give up on this story, no matter what, and I won't ever put it on hold. This is not even a hold, just a week's extension to give me some time to make the chapter a decent quality, instead of rushed and terrible.

I'm so sorry once more and I really appreciate your patience and the reviews. I promise to see you all next week with a (hopefully) very good chapter.

Thank you all so much and I love you and your reviews so much!

See you soon!

. . .Five xxx


	40. Chapter 38 - Enemies Approaching

**Hi guys!**

 **So thank you all so much for your incredibly lovely reviews. It was so nice for me to read all of your supportive reviews and hear your feedback. It really meant the world to me and reading all of your support was so lovely! So a huge thank you to everyone who has replied and reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer - There are parts copied directly from the text as I think the description was too good. In those parts, the story is not mine, nor is it my work.**

 **I've done a lot of work this week and I think the crazy hectic work period will soon be over, so there shouldn't be any more problems with updates. There will be regular updates from now on (especially as it's getting to a good part of the story).**

 **So thank you all so much and please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 38 – Enemies Approaching

 **Adam**

I'm feeling on a high. I didn't think I would actually be able to manage a possible agreement or truce with the mogs, let alone a treaty. I especially didn't ever imagine the mogs being the ones to offer a treaty, and then draw one up with terms and agreements. The contract itself is pretty official, but then I shouldn't have expected anything else. If there's one thing mogs are good at, it's bureaucracy and contracts. I scan the thick, white paper, the neat clauses and proclamations, with the page of signatures at the end. There are over ten at least, a hefty number considering how against it some of the council were, but Augusta must have found more mogs of some importance in the camp to sign it. I flip to the very last page, where there are two blank spaces for signatures: Commander Marsh's and mine.

"Well?" I look up to see Augusta raise her eyebrow at me, looking impatient. "Why don't you sign it?" she demands. With her arms crossed and her foot tapping, she looks almost nervous.

"I'm just making sure that I agree with all the terms," I reply. "I was taught better than to sign something without reading everything," I remind her, trying to be nice. She scowls, looking around the tent once again, eyeing up the guards. I guess it's not exactly her natural habitat here in the Loric's command tent, especially with Commander Marsh watching with interest nearby.

I flip through the sheets, admitting that Augusta has included everything we agreed on. I'm surprised and pleased; I thought they would try to add in a few clauses to support the mogs and take out a few that were good for the Loric. But she's been true to her word and there's everything in here that we agreed on. I guess it's far more than I could possibly have asked for at the start of this process, when I thought the mogs hated the Loric beyond repair. Maybe the mogs can change. Maybe even I have underestimated my own race.

I won't make that mistake again.

"It's all good," I offer it to Marsh. "You want to read it?" She purses her lips and then takes it from me, flicking through the papers quickly. Augusta shifts on her feet, sighing audibly.

"I really don't think you need to check so much," she mutters. "Everything we agreed on is in there," she huffs. Normally I'd be suspicious of her urgency, but I know she just hates being around Loric. It's unnatural to her, even despite the agreement we're drawing up right now.

"Well," Marsh closes the contract. She looks at Augusta, and there's a tiny bit of respect on her face.

"This is a fair treaty," Marsh says. "We'll sign it," Augusta looks almost taken aback, as if she expected the Loric to be more difficult. But Marsh simply holds her hand out, one of her advisors placing the pen in her open palm. She signs her name quickly, deftly, and then slides the papers over to me.

"We can only provide two signatures," Marsh straightens up. I take up my own pen, my hand shaking slightly with the enormity of this moment. "But we will be listened to, particularly Adam. He has the Elder's trust," she explains and Augusta nods, still kind of expecting us to refuse and throw away the papers.

"Adam?" Marsh turns to me.

Taking a deep breath, I quickly sign the sheet of paper, almost feeling as if I've signed my life away. Immediately, one of the Loric whisks it away to take it for a photocopy, so both Loric and mogs alike can have the evidence of our truce. I sit back, feeling like a weight has just been lifted off my shoulders. I can breath easier now, knowing that the task I was given has been completed. I've done it. I've actually done it. Sure, I had help, but I did most of the job myself and it might be something I'm most proud of. I have proven my worth and loyalty to the Loric, but also shown my people that I haven't abandoned them. If Hannah were here, I know she'd be proud of me.

"Here," The Loric attendant enters the tent, carrying the two copies of the treaty. He passes one to Augusta and the other to Commander Marsh. I can almost sense both women wanting to leave the tent at once now that business is done.

"Well," Augusta straightens up. "It was good doing business with you," she pauses. I can tell even now she's nervous, worried that the Loric will break their promises. It's an instinctual panic, one that's been ingrained over the years. Marsh seems to recognise this, and she straightens up, completely in control.

"The camp will continue running until the war ends," Marsh says. "You and your people have my word that they will not be thrown out, nor will they be neglected. No matter how this war ends, we shall provide for your people," Marsh promises. Her face and tone is cold, but I know she means it. Her honour matters too much to her for her to lie to Augusta.

"We shall uphold our promises too," Augusta says stiffly, her eyes flashing around the tent. "I shall return to my people now with this," she gestures to the treaty. Marsh just nods and I can almost see Augusta's relief at being allowed to go. She grabs the papers, nodding briefly to me, and then marches out of the tent. I would be amused but it's kind of sad. Even now, even after the momentous occasion of signing the treaty, the mog still can't stand to be with the Loric. I wonder when the two races will ever truly be comfortable with one another.

"Adamus," Commander Marsh turns to me, a small smile on her face. "Congratulations,"

I blush a little, shifting in my chair. "Erm, thanks…" I pause, embarrassed, especially with the Loric guards nearby. "But it wasn't actually me who set up the treaty. They were the ones who approached me," I'm not so sure why I'm not keen to take the credit but it seems important to me.

"It doesn't matter who initiated it," Marsh replies. "What matters is that the treaty has been signed. Your task is complete,"

Hearing her say it really makes it hit home. I've done it. I've managed to broker a deal between the mogs and the Loric. There's definitely a chance for future collaboration between the two races, especially if the Loric win and the mogs are dependent on them. The thought of having finally finished what was such a challenge at the beginning makes me both proud and utterly exhausted.

"What happens now?" I ask her. Marsh turns to the board behind her, maps and charts drawn up on it.

"I stay here and ensure the smooth running of this camp as I've done for the past few months," she replies. "Now more than ever I have to make sure that the mogs realise we are on their side," I nod in agreement, glad she's not going to give up looking after the mogs now that the treaty is signed.

"I'll make sure things remain cordial," she pauses. "I guess I'll continue doing that until the outcome of the war has been decided," she falls silent, and I feel like she's miles away from here, in another place entirely.

"But your job is far from over," she turns back to me, almost looking sad. "You are to go to the military base nearby, just outside the Capital, where the Elders and the army are currently residing before they hit the Capital" Her tone is straight to the point, but she looks sympathetic.

"What?" I sit up straight in shock. "Why?" I demand. This wasn't part of the plan. I was supposed to be done with the war, done with tasks. I had a vision of me going back to the Resistance base where I would watch the rest of the war play out on the screens. I thought I had done what I needed to do.

"They believe that you are vital to the team effort," she says and I can see pity in her eyes. "They want you to be in one of the teams that strikes the Capital,"

"Why?" I whisper.

"You know about the pods," Marsh says. I'm not even surprised that she knows; only top officials will be aware of the deadly traps and as a leader of a refugee camp, Marsh is pretty high ranking.

"Our President, and others, believe that you are our best bet at perfecting the technology to locate and even disable these pods," she says.

"Well," I find myself saying. "They're not wrong," A much as I hate it, I know it's true. I was always the best at school in engineering class, and pods won't be the most complex thing they've ever had to create. Really, it's just like a Gamemakers trick.

And once I was a Gamemaker too.

"You'll be placed with the other Elders," Marsh continues, crossing her arms and trying to address me as if I'm one of her soldiers. "Really, you'll be safe with them. I've been informed that the Elders will be in the second wave to strike the Capital. Nobody wants them on the front lines. They're too important," she explains.

I know she's right of course, but it doesn't help. I feel sick. I don't want to go back to that city, not when the last time I was there I was a spy and constantly threatened with death. The last time I was there I lost Hannah for good. It was where I killed Ivan. There are too many bad memoires lurking in that terrible city. I don't ever want to return there.

But worse than that, worse than the memories, are the people waiting there for me. My family…my father must be desperate for revenge. He must have heard of all the things I've done: killing Ivan, working for the resistance and now signing a treaty with the mogs. He must want me dead and he'll want to be the one to do it. He'll probably see it as some form of restoring our family's honour. The thought of facing him fills me with a fear I haven't felt in a long time.

"Do I have to?" I finally ask.

"Laws' advisors were insistent," Marsh says softly, as if she can see how hard this is for me. "They said you had to go," she pauses, looking down at the contract. I don't answer. There's nothing to say.

"It means you've done well," she tries to reassure me. "Very well, if they want you to join the Elders as they make their way into the Capital. It means you're important," She almost whispers.

"I don't want to be important," I retort, not wanting to take my anger out on her but it's hard.

"But you are," she replies, her voice hardening. "And you have no choice, Adamus Sutekh. This is an order. You cannot refuse it," I sigh, wanting to scream at her, wanting to protest and try to shake off this stupid order. But she's right. I can't.

"When do I go?" I look up, feeling dreaded resignation settle down on me.

"At first light,"

Xxx

"Well, it could be worse,"

It seems as well as her sarcasm Alicia also possesses Hannah's complete inability to emphasise with me. She sits on the mattress, watching as I pack my few items into my rucksack. We're getting the next ship out of this camp and we'll have a short flight to the military camp, where I'll receive some instructions about entering the Capital. I don't know how long I'll be at that camp; for all I know I could be moving into the Capital tomorrow.

"How could it be worse?" I ask her, exasperated.

"You could be in the first wave," Alicia points out. I sigh, hating that she might actually be right. The first wave will take the most hits. They'll be the first ones to hit the pods and I'm positive that hundreds will die. Even the second wave will be dangerous, but at least we'll have fewer pods to contend with.

"Besides, they'll hardly put the Elders in that dangerous a position," Alicia continues. "If we do win this war, we're going to need someone to lead the remaining survivors," she grins at the look on my face.

"You know, you could try and sound more optimistic," I reply. "You make it sound as if we're all going to die," Alicia laughs, despite the grim topic, playing with the buckle on her bag.

"We probably are," she shrugs. "If things carry as normal," I sigh, sitting back on my heels.

"What's going to happen to you then?" I ask. Her smile drops slightly and for a brief moment I can see the nerves she's trying to hide form me.

"Not sure," she shrugs, trying to plaster bravado over her act. "I mean, they've pulled me back to the camp too so I guess I'll be fighting but I doubt I'll be on your team," she forces a smile into her face and it feels like I have something in my throat.

"Maybe I'll be in the first wave," she continues. "Maybe that's why we're going so soon. First wave moves out tomorrow at first light,"

"No way," I shake my head, the thought too upsetting and concerning. "You haven't had the training for it,"

"Like the soldiers going into the city right now have the training for it," she snorts, lowering her eyes and focusing intently on her bag. I feel a wave of pity towards her, seeing her look so nervous and out of character.

"You won't be in the first wave," I say softly. "You're important too,"

"I'm not though," she shakes her head. "I'm not Hannah. I'm not an Elder,"

"But you're my friend," I reply fiercely. "And the Elders' friend, even if they don't know you that well. And they want to protect you because they knew and cared for Hannah. They won't let you go in with the first wave," I promise her.

"It's unfair though," Alicia protests sadly. "Keeping me back because I have connections. Loads of other soldiers will have to go in first and if I'm called up, I should be one of them," she argues. "Why should I be treated differently than others?" I can tell she means it, even if the thought terrifies her.

"I don't care if it's unfair," I reply. "I'm so beyond caring about what anyone else thinks at this point. We've been through hell and if it means we get some special treatment now, then I'm all for it," I mean every word of it. I won't let Alicia be in the first wave, I won't. The thought of not seeing her again makes me feel sick.

"Thanks," Her smile is more genuine. "Adam…you've done…" she pauses for a moment. "You've done a lot for me and I remember how I first treated you. I don't deserve it," she looks like she's going to say more but she's interrupted by a noise.

It's only a whirring sound but the noise sends shivers down my spine. I stiffen up at once, ignoring Alicia's worried look and demands if I'm ok. The droning sound of the engine makes my hair stand up on end, a horrible sickening feeling racing through me. My heart starts to pick up, and there's this horrible feeling of nervous breathlessness. The droning gets louder and the sounds overlapping, as if there are suddenly hundreds more engines all at once. I wipe my clammy hands on my trousers.

I'd recognise that sound anywhere.

"What is that?" Alicia stands up, looking alarmed. Outside we can hear shouting, and Loric soldiers barking orders.

"Mogadorian ships," I reply quietly. I feel sick.

"So?" she demands. "It could just be recruits. Or some supplies," She stares at me in concern and then bends down, placing her hands on my shoulders. She shakes me, the fear obvious on her face.

"Adam what's going on?" she demands me.

I stare at her for a long moment and then take a deep breath, standing up. I ignore her, pushing her aside and not listening to her protest, her snapping at me. I push aside the tent flaps, taking in the mayhem of the camp. Loric run back to their tents, looking terrified, whilst soldiers march around, trying to appear calm but I can see beneath their terrified façade. I look up in the air, watching as the Mogadorian ships fly slowly over the camp, flying lower than normal to appear larger and more intimidating. Judging by the screams, it's working.

"Adam, what is going on?" Alicia demands, grabbing my arm and shaking it. "You've seen mog ships before!" she shouts. I don't face her; I just watch the ships with a feeling of terrified resignation.

"Setrakus wants the camp to be destroyed. So he's sent a General here to deal with the camp," I whisper. "And there's only one General who would step up to that task,' I turn to face her slowly, watching as the resignation dawns on her face.

"Your father," she whispers. I nod, staring at the ships slowly flying over us, surely landing in a circle around the camp to trap us. I think of the hundreds of thousands of innocent Loric and mogs trapped in this camp, all potentially about to be murdered just because of me.

"Adam!" I turn to see Crayton running towards me, looking alarmed. He's more heavily armed than normal and as he stops next to me, he grabs his gun, preparing for anything.

"What?" I ask wearily, not wanting him to tell me what's going on but needing to know. But the look on his face tells me more than I need to know.

"Setrakus Ra must have somehow heard about the treaty," Thinking back on how angry some of the mogs were in the treaty tent, I'm not that surprised that Setrakus Ra found out.

"He's sent his best General here to deal with the mess," Crayton continues, pausing for a moment.

"Go on," I say heavily. "Tell me," Crayton sighs, running an agitated hand through his short hair.

"He sent your father," Crayton tells me. I don't' feel that surprised, more numb. I should have known. I should have known that one day I would face the consequence of being so public about my allegiance with the Loric. I should have known my father would never forgive me for that.

"It's not all," Crayton says. "He sent us terms," Alicia frowns, and the way she stands almost looks as if she's trying to protect me.

"He wants Adam to hand himself over by nightfall," Crayton pauses for a long moment. "He said if Adam isn't his by nightfall then he's going to destroy the whole camp,"

Xxx

 **Maren**

"A pit?" Nine looks astonished. "We're hoping to destroy the deadliest, cruellest, _evilest_ dictator in the whole freakin' universe with a _pit?"_

"Yes Nine," I grit my teeth, trying to be patient. "That's our plan,"

"It's a stupid plan!" he protests. "I mean, I know we're desperate, but a _pit?"_ His head flits between Marina and John, as if he can't believe what he's hearing. To be fair, I'm kind of on his side.

"It'll stall him for a few moments," Marina reasons calmly. "That's what we're trying to do. Gain enough time to destroy the machine," she shrugs. She can't be as calm as she seems, but I appreciate it when I feel tense myself.

"Like he's really gong to fall for that," Nine snaps. "He's going to see right through us!" No one replies because it's kind of a valid point.

"And worse, what if one of us falls into it?" Nine demands. "I mean, if you're thinking this is a good plan, then intelligent is the last thing you guys are," he snaps. John tries to hide his smile, amused by Nine's strop. I would find it funny, if I didn't agree with everything he said.

"It'll take us five minutes to do," Joseph jumps in. "And it won't take much effort at all. We might as well try it," he reasons. Nine scowls, crossing his arms as he looks around the clearing.

"Come on, there must be better things we can do," he protests weakly.

"We're all ears!" I snap. "Unless you want to carry on complaining like you have for the past half hour!"

"Everyone, let's just calm down," John jumps in patiently. "I'd guess we have a few hours until Setrakus comes, maybe less time. What can we do in that time?" he asks.

"A pit," Joseph offers. I think Nine is on the verge of punching him.

"We could use the metal fragments in the pit to make more traps," Marina suggests more sensibly. "I don't know many complicated ones, but we could rig a few up to strike Setrakus," she offers. John pauses and then turns to me, as I control as ever.

"You used to hunt," he says. "What do you think?" he asks. I shrug, taking in the area: the long stretch of sandy ground and the jungle by the edge of the clearing.

"It could work," I shrug. "But you'll have to conceal them well," I say. "Make it look natural. If you have a pile of vines strung up between the temple and the jungle for no reason, he's gong to know it's a trap," I explain.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make it our mission to try and force him into the areas we plant traps," Marina says sensibly. "Maren and you should do that. You used to make traps so you'll know what to do," She smiles at me and John nods in agreement.

"Great," he nods. "Nine, you used to work with Sandor in the garages, right?" he asks and Nine nods.

"You think you could make set up the bombs?" John asks. "We have the parts with us, you got enough time to assemble and plant them in a few hours?" he asks. Nine shoots him an annoyed look, as if insulted.

"Dude, I could do it in one hour," he replies. John rolls his eyes, turning to Joseph and Marina.

"Ok, Marina and Joseph, you two should make an exit route for us," he says.

"What?" I frown in confusion, speaking over Nine's protests. "Why?"

"If the fight doesn't go our way, then we need to make an exit as quickly as possible," John reasons. "We need to know our route so we can get out of here," I guess it makes sense, even though the thought of us failing is not so promising.

"Joseph and I will do that…" Marina pauses. "And the pit," she adds, shooting a careful look at Nine. John just nods, ignoring our friend's silent simmering.

"I know the traps and bombs and pit seems harmless," John says, as if sensing our hidden worry. "But the real danger is us. Our legacies. Our weapons. Everything we prepare now is just a distraction, a way of disrupting Setrakus enough for us to hit him with everything we've got," John says and the others nod. It feels like a weird kind of pep talk.

"Lorien didn't give us legacies that we're aware of," John continues. "And yeah, it's scary thinking of facing Setrakus when he's so strong and there's only five of us. But I know we can do this. We've survived everything so far. It's just another battle. Another battle where we can give our all," His words aren't the most inspiring thing I've heard him say but I can tell he means every word. And I have an overwhelming determination not to let him down.

"Besides, we have Ella," Marina adds, folding her arms in resolution. "That makes us six," she reminds John.

"Ella's still young compared to us," Nine protests weakly.

"But Setrakus thinks she's on his side," Joseph argues back. "He thinks he can trust her. Which makes her ten times deadlier than you or me or all of us combined," Seeing the faith in him, in the others, I can feel some of my doubts disappear. I'd never say this out loud but I wouldn't want to be entering this fight with anyone else. I'm glad they're all by my side.

"Right, we meet back here in an hour," John decides. "Good luck guys," he grins, finally acting his age instead of our leader.

Joseph and Marina head off at once, either to make the damn pit or to create a path for our potential escape. Nine shuffles off as well, towards the crate of bomb parts, muttering to himself about how stupid this whole mission is. Part of me wonders if he needs supervising, but then I reconsider. Nine is annoying and stubborn but he's not going to let us down. I turn to John and forcing a smile onto my face. It's hard for him to be confident all the time; I want him to be able to confide in me too.

"Right, boss, what now?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood. It works for a brief moment when John smiles but the troubled look is soon back on his face. I hate to see him so serious all the time.

"We make those traps, I guess," he shrugs, less sure of himself. "And hope that's enough,"

"It should be," I try to make him happier. "I mean, I think we're kind of overestimating Setrakus. If he's stupid enough to let us live after the first Games and after everything we did, then there's a reason he has to get Ximic,"

"For what?" he raises an eyebrow.

"IQ boost," I grin. He shakes his head a little, trying to fight the smile on his face.

"So you're not even a little bit concerned?" he asks curiously.

"Well obviously," I shoot him a look. "Our plan to take down Setrakus is looking pretty pathetic," I tell him as we head over to the pit with the metal parts in. "I was kind of hoping that Lorien would boost us up with something, maybe an extra legacy or two," I add.

"We woke Lorien up," John reminds me lightly as we walk towards the huge pit behind the temple. Even when I know what's coming, I still get a shiver down my spine when I think of it.

"Yeah and look where that got us," I roll my eyes. "Some cool blue light and a heartbeat. Just what we need,"

"You're starting to sound like Nine," he replies with a small smile.

"Wow, harsh," I retort. "Come on, I'm nowhere near as annoying as he is,"

"Well…" John trails off, a cheeky look on his face, and I lightly punch his arm.

"Hey!" he protests. "That actually hurt!" I shake my hair back, trying not to grin too much.

"Don't compare me to Nine," I warn him and John laughs, rubbing his arm. As if I actually hurt him. But even now I can start to see the smile fading, the serious look back on his face. I've seen it far too much recently and I hate to see it now.

"I know you're worried," I say. "I know you're nervous that you're making the wrong decision for us and this is all going to go to shit," John's smile fades and I can feel him watching me carefully.

"And you're going to tell me that it's going to be ok?" he asks softly.

"No," I snort. "But I agree with you. I think we're making the best of a bad situation. And I also think that if we don't get on with this and don't prep for what's going to happen then we're definitely screwed," I continue. John smiles a little, looking a bit more reassured.

"So I think we should stop worrying and stressing, and get the hell on with it," I finish. We've reached the edge of the pit, staring down at the twisted metal lumps that used to be Setrakus' special machine.

"Well," John sighs. "We've got an hour. Let's go,"

Xxx

I straighten up from my crouching position, wincing at the ache in my knees and back. For the past hour I've been hectically setting up traps to shoot metal shards and wooden spikes at Setrakus. It's not easy work, especially with such a time limit on us. John's been pretty helpful, but most of the stuff I can't explain to him, only do it myself. Still he's not been the worst company and it's been nice to have him around considering what's going to take place soon.

The others have been working hard too. Nine has been pretty good, setting up the bombs by the edges of the forest. As for Joseph and Marina, I haven't seen much of them most of the time, but when they finally returned, Marina promised that they'd set up a good escape route just in case. Now they're close to the temple, Marina's making that pit they were talking about earlier. I can't really see what she's doing but it looks complicated. She's literally creating sheets of razor-sharp ice and slicing it into the ground in a box shape. Then she's compressing the ice and lifting it out, most of the soil and debris carried with the ice, leaving behind a deep pit. It might be worth even putting some wooden splinters or something sharp down there, just to distract Setrakus even more.

"Well, we're done," John looks at our work almost happily. It's not bad.

First we'd dragged quite a few logs, upturned trees and even some rocks from the forest into the clearing. Part of our reasoning was that we could use the objects to lob at Setrakus for more distractions and the other part was simply to make the clearing look almost cluttered, and nowhere neat as it did before. That way, Setrakus won't think twice of the covered pits hidden around. Then we'd started to work the traps. Special traps that shoot razor-sharp wooden spikes towards Setrakus and any mogs he wants to bring along. Finally we'd been setting up the rest of the guns we'd brought from the camp, the machine guns hidden carefully in the edges of the forest by the clearing.

"We should come up with a battle strategy of some sort," I say to John, who nods. I can see Marina and Joseph by the centre of the clearing, trying to conceal the pit. It looks slightly unnatural, but I guess Setrakus is hardly going to have time to analyse everything around him in a battle.

"Guys, over here!" I call. Joseph and Marina appear in seconds, and Nine ambles over, dusting his hands together. The ground shakes slightly, as if Nine is unintentionally setting off his new legacy.

"Ok, plan is, we set this stuff off first," John gestures to our wooden-spikes traps and the machine guns. "It'll cause a good distraction for the beginning as we figure out what we have to fight against," he says. Nine scowls, looking at one of his bombs nearby, concealed carefully beneath a clump of moss and leaves.

"What about the explosives?" he demands. "They're going to do some serious damage,"

"Too much," I reply. "We might as well use the guns and then, when we're out of explosives, get rid of them," I say. Nine shrugs, glancing at the clearing. It's starting to get darker and there's a tenser feeling in the air. Anticipation. Fear. It's as if the jungle knows what's coming and is preparing.

"Setrakus will probably bring along a few mog soldiers and we can use these to get rid of them," John continues. "We can hide here, see what we have to face, see what we have to destroy and then we can attack when his minions are dead," It's a pretty weak plan, but I don't say anything. John doesn't need any more concerns right now.

"Sounds good," Marina nods in agreement, her face lined with worry. "What do we do now?" she demands.

"Wait," John replies. "Let's get into position, try and get some sleep, eat and just prepare,"

We wait.

One hour. Two hours. Then three.

Setrakus doesn't come.

Nightfall falls over the forest, and it's soon so dark that I can barely see my hand in front of my face. I want to light fires to keep watch, but John refuses, saying the best thing to do is pretend we're not here. We camp by the edge of the clearing, as the night draws on, the heat disappearing and replaced with a surprising chill. I wrap my arms around myself, listening to Marina and Joseph whispering to each other, the stress evident in their strained voices. Nine lies on the ground nearby, snoring softly, and I'm amazed that he can be relaxed enough to sleep right now. I sit next to John on a rock, biting my nails and trying to fight the nauseous anxiety chewing me up inside. I don't need to talk to John to know that he's as worried as me.

We're all terrified and rightly so. Setrakus is coming and this time he's not going to hold back. He's not going to let us escape, he's going to kill us. This time he knows how dangerous we are and he's not paying games anymore. Worst of all, he's coming with his awful machines and technology to steal Lorien and get Ximic. Thinking of the small army he'll undoubtedly bring and the weapons and the machine, I shiver in fear. Our wooden spears, pits and pipe bombs look like toys. I've never felt so unprepared for a fight.

The night draws on. We wait.

Sometime during the night John takes my hand in his. His skin is cold but clammy and his fingers clutch mine tightly, almost feverishly.

I don't say a thing.

I don't let go.

We wait.

At one point the chimaera burst through a bush, playing tag with one another, not sharing our fear. I almost have a heart attack and next to me, John jumps in shock, his hand squeezing mine playfully. But we soon settle down, our hearts returning to normal.

Another time there's a sudden rush of wind, the birds flying up into the sky. I expect to hear the drone of a ship approaching, the gunfire as the mogadorian warship decimates the forest with us hiding in it, but the birds soon return to their nests. The wind dies down, and the island falls silent once more. I start to relax more, curling up on the ground, still holding onto John. I even have a few moments of sleep before I start awake, feeling vulnerable.

"Is he even coming?" Nine whispers at one point.

"He's coming," John says grimly and I know he's clenching his jaw.

We wait.

The night draws on. It's the longest night of my life.

It's dawn when I hear it. The sky is a mixture of gold, pale blue and the lightest pink. The birds sing in the trees and there's a gentle breeze, carrying the scent of flowers and leaves and even the sea. I can hear the river nearby, the splash of water on rocks. I lie on my back, admiring the light shining down between the leaves, the patterns created on the forest floor. It would almost be peaceful.

It's like a buzzing at first, a weird humming at the back of my mind. At first I think it's a mosquito or a fly flying around in the air. But when I look around I can't see a flying insect. And I notice the same puzzled looks on the others' faces. I sit up.

"Guys?" Nine sounds unsure. "Do you hear that?" he asks.

"It's like a voice," John says nervously.

At first I don't see how the buzzing is anything like a voice. But it soon gets clearer and starts to resemble a faint whispering, completely unintelligible. I get a horrible sick feeling in my stomach, even though I have no idea what's going on.

"It's like-"

It's like the buzzing suddenly breaks through a barrier and it's no longer a humming but a shrieking noise. It's a girl's voice, almost hysterical, and only when I focus do I realise it's Ella and she's in my mind.

 _Marina? John? Maren? Can you hear me?_ She demands.

I lock eyes with the others. I know I should be alarmed, but I'm seriously impressed. John said her legacies had gotten stronger from when she spoke to him, but hearing her now, I know her telepathy must be seriously off the charts if she's able to broadcast to all five of us like this. I almost feel reassured, when I realise that I must be able to hear her _because she's coming closer._

With _him_.

"Ella?" I say, seeing as the others look too freaked out to say anything. "What's happening? Where are-"

She cuts me off with a telepathic shout. _No, no I was wrong! You shouldn't have listened to me. You have to go!_

I stare at John in confusion and then shake my head. "You told us to come here and-"

 _No, no, no, no!_ Ella sounds a little deranged and definitely panicked. _"No, no, you have to go! This is your last chance. You have to go!_

"Last chance?" I stare at the others in growing fear. The last thing we need is Ella giving up on us.

 _Run!_ Ella sounds mad. _Run or you die!_

The connection cuts off. I stare at the others in terrified shock.

Then the sound of an engine breaks through the silence.

It's so silent that I'm sure it's miles away. I can barely hear him, and I almost have to strain to hear it. I sit up slowly, my eyes meeting John, and I can see the fear in his face. Even Nine doesn't have anything to say; no witty comment, no snarky joke, not even a weird version of his pep talk. It's as if Ella's comments have drained them all of motivation. But not me. I don't believe in telepathic death prophecies. Fate isn't set in stone. I can make my own fate.

"I'm not running," I tell them.

"Ella said-" Joseph says weakly but I cut him off.

"Ella knew the stakes when she warned us!" I snap. "She knew this was important. Maybe she's scared for us. But we have to stay and fight. I'm _not_ running," I tell him. Nine nods slowly and John takes a deep breath, looking as freaked out as I feel.

"Me neither," Marina says, almost calmly. It's as if our words breaks the spell and John snaps to attention.

"Right set those up!" John gets into action, gesturing to the traps. "We want to release them as soon as the mogs arrive. We don't know how close they are,"

 _Close!_ Ella is back and her voice is loud. I flinch, not sure if I'm freaked out by her listening to us now or what she's trying to tell us.

The others prep the guns, the bombs, even the traps. I step outside into the clearing for a brief moment, feeling way too exposed as I stare at the sky. The engine's humming is getting louder, more ominous and I can feel the wind picking us from the ship's turbines. But it's not in sight yet. I duck back into the forest, relieved at the thick foliage and upturned logs and trees, which makes it easy to hide. Better, it's the perfect place to trigger our traps. We can even see when the ship comes in.

"Ella, how long will you be?" John asks, his voice steady.

 _A few minutes._ Her answer is quieter, more resigned. _Maybe less._

"There's gotta be something we can do, Ella," I say fiercely. "Just tell us how we can help you,"

 _Don't…don't worry about me,_ Ella says softly. _Do what you need to do._

We crouch down in the jungle, muscles tense, hearts pounding. Now we're no longer waiting but getting ready for the action, the fear has been replaced with adrenalin. The wait is over. I can feel my battle instincts kicking in, my adrenalin picking up and prepping me for battle. My heart pounds, but not with fear, but with anticipation. Nearby Nine smiles grimly, looking as determined as I feel. I notice the detonator in his hand.

"First the traps," I remind him and he grins.

"Sure thing sweetheart," he replies.

"Ella, we're going to rescue you," Johns says softly, ignoring Nine and me. "No matter what, we're going to help you,"

 _I'm sorry._ Ella replies telepathically. _But you can't. That won't happen._ Marina's eyes well up with tears but she doesn't say anything. She just shakes her head, gripping her bow tighter.

"Bullshit," I snap. Nearby Nine smiles slightly.

Ella doesn't respond, but I can still feel her there, like a tickle at the back of my mind. It's like she's still listening but not responding anymore. But I don't even notice. The engine is much louder than before, and there's a silence descending on the jungle. The birds stop singing and even the insects have disappeared. I'd gotten so used to the sounds of the birds in the trees, the animals in the bushes and the insects that when the noises are gone, it's jarring.

Then across the other side of the clearing a whole flock of birds suddenly flies out from the trees and into the air.

It's here.

The ship glides into view, the engine practically silent for a ship of that size. The warship is bigger than I ever imagined. The whole ship is made from overlapping panels of metallic grey alloy and it almost looks like scales. There are so many guns, hundreds along the side of the ship and then one massive cannon jutting off the front of its hull, particularly catching my eye. The whole clearing falls into shadow with the huge ship hovering above it.

"Shit," I whisper. John nods, gritting his teeth.

The ship stops moving, hovering above the temple. It's too large to even land on the clearing and for a moment I think of our bombs and traps. We can't even use those to attack the ship. But before I have time to properly worry I can hear another humming sound, lower and more powerful sounding. It's far more noticeable than the engine, which is easily drowned out by the new humming sound. It starts low but builds up quickly and soon the jungle and even we are shaking from the force. I wait for smaller ships to descend from the ship but nothing happens.

We wait.

 _You should've run,_ Ella whispers.

Then I see it. The dark hollow of the cannon's barrel begins to glow as energy coalesces there. The humming gets louder as the cannon fills with pure energy, like a mogadorian blaster overcharging. In seconds Calakmul and the jungle around it are bathed in light. I start to get a horrible feeling in my stomach, but all I can do is sit and watch the cannon.

"This is bad," Nine says slowly. "Real bad,"

"We need to move," I say suddenly, realising what's about to happen. "We need to get back!" I start to back up, grabbing John by the arm, heaving him to his feet.

"But-" Marina shouts. Then John suddenly realises what's happening and grabs Nine, heaving him back. Joseph doesn't hesitate he grabs Marina and disappears.

The hum reaches a crescendo and the energy built up in the warship's cannon discharges with a deafening shriek. A solid arc of electricity the size of ten thousand lightning bolts shears directly into the temple and slices right through it, the ancient stone glowing red-hot. The cannon's blast cuts through the temple, top to bottom, as if it was nothing. I have only a moment to think of Calakmul, and its well with the light, the room with the stars in the ceiling. I can see the light through the cracks in the one-solid wall. A second later, the condensed energy from the cannon expands outwards in a bright surge of light.

Calakmul explodes.

"No!" Someone screams.

I don't have time to think. John grabs my arm and yanks me back, and we go racing into the jungle, just as chunks of the temple begin to rain down around us. Then something explodes. The bombs that Nine set up, the guns waiting for us to use them, all of them ignite and explode with the light. It must have taken a direct hit from the temple's stones or maybe just the cannon's light hit it. Either way, shrapnel whizzes around us, sizzling-hot pieces of bent metal tearing through the leaves of the trees.

I throw my arms around my head, trying to hide from the shrapnel. I can't see the others. Branches break above my head and I look up in time to see a chunk of limestone about to crush me. Instinct kicks in and I use my telekinesis to catch the rock in mid-air, throwing it away from me.

I don't see the next one.

It hits me on top of the head. Before I even realised what happens there's something warm and sticky on my face, and I fall to my knees. Someone grabs me, dragging me backwards, but I can't see through the blood. I try to get my legs under me, to refocus on the area around me but I can't do either. My head swims, _aches_ , _pounds_ with agony, and I try to blink blood out of my eyes.

"Maren!" Someone screams.

I try to hold back the darkness but it's hard. The world starts to go black, even as everything we've fought for goes up in flames. Ella was right. We should have run. Feeling almost detached from my body, I wonder if this is it.

As I slip away, I hear Ella's voice in my head.

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

 **So hope the wait was worth it! Next week the battle begins!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please review! :D**


	41. Chapter 39 - The Fate of Ten

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love them all and I love hearing your feedback and thoughts. So thank you all so much for them all!**

 **I have an incredibly busy day of travelling tomorrow so that's why I'm updating tonight! I didn't want to make you wait more when I (amazingly) completed it on time!**

 **Disclaimer - There are parts copied directly from the text as I think the description was too good. In those parts, the story is not mine, nor is it my work.**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Reginaa2111 – Hope your exams went well!**

 **So thank you all for understanding how busy it is right now and I really appreciate it! Hopefully everything is going well for all of you as well!**

 **Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 39 – The Fate of Ten

 **Maren**

I can't be out for long, maybe a few minutes or so. When I come to, I can feel tiny pinpricks of ice along the side of my head, and a warm hand pressed to my forehead. I open my eyes, blinking past the blood that obscured my view to see John kneeling by me with my head in his lap, as his healing legacy runs through me, fixing my injury. There's a weird pulling sensation at my hairline as the tissue there regrows, the gash I took from the falling stone quickly healing up.

The relief of the pain disappearing is so strong that it takes me a second to realise that his other hand is pressed over my mouth, as if I'll scream when I wake up. I widen my eyes at him to show him I'm awake and he pulls away his hand, looking shaky. His face is covered in grey ash, a remnant of the fallen temple. There are tear streaks running through the grime on his face and despite the ash caked all over him, I can see the grief in his eyes.

"It's gone," he whispers. "He destroyed it all. The temple…it's gone,"

I ignore his words; we can't give up, not now. Instead, I sit up and assess the situation. We're still at the edge of the jungle, hidden by lumps of fallen stone and uprooted trees, almost piling up in front of us. It's a good cover for now but it's impossible to see beyond it. There are gaps in the canopy above our heads from the falling stones and through the holes I see a glimpse of the blue sky. It seems so at odds with the scene down here. Nine is nearby, one of the surviving blasters in his hands, as he tries to carefully peer over the pile of rubble to see what's happening. Marina and Joseph are next to him, Marina pressing her hands to Joseph's shoulder with her face furrowed in concentration and worry. I watch as Joseph's tense position relaxes, Marina healing him of whatever injury he sustained from the blast. Above us, I can see birds flitting in the trees above us and I'm relieved to see one change shape in mid-flight: the chimaera made it too. We're ok.

I turn to John, making sure he's uninjured. It's so typical of him to put others first, but he seems to be physically fine. His face is a weird mixture of grief and anger, and I can tell by the tight-lipped, squinty-eyed look he gives me that he's desperately trying to put on his brave face, even though he's scared shitless.

"Everyone ok?" I whisper, looking around at the others. They nod, Marina finishing her healing, and Nine stops attempting to see what's happening. We huddle in a group, trying to keep quiet. I can't hear anything from the ship, just the crackling of fires caused by the explosion.

"What're we going to do?" Marina whispers, trembling slightly. "He's destroyed everything. The well…" she breaks off, her voice catching in her throat. I can tell it's bad when Joseph doesn't even make a move to comfort her.

"Hey," I whisper quietly. "We still have a plan. We stick to it," I remind them. Nine snorts, looking angrier than I've seen him in a while. I wonder if, while I was unconscious, the others had to restrain him from going out all guns blazing to attack Setrakus for what he's done.

"There's no temple to protect," John replies. "Not anymore,"

"And he did that for a reason," I say sternly. "What if he had to get rid of it to access the well? What if the temple made it harder for him to get Lorien?" I demand.

"Shit," Nine mutters.

"And he still has Ella," Marina adds. "We have to rescue her," I nod in agreement and I can see the new resolution on the others' faces. Our shit situation just became ten times worse but we can still handle it. We have to.

"I'll scout it out," I tell them. "See what we have to deal with,"

Before they can object, I turn invisible. I step out carefully from behind the pile of rubble, still protected by a few trees that managed to stay upright, despite the attack. Already I get a way better view than from behind the rocks and logs. The dust is still settling in the air, and with the early morning sunrise, the entre area is cast in a gritty golden haze. There are thick plumes of black smoke curling into the air, most likely from our bombs that were detonated during the attack. I want to see if any are salvageable but I don't dare risk moving away from the others yet. Staring at the chaos, I start to get angrier and angrier when I see the ruined traps that I spent so long making, Marina's beloved pit easily turned into a crater. All that preparation for nothing, ruined in one attack.

But even worse than all that is the clearing. The land where Calakmul sat for centuries is now completely destroyed and has been turned into a smoking crater. Piles of soil and rocks have been blasted out from the area. The crater itself is about sixty feet deep with stubborn chunks of the temple's bricks still rooted in the ground and small fires from the cannon blast only now guttering out in the heat-baked dirt. I stare around me, horrified at the total destruction. I get up onto a log, trying to see more than before.

That's when I see it.

Right at the bottom of the crater there's a mellow blue glow, similar to the one that belonged in the well where we dropped our Inheritances and from where the blue light emerged. This time it's much fainter, but still there. I was right. The explosion was just a way for him to get to Lorien. I drop back down to the others, turning visible, and they jump from my sudden appearance.

"There's a blue light at the bottom of the crater," I whisper hurriedly. "We still have a job. We still have to protect it," I say. Marina nods in determination, straightening up. Nine shakes his head, either out of anger or hopelessness, and that's when I see the detonator in his hands. He still has it.

"Ok, this is what I think we should-" I begin when John suddenly shushes us, his face paling.

I hear the whirring noise a second after, and we all carefully peer over, trying to see but remain hidden from sight. The warship is slowly moving closer to the ground. Even with the temple destroyed, the massive warship is still way too big to land in the clearing, so it has to hover in the air, over what is left of the crater. I can hear gears clank as gangways extend from the sides of the ship, a couple of sliding doors opening at their tops. From there, ranks of Mogadorians begin exiting the ship. They look to be the usual breed of vatborn warriors, all of them dressed in black body armour and toting blasters. They leave the ship with a terrifyingly fast efficiency and begin securing the area. They easily outnumber us, at least ten to one, and it won't be long until they discover our position. We duck back down and it doesn't take a mind reader to see the fear in everyone's faces.

"We have to attack now," John whispers urgently. The others nod in agreement and I take a deep breath, anticipation and adrenalin starting to pick up inside me.

"Marina and Maren should go together, like the base," John continues. "Nine, you stay here and detonate the bombs, unless they're all gone," he says.

"Only one way to check," Nine looks at his detonator, arming our explosives. Most of the bulbs don't even light up, showing that they're not working, but miraculously there are a few that do. Somehow a few managed to survive.

"We're good," Nine grins.

"Ok, we'll create a distraction," John decides. "Marina, Maren, you two try and see what the hell it is we're facing. Whatever he's going to use to harness Lorien, it'll be making an appearance soon. Find a way to deactivate it or better, destroy it," he instructs us. I nod, and nearby Marina swallows, trying to appear confident.

"Guys," Joseph whispers urgently. "There he is,"

We all peer over the logs and rubble again, taking in the scene. Setrakus Ra steps into view at the top of the ramp. He's as intimidating as I remember – nearly eight feet tall, pale, that thick purple scar on his neck visible even at this distance. He's wearing some kind of garish Mogadorian armour made of the same obsidian alloy as his soldiers, except his juts up into clusters of spikes along the shoulders. He looks every bit the evil intergalactic maniac he is and he seems to love it.

It's not him that unsettles me though. It's the person next to him.

"Oh Ella no," Nine whispers softly.

She walks beside him, and I'm not sure I would recognise her if I didn't know she was coming and if she hadn't been screaming in my head just a few minutes ago. She still looks like a teenager but is thinner than I remember her being, and weirdly, smaller. She seems more hunched up, as if in pain, and the way she walks is almost mechanical. She looks paler and sicker, like the life has been sucked out of her. I stare at her closer, feeling like I've been punched in my stomach when I realise why she looks so different.

She looks Mogadorian.

Her eyes are empty and her head hangs low, so she's looking at the ground. She doesn't even seem aware of her surroundings, as if she's been drugged, to stop her from acting out against him. Her movements are robotic and dazed, as she follows Setrakus down the ramp with total compliance. The mogs sweeping the area stop what they're doing to watch their ruler and his heir descend from the ship, all of them doing their stupid fist-on-chest salute.

"No matter what, we get Ella out," John says. Everyone nods. Everyone looks angry.

Setrakus stops on the ramp, staring out across the jungle. The smug smile on his face makes me want to punch him.

"I know you're out there!" he calls mockingly, his voice carrying through the hushed jungle. "I'm glad! I want you to see what happens!" he shouts. He makes a gesture with his hands and then the mogs are back at work, bustling around again.

In response to his command, a trapdoor opens on the warship's underbelly. Slowly, a large piece of machinery slides out from the ship. It's like a length of pipe with support struts and scaffolding built around it, and its pipe's sides are covered with complicated circuits and gauges. There's more than just Mogadorian technology to this lowering device though. Engraved along the metal sides between the electronics I can see strange glyphs that remind me of Loric symbols. It even looks as if those engravings have been done in Loralite. Whatever it is, it's like Setrakus Ra: some Loric-Mogadorian hybrid.

"For centuries I've worked to harness the power of Lorien!" Setrakus shouts and I can hear the cheers. "I want to utilise it in ways greater than nature ever intended! Today…" I zone out. It's the same shit as always.

"Ok, I've heard enough," I decide to take charge, as even John is transfixed by Setrakus. "Everyone get ready,"

I reach out for Marina's hand and she links her in mine, her fingers ice cold. I don't comment, as we crouch low behind our pile of rubble, Nine prepping the detonator. There's a wild grin on his face, as he flicks a few switches, attaching a few wires here and there. I can hear Setrakus still shouting and I try to zone most of it out, wanting to focus entirely on the mission.

"Get low," Nine warns us. Everyone takes cover.

"Hit it," John tells Nine.

Fingers flying across the controller, Nine flips the detonation switches.

Ok, so some of the bombs might have been damaged or set off in the cannon blast. Some others might have become disconnected from their fuses when the temple was destroyed. So we don't get the crazy wide scale destruction that Nine had envisaged when he set the explosives up.

But it's still pretty freaking effective.

The mogs are too busy respectively listening to Setrakus Ra's latest speech to see it coming. Five bombs scattered around the crater explode in blossoms of white-hot fire. I can feel the heat from here and have to shield my eyes from the flash of bright light. At least twenty mogs are killed immediately, their bodies completely engulfed in the flames. More die when the rubble from the cannon's explosion goes flying in every direction, slicing into mogs and tearing others apart.

The best part is the panic. The mogs don't know what just hit them and so they start firing towards the areas that just exploded, not certain where the real threat is actually hiding. At least a few go down, caught in their own crossfire. The funniest part is when the bullets ricochet off chunks of temple and strike the mogs down. And it doesn't help when the others and I get involved, diverting some bullets to strike the mogs down, as well as shooting from abandoned blasters on the ground.

I watch as a flying piece of metal goes racing towards Ella, but she does nothing. It's Setrakus who acts, casually waving his hand and the metal goes flying away, slamming into a nearby tree trunk. Despite his calm gesture, Setrakus looks surprised by our counterattack. Maybe he thought we would give up when we saw what happened. Maybe he even thought he'd managed to kill one or two of us. But now that he knows we're fighting back, I can see his demeanour crack slightly. He hurries the rest of the way down his ramp towards his undamaged machine, Ella following him numbly. She doesn't even seem aware of what's happening.

"Find them!" I hear Setrakus bellow. "Kill them!"

"Maren, Marina, now!" John hisses.

I grab Marina's hand and we turn invisible at once. I take the lead, bringing us in a wide arc around the mogs so that we can eventually get close to Setrakus and his monstrous machine hovering above the crater. The boys are doing a good job of keeping the mogs distracted, as streams of fire race around the clearing, hitting mogs and turning them into ash. Sometimes I have to divert a few stray shots but for the most part, Marina and I begin to inch around the clearing unscathed.

For a few moments anyway.

We're able to avoid it for about the first twenty yards. Then we run out of luck. I guess it was going to happen at one point with such odds against us but I never expected it to be so soon. One of the mogs, his back on fire from a stream of blaster fire catching him by surprise, stumbles towards us, firing wildly. I dive out of the way and so does Marina.

But we move in the wrong direction. Just like that, Marina is visible.

"There!" Someone shouts and I watch in horror as the mogs turn.

I don't know how she does it. Maybe instinct, maybe super speed, maybe just pure fear. One moment she's sprawled on the dusty ground, only just realising that she's turned visible. Then the next second her bow is in her hand, arrow nocked and aimed for the closest mogs. I manage to take in the red fletching just before the arrow flies off towards a nearby group of mogs. The arrow strikes the ground, not hitting any of the mogs.

Then it explodes.

It's not as strong as Nine's bombs but it's effective enough. Mogs are thrown up in to the air, some landing close to me, others landing in the foliage and others simply exploding into dust. She didn't kill all of them but she gained enough time for the chimaera to kick into action. I think it's Legacy who is the first one to react. One moment she's hidden in the trees, waiting to strike, and then a blink of an eye later she's in the shape of a giant eagle, slashing and flying into the mogs, sending them scattering. Many mogs barely have time to recover from Marina's arrow and the boys' blaster fire behind us, and Legacy had the element of surprise. The others appear, swarming the mogs and overwhelming the mogs in seconds. The animals are more ferocious than I've ever seen them, tearing into the mogs so quickly that the soldiers barely have time to react. When the mogs do manage to fight back and aim for the chimaera, our animals change into a smaller form, a bug or bird, making them an impossible target to kill. Then, when they're in a better position to kill, the chimaera turn back into their predator form. The transitions are so smooth it's almost beautiful.

A few mogs have regrouped enough to try and target Marina from behind. They're picked off in seconds by blaster fire, probably the guys behind their log pile. The soldiers have no chance. There's so much open space on the scorched earth that used to be the clearing. Now it's all empty space and no cover. No wonder the boys are killing so many so quickly. The air is buzzing with blaster fire in all directions as the mogs frantically fight the chimaera, trying to take cover from their hidden enemies. I can even feel the ground shake from time to time when the mogs occasionally get close to Marina, and I wonder if it's Nine with his new master legacy. Either way, the tremors are enough to stop the mogs.

Marina doesn't seem bothered about hiding anymore. Maybe it's seeing Ella up close or maybe battle instinct kicks on but she abandons the plan. She reaches for another arrow, a yellow one this time, and aims it at some mogs that are getting dangerously close to the guys' hiding place. The arrow flies for its targets, hitting a mog in the chest, and then a plume of fire bursts out, hitting the mogs around it. They stagger away, screaming and trying to put the fire out, but they can't do it in time. Marina reaches for another arrow and then pauses, as if reconsidering. For a moment I think she's lost it when she re-shoulders her bow but then I feel the air start to cool down. She holds her hands by her sides and that's when I see the spiked chunks of pure ice begin to form in her hands, growing to the size of basketballs. Marina raises her hand, lobbing one at the mogs. There must be some telekinetic force behind it, as it goes racing through the air, smashing through one mog and striking another on the head. She sends more into the crowd of confused mogs. One mog runs for Marina with a dagger, as if he actually thinks he's going to be able to knock her down. She raises her hand in a stop gesture and the mog is literally frozen in place. Marina begins to cut a frozen path through the mogs and that's when I see where she's heading.

Setrakus Ra.

Across the battlefield he's made it to the bottom of the crater and the Loric well. Ella stands close to him, listless and zombielike, her eyes not really taking in anything. She looks on as Setrakus makes a gesture with his hands and the ominous machine moves, directly hovering above the well. He positions the cylinder tube so it hovers straight above the blue light. Then he steps back, raising his hands and telekinetically manoeuvring the complicated switches and dials. With a hum that I can hear all the way back here, the thing begins to power up.

"We have to stop him!" Marina yells.

I know she's talking to me. I don't reply, not wanting to give away my position but I kick into action. The boys must decide to finally join the fight too because I hear Nine shouting happily and then he's charging out into the battlefield, joining Marina. Joseph and John aren't far behind, both as ferocious as Nine. They rip into the mogs, who at this point look completely confused and hopelessly lost. Knowing the guys and Marina have it completely under control, I start to move towards Setrakus. I can't use my weather legacy to create a storm to destroy the machine, but I can certainly use other means.

Having spent so much time fighting with the others, it's so nice to turn invisible and be alone. I'd almost forgotten how free and how deadly I could be. I glide easily through the ranks of the Mogadorians, slicing through them so quickly and easily with my sword that it barely feels like a fight at all. As I go, I grab and load an invisible mog blaster from the ground. I pull the trigger, close range, head shots only, all the while moving closer to the crater and Setrakus Ra. The only thing that could give away my position now is the brief flash of light from the blaster and that is lost amongst the sea of ash, dust and flashing streams of fire.

I've wiped out more than ten mogs in no time at all. I turn back to make sure the others are fine, just to see Nine hit by a stray shot of fire. Before something bad can happen, John is there, healing him and protecting him from the mogs. Marina and Joseph step up at once, shooting freely into the mogs, with ice and blaster fire. None of the mogs can get close to Joseph; he teleports behind them or out of the way before they can hit him. Marina doesn't need to worry about dodging, as she just flash freezes the ones that pose a real threat to her. The mogs are already beginning to thin out, some even retreating towards the ship, whilst others are trying to form a perimeter around the crater to protect their Beloved Leader. Setrakus doesn't even seem bothered. I fight harder, desperate to reach him and his machine.

As I fight my way towards the crater, the tube begins to emit a whooshing sound. I can feel the atmosphere around us starting to change; loose rocks are lifted from the ground and I feel a vague sense of gravity pulling me towards the crater. Fully powered, his machine begins to suck up the surroundings. I can see Ella, still standing in the crater, her hair whipping towards the cylinder. I watch as stones, logs and even blasters are sucked towards the cylinder, only to be thrown away. The device isn't interested in the ground and debris; it filters them away, creating a mini tornado of dirt and brick.

I begin to run for the machine, knocking mogs out of my way. I don't even waste my time with killing them.

Then it happens. With an ear-piercing shriek the cobalt-blue Loric energy shoots up from the ground and it sucked into the cylinder. The entire area is cast in a flickering blue light that causes some of the mogs to look around in wonderment. It's unnatural, the way the energy ripples up from the ground, at first wild and uncontrolled, but quickly caught and channelled through what I realise is a pipeline, transferring the Loric energy into the ship. I found the light comforting and serene back in the temple, but now…the air crackles with electricity and the flashes hurt my eyes, and the noise…oh man, the noise. It's like the energy itself is screaming. Like it's in pain.

"Yes!" Setrakus bellows in delight, his hands raised towards his machine.

I lose it. Caution disappears and I race for him and the machine. I slice my way through the mogs, my sword killing them in seconds. I hear the others fight harder, the ground shaking with Nine's master legacy. Icicles race through the air, there's the sound of a dull roar as Joseph shape shifts and then there's fire everywhere from John. But they won't get to Setrakus in time. The mogs are suddenly filled with greater confidence seeing their Leader so triumphant and I watch as their efforts double. Only I can reach Setrakus now.

I get to the edge of the crater, punching through the feeble mog barrier, killing the mogs will two slices of my sword. I slide down the rocky incline, down the slope towards Setrakus and Ella. I'm going to take him on myself if I have to. I turn visible, and I can hear the blaster shoots flying towards me, the mogs aiming to kill me before I can touch their beloved leader. I divert most of the shots backwards, dodging others, but I can feel a few sears of pain as the shots stream past me, some grazing my skin. I reach the bottom of the crater, and Setrakus smiles, as I race to him.

"Come to watch the show, Maren?" he asks pleasantly.

I sock him in the face.

To my delight he's knocked a few steps back. He snarls in anger and Ella staggers backwards, crying out in pain as she clutches her nose. I forgot about the charm. But I don't have time to feel guilty, to even pause, as Setrakus lunges for me. I duck out of the way, sliding on the gravel, and jumping to my feet in a smooth motion. I raise my hands, trying to summon my weather legacy, hoping it'll do something down here.

That's when I feel it. It's like a pop and I know my legacies are gone. His Dreynen. He can take legacies. I expected it to happen but I still feel anger burn inside me, furious that he can just take our legacies like that. Undeterred I lunge for him again, raising my sword. He's prepared this time and his blade meets mine. I forgot how strong he was and a shock runs through my body as our blades meet. Before he can slice me through, I dodge out of the way, trying to focus on the attack and not on the panic racing through me. But he's good. He's so good. It's as if he anticipates every blow and every time he's able to deflect or parry my attempts to kill him. I almost get the feeling he's toying with me as he knocks my sword away time and time again, no matter how ferociously I attack him or how much I put into every move.

I don't know how long we fight. The background noise of the battle, and even the screaming energy fades away as I try again and again to kill him. I try every sequence I know, complicated and simple. He manages to deflect them all. My muscles ache with pain and my feet skid on the sandy floor as we try to land shots on the other. I become more desperate, trying harder and harder to move out of the way in time to avoid the deadly shots. His teeth are gritted and his face is red with effort, but I can see the triumph. Without my legacies, I'm weaker and he knows it. I'm good, but he's better. Our blades lock again, and then he deftly flicks his wrist. The angle and the force behind the blow is too much for me, and the blade goes spinning out of my hand.

He punches me in the face.

I fall backwards as he lifts his sword and bringing it down towards me. I manage to roll out of the way in time, missing the blade by millimetres as it slams into the hard-baked earth where I was a mere moment ago. Setrakus stumbles forward in surprise, so sure of his success. I swing my legs out and trip him up, and he stumbles again, off balance. As fast as I can, I jump to my feet and deliver a swift kick to his back. He stumbles forwards into the dust, dropping his sword. I grab for it, grimacing at the sheer weight, and my arms shake slightly, but I don't let it stop me. I bring the tip of the sword up to his throat, pressing hard against the skin. Next to me, Ella gasps, a bead of blood forming on her throat. I pull back slightly, hesitating. Confused. Unsure.

Setrakus moves so suddenly that I don't react in time. Using my distraction, he throws his hand out and I feel like I've been hit by a hammer right in my chest. I fly back from the telekinetic shove, landing on the hard dirt several metres away. I gasp for breath, winded and dazed. My whole torso feels bruised already as I struggle to get up, ending up on all fours.

Setrakus moves faster than someone his size has a right to. He grabs me by the throat, lifting me up so that my feet dangle off the ground. I try desperately to kick at him as his fingers crush my neck, cutting off all ability to breath. He's too far away; my kicks don't reach him. He grins, almost as if he can feel the crushing despair descending over me.

"It's a shame you have to die like this," Setrakus says, almost happily. "You could have been so much better,"

The pressure increases and I give up kicking, trying instead of claw his fingers off my neck. The pain is unbearable and black spots dance in front of my eyes. Already I can feel my strength starting to fade, even as I try to prise his fingers away. But he's too strong.

The ground suddenly shakes and then from behind him, a wave of rocks and dirt hits Setrakus in the back of the legs. He's surprised, bowling over, and losing his grip on me slightly. I use the opportunity, lashing out and kicking him under the jaw with enough force to kill your average mog. It doesn't kill him, but he's still knocked back, letting go of me. Nearby I hear Ella cry out, and I hope that I haven't done her too much damage.

I collapse onto the ground, gasping and coughing as I clutch at my throat. I can almost feel the bruises already, the swelling of my throat caused by his attack. I suck in the air, my head hanging low as I just enjoy being able to breath. Never have I appreciated it so much.

It's Nine that made the save, skidding his way into the crater from the opposite direction to me. There are a few blaster burns on his shoulders and a long cut on the side of his face from where some mog must have managed to hit him, yet he still looks ready for a fight. I watch as he claps his hands again, apparently too far away to be affected by Dreynen, and he sends another wave of rocks scattering down to Setrakus. Setrakus is unprepared, and knocked over, his lower legs trapped in the pile of rocks. Nearby Ella lurches forwards, as if knocked herself, but her vacant expression doesn't change.

"Nine!" I yell. "Go back!" My voice is raspy, weak. "He's taken legacies! Don't come any closer!" Nine might still be able to get away. But even if he hears me, he continues to race down the slope towards Setrakus, raising his staff. Setrakus reaches out and his sword goes flying through the air into his hand, just as Nine reaches him.

Their blades meet with a clash of sparks. The mog leader, despite his lower legs trapped in the dirt, is putting up a great fight. I watch as their blades clash and flash in the air, Nine dancing around Setrakus, who's trapped. But he has legacies. Whenever Nine looks like he's about to make the kill, Setrakus somehow manages to deflect the blow with whatever legacies he possesses. Even more amazingly, he's starting to detach himself from the rockslide Nine caused.

Staggering to my feet, I take the opportunity to grab Ella by her shoulders. Up close she's even further gone that I expected. Her cheeks are hollow, her face gaunt, and there are dark black veins running beneath her skin like spider webs. Her eyes are glazed over and she doesn't react at all when I shake her. The light from the Loric energy, still being sucked up through the pipeline, is reflected in her eyes. She's staring at it.

"Ella! Wake up!" I plead with her. She doesn't react but her voice finally returns to my mind.

 _Maren. It's beautiful, isn't it?_

"We have to turn the machine off!" I snap. Ella just sighs softly.

Our only chance was Ella disabling his Dreynen like she did before, but she's not even able to answer me properly. I glance at the machine and then at the ship. There's no telling what exactly this monster is going to do with the Loric energy he's capturing right now, but I know his objective. I also have a horrible feeling he could take away our legacies permanently if he sucks up enough of the power. If we lose them forever, this fight is over.

"Do you know how to stop it?" I demand Ella. Her face remains expressionless.

 _Yes_. She finally sighs.

"Tell us how!" I yell, shaking her.

She says nothing. Then she lurches backwards, clutching her arm. I watch as blood appears on her sleeve, the red liquid soaking quickly into the fabric. I turn to watch Nine placing his staff at Setrakus' throat like I did earlier. Only this time he looks determined. He doesn't look as if he's going to hold back. With an indignant snarl, Setrakus pulls one of his legs free of the rocks. Nine presses the staff closer to his neck, but that doesn't stop Setrakus. He just smiles lazily, even as the staff nicks his skin. But it's Ella's skin that begins to bleed, not Setrakus'.

"Nine! Stop!" Marina is suddenly here, sliding down the slope. John and Joseph are still above, still fighting with their legacies intact, and I'm glad they're continuing that fight. We need the mogs dead. But Marina couldn't stop herself. Knowing how close she and Ella once were, I know why she had to join this fight. I don't blame her.

"I have to," Nine snarls, his teeth bared.

"You'll kill Ella!" Marina shouts, tears in her eyes. Setrakus starts to laugh, pulling his other leg free. His sword is a few paces away and I move, kicking it further away to be sure. But Setrakus doesn't even seem bothered.

"Go ahead," Setrakus gloats. "You know what will happen of course. She'll die. Can you really be the one to kill her?" he gloats. Marina glances uncertainly between the energy pipeline and then back at Setrakus.

"She would understand," Nine snaps, his arm shaking. "If she wasn't screwed up from your pathetic experiments," But he doesn't move. He looks conflicted.

"Would she?" Setrakus reaches up and grips the end of the pipe staff. I spin to see Ella's body clench from the pain as a large gash opens up across her palm, blood dribbling into the dirt. She staggers forward a few steps towards the well, holding herself. Nine pales, but he keeps the staff pressed against Setrakus' throat.

"Nine, stop this!" Marina begs, staring horrified at Ella. "We have to find a way to break the charm!"

Still holding the sword in one hand, Setrakus steps closer to Nine, towering over him. Nine shakes but I'm pretty sure it's from anger, not fear. I inch closer to them, but I have no idea what to do. I know the right thing is to let Setrakus die and then Ella but can I let that happen? But if Nine moves to kill Setrakus will I stop him? I'm not sure I can. Marina, however, definitely will. She draws closer, her eyes wide. Behind me, I can hear Ella's feet shuffling. In her trance state, she's stumbling closer to the Loric well and the surging pillar of energy. It's like she's drawn to it.

"Ella!" I hiss. "Stay put!" Fortunately, Setrakus doesn't seem to be listening.

"A lot of people have died for you," Setrakus is taunting Nine. "Maddy was first. You know, she could have made it to Round 2 but instead she sacrificed herself for you," Nine takes a deep breath.

"And then your parents," Setrakus shrugs. "Well, they were just taking up room in my cells. I had no need for them and you certainly didn't care enough to worry about their fate," Nine shakes more, his grip tightening on the staff.

"Nine, don't listen to him!" Marina pleads, her eyes wide and horrified.

"Of course all the people you got killed with your pathetic little speeches and attempts to be rebellious," Setrakus sighs. "If you hadn't stated this ridiculous war, they would still be alive," Nine shakes his head, his jaw clenched tightly, his eyes blazing with anger.

"It wasn't just me that started it," he snarls. Setrakus ignores him, his grin taunting.

"And that last one…Sophia, was it?" Setrakus sighs. "I'm not sure if her sacrifice was really worth it," Nine shakes more, his face twisted up in fury and grief. Honestly, he's so angry that I think just the mention of Sophia is enough to send him over the edge.

"Truth is," Setrakus whispers. "She would have lived if not for you. A lot of people would have, thousands maybe," he grins sadistically. "You're as bad as me. You're a murderer," Nine takes a deep breath, his eyes flickering towards Ella. I see it happen. His eyes go steely with reserve. No matter what he feels for Ella, this is bigger. He's going to do it.

"And if I don't do this now then I'll be worse than you," Nine replies grimly. "I can live with my mistakes if you die too!"

It all happens so quickly. Nine thrusts the blade through Setrakus' grip, the edge slicing harmlessly across his palm, the point aimed for his throat. Setrakus looks surprised, but he reacts quickly. He's fast, faster than Nine expected. Setrakus ducks to the left, the blade grinding against the side of his neck, not doing any damage. Or at least not to him. I turn to see the cut form on the side of Ella's neck. Blood spills down her shoulder and her body heaves, but she doesn't cry out. In fact, she doesn't even seem to notice. She's totally focused on the energy current, her small feet shuffling closer to the light.

"Nine, stop!" Marina screams, running towards the two. I don't know who she's going for: Setrakus or Nine.

Before Nine can try again, Setrakus attacks, smashing his fist into Nine's face. He's so strong that I can hear the bones in Nine's face crunch from the impact. He drops his weapon, falling heavily to the ground. Setrakus is about to hit him again but Marina charges in, pulling Nine away from the next blow. I watch as she crawls backwards on hands and knees, helpless.

I jump in at once before Setrakus can attack my friends. I grab my fallen sword, standing over them. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Nine is unconscious and Marina is too close to Setrakus to heal him. Honestly, I'm not sure if she wants to after the stunt he just pulled. She definitely doesn't want to leave me behind, not even to get John and Joseph and tell them to join in. Setrakus lazily picks up his sword, swinging in a slow arc at his side, smiling as I approach. It's as if this is the most fun he's had in a while.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" he asks, his voice dangerously soft. "It didn't work out so well for you last time,"

I don't respond. Talking just gives him an advantage, lets him get in our heads. Instead, I talk to Marina.

"Marina, go!" I tell her. "I've got this! Fall back far enough to heal Nine!" I hope she'll manage to attract John and Joseph's attention too because we need everyone down here. They must almost be done with the mogs up top, surely rounding up the last few.

"Fall back!" I snap when she does nothing. I stare down Setrakus, dancing on the balls of my feet. I just have to stall him, stay alive, until…well, until what? How are we getting out of this one?

Ella was right. Staying meant death.

Setrakus' smile widens. He knows we've lost. He lunges at me, slashing towards my midsection. He's more aggressive than before, wanting it over now. I leap back and feel the tip of the blade pass right in front of my abdomen. The rocky ground beneath my feet shifts and I almost stumble over. I take a step back, watching as Marina straightens up, Nine still at her feet.

"Ella!" she suddenly shouts, "What - !"

Both Setrakus and I turn towards the well at the same time, where Ella has somehow managed to climb up to the stone rim. I barely take in Nine's groan as he stirs, John and Joseph finally appearing on the rim opposite Ella. But most of my attention is on Ella. She's just inches from the raving wave of Loric energy. Her hair flies out in every direction, almost like a halo. Electric sparks pop all around her, and the dark blood on her neck turns a shade of purple in the vivid blue light. The skin on her face and hands ripples like she's in a wind tunnel and small debris buffets her. She ignores it all.

Immediately, Setrakus forgets about me. He takes a halting step towards Ella.

"Get down from there!" he bellows. "What are you…?!"

Ella turns in our direction, her eyes on Setrakus. They aren't spaced out anymore. For a moment, I can see the old Ella. The little girl I met in the Games, who turned into the brave fighter I see now. Her voice is small, yet somehow amplified by the torrent of energy behind her. I'm transfixed. We all are.

"You don't get to win, Grandfather," she says. Her eyes then turn to me for the briefest moment, flicking to watch John and Joseph above, and then finally landing on Nine and Marina. She smiles.

"Goodbye," she whispers to them.

And then Ella falls backwards into the Loric energy.

Setrakus screams and races forwards but he's too late. There's an almost blinding flash of light. Ella's body, basically a silhouette at this point, hovers in mid-air, caught between the Loric well and Setrakus' machine. For a moment, her body twists and contorts, arching painfully. Then, a surge of energy flows up from the well, too much for Setrakus' machine to handle. The circuits on its side explode in a shower of sparks and the Loralite carvings melt in a searing burst of hot-white heat. Meanwhile Ella's body seems to disintegrate. I can still see it here, caught up in the energy but I can also see through it, like every particle in her body has come apart at once.

A moment later, Ella's body is spat out of the energy flow. She's thrown like a smoking rag doll to the side of the crater. Then, the glow from the Loric energy dissipates and it's like it's almost sucked back into the ground with a loud whooshing sound. Setrakus' pipeline makes a metallic creaking noise, and falls apart, twisted hunks of metal burying the Loric well.

Setrakus stares at his ruined machine in disbelief. It's the first time I've seen the bastard at a complete loss.

"No, no, _no_! Ella!" Marina's in motion at once. She leaves Nine at once, racing for Ella and falling to her knees next to her. Her legacies are still turned off, so I know there's nothing she can do. But even if she could it wouldn't matter. I know nothing would have happened. She's too late.

I don't need to see the tears streaming down Marina's cheeks to know. Ella is dead.

Setrakus stares at the body of his granddaughter, looking desolate, even sad. I can see John and Joseph racing down the hill, but there's nothing they can do. Nine sits upright, staring at Ella's body in horror, as Marina bends over her, sobbing. I feel anger build up in me, stronger than ever before.

Ella shouldn't have had to die.

As he's distracted, I pick up the biggest chunk of rock I can find from the ground. And then I crack it across the back of Setrakus' head.

He staggers forwards with a yell of pain. A cut opens. He bleeds. The Mogadorian charm is broken.

My attack brings him back to himself. Setrakus roars, spinning to face me and lifting the giant sword over his head. I hear John scream my name.

He's about to bring the sword down on me when his eyes, normally black as night, fill with the blue glow of Loric energy. The sword falls from his grasp and Setrakus Ra, killer of my people, destroyer of worlds, faints right at my feet.

Stunned I turn to look for Marina and the others, but they're out as well, lying motionless on the ground. It's Ella. The glow from the Loric energy emanates from her. It spills out of her eyes, mouth, ears…everywhere, as if she has been possessed by this Loric entity.

From one of her fingertips a beam of Loric energy shoots towards me. It hits me right in the forehead. I sink down to my knees, feeling myself drift towards unconsciousness. I stare at Ella, or whatever the hell she is now. She's rising in the air, the Loric energy almost spilling out of her. I don't know what's happening with her or any of it. I just know that this is my chance.

"Not now!" I scream at her, fighting against the gentle sleep the Loric energy is trying to force upon me. "Ella! Stop! I can kill him!"

But then I'm out. I'm pulled into the same sleep as Setrakus and my friends.

What I see next, what we all see, is where it all started.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I used the real series a lot for this, as the battle was so epic and it was such a huge scene. I made a few adjustments to make sure it fit with this series though. The other chapters will be slightly different however.**

 **See you all next Saturday!**

 **Please review!**


	42. Chapter 40 - Legacy

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them all and seeing what you think, so a huge thanks to everyone!**

 **Disclaimer - There are parts copied directly from the text as I think the description was too good. In those parts, the story is not mine, nor is it my work.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 40 – Legacy

 **Adam**

Sirens blare in the early morning, mingling with the sound of the screaming and exploding bombs nearby. I can smell the sulphuric smell of smoke mixed with the charred remains of tents, grass…people. Loric run past me in all directions, shoving into me or pushing me out of their paths, their panicked faces imprinted on my mind, as they bolt for safety. Loric soldiers force their way through the terrified crowd, heading in the direction of the Mogadorian warships. I can see the ships hovering in the air, missiles raining down onto the outskirts of the camp. The fire in the camp burns brighter and larger with every missile, the glow lighting up the morning with an eerie orange light. The screaming and shouting goes on and on, the sirens drilling into my brain like a never-ending alarm. It's enough to drive me mad. I wonder if I'll ever get the noise out of my head.

This is my fault.

Despite my father's threat, Commander Marsh refused to give me up. After everything I've done, she didn't want to hand me over to my father who would no doubt execute me in front of his troops. She thought that she would at least get support from the local Loric military camp, or thought at the very least that Laws would send over some fighter jets. In the end, despite everything, Marsh was even foolish enough to think that my father's threat was a bluff, seeing as there are Mogadorian citizens in this camp too.

But he never bluffs. And Laws never responded. My father attacked before Marsh could consider another tactic. Before she could even begin evacuation.

"Adam!" Alicia grabs my arm painfully, her face filled with fear. "We need to get the hell out of here!" She clutches her bag, mine too, and there are knives at her belt. Dust paces next to her, growling in his wolf form.

"Where's Crayton?" I demand, ignoring her words. Last I saw him, he went off to call the mentors, demanding emergency assistance.

"I don't know," she shakes her head. "I lost him in the chaos," she whips her head around. "Marsh and the other Commanders are helping evacuate. They told me to get you out!" she snaps, shaking my arm as if to wake me from my trance.

"I can't leave him," I tell her.

"We have to!" she shouts, barely audible over the crowd. "They'll have a ship waiting for him I'm sure!" she yells, but I can tell she's not sure herself.

"Alicia-" I begin but she shakes her head, gripping my arm.

"Come on, we have to go!" she shouts, barely audible over the crowd. "Sam is waiting for us there!" Before I can respond, she turns and drags me through the crowd. She's too strong for me to fight and I'm not sure I want to anyway.

We start to run. It's almost impossible to go anywhere with Loric running in every direction, barging into my, into her. I grip onto her wrist as tightly as I can, following her through the milling people. The screaming gets louder and more desperate, as the booms of explosions echo around the camp. The smoke gets thicker and thicker, and I press my sleeve to my mouth, to try and breath easier. Alicia weaves through the crowd, determined to get the hell out of here. As we go I can't help but stare around in growing horror. Children screaming out for their parents, adults running with tear tracks cutting through the ash on their faces, people lying lifelessly on the ground, some covered with terrible burns. I look up to see more fire raining down from the ships, and from far away, I can hear the methodic marching of Mogadorian soldiers.

A panicked Loric runs in the other direction, knocking into me. The force is so strong that I lose my balance, slipping on the wet grass. I fall onto my back, winded and gasping from the pain and shock. Loric knock into me, as I try to get to my feet, and I fight through the heaving people to stand upright. Alicia manages to break through, grabbing me and heaving me to my feet. She turns to go but I grab her wrist, tugging her back to face me.

"I can't!" I scream, trying to be heard over the noise. "I can't abandon them to my father!" I yell. She shakes her head desperately.

"He'll kill you Adam! If you leave, he might stop the fight here!" she gestures around. Someone knocks into me, pushing me closer to her.

"I can't," I reply sadly. "He'll never give up, not when I'm still alive! If I don't do something now, then everyone here is going to die!" She bites her lip, looking lost, unsure.

"Go and get Crayton!" I don't know where my new confidence comes from but I embrace it. "Tell him I'm going to face my father and end this, once and for all," I pause. "If it…if it goes badly, make sure you get the hell out of here!" I warn her. She shakes her head, gripping my arm tightly.

"I'm not leaving you," she snaps. "I'll stay with you! I'll fight next to you!"

"You have to go!" I reply desperately. "If my father sees you, he'll know your Hannah's sister. There's nothing he'd like more than to make me watch you die!" I shout, desperate for her to see the truth. "I can't let that happen!" I yell.

"What are you going to do then, kill him?" she shouts. "Will you even be able to?" she demands angrily, but I can see her eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

"Yes," I reply firmly. "He's not showing mercy, so why should I?" Alicia shakes her head, her lips shaking and I force a grim smile onto my face.

"Besides, at this point, defeating him in battle is probably the only thing that would make him ever feel pride for me," I smile bitterly. "Not that I care,"

"Don't do this," she whispers. Even in the chaos, I can hear her.

"I have to," I say firmly. "Now go! Find Crayton, tell him to get troops to send to the front line. If things go wrong, we'll need them to slow the Mogs' progress!" I shove her lightly in the direction she wanted to go.

She stops for a moment, staring at me. The way she's looking, it's as if she's never going to see me again. I can almost see her memorising my face, as if trying to remember it in the future. I recognise that look. It's the one Hannah gave me before she left me forever. The thought of losing another Baratheon sister hurts more than I thought it ever would. I open my mouth to say something but I can't find the words.

"Stay safe," she says, her voice breaking. Before I can react, she grips my arm, and then pulls me close, kissing me briefly on the cheek. I pull back, stunned and wide-eyed, just to see her disappear into the crowd.

"Alicia," I call out, but she's gone.

In the distance, I can hear the deafening sound of a bomb, followed by a chorus of screams. My time is up. I have to go. I turn and race into the crowd, heading for my father.

Xxx

He knew I was coming. That's the only logical explanation. Maybe some drone from above caught sight of me and tracked my movements, sending information to my father and letting him know that I was coming. Maybe some Mogadorian scout caught a glimpse of me running towards the mogs and sent a message to the main warship.

Either way, he knew I was coming.

The troops have withdrawn. Once I had managed to push past all the running Loric, I made it to the edge of the camp. It's silent. Empty. Tents have been burnt to a crisp, their metal frames looming up abruptly in the ashy haze. My boots crunch over burnt items; books, toys, even some weapons. I want to cough in the acrid air, and tears form in my eyes from the stinging smoke, but I plaster my best Mogadorian composure on. Sometimes I pass a body on the ground, and I make sure not to look too close. I can tell that I'm close to the edge of camp. I can see the ships up ahead, the troops waiting patiently for the order. I can see enough through the smoke stinging my eyes to make out one lone soldier standing at the front.

Father.

"Dust," I whisper to my faithful chimaera. "Change shape. Don't let them see you," Dust reacts at once, changing into a tiny fly that buzzes by my ear. I'm relieved he's here. I'll need him before the end.

I feel like I'm approaching my death as I make my way out of the camp. I turn once behind me, to see silver ships rising rapidly in the air, racing away from camp as soon as they can. At least I've bought Marsh and the others some time to get most of the citizens out of this death camp. I can't see any Loric soldiers behind me but I know that if Alicia made it to Crayton, then they'll come. They may not come in time to save me, but they'll come.

The last of the tents pass me by and as I leave them, the smoke clears up slightly. Enough for me to see better. Ships hover in the air, cannons and missile blasters to the ready, but they don't shoot me down. I can see the troops stretching out as far as I can see, hundreds of thousands of mogs waiting patiently. All are armed. All look ready. I wonder where they've been hiding in this war, maybe on whatever's left of Mogadore. I wouldn't be surprised; Setrakus isn't stupid and knows that he needs as many men as he possibly can. Besides the Resistance would have known if a force this big was waiting outside the Capital. Everyone is waiting. They must be under order not to attack until my father gives the command.

If there's one thing mogs are good at, it's following order. Apart from me of course.

Then my father starts walking towards me. He's taller and broader-shouldered than the rest of the troops, easily bigger than the others and walking with his typically regal posture. Staring at the gleaming tattoos on his shaven head, I realise just how intricate and how decorated he is compared to the other soldiers. No wonder he's Setrakus Ra's number one advisor and main General. He has a huge sword strapped onto his back, the sword that has been in our family for generations. The sword that was meant to be given to me when I turned 18 years old.

I take a deep breath, feeling for the sword by my side. It's like a toothpick compared to his monster weapon.

My father stops a few paces ahead of me, looming up above me. He watches me coldly, his icy eyes sending shivers down my spine. He looks coldly disappointed, which at this point, is even worse than anger or hatred. I can feel myself shaking at the look on his face, the fear worse than I thought it would be. But I can't give up. I have to save the camp.

"Adamus," he finally talks.

"Father," I feel ridiculous, especially with the mogs staring at me. Now that I'm closer, I can see the smirks on their faces, their relaxed postures. This is just entertainment in their eyes.

"I thought you knew better than to ignore my threats," my father says, almost as if he's bored. "A lot of lives have been wasted because of your useless attempt to rebel," he shakes his head, as if the deaths upset him.

"You were the one who killed them," I reply, trying to stop my voice shaking from anger and fear. "It was your ships who bombed the camp. Not me," My father almost seems impressed by my response.

"Because you were here," he replies. "Your mere presence has caused a lot of damage, Adamus. Not just here of course. All over the planet," I know he's trying to rile me up and if it were someone else maybe I wouldn't care. But it _is_ him and he always knows how to push my buttons.

"Shut up," I whisper.

"Your mother, for example," My father looks sad, and for a moment, I think it might be genuine. "She was driven mad by your betrayal. After you left the Capital, she lost her mind, especially when she heard of the murder you committed. She killed herself in the end, to try and rid herself of the pain you caused," he says. I wouldn't even be surprised if he was the one to kill her, to stop any more familial embarrassment.

"You're lying," I whisper. My mother was the one person, who despite everything I did, really loved me. Her death is the only one that I would ever feel guilty about.

"Why would I lie?" My father snaps. He hates it when I interrupt him. I stay silent, fighting against my rising anger.

"Ivan too," This time I think my father really is upset. "He had so much potential, Adamus. One day he was going to take my place and lead my troops as I had done. But you killed him. You murdered your own brother," The disgust is evident and I have to steel myself.

"I would do it again," I hiss shakily. "I don't regret it," My father's face fills with anger, and I watch as his fists clench.

"He was my true son," he snarls. "Not you. You were the pathetic little creature that I was forced to put up with! I always wanted you dead to save myself the future embarrassment of declaring that you were my first-born son and heir. But your mother wanted you alive. Why… I'll never understand!" I wince at the pure hatred in his voice. Even now, after everything he's done and said, it hurts to know how much he wanted me dead.

"I should have killed you in the Games," he continues. "I should have known that you never wanted to bring honour to my family. I should have known you were fooling me the whole time," he daws his sword, the long blade gleaming with the light from the fires.

"I did it for her. After you sentenced her to death for existing," I snap, thinking of Hannah. Even now, even after so long, thinking of her gives me strength, makes me stand taller.

"The Loric girl?" he snorts. "She was dead the moment she made you look weak," He doesn't even seem to realise how pathetic his words are.

"I loved her!" I shout. "And you knew that! So you killed her! You wanted me to do it, even after you knew what she meant to me!" My anger rises up in me, strong after years of hating this monster.

"I did what I had to," My father replies. "I don't regret her death. I only regret not killing you," he hisses. I can tell he's had enough of talking. "I won't make that mistake again," he vows. I draw my own sword, wincing at the laughter from the troops as my father advances forward.

He's faster than I remember. He races towards, covering the metres easily. I backtrack, trying to think of every bit of training I ever received. It's pointless. I know that I've bitten off way more than I can chew. My father is too strong, too fast and way too experienced. He covers the short distance, raising his giant sword, his mog troops cheering him on eagerly. I raise my own sword, my mind racing.

Everything slows down. I can see his actions in slow motion. It's almost as if he decides against killing me instantly with his sword, as I watch him change tactic, aiming for my face with his fist instead. Maybe he wants to prolong my death. I barely have time to raise my arm to block the blow when he hits me.

I go flying through the air, knocked head over heals, landing face down on the ground. My face throbs with pain and black spots dance in front of my eyes. I'm pretty sure my cheekbone is shattered, and I moan weakly. I can hear him approaching and I try to get for my feet, reaching for my sword that was knocked away from me.

He kicks me in the stomach, knocking me further back from my sword. I gasp for breath weakly, ignoring the jeering of the soldiers and my father's laughter. I try to get up, my stomach on fire with pain, and then he grabs my neck, holding me above ground. He looks at me, disgusted, and I can see the hate in his eyes. He's so tall that my feet are dangling, but I'm too far away from him to kick him. He grins, as his grip on my neck tightens and my air is cut off. I claw at his fingers, desperate to breath, my lungs screaming for air, but he's too strong.

"I made a vow that my face would be the last thing you would ever see," he snarls triumphantly, tightening his grip impossibly. "You are nothing. You will always be nothing,"

"Not. Quite," I'm able to wheeze. His face turns quizzical.

 _Dust! Now!_ I scream.

My chimaera transforms into a hawk shape at once, flying straight for my father's face, talons out. He slices my father's face, who staggers back, screaming and fighting Dust off. I'm dropped to the ground, gasping and wheezing for breath. My neck feels like it's on fire and I'm coughing, spluttering as I try to get my breath back. My father yells in anger and then I watch as he backhands my chimaera, sending him scattering away. Dust turns into a wolf form, lying on the ground, and for a few horrible moments I think he's dead. But I can see him moving, struggling to get up. My father turns to me, gripping his huge sword.

"Hiding behind your pets!" he snarls. "You were always weak, but this is disgraceful! Fight me with any honour you might have left!" he roars. His face is scratched up, but I can still see his teeth gritted with pain, his eyes blazing in fury.

"You're the one hiding behind your pets!" I get to my feet, gesturing to the mogs. "You always have! Always made someone else kill for you! Ivan! Me! _You're_ the pathetic one!"

"My name will be remembered for my honour," My father roars back at me. I can see his men looking around in confusion, as if unsure of whether to join or not. "If today is the day I die, I'll take you with me!"

He charges right for me, his sword aimed for my sternum. I barely have time to react, dodging to the side in the last second. I can feel how close I came; his blade tearing through my shirt. My heart pounds in my chest, adrenalin racing through me.

His sword might have missed me but his elbow doesn't. Using his momentum to swing around, he catches me right in the temple. He must be wearing armour, because even his natural strength can't make that shot feel like a hammer. I stumble to the side, seeing stars, and I barely have time to lash out with my legacy, making the ground shake and forcing him to stumble away from me to solid ground. Instead of charging for me, he aims his sword at me.

My stomach drops. I forgot about this part of his sword. I feel something like a rush of air, and I know the blade is sucking in the natural resources from around the area. The grass around him goes from green to brown, and my seismic waves seize, sucked up as well by the sword. Then a dagger-shaped bolt of energy tears lose from the sword and screams towards me; it's devoid of any colour, sucking up energy and life as it passes through the air towards me like a mini black hole.

I dive out of the way, barely missing the shot. I gasp, rolling to my knees as he aims again. I know I won't miss this shot; I don't have the energy. It hits me square in the chest and I go flying back a few metres, hitting the hard ground with a large thud. I cough, groaning with pain. My whole body aches from the blow and my head pounds with pain as I struggle to my knees. I feel weak and trembling and I know it's not just the fall, but the energy that will do that. I can almost feel my energy draining from me, and I kneel on the ground, trembling and weak. Nearby Dust finally gets up, dazed. I watch as the guns aim at him and he disappears, changing into something too small to shoot.

"Now you die," my father snarls, marching towards me with his sword raised. I can't see a way out. Not this time.

I shut my eyes and picture Hannah. I think of her smile, her blonde hair, her laughter when she would always make fun of me. I think fondly of her nickname for me: 'mog boy'. I remember the determination she would always have when we had a chance to save the Loric. I think of other things as well: her love for her sister, her dedication to her race, her purity, her strength and her loyalty. I remember our last moments together on the beach: our first and last kiss.

At least I'll see her again.

There's a gunshot. I open my eyes to see my father stagger back from me, a bullet lodged in his shoulder. It won't kill but it'll sure as hell hurts, and it's distracted him. He drops the sword, reaching for his shoulder. I can hear the mogs shouting, unsure of what to do; they were definitely ordered not to interfere, and they don't want to break orders, not even now. I turn and that's when I see him. Sam. He runs towards my father, firing desperately with his tiny gun. Using my distraction, my father lunges forward for me and then there's another bullet shot. He falls to his knees, and there's blood pouring from his thigh.

"You coward," he snarls.

Sam joins us and my father leaps to his feet, fighting against the pain. His men stay put, rightfully thinking that he can handle two teenage boys. My father grabs Sam, easily chucking him to the floor, like he weights nothing. Sam groans, gasping for breath, as he tries to reload his little pistol. My father kicks it out of his hand, bending down and grabbing Sam by the neck as he did to me. Sam desperately tries to fight my father off, his kicks landing harmlessly on my father's arms, chest, even face. It doesn't bother my father. He just laughs.

I take my chance. He's distracted. Grabbing my father's broadsword, I heft it into my arms, shaking at the weight. I lift it up, ignoring the panicked shouting of the mogs, and I wonder if the Loric troops are here or if it's because of me. I can even hear some firing, but I ignore everything, advancing on my father. He's still choking Sam, who can barely breath. I lift up the sword, my arms shaking with the weight.

"How do you think you'll die, boy?" my father mocks.

"Through the back. Isn't that how you do it, Father?"

I stab the sword through his back and into his heart.

He drops Sam in shock, gasping and wheezing as I pull the sword out roughly. Sam falls to the ground, breathing heavily, as he takes in what just happened. I lower the sword, the tip resting on the ground as I clutch the hilt with both hands. The mogs have stopped firing, and I can only imagine their confusion, horror and even shock at what just happened. It's noting compared to the look on my father's face. He gropes at the wound on his chest, and for a horrible moment, I think he's going to carry on fighting. But then he staggers, reaching out to grasp at me. It's almost as if he's going to hug me or kill me. It's hard to tell.

I step aside and he falls face first onto the wet grass next to me. Dust appears, hovering by my side in the hawk form. Now that my father isn't the immediate threat, I look around quickly. The Loric soldiers are finally here; there aren't that many of them, but they're making perimeters around the camp, stopping the Mogs from advancing into it. Not that the mogs are capable of doing anything right now. They're stunned, staring at their leader's dead body in horror. They never thought this was going to happen. And now that it has, they're not entirely sure what to do. Even now I can see some mogs from the camp, maybe Augusta or one of the others that talked to me, walking slowly towards the mog troops, as if to bargain with them. It doesn't really matter anymore. It's over.

I look down at my dead father's body. In death, he's smaller than before. He looks almost younger, but the face I hated so much is still the same. He still did terrible things, killed people I loved. If I thought his death was going to be a relief though, I was wrong. Staring at him now, I just feel numb.

"Adam, are you-?" Sam asks.

"Look!" I hold up a hand, staring intently at my father.

At my feet, the General begins to disintegrate. It doesn't happen nearly as quickly as it does with the vatborn soldiers, who make up the ranks and armies. My father decomposes slowly, parts of him flattening out faster than others. In some spots his flesh melts away, but not the bone underneath, leaving a skeletal elbow jutting out next to a rib cage, all attached to a half-disintegrated skull.

"That's where he's been augmented, by Setrakus Ra's special powers," I explain to Sam, not sure why I feel this is important. "Only the best trueborns are offered this,"

"Adam-" Sam stops when he sees the look on my face.

"Vatborns disintegrate when they die because they're unnatural, artificial," I explain. "Trueborn don't. It's not well known by the Loric, because the soldiers are almost always vatborn, but if you were to kill trueborn, they wouldn't turn to ash, they'd just be like a normal dead body,"

"But this?" I nod to my father. "Healed wounds, cured diseases, helped his strength and speed…all done by Setrakus. When he died, it disintegrated away because it's unnatural. This is what's left of him," I stare down at the body numbly.

"We don't have to get into this now," Sam whispers. "He was your father. You don't have to act like you don't care," he says. I know he's trying to be nice but I don't know what to think.

"I hated him," I say, not able to take my eyes off the bones and ash that used to be my father. "But he was my father. I wish that things had been different. For all of us," At least that's the truth. Sam bends down and carefully removes the black leather sheath that my father wore across his back. He takes the sword from my hand, sheaths it with difficulty, and then holds it out to me.

"You should have it," he says. I take a step back, disgusted.

"I don't want that," I shake my head.

"Things _can_ be different," Sam says gently. "Use this sword in ways your father never did. Help us win this war and change the fate for both our people," he urges.

I hesitate for a moment and then take the sword from him. I stare down at it for a long moment, the sword that I'd always wanted when I was younger but knew I would never be given by my father. It was always destined for Ivan. But now it's mine, taken by circumstances so different from what I'd ever imagined. But it's mine now. I have to change its legacy. It's so heavy and it takes a lot of energy to strap it onto my back. It feels way too big and I'm sure it's not made for someone like me at all. I manage to stand up straight though. My head is spinning and I feel light-headed all of a sudden, and I know for some reason that it's got nothing to do with my recent fight. There's something buzzing in my veins and it's almost like a voice is speaking to me. I might be going mad.

"I promise not to use this against a Loric, ever," I manage to say. Sam nods, smiling in relief.

"I know you won't," he grins. "You're one of us. You always have been,"

"Thanks Sam," I mumble. The buzzing in my head is just getting worse.

"We should go," Sam looks around. The Loric troops are securing the camp and I can see Augusta and a few other mogs from the camp have made it to the troops. I can't see what they're saying but at least the mogs aren't shooting yet. I take a step back, knowing that Sam is right and we have to go before the mogs shake off their confusion and kill us for killing their dead General. It'll only be a matter of time.

I take a step back towards the troops, when something weird happens. It's like a rush of energy just races through me, so strong and fast that I stagger back, gasping for breath. A buzzing feeling races through me, almost immediately replaced by a gentle, soft feeling of comfort and warmth. I feel like something is wrapping around me, dulling out the world and drawing me somewhere else. I would feel scared, if I suddenly didn't feel so safe and protected. I can feel a voice in my head, whispering, and I want to follow the voice. I trust it.

I fall to my knees. And then onto my back.

"Adam!" I hear Sam yell.

I don't respond. The world around me fades, replaced with a soft blue light, like thousands of small blue particles blurring together. I can feel energy and peace and happiness everywhere in this blue light. Lorien. It's Lorien. I hear a whispering and I turn my head, watching as a pillar of light walks towards me, almost parting the blue light with its golden intensity. The column of fire is pure and bright and golden. It draws closer and then I realise it's not a pillar of light at all, but a silhouette, framed with golden beams. It walks closer and I can see more clearly.

She kneels down next to me, her face filled with pride. She helps me stand up, her smile warm and comforting. She stands up, pulling me to my feet in the blue light surrounding us. I can't see Sam. I don't want to see anything but her.

"Time to go, mog boy," she whispers, holding out her hand to me. I link my fingers with hers, and her smiles brightens. She turns, leading me deeper into the blue light.

I follow Hannah.

Xxx

 **Ella**

So this is what it's like to be dead.

Floating above my body, I can hardly recognise myself anymore. Despite my wishes, Setrakus had started to turn me into the monster he is with the disgusting black goo. I had become warped, twisted like him, not fully Loric and not fully Mogadorian. I look down at the broken girl below, all pale and washed out, and I can't help but feel a weird mixture of pity and regret seeing the girl I am. Or used to be. Marina kneels over me, desperately trying to heal me, but her legacies have clearly still been taken from her. I hate to see the tears streaming down her face…the pure desperation in her actions. She shouldn't be so distraught over me.

I wish she knew that I'm happy to be dead. It's a relief to be free. I don't want to go back into that body, that prison where I couldn't even control my own actions. For the first time in days I can't feel any pain. For the first time in a while I can think clearly.

Below me everything moves in super slow motion; Maren attacks Setrakus Ra again whilst Joseph and John kick into action, racing towards the fight – but slowly, so slowly. I stare at them closer, confused when I realised that I can see so much more than before. The dust and ash on their faces…I can see every particle. I can see the beads of cold seat on the back of my grandfather's neck as he stares at my body in shock. I can see the fine scratches on Nine's arms from forest vines and thorns. And most of all, I can see a pulsing blue core of Loric energy in all of them, even Setrakus Ra.

How can I see this all?

I only wanted to break Setrakus' power when I threw myself into the stream of energy. I wanted to shatter the disgusting Loric charm that meant I took his injuries and wounds. I wanted to break his Dreynen so that the others could use their legacies and attack him, instead of fighting for their survival. Most of all, I wanted to destroy the machine and its awful power over the pure energy it was torturing. Something told me that the best way to do it was to throw myself into that swirl of energy. I knew I was going to die, but if it meant that he would lose, I knew I had no other choice. I would do it all over again.

 _Ella._

The voice comes from all around me, echoing, overlapping in waves of sounds. Not one voice but thousands. Thousands and thousands of voices speaking to me. Somehow from the chorus I'm able to recognise a few: Cody, Sophia, even my parents. They're all calling to me.

 _Ella. You have work to do._

I fall towards the ground, but instead of panicking, I accept it. A feeling of calm washes over me, like I've been wrapped in a warm blanket that takes all my fears away. I know instinctively that nothing can hurt me now. I'm safe.

I should smack into the ground, but instead I pass through the dirt and rocks, soon submerged in total darkness. I don't even feel as if I'm falling anymore, but floating in an eternal darkness. There's no gravity, no weight, just endless, peaceful drifting. I lose track of where I came from, I forget where my friends are, I forget about my broken body somewhere. I drift in the darkness, allowing myself to be led to wherever I need to go.

Slowly, light begins to shine again around me, but not the harsh light of a jungle sun, but a dull, muted glow. Thousands of soft blue pinpricks float around me, like dust motes drifting through a beam of sunlight. It's like the Loric energy I dived into, except peaceful, calm. The particles expand and contract, sometimes blending together into vague shapes and then quickly braking apart. I stare at them, mesmerised. I feel a weird buzzing feeling in my veins, desperate the heavy calm pressing on me.

A net of energy forms beneath me and I feel as if I am no longer floating or falling, but resting. I feel relaxed and comfortable, and I knew that if I could, I would stay here forever. It's so different from the nightmare of the past few days, where exerting any tiny bit of my will would send shooting pains racing through me. Part of me wants to turn off my mind and stay here forever. There's no sense of urgency or desperation to go to the surface and stop Setrakus. Even his name doesn't feel dangerous anymore. Yet I know that up above my friends are still fighting. They need my help.

 _What work do I have to do?_ It's so easy to speak telepathically, projecting some of my thoughts out to my surroundings. Some of the particles almost pause, as if curious or listening, and then they begin to move again.

 _Hello Ella_ , the voices are back again, but there's a clearer one, standing out from the others. The blobs of light in front of me pulse in sync with the vice. Weirdly, it feels completely normal to be having a conversation with pulsing blue lights.

 _Am I dead?_ I ask, not sure what answer I want to hear more.

 _Yes, but not for long. When the time comes, I shall restore you to your physical form._ I'm not sure how I feel about that; both an uplifting feeling of relief at being able to see my friends again mixed with crushing dread of returning to my broken body.

 _Where am I?_ I decide to change the subject, the topic of my death feeling too morbid for such a place.

 _When you have yourself to Lorien, you abandoned your body and merged your consciousness with me through your telepathic gifts._ The voice pauses. _It was dangerous thing to do. My mind is vast and stretches across time and spaces that I have existed. I am shielding you from my full power so as not to overwhelm you._

I bet that's why I feel so warm and relaxed in this total darkness, watched over by the blue lights. I'm being taken care of. It's been so long since that last happened that it almost feels strange.

 _Thank you_ , I say earnestly.

 _You are welcome._ The voice stops talking. It occurs to me that I should probably be asking questions, important ones. I will most likely never get the chance again.

 _What are you?_ I ask.

 _I am me. I am everything. I am the source._ The voice disappears again, but the dots of energy never stop moving around me, almost as if they're exited by my presence. I start to have an idea of exactly where I am. This was what was hidden underneath Calakmul, this is what Setrakus wanted to bend to his will.

 _Can I call you Legacy?_ I ask almost shyly. It feels weird to call it 'the voice' and when it feels so warm and comforting, 'the entity' feels so cold and alien.

 _As you wish, child._ Legacy is so calm, as if it wasn't just pulled out of the ground by my grandfather's sick machine.

 _Did he hurt you when…when he pulled you out of the ground?_

 _He cannot hurt me. He can only change me. Once changed, I am no longer me and thus the pain is not mine to feel._ As if Legacy can sense my real fear, it continues talking, addressing my hidden concerns. _He has only taken a small part of me, nothing compared to my whole body. I exist in many places. He has tried to take me before, but I am greater than he will ever know._

Before I can reply, a wave of Loric energy suddenly sweeps me away. I'm no longer floating in the peaceful darkness, but I'm suddenly in the centre of Lorien. I can see all the different layers in Lorien's crust – rare metals, lava and at the core a pure cavern of Loralite. I can visualise it all and in comparison I feel tiny. And there, running through every layer, every crevice of Lorien, intertwined naturally with the core itself, are glowing veins of Loralite. In some places it is more intense, but there's nowhere on the planet that isn't close to its gentle glow.

 _I am all_.

Then we rise up, up through the darkness and then the layers of the earth until we reach the battlefield. I hover above it, blue particles floating around me still. I can see my friends and they're still moving so slowly, barely having moved since I last saw them. Maren is about to pick up something from the ground, hopefully to smack my grandfather with.

In Maren's chest, right over her heart, there's a glowing ember of Loric energy. It's the same with all of them; the only difference is that John's is more intense than the others with a slight tinge of gold. My body has it, although it looks weak and almost as if it's going to gutter out soon. Even Setrakus has some inside him, although his looks crusted over by some black rock or substance. He's corrupted himself in was that even I cannot understand, despite being his 'apprentice' and heir for months. Looking up at the warship, I can see the faint glow of the Loralite, throbbing and beautiful. It's so tiny compared to the great quantity everywhere in Lorien.

 _He's going to try and harvest it like he did before._ I say.

 _Yes._ Legacy agrees. _I showed you his past. I showed you everything. You know all. But your friends do not. They must also see._ Legacy says _. They should know why they truly fight._

Without wanting, my mind begins to stretch. It's like when I tried to contact John but so much stronger than before. I use my telepathy, reaching out for familiar minds, expect my range is extended. It doesn't feel very pleasant, as if my mind is being pulled apart in all directions, but I trust Legacy.

 _Gather the ones I have marked._

Crazily enough I know what he means. When I reach out with my telepathy. I can sense the legacy-touched people out there. There are thousands, hundreds of thousands. I aim for Marina's sparkly blue core, snatching it up with my telepathic hand and reeling her in. I snap up the others as well, bringing them into the warmth of Legacy's consciousness. Then I hesitate.

 _Must he come?_

 _He must._ Legacy says softly, as if knowing how hard it is for me.

Feeling grossed out that I have to come into telepathic contact with his twisted mind and spoiled Loric heart I pull Setrakus Ra in. I take them all in and then the world spreads out before me, the veins of Loralite still clear. So many pulsing blue dots, all waiting to be pulled in. Legacy wants them too. I reach out with my mind, plucking them to me one by one.

Adam. Alicia. Sam. Some I know at once, know their whole lives and stories and thoughts and fears. I can feel their own fear and confusion, but then once they are absorbed into Legacy's blue warmth I can feel their fears vanish. All eight of them are taken in, and I reassure them, even though I cannot see them. I assure them they're going to be ok. I tell them it's like a dream.

 _This will all pass in the blink of an eye._ Legacy tells me.

I spread my mind out to the whole of Lorien, to the thousands of glowing dots. Mogadorians, Garde, Cepans…most are marked. Those who Legacy believes are worthy have been chosen. I reach out with my mind, snatching them all up. They're all coming. I have everyone Legacy wants. Every pulsing Loric heartbeat has been pulled into my vast consciousness.

 _Now what?_ I ask.

 _Watch._

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Ella's POV was also heavily inspired by the real series (with lots taken from it) but that is simply because I think those sections are so good and they fit in well with this story.**

 **Please review!**


	43. Chapter 41 - Final Goodbye

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them and hearing your support so it means the world to get them. So thank you so much!**

 **Since we already saw through Ella's POV the visions of Setrakus and his beginning, I cut them down loads here. In case anyone has forgotten them, the (longer) origins of Setrakus are between chapters 21-26.**

 **Sorry for the later update (again!). It was just an unexpected workload that I had to deal with immediately, but next week will be normal as usual!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 41 – Final Goodbye

 **Adam**

 _The story starts with a friendship. Two boys, as close as brothers. There's a girl involved too, one loved by both, but she only loves one in return. It doesn't take a genius to see things are going to go terribly wrong._

 _It's clear from the start of the visions that Decimus is angry. He hates the system. He hates how Cepans don't get Legacies. He hates how some Loric are worshipped more than others, receive privileges others don't. He hates most of all how she is looked down and mocked for being with him just because she's a Cepan. She doesn't care, she doesn't want legacies and doesn't need them, but he cares. He wants to change everything. He's_ going _to change everything._

 _He's furious. Roran gets everything – scholarships, awards, recognition and now he's become Pittacus. It's not fair. He's too perfect. No one else gets a chance when he's around. But it's not going to last forever._ He _will make sure that it is all going to change very soon._

 _He begins research. He starts to experiment. He wants to harvest Legacies, not just for Cepans, for Celwe, for his son, but for himself. He wants what Pittacus has. He wants Ximic. He wants to have the ultimate power to control Lorien and everyone in it. He'll do anything to get it._

 _Everything is going to change._

 _They suspect him. They watch him. They investigate him. But they don't really find out what he's doing. They never dig deep enough to really see the damage he's secretly doing. Little by little, day by day, he gets closer and closer to his goal._

 _Everything changes. He does it. He's built it. The one thing that can pull Lorien from the ground and warp it to follow his command. He's going to change it, warp it, make it into legacies and then he's going to absorb it. He's going to be the strongest Loric on Lorien and he's going to rule as a single King over the whole planet. His time has come. He is ready._

 _But, the one person he hates and loves most, stops him._

 _It is_ ruined. Pittacus _ruined it. Pittacus destroyed everything he had ever worked for. He turned Celwe against him. He taken his son from him. Now he is going to kill him. But he won't let him. He is going to live and he is going to make Pittacus pay for everything that he has done._

 _And he does it. He convinces Pittacus to let him go, not to kill him but to set him free. He'll never forgive him though. Pittacus is the reason that his wife and son are dead. He is the reason he cannot fulfil his life's work. He is going to return to Lorien and kill Pittacus Lore. And when he does that, he is going to destroy Lorien._

 _He conquers it. He rules it._

 _He takes on a new name: Setrakus Ra._

I sit upright, gasping and convulsing. My heart beats frantically in my chest and I feel like throwing up, as I crouch on all fours, dry heaving. After seeing what I've just witnessed, I feel physically sick. I can feel myself shaking, sweating and trembling from what I had seen. I suck in deep gulps of air, trying to rid my mind of the visions.

I had seen it all. Setrakus' transformation from the angry Loric he once was to the monster he is now. I saw why he did what he did, why he believed he was and still is justified. There were others there with me, some I recognised like Sam and Alicia, and thousands of others I'd never seen. We'd all be pulled from far and wide to witness the truth, the ultimate truth. Not just some crafty lie made up for publicity. Not just some rumour that goes around cities. No, we'd seen Setrakus for what he truly is. We'd seen how his life began– his friendship with Pittacus, his relationship with Celwe, becoming an Elder. Then how he turned: convinced that Cepans were mistreated, conducting experiments, killing children, creating a terrible machine to harvest Lorien, killing Celwe then Pittacus then the Elders. The memories are imprinted on my mind, even though they passed by in the blink of an eye. I know everything that happened to Setrakus, everything that he did and wants to do.

We finally know the truth. But it's far from a relief.

I never knew someone could be so evil, so sick. I thought my father was bad, but _that_ …that was unimaginable. His desperation to turn something so pure as Lorien into something so wrong, to twist it so that he could gain the ultimate power…And then his determination to kill the one person in his way, even though that one person tried to save him over and over again. I feel sick just thinking about it. Sick and furious. I feel the same burning revenge the Loric do, and I understand how betrayed they must feel by being destroyed by one of their own.

I know why we were shown this. Not only do we know the truth, the whole truth. Not only do we know what Setrakus really is, but we know what we're up against. We know now how far he will truly go. The fight has changed, become more important than Loric versus Mogadorian. It's humanity against Setrakus. He has to be stopped.

Sitting back on my heels, I take a deep breath, trying to recover from the dream. But…I'm still in it, still in some weird dream-like place. Unlike last time, when I could sense all the minds with me, surrounding me, I'm alone. I almost have the feeling as if this is a respite before the next stage in the dream. It works; after the turmoil of the visions, the calming scene around me makes me relax, breathe deeper.

As I calm down I get the feeling that I know this place. I'm on a beach, waves lapping gently onto the shore. I can just see the water and the sand; no buildings, no distant lands…just the water and the sand. I get to my feet, sure that there must be something over the sandy crest of the hill.

"Where am I?" I say aloud.

"A haven," a voice replies. "A respite before the dream continues,"

I can't believe my ears. For a moment I think my mind is playing a trick on me, but I can almost sense her presence. I turn slowly, not sure if this is a trick or my best dream. Hannah stands in front of me, dressed in a long white dress. With her hair and dress blowing in the breeze, that golden light still surrounding her, she looks like an angel.

"You had to see the truth of course," she continues, as if this is perfectly normal. "Those who Lorien knows will continue the fight for humanity were shown the visions. Now everyone knows what they must face before the end," she links her hands together in front of her.

"Hannah?" My voice sounds strangled. She laughs softly but it's not mocking. She looks at me so fondly, so happily. I've never seen her look like this.

"I'm glad they gave me the chance to talk to you," she says. She looks around the place for a brief moment. "Beautiful, isn't it? I'm glad they took us here too,"

"I thought you could control it," I find myself saying. I still can't believe it's her. I take her in, trying to memorise every perfect thing about her.

"Not this time," she shakes her head, her hair bouncing slightly. It's beautiful. "This power is far stronger than me. I'm just…well I'm just a bystander, like you," she grins. I can only stare, not sure what to say. There's so much to tell her, but I can't seem to get the words out.

She takes a few steps forwards towards me. "We don't have much time," she says softly. "Ella has almost regained her strength to continue," she says.

"Are…are you alive? In limbo?" I demand, ignoring her about the dream. I never thought I'd see her again. I thought she'd gone for good. But she's standing in front of me, as if she never left. I don't know what to think, how to feel…I'm a jumbled mess of happiness and grief.

"I'm a figment of your mind," she says patiently. "I always have been, Adam. I'm part of you, and always will be, even if you can't talk to me," It makes no sense to me, but I almost feel relieved, reassured by her words.

"I've been taken to…I'm not sure," she pauses, biting her lip. "It's amazing, there, Adam. Where I am…I've never felt anything like it," she smiles, looking so happy that I feel relieved. Wherever she is, she's ok. She's happy.

"I've missed you so much," I whisper. Her smile fades and she steps forwards, closing the distance. She takes my hands in hers, and they feel warm, even buzzing with energy. There's the faintest blue shine in her skin.

"I've missed you too," she says softly. "You have no idea how much I miss sharing your mind," she smiles ruefully. "Even if it was annoying most of the time," I roll my eyes, trying to fight back the rising grief. It's as if she can sense that and her smile fades.

"I'm not good at sentimental stuff," she begins. "But I knew you could do it. I saw something in you on the first day we met and I knew that you were different," I swallow painfully, her words meaning a lot to me.

"You've done it, Adam, you've done the impossible," she says. "You saved my sister, you met with the Elders and joined their team, you forged a treaty with the Mogs and you were going to sacrifice yourself to your father for my people," she says softly, squeezing my hands. Tears form in my eyes.

"You've done so well," she continues. "And I couldn't be prouder," I feel a bloom of warmth in my chest, lighting me up. Happiness. Pride. Relief.

"I knew I had to," I reply, my voice husky. "It's what you would have wanted," she smiles and I can see the tiniest bit of pain in her eyes, but then it vanishes. Maybe she's better at hiding her emotions or maybe this isn't really a goodbye to her. More of a reunion.

"I know you feel as if you have no one else in the world now your father's dead," she says. I shouldn't be surprised that she knows my deepest, darkest fears. "I know, even though you hated him, that you still saw him as family. But you have a new one. Alicia, Sam, the other Elders…you're one of them now," she says softly.

"So are you," I choke out. She looks down for a moment, fighting for composure, and then she looks up again, her face calm.

"Of course," she pauses. "If there was anyone I wanted to take my place as Elder, it was you," Hearing her say that means more than anything. I want to break down in tears but I know I have to be strong. I don't have long left with her.

"I wish things were different," I say roughly. "And you were here,"

"You have Alicia," she smiles gently. "You two make a good team. Not as good as you and I," she grins cheekily. "But not too bad," I smile slightly, taking a deep breath to fight against the choking feeling.

"Any tips before you go?" I ask roughly. She laughs, the dark look in her eyes vanishing.

 _"_ _So_ many," she rolls her eyes. "But I don't have time for most of them. Just…work on your legacy, Adam. You're terrible in hand-to-hand combat. I gave it you for a reason," she says exasperated. I laugh briefly.

"Any others?" I ask. She grins and it's so much like the old Hannah.

"Maybe avoid your father's sword," she suggests. "You might trip up and end up stabbing yourself," I can't help but laugh because it's not the worst tip. In fact, I've thought of it myself. Her smile fades soon and I can see her take a deep breath, as if preparing to go. Her hands clutch mine tighter, as if she's desperate to stay too. I feel my stomach sink, filled with a sickening feeling of dread. I don't know if I can bear another goodbye.

"Adam…move on from me," she whispers.

"Hannah, I-" I begin to protest but she cuts me off.

"For real this time," she pushes. "You haven't, no matter what you say…" her eyes lower. "I'm never coming back, no matter how powerful Lorien is. This is our final meeting," she looks up and I can see a sad look in her eyes.

"Hannah-" I begin but she interrupts me with a fierceness that reminds me of how she used to be when I didn't agree with her.

"Adam, stop making excuses!" she says. "You have a chance at real happiness! Fight for it!" she snaps. Her eyes glare fiercely at me and I can't help but nod, feeling scolded.

"I promise,"

This time I truly mean it.

"Good," her face softens and she reaches out, touching my cheek. Then before I can say anything, she leans up and kisses me. It's brief, far too short for my liking. But perfect. She presses her lips against mine for a brief moment and then pulls back, a soft smile on her face.

"I had to do that," she says.

"I don't mind," I say, my voice husky. "You can do it again if you want," She rolls her eyes, laughing briefly.

"I have to go now," I shake my head, feeling as if I'm about to lose everything again. But I also know this had to happen.

"I'll never forget you," I say. "I love you," She smiles and it's so bright and happy that I forget that she's dead. She looks so happy for a moment I think she's going to literally light up in that golden flame. For a moment she could be alive and this could be real life.

"If I had been alive, truly alive, then I think you really would have," she says softly. "Things…things would have been very different for us. But we're not in that world, Adam. We never will be," I can feel the tears flood down my cheeks, and I wish I could hold her more than anything.

"Don't go, Hannah," I beg.

"It's you who's going, Adam," she replies. " _You_ who's moving on, moving forwards,"

"Hannah-"I beg, but she holds her hand up.

"Now, enough moping," she grins. "You've got a war to win,"

"And you?" I whisper. She holds her hand out and then a surfboard appears, as if by magic. I guess this is a magical dream after all and she can do whatever she wants.

"I've got waves to catch," she grins. "I haven't done it in a while. Maybe I'll fall in. Maybe not. I guess it's just another new adventure," she laughs.

Before I can reply, she turns, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and then she starts to walk away from me, towards the water. She looks so alive and so perfect as she strides towards the water. For a moment I memorise her, imprinting this moment on my mind. She turns back, watching me staring at her, and she flashes me a grin so perfect I think my heart stops. She holds her hand up in a wave, still grinning.

"Nice knowing you, mog boy!" she calls. "I wouldn't have missed a single damn minute of it!"

The last memory I have of her is standing on the sand, the waves washing over her feet, her hand raised in a wave as she beams at me.

Then everything goes black.

Xxx

 **John**

 _The story starts with a friendship. Two boys, as close as brothers. There's a girl involved too, one loved by both, but she only loves one in return. It doesn't take a genius to see things are going to go terribly wrong._

 _It's clear from the start of the visions that Decimus is angry. He hates the system. He hates how Cepans don't get Legacies. He hates how some Loric are worshipped more than others, receive privileges others don't. He hates most of all how she is looked down and mocked for being with him just because she's a Cepan. She doesn't care, she doesn't want legacies and doesn't need them, but he cares. He wants to change everything. He's_ going _to change everything._

 _He's furious. Roran gets everything – scholarships, awards, recognition and now he's become Pittacus. It's not fair. He's too perfect. No one else gets a chance when he's around. But it's not going to last forever._ He _will make sure that it is all going to change very soon._

 _He begins research. He starts to experiment. He wants to harvest Legacies, not just for Cepans, for Celwe, for his son, but for himself. He wants what Pittacus has. He wants Ximic. He wants to have the ultimate power to control Lorien and everyone in it. He'll do anything to get it._

 _Everything is going to change._

 _They suspect him. They watch him. They investigate him. But they don't really find out what he's doing. They never dig deep enough to really see the damage he's secretly doing. Little by little, day by day, he gets closer and closer to his goal._

 _Everything changes. He does it. He's built it. The one thing that can pull Lorien from the ground and warp it to follow his command. He's going to change it, warp it, make it into legacies and then he's going to absorb it. He's going to be the strongest Loric on Lorien and he's going to rule as a single King over the whole planet. His time has come. He is ready._

 _But, the one person he hates and loves most, stops him._

 _It is_ ruined. Pittacus _ruined it. Pittacus destroyed everything he had ever worked for. He turned Celwe against him. He taken his son from him. Now he is going to kill him. But he won't let him. He is going to live and he is going to make Pittacus pay for everything that he has done._

 _And he does it. He convinces Pittacus to let him go, not to kill him but to set him free. He'll never forgive him though. Pittacus is the reason that his wife and son are dead. He is the reason he cannot fulfil his life's work. He is going to return to Lorien and kill Pittacus Lore. And when he does that, he is going to destroy Lorien._

 _He conquers it. He rules it._

 _He takes on a new name: Setrakus Ra._

I come to lying down, my face pressed against the floor. I can feel my heart pounding almost painfully in my chest and I think I'm actually shaking, probably a reaction from what I just saw. I feel sick, as I weakly push myself off the ground, the visions still racing around my mind. I knew the minute they started that they were about Setrakus. Even knowing that that wasn't enough to prepare me.

I'd heard enough about his past from Henri to know what I was going to see, but witnessing the events myself, and seeing in real life just how twisted he was, shocked even me. To see how far he went to try and get Ximic, and to see who he was willing to kill …there aren't words for it. I knew he was evil, but this, this is too much. But if anything the visions have made me more determined. We _have_ to stop him. Not just for our people who suffer now but for those who did in the past. For the people he murdered as he tried to develop his machine for research. For the Elders who he slaughtered as they tried to fight him to protect Lorien. And for Ella, who sacrificed herself to stop the machine.

"Dude, is it me, or do you really hate Pittacus right now?"

I sigh at Nine's voice. Only he could be so blasé after what we just saw. And of course I would be put with him in whatever vision we're part of now. I sit up, locating him kneeling nearby. Despite his words, he looks as shell-shocked as me.

"You always thought he was a wimp," I reply.

"Yeah, but now he really annoys me," Nine replies bluntly. "How can someone screw up so many times?"

"They were friends, Nine," I reply wearily. "It's not easy to kill your own friends, no matter what they do,"

"When they kill innocent people, it's pretty damn easy," Nine retorts.

I don't reply, secretly agreeing with him, despite my instinct to defend Pittacus. I take a look around, trying to distract myself. We're in some weird room; round with bookshelves lining the walls but there aren't any windows that I can see. Just rows and rows of books, with a few chairs placed in the room to sit down and read. There's an old sense about the place and I almost have a feeling as if I've been here before, but I don't know when. I don't recognise it at all. I also have the sense that this room doesn't exist anymore, that it was destroyed long ago. There's only one door in this room. It's shut right now, and I watch as Nine jumps up, going over to it and trying the handle. No matter how much he tugs on the doorknob, shakes it even, it stays put.

"Seriously?" Nine looks pissed off. "A library? Of all the places to send us, they sent us to a _library_?" he snorts. "I _hate_ books,"

"Maybe it's a subtle way to tell you to read more," I say snarkily and he shoots me a dark look.

"Where are the others though?" he demands, looking unnerved. "Are we even still dreaming? What the hell is going on?" I share his anxiety, confusion over our current situation. I'm not entirely sure why we're here either – maybe it's a waiting point for the next part of this dream.

"There must be a reason for this," I reason.

"There is,"

I jump at the girl's voice. I recognise it, but I can't seem to remember where from. In front of me, Nine freezes, an almost horrified expression on his face.

"Hey John," the girl adds. "Nine…it's good to see you both,"

I hear a movement behind me and I turn at once, stunned when I see who it is. Behind me, Nine gasps. She stands in front of me, smirking at our reactions. I take her in, hardly believing that she's here and in front of me. Black hair, cropped in a short bob that reaches her sharp chin. Tiny frame, dark eyes, tanned skin, and that signature smirk. I stare at her, shocked by her presence. Last I saw her, Cody stabbed her right in the heart.

"Sophia?" I demand. Behind me, Nine makes some weird choking noise. Her face softens slightly as she takes us in.

"I can't be here long," she says, almost apologetically. "Just until Ella narrows down the numbers and then you can complete the dream," I don't really understand what she means by that.

"What are you talking about?" I demand.

"The next part of the dream is for the Elders alone and Ella has to return the other witnesses to their conscious states," Sophia tells me, but her eyes are focused on Nine behind me. She almost looks as if she's nervous to talk to him.

"The war is almost over," Sophia continues, focusing on me again. "It's crucial not to make the same mistakes and essential to look to the future. That's why you're here," she says cryptically.

"That makes no sense," I complain. I can tell Nine's shocked because he doesn't say a word; he's uncharacteristically silent behind me.

"Ella and Lorien…they thought it might be best to put the past behind you once and for all…to remember it so as not to make the same mistakes, but to move on too, so as not to linger and forget life," she pauses, swallowing painfully. "That includes us," I don't know who the 'us' refers to but I get a bad feeling.

"Sophia, I-" I stop myself when she walks straight past me. She doesn't really seem interested in talking to me anymore, as if she's said what she's had to. She heads towards Nine behind me, who hasn't said a word since she appeared. I turn to watch them, wincing at the look on Nine's face. I've never seen him so vulnerable, so sad. Sophia pauses a few paces in front of him, hesitating. She seems as nervous as he does.

"You ok in there?" she finally says. He shudders, his fists clenching by his side as he struggles to maintain his composure.

"I'm so sorry," he stutters. He sounds so lost, so upset. "I…I didn't want you to die for me. I didn't want anyone to die for me," he rubs his face roughly, looking almost angry at showing emotion.

"Well, it was hardly your choice, was it?" Sophia replies, her hands twisting together. "I made the decision. I would do it all over again,"

"It was my fault," Nine continues. "I shouldn't have riled Cody up, I shouldn't have pushed him,"

"Nobody made Cody act out like that," Sophia says fiercely. "He was the one that killed me, not you! You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens!" she snaps. She reaches out for him, taking his hands tightly in hers. He shudders once, a weird look of happy pain on his face.

I decide to leave them to it. It's hardly as if they remember I'm here. Besides I can't intrude on their moment, not when Nine is still so torn up over her death. Maybe seeing her again and her telling him that he's not to blame with help him in a way that nothing else will. Maybe this will be good for him.

I think I start to get what Sophia meant about putting the past behind us and moving on.

There's a weird creaking noise and I turn to see the nearby door has opened. I think about telling Nine but then decide against it. Besides I get the feeling that this is for me, and not for him, that the door's opening is my moment and not his. I turn once to see Nine and Sophia hugging, as she whispers in his ear, and I think I even see him laughing, although sadly. I get a weird lump in my throat watching those two. They finally get the goodbye they deserve. He'll get the closure he needs and hopefully she can get him to forgive himself. Maybe he can move on for good.

I leave through the doorway, entering a corridor. It's completely bare but I don't feel creeped out. There's a kind of relaxing feel about this place and I take a few steps forward, wondering where the others are. This corridor must lead to the next part of the dream, where the others and maybe even Ella are waiting. Marina, Maren, Joseph…I saw them during the visions but they've now disappeared. I hope they're all right.

"Maren?" I call out. "You out there? You ok?" There's a noise behind me and I whirl around.

I think my heart stops for a moment.

"Not Maren," Sarah replies almost regretfully. "Hello John,"

I stare at her for a long moment, not sure if I feel happy or horrified. I feel as if I've been caught out doing something wrong. I take her in; her blonde hair curling around her face, her beautiful blue eyes, that small smile on her face…The shock wears off as I take in her familiar features and a sad feeling of longing rises up in me, so strong that I feel choked. Seeing her reminds me of the past, when I was simply a tribute and hoping not to die in the Games. Seeing her reminds me of a time that's long gone. I've missed her. I've missed her so much.

"Sarah," I choke out. "How…?"

"Lorien thought that those who weren't given proper goodbyes deserved the right to do it," She smiles so sweetly, just like she used to. "You've all fought so much. You all deserve some happiness,"

"That was pretty nice of Lorien," I manage to say. Sarah laughs, tossing her hair back. She looks so beautiful, so carefree, and it reminds me of so long ago when we first met. I feel so nostalgic thinking of a time when I was so young and things were so different.

"Can you…can you come back for good?" I ask. I don't know how I would feel about that. Absolutely happy of course, but I have this weird feeling of guilt as well when I see her. I have no idea why.

"No," she replies, her face turning more serious. "I'm just a fragment of what I used to be. I can never come back to the world of the living. I'm nothing more than a memory," I swallow, feeling a flash of painful disappointment at her words.

"I miss you," I say simply. It's true. I have missed her. I've missed her company, her laugh, her constant reassurance and love when I thought no one else was beside me. I've missed her constant silent strength by my side. I've missed her optimism when things seemed too hopeless and I've missed her ability to always lighten my mood.

"I miss you too," she says sadly. "It's hard…knowing that you've achieved so much and done so much and I wasn't there to witness it, wasn't there to help you through it all," she takes a deep breath, swallowing painfully. "But I was there at the start. I was luckier than most. I had you in my life," she whispers.

" _I_ was lucky to have you," I reply. Despite the pain, it's important to say it, to make her know how important she was to me. "You were my first love, Sarah, the very first person I loved. I'll never forget you," I admit. I mean it. I won't.

"We had good times," she admits. "Despite everything…we had good times," Her face lightens, as if thinking back on how things were is enough to chase her grief away. But she doesn't approach me, maintaining the weird distance between us.

"I remember the first time we met, do you remember?" she continues. "You couldn't stop staring at me," she laughs. I grin, trying not to blush too much when I think of it.

"Hardly my fault," I protest. She laughs again, crossing her arms. She seems so happy, so unlike how I would imagine someone who sacrificed herself to be.

It's kind of weird speaking to her. I feel like we're a couple who've broken up and haven't spoken in months, finally meeting up for a final chat about the old times we had. I don't feel heartbroken seeing her; I don't feel distraught. I just feel nostalgic, sad, longing for a time that's never going to take place again. But the pain I thought I would feel, and the pain that Nine clearly felt, doesn't exist. It's not there. Maybe I've done my grieving. Maybe I really have moved on.

"What are you thinking up there?" she asks.

"I just…It's weird seeing you," I admit. "I never thought I would see you again,"

"Some of you have coped better than others," Sarah admits, studying me. "You don't…you don't seem so torn up. I'm glad. I didn't want this to hurt you John, I just wanted the last chance to talk to you before the end," she says softly. I know she's right and I have to seize the chance to say what I've always wanted to say.

"I'm so sorry you had to die for me and Maren," I say. "If I'd have known that there was a plan to save you all, if I'd have known, I'd have done more, far more than I did!" I say fiercely. I want to approach her but I don't know if I should.

"You and Maren had to live," she shakes her head. "You two could inspire a revolution. To die, knowing what you two could do for Lorien, that was enough," she smiles peacefully. "I came to terms knowing what my death would mean. If my death meant a better Lorien, then I knew it was what I had to do," she seems so calm, so sure about it and it puts me at ease. I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"John…" she pauses, looks as if she's considering what she has to say. "Look, don't…don't take this too badly," I raise an eyebrow, worried by what she's going to say.

"You and Maren…" I blush at once and she smiles.

"Sarah, there's nothing…Maren and I…" I trail off, not entirely sire what to say.

"I know we dated and I know we loved each other," she starts. "But things have changed. You've been through things I can only imagine. You've been through them with Maren and you two…well there's something there. It's different from how things were between you and I but that doesn't mean that it's not strong," she says. I fidget uncomfortably, not sure I really want to talk to her about this.

"Sarah, when Lorien brought you back to talk to me, I don't think it meant for us to have a chat about me and Maren," I say nervously. She rolls her eyes, looking amused.

"It wanted you to move on and if I'm the only one that can talk some sense into you, then that's how things are going to be," she retorts and I can't help but smile. "I'm just saying…don't…don't write things off," she says softly. I can almost feel that the time is up and I don't want it to end.

"I want you to be happy John and I think Maren really helps with that," she says softly, reaching out and taking my hands with hers. It feels kind of normal, just like we're friends, and I do get the feeling that this is really it. There's nothing between Sarah and I anymore. It doesn't mean we didn't love each other but she's right. Things are different and I feel differently.

"I want you to be happy too," I reply. "Wherever you are…I want you to be at peace," she smiles softly, sadly even and I think I can see a few tears in her eyes.

"I am," she nods. "I promise," She takes a deep breath and her form flickers, as if she's about to disappear any moment.

"It was good knowing you John," she says. "We…we were really good together," I nod, a lump forming in my throat. It feels like the end of an era, and I'm not sure how I feel about it.

"I'll miss you," I reply. "I wish…I wish things had been different. I wish you were still here," she nods and there are definitely tears now. I wipe one away from her cheek. I fight my own back, not wanting to upset her more.

"Me too," she replies. "More than anything," She takes a deep breath, her form flickering almost violently. I can tell she's almost gone, but she's fighting against it.

"Good luck for the fight. Good luck for the future," she starts to disappear, her form blurring around the edges. "Never forget me," I can feel a weird buzzing feeling in me, and I can sense something pulling on me, as if trying to drag me away. Ella's ready.

"Sarah-" I try to say, moving forward towards her.

But she's gone. And then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Last part of the dream next and then the end of the battle!**

 **What did you think of Hannah and Sarah's return?  
**

 **Please review!**


	44. Chapter 42 - The Power of Six

**Hi guys!**

 **Disclaimer – There are parts that have been copied from the Fate of Ten, as I thought the descriptions were too good not to be included. In such cases, the work is not my own and I do not lay claim to it.**

 **Once again a huge thank you for the reviews and those who are reading it. I love to hear feedback so if you can, please review! It means a lot to get feedback and hear your thoughts, especially when a lot of work goes into every chapter!**

 **Glad you enjoyed the closure! Now onto the last part of the dream and then the fight!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 42 – The Power of Six

 **Maren**

I wake up, alert at once and in a panic. The last thing I remember was fighting Setrakus and then Ella sucking us into that weird state before the visions of Setrakus started. Honestly, I don't even want to think of those right now. Instead, I try and take in my surroundings, needing to know where I am and how to get out of it. I'm in an empty, which stretches out ahead of me without an end. The walls are the deep dark blue of Loralite but it fails to calm me. I'm still in the weird dream; not only am I somewhere completely different form my physical body but everything has a strange fuzziness to it. I'm still in the dream state that Ella created, except I'm no longer in full-on spectator mode. I get to my feet, looking around the room.

The lighting in here is mellow as I take a look around the room. The walls are completely bare of any decoration and there aren't any doors that I can see. I'm almost unnerved by the long stretch ahead of me, but I feel as if something washes through me, calming me down and keeping me relaxed. Stopping me from worrying too much. But despite that, I still feel restless, desperate to explore the place to find an exit. I need to get back to reality and kill Setrakus while I have the chance.

"Maren…did you…did you see them?"

I turn at the voice, watching as Marina sits up in the middle of the corridor where there was nothing but empty space a few moments ago. She looks shell-shocked, unsteady, and I grip her hand, helping her to her feet. I'm concerned at her almost fragile appearance, her paler-than-normal face and her wide eyes.

"See who?" I demand.

"Hector…I saw Hector," she whispers, running a hand through her hair. "He was talking to me. He forgave me for everything," she smiles, her eyes a little watery. "I got the chance to say goodbye to him,"

"You…you saw Hector?" I demand. "But he's dead," I say, not sure if she's gone mad or something.

"I know," Marina agrees. "But it was him. He spoke to me, forgave me for everything," she pauses. "Didn't you see anyone?"

I frown. "No," I turn away from her. "I saw nobody," I don't want to think of why I wasn't given the chance to see anyone. I don't want to linger on the jealousy that she managed to say goodbye to someone she loved. I don't want to focus on the hurt that she was given the chance for happiness whilst I wasn't.

"But you saw the visions?" Marina presses, sounding a little nervous. I can feel my mood darken even more.

"Yes," I nod. "Pittacus should've killed Setrakus when he had the chance, not letting him go free," I say, my tone hard. I knew what had happened well before the visions but seeing them didn't make me feel any better. It just made me angrier.

"It's not easy holding someone else's life in your hands. He couldn't have known what would happen," Marina replies softly.

I snort angrily. "Whatever. I was routing for Pittacus to kill him but he didn't listen to me," I start to walk down the corridor, wondering if there's an end to it.

In truth, I'm not ready at all to process the visions. I wish I could replay them back over and over, so I can really take the time to examine my planet, to see what it was like before Setrakus ruined everything. More than that though, I wish I could examine Ximic. We'd all heard about how powerful it was and how strong Pittacus was because of it. Seeing him use it in the visions interestingly reminded me of when I see John use his legacies. His healing isn't like the smooth, controlled healing that Marina has, but more of a haphazard version, almost as if he's copying it. What if he wasn't using healing at all but Ximic, to imitate Marina? What if John has Ximic but hasn't been able to harness it since he developed 'healing'? It's foolish to hope for something like that, I know, but I can't stop the thought niggling at the back of my mind. It's been there for a while now and every now and then something else comes along that makes my theory stronger and more plausible.

"What's done is done," Marina is saying behind me. "All that matters now is that we stop Setrakus Ra. That's the mission,"

"Except we need to find a way out of this damn corridor!" I snap. Unlike me, Marina seems totally fine with being in this weird dream-like state. We're stuck here – Ella, Lorien, whatever the hell is controlling this dream – isn't done with us yet. Doesn't mean I'm happy with it.

"I think we have to wait until Ella's ready," Marina replies.

"I say we head down this corridor," I point ahead of me. "We'll have to end up somewhere!" Marina bites her lip but follows me. I don't think she wants to argue with me right now. She follows me calmly, her face thoughtful.

"So you saw Hector?" I ask, our footsteps echoing down the empty corridor. She looks at my face, as if trying to decide whether she should say anything, but I try to appear as blank as possible.

"Yes," she finally says. "He…he wanted to tell me to forgive myself. To stop blaming myself for his death," she sighs. I try to feel pleased for her and not jealous.

"I thought you had," I reply.

"I thought so too," she shakes her head. "I hadn't, not really. Just…buried it," she chews on her lip. "If Ella didn't show you anyone she did that for a reason," she says softly.

"Maybe," I say, my voice hardening.

"It's because you're strong, Maren," she says. "You don't need ghosts to come back and forgive you. Ella didn't show you anyone because she knows you're prepared to do whatever it takes to win this war," She might be wrong, but her words make me feel better.

There's a short silence as we continue to walk down the corridor, stretching on endlessly ahead of us. I think back on our bodies, lying lifelessly on the ground by the ruined remains of the temple. I was infuriatingly close to killing Setrakus until I was stopped by this stupid dream. I just hope that when we're returned to consciousness I can finish the job.

"I can't believe she's gone," Marina whispers next to me. "I can't believe she did that to herself," I know who she's talking about at once: Ella.

"I don't think Ella's gone," I reply, waving a hand around the deep blue corridors surrounding us. "I saw her light up with Loric energy just before we were pulled into this. I think she's behind this whole thing,"

"But that doesn't mean she's alive," Marina chews on her lip, her face filled with doubt.

"Whatever the case the charm is broken," I tell her, trying to remain hopeful. "I tested it before we came here,"

"When, _if_ , we meet up with the others, we need to plan for the end of the battle," Marina says softly. "Once we've done whatever needs to be done here I think we're going to end up right back there,"

"I agree," I nod, trying not to let the endless walking get to me. "I think we're all in a decent state to fight. All five of us need to be down there to kill him, but we have a chance. We've got his troops on the run, he's hurt, Ella's gone…"

"We don't have our legacies," Marina points out.

"If he's knocked out, we get them back again," I grin. Marina laughs, almost shocked. I probably do sound a little crazy, considering the state we're all in back on the island. Either way, there's definitely a bit of admiration in her face.

"Look, I completely agree with you," Marina says softly. "But let's just be careful when we get back," she pauses. "We've lost a lot already today,"

Up ahead I notice the hallway change. Excited by the difference, we speed up, finally reaching the end of the corridor. It opens up on to a domed room with a large circular table that grows right out of the floor. The room is slightly different to the Elder's Chamber I saw from the vision we all shared, as if this is older, a more ancient one but not the first chamber to exist. There's a glowing map across the ceiling, with glowing dots on places like Innail, Navaria and the Capital. There are ten chairs around the table and some of them are already filled.

"Joseph!" Marina breaks into a grin at once, running for one of the chairs. He jumps up, pulling her into a hug at once. I try not to roll my eyes but it's a struggle.

"Did you see anyone?" he demands. "I met them, Marina, I saw them! My parents!" he looks so excited and it kind of kills me to realise that I might be the only one who didn't get a visit from a dead one. If Ella's alive, I'm seriously going to have a word with her about this.

"Let's talk about all that later," I reply before Marina can. "You and John need to stay away from Setrakus as much as you can. Setrakus is destroying us down there and we need all the legacies we can get," I instruct him.

"Maybe we should think of a new plan," Joseph replies softly, still holding onto Marina's hand. "I saw what happened to Ella, Maren. John did too. The odds aren't looking good for us," He says. I shake my head at once, annoyed that he and Marina seem to doubt everything.

"We have to finish it now!" I argue. "While we have the chance!"

"Don't you get it, Maren?" Marina jumps in, trying to keep things civil. "Ella wrecked his machine so he can't get Ximic, and broke the charm so he can be killed. Even being here-" she gestures around the room. "Is a victory. But we can't last for much longer, not without time to plan for these new circumstances. Maybe retreating is a smart move," she argues.

"Retreating is stupid!" I retort. "It gives him the chance to get stronger!"

"And for us too! If one of us _is_ Pittacus then surely they'll know soon and they can develop Dreynen. I can't see that happening if we stay at Calakmul though!" she argues. It's quite convincing but I feel too strongly to listen to sense.

"No offence, I don't know what you took from that vision, but the one thing I learned is that Pittacus Lore should've manned up and killed Setrakus while he had the chance!"

"See Johnny? Maren agrees with me,"

John and Nine appear from a side passageway that I hadn't even noticed until now. In spite of everything I can't help smiling when I see them. Nine looks kind of different. He's trying to put on a sarcastic, confident smile but there's something kind of off about him, as if he's just dealt with some emotional shit and is trying to recover. John looks as calm as he usually does and the smile he flashes me is enough to make me feel better. I want to go over to hug him, to talk to him, but I don't really want to when the others are around.

"So, you think Ella's doing this right?" Nine demands, pulling out one of the high-backed chairs and sitting down on it. "I'm picking up a total Ella vibe," he grins.

"Yeah," I somehow know that Ella is behind this whole psychic projection dream.

"Damn, man," Nine whistles. "Girl got a serious power upgrade. I kind of feel like we're slacking off. Someone needs to start copying legacies like Pittacus pronto,"

"We shouldn't be sitting around," John says, looking around. "We need to get out of this dream and finish what we started,"

"I promise this won't take long,"

We all recognise the voice. Ella sits on one of the chairs at the table, appearing perfectly comfortable despite the high-backed structure. Her eyes are overflowing with crackling Loric energy and her hands, resting on the table in front of her, spark with flares of Loric energy. Her hair floats out around her head slightly, surrounded as she is by static energy. We all stare at her, all of us stunned to silence.

"Ella…?" Marina is naturally the first to speak, stepping towards Ella. "Are you ok?"

Ella smiles serenely, although she doesn't really look in our direction. Her eyes remain on the empty seat opposite of her. Her behaviour reminds me of some powerful god or something and I wonder if that's the entity or Lorien or whatever is occupying her.

"I'm fine," she replies. There's a ringing quality to her voice, as if she's not the only one speaking. "I can't hold this for much longer though. Don't…don't be concerned by what's next,"

"Scared of what?" John demands.

In answer, Setrakus Ra appears in the chair next to Ella, wearing the same ornate armour as when he attacked the temple. All of us flinch backwards. The Mogadorian Leader doesn't seem to notice us though. He can't, on account of his head being covered in a black hood and chains of glowing blue Loralite warp around his chest and shoulders. They keep him pinned to the chair, even though he struggles.

Nearby in other chairs we have more visitors too. Adam, Sam and Alicia. I grin when I see Sam, relieved to see that he's ok after such a long time apart. He's one of my closest friends and if something were to happen to him…well it would be awful. Adam looks pretty freaked out at first but then he calms down, straightening up, as if something is reassuring him in his mind. Alicia just looks confused, as if she's unsure of why she's here.

"Um, Ella, what the hell?" Nine doesn't even notice the other three, looking cautiously at Setrakus. He pushes his chair away a little more.

"I had to pull in every Elder that's alive, former and current," Ella replies. "Legacy declared it was all or none,"

"Um, Legacy?" Joseph raises an eyebrow.

"The Entity," Ella replies and even with the Loric energy she looks sheepish. "I gave it a name. It doesn't seem to mind," Nearby Marina grins, relaxing. It's just so like the old Ella and it's reassuring.

"Is that Legacy thing going to come out and introduce itself?" Nine sits forward eagerly, already ignoring Setrakus' presence. "Because I want to say what up and give me some more powers,"

"It's here Nine," Ella's face perks up into a smile and it's kind of cute to know she's still in there. "It's in me. It's in this room. All around us,"

"Can he hear us?" John is back to being practical as he stares at Setrakus.

"No but he knows something is happening," Ella replies. "Even with Legacy I can't control him for much longer. He's fighting me, trying to break through. We need to complete what we're here for. Sit down," The tone in her voice doesn't really allow room for argument.

John, Marina and Joseph sit down at once, but I remain standing for a few moments. I seriously can't be the only one who thinks this whole situation is completely mad. Nine catches my eye, flashes me this weird grin and shrugs, as if to say _what the hell._ I guess at least I've always got his support. I squeeze in between John and Marina, opposite Ella. That leaves Adam next to Setrakus, who's clearly unhappy about his seat.

"Ella, you said run or die to us," I begin, not entirely sure how to approach clarifying a prophecy with my maybe-dead legacy-riddled friend. "Is that really our only options…If I fight Setrakus Ra, will I…or anyone else…" I trail off, not wanting to say the words out loud.

"Maren, I can't tell you what to do," Ella replies, but she looks upset. "The future changes. It's all so uncertain," She bites her lip and I get a feeling she wants to tell me something but can't. She sits up, sitting straight in the chair.

"All of you are the Elders of Lorien," she says. "You are the Nine,"

I'm not so surprised. I knew of course that John, Nine, Joseph, Marina and I were Elders, and I'm not particularly surprised to see Adam, Sam and Alicia have earnt the titles too. After all, they've done so much. They've all pretty much been there from the start and honestly I wouldn't want to work with anyone else. But it comes as news to them. Sam blushes a bright red and Alicia beams, as if she's been awarded the best prize ever. Adam…well he looks both happy but terribly sad too.

"Lorien must always have Elders to maintain peace and order," Ella says. "You all now have the responsibility to do just that," I knew already we were important but when she puts it like that it feels like an even greater responsibility.

"And Pittacus?" Nine demands. "Please tell me he's one of us because we seriously need that guy's powers to defeat Setrakus," He leans towards Ella. She frowns slightly and I get the feeling she's almost not allowed to tell us this too.

"He will be here," she finally says. "When the time comes,"

Well. That was helpful.

"Now what?" Nine demands.

It takes Ella a moment to answer. It's as if something is whispering in her ear, telling her things. There's a clear strain on her face, as she concentrates on something.

"Now I'm going to bring in the others," she says.

In answer there's a rush of noise from all around us. A gallery appears around us; rows and rows of wooden benches now filed with teenagers our age or younger. Most of them are younger, some as young as nine or ten years old. Many of them talk excitedly amongst themselves, some making introductions, others talking about the visions they must have seen as well. There are so many that it's really loud, hard to hear what they're all clearly saying thanks to the multiple conversations. They come from all over Lorien – some have the typical Baladh clothes, whilst others have the distinctive accents from the North. There must be hundreds at least and I can feel more presences around us, not visible but there. I don't know how many Ella has pulled in but guessing by her strained face, there must be hundreds. They're acting as if they've been there for a while, waiting for us.

Then the commotion really starts.

"Look!" One young girl screams, and it takes me a second to realise she's pointing at us.

A murmur goes around as they finally notice us and there are so many kids that the murmur isn't really that, but much louder. Some start shouting questions, peppering us with questions that I can't understand. But slowly, slowly a respectful silence begins to descend on the room and I wonder if Ella has anything to do with that. Looking at her she seems spaced out, as if waiting for us to talk. Which I guess she is. Next to her Setrakus thrashes and writhes, desperate to get free. Marina blushes, looking shy and Joseph is definitely not keen on speaking. Nine flashes a grin to certain members of the crowd, enjoying this way too much.

Ella stands up all of a sudden and there's a deafening silence, as everyone watches her.

"These Loric in front of you have been chosen by Lorien," she says. "Many Garde and Cepan have been killed. Many of you were previously Cepans. Others had not yet developed Legacies. Now you have all been chosen by Lorien to fight," she says.

"As the war draws to an end, the fighting will be more brutal than it has ever been before," she says. "That is why you were chosen," she sits back down abruptly.

I share a look with John, understanding why they're here. So many adults and Garde capable of fighting have been killed in the war or during the Occupation that we're suffering from a shortage. Sure we might have troops, but maybe that's not enough anymore. The only way that Lorien thinks it can help us is to give them legacies, to join in. It makes me feel kind of sorry for them – they look way too young to be involved in this.

"What up?" Nine finally says. A few kids laugh, as if they don't really understand the importance.

John stands up, taking a deep breath. Nearby, Sam gives him a thumbs up and Nine shoots a few kids some glares when they whisper amongst themselves.

"Hi, my name's John," he begins. "I'm, well, I was a tribute in the Games. And now I'm one of the Elders," He walks around the table, standing next to Setrakus. I can see the blood rushing out of some kids faces when they see him, but they bravely stay where they are.

"You were all shown what really happened," John says. "You saw how we ended up in the position today and it's all because of this…Setrakus," he gestures to the monster next to him. "You know what he's done and how he's made you all suffer. The Games, killing family members, making you work hard with no rewards and so many other things. You know what a monster he is," He tries to make eye contact with most of them. He's getting really good at this whole leadership thing.

"Setrakus won't return things to how they were before," John continues. "Not anymore. He's going to wipe out the whole Loric race and destroy Lorien if he has to. He might even turn to Earth as his next target. Who knows what he's capable of? He'll do whatever he wants unless we stop him," he takes a deep breath.

"By 'us' I don't just mean me and the other Elders," he gestures to all of us behind. "I mean all of us as well. Everyone in this room and everyone beyond it too. But you are our greatest hopes,"

That gets their attention. There's a low murmuring in the crowd and a few of them whisper amongst themselves, clearly confused. I guess they never thought they'd be in this position; after all, only this morning they probably thought the fighting was for adults only. Not for teenagers. Not whilst you're still at school. Probably thought the war was almost over anyway. Some kids look as if they want to run for the exit but there's no escape in this dream.

"I know it sounds crazy," John says. "It's not fair. You're too young for this. You don't think it's your fight, that it's our fight, mine and the Elders. We started it and we should finish it," he looks around the room. "But it is your fight. It's your planet and your future,"

He goes silent for a moment, letting the words sink in. Nearby Ella has a small smile on her face as she watches John, despite the apparent struggle to control Setrakus.

"None of you will have had legacies but now you will," John continues. "Lorien gave them to you early for a reason. To defend Lorien from Setrakus Ra,"

That really gets people talking. Some people actually cheer, as if they're ready to fight, whilst others sink down, as if not entirely sure that they want to be so important. I understand their fear. It's how I felt when my name was picked out in the Calling so long ago –someone was choosing me for something I didn't want to be a part of.

"John," Ella grits her teeth. "Hurry up please,"

John raises both his hands for quiet. "I'm not going to lie to you. What I'm asking you to do is dangerous. Joining a fight against armed mogs is terrifying. I'm asking you to leave the safety that being a kid entitles, I'm asking you to maybe even leave your families and former lives behind to go and join a war that could get you killed,"

"I obviously can't make you fight," he continues. "In a few minutes, you'll wake up and you have the choice to stay in safety and not fight. Some of you won't come. Maybe those that will…maybe that will be enough. That might defeat the Mogadorian armies and it might end the tyranny we've all experienced. But it might not. And if it doesn't, you can be sure that Setrakus will come for and destroy everything we love," he takes a deep breath.

"So I'm asking you, even though you don't know me, even though it's not safe, to stand up and join us," he looks at them all. "Help us save Lorien,"

"Hell yeah!" Nine claps for John, clearly as inspired as the rest of us. "You heard him newbies. Quit being wimps and come and join the goddamn fight!"

The respectful silence that fell after John's speech is naturally shattered when Nine talks and the kids tart talking at once. Some are fairly protesting, saying it's too dangerous. But there are a growing number that are keen to join in and want to fight. After all they've all suffered too. It's not just me and my friends who've had it hard, but loads of others as well. The talking gets louder and louder as the kids discuss amongst themselves, but it doesn't seem too bad. It seems like a good result.

"Nice speech," I tell John. "I think you might have done it," He manages a grin, suddenly acting like a kid again and shaking the leadership role off.

"Thanks, I-" He begins but Ella interrupts him. She grips the table with her hands, her touch actually burning the wood as sparks hiss out from her. When she next speaks it's with her voice and not Lorien's.

"He's breaking through!" she shouts.

The glowing chains binding Setrakus Ra to his seat shatter. The broken links clatter across the table, yet harmlessly pass right through us. Ella must have lost her hold on his mute button too, as he's not longer isolated from the rest of us. In one fluid motion he stands up, his chair clattering over behind him, as he rips off his hood. Kids in the gallery begin to scream and scramble out of their benches, although there's nowhere for them to go. Setrakus turns towards us, and the kids in the gallery. Most of us have stood up at this point, but I have a feeling there's no point in charging. I doubt it'll hurt him at all in this vision-like dream.

"Would any of you like to be the first to kneel?" his gaze lands on Adam and he sneers. "Maybe you?" he demands. To Adam's ever-lasting credit he squares his jaw, filled with a new confidence.

"My father wanted the same thing," he replies. "I stabbed him in the heart," Setrakus' jaw tightens, fury flickering in the depths of his eyes and he turns away from Adam, towards the Loric kids in the benches.

I can see him memorising their faces.

"Ella, get them out of here!" I shout.

"I don't know what they told you!" Setrakus Ra shouts. "I assure you all it is foolish! If you saw what I saw, then you know how the Loric attempted to murder me for simple curiousity! If you swear allegiance to me I shall teach you how to control your legacies! I shall grant you and your families freedom and happiness!"

No one rushes out to pledge their allegiance to him, but many of them look terrified.

"I'm releasing you!" Ella stands. "Get ready! It'll be quick!"

The map on the ceiling begins to fade. The room starts to dim. Sam manages to shoot me a quick reassuring smile before winking out of existence. Many of the new Garde have already disappeared, returning to the new world. Adam and Alicia have gone as well. But there are still some kids in the benches and Setrakus Ra zeroes in on them.

"I've seen your faces!" he screams. "I will hunt you! I will kill you! I will-"

I've had enough of him. I'm not letting this one go.

I hop onto the table, bound across it and put myself right in Setrakus' face. He stops his rant, his black empty eyes staring right into mine and I smirk, wanting the kids to enjoy the show. They need to be inspired, not terrified.

"Hey fucker," I snarl. "When we wake up, I'm going to kill you,"

I feel it start to happen. My body here becomes transparent. The details of the room become fuzzy. I can smell the smoke from the fires around the sanctuary and I can feel the heat and dust on my skin. I need to move fast. I'm willing my muscles to snap to as soon as I'm able.

"Let's go!" I shout. " _Let's go!"_

It's time to end this.

Xxx

It happens too quickly. As real as the dreamworld, it's nothing like reality and the physical weight of having a body. Shoved unceremoniously back where I belong, all the sensations hit me anew. The heat from the fires, the choking dust, my aching muscles and the adrenalin. My knees almost go weak from the impact of it all and I can't stop myself from falling over, no matter how desperate I am to move. I crash right into Setrakus, just as he stumbles too. He's as disorientated as I am. I hear a thump at my feet and I realise briefly that he's lost grip of the sword he was going to kill me with.

With a yell I shove him away from me with as much force as I can muster. I scrape my hands on the overlapping metal plates of his armour, such is the force put behind the shove. But it works. I regain my balance before he does. It gives me a second or two of an advantage, but that's all I need. I somersault forwards, grabbing my sword and swinging it for Setrakus' head the moment I pop back to my feet.

At the last second he gets his forearm up. The blade sinks into his armour with a metallic shriek and dark blood spurts out as I pull the sword back. I hoped at least to cut off his arm but the armour was too strong and I've only sliced him. Even so, his eyes are wide shock – I think he realises how close he came. He forces a smile onto his face, his eyes locked on to mine.

"Too slow, girl," he taunts.

I grit my teeth in response and swing with all my might. He easily deflects the blade aside with one of his armoured fists, avoiding the blade's edge this time and then knocks me right in the stomach. The wing goes out of me and I'm knocked clear off my feet, landing hard in the dirt. I roll to the side immediately to dodge his follow-up stomp, which probably would've caved my whole face in.

The blade gets caught underneath me as I roll, making a shallow slice in my upper thigh. I wince but ignore it, trying to focus on the fight. Even though I've trained with sword before, I still feel weak. Without my legacies, it's my only weapon against him and it's soon clear it's not enough. He's stronger than me and just as fast. I'm starting to think I should've listened to Marina.

Speaking of her, as I come back to my feet with a few yards between me and Setrakus Ra, I glance around for her. She's dragging Nine's unconscious body up a hill and then there's John next to her, helping her. As I watch, blaster fire bites into the dirt around her and they're forced to take cover behind a pile of limestone bricks right on the crater's lip. From the direction of the shooting it seems like the mogs have regrouped around the entrance ramp to the warship, still hovering over us. Joseph is trying to pick them off before he can join the fight down here and I bet John wants to come down too, but I hope he doesn't. He and the others are more help at a distance with legacies. Legacies are the only things getting us out of this now.

"Stay back!" I shout, hoping they can hear. "He's taken legacies! Stay back!"

I only hope they can listen.

Setrakus comes for me again and I backpedal, dodging a couple of overhand strikes from his metal-plated fists. When I dance out of range from his strikes, he uses telekinesis to fling a few loose pieces of brick at me. I bat them away with my sword, hands sweating on the grip. I can feel my heart pounding, almost painful with the intensity.

"Where is your bravado now?" Setrakus mocks. "Why do you run?"

I let him think that I am retreating, which I am, but not for the reasons he thinks. I need to draw him away from Marina and the others so they can continue to use their legacies, especially Marina who needs to heal Nine. If they have theirs, then the tide might turn. John and Marina can certainly bombard Setrakus from a distance with their legacies, and Joseph and Nine can surely figure something out. They just need to stay away. As I dodge another shot, I can see Marina pressing her hands against Nine's face, John defending her against any stray shots coming her way. Their legacies are working! Now I just need to keep distracting him and-

I trip over something when the backs of my feet hit an object, and I fall over backwards. My landing is cushioned by something soft and it takes me a moment to realise it's Ella's body I've tripped over. She's pale, completely still and there's a small trail of black ooze leaking from her nostrils. She still looks very much dead. I don't even have time to properly check though, not with Setrakus looming over me.

But he pauses. He actually pauses when he sees her, as if her body has thrown him off. I can't tell easily because of his black eyes but I think there's a mix of remorse and disappointment when he stares down at her. He did care about her, even if it was twisted and cruel. He wanted to turn her into a monster like him and it must tear him up inside to know he failed.

"She hated everything about you," I can't help taunting him, bringing my sword up for his stomach, as he's distracted.

He tries to pivot away. The blade grazes against some of the metal plates covering his stomach but for the first time in a while, I get lucky. The sword's point grinds to the side, finding a gap in the armour plates and manages to dip deep into the inside of his stomach. He snarls in pain as I gash him, viscous black blood spraying down his stomach.

"You little bitch!" It's the first I've ever heard him sound so angry. In response I grab a handful of dirt and sling it into his eyes.

I'm already on my feet, running again, looking for more gaps in his armour. Around his joints are the most opportunities – knees, elbows, neck and head of course – all loose to allow him to move. That's where I have to aim for. He barrels towards and I stay light on my feet, preparing to slide and slice the back of his legs as I do so. But his fist bears down on me quicker than I thought it would. I'm not sure I can make this dodge.

I don't have to. Streams of fire race through the air, hitting him squarely in the face. Setrakus Ra recoils and grabs at his face, howling in pain. I turn to see John as close as he can without losing his legacies, lobbing fireballs at Setrakus. Marina has healed Nine too, who is wearily getting to his feet. Joseph is nearby as well and all of them look lost; they want to join in but know they shouldn't really. They'll lose their legacies.

But the chimaera don't have legacies. They have nothing to lose.

Lyn, my chimaera, races forwards in a huge hawk form, and slashes at Setrakus Ra with her talons. She manages to get a few good strikes in, but then Setrakus manages to grab one of her talons, wrestling her forwards and into a headlock. Lyn yelps, obviously in pain, and then I watch in horror as Setrakus tries to snap her neck.

With all my might I stab my sword into the soft tissue at the back of Setrakus' knees and he howls with pain as the blade slides in easily. He lets go of Lyn, stumbling forward, and I watch in relief as my chimaera soars off. The sword is yanked out of my grip as Setrakus moves away and then he turns to me, furious. I try to dive out of the way but even then his boot glances against my side. I cry out, landing a few paces away, my side throbbing with pain as I gasp for breath. I think some ribs are broken.

John starts running towards us.

He lobs fireballs towards Setrakus who easily deflects them away, not even breaking a sweat. Joseph moves forwards too but he must feel his legacies disappear when he gets too close because he moves back, looking uncertain. Marina looks just as torn, talking hurriedly to Nine, who's trying to shake off his confusion. I want to yell at the others to stay away and keep their legacies but I'm just struggling to breath right now.

Then Ella sits up. She takes in a breath that sounds raw and painful, as I stare at her in amazement. She continues to gasp for breath, her chest heaving. Her eyes are mostly back to normal, except there are still sparks of Loric energy oozing out from the corners. That black goo continues to ooze from her nose and she spits some out of her mouth. Setrakus stares at her, amazed and delighted. He starts to limp towards her.

"I'm coming for you!" he sounds relieved. I'm horrified.

In response Ella pukes more black goo into the dirt. She's out of it. Whatever crap Setrakus injected into her, her body is rejecting it. I can't let him take her again.

Neither will John.

He reaches us, crashing into Setrakus Ra, raising his sword and trying to stab the mog leader right in the chest. You really can't deny his courage. Setrakus dodges the shot, bringing his own sword around and knocking John's away. I watch in amazement as the two fight it out, their blades moving so quickly I can barely keep up with it. John uses moves I've never seen him use before and I watch as he manages to outmanoeuvre Setrakus Ra over and over and over. Cuts open up on the mog leader and his blood starts to flow non-stop into the ground. Even when John is occasionally cut he carries on fighting, his sword flashing in the sunlight. I've never seen anything like it. It's…it's like he's someone else.

Setrakus suddenly throws out his hands, using a telekinetic force to throw John backwards into the dust next to me, his sword sent scattering. Setrakus races over, raising his sword in a fatal blow that would kill John. I try to reach for my own sword but then John throws up his hands. I can feel the force of his telekinesis, so strong and powerful that it causes my hair to stand on ends. Setrakus is thrown backwards himself, his sword knocked free.

John still has his legacies.

"Lumen!" I tell him, hobbling to get to my feet. "Use your Lumen!" John barely looks at me and then he forms fireballs in his hands, large and deadly. He starts to lob them at Setrakus, who can barely defend himself. He stares at John, horrified, even as he tries to defend himself.

"Lyn!" I scream. "Take Ella away!"

My chimaera, hovering above, swoops down at once. She scoops Ella up in her talons and flies her off towards the jungle, towards our ship.

"No!" Setrakus screams. "She's mine!"

Even with John raining fireballs down on him, Setrakus starts to give chase. He pulls at Lyn with his telekinesis, managing to slow the chimaera down. I throw myself at him, clawing at his face to distract him and then he punches me, right in the ribs where I was hurt. I go flying backwards, my chest on fire, and I land on the hard earth, gasping for breath.

"Maren!" John races next to me, pressing his hands to my sternum. I can feel his healing legacy race through me, stronger and more powerful than ever before. A faint blue aura hovers around him.

"How are you doing this?" I demand.

"I don't know," he replies. "I just am"

"Well don't stop!" I say urgently. He finishes healing me and I sit upright, taking in the scene.

Setrakus has almost pulled Lyn into his grasp when a razor sharp icicle flies down from the carter's rim, grounding the side of Setrakus' face and ripping off a piece of his ear.

Marina. She stands at the crater's edge, already developing another wicked ice projectile to hurl at Setrakus. Nine stands next to her, and I watch as he claps his hands, and the wave of energy rolls down the side of the crater with the sonic boom. Loose bricks and broken ship parts descend, knocking Setrakus Ra down badly. Joseph appears, throwing debris at Setrakus with telekinesis and the others join in. I bet we're messing with his concentration enough for him to struggle to maintain all his legacies. I try to use my telekinesis to fling debris at him but I'm just too close.

"Right, are you ok?" John demands, as the others continue to throw debris and icicles at Setrakus. "We've got to go!" he says. I nod and he goes to move. Something possesses me then, something so impulsive and in the heat of the battle, I don't care. I just go with it.

I grip his arm and, as he turns to me questioningly, I kiss him hard. I've never kissed anyone but it feels nice and passionate and right. It feels even better than I thought it would, especially when he seems to let go and kisses me back. It feels amazing. I don't want the kiss to ever end but then I eventually pull back, taking in his bright red cheeks, his wide eyes, and a weird smile forming on his face. My heart pounds in my chest.

"I had to do that," I say quickly. "Just once,"

A nearby blaster shot distracts us. I watch as Marina slings another icicle towards Setrakus and in response he thrusts a fist forwards, shattering it in mid air. Joseph throws more debris at him, whilst Nine starts to shoot a blaster at the mog leader, distracting him more. Before John can try and talk to me, I sprint towards the opposite side of the crater from Marina and the others. If we can stay separated there's no way that Setrakus will be able to maintain a huge legacy-cancelling field. We can bombard him from a distance if we do that. I look back once to see John getting to his feet, throwing everything he has at Setrakus from behind.

I make it to the top of the crater, hunkering down. John has made it out too, close to me, but not close enough to talk. I can feel my legacies have returned and I've never been so relieved. Nearby Joseph is making the most of his legacies, destroying the remaining mog troops on the ground, either stabbing them with his sword or tearing them apart in his lion form, teleporting away before others can kill him.

Setrakus Ra doesn't have any more reinforcements down here now.

He isn't going down easily though. The warlord tries to clamber up the side of the crater towards Marina and Nine, even using his hands if he has to, but they aren't making it easy. Nine keeps unleashing sonic booms that cause Setrakus Ra to stumble back from the force and the small landslides. Marina alternates between freezing the ground beneath his feet and hurling chunks of ice at him. Setrakus is able to absorb most of her volleys with his armour, but it has to be taking a toll on him.

We've got him.

"Joseph!" I yell and he appears next to me. "Cover me!"

I sense the ground shake as Nine amps up his legacy and Marina is probably redoubling her ice-chucking. Joseph stays by my side, blaster in hand just in case, and John is nearby, throwing streams of fire at Setrakus. I reach up, concentrating on the weather above, and start conjuring the biggest storm I can manage. The atmosphere around us gets heavy and humid as I pull the clouds low, even with the hovering warship. Pretty soon the ship is wreathed in thickening fog.

Before I can finish I hear a metallic tearing sound. Setrakus has given up on climbing out of the crater and getting at Marina and Nine. He was overconfident and bloodthirsty then. Now he's being smart. With his telekinesis he tears what's left of his pipeline loos from the warship and the huge piece of machinery floats in the air for a second before he hurls it at the others.

"Look out!" John screams.

Marina and Nine dive out of the way, in separate directions. The pipeline crashes into the ground between them. Neither of them are hurt, but they're distracted. John leaps forwards, throwing fireball after fireball, so many that it's a blaze of fire. He's so consumed that he doesn't see Setrakus raising another piece of machinery.

"John! Watch out!" I scream.

I'm too late. The machinery smacks into John with a sickening sound and it sends him flying, leaving him sprawling on the ground. I scream again, my heart stopping in my chest. Joseph teleports over at once, bending over our friend, as he desperately searches for a pulse. I watch in horror, heart in my mouth, as I take in the blood on John's head. I can barely move, definitely not concentrating on the storm. I can only stare at John lying motionlessly on the ground. I think I'm going to either throw up or faint.

"He's ok but out of it!" Joseph looks at me. "I'll take him to the ship!"

Before I can reply, he disappears. I take a deep breath, needing to concentrate on the mission. I twist my hands through the air, conducting the weather, trying to put my emotions into the legacy. The wind picks up, whipping around debris and dirt, and my face gets stung by little rocks, and my eyes burn from the dist. I power through, creating a tornado right on top of Setrakus. I can see him struggling, falling and crumping beneath the power and-

My back explodes in pain. A blaster shot, right between the shoulder blades. I fall forward on to my hands and knees, almost tumbling into the crater. My concentration is gone, and the storm immediately begins to die down, the wind returning to normal. I manage to roll behind a pile of rubbish, just ahead of more blaster fire.

It came from the warship.

I watch as a small mog contingent races out of their ship, coming to the aid of their Beloved Leader. They race down the runway, firing at me, at Marina, at Nine. They manage to hide too, but not very well, just enough to not immediately die. All of a sudden, we're caught in a crossfire. I try to shoot back with a nearby fallen blaster but it's too intense and I hunker down, trying to see. I poke my head out enough to tell that Setrakus has reached the top of the crater. He has his sword again, using it as some sort of cane.

Marina is right in his path.

"Marina! Get out of there!" I scream.

Marina thrusts her hands forward, expecting ice to jut out in Setrakus' direction. Nothing happens. Her legacies are turned off. Setrakus raises a hand in their air and even though she struggles, she's plucked up from the ground. He's got her in his telekinesis.

"Oh no," I whisper.

Setrakus slams her down against the ground. Picks her up. Slams her down again. I watch as her body goes limp. Every time he raises her up almost twenty feet in the air, then sends her plummeting back down to the hard ground. Over and over and over.

It's Nine who saves her. He darts around the smashed-up pipeline and shoots Setrakus right in the face, scorching the bloody hole where his ear used to be. The Mogadorian screams in rage and new pain, then retaliates by sending Marina's body hurtling in Nine's direction. He manages to catch her, crashing to the ground with her on top of him. He gets his arms around her more securely, trying to pick her up.

Even from this distance, she looks broken.

"She's alive!" Nine yells to me, racing over so quickly he's a blur.

"Get her out of here!" I yell. Nine nods, racing away at once, his silhouette a blur with his super speed. I watch as he disappears through the trees, my last allies gone. But then, miraculously, Joseph appears next to me, his face grim.

"Ella and John are out of it!" he yells. "We need to go!" I swallow, trying to be in control.

"Marina's hurt!" I tell him, not saying how badly she's hurt and how terrified I am for her. "Nine's taking her back to the ship!" Joseph looks like he's going to go at once but I grip his arm.

"I need you here!" I scream. "Focus!" He nods, gritting his jaw in determination.

The mogs have reached Setrakus, surrounding him on all sides, although he refuses any help from them. I watch as he crushes the head of one mog brave enough to touch him, but the others continue to help him in devotion. They escort him up the ramp, and he's almost back to safety.

I don't accept that. We were so damn close. He can't keep getting away like this.

"Damn it, no!" I force myself to stand, despite the searing pain in back.

"Maren!" Joseph grabs my arm. "We have to go! It's over!"

I can still kill him. We can still win.

I step out from cover and throw my hands into the air, making the wind kick up again. Bricks from the temple, twisted metal from the exploded ships, sharp chunks of glass – all of it swirls together in a deadly funnel. The mogs start to shoot at me in retaliation and I feel a blaster burn light up my thigh, another on my shoulder. It doesn't stop me.

"This is suicide!" Joseph yells but he starts to deflect the shots coming our way, shooting some back from time to time.

"Get back!" I shout at him. But he doesn't go; he stays faithfully by my side.

Setrakus Ra reaches the top of the ramp. I scream and push forward with all my might, combining my weather legacy with a wild burst of telekinesis, throwing everything my winds have picked up at Setrakus. Two of the mogs get dusted immediately, smashed by my bombardment of debris. Some shrink back, screaming. But Setrakus stands tall by the doorway to the warship. He turns towards me, stones and shrapnel bouncing off his armour, and pushes back. His own telekinesis slams up against mine.

Objects fly in every direction. From the corner of my eye I see Joseph's blaster get ripped right out of his hands. The dislodged windshield of a mog ship slices into the ground next to me like a guillotine blade. I'm hit, despite Joseph's best efforts, over and over by things I can't even identify. I keep pushing.

It happens.

A metal pole with a Loralite symbol carved into it, a piece of Setrakus' destroyed pipeline, flies through the air. The end is serrated.

It plunges right into Setrakus' chest. I watch him double over, stumble back from the impact. I watch as some of the mogs scream in horror. The force from his telekinesis dies down. I feel him weaken.

I did it.

Tears stream down my cheeks.

I did it.

The mogs drag Setrakus into the warship and the door slams shut behind him, the ramp retracting.

I fall to my knees. He's dead. He has to be dead. It has to have been worth it.

"We have to go!" Joseph grips my arms, hauling me to my feet. There's blood on him too, but not that much. It doesn't look too bad. I hope it's not too bad.

I place my hands on his and turn us invisible. I can feel more blood, fresh blood, his and mine on my hands. There's a lot of blood.

I hope it was worth it.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! It was heavily inspired by the actual series. The other fights won't be like that, but I thought that the fight in the Fate of Ten was so epic and so good that I wanted to use it for this. Naturally I made a few changes :D**

 **Also I know it was very long! Sorry!**

 **Please review!**


	45. Chapter 43 - Awakening

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Thanks to those who take the time and effort to review, because it really does mean a lot to me! I haven't had as many recently, so I was just wondering if everyone is still interested?**

 **In terms of chapters, I think there will probably be about 70 in this story. I know that's still a while to go but I want it to be a good ending and not rushed.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 43 – Awakening

 **Maren**

"Hold still,"

I grit my teeth, trying not to make a noise as Joseph finishes off his very haphazard stitches in my hip. I feel every stab of pain with the needle going in, the awful tug of the thread as he pulls it through. I want to throw up because of the sickening pain but instead I don't make a noise, trying to be strong. Joseph sits next to me as I stretch out on the cot, his eyes narrowed as he finishes off his work on my hip wound.

"Since when can you do stitches?" I ask him, sweat pooling on my forehead.

"Since now," he replies bluntly, his face dark.

Up ahead I can see Nine in the cockpit, easily navigating the ship unlike earlier when the Mogadorian warship had been chasing us. It had come right for us once Joseph and I made it to the ship, not even giving us a chance to really get into the air. The chase had been horrible. I remember the sickening lurching in the air as Nine dodged the missiles. Even worse than the constant spinning and ducking were the horrifying moments when we were hit and the ship was knocked about, sometimes stuttering as the engine struggled to cope. We were lucky nothing important was damaged. We were lucky Nine was quick enough to escape the worst of the damage. And during the whole chase there was that awful shadow lurking above us. I had thought we were never going to escape.

The mogs gave up an hour or so ago, when they suddenly disappeared with no warning. I hoped, and still do, that it's because Setrakus had died. I refuse to believe he's alive, not after the fight we've all been through. I know I definitely hurt him; not many people can survive a metal pole in their chest. There's no telling what technology or resources he has on that warship, and if it's enough to save him after that, but I _do_ know that the pole went straight into his heart. I saw it. I know I got him.

"He has to be dead," I say as Joseph straightens up, wiping his hands on a nearby cloth. "He has to be," He looks at me briefly, his face still stoic.

"You did what you had to," he says. "No matter what happens, if he's alive or dead…you did the right thing," he says. I can see it's hard for him to say that. I sit up, wincing at the stinging in my side, but it feels better than bleeding all over the place.

"If he's alive," I swallow. "If he makes it…it was all for nothing," I whisper. Joseph shakes his head, standing upright.

"Not for nothing," he replies. "We can't think like that," Before I can reply, he turns and walks to the cockpit. I know he's not angry with me at all. He's angry that he wasn't there to save Marina.

I sigh, running a hand through my matted hair. Even despite our heavy hits and potential losses, I would do everything all over again. I had to do it. If delaying our escape and our friends' survival meant that I killed the evil bastard then I would still do the same thing. So many lives are hanging in the balance with Setrakus alive. I had to do it.

Needing a distraction, I look around the main cabin; Nine had used the touch screen pads to command cots to emerge from the floor. John lies on the one closest to me and I hop to my feet, trying to ignore the sting of pain. He looks completely out of it, with blood crusting on his forehead from the hit. He's paler than normal, and sweating slightly, as he lightly shifts in his sleep. I touch his skin, taking in the warmth, and then I check his pulse; it's strong, slightly faster than normal for someone sleeping. I have a feeling that his long sleep is not because of his head wound but something else, something to do with Lorien. Whatever the case, it doesn't seem ominous.

I bend down, kissing his forehead quickly. His eyelashes flutter but he stays asleep.

With a sigh, I move on, passing some of the chimaera. Not all of them made it, but thankfully Lyn did. In a dog form, she's curled around some of the more injured ones, as if to protect them. I know I should be glad that ours are all alive, but I still feel sick when I think about the amazing creatures that gave their lives for us. It's not fair. As I pass her, Lyn nuzzles my leg to reassure me. I bend down, scratching her softly behind the ears and she whines, sensing my mood.

"Thanks Lyn," I whisper and she whines again.

I move further back. Ella is curled up on the next cot, her face turned towards the wall. I check to make sure she's breathing, still worried she might die on us again. It's stupid I know, seeing as the worst injuries she's suffering now is apparently unconsciousness, but I can't help but worry. The black stuff that oozed out of her and stained her face was wiped off by Nine earlier and her skin still shines brightly with the blue glow, but nowhere near as much as beforehand. She sighs deeply, shifting slightly in her cot, but doesn't wake up.

At the very back of the ship is the last cot. I feel anxious approaching this one, as I take in Marina strapped down on the cot so as not to jostle her at all. Her eyes are closed, with horrible bruises scattered all over her face and dried blood crusting around her nostrils. I touch her hand, noticing with relief that she's warm and her pulse is strong. Her breathing is sound, not laboured, and I have this feeling that she's hanging on until we get back. It's almost as if she knows that we're close now.

"How's she doing?" Nine appears next to me, dark circles under his eyes as he takes her in. I'm startled by his sudden appearance but try not to show it.

"Her pulse is strong," I reply. "She's hanging on in there,"

"Good," he replies. "I told Joseph I would take over the watch. He's worried enough. I don't think he needs to be here all the time…to be reminded," he drags up a nearby chair, taking a seat next to Marina to watch over her.

"Not a bad idea," I agree. Nine looks at me, taking me in thoroughly. I bet I look a mess; torn-up clothes, blood all over me and weary as hell.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Like shit," I reply. He smiles sadly, his face turning more serious when he looks back at Marina.

"I'm sorry I didn't do more," he replies. "I wanted to fight Setrakus, I really did, but John said we had to stay back with our legacies," he frowns.

"John was right," I say. "Legacies were what got us out of that mess. If you were down there with me, who knows what would have happened," I sigh. "Besides, you saved Marina. You did enough,"

Nine smiles softly, taking her in. "You really think he's dead?" The doubt niggles at me, accompanied by the fear that I did nothing at all yet the hope that I really did manage to do it. I'm a mess right now.

"I hope so, Nine, I really hope so," I whisper.

"I would have done it you know," he says abruptly, his face dark. "When I was going to kill him, I would have done it, even if it meant killing El. I knew what it would mean and I was still going to do it," he smiles bitterly. "In that moment I didn't care," I don't know what to say.

"He wound me up, just like Cody did," he shakes his head. "He knew my weakness and he used it. He mad me so mad that I wanted him dead and I didn't care about anything else," he sighs angrily. "I was so angry I thought it was the right thing to do,"

"Killing Setrakus was more important," I reply. "He had to die. We all knew that," Nine looks bitter, shaking his head.

"She didn't have to die though," he sighs, and it sounds like a hiss. "I could have been so close to being the death of her," He pauses. "Another death on my hands. It's like I'm addicted to the guilt," he says bitterly.

"We all regret things," I reply, not sure what to say. "She's alive and safe now. You have to move on from it," He opens his mouth to reply to me but then he stops, staring behind me with wide eyes. There's a light blue glow and I turn around.

Ella has sat up in her cot, the Loric energy still humming around her, although much less than before. Her eyes are a weird mixture of her normal brown eyes and the weird cobalt fire flickering in her pupils. But when she speaks, her voice is her own again. There's barely any echo of the Loric entity.

"You don't have to feel guilty," she tells Nine. "I knew what you were going to do the moment I got off the ship. I was rooting for you," Her voice is weak, tired, but it's Ella. It's really Ella.

Nine stares at her, confused and amazed. "I didn't even know what I was planning on doing then," he replies. Ella smiles softly.

"Oh you did,"

Nine looks away, uncomfortable by Ella's new psychic ability. I think he's relieved to be let off the hook about almost killing her but he also seems conflicted. Fair enough. Ella's new persona freaks me out and I was never as close to her as Nine was.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her. It's probably the lamest thing I could possibly ask her and she smiles, as if amused. There's a weird detached feeling about her at times but I can also sense Ella in her as well.

"Weird," she replies. "I'm still getting used to what I can do. Legacy is leaving me gradually, bit by bit, but it's taking a while. I'm not entirely what's me and what's not," she looks as puzzled as I feel.

"When you stop glowing, I think we'll have the answer," Nine says weakly, still looking slightly shell-shocked. Ella nods, not entirely getting that Nine was joking.

"Most likely," she agrees. It feels kind of awkward to be around her, and I search desperately for something to say. Fortunately Joseph appears next to us, his face brighter than before.

"We're here," his glance falls on Marina briefly, but then he looks away. "Nine, you wanna land? You're better at that than me," he adds.

Nine seems eager to leave and jogs off towards the cockpit, not even glancing at Ella. I can see a tiny bit of hurt on her face, but then it's replaced by a cool emotion. I feel sorry for her all of a sudden. It must be so hard to be back with your friends whilst being occupied by this powerful entity. There must be a part of her desperate to reconnect to all of us before that part is overwhelmed by the weird psychic power. I only hope that whatever _is_ occupying her goes soon, so she can be back to normal as much as she can be. I can already see the glow fading. I almost get the feeling as if Lorien wants to let her go as well, to let her be normal.

"Hey, El?" I say and she looks at me. "We're glad to have you back. Really glad," I say sincerely and she smiles more naturally this time.

"I'm glad to be back," she says softly and it's really her talking.

Nine gently brings the ship down into the military camp and I eagerly head to the cockpit as we land. Nine had managed to contact the camp before and I can already see Henri and Kat waiting by the landing pad, along with some other mentors like Sandor and Reynolds. Amongst our friends, there are medics there too, and I really hope one of them has the legacy of healing. Seeing everyone, even after only a few days, sends relief racing through me. I feel safe, and less responsible, as if someone else can make the hard decisions for a bit. I feel as if I can stop trying to figure out every problem and for a few brief moments let go.

Behind our group of friends, there's a contingent of military personnel, watching our ship with keen interest. The soldiers are armed with rifles, all of them covered in military uniform, as they wait in perfect formation. There's clearly one man in charge, dressed in a smart crisp uniform with a buzz cut similar to the mogs. He has an insane amount of medals pinned to his chest and there's something about him that puts me off.

Nine gently lowers the ship to the ground with a light thud as I take in the camp. It's emptier and smaller than before; half of the camp seems to have cleared out and I bet the first wave has already hit the Capital. There are fewer soldiers, fewer tanks and trucks, and far fewer tents set up. It shocks me to see this place again. After the exhausting fight we had on our hands I completely forgot about the fight in the Capital. After seeing Setrakus and what he could do, it just doesn't seem important anymore.

I leave the ship slowly, trying to hold my head high despite everything. I hear muttering from the military observers and I know we must look a mess; covered in blood, ash, and dust. Oh and we're all completely exhausted with a glowing Ella in tow. I try to be as tall as I can, try to look every inch the Elder instead of some beat up girl desperate for a sleep.

One of the medics wheels forward a gurney and then Joseph teleports next to it, gently lowering Marina onto it. Seeing her in clear daylight just highlights how horrendous her injuries are. Wordlessly two medics step forwards, one taking her head in their hands, whilst the other takes her hands. Their hands glow slightly as they start to heal her, their faces filled with deep concentration. It takes so long that I begin to panic that the wounds Setrakus inflicted on her are just too much. After a long moment where everyone watches in total silence, the medics step back with a drained sigh. On the gurney, Marina shifts, breathing deeper than before, even though she doesn't wake up. I swear, there's a tiny smile on her face.

"Is she-?" Joseph demands anxiously.

"It was bad, but she'll be ok," One of the medics says. "She just needs some rest," Relief floods through me, so fast and strong that I feel light-headed. The medics start to push her away towards one of the tents and Joseph follows at once, not even waiting for us.

"Right, they need rest and food and medical treatment," Henri steps forwards, shooting the man in charge of the military personnel a pointed look. "We can have the meeting later," The man purses his lips and I get the feeling that there is definitely some sort of conflict going on here. After the major fight we've been in I can't help but think it's just so petty.

"We can postpone it for a few days," the man concedes at last, his voice cold and stoic. I bet we must look so terrible that he really can't say anything else. He shoots Henri a disgusted look, a sneer playing on his lips.

"But we cannot delay further than that," he says, turning and marching away. In synchronisation, his men turn and follow him at once, lowering their guns as they march behind their leader. I wonder what the hell this is. It has to have something to do with Laws, I'll bet.

"John's still inside," Nine says to one of the medics. "I think he needs healing too," Two of them head up at once, gurney between them. It's a relief to see them so efficient; at least they can help John.

"What the hell happened?" Henri turns to us, face filled with concern and curiousity. "It looks like you all died at some point," Nine winces; Henri has no idea how accurate he is.

"It was harder than we thought," Nine replies softly. "We almost all died during the fight," he says.

"But I killed him. I swear, I killed him," my voice sounds shaky even. "I put a stake through his goddamn heart," I hate how desperate I sound. It shows how scared I am of the alternative.

"I'm sorry, Maren, but you didn't,"

It's Ella. She's looking at me with her weird mixture of Loric and Ella eyes, half pity, half detached coolness. I feel shaky as she stares at me like that, her eyes staring into me knowingly. I think I sway slightly. Nine reaches out and grips my arm, keeping me upright.

"Didn't what?" I demand.

"Kill him," Ella replies. "You hurt him badly but I can still feel him out there…" she pauses, almost as if she knows how hard this is to hear. "Setrakus Ra is alive,"

Xxx

 **Marina**

I feel terrible.

The moment I wake up, I regret it. I don't want to open my eyes, let alone move from this bed, even though I have this urgent feeling that I need to get up and face the world. But it's so hard when my head pounds with pain and there's a dull ache in my whole body. Even though I'm sure the worst of my injuries have been healed, I still feel bruised and battered all over. I just want to roll over and sleep some more.

I can't of course but I don't want to get up. Not after the fight. Not after…not after seeing Ella die. I feel a horrible lump in my throat even now when I think of her tiny body caught in the Loric energy and then thrown out like trash. When she had died, it's like every moment of our friendship had flashed before my eyes, reminding me of what I had lost. Thinking of the tiny girl I first met in the Games to the broken girl she was when she had been killed was almost too much for me to handle. I had tried so hard to save her, but she was gone. There was nothing I could have done. I thought I'd lost her for good.

But later…later I thought I had seen her wake up, choking up the black liquid inside her. Now I'm not so sure, after all, it had been chaos. The last concrete thing I remember was Setrakus coming towards me and Nine, fighting his way up to kill us. I remember the awful moment he had picked me up with his telekinesis and then slammed me down onto the ground. The memory of the pain is enough to send a sickening shiver down my spine and I take a have to remind myself that I'm fine and alive and not injured.

Although I have no idea where I am now. After being knocked out, I can't remember a thing.

I really need to get up. I need to find out what's going on.

With a sigh I force my eyes open, taking in the room around me. Turning my head on the pillow sends a race of pain through the back of my skull, me as I look at where I am. It's a relatively small tent filled with beds – it's a sleeping tent. I can't see any machines with IVs hooked up to the beds, and it's merely just filled with a few cots dotted around, some of them separated by thin sheets of fabric strung up to form partitions. From what I can see, most beds are empty, although a few are occupied. I can see John is in the one next to mine, breathing deeply.

I sit upright, noticing that I haven't been tied down to the bed or restrained in any sort of way. That tells me more than I need to know; whatever the hell happened once Setrakus knocked me out he hasn't captured me. If he had, I would be restrained so much that the only thing I could do is blink and breath. I slide off the bed, wishing I could change out of my dirty and torn battle gear.

Before I go, I pause by John's bed, taking his hand briefly. Using my legacy of healing, I try to find out if there really is anything wrong with him. Nothing. There's nothing. He's perfectly healthy, and in a way better state than me. It's almost as if there's something keeping him unconscious, almost as if it's preserving him. I wonder what it could be.

"We've tried everything. He's not waking up anytime soon,"

I turn abruptly at Maren's voice, shocked. I had thought everyone else was asleep in here. I hadn't even noticed her before, probably because she's slightly tucked away in a corner of the tent. There's a huge bandage wrapped around her stomach and chest, and there are healing blaster burns covering her arms and cheeks. I approach her, glad to see she's alive and still fighting, and she shifts slightly, wincing at the pain.

"What happened to you?" I ask, reaching out to heal her. She shakes her head, pulling her hand back before I can touch her.

"Don't," she warns me. "Doctor's orders. You need to rest and that means no legacies," she says. "I'm fine," she sighs.

"And the others?" I demand, noticing they're not in here. I'm not worried though; Maren's carefree attitude reassures me.

"Nine's fine," she rolls her eyes. "You'd healed him before you were beaten up yourself. Joseph was also cut up quite badly and they'd become infected too, so doctors healed him. He's ok now," she adds. I sigh in relief, glad that he's ok.

"The medics spent so much energy healing you and Joseph and John that they didn't have anything left for me," she rolls her eyes. "I just needed stitches and rest, but it's annoying," she says and I can't help but be amused by her petulant attitude.

"Sorry," I say bashfully. She shrugs, wincing slightly at the movement and I feel sorry for her. I know she hates lying around when there's so much to do and I wish I could heal her. But she's right about the healing. I'm way too tired to fix her up.

"What happened…once I was out of it," I change the subject, especially as I am curious about the events.

"Nine saved you and got you out of there," Maren summarises. "Joseph got me out of there after I kil- after I injured Setrakus badly," she frowns. "We only just escaped…we didn't think we were going to for a while. And even after we outrun the warship, we weren't sure if you were going to make it," her voice is quieter and I wonder just how bad things were when I was out of it.

"And…" I take a deep breath. "And Ella?" I hold my breath, hoping beyond hope that she's alive. If she's dead, I don't know how I'll cope.

"She's alive," Maren replies and I sag in relief. "But...she's not back to normal. She's…she still has Lorien or whatever inside her. It's taking her a while to adjust," Maren warns me. I nod, trying to remain serious but inside I'm still delighted. I don't even care what she's like now, she's alive and that's what counts.

"At least she's safe now," I reply. Maren nods, chewing on her lip. She looks troubled, upset, and I wonder what else is bothering her.

"You said…you said you injured Setrakus," I say softly and her face darkens.

"I thought I killed him," she snaps, angry with herself. "I really thought I did it, Marina, I thought I'd killed him. I got him right in the heart!" she scowls. "But he managed to get to the vats in time according to Ella. He's healing,"

"Vats?" I ask in confusion. She waves her hand impatiently, still angry.

"The vats that make the vatborns," she replies. "The chemical has various uses, mostly for making vatborns. But it also makes his Generals stronger and faster, and it makes him a better fighter. Ella said if he charges his vat with the Lorien he managed to catch, he'll be back to normal in a few days, maybe even stronger," she scowls. The earlier happiness I felt seeps away from me, replaced with a cold dread.

"But we have Ella," I say, almost desperately. "She has Dreynen. That must mean something," Maren shrugs, not looking hopeful.

"Sure it does," she snaps. "If Ella's allowed to leave the camp," I raise an eyebrow and she sighs, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Ignore me," she says. "I'm feeling sorry for myself because I'm bored!" she shakes her head. "Why don't you go and find Joseph? He was unbearable earlier," She offers. I have to admit, the idea is too tempting for me to stay here.

"Where _is_ he?" I ask. "I thought he would be here," She grins at the look on my face, her mood improving just a tiny bit.

"He's been with Henri and the others, planning our attack on the Capital. It's where Setrakus has been taken for safety," she explains.

"Thanks for catching me up," I get the feeling Maren's done talking. "The minute I'm fully recovered, I'll come and rescue you," I add and she grins.

"Please," she replies. "You're my only hope," I laugh and move away from the cot, leaving her behind. She shuts her eyes, but I'm not convinced at all that she's going to sleep. Probably going to think about everything.

There _is_ a lot to deal with right now.

I push the flaps of the tent aside, surprised at how quiet it is out here. The camp seems much emptier than it was before we left, when there were soldiers making preparations and bustling all over the place. My boots crunch on the frosty ground as I walk a few paces out into the open. Even though it's half its previous size, it's still huge, filled with the useful construction of poles holding up thick plastic slabs to make temporary shelters. Some are closed up with fabric sheets covering sleeping areas or changing areas. Other spaces have been opened up, for meeting spaces with tables piled high with equipment with soldiers grouping around, preparing their gear. They shoot me strange looks, almost as if I'm a miracle. I wonder how badly I was injured.

There are a few fabric tents standing out in the centre, one of them larger than others. I assume that's the Command tent for meetings, so I avoid it, going for one of the smaller ones to the side. I'm not entirely sure if Joseph and the others will even be in one of them, but it's a start. I crunch over the icy ground, my breath misting in the air in front of me.

"Marina!"

I barely have a chance to look up and then suddenly Joseph has teleported in front of me, catching me up. He kisses me quickly and then spins me around in the air. I laugh, shocked and amused by his reaction.

"Joseph! Stop!" I gasp between giggles. He sets me down, looking happier than I remember him being in a long time. My head spins slightly but thankfully he has a hold of me.

"How are you feeling?" he demands, his eyes running over me to make sure I'm not still injured.

"A bit dizzy," I roll my eyes and he grins sheepishly. "But I'm fine," I lie.

"Liar," his eyes narrow. "You feel terrible, don't you?"

"It's really not a big deal," I say quickly. He doesn't look entirely convinced, but he drops it. For now.

"I'm so glad you're ok," he says sweetly. "I was so worried about you. The whole journey, we made sure someone sat with you. I was terrified you'd die on us," he admits. I shake my head, linking our hands together.

"Well I didn't," I kiss him briefly, feeling conscious of the soldiers watching us. I want to enjoy our little reunion more but I can't; we're in a war after all.

"So, what's going on in the camp? Maren said you were planning for the attack," I get down to business at once, needing to know everything. I hate feeling out of the loop.

"Not much has happened," he shrugs. "We have to wait until everyone is present until we can really find out what's going on,"

"But do you know what's happening in the Capital right now?" I push. Joseph shakes his head, his smile fading, and looking more serious. I hate to see it but I need to know.

"A little," he says honestly. "The first wave moved in when we were gone, just as planned. It sounds hard… there are more pods than expected. But there are still teams making their way in, mapping out the pods and figuring out ways to disable them. Laws doesn't want to delay the second wave any longer – she wants us to go in before more pods can be installed," he summarises.

"It doesn't sound so bad then," I reply thoughtfully. "At the very least, it sounds more successful than our fight," I sigh

"Our fight was successful," he says gently. "We have Ella. We stopped the machine. Maren almost killed him. We saw his weaknesses and we pushed him to the brink. He's been forced to take time out to recover," he says. I nod in agreement because he's right. We almost died but we won that fight. I need to focus on that.

"I bet he's worried," he continues. "And we should feel stronger. With every fight against him, we learn more. We know that Pittacus is coming soon, whatever that means, and we know that the charm is broken. If we break him down enough like we did before, then we can kill him," he says eagerly.

"Especially with Ella's Dreynen," I say softly. Joseph nods, squeezing my hands enthusiastically.

" _Especially_ with that," he agrees. Talking about her reminds me of my desperation to see her, to speak to her after everything she's been through. It's been so long and I know she might be different, but she's still Ella. She'll always be like a little sister to me.

"Where is she?" I ask. Joseph pauses, lowering his eyes slightly.

"She's…she's with Henri right now," he replies. "Working on her new powers, trying to figure out what's going on with her," he pauses. "She's not really allowed visitors right now,"

"Why not?" I demand. "I'm not going to disrupt her! I only want to see her!" I protest.

"I know, I know," Joseph soothes. "But, you remember how they thought you were a spy when you first came here? It's the same for her. They want her isolated until they know what she can do and whether they can trust her," he says. I shake my head in annoyance, wanting to fight the system and go and find her, but I know I can't. Besides she could be anywhere.

"I hate this," I sigh. "The worrying. The waiting. I wish we just had a few hours where we didn't have to think about the war or Setrakus or meetings or Laws," I complain, not even caring about how whiny I sound. Joseph's face brightens up and there's a mischievous look on his face.

"Just a few hours, huh?" he raises an eyebrow. "I think we can manage that," I narrow my eyes suspiciously, watching him carefully.

"What are you thinking?" I say, feeling both suspicious and excited. His grin widens.

"Get changed and wait and see,"

Xxx

I stand by the edge of the river, my boots wet from the light frost coating the grass and the splashes of droplets from the stream. The river is starting to freeze up – the edges of the water are solidifying, crusting together to form an icy layer on top, even as the slow currents bubble and splash nearby. Beyond the river, there are fields and fields stretching out as far as I can see, mountains rising up the very distance, so far away they're just a dark blue smudge on the horizon. I can't see any cities or military camps or destroyed mogadorian bases. I can't see helicopters flying around in the air. I can't see tanks rumbling across the country towards a smoking city, half of its towers and skyscrapers ruined. All I can see are fields, the river and the darkening blue sky up above me. Wherever Joseph has teleported us too, it's far away from civilisation.

My breath fogs out in front of me in the cold winter air. It's absolutely freezing, even despite my thick coat. The wind is bitterly cold: whipping at my cheeks; threatening to tear my hat off my head; and numbing my face. I can't really feel my fingers and my head still aches.

But it's perfect.

"We could be on a different planet," I whisper.

"I know," Joseph stands next to me, our gloved hands clutching each other. "Is this what you were thinking of when you wanted a time out?" he asks, smiling. I nod, leaning into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Absolutely," I reply and he wraps his arm around me. "Best boyfriend ever," I say and he laughs softly. There's a few minutes silence, our fogged breaths mingling in the air in front of us. I take in a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air, the peace and quiet, the freedom. The joy of being with him, alone.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he asks. "When I was late to the Calling?" I shake my head, a smile forming on my face.

"I should have known back then that you were trouble," I say. He laughs again, gently squeezing my shoulder.

"I remember when you were called," he says, turning more serious. "I just remember thinking 'not her. Anyone but her'. It was stupid, I barely knew you at all…but I had been alone most of my life. You were one of the first people my age to talk to me, to smile at me. When you were chosen…it felt like the world was telling me I would always be alone," he says softly. He's never talked about our meeting and it's fascinating for me to hear.

"And then I was called," he continues. "It felt like an even bigger joke. The first time I would spend time with people my age would be the same time I was training to fight in the Games," he shakes his head. "I was so angry, Marina, so angry," he admits.

"You never seemed it," I look up at him and he smiles, almost sadly.

"I was a good actor," he says. "I was a mess, a real mess. I put on a front of being this happy kid always up for a laugh but I was as angry as Nine is. I was scared too, and lonely and I felt sorry for all the other kids in the Games," he sighs, his breath misting in front of him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I ask, feeling kind of sad. After all, I tell him everything. I want it to be the same for him.

"It was before we really became friends," he says. "It was during the time we were training. I channelled all my emotions into training and it worked," he shrugs. "I was ready for the Games. I was ready for revenge, I _wanted_ it," he admits.

"And then?" I push, wanting to know more.

"And then I met you for real," he shakes his head ruefully, a smile forming on his face. "You were so different from Maren and Nine and everyone else who wanted to fight and kill. You wanted to protect Ella," he smiles sadly. "You were everything I'd ever wanted in a friend," I blush a little at the look on his face.

"It was like all the anger, all the hatred and loneliness and negativity I'd always felt just seemed to disappear," he starts to blush too. "I was still scared about the Games, but it didn't matter so much anymore," he winces at his own words, rubbing his face in embarrassment.

"Are you saying you were so in love with me that I made you forget all the negatives?" I say, my voice light and teasing. He blushes more, but he's grinning too.

"Maybe I am, yeah," he replies. "For the first time there was a chance at a future, a chance at happiness with this wonderful person," he explains. I've never really heard him talk so much about his first feelings towards me and it feels special.

"The more I got to know you, the more I fell for you," he admits. "I liked it, every minute of it. It was almost intoxicating to care so much about one person, even though I never told you and even though I had no idea how you felt," he blushes more. "It was both terrifying and exhilarating," he admits.

"It was the same for me too," I say softly. He smiles, looking a little more at ease.

"Once I came to terms with my feelings, well, I could feel myself change," he admits. "The anger went for good. I didn't just act like the carefree guy I _became_ him. I liked being him," he admits.

"I like him too," I add and he grins.

"Maybe we've all been through a lot," Joseph looks away from me. "But I would do it all over again to get to where we are know and to be who we are now. It feels like it was all worth it," I squeeze his hands and he turns back to face me, vulnerable.

"Of course it was," I say. "Everything we've done was worth it. I wouldn't change a single moment," I smile sweetly at him. "I'm glad I spent it all with you,"

He bends down and kisses me. I close my eyes, feeling the familiar press of his lips, the familiar taste of him. Except it's different somehow. There's a fullness to it, a sort of appreciation, and it's as if we're kissing with our whole selves, if that even makes sense. I lose myself in the kiss, one of his hands lingering on my hip, whilst the other holds me closer. I run my hand up his front, along his shoulders, as if to make sure that this is real. It feels like electricity races through me, lighting every nerve on fire and filling me with an inner warmth. I twist my hands in his curls, and he kisses my neck. I kiss beneath his ear, and then his smile. We both laugh at the same time.

We're both enjoying this.

I have no idea what time it is. I have nothing but now. Nothing but here, and that is more than enough.

Eventually my arm slides down his arm to hold his hand and without a word, we start to walk along the river, our boots crunching in the frosty grass. I stare at the deep blue water, and there's a deep peace inside me for the first time in a long while.

"We all saw people in the dream," Joseph says, his voice soft in the winter air. "People in our dream,"

I remember very briefly that he told me of his parent's visit when we were in Ella's dream. He must have seen them when I saw Hector. It was an incredible moment, one that I'll treasure for the rest of my life. It was something I had needed and I hadn't even realised it. I was able to close another chapter in my life and move on. It meant I became free.

"I saw them," Joseph continues. "My parents,"

"And?" I whisper, turning to face him, eager to know what they were like. He's always had so many questions and never knowing them has always bothered him slightly. It's always been a mystery that he wanted solved.

"They were amazing," he replies, looking proud. "They died in the original invasion, fighting to protect our local town. They died for Lorien, Marina," Seeing his glowing face, I'm so relieved and pleased that they lived up to his expectations.

"They said that when they realised things were turning against them, they wanted to protect me and the other children where we were hidden in the town," he looks kind of sad for a moment, mourning the people he never really knew. "But they never made it to me in time,"

"What counts is that they fought for Lorien," I reply. "Their memory and sacrifice will always be remembered, always be honoured," I say softly.

"I had so much to ask them," he says. "There was so much to say. But they told me they were proud of me and that they loved me, and I was everything they'd hoped I'd be," I can see how much it means to him and I secretly thank Ella for giving him this.

"Of course you are," I reply. "How could they not be proud of you?" He smiles, looking peaceful, yet excited.

"I looked like my dad," he boasts. "But he said I had my mum's sense of humour," he adds. "They said we were so close to it being over. They told me that we would all be great Elders," his face practically shines.

"I think they might be right about that," I say slowly. Joseph looks away, his face peaceful. Happy.

"They liked you," he turns back to me. I blush at once, raising an eyebrow at him. I guess I never thought that I would be mentioned in their only conversation.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course," he shrugs. "You're a huge part of my life. Why wouldn't you come up in our conversation?" the way he says it so simply kind of makes me feel a little dumb.

"They really liked me?" I ask shyly. He grins, squeezing my hand excitedly.

"Loved you," he says. "My mum said I was lucky to fall in love with the right girl. My dad…well he gave me some good advice," he grins, not saying more. I don't push him for details. After all, he should have private father-son advice, even if it does concern me.

"I'm glad you had the chance to talk to them," I say honestly. "I'm glad you got to meet them,"

"Me too. It meant everything," he draws to a stop and I lean into him, wrapping my arms around him. His arms go around me automatically.

"I loved every moment of it," he continues. "But I won't focus on the past, on them. I know that's important," he adds almost sadly, and I kiss his jaw softly.

"It doesn't mean that you still can't enjoy the moment with them," I reply. "It doesn't mean you didn't deserve the chance to meet them, even if only once," he nods, kissing the top of my head.

"I know," he replies. "But I mean it. I won't let that change anything. I won't always think about them, I won't obsess over them. I mean it," He traces patterns on my back and I shut my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Just live in the moment," I reply. "I guess that's all we can do right now," Joseph tightens his arms around me, resting his head on my hair, as if agreeing me. I'm glad. Living in the moment is all I want to do. I don't want to think about a future or a past or anything else. I just want to live in the present.

It's perfect.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I thought it was time for some Navrina, and I put in some of Joseph's thoughts because since he's never had a POV, we've never really seen a hugely in-depth view of him.**

 **Please review!**


	46. Chapter 44 - We will rise

**Hi guys!**

 **Disclaimer - some words were taken from Mockingjay Part 2 film, as they were suitable for this chapter. These lines are not my work and I do not claim them to be.**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I love getting them and hearing feedback so every little review counts! Honestly, I really appreciate every one so don't hesitate to give one haha!**

 **So after the kiss, things will definitely be moving forward for John and Maren. It's definitely been a long time coming! xD**

 **So after this chapter, things are going to be very intense. Lots of action, lots of fight scenes. They'll be heading into the Capital, which is essentially the setting for the end of this story. In total there will be about 20-30 more chapters. I have the action sequences and end battle all planned, but not the aftermath and since I think we'd all like it if the characters were given proper endings (instead of the rushed one in the real series) I will make sure to make the end satisfying!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 44 – We will rise

 **John**

 _Screams fill the air as bombs rain down from the sky, hitting the ground with explosions that shake the earth. Smoke stings my eyes, blinding me, and burns in my throat. People rush by me in a panic, shoving against me as they flee to safety, and I have to fight to stay upright. Despite the crush of the crowd, despite the surge of people fighting against me, I continue walking down the long road. I head towards the huge looming temple above me, the marble red with the fires in the city, the braziers burning with an eerie light. Cannon fire races past me, sometimes singing my skin with its proximity, but I ignore it. I focus on my goal. I see him waiting for me, his staff in one hand and his sword in the other. He smiles when he sees me coming and then he turns and enters the temple. I go to follow him. I have to end this._

 _All around me the world burns._

I wake up.

I have that horrible feeling of disorientation, when you have no idea where you are or what's happening. My head is groggy and cloudy, even though my body feels well rested. I know instinctively that I've been out for a long time, maybe a few days even. It takes a while for my muscles to even respond to me but eventually I'm able to move my hand, twitching my fingers on the blanket. I try to shake off the cobwebs of sleep, but they cling to me, as if desperate to drag me under again. I refuse. I have to get up.

Opening my eyes, I'm greeted by the sight of a tent roof, the fabric stretched out and threaded with metal wires to keep the structure standing. Above my bed a lantern hangs from a rope, casting a bright spotlight down on me and I blink hastily, trying to get used to the light. I move my head on the pillow, taking in the rows of beds in this medium-sized tent, all but mine empty. There are a few small tables as well and the one next to mine has a full glass of water, making me realise how parched my mouth and throat feel. I sigh, trying to push myself up on my elbows and I'm surprised and alarmed by the effort that takes.

"Well, he's finally awake,"

Nine's voice greets me. I hadn't even realised he was here. I turn to see him step out from the shadows caused by the irregular lighting, and he stands by the end of my bed, crossing his arms. He grins at the look on my face.

"Byscoe," he says and I watch as a bird flutters onto his shoulder. "Go get Henri," His chimaera flies off at once, disappearing through a tiny gap in the tent's flaps.

"A bit of help?" I ask, my voice raspy and dry. He rolls his eyes but to his credit he comes over at once, easily settling me into a sitting position. I guess I should be relieved he doesn't say something sarcastic.

He steps back, watching me carefully. "Water?" He asks at last. I nod and he goes over to the bedside table, grabbing the glass and handing it to me. I take it at once, gulping it down, the cool water soothing my enflamed throat.

"So, where the hell you been these past few days?" Nine crosses his arms, getting straight to the point. "The others were freaking out, but not me. I knew you were just being lazy," I know him enough to tell that he's genuinely concerned. I owe it to him to tell him. Truth is though, I'm not entirely sure I want to talk about this right now.

"I was hit badly on the head," I say instead. "And you're asking why I was unconscious for so long?" Nine snorts, trying to act casual, but he's eyeing me up weirdly, as if I'm about to fall unconscious on him again or something.

"Marina almost got smashed to death and Ella _did_ die," Nine says snarkily. "And now they're both up and running around, whilst your lazy ass is still in bed,"

"Ella's ok?" I demand, sitting up straighter in bed. Nine nods, the sarcastic look wavering for a moment. For a second, he looks softer, even happy, before the smirk is back on his face.

"Yeah, she's ok," he says and his voice is softer. "Still possessed by Lorien but it's fading. She'll be normal…well normal _er_ in no time," I sigh in relief, leaning against the headboard in relief. I faintly remember seeing her wake up but I've seen so much since that it's not easy to remember what is real and what is a vision.

"What happened once I was out of it?" I demand. Nine shrugs, running a hand through his hair, looking a little unsure.

"Dude, I'm not even sure," he says. "It was chaos. I got Marina out when she was hurt and I missed the best of the action. Maren won't really speak about it either," he shrugs. I narrow my eyes, trying to ignore the confusing mess of emotions when I hear her name.

"Speak about what?" I demand and there's an edge to my voice. Enough for Nine to raise his eyebrows slightly.

"She thought she killed Setrakus," he explains, not commenting on my tone. "I don't know how she did it, but it sliced her and Joseph up enough that I don't really want to know. Maren kept insisting that she'd killed him. Said she got him right in the goddamn heart," I smile faintly, knowing just how determined and brave and strong she is. I can only imagine what she did to hm. I only wish I'd been there to see it.

"She didn't," I say. It's not a question, but a statement. "He's still alive," Nine looks at me curiously but doesn't question me.

"Yeah, he's alive," he sighs. "Gotta hand it to him for making it despite a hole in his chest,"

"Where are we now?" I look around. I think about getting out of bed but then I remember just how much effort it took to sit up. Maybe I should stay seated for the moment.

"Back at the military camp," Nine replies. "Adam and co. are here now so we were waiting for you to wake up so we can _finally_ get on with everything," Before he can continue and before I can press for more information, the tent flaps are pushed roughly aside and Henri enters hastily.

"John!" He's relieved to see me awake. "Finally!"

He looks awful. His face is grey and lined with exhaustion, and there's a dark shadow of stubble on his jaw. His hair is ruffled and his clothes are rumpled, as if he's been running around in the same outfit for the past few days. But his face lights up in a smile all the same.

"Hey," I say quietly, as he draws up a chair to the bed.

"So, what happened?" he asks at once. I hesitate, not finding the words automatically.

Nine stands stubbornly at the end of the bed, not moving. There's so much to talk about with Henri, but I don't want to with Nine there. It's not that I don't trust him, I trust him with my life, but I also want a serious conversation without jokes and sarcastic comments. I want to talk to Henri and _just_ Henri, like when he was still my mentor for the Games and knew so much. I know if anyone's going to know anything about what the hell just happened to me, it's Henri.

"Look, Nine, do you mind…" I trail off, not sure what to say. He narrows his eyes.

"Dude, I took watches to make sure you weren't going to die on us!" he protests. "Come on, at least let me stay!" I stare at him, not budging on this. I feel bad, because I understand wanting to know the facts, but I just don't think I can talk openly about whatever the hell I went through when he's hanging around.

"Nine, please," Henri says softly. "Why don't you go and alert Commander Bauer about John's state," He suggests. "Maybe tell the others too. I know they were worried," he adds.

"Fine!" Nine scowls, moving towards the tent. "This is so unfair, after everything I've done…" he continues to grumble as he shoves aside the tent flaps, moving out into the camp. I can hear his grumbling even as he disappears from view.

Henri turns to me, the smile fading from his face. Now that it's just us, I almost feel embarrassed. I do feel a little guilty about being unconscious for so long, especially when the others were apparently more injured than me.

"What's going on, John?" Henri asks softly. I know I should tell him about everything, but the truth is, I'm not entirely sure what to say. I don't know where to start, whether I'm even right. I struggle for words, failing to come up with something to say. Henri seems to sense my inner turmoil and he leans back in his chair, watching me attentively.

"Maren told me something interesting," he says at last.

"You talked about me with Maren?" I have no idea why that's the first thing that comes to my mind, but it's important.

"Yes," Henri nods, smiling slightly. "I was trying to find out what had happened to knock you out for so long. Maren knew the most," When he says that I get a weird warm feeling inside, as if comforted or reassured. It's so stupid, I know, but I can't help it.

"What did she say?" I press.

"That while she lost her legacies thanks to Setrakus, you still managed to keep yours," he says. "Is that true?"

I think back to that moment on the battlefield. It had been a mess, chaos. Everywhere I looked there was blaster fire and mogs were attacking us on all sides. I remember Maren being in danger and I knew I couldn't stay behind. I knew I had to do something.

"Yes," I whisper. "She's telling the truth," Henri nods calmly, his face not betraying anything. He doesn't say anything; he just waits for me to speak.

I take a deep breath. "I running to save Maren and I wished that we could have Ella's Dreynen to use on Setrakus so we could have our legacies back," I explain. "It was all I could think of. And then I felt this weird energy in me, but it was different from Lumen, more like how I feel when I use my healing," I can't explain it very well but I think he understands most of what I'm saying. I hope he does.

"And then I tried to channel this energy into my Lumen," I continue. "It was a desperate hope but it happened. I didn't lose my legacies. I had them all, intact and working. I wondered if Ella had woken up at all but she was still dead.," Henri watches me carefully, his face attentive. I fall silent, not sure if I want to continue. Even now, even after everything, it feels ludicrous.

"At first I thought it was Dreynen," I say. "But then I had another idea," I feel almost nervous about saying this outloud. I'm worried he's going to laugh at me.

"I think…I think I could be Pittacus," I finally say it.

He doesn't laugh.

"When I first developed healing, I just remember thinking of when Marina healed and how much I wished I had that," I explain. "Then I felt the rush of energy, and I could heal. It felt difficult, not very natural, not like how I feel when I use Lumen," I admit. Henri nods, not interrupting, just listening. It makes me feel better to see how seriously he's taking this.

"And then on the battlefield, I felt that same rush," I continue. "It didn't feel as instinctual, as natural, and like a part of me. It felt just as difficult and abnormal as healing. That's when I started to wonder if my legacy was because it _wasn't_ natural but, well, copying," I blush slightly. "Like Ximic," Henri nods, pursing his lips.

"Potentially," he agrees. I look down at the cover, picking lose a strand of thread.

"John," Henri says kindly. "I can tell there's more," I look up at him, reassured by his non-judgemental face.

"When I was knocked out, I saw visions," I admit. "Not of the past. But of the future…multiple futures. Of many possibilities that could come true. Setrakus winning, us winning, the whole planet becoming destroyed…" Henri looks at me carefully, not letting any emotion on his face.

"What else did you see?" He asks.

"Fire. The Capital was burning. That much was certain," I say. "I saw other things that weren't so certain. Some people died in some visions and then lived in overs. It was constantly changing…I wasn't sure which one was real and which one wasn't. I…I think Ella was there too," I admit. "I think she saw what I saw," Henri doesn't look startled, even at that. He just remains calm.

"She did mention seeing visions," he says at last. "She didn't say that she'd seen you there,"

I remember her presence, as I was watching the future with horror. She hadn't been there the whole time only at the beginning, but I remember her calmly telling me that these were only possibilities, that the future was not set in stone, that there were thousands of options left open. I remember her telling me my body was preparing for its new role, for its new power, even though she never said what it was. There was no way that Ella didn't know about my presence.

"What does it mean that I saw them?" I whisper, looking up at him. He shakes his head, looking slightly confused.

"I'm not sure," he admits. I don't know what to think. Maybe I should talk to Ella. If she's anything like her dream self, she'll know the answers.

"There was so much death, Henri," I whisper. "Everywhere I looked people were dead or dying. I couldn't help anyone. I had to keep going. And when I saw Setrakus, waiting for me, it felt like destiny," I admit, blushing at my words.

"It's because it most likely is," Henri leans forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "John, what you said earlier, about the feeling of copying a legacy, I think you were doing just that. I believe you do have Ximic. I think you are Pittacus. Whatever those visions were for, I feel they just make it even more obvious that you're him," I sit up straighter, not sure whether to feel alarmed at the possibility that I really could be Pittacus or just relieved that Henri believes me.

"Ella said Pittacus would soon reveal himself and I think he has. I think Lorien chose you on the battlefield after your dream with Ella," he says. "Lorien had chosen the Elders and it would make sense that it would choose Pittacus too," I nod, trying to appear calm, when my mind is spinning. I have so many questions, and I don't know where to start. Maybe once being the most powerful Elder would have been really cool, but now I just feel scared.

"Did Setrakus notice?" Henri continues, not letting me speak. "Did he notice that you had legacies when no one else did?" He asks me, his voice intense. I think back desperately. He had definitely noticed the fireballs when I lobbed them at him, but had he seen how close I was? Had he realised that I'd broken his power?

"I don't think so," I say slowly. "I think he was so distracted he didn't have time to realise," I say. Henri sighs in relief, leaning back in his chair.

"Your unknown identity as Pittacus is key," he says. "Setrakus cannot know who is Pittacus. If he does, he'll abandon any attempt to kill the other Elders, focusing solely on you. He'd be more likely to succeed if he had one target, instead of nine," I nod in agreement.

"It's good news," he continues. "Having Pittacus means we have a chance to kill him once and for all," he says in relief, almost as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do I do then?" I demand. "How do I practice Ximic?" I want to start right now, to see what new legacies I can emulate. I want to try it out, even despite how weary and exhausted I feel. But Henri looks around carefully, lowering his voice.

"We start with small things," he says softly. "Small legacies that won't be noticed. Only work on the big things when you leave this camp. Laws cannot know that you are Pittacus either," he warns me.

"Why not?" I ask. I know he and the others don't like her but she's still on our side, isn't she?

"Because she will do whatever it takes to convert Pittacus to be on her side," he says. "She may even keep you from the battle, no matter how important you will be at the end. No one but us needs to know about this for the moment," he says. I don't want to keep it a secret from my friends but I trust Henri. He knows what the right thing to do is.

"Promise me John?" he asks softly. I nod at once. He was there from the very start and is still here now, by my side. If I can't trust him, who can I trust?

"Of course," I say and he smiles in relief. I can see he's relaxing already, the knowledge that I'm Pittacus relieving him. He must have been as terrified as the others that Pittacus might have been one of the Elders that was killed. Although…

"Henri, how did you know about the Elders?" I ask.

"Ella told me about the dream when you were talking to new Garde members," He says.

"Is it a good sign that nine have been chosen?" I press. "Surely it means Lorien is preparing for us to rule?" Henri shakes his head, looking thoughtful.

"There have always been nine Elders, no matter what," he explains. "It's just tradition. No matter what's happening on Lorien, it's always been that way," I feel slightly deflated, having through the Elders were a sign of our success.

Henri continues talking, not noticing my mood. "Ella also told me a few other things," he adds carefully. "That she was able to bring back some people, temporarily," I can see what he's trying to get to at once. I don't feel awkward, not like I did earlier. I'm not worried about talking about Sarah with Henri.

"I saw Sarah," I confirm. Henri looks at me carefully, as if unsure of what to say.

"And?" he finally asks. I shrug, pulling at the lose thread in the blanket more.

"It was nice," I say, the words not really conveying how I felt. "I didn't…I didn't feel guilty or upset when I saw her, if that's what you mean," I pause. "I just…I felt nostalgic about a time that had gone. I felt sad thinking back on how things used to be," I admit. Henri nods, a tiny smile playing on his face.

"I think…seeing her proved what I'd thought for a while now," I admit at last. "I've moved on, Henri. I miss her and I'm sad about her death, but it doesn't eat me up inside. Not like it used to," His smile widens and he looks relieved.

"Well that's good," he says. "I have to admit, I was worried about what seeing her might do to you," He admits. He looks like he's about to say something else when the tent flaps are shoved open, someone marching in. I sit up straighter when I see her enter, and I feel a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Maren!" I sound terrified.

She stands in front of the bed, looking intimidating in a black jacket and combat trousers. I can't help but notice how beat up she looks with bruises and partially healed blaster burns scattered over her face and collarbone. She looks tired too, as if she really should be resting right now, but knowing her she's probably ignored doctor's orders. She glares at me for some reason and while I _am_ terrified, I'm also kind of entranced by her. I can't help but think of that kiss. I really want her to kiss me again.

"You took your time," she snaps. I don't even know why she's angry with me.

"How did you know I woke up?" I ask. It's not important but I'm hoping it'll distract her from her anger.

"Nine told me," she raises her eyebrow. "Does it really matter how I found out?" she demands. Henri shifts awkwardly.

"Right, well, I'm off," he says, the coward. He doesn't seem to be in the mood to deal with this. Maren scowls more, putting her hands on her hips as Henri slips out of the tent, shooting me a grin as he goes. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Anything to say?" she demands. "I think we all deserve an apology at the very least," she adds before I even have time to talk.

"Sorry," I say at once. She doesn't look convinced, tapping her foot impatiently.

"So, um, why exactly are you angry?" I ask tentatively. She tries to maintain her scowl but then she sighs heavily, rubbing her face wearily.

"Because you made me worried," she says. "We had no idea what the hell was going on with you or when you were going to wake up!" she snaps. "And all this time, we've been trying to plan an attack on the Capital, not even knowing if you're coming or not! You were being inconsiderate!" she rants. I can't help but be kind of touched in a weird way that she was angry with me for making her worry. I also know her well enough to know she's not _that_ angry at all.

"Sorry," I grin sheepishly. "I didn't particularly want to be out for a few days," I add. I can tell her anger is disappearing, even despite her best attempts to keep it up. It's cute.

"Yeah, well," she huffs. "I'm still annoyed," she narrows her eyes, as if to emphasise the point.

"Of course," I nod solemnly. "Look, the reasons I was out for so-"

"I know why," she interrupts me. I stutter to a stop, shooting her a weird look.

"Erm, how?" I ask.

"I listened to you and Henri," she says, looking a little embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to at first!" she says when she sees my face. "There were some soldiers lurking around and, well, they disappeared when I turned up. I thought I would hang out to make sure no one else overheard and then…well I kind of couldn't help myself," she says. I raise an eyebrow at her and she crosses her arms, turning defensive.

"Well, I think I had a right!" she protests. "I mean, we went through hell trying to get you all back safely, especially when you were out of it and Marina was close to dying, so the least we deserve is-" she rambles.

"Maren, it's fine!" I interrupt her, trying not to laugh. She stops, looking at me carefully, as if trying to see if I'm playing her.

"I'm glad you heard," I add. "Honestly, I didn't want to have to explain it all over again and anyway, you deserve to know," She relaxes a little and I honestly wonder if she was worried about me being annoyed with her.

"Oh, that's good," she smiles softly.

"Just, I'm not sure you can tell anyone else about…well about everything," I say. She shrugs, looking less concerned.

"Sure I won't," she agrees. "Who am I going to tell…Laws?" she snorts and I grin at the look on her face.

"So, did you just come to shout at me?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, there'll probably be a meeting soon. Commander Bauer has been trying to push it forward for the past few days so the moment he knows you're awake he's going to hold one. Think you can make it?" she asks. I nod, not telling her that I still feel like shit and just want to sleep.

"Yeah, why not?" I sigh. "What's it about?"

"Probably our attack on the Capital," she says. "As soon as we're all strong enough, Laws wants us to head out. It's probably last minute details we're going through," she explains.

I know we're in a war and I've been out for a while so I should find out what's going on, especially with a meeting coming up. But after the battle and seeing the visions the last thing I want to talk about are more fights. I don't want to talk about a war. I can do that with the others. I know for a fact that there won't be many, if any, opportunities to talk to Maren alone in the next few weeks and I want to take advantage of it if I can.

"Did you hear me talking about Sarah then?" I ask. She shifts uncomfortably, her cheeks turning a bright red. She doesn't blush often and when she does, it's cute.

"I didn't think you were going to talk about her. I should have known," she rolls her eyes. "Sorry, I shouldn't have listened in, it was private,"

"I'm glad you heard about that," I say honestly. "It's true. Everything I said," Maren looks at me carefully, as if trying to see if I'm telling the truth.

"Well, I'm glad for you," she says, sounding a little awkward.

"And well, you know the kiss…" I trail off as she shifts awkwardly, looking like she wants the ground to swallow her.

"I better go and tell the others about the meeting," she says, turning away to go. I want her to say, I want to talk to her, but I know her well enough to know that I shouldn't push it.

"Wait, Maren!" I call before she goes. She turns, watching me carefully, guarded. As if I'm honestly going to turn her down or something.

"I'm glad you kissed me," I say. "Honestly, I'd wanted to do that for a while. I'm just glad that you made the first move," I smile fondly, trying to make her see that I am telling the truth and not playing her. She watches me carefully and then she smiles softly, relaxing slightly.

"I'm glad too," she says.

"We can do it again, if you want," I try to lighten the mood, but being completely serious too. Her smile widens slightly, as she gains more confidence.

"Don't get distracted, Smith," she replies. "We have a war to win," She leaves the tent before I can reply. I lie back on the bed with a stupid smile on my face.

She didn't say no after all.

Xxx

It takes me longer than I imagined to get out of bed, and then change into clean clothes. I'm shaking a little towards the end and I wipe the sweat off my forehead, shocked and unnerved at the energy it took. I sit on the bed for a moment, just catching my breath. I hope this sudden weakness will soon disappear, especially if we're leaving for the Capital soon. I wonder if it's got anything to do with Ximic and my body's reaction to it; it might have taken more energy than I would have thought to use it. Shaking off the thought, I push myself to my feet, trying to ignore a twinge of pain in my chest. I need to act normal; no one can know how fragile I feel right now.

By the time I've walked the short distance over the frosty ground to the meeting area, everyone else has already turned up. We're in one of the open spaces of the camp, sheltered by a thick plastic sheet lashed onto some metal poles to form a plastic canopy over our heads. A large oval table dominates the area, a flat screen spread out on the surface with a weird box-like gadget nearby. There are a few chairs close to the table, and a few trunks and filing cabinets nearby bursting with papers and maps. I want to take a closer look but I decide to do it later, when it's emptier.

My friends stand in a group, talking in hushed voices. Adam has joined us, and I make a mental note to catch up with him later, when everything's settled down slightly. Maren's eyes flickers over to me as I approach and she smiles once, before continuing her conversation with Adam. I guess whatever is going on between us is going to have to wait until later. I'm slightly surprised to see Ella hovering near the group as well, her eyes and skin still glowing slightly. She sees me coming and I almost get a shiver down my spine as our eyes lock, as if she's in my mind for a moment. I have a feeling that we're connected somehow, maybe because of our connection to Setrakus or Lorien. Whatever it is, it unnerves me, and I look away.

"He's finally here," Joseph says as I turn up. "About time," I shoot him a look and he grins cheerfully, looking relatively carefree. Close to him, Ella hovers, not appearing to fit into the main group. Despite the weird connection and her eerie presence, I still feel sorry for her.

"How are you feeling, El?" I ask her.

"I'm ok," she replies softly. "Just getting used to things," I notice some of the soldiers nearby giving her a weird look and she shifts awkwardly.

"So, Lite-Brite, is this a permanent thing or can you turn it off?" Nine asks, overhearing our conversation. Ella blushes slightly and I remember briefly the hero-worship thing she used to have for Nine. His complaining must get through to her and I can see her shift in embarrassment.

"Lorien's fading from me," she promises him. "It's just taking it's time," Nine shrugs, grinning as if it's no big deal that our friend is being inhabited by some other-worldly entity.

"Well just remind me to keep sunglasses handy when you're around," he quips and she smiles more genuinely, her posture relaxing.

As the others continue to talk amongst themselves, I take in our meeting area more. Henri and a few other mentors stand nearby, looking down at the screen on the table, but it's not them who really interest me. It's the military personnel opposite us. It's almost bizarre how there's a divide between us and them, even though we're all on the same side and fighting for the same cause. They outnumber is three to one, with the guards all armed, their rifles likely loaded and ready to fire. It strikes me how they've arranged themselves around their commander, who stands at the head of the table. They watch us carefully, especially Ella, and I can almost sense the tension in the air. There are a few other soldiers to the side, wearing a slightly different union, and talking calmly amongst themselves. I get a warmer vibe off them, and I feel as if I could trust them.

The Commander clears his throat and I take him in. He's tall and broad-shouldered with a cold and sculptured face. His hair is greying slightly and there are lines on his face suggesting he's not that young at all, but his physique is still strong and powerful. He wears a smart black uniform with so many badges and medals on it that I bet it must weigh him down. I'm surprised to see them; usually Loric soldiers don't have medals, it was never a huge deal in past battles, protecting your planet was reward enough, and besides Lorien's not been in many wars. I wonder if these medals are from recent battles and Laws has given them to him as a signal of her gratitude. Or to keep him on side.

Turning away from him, I look closer at the interactive screen with a map displayed on it. It's easily clear that it's the map of the Capital. There are hundreds of small pulsing red lights that must be the pods, activated and still lying in wait for some hapless team to stumble across them. As predicated, they're only activated in the outer circles – the inner circles, where all the mogs have been evacuated, are pod-free for now. That's our one advantage. Once we get to the same part of the city as the mog civilians there will be far fewer pods and obstacles to contend with – only the mog soldiers.

There are green dots on the map too, nowhere near as many as the pods, and they linger on the edges of the Capital too. Half have managed to get past the first few blocs, whilst others still linger in the first few streets. Black and blue dots pulse on the screen as well, and I have no idea what they mean, but there aren't nearly as many of those. The black dots are mostly in the centre of the city, with a few in the outskirts of the city, whilst the blue dots are haphazardly placed all over.

Looking up, I notice the Commander watching me. He nods when he sees me and I get a weird feeling of mistrust when I look at him. Before I can really understand why I feel that way, he turns away, towards the meeting.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Maren.

"Commander Bauer," she replies. "He's in charge of the invasion…and he's Laws' right hand man,"

"I think we're about ready to get started," Bauer clears his throat. "I'd like to introduce you to your chief in command, Anderson,"

He gestures and one of his soldiers moves forward. It's one of the men from the group to the side, the one that was slightly different from the usual soldiers. He's more superior; I can tell by the way he stands and moves. He's tall and well built, even more so than Nine, and I get the feeling he's had a lot of years in combat, obvious by the tough look on his face. Anderson stands next to Bauer, dressed in black combat uniform, with thick armour strapped onto his chest and back. He's got a gun strapped over his back and one hanging from his belt, along with an assortment of weapons. He takes us all in seriously.

"Squad 451," he looks around at me and my friends. "You're my unit," he gestures to a hard-looking woman standing next to his side. "Lieutenant Amir is my second in command,"

"This is Cleo, our director, and Asher and Blake, our cameramen," he gestures to the three people stood behind him, dressed in the same uniform. "Along with two more guards, this is now your squad," I want to question why there are cameramen and a director coming along with us but he continues talking, not giving me a chance to speak.

"Each of you are elite in some sort of combat," Anderson continues. "But we are not a combat unit. We're following days behind the second wave troops,"

Nine and Maren look like they're about to protest at once, but Commander Bauer shoots them a look so intimidating they shut up. I share their anger though. I want to protest and tell them that this is stupid. We're elite in combat, he said so himself, and probably better trained than most soldiers going into the Capital tomorrow. This is our war too and we should be at the front. Not hiding behind at the back.

"You're to be the on-screen faces of the invasion," The director, Cleo, speaks up. Her face is sharp and angled, with tattoos on her cheekbones and one side of her head shaved. "The star squad. Laws decided you are most effective when you're seen by the masses," she says.

"So we're not even fighting?" Maren can't control herself.

"You'll do whatever you're ordered to, solider, it's not your job to ask questions," Anderson replies sternly, and Maren falls silent, quietly seething by my side.

"Even though we'll be working on abandoned streets miles behind the first and second waves, I guarantee you, wherever they put us, it will not be safe," Anderson continues. "This is a war-zone. It's likely that we'll encounter both active pods and mogadorian soldiers,"

Lieutenant Amir steps forward, her lips pursed. "You're all considered high-value targets to the Capital," she says. "It's our job to make sure that you don't fall into their clutches," she says. I want to speak out and protest but I have an instinctual feeling that I should just remain quiet.

"Right," Commander Bauer steps forward, his cold eyes raking over us keenly. "This is the map of the Capital when it was last updated," he points to the interactive map on the table and we all peer in closer.

"The red lights are the pods," he says. "Our teams in the first wave have been working on deactivating as many as they can but there were so many that there are still hundreds left," he points to the green dots. "There here are the squads of the first wave. The second wave is moving in tonight and then you will join in a few days,"

"What are those?" Nine jumps in, pointing to the black dots. Bauer clenches his jaw but doesn't comment on Nine's interruption.

"Mog squadrons," he replies. "There are many smaller groups patrolling the outer regions that haven't been noted, but the black dots are the ones of considerable size. We are working on eliminating them for your arrival," I grit my teeth but don't say anything. There's no point trying to convince this guy that we could take down the mog squadron easily.

"And these are the Mogadorian warships hovering over the Capital," he points to the blue dots. "Their cannons have enough power to destroy the city and they will not shoot you down unless necessary. Nonetheless, it would be best if you remain hidden from them," he advises us. Anderson steps forward with a box-like device, with a few switches and buttons on it that mean nothing to me.

"Our unit has been given a Holo," he explains, placing the gadget down on the table. "It contains a map of the Capital and a listening of every known pod," he presses something and a beam of light erupts from the Holo. The holographic map of the Capital spreads out in front of us, rotating slowly, with flashing pulses of red where the pods are. There are hundreds.

"These pods can be anything," Amir takes over. "They can trigger bombs, to traps, to mutts. Whatever they contain, they are meant to kill you," she falls silent and I stare at the Holo and the flashing lights with a horrible sick feeling of dread.

"This is not completely accurate," Anderson adds. "Since we lost our last contacts in the Capital a few weeks ago, we have no way of knowing whether the mogs installed new ones. We will have to be vigilant at all times," he warns.

"We will be communicating with the troops before they head off tonight," Bauer straightens up. "I would appreciate it if you could say a few words for moral," the way he looks patronisingly at us, I know at once that he doesn't see us as soldiers but kids and ones who don't belong in a war.

"Of course," I reply, seeing as no one else is going to. Bauer nods, appraising us all, and I feel awkward, nervous even.

"Get some rest and prepare," he says. "This meeting is over,"

He turns and walks away at once, his men following immediately, their marching boots echoing in the silent air. Our squad stays behind however, talking amongst themselves in low voices, and I take them in better. The cameramen are identical twins; both have light brown hair, blue eyes and a serious face. But when they start to laugh about something they appear human. Cleo smiles despite herself, and despite her tattoos and shaved head, she doesn't seem nearly as scary as she did the first time I saw her. The two commanders, Anderson and Amir, don't smile or laugh, but with them I don't get the vibe that I got from Bauer. Sure they follow orders, but I also think they're very much on our side. I think we could trust them.

"This is so unfair!" Nine begins to rant. "We should be with the _first wave_ , let alone trailing behind the second!" he protests.

"This is just a way for Laws to show that she's more powerful than us!" Maren agrees, her face furious, and her fists clenched by her sides.

"At least we're still going to the Capital," Joseph offers optimistically but Maren's glare shuts him up almost immediately. We all edge closer so that our group is closed off from the mentors and our squad members, not wanting them to hear.

"That's not the point!" Nine rants. "We're elite fighters, he said so himself! We should be at the front of the battle, not trailing behind like cowards!" he snaps. I completely agree with him, even if I wouldn't express it in quite the same way.

"We've faced Setrakus, we shouldn't be hiding behind inexperienced soldiers," Maren agrees. "I say we go tonight by ourselves!" she suggests heatedly. Nine agrees at once but I role my eyes, half amused, half exasperated.

"We can't," I reply. They turn to me, Maren's eyes accusing and angry. "Not yet anyway," I add quickly.

"Not yet?" she raises an eyebrow.

"We wait until we get to the Capital," Marina has already seen what I'm getting at. "Then when we're in, we leave them behind. Laws won't find out until it's too late and she can hardly intervene at that point," she points out and I nod in agreement. Maren huffs, running a hand through her hair, and Nine scowls, but I can see they're won over for now. I understand their anger, I share it even, but there's no point shouting about it.

"Look, let's just enjoy the peace and quiet for a few days," Marina suggests. "Things are going to go to hell in the Capital and I think we all deserve a break," her eyes flicker to Ella quickly.

"Yeah, I mean, I'd kind of like to catch up too," Adam adds, having hovered on the edge of our conversation awkwardly. I agree with him, definitely wanting to catch up with him. Last I saw him, he admitted to killing his own father and that's not something you simply ignore.

"Come on, let's get some food. We can chat in the food hall," Marina offers sweetly. "And besides, you probably need some food John, you only just woke up," she says and I nod in agreement. Nine shrugs, grumbling under his breath, but he stomps towards the food tent all the same. No matter what's going on, food will always be important to him. Adam hesitates but then follows, stuffing his hands into his pockets with his shoulders hunched.

"Ella, you coming?" Joseph asks. Ella's been standing on the sidelines quietly, watching our conversation with interest, but when Joseph speaks she snaps to life. She nods, her eyes focused on Maren.

"I know you're angry at me," she says. "I know you think I was unfair to you," Maren looks like she's about to protest but Ella speaks before she can talk.

"I didn't show you anyone you loved because you didn't need it," she tells Maren cryptically. "You weren't about to give up. You didn't need convincing," she says. Maren stares at her, kind of stunned, and then Ella turns and walks after Nine as if she didn't say the most mysterious thing ever.

"Come on, let's go," Marina breaks the silence, nudging Joseph, and the two trail off, both looking confused and a little freaked out. It's going to take a while to get used to Ella's new persona.

"What was that about?" I ask Maren. She shakes her head, looking shocked, but there's a small smile on her lips nonetheless.

"Nothing," she says. "It was nothing,"

Xxx

I stand on the stage in front of the huge crowd of soldiers, all staring up at me in anticipation. A screen is lit up behind me in the dark night sky, as tall spotlights illuminate the army camp, highlighting the huge mass of people standing in front of me. In an hour, they'll be heading out to the Capital, and in a few days, we'll be following them.

In front of all these people, my stomach fills with nerves and I can feel my mouth drying up, nerves racing through me. Nearby Maren, Nine, Joseph, Adam and Marina stand on the stage, but they're only here for moral support. They made it perfectly clear they were not going to say anything and it was all down to me. Commander Bauer stands nearby as well, having already said a few words to the troops, but apparently it's my moment now. Staring at all the soldiers in battle gear, their serious faces staring back at me with their weapons strapped onto their backs and belts, really strikes me. This is happening.

"I'm John," I clear my throat, ignoring Nine's snicker form nearby. "I'm a soldier, like all of you, so here's what I know," I decide not to follow Bauer's advice on what to say. I decide not to be extravagant with my language but straight to the point. I decide to tell them the truth, the whole truth. They're about to face it soon. They deserve to know everything.

"For the first time in a long time we're standing together, all of Lorien united," I speak out, my voice echoing in the dark night. "Citizens from every city all over Lorien are standing here tonight with the same goal. From what I see here, we've already made history," I declare. The crowd breaks out into cheers at once, and they start to clap too, a few even throwing their fists up in the air. I can see my words are already having a bigger impact than Bauer's before me.

I hold my hand up and it goes silent. "History doesn't stop to celebrate," I continue. "We're facing an enemy that will not change and will not surrender," I say.

"Setrakus Ra has pulled back his troops to fortify the centre of the city. Only a few regiments remain in the outer circles but they are small and weak in comparison to the main force in the centre," I can see Bauer shift, and I know he's not happy that I'm telling them all this. But I believe they deserve to know it all.

"Setrakus has evacuated Mogadorian residents from the outer blocs and into the centre," I continue. "These civilians will be confused and desperate and they are not our enemy. You are under order not to attack them," I expect protests and shouting but it's pure silence. Whatever Adam's been doing to convince them that not all mogs are our enemies, it's worked.

"Furthermore, we're deploying medical brigades to help anyone in need," I continue. "We've talked about being better so now we need to prove it. We need to show the Capital who we really are," There are a few cheers but mostly they listen in, eager to hear what I have to say. The words come naturally to me, even though I haven't planned this at all. It feels easy, natural.

"To slow our advance, Setrakus has built a minefield of traps," I gesture to the lit-up screen behind me, showing the map of the Capital with the pods. "And lethal devices called pods. These are sadistic inventions of Gamemakers supposed to make sport of our deaths," I say.

"They have only been activated in the outer circles, where the city has been completely evacuated. Once we reach the inner circle, where mog citizens are currently hiding, we will be through the worst of the defences," I explain.

"Once our armies make it past the defences and pods then we will converge as planned at the centre of the Capital at the Training Centre, where we will not just break the chains shackling the city but the whole of Lorien," I declare and the crowd bursts into cheering and shouting.

"If we die," I declare over the cheering. "Let it be for a cause and not a spectacle! If we succeed let it be for all of Lorien and let it be forever!" I continue and the cheers get louder, the reaction more emphatic. I can feel myself growing more confident, powerful even, as I stand in front of them all.

"Yes, we've already made history," I nod and the crowd falls silent, listening eagerly. "But the future, our future, starts tomorrow at dawn when we march together into the Capital,"

* * *

 **Just for some information: Squad 451 is – Maren, John, Nine, Marina, Ella, Joseph and Adam. (Sam and Alicia are not qualified in the field to join them). Also joining them are: Anderson (leader), Amir (second), Asher (Cameraman 1), Blake (Cameraman 2), Cleo (director) and two other soldiers.**

 **Next up the battle begins!**

 **Please, please review! :D**


	47. Chapter 45 - Final Approach

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I love to read what you have to say and to hear what you think about the story! Please keep them coming because I love them!**

 **Answers to reviews –**

\- **Maren had two sisters: Catia and Lilia. Catia was executed and Lilia is still a hostage of the Capital.**

\- **Nine/Ella interactions will be included because I love those two!**

 **So sorry about the small delay but here is the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 45 – Final Approach

 **Marina**

The truck rumbles over the uneven ground, knocking us into each other as we huddle down in the back. Apart from the engine and loose objects rattling around on the truck's metal floor, it's silent. There's also the occasional clinking as a barrel of a gun or a weapon hits the side of the truck, followed by a shuffling as someone readjusts their equipment. We try to stay as low as possible in the large boot of the van, crouched down behind the high front seats so that we can't be seen from the truck's large windscreen. I doubt any mog soldiers will stop us to inspect the van – the second wave was supposed to clear out any mogs in the outskirts – but if we come across any, Anderson was eager to hide our identity. He doesn't want our enemy to know we're coming.

Anderson, Amir and Cleo are at the front, as we drive slowly across the uneven terrain to the Capital. The rest of our squad is huddled at the back and it's a tight squeeze; Maren's elbow digs painfully into my side but when I shift slightly, I just end up getting jabbed by Joseph's gun. Opposite me, Ella sits silently, her eyes shut as if she's asleep. I don't think she is though. The closer we are to the Capital, the more she seems to withdraw and huddle down and sometimes her eyelids flicker. Two soldiers sit on either side of her and I can't figure out if it's a protective measure or defensive. I guess I should just be grateful Laws even authorised her membership in our squad.

Despite the thick uniform of thermal t-shirt, jacket and combat trousers, I still shiver, partly from cold, but mostly from fear. Joseph silently wraps his arm around me, warming me slightly, and I move closer to him in response. I nestle my head in the crook of his neck, comforted by his familiar scent and his regular breathing. At least I have him.

"We're approaching base," Cleo leans over from the back, looking down on us. "Squad 223 contacted us and said it's all clear, but you should stay hidden a little longer," she says. Maren sighs audibly next to me but doesn't say anything.

"The plan is to meet the soldiers guarding the wall where we can analyse the pods in the next few streets," Anderson speaks up, his voice filled with authority. "That's how we'll move into the city. Move forward, stop and plan every few streets," Nine scowls, squished up right next to the door, and looking angry.

"It's going to take forever," he complains.

"It's either that or we get killed by a stray pod," Anderson replies. "Your choice,"

Nine doesn't reply. He knows that Anderson's plan makes more sense but it doesn't mean he's happy about it. He's always been the impulsive one and making plans is never his forte.

We lurch over another pothole and I'm knocked into Maren. I shoot her an apologetic look, wishing we were there now. We've been in this truck for hours and I'm cramped and sore, and sick of being shaken around. This isn't what I had in mind when I knew we were going to attack the Capital. The truck bounces over more uneven ground and it feels as if all my bones are being shaken in my body.

"Right," Cleo leans over the back of the seat, looking down at a clipboard in her hand. "We'll be getting there very soon, so that gives us plenty of time to film a few shots that can be broadcast before it gets dark," she explains. I can already see some of the others, Nine and Maren, starting to look annoyed. They're not happy about being filmed; they want to fight properly, without distractions.

"Marina's got a bow and arrow, so it would make some great shots to show her shooting at a pod from a distance," Cleo says. "John, your Lumen would also make for a great clip too," she says matter-of-factly.

"Marina needs to save her weapons, not waste them for clips," Maren snaps, the frustration barely suppressed in her voice.

"We have enough spares," Cleo gestures to the boxes of supplies at the very back of the truck. "One or two arrows won't hurt," But she makes a note on her paper all the same. Maren clenches her jaw but doesn't say anything.

I share Maren's anger. None of us wants to be filmed fighting. We've done that enough times and honestly, what are a few more clips of us going to achieve at this point? Part of me wonders if Laws is doing it so that we're kept behind the action, and behind the chaos – she can always keep track of us that way.

"What we want to do is show at least all of you at some point," Cleo continues, oblivious to our moods. "Even Adam and Ella, although they won't be the common stars for various reasons," Adam rolls his eyes nearby, but Ella doesn't say anything; she just keeps her eyes shut.

"How long do we have to do this for?" John asks patiently, not seeming to share the underlying frustration boiling up in the rest of us.

"Until the first or second wave reaches the inner circle and it's safe for us to proceed forwards," Anderson replies sternly.

"You do realise that we're meant to fight Setrakus, right?" Nine demands, unable to control himself. "We have to face something ten times deadlier?" he protests.

"Which is why we're being so careful now," Anderson replies calmly from the front.

"What do you mean?" Nine narrows his eyes, as if we're being tricked.

"We need you alive to fight Setrakus," Anderson elaborates. "We don't think you're precious, we know you're strong fighters, but we need you to be in the best condition when you face Setrakus Ra," he replies. It makes sense. I understand why they're doing it, but it still doesn't make me feel better.

"We will be," Nine replies firmly.

Anderson begins to slow the truck down and the bumpy rhythm evens out, as it crawls over what sounds like gravel. I can hear some shouting from outside, but it doesn't sound threatening, but welcoming. The truck slowly ambles down the gravelly road, sometimes hitting a pothole or rock on the road and knocking us around. Amir and Cleo shuffle around in the front, gathering up their possessions, and I straighten up slightly, feeling my back ache from being in one position for so long. Next to me, Joseph moves too, making sure he's got all of his equipment on him.

The car slows to a stop with a screech of brakes and then the engine cuts out. Without the noise constantly droning in the background, I can hear footsteps on gravel outside and then someone bangs the side of the truck loudly, making me jump. I can hear shouting and laughing from outside, and it sounds like a welcome party, not an attack group. Anderson rolls down the window and I can see a shadow of a person standing nearby.

"No cameras?" Anderson demands. "We don't want the mogs to have eyes on us," I can't hear the reply, but it must satisfy Anderson as he rolls the window up. He turns around in the front seat, his dark eyes watching us sternly.

"Look, I get you're not happy about this," He says quickly. "But these men out there have been here for a few weeks and trust me, they've seen some real shit. Don't act like a kid throwing a tantrum and grow up,"

Before anyone can reply, Anderson turns around and opens the door, stepping outside. Cool air floods through the opening, as he greets someone close by. Cleo and Amir slide out of the front too, slamming the door shut behind them and leaving us stuck in the back. I can hear them talking and laughing to someone outside, and stuck inside, I want to see what's out there, what kind of base they've set up. I fidget, eager to move, as I hear footsteps crunch outside, heading to the back of the truck to let us out.

"He's right," John says in the silence. "We can't always get our way. And they're trying to help us. Whether we like it or not they're our squad now and we stick together," he says. Nine scowls, setting his jaw, a rebellious light in his eyes.

"We've got to inspire people to fight for us and Lorien," John continues, looking straight at Nine. "They've done a lot for us, Nine," he gives him a pointed look and Nine sighs, not exactly convincing me.

"Whatever, let's just see what we're facing," he says.

The back doors open just as he speaks and one of the loose crates tumbles out onto the ground. Someone laughs as they pull the doors wide-open, cold air and light pouring into the dark space. I wince, blinking hastily as I try and get used to the change of light, as a light breeze refreshes me after hours of being in a musty cab. I can sense people leaving the back of the truck, with more space to move and the sound of boots crunching on rough ground. I grab the strap of my bag resting on my lap and then someone has a hold of my arm, carefully leading me out of the back. I blink as I step out into the open, taking a few steps away from the truck and staring at the scene in front of me.

What I see shocks me.

When I was last in the Capital the skyline was filled with glass skyscrapers soaring into the sky, their glass sides glinting in the sun, with marble temples and palaces looming above the smaller buildings below. The inner circle filled with its governmental buildings, great libraries and hospitals, the training areas for mog soldiers, the huge stadiums for the Games…they would all dominate the skyline of the city. The training centre was an impenetrable building, dwarfing many of the smaller governmental structures nearby, whilst the temple of Setrakus loomed high above the city on its marble foundation. Further out from the inner circle, small green parks were dotted around the city, and bustling high streets filled with shops and restaurants were obvious even from the tallest building. There were rows and rows of neat and orderly houses and apartment blocks at the edge of the city and surrounding the whole city was that huge marble wall, gleaming white in the sun, with the iron gates barred and impenetrable.

The wasteland in front of me isn't the Capital I used to know.

The skyscrapers and great buildings still loom in the air, and I can still faintly see the intimidating shapes of the Training Centre and the temple far into the distance, along with other parts of the inner circle. But I can barely see them through the haze of smoke lingering in the air. It's the outer circles of the city that have been hit most badly. The wall that protected the city has a huge hole blown thrown it, leaving the edges around the hole jagged and sharp, with some rocks precariously close to falling to the ground and crushing whoever dares to walk underneath. Through the huge hole, there leads a road straight into the Capital, with two huge mounds of rock and rubble piled up on both sides. Through the huge gap I can see the first former orderly row of houses has been destroyed; some houses are still standing, whilst others have been blown to bits, the rubble scattered onto the streets. Smoke rises from the city and I can see some fires still burning faintly in some places. I'm too far away to see how bad the damage is close up but it appears as if the whole place has been deserted.

"Shit," Joseph whispers next to me. I nod silently, taking his hand in mine. Before I was terrified of entering the city, thinking of my time as a prisoner. But the place in front of me doesn't even look the same anymore. How can I be scared of something that's so different?

"Our base is this way," one of the soldiers nods towards the wall. "Come on, we'll get you prepped up and then you can go on your way,"

The soldiers guarding the wall walk on ahead, talking easily with Anderson and Amir. They've definitely met before, and probably worked as a team too by their easy conversation and behaviour. I take in the soldiers worn and torn uniform, and the way they look around nervously, as if expecting mogs to jump out and attack. They clutch their guns in their hands, the ones on the outsides looking around, aiming their guns at invisible enemies. Mogs won't come of course. They've all clearly been cleared out of this area. What used to be the main road to the Capital is now so covered in dust from explosions and ash and constant movement of trucks and tanks that it's been torn up, with slabs of concrete broken in half or cracking. Nearby grass has been flattened and burnt and covered in ash, making it almost unrecognisable. I can taste the ash and dust in the air, but I try not to appear affected.

We head towards a small makeshift camp close to one of the piles of rubble. A truck lingers nearby, and I wonder if it's for an emergency getaway. A bed sheet has been tied up between some tent poles to form a feeble canopy and some soldiers sit underneath on some crates, passing a bottle back and forth. As we approach the soldiers, I can hear their hard and guttural accents, and I wonder whereabouts they came from.

"Yo, we got new ones wanting to go through!" One of the soldiers barks to the two under the tent roof and they look up in interest.

"Good luck, mate," Another soldier laughs, eyeing us up. I can tell he recognises us but he doesn't react with shock or joy or anything, which makes me kind of glad.

"Wondered when you be coming," One of them remarks, taking us in properly. "Heard you had other business…" he leaves the sentence open and I can see the curious looks.

"They did," Anderson says firmly. "It's been attended to and now this is their new mission," his words are final and I see the head soldier shrug calmly, as if to placate Anderson.

"Cool, cool, meant no harm… what you be needing?" He looks us up and down, at the big rucksacks strapped onto our backs. "Food? Ammo? We not got a lot," he says, gesturing to the small crates.

"We've got everything we need," Amir says politely.

"We're heading in as soon as possible," Anderson says. "We just wanted to suss out the situation from people who've been on the front line," The main soldier sniffs, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Don't know much me self," the main soldier shrugs. "Think some teams got past the first few blocs but ain't sure to be honest, mate,"

"You did that?" Anderson nods to the hole in the wall.

"Sure did," another soldier replies. "Only way to get in right now. Means we can monitor everyone going in. If a mog troop comes along, we'll know and we can warn about it," he explains.

"It's a good idea," John says absently. "At least we don't have to worry about having enemies at our backs," It's such a small statement and yet I can see the soldiers puff up with pride, looking pleased to have been complimented by one of the Elders. Sometimes I forget how much influence we can have.

"Get out the Holo," Anderson tells Amir and she does as he says. "We'll map out our route for the first few streets and then we'll go," I watch as the two of them set up the Holo, the holographic map appearing with the pulsing lights for the pods. They peer over it, their eyes running over the closest streets to us.

"Do what you want," the leader says. "Me, I'm just chuffed I'm not in that hellhole," he nods to the Capital. "We hear so many explosions and horrible things coming from there that we don't wanna know what's going on," he adds.

"That's probably smart," John agrees. The leader grins and then his eyes land on Adam, lingering at the back of the group.

"New pet or something?" he asks. Adam sighs quietly, and I can see he's trying hard not to come up with something witty to say.

"He's our friend," I reply. "He's done a lot for us," I add, my tone slightly defensive. The main soldier shrugs, perching on the edge of a crate.

"Curious friends you got," his eyes flicker from Ella to Adam. I bristle slightly but Joseph squeezes my hand, stopping me from saying anything. Not everyone will understand but it annoys me when they judge my friends.

Anderson and Amir continue to make a few plans, Cleo jumping in now and then with notes on filming techniques and camera angles, but apart from that it's silent. From what I can hear, there aren't so many pods in the first few streets but then it gets more intense. The soldiers on the wall watch us curiously, eyeing up Maren particularly. I think it's because she's so famous, more so than some of the rest of us. She glares at one particularly hard and he looks away, turning red. I can't help but notice John smile slightly.

"No pods on the wall?" Anderson finally turns to the main soldier. He shakes his head, taking another drink.

"We deactivated them all," he replies. "You're good to go,"

"Right," Anderson straightens up. "We've got a route for now. Follow me carefully and do not deviate from the path," he warns. He presses a few buttons and the holographic map disappears, but instead a small screen rises up from and an annoying beeping comes from the Holo.

"When the noise picks up speed, we're close to a pod," Anderson explains. "I'll be going ahead, followed by the camera crew and then you all," he points to us Elders. "Amir will be last,"

"Got it," Nine nods.

"When I say stop, you stop," Anderson orders. "Where I walk, you walk. Whatever I do, you do the same. It is crucial that you _do not deviate_ or abandon the group. Understand?" He looks around at all of us. Seeing the damage of the Capital and knowing what's out there and I don't want to disobey him. I nod and the others do the same, feeling as serious as I feel.

"Good," Anderson smiles briefly. "Let's go,"

Xxx

Anderson walks on ahead with the Holo held out in his hand, the continuous beeping one of the only sounds in this desolate landscape. The film crew walks on ahead, the cameras taking panoramic shots, as Cleo sometimes gives a small narration. I tune her out, focusing on the crunch of our boots on the dusty, rubble-strewn street, the cobbles torn up in some places, cracked in others. A cold wind plays with the few strands of hair that have escaped my ponytail, and I can smell smoke and fire on the breeze.

The Capital is empty. We're on a large, main street; it's taken us a long time to escape the initial maze of residential streets just beyond the wall, which looms up behind us and casts a shadow down on us. The streets are completely clear of life and are empty skeletons of what used to be there. Some parts of the housing row have been blown to pieces, with rubble littered all over the uneven street. Other houses are scorched black from fire and smoke, yet still stand. Cars and trucks have been abandoned, either overturned from possible explosions or still smoking shells. A nearby foundation has stopped running, and some weird stone-like formation has crumbled slightly, the rocks accumulated at the bottom.

Up ahead the beeping picks up and a small warning alarm starts to shrill; it's not loud enough to attract any nearby mogs, but it's enough to alert us of a pod. We stop at once as Anderson looks at the small screen of his Holo, trying to find out where the pod is.

"Up ahead," he points to the street in front of us vaguely. "Let's take cover,"

We jog lightly ahead, stopping when he gets to a stone monument made up of pillars of stone arranged in a star shape. Or it used to anyway. Some of the sharp edges are crumbling or broken off, whilst others have large fissures running down the side. As I get closer, I realise the monument is at the centre of a crossroads of different road.

"Marina," Anderson analyses the scene. "The pod is located to attack those who walk down that road. Shoot through those two buildings," I look at a large street directly opposite us that will continue our way into the Capital. It's lined by rows of houses and shops and Anderson points to the closest two, standing opposite each other.

"Ok," I grab my bow and arrow, choosing a normal arrow instead of one of my special explosive ones. I'll need that for later. I lightly run my finger over the fletching, taking in the target. I'm aiming for the space between two buildings and into a large street…it's an easy shot.

"Marina, over here," Cleo interrupts my thinking and redirects me, so I should shoot through a gap between the stone star. It must be more dramatic with this angle and shot.

"Asher, over here, and Blake you come here," she directs them so that they're either side of me, their cameras out and filming. I feel a little awkward as they watch me carefully but I take aim anyway.

"Good, whenever you're ready," Cleo says, eyeing up the angles.

I steady my aim, trying not to feel self-conscious with everyone watching me. I pull back and-

"Hold it," Cleo commands and I try not to let her see the frustration I feel. "Asher, a little closer," she says. I wait, my arm tense, as they fix whatever they're doing.

"Ok," Cleo says.

I take the shot.

For a few moments, it flies harmlessly through the air, sailing right through the centre of the gap between the two buildings. For a moment, nothing happens. Then there's a rush of sound and two streams of fire roar out from hidden cannons on the two buildings. Fire engulfs the street in seconds, covering every millimetre, and black smoke billows up from the ground as flames fly up in the air. I watch it almost curiously, when there's an explosion from within the fire. We all crouch to the ground instinctively, as a truck flips over in the fire, the petrol ignited by the flames. I watch as the structure burns, the fire still pouring from the cannons.

Then it suddenly stops.

There's a silence as we stare at the burning remain of the truck and the black smoke curling up in the air. I get up from my crouch, looking at the path ahead of us, obscured only by the disappearing smoke and the overturned burning truck. Anderson looks down at the Holo, flicking something, and then the normal beeping returns. I sling my bow back onto my back, as the others get up from their crouches, their faces grim.

"It's all clear," Anderson says. He looks up at the sky, which is starting to darken very slightly.

"I say let's get some rest now and start extra early in the morning," he suggests. "I don't want us facing any pods in darkness and I need to map out a new route," he says.

"It won't be dark for another hour," Nine points out, not entirely happy with this new plan. "We have time,"

"It could take us over an hour to get to another safe point," Anderson replies, firmly but not harshly. "Seems stupid when we have one right ahead of us,"

"I'd rather camp now," John adds. "It's too dangerous at night," Nine sighs but he doesn't protest anymore and no one else says anything. I guess after what we've just seen we know we can't just hazard a stroll down a street – we could end up hurt or worse.

"We go down there. It's the way we need to go," Anderson gestures to the two buildings I shot through, the smoke still lingering in the air.

"Is it safe to go past the pod?" Joseph asks nervously. Adam peers at it closely, not appearing as freaked out as the rest of us.

"Most mogs would plan to kill you the first time," he replies. "Not have two separate attacks. We like to go strong with our first shots," he says it so casually that it sends a shiver down my back.

"I'll lead," Anderson replies, heading first with the Holo outstretched.

We trail behind him, inching carefully past the burning hull of the truck. I'm petrified walking between the two cannons; despite Adam's reassurance, I almost expect them to go off again and burn us to a crisp. But they stay silent, not even omitting a tiny bit of flame or smoke as we go past. I don't realise that I was holding my breath until we get past the pod. Joseph smiles at the look on my face, as if amused, but I can see him relax as much as me when we get to safety.

The new road is the same as the last out; burnt out, empty, rubble everywhere…Anderson holds the Holo out in front of him, but there don't appear to be pods ahead of us. Either they've already been deactivated, which is likely thanks to the amount of rubble lying around, or the mogs didn't plant any after the fire. We don't have to walk far until Anderson moves to the right and I see the café he was talking about.

"Here's our camp for tonight," he says, smiling grimly.

I bet once it was so cute, with pink and white bunting around the outside, and stained glass. There are some metal chairs outside that have been wrangled by an explosion and glass has been blown out from the window, creating a light cover on the nearby pavement. We duck into the empty doorway; the door lies a few yards away. It's eerily quiet in here as I look around. Chairs and tables have been thrown into one corner and the glass counter has been smashed, plates thrown onto the ground and cups and saucers smashed in a pile. A TV on the wall has a hole smashed right through the screen.

"This is horrible," I whisper to Joseph.

"Some Mogadorians would come to cafes like these to watch the Games in groups," Adam appears next to me and I jump slightly. "If a death was shown on screen, you could get free coffee," he adds. I clench my jaw, trying to suppress my anger.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"You should know what it was like before it was destroyed," he looks around once again, sadly. "Then you won't feel so bad,"

Before I can reply, he walks away towards the back of the café. I stare at the place with new eyes, a shiver going down my back when I think of what it used to be for.

"Back here, there's a kitchen," Adam calls out as everyone else piles through. "There's a storage room right at the back with a door to the outside. Ideal for a hiding spot," he says.

Anderson nods. "Follow Adam," he instructs us.

We pick our way through the broken china and smashed glass on the floor, heading to the back-room Adam was talking about. We push past the door into the kitchen, which is surprisingly spotless, as if no one could be bothered to wreck this place. It's not too big; a few ovens and a fridge, with a sink for washing up in and a small table. It's eerily quiet and I pass through, feeling a little creeped out.

"Amir," Anderson calls to his second in command. "We'll try and gather whatever food we can. Everyone else go back and settle in," he orders us.

Following his orders, I push through the last door into the storage room. It's not huge, but it's warmer here and it feels safer without windows for mogs to peer into. No one would know we're in here unless they saw us enter or bothered to check. We all pile in, and Joseph and I settle down in one corner opposite the door. Ella sits opposite me, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees. Everyone else gets settled too.

Nearby Cleo is begins working on the clips we shot earlier today and I watch as she works on a small portable device. Her fingers fly over the touchscreen surface and I wonder if she's editing it or simply sending it to Laws to broadcast. I decide I don't want to know. I'm sick of this whole filming death charade.

Anderson enters the room with Amir. "There's not much and it's mostly perishable. Eat this for now," He chucks some oranges around and I catch mine, the fruit cold in my hand.

"We'll take shifts," Amir says. "Two on every watch to be sure. We'll take it in turns every night," she decides, without even asking us. It's kind of weird being ordered about so much. We're all so used to making our own decisions. I'm not entirely sure which method I prefer.

"I'll take the first one," Nine offers. Amir divvies up the rest of the shifts and I take the last shift, knowing I won't be asleep for long either. There's something so creepy about a deserted city and something so terrifying about knowing how vulnerable we are in a city of mogs. Add to that the pods on every street and this place is a death trap. The thought of the curling fire and exploding truck from earlier haunts my mind and I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself.

No. I won't be getting much sleep at all tonight.

Xxx

Ella shares my shift.

The others are fast asleep around us, Nine snoring peacefully in the corner. John and Maren are huddled close together, maybe for warmth, probably for another reason. Even Anderson and Amir have managed to fall asleep; I thought it was going to be impossible the amount of times they reacted to the slightly noise, reaching for their guns every time. The camera crew are fast asleep too, having finally edited and uploaded the clips to Laws and her team back in the base. Joseph lies close to me, his head resting on his rolled-up jacket.

Ella sits close to the door, her eyes shut. At first I thought she was asleep, but after checking, she told me that she was simply using her telepathy to 'sense' mogs. It's a new skill of hers apparently. However much it creeped me out, it's kind of cool to have a mog-sensing alarm system with us, especially when this room only has one exit. Her skin still glows with the power of Lorien, but the light is almost gone. I'm relieved to be honest; seeing her with the blue glow was eerie and a constant reminder of how different things are between us now. I want to be close with her like before but she seems so distant and it's like I can't reach her anymore. I sigh, shifting slightly and trying to focus on something more positive.

"How's your legacy coming along?"

I jump slightly at the voice, turning to see Ella's eyes are open and watching me calmly.

"Good, thanks," I stutter, mentally kicking myself for sounding so nervous. "It was a little difficult at first but it's getting much easier to handle," I elaborate. She nods, smiling slightly, and I seize the chance to speak to her alone. I've not had any opportunities till now.

"How are your powers?" I ask.

"It's hard to explain," she answers slowly.

"We've got time," I reply lightly and she smiles more genuinely.

"I guess we do," she admits. She goes silent for so long that I begin to think that she's not going to say anything but then she shifts, taking a deep breath.

"It was hard enough getting the legacies artificially," she begins. "When Setrakus aged me, although the legacies were mine and we're stolen from Lorien, it still felt wrong because I hadn't developed them in time, like you're supposed to. That made it ten times harder to develop and hone them…it's almost like they were struggling against me," she sighs.

"It's almost like they wanted to punish me for getting them earlier, even though it wasn't my choice," she summarises. I listen, fascinated as well as glad that she's finally talking to me openly.

"But then when Lorien… was a part of me, it was like all resistance was gone," she says. "More than that, I could do anything I wanted. Every power was mine, every ability, no matter how terrible, was mine," she looks at me, her face almost alien. "In that moment, I was the most dangerous person in Lorien and no one knew," I shiver at the look on her face.

"But you weren't," I reply. "Not to us," She shakes her head, sighing heavily.

"No, of course not," she agrees. "Besides it was only in the dream and when Lorien was a part of me that I was so powerful. When I woke up from the dream, I could still feel Lorien buzzing around my veins, but nowhere near as much as before. Ever since it's been fading. It's almost gone now,"

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask her hesitantly, because the way she's talking makes her sound sad, as if she's losing a friend.

"I guess not," she chews on her lip uncertainly. "It's just…it's like having all these abilities unlocked and handed to you, only for them to be taken away," she admits.

"Every single one?" I ask. "You're back to how you were before you d-died?" she shakes her head, looking almost apologetic at her cryptic talk.

"No, it's definitely easier to use my legacies and I'm still able to do some things that weren't possible before, like sensing mogs," she admits. "But I'm not as strong as I was in that dream. And I know that this strength won't last forever…soon I'll be back to normal," I don't truly understand why that makes her sad but I don't say it; I just try to empathise.

Ella sighs. "I guess I'm sad because I got used to all those powers and Legacy and it was like a part of me. And it sucks because we could have used them against Setrakus," she draws her knees up to her chin, looking so sad and desolate that it makes me feel really sorry for her.

"I think it's a good thing," I say carefully. "Setrakus uses augmentations to get his power, and if you did the same, then we'd be hypocrites," I explain. Ella shrugs, not looking too convinced and I try again.

"Besides maybe Lorien realises that you're strong enough with it," I reply. "Lorien knows you can take on Setrakus without any help," She looks up at me, almost shyly.

"You really think so?" she asks timidly and she suddenly seems so young.

"Of course I do," I reply, feeling more at ease with her. "You were able to use Dreynen on him when he never expected it. You destroyed his machine when we couldn't. And you used convinco on him multiple times. You didn't have Lorien then and you still beat him," I remind her. "I bet you can do it again just as easily,"

"Thanks," she whispers. She looks down at her hands for a long moment, staring curiously at the blue shine in her skin. Then she looks up at me, her face more open than before.

"It's hard to talk about it with others," she admits. "They'll never admit it, but they're scared of me. The officials didn't even want me to come,"

"But they did in the end," I reply.

She shifts uncomfortably, blushing. "I had to use convinco to make them let me come with you all," she admits. I laugh once in shock, clapping a hand over my mouth so as not to wake the others.

"Seriously?" I raise an eyebrow and she nods, wide-eyed. "Good for you," I grin. She starts to smile again, looking a little amused.

"You won't tell?" she asks.

"Course not!" I reply. "They were idiots not to let you come in the first place!" I add. She starts to relax, her smile widening.

"You should have seen their faces," she whispers. "It was so funny,"

"I wish I'd seen Laws' face when she realised what you've done," I say and Ella giggles.

"Me too," she admits, sobering slightly. "I haven't met her…but she doesn't seem so nice," she says diplomatically.

"You could say that if you were feeling polite," I roll my eyes. "She tries to control everything we do. She doesn't like that we have more power than her," I say.

"I don't think she has as much control as you all think she does," Ella says thoughtfully. "If you were all to go off in the next few days, there's nothing she could do," she explains. I shrug, drawing my legs up and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"I don't know if we should though," I say in a low tone, looking at our film crew and Anderson and Amir too. "Our squad…they're good people. They want to help…and I don't think they're like some of the others back at camp," Ella nods in agreement, her eyes resting on Anderson and the Holo lying close to him.

"Besides we can't leave without the Holo and we can't leave them here without it either," I add. "Both solutions would get people killed and we don't want that,"

"I agree," Ella replies. "I think it would be better to stay with them. All I'm saying is that Laws doesn't have to control you if you don't want her to. She only has power when people believe she does," she says.

"She's President of the Resistance," I reply, confused. "Of course she has power,"

"Does she?" Ella's face looks at me steadily, her eyes piercing. "Don't lie to yourself Marina," she says gently. She seems so different and I look away, feeling awkward and confused and conflicted. I can't help but think of when she was so young and my best friend…the girl in front of me seems a different person completely.

"Marina…" She must realise because she looks as sad as I feel.

"I know you're sad about…well about me," she says softly and I look away, embarrassed that she can read me so well.

"I just," I stumble on my words. "I'm not used to this new you. I'm used to you being younger than me and having to look out for you. It's going to take me a while to get to know the new you," I admit. Ella nods, looking almost sad.

"I won't ever be that little girl again," she says softly. "I won't need you to look out for me every minute of the day now…" she says and I nod in agreement.

"Things are going to be different, no matter what we both want. We have to accept that and move on," she says almost sadly.

"But that doesn't mean that our friendship before meant nothing," she says softly. "That doesn't mean I'm still not your little sister, even if things have changed," I get a lump in my throat and even a few tears burn in my eyes at her words.

"I still see you as my older sister, Marina," she says quietly. "I'll always remember you as the girl who first looked out for me in the Games. No matter what… I always will," she promises.

I get a lump in my throat at her words and then impulsively I move over to her, as she holds her arms out for a hug. I pull her close, not quite used to how her face is on the same level as mine, and how she's stronger than before. But she's still the same Ella, just a little older and a lot wiser. I don't know how long I hug her, but I feel so much better than before, and judging by the tight grip she has on me, I think she feels the same way too. I eventually pull back and I can even see tears in her eyes. She looks so young and vulnerable and it reminds me of when she was younger and smaller. I was stupid to think she was different. I was an idiot.

"I was wrong," I tell her. "You were right. No matter what happens, we'll always be family," I grip her hands in mine. "Always,"

Xxx

The next day I feel more optimistic and hopeful. Maybe it's the sun shining up in the sky, making even the smoke clouds hovering over the Capital seem less ominous. Maybe it's clearing the air with Ella and knowing that despite everything, there's still a chance for our former friendship to be restored, maybe even strengthened. As we pack up our camp and set out on our next route, I don't find myself lingering on the destruction of the once-beautiful streets nor do I focus on the beeping of the Holo, a constant reminder of the threat of the mogs.

I feel hopeful. I start to think things might finally go our way.

"You're in a good mood today," Joseph comments at one point, as we march down another long road.

"I know," I reply.

"Why's that?" he asks, smiling. I shrug, swinging our hands, the sun shining down on us.

"I don't know," I say. "I think…I think it's just worth enjoying life while we can. It's not going to be this quiet forever," I say and he grins.

We spend the next few hours walking. Wherever we go there's destruction: windows blown out, buildings half-crumbling, vans and trucks overturned in the streets, fountains or monuments half-destroyed or blow to bits completely. I get used to the taste of dust in my mouth and ash in my eyes and the stench of burnt remains. We head down the main streets, sometimes ducking into crumbling entrances of cafes or shops when we think we hear mogs appearing close to us. But every time it's just our paranoia kicking in and there's no threat of mogs nearby. Once a ship flies above us, casting a huge shadow on the ground, as the spotlights flash about, trying to find soldiers in the street. We have to hide in a nearby house for half an hour before the ship finally disappears. Even so, the despair I felt yesterday is slowly starting to evaporate as we make our way through the streets. Our speed picks up as we gain more confidence walking through without disruption.

We don't hit any pods. The ones in our path have all been deactivated.

"If we continue like this we should make it to the centre within a few days," Anderson says and even he seems happy.

The mood picks up. So does our confidence.

As we walk along, Cleo makes us say a few words to the cameras. Most of the time it's simply updates to let everyone watching know what's happening and what we're doing, without giving away our exact location. Even Adam and Ella say a few words, more of an introduction than anything, but it's still an improvement. John says the most, as eloquent as ever, and not needing prompts like the rest of us.

We stop for lunch at an abandoned public cafeteria, eating our food on nearby steps. Being so far out in the open makes me nervous, despite my good mood, and I think of all the mogs that could be watching from the many buildings nearby. The wide street spreads out in front of me, with bombed houses and shops and offices lining the pavements. Many are stable enough to house a small mog troop if they had to. I look away and to the great skyscrapers in the centre of the city, which are closer than before but still far enough away to remind me how far we have to go. We've been lucky today but not every day will be this good - it could still take us over a week to get to the very centre.

After the short break, we keep moving. Always moving. Always on the watch.

The main road continues to snake it's way directly into the city and is the fastest route for us, but the more we move on, the more dangerous it becomes. There's a greater chance of mogs patrolling the area or pods that haven't been deactivated and as we officially pass the first few outer blocs, we know we have to hide in the residential streets. The streets start as wide roads with large sprawling houses but the more we move closer to the centre of the city, the streets start to narrow and the building grow taller - turning from residential, sprawling mansions into tall apartment blocks with hundreds of flats rising into the air. The sun is blocked more from our view and the streets are darker. Most of the apartment blocks are standing, but there are scorch marks on some walls with some windows smashed.

"We're near the edge of the outer circle," Anderson says at one point. "We're near to the middle quarters,"

It's late afternoon when we slip down another side street between apartment blocks. I'm so lost at this point and I have no idea where the main road is anymore – we seem to be lost in a maze of tall apartment blocks. Only Anderson and Amir seem to have an idea of where we are. There's a bright light at the end of the street and when we final break out of it, we find ourselves at the top of a large courtyard.

The Holo warns us of a pod, the beeping picking up and becoming shriller.

"Stay here," Anderson warns us, warily entering the courtyard.

It's large, much larger than most courtyards, and resembles a plaza more than anything. The street ends at the top of a grand set of white marble steps, which lead down to the grass circle at the centre of the courtyard. At the bottom of the stairs there runs a small marble-columned wall, going up to my waist ending when it meets a large arch. There's no use for any of it, but it's just for decoration.

"Come down," Anderson looks up at us. "It's up ahead,"

I slowly descend the steps, the others doing the same. Our footsteps echo in the cold air and I look up at the huge apartment blocks surrounding this area. I get that eerie feeling of being watched again as I reach the bottom of the stairs, passing through the first arch.

Up ahead there's another arch – this one is thick and concrete and there are bullet marks in the sides. I can see graffiti on it – mogadorian and Loric – as well as chipped concrete pieces lying on the ground around it. Through the arch I can see the courtyard up ahead; Anderson draws to a stop, looking right through the centre of it. Tiered sections of grass with white marble steps leading up to one final, decorate arch leading to the Capital.

"Here it is," Anderson points to the thick concrete.

"Get down," Amir orders us. I huddle down behind the arch, Joseph and Ella staying close to me. On the other side, I can see the others waiting too, their faces as grim as I feel.

Anderson picks up a fallen piece of the concrete arch and then tosses it into the arch, ducking back down for safety. Just in time too. I hear a clicking noise and then two machine guns fly out of their covers in the walls, gunning down the wide gap between the arch. I cover my ears with my hands, hunching down further and further as the loud shooting noise goes on and on, painfully loud. The guns are so powerful that when their bullets hit the ground, they send chips of concrete and marble flying, and parts of the wall are thrown through the air too. I press myself further against the concrete, my heart thundering in my chest at the sound. The guns must rotate too, as the bullets fly out from the arch, hitting the grass and the steps we just descended. I watch in mute horror as one powerful bullet rips through the marble arch's columns, the one we just came through, and the structure goes tumbling to the ground, a plume of dust rising in the air.

Then the noise stops. I hear a faint tinkling as bullet shells fall to the ground and there's the shifting of the marble ruins of the arch. For a long moment, no one moves. Then Anderson is up on his feet, inspecting the concrete arch.

"All clear," he says.

Joseph is up at once and then grabs my hand, helping me to my feet. I take in the concrete arch, the two machines guns pointed menacingly at us, and the metal shells lying by the feet of the concrete. I shiver, watching as Anderson gestures to two soldiers, Holmes and Lees.

"Holmes, follow me," he orders. "Lees and Amir take the wings," Amir and Lees set off at once around the edge of the concrete arches, whilst Anderson and Holmes head down the centre of the arch. I watch as they carefully move forwards, their boots crunching on the fresh chips of concrete.

I clutch at Joseph's hand, as nearby the others get up. Their faces are pale and Adam looks a little sick as he shakily gets to his feet. I don't feel happy anymore. My earlier good mood is gone. Staring at the huge guns I know that we can't stumble on any pods or we'll die.

Nearby Ella hunches down in a ball and she grits her teeth, rocking back and forth. I watch as she mutters something under her breath, and her hands are clenched into fists. She shakes her head and her muttering increases. I share a scared look with Joseph, aware of Cleo watching Ella in concern.

"Ella," I move forwards, not sure what to do. "Ella, are you all right?"

She looks up at me, and there are tears in her eyes.

"I can't see…what it is," she whispers. "It's coming…"

There's a large explosion. I turn in time to watch as the ground beyond the arch explodes, with dust and rubble and _someone_ thrown up into the air. I hear a terrible scream of pain and then a shout of a name, before something flies out towards me and smacks my temple hard. I'm faintly aware of seeing a plume of dust rise in the sky as someone starts to shout.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! See you Saturday!**

 **Please review!**


	48. Chapter 46 - Pods

**Hi guys!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them all and love to hear the feedback! Please keep them coming!**

 **Disclaimer – There are some sections here taken from Mockingjay Part 2 (TV broadcast) and in this section, the work is not my own and does not belong to me.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 46 – Pods

 **Maren**

The booming explosion tears through the silence and I whip around to watch the ground beyond the arch explode, dust and rubble thrown up into the air. I think I see someone hit too and I hear a scream of pain, just as rubble flies out from the site of the pod towards me I duck down, protecting my head as rocks rain down and scatter on the ground around me. Nearby I hear someone shout a name but I can't make out who it is and who they're talking to. Looking through the gap between my arms, I notice with relief that John presses himself against the wall, protecting his head. At least he's ok.

"Get down!" Amir shouts nearby, taking the same defensive position as me.

I know it's safest to stay where we are but I can't stay put when I hear another scream of pain and someone shouting for help. The explosion is over and the rubble seems to have settled, and as I peer out, I can see that the dust plume is settling from the explosion. Someone calls out for help again and I can't help it, I have to help them. Taking a deep breath, I jump up, moving away from the safety of the wall.

"Maren! Get down!" Amir yells an order but I ignore her. Ahead I can make out Anderson lying on the ground, rock and rubble around him with dust coating his uniform. I start to jog and then run as he cries out for help once more.

"Maren! Get back here!" Amir screams. I ignore her.

I run past the machine guns still protruding on the concrete walls, past the safety of the arch and into the main courtyard where Anderson lies. I race towards him, my boots crunching over rocks and rubble and dead grass, and then I drop to my knees next to him. They smack against the rock-hard ground but I ignore the flash of pain as I take in Anderson. I'm horrified as he gasps and wheezes on the ground, blood covering him but worst of all…his legs have been blown off. He stares at me feverishly and then I'm aware of Nine suddenly here too, frantically ripping up shreds of his uniform to bandage up Anderson's terrible wounds. But I can't help think there's no point.

Anderson mutters something but it's so intelligible I can't make it out.

"John!" I turn. "John you have to help him!"

Far behind me, John kneels over Marina, who's collapsed on the ground and I can see a pool of blood around her head. He doesn't even look up as he presses his hands to her head.

" _John!"_ I scream.

"Leave…it," Anderson reaches out and shakily grips my hand. Sweat drips down his face. "The Holo!" He glances briefly to the right of him and I cast a desperate look for it.

"Nine! Find it!" I snap and he moves away at once, not even arguing. I turn back to Anderson, trying to appear in control and calm, even though inside I'm a mess. He's gritting his teeth, as if to distract himself from the pain.

"We can help you," I say firmly. "Just hang on!" I turn wildly to find John but he's still with Marina.

"John!" I call again. His eyes flicker to me briefly but he stays put.

"No!" Anderson gasps. "She's…Elder! More…more important!" he manages to get out. I can hear someone groaning in pain nearby and I want to see who else needs help but I can't seem to tear my eyes away from Anderson.

"Here!" Nine appears, the Holo in his hands and Anderson all but snatches it out of his hands. He places it on his chest, his face desperately concentrated as he flips a switch on the Holo, made more difficult by his bloody and shaking hands.

"Unfit for command," he wheezes to the Holo, his whole body shaking. "Transfer primary security clearance," There's an urgent beeping noise and he raises it towards me painfully.

"Say your name!" he orders, his eyes fixed on me intensely.

"Maren Elizabeth Everdeen," I say, and my voice is shaking. The Holo makes a whirring noise and a beam of light passes over my face, as if analysing it. I hear another beeping noise and then the whirring noise settles down and the light disappears. Anderson seems to relax, and he rests the Holo on his chest.

"Take it," he grunts.

"What did you just do?" I demand, reaching out and taking the Holo with my spare hand. I'm shaking so much it takes several attempts. Anderson breaths heavily, and his fingers grip mine almost painfully.

"Don't…don't trust them," he says, his teeth gritted. "Do what you came to do," he gasps. He shakes a few times, his body seizing up and I watch as he shudders, gasping for breath.

"Anderson?" I whisper. His eyes lock on mine and then he suddenly goes limp, his eyes glazing over. His head rolls back onto the ground. He takes a few more laboured breaths as we kneel next to him and then he finally stops breathing.

"He's gone," Nine says but his voice comes from miles away. I watch numbly as he reaches out and gently closes Anderson's eyes, as if that makes a damn difference. I feel a horrible wave of grief and panic rising inside me as I take an unsteady breath. Anderson was our leader and to see him die in such a way …I feel a lump in my throat and a few tears form in my eyes. I brush them away, trying to fight the rising wave of emotion inside me. I can't break down now, not when our group is already so in trouble. I have to be strong, like he was.

"We need to go," I say weakly. I grab the Holo and get to my feet, watching nearby as John helps Marina get to her feet. I think I can see blood on her face. I know I should be concerned but after what I just saw, I don't really feel anything.

"Everyone ok?" Amir demands nearby. She stands by the edge of the arch, the guns next to her but she doesn't dare move beyond and into the courtyard like me. She's terrified of setting off more pods.

"We're all clear!" Cleo and her team slowly move towards Amir, their gear apparently undamaged. John and the others, including Adam and Ella, cautiously start to move forwards too, acting as if every footstep could set off another bomb.

"Guys…a little help," Holmes groans. With Anderson in such a bad way, I'd completely blocked out Holmes but now I take him in. He lies a few paces away, his leg bleeding badly with a piece of shrapnel lodged into it. He's curled up, trying to clutch at his leg, and I watch as sweat pours down his face. Lees, another solider, who was crouched down and waiting for another pod, stands up cautiously.

"Don't! We can't tell if there are more pods!" Amir warns as Lees takes a few steps forward. He looks at her cautiously and then takes another few steps towards his friend.

"Stop!" Amir snaps.

It's too late.

Hs steps on one of the paving tiles and I watch as it sinks down slightly, making a clicking sound as a tiny bit of steam emerges from the sides. For a long moment, nothing happens. My eyes lock with Nine's and I can see the fierce dread I feel reflected on his face. He slowly reaches for his gun.

Then a piercing metal shriek echoes in the courtyard and I look up ahead of me; at the end of the courtyard there's a road that leads on into the Capital, forcing a gap between two buildings. It's the road we were planning on taking. Only…the gap starts to close up, as two huge metal doors slowly slide shut. We can't leave the courtyard. I sit back slowly on the edge of my heels, my heart pounding and adrenalin racing through me. The doors shut completely, and the last sliver of freedom is gone. Just as they shut with a loud bang, I hear another creaking noise. Immediately I turn behind me to see the way we came in also shutting up too, identical closing doors barring us from leaving.

Silence.

"Run!" Someone suddenly screams.

There's a sudden whooshing sound and then, from above the road that led us into this deadly courtyard, a thick, viscous black oil pours down. It rushes down the metal doors, hitting the street with a wave of black tar, splashing against the walls of apartments and staining the road black. It doesn't set but continues to race down the streets and towards us; a wave of black death. The others, closest to it, set off at once, their shouting barely audible over the sloshing of the oil wave. From the sides of the courtyards, more waterfalls of oil suddenly drop down and surrounding us on three sides.

My moment of shock wears off and I get to my feet at once, racing away from the moving, sloshing waterfall of oil. In the dark depths, I can hear what sounds like the rattle and clinking of chains, and it sends a chill down my spine; I don't even want to know what those are for. Joseph and Marina suddenly teleport nearby, grabbing Holmes, who I'd completely forgotten about in my bid to escape. I turn to make sure John is coming, and I can't help but notice how the oil seems to ebb and flow like waves as it catches up to us.

"Come on!" I scream to the others.

Ella lags behind, and it's like she can't stop turning to look at the black oil, as if transfixed. Nine acts before I can, racing back and hefting her onto his shoulder, just as the black liquid splashes onto his shoes. As if sensing his presence, it rears back and gathers up the black liquid like a small tidal wave but he's faster than it and disappears before it can overwhelm him and Ella. John reaches me, panting heavily, and I grab his arm, dragging him up the tiered levels of the grass. I can feel a few cold droplets on my back when the oil gets too close, as a sickeningly sweet stench fills the air, with an undertone of decay and death. I feel like retching as I stagger up the levels of grass, dragging John with me.

"Lees! Come on!" John notices our fellow solider flagging just behind us. I want to go back and get him but the oil is so close to us now and it's taking all my effort to jump up onto the next tier of grass. It's almost like the black oil is draining me of all my energy.

It happens so quickly. Lees trips on a rock in the grass, failing to his knees with a grunt. The oil swarms over his calves and then, like a tentacle, wraps around his ankles and drags him back into the oil. He falls forwards onto the ground with a scream, raking his hands into the grass as if to drag himself away. The oil's too strong and then throws him back into the full wave. There's a slicing sound of metal and then he's suddenly caught up in a net of razor sharp wires coated in the black liquid, hanging above the black tar. I hear one scream once and then the net of wires pulls tight.

I stagger back a step with a cry, staring at the wires with the body hanging over the oil. John grabs my arm frantically, dragging me away from the oil which is so close to pulling me to the same fate. I try to shake off my horror, and I turn and stumble away from the oil making its way up to the top of the courtyard. I hear the oil rushing behind us and turn to see a wave break on the tier we were just on, droplets of oil stinging my face. I scream, trying to brush it off, as if demented.

"Maren! Come on!" John snarls, gripping my wrist and dragging me away. I follow him numbly.

"Get inside!" Amir yells as we approach the nearby apartment blocks.

Up ahead, Joseph shoots the glass door of a nearby building with his gun, shattering the glass and leaving an open entrance. He races through with Holmes slung on his back and I can hear him shout something unintelligible. It's enough for Amir, as she stands by the entrance, shoving people through desperately. John and I somehow make it to the top tier, pelting across the grass.

"Everybody go, go, go!" she yells. As I pass, she gives me an extra shove.

Inside there's a grand staircase right in front of us and I take two steps at a time, John and Amir right behind me. I reach the first level and race up the second flight, my breath coming in gasps and my heart pounding. My sweaty hand sometimes slips on the stone handrail. I can hear the roaring of the oil behind as it enters the building, shattering the glass and even crumbling parts of the doorway. There's an oozing gloopy sound as it washes over the stairs, bubbling up to reach the next one. I reach the second landing, where the others are all huddled together, and I turn to find the next lot of stairs.

"Keep moving! Keep moving!" Amir shout behind me.

"We can't!" Cleo says shakily, pointing to the broken stairs. The stairs have broken away and the gap is too far to the next one. Up ahead, the next landing waits, so close but so far.

"Joseph! Teleport us!" I demand.

"Wait!" Marina says. "It's slowing down!"

At first I don't see it. The oil still continues to bubble over the steps as we crowd on the fragile landing, Holmes huddled down and swearing between his teeth, as he grips his injured leg. I watch as the black flow seems to slow down as Marina said; it still slowly but steadily makes it way up the stairs towards us but the earlier waves have disappeared. I can still hear a slight rattle of chains and metal nets inside the oil, as it creeps its way up towards us. But Marina's still right: the force has gone. The oil reaches the top step, washing over onto the landing, and I watch as Joseph gets ready to move.

"Listen!" Adam hisses. I don't hear anything at first but then it's like a weird cracking noise, similar to ice forming on a river. I watch as the oil stops moving, lying in a puddle on the ground.

And then it starts to retreat, like a tide at the beach. The liquid is pulled back, it's being sucked up, and I watch as it rushes away as quickly as it came. Soon all that's left is a thick black coating on the stairs and walls around us.

"The Gamemakers are still putting on quite a show," Adam remarks nearby, his face pale and sweaty. I turn to make sure everyone is here: Joseph, Marina, Ella, Nine, Adam, John and the camera crew and Amir. We're missing Anderson and Holmes and already it feels emptier.

"You think they're filming this?" I ask Adam.

"Too soon to tell. But CCTV was typically used for protection," he shrugs casually, as if this is all normal to him. "Now it might be used for entertainment. And motivation," he replies.

"Motivation?" Nine asks, his voice cold.

"Imagine the mogs at home watching the 'great Victors' running terrified from a wave of black oil," Adam replies, his tone pointed. "Not exactly going to make them feel worried about your imminent invasion, right?" He raises an eyebrow and Nine scowls.

"Enough of that, look!" I turn to see what Marina is pointing to.

Outside the oil has retreated completely; the sea that was once level with the window has now completely vanished. Instead a thick coating of the oily liquid is left, covering the walls of the buildings, the grass, the arches…even the corpse that used to be Anderson. Above the ground, the net of razor-sharp wires with Lees' body still hangs above the clearing. I get a lump in my throat staring at it, and I turn away from the window.

"It's ok, shh, it's ok," Cleo whispers, kneeling down next to Holmes. I wince as she pulls out the long shard of shrapnel and he groans. I feel sick as blood oozes from the wound and then she's ripping up bandages, wrapping them around his leg. Holmes grits his teeth, sweat pouring down his face as he tries not to make a noise.

"Is it safe to leave?" I ask, eyes still locked on Holmes.

Amir takes a hesitant step forward, placing her foot on the oil and putting some weight down. After a few moments of waiting, she pulls her foot back but there's no suction or stickiness. There's not even a footprint. I relax; we won't be tracked from here.

"Come on, we need to move," Amir snaps to attention at once, hoisting her gun onto her back. I didn't even realise she had it out the whole time; I guess it shows just how prepared she is.

"We could always rest here," Joseph offers. "It's not the worst spot,"

"Mogs will have heard the explosion and will know a squad is here," Amir disagrees. "We need to go before they come,"

"We're lucky," Adam looks outside consideringly. "From what I can see, the black oil has covered everything…cameras too," he looks at Amir calmly.

"Then we use to our advantage and move," Amir says sternly. I'm glad she's still with us and fighting; I feel too shell-shocked to be making any decisions right now.

"Holmes is injured, we need to stay here," Cleo protests, looking up at Amir. I watch as Holmes struggles to keep silent and then one of the cameramen, Asher moves forward. He stabs what appears to be a painkiller injection into Holmes' shoulder, who immediately relaxes. It's tough to watch.

"We can heal him," Marina steps forward.

"No," Amir shakes her head. "You need all the energy you can get," Her eyes lock with Holmes and then he nods once, forcing a smile onto his face.

"It won't even take that much energy!" John protests. "Besides, we can rest up afterwards," he says. Amir faces him, and I can see how hard this is for her. But she's a leader now and must make hard decisions.

"No," she says again, more softly. "Holmes will be safe here. We'll get word to camp as soon as we can so they can send someone to collect him. But I can't have you waste any more energy. We need you whole and fighting for the Capital," she says.

"It's ok," Holmes manages to say. "I can take care of myself. Besides, I wouldn't mind leaving this place for a breather," he attempts to be chilled about it but even then he slips his rifle off his back to use it. I don't want to go, I want to stay and help him, but I also agree with Amir. It's a serious wound and it would take some energy for John or Marina to heal it. And we can't make small sacrifices like that now.

"Give me the Holo," Amir says to me.

"Anderson assigned it to her," Nine replies almost at once. Amir's eyes narrow and I see a brief flash of hurt on her face.

"Why would he do that?" she asks, trying to be clam. "I'm his second in command," she says. No one answers and I don't know what to say; maybe it was just because I was closer to him when he was dying, but then Nine was next to me too and Anderson didn't assign it to him.

"Re-assign it to me," Amir orders. I know I should, because it is rightfully hers, but I hesitate. I don't know why, but I do. I feel like it was meant to go to me but I don't know how to explain that. It sounds stupid even to me.

"That's an order," she adds, her voice hardening. She holds out her hand and I don't know why but that demanding action annoys me.

"Anderson gave it to me," I say and my voice is hard too. "He wanted me to have it," I add.

"Maren, this is not a game," she snaps. "Hand me the Holo now!"

"Does it even matter?" Ella breaks the silence, a scowl on her face. Everyone looks at her at once, and even Holmes manages to look surprised instead of pained.

"Anderson's dead and he gave it to Maren!" Ella continues fiercely. "We shouldn't question his decision! If he trusted Maren enough to assign it to her, then that's good enough for me! We're just disrespecting his memory, and wasting time, by standing here and arguing!" There's a small silence and then Cleo gets to her feet, warily placing a hand on Amir's arm.

"She's right," she says softly. "We don't have time for this. We're wasting precious time,"

Amir sighs loudly and I notice for the first time that her hand moves away from the gun at her belt. I release a breath, feeling shaky. Amir still doesn't seem entirely convinced by Ella's mini speech but it's enough to make her stop pressing her point for now. She looks outside the window for a long moment before she turns to me.

"Fine," she says at last. "I don't know what you're trying to do. But Anderson gave it to you and I trusted him and his judgement," she looks at me sternly. "It's your call,"

I look around at the others, not entirely sure what to do. I just wanted the Holo so that I could go off with some of the others without the film crew trailing us, but I never wanted to be leader of this group.

"I don't know how to use it," I admit. "I think…Anderson must have known that you would always step up when the time came for it," I add, trying to go for flattery now the argument is over. Amir rolls her eyes buts she doesn't say anything cutting and takes the Holo from me, setting it up. I try to memorise the steps, but honestly, they all look the same. The beeping starts up again and she looks at the screen very briefly, before looking up.

"The courtyard is clear of pods," she says. "I'll check our path once we're safe. Let's go," she heads down the stairs at once, not even looking at Holmes. I pat him once on the shoulder, feeling terrible about leaving him.

"Sorry," I whisper to him.

"We'll call for back-up as soon as we can," Cleo promises him at the same. He nods, gritting his teeth, but he manages to force a smile onto his face.

"Good luck," he says, gripping his gun tightly. Asher places another one down next to him and then we move on.

I follow Amir down the stairs, John walking silently next to me. The others file down one by one and we look around soberly, all our faces grim. We leave the building, entering the courtyard and I gape at what I see. Even though I saw it all from the window, it's more striking and terrifying down here. The courtyard is identical to how it was before with the arches and the tiered levels of grass …except everything is covered in the black coat of oil. The sickly-sweet smell lingers in the air and I shudder as we walk over the oil, our boots not making a sound on the covering. The doors have opened again, our road to safety lying ahead. Up above, the sky is starting to darken and the air is cooler. John stops next to me, tipping his head up to look at the black walls and nearby a camera with frozen oil hanging from it.

"You ok?" I ask and he turns to face me.

"I'm fine," he says automatically. I raise an eyebrow and he smiles wearily.

"I really am fine," he repeats and it sounds more genuine. Of course he's not fine; we've all seen horrible things in the space of an hour. But I know he's reassuring me that he's not going to break down on me any moment.

"Then let's go," I say and he nods.

"Come on!" Amir calls on ahead. She avoids the northern route, the obvious path, and heads towards the eastern road, the more obscure and winding route towards the inner circle. We move quickly, feeling far too exposed out here in the open. I walk past a misshapen lump that is Anderson's body and I fight back tears. As we pass under the net of wires with Lees' body wrapped up and covered in oil, I feel sick in my stomach. We reach the shadow of the apartment blocks, the towering buildings promising shelter.

"At least they can't track us," Nine says, trying to be light-hearted but I can see the strain on his face.

"We should still move quickly," Adam replies, taking in everything. I nod, gripping my gun as I look around, as if expecting mogs to leap out of buildings any second.

"We can take this road for a mile or so," Amir calls back, the Holo still beeping. "Then we stop for camp and call for back-up!"

We don't even get a chance to answer before we hear the humming noise. It sounds like a truck or something and it's enough to kick my instincts into action. I whirl around, my gun in hand, and I can see a shine of lights in the street opposite us, heading from the west. The lights bob up and down, and I imagine a truck lurching around on the destroyed ground, causing the moving lights. Guessing from light we have about 20 seconds before the van comes into view and sees us.

"Inside now!" Amir hisses.

We race across the oily ground, towards an empty doorframe of an apartment block – demolished by the flood and now covered in a thick black coat. Perfect. No more traces. We race through into the lobby with some stairs at the end, practically flying up the stairs in our haste.

"Go as far as you can!" Amir hisses, ushering us through. She switches off the Holo and the beeping stops; we just have to hope there aren't any more pods in this building.

We rush up the stairs, the engine becoming louder and more threatening. We make it to the second floor and are about to head up one more when the truck bursts into the scene. Lights flash around at once, through the large window looking out onto the grass, and I drop to the floor, heart hammering in my chest.

"In here!" Joseph stands by a nearby entrance to a flat. He and a few others managed to duck into the open doorway in time.

I crawl along on my stomach, along with some of the others, trying to stay as low as possible as more lights flash across the buildings. I can hear the slamming of doors and more engines, as other trucks arrive. I reach the doorway and get through successfully, crawling on hands and knees until it's safe to stand fully. Everyone else slowly crawls through and when everyone's in, Amir gently, ever so gently, shuts the door. She locks it, her hands shakily working the locks.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Everyone be careful and don't make a sound," Amir whispers quietly. She takes position in front of the door, her gun ready and loaded.

Outside I can hear the screech of tires and I turn towards the curtained windows, the thick fabric blocking the light from entering. I stand by one of the curtains and gently, ever so gently, pull it back the tiniest bit so I can see outside without them seeing me. I can see trucks pulled up by one of the arches, as mogs in smart uniforms swarm out. I move away instinctively, my heart hammering. Nearby John flashes me a reassuring smile, before turning back to his viewing point. I inch back to the curtain and pull it aside again, only a little, and then I peer out again.

Mogs swarm around the courtyard, approaching all the buildings. Adam was right; they don't know which building we escaped into or if we even escaped, but they're going to scout it all out to make sure. They head mostly to the northern road, correctly assuming that that's where we would have hidden. But even now, one or two are branching off and heading towards our part of the courtyard.

"Joseph could always start teleporting us out street by street," I say in a low voice and Amit looks over. "If they come here," I add. Joseph nods at once, but he looks nervous at the thought. It would have to be instant and skilled teleporting and under time constraints too.

Then there's a shattering of glass and I look back to the courtyard as shooting fills the air. I turn to see the bright flash of ammo coming from one of the buildings opposite, as a machine guns shoots relentlessly at the mogs on the ground. One or two are hit but the others start firing back at once, their strong weapons managing to break windows and even chip away at the apartment walls. More gunfire rains down from the building, two steady flashes of rifles coming from the building. Holmes. Somehow, somehow, he's shooting with both of his guns, as if there's more than one person in the building.

"We have to help him," Marina says nearby. Nobody replies.

I watch as some mogs run to swarm behind their trucks to hide from the gunfire, whilst others fire back at the building and the glass window. I can't see Holmes from here, it's near impossible, and despite the danger he's in, I'm so grateful for him doing this – all the mogs' attention is focused on the gunfire now and since they can't see their target, they think we're all in there.

"Oh shit," I hear Nine whisper.

It takes me a second to see what he's talking about. A mog climbs up into the truck bed with a rocket launcher, aiming it right for the machine gunfire. I hold my breath and then the rocket is launched with a whooshing sound, flying straight into the building where Holmes is. The rocket explodes with a flash of fire and black smoke as soon as it hits the target. There's a loud shattering of glass and the roar of walls collapsing, as the apartment block tumbles down. The explosion is so powerful that it rips down two or three adjoining buildings and the rubble rains down on mogs below, killing many instantly.

I move away from the window at once, breathing deeply, as I try desperately to get a grip on my emotions. I press a hand to my mouth, crouching down as if to protect myself. The others have pulled back from the window too, and I don't have to look closely to see the same horror I feel in each of them. Even Adam looks sick. Ella huddles down in a corner nearby, whispering very softly to herself as she rocks back and forth. I don't blame her.

"Stay where you are," Amir rasps very quietly. "Nobody make a damn move,"

"We have to help him!" Nine hisses, reaching for his gun. He looks ready to launch himself into battle any moment.

"We can't!" Adam says softly. "The mogs will assume they got us in the explosion. To them, whoever made it out of the pod was in that buildings and are now dead. We're safe if we stay put!"

I hate that he's right. I hate that it makes sense to stay here and not do a single damn thing. I hate that Holmes is far beyond saving anyway and that to go out there would be to risk our lives for nothing. I bend down, hiding my head in my hands for a few brief moments. I just want some silence, a moment of calm to process what the hell has just happened. In the silence, I say a very brief farewell to Anderson, Lees and Holmes, all of whom gave their lives so we could live. I wish I could do more. I wish I could have helped them. I can feel the rising grief, anger, frustration and panic all mingling inside me and I want to scream it out, punch it out, get rid of it somehow. I feel claustrophobic, sick and I want more than anything to get out of here, to be far away from here.

Someone bends down next to me and then I can feel an arm around my shoulders. I look up and Marina smiles at me sadly, resting her head on my shoulder. It's such a simple action but it makes me feel ten times better. I've still got her. I've still got John. I've still got my friends. It'll be ok. It's all worth it. And I can't wallow in my grief because that doesn't make their sacrifice worth it.

"Come on," she whispers, squeezing my shoulder. "You need some sleep. We all do," She gets up and helps me to my feet. I squeeze her hand, a silent thank you for keeping me sane.

"We'll camp here," Amir says; her face is strained, and it looks as if she's trying not to cry. I forget that she knew the people who died better than I ever could. She's lost more than a team, but friends.

"They're clearing out," Nine says, still peeking out the curtain. "Mog boy's right," he says. Adam rolls his eyes at the new nickname, but it does some good; Cleo and her team crack some smiles.

"We'll take watches again," Amir begins but she doesn't get a chance to continue. There's a strange chiming noise and then in the centre of the room, a large square box jutting down from the ceiling lights up. It takes me a moment to realise that it's a four-screen TV. I jump up at once, reaching for my gun, but Adam holds his hands out.

"Chill," He says sharply. "This is automatic!"

Sure enough the words 'mandatory viewing' flashes on the screen as the anthem of the Capital plays in the background. We all approach slowly and, with four screens, it means that some people can stand directly opposite me and still watch the TV. I tip my head up, watching as the screen changes and Caesar Flickerman of all people appears. Marina shudders next to me and I remember that during her time in the Capital, she was often forced to do interviews with him, usually under the influence of drugs. This time I reach out to her, taking her hand in mine.

"It's ok," I tell her softly and she nods, taking a deep breath. On her other side, Joseph takes her hand too, not saying anything.

"Good evening, I am Caesar Flickerman presenting your daily coverage of the defence against the Capital," Caesar says sternly on the screen.

"Today, as our soldiers valiantly fought off the rebels, our story took a surprising twist," he continues. The screen changes and it shows all of us as we were earlier running desperately from the oil, just like Adam predicted. I watch as Lees trips on screen and is dragged back into the oil.

"It appears that the former victors have successfully infiltrated the Capital," he says in the background. "Names that are all too familiar: Maren Everdeen, John Smith, Stanley Worthington…" Nearby Nine scoffs at his old name, crossing his arms in annoyance. I can't tear my eyes off the screen, off the wave of oil as we tried to outrun it. It looks even more terrifying from this angle.

"Look, they saw us go in," Joseph says and I look back to the screen to see us charge into the apartment block, as the oil rushes in afterwards. Then the screen changes back to Caesar Flickerman, who wears a smug smirk on his face.

"Now, take a look at what happened just moments ago when our soldiers cornered the foolish band of rebels," he announces with a sneer. "Whatever arrogance brought those treacherous rebels back to us, you are about to witness a great victory, not only for the Capital, but for Lorien,"

The screen changes as he talks and then I see a scene I only just witnessed a few seconds ago, but from a different angle. It's as if we're on a truck and I watch as the soldiers fire against Holmes' guns in the building. From this angle, I could be one of the mogs. Nearby Nine shakes his head and looks away, and Marina leans into Joseph but I stay watching, not allowing myself to look away. I owe it to Holmes and Lees and Anderson to watch it all. I watch in numb dread as the rocket launcher is fired and then the building collapses, just as it did only a few minutes ago.

"So there you have it," Caesar appears back on screen. "Your former victors, children who inspired so much violence, seems to have met a violent end themselves," he disappears and the symbol of the Capital returns.

For a moment nobody says anything.

"They didn't see us escape?" Joseph looks around. "This isn't a trick, right?" Adam shakes his head slowly, our resident expert on mog behaviour and battle strategy.

"Trust me, the soldiers who just killed Holmes are not as sneaky as that," he replies.

Everything falls silent. The room is lit with an eerie glow and I take it in for the first time. It's clearly the main reception room of this huge, spacious apartment. Four huge sofas spread out in front of the TV, with elegant, curved glass tables at almost every corner so that the people who lived here could put down their food or drink when they were done with it. More tables are dotted around the room with vases of now-dead flowers balanced on top. There's a thick cream carpet, stained from our muddy boots, and there are thick brocade curtains hanging in front of the windows and protecting us from more cameras. Delicate, ornate lamps hang down from the ceiling, gilded mirrors and paintings hang on the wall, a thick patterned rug lies on the floor and there are so many armchairs and chaises dotted around this huge room that we could all sleep comfortably tonight. In the corner, a strange glass chandelier hangs down from the ceiling, almost like a shower of failing stars. At the very end of the room, marble stairs curve up into another landing, probably to some bedrooms.

"This is good news," Amir looks around the room carefully, flashing her torch as she looks for any potential hiding spots. "Now that we're dead, they won't be looking for us for tonight. But they're going to search those buildings in the morning for bodies and when they won't find us, then there'll start the search," she warns us.

"We should get some sleep then," John replies. "And leave as early as possible," Amir nods, gesturing to Blake and he steps forward.

"We'll scout out the apartment," she looks at the rest of us. "You get settled down. Rotation 2 for shifts tonight," I nod in agreement. I take a seat on a nearby sofa, enjoying how comfortable and warm it is. I can already feel my eyelids drooping; after such a long day, I'm exhausted. John settles down on the same sofa as me, looking as shattered as I feel.

"They've all cleared out for now," Nine hovers by the curtains, peering outside. "Cowards don't wanna stick around for the night," he snorts derisively.

"Doesn't mean they won't come back," Marina says, her tone heavy. Nine grins, crossing his arms and leaning against the window.

"Sweetheart, nobodies gonna get past my super senses," he flashes a cheesy grin. "Don't you worry, I've got it covered. Sleep tight," he winks at her. I roll my eyes, grabbing a nearby pillow, and setting myself up a comfortable bed on the sofa. John settles down next to me too, closer than necessary, but I like it. It's comforting to have him so close to me.

"Get some sleep," Amir appears, her stern face sobering me up even more.

"Wake me up," I remind Nine and he nods, heading over and standing guard by the door. Adam, also on guard duty, heads over to the window, standing there silently. His face is thoughtful and sad as he stares around the room and I wonder what he's thinking about.

"We wake up at first light," Amir says, her words commanding. "Now get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us,"

Xxx

Nine wakes me and John up for our shift before going to sleep himself.

Our shift is uneventful, probably the most boring thing to have happened to us so far in the Capital. I stand watch by the door, gun in hand, as John hovers by the curtains, watching through the gap in the curtain in case anyone tries to sneak up on us. Nobody does though. All the mogs are long gone and will only return once the sun is up. We'll be long gone by then.

I'm glad it's so quiet and dull. It gives me a chance to think, to _really_ think, about today's events and the deaths. First Anderson with the bomb, then Lees with the oil and finally Holmes, defending us from the mogs. We'd started off so confidently this morning and now look at us. I say one final goodbye to the three of them, thinking of their bravery and strength and dedication in giving their lives for a cause and people they didn't really know. I know that I'll never be as brave or as strong as they were. I just wish my silent goodbyes and thanks are enough. I just hope they knew that their deaths really will make a difference.

Mixed in with the grief, is fear too. We hit three pods in one courtyard alone and there are still many streets we have to go through before we hit the Capital. And even if we do make it to the Inner circle, what state will our group be in then? I keep trying to think of ways to avoid the pods, like going over the top of the capital via roofs, but I know it's pointless. If we do that, we'll just get gunned down. But still, I can't help but think there is an easy solution that we've missed entirely. It keeps nagging me, annoying me, yet I can't remember what it is I need to know.

With a sigh, I lean against the wallpapered wall, taking in the gold streaks running through in the shape of vines to form a pattern. Looking around the room, it's so extravagant and so unnecessary for one person to have all these riches when other people are starving. Yet I continue to trace the gold leaves in fascination.

"You know I never really understood the mogs," John says softly from the windows. "But if you lived like this, you'd believe anything. You'd _do_ anything to keep it," he muses.

"It's not right," I reply softly. "That they should have lived like this, when others had nothing," I say. He shrugs, continuing to look outside at the night.

"I don't blame them," he admits. "Why would they put their lives on the line for something that might not even make a difference?" he looks at me almost sadly. "Not everyone wants to fight the system,"

"I know," I smile softly, not wanting to get in a fight with him. "It just makes it hard to understand these people when you stay in a place like this, knowing they would have been sat at that sofa and watching that TV whilst making bets on the Games," I say.

"You're going to have to understand them or at least pretend to," he says softly. "We'll be living with them, working with them if we win," I sigh because he's right. And really, the people who used to live here aren't my enemies. Of course they would enjoy a system that worked in their favour. Most would never dream of putting themselves in danger for us.

"Do you think Adam lived like this?" I ask softly. John looks at our sleeping friend, who's curled up on one of the sofas further away. He moves closer to me, because even though Adam's asleep, I don't really want him to overhear us in case he wakes up.

"His dad was a General," John muses. "I think he lived better than this,"

"And he still helped us," I say in wonder. "He must have really loved Hannah,"

"He's special," John agrees. He looks at me in the darkness, barely lit up by the eerie TV screen, but I can see enough to see that his face is open, not guarded and strained like it was earlier today.

"How are you feeling after today?" he asks softly, sweetly. In the darkness, I reach out and take his hand, not feeling embarrassed or shy. Not anymore.

"Scared," I admit. "But I…I don't want to stop now. I want to end this. It's time to end this," I tell him. "I just…I'm so scared of what could happen, if I'll freeze up in battle, if we'll lose someone we love," John squeezes my hand gently.

"We can't plan for any of that," he says softly. "We just have to face whatever comes…" he pauses. "And as for freezing up, that's never going to happen. When you're in battle, you're like a woman possessed," he says and I can hear the grin in his voice.

"It didn't work last time, though, did it?" I say, not meaning to be so serious.

"Worked enough to almost kill him," John replies. "That's no small thing, Maren. You might not have killed him but you almost did and I'm so proud of you for that," he says so sweetly that it warms me up inside.

I move closer and, my hand still linked with his, I find him in the darkness. He pulls in for a hug, and it feels so nice to tuck my head into his neck, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat. After today, I've needed this. His arms wrap around me securely and I just enjoy the security and the warmth and happy feeling blooming inside my chest. I've never felt so safe in one person's embrace. I don't really know when we crossed the line from friends to, well, _more_ than friends, but I know we have now and honestly I don't want to go back.

"Maren?" he whispers. "I…I've wanted to say…I don't know how to say this…what I'm trying to say…" he stumbles on his words and I roll my eyes. The day's events make me bolder and I look up at him, kissing him before he can continue to stutter. I don't even feel nervous. How can I, when it feels like my whole body has lit up on the inside when he kisses me back?

I lose myself in him, in the kiss, in the safety of his arms wrapped around me. I feel almost drunk, as if my mind is hundreds of miles away, but I don't see that as a bad thing. In fact, it feels good, really good, as all thoughts switch off and my body takes over. I curl my hands in his hair. One of his hands rests on my hip. Sometimes we have to pull back for breath, but not long because I miss him already. His lips are soft against mine and it feels nice, really nice. Amazing really. I could get addicted to this.

I lose track of time. I lose track of everything that isn't him.

"Yo, um, sorry for the interruption, but…"

I pull away at once, flushing immediately. Joseph stands nearby, awkwardly running a hand through his hair, as he fidgets on his feet. I cross my arms at once, trying not to appear embarrassed or completely caught out. John looks a bit shy but there's a grin playing on his lips too. I don't know whether to try and glare Joseph down or to hit John for looking smug. I decide to go for the former.

"What Joseph?" I snap.

"It'll be sunrise soon," he points out. "And we should be going soon," For a moment I wonder just how John and I were talking, kissing even. It didn't even feel that long.

"Oh," I peek out of the curtain to see that he's right. The sky has lightened a little bit, with a tinge of pink and gold on the sky meaning that the sun will appear soon.

"Oh, we, um, better get going," I agree, trying to appear battle-ready.

"I'll start waking people up," Joseph nods, still looking slightly awkward.

"Joseph?" I say again, my voice hard, and he looks at me almost nervously.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Don't you dare tell Nine," I warn him. "Or anyone for that matter," I don't even have to tell him what I plan on doing, I don't even know myself, but my tone is enough to make Joseph nod. He turns away to wake up Marina and the others, and I turn back to John. He looks way too smug for my liking.

"He's going to tell everyone, isn't he," I say in resignation and John nods.

"Especially Nine," he agrees.

We're dead.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Maren and John's kiss might have seemed sudden, but I'm trying to go for the fact that they're all a bit shell-shocked and starting to face the fact that they could die at any moment and this is such an extreme environment, that they will act differently.**

 **I also wanted it to be slightly light-hearted at the end because it's going to get dark(er) soon.**

 **Please review!**


	49. Chapter 47 - Deadly Obstacles

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them and hearing your thoughts and I really appreciate them all! So please keep them coming!**

 **Disclaimer - There are some lines taken from the movie, Mockingjay Part 2. In this case, the words are not mine and I do not lay claim to them.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 47 – Deadly Obstacles

 **Marina**

"Hey, it's time to wake up,"

I'm awake at once, my sleep-muddled brain automatically thinking we're under attack. I reach out blindly for weapons, as adrenalin kicks in. Then I hear a soft laugh and it takes a few moments for me to take in Joseph's rueful smile, as he leans over me.

"No attack," he says softly. "Just me,"

"Sorry," I smile sheepishly.

"You don't need to apologise," he says sweetly. I want him to stay where he is next to me, but duty calls and he turns away to get some of the others up. With a sigh, I swing my legs over the side of the sofa, trying to shake off sleep now that the initial panic is over. Nearby Nine groans in protest as Joseph wakes him up and I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

It takes me a few moments to gather my things up in preparation for another day. I arrange my arrows, almost fastidiously, even though I've barely used them since the start of our invasion. Was that only two days ago? So much has happened since, and it feels like a lifetime ago that we were in the camp, recovering from our fight with Setrakus. So much has happened since we started our invasion that it feels like a different world, a different time. Shaking off the thoughts, I pull my rucksack onto my back, bow and arrow onto my back; I can't think of the past now, I have to focus on the future and in particular the next few days. They'll change everything.

Joseph has woken everyone else up by now and I watch as they slowly gather their items together, most trying to wake up fully. Cleo talks quietly with her film crew, as they bend over their filming equipment, and I wonder if she's planning more shots. Surely not, as everyone assumes we're dead for the moment. Besides after the deaths and the horror we've already seen, filming videos seems so pathetic and petty. Amir straightens up nearby, setting up the Holo and looking at the route that we could be taking. Maren heads over to join her and I watch as their heads bend together, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Nearby Ella pulls her belongings together as well, looking thoughtful as she looks down at her small gun in her palm. It was the only weapon she was allowed to take with her. Taking her in, I notice that the blue in her skin has completely gone; it must have faded away yesterday but with so much going on, I barely noticed. Despite her appearing back to normal, she's been quieter and quieter the more we progress into the Capital and I wonder how hard it must be for her, knowing that she was a hostage here for so long and she's going back to that place to kill her grandfather.

"You all right?" I ask her and she looks up, almost startled that someone's talking to her.

"Yeah," she smiles meekly. "Just tired," she lies. I can tell there's more, much more, but she doesn't want to say. It's very quiet, the others are talking extremely softly, and I bet she's worried about being overheard.

"Just what?" I ask, curiously. She sighs, looking down at the gun in her hand once and then she slips it into her belt.

"It's nothing," she mumbles, and even though her tone is telling me to drop it, I won't. I won't let her distance herself from us more than she already has.

"Sure it's not," I say sarcastically. "What's bothering you?" By now, Nine is listening into our conversation and Adam is trying to pretend that he's not either. Ella knows, of course, but she doesn't seem too concerned.

"Don't freak out," she finally says. "But…for the past few days I've had this weird feeling and it's been getting stronger. I can…I can sense him,"

"Sense who?" Nine asks dumbly.

"Setrakus," Ella says softly. The whole rooms goes silent, and Amir looks up from the Holo warily. I knew that she was always mistrustful of Ella and to hear this, to learn of her connection with Setrakus, is just another reason for Amir to distrust our youngest member. I hate to see the pinched scowls, the distrustful looks directed towards Ella, especially after everything she's been through.

"And?" I push. "Is he still recovering?" I try not to let on that I'm disturbed by her new ability to sense her grandfather, especially when some of the others are staring at her as if she's grown another arm.

"No," she shakes her head. "He's better now. His augmentations are completed and he's waiting for us. He knows we're still alive," she explains meekly. She seems uncomfortable with everyone staring at her.

"Can he sense you?" Maren demands before anyone else can speak.

"No," Ella shakes her head quickly and nearby Amir relaxes a little. If he could sense Ella, I bet she would be chucked out of this group in seconds and there would be nothing we could do about it.

"He doesn't know where I am, but he knows that I'm alive," Ella elaborates. "Just like he knows that you're all alive. He's not in a rush to kill you though. It's like…he almost wants you to come," she falls silent as the information sinks in.

Knowing that he's ready for us to come, despite his near-death experience the last time we met, is concerning _._ He's clearly strong again, maybe even stronger than he was before, and this time he's not going to hold back. After nearly dying, and losing Ella, he's going to throw everything he can at us. An eerie silence descends on the group and I wrap my arms around myself, trying not to focus on the thought of the monster we have to face so soon. If I think of the battle to come, knowing how close we all came to dying in our last encounter, then I will certainly lose all calm control I've managed to build up. I can't afford to do that, especially when we still have so much to face before we reach him.

"Wait, do _you_ know where _he_ is?" Nine breaks the silence. Ella looks up at him, as if trying to figure out if he's teasing or mocking her, but he smiles so genuinely that I can see her relax.

"Yes," she nods. "I think my telepathy allows me to do that, and since he doesn't have that legacy, which is why he can't locate me. The closer we get to him, the better I can pinpoint his location," she promises. Nine sits up, clapping his hands together in delight.

"Perfect," he grins. "Now we've got our Setrakus-navi set up, we're good to go!" Ella smiles weakly at his enthusiasm.

"How can you say that?" Joseph frowns. "We still haven't come up with a game plan to kill him," he points out.

"Look, we knew he was going to recover," John says calmly. "This shouldn't concern us," he reminds us. "We still have to get to the Inner Circle first, so we might as well worry about that before we think too far ahead," His words are reasonable but they don't reassure me.

"We don't need a game plan anymore," Ella says softly. "If I get close to him, I think I can get into his mind," She says so casually. Nine's mouth drops open and Amir looks shaken again, even reaching slightly for her gun.

"How?" Maren raises her eyebrow sceptically. "You haven't got mind control," she reminds Ella.

"You don't need mind control to get into minds," Nine interrupts crassly. "Look at Mog boy," he grins at Adam. "He shared a mind with Hannah," Adam sighs audibly as Nine wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nine's right," Ella agrees, ignoring his last statement. "You don't need mind control to get into minds if you're linked up. I can't do it with anyone else, but when Setrakus put the charm on me, he created a link between us," she explains.

"But you died," I say softly. "And the charm is broken…isn't it?" I ask. Ella smiles reassuringly at me, and I can see a new confidence grow in her as she speaks. It's reassuring her to finally tell us everything.

"Yes, I won't be hurt when he is," she promises me. "But when I was in Lorien, I think I made a choice to keep a mental connection. So that when the time would come, I could use it to defeat him," she explains. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to win,"

"So you're linked up with your crazy grandfather and if you're close enough you can read his mind and find a way to kill him?" Nine asks sceptically. Ella tries to fight her smile at the look on his face.

"Yes," she says, trying to be serious. "That's what I'm saying," Nine whistles once and then leans back into the couch, looking relaxed.

"Well, I'm sold," he says. "Sucks to be you, though. I wouldn't wanna share a mind with that freak," Ella doesn't even fight her smile and opposite her, Nine looks pleased at having made her happy.

"Wait," John leans on the back on the sofa, looking seriously at Ella. "You could really do that? Not physically or legacy-wise, I'm sure you're capable of that," he says kindly. "But morally, could you do that? Kill your own grandfather?" I don't think he's trying to shake her, or put her off, I think he just wants to make sure she's generally ok with it. Ella straightens up, an inner strength growing in her.

"Yes," she says boldly. "Now, is this where you tell me I can't kill him, because he is after all, my grandfather, and parricide is an unforgivable crime?" she demands, a steely light in her eye. I haven't seen it in a while and seeing it reassures and pleases me.

"Not at all," Maren straightens up. "Go for it," Nearby John rolls his eyes but drops the subject. Amir finally moves forward, still looking wary of Ella, but she must recognise the advantage she poses enough to let her stay with our group.

"We can talk about this in more detail," Amir says. "But we need to be making a move. The mogs will be on their way soon and I want us to have left the nearby streets when they search for our bodies," she says.

We kick into action at once, gathering up our things. It doesn't take long at all, we were all ready to go a few moments ago, so in a matter of seconds we're up and ready. I watch in interest in the cameramen leave their cameras behind, swapping the equipment in their hands for guns. Whatever the reason, Amir doesn't question it, not even when she passes the cameras piled up in a heap.

There's a sudden flash of light in the room and then the sound of an anthem breaks through the silence. Before I have time to panic I remember the viewing from last night; this must be another one. I turn at once, watching as the TV screen lights up with the symbol of the Capital once more. It's another mandatory viewing. I share a confused look with Joseph, as everyone stops moving, turning to face the TV.

Faces flash across the screen with names underneath, as the anthem continues to play. Our faces. Mine, then Joseph's, then Maren's…They're old pictures, taken from when we were in the Games. I remember that very day when I had to pose for the picture. Staring at the flashing images, there's a weird sense of déjà vu as I recognise the usual sequence played during the Games. Back then, pictures and names of fallen tributes were shown at the end of every day to remind the audience of who was dead.

"Welcome to the 16th Funeral Games," Joseph says, a rueful smile on his face. Nine's face comes up next and the real life version smirks in amusement at the show.

The anthem stops playing and I prepare myself for whatever is to come. The screen flickers for a brief moment and then the image changes, Setrakus Ra appearing on screen. I straighten up at once, moving closer to see him better.

He looks worse than before. There are dark circles under his eyes and a grey tinge to his skin makes him look ill. His stiff collar digs into his throat, and only just hides the dark purple scar encircling his neck. He's sat down, so I can't see the extent of the damage that Maren did to him, but from the rigid way he's sat, I can sense he's still not entirely healed. I don't let his appearance fool me though. Ella had said that the black healing liquid's magical power only mutates someone's appearance, instead of improving it. The real change is inside him.

"So, the former Victors," he begins, his voice not betraying any pain or anger. "Our poor, unstable tributes from the Games with nothing but small talents for combat and legacies are now dead," he says. I can't see any show of emotion. He remains neutral, staring straight into the camera. He doesn't even seem victorious.

"Contrary to popular belief, they were not thinkers nor were they leaders," he continues. I can feel myself bristling at his words. "They were simply faces plucked from the masses," he pauses for a moment to let that sink in. I can feel Joseph's hand tightening on mine, in anger, probably frustration too.

"Were they valuable?" Setrakus continues, tipping his head to the side theatrically. "They were extremely valuable to your rebellion," he replies. "Because you have no vision, no true leader amongst you. You call yourselves an alliance, yet in your soldiers' greatest moments of need, they are abandoned by others," he says, his words cold and harsh. Nearby Maren's face twists up in a scowl. But nobody says anything.

"Yesterday-" he goes to say but then there's the sound of interference with signals and the muffled voice of a woman. On screen, I watch as Setrakus' face fills with confusion, and he opens his mouth to say something. Then the high-pitched crackling dies down and then the female voice becomes clearer. The image is replaced and then Laws appears on screen.

I haven't seen my aunt in a while. Not since we left the Resistance base to head to West Virginia to blow that base up. That was just over two weeks ago. It feels like a lifetime ago. During that time, my aunt has changed quite a bit. Her hair has been cut into a sharp bob and dyed a respectable black colour. She's wearing professional make-up and her outfit has changed from the black overalls to a crisp grey suit. She sits in front of a flag that I've never seen before but with gold stars surrounding a sigil I can't quite make out, it looks officials. She looks like a President.

"She's preparing to rule," I whisper to Joseph next to me and he nods, his face stern.

"For those of me who do not know me, please allow me to introduce myself," she says calmly. "I am President Alma Laws, leader of the rebellion," she pauses, letting that sink in. Seeing her so rehearsed and superior, concerns me.

"I've interrupted a broadcast from the President, in which he attempted to defame our former Victors and rightful Elders," she says. "These were brave young warriors, courageous and selfless and determined to fight for their people. They were chosen to be the _rightful_ rulers of our planet instead of wrongly calling themselves President," Nearby Maren snorts.

"Hypocritical much?" she mutters.

"Faces plucked from the masses," Laws quotes Setrakus, and even the way she talks and moves is more regal and commanding. "As if a leader, a _true_ leader, and _rightful_ Elders could be anything else," I'm surprised she's so open about our until I realise that we're no longer a threat to her now we're dead. She can shout out about us being Elders; it doesn't bring us back to life.

"I had the privilege of knowing these children," she says softly, her voice changing from hard and cold to soft and more vulnerable. "They came from all over Lorien; from the poverty-stricken district outside the Capital to far-off villages struggling to survive," she says.

"They survived not only the 14th Funeral Games but also the 15th Anniversary Games," she continues. "They rose up and turned a nation of slaves into an army!" Her voices actually breaks on the word army, as if she's fighting emotion. I don't buy it for a moment.

"Dead or alive, our fallen heroes will remain the face of our revolution!" she declares, her voice breaking at the beginning. "They will not have died for nothing," her voice regains its strength, as she stares boldly into the camera.

"Their vision and ours will be realised," Laws continues. "A free Lorien, with self-determination for all and in their names and memory we will rid Lorien of its oppressors!" she declares. She takes a breath, looking down at the table as if to compose herself.

"Thank you," she says softly. "And be safe," she adds, a sad smile playing on her lips. Then the screen changes, turning to black. For a moment there's silence in the room, and then Nine snorts.

"I had no idea we meant so much to her," he chuckles. I watch Amir and Cleo carefully, but they appear baffled and slightly mistrustful of our Presidents' speech.

"She's clever," I finally say. "Now that we're gone, the Loric need a leader,"

"And she oh-so-selflessly steps up," Adam says nearby, sounding bitter. I look at him slightly confused; he never seemed to have such a thing against her and he sees my glance, blushing slightly.

"It's like Setrakus all over again," he explains. "A 'selfless' leader wanting to take on the burden of President to help the people. I don't buy it," he shrugs. I guess he's right.

"Setrakus is in the Justice Building," Ella interrupts. "I recognised the backdrop," I try to remember what was behind him but all I can think of was a high-backed red chair and a gold wall. Yet it must have meant something to Ella because she seems convinced.

"That's right in the Centre," Amir snaps to at once. "But we suspected as much. I can try to programme a route to take us there as soon as possible," she focuses on the Holo, fingers flying across the surface.

"We can't take longer than a week," Maren says, crossing her arms. "The other teams will most likely be reaching the inner circle in a few days. We want to be right behind them,"

"I'm hoping that by the time we join them, they'll have carved enough of a path for us to head directly to Setrakus," Amir explains. She peers at the Holo for a long moment. "According to this, it'll take us a week to get there," she looks up grimly. "And that's optimistic,"

I don't like how long that'll take but seeing as we literally have no other option, I can't complain.

"We might as well go now, we're wasting time," John says calmly. "We can think of a plan of action as we're walking," Amir nods at once, shrugging on her rucksack.

"I agree let's go," she decides.

We pile out of the apartment, hastily leaving the block and entering the oil-covered courtyard. It's still dark outside but already the sun is starting to rise and I know that the mogs will be here soon. I try to ignore the pile of rubble and gaping hole in the row of blocks opposite me but I can't help but throw a glance in that direction. Somewhere, underneath all that rubble, is Holmes' body. I get a lump in my throat but then I turn away, towards the road leading us out of this courtyard of hell. Holmes wouldn't want us to wait and grieve for him. He'd want us to keep moving, to press forwards towards the centre.

Joseph appears next to me. "It will all be worth it in the end," he reminds me. It's so simple but it somehow manages to warm me up inside, reminding me that there is good in this world.

Our route starts off as uneventful. We're extra careful today, making progress much slower than it was just yesterday, but we don't want to come across any unexpected pods. Even when the Holo announces the all-clear, we still take precautions by throwing rocks ahead with telekinesis, seeing if it will trigger anything. We can't be too sure after yesterday. We come across a few pods; a few explosions, more guns shooting at the empty air, metal darts flying in all directions and one even launches fireballs. With the Holo, we're able to duck out of the way, hiding from the worst of the pods. Sometimes we have to divert the missiles with telekinesis but it's nothing compared to yesterdays' pods. The few times someone is hit, John and I patch them up immediately; we're not leaving anyone behind anymore. We learnt from that fatal mistake.

Despite the few pods we hit, most of the way is barren and the streets are filled with the familiar rubble. Amir is taking us down a route that most squads from the first and second wave went through, so we have fewer pods to contend with. That way, our journey speeds up at least. Up ahead the city centre looms above us menacingly, more smoke pouring up into the sky. We're getting closer and I can hear the faint sounds of bombs, the ground shaking when there's a particularly large explosion. But for now, our streets remain as lifeless as the very first street we entered. Rubble blends in and becomes so much a part of the scenery that it's shocking to find a street that's barely been destroyed.

Things start to change around lunchtime. I'm sat with Ella and Adam, eating my lunch of a sandwich, protein bar and vitamin supplements, when I spot Joseph and Nine whispering to each other. I'm immediately suspicious, especially when Maren straightens up nearby, a formidable scowl forming on her face. She practically glares daggers at Joseph, especially when Nine's face lights up. He literally looks as if he's been given the best present ever. He says something to Joseph and they both laugh, looking at John and Maren at once. Maren breaths heavily, her hands clenching on her sandwich and practically squashing the food. John just smiles calmly, not bothered by whatever's going on. Next to me, Ella smiles softly, looking amused.

"What's happening?" I ask her, since she probably knows being all-powerful and mystic. Adam listens in too, as curious as me.

"This morning Joseph caught Maren and John kissing," Ella explains to me. Adam's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but I just roll my eyes. Their feelings for each other were clear to me.

"Maren told Joseph not to tell Nine," Ella adds. I can see the two guys still whispering and I can't help but giggle softly. It's enough for Maren to hear and her head whips around at once, her eyes widening when she sees me, Ella and Adam grinning. I try to stifle my laughter as much as I can but I don't do a good job.

"You're all dead," Maren snaps. Nearby Nine can't help himself and starts to laugh. Maren literally goes red and then she shoves her lunch in her bag, storming off.

"Soldier, stay with the group!" Amir commands at once, ignoring the drama going on. Maren, fuming, kicks a rock in exasperation and that sets Nine and Joseph off even more.

"Guys, come on," John says calmly, but he seems a little amused, as the two guys try to stop laughing. I think Maren's about to combust, she's that frustrated.

"Are you serious, this is brilliant?" Nine grins. He looks like he's going to say more, but Amir, clearly sensing something is going on, stands up.

"Come on, let's go," she announces. "We have a lot left to cover before dark,"

I sigh in annoyance, eating the last of my food in one go, as some of the others complain. Adam and Ella are the only two to calmly pull their belongings together without a complaint. It doesn't take us long to pack up and we're moving out in a mere matter of minutes. As we leave, Nine can't resist sidling along next to Maren, whispering something inaudible to her.

She punches his arm. Hard. He yelps and moves away at once, shooting her a wary look, and nearby John looks almost proud. As I pass her, I wink at her conspiratorially.

"Don't you dare," she warns me before I can say anything. I smile innocently, but make sure to move away from her before she can punch my arm too.

The afternoon is less entertaining.

We can't hear any mog vans behind us, but we're sure at this point that it's been discovered that we never died in the attack. I'm not sure if more mogs will be sent after us, or if they'll just wait to see if we run into any other pods. Amir seems certain it's the first option and she's often peering behind her shoulder, even as we move closer to the city centre. She makes Cleo and Asher take the back positions, as she and Blake walk on ahead, scouting out the area. Despite Ella asserting that she can't sense mogs nearby, Amir is constantly alert and always checking the Holo.

It's mid-afternoon when we hear it. A huge booming sound right ahead of us followed by the ground shaking. A big apartment block, just at the very end of the long road we're on crumbles down in a huge pile of rubble. I didn't even see the bomb or missile that hit it. Almost at once, a plume of smoke and ash rises in the air. We duck down at once, Joseph and I huddling behind an overturned truck. My heart pounds in my chest as I wait for the sounds of mog tanks or shouting of commands. But I can't hear anything. It's completely silent apart from the occasional rumbling of rocks failing into place or the distant crackling of fire. We stay down a few more moments, waiting.

"Clear!" Amir says after a few tense minutes, emerging from her hiding spot. She takes in the fallen building at the end of our road, about 800 metres or so ahead.

"Was it mogs?" I ask in a low voice.

"I don't think so," Amir says slowly. "I can't hear anything and if it were a mog attack there would be survivors," she points out. Nearby, Nine narrows his eyes as he concentrates with his super hearing.

"I can't hear anything either," he replies. "It could have been a squad from the second wave,"

"Already?" Adam scrunches up his face in confusion. "We set off after them. Surely we haven't caught up already?" he demands. Amir frowns, looking as unsure as the rest of us.

"We've been moving faster than some squads will have done," she replies. "It's possible we met up with a squad that took a long diversion because of pods," she chews on her lip, and I can see the dilemma she's facing.

"I say we scout it out," Maren suggests. "In any case, even if it was mogs, they could have been hurt by the explosion. Besides, where else can we go? We can't go back now," she says.

She's right. The only way to leave this street is ahead or the way we came, and we've come too far to turn back now. Amir sighs but then she nods.

"We go on," she says. "But we careful. And be prepared," she warns us.

If I thought we were slow before, we're almost crawling at this rate. Amir seems to dread every step, as if seeing the threat of another pod has made her scared to move. I draw my bow and arrow out, in anticipation of a sudden contingent of mogs bearing down on us, but none appear. We slowly make our way down the long road, passing by the destroyed houses and shops and cafes, to the end of the street with the new destruction. The dust has started to settle and I can see that the rubble has poured out onto the street, almost blocking the exit. A truck could be hidden behind the rubble on the other side and we wouldn't know.

It feels like it takes hours but we finally get to the scene of destruction. The whole tower block has been completely wiped out and it pours into the street, huge blocks of concrete and brick piling up to form a wall. Adam moves away from us, studying something in the rock, but I don't pay attention to what he's doing. Nearby I spot a broken Holo and my hopes disappear at once. I pick it up sadly, wiping the dust off the screen.

"It was a pod!" Adam calls out, inspecting something nearby. Amir goes to see what he's looking at and I'm barely able to see a mess of wires poking out between slabs of concrete.

"How did it work?" Nine demands.

"Some kind of pressure trigger," Adam inspects it closer. "Someone would have stepped on a sensor plate and it would have set off the bombs in here," he indicates. "They were set around the foundations of the building. When they went off, they destroyed all structure and the building would have crumbled,"

"What's the point of that then?" Maren asks.

"The building would…it would crush whoever was walking by at the time," Adam says softly. There's a short silence and then I walk forwards, holding the Holo out to Amir.

"This was nearby," I say. She takes the Holo, inspecting it closely, and then sighs.

"It belonged to a second wave squad," she says. "We must be making better progress than I imagined," She looks at the broken Holo for a long moment and then tosses it away from her. I watch as it lands in the nearby rubble, abandoned.

"Do we look for survivors?" Nine asks, hovering near the rocks.

"No point," Adam replies for Amir. "Pods aren't supposed to injure but to kill. No one will have survived this," his words are sobering and I hate that he's right. I hate that it makes sense to just go.

"Let's make a move before potential mogs come and inspect the area," Amir agrees. "They might think it was our squad after all," she points out.

"Wait a minute! What's this?" I hear Asher call. He's stood a fair distance away, by a particularly large lump pf rubble. He's looking down at his feet, where a smoky grey smoke is gently seeping out from between the gaps in the rock, swirling around his feet and calves. I can smell an almost chemical-like tinge to the smoke and I back away at once, getting a bad feeling about it. It's unnatural, wrong.

"Move away from it!" John says, his face filling with panic. "Now!"

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt," Asher replies calmly. "Let me look for an opening," He crouches down to inspect the source of the smoke.

"It could be a pod, move now!" Amir orders.

Asher doesn't get the chance. The smoke suddenly swarms up, wrapping around him and enveloping him in the smoke. It rears up, twisting around him over and over until it's a column of moving, shifting grey mist. As he screams, everyone close to him backs away at once, before the searching tendrils of smoke can catch them. Then the smoke around Asher turns black for a moment and his screams stop, replaced by a weird snarling. I share a horrified glance with Joseph and we slowly back away. Looking around, I try and search for more of the smoke, but it just seems to be concentrated in one area, where Asher is. He writhes and twists in the smoke and then it suddenly disappears, disappearing in the air as if it never existed.

"Asher?" Amir calls. "Soldier, answer me!"

Asher's head hangs low. His clothes are ripped and he's breathing quickly. Ash covers him head to toe. His chest heaves.

"Asher?" Blake says, reaching out for his friend. "Asher, is everything ok?"

I hear a growling noise from somewhere. I take another step back. I reach out for Joseph.

"Hey, mate?" Blake takes a step towards Asher. "What happened? How are you feeling?"

Asher's head snaps up and for a horrible moment I see white eyes and pale-skin tinged with green. I see a terrifying snarling expression, teeth sharpened and black, and fingers tipped claws instead of nails. I see black spots all over his skin.

Then he lunges for Blake.

His claws outstretched, he rakes at Blake's face. Blake falls back with a scream and then Asher sets upon him, scratching and biting and punching. It's a frenzied attack, so horrifyingly unlike Asher that I can only stare. Blake screams, throwing his hands up to protect his face as Asher slams Blake against the rubble over and over. Maren acts at once though. She leaps forward, grabbing Asher's arm and dragging him off Blake at once, who rolls away. She throws Asher down, reaching for her sword, but his frenzied movements are faster. He slashes out at her, slicing his claws down her face and she cries out in pain. He throws himself at her, but then she's not there; she's invisible. Asher snarls, his chest heaving as he stares around at us, his white eyes rolling around in his skull. It's he's possessed. I stare at him, transfixed.

"Go, go, go!" Blake screams, scrambling to his feet and racing away. We don't need any persuasion and I turn to run at once.

Asher runs after us, and he's far faster than he was when he was human. I try to outrun him, leaping over the rubble, but suddenly my foot is caught on a stray piece of rubble that shifts in the panic. My foot falls in the gap and I go falling down, my hands and knees slamming against the rock. I try to get up and then something grabs me from behind. I can feel myself almost fly backwards, that's the new strength of Asher, and then my back hits the rubble painfully.

Then Asher's on me, his hands desperate to lock around my throat. Crying out, I fight with him, trying not to stare into the terrifying white of his eyes and his black teeth as he snarls down at me. He's suddenly lifted off and thrown away from me, as Joseph grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet. Asher gets up but then he doesn't run on two legs but starts to scuttle towards us, almost like a beetle. A weird, choking noise comes from his throat as he lunges for us.

Joseph teleports us away and towards the others, but Asher is gaining on us. His new speed in this demon form is terrifying. Amir, up ahead, stops running and I watch as she grabs her gun. She turns, pointing it to Asher and then shoots relentlessly, her face stern and composed. It's not like she's shooting a friend, but a mutt. I turn to see the bullets hit him, one by one, and he staggers back with every shot. But he's not knocked down, not even when the bullets hit his heart. Amir continues shooting, as I stare at our former friend in growing horror.

"Damn it!" Amir runs out of ammo and her hands shake as she reaches for a new round. Asher looks down at his chest, almost comically, running his finger over the bullets. Then he looks up and grins.

He races for us again.

"Run!" Someone screams.

Adam throws his hands out and the ground underneath Asher trembles, knocking him to his feet and even allowing some stray pieces of rubble to hit him. We turn and run, Adam giving us the precious moments we need. But even now I can hear the snarling of Asher behind us and then I throw a glance behind me to see that he's up again, racing towards us on all fours.

"If he's bulletproof, what the hell do we do?" Nine yells.

"We could always-" John begins but then he screams. I turn, skidding to a stop to see that Asher had somehow, _somehow_ , caught up to him and has leapt onto John. To my horror, he's biting into my friend, his neck, his shoulder, even his cheek. John can't shake him off.

I throw my hands out and the icicle flies away from me before I even have time to realise what I'm doing. The ice races through the air and impales Asher, sending him flying backwards and away from John. He's covered in blood and struggling to breath as he clutches his neck and cheek. Maren is next to him at once, and then she grabs his hand and they both disappear.

Asher gets up to fight again, running towards Ella this time. I react before I can think things through. I grab my bow, choosing an arrow with a yellow fletching. I aim towards Asher, who is so close to Ella, and then taking a deep breath, I release the arrow. It flies through the air, hitting his chest dead-on. He bursts into flames, and Ella dives away from the fire, as Asher is ignited in flames. He staggers away from her, his arms flapping as he screams. He falls to his knees, and it doesn't take long for him to fall silent, collapsing to the ground. I think he's dead but I can't tell with the fire still roaring.

To know I did that to my friend, and to see him now as a human torch makes me feel so physically sick that I can't help myself. I fall to my knees and I throw up my lunch, shaking. When I've finished, I screw my eyes shut so I don't see him. It's my fault. I did that.

I don't know how long I sit hunched over. It's not until I feel Joseph's arm around my shoulders that I feel safe enough to open my eyes. Nearby Ella is sat on a rock, looking shell-shocked, whilst Nine stands next to her, guarding her from anything. Blake sobs into his hands with Cleo gently whispering next to him, her own face covered in tear tracks. Maren and John hold each other, both healed but still covered in blood.

"I killed him," I whisper to Joseph, wiping my eyes. "I killed one of our team," His face is grief-stricken but he still manages to wrap me in a warm hug.

"He would have killed us," he replies, stroking my hair. I want to believe him, I really do, but I find it hard.

"Whatever that thing was, it wasn't Asher," Adam says softly, looking slightly shell-shocked.

"What was it?" Nine demands, still on edge and preparing for anything.

"I don't know the exact components," Adam replies. "But the mogs are sophisticated in chemical warfare. They would know how exactly to create a mixture to change someone so much that they would fight former friends," he says seriously.

"He didn't just change allegiances," Blake says bleakly. "He turned into a monster," Adam doesn't say anything. He looks ashamed.

I'm still shaking, but I force myself to pull it together. We're not out of the danger yet. I pull away from Joseph, wiping my eyes. He takes me in carefully and I force myself to smile, trying to reassure him. After all, I'm not the only traumatised by what we've just seen.

"I'm ok," I reassure him before he can say anything. " _You_ ok?" I whisper to him quietly. He nods, looking down and some hair falls in his face. I reach out, brushing it away and I can see him smile slightly.

"I'm fine," he replies at last. "Just…not sure if I'm ready for this now," he admits. I reach out and take his hands in mine earnestly.

"We are," I promise him. "This was just…this was just another obstacle," I hate referring to one of our own as an obstacle but it's necessary right now. It's all bravado, all an act.

"Right, everyone get up and let's go!" Amir calls out. I can see from her pale face and her shaking hands that she's not over what just happened but her face doesn't betray her inner emotions.

We get to our feet as everyone else shakes off their shock and horror, needing to get to safety. I can't hear any mog engines but that doesn't mean anything. Most of the time they seem to appear from thin air. Besides the smoke could be back any moment and could turn all of us into monsters. I couldn't handle that.

We move off at once, no one saying anything as we pass Asher's smoking remains.

Xxx

A few hours later we stop for the night in our latest den. It's the bottom floor of what appeared to be a clothes shop, but every bit of clothing is long gone. Empty metal wracks stand in the barren space, as hangers litter the floor. By the till, the cash machines have been completely robbed and then smashed up, as if whoever looted this place wanted to add insult to injury. The walls have been stripped too; a few nails are left driven into the wall but whatever they were holding is long gone. Like the café, there's a back room without a window where we camp down for the evening. Amir locks the door securely behind us, switching off all lights so we can't be seen.

We're all subdued. After the earlier fight, nobody wants to talk. Blake has curled up in a nearby corner and I think I see his shoulders shake with suppressed sobs every now and then. I want to comfort him over the loss of his close friend, but I don't know what I would say. Especially as I was the one to kill Asher. Instead I hunch down close to the door, preparing to take first watch again. After today, I'm sure that even if I do manage to fall asleep, my dreams will be haunted by images of Asher.

"We set off at dawn," Amir says as she settles down to sleep. "I've mapped out our route for tomorrow and if it all works out well, we could be only three days away from the Capital," I guess I'm supposed to feel happy about that but I just feel nervous and scared and dreading the coming days.

"Hopefully that's fast enough," Maren replies, checking all of her belongings. "I bet some of the first wave will be there by now and they'll need back-up as soon as possible, especially if Setrakus joins the fight soon," she adds. Adam looks up thoughtfully.

"We could always use the catacombs," he suggests.

Amir shakes her head at once. "There could be pods down there too and it would be harder to escape," she replies immediately. I shoot Adam a confused look and I can see the confusion on the others' faces as well.

"Catacombs?" John asks. Adam looks surprised that we don't know, as he looks around at all of us.

"Seriously?" he asks and we nod. "It's the underground railways and roads all over the city. It's how most products and weapons and other items are shipped in and out of the city. It's how the mogs are able to deploy mog soldiers so quickly," he explains. Nine sits up straighter, his face interested.

"Wait, so you're telling me that there are empty roads and rail lines underneath us right now?" he demands.

Adam nods. "That's exactly what I'm saying," he replies. Amir shakes her head again, pursing her lips.

"It could be too dangerous," she cautions. "The mogs might still be using them to get weapons and soldiers in and out of the Capital,"

"How can they?" Maren retorts. "Most soldiers are in the city. And the ones outside we killed," she points out.

"They might still be patrolling the areas," Amir reminds her. "And if they're not using them, then there _will_ be pods there, which could be fatal for us. We'd have fewer exit options or chances to escape," she says. A heavy silence falls on all of us; the pods are bad enough when we have escape options but underground we'd only have one place to run and that could be riddled with pods too.

"I say we try our normal route tomorrow," John suggests at last. "If that doesn't work, we go underground," he adds. Amir sighs but it's a diplomatic response.

"Deal," she agrees. "Now get some rest. Marina, Joseph, wake me in a few hours for my shift," she commands us. I nod, pulling my bow and arrows from my lap and lying it on my lap. I pull out an arrow, notching it to my bow in preparation. You can't be too safe anymore.

Despite everything, it doesn't take too long for the others to fall asleep. John and Maren lie next to each other, and I watch as Ella curls up into a ball close to Nine's side. Adam settles down in his corner, whilst Amir and Cleo simply lie on their backs, eyes shut. I wonder if they're asleep or thinking about today. Blake still lies in his corner but he seems to have finally fallen asleep. I hope that in sleep he's able to get a bit of peace. We sit there, the time slowly dragging by as we listen to their even breathing.

"It wasn't your fault," Joseph says after an hour. "About Asher. You did what you had to do," he says gently. I appreciate him trying to make me feel better, and I reach out, taking his hand.

"Thanks," I whisper. I'm not sure if he's right but I don't want to weigh him down with more troubles. He's got enough to deal with and besides I don't really want to talk about it. Not when it's still so fresh in my memory.

"When we get out of this-" he begins.

"If," I interrupt softly.

" _When_ we get out of this," he insists. "Lorien will be a different place. A better place," His voice is so filled with confidence. It reminds me of when we were in the Games and when he promised that we would make it out of that. I didn't believe him then and he proved me wrong. I should believe him now.

"All this death, all this pain, all this suffering," he continues softly. "It will be worth it one day. When we watch Loric kids having their perfect childhood and when we see Loric and mogs working together in harmony and when we can al live in peace, then this will all be worth it," I try to imagine such a future, and even now, in one of my darkest moments, it warms me up.

"You really think so?" I ask. He leans across, and in the darkness, presses a soft kiss against my temple. I lean into his embrace as one of his arms rests on my shoulders, protecting me in the night.

"I really do," he replies. "One day, all of this will just be a bad memory," he assures me.

"Not completely bad," I reply. "Not when you're here," He doesn't reply but I can imagine the smile on his face. Then he rests his head against mine, settling down for the long night ahead.

In the darkness, we keep watch as the night stretches on.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Asher's possessed transition was heavily inspired by the cranks in Maze Runner. Thought it would be quite creepy!**

 **Please review!**


	50. Chapter 48 - Heading into Darkness

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love to hear what you all think and I love to hear feedback so every review is so lovely to me! Thank you all so much!**

 **Answers to reviews**

\- **I'm glad you like the pod ideas as well as some of the romance moments in there. It's not easy to fit them in during this time but it's definitely worth it, even if it is just a few lines! I hope the action is worth it as well!**

 **I'd forgotten to say that I wouldn't be updating last weekend because of Xmas (it was super busy!) but I guessed that most of you would realise it was down to the Christmas time and not for any other reason. Updates will continue as usual every Saturday!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 48 – Heading into Darkness

 **John**

Despite everything that's happened recently, I somehow manage to wake up early enough that it's still dark outside. After five seconds, I realise there's no way I'm going to fall asleep again; after my dream filled with visions of Asher and Holmes and Anderson I know I won't fall asleep easily. With a sigh, I look through the broken windows to see the moon shining feebly down on the Capital, wispy clouds floating across the sky and sometimes obscuring the pearly light. I hear a rustling sound as the gentle breeze sends a dried leaf skidding across the floor. The wind picks up slightly, and I shiver in the cold air, yet I still enjoy the refreshing feeling on my sweaty face. Even now, with the fresh air, I feel shaky and on edge.

"You can get some more sleep," Nearby Adam is keeping watch, his gun lying across his lap. He looks exhausted; his eyes are half-shut and there are dark shadows under his eyes, but he faithfully does his duty.

"I'm not sure I want to," I reply, sitting up. "You sleep, you look like you need to. I'll keep watch," I add. He hesitates for a moment, longing flashing across his face, but then he shakes his head.

"You were on watch last night," he says. "You need the sleep more than me," he protests weakly. I roll my eyes, smiling ruefully.

"Come on, just get some sleep," I reply. "We need you on top form. If we go into the tunnels tomorrow, we'll need your expertise to get us through it," I point out. I can see that he wants to take up my offer, but feels guilty about extra sleep.

"If I feel really tired I can wake you up again," I offer. He hesitates again but then nods, stretching out on his side with his gun lying next to him.

"Thanks, John, I owe you," he says.

"No you don't," I say. "You've done more than enough for us. Now, get some rest," I say.

In the darkness, I can barely make out his smile as he rests his head on his pillowed arms. I get up, carefully moving between the sleeping bodies on the ground, as I make my way to the doorway. I can see clearly out onto the street from here, even as I remain hidden. Moreover, if we are attacked, then I can kick into action at once. Best of all, it's also further away from the rest of the group and for the first time in a while, there's a semblance of privacy. The past few days I've barely had a moment to myself and I enjoy this moment of calm. I enjoy the chance to just think in silence.

There's a lot to think about. For starters, the invasion and those we've lost. It still hurts to think of Anderson and Holmes and Lee and now Asher. I regret their deaths and I wish I could have done more to save them, especially Holmes and Asher. I could have healed Holmes and it wouldn't have cost that much energy, yet his actions probably saved our lives when the mogs came looking for us. Asher could have been saved too if he just listened to us and moved away from the fog before it destroyed him. It hurts to think their deaths could have been avoided. But as much as it hurts, I can't do anything about it. It's in the past and we have so much to do. I can mourn them, honour their deaths and sacrifices later when we have time and freedom.

There are nicer things to consider too, mainly the kiss with Maren. Our first kiss on the battlefield was confusing for me. I wasn't sure how she felt; I always considered it to be a moment of madness in the midst of a battle. I thought it was her way of showing relief that I was alive and she was alive and no one had died yet. Even though she had never said she regretted it, I started to think it would be an unspoken secret between us. But when she kissed me last night things had changed. We weren't in a battle, or at breaking point, or threatened. It had just been us two, late at night, alone. There was no immediate threat of death to make her react in such a way. It gives me hope. If she hadn't wanted to kiss me, she wouldn't; Maren doesn't do anything she doesn't want to. More than that, Maren's the kind of girl who would only kiss someone who meant something to her. A life as tough as hers means she doesn't waste time with things that aren't important and only focuses on the things that matter most. It's the same for me. If Maren weren't so vitally important to my everyday life and happiness and hope for the future, I wouldn't have kissed her back. But she means everything to me. She's so strong and kind and sweet yet tough and she's the most uniquely special person I've ever met. I'm lucky to know her let alone be special to her. The weight and depth of my feelings towards Maren are stronger than anything I've ever felt in my life and I've only really acknowledged and accepted that now. Now, when things are so uncertain, have I finally matured and realised what's most important to me, which is Maren.

I just need to find a way to tell her somehow.

I turn to watch her, sleeping on the edge of the group. Even in sleep she's clutching the hilt of her dagger, her gun close to her side too. But her face is oddly relaxed and for a moment I think there's a tiny smile on her face. She's not as tough and terrifying as she wants people to believe. Sure, she's strong and fierce and one of the best fighters I know, but deep down she can be shy too. She doesn't show that side often, but maybe, if we survive this, maybe that side of her could appear more. I watch as she sighs deeply, rolling over onto her side. With a blush, I look away, feeling embarrassed for watching her as she's asleep.

She'd definitely punch me if she knew.

Instead of lingering on Maren, I turn to another topic that's been plaguing me since we set out on our mission. After all I finally have time to think about the conversation I had with Henri before I came here, about my visions and about me being Pittacus. In all the rush and chaos of the past few days, I've barely had time to even think about potentially being the head Elder. Despite the huge new role presented to me, I still don't feel as if much has changed; we always knew that one of us could be Pittacus and that whoever it was would be revealed soon. But more than that, I'm still John and even if I do have a powerful new legacy that doesn't change much, I'll always be John, a former tribute, a victor and now a soldier. All that is different is that I now have the power to achieve my goals.

But first, I need to master Ximic.

It's silent in the dark room apart from the rustling of crisp leaves being blown about on the dusty floor and the fluttering of slashed curtains over the broken windows. Everyone is still asleep, which means it's the perfect chance for me to start. I'm not sure if Henri's advice of hiding my new secret is still applicable anymore but I decide to keep my new power on the down-low anyway. I don't need the added pressure of someone expecting me to excel Ximic when I've barely had a chance to wrap my head around the fact I recently developed it.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, I try to focus on my breathing and body, blocking out the world around me, as I shut my eyes. I feel kind of stupid at first but it's a technique Henri taught me to improve my legacies and it worked back then, so hopefully, it should now. I focus entirely on my heartbeat, the feeling of the cold air against my cheeks, the blood rushing through my veins and deep down my legacies. I can faintly sense them, they're so much a part of me that I would feel lost without them, and as I think of them, I can feel them almost starting to hum to life, picking up with energy and almost eager to be used.

I immediately think of Marina's ice legacy as the familiar buzzing feeling of legacies lights me up inside. I picture snowflakes falling around me, ice coating the ground I'm sat on, as my breath fogs in the air in front of me. I imagine copying it, being able to do it myself, and then the weird energy inside me surges up. It's different to Lumen, and feels more inexperienced and unsure. Almost shy. But it's strong, stronger than Lumen, and I can sense the legacy kicking into action as I continue to picture ice. The buzzing picks up inside me and I let it rush through me, filling me with the uncertain energy. It feels almost cold. I don't even feel tired, just… _alive._ Alive with my legacy, alive with power. I let the Ximic take control.

The air grows cooler. I open my eyes and watch in wonder as a few snowflakes fall from the sky. I reach out with my hand, letting the frozen water land on my fingertips. In growing excitement, I imagine the ground in front of me freezing up. Ice crackles across the surface, webbing out on the cracked surface. I'm doing it, I'm actually doing it!

My excitement spikes. Then my concentration wanes and the air warms dramatically, the ice melting on the tiles at once. The snowflakes disappear too and I sigh in annoyance as all signs of them vanish in the air. I sag back, feeling defeated as the buzzing feeling in my veins ceases, as if it didn't even exist in the first place. I try to summon up the power again, impatient, but it almost resists me, as if it wants to rest now.

"Damn it," I swear under my breath.

"Give it time. Since when has anyone developed a legacy in one try?"

I look up, slightly shocked, to see Maren sat up and watching me, her arms wrapped around her knees. I relax almost immediately, glad it was her that caught me out and not one of the others. I'm not sure how I would have explained my new legacy to them.

"I don't have time," I reply. "I need to master it while I can," I explain.

"Maybe I was wrong," she says slowly. "Maybe it's not a matter of time at all," she muses.

"What do you mean?" I frown in confusion. She looks around carefully, and then crawls over so she's closer to me and further away from potential eavesdroppers.

"What if Ximic is different from other legacies?" she suggests. "Sure, it didn't work now, but when you were in battle and needed it most, it worked perfectly," she says perceptively. "And now it didn't work when you were relatively calm and not desperately in need of it," I purse my lips, thinking her theory through.

"So the legacy only presents itself in its true, strong form when I need it," I say slowly. "Any other time, like now, it's just a weaker version of itself? Because I don't need it," I trail off but she nods, her face lit up with excitement.

"Think about it," she says. "There's no way that you can master and practice every single legacy on Lorien. You'd be busy for months, years even," she points out. "There are too many legacies for that to be possible and Ximic or Lorien must be aware of that,"

"So the nature of Ximic would have to be different from other legacies so I could use it effectively," I interrupt in excitement. "So I wouldn't be overwhelmed!"

"Exactly!" She grins. "I bet Ximic will only really kick in properly when you need it most and only with the legacy that you need in that moment. You needed Dreynen when fighting Setrakus and that was the legacy that presented itself to you," she concludes.

"So if I was drowning…" I trail off.

"Ximic would probably kick in with the legacy of breathing underwater," she replies, a smile on her face. "It makes perfect sense! It's why it didn't work well just now, because the legacy knew you didn't need it," she finishes off happily. She seems almost proud of her discovery.

"But what if that's just wishful thinking?" I ask. Yet despite my pessimism, it seems nothing can put a damper on her mood.

"I'm not sure it is," she replies. "If it were the case of practicing like you do with a normal legacy, then surely you'd have to be born with it to have enough time to master everything," she points out. I chew on my lip, unconvinced.

"I had it years ago with 'healing' but never realised," I protest and Maren rolls her eyes.

"Look, Lorien's on our side," she says. "Lorien wants us to win. It's not going to throw impossible odds at us when we have so much to handle," she reminds me. I nod, still reluctant but it's the best theory anyone's come up with. Besides, I can't give up now, not when we're so close to victory.

"Thanks," I mumble. She looks at me perceptively, and then shuffles over so she sits next to me, wrapping her arms around me. She rests her head on my shoulder, her hair tickling my cheek, and it's such an affectionate move from her that I don't question it, just accept it. It's nice to see her like this because the moment we continue with our invasion, she'll snap back into the tough warrior mode I know so well.

"It'll be ok," she looks up, briefly kissing my cheek, before nestling her head on my shoulder again. "John, if _I'm_ being optimistic then you of all people should be too," she reminds me. I smile, relaxing more with her next to me. I should just enjoy this, whatever this is.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Don't apologise," she replies at once. "You have every right to be worried. We still have so much to learn about Ximic and Pittacus. It's a difficult time," she admits, one of her hands taking mine.

"It's not only that I'm worried about," I whisper.

"Then tell me," she insists.

"It's just…it's scary," I sigh. "With all the pods and the deaths and knowing we have to fight Setrakus at the end…" I trail off. "And I try to be calm and in control with the others because I can see that they're scared too, even Nine, and I can tell they don't know what to do," I ramble. "Sometimes I just want to admit that I'm scared too," I admit.

"Of course you are," she links her hand with mine. "Of course you're scared, we all are. The others know that too but they're not the ones pressuring you to be calm, John, you know that," her voice is harder than before. "The only one pressuring you to lie and pretend you're ok and in control is _you_ ," I look away from her, hating that she knows me that well.

"You can be so annoying sometimes," I say childishly and she grins, almost smugly.

"You're annoyed because I'm right," she says triumphantly but I watch as she turns more serious. "You're the one taking on the leadership role…we're not forcing you to do it,"

"You don't think I should?" I retort and she goes silent for a moment.

"I think it's a good idea from time to time," she finally says. "But you don't have to put yourself under more pressure to be perfect. Don't be too hard on yourself. You have every right to take a break too," she says. I consider her words, knowing she's right of course, and I should listen.

"It's what makes you a good leader," she carries on before I can reply. "You put others first. You make sure others are ok before you are. I'm glad you're Pittacus. No one else would do a better job," Her tone isn't sweet but bluntly honest and that somehow makes it more reassuring. Maren _does_ think I make a good Pittacus and I can feel myself warming up inside, feeling reassured and relieved that she thinks so highly of me.

"Come on," she says before I can reply. "The sun's going to come up soon and we'll want to get going. Let's wake the others up," she moves away from me, and the peaceful moment between us is over. I can already see her face closing up, becoming more emotionless. Impulsively I grab her hand before she can leave me fully.

"Wait, Maren," I say before I can really think things through. "I just wanted to talk about last night…" I trail off when she raises her eyebrow and I blush.

"John, we're in the middle of the deadliest battle in Lorien's history and you want to talk about a _kiss?_ " she demands. I hold my ground and nod stubbornly.

"Yes," I reply. It might seem stupid but it's important to me. Maren sighs, sitting back on her heels and looking at me expectantly. All sweetness has gone but I like that. I also like the side of her when she can be tough and slightly tactless.

"I just wanted to say that I don't regret it," I say, feeling awkward.

"Ok," she replies, raising her eyebrow expectantly.

"After Sarah, I wasn't sure if I would ever fall for someone again," I carry on, pretty sure my cheeks are bright red. "But I have. I really have. And I'm not very good at this, but-" She rolls her eyes and interrupts me before I can ramble on.

"Look, John," she says seriously. "I really like you too. Probably more than that," she says. "But I've never been very good at listening to my feelings, not when there are so many important things going on. And right now, I don't have the time to break that habit," she says, not harshly, but I feel crushed.

"Right, ok," I nod, moving to get to my feet. She reaches out, gripping my hands almost painfully.

"What I want to say is that I like what we have," she says. "I like knowing that there's something special with us. I like knowing that I can trust you no matter what I do or what happens. I like kissing you, even despite Nine's constant teasing" she pauses. "I know enough that you're special to me and I care a lot about you. Maybe I even love you," she says and I can feel my stupid heart jump.

"Ok…" I trail off, kind of confused. She smiles softly, reading the confusion on my face.

"I'm rubbish at this too," she admits and I smile slightly. "What I am failing to say is that things as they are right now are perfect. I don't need to define what we are and what we have. I know enough that you're the most important thing to me ever and that's all I need to know," she says softly. "Once the war is over, let's talk then. Things will be different," she promises.

"Let's talk then," I agree and she nods, looking relieved.

"We better go wake the others up then," I whisper, remembering our mission. When I'm with her, it's like the whole world just fades out around me and I forget everything.

"Wait," she grins, leaning closer to me. "Come here," she grins. Before I can ask her, she leans forwards and kisses me. I kiss back at once, deciding that I don't need a definition of our feelings either.

This is perfect enough for me.

Xxx

The day was never going to be good after already losing so many members of our team and the added pressure of reaching Setrakus on time. Walking through desolated streets filled with rubble, remains of pods and in some terrible cases, dead bodies, is enough to drain us mentally. There's enough pressure of time and knowing that we have to get to the centre as soon as possible before Setrakus can start to destroy our troops. Seeing the looming towers of the Inner Circle towering above us now and casting shadows on our road to the centre is just as terrifying, reminding us of how close we are to the end.

But the storm makes things ten times worse.

The rumble of thunder obscures the safe beeping of the Holo and our progress is slowed down even more as we all huddle around the precious machine, not wanting to stray too far away from it. We have to stay close too to communicate quietly with each other and we can only take a few steps away from each other before it's impossible to hear what someone's saying. The rainclouds are low today, concealing the very tops of the skyscrapers in front of us, whilst the torrential rain blocks long-distance views. For all I know, the end of the street could be a couple of metres ahead of me and I'd never know. It's particularly dangerous as mog troops or a rogue pod could be ahead and we'd never know until we're on top of it. Frustratingly progress is slow.

At first Maren uses her element legacy; either lightening the rain so we can see, or stopping the rumble of lightning in the sky above to stop the threatening flashes that remind us eerily of pods. But as the storm progresses it's best to just let it roar up ahead. Maren would waste far too much energy trying to divert the storm and we don't need that. We need her on her best form.

"At least we won't be the only ones affected!" Adam shouts at one point over the roar of the rain. "The mogs won't be able to launch much of an offense in this weather! Neither will the Loric! Today will effectively be a ceasefire!" he yells.

There's some good news at least. We've effectively gained a day to move forwards as the mogs and Loric soldiers in the centre hide from the storm.

Our luck soon disappears as the storm worsens in the afternoon. We have to stop in the end, choosing an abandoned house to rest in for a few moments. We huddle in the sparse lounge of the house, our clothes and hair dripping onto the rug as we eat something. In the end, I light a small fire with my Lumen so everyone can warm up and I watch as damp clothes steam in the warm air, and people's teeth finally stop chattering.

"You'd have through the clothes would be more waterproof," Nine mutters at one point, stretching his wet jacket out over a chaise.

"I guess we didn't think the weather would be such an issue," Amir replies ruefully. "At least it's water and not a pod," she points out. She stands by the window, watching as sheets of water fall outside, obscuring our view. It's both threatening to think of enemies lying in wait and yet comforting to know we can't be seen from outside.

"I wish we knew what was going on in the inner city," Joseph says nearby. "That's what makes this so bad. The not knowing," Marina takes his hand but she doesn't say anything reassuring; I guess we're far beyond that point now. But nearby Ella sits up, her face looking thoughtful.

"I can try and see if you want?" she offers. We all turn to face her at once. She looks almost pathetic. Her skin is normally pale but after the freezing cold rain, she almost looks blue from cold and her red hair is strikingly dark against her white skin. Hunched over with wet clothes, she doesn't look like one of the most powerful people I've ever met.

But appearances are deceptive.

"You think you can do that?" Nine straightens up at once. Ella shrugs, not looking entirely confident in herself.

"I've never tried it before," she replies. "But it's worth a shot,"

"It would be helpful to find out the situation in the Inner circle," Amir says carefully. "It would allow us to adjust our route according to the urgency of the state," Even though it makes sense, Marina still looks at Ella in concern.

"Don't push yourself," she says softly. "We need you,"

"I'll be fine," Ella promises. Before anyone can say anything, she shuts her eyes. I exchange a look with Maren before turning back to our youngest member.

For a moment, nothing happens. Ella sits there, as silent and still as a rock, with water droplets rolling down her face. I begin to think that she can't find out what's happening at all and it was just a failure. Then her skin suddenly lights up with the luminous blue power of Lorien, as if it was lying dormant in her the whole time, just waiting to be triggered. Nine jumps back in shock and I flinch at the shining blue particles in her hands, her neck, her cheeks, even her eyelids. She murmurs something, her lips moving so fast that I can't tell what she's saying, and she trembles slightly. Her breathing increases and I share a worried look with Marina, getting up to see if Ella's ok.

"Ella, are you all right?" Marina asks curiously.

There's no reply but Ella shudders more. She even starts to rock back and forth and her mumbling becomes louder, more urgent.

"Ok, we've gotta stop this!" Nine is up on his feet at once.

"Maybe we can heal her of it!" Marina suggests frantically. I summon up my Ximic-healing power, and then reach out to touch Ella's ice-cold hand

The minute I touch her skin I'm no longer in the abandoned house. The vision must last a fraction of a second but it feels like a lifetime. I'm flying above the Inner Circle of the Capital, and the images that pass in front of my eyes are not of one single moment but a collection of events that have taken place over the past few days: the first Loric wave entering the Inner circle, firing mog troops, mog citizens evacuated to the Training Centre, Loric troops gradually moving through the Inner circle building by building, pushing the mog troops back to the Temple and the Training centre, the second wave arriving, more mogs fighting…Dead bodies everywhere, gunfire, screaming, pleas for help, explosions, smoke stings my throat, ash and dust chokes the air, bullets fly haphazardly everywhere and strike innocent people…

I jerk back from Ella's hand with a cry. I'm gasping and shaking too. I feel physically sick.

"Don't touch her!" I say harshly, my voice ragged.

Ella, still caught up in her vision, starts to scream. Her scream gets louder and louder, and she rocks back and faster, her nails digging into her arms and drawing blood. I watch in horrified fascination as dark trails of red slowly ooze down her white skin. Around us, objects start to smash, as if her powers are going haywire. A vase next to Cleo's head shatters and she ducks away at once.

"Ella stop!" Marina shouts frantically, panic on her face. Ella continues to scream.

It's Adam who stops the madness. He leaps up at once and I barely have time to see the butt of the gun in his hand and then he smacks it around Ella's head. It's a hard hit and she's knocked out at once, falling against the cushions. Her skin flashes a brilliant blue for a moment and then fades back to white, whilst she slumps over on the sofa. She's out cold.

Before any of us can say anything, Nine is up at once, shoving Adam against a wall. His grip on Adam is so tight and strong, I can see the latter wheezing desperately for breath. He drops his gun, desperately trying to pry Nine's hands off him, but Nine is too strong. He slams Adam against the wall once.

"What the hell!" Nine yells. "Why'd you attack her?!" he shouts.

"Enough Nine!" Maren is up at once, pulling him off Adam. "He was helping her! And us!"

Joseph teleports over and the two manage to somehow pull Nine away, holding him in a tight grip even as he struggles. His eyes lock on Adam, who wheezes for breath. He looks almost upset, and I'm pretty sure it's not from the choke hold he was just in. He clutches his throat, gasping for breath.

"You're no different from the mogs we're trying to kill!" Nine yells in anger and Adam pales more.

"Enough!" I snap at once. "Adam just helped Ella! And all of us! Her screaming was going to attract every mog around here!" I remind him. Nine snarls but doesn't say anything, even as he tries to loosen Joseph and Maren's tight grip on him. I understand his anger; it felt so wrong to watch Ella knocked out so violently but it had to be done. She'd understand.

"If he hadn't done it, I would have," Amir says nearby, looking slightly shaken. "She had to be knocked out," she looks at Ella suspiciously and for a horrible moment I wonder if Amir is going to force us to leave Ella here.

"Ella's ok," Marina says, breaking the tense moment. "I healed her head wound," she sits by our unconscious friend, looking worried.

"You're just saying that," Nine mutters, but his anger is disappearing. Marina looks at him almost coolly, her eyes narrowed.

"She's ok," she replies, her voice harsher. "She's actually kind of peaceful now," That's the only thing that manages to quell Nine's anger and he strops struggling. Maren and Joseph share an unsure look but they let go, staying close in case he erupts again. But Nine just crosses his arms, scowling.

"Right, everyone calm down," Amir takes control again. "We need to be a team and stop attacking one another," she looks at Nine in particular but he just shrugs. "The next person to turn one another person in this squad will have to make their own way into the Inner circle or face going back. You hear me?" her stern eyes make even me feel me embarrassed and I nod quickly, the others agreeing too.

"We should go," Maren suggests. "The rain's stopped a little," I look outside to see it's still raining but more manageable than before. I gather up my things quickly, watching as Nine carefully scoops up Ella, putting her over his shoulder.

"I can take her after an hour," Joseph offers and Nine shrugs carefully.

"Whatever dude," he still seems angry. Nearby Adam takes a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around himself. He seems awkward, unsure of his place in this group.

"It's ok, Adam," I decide not to make him feel worse. "She'll be fine," I pat him on the shoulder and I watch as he sighs in relief. But he still looks kind of concerned when Nine brushes by him.

"Wait, what did you even see?" Marina looks up. "When you touched Ella, you went blue for a moment and then you said not to touch her. Did you see something?" she asks. In all the panic and drama, I'd completely forgotten the visions I saw of the Capital.

"I saw the Inner circle," I confirm and I watch as even Nine looks up in interest. "It looks like most Loric troops are there now…it's not…it doesn't look good, for either side," I admit. "In all the chaos, I couldn't even see who was winning. Both sides were fighting," I finish. Amir scowls, looking down at the beeping Holo in her hands and the map on the small screen.

"We still have another few days before we hit the centre if we continue at this rate," she shakes her head. "I suggest we move more in the night. We want to get to the centre to support our troops as soon as we can," she says. I nod in agreement and nearby Adam opens his mouth to say something before falling silent again. He wraps his arms around himself cautiously.

"Let's move out!" Amir commands.

We pile out of the house and into the rain again. Unlike before it doesn't bother me, in fact I feel more reassured, because the fight in the Inner Circle won't be going on with the storm. Amir takes the lead again whilst Cleo follows at the back, her rifle in her hand as she slowly patrols the area behind us. I walk close to Maren, but we don't speak about this morning; that conversation already feels like it was a world away. I want to reach out and take her hand, but I know that we have to be alert on all times and need both hands in case of a surprise attack.

We splash through the streets, our shoes soaked by the large puddles created by newly-formed craters from explosions. Our clothes and items are soon wet through and I shiver in the cold, as lightning continues to flash above us. The Holo continues to beep steadily and reassuringly ahead of us. Even with my Lumen occasionally warming the air when the cold is too much, it's a depressing journey and after half an hour I already can't wait to stop for the evening. I never thought I'd miss a clear day with explosions from the inner circle shattering the silence.

"If we continue at this rate, we can make the inner circle in a few days! Three at most!" Amir calls ahead. For a moment, I'm filled with relief until I remember what exactly I saw in the vision. If we thought the journey was hard, the Inner city will be chaos.

"That still seems too long away!" Nine grumbles, still carrying Ella. I had offered to take him but he completely ignored me and I decided to let him sulk alone.

"It's enough time for us to start thinking of a plan," Marina reasons. "We can think up tactics to take Setrakus down. Whose legacies are necessary and whose can be sacrificed to fight Setrakus up close," she suggests, pushing her wet hair away from her face.

"We have Ella now," Maren says, her face grim. "Her Dreynen means we'll all have our legacies," she reminds us.

"But if she's knocked out or hurt then her concentration could wane," I point out. "Then we'll need a back-up plan," It feels a bit pointless to work out a scheme when our planned attempts in Calakmul completely failed, but I can see it reassures some of the others to be at least thinking about ways to defeat Setrakus.

"We should think of what we've learnt," Marina continues. "If we all hit Setrakus at the same time with everything we have, he loses concentration. It's when he's most vulnerable and that's our best time to attack. If one falls, the other can move forwards as the fallen is healed and then we can continue with that approach," she summarises. It's a good, effective plan but something bothers me. I can't quite figure out what it is though.

"But Ella said he's got all those modifications," Nine jumps in. "How are we supposed to get past those?" he demands.

"We just have to hope that Ella finds a way," Joseph says softly, barely audible. "In the meantime we throw everything we have at him and let Ella try and figure out a way to victory," he suggests.

"I don't know the answer exactly, but legacies are the way to defeat him," Adam says thoughtfully. "The modifications Setrakus has are unnatural. It would only be right to destroy them with something natural, like legacies," Adam concludes. Nine snorts nearby, shooting a derisive look at Adam.

"Someone get him a medal," he says sarcastically and Adam winces slightly. I decide against telling Nine off; it's not like he's going to listen to me.

"Maybe he's right though," Marina jumps in excitedly. "Ximic might have something to do with it! If only someone had it though…" she trails off. I try to hide my blush and continue walking, but I feel extremely self-conscious. Maren, thankfully, jumps in before the others can notice my silence.

"Ximic might not be the only answer," Maren says and I wonder if she's saying that for my benefit too. "Having all the legacies means nothing if we don't know _which_ legacies to use against him," she muses. There's a short silence and I hear a weird clicking noise further away, barely audible over the rain. I turn to find out what it was but all I can see is rain everywhere. I look out, feeling suspicious, but nothing appears. Someone could have kicked a stray rock or something.

Joseph sighs heavily. "So we need Ella to find a way to beat Setrakus," he summarises. "Back to square one," he says sullenly. I hear a hiss and I turn again, eyes raking the steadily darkening street for the strange noise but I can't see anything. Must be part of the storm.

"It's not all that bad," Nine butts in helpfully. "We're all alive still. And hey, our plans have never worked out before. Even if we make one, why should this one work?" he says. I hear another noise and I stop, flashing my hands with Lumen about through the rain. I see a few rocks lying in front of the shadow of a row of houses, and there's the curl of steam on the ground, but that's it.

"What is it?" Maren whispers next to me, staring out into the rain. She blinks the rain out of her eyes, and she seems on edge too.

"I thought I heard something," I whisper in reply, shining the beams of light around. I can see the row of houses ahead of me, eerie and crumbling but abandoned of mogs. I shine the beams around, passing over some rocks and other weird shapes…there! I think I see movement and I immediately flash my hands over the place, peering out in the grey gloom and through the rain to try and see what it was. But it's empty; just the dusty road with small rocks scattered over it.

"Could have been a rat," Nine offers helpfully. "Those things can be everywhere," I stare out for a few more moments but nothing else moves. I shake my head, switching off my Lumen. I need to get over my paranoia.

"It's all clear," I turn back to the group, where Amir is watching me impatiently. "I think it was a-"

I don't have time to finish.

The krauls leap out at us at once in a coordinated attack, coming from all directions. I barely have time to take in the slashing claws, wet fur and bared teeth before they're on top of us, biting and scratching. One hits Adam square in the chest and he's knocked down at once, trying to keep the monster away from him face. Gunshots immediately fill the air and I watch as one or two krauls are knocked down dead, their blood staining the already-wet cobbles. Sensing my distraction, a nearby kraul lunges for my face and I react at once, grabbing my sword and hitting the kraul before it can get me. I try not to feel sick as it falls back, dead.

In the dim light, it's barely possible to see what's going on around me, especially with the heaving mass of krauls attacking me and my friends on all sides. Nine manages to grab the kraul that was on Adam and I watch as he chucks it away from our mog ally, who rolls to his feet in a deft movement. Before Nine or Adam can even finish off the first kraul, more are on them both, overwhelming the two guys with their intensity. To deal with the chaos, Joseph has transformed into a larger version of a kraul and his huge paws easily knock five or six krauls back at a time, giving the rest of us a bit of time. When he shifts to the right slightly, I see enough to realise he's protecting a still-unconscious Ella as well as Marina, who's healing Cleo of a particularly nasty wound. One kraul gets too close and is knocked away by Joseph's large paw, as he turns and bites into another kraul. Looking around, I can't see Maren but I know she'll be invisible; it's her best defence against the monsters.

I take everything in within a matter of seconds before another kraul leaps for me and I kick into action at once. Ignoring the bites and scratches, I tear into the krauls too, making sure that none of them get too close to my face or vital organs or arteries. I shiver in the cold and slip on the wet, red cobbles but I manage to hold my footing to fight off the krauls. I can hear more gunshots in the darkness and an occasional cry of pain but I have a feeling that Marina's on top of the healing. I continue to tear into the krauls, fighting down my revulsion towards my actions, even when the krauls leap back in fear or fall down dead. Their red eyes are filled with hate as they throw themselves at us over and over again and it's only that red glint of hatred that boosts my determination.

Our work soon pays off. Fewer and fewer krauls leap forward to finish us off and those that do are killed quickly, either by Joseph's version of a kraul, my sword, Maren's sword or Nine's pipe staff. None of the krauls stand a chance and we pick them off one by one until they're all gone. The last one tries to slink away, as if going to hide and then launch another attack, but Nine manages to chase it down. I look away as he kills it but I wince at the yelp of pain it makes before it falls silent.

"Everyone ok?" Amir demands, striding towards us. Rain and blood stain her clothes but she barely seems to notice as her eyes rake around our group urgently.

"We're all good," Marina kneels on the ground next to Maren, whose shirt is drenched in blood. For a horrible moment, I think she's seriously injured but she shoots me a reassuring grin.

"Most of this isn't mine," she promises as Marina presses her hands to Maren's shoulder. I breathe a sigh of relief, making sure everyone else is alive and unharmed, even if a little shaken. Nearby, Cleo trembles visibly, rubbing her face constantly and I wonder if she's crying.

"We must have hit a rogue pod and-" Amir begins when we hear a shout.

It's not a friendly call.

I turn, my stomach dropping when I see the group of mogs ahead. They're a good 30 metres away from us but my eyes can pick up enough details to terrify me. There are about 25-30 of them and I can see dreaded communicators strapped to their belts; they will connect with more troops and send them to kill us. I can see guns on their belts and by their tall, bulky builds with the trailing black trench coats I know enough to recognise vatborn soldiers when I see them. I grip my sword tighter.

"We can take them," Nine says, gripping his staff tightly, his face twisted up in a snarl. Maren slowly gets to her feet as Joseph transforms to his normal self.

"Not with Ella unconscious!" Marina says in a panic, bending over our youngest member. The mogs start to advance towards us. I hear them barking into their communicators.

"They'll be alerting any ships in the area as well as gun and pod operators and mog troops," Adam says urgently. "They'll be communicating our coordinates!"

"We can't make this fight," she shakes her head. "It's too dangerous!" Even despite the urge to kill the mogs, I can't help but agree with her. Soon there'll be a whole army onto us and every mog in the Capital will know where we are. Worse, _Setrakus_ will know where we are.

"We can go to the Catacombs!" Adam butts in urgently. "We're on Elm Street, I know an entrance close by. If we make it down there, we'll lose them!"

The mogs start running full speed towards us. There's no time to argue.

"Follow Adam!" Amir shouts.

We race off at once, Adam in the lead. He's not the fastest, but he knows exactly where he's going. The way he so easily moves through the streets makes me wonder if he used to live here but now is not the time to ask him. Our footsteps thunder on the ground, our feet sometimes slipping on the unstable surface of the wet cobbles. I gasp for breath as we sprint across the pavement, my breath appearing in front of me in short bursts of mist. My legs ache but I continue running, hearing the mogs shouting behind us.

There's a gunshot and then the window of a house nearby is shattered. I duck down as more gunshots fill the air, the bullets hitting the cobbles and house around us, bullets and shrapnel flying haphazardly through the air. I watch as nearby Nine staggers briefly, and blood starts to flow from his leg almost immediately. He's been hit. But before I have time to heal him, he continues running, ignoring the pain. Behind us I can hear the mogs gaining on us, their natural tall build and enhanced characteristics giving them athletic abilities that even Loric would dream of. I turn once to see five running straight for us, their coats flapping our behind us, their guns in their hands. The worst thing is their faces; the pure hatred and triumph at thinking they've cornered us. I know we could take five easily but during that time more mogs could come.

"We're almost there!" Adam wheezes ahead.

Despite running down one of the main residential streets that would surely be safer, Adam suddenly swerves into a gap between two large houses. We follow him automatically but my stomach fills with fear when I see the streets narrow, turning into a maze of small ginnels and narrow passageways between the huge machines. They loom up above us, casting dark shadows in the narrow streets. I turn once but I can't see the mogs anymore. In the twisting corridors of these constricted alleys we're starting to lose them. I can still hear them shouting behind us but they're not in my vision anymore.

"Where are you taking us?" Amir demands breathlessly as Adam continues running ahead.

"We're almost there, I promise!" he gasps, his face red. He clutches his side but continues to lead us through the maze of houses. I never realised there were so many of these behind the huge houses.

We turn right again into a dead end. But Adam doesn't pause, even as I hesitate nervously, looking for a way out. Adam races right for the end, and as I get closer, I see a drain cover set into the ground. A secret entrance of sorts. I wouldn't even think twice about it, not even now; it's plain brown, rusty, nondescript with a large, thick handle on it. Adam bends down and grips it, heaving with all his might but it seems this secret entrance has rusted over with age and weather. He heaves again, his face turning an even brighter red with the effort.

"I can't open it!" he looks up in panic. Joseph steps forwards at once, bending down and gripping the handle. He tugs on it and at first nothing happens; the door almost seems stuck. Just as I move forward to help, Joseph takes a deep breath and with a tremendous heave, he manages to rip the door clean off. He staggers back with the door in his hand as we all stare at the hole in front of us, leading to pure darkness. Just before the hole descends into darkness, I can make out the first rung of a ladder.

Behind me, I can still hear the mogs shouting. They're getting closer.

"I'll go first, I can see in the dark!" Marina offers at once. Sitting on the edge of the hole, she swings her legs down into the darkness until they land on a rung of a ladder. Gripping the first one, she swings herself down into the darkness and within a second or so she's completely swallowed up. I want to use lumen to peer into the depths but I don't move, not wanting to give Marina away in case something is below. For a few horrible moments, I can't hear anything.

"It's clear!" she yells up suddenly, her voice echoing threateningly. "Nothing's here!"

It's good enough for Amir. She all but leaps into the hole, swinging down the ladder in less than five seconds before Cleo, Maren, Joseph, Nine with Ella and then Adam follow her almost immediately. I can hear the mogs getting closer and closer and if I don't act now, we'll all be dead. I swing myself into the hole, almost slipping from the momentum. I hold onto the ladder rung painfully tight, as I use telekinesis to lift the door back over the hole. Almost immediately it blocks all light but I try not to use my nerve as I carefully, so carefully, settle it back over the hole, not wanting to make a loud noise. The light a mere sliver, I drop it shut just as I faintly hear the shouting of the mogs above.

We only just made it.

I climb down the ladder slowly, not wanting to make any noise that could be heard from above. The minute my sight is taken from me, it's as if all other senses are amplified. The ladder is rusty and wet under my hands, bitterly cold to the touch too, and it's hard not to slip on the slick surface. I can smell sulphur, rust, and a slightly decaying smell in the air, carried along by a cold draft. There's a faint sound of water droplets continuously hitting some surface, and in the distance I can hear a whirring, rushing sound, but the sound is carried on the air; it must be miles away. I can't hear anything from the surface but the cover remains secure. If the mogs even found our dead end, they haven't thought of looking underneath the hatch just yet.

I reach the ground, where Amir has got her torch and shines it around us. She points the light up, illuminating the pipes above us, running in both directions along the long tunnels. We're in what is like a pipe-work system, going in both directions. I wrap my arms around myself, shivering in the cold air, as I look around us. Marina kneels by Nine on the ground, her hands on his leg, and I watch as the wound knots together and the blood stops flowing.

"I thought the catacombs were for trains?" Maren hisses, her voice echoing back to us eerily in the tunnels. "And how the hell did you know about this entrance?" she asks Adam suspiciously. He looks around at the tunnels, as if they are old friends that he's not happy to see again.

"They _are_ for trains," Adam replies. "These tunnels are connecting systems to get from the entrances to the main parts of the catacombs. It's safer than entering immediately into a train route, because if a train was coming along at the same time, you could die," he explains.

"What a shame that would be," Nine mutters sarcastically.

"As for how I know this place…" Adam's face darkens. "I used to live in this area. Most houses have their own private entrances to the catacombs for evacuation purposes, but say you couldn't get to yours in time, there were entrances in the streets too, hidden away for the safety of citizens. This one was forgotten to the adults but as kids, I used to play here with my brother. He was stronger than me…he would always lift the hatch," he sighs. I can see it's hard for him to open up about his past, as if ashamed but it is fascinating, even if it's wrong.

"Which way?" Amir whispers. Adam looks around very briefly, flashing his torch down both directions before settling on left.

"That way," he nods. "We'll get to the right train line for the inner city," He heads off carefully, his boots echoing loudly in the tunnels and I wince at the sound.

"Keep eyes and ears open," Amir hisses in warning as we follow Adam carefully. "We have no idea if the mogs have planted pods down here. What we do know is that we _will_ meet mogs down here. We do _not_ want to be cornered. Be on your guard at all times," she warns.

We set off into the darkness, our torches the only light in this dark nightmare.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Next up they continue into the catacombs!**

 **Please review!**


	51. Chapter 49 - Catacombs

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love to hear what you think about the story and your feedback so thank you all so much!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **I actually wasn't fully aware that John had practiced two of Marina's legacies when I was writing (it went over my head). But although he has her healing, it's not as strong as hers. Also he practiced her ice legacy just then he won't actually use it in the future – it was just a way for him to use Ximic but it won't happen in the future.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 49 – Catacombs

 **Marina**

The catacombs are different from how I imagined them to be. When we'd first dropped down into the small, damp tunnel I'd thought the rest of the tunnels were going to be that way. Our footsteps had rattled loudly on the metal flooring whilst the squeaking of rats racing across the floor had echoed eerily in the small shafts. Water had dropped down onto us from pipes running along the ceiling and walls, and the temperature had been bitterly cold. It had been especially eerie when Amir had flashed her torch around, the beam touching on suspicious objects before they disappeared into the darkness again. Occasionally we'd reached a crossroads with more tunnels adjoining and creating a network of complicated tunnels. Adam had said it would be different once we reached the main catacombs with its train lines running all over the city but I hadn't fully believed him.

I was wrong.

I had noticed the difference when the walls around us had started to widen more, and light from a source other than the torch had stated to enter the paths. I had seen even more clearly; the pipes along the ceiling, faint markings in white on the walls and the rats racing over our boots and into hidden holes in the pipes. But even the signs hadn't prepared me for the sudden end to our journey. The tunnel ended abruptly in a large hole with a single ladder leading down into the main catacombs.

The catacombs are ten times larger than the earlier tunnel. The walls and ceiling are tiled in a bright red, white and orange pattern, whilst spotlights shine down from the ceiling, lighting up the room with an almost welcome glow. After the safety of the dark, damp tunnel the catacombs are bright, open and far too airy for my liking. Sleek train tracks set into the tiled floor run right through the tunnel in both directions, as the tunnel curves away into the distance. I can't hear anything but the faint whisper of the train tracks' buzzing with electricity and our boots on the tiles.

We continue walking down the catacombs, the buzzing of the tracks fading into the background as I get accustomed to it. I still hate the way our boots echo in the tiled surroundings and the way the bright lights don't allow any shadows where we can hide. There aren't many exits either and if a train were to come along, we would be in plain sight. I have my gun out in preparation, just in case, and yet despite the many threats, this is the safest I've felt in a long time. No more pods for some time and even if mogs do come along, we've faced them before. We took a whole base down. Not seeing the destroyed streets and buildings above and hearing the dreaded beeping of the Holo makes me feel less terrified and more at ease. I can tell the others feel more reassured too; John and Maren walk on ahead, having a quiet conversation but occasionally their whispers echo back to me even though I can't make out what they're saying. Joseph and Nine are chatting too and I hear Joseph laugh briefly from time to time. Amir, Blake and Cleo are the only ones completely unsettled as they prowl in front, eyes and ears open for anything.

Nearby Adam walks with his hands in his pockets. He seems completely at ease in this maze of tunnels and had consistently managed to find a clear path through the tunnels that led to this place now. I don't know how he managed to navigate the way through the darkness so accurately and without hesitating. Even now, he knows where he's going, directing Amir in the right direction when we occasionally come across some crossroads. None of this seems unnatural to him; it's almost instinctual and it creeps me out a little. I sometimes forget just how much he knows about his race and how recent his development to Loric ally is. But I know that I can trust him and that his knowledge of the mogs is an asset. If not for Adam, we'd all probably be dead.

"Everything all right?" I ask him, catching up to him. He looks up, startled, but then relaxes when he notices it's just me.

"Yeah," he shrugs. "Just…kind of weird being back. Thought I'd forgotten it all but it's like I was only here yesterday," he says ruefully.

"So you had been down here before?" I ask curiously.

"A few times," he admits. "Tours with schools to show the mog kids about the Mogadorian way and progress. It was an empire we were all set to inherit and they believed we should know everything that was involved," he says, his voice taking on a bitter edge but I don't remark on it.

"I'm surprised they let citizens down here at all," I muse. "Seems dangerous,"

"The trips had to be authorised of course," he replies. "It's not safe to have mogs randomly wandering the tunnels but if you were important enough you had access to it," he explains. The way he says it and the little information I know about his past makes me guess that he and his family _were_ important enough to access this place.

"Surely you can't know this whole place from one or two school trips," I say lightly. He smiles, looking down at his shoes.

"I memorised the maps," he admits, a small blush on his cheeks. "When I was…well, when I was still one of them for real, I was really into the whole idea of Mogadorian progress and an empire. I was never good in combat, my skills were always in the mind, so I used that to my advantage. I learnt everything I could about the mogs and our ways, including our catacombs," he says. I can see he's embarrassed by that, even after everything he's done for us.

"It's good," I try to reassure him. "If we'd had any other mog on our side, we'd probably be lost down here," I pause. "In fact, they'd probably have forgotten about this place," I say with a laugh.

"Probably," he smiles briefly but he's distracted. "My brother, Ivan…he was never a fan of things like this. He loved the tours of arenas from the Games and the fighting pits, but never places like this," he gestures around. "Thought they were for the mogs of a lower class and no combat skills," He seems almost nervous when he mentions his brother, as if talking about his past is going to make me angry. Instead I just find that I feel incredibly sorry for him.

"Do you miss him?" I ask softly. Adam looks a little startled, even looking around a bit as if to make sure that no one is listening.

"A little," he finally admits. He looks even more embarrassed. "I miss my friend, the one that I could trust. Not the part of him that would murder people in cold blood," he says softly. I get the feeling that he's not going to say much else about his brother and I decide not to push it. It doesn't feel like the right place or the right time. We continue walking for a few moments, our boots echoing on the tiled floor. Not knowing what time of day it is and how long we've been down here unnerves me.

"So are the catacombs just trains?" I ask curiously, wanting to distract myself. "Or more?" Adam raises his eyebrow, almost looking amused.

"More?" He questions with a small smirk.

"You know, experiment rooms and training rooms," I say. "Seems odd to have a secret, subterranean world just for trains," I push. It's not just to find out what we might have to face but I'm genuinely interested. The mogs might be my enemy but I still find some things they do eerily fascinating.

"I think there were original plans for underground training facilities within the catacombs amongst other features," Adam says. "But they decided to scrap the plans. These tunnels are easy enough to get to, even for Loric, and the mogs wanted to protect all training rooms and science labs. The catacombs are just a train route now, nothing more than that," He pauses briefly, as if wondering whether to go on.

"Some buildings, like the Training Centre have underground rooms but there is no access by train to those," he adds thoughtfully. "Anything underground is considered to be so important there must only be one way in and out," he explains.

"Like the Justice Centre?" I ask, thinking of that awful prison they kept me in for weeks, maybe even months. His eyes flicker across to me briefly and then he nods sternly.

"The prisons are underground there," he says softly. "But you would have been brought down from the landing pad on the roof, especially as you came from an arena. You were a high-target captive," His words are blunt but he looks at me gently, almost sadly.

"When I was there, they used this drug on me," I say after a while. I've never really spoken about it with anyone. Thinking back on what I had said, calling for a ceasefire, embarrassed me and I don't want to bring it up. But Adam seems like the right person.

"The mogs have a lot of drugs," Adam says gently, as if sensing my hesitation.

"It made me do things I didn't want to," I say. "Say things that I didn't agree with. It was like they had control of my mind," I say slowly.

"That's a popular drug," Adam explains. "At the start of the Occupation the mogs would seize Loric, Garde specifically. They would measure brain activity whilst these Loric used their legacies so they could study the reaction inside the brain when Garde used legacies," he says. "They wanted drugs that would mimic the brain activity," I listen in, fascinated, despite myself.

"Mind control was one of the easiest drugs for them as it directly involved the mind," Adam continues. "That drug was developed in huge quantities. It would have been invaluable for them to use on you," I flinch, trying not to show him how much that affects me.

"It won't have…it won't have had a permanent effect, will it?" I ask nervously. "On my legacies? I had a few doses," Adam shakes his head at once, looking at me in pity.

"Not at all," he reassures me. "The drugs aren't strong enough to do permanent damage," I sigh in relief. It had always been an irritating thought that that had bothered me whenever I think about my time in the Justice Building.

"It was horrible," I admit. "It wasn't the headaches or the shaking that came after the drug wore off. It was just knowing that I had worked against you all," I whisper. "I knew that I was damaging everything you were all working for,"

"Once you showed up with bruises people started to realise what was going on," he says bluntly. "A prisoner who looks drugged and beaten is hardly a credible spokesperson," he adds.

"Thanks," I say ruefully. Adam blushes, as if realising how blunt he just was.

"Sorry. I'm not great with words," he admits. "Look, there's no point worrying about what you did when you were drugged. Just be proud that you made out there alive," he says kindly. I nod in agreement, not sure how I feel after the conversation. He's right, I should let it go. I shouldn't worry about what I did in those times. Things have changed so much that there's no point. But that doesn't mean it's easy for me to simply forget.

Adam looks up ahead and I can see we're approaching a crossroads; there are quite a few down here on account of the many routes the trains take. The train tracks wind along in one line next to us until they reach the crossroad consisting of a thick wall jutting out and forcing the train lines to separate into two different directions. I wonder where the two different lines go to.

"Look, I better go and help Amir," Adam says. He touches my arm gently. "Don't worry, it's over now. The Justice Building will be a shell of what it used to be when we get there," he promises me. "You won't be a prisoner again," I nod, forcing a smile onto my face.

"And don't you worry about Ella and what you had to do," I say and his face darkens slightly. I bet it's been bothering him all afternoon. "I know she wouldn't care," I add. He shrugs, stuffing his hands awkwardly in his pockets.

"Hopefully," he mumbles. Before I have time to further reassure him, Amir calls his name and he turns to go.

"Sorry, got to go," he says hastily, and jogs off lightly to help Amir with the directions.

I sigh, wrapping my arms around myself. I need to stop thinking about the past and my time as a prisoner here but the more we move into the Capital, the more I remember the drugs, the beatings, Hector…All the memories come rushing back. I'm not the only one affected by this city. Gradually Adam's mood has darkened too; I bet he lingers on memories of when he was growing up here and when he was on a completely different side. Being here is reminding him of a time he doesn't want to remember, a time he's ashamed of and a time he wants to forget even if it's made him who he is today. It's partly the same for me. I'm not ashamed of my past like Adam is, but that doesn't mean I want to remember it. Even though I know that if we are ever captured we'll never be prisoners, rather killed on the spot, the overwhelming thought of being a captive in this place unsettles me.

I look away to distract myself, up ahead to where Adam is consulting some sign on the wall written in Mogadorian. He seems confused and Amir flicks on the Holo, looking frustrated. Blake, carrying Ella over his shoulder, joins with Cleo and I watch as the four of them have a conversation, looking confused and concerned. We seem to have taken an unofficial break by the crossroads; Maren and John have been joined by Nine and they're laughing away as they stand, waiting. For some reason, I don't want to join them. Maybe it's the conversation with Adam or maybe it's just my mood.

"Everything ok?"

I jump to see Joseph suddenly next to me, a smile still on his face. I don't want to worry him, not when he finally seems happy so I force a smile onto my face.

"I'm good," I lie. I don't know why I bother. He knows me far too well to be misled by my lies.

"Come on, what's wrong?" he says gently. I don't know what to say to him so I stay silent, struggling with my words.

"Marina?" Joseph pushes. "Come on, you know I'm not going to let it go,"

"I don't want you to worry," I reply.

"Ok, now _that_ makes me worry," he says ruefully. He takes me in carefully and I can see his smile fading. "You're thinking of the last time you were here, aren't you?" he accuses me, but his voice is gentle.

"You got me," I reply. He smiles sadly, holding his arms out.

"Come here," he says gently and I willingly go into his arms, wrapping my arms around him too. Sometimes I forget just how safe I feel in his arms and how easy it is to forget everything going on when he's here with me. I shut my eyes, resting my head in the crook of his neck. Being with someone so familiar sends the earlier claustrophobic feeling away and I can feel myself relaxing already.

"Still feeling worried?" he asks, his voice mumbled slightly. I shake my head and my hair must tickle his cheek because he chuckles, his body shaking against mine.

"It's being in this place," I sigh. "Knowing what we have to do, knowing what they did…it's unsettling," He nods, kissing my hair gently. "I just don't like being reminded of what happened here before," I admit.

"I know, I understand," he says. If someone else had said that it might have annoyed me but I know he's just trying to reassure me. "But that was a different time. That'll never happen again," he reassures me, rubbing my back gently.

"I know," I agree. "It's not even a logical worry, it's just…it's there. It's like it's instinctual," I sigh again. "I'll be all right, I just, I don't like being here. It'll pass, it always does," I say truthfully. I just need a distraction of some kind; constant walking gives me far too much time to think.

"Besides, even if things go wrong, I don't think anyone will be taken prisoner anymore," I add. "Far too risky. We escape all the time," Joseph laughs softly, kissing my forehead before pulling back to take me in properly.

"That's true," he nods, but his face turns serious as he takes me in. "Look, I know you say you're all right and I know that you're stronger than you give yourself credit for," he says and I blush. "But I want you to know that it's ok to be worried and upset about things that happened to you. You had an incredibly hard time when you were here,"

"Thanks," I whisper and he smiles.

"And I promise that I will _never_ let anything like that happen to you again," he vows, gripping my shoulders tightly. "As long as I have something to do about it, I'm not going to let _anything_ bad happen to you," he says and I smile more genuinely.

"I know you won't," I smile softly. "And the same goes for you. I'll make sure you're safe too," I add clumsily. He grins easily, and I can genuinely feel myself not worrying like before. It's probably a temporary thing but I decide to enjoy it while I can.

"So, I-" Joseph begins but then there's a shout from above. I look away from Joseph to see Adam gesturing frantically for us.

"Train coming!" he yells. "Hide!"

At first I don't hear it. But then when I focus in I can hear the train trucks buzzing more than they did before and there's a high-pitched squealing, very faint to the ear, and barely audible. But it's there. I look at the tracks to see them shaking slightly, almost vibrating with the distant velocity of the train. Before I can react, Joseph grips my hand tightly and teleports us over to Adam and Amir. The others join us almost immediately as we hide behind one side of the thick wall that juts out between the two crossroads. I look at the rail lines on our side but they don't seem to be moving like the others did; the train must be on the other side.

"If it's coming in our direction they'll see us," Adam says, his voice low. Amir doesn't reply but I see her cast a desperate look around for any exit points.

There aren't any.

I hear the train. It's not even that loud but I hear the whooshing sound of a vehicle moving through the air at high speed. The tracks start to make a shriller sound and I watch as one or two parts of the line sparks with the electricity buzzing through it. I can hear the rattling of carriages and then the squealing of brakes as the train slows down to turn the corner.

It races by us so suddenly that I jump. It came from the opposite direction and it races away from us, down the tunnel where we just came from. I take in the black, armoured carriages with darkened windows that don't allow me to peer in and see what the cargo is. There are signs in Mogadorian painted in red on the black walls but the train moves too quickly for me to make out the words. It rattles as it races past, and the wind from its high speed plays with my hair. I smell rust, metal and something sulphuric and then the train passes us, speeding off into the distance. Sparks dance on the rails as it goes. The squealing and buzzing sound from the tracks dies down gradually as the train disappears from sight. Soon I can't hear anything.

"We were lucky,' Adam is the first to speak. "It appeared to be a cargo train, heading outside the Capital and in the opposite direction,"

"Where would it be going to?" Amir asks sternly.

"Maybe it has citizens wanting to escape the city," Adam says softly. "Who knows? But a train we _want_ to miss, will be heading _into_ the Capital with reinforcements, not out of it,"

"Come on," Maren says softly, standing up. "Let's go then before that train comes along,"

I get to my feet and I realise that I was holding my position so tightly during the train's passing that my arms actually tremble slightly from the tension. I wipe my face, my hands clammy with cold sweat, and I share a troubled look with Joseph. He looks paler than normal and as shaky as I feel. We were lucky to be close to a crossroads where we could hide. We were lucky that the train wasn't coming in our direction, otherwise the driver would have seen us and our cover would have been blown. We might not be so lucky next time.

"We need to take more cover," Amir straightens up, thinking the same thing as me. "We're not safe here anymore. I say we return above ground," she says. I don't particularly want to go above ground with its pods and mog regiments but if it means avoiding trains filled with weapons and mog soldiers, I'll take it.

"Or we could go further down," Adam says slowly.

"Further down?" John asks, looking curious. Amir shakes her head stiffly.

"I don't like it," she says. Adam clenches his jaw, looking almost annoyed at her resistance. Every time he's offered something, she rejects it.

"It's the best bet and safest," Adam argues.

" _Further down_?" Nine presses, his tone hard. Adam nods, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"The sewers," he says. "The lowest tunnel system in the Capital,"

"Oh man," Nine groans. "I'm not wading in mog shit," he complains. Maren purses her lips, looking unhappy, and even John wrinkles his nose up in disgust.

"There definitely won't be pods," Adam says. "The mogs will never imagine that we would know about the place or even want to go down there! There won't be trains or mog soldiers and we can get to the Capital in a day, maybe even less!" he presses. "We won't be seen. We won't be interrupted! We'll be so quick they won't see us coming!"

"If it's so perfect, why didn't you suggest it before now?" Maren asks suspiciously. Adam raises an eyebrow, looking sceptical.

"If I said a few days ago that our best choice would be to wade through Mogadorians waste, you would have hit me," he points out. Maren pauses and then nods in agreement.

"That and we didn't know how dangerous things were," he adds as an afterthought.

I bite my lip, absolutely sure I want to wade through sewage works. But if Adam's right, and he has been so far, then it could be our best bet to get to the Inner Circle as soon as possible. And we need to get there as soon as we can. If it means we're undetected and don't have to contend with pods, then maybe it's a sacrifice we have to make. Our dignity for vital time? It seems worth it.

"If we _did_ go," I say slowly. "How do we know which way to go?" Adam blushes, looking embarrassed.

"Oh dude," Nine groans. "Please tell me you _do not_ know the sewer system," he looks almost hopeless.

"I do," Adam says slowly, almost ashamed. Maren shuts her eyes and Nine shakes his head, almost ashamed for Adam. I frown in confusion, not sure why he would know that.

"Dude, you are such a _nerd,"_ Nine mutters and Adam's cheeks become even brighter.

He clears his throat. "When mogs turn 10, they have to start doing practical work experience every summer once school has broken up," Adam explains, his cheeks red. "To help build the Mogadorian Empire and show the importance of hard work and how it maintains an empire," he pauses, as if finding the words to explain it in the least embarrassing way.

"Depending on combat grades during the year, you get to choose where you go," he continues. "Unfortunately, it was the one time where academic grades were completely discounted," he confesses.

"You were never good at combat," John says softly and Adam nods.

"Terrible," he admits. "My father…he thought it would be fitting if I spent one summer working with the builders on the sewage works to improve the facilities…" he trails off.

"And?" Nine raises an eyebrow.

"I was bored," Adam sighs. "I…helped design a new branch. And I…I memorised the older system," he admits.

"Dude, you are _hopeless_ ," Nine groans, rubbing his face. But I don't think he's horrified. Just amused. And slightly bemused too.

"You could lead us?" Amir demands, looking around the area, as if a train is going to appear any moment. "You know a nearby entrance?" she asks. Adam nods confidently, not even needing to look at the Holo.

"Of course," he says. "I saw a sign a while back that I recognised. And entrances to the sewers are only down here. There's an entry about five minutes away," he adds. Amir sighs, looking around at us all. I think she's unsure of what to do. This mission has taken a turn that she never expected.

"It's up to you," she finally says. I simply shrug and despite his protests, Nine nods unwillingly. I can see that Joseph and Maren think it's not the worst idea either, despite how gross it will be. But we have to do it.

"Let's go," John decides. "We might as well try it,"

Adam leads us away from the wall at once, confidently heading down the track where the train just came from. I look around nervously, almost expecting to hear the whistling sound of a train but there's nothing, only the pounding of our boots on the ground. Amir scouts around, the torch on her rifle bouncing around the already-lit up tunnel, but I think it reassures her to be armed and prepared. Adam scours along the walls, occasionally letting us know that we're on the right track and we're almost there. I zone him out, focusing on my pounding heart and the thunderous sounds of our boots on the tiles. At one horrendous point, I think I hear another whistling sound in the distance but when I turn around, the tracks are silent and still. It's just my paranoia.

"Here!" Adam pants at last, after a few tense minutes of running.

He runs over to a small side door set in the tiles. It's metal and non-descript; it just appears to be a door leading to a storage room. There are three bolts on the door and Adam draws them back, gritting his teeth. It makes a shrieking noise and it sticks lightly from not being used that often. Nine moves forward at once, easily pulling back the locks and unlocking the door. He shoves it open, heaving against it as it slowly opens. It groans, and as he slowly manages to ease it open, I'm able to see it cut through a thick cover of dust on the ground.

"Not many people use this entrance," I remark to Adam, who's red-faced and panting.

"It's not the most accessible," he replies between breaths.

That's when I hear it. Another buzzing sound. At first I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me but when I look at the tracks I see them vibrating ever so slightly and sparking with electricity. There's a faint whistling in the distance. A train. A train's coming.

"Come on!" Amir snaps frantically, arming her gun in the shooting position. She aims in the distance as if her one gun is going to be able to take down an entire train. Joseph moves forward at once, and together both he and Nine manage to shove the door open enough for one person to slip through at a time.

"Through, now!" Amir snaps. Joseph and Nine go through at once, followed by Blake with Ella, Adam, Maren then me. Amir and Cleo follow almost immediately, but it's still slow. I can hear the train approaching, the whistling growing shriller and the whooshing sound getting louder.

"Close it now!" Adam says frantically. "Or they'll notice!" Nine and Joseph move forward and with a heave of effort, they shove against the door. For a horrible moment, I think it's stuck and won't shut but then with another heave of effort, the door flies forward, slamming shut.

I hear the train rush by a few seconds later.

"We're clear," Adam says calmly. The guys pant, leaning against the door as the train rushes by, just a few metres away. We were so close.

Thanks to my legacy of night vision, I can see perfectly. We're on a small metal platform with railings and a ladder is attached to the end of the platform, leading down to the sewers. It smells damp and gross and I wrinkle my nose up in disgust as I approach the ladder. It's cold down here and I tremble from the chill, glad that no one else can see me; they might think it's fear after all. I can hear the sloshing of water and drops of liquid hitting the puddles below but I can't hear people or pods.

"I can go first again," I whisper. "There's a ladder here," Behind me I see a light go on, Amir's torch, as I make my way to the ladder.

"Go for it," John says.

I swing down onto the ladder, almost slipping from the wet metal surface, before moving down the rungs to the sewers. The smell gets worse and I try not to gag as I continue to climb my way down. It gets colder as well but I focus on what I can see, needing to remain focused. Metal walls surround me, coated with droplets rolling down the rusty surface. It's in a curved shape, like the tunnels above us. Pipes run over my head and I wince when I hear the water sloshing and swirling in them. I can't hear the pipes emptying nearby so I continue climbing down the long ladder.

I suddenly reach down for the next rung when my foot hits water and I recoil automatically. I have to bite back a cry from shock, not wanting to alarm the others. I take a deep breath and slowly ease myself into the water, wincing at the cold temperature. There are two more rungs and then when I reach for the next one my foot hits the metal bottom of the tunnel. I drop both feet down on the ground, trying to fight back my disgust at the cold water lapping around my lower waist, as I look around in both directions. There aren't any lights down here; nothing but pipes and water and the tunnel stretching out into the distance. The ceiling of the tunnel isn't too far above me and I try to fight back the suffocating claustrophobia threatening to smother me. I just hope Adam knows what he's doing.

"Marina?" Maren calls down. "Everything ok?" she calls.

"It's clear!" I answer, my voice echoing eerily around me. "Be careful, the ladder's wet. I'll let you know when you reach the water," I hear Nine grumbling at that but I ignore it, moving away from the ladder. It's not easy moving down here with water around my waist, but it's better than a pod.

"Gross, it stinks!" I hear Nine grumble above as he's the next to descend the ladder. I block him out, peering out into the darkness, trying to make out any enemies. But no one would be down here. There certainly won't be pods down here.

It takes a while but soon everyone is down here, Adam and Amir at the front with torches. I volunteered to go last with Cleo and Blake, as I could see in the dark, which Amir agreed to. Better for our enemies to attack us at the back, instead of at the front where we're prepared. Nine has Ella but he must be careful when he holds her, making sure her head is never submerged. I feel sorry for her; imagine waking up to be in a place like this. I just hope, somehow, she knows what's happening, or at the very least doesn't freak out too much when she wakes up.

"Let's go," Amir calls, starting to wade through the water. Nine grumbles and I can hear Maren muttering in disgust as the water sloshes around us, sometimes splashing us when someone moves too quickly. It stinks.

"This is going to be a long walk," Joseph mutters ahead of me.

I couldn't agree more.

Xxx

To my relief, not all the sewers are filled with the rank-smelling water and Adam manages to take us on a route with the water receding until its around our ankles. I hate my clothes sticking to me and stinking as we continue to walk down the metal tunnels but it's better than the suspiciously dark water sloshing around our waist. The worst part of the sewers are the tunnels and how low they are; even _I_ have to bend down at some point to avoid banging my head on the ceiling and Nine soon has to resort to crawling because he's so tall. Sometimes the tunnels are narrow too and we have to squeeze through them, and I get a sickening feeling in my stomach as I squash through a particularly tight tunnel. At one point I don't think Nine is going to make it until he practically forces himself through with a grunt of anger.

After that point, Adam takes us on a more open route, where it's easier for us to move. I feel more relaxed, even with the water splashing around our feet and rats racing over our boots, as we move easily down the larger tunnels. Despite the smell, despite the constant darkness, it _does_ feel safer than the streets and catacombs; no one is down here and neither are pods and for good reason. If these tunnels are blown up or destroyed, it could be dangerous for the catacombs above. According to Adam, those train routes are too important to be purposely damaged by an explosion below.

"We can stop for a break soon!" Amir calls back at some point. "We're flagging. We need a rest,"

I welcome the chance to sit down. It feels like it's been days since we last slept. I try to think of our last resting point, far above us in the streets, before we were attacked by krauls, chased down by mogs, hiding from trains and finally marching through the sewers. I'm suddenly aware of my aching feet and legs, the pounding in my head and the crushing weariness coursing through me. The chance to sit down sounds wonderful.

"Where?" Nine demands.

"There's a small place ahead," Adam replies shortly. He seems calm, despite the huge pressure on his shoulders. After all, he has to lead us through this underground maze without a map and without a Holo. I'd be freaking out from the stress but he seems as calm as ever. Really, he seems in his element.

We continue walking through the tunnel for a few moments, Amir's torching flashing around the tunnel. I notice that it's gradually widening and then it stops suddenly, branching off in many different directions. We've reached places like this before and like those times, Adam doesn't seem concerned. He takes the tunnel furthest to the left, taking a few steps down into the darkness.

Then lights come on.

"Relax, it's fine!" Adam snaps sharply before we can react. Without even realising it, I'd reached for my bow, thinking we were under attack or something. "It's our camping spot," he adds.

I look around the small dead-end in the tunnel. It's slightly elevated, as if to stop water from running down the other tunnels into this one. Up a small ladder there's an elevated platform, large enough for us to sit down on. A few lanterns hang down from the ceiling, with a switch near Adam. I can even see a door by the platform but it's reassuringly locked from the inside so no one can get to us from outside.

"A small resting place for workers down here," Adam explains briefly. "Make yourself comfortable," Adam says with a smirk. He climbs the ladder first, Amir behind as she checks out the platform, as if to make sure there aren't any hidden bombs.

"Not gonna lie," Nine mutters. "That kid knows what he's doing," he admits as he swings up onto the ladder too. Nearby Adam acts as if he didn't overhear Nine but I can see the smile on his face. Maybe he feels accepted at last.

The rest of us climb up to the platform. It's cramped and there's not nearly enough space for everyone but pressed up close to Joseph warms me up enough for me to stop shivering. I pull my equipment from my back, placing it onto my lap as I prepare for a long night of barely moving and being cramped.

"Right, Blake and I will take first watch," Amir decides, as Blake gently lies Ella down nearby. She's sit out of her, with dark shadows under her eyes. Her moving chest is the only sign that she's still alive and I watch her in concern, not sure what we can do for her. I almost wish she was far away from here, in the military camp, where it's safer.

"John and Cleo, you two can take second shift," Amir continues. "Marina and Joseph will take the last shift and wake everyone," she finishes. I nod in agreement, trying to make myself comfortable on the metal grate of the platform. It's not easy but it's nice to sit down at least.

"We'll leave the lights on," Amir adds at last. "For security,"

After hours of darkness, no one disagrees.

"Get some sleep," Amir continues. "If we continue progress like this we should hit the Inner Circle tomorrow afternoon," With the warning ringing in my ears, I shut my eyes and force myself to relax so I can sleep. I _need_ to sleep.

I'll need it for tomorrow.

Xxx

Something wakes me up in the dead of night. My heart hammers in my chest and there's a buzzing in my mind, like a radio searching for signal and I know that this noise is what woke me up. It's a warning. I sit up at once, panting as I try to figure out the reason that my body is filled with terror and my body is preparing to flee. It's all I can do to stay put with the others, instead of racing away into the tunnels. Every second counts and I feel as if we're wasting precious time. I don't even have time to understand my feelings because my need to run is too great.

"Your shift doesn't start for a while," Cleo tells me kindly, keeping watch with her gun on her lap. John watches me curiously, his head tipped to the side.

"Nightmare?" he asks gently.

"We have to go!" I sit up at once, frantic. "We have to go right now!" There's still a buzzing in my mind, but it's not threatening. I get this weird sense as if it's Ella, as if she's trying to break into my mind, but when I stare at her, she's still fast asleep.

"Marina, calm down," John says seriously, his smile fading. "There's nothing out there. We haven't heard anything. Apart from a mouse," he and Cleo share a grin, clearing having laughed about something earlier. I don't smile. My body is filled with terror.

"We have to go!" I shout and my voice echoes in the tunnels. Nearby Amir wakes up at once and I watch as Maren wakes up, rolling over as she blearily takes us in.

"Soldier, what's going on?" Amir demands, reaching for her gun instinctively. I suddenly feel self-conscious, even embarrassed as everyone stares at me in confusion.

"We have to go," I say meekly. Maren stares at me, startled and bemused, as I scrabble about for my things. Even Joseph, the deepest sleeper I know, has started to wake up next to me.

"Marina, stop, you need to-" John says calmly but firmly when there's a hissing sound.

I think my heart stops for a moment.

"What's that?" Maren sits upright at once, reaching for her sword.

The hissing grows louder and closer, and I stare around in growing horror. The lights stay on above us but then they flicker, cutting out for a few horrible seconds. Someone cries out and then the lights are on again. My heart pounds in my chest and adrenalin races through me, so strong it's almost sickening. I feel like throwing up. Joseph clutches at my hand and his is clammy and cold with fear.

The hissing picks up. It's louder. Longer. Harsher.

"It's El!" Nine suddenly rears away from Ella.

In the low light I take her in, horrified. She's hunched over but I can see that her hands are curled up like claws. She digs her hands into her arms, drawing blood and then Nine reaches out, gripping her hands in his to stop her hurting herself. She thrashes about suddenly and I realise the hissing is coming from her gritted teeth. Her eyes are wide open but she's still unconscious.

"They're coming," The hisses are long and drawn-out, barely distinguishable. "They're….coming…they're coming… they're coming,"

"Wake her up!" Maren shouts. I stare at Ella in horror.

Then her eyes snap open and she sits up so suddenly that she head-butts Nine and he falls back with a yell. She stares around wildly, her hair messed up around her face. Her skin is pale and her eyes are wide and frantic. She gasps for breath, her hands clawing at the grating beneath us.

"Run, we need to run!" She's moving then, so quickly that none of us can react. "We need to go! They're coming!" She's up on her feet, throwing Nine's bag at him and grabbing her own belongings. I want to snap into action too but I can only stare at her, horrified.

"Didn't you hear me?" Ella demands, staring around at us all frantically. " _Move!"_ She snaps. Maren lunges forward, grabbing Ella's wrist.

"Who's coming?" Maren demands. " _Who?"_

Ella opens her mouth to answer and then I hear the hiss. It doesn't come from Ella. It doesn't come from any of us. The hissing comes from the tunnels, and then the hissing is echoed, overlapping, coming from more than one mouth as it travels down the tunnels. I hear the splash of water far off.

They're coming.

I hear a name in the hissing. Just one name, repeated over and over and over. It's enough to send chills down my spine. The hissing is enough to drive me mad. All I can hear is the name as the mutts draw closer, sent by Setrakus. The one name of the one person he wants to destroy. One of us.

Pittacus.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Next up is a big fight!**

 **Please review!**


	52. Chapter 50 - Sewer Attack

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely response to the last chapter! It's so nice to receive loads of reviews and hear what you have to say so thank you!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 50 – Sewer attack

 **Maren**

 _Pittacus…Pittacus._

The hissing follows us. It's relentless, never-ending, every drawn-out whisper immediately echoed by another, until they overlap in a continuous taunt. It sends shivers down my spine and I clutch my sword, as if holding it tightly will give me some semblance of safety. It won't do much good against an unknown, and invisible enemy, especially since we have no idea which direction they're coming from in this endless tunnel system. Sometimes they sound as if they're coming from behind us and other times I swear the hisses are echoing from ahead. The not knowing is enough to drive me crazy.

 _Pittacus…Pittacus._

Adam and Amir are ahead, edging forwards slowly with their rifles out and ready, the lights above the barrel flitting all over the place. Their beams hover over pipes running along the ceiling, then the water around our ankles and occasionally tense faces. In the shadows I can't see whatever monster has been sent to kill us and it would reassure me if not for the endless whispering in this nightmarish place. I wish we could move faster but when we tried running earlier, the sloshing of the water and pounding of our boots on the metal tunnel was loud enough to drown out the hissing and we had to stop. We don't want the mutts to be given an even greater advantage down here.

"How much longer?" John whispers to Adam.

"I can't tell," Adam murmurs back. In the faint light, I can see his face is pale with fear. "There's an exit coming up eventually. Maybe ten minutes,"

"Too long," Nine mutters nearby. He has his weapon out too, his face drawn as he looks out behind us. "We need to get out now,"

But there's nothing Adam can do. He did his job too well. We're far from an exit.

Next to me, his face lit up with Lumen, John's face is sweaty and pale. He doesn't even have the energy to try and look calm. I know why he's so terrified. The mutts are after him, not us. That doesn't mean we won't stay and fight for him, protecting him from the mutts. The mutts might not even know if he's Pittacus or not, and they'll probably wipe all of us to make sure that they eradicate Pittacus. But it still doesn't hide the fact that the mutts will be after him before all of us and knowing John, he would willingly sacrifice himself for us if there wasn't another way. Subconsciously, I've found that I've positioned myself so that I'm behind him and Nine is just in front. He's protected by two of the strongest fighters. I wonder if he notices in his fear.

"Anything?" I whisper to Marina, who walks backwards slowly. She's right in the back with Joseph, thanks to her night vision legacy. She stares intently in the darkness, seeing things that aren't visible to me.

"Nothing," she whispers, her bow clutched in her hand. I know she'll use it at the slightest disturbance.

"Check to see if the water moves," I continue. "If there are ripples, then-"

"There's nothing!" she snaps. "Nothing's moving!"

I don't comment on her tone. I understand her fear. I share it.

We continue walking, turning down another tunnel. The route is getting more cramped and I can feel my chest restricting with fear and panic. I'm never one to shy from a fight but down here, with little to no visibility and in cramped spaces, I know that we're in a bad situation. Not even Joseph's teleportation can get us out of this; he might be able to get some people out but how will he manage to get back to us when Adam is the only one who knows where we are? I try to focus on listening out for the monsters, instead of panicking. There's no point focusing on my fear; someone has to be calm, or at least appear it at least.

"I think we're close now," Adam whispers as we continue to wind our way through the tunnels. Amir's moving torch and John's Lumen are the only things lighting our way and the ominous beams flashing all over the place are enough to unnerve me even more.

"Let's get there and then get the hell out of here," Nine mutters. He can't even manage to say something sarcastic.

We keep moving. Down another cramped tunnel and then into a larger one. Amir is so careful, her light flashing over every bit of tunnel that the monsters could be hiding in. She scours every possible nook of the tunnel, even flashing down on the water to see if anything is moving in half-a-foot of water. Very occasionally she makes John throw a ball of fire in the distance, to light up the whole path ahead of us. But her precaution seems pointless. I can still hear the hissing but it seems to be quietening down. I'm not sure if that's because we're losing them or if they're falling quiet so they can track us in silence. I can almost hear my own heart pounding in my chest as we slowly walk down the pipe, the water gently sloshing around our ankles.

"Through here," Adam hisses.

I was so focused on looking around and behind us that I hadn't focused on more than a metre ahead to see that the tunnel has ended abruptly. Instead of leading off into another tunnel, it's a dead-end. Or it seems to be one at first glance. I peer closer and realise that it seems to be a concrete barricade of some sorts, covering most of the tunnel with a small gap at the top. Peering through the gap, I can't see anything, but I have a feeling it's more of the tunnels. I wonder why such a structure is here, maybe to divert the stream of water or something, but I don't ask Adam. He's already using his torch to look through the gap far more thoroughly than I did just moments before. It's silent for a moment and then he peers back, his face etched with fear.

"It seems clear," he whispers. "But anything could be hiding behind the barricade,"

"I'll go ahead," Blake offers at once. No one disagrees. He takes his gun off his back, as the gap is too narrow, and I watch as he pushes it through. It lands with a clatter on the metal surface on the other side and I wince at the loud noise. He places his hands on the shelf, heaving his body up and then lying in a flat position before he starts to crawl through on his stomach. I know he's going first because he's 'expendable', but I feel a surge of shame when I watch him shimmy through the slight gap. I should be volunteering. I shouldn't be hiding at the back, I should be the strong one; I usually am in a battle.

For a few agonising moments, it's silent on the other side. I can't see Blake or his torch and I can't even hear him move. Then Blake's face abruptly peers on the other side of the gap. I jump, more on edge than I realised.

"It's clear!" Blake calls back. "Come on through, quickly!"

One by one, we slip through the gap. First Cleo and then Nine, before Ella, John and Joseph slip through. When it's my turn, I try to ignore the claustrophobia that comes with squeezing through such a tight gap. I lie on my stomach and wriggle through the gap, scraping my hands on the rough concrete as I shimmy through. The ceiling seems to crush down on me and my breath seems short, and the shelf seems larger than it did at the start. But then, thankfully, someone grabs my arm and manages to pull me through to the other side. I almost fall into John but he catches me, smiling briefly as he rights me before I can topple into the water. I grab my sword from him and cast a glance around me, feeling hunted.

There's nothing around us that I can see.

"Marina, come on!" Joseph whispers sharply, and I can see from the faint Lumen and Adam's torch that his face is filled with fear.

Marina's bow is pushed through and I watch as she wriggles through, clearly finding it easier than some of the others did. She makes it halfway before Joseph practically pulls her through and then she's on our side, slightly ruffled but safe. I peer through the gap to see Amir's silhouette. She has her back to us, her rifle in her hand as she peers around in the darkness. The beam of lights shines over the tunnel on all sides but I can't see anything in the darkness, just the water and the tunnel going on into the darkness and the pipes running along the walls.

"Amir, come on," I whisper softly. She continues to look around with her rifle, her beam lighting up the darkness. Her body is tense.

Nothing stirs.

"Ok," she turns away from the tunnel towards me. Her face is stern and, despite her calm exterior, her eyes give away her fear. She goes to push her gun through the gap but then she pauses. Water sloshes against the stone in the silence.

She turns around, shining her torch into the dark tunnel.

They leap out from the darkness so quickly that all I see is milky white skin and sharp fangs before they overwhelm Amir and drag her down. I hear a shout once but then the snarls fill the air, concealing Amir's scream. John's Lumen illuminates the scene for a moment and I see a heaving mass of white, bodies with claws and fangs and bulbous heads on the other side of the stone gap. Their heads snap towards the source of light and then they surge towards the gap and me, just on the other side. One is halfway through before I can even blink.

"Maren, come on!" Someone drags me away just in time. I watch as Marina's arrow flies through the gap and then there's a mini explosion as fire rips out in the gap, incinerating the mutts and sending the concrete flying into the body of mutts. The explosion knocks me onto my back and into the low water. I almost drop my sword.

"Go, go, go!" Someone screams. John grabs my arm and heaves me to my feet at once.

"Come on, down here!" I hear Adam yell from the front. I turn once to see more white bodies forcing themselves through the much larger gap now. I don't even hesitate.

We take off at once, the beams of light from torches bouncing around in the small, metal tunnel as we race through the tunnel. Our feet pound on the metal ground and my heart hammers in my chest as we sprint down the pipes, Adam in front, Blake, John and I at the back. The bouncing lights barely light up the dark tunnels and all I can see are the occasional flashes of a pipe, of water and the running silhouettes of my friends in front of me. We swerve around one corner so quickly that John slips on the wet flooring and I have to reach out and catch him before he falls over. I throw a desperate glance behind me. In the darkness, I can only see one moving, heaving mass of bodies coming straight for us.

"Come on!" I grip John's arm and heave him down the next tunnel, where the others are already racing ahead.

It's terrifying not being able to see anything. It's even worse hearing the calling of the mutts behind us; it's torn between a snarl and a haunting howl, as if the mutts are in pain. John's hands are still lit up with Lumen and I try and focus the light it produces, even as the beams flash frantically around the place. The tunnels are getting larger but I can feel the water is getting higher too, sloshing around my claves instead of my ankles. It just makes it harder to run.

"Down here!" Adam turns another corner, into a much larger tunnel. I barely have time to take in the tunnels leading off from it, arches appearing randomly in the walls as they lead to other parts of the sewers. We continue to run. My heart pounds painfully in my chest.

Mutts suddenly pour from one of the side tunnels' entrances, slamming Blake into a wall. I turn around to see them crawl over him, dragging him into their midst. I hear him scream once.

"Blake!" Cleo races for us as he yells again and then I watch as he just seems to disappear, the bodies blocking all view. I think I hear him scream but I can't be sure with the noise of the mutts. I stare at them in horror, just able to take in their humanoid figures and white bulbous heads with the large jaws protruding with sharp teeth.

Instinct kicks in and I reach for my gun, firing a couple of unsteady shots into the midst of the mutts. I can't even see well enough to know if I hit anything or even killed one. Next to me, Cleo kicks into action, grabbing her shotgun and firing rounds into the mutts. From the brief flashes of light illuminated from her gunfire, I can see several mutts knocked back, dead. They fall into the water, blocking the way slightly for the rest of the mutts. But they're coming.

Faster than I anticipated.

A few mutts lurch towards us and Cleo shoots them back with her shotgun. Then Marina shoves past me, her bow and arrow armed. I take in the red arrow and I move back at once as she releases the arrow, aiming for the heart of the mutt pack. It hits one of the mutts and immediately explodes, lighting the whole area up with fire and knocking many of the mutts back. Fire runs along the side of the tunnels but I don't have time to watch it burn out. Already more mutts are leaping over the fallen and lurch towards us, claws outstretched. Cleo shoots another round into them, knocking a few back into the water. I grab my gun, joining in the fire and John lobs a few more fireballs at them.

But it hardly makes a dent in their group.

"Move, come on!" Nine is suddenly next to us, shoving us away from the mutts and towards the tunnels. I don't turn to see the mutts following us; I run after the others who are slightly ahead of us, trying to find a way out as soon as they possibly can.

My heart pounds. My breath comes out in desperate pants. I turn once to see the mutts' figures illuminated with the fire still burning in the tunnels. They lurch to the side, unsteady, and yet I remember their strength to drag Blake to whatever death he suffered. I turn around and keep running.

"Hurry, there are more coming!" I hear Ella scream from the front. "Come on!"

I look ahead of me, and watch in horror as mutts appear from the other end of the tunnel, running towards us. We're surrounded on both sides. I barely have time to imagine how this fight will pan out when Adam suddenly ducks down a side tunnel and the others pour after him. I race as fast as I can, John and Cleo right by my side, Marina just ahead as we sprint for the side tunnel. I don't know how we do it. The mutts are just in front of us, more mutts seconds behind us, but, muscles burning in pain from the effort, we manage to just race down the side tunnel. I don't need to look behind me to know just how close we were to being caught then.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Adam screams.

We race down the tunnel but in fact it's more of a corridor. There are metal steps and we race up them, the metal flooring turning to a grating. Then the room suddenly opens up into a large chamber, with tunnels branching off in all directions. The platform I'm on right now branches off in all directions, with occasional holes that drop down to the water lying at the bottom of the chamber. And there, right in the middle, is a ladder leading up to the safety of the catacombs. Adam runs for it at once, and he starts to scale it, his hands almost slipping on the wet surface. He's almost up halfway, moving quickly in his panic.

"Come on, follow me!" he yells.

Mutts pour through the tunnel we just came in and then Marina shoots at them again, fire exploding around the mutts and knocking them back. Their smoking remains lie scattered on the ground but just before I can even think about escaping, another one leaps from the tunnel, racing along the metal platform towards us. I grab my gun, aiming for the mutts' temple. I shoot and the mutt falls off the grating, into the water below.

"Other direction!" I hear someone scream and I turn frantically to see mutts coming from another tunnel nearby.

"Up the ladder, go, go, go!" I hear Cleo scream and I briefly watch as she shoves a shocked-looking Ella towards it. Ella doesn't even say anything; she just starts climbing, as Joseph protects the ladder.

Nearby, Marina is in her element. I watch as she shoots arrows at the mutts, knocking every single one down with an arrow to the chest, head or stomach. They fall like dominoes, toppling into the water with every shot, but she carries on shooting, never letting up. Occasionally she releases one of her exploding ones and it bursts into flames in the tunnels, killing several mutts at once. As they continue to surge towards us John grabs his own short sword, slicing and stabbing and fighting them off. Nearby Nine swirls his staff, expertly knocking mutts into the water in pieces, killing every mutt that gets close. Cleo and Joseph guard the ladder as Adam and Ella get to the top, heaving themselves to safety.

One mutt comes running for me and I grab my sword, slicing it through it before it can reach me. Another races for me and I slice through it easily, when one more launches itself from one of the metal platforms. I duck and roll out of the way just in time, getting to my feet just as it rears up. I kick it right in the face, knocking it back a few feet, when another mutt lunges out at me from the side. I grab my gun, shooting that one with my left hand, and then shoot the first mutt in the face.

"Cleo, go!" I hear Joseph yell nearby. I turn quickly to watch her shoulder her gun and then run for the ladder.

Another mutt is about to lunge for me and I raise my gun, shooting it in the head and it topples into the water nearby. I turn just as a mutt looms above me, knocking me into a nearby wall and my sword goes clattering into the water nearby. The mutt lunges for me again but I throw my hands up, pressing them against the slimy chest. Its head is turned to the side as it snarls but I can see the gleaming teeth, ready to tear me apart. I have my gun in hand but it's caught in an awkward position, and I can't shoot at the monster. I grit my teeth and I can hear myself groaning as I try to push the mutt away from me but it's strong, so strong. With a heave of effort, it moves closer to me, its jaws getting eerily close to my head.

Then hands grab the mutts' shoulders and heave it away from me. John grabs it by the throat and practically flips it over, so that it lands on its back on the metal platform. Gasping for breath I watch as John struggles with the monster and as it manages to flip him over, this time roles reversed. John struggles, grunting with effort, and somehow manages to find the strength to knock it off him. Just as it moves to get up and attack again, I lunge out and kick it right in the face, hitting it in the jaw. It goes flying back into the water. I don't even wait to see if it comes back for us.

"John, up the ladder!" I yell, grabbing his hand and pushing him towards the ladder.

"I can fight!" he protests but I grip his hand so hard that it must hurt.

"You of all people have to go!" I yell at him. He stares at me for a long moment and then I shove him even harder in the direction of the ladder. "Go!"

He turns to run and then something grabs me from behind, hands gripping my shoulders. I try to wrestle it off, trying to buck the monster off me in desperation but it's so strong. I manage to elbow it in the eye and it rears back, snarling with what must be pain. Then it grabs hold of me and before I can fight it off, it throws me off the platform. I hit another one nearby, smacking against the metal edge of it painfully before I tumble into the water.

Dazed, in pain, stunned I lie in the water, almost as if I can hide there. The water splashes around me as mutts race through it, passing me without stopping. Maybe they think I'm dead. I can see a faint glow from fire in the tunnels and I barely make out the silhouettes of the moving bodies above. Then, desperate for air, my instincts kick in and I rear up from the water, gasping for breath. I clutch at one of the columns supporting the metal platform, catching my breath desperately.

Joseph wrestles with a mutt by the ladder as John scales the ladder and then Joseph grips both sides of the mutts' head, snapping its neck with an incredible show of strength. He reaches for the first rung of the ladder when another mutt races for him, arms outstretched. Before it can hit him, Marina shoots it, using her gun this time. The chamber rings with gunshots as she shoots the mutts down, hitting every single one perfectly.

"Joseph, go!" I hear her yell. "I'm right behind you!" He doesn't even hesitate, probably realising that arguing will just waste precious time. He disappears; he must have teleported to the very top.

"Marina, go!" Nine yells and she runs for the ladder.

Nine has his gun out too. He shoots one mutt running along a platform towards him and it tumbles to the ground. He turns swiftly, shooting another mutt dead. Another lunges out for him, pressing him against the ladder, it's claws eerily close to his face. He somehow manages to wrestle his gun up so that it aims for the mutts' face and then he fires, killing the mutt instantly. Marina reaches them and Nine all but shoves her in the direction of the ladder just as another mutt races for the two of them. Nine raises his gun and shoots once; the mutt falls to the water, dead. I don't know how he does it so calmly and easily. He just keeps shooting, hitting every mutt and knocking them all down. I watch as they attack from every side, but he easily turns and shoots, sending some skittering along the platforms whilst others tumble into the water.

I hear Marina's scream and I turn to watch one of the mutts grab her, throwing her back onto the platform with a painful thud. I kick into action at once, grabbing my gun from my belt. I know it's empty, I didn't have time to change the ammo, so I react on instinct, chucking it at the head of the mutt. It hits home, smacking the mutt loudly, and knocks it away from her.

"Marina, go!" I scream to her as she scrabbles for the ladder. I heave myself out of the water, my wet clothes almost dragging me back, but I manage to get up. I breathe heavily, as I race over to the ladder, Nine's gunshots still echoing in the chamber.

I race along the platform as the mutt attacks Marina once more, dragging her away from the ladder. She tries to fight back but I know just how strong those mutts are. It scrabbles at her neck, at her face and then I'm there. I kick it off her, grabbing the dagger from my belt as I throw myself down on the mutt, pinning it onto the grating with my knees. I stab it immediately, right in the heart, and it goes limp.

"Go!" I snap at her. She obeys, racing for the ladder and climbing it. I peer up to the opening above but I can't see the others; they must be looking for another escape route. I reach for the first rung of the ladder.

Something grabs me from behind, knocking me onto my back and I'm winded, gasping for breath. I look up to see a mutt loom above me and I don't have the energy to try and fight it off. I'm too tired, too sore and battered. It raises its hand and I hold my breath, waiting for the strike when I hear it snarl abruptly. I open my eyes, shocked, to see the end of a pipe staff through its chest.

Nine.

He swings his staff around and sends the mutt flying through the air, before it lands in the water nearby. He spins almost instinctively, stabbing a mutt that was about to drag him back from behind, and just as another mutt lunges for him, he stabs that one too. He's incredible. I've never seen him fight so well. He seems to almost sense the mutts coming for me, for him and he knocks them down with a twirl of his staff, before turning and killing the next one that lunges for us. The whole time I stare at him, almost shocked, and he grins at the look on my face.

"Go, I'm right behind!" he says. Before I can react, he turns and stabs a mutt as it crawls towards me. Then he's racing off and attacking another mutt.

I get to my feet, lunging for the ladder. My wet hands slip on the metal surface but I keep a hold on it. I make sure Nine's ok; he knocks another mutt away from him with a simple slice and I start to climb. I'm exhausted but I somehow find the energy to pull myself up each rung.

"Maren, watch out!" I hear him yell. I turn to see a mutt lunge for my legs. I don't have time to react.

Then I hear the swish of metal as something flies through the air and then his pipe staff impales the mutt. I watch it fall into the water nearby. Nine grins at the look of my face, distracted enough for another mutt to knock into him, both of them tumbling into the water. Before I can leap down to help him, Nine rears up and grabs his dagger, stabbing the mutt in the head before wading towards me.

"Go!" he yells. I pause.

"Maren, get the hell out of here!" he yells again.

I hear more snarls as the mutts swarm towards us, and I know I have to go. I can still hear Nine fighting, as he grunts and sometimes yells, but I can only hope he's behind me. I climb up the ladder, heart pounding, as my arms almost shake from the effort of heaving myself up. I manage to get to the top and it takes every bit of energy to pull myself off the ladder and only the floor. I can see John and Cleo nearby, but the others aren't here. I turn at once to see Nine below me, starting to climb. A knife is gripped between his teeth.

"Nine, come on!" I scream.

A mutt lunges for him, dragging him down a rung and he turns with his dagger to stab it right in the eye. It staggers back with a scream, tearing the dagger from Nine's hand. He goes for the ladder again and I watch as the mutts swarm below him. I suddenly feel very scared. Nine reaches for a rung above him and then a mutt leaps out, grabbing his back and dragging him back to the metal platform. Nine falls with a yell, landing painfully on his back on the platform. The mutts swarm over him at once.

"Nine!" I scream. I hear him yell.

"Nine!" I scream again.

I go to leap down the ladder but then something suddenly pushes me away and I'm knocked back. It's John. He's fast, faster than I've ever seen him before. I watch as he shouts something, I think it's Nine's name. But what he says isn't important. It's what he does.

The mutts around Nine are suddenly thrown back, as if some kind of wave of air just knocked them back from Nine. I look down to see a light sheen of energy covering a bloody Nine, like a force field hovering just above his body. He's not unconscious but he seems beaten up, battered. Lying around him, the mutts seem stunned, as if electrocuted by whatever John did. John races down the ladder to Nine, grabbing him with an ease that I haven't seen him display before and then he reaches for the ladder again, climbing up it. He's so strong and so fast. I wonder if this is Ximic. It has to be.

"Maren, move!" he snaps. I turn to go but I can see the mutts swarming for the tunnel again. Whatever knocked them out, it's not taken them long to recover.

"We need to stop them!" I cry out as John gently places Nine onto the ground next to me, heaving himself up next to us.

"With what? Fire doesn't kill them!" John argues. "We need a bomb!"

"Here!" Cleo, seconds ago as stunned as I was, snaps into action. She grabs the Holo from her belt. I didn't even know she had that; Amir must have given her that before Cleo went through the tunnel. She presses something on the Holo, her fingers shaking.

"Lorien, Lorien, Lorien!" she snaps, her voice desperate. I hear a beeping noise from the Holo and then she tosses it through the hole, down towards the moving mutts. I hear the beeping fading and then suddenly there's a loud exploding noise, stronger than any of Marina's arrows. I barely have time to move away from the hole as the heat hits us. Fire roars up towards us but the main concentration of the burst is caught below. I manage to catch a glimpse of flames and burning bodies before I back away.

"Come on, I found an exit!" Adam appears up ahead by the end of the tunnel. Marina and Joseph are next to him and Ella hovers nearby.

"Nine!" her shell-shocked face suddenly regains life when she sees him. "Nine, is he-"

"I'm good," Nine groans, rolling over with a weary grin. "It'll take more than mutts to kill me," Despite his words I can see the struggle to get to his feet. But he doesn't complain.

"Come on, we need to go!" Adam says desperately. We don't have time even to heal him.

Without even looking down on the carnage below, I get to my feet. My body aches in pain. I want to curl up and sleep.

Instead I run.

I'm barely aware of the small tunnels we race through, so similar to the ones before. I just run, my mind switched off, completely focused on running. Somehow Adam brings us to a door, already opened, which leads us straight into the catacombs. We run out into the tiled, massive tunnels, with huge spotlights shining down on us. The brightly-coloured tiles play tricks on my eyes, which are so used to the darkness. I stagger for a moment, wincing in the bright light, until someone knocks into me from behind. I can see the tunnel splitting off into different directions. Tiled columns dotted around the tunnel tell me that this isn't part of the train line anymore, but a pedestrian zone. I can see what appears to be stand with a map or poster on nearby. I can see escalators in one of the tunnels splitting off, leading up to the surface.

"Come on, this way!" Adam shouts.

Then gunfire erupts in the seemingly empty space. I leap behind a column at once, watching as Ella staggers, her arm covered in blood. Nine somehow drags her behind a column, as the others run for cover too. I peer out ever so slightly to see that beyond the electronic poster stand, there are stairs leading up the surface and some mutts have descended them, coming towards us. Grabbing a spare gun, I move out from the safety of the column, shooting at the mutts frantically. Nine and John join in with the shooting, protecting their heads from shots aimed towards them. I get the satisfaction of seeing mogs explode to ash.

Bullets bite into the pillar, just above my head, and I turn to see two mogs by the escalators to my right. Before I can react an arrow races past me and then I watch as Marina sets off another explosion, killing the two mogs immediately. Lights are smashed by the explosion and I watch as tiles tumble from the ceiling, shattering on the ground. I turn again, gritting my teeth, and making a run for it with the others. Adam is ahead leading us left to another set of stairs, not too far away. But with mogs at our backs it feels like miles.

I turn at shoot at the mogs, watching as another is hit and crumbles to dust. I turn to continue running, shooting at the mogs frantically with Cleo at my side. She has her head turned towards the mogs, steadily shooting at them. She doesn't even see the beam of light suddenly shine down from the spotlight in front of her. She runs straight through it. One moment she's running and then the next she just seems to shatter into a million tiny pieces. I stagger to a stop, staring at the shattered remains of our friend.

"Move!" Adam yells. I stare at the ashes for a moment longer.

"Maren, come on!" John yells. I turn, racing away from it.

More lights suddenly shine down from the spotlights and we have to dodge out of the way; one time Joseph has to throw himself out of the way of one before he's killed. I fight back tears in my eyes, gritting my teeth as my feet pound on the tiled ground. Mogs still shoot at us from behind and every now and then Nine or John turns to shoot at them but they miss. More bullets bite into the ground next to us, some shots too close for comfort.

"Marina, use your arrow!" John yells.

She grabs one of her last red ones, knocking it to her bow. Skilfully, she twists back whilst running and sends it flying towards the mogs. I hear the boom of an explosion but I don't need to turn and see the destruction. Marina shoulders her bow and continues running along with the rest of us. There aren't any more bullets.

There's suddenly an exploding noise behind us and I turn to see the floor behind us literally burst up, tiles and slabs of concrete thrown up in the air. I stumble with horror to see the floor seemingly disintegrate and replaced with sharp blades spinning frantically. And it's moving fast, racing towards us. It's like thousands of tiny, moving saws racing towards us. If it catches us, we could be torn apart.

"Run!" I yell.

We race along the ground, the ominous whirring and bursting sounds continuing behind us. Tiles shatter and I can hear stone thrown against pillars from the latest pod but I grit my teeth, racing in determination for the stairs ahead of us. I can feel a sob rising up in my throat as the metal slicing sounds continue behind us, the banging and tearing noises of the pod sending shivers down my spine. I move as fast as I can but then I can feel the ground beneath me shifting, starting to disintegrate. I see a flash of a red line in front of us and in one last desperate hope I leap forwards, over the line and landing on my knees. I turn to watch the pod end abruptly, just beyond the red line. I stare in horror at the fast-moving blades that could have killed us.

"Come on, everyone," Adam pants, breathing heavily. It's surprising that he of all people amongst us is the only one who seems to be holding it together.

I get to my feet, turning to join the others. Marina is crying, tears streaking down her face, and John looks like he's fighting back emotions. Ella's face is blank but I wonder if that's because she's become eerily good at masking all emotions. Somehow we all manage to pull ourselves together, stumbling to our feet. The stairs are just in front of us. We're so close. We race up the stairs and I can feel the cold air starting to sting my cheeks, as I take two at a time. We burst out from underground, into the dead of night. I take a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the first taste of air without the tinge of mould and death. But I don't have time to enjoy it.

"I know where we are, keep going!" Adam says in front of us, running away from the stairs. "Come on!"

I follow him, very briefly taking in our surroundings. A light dusting of snow lies on the ground. We're in a shopping area; there are shops nearby with glass windows, benches, walkways leading up to different levels of shops above us. We race past lampposts and bike racks, under overhangs of shops with upstairs house on top and duck under arches. We run over a small footbridge, a tiny stream bubbling below us. We race away from this and down another street, a narrower street. The buildings here aren't destroyed but appear desolated.

"Down here," Adam whispers.

He leads us down the street towards a glass-windowed shop. The lights are out and anything could be lurking inside in the darkness but Adam doesn't even hesitate as we crowd near the door. He pulls out a small tool from his belt and starts to pick at the lock, bending over it so I can't see exactly what he's doing. I'm more surprised that Adam of all people knows how to pick a door, even though he's ridiculously clever. Despite betraying his own side to help us, he always seemed so straight-laced.

"Come on," There's a click and Adam gently pushes the door open. Marina goes first thanks to her legacy and for a few moments we stand outside, our breaths fogging in the cold air in front of us. I shiver in the cold.

"It's clear," Marina whispers from inside. "Um, Adam, you do know-"

"Yes, I know," he replies, pushing the door open before she can finish. We slip through the tiny gap and once we're all in, Adam shuts and locks the door behind us.

"What the hell?" John whispers. His hands are lit up with Lumen and he shines the beams around the room, taking in the rows and rows of empty stands in the deserted shop. The room itself hasn't been vandalised or destroyed but it's been completely stripped of whatever it used to sell here. John's Lumen runs over the counter, the till open and emptied too, and then over posters of guns on the wall. I look around, confused but not alarmed.

"A weapon's shop," Adam explains, taking a few steps into the room. "One of the most popular in this part of town. I used to come here for father-son shopping trips," he says bitterly. His face is thoughtful as he looks around, resting his hands on one of the empty racks.

"Where are the weapons then?" Nine demands, breathing heavily. I notice he's still bleeding from the mutt attack and Marina goes over to him at once, pressing her hands against his arm. I watch him start to relax as her healing legacy works its wonders.

"Gone," Adam replies. "Some citizens will have probably bought some in the run up to the invasion. Anything that was left would have been taken by the mog army for extra weapons and so the rebels can't get their hands on anything," he says.

"Great," Nine mutters sarcastically, straightening up. Marina moves from him to Ella, who's arm is bleeding from the earlier mog attack.

"Don't worry," Adam replies. "There might still be some in the basement,"

"Dude, mogs are stupid but even they'll check the basement," Nine snorts.

"Trust me, they might not," Adam retorts. "It's worth a go," he suggests. Nearby John shrugs, still waving his hands around so we can get a decent look at the room.

"Maren needs a sword," he says absentmindedly. "Marina needs some more arrows and Nine could do with anther pipe staff. Plus we all need more ammo. Try it," he suggests. Adam nods, heading off to the back of the store at once, Nine tailing him. I guess he's curious.

"Where should we camp out for the night?" I whisper. There are glass windows along the front wall of the shop, which means anyone could see us now. The whole shop is in a square layout; there are no corners or nooks to hide in.

"There are curtains, we might as well draw them," Marina whispers, going over to the window. It's not exactly subtle but I suppose it's better than nothing. There's another door at the back that must lead out onto the street; that can be our emergency exit if we need one. Marina draws the curtains shut and immediately the room becomes black. I can barely see my hand.

Suddenly a tiny ball of glowing light rises in the air, just over John's hand. It's not Lumen, as it's not pure fire, but a glowing sphere of energy. Blue electricity seems to flow and crackle as it grows and then contracts in its round shape. It's not that bright but it illuminates the room in a dull glow that might not be obvious from outside. He twists his hand again and another one rises and then one more so three balls of light float in the air. Nearby Marina and Joseph share a startled glance, but Ella just smiles knowingly.

"Um, what the hell?" Nine is back with Adam and he drops his weapons in shock.

"New legacy?" he demands. He stares at John, looking freaked out, and I almost feel sorry for him; we've been through so much today and this is just another shock. John struggles to say something, as if wondering how to phrase it nicely. I decide to help out.

"John's Pittacus," I say bluntly. John blushes at once and I can see Joseph's eyebrows shoot up in shock. For a long moment, nobody says anything, staring at each other in confusion. Then Marina just shrugs, dropping her rucksack onto the ground wearily.

"Ok," Marina says. After her initial shock, she seems kind of chilled. Nine, though, is far from relaxed.

"Sorry, what?" he demands. "How long have you known?" he demands. " _How_ do you even know if he's Pittacus?" he questions.

"Since the battle at Calakmul," I explain as John doesn't look like he's able to say much. "He had Dreynen and could use his legacies whist the rest of us had none,"

"He could have just developed Dreynen," Nine mutters.

"I knew it was more than that," John says softly, finally speaking. Joseph crosses his arms, looking thoughtful, and Nine still looks unconvinced.

"We've known he was Pittacus for a while," I jump in, John apparently too embarrassed to say anything else. "Henri didn't want Laws to find out and we weren't sure at first whose side our squad were on. Then we decided to keep things quiet so there was less pressure," I admit and John nods along, shooting me a grateful look.

"You could have told us," Nine crosses his arms, looking slightly offended.

"You never keep your mouth shut!" I protest. "One of Laws' people could have overheard you and then what if she found out? She'd ban John from coming!" I add.

"Look, I know it's a shock," John says softly. "But it really doesn't change much. I don't have a sudden idea of how we can defeat Setrakus. I'm just me…with a few more legacies," he forces a smile.

"Well, I'm glad it's not me," Joseph breaks the tension. "Way too much responsibility," John smiles in relief but Nine just narrows his eyes more.

"So that's it?" Nine says. "He's Pittacus and he has Ximic, which is why he can do that light trick, and we're going to act as if this isn't huge?" he demands. Marina sighs, rubbing her face wearily.

"Why not?" she replies. "It's good news, for once," she points out. "They had a good reason to keep it from us and honestly bigger things have happened today," Her words are sobering and I can see even Nine lose his indigent annoyance.

"Did you know?" Nine turns to Ella, who was watching John with a knowing smile on her face. When Nine speaks to her, she blushes, looking at him shyly.

"Yes," she admits. Nine raises an eyebrow and she blushes more. "Maren knew too!" she adds abruptly, deciding to place the blame on me. I shoot her a glare as Nine throws his hands up in annoyance.

"Seriously, do I have to start making out with John to get some information now?" Nine demands.

"It might help," Joseph says with a grin. "That or merging with Lorien," he adds and nearby Marina muffles her giggle. Even Ella grins.

"Ugh, no thanks," Nine shoots John a weird look.

"Ok, come on, let's just get some sleep," I change the subject. I've had enough of talking about Pittacus and whatever is going on between John and I.

"What weapons did you get?" Marina fortunately seems to agree. Nine bends down and picks them up.

"There wasn't much choice," Adam ventures over, a few arrows in his hands. "These were the only arrows down there. Normal arrows, nothing special about them, but they're better than nothing. Not many mogs would use bow and arrow if given the choice," Marina nods, eagerly taking them. She rolls the thin weapons over in her fingers before slotting them into her quiver.

"There were a few guns but they're kind of old," Nine tosses one to me and I catch it, grimacing slightly at the dust on the barrel. I wipe it with my sleeve, longing for the modern weapons we had just this morning, but they're lost in the tunnels and I am never going down in those again.

"They had loads of these though," Nine has a pipe staff in his hand. He has a spare one too and he chucks it over to me too. I catch it, not as used to this weapon as a sword. It's currently folded up into a small pipe shape but I know that with a simple flick of the wrist and press of the button at one end and the pipe will elongate.

"Enough for us all to have one?" John asks and Nine nods.

"Easily," he replies.

"Great, we'll get as many as we can," John decides. "They're small and can be hidden easily," he says. I nod in agreement, rolling the pipe over in my hands. It won't take me that long to get used to this and it's better than nothing,

"Why are there so many?" Ella asks curiously.

"They're a traditional Loric weapon," Adam explains. "It was used for non-lethal jousting combat. The mogs have no idea what they are," he explains. "Probably thought they were useless,"

"Well, that's good enough for us," John says as Adam divvies up the rest of the guns.

We start to set up camp in the bare room. There aren't many cushions or anything soft and comfortable in this shop, but it's warmer than outside and it's sheltered. Best of all, there's light in the darkness, and as I sit down with my back to the wall I keep my eyes locked on the floating globes in the air. Ella seems equally as transfixed, her concentration only breaking when Nine sits down next to her at one point, making some joke to her. Marina, Joseph and Adam settle down too, and I'm pleased to see that none of the others are acting weirdly towards John, even despite the latest revelation. Maybe they knew deep down who he was. Marina didn't seem that shocked, neither did Adam, and honestly Joseph and Nine's reactions weren't even that strong for such a huge revelation. I think they had a suspicion all along.

John sits down next to me and without speaking I rest my head on his shoulder. He turns his head, kissing my hair lightly, and I smile weakly.

"How did the mogs even know where we were?" Joseph asks, breaking the comfortable silence. Adam shrugs meekly, loading his gun on his lap.

"There might have been cameras above the door to the catacombs and the sewers," he explains. "Probably CCTV,"

"That means they could have seen us leave the catacombs," Marina says softly. "Thee could find us now,"

"I doubt they'll care anymore," Adam replies. "If the mutts didn't wipe us out, then nothing else they throw at us will. They'll wait until we come to the Inner City, where things are really bad," He explains.

"I don't know-" Nine begins but Ella shakes her head.

"Adam's right," she says and the certainty in her voice is hard to argue against. "We're so close to the Inner City now. The Generals in charge of defence are now betting on two things; that we're wiped out along with other rebels as we try to infiltrate the centre. Or that we get through where we meet Setrakus and he kills us,"

"Only we have to kill him first," John says grimly. "Did you see that from Setrakus' mind?" he adds. Ella pauses and then nods.

"It was…it's a hunch I'm sensing from him," she explains. "I didn't sense him as much in the tunnels. I think he was preparing for the battle to come. Maybe he was in the vats,"

"Gross," Nine mutters and Ella smiles briefly.

"But he was planning attacks this morning," she says. She hesitates and for a moment her eyes flicker to me. "He's expecting us to make it to him now. Those mutts were his personal creation and were hard-wired to destroy us all. The fact we beat them in the tunnels means that we'll probably make it through whatever else is left," her words sound confident but I don't share the feeling. I just feel immensely tired.

There's another silence. I can see from the grim looks on everyone's face that they're thinking about the mutts, about the fight and those we lost. Amir. Blake. Cleo. The last members of our team who weren't Elders. It makes me wonder if there really is some kind of force looking down on us, helping us get to the Inner City to fight Setrakus. We have to be the luckiest people to have survived so much battle otherwise. The thought just makes me feel incredibly sad when I think of those we've lost. None of them deserved to die. They all deserved to be here with us now, so close to the end.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," John suggests. I wonder if he can sense our feelings, if that's one of his new legacies, and he knows how low we all are. Or he's just perceptive.

"I'll take first watch," Nine suggests, reaching for his pipe staff.

"Me too," Ella whispers and Nine smiles.

"Wake me up for mine," I say automatically. I try to not think of the last time we had a watch system, when Amir and Cleo and Blake were all alive and we were still in the tunnels. I try to fight down the grief in my chest and I settle down, curling up into a ball. I try to block out my mind, trying not to think of anything.

When I finally fall asleep, my nightmares are filled with deathly-pale mutts and Setrakus waiting for us.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Not close to the final battle now!**

 **Please review!**


	53. Chapter 51 - Bound

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry for the late update, I did mean to post yesterday but it's been a very busy weekend of working, cleaning and food shopping! Next update will be Saturday, as per normal.**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I really love reading them and seeing what you think so thank you for continuing to give them to me! Thanks and keep them coming please!**

 **The big fight scene will be mostly from Maren's POV. I think she's the best person to do the major fight scenes from, and Marina and John are better for little action and more thoughtful scenes xD**

 **You might have noticed that I've been cutting down on POVs. I used to have (Adam, Sophia, Nine, Ella, Cody and of course, John, Maren and Marina) although there were never more than five maximum at one point as it gets too confusing! I've cut down a lot to have just three: John, Marina and Maren, and aiming to have a chapter per POV. I've thrown in an Ella POV here because it's suitable and I may throw in an Adam POV later on, and maybe even a Nine one.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 51 – Bound

 **Ella**

I have my eyes shut but I can see everything.

My eyes might only see darkness and yet they study all.

My friends lie in front of me, fast asleep, their unconscious minds filled with images from today. As I lightly touch their minds with mine, flashes of fire and deathly-pale mutts flash in front of my own eyes. Nearby, Nine's conscious mind is the most coherent, but I try to steer away from his thoughts, not wanting to spy on him. Unconscious minds are often filled with images people don't intend but conscious minds can choose to think of whatever they want to. Despite shying away from him and my closed eyes, I can see an aura of dark blue shining around his body, tinged with red, black and the tiniest hints of gold. The colours have meanings; grief, anger, despair and hope.

Further away from here I can see more. I can see the city centre, deadly quiet in the dead of night, as no one wants to fight in the darkness. Nonetheless they prepare; mogs stand in their barracks, maps spread out on tables as they chart areas they have lost and areas they must defend. Their auras are filled with fear and a waning determination; they're losing the will to fight. The rebels are coming closer and closer but their great Leader does nothing to help them. Seeing their failing confidence strengthens mine.

Close to the mogs, closer than they could ever imagine, I can sense the Loric rebels too, hidden behind the mogs' makeshift barricades of overturned trucks and great slabs of concrete from destroyed buildings. Such a blockade won't do much to stop the Loric's march forwards. Their minds are more hopeful; they're so close to the end now and they have the mogs cornered. Many don't even believe the news footage of our deaths shown just a few days ago. Many are sure that it's just a hoax to destroy all confidence. Those that do believe it want to fight in our memory.

But overpowering both the mogs and Loric minds, is the cloying fear emanating from mog citizens trapped in the war zone. Some huddle in the many evacuation centres, others in their own basements, and their fear so strong it hits me even from the great distance between us. Their fear is overpowering, and crashes into my mind in waves of renewed fear with even the slightest noise or movement. From their minds, I can see fires, buildings falling, people dying, and more terrible images as they relieve their past few nightmarish days in the Capital. I fight against the intense feelings, trying to worm away from them. If I get too caught up in their minds, I'll never escape.

But my mind is not just restricted to the Capital. Almost as if I can detach my soul from my body, I can see the rest of the planet, the millions of shining auras that fill this world. Some are darker than others, whilst some shine as brightly as the sun. I can see Loric gathered in the great city centres around Lorien, flying the new flag of Lorien representing peace and democracy even as the battle rages on in the Capital. With all mog troops outside of the Capital beaten, many celebrate what they see as a sure victory. Many do not realise that the fight for the Capital is the deadliest and bloodiest it's ever been.

I pull myself back a little further and I can see all of Lorien, as it would be seen from space. A perfect planet; green and blue and lush and alive, even despite the war going on. I take in the points of pulsing blue lights where colossal Loralite stones rest, usually by a great natural power; a river, a waterfall, the mountains, the forests, the lakes…so many great points of power. And running through every crevice, and sinew of Lorien is Legacy. Like a winding, brilliant blue ribbon, Legacy winds itself around Lorien, touching every object and every person. All the auras have this magical blue in them; it shines most brightly in the auras of Loric but I watch as those of the mogs start to light up too, not the vatborns but the trueborns like Adam. Legacy is accepting them. They are no longer alien, but one of us. They are part of Lorien.

The war is almost over.

There is only one soul, one aura on this entire planet that is pure black. There used to be blue in it, the tiniest speck, but it has been crusted over, consumed by a dark crust. Setrakus. Almost like I zoom in I focus entirely on him. I picture him in my mind and then I can sense him, so strongly that I could be next to him. I can touch all minds and yet his is the easiest for me. Thanks to our earlier bond, he is almost a part of me.

It no longer terrifies me. It just fascinates me.

He is in his temple, kneeling by a statue of himself. Despite the bombs and smoke and fires raging outside, he sits calmly, as if his final days are not approaching. He has been there for days now, waiting for us to come to him. He knows of course that we made it past the mogs and the other obstacles. He's not scared, he refuses to be, and he must appear in control and calm for the Generals who come to him for direction in regards to protecting the city. No, he's not scared, but his aura gives away his uncertainty. His uneasiness. Lorien has visited him too, through me, and he has seen things, futures that could be. He was warned long ago that Pittacus would return. He might be ready for us, he might have recuperated in the vats, but he knows we're stronger too. He knows I can find a weakness, I just have to be close enough to dissect his mind.

In the darkness of the temple with only flickering braziers shattering the darkness, I watch as he sighs, looking up at the tall statue. Images of a woman with red hair rushes through his mind, and a young man crawling on a snowy mountain top. I can sense the tiniest bit of grief, but it's so warped with anger and hatred that it's impure and twisted. I try to dig deeper but I immediately know it's a mistake. I know he can sense me. He cannot reach out to me, but with me so close to him and vulnerable too, he knows I'm there. Walls go up in his mind, protecting every thought that could give him away.

 _Granddaughter?_ He asks.

I retreat from his mind and the connection between us is over.

I feel safer when my mind is my own and not wandering over Lorien, touching all the minds. I know it is tied to my telepathy but Legacy has amplified it enough that I can contact every people in Lorien, not just people within a certain distance of me, and so I can see their minds instead of just talking to them. Sometimes it has its advantages, like allowing me to see what was happening in the City Centre when no one else had any idea. It allows me to see things going on elsewhere and sense what people hundreds of miles away are thinking and feeling. I can see how the balance of the war is playing out without having a communicator.

But it has its downsides too. I was trapped in the visions, tormented by them, and my mind had been overwhelmed. Had Adam not knocked me out, my mind could have been broken. It's a stark reminder that although I have these powers I must be careful with them. Legacy gave them to me to defeat Setrakus but I must not use them for a purpose that is not necessary. I must only use them when I must.

It's hard though. When such power lurks inside me, deep down in my body, the temptation to tap into the power is almost too strong to resist. I know that it will not last forever and one day it will disappear as suddenly as it appeared and I want to use such powers when I can. I want to appreciate them before they leave me forever. At times, my desire to do this terrifies me; it reminds me of Setrakus too much. I can't be like him.

I refuse to be.

Nearby a soft sigh breaks me out of my musing and I can sense someone rolling over in their sleep. It's Marina. Every mind has a slightly different flavour so to speak, a different tone, and every aura is a different colouring. Hers is often icy blue with colours changing dependent on her current mood. I think her colouring is linked to her legacy of ice, particularly as John has Lumen and his aura is often red, even when he's happy or sad. Now I can feel Marina's aura settle to a normal blue with flashes of black streaking through: fear. She's having a nightmare and a terrible one at that; images of Asher and mutts chasing her down never-ending tunnels as Joseph and my screams echo in the darkness. Slowly and softly I reach out with my mind, touching hers. Her unconscious mind recoils from the alien touch but using convinco and telepathy as one, I flood her sleeping mind with images of Joseph and me and Adelina and Hector. Slowly, her aura turns from black to yellow and I can sense her relax. I withdraw my mind, feeling at peace now I know she's all right.

Maybe I shouldn't mess with minds like that but I can't help it. The last time I saw Marina in the Capital she had been a shell of herself; starved, beaten, mentally broken and in desperate need of help. I don't even know the half of what Setrakus did to her but it must have been enough to break a normal person. Rescuing her had been a non-negotiable and even knowing Cody died because of it, I wouldn't change it any other way. It was worth it to see the person she is now. Happy, confident and strong. I don't want to see her ever return to that state again and if I can help it, I will.

I withdraw to my mind and then, not even sure how I'm able to do it, I turn off the auras. The colours swirling in front of my eyes disappear and I'm left with darkness. I do this often; it's hard to maintain a conversation when someone's glowing with different colours. I'm not concerned that it's gone for now. If I want to, I can turn the legacy on easily.

"Are you meditating?"

I open my eyes at the sarcastic voice. Nine watches me curiously, his brown eyes not malicious. He's unconsciously turning his retracted pipe staff over and over in his hands.

"No," I reply. He jumps to another conclusion.

"If you want to sleep, go ahead," he offers. "I'm not that tired,"

"Neither am I," I say. He pauses, looking confused and curious.

"If you weren't meditating, what were you doing?" he asks.

I could lie. I could pretend I was being normal and just thinking about everything that had happened to us earlier today. But Nine has always been close to me, even despite this new lack of age difference between us. He was one of the first to accept me for what I am now.

"I was watching the world," I say. His eyebrows raise and he smiles despite himself.

"Kudos for sounding mysterious," he replies lightly, but I can feel the effort behind it. "I have no idea what that means," I smile softly, appreciating his attempts to lighten the mood.

"I can use telepathy to sense minds everywhere on the planet," I explain in detail, not holding back. "I see auras around people that tell me their emotions. When my mind touches others, I can almost see what they're thinking; images, pictures, memories…I was travelling over Lorien just now, seeing what was happening," Nine looks impressed and a little intimidated but to his credit he just nods.

"So your powers…they're still amplified?" he asks. "Lorien's still there?" I shake my head, frowning as I try to explain how I feel. It's almost impossible because I don't know how I feel myself.

"Legacy has gone," I say. "It left me gradually but it's gone. Although I'm pretty sure Legacy could return to me whenever it wanted if it had to or if I asked it to," I admit and Nine winces. Maybe he's thinking of when I was blue and shining. As much as he joked about it, I don't think he ever wants _that_ to reoccur.

"Having such a power inside can change someone forever. It…it leaves imprints on me and my powers, leaving traces of it behind. Part of that means that my powers are more than they used to be," I explain.

"Will they always be like that?" he asks.

"No," I say slowly. "I don't know I know but I'm sure that if Setrakus dies and once this war is over, however that ends, the powers will go and I'll be as I used to be. With my normal legacies and my normal abilities," I sigh. "Legacy is just waiting for the right time," My voice turns sad at the end without me even meaning it to.

"That might not be so bad," Nine muses kindly, looking sympathetic. "As much as it's cool, seeing you go all mysterious and blue freaks me out," I roll my eyes at him and he grins cheekily in response.

"So what did you see?" He continues. "In your visions just now?"

"The rebels are close to winning the city," I reply. "The mogs are losing faith in Setrakus. And he's…he's waiting for us," I summarise shortly.

"Good," Nine looks pleased. "It's good they see him for the coward he is. Maybe they'll surrender. Saves more death and fighting," I raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"You're usually advocating death and fighting, especially when the mogs are on the losing side," I point out. Usually he'd laugh and say something witty but he just sighs, looking at the weapon in his hands. All this talk of legacies and death seems to be getting to him.

"Even I can get sick of fighting," he admits. "All we've ever done is fight. A world where we have to fill in paperwork and go to school doesn't sound so bad anymore," he sighs.

"You'll get bored of it in a year," I say softly and he smiles sadly. "You'll be desperate for a fight. I bet you'll start a training academy to coach young Loric to fight," I predict.

"Probably," he admits. His smile soon fades as he turns the pipe staff over and over in his hand.

"We won't be fighting forever," I go for a gentler approach, sensing his inner sadness. "Soon this will be over. I promise,"

"I'm sick of fighting, El," he admits. "I'm sick of pretending I like it. I'm sick of the killing. I just want it over," he sighs.

"It will be," I echo. I don't know what else to say. I might have these new powers but I can't fool Nine. I never could. He knows the minute I lie and the moment I try to make him feel better, he'll sense my deception. He knows me too well.

"Maybe I'll think differently tomorrow, when we're out there and fighting again," he continues. "But when we're here, I can't help but think how empty it is. Losing Anderson, Holmes, Lees, Amir, Cleo, Asher, Blake…we lost them all. And that's nothing compared to how many we've lost in total," Maybe it would be shocking for the others to hear him so low but it feels normal to me.

"So many people have died to get where we are today. I can't help…I can't help but wonder if their deaths could have been avoided," he admits. He looks up at me and I can see the sadness in his eyes. In that moment, I don't have to read his mind to know what he's thinking or feeling. In that moment, I know him better than most would. I know he's not thinking of me or the mission or even the war. He's thinking of a time long ago, on a stage in a different Capital. A time that feels centuries ago. And I know instinctively that even though he'd never admit it, he wants me to comfort him.

"Sophia didn't die for nothing," I tell him softly. "Maddy didn't die for nothing. Your parents didn't die for nothing and everybody who has ever fought along or for us did not die for nothing. They died so that we could be here today. They fought so that we can finally set Lorien free," I whisper, wholly believing every word. Nine seems to struggle at accepting my words.

"Sophia…when you showed me her in that dream," he swallows almost painfully. "She said the same thing. She forgave me. She said she would make the same decision. I know she meant it. Sometimes…sometimes it's hard for me to believe," he admits. Even though I try and block it out, images of Sophia fill my mind and I have to fight the uncomfortable feeling inside me. I hate myself for those feelings. She's dead and I shouldn't be thinking of the dead like that.

"Nine, she might never have said it but she loved you," I say, forcing the words out. "She would never want you to feel this way," I say truthfully.

"I know," he admits. "It's just…soon we might really live in this world that we never thought we would. And I'll love every minute of freedom. But sometimes it won't feel right, knowing that they never lived in that world and never got to see it," he admits, looking almost embarrassed. I feel like I'm the older one and he's the younger one and I feel sorry for him. I know he'd hate me for that.

"I'm not so sure they won't see it," I whisper. "When I died…I heard voices of people I recognised. There were all there, with Legacy. Maybe they weren't aware they were there, but they were. And I'm sure they're happy. They might not live in a new world but I know they live in a better place," I whisper. He looks up at me and I can see a sort of lightness to his face, a relief at my words.

"Really?" he asks softly.

"Really," I nod. "Where they are now is the ultimate place to go. It's perfect and safe and relaxing and all bad emotions just disappear. Wherever they are, they're happy," I promise. I can see him relax, as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he apologises. "For being so pathetic. I know it's not my fault…I just…sometimes I let myself wallow in guilt because it's easier than forgiving myself," he admits. I smile softly, shaking my head and a few strands of hair hang in front of my eyes.

"You're so strong all of the time," I say kindly. "You're allowed to feel as upset as anyone else. But you should never blame yourself for what has happened," I say.

"The past is in the past," he agrees. "We can only move on,"

"Exactly," I nod. He sighs, looking down at the pipe staff once and then shoves it into his pocket. His face seems clearer, more open when he looks back at me.

"Never remembered you being this intelligent," he smiles. "This also another side-effect from Lorien?" he teases. I roll my eyes.

"Watch it," I warn him jokingly. "I can still blast you into pieces if I wanted to,"

"You wouldn't dare damage my pretty face," he grins. I roll my eyes again and his smile widens. I like that he doesn't linger on sad topics for too long but moves on, pushing whatever he felt earlier to the side. It makes it even easier to be around him.

"In all seriousness though," he tilts his head to the side. "Does it feel weird after everything that's happened to you? Like, the dead part…and I mean, you should technically be thirteen…fourteen right now?" he asks. I shrug; it was so long ago that Setrakus aged me that it feels like I've been seventeen my whole life. _This_ is normal now.

"Not really," I say. "Thanks to Aeternus I can be thirteen whenever I want. But I like being older. I feel like I'm part of the group even more than before," I explain. He shrugs, still watching me. I'm not quite sure what to make of him analysing me like that, his eyes taking me in. I shift, embarrassed and he looks away.

"I think it suits you," he says at last. "It would be weird to hear the things you say come out of a 13-year-olds' mouth," he says. Having his approval kind of makes me feel better and I can feel myself blushing a little.

"Well, thanks," I reply, kind of awkwardly. "It's…it's nice to be accepted. It's nice to be one of you," Nine looks at me kindly, and his face reflects a certain tenderness that is so at odds with his normal, brusque personality.

"El, you were always one of us, no matter what," he says softly.

"Not when I was with Setrakus," I whisper. "You don't know what I did,"

"I know that you sacrificed yourself to destroy the machine and sever the bond between you and that monster," Nine says firmly. "I know that you were willing to die to save Lorien. I almost lost you, El. You will always be important, always," he vows. "You will always be a part of us," He looks fierce, believing every word he said.

Before I can respond, Joseph suddenly jerks awake and I jump, not realising how absorbed I was in the conversation with Nine. Joseph looks around blearily, his eyes blinking in the darkness. I think I hear Nine sigh but I'm not sure. I watch as Joseph shakes his head, chasing whatever nightmare he was suffering out of his mind.

"Man, those mutts are bothering me even in my dreams," he tries to make a joke but his voice is shaky. "Anyone want to sleep? I'll take over," he offers. I can see the hollow look that tells me he doesn't want to sleep. I feel sorry for him looking so vulnerable.

"Try and sleep again," I tell him. "You've only barely had an hour," Joseph bites his lip, looking torn.

"If you get a nightmare, I'll make them disappear," I add. "Trust me, I've done it before," I ignore Nine's puzzled look and focus entirely on Joseph. He pauses, confused, but then nods, settling down. Nine doesn't even say anything, he just pulls out his pipe staff again, signalling the end of our conversation. It's almost a relief and yet a disappointment.

"Night," Joseph whispers, shutting his eyes. He's so tired after today that it doesn't take him long to drift off. Nine remains silent and I do too, both of us listening to the breathing of our friends and the noises of the night outside. The time for talking is over. Now we have to watch.

As Nine watches the night for mogs, I chase away the nightmares haunting my friends and replace them with images of a future that could be ours in just a few short days.

Xxx

I wake up a few moments before it happens, as if my body is now physically tuned to every move he makes. Sitting upright, I startle Marina, who was until now guarding a silent and still room. My sudden movement shocks her but she doesn't say anything as I draw my knees to my chin. Maybe she assumes that I had a nightmare; it wouldn't be so out-of-place considering everything we'd already been through so far. I draw my knees up to my chin, watching the glow of the sun lighting up the room, even despite the thick curtains.

"We should wake the others up," I say and Marina looks at me confused. "They'll be awake any moment anyway," She opens her mouth to reply when she's interrupted by a noise.

The screen in the corner of the room lights up, just like it did in that apartment only a few days ago before all the nightmarish events in the Catacombs. Marina jumps again, reaching for her weapon, but she relaxes when the symbol of the Capital flashes onto the screen. The others jerk awake at once at the loud noise, piercing the deadly silence just a few moments before. Maren and Nine are up on their feet instantly, whilst Joseph has been slightly more relaxed and only drew his sword.

"It's ok," I reply softly. "Just a compulsory broadcast," Marina looks at me in confusion, her brow furrowed.

"You knew it was coming," she accuses me. I shrug, not sure how to answer. Even _I'm_ not sure how I knew it was coming. But I just knew.

The screen changes and Setrakus appears on screen. Maybe he appears normal to the others but I can see a change in him. His eyes have a weariness in them that wasn't there before and he's not smiling calmly; he instead has a controlled expression plastered onto his face. His skin has a dark tinge to it and I can imagine the black liquid running through his veins, making him stronger and amplifying the legacies he already has. It also means that if he's injured in battle he can be healed internally. I know drawing that liquid out from his system is the key to winning but I'm not sure how we're supposed to eradicate it from his veins. It usually takes a while for it to pass through his system and by then he's replaced it with more injections.

"My citizens," he speaks calmly. "These past few weeks we have evacuated areas of the city in order to protect the innocents from a terrible fate. Now I speak to the remaining citizens within the half-mile radius around the Inner city, whose homes are no longer safe," he says, his voice neutral.

"I am now ordering a mandatory evacuation for any citizen left in the city," he clears his throat. "Come to the Training Centre. I promise food, shelter and protection to anyone who comes to the gates. Only the Centre is strong and large enough to adequately protect you all from the rebels," he looks down the lens of the camera, his eyes piercing.

"All refugees," he says and his voice could almost be described as fond. "Come to my fortress. And you will have food, safety, medicine, protection and my solemn oath to protect you until I have won this war for you,"

Nearby Nine snorts and Maren purses her lips in annoyance.

"Our enemy is not like us," Setrakus continues. "They do not share our values. They have never known our comfort or sophistication and they despite us for it," His voice turns more dangerous, and it's a warning, not for the mogs but for us.

"Make no mistake," he continues. "They come to liberate their race. Despite their promises of peace and collaboration, they do not come to liberate you. They are coming to destroy our way of life. They are coming…to bury us,"

The screen flickers for a moment and then cuts off.

"Will the mogs believe him?" John asks Adam. "We don't need them to be misled by his lies about us destroying them," he scowls. I'm surprised that those comments, of all of them, are what annoyed John the most.

"Capital residents will," Adam says slowly. "The mogs in the city here haven't been in the camps or the outer cities. They don't realise that the Loric have been helping homeless and injured mog citizens as much as the Loric refugees. Those mogs, the ones I worked with, they're starting to realise we're not as evil as Setrakus is trying to make out," he smiles slightly but it's forced.

"That doesn't matter," Maren straightens up. "We need to figure out our next move," She's straight to the point, as always.

"He's in the Training Centre," Nine comments but I shake my head.

"No, he's not," I reply automatically. "He's in the Temple. He pre-recorded that for when the time was right. He knows we're coming. He wants to draw us to him," I explain.

"Then why in the Temple?" Maren demands. "Surely it would work in his favour to have guards and mog citizens, to slow down our fight? Unless he's been planning a trap," her eyes narrow suspiciously. I have a certain feeling about Setrakus and his plans and I decide to listen to it, not to ignore it.

"There aren't any traps," I reply with certainty. "If there are guards, there won't be many. He doesn't want to trap us anymore. He doesn't want to run. He wants this to be the final fight too. No hiding behind distractions, no more battles and then retreats. This is it and he doesn't want to be disturbed," Maren and Nine look unconvinced for a moment and I try again.

"He doesn't want pointless players there anymore. This is a matter for the Elders, all of them, former and current," I add, not entirely sure where that certainty came from. I'm just learning to roll with it now.

"Ok, so we go to the Temple," Maren mutters, hunching down and resting her elbows on her knees.

"It makes no difference," Joseph points out. "The two are practically in the same area, just on opposite ends of the Promenade. In fact, it makes it easier, as everyone will be by the Training Centre to get to safety,"

"I could try and find a secret way to get the Temple," Adam muses. "I'd need a map or something, but there are surely other entrances apart from one," he muses.

"There are," I agree. "But all entrances apart from the main one are blocked," I say again.

"So we go another route," Nine suggests. "Take a back route and then go through the front way," Joseph shakes his head at once, and I can see images of the Temple in his mind; the great stone foundation with only one set of great steps cut into the stone, the steps leading down to the promenade, with no other access to the steps.

"It would be too difficult, too risky and could take too much time and effort," Joseph says softly. "We _have_ to go by the front entrance, up those steps,"

"And the only way to get to those is by the Promenade, with the only entrance to _that_ by the Training Centre!" Maren snaps. "They've blocked it all up so they can filter every single person in the area. They're doing it so they know they're not being infiltrated,"

"We'll be stopped by mogs," Nine summarises briefly. Nearby Marina looks up, an idea forming in her mind and there's an excited look in her eyes.

"Not if we're mog refugees," Marina looks up. "If we dress like refugees, we can get to the front of the crowd to the Training Centre without a problem. The only major obstacle would be to slip away down the Promenade,"

"Slip down the Promenade!" Nine shakes his head. "It'll either be deserted and we'll stick out, or it'll filled with mog soldiers. We can't just slip down it. They'll stop any refugees that walk down it, and besides, why would they go in the opposite direction to safety?" Nine's amazingly got a point for once and Marina falls silent, blushing a little. But her idea wasn't stupid, in fact it was brilliant, and I can see Adam's inspired by her idea.

"We could slip down without a problem if we were mog soldiers," Adam says slowly, the gears in his mind turning.

"And how are we going to get the uniform? Or even pass as mog soldiers?" Maren demands, scrunching her eyebrows up in annoyance.

"There might be some spare mog uniforms in here," Adam suggests. "There are usually a few in weapons' shops. Or we go hunting for some. There will be enough patrols around now that we can take down some mogs and swipe their uniforms," His face fills with energy.

"Sounds gross, wearing a dead mog's uniform," Maren mutters and John nudges her gently.

"It could work," Marina says in excitement. "We wouldn't get stopped by mog refugees or the soldiers. If we were, Adam can bluff his way. He's a mog, they'd fall for it," she offers, placing a lot of trust in a famous General's infamous traitor son.

"And if I can't?" He blushes. "I'm not exactly conspicuous," he mutters. "Mog soldiers are bound to know me and hate me," he reminds her.

"Then I'll sort it," I jump in. "If I could convince Setrakus I was on his side, then I can easily use convinco on a group of mog soldiers," My confidence surprises some of the others but they don't say anything. They look around at each other, almost as if unsure after all this planning if we're actually going to do this. All this planning, all the 'what ifs' could soon be a reality and it's scary.

"It's a weak plan," John says slowly at last. "There are lots that could go wrong…" he pauses. "But it's the best we have. And if we pull it off, then we can get to the Temple as quickly as we can," he looks around. "Which is just what we need,"

"Then let's go hunt some mogs," Nine grins, standing up. His eagerness after his admission last night is surprising and I wonder if he's putting on a front or really is eager to get going. The thought of finishing this war so soon is appealing and I get up myself, gathering a few items.

Nearby the others prepare their items too. I see as Maren rummage through her backpack, taking out some extra rounds of ammo and strapping it to her large, hooped belt. She also secures a spare knife that was in her bag, as well as taking out a drinking flask that she attaches to her belt. She has her sword on her back, but I know that we can cover this with the typical mog flowing coat. We just need to make sure we grab the mogs with their special helmets, to cover our faces. I look around, noticing the others are emptying their backpacks too, leaving them in a pile in the corner.

So. They're planning on finishing this today. I look at my own small backpack, filled with a small dagger and food. I take out the dagger, shoving it into my belt, but I leave everything else. I know my role in this battle won't be physical, but mental. Besides, we might as well use all the mogs' weapons we can before we waste our own resources.

"Right, Joseph and I should be the ones to grab the mogs," Maren says to the others. "We'll be the least obvious. We grab them, take them to you as we get more," she gestures to Nine and John and Marina. "You finish them off and when we have enough uniforms, we move out," I listen to their whispers, their plans to getting the uniform. I move to join in when it happens.

It's like something grazing my mind, a tentacle of thought reaching out and touching my conscience. Instinctively I throw up a wall around my thoughts and mind, not liking the cold tinge or alien feel to the inquiry. A dark shadow seems to linger over my mind and I shiver, feeling colder and more vulnerable. I throw everything I have into the mental barriers, blocking out every snippet of my thoughts that could give away our moves and position.

 _Granddaughter._ The tendril forms into words. _Granddaughter, where are you?_

I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself. How can he contact me? How is he able to do this? He's never been able to do this before. I wonder if he's been down into the vats, but last I checked in with him a few hours ago, he'd been in the Temple for the past few days.

 _Come to me._ He whispers again. _We should be working together, not fighting. Come to me and we can be as we were before you left me._

He doesn't seem to dig for any weaknesses in my wall. He doesn't seem to be trying to break down my barrier or invade my mind. Rather, he just seems to want to beckon me to him. He seems to genuinely think I would ever help him again. The arrogance makes me angry and I can feel my energy building up in me, strong and deadly.

 _We're coming._ I reply and my voice is ten times stronger and more powerful than his was. This is almost impossible for him, but it's easy for me. _We're coming for you._ I imagine it as a verbal attack, every word hitting his mind with a painful blow.

 _I look forward to our meeting._ His voice is even weaker, as if my words are hurting him. I'm not deceived.

 _So do I._ I reply coldly. I can sense him trying to say something but I don't want to give him the satisfaction. For too long he's always had the last word in a conversation, always pulled the trump card. Not anymore.

 _When we find you, your time will be up._ I snarl, keeping every thought under lock and key. _Pittacus is going to kill you. And I'm going to help._

Before he can respond, I shove out with my mind, imaging a mental force field billowing out and striking his mind. He's too weak, the connection for him is too fragile, and he's sent spinning out of my mind in a daze. I slam up my walls again, protecting my mind. My mind falls silent.

Nearby, Nine looks at me, his face twisted in a weird expression. He doesn't say anything but I think he knows something just happened between me and Setrakus. Maybe he's guessing from the conversation we had earlier or maybe he just knows me well enough to know when I'm using my powers. Either way he doesn't say anything about it, he just comes over and lightly touches my hand.

"You ok? Good to go?" He asks gently. I nod, appreciating him not weirded out by everything.

"I'm ready," I say and I mean it. I'm ready for this all to be over.

"Well then," he straightens up, fixing me with his devil-may-care grin. "Let's go,"

With my mind still buzzing, we step out of the shop and into the City Circle. Bright sunlight shines down on us as we peer around the empty courtyard. Already, though, I can hear voices from a crowd of people, moving down a main street not too far away. And close to us, closer than we ever imagined, the Temple looms up above us.

I take a deep breath.

I'm ready.

* * *

 **Ok, so the battle pretty much begins next chapter! Going to be a few chapters of fighting I think (need to double check my plan, but this is it! I wonder who's going to win…haha)**

 **Also, if Ella's new powers were confusing, they're not lasting forever. I just wanted to show that Legacy had a longer impact on her than just the blue skin and her powers are amplified so she can use them in ways she never knew she could. Unfortunately, or fortunately, that won't last forever.**

 **Please review!**


	54. Chapter 52 - Mandatory Evacuation

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you very much for the lovely reviews! I say it every week but I really appreciate it. I especially appreciate those who have been with me since the start of this story, almost three years ago! I know it's been a long run but we're almost at the end now! I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **I'm glad you like the long-lasting impact of Legacy. I thought it wold have a major effect on her and it's also cool to make Ella seem really mysterious.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 52 – Mandatory Evacuation

 **Marina**

I can hear the mogs before they round the corner. Their guttural snarls fill the crisp morning air, and the volume of their voices shows their arrogance as they stroll around the city; they're not concerned about meeting rebels in this part of the city. Their boots on the cobbles echo around the small, enclosed courtyard of the shopping mall and I can hear the rustle of their long, floor-length coats. One of them laughs and I wince at how loud it is, my heart thundering in my chest. I hold my breath. Next to me, Maren's lip curls slightly with contempt, as we remain hidden in the entrance of a nearby shop. Opposite us I can see Adam tilting his head slightly, listening intently to the Mogadorian language and trying to find out anything useful. After a few moments, he shakes his head, his lips pursed. There's a sound of a bird's call, only it's not a bird, it's Nine, giving us the warning of a change in plan.

The Mogs walk past us.

They don't even see us, even though Maren and I are completely visible. I take in the ten of them, an easy number compared to what we will have to face soon. They wear long coats, the hoods hanging down the back of the jacket and the belt with the mogadorian blasters, and their bare skulls with Mogadorian tattoos. Some like to show off their tattoos and others like to hide them, depending on rank. They walk on a little further, completely oblivious to the hidden threats dotted around this courtyard, as they grin and laugh about something. One of them lightly shoves the other jokingly, in a surprising show of comradery.

Then Ella steps out from behind a column.

They come to a screeching halt, some reaching for their guns and others even taking a few steps back. For a few moments, they fall silent, staring at Ella. I wonder if some of them recognise her from her appearances with their Beloved Leader, and that's the reason for their surprise, or if they're just stunned that a small, thin girl would be smirking at them in such a way. For a moment, my old fear comes rushing back to me; the fear that she's too young for this, too weak and too vulnerable.

But when she speaks I know my fears are irrelevant now.

"Where is the main evacuation taking place?" she asks softly, her voice compelling. A few of the mogs exchange confused looks, and I can see from my vantage point that some of them _do_ recognise her. But they're clearly not aware that she was taken from Setrakus; they're actually confused to see her roaming the streets, instead of by her grandfather's side.

"Ma'am, we should escort you to your grandfather at once," One of them murmurs, stepping forwards. Ella laughs but it's not a happy sound, more unimpressed.

"You didn't answer my question," she says again. "Where is the main evacuation taking place?" I can hear the change in her voice and the smooth tone in it. The mogs stop moving, staring at her in complete transfixion.

"In Lore Street," The main one speaks. "We were heading there now to aid the process," he says monotonously, Ella's convinco rendering him incapable of saying only the truth. The other mogs are just as ensnared, not reacting or protesting to the information giving.

"Are you under command?" Ella demands. "Do you have a squadron leader, anyone to report to?"

"No," the mog shakes his head robotically. "All mogs soldiers were tasked to show up and help. We go where we see our help is needed,"

Ella nods. "Perfect," she smiles, flashing a sweet smile. "That was very useful,"

She must let go of her control over them because I see some of them shake their heads, looking around in confusion. Seeing Ella in front of them, so small and petite with her red hair framing her face, she doesn't look like a warrior. But then I remember just how much power she's wielded over these mogs.

"We've got everything we need," Ella says and the mogs mutter something in confusion. "They're all yours,"

No sooner does she speak then Joseph and Nine appears in front of the mogs, Joseph dropping Nine's hand. The mogs react at once, grabbing their guns but the boys are faster. They slice into the first two before they can even defend themselves. Most mogs try to fight back automatically, but two from the back turn to run, sensing an ambush. They turn and pelt back the way they came and right towards Maren and I. She turns invisible at once as I reach for my bow and arrow, knocking a normal arrow to my bow string. I wait, holding the position, taking in the target as it races past me.

I let it go. It goes flying through the air and then hits the mog straight through the back and into the heart. It collapses to ash before it hits the ground and its coat and clothes fall in a heap around the ash, my arrow landing on top. The other mog skids to a stop, turning to see me in the corner of the shop. It's hand twitches for its gun and then the gleaming tip of a sword appears through its chest. It barely has time to look down in shock and then it explodes into ash. Maren appears behind it, grinning and exhilarated.

I turn to see that John, Joseph and Nine have finished off the others in no time. Ella stands nearby, smirking, and there's a weird energy to her this morning. Vengeful. She's been so quiet and mysterious recently but now she looks ready to make Setrakus pay for everything he did to her. If anyone deserves to make him suffer for what he's done to people, it's certainly her.

We walk over to the others quickly, the pressure of time weighing down on us. John tosses Maren one of the coats. I take one from Joseph, slipping it one, the thick material heavier than I expected. It's long too, brushing the floor and as I tighten the belt around my waist I pull the material up enough so that it frees my feet and means I won't trip. Ella, being the smallest, is easily drowned by her coat and not even belting the fabric up helps her.

"Does this make me look fat?"

Even now, Nine still manages to find to joke around, comically struggling to move his arms freely in his too-small coat. Ella giggles nearby, and Maren rolls her eyes, muttering something rude. I try to manage a smile but I find it's weak and fake.

"Nine, concentrate," John says calmly, a smile playing on his lips.

"Just asking a question," Nine grins. He whistles when Adam slips his coat on. "Looking good, dude," he teases him. Adam doesn't find it funny. He looks far too uncomfortable in the coat, even though it eerily suits him and fits him perfectly. He stuffs his hands into the pockets, looking down, and the resemblance to a mog citizen is so creepy I look away.

"He said Lore Street," Ella is saying to John. "I'm not sure where that is but…"

I zone out her conversation with John, even when Adam jumps in to help with directions. I struggle with the last button on my coat, my fingers shaking so much that it's a struggle to do it up. The button keeps slipping form my trembling hand. Then someone reaches out and gently does it up for me. I look up in shock to see Joseph watching me kindly.

"It'll be ok," he murmurs.

It's such a huge lie and he knows I can tell. I reach up and take his hand in mine, squeezing tightly, and I can see the fear written all over his face. In fact, it's over everyone's face; despite Nine's jokes, and John's smile, and Maren's determined expression the fear is obvious to me now. It doesn't reassure me but it makes me feel better about feeling terrified too.

"I love you," I whisper to him and he smiles, his green eyes lighting up. It feels important telling him this. He has to know.

"I love you too,' he replies, squeezing my hand again. "I-"

"Everybody ready?" John interrupts the moment, looking around. We nod, and pull our hoods up to conceal our faces. The hoods are large enough that no one can see our side profiles but only get a look at us from staring directly at us. I stuff my hands in my pockets, making sure to hide every part of me that could give my identity away.

"Then let's go," John decides.

We set off away from the scene of crime. It only takes us a few minutes before we hear signs of the evacuation. We cross the desolated shopping mall courtyard and enter another wider street, with barren shops and blocks of apartments all ahead us. The concrete is covered in a light layer of frost and my breath fogs in front of me in the cold morning air. The great towers and buildings of the inner-city loom above us, the Training Centre so tall against the skyline that I have to tip my head up to look at it. A few electronic screens nearby flash images of our faces, with 'warning' signs underneath and even ransoms for our capture. Staring at the faces of my friends on a board in the middle of the Capital feels even more threatening than the deserted city.

We're close to the main street when I hear the tinny loudspeakers: _by order of Setrakus Ra, all citizens must proceed directly to the Training Centre. Please continue to move orderly…_ I zone out, but the tinny echoes of the voice continue to send shivers down my spine. We continue moving as a group, our boots crunching on the frosty tiles of another courtyard. Adam leads us to a short tunnel between some buildings and apartment blocks above, and through the gap I can see a steadily moving crowd on the other side, faces looked straight ahead and not even looking left towards us. I exchange a brief look with Maren as we hastily walk down the steps and head towards the tunnel.

"When I say, we move out," John whispers. "Ella, keep us in contact," he whispers.

"Got it," she nods.

We pass under the arch, and the sea of bodies gets closer. Despite the heaving number of people, it's almost silent apart from some murmurs here and there, and the clatter of heels on cobbles. Straight ahead, I can see the city centre spread out in front, open and inviting. I look at the large buildings ahead of me once, awed, before we hit the crowd. Then I drag my eyes away, having to act like a mog soldier would. They wouldn't be impressed; they'd be focused entirely on the job at hand.

"Out," John whispers.

I grab the stolen mog blaster, holding it in the ready-position like many mog soldiers do and Maren and Ella do the same next to me. John, Joseph, Adam and Nine head off into the crowd at once, as Maren, Ella and I, push through the crowd to walk on the other side like we planned. A large group of seven might attract attention, especially if they're aware of the height difference; most mogs tend to be around the same height after all. As we pass through the crowd, most mog civilians pass to let us go without a bother, thinking we're here to protect them. I keep my eyes lowered but I can almost sense the cloying fear in the air. It's suffocating. It's infectious.

We merge through the crowd and get to the other side, walking along the edges with the other civilians. Many other mog soldiers walk through the crowd too, calmly and orderly, as if looking out for any Loric spies or scouts. I grip my gun tightly, my heart thundering in my chest. Every now and then there are tanks parked on the roadside with mog soldiers stood on top with guns, seemingly higher ranked than the mogs we stole the uniforms from. I keep my head lowered as much as I can without drawing attention.

Ahead I can see we're close, much closer to the Training Centre and the Promenade than I expected. Alongside us, governmental buildings loom above us, the white marble columns, stained glass windows and porches completely untouched by the war; there hasn't been fighting here yet. I can see elegant metal gates guarding some steps that lead to these regal buildings along the road. These embassies have balconies too and I watch as more mog soldiers stand, watching and looking out for Loric, guns in hands. Up ahead, a long way ahead of us and in the direction we're going, is a great arch, with white and gold motifs decorations. Lampposts with glass streetlights light up the morning, and a few banners flap in the gentle breeze, and it almost appears beautiful. But I'm not fooled by appearances.

I know enough about this part of the Capital to recognise the arch leads to the entrance to the very centre of the city, the very heart of the Capital. I know from experience that there's a large courtyard beyond the arch and if you turn left once past it, you reach the Training Centre's main entrance. Normally most civilians are denied access from this building and I bet me and my friends might be the only ones in this crowd who've been in the Training Centre before. Directly opposite the Training Centre is a large wall that stretches out from the arch for several hundred metres; the wall is really the side of the seating along one side of the Promenade, with seating opposite too. Once you reach the end of the wall, you get to the great walkway. This is the civilians' entrance and it's where many mogs would go to watch parades for the Games or watch speeches. It also leads straight to the Temple.

That's what we want to do.

We keep walking. Footsteps echo on the cobbles and I can hear the occasional cry of a child, the coughing of an adult or the murmuring of some other civilians nearby. I can't see Joseph or the others but I don't hear shouting or shooting so they must be hidden still. Ella and Maren walk next to me on either side, neither speaking. The tinny voice telling us to be calm continues to echo overhead, unsettling me further. I almost make eye contact with one civilian when I spend too long analysing the mogs along the road and after that I keep my head firmly down. Seeing the armed figures standing above us, looking at every person in the crowd terrifies me, especially as some of them wear the awful helmets so you can't see what they're looking at.

We near the arch. I can see a few temporary queue barriers have been put in place as mogs check identity cards. I wince as a few mogs stop those with hoods up, tossing them back and checking the faces of the mog civilians. I exchange a look with Maren but I don't say anything. In our soldiers' coats, we might get away with not being stopped. I keep walking, my hands curling up into fists in my pockets. I take a deep breath.

 _We meet up with the others just before the gate_. Ella says in my mind and I'm sure that Maren and the guys are hearing her words too. _Head towards the centre. I'll track your movement and we'll meet you halfway._ I'm sure that last part is to the guys but Ella tells Maren and I so as not to give us a shock.

We keep marching, closer and closer to the arch. Ella cuts through the crowd easily, leading us so we can meet the guys halfway. I can't see them but she seems confident in her abilities. I look straight ahead when I feel a pair of eyes on me, a child's eyes. The young girl stares at me and at Maren and I can see the confusion on her young face. I lower my eyes, trying to keep my face hidden but I know she recognised me. There's a voice in Mogadorian behind us and I freeze, not sure whatever the mog behind me said and who it was talking to. Nearby Ella's eyes widen. I continue walking, and the voice talks again, more impatient and angrier. Up ahead the girl starts to point at us. My heart beats faster with panic and I grip my gun tighter. The voice behind me in Mogadorian gets louder and then a hand lands on my shoulder.

Then the sound of an explosion rips the silence apart.

I duck to the ground automatically, as screams echo through the air. A few rocks rain down on me, and the acrid smell of smoke chokes my lungs as I turn to see a nearby balcony crumble from the impact of the missile. Before I can react, do anything, a second missile streaks through the air and strikes one of the buildings to the side, sending the mog soldiers on the balconies and tanks flying. Screams fill the air as the civilians fall to the ground at once, throwing their arms over their heads as they protect themselves. I peer behind my shoulder to watch the mog soldiers leap to their feet, guns in hand but they're shot down immediately. Bullets fly through the air, ricocheting off the side of buildings and the metal barriers keeping the crowd enclosed.

"Rebels!" Somebody screams.

I peer up, trying to see but also trying to keep low as the crossfire continues. That's when I manage to see them; the crowd of rebels slowly moving forwards, guns out and firing steadily. A lot of them look beat up and there are a lot less than there were when they all set out, but even from here I can see their determination. They press forwards in a huge mass, shooting steadily at the mogs on the tanks and balconies. The mogs had seemed so terrifying earlier but now, in plain sight, they're shot down easily. Mogs by the arch move forwards, past the queue barriers, and firing at the rebels behind us. We're right in the middle of a crossfire and the bullets whiz over us, closer than I'd like them to be. I press my hands over my head.

"Ditch the hoods!" Maren snaps next to me, wrestling off her uniform. It once protected us but now it's a hindrance.

I tear off the belt and strip off the coat in seconds, bearing my rebel uniform and weapon underneath. Nearby more people scream, and a nearby mog soldier lunges for me. I don't even have time to react but I don't have to; Ella throws her hands out and the force field billows out from her, passing through me innocently and striking the mog. It bursts into ash and the screams increase.

A missile races through the air again and strikes another building with mog soldiers on, sending chunks of concrete into the crowd. I shut my eyes tightly against the screams. For a moment, I want to stay ducked down here and do nothing as the bullets and screams and shooting goes on and on and on. It seems never-ending. Then I hear shouting and I peer behind me to see the rebels moving forwards. They're coming towards us and honestly I'm not sure they're obeying our earlier rules of not harming civilians. They seem so focused on winning and getting to the town centre that I can't be sure that me and my friends will be safe. I'm not even sure they'd recognise us in this chaos and if they'd shoot before realising who we are.

"Come on!" Maren jumps up and grabs my arm, heaving me to my feet. "Tell the guys to meet us beyond the arch!" she screams to Ella, who nods, face pale. I snap to at once, getting to my feet.

We run. We keep low as bullets ricochet around us, sometimes hitting people, other times biting into the concrete bellow our feet. We're hunched over as we run, ducking out of the way of shots sometimes, and racing past hunkered down mog soldiers who try to protect themselves whilst shooting at the rebels. I throw a desperate glance behind me to see the rebels advancing towards us and I hurry along.

"They'll meet us there!" Ella screams and Maren nods, face urgent.

Up ahead there are more concrete barricades, presumably to stop the rebels but in this chaos, with people running about, there aren't any mogs guarding them. We race up to the concrete structure, vaulting over them and ducking down on the other side. A missile slams into a building nearby and I shield my head from the debris. Peering through a gap in the barriers, I see the rebels and mogs are fighting almost hand to hand and that the mog civilians are caught in-between. A bullet hits the concrete close to me and I whirl around, pressing my back against the structure behind me, breathing heavily. I hear the clang of bullets hitting metal, shouts and screams and then another whistle of a missile followed by a booming behind us.

A mog lunges for us nearby and Maren kicks out, snapping its neck with the sheer force behind her kick. She grabs the gun from it, shooting down another two mogs who were coming our way. In our black, rebel uniform we're clear targets now. A mog lunges for us from my side and I rear up, grabbing my dagger and stabbing it frantically in the chest. It explodes to dust, coating me in a layer of ash. Nearby Ella presses her hands to her temples, communicating with the guys probably, and a mog jumps for her. Dropping my dagger, I grab an arrow and knock it to my bow, shooting it at the mog before it can hit Ella. It flies back, hitting the ground nearby exploding into dust. Nearby Maren kicks a mog in the chest, knocking it onto its back and then she shoots it. She turns to us, her face already covered in ash.

"Come on!" she yells over the noise.

We run forwards, vaulting over the next barricades in our path, Ella easily keeping up with us despite her lack of training. We race through, heading towards the arch up ahead, which is so close now but so far. Bullets race through and I duck down, sometimes stalling when I see it hit another person instead of me. A missile shoots over our heads and knocks into a building close by, the force so strong that I'm knocked into Maren. She steadies me and we carry on running, reaching the arch. There are mogs here but they're so busy fighting back they don't even notice as we race past them. We run through, entering the large square, the Training Centre looming over us to our left, people clambered by the closed entrance. I see them banging on the great doors, screaming in desperation, as mog soldiers race away from them and towards the rebels. Up ahead in front of us is the Justice Building, even more terrifying than I remember it being. Mogs pour out of the doors of this building, marching towards us. Along our right side there stretches the wall before it abruptly ends. Then there's the entrance to the Promenade, almost opposite the Training Centre. I see it stretch away from us, the temple gleaming in the distance.

A missile races over our heads from the mogs and smashes into the arch behind us. We keep running, ducking down, hunching over as we run, but I throw a glance behind me to see the great arch's columns destroyed and the structure goes tumbling to the ground. There's now an impassable blockade for the moment, although I'm sure the mogs and rebels will scale it in moments. A plume of dust rises up in the air behind it and I wince when I hear the screams and yells.

"Joseph?" I demand Ella desperately. "Did he make it?" She pauses for a moment and then nods.

"They all did!" she yells. "Come on!"

We move forwards still, ducking out of the way of a rolling tank with its blaster firing into the crowds behind us. We pass by the Training Centre, the crowd of people growing by the second as they heave and try and get to safety. The wall still continues to our right, some people huddled down by it, as if hoping to be hidden. We run alongside the truck, bullets hitting the armoured side and I wince as one almost hits me. We reach the end of it and all three of us duck down behind it, appreciating the moment of calm. Then there's a great booming sound and the truck shudders, tipping back. It was hit by a missile, the force sending it careening over on its back. I throw myself out of the way, Maren and Ella rolling to the other side. The burning hull of metal sends smoke billowing up into the air and I choke on the acrid smell, pressing my sleeve to my mouth.

In the chaos, I'm separated from Ella and Maren. Someone grabs my arm and I react at once, turning to fight them off. The mog is faster though and the punch hits my temple before I can block it. Stars dance in front of my eyes as my head spins. The mog drags me to my feet, head-butting me once and I stagger back, dizzy and dazed. I barely see the handcuffs in its hands. Panic, so pure and intense races through me as I realise that it's going to take me to the Justice Building. Not again.

A shard of ice protrudes from my hand, so thick and sharp and lethal that it shocks even me. I shove my hand forwards and before the mog can defend itself, the shard of ice pierces its chest. It looks shocked for a moment and then bursts into ash. I duck down as bullets race around me, pressing my hands to my head as I search for Ella and Maren desperately. My healing kicks in and my vision clears almost at once, my thinking becoming clearer. I see a nearby stone barricade, and throw myself down next to it, hunching over and catching my breath.

I can't see the others. I can't see anyone. All I see are bullets and fire and death and destruction. I can see a few rebels marching forwards but most are still beyond the remains of the arch, still fighting the brunt of the mogs. Mostly I see civilians running in a panic, not sure where to go. The Training Centre was supposed to be safe but it's now a war zone. Seeing their panic, seeing them cut down by stray bullets as they try to run makes me angry. Furious even. I grit my teeth, turning to see the Temple in the distance. The coward isn't even here to see his people die. He's not even here to defend them.

Getting to my feet, I start towards the Promenade again. I can only hope to find Ella and the others there. Civilians run along with me, maybe hoping to go the promenade too to escape the bombs and bullets behind us. Missiles strike the ground behind us, and the earth shakes. One time the explosion is so severe it sends me falling to my knees. I get to my feet to see the giant mog a few steps ahead of me. He recognises me at once and runs for me. I grab my dagger as he raises his own baton but I duck and roll out of the way. As I rollback to my feet, I slice his leg with my dagger and he stumbles with a cry. I jump up in a second, stabbing him in the back and it bursts to ash.

Seeing someone fight back, more mogs come at me. My training kicks in and I duck and slash and weave with my dagger. Every time I try to get my bow, another mog is on me and attacking before I can grab my weapon but my dagger does surprisingly well against the sword and guns. My ice legacy is even better. I flash freeze them or send sharp icicles straight into their hearts or freeze their feet to the spot before they can kill me. I don't know how many I kill, ten, fifteen maybe, but they start to wear down in numbers. One mog lunges at me from behind, gripping me by the shoulders and heaving me around, slamming me to the ground. I swing around with my legs, tripping up the mog and sending it tumbling to the ground. I pin it down before it can fight back and then stab it in the heart.

No more mogs come for me. Panting, trembling from the effort, I get to my feet as more people rush by me, shoving into me in their desperation. Someone knocks me down again and I have to fight to get to my feet, my body aching. I catch my breath when I hear the laugh: cruel and distinct in the sea of screams. I turn to see another mog aiming with his gun. It shoots at me.

Something hits me and I go tumbling to the ground with a painful landing on my hip. I barely have time to react when a shower of dust rains down on me, almost choking me. And the person on top. Joseph grins at the look on my face, reading my relief at my survival and his too and the others. Then he gets to his feet, hauling me to mine. Behind him, John, Adam and Nine fire back at the mogs with mog blasters; they must have snagged it from someone.

"Thanks," I gasp.

"Where's Ella and Maren?" he demands in return. We duck down from more shots, still heading towards the promenade. It's so close now.

"I have no idea, I lost them in the-" I shout but then the two appear, clutching hands from Maren's invisibility. They must have seen us regroup and come to join. Relief at their survival makes me almost feel light-headed.

"Come on!" John yells. We take off at once.

Up ahead a crowd has formed by the entrance to the Training Centre now, as the mogs try a disorganised attempt at making them queue. I can't see the rebels right now but I can still hear the gunfire and the missiles and the explosions. I hope the mog civilians get to safety. We finally reach the entrance of the Promenade, the route stretching out ahead of us. Its empty of mogs and civilians, although rubble scatters the straight surface and there are a few barricades placed by the entrance. It seems such a paradox when compared to the chaos just behind us. We vault over those easily. On either side the seats are completely empty of spectators and the flags that used to hang along the walls behind the seats have been ripped to shreds. There are scorch marks on a lot of the concrete and marble.

"We should help them," Adam looks behind at his people struggling to find safety. "We can-"

He's interrupted by a whistling sound of a missile. I watch, my horror almost making everything seem ten times slower, as it races through the air, over the heavy fight between the mog soldiers and Loric. I watch as the stream of fire races towards the Training Centre, and then hits the building just above the crowd. I look away from the flash of fire and concrete raining down on the crowd below but I can't escape the screams. Horror and fear and grief rushes through me, but it's worse for Adam. He looks shell-shocked as he stares at the remains of a once-heaving crowd. There's nothing we can do. It's too late to save most of them.

"Come on," Nine says gently, patting Adam's shoulder. "We've got to go," Adam nods numbly, moving forwards robotically. There are tears in his eyes.

The promenade stretches ahead of us, empty, silent and long. My ringing ears can barely make the gunfire and explosions behind us, and when I look back at the destruction, the smoke and fire seem so far away. The temple looms ahead of us on its great foundation with the great podium and staging area cut into the stone, except these features have been destroyed by some fighting here. Rubble litters the walkway and I can see a lot of the stone benches have been destroyed in the bleachers too.

But the Temple hasn't been touched. It looms above everything, the braziers still burning and the marble still as black as night.

Next to me, Ella shudders and goes white. Her eyes shine blue with Lorien and I watch as her skin flickers blue for a moment before turning pale again. Curious, I turn to look at John and I see that he's surrounded by the tiniest aura of gold. It's eerie and he doesn't seem to notice; his eyes are locked ahead and seem blank, as if he's seeing something different. It's terrifying and yet reassuring to know that Lorien is with us.

"He's waiting," Ella whispers and her voice echoes with power. She points ahead of her. I follow the direction of her gaze.

He may be more than a mile away but I can still see him clearly. He's so tall, taller than anyone else I've known, and he stands with his staff and sword, waiting for us. Even from here, a flicker of dark energy flashes through me and I'm sure he can see us from there. I can sense his power too and I know somehow that this is the strongest he's been. I can sense his presence from here. For a long moment, I stare at him, standing by the entrance, watching us.

"Tell him we're coming," Nine snarls, his lips curled back. He doesn't seem scared. He seems furious.

"Tell him we're going to kill him," Maren vows, just as angry.

Next to me, Joseph reaches out and takes my hand in his. He's trembling as much as I am and I squeeze his hand. I keep my eyes on Setrakus.

For a long moment, he does nothing. Then he raises his staff once, almost in a greeting, and I shudder at the flames licking the end of his staff. The braziers along the side of the Temple suddenly light up with a fierce green fire.

Then he turns and walks inside the Temple.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! So I plan on two chapters for the major fight and then another major chapter for another important event :D POVS will be: Maren, John/Maren, and then Maren once more for those three chapters.**

 **Please review!**


	55. Chapter 53 - Final Battle

**Hi guys!**

 **Disclaimer – Some lines, words and paragraphs have been taken directly from 'United as One'. In those cases, the words are not my own and I do not claim credit for them. These paragraphs have been lifted from the original series and as such are not mine at all, but belong to James Frey.**

 **Thank you all so much the lovely reviews! I got a huge response to the last chapter which was lovely, so thank you all so much! I love to hear the feedback and to have the constant support, so thank you!**

 **I'm glad you noticed and enjoyed the character development. It's quite odd and interesting to look back at the characters at the start of the series because they were very different in some cases.**

 **So please enjoy the chapter and please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 53 – Final Battle

 **Maren**

We're ready.

Ever since we left the chaos behind us, a new energy has started to form in the group, building up and spreading out to encompass us all. With our fate, the whole planet's fate, waiting in front of us, there's a new feeling in the group, one I've never felt so strongly before. Strength, anger, the desire for vengeance, a determination for this all to be over. The closer we move to the Temple, the stronger the feeling is. I can feel it building with every step we take. It's intoxicating, strengthening and it's a feeling I've never ever felt before going into a battle. When we fought Setrakus in Calakmul, I felt we were scrambling to fight back with every defensive strategy we had, even throwing wooden sticks at him, as if a tree branch would stop the great warlord. We had felt so hopelessly unprepared and so terrifyingly outnumbered, even as we tried to fight back. I had given everything in that battle and even _I_ had known deep down that my everything had not been enough back then.

But things have changed. We might have the same number of fighters, we might not have discovered a fool proof way of killing Setrakus once and for all, and we might not have any crazy new powers awarded by Lorien to help us out in the next few hours to come. But things have certainly changed. He has done too much to us and to others to let him live. Too much hangs in the balance for him to survive this time. This time, there will be no escaping and planning for the next time. I know with certainty that one of our sides is going to die today; him or us.

I'm going to make sure as hell it's not us.

Maybe this feeling stems from seeing all the death behind us and knowing all the innocent lives that have been lost because of this war. It certainly reminded me of why we were fighting and why we had to kill this monster; he lets his people die while he hides out in a Temple, waiting for us to come to him. But it's more than that. I know this knew strength comes from the thought of all those we've lost, not just today or a few days ago, but even years ago. The Loric fighting against the initial invasion and then those who died later in an attempt at an uprising. All the children who were dragged to the Games every year, whose deaths were made entertainment. All our friends who gave their lives to our cause, hoping that it would make some difference. I don't feel grief or pain or an uncontrollable anger, but I do feel determined to end this war for them. It's like their ghosts weigh down on us and fill us with this new strength to fight.

"Can you sense him yet?" John asks Ella.

"Yes," she whispers. "But there's something else, something's coming…" She frowns in confusion, her brow furrowed. I look around the empty Promenade, the steps of the Temple close to us. I can't see anything about to attack us.

"Thought you said he wanted to be the one to kill us," Nine says sharply, his eyes looking around carefully. Ella nods, her eyes blank, as she scours the landscape with her mind.

"But he wants to know what we can do," she whispers. "He wants to test us,"

No sooner does she speak then they appear. A couple of hundred of mogs, appearing literally out of thin air. For a moment, their sudden appearance unsettles me, makes me wonder how they hell they managed to sneak up on us like that, but I don't even have time to contemplate. They run for us, blasters out already and firing at us. Automatically, my telekinesis kicks in and diverts the fire back into the crowd of mogs, knocking a few down and causing some to trip over their fallen comrades before they can die. My friends join in at once and I cleverly see a few of them ripping the mog blasters from the mogs' hands and bringing them down on their heads, smashing them into dust.

Next to me, John shudders and then his eyes do the weirdest thing. For a moment, they flash blue and then lasers, _lasers_ , seem to flash out and hit the mogs. I stare at the blue beams shooting from his eyes and then when I turn to face the mogs I'm even more confused. Those touched by the lasers simply turn to stone, stopped in mid-movement, some of their faces a picture of entertaining shock. If Marina is surprised, she doesn't show and it she begins to cleverly throws huge chunks of ice at the statues, shattering them into deadly-sharp shards of rock. Nine catches on at once, using telekinesis to sweep the shards into a deadly cloud of razor-sharp objects and sends the cloud spinning through the mogs. Some explode at once, whilst others fall to the ground, dying. Those blaster shots that do manage to get past the deadly cloud of rock splinters are immediately diverted back into the crowd by Joseph or I.

The mogs seem to realise that fighting from afar is going to get them killed. Some manage to escape Nine's deadly rock cloud and come racing towards us, guns replaced with swords. I grin in excitement. My speciality. I turn invisible at once, racing forwards and meeting some of the mogs before they even realise they're close to an enemy. I slice through several at once, making sure to move out of the way before the mogs can locate me from my kills. I know I'm being too cautious. I'm too fast and skilled for these vatborns. Some continue to race away from me, unaware of the invisible threat, and I let them go, turning to the crowd in front of me. With a grin, I get to work.

It's satisfying taking revenge on the vatborns, especially when they don't see me coming. It almost loses the fun factor, being invisible, but it's safer. I move deeper and deeper into the crowd of mogs, ripping and stabbing and occasionally shooting. I know the mass of bodies behind me protects me from any blaster fire or missiles sent by my friends. I tear a path through the mogs, causing chaos and terror, as an invisible enemy finishes them from the inside. A stab here, one's gone. A slice there and another's dead. I fight and fight and fight, sweating and gasping for breath and grinning.

The taste of ash in my mouth reminds me of revenge.

My friends are enjoying the moment too. Joseph has transformed into his favourite lion shape, and although he's being hit by some blaster fire, he's still killing the mogs easily, stamping down on a whole group at once. Marina and Adam stand close to Joseph, Adam shaking the ground to knock the mogs off their feet and allowing Joseph to pulverise them. Marina defends Ella, lobbing ice chunks large enough to knock heads off shoulders and icicles that are sharper than even my sword. Nearby John lobs fireballs into the crowds, his eyes back to normal, and Nine…well Nine rips through the crowd as ferociously as me, his staff spinning with the speed of his kills. One flash of his blade and a cloud of ash bursts up into the air.

There are a few piken in the crowd too. The beasts are fired up from the mayhem, they seem to crave it, and they helpfully crush a few vatborns in their eagerness to fight us. Hideous as always, their muscular bodies are a mess of claws and fangs and fur and evil, glinting eyes. I shiver, remembering the first time I faced one in the Games. So many kids had died that night. My resolve hardens.

It's time to make a storm.

I pull at the invisible threads of atmosphere that only I can sense and bid the wind to my will. I'm going to make the biggest storm I've ever made in order to destroy half of the army, maybe all of it if I can. Over the years I've dealt with lightning strikes, and surges of cloud and rain, but never a giant storm front.

Today I'm going to do it.

Soon, storm clouds and fog condense in the sky above us, swirling around together in a mass of grey rainclouds. Lightning strikes sizzle in the depths, the bright lights occasionally hurting my eyes. The storm front begins to grow, stretching up and up like a tidal wave in the sky, the black depths tumbling over each other. All my anger and fear and grief and years of suffering pour into the storm. My teeth start to chatter and I realise I'm shaking.

Press on. Grow the storm.

The wind starts to howl, knocking some of the mogs over, and even the pikens pause in their attack. Thunder rumbles in the depths, so loud that it hurts my ears. Around me, the mogs are trying to run, but where to? There's nowhere to run. I can sense their panic and it spurs me on, inspires me to continue. I swirl my right hand and the clouds follow my lead at once, twisting and turning. The wind swirls into a vortex, so fast that I feel dizzy. Mogs are buffeted around, pikens roar in confusion.

I let the storm go.

The wind is unleashed, sending dozens of mogs flying through the air so quickly that they slam into the steps and the foundation of the Temple, turning to dust at once. Pikens are buffeted off their feet, rolling over onto loads of mogs and squishing them in the process. The lightning strikes flash down from the sky, striking piken after piken after piken, who fall to their sides as they die, crushing more mogs in the process. So many mogs are crushed by pikens or thrown with lethal power into nearby stairs or the Temple walls. The anger of the storm unleashes hell on those below, tossing the mogs about and sending them flying into the waiting claws of Joseph or Nine's spinning staff.

The piken closest to me gets hits with a strike of lightning from the sky. The piken shudders from the shock of electricity, and I pick it up with telekinesis, slinging it back into the crowd and crushing a few mogs with its weight before it can properly disintegrate. Already the storm begins to fragment but I let it. It's done enough damage. Half of the troops were either thrown around and now lie injured on the ground, whilst some were killed from the impact of hitting the ground or walls or trampled by the pikens. Those that are down are easily picked off by my friends. Those that are still standing, are clearly terrified of the storm and of our powers. They want to run, but where to?

With a sigh, knowing I need to conserve energy, I let the storm go completely. The sky clears and the clouds dissipate, revealing the light grey sky underneath. As I look around, I notice to my delight that I managed to get rid of at least half the army.

Not bad.

Joseph meets another piken, his many lion arms easily able to wrestle the beast into the semblance of a headlock. I watch as Joseph heaves with an extraordinary amount of strength, managing somehow to break the neck of the piken. Like me, he tosses it back into the mogs so that it can crush more before turning to dust.

Still protecting Ella and trying to keep the mogs preoccupied, another piken bears down on Marina before she can realise it. Nine, though, does. He races in between, knocking her out of the way in the process, and punches clear through the thing's snout. He grabs the underside of the beast's jaws and with a tremendous heave, he lifts it, snapping its head apart and tossing it away from him. Even from here I can see his arm is lacerated from the piken's fangs but then Marina is next to him at once, healing him.

I rip into the mogs once more, fighting with my sword whilst using telekinesis to unravel blaster fire into the mogs. My earlier trembling has subsided now that I'm fighting averagely. Fire and ice continues to pound the mogs out of existence and I can feel the ground shaking, knocking others down and rendering them helpless against Joseph and Nine. Our ferocious assault is thinning the ranks dramatically and I can see the uneasiness on the vatborns' faces as they backpedal towards the Temple. A victorious feeling races through me. I hope Setrakus can see this. I hope he's scared of what we can do.

 _Maren,_ I hear Ella's voice in my head. _Maren, this is a trap. He wants us to be weaker._

Ella must have finally broken through to Setrakus' mind to discover his latest trick. I look around, considering how many mogs we've already killed. I think of my storm and the huge amount of power it took. I know a lot of us could fight like this for hours, but Ella's right, this is what Setrakus wants. He's a cheater and a liar and he'd do anything to make it harder for us to win. Although we've more than halved the number of mogs out here there's still a lot of fighting left to be done. We could still do it and be fine for the coming fight but we want to be more than _fine._ We want to destroy him for good.

 _Come back to me._ Ella commands. _I'll finish this._

I never know if she used convinco but it sounds like a good idea and I listen to her. Ella knows what she's doing. My body obeys at once and I move away from the crowd of mogs, running back to Ella. The others do the same too, and I can see an almost dreamy expression on Nine's face as he re-joins Ella. I get there in seconds, out of breath, but keyed up too and filled with energy. Turning visible, I bounce on the balls of my feet as I watch the others join us, confused, and annoyed. The mogs seem to think we've given up and they regroup, forming the lines. I can hear their jeers and see the smirks on their faces.

"Ella, what's going on?" John asks curiously. No one seems scared, just confused.

A mog in the crowd calls out and then they charge towards us, their feet pounding on the ground, their swords drawn. The few pikens that survived race with them. They get closer and closer and a little bit of uneasiness starts to eat at me inside. I'm not sure if this part of Ella's plan or not. I turn to her as she takes a step forwards. She shuts her eyes and presses her hands together, almost as if she's praying.

The force fields billows out from her, so quickly that I barely see the powerful ripple of energy racing away from her. It hits the mogs who are just about to reach her and as it passes through them, they turn to ash. The force field races out, passing through the troops and the pikens and everything it touches turn to dust. I stare at the ripple of energy in wonder as it billows out from her, the thin membrane killing everything in its path. When it hits the wall of the Temple, I watch the building shudder very slightly.

The light ripple of extraordinary power suddenly disappears. A light wind buffets me, playing with my hair. All the mogs, all the pikens are dead. All that is on the ground is ash, left over from the attack. Ella opens her eyes, looking pleased.

"Let's go," she says calmly, walking towards the Temple.

I exchange a look with John and then he shrugs, grinning, as we start to follow Ella.

"So far so good," I whisper to him and his grin widens.

"Most beautiful storm I've ever seen," he replies. I can see he's still buzzing with energy and I want to talk to him about the weird eye-laser thing but then I decide against it. I have a feeling I'm going to see a lot of power from him soon and it'll all be because of Ximic. But when he reaches out and takes my hand, I know that it's still definitely John, no matter what powers he's going to have soon.

It doesn't take us long to get to the steps and we climb them steadily, staying quiet and keeping a look out. It doesn't take us long to get to the top, but it feels like an eternity, especially with Nine grumbling about holy places having too many stairs and how he's going to need to take a breather when we get up there. We finally reach the top, the Temple looming in front of us eerily. I look back at the way we came, seeing the Training Centre still standing behind us, although a huge cloud of smoke shrouds it. I can see the streaks of fire in the air, followed by the dust and rock thrown up from the impact. With a shiver, I turn back to the Temple.

The entrance stands in front of us. The Temple is designed in a rectangular shape with marble walls and a great, golden front door with braziers either side, burning with a fierce green fire. A line of columns runs around the walls of the Temple on every side, hiding the walls beyond and giving the building a more mystical appearance. The roof is set on the columns, the two sides meeting in a peak at the top, with friezes drawn all over the marble. I don't look closely at the drawings, as I'm sure I won't want to see what they depict. The whole place is untouched as we stand in front of it for a moment. I'm almost excited, not having ever entered before. My excitement is soon overwhelmed by nerves.

"He's inside," Nine says, taking a few steps forward. "Maybe we should-"

He doesn't get to finish. Something whooshes down from the air, something black and misshapen and almost misty. It strikes Nine and he yells in pain, staggering back. The side of his face is burnt and Marina moves forwards at once to heal him. The shape flies back, hovering in the air.

"It's an Augment!" Ella snaps, her voice tinged with fear. "Be careful!"

I have no idea what an Augment is at first until the thing moves closer. Then I see the sharp Mogadorian features of a trueborn…and yet it can fly. In fact, its entire lower body is missing and from the waist down, it's nothing more than semi-solid shadows. But even worse, these shadows swish and flick, driving the mog through the air. When I see its face, staring down at us, I recoil. Part of its jaw and face are missing, with acidic black spray frothing at the mouth. It's what burnt Nine.

Marina snaps into action at once, grabbing an arrow and losing it at the mog. Only it dodges last minute, moving so quickly than none of us can see it, and the arrow passes harmlessly through the shadows. It flies down then towards Marina, but Joseph teleports her out of the way last minute, and the mog zooms into the empty space she was in just seconds ago. I recoil back, trying to summon up my elemental legacy but I'm not sure what lightning will do against this monster.

I don't have to. John suddenly bends his legs and then goes soaring through the air. He's flying, just like Cody could. Only, _John's_ flying is nowhere near as smooth and controlled as Cody's was. I guess even Ximic has liabilities. For a few moments, he wobbles in the air and I think he's going to fall. But then he finally gets in the air, managing to stay upright. The mog's distracted by Marina's ice, as she lobs chunks of ice at it.

The Augment doesn't see John coming. It's about to take another swipe at Marina when John hits the thing at full speed, kicking it right between the shoulder blades. John pins the mog down like that, somehow able to zoom down with his new legacy and smash the thing into the steps with a sickening thudding noise. Before John can move, Adam runs over at once, grabbing his sword. He slams it down into the mog's head, making sure it's dead. His face is ice cold but I wonder what he must make of this monster that used to be like him. He looks up and I see something like horror in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Nine demands. John wobbles as he gets off the mog and I reach out, steadying him. He wobbles again and for a horrible second I think he's used up all his energy. Then he straightens up, shooting me a reassuring smile. Maybe he's just getting used to gravity again.

"An Augment," Ella explains, her voice not hiding her disgust.

"You already said that," Nine rolls his eyes. "But what are they?" Not even Ella smiles at his tone.

"A lot of trueborns were given extra powers, like speed or strength in battle, or heightened intelligence. They were given injections of the black stuff Setrakus gave me," her lips curl back in disgust when she stares at the thing on the ground. "Some wanted more than that,"

"Some wanted legacies," I guess and Ella nods. "He put them in the vats," I add.

"Most died, but some must have lived. This…this must have been a success story," she shudders, looking down at the remains of the mog. I watch as some parts shrivel to dust, the parts of the mog that were unnatural.

"Did he use the Loric energy he took from Calakmul?" Marina whispers and Ella nods slowly. Marina presses her hand to her mouth in horror. I understand her disgust. Thinking of the beautiful blue light and of it being used to make this disgusts me just as much.

Without realising it, I've drawn my sword. My disgust starts to get replaced by a cold anger, and I can feel my resolve strengthening. We have to fight. We have to kill this monster. Seeing this and then thinking of all the dead kids, all the dead Loric _and_ mogs makes me so angry I'm surprised I can contain it all. I've never wanted to kill someone so much in my life.

John must feel it too because he squares his shoulders and then marches up to the doors, without even speaking to us. We follow him at once, everyone's weapons out, and ready to fight. John stands in front of the doors and I wonder for a moment how they're going to open when he throws his hands out in front of him. The doors glow with a blue energy, so bright it hurts my eyes, and then they suddenly disintegrate, turning to dust. It rains down in front of us, like a cloud of ash. Particles glimmer in the weak light and the glittering of the falling dust motes is almost beautiful. I stare at John, stunned by his new powers, but he ignores me. He seems almost possessed. He marches straight through the empty doorway and into the Temple.

We all follow him.

Years of battle instincts kick in and I take in my surroundings instantly. It's dull in here, the room barely lit up by flickering torches on the columns and burning braziers placed here and there. Like the outside, a row of columns surrounds the temple from the inside and I can barely make out the walls of the temple through them. Small plinths with vases or busts on them are lined up alongside the columns as well but the room is fairly empty. Well, apart from the statue. It's right in front of us at the far end of the Temple, and it looms over everything intimidatingly. The statue of Setrakus scowls down at us, holding his sword and staff in hand, his golden face not nearly as disgusting as his real one. The statue is so tall it almost scrapes the ceiling of the Temple.

John stalks to the centre of the room. For a moment, I think of the young boy I first met, the one who always wanted to hang out with Sarah instead of train. It's surprising and amazing to see how much he's grown. When he turns around, the anger on his face surprises even me.

 _"_ _Setrakus Ra!"_ he yells.

There's a rumble overhead and some dust falls from the ceiling. It feels like the earth even moves. I'm not sure if that's caused by John's anger acting out or if it's part of Setrakus' attempt to scare us more. I grip my sword tighter, moving forwards till I'm next to John. I'm not letting him face this alone. One by one, the others join us.

Setrakus Ra emerges from in front of the statue and it's then I see the oily black pit, filled with the oozy, terrible liquid that he uses to make Augments. It had been so dark in here that I hadn't seen it in the darkness; it had blended in with the black marble floor. Staring at it now, I can see sparks of blue in there, as if Lorien is still fighting against the chemicals in there. As Setrakus steps out of the oily black pit, the waft of strong chemicals almost chokes me. He's wearing new red-and-black Mogadorian armour with a flowing black cape attached to the studded shoulders. His bulbous, pale head has been completely shaved and I see a few tattoos on it, eerily similar to the mogadorian ones. His features aren't nearly as sunken as they were before, and he looks younger, stronger than I've ever seen him before. Even the purple scar around his neck has almost disappeared. With a sinking feeling, I realise we might have stopped the majority of his evil plans in Calakmul but whatever small part of Lorien he stole, it's still been enough to strengthen him more.

He sees us all standing there and a grin stretches out onto his face.

"Welcome," he beams, as if this is some kind of party. "I am so glad you all made it here. I had hoped that you would survive my little…tests,"

No more goddamn words.

We move as a team, as if we've rehearsed even though but we haven't.

"Ella!" I yell and she grabs her dagger, her face concentrating, knowing immediately what I want. Maybe she read it from my mind. At the same time, Marina knocks an arrow to her bow, shooting it at Setrakus. It flies towards him harmlessly and he knocks it away, without blinking. But then John lobs a fireball at him, then another and another, keeping Setrakus distracted. Ella tosses the dagger to me and I catch it by the handle. I narrow my eyes, taking aim and then fling it through the air, using telekinesis to strengthen and speed the weapon.

The blade buries itself right in his shoulder, piercing through the armour. A wound he won't be able to heal because Ella charged the dagger with Dreynen and his legacies are gone.

Except, a small part of my mind whispers, this was too easy. He could have avoided that dagger, like he did the fireballs and ice.

"Maren," his grin widens when he sees me. "Very good. You always were the best,"

Nothing happens. He still stands there calmly.

"It's true, Ella's Dreynen cuts me off from my Loric powers," he admits, still sneering. "I won't be able to take your legacies. But that hardly matter now,"

He pulls the dagger from his shoulder and whips it back at me. Before I can catch it, John reaches out at once, catching the blade with his hands. I watch as it turns to ash, crumbling into nothing. John's face is angry, angrier than I've seen it in a long time, and I wonder if that's because of Setrakus or because of the attempt on my life. Setrakus smiles tightly nearby, and that's the first time I've seen him lose his cool slightly.

But only a little.

"I am beyond that now," Setrakus continues. "Beyond Legacies. _Your_ powers come from an entity with no reason. _My_ powers, my augmentations are of my own choosing, controlled only by my own genius," he grins smugly.

The wound on his shoulder doesn't heal. Instead it fills with black ooze.

I barely have time to register this when he attacks. He raises a hand and a huge ball of the gloopy black ooze rises into the air. He lobs it towards us, and the black ooze races through the air, spinning towards us. I know instinctively that I don't want that stuff to touch me and I dive out of the way, the others ducking too. I hit the ground, watching as the black ooze crashes to the floor behind us. The oil splashes on the ground and then spreads out, drying almost instantly. I leap to my feet, and race towards him.

If legacies and Dreynen won't work, then we'll have to go for brute strength.

I slam into Setrakus with my shoulder but he barely budges. I grab my sword, swinging it to impale him but his staff flies into his hand, blocking the hit before I can kill him. He presses his staff down onto my sword and I realise with horror he's even stronger than he was before. Far stronger than me. Using surprise, I drop my sword and to my delight he staggers forwards, not expecting the sudden movement. I duck and roll, lunging to my feet and throwing punches at him. The first he dodges, the second he doesn't. It knocks his head and he staggers to the side, and I throw two more punches at me. He dodges both times, but I can see I pissed him off. Triumphantly, I throw another punch.

This one he catches.

"After everything," he glares at me. "Do you still not understand?"

He starts to crush my hand and I scream, trying to wrestle away from him.

The others attack. John whacks into Setrakus, knocking him away from me and I duck and roll away, catching my breath. My hand aches but nothing was broken and as I stretch my fingers out, they pop satisfyingly back into place. Nearby John stabs Setrakus in his back, through his cheek, but Setrakus easily knocks him away as if he weighs nothing. Every wound John inflicted is covered by the black ooze. I crawl away, not trying to retreat out of fear, but simply because we need to know what we're facing and what we can do about it.

But no one knows. A glance behind me and I can see Ella's eyes are wide and horrified as she stares at Setrakus. She doesn't know what to do either. He's stronger than even she imagined.

Setrakus' arm rotates around in the socket 180 degrees. His hand turns over like he's double-jointed, and without turning away from John, he lashes out and catches me by the throat. I grip at the hand, trying to wrestle it off, but he doesn't seem to want to cut off my air supply just yet. Marina throws an ice volley towards him at once but Setrakus easily bats them away, grinning. He's toying with us.

"None of you could win!" he laughs. "You came here to die!"

He throws me away from him and I fly through the air, his throw so strong and fast that I couldn't stop it. Luckily, Nine leaps up and catches me, landing gracefully. I get to my feet, breathing heavily, watching as John keeps a safe distance from Setrakus. Despite everything, his face is thoughtful. No more rash moves or hasty attacks. We have to think and plan carefully.

Nine stares at me, wild-eyed. "Maren…what the hell are those powers?" he demands. I shake my head, not knowing.

"Granddaughter!" Setrakus seems to want to toy with us first. He brushes straight past John, who winces back. He seems to be analysing every move, thinking through every possible attack strategy we could use.

"Grandfather," Ella stands straight, her face impassive. Nine is at her side at once, staff out and ready to defend Ella. But the earlier eagerness to fight is gone. Who knows what could happen to us now?

"It's such a shame you had to betray me," Setrakus sighs, almost sadly. "We could have been so much together, ruling this world," he pauses, looking almost tragic. "But I simply cannot trust you anymore," he admits. Ella smiles tightly, her hands clenched into fists by her side.

"You never should have done in the first place," she hisses. She twists her head weirdly to the side, almost as if trying to shake something out of her ear. I wonder if he's messing with her mind.

"The power I could have given you," he continues. "You and Cody could have been great," he admits. "One of my greatest disappointments was losing you both," His words seem to get to her more than usual.

"I'm glad," she whispers and her voice is unsteady. She's breathing heavily, her cheeks red with anger. Her head twitches to the side again.

"But that's what you've always been," he continues cruelly. "A disappointment. I should have known better. In the Games, they had to fight for you and keep you alive. One even had to volunteer for you so you wouldn't be killed! And now, here, you are, so _weak_ ," he taunts. Ella's chest rises and falls quicker, her face tightening with anger and horror.

"Stop it," she warns. "I swear, stop it,"

"For all your power you can't do anything against me," Setrakus taunts, enjoying it. "You're desperately trying to search for a way to kill me but you can't!" he laughs. "Your powers are nothing compared to mine!"

"Shut up!" Ella screams suddenly. "Just shut up!"

She moves then, so quickly that Nine can't stop her, dodging out of his way and running a few steps forwards. She lashes out with her force field and it goes rippling towards him, too fast for him to dodge. When it hits him, he shudders a little and for a moment he looks uncomfortable. She got to him, she somehow was the only one to actually get to him. He lunges out, grabbing her with telekinesis, which is too strong for her to fight. Nine dives forwards at once but Setrakus is too fast, dragging Ella along the tiles and towards him. I try to pull at her with my telekinesis, the others joining in at once but Setrakus is too powerful. Her hands scrabble on the marble tiles, leaving trails of blood behind. Her eyes light up with the fierce Loric blue for a moment.

She's found something from Setrakus' mind. Her eyes lock with John. I can't hear it but I can see the telepathic communication between them.

So can Setrakus.

"No!" He snarls and then suddenly throws her across the room. With a scream Ella flies through the air, too fast for me to really take in what's happening, let alone stop it. She smacks high up into a column and then tumbles to the ground, where she hits the floor with a sickening thud. She doesn't move. I can't tell if she's bleeding or if that's her hair.

"Ella!" Marina moves to go to her at once but Joseph grips her arm, stopping her from moving. His eyes are locked on Setrakus. Honestly, if he did that to Ella, who knows what he can do to us.

"She was your family!" Nine's voice is raw, his face horrified. "You did that to your own family?!" he yells. He takes a step back.

No one knows what to do. We're not strong enough. And John is now hunting around the bottom of the statue, searching for something, I want to scream at him to join us and help us.

Setrakus isn't even looking at Nine or John. His eyes are on Adam, a smirk playing on his lips, but I can see the hatred in his eyes. In front of him is the only mog who ever defied him. I suddenly feel very scared for Adam.

"Another traitor," Setrakus snarls. "Your betrayal was far worse. You betrayed your own people, your own family!" he scowls. Adam is white with fear but he stands straight too. I can see his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides.

"It was the right thing to do," he says carefully.

"Many claim they know what the right thing is," Setrakus replies coldly. "That doesn't mean it is,"

Adam doesn't know what to say. He clenches his jaw but I can see the fear in his face.

"It takes a rare kind of mog to take a leap of faith into the unknown, even for progress," Setrakus grins slowly at the look on Adam's face.

"Your sister, she knew what was important. She was one of the best soldiers-in-training I ever met. I knew she would be perfect," Setrakus continues. Adam turns even whiter and takes a stumbling step forwards, his face filled with horrified rage.

"What did you do to my sister?" He yells.

"She was very strong," Setrakus continues as if Adam didn't speak. "She struggled with the changes at first but she was able to adapt. She wanted nothing more than to try out her new powers on you,"

Adam shakes his head in mute horror. There are tears in his eyes.

"Kelly," Setrakus calls out clearly. "Come and reunite with your brother,"

At first I don't see her. Then there's a shift in the shadows of one of the pillars and she steps out. In the dim light, it's hard to make out much. Sharp features, eerily like Adam's, and black hair cut in a bob. She lingers in the shadows a moment more and then she takes another step, entering a circle of light from a lamp. Her body seems normal but when she moves, it's in jagged, harsh movements. Her face seems more sunken and hollower than normal. Her arms and legs are skinner than should be possible, and I hear a weird rasping noise. Breathing. Her uniform hides the damage but I wonder if part of her chest has caved in.

"Adam," she breathes, her eyes locking on her brother's. Adam stares back, looking like he wants to throw up. Kelly starts to grin but it's not a happy smile. It's cruel and twisted.

"What did he do to you, Kelly?" Adam whispers. All fight seems to have gone out of him. He doesn't seem able to comprehend her.

"He made me the perfect warrior," she hisses. "So I can finish you,"

Then she races for him. It's like all hell breaks loose. I don't know how she does it but there are fireballs forming on her hands, like Lumen, and then she's lobbing them at Adam, so quickly he can barely duck out of the way. She's fast too, faster than most mogs, faster than even we are. Marina and Nine jump in at once, Marina lobbing ice back at Kelly and Nine batting away some of the fire missiles. Kelly's so fast though and with a yell, she leaps into the air, knocking Joseph onto the ground. I don't think she even cares who she attacks. She tears at Joseph, who somehow manages to keep her clawed hands away from his face, and he rolls her over, pinning her down. He manages to punch her once before she draws her legs from under her, pressing her feet impossibly to Joseph's chest, and then _kicks_ him off her. She's so fast, so strong and so flexible as she flips to her feet.

Nine charges for her, running at her with his pipe staff, but she ducks under the blow. She drives a punch into his stomach, her years of mog training kicking in, but Nine is just as good. He dodges out of her next shot, managing to land a blow on her as well with his staff. I watch the two of them fight it out, Adam stood still nearby, horrified. Joseph scrambles to his feet, drawing his own sword, as he takes a protective stance in front of Adam.

"Marina, come on!" I yell at her, dragging her away from that fight. The three boys can handle it.

I race for Setrakus, not caring if he's stronger or deadlier. I raise my sword when two shapes come hurtling from the side, their lurching bodies and run telling me they're Augments. Ice coats one of them completely, stopping it in its tracks, before it's shattered with a huge chunk of ice. As the other barrels to me, I turn invisible. It staggers to a stop in confusion and I slice into it, barely pausing in my running. It explodes into ash behind me but I ignore it, continuing to run for Setrakus. I turn visible.

I barrel into him, and his staff meets mine, keeping the blade away from him. I parry at once, but he's good, knocking me away. I twist away from him, my sword flashing through the air, but every time he's able to block or parry my blow. It's like he can anticipate every move I make and every trick I plan on using. Every now and then an icicle pierces his flesh when he's distracted but the black goo simply heals up all the wounds Marina makes on him. I carry on fighting. I grab my dagger in my other hand, using that to slice at his skin, drawing the black ooze out. I grit my teeth as I turn and twist and fight, but nothing I do works. He's there, blocking every shot. He's toying with me.

In another desperate attempt, I try to disarm him, but the way our blades meet sends _mine_ skittering across the floor. I throw myself at him, pounding him with my fists, ducking out of the way of his fierce punches in return. His boxing is as good as his sword-fighting. I'm good but he's better and when I attack him, _I'm_ the one who's knocked to the ground from his strength. I swing out with my legs tripping him, and as he tumbles forwards. Ice appears on the ground, rising up in sharp spears. They stab him, in the stomach and in the chest, and he yells out without realising. He staggers back, but again, the black ooze clears up his injuries. He starts to laugh at the look on my face.

With a yell of anger, Marina lobs everything she has at him. Ice daggers and spears and icicles, some hit him, others don't. Some are so strong they tear right through him but the deadly ooze keeps up with the injuries. She keeps going and then I join in, punching and kicking and attacking with everything I've got. But he's able to dodge it all. He shifts, his body almost like liquid, and he's able to avoid the worst of the missiles. I keep going, his own hits dazing me and sometimes sending me staggering back, gasping for breath. But I keep going. I have to keep going.

I hear a cry of triumph and I watch as John races towards us, some weird knife in his hand. Whatever the hell Ella told him before being knocked out was clearly important. Setrakus looks curious and when he sees the dagger, he blanches the tiniest bit, as if he recognises it. He still maintains his cool but he's distracted. Using the chance, I lunge forwards with my dagger, slicing open cuts on his thigh and stomach before he stops me. I spin out of the way, dancing out of his reach, and an icicle pierces his foot. A fireball is lobbed into his face and the skin is burnt and charred, before the ooze smooths it over once more. But he hesitated. It hurt him at the very least.

"John, do it-" I'm interrupted when, in my distraction at noticing Setrakus' wounds, I slipped. His arms whips around and grabs me by the throat. I can feel the power in his grip and I try to fight it.

He throws me through the air, _again,_ harder than he even threw Ella. I spin, dizzying, disorientated, and then I smack into something. A flash of pain so intense races through my back as I tumble to the ground. I land with another thud, and pain crackles through my head, sending stars across my vision for a few moments. I gasp for breath, and for a horrible moment I can't move. My back feels like it's on fire and my head pounds with agony.

Peering through my hair covering my bleary eyes, I see the fight in front of me clearly. Joseph wrestles with Kelly, his face covered in blood, as Nine kneels nearby, his chest bloody too. Kelly snarls, her teeth dripping blood, and I see they're closer to fangs. Adam lies on the ground, dazed and weak. Whatever Setrakus did to Kelly, it was intense enough to take down Nine and Joseph temporarily. She _must_ be loaded.

I have to stop her.

I stagger to my feet, the world spinning around me. I take a step forward and literally go falling to my knees, the world almost blacking out. I grit my teeth. I'm a damn Elder and a bump on the head is _not_ going to make me sit out of this fight. I stagger to my feet again, ignoring the feeling in my head that is telling me moving is a _very bad idea._ I stagger forwards just as Kelly shoves Joseph away from her. He staggers back, gasping.

"Hey," I snap, all bravado and not much sense. "You're a right bitch, you know that?"

Kelly's glare snaps towards me. I kind of regret saying that now, especially when she races over to me. In my state, she's stronger than me. She comes at me with a haymaker and if it hit, it'd probably knock me out cold. I duck out of the way, my head spinning, but my body doesn't fail me. Years of training allows me to duck and roll, kicking out at the back of her legs as I go. She staggers forwards and I leap up, delivering a swift kick to her back. She stumbles to the ground, shocked I think, by my skill. I press my foot on her, trying to fight back the feeling of throwing up.

"Maren!" I turn and Nine tosses his staff to me. I snatch it out of the air with my hand, steeling myself. Kelly struggles, forcing herself onto her back and almost knocking me over. I raise the staff and-

"No!" Adam screams, knocking me over with his legacy use. "Please, don't kill her!" I stumble to my knees on the ground, dropping the staff with the shock of the vibrations and Kelly kicks into action at once. Faster than anything I've ever seen before, she grabs the staff and stabs me right in the chest.

I stare down at the staff in my chest, almost confused, and then she pulls it out roughly. My breath wheezes out of me and I can feel blood on my lips. I think she nicked my lung. My chest is filled with pain, especially when I take a breath in, and it feels like I have a killer stitch. The blood on my hands doesn't seem real. I'm more shocked than anything.

"Oh," I mutter. I fall on all fours.

"Maren!" Someone yells. Adam stares at me in horror.

Kelly turns away to face him, twisting the staff in her hands. Nearby Nine stares at me in confused horror, staggering to get to his feet. It's like he doesn't understand. Joseph gasps for breath, forcing himself to get to his feet. Nine lunges for Kelly and she knocks him out of the way, ducking and then driving her fist into his chest, sending him back flying. Joseph teleports to one side, kicking her in the side and then disappears. He reappears on the other side, socking her. She snarls, grabbing his fist before he can teleport away and then drags him forward towards her. She's so strong he can't wrestle out of her grip in time. She literally bites into her face and cheek and he screams, trying to fight her off. She continues to bite at him, ripping into his face. I watch as she shoves him away, his face all torn up and ruined. He sinks to his knees, crying in pain. With a laugh Kelly turns to Adam. I see the hatred in her eyes. She's going to kill him.

"You're going to die just like your friends," Kelly laughs, but it's more a snarl. Adam has tears on his face. I'm not sure if it's from her words or if it's about what she is or if it's because of me.

I cover my wound with my hand and get to my feet. Kelly runs for Adam, hitting him without any resistance. He falls onto the ground, Kelly pinning him down. She's shouting in Mogadorian; I can tell she's taunting him from the tone of her voice. She punches him again and I stagger over, gasping for breath, even though every movement of my chest sends a streak of pain through my side. Adam doesn't even try to fight her; he doesn't seem to want to hurt his sister, despite what she's become.

I, though, don't give a damn about her.

I use telekinesis to heave Kelly off him and throw her against a column. She slithers down to the ground and I pin her there, not allowing her to move. I try to gulp down a breath of air whilst holding her down and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I sink to my knees, the world spinning around me. Kelly struggles but for once, I'm stronger than her.

"Finish her," I gasp to Adam. With my spare hand, I grab a dagger form my belt and pass it to him. Kelly heaves against my telekinesis and I can feel sweat dripping down my forehead, into my eyes. I gasp for breath and then strength joins me, another telekinetic force. Nine joins in as he strides over, pressing Kelly to the ground. Even with her augmentations, she can't fight back against us; she's not strong enough.

"Nine," Adam says weakly. He stares at his sister in horror. He can't do it. He holds out the knife. Nine pauses and then takes it from him.

"Don't look," he says, softly for him. Adam doesn't listen, keeping his eyes locked on his sister. Nine walks over, not taking his time, or prolonging the moment. He bends down and with a brief movement, decapitates Kelly. Adam sobs once, as parts of his sister start to dissolve. Then he falls silent.

I dry heave, and slip down, clutching my chest. I can see the blood on my hand. Someone is next to me, clutching my hand, and I'm briefly aware of Joseph. It doesn't look like him. His face is so torn up I can only recognise the green eyes and hair beyond the torn-up cheeks and jaw. I'm surprised he's conscious too. He grips my hand, and then we disappear, suddenly ending up further along the hall.

"Maren!" Marina's voice is panicked. I look up to see Marina knocked back from Setrakus, who's engaging John in a fight. She staggers towards us, taking us in.

"Oh my god, Joseph!" she cries out.

She bends down next to us, clutching both our hands in hers. Her power, and panic, is so strong that I can see her healing us both at the same time. My healing is more internal; I can feel my lung healing up, the hole filling in and my breathing becomes lighter. The pain disappears and the horrible light-headed feeling in my head disappears. Next to me, a miracle is taking place. Joseph's face knits back together, the dislocated jaw moving back into place as his formerly destroyed features shift back to normal. She finishes with me, channelling the rest of her energy into Joseph, and I watch in awe as his face returns to normal. Not a scar, not even a line on his face to show the previous disfiguration, nothing. Smooth skin, strong features…everything's as it should be. You'd never guess what just happened to him. Marina bends forwards and kisses him briefly and I see tears on her cheeks.

I look up to see that Nine has joined the fight with John, the two of them circling and landing hits on Setrakus. He's still able to fight them off, shifting out of the way, with the black ooze healing everything. I look over to see Ella has shifted slightly, as if she tried to get up, but then collapsed again. I can see a faint movement of her chest and I breathe a sigh of relief. Adam hovers over the body of his dead sister, apparently shell-shocked and completely confused. I remember he once said he'd hoped to convert her, to talk to her and show her that the Loric weren't so bad.

Pity wells up in my chest for him.

It's up to us.

I leap to my feet, about to join in on the fight when the blast of energy hits us all. It's like a force field, sending us all flying back several metres. The dagger John found is still clutched in his hands as he gasps for breath, stunned by the power. I feel like someone has just punched me in the chest and I feel winded, gasping for air. Setrakus stands with his hands out. His smirk has gone. He seems annoyed that none of us have died yet.

"You children were never meant to live this long," he snarls, drawing his sword. He's done playing. This is it. "A discrepancy I shall soon remedy,"

He marches towards us.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Again, some parts were from the book itself although other aprts were written by me. Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	56. Chapter 54 - United as One

**Hi guys!**

 **Disclaimer – Some lines/paragraphs and the structure has been taken directly from 'United as One'. In those cases, the words are not my own and I do not claim credit for them. These paragraphs have been lifted from the original series and as such are not mine at all. (I do change a few words in them, maybe swap them around, but the overall sense is the same and doesn't belong to me.)**

\- **I like the dynamic between Nine and Marina, and Maren too, in battle. I always imagine it as he's protective over them in an older brother way.**

\- **More Navrina? I've actually been super organised recently and written more chapters and I promise there is a** ** _lot_** **of Navrina coming up.**

\- **I was thinking of Phiri Dun Ra (who I also hate) but I hadn't mentioned her before and it would seem a little odd for me to throw a new character in just to kill them.**

 **Anyway please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 54 – United as One

 **John**

He marches towards us.

There's a loud booming noise. The Temple suddenly shakes lightly, the columns shuddering faintly, almost as if there's an earthquake. Dust falls from the ceiling and I hear the whistling of missiles streaking through the air, followed by a loud cracking noise as they hit the target. There's another slight tremor, the temple is strong enough to withstand it for a while, but if it continues, then this building won't stand forever.

"You see that?" Setrakus laughs. "Your _President_ wants to bury you down here with me!" The temple shakes again and more dust falls from the ceiling, covering me and the others with a fine ash. For now, I'm confident that the structure will hold long enough for us to finish this.

I try to forget about Laws for the moment. If we survive this, I'll thank her for her 'help' by setting Maren on her.

"You all ready?" I turn to the others. Even Adam has come over to us, his face streaked with tears. But he nods, just like the others do.

"We do this together," I say fiercely. "We end this now,"

Setrakus laughs.

Everything.

Everything I've got, _we've_ got, we throw at him.

First, my Lumen, my first, most-trustworthy Legacy. I leap to my feet and blast Setrakus with two twin torrents of fire. His stupid cape ignites, and his armour heats to red-hot in seconds. I watch as his pale skin bubbles and chars, and then seconds later is smoothed back over by the arteries of ooze that run all over his body. Yet he doesn't even seem bothered by my attack, as if he doesn't feel any pain. He just stares me down, an infuriating hint of a smile on his face.

"Is that the best you can do?" he challenges with a smirk.

He flies towards me with a speed that I cannot duplicate with my own flying and punches me square in the chest. There are spikes on his knuckles that weren't there before and I hear my ribs crunch with a flash of pain. I'm tossed backwards on the smooth marble floor, finally skidding to a stop behind the others. I heal myself at once with my legacy. I'm going to need a find a way to kill him as soon as possible, with the voron dagger Ella had commanded me to find. She had told me Pittacus should have used it once to kill Setrakus and now I have to finish the job. I've charged it with Dreynen, just as she commanded me to do. Ella said Loridas had hidden it here, hoping that in the future, someone would find it and use it.

Up ahead, Marina and Joseph lead the next attack. She lobs more icicles at him, and they rip into him, tearing holes into his stomach and arms and legs. One of them is so particularly nasty that for a moment I see blood and the sickly glimmer of an internal organ before the black ooze clears up the injury. Joseph teleports over, transforming into the giant lion beast. He pummels Setrakus with every single one of his many arms, and Setrakus has to keep dodging and sliding out of the way in order not to be smashed into the ground by Joseph. In fact, it's the most I've seen him truly try to dodge for his life.

Maren and Nine join in, flanking him on either side. Whenever Setrakus manages to escape Joseph and Marina, he runs into one of those two instead who beat him back with their swords. It's kind of beautiful, seeing the two of them weave around each other instinctively, knowing what the other is planning. Their attack is so extreme that they're able to cut open wounds on Setrakus' arms and legs but he just keeps healing himself. Marina and Joseph beat him back with legacies and Maren and Nine then slice him up with their swords.

It's a stalemate.

Then Joseph goes to stomp on Setrakus again but he reacts faster, using my friends against each other. Setrakus somehow grabs Marina with his new, flexible arms and tosses her into the place where he was a few moments ago. Just where Joseph is about to land. Joseph has to stumble last minute to avoid hurting Marina, and doing so, moves closer to Setrakus. Too close. He can't teleport out of the way in time and then Setrakus grabs him, crushing him with this new strength that comes with his augmentations. Joseph shape shifts, turning back to normal, but that almost makes it worse. I can hear the crunch of bones breaking as Setrakus squeezes him and Joseph screams, frantically trying to escape. More bones crunch and I can see blood escape Joseph's mouth. With a yell, Marina sends an icicle into Setrakus' face and his grip loosens. But it's not over. Setrakus shoves Joseph with a strength so powerful that he goes flying, smacking into a column nearby. He falls to the ground, as unconscious as Ella was earlier. Who knows what injuries he's got.

"Joseph!" Marina screams. Setrakus lunges for her.

Maren stabs him in the face, stopping him from attacking Marina. Setrakus falls back, snarling, and I see a glimpse of blood before the black goo. I see Adam running to Joseph and Ella out of the corner of my eye, bending over them. He shoots me a thumbs up and I sigh in relief.

All around me the Temple continues to shake.

"Get them out of here!" I shout to Adam. If the Temple falls, I can't protect them. Adam doesn't even hesitate and bends down, grabbing Ella first and then Joseph. I jump to my feet, joining my friends in the fight.

"Look at you all!" Setrakus laughs, taunting my friends. "See how you fail before a god!"

"You're not a damn god!" I yell, lobbing a fireball at him that he simply absorbs.

He snorts. "Loric, so pious before the end. Your precious entity lies deep beneath the ground even now. _My_ power, my progress comes from me! My abilities can never be limited by a simple resource," he says triumphantly. "Don't you see that?"

"I see a lonely old motherfucker who kills children to boost his ego!" Nine yells, launching himself in from the side.

He throws a haymaker that Setrakus easily ducks under. As Nine stumbles and tries to regain his balance, Setrakus grabs him by the hair and pulls him backwards. Setrakus' hand is flat, almost gleaming like the edge of a dagger, and it's aimed right for Nine's throat. With a surge of energy, I pull Nine towards me before he can slice Nine's head off. Maren attacks Setrakus, beating him back before he can attack either Nine or I, both of us staggering away.

The speed. The invulnerability. He can twist his body into whatever shapes he can imagine. I was once intimidated by him when he could merely change his size or switch off our legacies. But this monster in front of us is ten times worse.

"Ideas?" Nine asks me.

"Flank him," I suggest and we spread out.

It's a show of confidence. None of us knows how to defeat Setrakus, not even Ella, and she was our last chance. Our only hope is to keep going for as long as we can. As long as the Temple holds. Maybe it's not the worst idea. If we're going to die, we might as well bury Setrakus down here with us.

Setrakus starts to advance on us but then he's peppered with a shower of icicles, stabbing into him like pincushions. Marina is nearby, her face twisted with fear and anger and disbelief. Maren stands near her, her sword out as if to protect Marina. Before she can lob more ice at him, he twists around and there's a wave of heat, so strong that I take a few steps back. I watch as the ice in him melts, pooling in water at his feet. I use his distraction to turn his lower half into solid granite using the eye laser thing I did earlier. I connect to the floor, so he's now like a stalagmite, rising from the Temple floor. He struggles to move but for the first time, he's not successful, and is stuck for the moment. He seems more pissed off than anything but it's reassuring to know that for the moment, we have him trapped.

"Primitive," he snarls.

Primitive or not, it does the trick and slows him down. In fact he can barely move his legs. Nine charges in, runs up the rock formation, and that's when I see the dagger I found earlier. Nine takes a swipe with the dagger, and stuck in place, Setrakus can't dodge. Nine takes out a huge chunk of Setrakus' face. For a few moments, I think I see blood. But then the Mogadorian sludge fills in the wound, smooths it over and his face is back to normal.

But he _was_ hurt.

As Nine comes out for another pass, Maren suddenly leaps up onto the rock formation too, having an idea. Dodging Setrakus' reaching arms, she grabs the straps of Setrakus' armour and heaves. It's strong, too strong, but I get what she's trying to do. Setrakus lunges around and smacks her before she can dodge out of the way, and the hit is so strong she goes tumbling down onto the ground, dazed. Trying to ignore the pang of anger, I put pressure onto the armour. I crush it, compact it, hoping to put so much pressure on it that it could compress his entire body. I can sense Marina joining her strength to mine and soon it starts to cave inwards.

Bellowing, Setrakus rips off the armour and tosses it aside, right at Maren as she struggles to sit up. She can't avoid it and the thick, heavy metal smacks her painfully across the face. I see the cut open on her forehead as she collapses back onto the ground, her hair fanning out around her. I want to go to her, protect her, but she's safe for now. Whilst she's down, she's safe. Instead I try to focus on Setrakus. He's bare-chested now and I can see the wound Maren inflicted on him. It's terrible and huge and in-between the knitted together skin, there's a throbbing mass of black ooze, like a spider at the centre of its web. This is the most concentrated I've seen it and must be where he's getting all his power from.

 _Nine, his heart!_ I yell mentally, as he goes for another shot. I don't want Setrakus to hear us.

 _Duh._ He replies.

The temple starts to shake even more. A few pebbles even fall from the ceiling. The booming continues.

Setrakus kicks free of the rocks around his legs and pebbles scatter around the temple's floor. As soon as he's free, I activate my stone-vision and capture him in stone again. At the same time, Marina assails him with another vicious volley of ice. Setrakus swats the frozen daggers away from him with a growl, distracted. Then Nine is on him, leading with a dagger, not the voron dagger but another one. Powering out of a crouch, he throws himself forwards with everything he's got.

He stabs Setrakus right through the heart, putting everything he has into it. It's so powerful that the tip breaks through the other end of Setrakus' back.

Setrakus looks down at the dagger and then smiles.

"Is that it?" he chuckles. "After almost a century of research, and you think, what, that there's a weak point?" he mocks.

He takes a deep breath and then the dagger and Nine's wrist are sucked straight into his chest. Nine screams as his arm seems to cut off on all circulation, the skin turning first blue and then grey and then black. The muscles sag and the skin seems to melt. Nine screams harder. Tears stream down his cheeks.

Marina saves him somehow. She throws an icicle at Setrakus, right at the chest, impaling him just over the heart. It doesn't kill him or even hurt him but it's enough to distract Setrakus and his powers. Nine kicks back, ripping his arm out of Setrakus' chest before it can be ripped off him and he topples backwards onto the ground. His arm is still blue and sagging and looks like it should be decomposing. Nine whimpers, shuddering and shaking, like he has a fever. Marina rushes over, bending over him.

"Nine, stay with me!" she commands, pressing her hands to the arm. Miraculously, I watch as his skin starts to turn healthy again, the muscle knitting together. Marina had saved him before Setrakus could do irreversible damage.

Setrakus stomps free of the stone prison I placed him in and stomps towards the two of them. I fly forward – a blast of ice, the stone-vision, a bombardment of fire – to slow him down. But I'm not strong enough. He grabs me as I move towards him, slamming my head onto the ground and I see stars. I see Maren, lying nearby, her beautiful face unconscious still, blood on her forehead.

"You will be the last to die, Pittacus," Setrakus snarls.

Woozy, dazed, blood in my eyes, I struggle to get to my knees as he moves on. I want to get to my friends but I'm not strong enough.

We can't win this.

Marina throws her hands up and a wall of ice separates her and Nine from Setrakus, as she desperately tries to heal Nine. The moment her hands leave his arm, Nine's skin turns blue again and the decomposition sets in. Setrakus punches through easily, impatient and bored.

The Temple shakes even more. I'm glad. It'll bury us all down here and maybe even trap Setrakus long enough. Maybe it'll kill him when we couldn't.

"Get up, Nine, come on!" Marina pleads as she struggles to heal Nine's arm. It's not that she can't, but regrowing limbs is one of the most difficult things to do. Marina is the most talented healer I know and _she's_ struggling. Nine is still on the ground, groaning, shaking and probably going into shock. Marina has her hands pressed to his arm, and I watch as little by little, the arm grows healthier. But it's still taking too long.

I fly towards Setrakus once more, trying to buy Marina some more time. He anticipates me. He backhands me with a force that cracks my jaw and sends me crashing to the temple's floor, scattering through the remains of Marina's ice wall.

Setrakus grabs Marina by her hair and yanks her off her feet. She thrashes, raking her hand across his face in desperation, hitting the same spot that Nine had earlier hit with the Voron. Setrakus drops her, recoils, and clutches part of his cheek. That part of his face sips off, the black oil holding it together receding away.

Marina and I lock eyes.

 _What the hell did you do?_ I demand urgently.

 _Healing! I was healing Nine!_

I think of the black goo, the augmentations inside Setrakus. Adam had once said that it was unnatural and the only way to combat it would be through natural means. Nothing is more natural than a legacy and a healing one too. It makes perfect sense. We have to eliminate the Mogadorian augmentations of Setrakus, the part that is giving him the powers and making him inhuman. We can do that with healing. Once we rid him of the augmentations, then we can kill the man that's left.

We _can_ kill Setrakus Ra.

Marina has the same idea. As Setrakus recovers, she lunges out at him again, hand extended in his direction.

He sidesteps and catches her by the elbow. With a sickening twist, he wrenches her arms behind her and dislocates her shoulder. He then slashes her face with his razor-sharp nails, opening four gashes along her cheek and down her neck. He raises his hand to kill her.

I fly into Setrakus Ra before he can finish Marina off. I wrap my legs around his chest and place my hands on either side of his head, forcing as much of my healing legacy into him that I can. At the same time, I muster as much force as I can and fly us across the temple, far away from the vat as possible. Hopefully, it will weaken him further. I can feel the Augmentations inside him, writhing in every part of him. There's more of that inside him then there is man. It's like trying to beat back a black tidal wave.

Still, I have to try. Otherwise it'll never end.

Setrakus Ra screams as I force healing into him. But quickly he fights back. He bites down on my shoulder, his mouth hideously huge, teeth sharpened as he tears off a bite of my shoulder.

"John!" Marina runs over as fast as she can, one arm hanging limply by her side, blood streaming down her face.

Spikes of hardened black oil thrust forth from Setrakus' body. One goes through my leg, another my side, another my shoulder. I'm not even sure if he's controlling this reaction or if it's a side-effect of my healing, as if his body is expelling the sickly ooze as quickly as it can. Either way, we're pinned together. Another spike almost takes out Marina's eye as she tries to make it to us, to help me. I redirect some of my healing to my own wounds. Try to close them as fast as Setrakus can make them whilst trying to beat back the vileness that's in his body. As my legacy drives it from Setrakus' body, the oil coalesces around us. It's impossible for Marina to get close now.

"Go!" I yell at her. "Get Nine and Maren and get out of here!"

"I'm _not_ leaving you!" She shouts back. She staggers forwards, finding an opening to heal Setrakus. No sooner has she pressed a hand to his arm and sent her own legacy through, then a jut of oil thrusts out. It hits her right in the side, impaling her. With a blast of telekinesis, I send her flying back before she can be killed.

"Go!" I scream. "Heal yourself – _gah_ \- heal the others and go!" I grit my teeth against the pain and lock eyes with Marina. She hesitates.

"Please!" I beg her. " _Go!"_

Marina looks at me, tears in her eyes. I can barely see her anymore. Then she moves over to Nine, who with a groan, reaches out and touches her leg. I can sense the spark as he transfers his legacy to hers. Super strength. He shudders, almost delirious. If Marina doesn't finish healing him soon, he's going to die. Marina bends down and scoops him up with her good arm, racing over and tossing Maren on top too. With one last glance at me, at the shaking walls of the temple, Marina runs for the entrance to the Temple. She runs straight out the empty doorway.

To safety.

I focus on my healing. I let all the Loric energy inside me flow towards him.

I am face-to-face with Setrakus Ra, the two of us locked together. My healing continues to pour into him, and with every second, his young face continues to melt away, as the oil is pushed back. His pale skin returns, the sunken cheeks, the vivid purple scar. He snarls at me. Spits on my face. Tears at me.

In his dark eyes, I see uncertainty.

"I'm going to kill you," he snarls in my face, his breath hot and wretched against my face.

He's right. This is true. I'm going to die down here, locked in a final battle with my worst enemy. Healing him, even as he tears me apart.

"You're," Blood drips down my lips. "You will going to die first,"

A tendril of his ooze, razor-sharp and ice cold, stabs my stomach. I push warm, healing energy into him. Watch as his face turns grey and wrinkled.

The ooze amalgamates around my legs, crushing them like a vice and snapping my bones. I continue healing – a little bit for me to keep me going – but the rest for him.

A chunk of hardened ooze breaks away from him and falls to the marble floor, turning to dust as it lands. Setrakus Ra yells in pain.

He rips into my chest and then my rib cage. His claws dig through my flesh, trying to dig out my heart.

 _Hold on John._

I let him shred me. Focus on the warm glow of my healing.

"Do you…really think you can outlive me?" He laughs. A black vein bursts on his forehead.

"I'm an expert at surviving. I've done it all those years," I reply. "What's a few more minutes?"

"You were always an idiot, Pittacus," he snarls.

"I'm not Pittacus," I say through gritted teeth. "I'm John Smith. I _will_ kill you,"

A tremor. The roof is starting to finally crack open. The missiles have done their jobs. I can see a blaze of fire. I can see some chunks of Temple fall to the ground. One lands close to us.

Thank Lorien.

 _Just keep him down here, trapped with all his experiments._

The withered, hideous face before me laughs terribly.

I close my eyes.

Picture Maren. She's laughing at something, a rare smile that lights up my world.

I let my legacies pour out of me, all of them.

Until there's nothing left.

Xxx

 **Maren**

Consciousness comes back slowly to me. The floor I'm on, rough and dusty, shakes with the tremors of nearby explosions. With a groan, I try to roll onto my back. My mouth tastes like blood and ash. My head pounds too but not unbearably. I open my eyes.

I sit up at once, remembering the last few moments before everything went black. I stare up at the nearby temple, watching as small silver ships race over it, sending down streams of bombs and missiles. It's starting to work. Chunks of rock are falling off the roof and crashing to the ground. There are cracks in the marble columns. The ships continue their relentless stream of fire, shooting down the building. I wonder what the hell happened, and if Setrakus is still in there.

Taking in my surroundings, I'm on the Promenade, by the bottom of the steps leading up to the Temple. Ella and Marina kneel over Nine, who shakes and shudders hideously. He's sweating and groaning, and I watch as Adam and Joseph, bleary-eyed but alive, holds him down. Marina is crying, pressing her hands feverishly to Nine's arm. His skin is picking up a healthy glow and the muscles are knotting together but Marina's struggling. I wonder what Setrakus did.

"Nine'll be ok," Ella says, seeing I'm awake. "He's just in shock. Marina's almost done," She's avoiding my eyes. Marina keeps crying. She's drenched in blood.

John. Where's John.

"Is John still in there?" I demand. No one answers. Ella looks down at the ground and I grip her arm so tightly, she winces.

" _Ella?"_ I demand. Her lack of answer tells me all I need to know.

"The Temple's going to fall any minute!" I shout.

"We have to let them destroy it," Marina sobs, still healing Nine. "We have to. You…we have to," she says over and over.

"They're bombing it and he's inside!" I snap. "I have to get him!"

"You didn't see Setrakus and what he's become," Marina whispers. "It might be the only way," She leans back from Nine, who lies on the ground, eyes shut. His arm is completely healed but he seems out of it, shocked and exhausted. I think he's in shock.

"Fuck that," I snap. "I'm still standing!" I say. Marina looks at me carefully, as if deciding whether or not I've lost it.

"I'll come with you," she gets to her feet. Staggers. Falls.

"Like hell you will!" Joseph says at once, catching her. Marina hesitates.

"John…John will need a healer," she avoids my eyes. "He'll need one immediately," I can tell she's not telling me something. Fear rises up in me so strong and fast that I feel sick. I cover it with fake confidence.

"Then I'll bring him straight back to you" I tell her. She reaches out, touching my hand.

"Please be careful, Maren," she whispers. I feel the healing energy rush inside me, curing me of whatever concussion and bruises and other injuries I had. I pull away, knowing she'll need more energy for herself and John when I get him.

Feeling rejuvenated, I turn and sprint up the steps to the Temple. I ignore the ships flying over ahead, striking the place. Some columns look terrifyingly close to crumbling. My fear spurs me on, making me run faster than I ever have in my life. I race through the empty archway and into the darkness of the room. The scent of blood and chemicals hits me and I wrinkle my nose, adjusting to the light. I can taste dust too, falling from the ceiling. There are a few holes in the ceiling, small but still there, from the bombardment above. I don't have long left.

I won't let John die. He thinks because he's Pittacus that he can do this alone but he won't. I won't let him. We're a team.

I inch forwards, despite the horrible feeling in my stomach. I feel sick, terrified, and nervous. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves and doubts. I can't hear fighting and I take a step forward. In fact, I can't hear anything, just the bombing. The Temple shakes, shudders, and cracks appear in the roof. Stones thud into the ground around me.

I turn invisible. I take a step forward and feel something sticky under my boot. I look down, heart thundering.

A mess of the black oil is spread across the stone floor here, almost as if someone emptied a bucket of it onto the floor. To my disgust, some of the tendrils writhe around whilst other parts of the oil is dry and hardened.

John lies at the centre of it. My heart stops and then I drop down next to him, running my hands over his chest. My hands are covered in blood in seconds. He looks like he's been put through a shredder. There's not an inch of his body that's not soaked in blood. His skin is shredded, mutilated, bones poking through in places. I watch his chest desperately, hoping to see it rise and fall.

It doesn't move.

I think of when I first met him in the Games, the kind boy who was always there for me. I shut my eyes, tears building up as I picture him when he was whole and alive. I remember holding that hand, now shredded and bloody, and feeling so safe when his fingers were laced with mine. I remember his arms holding me and promising me safety. I remember kissing him, and pulling back to see him smile, his blue eyes lit up with happiness. I want more than anything to lie down next to him and let the Temple bury me with him but I know he'd hate me for that. I know he'd kill me if I gave up now.

He's dead. He died here alone.

I know I should scream. Cry. Beat the ground with my fists. But after so much death and grief, I know how to bury my grief and sorrow. Instead I focus on cold determination.

Finish this.

I swallow back bile and turn my attention to the other form on the temple floor. Frail and withered, an old man, his skin splotched and grey in some spots, and in others, a hardened black, like the ooze that spread across the floor. Even as I watch, those hardened parts disintegrate into ash, falling onto the floor beneath him. He leaves a bloody trail behind him as he drags himself across the floor, inching towards the lake of ooze just underneath the statue, his gnarled hand outstretched.

The purple scar around his neck is unmistakable.

Setrakus Ra. Still alive. But barely.

Inch by inch, he drags himself towards the muck.

I start towards him and my foot hits the dagger that John had found here. I have no idea what it is and why it's important but John was going to use it. When I hit it, the blade makes a skittering sound on the stone. I bend down and pick it up, noticing that Setrakus has peered behind at the noise. He can't see me of course. His dark eyes cast about, searching for the source of the noise. His nose has gone, disintegrated, and his mouth is completely empty of teeth.

He looks afraid.

I turn visible and meet his eyes.

"Hello old man,"

He lets out a low moan, rolls over and increases his pace towards the pit of black ooze.

I overtake him, kicking him in the side and knocking him away from the ooze. When I kick him, my foot creates a hole in his side. His chest is skeletal and there's even an empty cavern where his heart should be. He makes a sloppy swipe at me with a hand tipped with disintegrated claws. I knock it away, kneeling next to him. I want to gloat. I want to sneer. But first I need to know.

"Where is she?" I demand. "Where's Lilia?"

Normally he would gloat and taunt and make me so furious that I would attack. But he's weak and pathetic and terrified of me.

"I don't know," he rasps.

"Of course you know!" I snap. "You've had her for months," I want to drag him up and shake him, but it seems like he'll disintegrate and I need to know. The ghost of a former smirk appears on his face. His old evil sneer comes back.

Setrakus Ra isn't dead yet. He's still fighting.

"I never had her," he gasps. Despite his weakness, I can see the cold enjoyment in his eyes. I grit my teeth, not sure I believe him. But I can see the effort it's taking him to talk. Why would he lie?

"No, you were using Lilia against me," I snap. "You kept her as a final bait!"

"I never had her," he repeats. He coughs weakly, more parts of him disintegrating. "When I came for…your family, she…she had already gone," he whispers. I stare at him, lost and confused.

"I extracted some… _interesting_ information from… your mother's mind," he manages to gasp out. I want to punch that smirk off his face. His chest rises raggedly and he gasps for breath.

"What information?" I say coldly. His grin widens.

"They came for them…before the Games…ended," he continues, so weakly I can barely hear him. "Your mother and older sister…they…" he coughs sharply. "…didn't want to go, but…made Lilia go with them," he rasps. "For her…protection," It takes every effort, every scrap of energy to speak. But he must be enjoying it, the knowledge he holds over me.

"Who took her?" I demand. He doesn't answer and this time I grab his jacket, shaking him. "Who?" I scream. He laughs, his whole body shaking with the effort. He loves this.

"President Laws," he grins.

I want to scream. I want to destroy this whole place with the intensity of my anger and most of all I want to kill him. Now I can. I have all I need. I sit up straight, wiping the anger off my face and replacing it with a cold smile. My vengeance for Laws can wait. Right now, I end this.

He notices the change and his smirk disappears. I smirk instead. My turn to gloat.

"In a few minutes, this place is going to come down on what's left of you," I whisper. "I want you to know that when you're dead, I'm going to destroy every one of your precious experiments and I'm going to make sure every copy of your stupid fucking book is destroyed," he winces and I grin at the look on his face.

In the end, _I_ win.

He tries to say something but can't. He's too weak. He used all his energy up.

"Look at me," I say. "I want my face to be the last you ever see,"

I hack the dagger into his neck, right at the scar. He makes a gurgling noise. I slice again.

I drop the dagger and stand up.

I hold the head of Setrakus Ra in my hands.

It barely takes a few moments before it starts to disintegrate. I wait until it's all gone, the pieces of the Mogadorian warlord, the destroyer of my people, of my friends, fluttering from my fingertips and coating the floor with dust.

I brush it off my hands.

I go to John's side, the tears already starting to well up in me. He's a mess, almost unrecognisable, and yet knowing what he did, I think he's the most beautiful person I've ever known. I want to lie down next to him but I know in a few moments this place is going to come down on us and he deserves the proper goodbye. I hadn't noticed during my interrogation of Setrakus, but the ceiling is falling steadily now in chunks, whilst cracks and fissures run dangerously long across the walls. I brush the first of many tears away, my chest feeling numb. I touch his forehead, brushing back an errant lock of hair that's sticky with blood.

"You didn't even get to see it," I whisper sorrowfully. "It's over and you don't even know it,"

John gasps.

I jump, startled at first, and then I feel the hope and then relief rushing through me, so dizzying in its intensity. I feel elated, lit up inside, and it's like my own heart restarts. Like my own body is reborn. His whole body arches as he gasps for breath. He spasms, coughs, trembles in my arms and I cling to him tighter. When I look down, I see that his injuries are beginning to mend. Slowly, not quickly enough for my liking, but they're healing. He grips my upper arm. His eyes are swollen shut.

"Maren?" He whispers weakly.

I kiss him. Just a quick one on the lips, the tears streaming down my face. But he knows it's me. John smiles, then falls unconscious again. His breathing is ragged but steady.

I lift him carefully into my arms, my muscles struggling with the load but hell, I don't care. I run for the exit, John safe in my arms. I can hear the bombs are getting louder and louder and chunks rain down around me. The ground shakes and behind me, there's a dull roar as the Temple collapses. I break through the entrance to the Temple, the rubble almost about to crush us. Joseph is suddenly next to me, grabbing us both, and then teleports us to safety as the Temple crumples behind us.

In the Capital, the sun is starting to shine.

* * *

 **So do you think Laws had Lilia the entire time? And if so, why?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	57. Chapter 55 - Consumed by Fire

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I say this every time but I love reading them and hearing your feedback, and they really are so lovely for me to read! So please keep them coming!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **I decided not to take Nine's arm away for several reasons. One, I think he's gone through so much already (losing Maddy and Sophia) and seen so many of his friends die, that losing his arm in the last few hours of the war wold be a final kick in the teeth. Secondly, it would also take a lot of time for him to get used to and I'd rather use the time to write about something else that's going to come up in this story.**

 **So now Setrakus' dead I guess the story is reaching an end (*sob*). However, there are going to be a fair few chapters left. There's a lot that needs cleaning up and sorting out and I also think it would be nice to have some Navrina, Jix and other cute interaction moments without the threat of a war hanging over them. So I was thinking about ten chapters more to wrap up some loose ends and then there will be a few chapters for an epilogue (one per POV I think) and that will take place in a few years time for proper closure.**

 **I want to give them all the ending they deserve. They've all been through a lot and I want to write some happiness! So I promise there will be some cute moments (but it won't be unrealistic – they're still going to have a few difficulties ahead too).**

 **Phew! Hope that makes sense!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 55 – Consumed by Fire

 **Maren**

Healing. It had always been a legacy I'd never held in much regard when I was younger. I'd always thought fighting legacies, like invisibility, element control, lumen and others were the coolest ones. Certainly, they were more useful in the Games when you had to fight to survive. Healing was always good for an ally to have, but not for me personally.

Now, I've never been more jealous of someone having healing in my life.

I watch anxiously as Marina presses her hands to John's body. He's unconscious, completely out of it, and I'm glad. His body is shredded, even despite its feeble attempts to heal itself, and the pain must be off-the-charts. We all crowd around him, Marina's hands clasped around his temples, as she sends her healing legacy into him. I can't see any changes but she's been sweating and gasping and trembling all over for the last few minutes. Joseph's secure arm around her is the only thing keeping her upright. I stare at John, willing the cuts to heal up but nothing happens. I can see his glistening internal organs, the bones in his arms and legs, shredded flesh and I feel like throwing up. I want to take his hand but I'm terrified of hurting him more.

"What the hell's going on?" Nine demands, sat next to me. Even Ella, who knows so much, seems at a loss.

"It's…difficult," Marina groans, gritting her teeth. "Give me time!" she gasps out.

At first nothing seems to happen and I think Marina's healing isn't working. But when I look closer I notice the changes. Little by little, John's body becomes whole. First the bones shift back into place, then the muscle and flesh knits together, joining together once more. Some parts heal quicker than others; his legs and arms clear up quickly in comparison to his chest and stomach area. It takes several minutes for the injuries to be healed. Marina's gone a horrible white colour and blood leaks from her nose.

She keeps healing.

John's breathing soon evens out and the blood stops flowing from his many wounds. When I take his hand, I can feel the shredded flesh knot together and then his hands are whole in mine. His skin turns from a sickly grey to a healthy glow once more. His chest area heals completely; the ribs setting into their normal place, the skin knitting together and the cuts all fading from his body. When I place my hand on his chest, I can feel his heart beating faster, stronger, and his breathing even outs even more. He sighs, almost happily. I can see colour in his cheeks. His eyelids flutter.

Marina faints.

She falls forwards limply and Joseph catches her at once, easing her away from John. Adam reaches out and tests her pulse, whilst Joseph brushes some hair away from her face anxiously. She seems to be breathing, just unconscious. What she just did was an extraordinary feat of power. I think she had to fight back death several times.

Lying by me, a miracle takes place. John opens his eyes, the beautiful deep blue colour making my day. I've never been so relieved to see the colour in my life and I can feel tears in my eyes, building up. For the first time, it feels like I can finally breathe. The horrible tight feeling in my chest and stomach relaxes, and I can feel every bit of control that was holding me together vanish. Intense relief pulses through me, so strong I feel light-headed. Next to me, Nine makes a funny choking noise and leans forwards, wrapping his arms around John in a hug. John's eyes, bleary and exhausted, lock on mine as he weakly half-hugs Nine back.

"Dude, don't you ever do that to me, again, you hear me?" Nine demands, pulling back. He wipes away a stray tear. John nods weakly. I can feel the tears streaming down my face, and I don't even care enough to hide them.

"Maren," John murmurs my name.

I can't control myself. With a sob, I lean down and wrap my arms around him, holding him as close as I can whilst trying to be gentle so as not to hurt him. I can't even explain what's it's like to hold him close and feel his heart beat against mine, so strong and steady. I thought I'd lost him in the Temple. Knowing he's mine and safe is more than a relief, it's elating. It's a feeling I can't describe. I cling to him, my tears wetting his neck. His hand strokes my back weakly, almost as if that simple action is too much effort for him.

I pull back slightly, still holding onto him, but enough to see that the others have given us a bit of space. I take in his beautiful, warm face, smiling up at me, and I bend down, pressing my lips to his. I pour every emotion into that kiss; relief, love, joy, fear, anger…everything. When I pull back, my heart pounds and my hands shake. It's a good feeling. John looks a little shell-shocked, a little relieved, and very happy. He also looks like he's about to pass out any moment.

"What was that for?" he mumbles. I laugh softly, the sob in my throat making it sound like I choked. I brush his cheeks with my fingers, not caring about the blood or the black oil. None of that matters.

"For being a goddamn hero," I whisper. "For saving us all," He smiles sluggishly, and I can see from the weariness in his eyes just how hard it is for him to cling onto reality.

"Maybe I'll be a hero again then," he slurs. "If that's what I get for it," I laugh again, shaking my head. He looks shattered.

"You get so much more than that," I whisper softly, so that no one hears. "When you're better," His smile widens, even though I'm sure he's close to passing out. We need to get him and Marina to a hospital as soon as possible.

"Get some sleep," I suggest. "You're safe now," He looks up at me and his hand fumbles out, reaching for mine. Knowing what he wants, I link my fingers with his.

"You won't go?" He murmurs. He seems so helpless and weak and I have an overwhelming urge to protect him.

"Never," I promise him. He nods and I can see the lure of sleep is too much. His eyes flutter shut as I hover over him, and within seconds he's completely out of it. I watch him for a few moments; the relaxed look on his face, the easy breathing motion of his chest and the small smile gracing his lips. I allow myself to relax. He's ok.

I look around at my friends for the first time. All of us are covered in blood and ash and our clothes are ripped and ruffled. We look an absolute mess. Nine still looks weak and he's trembling, and there's a green tinge to his face that doesn't seem healthy. I think he's about to go into shock. Yet he's still alive and honestly that's all that counts right now. Adam is next to him, his eyes far away from the scene in front of us; he stares at the destroyed Temple, nothing but a huge pile of rock and rubble, and I can see the pain etched on his face from losing Kelly. I wish I could comfort him but honestly, I don't know if I can. I don't know if he'd listen.

Further on, Ella sits with her legs wrapped around her knees. I have no idea what she's feeling; her face betrays nothing. She seems relieved and her earlier tense posture has relaxed enough but there's something off about her too. Maybe it's about her powers or her severed connection to Setrakus. Next to her, Joseph holds onto an unconscious Marina. I can't see any major injuries on either of them, but she's so pale that it's concerning and Joseph looks more fragile than I've ever seen him before. He keeps one hand firmly by her wrist, as if checking her pulse.

"We should get them to a hospital," Adam says numbly. He gestures to John, who I hover over protectively. "They need help," I nod in agreement, turning to Ella.

"Can you contact Henri or someone you trust for help?" I ask her.

"I already have," she says and I raise an eyebrow. "When you were in the Temple, I called for Henri and Crayton," she explains. "I figured we'd need all the back-up we could get," I sigh in relief, scouring the sky for planes or ships. I can see a few of the battle ships they won't send a fighter jet to pick us up, but a cargo one with hospital equipment instead.

In the distance, I hear an explosion. I turn to see the Training Centre in the distance, lit up by fires and flashes from explosions. The battle is still raging on; in fact, it looks more intense than it did when we were there. I can see a whole crowd of mogs fighting, and it looks chaotic and nightmarish. There must be rebels there too. Faintly, I can see civilians running all over the place, but I'm too far away to see what's happening clearly; who's winning and what the state of the attack is. I watch as more missiles strike the Training Centre, but I have no idea if that's the rebels' missiles or the mogs. Smoke and plumes of dust rise into the sky, making it more impossible to see what's going on. I hear the faintest echoes of screams covered by the louder booming of explosions.

"They don't know yet," I whisper. "They don't know he's dead," I murmur. I feel an overwhelming surge of pity for them all.

"They will soon," Adam says softly. His eyes are locked on the scene too and more grief fills his face.

"Look!" Nine points up. "They're coming!"

I look as a ship comes into view from around some nearby tower blocks. It's one of the Resistance's cargo ships. It's slow, but moving steadily towards us and the safety it promises is intoxicating. The relief is enough to make me lightheaded. John might be healed but he'll need all the help he can get after the extraordinary feat he pulled. I brush my fingers through his hair, making sure that he's still breathing normally.

"Henri's getting the medics ready," Ella informs me, her face screwed up in concentration. She's still shell-shocked but having something to do gives her a purpose. I follow her lead.

"Ok, Marina and John should go first," I announce. I get to my feet, ignoring the aching of my muscles and the pounding in my head. Joseph lifts up Marina easily in response and to my surprise, Nine bends down and gently picks up John. I would have thought he was too ill and feverish, but even despite that he seems determined to look after John. It fills me up with warmth and I respect him for that.

The ship comes closer and the winds start to buffet us, as it begins to lower into landing position. The wind whips dust and sand into my face and eyes, but after everything that's just happened, it doesn't even concern me. The landing feet lower down into positon, as the turbines slow down and the ship gently descends from the sky. I can hear the whirring of the engine, becoming louder and more deafening the closer the ship comes. I tip my head back and I can see people in the cockpit, some running around.

My relief is almost so strong I feel sick. We're so close to safety. It's almost over.

"Laws isn't there," Ella whispers to me. "She's outside the Capital, where it's safe,"

The mention of Laws name is the only thing that can shatter my relief and fill me with hatred. I didn't think I could hate someone as much as Setrakus, but I do. Maybe I hate her more. Setrakus never denied that he was an evil murderer, in fact he seemed to publically broadcast it. He was not ashamed of who he was. But Laws hides her secrets, making herself appear sympathetic and caring when in fact she's a controlling, potential tyrant. Hiding my sister for all these months, keeping her safe whilst knowing that I was beating myself up over my failure to protect her…I'll let Laws know how I feel about that.

I can feel Ella's eyes on me as the ship comes closer.

"She had her?" she whispers. Somehow her telepathy is still strong enough to have an idea of what I'm thinking. Or maybe my emotions are so strong they're projecting out from me and onto her.

"All the time," I reply, glancing at her briefly. "But I have no idea where she is now," I add bitterly. I'll make it my first point of conversation with Laws. If I have to beat it out of her I will, although I hope Ella can help me in the convinco department.

"I can find her!" Ella says fiercely. "I still have some powers!" she says. Maybe she can sense my desperation to find my sister. Maybe she wants to thwart Laws too. Maybe she just wants to be helpful in any way she can.

Whatever her reason, Ella's eyes go blank for a moment, staring at nothing. Then they light up blue as she does her weird, 'searching Lorien' thing. Her body stiffens and her hands twist into claws by her sides, as the blue light increases. I'm not sure she's ever had this reaction to her powers and normally I would be freaked out but the desire to see my sister overrides everything else.

The ship is close to landing and the winds are so strong that I'm almost knocked off my feet. Dust is buffeted around from the wind, the grains of sand stinging my cheeks. I have to narrow my eyes to stop myself being temporarily blinded. I dig my heels into the ground as I stare at the sleek, silver ship with the symbol of the Resistance drawn on the side. It hovers a few feet off the ground, close to landing. I'm almost bouncing with impatience, desperate to get John on board and then hunt down my sister, wherever she's being kept in Resistance headquarters. I have so much to tell her.

Ella gasps, jerking forwards. She lands on all fours and Nine makes a move towards her, almost forgetting he has John in his hands. I bend down next to her, gripping her upper arm as she gasps for breath. Her eyes have returned to normal but she seems to be struggling with the power; I wonder if Lorien is starting to resist her. Her hair hangs around her head as she struggles to catch her breath, and despite my impatience, I let her breathe. She's trembling and then she retches, throwing up bile onto the ground.

Nearby the ship lands with a boom. I hear the shrieking of metal as the ramp opens.

"Ella, what's going-" I ask but she reacts when I talk. She grips my arm painfully tight, almost cutting off circulation. Her eyes look wild.

"She's with the rebels!" Ella gasps. Her words turn my blood to ice. "She's with the army medics, by the Training Centre! She's-" She throws up again, heaving for breath. I don't need to hear anymore.

I hear shouting nearby, as the medics rush towards us. I have seconds to act. I see the gurneys, I see the morphine needles in their hands and I know exactly what they're for. I back away from Ella, from John and the others, but the medics are more focused on the seriously-injured for now. I watch as they take John and place him on a gurney, and he relaxes even more, safe at last. Marina is placed gently on another gurney too, as Joseph hovers next to her. Then a medic turns to Nine, inspecting his arm carefully. Adam is gently helped to his feet as Joseph is tenderly guided up the ramp.

My friends are safe now.

I turn towards the Training Centre. I can see the fires and the explosions and the fighting. I hear the screams and then the booms of bombs hitting the ground. I can see, even from here, as the fire consumes groups of mogs and Loric.

Lilia. Lilia's in there.

I turn back to see my friends being cared for. They're safe now, protected. Lilia's not. Lilia's in danger.

I'm her older sister. I _have_ to protect her, at all costs.

"Ella," I say and she turns towards me, her eyes filled with pity. Nine watches me, curiously, even as a medic inspects his arm. "Ella, if I don't…make sure John's safe. Make him understand," I say. My throat feels constricted. But this is the right thing to do.

I take a step away from them.

"Maren, what are you doing?" Nine asks, taking a step forwards. I keep my eyes on Ella, staring her down. She sobs once and then nods, pressing a hand to her mouth. I take another step back. Nine's face turns scared and he reaches out for me.

"Maren, stop this right-"

I turn invisible.

"Maren!" he yells. " _Maren!"_

I turn and run.

Xxx

It takes me minutes to reach the chaos. My feet pound on the Promenade's cracked concrete slabs and I ignore the stitch in my side, the ache in my head as I race down the long walkway. Had I walked down here just an hour ago to kill Setrakus? Now I'm sprinting along it, faster than I've ever run in my life. My sister's life depends on it. I leap over rocks of rubble, my arms pumping fiercely by my side, as my feet slam against the tarmac. I gasp for breath in the cold, morning air, and I can see stars dance in front of my eyes from the effort. My body longs for a rest but I ignore it. I focus only on the thought of Lilia being in the mayhem ahead of me.

Behind me I can hear the roar of the ship. I turn once to see that it's gone, all my friends with it. I turn back to the route ahead of me, filled with relief that they're safe. I don't even care about being left behind. What matters is I find Lilia. She's the only thing that's keeping me going.

I'm so close now. Ahead of me I can see the fires more clearly, smoke billowing into the air. Missiles streak through the air, hitting the ground, the side of the Training Centre, or any stray tanks or trucks in the courtyard. I watch as the objects burst into flames, fiery shrapnel flying around and knocking down civilians, Loric and mogs alike. Mog vatborns soldiers continue to advance from the Training Centre, the doors hastily slammed shut behind them. Despite their smaller number, they continue to march, shooting tirelessly into the crowd of Loric rebels running their way. In-between, civilians dart around, trying to escape the mayhem and running for their lives. Up ahead, the Justice Building area is packed with civilians searching for shelter and I avoid that.

I reach the entrance to the huge, open square where the main battle is taking place. I'm almost caught in a crossfire of bullets and blaster fire between the Loric and vatborn as they shoot at each other. Loric are knocked down, others surging forwards to take their place, whilst mogs explode into ash the moment they're hit. I look closer at the vatborns noticing something odd. They seem less regimented, more panicked, as they fire desperately into the crowd. They seem…uncontrolled, not working as team anymore. I wonder if Setrakus' death has an unconscious impact on them, as if he was controlling them as their creator and now he's dead, they've been left without a master. But even if they do feel that way, they carry on doing what they know best: killing.

I don't even care anymore. I need to find Lilia and save her.

I race down the side of the square, escaping the main chaos of the fight. Civilians run into me, elbowing me and hitting me. I'm sent falling onto my knees several times but every time I struggle to get back up, fighting my way through the crowds. Cuts appear on my palms and knees but I ignore them, wiping the blood onto my clothes. I turn visible, knowing it does me more use than harm, especially when the civilians realise I'm a rebel; they scatter from me, instead of running at me. I grab a fallen blaster from the ground, firing a couple of shots at some soldiers who are in my way. I continue to race away from the main conflict, towards the arch that is now destroyed. Maybe she's beyond that.

Tucking the blaster into my belt, I heave myself up onto one of the large concrete slabs caused by the explosion that knocked down the arch. Arms screaming with effort, and hands slipping on the dusty surface, I begin to heave myself up. I'm an obvious target for mogs and blaster fire bites into the concrete around me, the searing heat sometimes too close for comfort. One time a blaster shatters a rock beneath my feet and I lunge up, barely catching hold of a rock above me. I hang for a moment and then pull myself up, lying on the concrete with a gasp. My muscles protest painfully. My fingers bleed from the effort of clutching onto the rock so hard.

 _Keep going._

I carry on, the mogs giving up on attacking me. They can't tell who I am from behind. They just think I'm an ordinary rebel, trying to escape. I gasp for breath, my body covered in sweat, as I heave myself up the rock pile. I grit my teeth as the chorus of screams and more explosions echoes behind me. I finally make it to the top of the rubble heap, looking out desperately out in front of me. What I see chills me.

Bodies. Bodies everywhere. Mog civilians, Loric rebels and mog trueborn soldiers. They lie there, covered in blood and ash from the explosions, some half-crushed by rubble. Barely any are moving. The great rock pile I just climbed up was impossible for some of these people to scale and they were left trapped here, left to be killed by the fighting raging behind. Civilians were caught in a crossfire, whilst the mog soldiers and Loric rebels fought until both sides were down. For many, there was simply no escape. I sink down onto a rock, noticing a few medics outfits amongst the chaos. My heart stops for a moment and I suppress a sob, trying to remain strong. I only have to hope Lilia isn't among those bodies. I have to hope she made it past the arch before it fell.

I turn around. Behind me the fighting fills the square, bodies hitting others, guns shooting down victims as missiles dissolve whole groups of people. But order is starting to be restored. A group of trueborns had appeared at some point in the chaos, maybe when I was fighting Setrakus, and they've somehow set up barricades in front of the iron gates of the Justice Building further back, behind the main chaos. There's a circular pen formed by some of these metal barricades, holding a group of children in front of the gates and away from the serious fighting. I watch as children are taken forwards to the enclosures; they will be the first to be taken to safety when the damn gates finally open. The barricades keep the adults away as they hand over their children, taken from them by the trueborn mog soldiers. I wonder why they're doing this but they must be following orders given by Setrakus before his death. They still don't know. I look away from the huge crowd of civilians, hating to hear their screams and panic.

Between the group of civilians and me the main fight takes place. Loric versus mog. A huge crowd, sometimes reaching the civilians and I hear their screams of panic as the fighting gets too close. As I watch on, a regiment of trueborn mog soldiers march from the Training Centre too and my stomach sinks. That number, paired with the vatborns, is going to kill off the rest of the rebel force. I scream at the Loric to run to the Temple, that it's over anyway, but my scream isn't audible over the chaos.

But then something very strange happens. The trueborn see the vatborns and then I hear an order barked in Mogadorian. The trueborns draw their blasters and start firing.

At the _vatborns_.

They're shooting their own kind.

For a moment, the rebels stop and stare as the trueborns turn on their own kind, the vatborns soon finding the source of new fire and firing back desperately. The mogs turn on each other without even batting an eyelid, shooting the other side down feverishly. The Loric don't pause for long. In a bizarre twist of unity with the trueborns, they fight the vatborns with renewed effort, shooting into the crowd of artificial soldiers. It's chaos; a mess of Loric and vatborn and trueborn and I can barely see who's who after a while. I peer closer and then see a few flashes of white medics uniform.

Fear races through me and my adrenalin spikes.

Lilia.

I all but tumble down the rock pile towards the fighting. The minute I'm in the chaos, I'm attacked by the vatborns. They don't even realise who I am as they come for me but they're no match for me. Idiots. Grabbing an abandoned sword from the ground, I set to work on them, slicing and stabbing and swinging. Ash coats me even more, almost blinding and choking me. I'm not fighting to kill the most mogs I can but to escape the crowd to find Lilia. I desperately search the crowd of bodies for her, but I can't see her anywhere. Panic starts to well up in me.

"Lilia!" I scream. But she'll never hear me. The late morning air is already filled with enough screaming and yelling.

I turn invisible and race away from the vatborns. Normally I'd fight but I need to find her. I burst through the crowds, a nearby tank stood still. I crouch by its protective cover when I hear the telling whistle of a missile coming from one of the ships hovering in the air. I dive out of the way as the missile hits the tank, burning shrapnel flying around, some sharp points slicing into my thigh and arms. I sob, biting down on my lip, as I struggle to my feet, trying to see through the flames. Gunfire peppers around me and I watch as civilians race away, trying to get to the Justice building. Some are accompanied by medics.

 _Medics_! They'll be with the civilians.

Taking a deep breath, I get to my feet, racing past the crowds of fighting Loric and vatborns and trueborns. My heart pounds in my chest and my whole body aches but seeing the medics racing for the civilians filles me with hope. Only one or two will have been stuck fighting. The rest will be helping. I race for the crowd of mogs, diving out of the way when a nearby concrete barricade is struck by one of the missiles. Rocks shoot out on all sides and I only manage to duck out of the way of the flying missiles. I knock into a pile of rocks nearby, wincing at the shock in my side and chest, but then I heave myself to my feet. I'm gasping, sweaty, exhausted and desperate.

I continue to run past the fighting, the streams of civilians increasing even more the moment I leave the fighting behind. I soon meet the edge of the crowd, the mogs clambering together and shouting in a panic. Not caring if people see me anymore, I shove my way through the crowd, using my elbows and superior strength to knock people out of the way. I ignore the horrified looks and the annoyed yells as I fight my way through; I just care about finding Lilia. I meet a medic halfway through the crowd and I grab her shoulder, turning to face her. The stranger stares at me, shocked, and I push her away.

I continue to push my way through but the throng gets too thick and even I can't fight it. Spotting a nearby truck, I push my way over to it. I grab the sides, heaving myself up and finding a foothold on the stationary tyre of the machine. I pull myself up, able to see the Justice building more clearly in front of me. It's like I saw earlier; the children in pens in front of the gates of the Justice Building, the mog trueborns taking them from their parents and placing them in the safety of the enclosures. The adults push right up to the front, some of them calling to their children. I hate to hear the children cry, even though I know they're in the safest place right now. I watch as more children are taken from those at the front, and passed into the pens. The children clamour at the gates, and I can hear them begging to be let in.

The gates don't open.

I stare in sadness as some reach out desperately for their parents, and hearing their screams for their parents. Tears build up in my eyes and I wish the damn gates would be opened. The sounds of fighting behind me fades as the children and adults shouting and screaming overtakes everything. In the crowd, I see a few glimpses of medic outfits, but they're moving constantly, weaving between the mogs. Trueborns walk through the crowd too, taking the children and gently passing them over to those guarding the barricades leading to the enclosures.

A droning noise breaks through the chaos.

I look up to see a Capital aircraft flying slowly through the air. It's not a warship, but a cargo ship. I stare at the Capital logo for a long moment as it flies slowly, the quiet drone sending shivers down my spine. Everyone stops and stares as it flies over. It passes over the pens of children and then I see the glittering, silver packages gently gliding down through the air. The silver parachutes we used to have in the Games. I hear the light tinkling, that used to signal gifts were coming, rewards for having impressed the audience. Even though none of these mogs were in the Games, they recognise the ringing and the glittering silver objects flying down towards them. Hands raise in the air, adults and children, as the silver packages glide down from the sky. In the morning sun, it's beautiful. I'm as mesmerised as them.

The parachutes flutter down. The hands reach higher.

Then the bombs go off.

Flashes of fire and black smoke burst out, and a wave of energy sends the crowd to its knees, and knocks my truck backwards. The earth shakes with the force behind the explosions. I'm sent tumbling off as screams fill the air and acrid smoke pours out from the scene, as more explosions are set off. I smack the ground, the world spinning around me, as stars dance in front of my eyes. For a few moments, the world goes dark. When it starts to refocus around me, I gasp for breath. The bitter smoke chokes me, as I lie on the ground for a moment. I almost don't want to move.

I finally open my eyes.

The air is hazy, filled with a light smog, as I try to breathe. Feet tread on me, as people rush past me, but I can't find myself able to get up. I take more deep breaths, the smoke stabbing my lungs painfully, and my head pounding. I force myself up onto my elbows, the world muffled and spinning and then finally my knees. Something sticky runs down the side of my face as I blink once, twice, three times. I peer through the hazy smog, trying to understand what just happened.

Medics, trueborns and normal Loric rebels leap into the former demolished pen of the children. I see one bend down over a child, as a trueborn picks one up, shouting desperately. I get to my feet, horror choking me, tears burning in my eyes as I finally see what happened. Bombs. They _bombed_ them. I stagger, clutching onto the side of the truck as I try not to fall to my knees again. People continue to run past me, into the pen. I think I make a choking noise. I take some steps forward.

"Medics!" I hear a man scream. More people run into the pen, a whole mixture of rebels, medics, civilians and trueborns, all trying to save the children. United, in a cruel twist of fate. I watch as some of the bodies are picked up and bile tinges the back of my throat.

I start to hear the groans, the screams, the yells, as people shove past me, almost knocking me to my knees. I stagger forwards, tears streaming down my face, as I stare at the burnt-out pen, the children lying motionless. The calls for medics get louder and louder, the groans and screams droning on and on, as people start to wail and yell names. I fight back the bile in my throat. I continue to move forwards. Whole groups of people are streaming past me into the pen, medics bending over and rummaging through bags in desperation. Activity swarms around me.

I stagger forwards. Closer. Closer.

"Bring a stretcher!" Someone yells.

A child starts to cry nearby.

Medics swarm in front of me, and rebels join in at once, trueborns helping where they can. I see a girl kneeling on the ground near the edge of the pen, rummaging through her bag as she tends to a little girl next to her. The medic has a black braid. Heart-shaped face. I can't hear her speak but I can see her reassuring smile. I'd know that smile anywhere. It was what I fought for.

I walk faster. Needing to get close to her. Needing to protect her.

"Lilia?" I croak out. It comes as more of a question. I start to walk faster, hobbling on my twisted ankle. Desperation fills me.

"Lilia!" I say louder. "Lilia!" She hears me. She turns, seeing me as I hobble forwards. Someone runs in front of me and I shove them out of the way. I need to see her.

" _Lilia!"_ I scream, moving faster. I reach out for her.

I see her smile, her lips forming my name.

The second blast of bombs is as strong as the first round. I fly back through the air, smacking the ground.

Then fire consumes everything.

* * *

 **So hope you all enjoyed! I found that last scene so sad when I was writing it, and as much as I hated to do it, there's a reason why. Also, don't expecting Maren to be moping around and crying after this (even though she deserves it) – she's going to be on a mission.**

 **Please review!**


	58. Chapter 56 - Twist of Fate

**Disclaimer – Lorien Legacies does not belong to me and all right belong to the authors.**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love to hear what you think, or hope, will happen later on in the story! So please keep them up because I love them so much! Also an especially big thanks to those who post incredibly long reviews! Thanks for taking the time to write them!**

 **Sorry for the later update! I meant to do it yesterday but I've had visitors over which meant that I've had basically no time at all!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **I wasn't sure if people would be upset about Lilia's death considering how minor she really is in this story – I guess it's more her connection to Maren than anything. But I know Maren's been through a lot already but I think she's tough enough to handle this!**

\- **Laws** **is** **Marina's aunt. However she only revealed it (and mentions it) when it's suitable for her.**

\- **As for revenge on Laws, that is coming but not just yet…there will be a few other things happening first!**

 **So hope you enjoy and please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 56 – Twist of Fate

 **Maren**

 _The fire leapt over the barricades, consuming everything in its path. Balls of fiery hot flames shot through the snowy air, landing on the crowd and turning everything into a fiery blaze. Lying on the ground, I had no chance to run. The tendrils of fire caught a hold of me, wrapping me up in the burning flames until my world turned red._

 _A single sensation: agony. No sound, no sight, no feeling except that of pain, as the fire seared my skin. I gave myself up to the fire, let it take me. I didn't fight it. Why would I, when the darkness offered refuge from the searing, fiery red world of agony._

 _I let myself float in a sea of darkness, the same colour as the terrible black of Setrakus Ra's eyes._

 _I dream. I see those I haven't seen in a long time, flying above me, taunting me as I lie motionless. Hannah, Sophia, Sarah, Cody, Catia, my mother, Lilia…all swooping and fluttering in the sky above me, calling down to me. I'm immobile, in agony, and I can't even speak to them. My body is as heavy as rock. I want to follow them up there, in the sky, where they look so free. I beg whatever monster is keeping me alive to let me go and let me join them._

 _They look so free. I'm wracked in pain. I want to be free too._

 _"_ _Come and join us!" they call. I want to shout that I'm trying all I can. Soon they become impatient and they fly off without me. They leave me._

 _I feel trapped, alone in the darkness. Maybe it's days, years, centuries maybe. I'm alive but as good as dead. No visitor comes to rescue me. None of the ghosts from my past come back to speak to me. I lie in the darkness, clinging onto life with my fingertips. Part of me doesn't even know why I fight. Part of me isn't sure why I cling so desperately onto life._

 _A visitor comes to me at last. A cold tingling racing through my body, lighting every nerve up with a sensation close to pain, even though I know instinctively that it's supposed to bring relief. I feel the insatiable itch as my burnt skin is soothed back to smooth perfection and the deep cuts and wounds heal up. The burns disappear and my damaged lungs begin to breath in air more easily. The pain eases and my body lightens so that it rises towards the light. The darkness loosens its hold on me._

 _But not fully. It still clings to me, its poisonous fingers ready to tighten and drag me down._

 _"_ _Maren," There's a voice, a real voice, and not a dream. "Maren, you need to wake up because I can't do this without you,"_

 _A beautiful blue enters my mind. A deep, warm blue that I want to see again._

 _John._

 _I fight against the darkness, kicking off the tendrils that ensnared me. I allow the uncomfortable reality to take a hold of my body: sandpaper dry throat, aching head, the chemical smell of burn medicine and the sharp beeping of machines. More pleasant sensations like a hand holding mine, someone stroking my hair, and soft cotton on my skin. Someone whispering my name and begging me to return._

 _John calls to me. I kick off the last of the darkness._

I wake up.

I lie for a few moments, not moving. The beeping was real. The cotton sheets and clothes on my skin was real. The fluttering ghosts in the air above me were not real. I think back on my delirious dreaming, and even now I'm not sure what was nightmare and what was reality.

It feels like my eyes are glued together as I force them to open, blinking against the harsh lights in the hospital room. A spotlight shines down on me, particularly bright, and I wince at the stabbing pain in my eyes from staring at it a second too long. I turn my head to the right, taking in the machines next to my bed, wires protruding out from them and attached to me via needles. I wince, fighting the nauseous feeling inside; I hate needles. Nearby there's an annoying beeping sound coming from one of the machines but I try to block it out. A few empty chairs are dotted around the room. There's a door opposite the bed, and a large window nearby, the blue sky outside dotted with white, fluffy clouds. I stare at the view outside, taking in the few skyscrapers still standing and the sun shining in the sky.

I can't remember last seeing a sky so blue.

Sitting on the left side of the bed is Marina. She's lying on a reclining chair, her head titled to the side with her hair covering her face, but I can tell from her slow breathing that she's deep in sleep. She must be exhausted and I wonder if she was the one to heal me. Someone must have. Looking down at my smooth skin, free from any burns, I know that this is more than medicine and creams, but a legacy's work. I remember enough of the sickening pain to know that my burns would have been off-the-charts, potentially lethal. I should look like a patchwork doll but my skin is perfect.

I sit up, pulling the needles from my arms with a wince, especially when blood wells up. I fight back the nauseous feeling, shoving the covers off me and slinging my legs over the side of the bed. Lack of food and water sends the room spinning around me for a few disorientating seconds. When it subsides, I reach out for the glass of water on the bedside table next to me, gulping down the ice-cold contents inside. It feels so good against my inflamed throat and for a moment, the cool liquid chases away the fuggy, queasy feeling settling over me. When the glass is empty, I clumsily place it on the table next to me. The room around me stops spinning as much but it doesn't settle.

I stand up, my legs weak and shaky, but I ignore the trembling. Clutching onto the side of the bed, I take a step forwards. The world spins around me and the woozy feeling increases, so much so that for a moment I'm convinced I'm going to be sick. I pause, taking a few deep breaths, trying to focus on my heart beating. For a long time, I stand there breathing until the feeling ebbs away enough for me to straighten up. I take another step forward. Then one more. Just one more. I hold onto the machines more than I would like too until I take the last step.

I reach the window, my hands desperately clutching at the window frame. I'm breathing heavily and my legs are trembling, barely holding me upright. I lean into the window, pressing my forehead against the cool glass, enjoying the chill against my skin. The nauseous, trembling feeling has set in and doesn't seem to be disappearing, and my head is so dizzy that I'm scared if I open my eyes, the world will be spinning so much that I'll faint.

 _Breathe in…breathe out._

I stand there for a very long time, until the dizziness ebbs away enough for me to reach out and slowly turn the handle of the window. Using more effort than I would like, I push it open slightly. The cold air pours in at once, refreshing, biting and invigorating. My lungs feel free as I suck in the oxygen, and it chases away some of the queasy feeling in my stomach. I slide down until I rest on my knees, leaning my arms against the window sill and letting my head rest on them. I simply breath. I've never tasted air so fresh and free of chemicals and smoke and dust. I can hear birds singing nearby and the rustling of the wind through distant trees relaxes me. I shut my eyes.

 _Breathe in…breathe out._

"Maren?"

The chill from the cold air must have woken Marina up. I hear a rustle and then the patter of feet, before I feel someone next to me. A blanket slips over my shoulders and over the thin hospital pyjamas I was wearing, which were doing nothing against the cold air. I can almost feel her hesitating, most likely unsure of what to do with me huddled on the floor.

"Are you okay?" she demands. "Are you going to be sick?" she asks and I can hear the worry in her voice. I keep my eyes shut, just breathing.

"No," I whisper. "Just…enjoying the air,"

She pauses. I have a vivid image of her twisting her hands together, chewing her bottom lip.

"I'm not going mad," I reassure her. "I just…I wanted some fresh air," I open my eyes at last, turning my head to see her. She's doing exactly what I pictured her to be doing and I smile slightly. A pang of love at seeing my best friend rushes through me and I'm glad she's here. I'm glad she was with me when I woke.

"Let me get a chair then," she says at last.

She lifts her hand, using her telekinesis to lift two chairs over. Maybe she couldn't do it physically. Maybe she's as weak as I feel. She settles the chairs close to the window and then hooking her hand under my armpit, she gently helps me settle into one. The dizzy feeling sets in, so strong that I taste bile in my throat. I fight against the feeling, shutting my eyes and focusing on my breathing. I hear Marina move, hear the clink of a glass and the splash of water, but I focus on not throwing up. I take another deep breath, the fresh air doing wonders to chase the sickness in me away. When I finally open my eyes, the room has stopped moving. Marina sits opposite me, so close our knees are touching, and there's a glass of water in her hand.

"Here," she gently passes the glass to me. I take it, my hand shaking so much that I almost spill the water, but I'm determined to drink without her help. I take a sip, savouring it for a moment, before drinking some more. But I don't down the whole thing this time.

We sit in silence for a long moment and I take the time to analyse her, not worried about her noticing. She looks tired with bags under her eyes and she's slouched low in the chair, but apart from that, she looks well. No major injury that I can tell. Dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she looks beautiful.

"Do you…do you want to talk?" she whispers at last. "About…" she trails off. I pause and then nod, a flash of pain racing through my skull and the familiar queasiness setting in.

Marina seems surprised by my answer. In the past I shut off my emotions, refusing to open up to anyone. I did that when…when Catia and my mother were killed. But what's the point? It didn't mean the pain disappeared and it didn't bring them back. John had once told me that to bury emotions didn't help heal but talking did. I know, seeing the look on Marina's face, that she would sit and talk to me for hours, for _days_ , if I asked her to. If John were here, I know he'd do the same. I'm sure the only reason he's not here is because he's being kept away for health reasons. I have people that love me. I love them too. I can't hide from them anymore.

"Where do you want to start?" Marina asks kindly. "There's a lot…a lot to talk about," she seems nervous, as if I'm going to break any moment. I don't think I'm strong enough to break down.

"Where is everyone?" I rasp, taking another sip of water. "And where are we?"

Marina smiles in relief, able to answer that easily enough. "We're in the Training Centre," she begins. "The Resistance took it over and have made it their temporary headquarters until they find somewhere more suitable," she explains. "It was large enough to room us all and help us recover from our injuries," she shrugs. She never mentions Laws. I'm glad.

"As for the others…" she pauses, as if searching where to start. "Nine was in a bad state when we got here, he'd gone into shock. He's ok now, he's been resting for days, but he's still weak. But you know what he's like, bitching about being cooped up all day," she rolls her eyes. I laugh softly, taking another drink.

"Joseph?" I ask and her smile broadens.

"He's fine," she replies. "Like me, he's tired, but it's nothing serious. Just a few cuts and bruises. Ella's tired too and…adjusting. Her powers…" she pauses, struggling with the words. "Her enhanced powers left her almost immediately after the battle, leaving her with the ones she had before. And her connection to Setrakus has gone too. It's a lot for her to take in," she admits. Her face is filled with concern and she twists her hands together.

"Well, something like that will take time," I murmur. "But maybe it was for the best. It's good that she'll be free of that power,"

Marina nods. "I think so and Ella does too," she says. "She just…it's hard for her when she used to do so much and now she feels so limited. But I think she'll adapt quickly," she sighs, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "She's a fighter," she adds fondly.

"And John?" I ask at last, almost scared to know the answer. I was sure I had heard him in my dreams but now I can't be sure. He had been so beat up after all. He had given so much in that last battle.

"He's healed completely, not even a scar left on him," Marina says hastily, seeing the look on my face. "He's still completely exhausted of course. Killing Setrakus took a lot of energy and he's still recovering. But when he heard about you he was desperate to see you. Sat by your bedside for days. I sent him off last night because he looked like he was going to faint," she adds.

"Good," I smile, imagining him camped by my side. "He needs to look after himself,"

"So do you," she says pointedly, a smile playing on her lips. "You two are just as bad as each other. Putting yourselves in situations you really shouldn't and not using the help you need," she shakes her head and I'm reminded of when my mother used to scold me for breaking the rules.

"Sorry," I mutter ruefully. "It's a habit,"

"It's a bad one," she retorts with a smile, but it soon breaks off. She's thinking about something, and I'm not sure I want to know what it is. I see her face darken, the smile disappearing.

"I could have helped John," she admits at last. "The black stuff inside Setrakus, the augmentations, they were expelled through healing. I could have helped John instead of running outside," she admits, looking down, her hair hanging around her face.

I realise with a start that she's _ashamed_. Ashamed she didn't stay with John to help weaken Setrakus enough to kill him. I don't remember that much of the fight, just being knocked out moments before John and Marina discovered the way to kill him, but I remember the state of John when I had entered the Temple. I remember cutting Setrakus' head off. Even that moment doesn't bring me joy, just a grim satisfaction and the feeling of justice. In fact, thinking back on the whole battle, even though we won, fills me with sadness and the feeling of loss. Fear, pain and desperation.

"I left him there to die alone," she continues softly. "I wanted to stay with him, Maren, I really did. But he told me to go and I was a coward and I listened. I'm so sorry that I left him there alone," she rambles, her words tripping over themselves. "I should have stayed, I should have-"

With a surge of effort, I reach out and take her hand in mine. She looks up in shock, her eyes widening when she sees the smile on my face. Maybe she thought I would be angry with her. But I don't have time to be angry with my friends over the stupidest of things. Not when we've been through so much together and when we've always been there for one another. I squeeze her hand gently, and she smiles timidly.

"Don't _ever_ blame yourself," I tell her softly. "I know John. I know he would have told you to save us. That's just who he is. He wouldn't have seen you as a coward for saving us. In fact, he would have thanked you for that," I reassure her.

"He said I was being stupid for worrying about it," she admits. "But I just feel so bad leaving him there. If he had died…" she trails off. I know she's probably imagining what I saw. John lying there alone on the Temple floor, not breathing. I remember that dreadful pang of grief when I thought he'd died, especially all alone, without any friends or loved ones close. It had been heart-breaking.

"But he didn't," I reassure her. "Because you saved him. _You_ brought him back to life," I remind her. "Marina, you could have killed yourself when you healed him but you did it anyway. Don't _ever_ blame yourself. Ever," I say fiercely.

My forgiveness seems to work and she smiles in relief, squeezing my hand once more. Maybe she wanted my forgiveness and not John's, who would honestly forgive most people of any crime. I find it harder but in this case, there's absolutely nothing to forgive. I let go of her hand and lean back in my chair, sipping more of the water, trying to think of something to say. The conversation turned so dark so quickly. But then, I realise, it's going to. We were in dark times and we're only just coming out of them. And we have to confront the past. If we ignore it and try to suppress it, then the same mistakes will take place. We have to be open and accept what happened. Like my emotions, there's no point in blocking things out anymore. The realisation spurs me on.

"What happened after Setrakus died?" I don't talk about the bombs. I don't think I can keep my composure. Marina looks up, almost grateful to have something else to talk about.

"Nothing at first," she explains. "The mogs didn't know. They had some weird sense of loss but they couldn't place it. But when the Temple fell and they didn't hear anything from their leader they soon realised Setrakus had been defeated," I nod, focusing entirely on the facts and not the memories involved. I can't…it's too soon, it's too painful.

"Once they realised they were abandoned, well they turned," she admits. "Trueborns turned on vatborns,"

"I saw that," I jump in. "Why would they do that?" Marina seems slightly reassured by my input in the conversation.

"Because vatborns were unnatural, even for Mogadorian standards," she says. "Adam explained to me that they were Setrakus' first experiments before he invaded Lorien and at first, trueborns were unsure. It had taken years of persuasion and manipulation and probably compulsion to get them to cooperate with the vatborns," I nod along; it all makes sense.

"Vatborns were never given high-ranking positions too," Marina continues. "They took the place of ordinary soldiers and that appeased many trueborns. By the time new generations like Adam came around, vatborns were accepted," she shrugs. "It was an uneasy alliance and the trueborns always looked down on them, maybe even always hated them,"

"They were probably terrified of what they could do," I say. "And that makes you hate someone," Marina nods in agreement, her face filled with sadness.

"There's more," she adds. "Adam says part of the vatborns' components and DNA, if they even had any, were tuned to always obey Setrakus, no matter what. The trueborns were probably terrified of what could happen when Setrakus died and turned on the vatborns first," she explains. "Whatever the case, there aren't many left,"

"Good," I reply. "It's not the vatborns we wanted to have peace with, but the trueborns. Vatborns were machines of war and they can stay dead," my viciousness surprises me and I see her eyebrows shoot up at my tone. But she doesn't comment on it.

"Yes, it's better if they stay dead," she agrees. "Adam thinks it makes it easier for everyone," The constant fresh air, the sunshine and the birds' singing outside somehow makes this conversation easier to bear.

"And how is Adam?" I ask curiously. Marina wraps her arms around herself as another cold gust of air enters the room but I don't really notice.

"Sad," she admits. "If his sister hadn't been an Augment, she wold be here today and they'd probably be trying to rebuild their relationship," She pauses at the mention of his dead sister, her eyes flickering to me, but I don't react. I don't let her see how much that hurt.

"He's thrown himself into work," she carries on. "Working with lead mog officials who had talked to him in the camp. A lot of mogs had their eyes opened when they were helped by Loric during the war," she explains, tucking some hair behind her ear as more wind plays with loose strands.

She carries on. "When Setrakus disappeared during the last stretch of the war, many mogs were furious at being abandoned. Most civilians were evacuated and helped by Loric. Adam's making sure they don't forget that. And-" she pauses, biting her lip.

"Go on," I say, my voice hard. I clench the glass of water.

"The final straw was the bombs," she whispers. "It was a whole pen of Mogadorian children. The mogs didn't understand why Setrakus would kill his own people's children, when they struggle to have natural children anyway. They…they surrendered at once to the Loric," I nod, ignoring the pain in my chest, the sob rising in my throat. I look down, blinking back tears. I grip the glass tighter.

"Adam's making sure the mogs, especially the civilians, are being treated well," Marina continues. "And it's paying off. A lot of mogs respect him. I think…I think they're starting to realise if he hadn't turned and become our ally, then their fate would be worse off. It also helps that a lot of mogs are cooperating with Loric in the Capital clear-up process," Despite everything, her words bring me comfort and hope. Maybe we really can build a new world with peace and prosperity.

"That's good," I say roughly. "It's good they work together,"

"Exactly," Marina says softly, choosing her words carefully. "Of course lots of trueborn generals and commanders have been arrested, those that weren't innocent and actively fought against the Loric. Whilst we need unity, we also need to punish them too," she sighs. "A lot of them were Augments and fought to the death instead of being taken. Those that were captured, are in prison, awaiting a judgement,"

"Wow, everyone really is thinking ahead," I remark, looking up. Marina nods, her faith in a new world shining on her face.

"It's early days, but Adam is hopeful. He thinks it could work," she says sweetly. "And watching him working with them and seeing their respect for him, I think it can too," she says. I smile softly at her optimism, her hope for the future. I'm not entirely sure if I share it, but it reassures me and gives me hope to see her confidence in our future.

Who knows what will happen in the next few years?

"What are the next plans?" I ask curiously. It seems everyone has it all figured out. I barely seem able to keep up.

"New political systems," Marina says carefully, watching me closely. I don't betray anything. "Lots of rebuilds; whole cities were demolished. Environmental work to heal areas damaged by war. Destroying every last bit of Setrakus' work. There's a long list and we've got a big job ahead of us," she smiles. I have a feeling she's looking forward to building a new Lorien, a just and peaceful Lorien. Honestly, she and John will be perfect for the role.

"But for now we rest,' she continues. "We recover. We mourn and grieve and come to terms with what's happened. It's too early for anyone to do anything permanent. Everything is too raw," I want to disagree with her but I nod. Her hope inspires me.

"Maren…" she pauses. Reaches out and takes my hand. I steel myself for what's going to come. I know she's been wanting to ask me this for some time.

"Do you want to talk about what happened at the end?" she whispers softly.

I consider her question, I really do. I think about talking about those final few moments, when I had seen Lilia and she had seen me, when her face had formed into a smile. She had known I was alive. She had seen that I loved her enough to find her. Thinking of her face, a tight pain forms across my chest, constricting my breathing. Tears form in my eyes and a lump grows in my throat. I feel shaky, weak and the dizziness returns. My grief overwhelms me. It suffocates me. Will talking help? Or will it just choke me more?

"I don't know," I rasp at last. "I don't know what I want," I admit truthfully.

"Then we won't talk," she replies softly. So sweetly and kindly that the tears escape. "Not until you're ready,"

She moves and then kneels in front of me, wrapping her arms around me. I sob once, burying my head into the crook of her neck and letting her hands stroke my hair, murmuring soothing nonsense into my ear. I cling to her, not wanting to talk but needing her comfort and security. All emotions I had held back are let loose, overwhelming me, almost drowning me with their strength. I try to fight the grief and pain and anger but they're so strong, trying to drag me down.

"Did you try?" I ask her roughly, my voice thick with tears. "Did you try and save her?" Marina's arms tighten around me.

"Of course I did," she whispers. "I tried for hours, I really did. Even John tried too. There was…" she pauses and then takes a deep breath. When she speaks, I think she's crying too.

"There was never a chance," she whispers. "She died instantly. I honestly don't think she felt a thing,"

I needed to hear that. The tears streak down my face but I find the strength to pull away from her, the nauseous feeling still lurching in my stomach. But I feel lighter somehow, more relieved. Lilia wasn't in pain. The worst thing had been if she had suffered before she died. Marina strokes my cheeks, brushing away the tears, and I know I'll need this for a while. Her friendship and comfort and kindness. And I know she'll always give it to me when I need it and give me space when I don't.

"I might have lost Lilia," I whisper. "But at least I still have another sister," I clutch her hands in mine. I see tears in her eyes and then she reaches around to hug me again, her slender arms strong and protective. I cling to her, letting the tears escape.

I'm not entirely sure how long I hold onto her. I don't let her go for what feels like hours. I need her comfort, her presence, and I think she needs mine too. Her being here helps me find the strength to beat back the emotions. The suffocating feeling subsides, leaving behind the dull ache of grief that settles in my chest. My heart feels heavy and my thoughts feels dull, sluggish with grief. But I don't feel like drowning or choking. At least I can breathe. John was right; friends _can_ help in times like this. I don't have to be alone.

"Come on, you should get some rest," she says softly. She helps me stand up, leading me to the bed. I let her tuck me in, smoothing the sheets around me and stroking my hair back. I let the trickles of her icy legacy gently push back the pounding ache in my skull and weigh down my eyelids with sleep.

"Thank you," I murmur sleepily.

"Anytime," she whispers. "I'm always here for you," She pauses and I can see the tiniest bit of conflict on her face. I know her too well for her to hide it from me.

"What is it?" I ask softly. She sighs and then from the back pocket of her jeans, she pulls out an envelope. My name is written in elegant handwriting on the back.

"They found this for you in Setrakus' study," she says. "You don't have to read it. But…you have the right to decide what to do with it," I stare at the white envelope, wondering if I should feel anything. But I don't. I feel nothing. Setrakus means nothing to me now.

"I'll choose later," I decide. For now, I won't let anything ruin the peace I've established with Marina present. Marina nods, smiling slightly, and she props the letter on my bedside table. She bends down and kisses my forehead tenderly.

"Get some sleep," she says kindly. "I'll make sure John comes when he's well," She promises. Then she drags up a chair, settling down to protect me.

With the watchful, protective eyes of Marina on me, I drift into a sound, deep sleep.

Xxx

When I next wake, I feel stronger. More like my former self. The sick feeling has gone and instead there's a hollow hunger in my stomach. My head doesn't hurt anymore and I don't feel as if every movement is going to send the world lurching around me. The beeping of the machines has gone and the light behind my eyelids have dulled. The window must still be open because the scent of trees and fresh air wafts through the room, the refreshing air relaxing me further.

I open my eyes.

It's nighttime outside. In my private hospital suite, the lights haven been dimmed for sleeping and my eyes are drawn to the glow from the window. There's a faint radiance of lights from the Capital outside; nearby skyscrapers are lit up, probably housing refugees. But what's even more beautiful are the stars in the sky. Bright, glittering like diamonds, they stand out in the dark blue canvas of the night sky. I could stare at them forever and I find myself idly counting them, admiring the glittering and twinkling. I can see the pearly moon of Lorien hanging over everything, casting the city in a magical, silvery glow.

With a sigh, I look away, wondering if Marina had fallen asleep again but she's not here. Neither is John. Both must be resting somewhere and I'm glad; they need to recover too. I sit up, looking for a glass of water or a plate of food. I turn to the bedside table.

My eyes land on the letter.

I'd forgotten about it after my sleep. I think back on my emotional conversation with Marina. After a sleep, I feel less weary and weak, and more prepared to face the contents of the letter. I need to know what it says; whether there are more lies inside or whether it's more taunts. I doubt it'll be anything substantial or useful. Whatever it is, I want to face it. I want to know that I'm strong enough to face the contents of the letter. I want to do it now, before John or Kat sees it and takes it away, disapproving of Setrakus' taunts beyond the grave. And Marina's right; I have every right to see inside it.

I reach out, ignoring the grumble of my hungry stomach, and I catch the edge of the envelope in my hands. I flick on the bedside lamp on my table, as I settle back against the many cushions on the bed. I run my hands over the thick paper, over the cursive handwriting depicting my name in black on the white paper. I fight the emotions rising up in me; anger, grief, even fear. I fight them all back.

I take a deep breath. The cool night air soothes me. I rip open the letter.

The page of paper falls onto the bed and I pick it up, my hands shaking slightly. There's not a huge amount of text in the letter, just one page of writing. I imagine it's short and straight-to-the-point, surprising given the amount of times he liked to ramble on about unimportant things. I clench my jaw, mentally preparing myself for the letter. It could be about anything. It could be about anyone. I just have to make sure that I wisely think through anything I read.

I start to read.

 _Maren,_

 _If you are reading this, then you have somehow discovered the only way to kill me. My Augmentations can resist every injury and every drug that Mogadorians and Loric alike know, and yet even they cannot counter the natural power of healing. If you have somehow learnt of this and used this against me, then I can only admit you are the rightful winner of the great game._

 _I will not keep you long. Doubtless, you have much to do now as an Elder of Lorien. It is amusing how you fought for a new Lorien and yet the structure appears to be entirely identical to the Lorien I grew up in. An elite group of unelected Elders with Pittacus at the head ruling over a whole planet of Loric, half of whom will never receive legacies._

 _They do say history often repeats itself._

 _I am not here to taunt, nor to upset you, but to offer you advice of a threat. A threat that I, myself, had not perceived until it was far too late. You and I, we have been watching each other, analysing the other's every move. Indeed, in my blindness, I had perceived you and your fellow Elders as the_ only _threat to my rule. But I was, ashamedly, very wrong. A much larger threat, not just to me, but to you as well, has been lurking behind us, watching_ our _every move. Perhaps you were aware of it. I doubt you knew how dangerous it was._

 _I must admit it was a masterful play on President Laws' part to hide your sister from you. To have saved her from my cells and instead placed her amongst the safety of the medics in the Resistance's forces was an ingenious move. Your sister would have been entirely in Laws' debt for saving her from the torment of my dungeons, from the very fate your mother and elder sister faced. I presume Laws would have told Lilia how distracting it would be for you to meet her, that you were far too busy to see her. I'm sure Lilia was told that you knew she was safe and cared for. I doubt she never realised that they were hiding her from you. She is so very young and at that age anyone can be manipulated._

 _It suited me to have you believe the lie. It was a bait of sorts, a way of limiting your actions when you were so terrified of the threat of your sister's torture. It was a way to weaken you._

 _It suited Laws to upset you and torment you, to make you appear too weak to rule. Besides, Lilia would undoubtedly support her if you were to ever discover the truth and Laws was intelligent enough to know that your sister's approval would be important in winning you over._

 _What Laws will do now remains to be seen. Make no mistake, she intends to take my place. She will weaken the Elders' power as you are the only real threat to her now. I'm sure she will disable your powers in such a way as to seem reasonable and sensible. She will naturally present it in such a way that it will seem_ generous _of her to take your authority away._

 _As for your sister, it would be safer for Laws to have her killed in some way. A way that would implicate me and not her. Lilia's very existence is evidence of a lie that Laws has carried out to manipulate and control you. Laws understands your sister's death would be tragic for you. As such, it would be even easier for Laws to present you as a grieving, unreasonable young girl who needs to heal. After all, who is going to follow an emotionally unbalanced Elder?_

 _No one will. No one would think twice of you being stripped of your Elder's title to help you recover._

 _So you see, she has played you and she has played me and we did not see it._

 _I do hope that you manage to save your sister. Killing her would be such a waste._

 _The game continues. It will never end._

 _Good luck._

I'm going to throw up.

I barely manage to half-jump, half-fall out of bed before my stomach gets rid of all its content. My sudden fall knocked me into the bedside table and it tumbles over with a large clatter, the lamp and glass smashing as they hit the floor. Glass and shattered ceramic surround me as I kneel on the ground, retching, the taste of bile almost enough to make me vomit again. I think I'm crying but I'm not sure. I dig my nails into my knees, focusing on the pain and relief that brings me. I shuffle away from the bile, almost cowering away from it. Then I bend down, pressing my forehead against the cold, clean floor.

The door bursts open. Peering through the hair hanging over my face, I barely have time to see John stood in the doorway before he races over to me, bending down. He's saying something to me but I can't focus. There's an arm wrapped around me and then he gently lifts me, placing me on the bed. I realise that I'm crying, massive sobs that seem to want to tear my body apart. My chest feels like it wants to burst from the pain. I gasp for breath as I sob even harder, tears leaking out the corner of my eyes. John holds me close, wrapping his arms around me, whispering something softly in my ear. I wilt in his arms as the tears wet his shirt. It's the first time I've cried properly in years. I let the tears flow, I let myself grieve.

Eventually, I stop crying. Maybe it takes minutes, or maybe it takes longer, closer to an hour. I cry over what I've just learnt, over Lilia, over Catia, over my mother and over all my friends I've lost during the war. I cry over every damn person who's died and given themselves to the war. I cry for John, for thinking he almost died, even though he's right here next to me. I even cry for myself. When I finally calm down, I notice the toll on my body. My chest aches, my eyes feel half-swollen shut from the tears, my face is raw and red, my head aches, my breathing is haggard and I feel as if I've poured out every part of me, every facet of my soul and there's nothing left to give. As I rest my head wearily against John's shoulder, I notice that there's more than the pain. I feel lighter too. I think I've needed to cry for a long time.

I feel _good._

I'm still grieving, still emotional and raw and angry and scared of the future. Still unsure of what's going to happen to me, to those I love. I miss the people I love terribly. Yet I feel better. Letting out all those poisonous feelings has made me tired and strangely relaxed.

"You ok?" John asks at last, his arms still wrapped tightly around me. I realise I've been leaning heavily into him, my head resting on his shoulder. His shirt is soaked wet through with my tears.

"Yeah," I murmur. I'm not embarrassed. I'm not ashamed of my reaction. I know he doesn't judge me for it, but simply wants to know what it was that set me off, yet he'll wait until I tell him. I reach for the letter, crumpling it in my hands.

"Read this," I pass it to him.

He takes it, smoothing the crumpled paper out into his hands. I can see a little bit of annoyance in his face, and I wonder if he told Marina not to show me until I was fully recovered. Nonetheless he doesn't say anything, and instead starts to read. I lean back, sitting cross-legged opposite him to take in his reaction. I can see the shock on his face, transforming from disbelief and anger and then betrayal. He reads through every line again and again, as if the second or third reading is going to yield something different. I know it won't. Finally, he puts the letter down, sighing heavily.

"Do you believe it?" he asks, his face unreadable. I hesitate. I know some would be very nervous about trusting anything that Setrakus has to say. I know I would myself. And yet…

"I think I do," I whisper. "I know I shouldn't…but I do," I murmur.

John nods slowly. He does too. "Then this changes everything," he murmurs. He looks at me carefully. I can see that he wants to hold me, to be close to me, but he's scared of how I will react. After all, the girl that had kissed him outside the Temple hadn't just seen her sister blow up in front of her eyes.

But I'm still that girl, despite everything. I shuffle over to him, wrapping my arms around him and he pulls me close to him at once. I tuck my head until his chin, listening to his even breaths, his heart beating. Just a few days ago I had thought it would never beat again. I cling to him, not embarrassed of my need for him right now, and honestly, I think he needs me just as much. He holds me tightly, his fingers clutching me hard to him, and he kisses my hair. In his arms, his scent all around me, I feel better than I have in a long time. I feel safe. I feel whole.

"We can't tell anybody," I whisper. "Not until…not until we figure out a plan," John nods at once, agreeing with me. Having his constant support and knowing he'll back me up no matter what…it's such a relief to me.

"It would make sense if Laws dropped the bombs," he whispers, clearly informed about everything that happened. "Why would Setrakus harm mogadorian children, it doesn't make sense. Besides, he was dead at that point," I hear his voice shake slightly, the memories of him destroying Setrakus getting to him. I wonder if he's spoken about what happened in that Temple to anyone yet.

"Laws will argue that he planned that long before he died," I point out. "They carried out his final wishes,"

"And most will believe her," John replies. "But they can't deny the fact that many believed Lilia was in the Capital's dungeons. Or the fact that Lilia should never have been a medic in the Capital either,"

"She was too young," I agree. "She would have had to be authorised by someone high up," I'm surprised by how easy this is for me to talk about, despite my breakdown earlier. But I know it's because it's him, it's John. I wouldn't be able to speak about this so easily with anyone else.

"So we tell no one until we know what to do," John decides. "Especially as Laws is Marina's aunt. I already saw the two talking about Marina's mother earlier," I shake my head, trying to fight the despair that wants to wash over me and drag me under. It's just one thing after another though.

"Great," I murmur weakly. "She's already digging her claws into Marina," John nods, his face twisting up in annoyance.

"She's trying, but Marina's not stupid," he says softly. "She said she knew what was going on. She's going to play along, to see what she can find out about Laws' plans,"

"Really?" I ask curiously. "That would be…great," I admit. John smiles slightly, reaching out and brushing my cheek with his fingers.

"She's worried about you," he admits. "Hell, we all are. You…you almost died. Marina said when they brought you in, she said…" he trails off, a queasy look on his face. "She said she barely recognised you," I think of the terrible burning agony and a shiver goes down my spine.

"It…it was bad," I admit. "But it's fine now. All healed," I don't want him to worry about me. Not when he's been through so much.

"You could have died," he says softly. "That's not 'fine' to me," I can see that despite his worry and concern about my mental and physical well-being, he's annoyed with me. I guess, if roles were reversed, I would be annoyed with him too. I did literally put myself in the line of fire.

"I had to look for her," I protest, my voice shaking. "Ella said she was out there and I knew that if I left her out there, without trying to save her, then I would never forgive myself," my voice breaks. The annoyed look goes and then he pulls me closer to him, his proximity calming me more than should be possible.

He stays silent for a long time before he finally clears his throat. "What happened out there?"

I think if anyone else would ask me that question I would flatly refuse to answer. Thinking back on those last few moments is enough to break the calm composure I've managed to build up around myself. But it's John and I'm exhausted after crying earlier and I just don't have the will-power to resist. Besides, I promised myself I would talk. And if I'm going to talk to anyone, it's always going to be him.

"I was by the pen when they…" I get a lump in my throat when I think of all the death, all the destruction. "When they bombed the children," I admit. His arm tightens around me and I can imagine his anger.

"Medics and mogs and Loric all ran in," I continue, my voice rough with suppressed emotion. Even now my chest starts to constrict. "I saw her, working with the others. I think…I think I had a feeling of what was going to happen. I called out to her…" I break off, tears already escaping down my cheeks. John gently wipes them away, kissing my forehead.

"I saw her," I continue, my voice thick. "I called her name, several times, and she finally heard me. She smiled…" I draw in a ragged breath, more tears running down my cheeks. I can taste the salt on my chapped lips.

"I think she was going to say my name when the bombs went off," I whisper, my heart breaking inside. "She saw me but it was too late," I admit, my chest feeling tight and unable to breath. John pulls me closer to him, I'm basically in his lap at this point, and I rest my head on his neck again, turning to the side so I can still see the room. I listen to his heart beating.

"But she saw you," he says gently. "She saw that you came for her, despite everything. She knew that you loved her," I shut my eyes against the next bout of tears.

"The moment Ella told me she was in the city," I whisper slowly. "The moment I saw the bombs and the fighting, I knew it was hopeless. I think, deep down, when I heard that Laws had her the whole time, I knew she was never going to make it," I admit, fighting the emotion. John nods, running his hair through the strands of my hair. He doesn't say anything. There's not much he can say.

"But I had to try," I whisper. "If there was just a chance that I could see her and tell her that I thought she was a prisoner the whole time…" I trail off, filled with regret and anger. Regret of not getting to her sooner and dragging her away from the bombs. Anger towards Laws who was the sole cause behind all this. I embrace it. Anger is better than grief. It makes me _act._ It gives me control.

"What are you going to do about Laws?" He asks, sensing the change in me. I don't know whether he approves or not.

"I don't know," I admit, sitting up and looking him face to face. My anger rejuvenates me, gives me a purpose, and I seize onto it. I feel stronger already. Anger fills me with life. John's face looks back at me, filled with love and concern and anger too. He's angry for me and angry at what Laws did to me.

"I don't know," I repeat. "But I won't let her know what I know. I need time to think and to plan," I admit. Truthfully I don't know what I plan on doing about Laws. All I know is that Laws is a threat, as big a threat as Setrakus, and I have to eliminate her before she becomes even more dangerous.

"Whatever you need, I'll do," John replies fiercely. "I'm with you on this, every step of the way," he promises. I smile, feeling relieved; I'll need him by my side. I'll need him and my friends. I reach out and link our hands together, eternal allies. We need to stay strong and work together.

The war with Setrakus is over.

But another war has just begun.

* * *

 **So Maren is naturally going to be delicate, and she's accepting that she has to grieve (she's being healthy about it this time), but she's going to start getting** ** _really_** **pissed off and clever about her revenge too.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Some serious Navrina coming up next week!**

 **Please review!**


	59. Chapter 57 - Better Together

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I love to hear what you think about the story so thank you all so much for the lovely comments and the support! I really do love it!**

 **It was mentioned that Kelly was an Augment in the fight with Setrakus when she attacked Adam. It was why she was killed – once she was an Augment, there was no turning back for her.**

 **Also I'm glad you all enjoyed the Maren/Marina moment. It was fun to write and I like the thought of those two getting along like sisters!**

 **So ahead is lots of Navrina like I promised!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 57 – Better Together

 **Marina**

It's late when I wake up. I can tell immediately from the beams of sunlight streaming through the windows and onto the rumpled bedsheets tangled around my legs. With a groan, I roll over onto my back, ensnaring myself even more in the silky sheets as I push strands of tousled hair out of my face. A wonderful lethargy settles over me, as I absentmindedly run my hands over the smooth sheets. It would be very easy to stay in bed all day. The war is over, and there's no more fighting to be done. I'm still exhausted from the last week in the Capital, plus the extraordinary amount of healing I had to do. There's still a hollow feeling in my chest, as if I've used up all my healing quota for now. Yeah, I could very easily shut my eyes and fall asleep again.

But years of always moving, always being active, have had a conditioning effect on me.

I shove the bedsheets off me, grabbing a pair of pyjama shorts and a t-shirt from the floor. Slipping them on, I hear a deep sigh behind me. In his sleep, Joseph shifts onto his back, his arm flung out towards me. I feel myself blushing as I stare at him – ruffled curls, tanned skin, muscular arms and chest – memories from last night rushing through my mind. I drag my eyes away, my cheeks hot, still shy about the feelings burning inside me.

I pad over to the window, grabbing a bottle of water from one of the many tables in the room as I go. A small window seat has been set up in front of it, and I settle down onto it, wrapping my arms around my knees. Using telekinesis, I open the window up a crack, letting the morning air enter. It's cold, yet refreshing and I feel myself wake up more as the cool air washes over me. I take in the view of the Capital, sometimes squinting from reflections of the sun's rays. The remaining skyscrapers soar high the air, the bright sun glinting off the glass panels, as fluffy clouds drift across the deep blue sky. I admire it for a long time. I've never seen a sky so blue or pure in a very long time.

Down below the sight isn't so pretty. Torn-up buildings with rubble scattered over the city are a common sight, as are the many trucks rumbling through the torn-up streets collecting the dead and rubble. As I look at the burnt parks and crumbling monuments that make-up this once-beautiful city, sadness washes over me. It hurts to see how much this place has been ruined and how many lives were lost. It hurts to know just how much everyone has lost and how much people's lives have been turned upside down.

Yet, I'm hopeful too. Rebuilding will take a long time and there will be a lot of difficulties to overcome, yet I think we can do it. I'm looking forward to projects like schools and hospitals and working on making both Loric's and mogs' lives better. I'm looking forward to turning this war-ravaged city into a centre of peace and unity. I can't wait to make a planet where everyone is as happy and has the freedom to pursue whatever they want to. I want to turn the reminders of the past, the arenas and tributes village, into something positive. I want to make a planet people can be proud of and want to live in. Even more than that I want to take my job as an Elder seriously and I want to make the people who love me proud. I want to do the best job and show everyone why I was chosen by Lorien.

Especially with the other Elders falling apart around me. Maren…a twinge of pity and pain runs through me when I think of her. She had been so fragile and so delicate when I saw her yesterday. Just when she thought her world was perfect, with Setrakus dead and John alive, then her sister is killed in a freak accident. Even worse, Maren saw every moment of it. I just hope the memory won't scar her too much.

Ella's just as fragile. Her powers cut off soon after Setrakus died and with the disappearing mental connection to Lorien, she said she felt emptier and weaker. I can't claim to understand what she's going through but I know she struggles. Sometimes I see her pause with a funny look on her face, concentrating, before disappointment flashes over her features.

Adam…well he's also lost a sister. True, Kelly was on the opposite side and had been warped and twisted, and had tried to kill him, but he loved her. He must have started to imagine a world where they could be a family together, where he could try and convince her to talk to him again. It must be so difficult knowing how close he was to having his sister back for good before we had to kill her.

With a sigh, I rub my forehead, allowing my healing legacy to push back the pounding in my head. The war might be over but the consequences are far-reaching. All of us need time to recover and heal. After all, our lives have been non-stop war since the Calling all those years ago, and we've never had a chance to properly think about everything that's happened to us. On top of that, other problems are emerging, especially Laws. She might be my aunt but I see right through her pretended sympathy for Maren and the others. I know how desperate she is to make us look like traumatised teenagers who just need a break and I know how easily she'll step forward to 'graciously' accept the burden of interim President whilst we recover. The worst thing is, I don't know how we can stop her.

Joseph's sigh interrupts me. I turn to see him sitting up in bed, looking around in confusion. A smile appears naturally on my face and all negative thoughts and feelings seem to fly out of my mind. When he's here, everything seems manageable. I feel like I can do anything.

"What are you worrying about now?" he asks me, peering at me drowsily. Dammit, he knows me too well.

"How did you know?" I ask with a rueful smile, putting the bottle of water on the floor next to me.

"You were frowning like crazy just a moment ago," he says.

"Fine, you got me," I reply, stretching my legs out on the window seat. "I was just thinking about Lorien. And everything we had to do," I admit.

"I think it'll be exciting," he shakes his hair out. "There's a lot of stuff I'd like to build. Lots of stuff I want to be involved in,"

"It's not going to be easy. There's a lot to do," I say pessimistically. Joseph shrugs, not looking upset with the criticism.

"'Course there is," he says easily. "But if we work on it and find solutions and make sure that everyone's basic needs are satisfied, then we can overcome anything," I smile, turning to look outside the window. I hear him move but I keep my eyes on the sky outside.

"I guess you're right," I reply. "It just kind of seems odd to be going from physical battles to political ones," I reply. I hear him laugh as he walks into the bathroom and then the sink runs.

"It'll be fine," he replies. "We've got our mentors and a hell of a lot of advisors we can trust. They'll probably have been planning loads of the practical, boring stuff like councils for _ages,"_ I stifle a laugh at the thought of some of the mentors, like Sandor and Kat, pouring over books and making notes.

"Besides, this time everyone will be working together, not against one another," he calls. "That's got to help. Mogs and Loric are experts in different areas. If we combine the two, then things could work well," I hadn't thought about it like that, but he's right. Mogs are great with technology and designing, whilst Loric have legacies. If we combine the two together, then who knows what great things we could come up with?

"I guess you're right," I say again. "It's just…it's scary thinking of everything we have left to do," I admit. Joseph pads out of the bathroom, dressed in pyjama pants. He leans against the doorway, his arms crossed.

"I know it's daunting," he says softly. "But we've got each other. And we're going to have loads of help. It's going to be ok. We can totally do this," he promises me. I can hear the belief in his voice and the confidence in those helping us. Despite my doubts, I know he's right: we'll have help from people who are experts. We're not alone anymore.

"You're right," I admit. "And we're not the _worst_ candidates for the job. I'm pretty sure John will be good at that stuff," I add. Joseph grins as he straightens up from the doorpost.

"He definitely will," he says kindly. "And so will you. You'll be a great Elder," I peer at him, almost shyly. I can feel a blush on my cheeks.

"You really think so?" I ask shyly. He smiles warmly and I can feel my own worries evaporating with his words and encouragement.

"Absolutely," he replies softly. "You care about other people. You're everything an Elder needs to be," I can feel my blush increasing and I feel almost too shy to speak, stuttering on my words. I want to say how wonderful he'll be too, because he certainly will be, but then he saunters over, already talking.

"Your problem," Joseph continues. "Is that you always need something to worry about,"

"That is not true!" I protest, narrowing my eyes at the smirk on his face.

"Sure you do," he grins, teleporting to sit in front of me on the window seat. He props my legs up on his lap. "You're a worrier. You, by definition, like to worry,"

I try to protest but before I can, he kisses me. His tone and face are playful but the kiss is anything but. Hot, and fast and seriously passionate, my mind switches off at once. It's the kind of kiss that would make anyone give in. The kind of kiss that would stop whole conversations in its tracks. I move to press closer, my body aching for him, and then he pulls away, the smug look on his face intensifying. But even he can't hide that hungry yet affectionate look in his eyes.

"Especially when there's no need to worry," he continues, as if nothing just happened. I struggle to control my feelings.

"Not true," I mumble. My body almost feels like it's aching for him to be close again.

"So true," He replies. "Come on, we _just_ beat Setrakus! You can't seriously think the hard part is _ahead_ of us," he says easily. I know he believes every word he's saying. He's not just saying it to make me feel better. Seeing his honesty, well ironically, it _does_ make me feel better. I hate to admit he's right through, especially when he looks so smug.

" _Your_ problem is that you're too optimistic," I adopt the similar prim tone he took earlier. His eyes light up with mischief, as he lounges on the seat, my legs still slung over his lap.

"Someone has to be when you're worrying the whole time," he replies. "' _We might have just defeated the single-most dangerous tyrant the universe has ever seen, but_ this _is the hard part!'"_ He puts on a ridiculously high-pitched voice, mocking me.

"I do _not_ talk like that!" I protest. "Now you're just being mean to me," I try to keep an offended look but it's so hard when he grins at me like that. It's so damn gorgeous.

"You're cute when you're offended," he replies. "Take it or leave it," I pout, trying to hide my amusement. It's been a while since we can just flirt and tease one another.

"Maybe I'll leave it," I toss my hair back, kind of flirtatiously. There's a look in his eyes that tells me he noticed that. "Not sure I want to be mocked every day," I reply, making sure I sound insulted. His grin simply widens, as his posture shifts. He runs his hands run lightly over my calves. A wonderful shiver goes down my spine and my skin rises in goosebumps.

"You're grumpy," He accuses me cheerfully.

I throw my hands up. "Worried, grumpy, miserable, it's a wonder you date me!" I protest, my grin escaping. His hands keep drawing patterns on my leg.

"You have redeeming qualities," He grins, his tone becoming huskier. I blush, trying desperately hard to focus on the conversation and not the patterns on my skin or the look in his eyes.

"Like?" I challenge. Quick as a flash, he grabs my hips, pulling me forwards so I sit on his lap. I gasp, shocked, as he smirks up at me knowingly, his hands now drawing patterns on my arms. Being so close to his bare chest is kind of making me lose track of the conversation. I rest my hands on his shoulders, his smooth, tanned skin warm to the touch, as his muscles tense slightly under my light touch.

"You're kind," he kisses my forehead. "Strong," my temple. "Brave" my nose. "Loyal," my cheek. "Beautiful," the corner of my mouth. "Do you want me to go on? I could be here all day," he grins, face close to mine. I start to draw patterns on his bare back. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's as affected by me as I am by his touch.

"You can _definitely_ go on for a bit longer," I sniff, trying to appear miffed. Honestly, it's not easy when his hands move from my arms to my hips and he pulls me impossibly closer.

"Oh yeah?" a cheeky grin spreads across his face. "I _could_ give you a whole speech on how much I love you," he murmurs huskily. "Or I can show you," My breath hitches at the look on his eyes as his fingers very lightly push up the hem of my shirt, stroking my hip. Quite innocent, totally amazing.

I don't have an answer to that, just an incoherent babble of thoughts, but I don't have to reply. He leans forwards and kisses me, and it's one of those seriously hot kisses. He's not messing around. My feelings for him burn inside me as I press closer, entwining my hands in his hair. One of his hands grips my back, whilst the other continues to grip my hip before moving slightly higher. Enough to tease me. He pulls away for a few brief movements and I'm breathing as quickly as he is. I look in his eyes, and they're amused and hungry and tender, and I see the desire on his face. I pull him back to me and it feels like I'm trembling all over, every nerve-ending on fire. I kiss him harder, running my hands over his chest, and –

There's a banging on the door.

"Don't answer it," Joseph runs his lips down my neck as I pull away. I'm so tempted to give in to him, especially when he kisses the spot just under my jaw. Heaven. I sigh happily –

Someone knocks on the door harder. Then I hear a shout.

"Lovebirds!" It's Nine _._ "I'm giving you two options. Either you open the goddamn door _or_ I break it down, and neither of us wants that,"

I shut my eyes in frustration. Joseph doesn't move and I wonder if he's contemplating just ignoring Nine. It's so tempting when my body still longs for his, and all it would take is one kiss for me to give in to him. But then I consider Nine's threat. He really would break down the door and him seeing the position we're in now sends blood rushing to my cheeks for all the wrong reasons. The hours of teasing just wouldn't be worth it.

"Fine," I call back. "We give in,"

I lightly detangle myself from Joseph, feeling the physical loss at once as he falls forlornly back onto the window seat. I tear my eyes away from him, my body's feelings punishing me for having gone with my head. It takes every bit of self-control and self-preservation to walk away from Joseph and go to the door. I try to straighten my hair and clothes out slightly, as I reach the door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

Nine stands on the other side, showered and fully clothed. With his arms crossed and smirk plastered across his face, he looks like some annoying older brother who's just 'accidentally' interrupted his sister yet knows _exactly_ what he's doing. He grins wider when he sees me in my pyjamas and the look on my face, probably the state of my hair too. I move to the side, ushering him in, and feeling a little embarrassed. Joseph continues to slouch on the window seat, looking both pleased to see Nine and yet annoyed about his timing. Nine just saunters in, making sure to slowly look around the place, enjoying my mortification.

"Like what you've done with the place," Nine whistles, his face far too smug for my liking. "Maybe someone should have made the bed," he winks at me. I blush at once, crossing my arms defensively over my chest.

"Worst timing ever," Joseph sits up, grinning at Nine. He doesn't look embarrassed in the slightest, whereas I'm starting to feel more and more awkward.

"Sorry dude," Nine doesn't look sorry at all. "It was either me as messenger or Adelina and I knew who you'd prefer to interrupt your _moment,"_ He can't help but wind us up, but the horror of Adelina coming to interrupt us makes me appreciate Nine's crass jokes.

"Besides, I've missed your charming company," he goes to sit on the bed and then wrinkles his nose comically. I know he's doing it on purpose. "Not sure you've had time to miss me, but I'd kind of like to hang around more people than Ella and Adam," He pulls up a chair, propping his feet up on a nearby table.

"Are they ok?" I push aside the annoyance I feel for Nine right now, instead latching onto the other bit he said.

"Sure they are," he replies. "Adam's just being even more emo than normal and Ella keeps zoning out before saying 'Lorien's abandoned me'. There's only so much a guy can take," His answer reassures me. If Nine was genuinely concerned about them, he wouldn't be making jokes.

"Have you managed to see John or Maren?" Joseph asks.

Nine sighs, turning more serious. "I visited last night but Maren wasn't exactly herself. Didn't even try and hit me during the whole hour. Kind of unsettled me," he admits. His words fall flat; both Joseph and I know Nine enough to sense his concern.

"She's just lost her sister," I reply. "It's going to be tough on her. But what she needs now are her friends. You should go and see her again. Your visit might take her mind off things," I look at Joseph. "You too," To my surprise, both nod at once, not disagreeing. I know Maren and I are particularly close, but sometimes I forget how much the others care for her too.

"I'm fine to swing by again," Nine shrugs. "Besides, think John might need a break too. He looked kind of beat-up too," I can tell he's concerned but doesn't know what to do about it.

"They'll be fine," Joseph speaks up, reassuring us both. "They're some of the strongest people I know. If anyone can make it through, it's them," he says earnestly.

"I guess," Nine replies heavily. "At least they have each other," he adds with a sigh.

I can tell he's still harbouring concerns over our friends, and until I see some of Maren's old spark return, I feel the same way. When I'd visited her, she'd seemed to weak and fragile, words I'd never normally associate with her. John had hardly been in a better state; tired, quiet and there's a haunted look in his eyes that wasn't there before. Yet I also know Joseph is right; those two are amongst the strongest people I know. They have each other and if anyone can make it through this mess, it'll be them. Besides, right now they have the perfect chance to relax and recover. And we'll be there for them.

I clear my throat, changing the topic before it gets too gloomy. "Look, I know you didn't come just to annoy us. What's going on?" I ask, trying to look totally nonchalant in pyjama shorts and t-shirt. It's not easy.

"Laws wanted to speak to you," Nine's face loses its depressed look but his eyes are still serious. Joseph looks alert at the mention of Laws.

"And if I don't go?" I ask.

Nine looks uncomfortable. "I got the feeling this is something you don't refuse," he admits.

I sigh, raking a hand through my hair in annoyance. The moment Setrakus died and it was clear all of us Elders were here to stay, Laws has been on charm offensive, and talking about my mother has been her master weapon. I'm not fooled though. She's trying too hard too late and even though part of me is desperate to discover anything I can about my mother, the sensible part of me is trying to keep a distance and remain stoic. It's just a game. It's all a big game and Laws is playing with everything she's got.

"Well, I guess I'll go," I finally say, my voice bitter.

"Why should you?" Joseph argues, crossing his arms "She was never desperate to build familial relations when you were in Setrakus' cells!" he snaps. He hates Laws for many reasons, but the main one is the way she tries to manipulate my feelings to do what she wants.

"But if I go, I can find out what she wants," I reply soothingly. "I can try and find out what she has planned," I hate how it sounds like us versus her, especially after our recently-ended conflict with Setrakus, but I'm starting to think this is how it's going to play out.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Marina," Nine says slowly. "After everything that's happened, not many of us have time or effort to bother being nice to Laws. We need someone to keep her on side," I can see that Joseph realises the importance of me going but he doesn't want to accept it.

"Whatever she says or does, just be aware that she's using you," Joseph warns. He teleports over, taking my hands in his, looking down earnestly. There's not much space between us, but I don't even feel embarrassed that Nine is watching.

"She wants you to be attached to her," he continues softly. "She'll do anything she can. Don't let her play you," I know he doesn't doubt me, but Laws. He doesn't know what she's capable of, none of us do.

"I'll be fine," I reply. "We all faced down Setrakus, what's Laws going to do?" I soothe him.

"She'll use your mother," Joseph reminds me. I squeeze his hands, leaning up on my tiptoes and kissing him very quickly on the lips.

"I don't need my mother," I reply. "I have everything that I need and love. I don't need the dead,"

Smiling, Joseph bends down and kisses me softly. It's not nearly as passionate or as intense as the earlier ones, and it's barely a kiss, more a peck. But Nine groans loudly all the same, complaining about how single he is and how _disgusting_ we are. I pull back at once, blushing, moving away from Joseph. He wears an amused smile, winking at me.

"Gross," Nine complains. "Besides, didn't you know we're not supposed to sleep in each other's rooms, dude? _Especially_ girls' rooms," he wriggles his eyebrows at Joseph.

"We didn't exactly sleep," Joseph counters smugly. Nine laughs in surprised amusement, as I turn an even brighter red. My face feels hot.

"Joseph!" I squeak. He sees my face, and his grin widens. I wish the ground would swallow me up.

"No offense, but it was already obvious," Nine drawls. Joseph laughs outright and they actually do that fist-bump thing that guys do in solidarity. I'm not sure I can get any more embarrassed.

"Ok, I'm going to shower!" I protest. I scamper off towards the shower, sure I want to stick around these two anymore. They whisper something behind me and I hear Nine's chuckle. It makes me blush to the roots thinking of what they could be talking about.

"When I'm out, I expect you to have gone to see Maren and John!" I add, opening the door. Joseph raises his eyebrows, almost comically. He's enjoying my embarrassment way too much.

"I need to shower too!" he protests.

"Use your own!" I squeak, slamming and locking the door shut behind me.

Even from behind the door, I can hear their laughter.

Xxx

Laws has set up her new rooms in Setrakus' old living quarters, a part of the Training Centre I was never allowed to as a tribute and then a victor. As one of her guards leads me towards her rooms, I take in the familiar corridors. The features have stayed the same, despite everything. Thick, patterned rugs with threads of gold and ruby red laced throughout the pattern barely reveal the alternating black and white tiles underneath, as plinths with vases of flowers or busts on top are set apart at equal distance. Tapestries and paintings mostly hang from the wall, but I also notice a few empty places already, a thick layer of dust betraying the presence of a picture that has now gone. I wonder if those were former pictures of Setrakus that have been taken to be destroyed. Every now and then a large window allows the Capital's sunlight to shine onto the floor and I can see brief glimpse of the city, even now smoke still lingering in the air. I shiver nervously; this place feels too eerily familiar, reminding me of another world, another time, when I was nothing but a tribute preparing to die.

We turn in the corridor, and I notice as the new hallway leads to a dead end. Right at the end are large double doors made of thick black wood with gold wrought iron crests decorated over the top. It's beautiful yet excessive, as the guard and I approach. I can't see anyone else around, not even guards to protect Laws, but the guard seems unconcerned as we reach the doors. With a grunt, he grips the thick door handle and then heaves, pulling the door open. His muscles strain with the effort of the weight and I use my telekinesis to help him open it. If he notices, he says nothing. Finally, the door opens enough for me to slip through and the guard pauses, his face red.

"Our President will be along shortly," he says coolly. "She is just finishing up a meeting. She told me that you could wait in her rooms,"

"Thank you," I reply.

Not saying a word, he takes position by the side of the door, and I notice as his hand hovers over the gun on his belt. His allegiance is with Laws and not me. Maybe she's not the only one who sees us as a threat now. With a sigh, I slip through the gap in the doors, entering Law's new private rooms. The guard says nothing behind me but then I hear the creaking of the door. Taking a few steps forward, I turn behind to watch as it slams shut behind me. Shaking my head, I look around the rooms.

Laws has made herself at home in Setrakus' old office.

I don't know how much it's been changed as I never saw Setrakus' rooms before, but I can sense Laws' mark on the room. It has been entirely stripped of all colour. The white carpet on the floor has been freshly put down, I can tell from the synthetic scent coming from the floor, and I almost feel scared to walk on the pristine flooring as I take a few more steps forward. Metal bookshelves have been drilled into the walls, almost reminding me of the underground bunker of the Resistance's headquarters, and on the shelves, there are an assortment of books, mostly bound in black, white and grey leather. There are white armchairs dotted in the right-hand corner, seated artfully around a coffee table with a reflective black surface. Opposite me, at the far end of the room, a large, marble desk carved to resemble a solid block dominates the room with a metal, white-cushioned chair behind it. A few files lie on the table, as well as a jug and glass of water and a plant pot with a few shoots of green. A simple bulb hangs from the ceiling, lighting up the room with a dull glow, as smaller lamps hang from the walls. The only original features must be the windows; they stand floor-to-ceiling and without curtains, I can see right through the glass and onto the Capital. It spreads out before me, huge and terrifyingly far down. I never realised how high up I was.

Looking around once more, I notice a door in the corner which must lead to her bedroom. Curiously, I start to head towards it. I wonder if there could be anything useful she's hiding away in her room.

The main doors open suddenly and I immediately pretend to look at one of the nearby bookshelves instead. Laws enters and I turn to face her, plastering a smile onto my face. I try not to react at her appearance and it takes all my control to mask my shock. She's lost weight, appearing slim and sleek in her crisp black suit with the court pumps adding some height to her frame. Her hair has been freshly cut and died to a dark black, and her face is highlighted perfectly with make-up. She's so different from the woman I first met in a jumpsuit with grey streaks in her hair, who appeared more a general than a President. Now that the war is over and she has taken control, she's embraced a cleaner and more pristine image. She comes in alone, the door shutting behind her. I notice she holds a box in her hands, a few files balanced on top.

"Marina," she smiles but there's no warmth behind it. "I'm so glad you came,"

"Me too," I lie. I feel incredibly awkward in my jeans and t-shirt next to her pristine appearance. "I, uh, I like what you've done with the place," I gesture around.

"Thank you," she says. She heads over to the desk, placing the box down. "I hope you weren't waiting long," she continues. I shake my head, stuffing my hands in my pockets uncomfortably.

"Not at all," I shake my head. "Maybe a minute or two," I add. She lifts the files from her box, walking around to the other side of her desk.

"Good," she says briskly. "I was caught up in meetings,"

I watch as she bends down, and I hear the beeping of buttons; she has a safe hidden behind her desk. All I can see is her bent figure as she places the files into the safe followed by the shutting of the door. She straightens up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her suit, almost lovingly. It's a side to her I've never seen before and I'm not sure if this is just an act or if everything before was the act. As she smiles at me, I find I don't trust it at all.

"How are you?" She reaches for some water, pouring herself a glass.

"I'm fine," I clear my throat awkwardly. "Still tired from the healing, but it'll pass," I reply truthfully. Besides, I'm sure she's had reports. She smiles, her hands clutching the water to her chest.

"It was truly wonderful what you all did, not just the healing, but the fight too. I can't imagine how that must have been to face down Setrakus," she says softly. "Nor can I imagine the lengths you went to discover a way of killing him," I suppress the shudder when I think of that awful fight; this is not the time or place to think about it, not with Laws here.

"It was awful," I say firmly. "But we survived," My tone is almost cold, not wanting to go into more detail.

"Of course we don't have to speak about it," she murmurs, placing the glass onto the table. "I understand that it must be extremely traumatic to think about it,"

"Not traumatic," I say hastily, not wanting her to see us as vulnerable kids. "Just…a bit too recent," I mumble. I don't know what else to say but she's already talking. It's like she's already made her up her mind about us anyway.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time," she continues. "I barely had a few minutes to spare for you. I have more meetings to attend,"

"What about?" I ask, interested. "Maybe we can join," I notice the briefest flash of something in her eyes and I know that I was right to mistrust her. She's threatened by us.

"It's boring," she promises me, her manicured nails drumming on the marble surface. "Just ideas to clear up the Capital and what to do with the mogadorian prisoners. It's simply a process of getting Lorien back on its feet before we can truly start the process of rebuilding," she explains.

"It still sounds important," I disagree, trying to keep the polite tone but it's hard when I see her lips purse. "Besides, I know that some of us have recovered. Joseph and I could definitely come to the next meeting,"

"There's absolutely no point," she replies, her voice as polite as mine, but I sense the annoyance. "You've just been through an incredibly testing time and now it is the time for you to recover. You can't honestly tell me that you would rather sit in on meetings rather than spending time with your friends?" She laughs lightly. I wince, not sure what to say.

"I want to be a good Elder," I finally reply. "I want to step up,"

"You have all proved that you are good Elders," she smiles. "You rid Lorien of its greatest threat and enemy. Now it is _your_ time to be cared for. You don't have to push yourself to the brink to prove that you deserve your place on the Elder's council," her words are so compelling that I almost fall for it.

"An Elder gives everything for their planet," I disagree.

"But are you ready to do so?" she questions me. "I have no doubt of your willingness to commit to Lorien, and your dedication impresses and inspires me," she says. "But some of your fellow friends are not in the right frame of mind for such a sacrifice," Laws continues.

"They will be," I insist. Her eyes watch me coldly and I can see her change tactics.

"Tell me, how's Maren?" she looks at me keenly. I wince, not sure how to answer that question. It was a low barb and Laws knows it.

"She's fine," I insist, knowing I have to be careful with my words.

"Is she?" Laws raises a perfect eyebrow.

"Of course she's upset," I protest, shifting on my feet uncomfortably. "But she's dealing with the grief in a healthy way. It'll take her time to come to terms with what's happened but she has us and the war is over," I say defensively.

"Like you said, she needs time," Laws says triumphantly. I honestly want to kick myself. "Which is why you are not being involved. We are not doing this to exclude you, but to _help_ you," she smiles sweetly. It appears fake. "Don't you want to have some time off before the responsibilities of an Elder hit you?"

I want to yell at her that she doesn't have the right to say whether we need a break or not, and what meetings we can or cannot be invited too. But I know that if I continue to argue with her, the fake friendly tone will vanish and she will be outwardly cold with me. I have to keep her on side. Besides, some tiny part of me does want to have a break and shirk responsibilities for a while. Relaxing with Joseph is far more tempting than sitting in a meeting about rubble.

I need to play the game.

"You're right," I admit and her grin widens. "I just…I feel bad about letting Lorien down. I feel I should do something. But I guess Lorien needs me at my best. I could do with a break," the words feel false in my mouth but my act must work because she relaxes.

"Once we begin the talks of rebuilding then of course you can join," she says triumphantly. "But for now, enjoy the peace and quiet. Come to terms with everything you've been through. It's certainly been a difficult few years for you all," she admits. I hate the look of mock-sympathy on her face.

"They have been," I admit, echoing her sentiments. She looks the tiniest bit smug.

"You've all been through so much. John was extremely exhausted when I spoke to him briefly the other day," she says primly. I hate that she knows the state of my friends and must know how tired and fragile some of them are because it supports her argument of us taking a step back.

"And poor Maren," she continues, oblivious to my thoughts. "What Setrakus did…" she shudders and I'm not sure that's fake. Even she knows how horrible it was of Setrakus to kill Lilia like that.

She collects herself. "What he did was so unnecessary. Killing not only precious Mogadorian children, but our own medics and Maren's sister. It was such a waste," she sighs sadly.

"He knew it was the one thing that would upset Maren the most," I admit, not having to fake my words. "It was cruel and one last final attempt to hurt her. His last chance to get one over her," Laws nods, looking so calm and put together.

"Yes, it was unnecessarily unfair," she straightens up. "However our best revenge is moving on and making a better Lorien for ourselves. To show that we will not be forever tarnished by his immorality and cruelty," Surprisingly, I find myself nodding in agreement. It's the one thing of hers I agree with.

She moves away from the desk. "In the next few days, I will hold a _discussion_ between myself and the Elders," she continues. "I would have prolonged it, but it's pertinent. Afterwards you may return to your recovery. I have some ideas that I want to discuss with you that I think will be pertinent for Lorien's future. Issues that lie with Elders and not advisors" She doesn't say more but there's a cold edge to her tone that I don't like.

"What kind of ideas?" I push eagerly. She smiles softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Every action is so controlled and so perfect.

"I'm still thinking through the main proposals," she says gently. "Don't worry, Marina, you'll hear them when the time comes. Of course, this one-off discussion shall not affect your recovery time," The tone is nice but there's a _back-off_ context that I don't like. Her eagerness in emphasising our time-off afterwards also adds to my suspicions.

For the first time, I'm scared of her.

"What did you want to talk to me about now?" I ask, changing the subject. I've had enough of power play and games. I notice her relax slightly, and she gestures to one of the pristine white sofas. I go over and settle down, as she comes over, placing the box on the table in front of me. I eye it curiously.

"Well," she glances briefly at a metal clock on the wall. "I must go soon, unfortunately our earlier discussion has cost me time, but I wanted to give you this," she gestures to the box. "It's all the possessions I managed to save from your mother,"

I look at the box with a new appreciation. It's a plain, brown cardboard box with a lid and some handwriting scrawled on top in a script that is too smudged and illegible for me to understand but the whole thing suddenly seems so beautiful to me. I haven't through about my mother in a while, there have been far more important things to think about, but seeing this box now she suddenly becomes very important to me again. Despite Joseph's earlier warnings about Laws' hold over me, I find myself desperate to know more.

"It wasn't easy," Laws says and for the first time there is something genuine in her voice. Sadness, loss, the grief of losing a sister. Maybe she and Maren have that in common at least; both know the pain of losing a sister in war. Her smug look has gone as she stares at the box, almost fondly, as if it _is_ her sister.

My mother.

"What wasn't easy?" I ask.

"Getting her possessions," she replies. "Most of them were destroyed as she had fought against the mogs in the immediate uprising after the invasion, and the mogs used to destroy all traces of Loric who had done that. But I had managed to salvage a few items," she sighs.

"Is that how she died? In the first uprising?" I ask. Her eyes flash to mine and I can see the tiniest bit of grief in there. It's enough to make her human.

"Yes," she nods. "Your father was killed in the mogs' invasion, fighting a piken. She then fought in the small uprising we'd planned," Laws shakes her head. "I'm sure you've heard about how it went,"

"Badly," I murmur. "Everyone involved was killed,"

"Not everyone," Laws lips quirk up in a rueful smile. "But most. Those of us who survived ran. We didn't think of another uprising for a long time, and when we did, we were better prepared," She doesn't say much about the subject. I can't imagine it's a topic she wants to elaborate on, and I understand why. We were taught about the small rebellion in schools, as a warning of why we should never fight against the mogs. The overwhelming defeat of the Loric and the devastating loss of life in the uprising had been heart-breaking.

"How did she meet my father?" I ask curiously. Laws looks a little more relieved to turn to a more banal topic.

"I'm afraid their love story is a little boring," she smiles. "They met in high school and were childhood sweethearts. Marriage and children seemed a natural progression for them," She gestures to the box. "Alina was a romantic and Michael, your father, was very much aware of that. There are some love letters that she saved if you want to read them," I look at the box again, wanting to know so much, yet having this feeling that Laws is not willing to tell me much.

"She must have been a Garde," I continue, pressing her for information. "If I'm a Garde, she must have been," Laws nods, looking at the clock again. I can feel myself getting sucked into the conversation of my mother, just what Joseph warned me against, but I don't care.

"She had the power to manipulate lights and she could do some beautiful displays; orbs dancing in all different colours, silent fireworks streaking through the sky…" her voice trails off and her face looks wistful. "They were truly beautiful displays. I've never seen anything like it since,"

I shut my eyes, picturing the images. Instead, when I think of light displays, I can only see missiles streaking through the air. I open my eyes again.

"Marina, you're very much like your mother," Laws continues, and her voice does sound genuine. "Your compassion and strength, those are traits that were passed down from Alina. When she died, I wanted more than anything, to take you with me to the Resistance. I saw you as a smaller version of her. If I had you, I had her," I open my eyes, meeting hers. Is she lying? I can't tell.

"But it was too dangerous," she continues, oblivious to my thoughts. "A traitor's child would likely be killed by the mogs for fear of genetic traits continuing in a new generation. Alina wanted you to have a chance at life, even if it was one in a Mogadorian world. Her wish was for you to be sent to an orphanage without any knowledge of your family. It was safest that way," Knowing my mother sent me to Santa Teresa, even for my own safety, is difficult for me to handle.

"She wrote a letter to you before she went to fight," Laws continues. "I think you should read it," she bites her lip, looking at the clock.

"Why did she fight?" I ask. "When she could have lived with me?" My voice is desolate. Laws looks down at her lap, her face shadowed.

"I don't know," she admits. There's a long silence.

"But what I do know is that you mother loved you more than anything else in the world," she looks up at me, our eyes meeting. I can read the truth on her face. "You were everything to her, the best thing to have happened to her. And I know if she were here now, she would be so incredibly proud of you," she says softly.

We fall silent. I stare at the box, thinking of everything it contains. I think of my mother, the woman who supposedly loved me and then left me to live in the orphanage. Is it unfair? My mind is too confused to process the answer. Do I want to know more about her or will not knowing everything about my mother plague me for the rest of my life? My mind swirls with questions, battering against me over and over.

"I must go," Laws stands up abruptly, maybe feeling awkward. "I…we can talk more…later," she says. I nod numbly, feeling confused, and unsure of what to do now.

"Take the box," Laws says gently and for the first time, she feels like my aunt, not an enemy. "Take it and then ask me more later," She hesitantly takes it and then passes it to me. I take it, surprised by its weight, as I lower it onto my lap dubiously. My mother's name is scrawled on the lid.

"Later then," I reply.

Without another glance at me, Laws turns and leaves the room.

Xxx

I sit on my double bed, staring down at the box next to me. I've already gone through the contents, sorting out the items which mean the most to me: love letters between my parents; a locket with a picture of my mother and me as a baby; her wedding ring and a small diary from when she was my age. Pictures too. So many pictures of her, ranging from when she was a child to an adult. I've spent the past few hours looking over everything, trying to imagine her with these possessions. The only thing I haven't read is the letter addressed to me. It's in an envelope with my name scrawled across in a beautiful font. I don't know if I want to read it yet.

Truth is, I have no idea how to feel about my mother. I know that I do love her, she's my mother after all, and yet I don't know her. The person whose life I've just looked at in this small brown box is alien to me. Do I want to jump in and learn more about someone who I will never know? Or will I regret it later when I wish I had learnt everything I could about her. I flip through the photographs, expecting to feel something when I stare at the familiar face smiling out at me, but I don't feel much. A little sadness, a little longing, but not the depth of emotion you'd expect to feel for a parent.

Does that make me a monster?

I sigh, raking an agitated hand through my hair. Part of me is glad I have these items with me, so I can look at them in my own time. Another part of me hates Laws for unlocking some hidden sadness that I hadn't even realised I felt. Trying to break out of my self-pity, I reach for the diary yet again, when the door opens.

"Hey, you missed such a fun time, we…" Joseph's happy voice trails off when he sees me, or rather, what I'm doing. I push the box away, but he still takes it in as well as the items on the bed next to me. I can see his mind working and his smile fades somewhat, as he shuts the door behind him.

"Your mother's things?" he deduces. I nod, packing the loose items away and putting the lid on top. There's a sense of finality when I do that.

"How…how do you feel about them?" he asks, almost nervously.

"I don't know," I admit. "I thought I would feel some instant connection to her, but…" I stare at the box. "I don't feel that much. A little sad. A little disappointed that I never got to meet her," I trail off, not able to find the words to describe how I feel.

"You can't be expected to love someone you don't know," he says carefully. "You can't just get a box with a few possessions and then feel this whole new connection with her," he reasons. I nod, putting the box down on the floor.

"The rational part of me realises that," I tell him, smiling ruefully. "But then another part of me judges me for not feeling much for her. Honestly, I'd be more emotional over a box of Nine's possessions," I admit with a sad laugh. Joseph grins, walking over and sitting next to me on the bed. He takes my hand and it's comforting.

"I would be too," he comforts me. "After all, we all know each other far more than you knew your mother. You might love the idea of her and maybe a part of you does love her, but you _don't know her_. And that's not your fault or hers. It's just…it's just life," he says softly. Hearing him say what I was trying to tell myself is reassuring. It's nice to hear him back me up.

"You know the worst part?" I mutter. "I thought that I would love my mother for who she was and accept her mistakes and decisions. But…part of me resents her for putting me in that orphanage," I admit. "Part of me hates her for that," Joseph kisses my temple softly, and I lean my head against his shoulder.

"You're allowed to," he says. "She didn't have to fight in the uprising; she could have stayed with you. I know part of you is proud of her for doing what she did, but the part of you that needed a mother growing up resents her for that," he pauses, finding the words. "I know, because I feel the same way. I respect my parents for fighting and I'm so proud of them for that, but I wish they could have stayed with me," he admits. I squeeze his hands, kissing his cheek.

"And do you love them?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies. "I mean, I love the idea of them and I love who they were. And when I saw them, if only for a few moments, it meant everything to me. But if you gave me a box with their possessions I would be as lost as you,"

He smiles down at me, and I move closer. "It's ok not to know how to feel about her. Just…read the letter. Look at her things. Learn who she is. If you're unsure then, and want to know more, ask Laws. If you don't want to find out anything else, then you have every right in the world to decide that," he says gently. "Do what you want to do," His words are reassuring. It's what I tried to tell myself but it's reassuring coming from him.

"I guess this isn't how I expected things to be," I admit, looking at him. "I thought Laws might prove us wrong and I thought that things would be ok between all of us. Sometimes I look at our world and nothing makes sense," He laughs, leaning his cheek against my hair.

"It kind of feels like that," he admits. "But not everything has changed,"

"Oh really?" I ask. "What's stayed the same?" He pauses and I can almost sense his reluctance. I draw patterns on his hands, relaxing him. He takes a deep breath, a weird look on his face.

"Do you remember our first Games?" he asks softly and I nod. "When you were hit by that wave and then you were saved by someone?"

"How do you know about all that? I never told you," Despite the event taking place years ago, I shiver at the memories of being knocked about, the pain, the knowledge that I was going to die. My mind shies away from such memories, even now, years after it happened.

"Because I was the one who saved you," he admits. "There were healing rocks in the arena, the flat black rocks, and I used it on you. Then I gave you some of my provisions," I pull away sharply, staring at him with wild eyes. Even from the very start, it was Joseph who had saved me? For some reason, that shocks me.

"And then I kept watch over you," he admits, a blush on his cheeks. "I…I changed forms. I was the cat that led you to Ella. I…I was the black rabbit," He lowers his eyes. "The one who guided you in the arena,"

Suddenly everything makes sense. The world around us might be mad, but Joseph and I, this makes sense. The only thing that matters. He's loved me from the start and I've loved him from the very beginning too. He saved me in the Games, he helped me in the arena, and I saved him too. It's always been that way. During the war, through the chaos and fighting and death, he was there for me and I was there for him. He held me up when I thought I was going to go mad, and I was his reason for fighting when there didn't seem to be a future. And in this new world of political turmoil, that'll stay the same. He'll support me and I'll support him. He and I, we're better together.

"Marina, say something," he says nervously. "I know it might seem weird, even creepy, but-"

I press my lips to his, stopping him from speaking. I kiss him hard, letting him see all my love for him, all my need for him. I want him to see how he's the only one for me. He's always been the only one for me. He's startled at first but he soon gets over his shock, kissing me back with an intensity that leaves me breathless. The thrilled feeling in my body intensifies as he pulls me ever closer.

"It's not weird or creepy," I pull back breathlessly, our bodies close together. "It's _you._ And it's always been you. And it will always be you," His eyes shine with emotion and I'm pretty sure he can read everything that I'm feeling.

Then he leans forwards, pulling me back into the fiery kiss. And even in this mad, new world where our future is still uncertain, we focus on the only thing that matters: us.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Marina finally learnt about the black rabbit. (Props to anyone who even remembers that haha!)**

 **Please review!**


	60. Chapter 58 - Threat on the horizon

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love to hear your feedback and thoughts so thank you all so much! Please keep the reviews coming hehe! Thanks!**

 **So this is a very conversation-based chapter but there's some Jix moments in it so hope you enjoy! Also it's important to set the scene for later events.**

* * *

Chapter 58 – Threat on the horizon

 **John**

I haven't been on the roof of the Training Centre in a very long time. Years, in fact. The last time was when Sarah was alive, and we'd come here after our First Games, spending our free time amongst the flowers and wind chimes in the small rooftop garden. We'd used to make a tradition of it; every Sunday, once I had done the week's work at the chimaera stables, we would come here and spend the afternoon on the rooftop, watching the sunset. Sometimes we would read or talk or just sit in silence. Neither of us had mentioned the growing unrest in the country; neither of us had talked about the terror and death we'd faced at such a young age. We'd just enjoyed the moment.

Lorien has changed. But the rooftop is exactly the same.

I wander through the intricate garden at the top of the tower, the flowerboxes filled with growing buds, kept alive by the water system. The wind chimes hang from the short saplings planted in pots and from some lattices woven with vines, creating a tinkling chorus in the cold morning air. Around the edge of the roof, the force field for protection still shimmers with a light blue glow, and the occasional gust of wind sends it rippling through the air. I sit on one of the many wooden benches, surrounded by budding flowers, as the sun starts to rise in the sky. In front of me, the Capital is spread out like a map, covering every direction I turn. You'd almost think there was never an end to it and that the whole of Lorien was covered by this great city. Of course, I know better.

From up here, it's too high up to see the real damage of the capital. Everything is so small from here that it could be a toy town. The piles of rubble, the half-standing buildings and the ruined houses aren't visible from here. The smoke still lingers in some areas, but not as concentrated as it was a few days before. As I take a deep breath, I can taste the fresh air without the tinge of ash or dust on the air.

"Thought I'd find you here,"

I don't jump in surprise, even when Henri's voice unexpectedly breaks the silence. It was almost like some part of me sensed his presence just before he spoke. Then I hear his footsteps on the wooden floorboards of the roof's terrace, and he appears in front of me, smiling calmly.

"Mind if I sit?" He gestures to the bench next to me and I shake my head at once. He takes a seat with a sigh, leaning back and resting his head against the wooden lattice behind us.

I eye him out of the corner of my eye, trying to be subtle. He looks years older than the man I first met in the Games; his hair is heavily streaked with grey and there are lines on his face that were never there before. Exhaustion and stress have become such prominent features on his face that I wonder if they'll ever go. Yet he's still as solid and stable as he always was. There's that calm, composed presence about him, and that vast knowledge of his that puts me at ease.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he nods to the horizon.

"Yeah," I murmur, not sure what else to say.

"The clean-up process is going to take a while," he continues. "But it gives the civilians something to do. Besides, it's good to see the Loric and mogs working together for once,"

"That's good," I say truthfully. I mean it. I'm glad both races are working together for once and I'm glad the future appears hopeful. For a few moments, we sit there in silence and then he clears his throat, shifting slightly on the bench.

"I remembered how you and Sarah used to come here all the same," he says, answering my silent query. "I thought that if you'd go anywhere for a chance to think, it would be here," he explains.

"Is everything ok?" I ask, keeping my eyes locked on the skyline. "Is Maren all right, or Ella…"

"Everyone's fine," Henri reassures me. "I just… _I_ wanted to talk to you. Things are going to be very hectic soon and I wanted to make sure you were ok," he explains.

I nod in understanding. Honestly, I'm not against talking to him. It's been a while since I could just tell the truth about my feelings without worrying that the recipient would fall to pieces. As much as I love and trust Maren, unburdening my own feelings on her as she's dealing with her grief would be too much. It would be incredibly selfish of me to do that to her. Maybe in a few weeks she'd be strong enough to help me with my own struggles but right now, she still struggles to take care of herself, let alone deal with my issues.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask. The wind chimes continue to ring around us, almost as if covering our conversation and protecting us.

"Whatever you wanted to," Henri smiles ruefully. " _You're_ the one who killed Setrakus after all. _You_ were the one who invaded the Capital and saw…well, I can't imagine what you saw," he says softly. A shudder goes down my spine when I think of those terrible few days in the Capital. The mutts, our friends' deaths…it had been every worst nightmare coming to life.

"I'm not sure…I'm not sure I can talk about that just yet," I admit. "The way some of them died…it was appalling. Worse than the Games, worse than anything I'd ever seen before," I shiver again, the morning suddenly not feeling so bright and beautiful anymore as memories of the mutts haunt me.

"I understand," Henri murmurs.

"No, you don't," I say but not harshly. "You weren't there. You _can't_ know. You _can't_ know how we were all so terrified of even moving a few steps forward out of fear of setting off another pod," I explain. My voice sounds ragged, even to me.

"Every moment we were terrified of another attack, another pod coming to kill us" I say. "Every worst nightmare that we pictured could become a reality. Every horrific way of dying could be real. Even when we went underground we weren't safe. Even in the catacombs we were being chased by mutts. You don't know what it was like to think that we were going to die underground, torn apart by these horrible mutated creatures," I whisper.

"No," Henri finally says softly. "No I don't,"

I sigh deeply. "I still have nightmares of it all," I admit. "The Games. The fights in the cities. The pods. The mutts. The Temple," I shudder. "When I'm busy, I barely have time to think about it. But when I'm by myself, it's all I can think about. When I'm asleep, I can never shake off the memories," Henri doesn't say anything; he remains quiet, giving me the chance to speak.

"I guess it's normal that I'll never really forget," I say. "I think it's important. It means we'll do our best to stop the same thing happening to other people. It means I remember why we fought so hard for a new world. But…when I wake up for the fourth time in the night after another nightmare…it's tiring. Literally," I smile ruefully.

"You could always try counselling," Henri offers. "Just to talk about what you went through,"

"I'm not so sure it would help," I disagree. "Therapists are supposed to understand, but how could anybody really understand what me and my friends went through?" I ask.

"Well then talk to your friends," Henri suggests.

"Not right now," I say slowly. "Besides, there are some things I can never tell them. Not even Maren," I confess.

"What kind of things?" Henri asks softly. I sigh, staring off into the distance. During our chat, the sun has risen more and more in the sky, shining brightly down on the soaring skyscrapers of the city. It's beautiful. Reassuring.

"In the Temple, I had been ready to die," I finally say. "I was willing to die if it meant killing Setrakus. I was so sure that I wouldn't make it and I was ok with that, as long as he died," I fall silent for a moment. "When Maren appeared, I was pretty sure I was already in whatever heaven existed," I feel almost embarrassed saying that out loud.

"That doesn't seem so bad," Henri murmurs and I shake my head.

"That bit isn't…but when Marina healed me, I almost felt…," I sigh. "I almost felt as if I'd been forced back alive, been forced to wake up from a pleasant dream, and I wasn't sure I wanted that. Because being alive means that I had to keep on fighting," I pause, thinking through my chaotic emotions. It's hard for me to understand them, let alone explain.

"Before I learnt that the war was over, before I realised Setrakus was dead, I'd wanted to sleep. To rest forever. I didn't want to wake up," I peer at him. "Does that make me crazy?"

"Never," Henri shakes his head. "After everything you've all been through, I think you all wanted a break," he smiles sadly. "Your childhoods were taken from you. You've been forced to survive and then fight your entire lives," he says softly.

"I can't tell Maren or anyone about what I just told you," I admit. "They won't understand. They won't see why for a moment I felt that way," I shake my head. "I don't need Maren worrying about my mental health on top of everything,"

"It's fairly easy to understand," Henri shrugs in disagreement. "I'm sure a part of them would feel the same. When Maren..." he looks at me carefully. "Well, when Maren was brought in after her sister's death, she was…well she wasn't exactly fighting for her life either," I clench my hands at my sides, ignoring the wave of emotions when I think of what happened to Maren.

"They can't know," I insist. "They've been through enough,"

"So have you," Henri says kindly. "You've lost people you love too. You've been hurt and pushed to the brink as much as the others," he reasons. I shake my head. I don't want to give myself the chance to feel sorry for myself. Not when I have to care for others around me.

"Maren needs me right now," I say softly. "She doesn't need me to be moping around and feeling sorry for myself. I need to be strong for her," I say.

"She also wouldn't want you to act this way and berate yourself either," Henri replies sternly. "She'd feel upset if she thought you didn't trust her enough to talk to her,"

"It's not about trust," I say finally. "It's about me being the best support I can be right now. My problems can wait. Her grief can't," My voice might be soft but my voices are final. Henri drops the point.

We fall silent again and I stare out at the Capital. The reawakened memories of the Capital and mutts and pods and the fight in the Temple haunts me now and I can feel my earlier calm completely shattered. Now I feel on edge, raw, and upset when I think about Maren. I do trust her and I will eventually talk to her about the temple but it sure as hell won't be now, when she's barely getting over her own trauma.

"How is Maren?" Henri asks softly, trying to steer the conversation back to a less touchy topic.

"Not too bad," I reply honestly. "Better than she was when she dealt with Catia and her mother's deaths. She's desperate to leave the hospital though," I admit with a rueful smile. I remember her lengthy protests last night when I'd had to leave at the end of visiting hours, and as annoying as she was, it was good to see the old Maren return.

"I can imagine," Henri rolls his eyes. "Laws has underestimated Maren. She's been trying to push measures to relieve the burden on all of you, pushing forward this idea of Maren being fragile and unstable, but I think she's going to have a shock," he laughs lightly. His words are light but mentioning Laws causes negative emotions to rise in me: anger, hatred, betrayal.

"Good," I say and my voice is cold. "Laws won't get her way, not this time," Henri glances at me quickly, seeming surprised by my tone. But I speak before he can reply.

"You know what makes me most angry," I continue. "She did _nothing_ in this war. Sure, she organised the Resistance and motivated people before we got involved but she didn't do any fighting. She wasn't there in the invasion. She wasn't there when we killed Setrakus. But now she waltzes in and acts as if _she_ is the reason we're free," I snap. "As if _she_ was the one to have killed him,"

I want to say more. I want to say that the reasons I just gave are not why I hate Laws, but they're excuses for my real anger. I want to tell him I hate her because of what she did to Maren and Lilia. I want to tell Henri everything about the letter and about Laws' plans to control Maren and then render her insane to disable her power. I hate her for hurting Maren in the worst possible way. I want to tell him that Laws is dangerous and could be about to become Setrakus' heir, and even worse, could try to find a way to get rid of Maren for good. But I bite my tongue. Maren begged me to keep the letter a secret, even from our friends, even from Henri, and I can't break that promise. I can't do that to Maren.

"She did help," Henri reasons, interrupting my silent fuming. "If it wasn't for her and others at the start, the Resistance would never have existed. She's done a lot, and you know it," his voice is both kind and yet stern as well.

"She couldn't have done it without us," I mumble ungratefully.

"And you couldn't have done it without _her,"_ Henri says pointedly.

"So you think she'll make a good President?" I challenge. "Because that's where it's going to go from here. She's going to take the control. The announcement will come any day now," I say, the anger in my voice surprising even me. Henri looks at me carefully, planning the words carefully in his head.

"I think that you have every right to be angry at her," he finally says. "She was difficult during the war about you all fighting in the cities and saving Marina. She made it difficult for you to do anything. And she bombed the temple in the knowledge that you were still down there, fighting. I know there's not a lot of love between you all," he says slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"But whatever she feels towards you, I don't think that means she'll be a bad President," he says at last. "You are all going to have to work with her from now on. She'll likely be President but you are the Elders and there will be other systems in place too, to give powers to mogs and Cepans. Whatever happens, you need to put your differences behind you all and work together," he says slowly.

I mull his words over. Maybe once I would have been prepared to work with Laws on whatever governmental system the mentors and her had planned. Maybe once I would have considered her as a decent President, no matter how difficult and frustrating she had been in the war. Maybe once I would have even thanked her for everything she's done, because despite my hatred of her, I have to admit she's worked hard for the Lorien we have today. But those possibilities have vanished. Hiding Lilia and then killing her in front of Maren had been a step too far. That's the action of a dictator and not someone who is on our side. Maybe if Henri knew he'd think the same as me, but I won't tell him. It's not my secret to tell.

"John?" he looks at me carefully. I sigh, forcing a smile onto my face.

"I guess you're right," I lie. "I think the events in the Temple and the fighting against him have clouded my judgement," It's such a blatant lie that I'm surprised he falls for it. Yet he smiles, relaxing at my words, believing them. Maybe he wanted to believe the lie.

"I know it won't be easy," he says gently. "I know you don't like her. But I think that you can all make a new Lorien, a better Lorien," he says. His words are supposed to encourage me, but knowing the threat of Laws, the words just seem empty.

"I guess," I echo. I run a hand through my hair, forcing my smile to appear more natural. "I think I'm just worried about Maren and Laws," I add. "They were never…close," I say diplomatically. Henri laughs, apparently amused at the thought of the two of them.

"No, that won't be easy," he admits. "But it'll work out. Once Laws realises that you don't want to banish her then I think she'll relax and accept that you have just as much a role to play as her. Everything's going to be ok," he reassures me. "We all just need to put Lorien first," he sounds so diplomatic and so hopeful. I don't share his feelings.

"I suppose," I add, trying to sound optimistic too. Henri looks down at his watch, his face looking a little annoyed.

"Look, I have to go to another meeting," he rolls his eyes. "But we'll talk later, maybe with Maren and the others too. The past is in the past now and we have to move on. As much as you all dislike Laws, well, she's going to be a part of the future. You're all going to have to get on," he says gently, patting my shoulder. I nod, hiding my alarm at how threatening his words sounded.

"You're right," I lie. "I'll…I'll have a word with Maren," the words leave a bitter taste in my mouth. But Henri appears relieved, the tense look on his face relaxing and a genuine smile forming on his face. He claps me on the shoulder once more before standing up.

"I knew you'd do the right thing, John," he smiles. "You always do,"

He turns to go, whistling under his breath, appearing pleased with how the conversation went. Well, at least one of us is. I sit on the bench, staring out at the Capital in front of me, feeling far from pleased. I feel nervous, confused and uncertain. Do I always do the right thing? But what's the right thing in this scenario? Laws is a threat and killed Lilia; she'll do anything for power. She wants to get rid of us, that's for sure, and she'll certainly seize all the power she can get while she can. But she _did_ give up her life for the Resistance and we couldn't have won this war without her. Does that make her a good leader? Should I give her a chance to make it up to Maren, or should I let Maren take the revenge she deserves and eliminate the threat of Laws, not allowing her to show us what she could do. On top of all this, Laws is Marina's aunt as well. I don't know if I could sit back and let Maren hurt Marina like that, killing the last family member she has in this world. Especially when we'd all likely be dead because of Marina.

I put my head in my hands, my mind spinning with the unanswered questions. I want to do the right thing, but this time, I don't know what it is. I don't know what to do.

Xxx

The conversation from Henri weighs heavily on my mind for the rest of the day, so much so that I avoid seeing Maren. I don't know if I can face her after speaking to Henri. But knowing how annoyed and hurt she'll be if I don't visit, I find myself heading over to the hospital wing in the late afternoon, my mind still trying to puzzle everything out. Maybe seeing Maren will be helpful in that I'll stop worrying for a few minutes.

I knock on Maren's hospital door, and then wait for a few moments, giving her a brief chance to prepare for my visit. Last time I barged in without waiting, she shouted at me for a full few minutes because I wasn't respecting her privacy. After not hearing a reply, I decide I've waited enough time and then push open the door. Maren sits cross-legged on the hospital bed, looking up when I enter. She looks better already; her skin has returned to a normal, healthy colour instead of the deathly pale colour it was a few days ago, and the exhaustion and fear has gone from her face. Dressed in jeans and a baggy jumper with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, she almost appears entirely back to normal if not for the haunted, sad look in her eyes. Despite that, she smiles when she sees me, and it's honestly the most beautiful thing I've seen in a while. I can already feel my mood lighten.

"You took your time," she remarks. "Visiting hours started ages ago," I can tell she's trying to be light-hearted but I can see a curiously hurt look in her eyes. She hates being cooped up in here and claims my company is the only thing keeping her sane.

"Sorry," I smile. "I was talking to Henri and you know how he can be," I walk over to the bed, perching on the end.

"Let me guess, he was trying to get you to talk about everything that had happened to you and how you feel deep down," she guesses with a sardonic eye roll.

"Exactly," I reply with a grin.

I don't make a move towards her, wanting to be close, but not sure how far I can push it when she's still grieving. I don't know how appropriate it would be, or whether people could accuse me of taking advantage of her. Maren, though, doesn't seem to care, and moves so that she slings her legs over my lap, entwining her hand in mine. I try to hide just how much I'm pleased by this. Sometimes I wonder if I can even call her my girlfriend; I often think she's going to decide that she doesn't want to waste her time with me anymore. Not aware of my thoughts, she shifts again and then there's a thud, as a book hits the floor nearby.

"Wow, I didn't know you could read," I lightly tease her, playing off the blush on my face from being so close to her.

"I can read just fine," she sniffs, narrowing her eyes. "But there are always more exciting things to do," she adds, tossing her hair back definitely. I try to ignore the way it falls around her face, tumbling over her shoulders and neck.

"Like what?" I challenge. "Beating up Nine, plotting revenge, tormenting the doctors who work here because they won't let you out yet?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Or this," she leans forwards, pressing her lips to mine. It's a brief kiss, short but sweet, but it's enough to make me temporarily forget all feelings of insecurity and nerves and any concerns. My mind seems to go blank; I kiss her back, enjoying the moment. But then she pulls back too soon, blushing slightly, despite the confident smile she plasters on her face.

"Do you know, I think that's our first kiss without the threat of death hanging over us," she muses, tucking hair behind her ear.

I think back on every kiss we've had. They've either been in battles or after them, when we're stressed and on high-alert. She's probably right that this is the first time we've not been on the edge of a mental breakdown. In fact, we've never really had a conversation about us either. We've always been friends and supported one another, but along the way, those feelings clearly changed for both of us and we crossed the line from friend to more. When she'd kissed me numerous times before the war was over, I'd just assumed she'd felt the same way I do, that she saw me as more than a friend.

"Are you ok with that?" I ask nervously.

"With what?" she raises an eyebrow sceptically.

"With the kissing," I mumble. "With us. Is it too much for you, do you want space or-"

"Are you about to break-up with me or something?" she demands, crossing her arms. For a moment, her face betrays her confusion and hurt.

"What? No, no!" I shake my head at once and she relaxes. "I just…we've never talked about us before, about what was going on between us,"

"Did we have to?" she demands. "I didn't realise that was a thing," I think she's being overly aggressive for a moment until I realise she's as nervous as I am, and when Maren gets shy, she hides it behind her blunt nature.

"We don't have to," I say softly, running my thumb over the back of her hand. "I just…I want to make sure you're ok with everything," She raises an eyebrow imperatively and I try to put my jumbled thoughts into words.

"It's just, we went from friends to _this,"_ I gesture to the both of intertwined. "And we never really sat down and talked about how we felt, and I wanted to make sure that you're ok with this and not just going along with it to make me feel better," I admit. "Or at the very least, I want to make sure this isn't too much for you,"

She shakes her head, shutting her eyes in exasperation. "John, you are _such_ an idiot,"

Before I can reply, she leans forward and kisses me again and it's not so sweet. It's more passionate, stronger, and more intense. I can feel all of her anger and frustration behind the kiss, as well as her feelings for me too. I'm hyperaware of her every move, of the way she lightly touches my cheek with her fingers, the way she sighs, and the way her hair tangles around my fingers. Then she pulls back, a small smirk on her face. I wonder what my own must look like.

"I never talked to you about what was going on between us because I thought it was obvious," she tells me, her face close to mine. "I didn't think it was something that had to be explained. But if you're going to be so precious about it, then here goes," she says lightly.

"I'm not-" I reply but she shoots me a look and I shut up.

"You used to be my friend but now you're not," she shrugs. "Somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. I don't know when and I don't really care, because all that matters to me is that I love you now and I always will," she says it so simply but I feel like my heart has just lit up in my chest. I think I have a stupid, goofy look on my face.

"And I never felt the need to sit down and discuss what the state of our relationship was," she continues. "We didn't need to and I didn't want to. We were in a war. I didn't need to waste any time talking to you about being exclusive when all that mattered was that we felt the same way about each other. We didn't need to define whatever we had," she explains.

"You're right," I agree. "I just…I just wasn't sure if-"

"My sister might have died," she says bluntly but I know her enough to see how much that hurt to say. "The war might be over. But the way I feel about you and whatever we have…that hasn't changed one bit," she promises me.

I can't help it. I lean forwards and kiss her, feeling as if every worry in the world has evaporated. She kisses me back for a few amazing moments, but before I can get too carried away, she pulls away all too soon. Her eyes are soft but her face is slightly confrontational, as if she wants answers. She shifts, crossing her legs and facing me directly.

"Now I've opened my heart up, your turn," she says dramatically.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask, almost nervously.

"Whatever you want, as long as it's the truth," she shrugs. "Although it would be nice if you could make me feel good about myself," She's reverting to her default, devil-may-care attitude but I know her well enough to see she's nervous. She digs her thumb nail into her palm and I reach out, taking her hand and stopping her from hurting herself.

"There's not much to say," I admit. "I love you too. Somewhere along the line you became more than a friend to me. And I also know that my feelings for you will never change," I say simply. She smiles slightly, but there's a tight look on her face.

"And Sarah?" she asks. It's a shock, hearing her name brought up, but it shouldn't be. If Maren had a previous boyfriend that she had loved, I think I'd be just as insecure.

"I loved Sarah," I say. "She was a part of my life that was important to me and I won't deny that," I say softly.

"You shouldn't," Maren agrees, and I can see she's telling the truth.

"But Sarah and our relationship, that's in the past," I say. "And my feelings for her are that I admire her and respect what she did, and she will always be special. She _was_ my first love. But _now_ I don't love her. I love _you._ And what we have, is different from what I had with Sarah,"

"Different how?" Maren asks. She doesn't seem upset or angry at my words, just thoughtful as she listens.

"I feel like we're more equal," I admit. "On the same page. Like a team. Maybe that's because of what we've been through or maybe it's just because we're more suited to each other, I'm not sure. And I feel like I can only really be myself around you. My true self, the real me, without having to pretend to be anything else. I've never felt so comfortable with anyone else in my life," I say truthfully. She smiles in relief; she knows me well enough to see that I'm telling the truth. I know her well enough to recognise that she feels the same way around me.

"Well, then, that's good," Maren admits. There's a brief silence and then she shifts nervously. "If Sarah were alive, would you still love her?" she asks, glancing up nervously. I bite my lip, thinking through the answer in my head. I don't want to say the wrong thing.

"I don't know," I admit. "In some ways, before she died we were already growing apart. We were changing and moving our own separate ways," I say diplomatically. It seems so long ago that I can't remember everything that was going on with Sarah and I before her death. I had said I loved her. She had said she loved me in return. But it had changed nothing about us.

"But would you have tried to figure a way forwards?" Maren pushes, her eyes boring into mine.

"I don't know," I sigh, into wanting to hurt her feelings, but not wanting to lie to her. "I really don't know what would have happened,"

Maren nods, looking down at the bed. "It should make me feel insecure I guess," she admits. "But it doesn't," she meets my eyes. "It just makes me love you more. You're not embarrassed or wanting to hide your past with Sarah. You could have lied to make me feel better, pretending you never loved Sarah that much at all, and you were definitely never going to get back together, and were already falling for me," she rolls her eyes as she quotes the typical lies.

"But you didn't," she continues. "You told me the truth, even when it was uncomfortable. And that's a pretty decent thing to do," she says softly.

I don't answer. I pull her close to me, not feeling shy or worried anymore. Any insecurity I felt earlier about the state of our relationship is gone. She moves closer too, easily wrapping her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. It's soppy, Nine would mock me mercilessly if he ever knew I was thinking this, but having her in my arms, and hearing her breathing is enough to relax me, to make me feel safer than I've felt ever since I woke up after Setrakus' death.

Maren was right. I was an idiot to even doubt for a moment that what we had wasn't love.

"Sorry for doubting you," I murmur. "I guess…I guess I just almost thought this was too good to be true,"

Maren groans, pulling away from me. "Ok, we had our cute romantic moment but now let's please stop with all this sappy nonsense," she rolls her eyes. "You and Sarah might have loved talking about your feelings for hours on end, but that is _never_ going to happen in our relationship,"

"Relationship?" I perk up. "So we're officially dating?" I ignore her earlier words. She sighs in exasperation, although even she can't hide the small smile on her face.

"Sure, whatever, let's date," she shrugs. "We were basically dating before," she points out. "But if it makes you happy, then yes, I will be your girlfriend," I want to say something witty, or sarcastic, but I can't. I sit there with a stupid big grin on my face. Maren can't help but roll her eyes again at the look on my face, but I think she's secretly pleased by my delight.

"So now I'm going to change the topic, because all this love talk is making me feel sick again," In her typical fashion, she shies away from the conversation, but I'm too happy to care. She's my girlfriend.

"What do you want to talk about then?" I ask happily. Hell I'd talk about anything to make her happy.

"Laws,"

It's like the conversation with Henri all over again.

The light, happy shining feeling inside me has already gone, replaced by a cold feeling of unease and dread. Every doubt I had earlier floods my mind again; the doubt of not knowing what to do, what's the right move, whether we should stop Laws…the list goes on and on.

"Do we have to talk about her?" I complain a little, shifting uneasily on the bed.

"Yes," she retorts. "You made me spill my heart out, so now we talk about what I want to," she says bluntly. She looks me closely in the face, and I can see determination and anger burning in her eyes.

"Ok then," I agree. "What about her?" I try to hide my frustration but it feels like we've had a lot of conversations about Laws. Mostly Maren saying that she's going to kill her somehow. Part of me isn't so sure that's the right thing to do.

"You haven't heard the news?" she raises an eyebrow and I shake my head, my interest spikes.

"What news?" I ask. Maren's mouth purses, and the hard look on her face intensifies.

"Sam visited me earlier when he found out. Laws is going to hold a celebration ball in a few days, televised of course, and most of the rebels are invited," she says. "It's going to take place in the Promenade,"

"Already?" I demand, thinking of the torn-up stretch of land that used to be a long promenade. "Surely everything is still destroyed," I protest. "Not going to make a pretty setting," I remark and she rolls her eyes.

"Sam said most of the clearing up workforce has been working in that area to make it ready for the ball," she says.

"But why?" I shake my head. "Why does Laws feel the need to do that? People don't want to celebrate. They want to move on from the past," I sigh.

"At celebrations like this, speeches are normally held," Maren points out. "Announcements are made,"

"So, you think she's going to announce a day of Loric peace or-" I begin irritably when I meet her eyes. I fall silent, feeling stupid as the truth hits me. I was an idiot. We all were. We wallowed in our grief, letting Laws make moves behind our backs as we recovered. She even fooled our mentors; Henri was practically defending her this morning.

"She's going to announce that she's President to the whole of Lorien," I say. "In a televised event that everyone will be watching,"

I knew this was coming. I just didn't realise it would happen within days of Setrakus' death.

"And we're obliged to go," Maren continues. "So people will think she has our support," her eyes meet mine and I can see the cold hatred in them. I'm suddenly unsure of what Maren is capable of. I'm not sure even _I_ know what she's planning.

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask her softly. I want to take her hand but right now, she seems millions of miles away. The cold look on her face intensifies.

"I don't know how," she says coldly. "But I know that I'm going to stop her, John. I'm going to end her before she kills more people and turns into _him,"_ she pits the last word out in malice.

"Maren, you could get arrested for treason or worse," I plead. "She's our President now. There are other ways to stop her becoming more powerful," Her eyes meet mine and a shiver goes down my back.

"But there's only way to be sure that she'll never win," she smiles but it lacks warmth. "There's only one way to make sure this is all over for good,"

"Maren-" I try to plead but then she grabs my hand, fixing me with a stare that seems to pin me to the spot.

"I know you might not agree," she says, her voice intense. "But we saw how Setrakus started out. People thought he deserved a second chance. People thought he could get better, could prove everyone wrong. But he didn't," I hate that she's right. I hate that deep down I support her. I hate that, even now, killing seems to be the only answer.

"Laws isn't Setrakus," I whisper.

"She could be," Maren replies. I hear talking outside and glancing a look at the clock, I realise with a sinking feeling that visitation hours are almost over. Damn it. I need more time to talk Maren out of her vengeful thoughts.

"Maren, we should wait a bit, think things through, not react irrationally," I whisper. "The last thing we need is for something to happen to you," But she doesn't even seem to listen to me. She's lost in her own world. There's a knock on the door and then it opens, the nurse peering through.

"Time's up," she smiles at me. "Time for you to go now,"

I open my mouth to protest but then Maren leans forward and kisses me briefly on the cheek. I can tell she's somewhere else entirely and I give up on talking her out of her mad schemes tonight. Besides, she's too incensed in her revenge to think straight right now. I'll try and speak to her tomorrow, and if that doesn't work, then I'll make sure she's constantly watched during the celebration ball. Maybe Laws might be clever enough to ban Maren. It might be a move I actually agree with. With a sigh, I move from the bed and towards the door.

"John?" I turn around at the door, as Maren calls my name. When I turn around, there's an almost scary look on her face. It sends shivers down my spine.

"I know you disagree," she says. "But we're Elders now. We have to protect Lorien. That's what I'm going to do," she says, her voice intense. "And no matter what you say, you're never going to stop me,"

* * *

 **So, if you're wondering why John is against Maren taking action against Laws there are a few reasons. One, he's sick of fighting and death and killing after the war and just wants a break from it all. Two, he's terrified that Maren could get locked up in prison or in a psychiatric ward or something if she attacks Laws. Three, despite everything, he still holds onto hope that Laws couldn't be that bad.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I always imagined John being so dead-set on defining the relationship and her being his exclusive girlfriend whilst Maren doesn't give a damn about dating rules, so I thought I'd write that scene in here.**

 **Please review!**


	61. Chapter 59 - Moving on from the past

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm so sorry for the lack of update last weekend! I had an assignment that was due and I hadn't finished the chapter and it took me longer than I thought to get everything done! I'm so sorry!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them and hearing support and feedback, so thank you all so much!**

 **So it's been a while since we heard from Adam, so this is from him!**

* * *

Chapter 59 – Moving on from the past

 **Adam**

"Well, nothing's changed,"

In a moment of pure nostalgia, I find myself speaking to the empty air. I suppose I can hardly blame myself for talking out loud; the last time I was home, Hannah was still in my mind and speaking to thin air was a daily occurrence for me. Despite that, I still blush, even though I know the street is empty. Desolate. It's like a ghost town. Huge mansions with porches and balconies are set in orderly rows on both sides of the streets with slightly overgrown front gardens, surrounded by a white picket fence. The perfect neighbourhood.

Of all the streets that had to survive the attack, I wish this wasn't one of them.

It's because of the untouched feel of the place that it's so empty. What's the point of clearing up a street that wasn't touched? There's not even the slightest speck of rubble to be seen, or the familiar scorch from bombs on the walls of houses. Instead everything is perfect and lifeless. Nobody's been here in a long time. I walk along the cobbled street towards the largest house in the street, set right amongst all the others and yet still managing to have a more intimidating feel. Maybe it's the iron railing instead of the white fence, or maybe it's the pure black door. Maybe it's because I know what happened _in_ that house, instead of what it looks like. I shiver as I stand by the iron fence, placing my hand on the sharp spikes. Even the warm sun shining down on the street, lighting up the white houses and turning the plants and grass an even deeper green, even _that_ can't reassure me.

Taking a deep breath, I unlatch the gate. Pushing it forward, it screeches, as if it hasn't been opened in a long time. I bet it hasn't. Even back when the mogs were in control my father never came home that often, unless it was to lecture Ivan and me, and since the war started I doubt he came here at all. There was no point since my mother had apparently died long ago and my sister…well, maybe she was moved to one of the training academies or she could have even been taken under Setrakus' wing. I shake off my bitter thoughts, walking up the long pathway that leads to the house. It has an ominous feel, almost as if it's haunted.

I guess it is. Haunted by memories.

I wish Hannah were here, or Alicia. Giving me a running commentary on how creepy the place looks or how it could totally do with a décor update. But I'm completely alone, and the familiar feelings of inadequacy and hopelessness that characterised my former life here creeps back in. If I didn't know better, I could have gone back time to when I was younger, when my father's approval was all that mattered to me and when killing Ivan seemed a nightmare. If I didn't know what the rest of the world had turned into, then I could be in a different time and a different person.

"Grow up, Adam," I don't need Hannah here to know what she'd say. "Get the hell on with this,"

Spurred on, I quickly walk up the wooden steps to the porch, hoping that they hadn't changed the locks since I was last here. I could break down the door I suppose, but that kind of ruins the whole sad beauty of coming home for the last time. I fish the spare key out of one of the flowerpots by the door, hidden there by my mother, since Ivan always lost his own keys. When it slots into the door, I'm both surprised and almost confused that it works. With a shrug, I push open the door and it slowly creaks open.

Darkness. There's nothing but darkness ahead. I take a step inside, flicking on the light switch but nothing happens. I try it a few times but it seems electricity has gone. The supply has probably been cut to the neighbourhood. I sigh, taking another step forward, reaching out for the side table that I know is somewhere. My fingers slide along the wall, searching for the wooden tabletop but I can't find anything. Maybe my mother moved it.

I continue walking, shivering in the cold. It's like the house has sapped all warmth and life that was outside. Appropriate, I suppose. I still wish Hannah were here to give me a running commentary to distract from the feeling of unease, but I also feel that I have to do this part by myself. That this moment belongs to me only. I walk the familiar corridor, the long hallway that stretches on into darkness, until I finally reach the doorway on the right. Pushing it open, I find more darkness. The curtains are shut. Whoever last was in this house, they were shutting it up for good, and the thought creeps me out a bit. I shake my head; I need to ignore the pessimistic voice in my head. My father's dead, my brother's dead, my sister's dead and my mother's dead. Who is left to hate me enough to kill me? Walking carefully in the darkness, not wanting to knock into any furniture, I finally inch my way towards the thick brocade curtains. I grip the thick material and tug them open, light streaming into the room.

It takes a few minutes for my eyes to adjust but when I finally manage to see again, I'm shocked. I'd expected to see furniture with a thick cover of dust on top or even with sheets thrown over them, but the room is bare. Completely bare. No furniture, no pictures, even the carpet has been ripped up. Just the curtains remain, as if to hide the skeleton room from the people outside.

I stare around the room, kind of sad and kind of relieved at what is left of my family home. Despite everything, I have a lot of memories of this place, no matter how horrible those memories are. Memories of me sitting on the sofa next to Ivan, as our father lectured us about our latest 'misdemeanour'. Painful memories too; my father pacing up and down the room, promising again and again to kill Hannah in the Games, or afterwards, when he would often brag about her death, enjoying the pain that would cause me. Painful memories of being dismissed for being too weak, shouted at or hit for being too pathetic, or simply ignored for existing.

With a sigh, I leave the room, not bothering to check the kitchen or my father's study. There weren't exactly happy memories in those places either. Instead, I head up the large, curved stairs, able to see in the weak light from the grimy skylight above that someone has even stripped the floorboards. Why would someone bother to take carpets? It doesn't make sense and yet this is one mystery I can't be bothered to work out. It doesn't matter since my family is dead. I'm the last Sutekh. I guess the family honour will now be left to me to uphold.

Oh, how my father would hate me for that.

My eyes finally adjusted to the light, I head up the stairs quickly, not wanting to linger in this haunted place. Memories seem to taunt me: Ivan and I racing down the stairs, chasing one another; my mother calling us to dinner, the impatience clear in her voice; Kelly running into my room when she still cared about me, excitedly telling me about her day in the piken pits, and Ivan, coming to me to do his homework because he had no idea what the hell we were being taught at school…so many memories. They all flood my mind, and I feel a mixture of pain, anger, betrayal, nostalgia and sadness when I think of them.

The Adam that grew up here wouldn't recognise the one who's just returned.

I head into one of the many dark corridors, years of living here meaning I don't even need to see to know where I am. I pause by my bedroom door, not really bothering to take in the empty corridors. Ivan's bedroom door stands ajar opposite mine and I can see the bareness of the room. Kelly's is further down the corridor but it's too soon to go in there. I think back on the three of us when we were younger, forming a team against Father. Who would have thought back then that I would kill both of them?

Shoving open my door, I almost expect the room to be filled up, just like I left it. Bed made, organised desk, shelves filled with books and maps and technical designs on the walls. But, like the rest of the house, it's bare. The carpet is gone. The curtains are gone, allowing more light to filter through into the room. I take a few steps forwards, shutting my eyes as I remember when I used to live here when Hannah was still in my mind. How, at first, I made her hide under the bed because I was scared that Ivan could see her. How I would sit and talk to her for hours about how our 'diabolical' plans were never going to work. I know now of course that she'd be proud of what we've achieved.

I take a few steps forward, hoping there might be anything left from my room. Nothing. There's nothing. With a sigh, I turn and leave the room, shutting the door softly behind me.

I should go. This would be the perfect time for me to leave. But maybe I'm a masochist or something because I find myself heading towards Kelly's room regardless. I'm sure it'll be as empty as the rest of the house. But I push open the door anyway, determined to face another ghost in this house. Entering, I hold my breath, as if hoping to see her standing there when I enter.

But her room is as equally empty; the only thing left are the curtains, and they've been left open. There's nothing left for me here. Everything has gone. I turn to go when I notice a crumpled piece of paper in the corner of the room, as if thrown there in a fit of rage. It's wedged just behind the door, and I walk over, bending down and picking it up. It's a photo; I can tell from the material and the shiny look to the paper. I smooth it out in my hands, frowning at first, until I finally realise what it is. A photo of Ivan, Kelly and me when we were younger. It's been torn up slightly, as if she was close to ripping it in a rage, but didn't quite get to it. I can see nail marks in the surface, as if she scratched it. And written at the corner of the photo, in such small handwriting I can barely see it, are two words.

 _If only._

A feeling of warmth spreads through my chest. No matter what Setrakus did to her, and no matter how angry she felt about me betraying her, there was still a part of Kelly that cared. There was still a small part of her that wanted to return to when things were good. She didn't hate me completely. She might have even missed me, even if it was the old me. The warm feeling grows, and the sick feeling in my stomach, that was there the whole time I investigated this ghost house, has finally faded.

It was the right choice coming here after all.

I leave her room, shutting the door behind me. I don't waste my time looking at anything else, instead just walking down the stairs, grabbing the key from my pocket. I fold up the photo carefully, placing it in the breast pocket of my jacket, close to my heart. Hell, Hannah would tease me relentlessly for doing that but I don't care. I make it down the stairs, carefully walking down the dark corridor, and finally out of the front door. It may sound pathetic, but it seems even brighter and warmer outside than when I entered. I shut the front door firmly behind me, locking it shut. I take a deep breath, feeling free for the first time in a while.

"Wondered where you got to,"

I turn in shock at the voice, noticing Alicia leaning against the gate. Her arms are propped up on it, and there's a smirk on her face as she watches me. Even though I talked with her just yesterday, it feels like the first time I've really _seen_ her since the war. Her dark hair has been pulled back in a tight ponytail and in ripped jeans and a baggy t-shirt, she looks so unlike Hannah you'd never think they were related. Yet, that doesn't bother me like it once did. I like the difference between the two.

"Were you stalking me?" I ask, bending down and putting the key in the flowerpot. Someone else can deal with this house; remodel it, rebuild, knock it down for good…I don't care. I'm done with it.

"No," she grins cheekily. "Dust did. I just came along for fun,"

A few yards away, I notice my chimaera prowling the street in his favourite wolf form and I can feel my own smile widening. Like the other chimaera, he couldn't come to the invasion in the Capital. Everyone was too worried about special chemicals that could kill chimaera, and with numbers lower than normal after the war, we need to protect the creatures as much as we can. Besides, it was nice to know I didn't have to worry about him constantly.

"-and then I was so bored that I decided to…You ok?" Alicia eyes me oddly, leaving her story unfinished. I shake my head lightly, walking down the pathway towards her.

"Sorry," I reply. "Lost in my own world," I admit.

"Fair enough," she replies kindly. Her eyes land on the house behind. "Did you find anything?"

If anyone else had asked, I think I'd lie. But instead I pull out the photo and she takes it carefully. "This was in Kelly's room. I found it crumpled up in a corner," Her eyes run over the photo quickly and for a moment, I see pity in her eyes.

"You look terrible," she says at last. "That hairstyle did not suit you," she says briskly. I roll my eyes, recognising that she doesn't know quite what to say and instead reverts to quips.

"The point is that Kelly cared," I walk out of the gate, joining her and she clangs it shut behind us. "Despite everything, she still missed me. I needed to know that,"

"Of course she missed you," she replies. "You were her older brother. She might have disagreed with your decisions, and she might have hated your actions, but you were still her brother. That would never change," I can hear the truth in her voice, as well as echoes of her own experiences with Hannah.

"Kelly would have been proud of you," she says softly. "For what you did. I know she would have been proud to call you her brother," she says softly.

"You think so?" I ask. Alicia smiles softly, reaching out and taking my hand in hers. A weird happiness settles in me, as well as a tingling of nerves. It's weird, but kind of nice too.

"Of course I do," she replies earnestly. "I'd never lie to you, Adam. Whatever happened to her at the end, there was still a part of her that wanted to rebuild whatever relationship you once had. That means she still cared about you. And I bet she knew of everything you were doing and was proud of you," She squeezes my hand. I feel another burst of that weird happiness.

"Thanks," I smile. "I needed to hear that," I admit.

"I know," she replies. For a moment, we stand in silence and then Dust lopes over, rubbing his head against my hand. With a smile, I rub his ears.

"Did you take good care of him while I was gone?" I ask Alicia. As 17 years old, she wasn't old enough to join the official invasion, despite her new status as an Elder. Something she, and Sam too, can't seem to get their head around.

" _He_ took care of _me_ ," she laughs, and I straighten up. "I kept trying to escape but he stopped me every time…when we lost communication with your team, I decided that maybe it was better if I stayed," she says softly. I can hear her unspoken words; how scared she was that she had lost all of us, and how much she wanted to be a part of the team, to know what was going on. And a secret part of her is glad she didn't come with us.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed," I reply at last. I don't say anything else. I don't want to. Memories of those terrible few days in the Capital will stay with me for a very long time and it's not something I want to talk about willingly. Maybe another time, but not right now.

Sensing my hesitation, Alicia forces a smile on her face. "Anyway," she says brightly. "We need to get going. We're going to be late,"

"What are you talking about?" I ask in confusion.

"I didn't just come to talk to you. I was sent here to fetch you," she grins more naturally at the look on my face. "Not for Laws, or the mentors, or anything like that. The other Elders wanted to speak with you,"

"Well that sounds even more ominous," I mutter. Alicia laughs, giving nothing away.

I wonder what the hell John and Maren and the others could possibly want to summon me for. I wonder for a horrible moment if they've decided I've done my job and I'm no longer needed but then I immediately shake that thought out of my head. We were all fighting in the catacombs together. We all saw the nightmares in the Capital. After seeing all that together we would never turn against one another again.

"Trust me, you'll want to go," Alicia promises, seeing my mild distrust.

"Fine," I roll my eyes. "Where are you taking me?" She grins, heading over to a pod that she must have parked nearby. I didn't even see that. Hell, I didn't even know she could drive.

" _You're_ not supposed to know until we get there," she laughs. She pulls a strip of fabric from her pocket. "Put this over your eyes when we get in the pod,"

"Seriously?" I take the fabric from her. Maybe they _were_ going to kill me. "Should I be worried?"

"With Dust around?" Alicia smirks. "Nothing's happening to you when he's coming," True to her word, my chimaera bounds along by my feet in a wolf cub form, so that he can fit into the pod.

"Come on, Adam," she unlocks the pod, turning to me with a smirk. "Don't you trust me?"

For a moment, it could be Hannah smirking at me, leaning against the pod with the smug look on her face. But it's Alicia. Once the similarities between the two sisters freaked me out but it doesn't bother me now. The two girls might be similar but they can be so eerily different that sometimes you'd never know they're related. Once I saw Alicia's as Hannah's twin. Now I see her as a whole new person, with her own strengths and flaws.

"Fine," I give in. "I trust you,"

I can hear her laugh as I wrap the blindfold around my eyes.

Xxx

"Can I take it off yet?" I complain for the hundredth time.

Alicia laughs. "No! Just a few more minutes," Her grip on my elbow is painfully tight, as if worried that I might slip over on the slightly damp surface under my shoes.

"Where the hell are we?" I demand.

"Somewhere," she laughs, enjoying the suspense. I grit my teeth, annoyed, but not concerned. I can sense Dust's presence nearby and Alicia wouldn't hurt me.

After a half-hour pod journey, we finally stopped several minutes ago when Alicia told me that we wold be walking the last part of the journey. I focus on what I can hear, since I can't see. There's a rushing sound and the occasional splash of water; we must be near a relatively slow-moving river. The wind is stronger out here than in the Capital and it tugs at my clothes, bringing the fresh scent of grass and flowers to me. The ground slopes up and down gently, and I assume we're walking up and down small hills, which wouldn't be a problem, if not for the wet grass. Apart from the wind and occasional tweeting of birds, I can't hear anything.

After a few more minutes Alicia stops and she lets go of my arm. I can hear a faint murmur nearby and then someone clears their throat.

"Right, take it off,"

More curious than before, I quickly unwind the blindfold. I blink a few times in the bright sunlight but it doesn't take me as long to get used to it. Staring around me, I'm not surprised to see the large winding river nearby, slow and quiet in the cold air. Green hills roll around me until they reach the nearby forest; the tall trees forming a barricade that once looked terrifying to me but now it appears normal. The Capital is just by the side of the forest, a few trees touching the walls of the east side of the city's now-destroyed wall. Turning away from the scenery, I face my friends in front of me. All the Elders are here, including Sam and Ella, and they stand in a bend by the river. Everyone is dressed in black and Marina clutches a brass urn carefully.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand. Nine saunters forward, dressed in smart black trousers and a shirt. It's weird to see him making such an effort and I wonder if Marina or Ella cajoled him into wearing it.

"Trust me, dude, I was totally not up for all the secrecy but _some_ people thought it might be a good idea," he rolls his eyes. Nearby John shakes his head, looking exasperated.

"We managed to retrieve Kelly's remains," he says softly. "They were going to dump her in a pit with all the others, but we managed to get it beforehand. Don't ask how," he smiles ruefully. Nearby I watch as Nine winks at Ella and I'm left in no doubt how they managed to get Kelly.

"We, uh, then made arrangements," Nine says a little awkwardly. "We couldn't exactly drag a dead body out of the city," he smiles sinisterly at the thought.

"But why?" I stare at the urn in Marina's arms. "Why would you do that?" It doesn't make sense.

"We thought you'd want to say goodbye," Alicia says softly.

That's when I get it. They mean to hold a funeral for Kelly. I stare at the jar again and then our surroundings. Nobody's here apart from our group for miles around and we won't be disturbed. It's peaceful here too, just the natural beauty of Lorien. The perfect place to say a final goodbye.

"Thanks," I murmur, not sure if I'm ready for this.

It seems I don't have much of a choice though. They're all dressed in appropriate funeral clothes, apart from Kelly and I, and they seem ready to hold it right now, right here. Marina walks over to me, passing me the jar carefully. I take the bronze urn from her, and it's surprisingly heavy despite the light contents. I don't feel any connection to it and yet knowing that this contains all that's left of my sister is surprisingly striking.

"What do I do with it?" I ask, feeling awkward. Marina smiles softly, placing her hand on mine for a brief moment.

"Whatever feels right," she replies, before moving back to stand with Joseph. Her words, sweet as they were, aren't exactly helpful.

I stare down at the urn again, feeling both awkward but mostly sad. I think of the picture tucked in my jacket pocket and I know that I want to make this moment count, that I want to say goodbye to her properly and in this place where it's so beautiful and peaceful but I just don't know where to start. I don't know what to say. There's so much I can talk about and so little. I struggle for words, but nothing seems to come to mind.

"I didn't know Kelly," Nine says breaking the silence. We all stare at him. "But I'll admit the girl did a damn good job of destroying Joseph and I in that last battle. Gotta respect her for that," he says grudgingly. Despite his tone and words, I know he's trying to help. And strangely, he does.

"She was pretty strong," I admit. All eyes swivel back to me. "She worked with pikens every day. She wanted to be a trainer," I say. Alicia gives me a reassuring look and I take a deep breath. Instead of giving an eulogy, I decide to just talk to them instead.

"She was the kind of mog that you all wanted to kill," I admit. "Dedicated to Setrakus and fought for the mogs. She even turned to an Augment in the final battle just so we wouldn't win," In the short silence, all you can hear is the whistling of the wind.

"But despite all that she was my little sister," I say softly. "And I was still her older brother. Even after everything I did, I know there was still a part of her that wanted to mend our relationship. I know there was a part of her that still wanted me as a brother," I say softly. The others listen to my words respectfully, not interrupting.

"I know that I'll always regret not being able to talk to her one last time," I say. "I'll always wish I could have had the chance to make things right between us," I confess. No one says a word.

"But I know that wherever she is, she's at peace now," I look down at the urn and then start to unscrew the lid slowly. "One day I know I'll see her again. When the time comes, I know she won't hate me. She'll be happy to see me. They all will,"

My words might be false hope but I believe in them. I finish unscrewing the lid of the urn, walking over to the edge of the bank. A wind picks up, a stronger wind than before, and I wonder if Maren has something to do with it. I don't ask her. I just tip the urn up gently as the strong wind catches the ashes up in the air, allowing them to dance gracefully in the breeze instead of dumping unceremoniously on the ground. For a moment, a glittery cloud dances in front of me, caught up in the wind. I picture Kelly in my mind, back when she was little. Smiling at me, laughing at something I said. Then the wind picks up even more and the ashes are pulled away from me, swirling and spinning in the breeze. I watch them flutter away, the motes pulled in millions of directions by the wind.

I turn back to the others and watch as Marina brushes a tear from her eye. John has lowered his head in respect, whilst Nine stares away from us, his jaw tightened, as if fighting emotion. Ella steps forward, her face peaceful.

"This wasn't just for Kelly," she says, her voice soft. "We all wanted to say goodbye," I nod in understanding.

One by one they all speak. Say goodbye.

Alicia goes first. She talks of Hannah, and even though I've heard the stories before, hearing them again here fills me with emotion. She talks of how Hannah would tell her fairytales of princesses and dragons and knights saving the day when Alicia was a little girl, just after the mogs had taken over Lorien. She tells us about the times that Hannah would promise Alicia that once the mogs were defeated, they would live together by the sea and would go surfing every day. I never knew until now just how important Hannah was. How she played not just the older sister, but mother, father, protector, confident, best friend and supporter to Alicia. When Alicia talks of Hannah's selection for the Games and then her death, I can feel the tears form in my eyes.

"We didn't find her body," she whispers, wrapping her arms around herself, tears on her cheeks. "We later found out all tributes from the Games were buried together in a mass grave," she sniffs. "But I know that she's at peace now. Wherever she is now, she's in a better place,"

Stepping forward, she picks up some sand from the bank of the river. She lets the wind whip it up from her hand, carrying the grains through the air. It's not ashes but it's close enough. On Alicia's face, I see something like peace.

Sam goes next. He speaks briefly about his family who died during the war. During his talking, John wraps an arm around his shoulders, helping him go on. Sam talks of how he used to be so close to his inventor father and that he's living the dream that his father always wanted for him. He steps up and throws the sand in the air too, and I can see the relief on his face as he steps back.

Marina and Joseph go next, both speaking quickly. Marina talks of Hector, of how she misses him but knows that he died for her and he was happy with his choice. She says she just has to live the best she can not just for him but for her mother too. I can already hear the peace and acceptance in her voice when she says their names. When Joseph goes up to talk, I can hear the same peace. He speaks of his parents, of how he misses them, but he knows that the best way he can honour them is by being the best person he can.

They release the sand but it's hardly necessary for them. Those two are already at peace with themselves and their family.

John's eulogy is brief too. He speaks first of his grandparents and of how much he misses them and wishes he could have saved them. When he moves onto Sarah, he speaks of his regret that she couldn't see the world she died for. But I can sense his peace and tranquillity; like Marina and Joseph he's moved on. It's reassuring to see that peace within them, to see them coming to terms with what's happened and accepting it. He tosses the sand in the air with a smile.

"Maren?" he turns to her.

"I won't speak until it's over," she finally says. I have no idea what she's talking about, but her tone is hard enough that I know whatever she's saying is not for me to understand. Her eyes bore into John's and then he nods at last, giving in.

Nine steps forwards then. His face is serious for once, but he doesn't seem burdened or struggling to control himself. He just looks a little sad, a little nostalgic. He sighs, staring at the river for a long time, as if choosing the right words to say.

"I wish Sophia was here to see what she helped achieve," he finally says. "I wish she could see what her courage and bravery meant. I miss her," he says. "But I know she's happier now,"

He doesn't say anything else but he tosses the sand in the air like the rest of us did. There's a small smile of relief on his face; it might not have been much but it was truthful.

Then Ella steps forward. Her eyes are lowered to the ground.

She murmurs something in a language I've never heard before but I think it might be Loric. A shiver goes down my spine at her words, and I have a feeling they're ancient, powerful even. For a whole moment, the world seems to stop. It's like the wind stops blowing, the river stops moving and the birds stop singing. For a second, the world stops in silence, as if it's showing its respect for those that died.

Then the wind starts up again and the water continues to move. In one blink, everything is back to normal. I'm not sure if I went mad or that happened, but it doesn't concern me for some reason. It felt right. There's a lightness to me that I haven't felt in a very long time, as if I've given up a burden that was weighing down on me. I feel like I can move on from the past fully, and not linger in the painful memories. I can turn to the future for good.

I feel free.

* * *

 **So it might have seemed a little uneventful, but I thought this was a necessary chapter to show them all moving on (something that a lot of them have struggled with!). Maren didn't say anything because she won't grieve until she has some business to finfish!**

 **Next up is the celebrating ball in honour of the victory! Laws will make an appearance and I'll start to ramp things up more!**

 **Pleese review!**


	62. Chapter 60 - Celebration Ball

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them and hearing the feedback that you all gave me, so thank you all so much!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **Yeah, I wanted them all to be getting closer to peace, which is why I decided to do the memorial – I thought it would be a nice way of moving on from the past.**

\- **Maren will get her revenge very soon! Don't worry, it will come very soon!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 60 – Celebration Ball

 **Marina**

"That's it! I'm not going!"

In agitation, I pull off the emerald green dress with its cut-outs at the back, all of which is supposed to add to the look, but instead makes it incredibly challenging to get on in the first place. Tossing the probably-expensive dress onto the bed, I pull my dressing gown on, as I stare at the latest hurdle in front of me.

"Not working?" Joseph peers out of the bathroom in amusement, buttoning up his shirt. "We have to go soon,"

"Don't look so smug!" I consider tossing my terrifyingly-high shoes at him. "I can't get it on and I've tried ten times!"

"You have to suffer to be beautiful!" he winks teasingly, ducking back into the bathroom and away from throwing range of my shoes.

"That's easy for you to say," I retort. "You just get to wear a tux, hardly that difficult!" I eye up the shoes. "Or painful,"

"It'll be worth it," he calls, amused by my attitude. "Besides, if you don't wear it, you might not even be allowed to go. Then it would be totally boring if you weren't there,"

With a sigh, I eye up the dress again. It _is_ beautiful, even if I rarely wear any outfits like this, but I'm not in the mood for fancy dresses, dancing, speeches and polite talk tonight. I just want to curl up in bed, eat a ton of pizza, and watch some film that was salvaged from the wreckage of the war. I don't want to have force a smile onto my face for the potential millions of Loric tuning in to watch us celebrate. I know as an Elder I have responsibilities, but I never imagined social events like this one being included. I thought we'd be doing far more important things.

"This just seems so pointless," I push my hair away from my face in annoyance. "Hundreds of thousands of people have died, we have a planet to rebuild, and we're going to a _ball_?" I rant.

"Come on, don't tell me you're not looking forward to having a night off," Joseph calls back cheerfully. "Especially because in all the years we've been forced to publically celebrate something, this is the first one we agree with," he reminds me.

"I'm not like you. Every time someone mentions the word 'fun', you're convinced," I retort and I hear him laugh good-naturedly. "It won't be as much fun as you're making out!" I add. "Everyone will either want to talk to us or dance with us. We'll probably have to give some speech too, and you can be sure they'll be cameras _everywhere,"_

"We've been followed by cameras the last few years," he replies happily. "What's one more night?" I sigh in frustration; most of the time I love his continued excitement for life, but right now, it's annoying as hell.

"It's about celebrating what we won," he adds, leaving the bathroom and leaning against the wall in his tux. "Sure, loads of people died, but we have to focus on the positives too. We won. We killed Setrakus. We should at least celebrate that," he says earnestly.

I put my hands on my hips. "Of course I know we have the right to be happy. But it still seems wrong to dance, and drink, and have a good time, when so many people have given up their lives for us to do this," I bite my lip. "How can we just forget about those we've lost?"

"No one will ever forget those that we lost," Joseph says softly, his face turning serious. "People remember it every day. It's the first thing on their minds when they wake up and the last thing they think of when they go to sleep. Every second of every day that pain, that loss is present for most people on this planet. No one will ever forget that. But this gives them a chance to ignore it," he says softly. I sigh, knowing that he's right and there's no way I can't argue with that.

"Besides, most people haven't seen us since the attack," he continues. "They know we'll be ruling in some way or another, even with new councils and reforms. They need to be re-introduced to us in this new Lorien. What better way to do that, than at a celebratory ball?" he points out.

"Where Nine will get drunk, or Maren will punch someone?" I say snarkily, knowing he's right but not wanting to admit it. He laughs, and the serious look on his face vanishes, replaced with an amused one.

"Where we're all celebrating that we're alive and well and with those we love," he says. "They'll see us in a new light, as people they can relate to. Not warriors, not 'chosen ones' to kill Setrakus, but regular people who are just happy to be alive," he shrugs. "Laws wants to make us look relatable. It's a good tactic,"

"Ugh, since when have you been on Laws' side?" I flounce down dramatically onto the bed, giving up on my earlier argument.

"Since everyone else is against her," he replies. "Apart from you. Figured you'd need the back-up," he grins.

"I kind of do," I muse. "Sometimes I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle with them," I sigh.

"Ignore them," he shrugs, going over to the floor-length mirror, and grabbing his tie from a hanger. "They know Laws is your aunt and knew your mother. They're not holding it against you that you want to get to know Laws, and find out more about your mother. They just…don't like Laws,"

"I know," I draw my knees up to my chin, wrapping my arms around my legs. "It shouldn't bother me but it does. It doesn't help that I've been getting a really weird feeling off Maren recently," I reply.

"Why, what is she doing?" Joseph asks, slowly attempting to fix his tie.

"She barely talks to me and whenever I mention Laws' name, I swear, she just loses all interest and ends the conversation," I explain. "But it's not disinterest. It's like she refuses to talk about Laws because if she does, she'll do or say something she'll regret," I tell him.

"Laws and Maren never got on," Joseph reasons, looking puzzled. "Maybe Maren feels like she can express it more with the war over," he suggests. I shake my head, knowing deep down it's something deeper, something darker, and something I should fear.

"I wish it was just that," I reply. "But this is more than dislike. She _hates_ Laws. And that hatred, that's transferring onto me," I admit, a little hurt creeping into my voice. "I get it, I do. She thinks I'm fraternising with the enemy. But I just don't want this to be a permanent thing. She's my best friend,"

"It won't be," he says gently. "It's her grief. She's subconsciously blaming Laws because she can't blame Setrakus. Maybe it's her way of coping. It's typical for Maren; she'd rather hate than grieve," he struggles with the tie and I go over to him, standing in front of him.

"Let me have a go," I say and he gives up happily. "I guess it's fair enough if that's her way of coping. I mean, she's lost a lot. But sometimes, and I hate thinking this way, I can't help but see it as selfish. I know she hates Laws, but if she'll make a decent President, then shouldn't we put out own feelings aside and focus on what's good for Lorien?" I question, carefully arranging the silky material.

"I don't know," Joseph admits.

"Nine and even John are like that too," I continue. "I'm not just saying this because Laws is my aunt, but it's childish. They all preach about moving on, but then they continue to hold grudges," I sigh, adjusting the almost-finished tie.

"They're not like you or I," Joseph murmurs. "We were always different. That's why we connected so quickly. They were all so insistent on revenge, whilst you and I were more focused on a better future. Vengeance fuelled them. Now they don't need it anymore, it's going to take time for them to settle," he gently brushes some hair back away from my face.

"Done," I say, stepping back to see the finished tie. "I know they've had a lot to deal with, more than you and I did. And I can see that they're far closer to being at peace than they used to be, especially after yesterday's memorial. But...I just can't help but feel frustrated at times," I admit.

"Things will change," he smiles down at me. "They're still trying to find their peace. We've found it," Truth rings in his voice and I nod, touching his arm once before moving away.

"Why can't we just have one day, _one day_ , where we're not worrying about our friends," I sigh, lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "Or Laws. Or anything,"

Joseph teleports over, grinning down at me. "Your wish, my command. Today will be that day,"

I roll my eyes. "It's already five in the afternoon. The day is almost over," I try to sound disinterested, but I can't fight the grin on my face.

"You're so hard to please sometimes," he pokes my stomach and I squirm away, giggling. His face lights up with a dangerous look and I roll away from him at once, recognising that look.

"Don't you dare," I move onto my knees, holding my hand out in front of me. "I swear, I'll freeze your hair," I laugh.

"Oddly specific threat," he tilts his head to the side, the dangerous look still there. "Why just the hair?"

"Well I can't freeze all of you," I explain. "You'll die or-"

In my distraction, he teleports next to me and grabs me around the waist. I struggle at once, sure he means to use my ticklishness against me, and as he wrestles to keep a hold on me, we fall back onto the bed. Struggling uselessly since he's much stronger than me, I try to wriggle out of his arms locked around my waist. Any moment now I expect him to start tickling me. But instead, he just keeps his arms around me, smiling at me. I stop struggling, realising our noses are almost touching, and it's nice to just be with him, in his arms, relaxed and happy. A part of me is still suspicious, I mean he's the kind of guy that would pretend to be innocent on purpose, but he just continues to smile at me.

"Giving up already?" I challenge.

"I'm hardly losing right now," he nods to our bodies pressed to each other and I blush. But he drops the teasing tone, brushing a lock of hair away from my face.

"Look, don't worry about Maren," he says, going back to our earlier conversation. "I think she's just going through a tough time and she sees you as an easy target. But she cares a lot about you. You're her best friend," he reminds me.

"I know," I nod. "I know why she's being like that and I understand. I just…I wish things were different. I wish Laws wasn't my aunt," I tell him. He doesn't reply, bringing his lips to mine for a short but very sweet kiss. Even when he pulls away, I don't complain. How can I, when he has his arms around me and everything feels right.

"Anyway, enough about me. How are _you_ feeling after yesterday?" I murmur, shifting to rest my head on my arm. "I saw it was hard for you to talk about your parents," I say. He shrugs, his face remaining happy; even talking about his dead parents can't dim his mood.

"It felt difficult, harder than I imagined," he admits, and I gently run my hand through his hair. "Sometimes there's a tiny part of me that thinks I'll still see them again, as mad as that sounds. And then the times that I realise I'll never see them again can be so hard,"

"I know," I say softly.

"Yesterday, when I was talking, all that was running through my mind was that I just wish I could remember more than meeting them in a psychic dream Ella made for us," he tells me. "Even if it was just one memory. But when I try to think on it, I get nothing. My earliest memories are of me in the orphanage, long after my parents died," he shrugs.

"I think seeing them in the dream brought it back up for you," I say gently. "But it's ok to feel that way. It's ok to feel like you missed out," he nods, kissing my forehead absentmindedly.

"I know," he nods. "But I also meant what I said when I promised that I would move on, focus on the future," he says. "I will. You and the others, that's my future, not my family," he says.

"Of course we are," I rub his arm. "We always will be,"

"I think that's why yesterday hurt so much," he continues. "Because I knew that was the point when I had to fully move on, had to do what I promised and focus on the future. I can't look back anymore, because I think it'll drive me mad. I have to make them proud and so I can be happy. So _we_ can be," he says.

I can hear the peace in his voice, I can tell that he means what he says and he wants to move on. Seeing that strength and determination to live his life to the full makes me so proud of him and makes me love him even more.

"I know they would be proud of you," I tell him. "I am," He smiles slightly, his face briefly losing that sad, yet thoughtful look.

"You know, the hardest thing was talking about it in front of the others," he confesses. "I felt bad for admitting that I missed them when I lost them so long ago. Their grief is fresh but mine was old. I felt like a fraud," he sighs.

"Don't ever feel that way," I say fiercely, tracing patterns on his back, over the material of his white shirt. "You have as much right as the others to grieve and miss those you love. So what if it was years ago? It can still hurt," I look him in the eyes. "If you feel sad, then you have every right to feel sad and miss them. No grief is ever invalid or wrong or fraudulent, ok?" His eyes meet mine and he nods.

"Ok," he agrees, and I can see like he persuaded me earlier, he's convinced by my words. We always know when the other is telling the truth.

"Thanks for listening," he murmurs.

"Anytime," I say earnestly. "That's what we do. We talk to each other whenever, about whatever we want or need to. That's what we do. That's our thing," I touch his face gently.

"It's a pretty great thing," he says. He leans forward, kissing me again softly, and not long enough for us to get distracted. He pulls back, kissing me lightly on the forehead, a peaceful smile on his face.

"So, maybe we should just stay here tonight," I muse. "Skip the party, watch a film…" I suggest and his grin widens, an amused look in his eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He laughs. Tossing my hair back, I shift so that I hover over him.

"If I was really trying to seduce you, there wouldn't even be a discussion about what we're doing tonight," I reply confidently.

"You're absolutely right about that," he acknowledges, as one of his hands goes to my waist, pulling me closer to him. The desire to kiss him, to pull him close to me and forget about the stupid party grows stronger with every second. I would happily stay here in this room with him.

But duty calls.

"Which means no seducing just now," I push away, and he lets me go without protest, as if coming to the same conclusion as me. "I have a dress to get into," I point out, moving to get off the bed. He catches my hand before I go, pulling back me and kissing me. It's not as sweet as before, but more passionate and a little frustrated.

"The way I see it, the party is only a few hours," he pulls back finally. "Then we can leave, right?" he raises his eyebrow. I laugh, sliding away from him and grabbing the dress.

" _You_ have worse self-control than I do!" I shake my head, heading to the bathroom.

"But you agree, right? We can leave early?" I turn back to see him, his clothes slightly rumpled with that devil-may-care smile on his face. It's a gorgeous sight.

"Maybe," I reply teasingly. "I guess you'll have to wait and see,"

Xxx

"Ok, I'll admit, Laws knows how to party,"

Even though Nine's grudging wonder is a little frustrating, I can only nod in agreement as I stare at the Promenade. From where we stand in the elevated seating area, we have a good view. I was last here just over two weeks ago, when we were making our way to Setrakus to kill him once and for all. Rubble and ash had littered the long street, with cracked and empty stands of seats on both sides. There had been destruction everywhere.

The place in front of me now, is completely different.

Laws must have focused the efforts of clearing up and rebuilding in this part of the Capital for this very party. The paving stones beneath my feet have been polished and all traces of ash have vanished. The stands of seats have been patched up as best as they could be, with flags and banners hanging from the columns. Behind me, the Training Centre and Justice building still looks as destroyed as ever, but they've been bathed in deep blue lights, almost giving the broken buildings a weirdly beautiful feel. Ahead of me, all rubble belonging to the Temple has been moved away, and in the great empty space, a stage has been build. A huge, marble stage with burning braziers and steps from the lower levels of the stage leading up to great plinth where Laws will presumably speak. Huge wooden chairs have been placed on the lower levels, and a banner has been unfurled behind the whole setting, the logo not something I've ever seen before. A dancefloor has been cleared out in front of the stage area, where a large crowd dances to a jazz band that has been set up nearby. Loads of tables filled with food and drinks have been set along both sides of the Promenade, with some people taking to the seats to sit as they eat or talk. Others walk around, drifting from group to group.

And everywhere, from every angle possible, are cameras. Filming and watching our every move.

"You know, when I was thinking of rebuilding, I always wanted to get rid of this promenade," Nine muses. "Always reminded me of the parades for the Games. I was thinking a square or something with a memorial statue in the middle," he says. Surprisingly, I'm a fan of the idea; it seems far more appropriate than what Laws has done.

"Careful Nine," Joseph grins easily. "You're starting to sound like you actually care," Nine rolls his eyes and lightly punches Joseph in the arm, who winces at the hit.

"Come on you two," I say. "We should go," I start to make my way down the stairs.

"Or we could stay here," Nine suggests. "It's kind of chilled up here," he gestures around to the empty seats.

"Until people recognise us and either drag us down to the main party, or bombard us up here," I point out and he nods grudgingly.

"Look, Maren and John are already here. We might as well try and find them," I add, trying to persuade them. "This whole thing will be more fun as a group,"

"Have you see how many people there are?" Nine says astonished. "It's going to take ages to find them,"

"Then we might as well get started," I reply, descending the last of the stairs and entering the crowd.

I feel like I'm back in the invasion all over again, although a less violent and terrifying one, as I fight my way through the crowds. It's a mass of people, quiet conversations building up and up to form a constant loud buzz of talking in the chilly night air. Pushing through the crowd was easier said than done. I get elbowed several times as I try and push my way through, and I'm given a few dirty looks before people realise who I am and then step out of the way at once. A lot of Loric cut in front of me without realising it and several times I almost fall over from being knocked into accidentally. Despite my earlier unwillingness to come here, hearing everyone laughing and talking in animation, and catching up with friends does make me feel slightly happier. Seeing their light-heartedness and hearing their joy at being free reminds me that what we did was worth it.

Pushing past a particularly large group of people talking in excitement, I break into a slightly emptier part of the party. We're closer to the food and drinks tables, and the stage is much closer than it was before. The formal dancefloor, slightly elevated on a wooden platform, is closer too, as couples move slowly on it. Groups of people are dotted around but it seems most people are behind us now.

"This is a shit party," Nine mutters. "Boring as hell,"

"So what do we do?" I ignore Nine's comment and peer around the mass of people for anyone I recognise.

"Just mingle and enjoy the party," I jump at the voice, turning to see Ella standing nearby in a silver dress. She looks beautiful of course, with her red hair pinned up in an elegant style, but she also looks strangely mystical.

"How did you find us?" Nine raises an eyebrow.

"I followed the sound of complaints and found you all easily," Ella retorts with a smirk, and Nine laughs. "Anyway, I was just talking with Henri. He said to enjoy the ball and stay till the end,"

"And that's it?" Nine mutters. "The music's not even good! How am I supposed to pretend to be happy when I'm dying inside?" he exclaims dramatically.

"It's not really supposed to be for enjoyment," Ella rolls her eyes. "Laws is giving a speech at some point,"

"Ah," Joseph nods sagely. "It's a political party," Our eyes meet and I can see his unease.

"Exactly," Ella nods. "I also heard a few people talking. Laws is going to be looking at forming her own council when she officially announces herself as interim President. Quite a few Loric here tonight want that favour,"

"Great," I say sarcastically, looking around the groups of people with new eyes. Are they all here for political power, or am I just being paranoid? Some Loric must just be here for the party and the chance to meet some important players in the war.

"Who are most of these people anyway?" I ask, not recognising many people.

"Survivors from the first and second waves," Ella replies. "Generals and commanders from the cities. Some people from the base came too. Nurses, trainers, teachers…" she looks around. "It's a good turnout," I look around the people with new eyes. Knowing all these people contributed to your victory means a lot, and seeing how happy they are, I can't be resentful about this party because despite the political motives, it's still celebrating our achievement.

"So we don't have to do anything but be present and act happy?" Nine asks and Ella nods, a few strange of hair escaping her elaborate hairstyle.

"Great," Nine grins wickedly. "I'm going to get a drink then," he looks at Ella. "You coming?"

"She's still 17," I protest.

"Marina, she's killed more mogs than you or I did at 17," Nine rolls his eyes. "I think she can have one drink," he points out and Ella smirks slightly, looking pleased at being considered an adult by Nine.

"Nine," I begin. "I don't think-"

"Oh, look, I think Maren's coming over. She looks like she wants to talk," Nine says quickly, looking behind me. Automatically I turn, peering at the heaving group of people around me to try and spot the familiar scowling face of my best friend, but I can't seem to see her anywhere. Turning back around, Nine and Ella have already disappeared into the crowd, weaving their way to the drinks. Shaking my head in frustration, I turn to Joseph.

"He totally played me," I sigh.

"Yep, he did," Joseph grins playfully. "If Nine wants to get a drink, you're not going to stop him. Might as well just let him get on with it,"

"I'm trying to be responsible," I retort, glancing around at all the people around us.

Everywhere I look, Loric dressed in their best clothes, clutching a glass of something colourful mingle around us, the loud, different conversations filling the chilled night air with noise. We're right in the thick of the crowd, and I inch closer to Joseph, craning my head to see if I recognise anyone. Some guests push past us, giving us annoyed looks since we appear to be in the way, whilst others look as if they've seen a god by the way they stare at us. I shift uncomfortably, feeling far too vulnerable in the slinky dress I was given, and I wrap my arms around myself.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Kind of," I admit. "I'm worried about what she's going to say in her speech. And I'm worried about her building her own council of advisors. I feel left behind. I feel like we need to step up," I admit.

"Me too," Joseph nods, linking his hand with mine in solidarity. "But tonight is a party. And as much as we want to, we can't do anything at a party," he peers over my head at something nearby. "Come on, let's mingle,"

The next few hours are the most meaningful and yet most bizarre of my life. Part of me feels like we're back in Setrakus' Lorien with the extravagant parties and the politics interwoven with the celebration. But part of me knows this is not that Lorien. Things have changed and for the better. When Loric come up to speak to us, I don't have to fake my smile or enthusiasm; I enjoy talking to them and hearing their story and learning of the role they played in the war. It's strangely cathartic to share experiences, to know that they also fought in the cities, or invaded the Capital, or lived in the base. It's good to learn and meet people that went through just as much as we all did. Seeing the real people, knowing how much this new Lorien means to them, and to me, reassures me. And I can see it means the world for them to meet us and to see that we're just kids, and not these intimidating, mystical beings. Despite the political challenges we're facing now, this was all still worth it. I'd be mad to say it wasn't worth it.

Yet even my enthusiasm at meeting people can't stop the ache in my feet after a while or the nervous, jittery feeling as Laws' speech approaches. I have no idea what she could possible announce apart from her new role as President. As time goes by, I become more and more nervous. I can't escape the endless streams of people either. At some point, Joseph was pulled off by another group of people and I've lost him in the crowd. As I finish speaking to yet another Loric, I turn to look for him when someone touches my arm.

"It's such an honour to meet you," I hear a sarcastic voice say. "I don't feel worthy of being around you,"

"Hey Maren," I roll my eyes, turning to see her. "Enjoying the party?"

"It's been all right," she admits, smiling slightly, and I can see John lingering nearby, speaking to someone else. "Had a bit to drink which helped and have to admit the food is great," she shrugs.

"I haven't had a chance to try it yet," I feel a little awkward around her, but I feel as if she's trying to make an effort around me. I should accept it.

"You should," she replies, sounding as awkward as I feel, even though a spiteful part of me wants to tell her that she caused all this awkwardness in the first place.

"How long are you planning on staying for?" I ask, scrambling for a conversation point.

She shrugs. "I mean, I'm up for going now, but I guess we have to sit through Laws' speech," Her voice turns colder at the end.

"It might not be that bad," I reply. "What can she do at a party?" I try to be light-hearted but Maren doesn't seem to realise. Her eyes narrow more and her hands clench into fists.

"Knowing her, she'd drop a bomb on load of people," she says roughly and I stare at her, shocked at her cold tone and the bluntness of her words. I knew she hate Laws, but I've never seen her so angry and filled with hate that she would lash out like that at me.

"Maren-" I begin but she shakes her head, looking at the ground.

"Never mind, Marina," she sighs wearily. "I'm not ready for this now. Enjoy the rest of your evening," she turns away before I can stop her or even say anything, and then she disappears into the crowd of people. I stare after her, feeling shocked and hurt. I hadn't even done anything, in fact I'd tried to be just like normal, but she still reacted like that.

"It's not you," John appears next to me, his face conflicted. "Trust me, it's not. She hates that she's being like this with you but she can't help it," he says softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Then what is it?" I demand. "Is it because I'm related to Laws? Because that's not fair, John, that's really unfair!" I snap, feeling at the end of my tether. It's not the first time Maren has walked away from me recently but it's the first time I've seen her cold, scary side turned towards me. It's the first time we've come close to an argument, and I can feel hot, angry tears forming in my eyes.

"It's not that," he says softly. "I wish I could say, I really do, but…" he trails off, twisting his hands together awkwardly.

"But you're not going to," I reply wearily.

"It's not you," he repeats. "You're so important to her. You're her best friend. That's why…" he bites his lip, looking torn. "That's why she's acting like this,"

"That doesn't make any sense!" I snap, shaking his hand off my shoulder.

"It will," he replies. "Soon," Before I can interrogate him more, he turns and wanders into the crowd, probably looking for Maren.

Left alone, I sigh angrily. It's one thing to have Maren acting weird with me, and then another for John to know the reason of her anger with me but not say a word. I feel doubly betrayed, and even though I understand that John will naturally have Maren's back, I can't help but feel left out and targeted by my connection to Laws, even though I never asked for it. John can say over and over how bad Maren feels and how important I am to her, but if she carries on acting like this, his reassurances don't make a damn difference. For a few minutes, I stand by myself, unsure of what to do and whether I should stay. This party was all right when I first came but it's taken a turn for the worst. Wrapping my arms around myself, I turn to go when I bump into someone.

"You can't go now, this is the best bit!" Nine says enthusiastically. I can smell alcohol on his breath. "Come on, Ella told me to grab you!" Before I can protest, he grabs a hold of my hand and drags me towards the edge of the Promenade, by the seats.

"How much have you had to drink?" I ask, trying to pull myself together.

"Only a few glasses," he grins. "Give or take," I roll my eyes as he carefully winds through the crowds, despite his tipsiness, and then he reaches the others. Even Adam, Sam and Alicia have made it.

"Found her!" he announces proudly, going to join Ella. She beams when she sees me and I can't help but be a little relieved that she's not being off with me.

"Had a good time?" Joseph asks as I stand by him. I make a point not to look at John or Maren.

"Brilliant," I reply sarcastically. "Let's just watch this and then go," I mutter. He looks at me in confusion, but I refuse to tell him what's on my mind with Maren just a few feet away. My anger is already starting to fade and a part of me wants to reach out to her again, but I refuse to do that out of pride.

"It should be starting any minute now," Nine grins. "Should we take bets on what she says?"

Before anyone can answer or hit Nine, there's a sudden shushing noise, as groups of people hush their friends. I turn to the stage to see Laws regally climbing the steps to stand on the highest part of the stage in front of the microphone stand. She stands elegant and tall and I bet every camera is focused on her to get that picture-perfect smile she must be wearing. I grit my teeth, suddenly understanding why the others dislike her so much.

"Welcome," she speaks, her voice smooth and calm. "It is an honour to welcome those who fought so bravely and valiantly in our Resistance campaign," her eyes survey the crowds. "Thanks to the courage and sacrifice of those in front of me, and the thousands more all over our sacred planet, we have won the war and peace has come to Lorien!"

She holds her hands out and the crowd erupts into applause at once. I can see the smile on her face, and everyone's beams around me, excluding my friends of course. I force a smile onto my face, clapping politely, and Nine shoots me a weird look.

"Play for the cameras," I whisper to him and the others. "They'll be picking up on our reaction," At my words, the others join in on the applause at once – less enthusiastically, but at least they're not stone-faced anymore. We know better than anyone how important playing to the cameras can be.

Laws clears her throat and it falls silent once more. "From the brave rebels in the cities, to the squads who invaded the Capital, from the medics fighting to save lives on the battlefields and in hospitals, to the courageous volunteers carrying out the battle tactics envisaged by our advisors, from the pilots and drivers fighting and transporting those weak and injured, to the millions of innocent civilians displaced or killed in this brutal war, and the many countless roles that led us to winning, this victory is for each and every one of you!" she announces carefully. The applause starts up again, and as much as Laws can be annoying, her speech is a good one. She's right to thank all the Loric. We couldn't have done it without them.

"This rebellion could never have been carried out without the will-power, the strength, the courage and the sheer determination of the Loric, _and_ the mogs who joined us in our campaign," Laws continues. "The plans the original Resistance forged in a basement, where we were hiding from the mogs, could never have come into existence without the strength of the people that rose up to defeat those who were oppressing them. This is _your_ victory. Peace on Lorien is _your_ triumph!"

I join in on the applause. Despite myself, I'm taken in by her words, her enthusiasm, and the thunderous cheer and exultation around me. I agree with everything she says.

"It is true that we have lost much," Laws says in a softer voice. "Mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, wives, husbands, sisters, brothers, friends, neighbours...we have all lost somebody that we loved. Millions have given their lives so that we can be here and celebrate. Without their sacrifice, it is likely that Lorien would be a very different place today. This victory is theirs as well,"

Despite myself, I clap as hard as the others. No matter what I think of Laws, I will always support and appreciate our fallen. They were the true heroes.

"It is a time of celebration, but also one of remembrance!" Laws calls out. "We shall never forget those who sacrificed themselves, who gave their lives to our cause so that we would live better. It is our duty to make Lorien a better place in their memory and to live our lives to the best and most fulfilling so that their sacrifices were worth it!"

Around me, the crowd, although solemn at the thought of the fallen, is still inspired by her words. I find myself slightly anxious, slightly uneasy at the power she seems to have over them. Or maybe it's just the giddy excitement of freedom and not Laws at all that's controlling them.

"However, tonight is not the time for sombre thoughts," Laws continues. "Tonight, we shall honour the fallen by celebrating their lives and sacrifice. Tonight, we celebrate!" She holds her hands out, and I can see by the smile on her face, that she's enjoying the reaction she has on the crowd, the cheers, the applause.

Nearby, Maren's eyes narrow dangerously.

"It is in the name of this celebration, that I raise a toast to a particularly special group of people joining us tonight," she continues. "They started off as mere children, thrown into the Games to be murdered, and yet they set in motion a resistance that would change the foundation of Lorien as we know it: Your Elders,"

She gestures towards us and the people turn towards us. I can feel my cheeks turning bright red, as people clap and cheer for us, and the cameras zoom in on us. I force a smile onto my face, trying to appear grateful, when I just feel embarrassed. Nearby Nine puts on a show, grinning and waving but the crowd seem to love it. I'm just glad he's able to take some of the attention.

"We must not forget the sacrifice of our Elders, who defeated the most dangerous enemy our universe has ever faced," Laws continues and the crowd thankfully turns back to her. "Their bravery, strength and yet their continued humanity and honour are examples to us all," I blush again at her words, although part of me suspects that someone else wrote that for her.

Either way, I enjoy the praise. Given that we've spent years trying to defeat Setrakus, we deserve it.

"They will make honourable rulers in our new Lorien," Laws continues, and she glances towards us.

"However," she says and I can feel my unease growing. "They are still so young and have given so much. They deserve to enjoy peace and the chance to live a full and fulfilling life, as much as we all do. It is with this in mind, that the Elders and I have unanimously decided that they cannot rule Lorien alone,"

I grit my teeth. I knew this was coming. I think a lot of people did too, because the crowd doesn't seem so stunned, just curious and hanging on to her every word. Some people are naturally shocked, sucking in a breath and glancing at us in shock, but most just stare forwards in mild curiousity.

"During the next few years of rebuilding Lorien, physically, politically and emotionally, I shall act as interim President alongside the Elders," Laws announces. "We shall work together to rebuild Lorien until a more permanent system can be put in place," she declares. The applause starts up again, and I hear a few cheers. Overall, people don't seem concerned. Everyone just seems happy.

I feel the pit of unease and uncertainty grow in my stomach.

"As I said, tonight is a night of celebration and festivity," Laws smiles at the crowd, and I can already hear the jazz band starting to play. "Celebrate your victory. You've earned it,"

Fireworks suddenly race in the air, the streaks of light and fire lighting up the dark night sky in bursts of red, and gold and yellow. Around me the crowd breaks into applause at once as the streaks of light flash through the sky, bursting into colourful plumes of sparks. Mesmerised, the crowd stares up at the colours in the sky, as the jazz band starts to play, serenading the booming and shrieking of the fireworks as they sparkle above us. Laws stands on the stage still, her arms held out, as the sparkling red flames fall around her. First the booms of fireworks, loud enough to hurt my ears, followed by the flash of light and finally the following streaks of red light, like falling flames.

It's eerily like the bombs in the war. The ones that killed Lilia.

* * *

 **So, Marina still doesn't know what Laws did, but she's starting to get a very bad feeling about her aunt.**

 **Please review!**


	63. Chapter 61 - Justice

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I really love to hear what you have to say, so thank you all so much! Please keep them coming!**

 **Answers to reviews**

\- **John does know about Lilia and the bombs, and that Maren was behind it all. Apart from that, no one else knows the truth.**

 **Just so you know, there will be four more chapters after this and then the story will be over, but I'll have around five chapters of epilogues (may be excessive, but I think they deserve some happiness xD). The epilogues will be several years after this story ends.**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 61 – Justice

 **Maren**

I walk down the elaborate corridors of the Training Centre, staring straight ahead and refusing to make small talk with my guard leading me to wherever we need to go. It almost feels ominous as we march along the corridor, our footsteps treading silently on the thick carpet underneath our feet. I can sense the guard glancing over to me every now and then, as if wanting to start conversation until he sees the look on my face. I wonder what my expression must be like; stern enough for him to understand that I don't want to talk.

Today marks the first official meeting of me and my friends as Elders. Somehow, I thought that when we were finally called to duty almost three weeks after we killed Setrakus that I would feel more triumphant, even excited. After all, we've spent the last three weeks in a state of limbo; resting, recovering, passing the time away with friends and mentors. Yet it wasn't the relaxing break we needed, but more as if time stopped and we were waiting for it to start again, knowing what was coming when things returned to normal, and yet powerless to stop it. Now it seems as though time has started again, things have been set in motion and I'm still scrambling to understand what to do.

Part of me thought that when we killed Setrakus the nightmare would finally end. Yet I was wrong, so terribly wrong. Ever since I opened my eyes in the hospital room three weeks ago, the nightmare has gotten worse. At first, things seemed better. I thought I was recovering from the death of my sister, especially when I spent time with John and Kat. When I was with them, everything bad seemed to fade from reality and I was in a happy bubble without worries or troubles. But eventually reality caught up. Anger kicked in. I knew that the threat, the nightmare, was far from over and if I wanted it to end for good, I'd have to act fast. Only I didn't and still don't know how to escape it. I can't find a way out.

The worst part is that no one seems aware of the very real threat. I feel like I'm standing in a room filled with people, screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one is looking at me.

Laws is the threat that Setrakus promised she'd be, yet no one except me and John can see that. People don't seem to see Laws as something to be dealt with but someone to be _praised_ for leading us to victory _._ I don't know how to change that. Even if I showed them Setrakus' letter, they would say that he managed to turn the thoughts of a vulnerable, grieving girl against Laws, and in my grief, I clung to someone to blame. No one will believe me. In fact, Laws would find a way for me to be permanently admitted to a hospital for treatment and no one would stop her.

The longer I struggle to find a solution, the more power Laws gains and the more opportunities she has to rid us of our power. And I can't let that happen. Someone who blows up innocent children just to finish a war she had already won is not somebody I want leading Lorien. If I don't act soon, Lorien will have another dictator.

But I don't know how to stop it.

"We're here,"

Lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't realised we made it to the room. I ignore the guard as he takes position by the door, instead pushing open the two gold-leaf gilded doors. Walking through, I see not only have all the Elders have arrived, but Henri and Kat have joined us too. John smiles when he sees me but he says nothing; it seems I'm not the only one feeling nervous about this meeting.

Looking around the room, it's clearly made for meetings such as this. There's a large mahogany oval table in the middle of the room and twelve chairs set around it, with a tray of drinks in the middle of the table. Nine has already helped himself to a drink, downing a cup of what smell like coffee. A floor-to-ceiling window dominates the wall opposite me, and with the Capital and surrounding countryside spread out in front of us, I realise how high up we are. The view takes my breath away and in any other circumstance, I might enjoy it, but instead I focus on the woman standing at the head of the table.

"What is this?" I ask, slightly suspicious.

"A meeting of the Elders," Laws replies. She smiles at me but I don't sense any warmth. "Would you join us?" she gestures to a nearby seat.

I look at her carefully and then shrug, trying to act casual even though instead I'm filled with hate. I've never felt so much anger or hatred in my life. Not even towards Setrakus, which is strange as I thought I hated his most. Every part of me longs to attack her, right here, right now, despite the guards outside and my friends in here. The imagery of slamming her head against the glass window wall fills me a grim satisfaction. But I know I can't. It's too soon and with my friends around me, I'm sure someone will stop me. Taking a deep breath, it takes all my strength to draw up a chair and sit down.

Laws clears her throat, placing her hands on the table in front of her. "I invited you all here for several reasons," she says calmly. "As you heard yesterday, I took on the burden and the honour of declaring myself interim President of Lorien," she says.

No surprise there. We knew that already.

Kat makes a half-coughing, half-choking sound. "Interim?" she asks politely, but I know Kat well enough to hear the sarcasm. "Exactly, how long is that for?" she asks.

I could hug her.

Laws smiles tightly. "We have no way of knowing for certain," she says. "But it's clear the people are far too emotional now for rational decisions. We'll plan an election when the time is right," she replies, fixing Kat with a hard look. This time, Kat doesn't argue, but I see her jaw tighten.

"But I have called you here for another reason," Laws continues, leaning back and surveying us all. I fight to keep a calm face.

"My cabinet and I are aware that in the next few years, there will be a great change in Lorien," she begins. "Not only will we need to install the necessary political systems for better democracy and representation, but we have many tasks in public services to attend to. It will be a complicated, and confusing time," she explains.

"Yeah, we know this," Nine shrugs in annoyance. "We're ready to get on with it," Nearby, Ella rolls her eyes but I can't share her amusement. My suspicion grows, and I feel a jittery feeling in my stomach.

"I believe that in such a chaotic time, it would be unwise for there to be political instability," Laws continues, as if Nine didn't speak. "We don't need two systems constantly debating about new ideas or arguing over differences, we simply need action," she looks around at us. "We need a strong, united team that can focus entirely on the work at hand," The sinking feeling in my stomach grows.

"What are you saying?" Henri asks, leaning forwards and resting his hands on the table.

"That the power of the Elders be temporarily revoked," Laws says bluntly. "That they will be nothing more than honorary leaders until the time is right," she says.

Silence falls in the room.

I knew this was coming. I knew she would strip us of our powers and render us useless. I just didn't see it coming so soon. The fact that she thinks she's strong enough to make a move against us this early on is concerning and maddening.

Staring at her calm, yet slightly smug face, I surprisingly don't feel a burning rage like I did earlier. My anger and hatred cools, turns to ice even, like my body is slowly turning to stone. My emotions haven't dimmed in their intensity, but my mind sharpens and becomes clearer, and it's like a shield forms itself because my emotions and the part of my brain that carries out action. My body is protecting myself from acting out against her; a form of self-control, because otherwise I think I would have attacked her right now, to hell with the consequences.

Even more surprisingly, whilst I'm the one in control, John is raging.

"You can't do that!" he says next to me, surprising me with his panic. "We're _Elders_! We _need_ to be involved!"

"I understand how much you have done for Lorien," Laws says sympathetically. "I know how much it means to you to help rebuild Lorien after all you have given to the cause,"

"Then let us help!" Marina snaps, her voice cold yet desperate. "Let us do something, don't freeze us out of the decisions!" she begs.

"I would, if I believed it was best for Lorien," Laws replies calmly. "But the last thing Lorien needs is for its very leaders to bicker over meaningless issues,"

"We won't," John says desperately. "We all want the best for Lorien. We'll always put it first," he reasons.

"Are you so sure about that?" Laws raises a perfect eyebrow. I want to punch her. "During the war we were all united in our determination to free Lorien, and yet we still had disagreements. Even then, you ignored my orders and acted on your own accord," her eyes are sharp, unyielding. "I am sure that this will happen again and we do not have the time nor the energy for needless disputes,"

There's another silence. I hate that, despite my hatred and cold anger, I can't argue against her point. We _did_ argue during the war, and back then, we all wanted the same thing. It'll be even worse now.

Laws grows more triumphant with our silence. "It would only be a temporary measure," she continues. "Once the population is ready to elect representatives, then we can rule Lorien together," she says.

"This is wrong," Joseph shakes his head. "This is wrong, and you know it," His face is stern, and is so at odds with his normally happy-go-lucky personality.

"I do not know it," Laws replies serenely. "Having one strong, united team instead of a coalition of two opposing teams means that we can improve Lorien more quickly and efficiently. We would naturally still consult you for your advice and thoughts, particularly on how Lorien should be governed," she insists.

I hate that she's right. One strong team is better than two teams at war, and yet I never imagined that it would be _Laws'_ team in charge, but us. I never imagined that _we_ would be frozen out. After all, we were the Elders. We are loved by everyone. We were and still are the faces of a free Lorien. People trust us more than her.

"And what about mogs?" Adam cuts in, looking almost scary. "From what I can see, there isn't a single damn mog in your cabinet. Who's going to protect them?" he demands angrily, his fists clenched on the table.

"You will be consulted about the fate of your race," Laws replies earnestly. "The Mogadorians will not be at a disadvantage because of your temporary retirement," she says.

"I don't believe that," Adam stresses. " _They_ trusted _me._ If I disappear, they'll think I abandoned them,"

"They will understand that now is the perfect time for you recuperate and recover from the horrors that have been constant in the last few years of your lives," Laws replies swiftly, more annoyed than before. "You all deserve the chance to live peacefully and lead the paths you've always wanted. You should enjoy the freedom that you so bravely fought for," It would almost sound genuine if I didn't know better.

"That's so kind of you," Nine mutters sardonically. "Guess we owe you one," his voice drips with sarcasm.

Laws purses her lips in anger but says nothing.

I glance at Henri and Kat, normally so in control, but they look lost. Despite my own certainty about Laws' true reasons behind this measure, the arguments she presents to us are so well thought-out that we can't argue against them. What's even worse, is that I can't pretend I don't want a break. I want one. I _need_ one. I want the chance to travel and explore Lorien as a young woman, not an Elder with duties. I want to have the chance to live my life freely before responsibility kicks in.

But I don't want to do it on Laws' terms. I know how clever she is. She'll be interim President for five years, then ten, then fifteen, and it'll stretch on and on and on. She'll set up legislations to protect her against us and future opponents who want to take her power. She could even make us all disappear if she wanted to. Our silence will not be temporary but permanent. And if I was sure that she would make a good president, then I wouldn't be worried about my lack of power. I would welcome it. But I know, deep down, that Laws will be a terrible leader. She might have truly wanted to fight for Lorien and the Loric during the war, and even now she might want to protect and help our people, but I'm also sure she wants power too. As much as she can get, and she'll do whatever it takes to acquire it.

It's why she killed Lilia and the other children after all.

Kat meets my eyes and then shakes her head very softly. Seeing the look in her eyes, I can see that we've lost and there's not a damn thing she can do about it. If I want to stop Laws, it'll have to be outside meeting rooms.

"Very well," Kat admits. "I agree with President Laws," she says, almost looking as if it's painful to admit that.

"We can't," It must be bad if Sam speaks up. "If anyone deserves to help rule, it's us. We've done so much! _We've_ been there since the beginning," he all but begs, his voice breaking at the end.

"Sam," Laws says. "I started the resistance before you were even eligible for the Games," she reminds him patronisingly and his face falls.

"But how long will it take until we come back?" Marina asks desperately, blinking back tears in her eyes. A burst of anger and pity manages to temporarily break through that composed feeling that had settled over me. I fight for control. I can't act out in here.

"As long as it needs to," Laws replies. "When the time is right, you will be granted full titles and powers once more,"

She can't honestly think we're that stupid to think she's telling the truth.

"We had plans to help Lorien," John says at last and the heartbreak in his voice is almost enough for my shield against my emotions to crack. Almost, but not quite.

"You can," Laws says calmly. "When the time comes,"

"I think this is bullshit," Nine grumbles nearby.

Laws doesn't even bother replying to him. Instead she has her eyes fixed on Henri, who stares outside the window, an unreadable expression on his face. He must know what this means but he can't do anything about it. I wonder what it must be like for him; to have worked so hard for years and years for this to be the final outcome.

"If there's no avoiding it…" he trails off and meets Laws eyes.

"There's not," she says firmly.

"Then I agree with our new President," Henri sighs. "It's what's best for everyone involved,"

It's like the fight goes out of everyone. Nearby Marina shakes her head, glaring down at the table, and John even puts his head in his hands. Alicia links her hand with Adam's, who just looks like he's accepting a terrible future. His concern is justifiable. Laws has made no secret of her hatred for mogs, and who knows what she'll do to Adam's people? The others just look numb, and I want to comfort them but I can barely move. I feel like a block of ice. I'm glad though. I feel strong and powerful.

Glancing at Laws carefully, I can see the gleeful triumph in her eyes despite her carefully controlled demeanour. My hatred grows stronger, as does my resolve. I'm not a political person, I never was. But I have strength in other areas.

Laws clears her throat. "This afternoon there will take place a ceremony in the Promenade," she announces. "A ceremony in which you will appear before the people of Lorien to lay down your weapons of war and officially declare that the conflict is over," she looks around at every one of us, making sure to read our reactions.

"You will also pledge your allegiance to me as the interim President and declare that you entrust me with Lorien's fate for the next few years," she continues. "The people trust and love you all. If you declare your belief in me, then they will be comforted, and the burden of rebuilding Lorien shall be lightened somewhat," she explains.

I know, of course, that we're not pledging allegiance to make the Loric feel better, but in fact it's a public announcement of her control over us.

"Why not," Nine mutters, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. He may act relaxed but I can tell he's furious. "Got nothing better to do with my time," he shrugs. John just shakes his head in disgust at Laws but he says nothing.

"Are we done yet?" I ask, speaking for the first time. My voice is as bitter as I'd like it to be and I get the satisfaction of seeing Laws wince briefly.

"No," she replies evenly. "I called the Elders here for another reason," Laws places her hands on the table, taking a deep breath. "A far more important vote. A symbolic vote," she straightens up, looking every inch the powerful ruler she aspires to be.

"You executed Setrakus Ra," she begins. "But hundreds of his accomplices also await their deaths. Capital officials, Generals, torturers, Gamemakers…" she lists. Nine nods mock sympathetically, and I watch Ella fight a smirk nearby.

"The danger is the Loric will not stop calling for retribution," Laws carries on speaking, ignoring them both. "Thirst for blood is a difficult urge to satisfy," she says, and I swear that her eyes linger on me. I keep eye contact, refusing to back down, refusing to let her think she's stronger than me.

She diverts her gaze. "So I offer an alternative plan," she says. "A majority of five may approve it and no one may abstain," I keep my eyes locked on her, holding desperately onto my self-control; I _need_ it.

"My proposal is this…" she pauses, as if unsure, but then continues. "Instead of hundreds of barbaric executions, we hold a symbolic Funeral Games," she announces.

The room is silent.

I stare at her, unable to believe it. I thought she was dangerous before, but this, this is far worse than I could ever have imagined. Memories of the Games come rushing back to me. The death, the pain, the fear, the sickening thought of dying, of losing a friend, the mutts…I could count on my one hand the moment of happy times I had during that time in my life. I hate many mogs, but even I would never wish that on them. When I feel a flash of pain in my palm, I realise that I was digging my nails into my hand in anger. I loosen the grip, staring at Laws in disbelief, in shock. She can't mean this.

Nine starts to laugh manically. "You wanna have another Games using only the trueborns mogs' kids?" he chuckles, staring at her. Only I don't think he finds it funny. He finds it terrifying.

"You're joking," John says, barely hiding his shocked fury.

Laws looks steadily back at him. "Not in the slightest,"

Adam slowly raises his head from his hands. "You said you wouldn't hurt my people," he protests, but all fight has gone from him.

"I agreed not to hurt or punish innocent Mogadorians," Laws says. "I never agreed about those who need to be brought to justice," she points out. Adam just shakes his head, blindly staring at the table. He seems to have given up.

Henri shakes his head in disbelief. "Was this one of your advisor's ideas?" he asks.

Laws looks at him without blinking. "It was mine," she says.

Silence falls in the room.

"It balances the need for revenge with the least loss of human life," Laws continues coolly.

That sets the others off. Marina is off at once, ranting at Laws about how barbaric and cruel the idea is, and how the Games were the very cause of this whole war and death in the first place. Joseph backs her up, talking when Marina has to pause for breath, and then John joins in too, their furious voices overlapping one another creating a chorus of pure anger. I say nothing, zoning the others out. I stare at Laws, at her perfectly poised composure. She sits proudly with a small, self-satisfied smirk on her face, looking around at their protests. Like a ruler.

A dictator.

Earlier I had felt like a block of ice that was holding back my burning rage and hatred to stop myself acting out. But that ice seems to melt inside me, freeing up my emotions, and the form of self-control abandons me. Yet I don't act out. Not yet. My burning anger is like a force of nature inside me, almost impossible to suppress, but I must. Only for a little longer. I now know what I have to do.

I will end this.

Laws holds her hands up and finally my friends' protests die down. She tilts her head to the side, apparently unruffled by their objection to her new law. I watch her carefully.

"I'll announce the result tonight after the ceremony," she says. "You may cast your votes,"

"No," Marina jumps in at watch. "No, obviously not. This is crazy," she shakes her head.

"Well, I vote yes," Nine shrugs. It's unsurprising that his bloodlust and anger would kick in. "I think it's more than fair after what they did to us,"

"So do I," I'm not surprised either when Alicia speaks up; Hannah was killed in the Games after all. "Let them get a taste of it,"

"This way of thinking is what started these uprisings," Marina protests, her face pale with shock.

"I agree with Marina," Joseph says. "No way in hell is this right,"

"I vote no," John adds. "For Sarah,"

I wince at that, but I say nothing. Nearby Laws just watched the whole debate in mild amusement, a small smirk on her lips.

"Well I vote yes," Sam says surprisingly. He sounds meek, but also determined. "It might work, a final Games to end it all," he says. "And as much as I hate the Games, we do need to bring Setrakus' accomplices to some sort of justice," he points out.

"Well I'm against it," Adam weighs in, furious. "Putting your people through years of the Games was wrong, and there should be justice against Setrakus' allies, but a large part of the mogadorian's population are innocent. We need to stop viewing each other as enemies," he says purposefully.

Laws appears unruffled by my friends' anger. "It's time for Maren and Ella," she remarks.

Her gaze locks onto mine. She sits tall and powerful in her chair, her voice and face calm and unreadable. From first appearances, she would seem a little cold, but strong and collected enough to be a good President. Once there might have been something good in her but now I can't see it. When I stare into her eyes, all I'm reminded of is a monster. Cold, twisted, manipulative and a murderer. One that needs to be stopped before she hurts any more of my friends.

I'll do anything to stop her, even if I have to play along.

"I vote yes," I say at last. "For Lilia,"

Our eyes stay locked. She doesn't react at all at the sound of my sister's name.

"Ella?" her eyes flicker to the side, staring at my friend who's been silent the whole time.

I realise that I was clenching my hands so hard under the table that I drew blood. I release a breath.

Glancing sideways, I feel Ella's serious gaze on me. Her eyes bore into mine for a very long time, her face eerily cold and unreadable. Then her eyes flicker down onto the table and she sighs, a deep breath that seems to say much more than words could.

"I'm with Maren," she says at last.

I don't look at John, or Marina, or Adam. Instead I watch the small smile on Laws face grow slightly.

"That carries the vote," she says. "Excellent,"

Xxx

I stand in the large hall under the Training Centre, as a gentle breeze wafts through the room, playing with my hair. This room is the same as it used to be; a large hall with a huge entrance through which I can see the Promenade and the two stands of seats on either side, packed with people. Drummers have been lined up on both sides of the Promenade to serenade our march to the stage at the other end. I haven't been here in a long time, not since the parades before the Games, and it's strange being back. The Games are not a part of my life I ever want to revisit, but it _is_ odd to think of that time when we were still controlled by the mogs, when Setrakus was still alive and invincible. The world was a different place. At least back then, things used to make sense.

At least one thing makes sense now: I know what I have to do. I don't want to have to do it for several reasons, but I know I must. Today was just the start of her reign and it will only get worse. I have to stop her now before she hurts more people, mogs and Loric alike. Yet despite my certainty that this is right, I still feel nervous. Shaking my head in agitation, I begin to pace, my sandals slapping down on the tiles. I'm aware of the glances directed my way from the others but I refuse to stop.

"Maren," I turn at the voice, watching as John walks over to me. He carries a gleaming sword, one that looks eerily like my old one that was made specifically for the war.

"Is that my sword?" I ask hopefully, as he approaches. He shakes his head and as he comes closer, I realise this sword is far too new, polished and undented to be mine. Mine was almost wrecked after all the fighting.

"A replica," he nods to our friends, and I see them holding replicas of their own weapons, including Marina's bow and arrows and Nine's pipe staff.

"It doesn't have all the functions of our former weapons, but it's just as deadly. So be careful," he jokes weakly, handing it over to me. I take it, feeling the weight of the sword, and how perfectly it fits in my hand. For a moment, I almost feel sad that I won't have to use such a beautiful weapon like this again.

"Laws felt it wouldn't be much of a ceremony if we didn't have physical weapons to lay down," John explains my silent question. "Since our weapons kind of became famous through the promos, they made sure to make replicas," he shrugs, gesturing to his sword attached to his belt.

"It feels weird that it's over," I admit. "That all this, the fighting, or former lives…it's over. Done," I sigh, slotting the sword carefully into a loop at my belt that was probably made for this weapon.

"I know," John nods softly. "Sometimes I'm not sure I want to accept it because that means moving on and starting a new life, and that's hard. Especially…" he sighs, looking down and his face is cast in sadness.

"Especially because she's stripped us of our powers," I deduce. "We're nothing now,"

"We're not nothing," he corrects me. "We'll never be nothing. But…we just have to fight for our right to be Elders - power, titles and all," he says, sadness written all over his face. I want to comfort him but I already have so much on my mind.

"It won't work," I reply and he doesn't answer. I want to tell him that there are other ways to deal with this problem, but I'm too scared to say. I don't know how he'll react to it. In fact, I can feel the atmosphere is awkward, and the gap between us seems impassable.

"You look nice," he says at last.

"So do you," I reply quietly.

He's wearing the same old-fashioned robes I am. Consisting of white trousers and then a knee-length tunic of the same colour on top with a strip of brown leather wrapped around the waist, these are the official robes Elders are required to wear in ceremonies and speeches.

"John, I know when you're stalling," I say at last, the awkwardness still lingering between us. "You didn't come over to speak about outfits or weapons or even Laws, did you?" I ask softly, seeing the look on his face.

"No," he shakes his head. "I…I mean, I did want to speak about Laws but that can wait," he admits. "Now we're not Elders after today, I guess we have all the time in the world to talk about Laws," he shakes his head, looking down at the ground.

"Then what?" I ask. He bites his lip and I stare at the look on his face, trying to decipher it. It takes a few moments when I recognise disappointment.

"You're angry that I chose to vote for the Games," I say without thinking. I have that horrible sinking feeling in my stomach; it feels like I'm clinging onto something for my life and I'm about to let go any moment.

"Yes," he admits. "I just can't understand after everything we've been through why you would vote in favour of the Games," he says, his tone disappointed. That's even worse than anger.

"I don't know," I sigh, not sure I know how to explain what I feel.

"Maren," he says, his voice a warning. I realise with a start, that despite his apparently calm hysteria, he's silently fuming. He's so angry that he's close to losing control. I must be so caught up in my own dilemma, that I didn't even see that.

"I don't know why I did it," I retort. "It felt right at the time. Even now, it kind of feels right,"

"But even if it felt right, _why?"_ he snaps, his anger and betrayal coming through. "All this time, you've talked about a better Lorien, one free from revenge and pointless death! But you voted for just that! Those Games are a return to the old Lorien. But this time the Loric are in charge. How long do you think until the mogs plan a Resistance like our own?"

"Don't be so dramatic," I roll my eyes, even though the sick feeling in my stomach increases. He's saying what I've been terrified of the moment Laws stripped us of being Elders.

"I'm not being dramatic," he retorts hotly. "I'm being realistic. And honest,"

"If you're so honest, then please, just tell me what you're _dying_ to say," I snap, feeling my own wild emotions getting the better of me. I don't want to fight. I want him to hold me and reassure me, but through shame of my actions, I'm driving him away.

"You want the truth?" he snaps. "Fine. I'm disgusted that you sided with a woman who just stripped us of everything we worked for!" he yells. "You know how much Marina and Joseph and I wanted that. Even _Nine_ wanted to rebuild Lorien! She took that all from us! I understand that you couldn't do anything about that, but you didn't have to _support_ her!" I don't think I've ever seen him so angry.

I can't find it in me to argue with that.

"I know," I nod. "You're right. But why are you getting in my face about it?" I ask dangerously. "Sam supported her. So did Nine, and Alicia and Ella, of all people! But you're shouting at me," I sigh angrily, the sound a hissing noise.

"Because your sister was murdered by Laws," John hisses. His voice is low so no one else can hear. Even now he's protecting me. "You sided with your sister's murderer,"

The words hurt more than they should. In fact, it hurts like hell, like someone stabbed me in the heart. I suck in a breath, starting at him in horrified surprise. John reels back, knowing at once he went too far. I narrow my eyes at him dangerously, and he takes a deep breath, trying to control his temper.

"Low blow," I say in a dangerous tone. "Walk away,"

"I'm sorry," he sighs. "I just…the girl I saw today, was different to the one I was with yesterday. I don't get it," he asks. "Why?"

"Because I lost it earlier," I say bluntly. "I lost it because even when I lost Lilia, I clung onto the hope that we could still be something as Elders. But when Laws took that from us, she left us with nothing. And I lost it," I say, my words showing my desperation for his help, but my tone refusing it.

"What do you mean?" He falters, looking unsure. Maybe he didn't think I would be so honest.

"It means I have to do what has to be done," I reply. "Because if Laws takes our futures away from us, I'm not the only one here who's going to lose it," I snap. "And I have to do it, because I can't let someone else be a victim like Lilia was. I put off the inevitable for far too long, but I have to do it now,"

"Do what?" he demands. I say silent. "Maren, do what? Tell me-" he reaches out for me.

I slap him.

"Don't you dare!" I snap, as he reels back. I'm stunned by my own actions, and his hurt shock mirrors mine. "Don't just basically call me a raving bitch and then expect me to get over it. I won't,"

I reel away from him, my emotions all over the place. Part of me is glad I slapped John. Sure, maybe I shouldn't have voted for the Games, but that gave him no right to come shouting at me because I disagreed with him on something. But it's more than me being angry at being treated unfairly. Just this morning I was in a good mood; sure, I was scared about the meeting but there was still hope about the future. I hated Laws and wanted her gone, but it had been a steady anger, one that I could ignore in John's arms or in the presence of friends.

Yet in the past few hours, everything has changed. _Laws_ changed everything. She took my sister and she took my future. And now I know that she's planning on ruining a lot of other innocent people's futures and I can't handle that. I have to act now, before it's too late. I've put off the inevitable for too long.

But the real reason I fell apart was because today I saw the woman that killed Lilia. I looked in her eyes, and saw how someone as composed and regal as her, allowed a jet filled with explosives to bomb a group of innocent children. I can't let someone like that get away with it.

I head over to the entrance, where Marina watches me with wide eyes. Can she tell that I'm all over the place? I long for that icy cold shield to come back and settle me down before I lose it in front of the crowd. It stopped me from acting out earlier in the conference room, but now, there's nothing to stop me. Just my own will power and that's fragile.

The attendants start lining us up, preparing us for the ceremony. John stands next to Ella, his cheek pink, and I feel guilty. I know I'm acting out because I'm trying to drive him away, like I did to Marina. I'm ashamed of myself and don't want to see their constant support and love. It makes me feel even worse than good people like that can love someone like me.

If I drive them away enough, then it's one less thing to feel guilty about.

"Maren," Marina says softly, as if sensing my very thoughts.

"Don't," I say roughly.

"Let me speak," she says firmly. I'm not sure if I'm angry or scared of what she has to say.

"I don't agree with what you or some of the others voted for," she whispers, as the attendants make final preparations. "I think it was the wrong choice. It's just more murder and injustice, and that's what we fought against. How can we claim to be liberators when we're now the perpetrators?" she whispers. I swallow against the lump in my throat.

"I also have no idea why you've been so weird with me recently," she continues. "I think it has something to do with Laws, and I understand. I do. You associate her with everything bad: corruption and dictatorship. After today, I don't blame you," she murmurs. I clench my jaw, trying to be strong, trying to be distant.

"But despite everything, you're still like a sister to me," her hand touches mine and I feel tears in my eyes. This is worse than anger. This is enough to make me break down.

"I'm sorry for whatever I've said to you too. No matter what, I love you and I forgive you," I can feel her eyes on me, but I stare straight ahead at the crowds already seated and cheering. "I know we can get past this," she says confidently.

I think of what I have to do.

"Do you really think that?" I ask.

"Yes," she says in determination. "Always,"

I take a deep breath and shut my eyes. I allow my hectic emotions to settle down, to stabilise, and my head to clear. The relief that she will still support me is enough to harden my resolve. I'm still filled with hate towards Laws, but I find the anger has gone.

I'm ready.

"Thank you Marina," I say earnestly.

"On the count of three!" one of the attendants signals frantically, as the drums start to beat. The crowd starts to roar even louder.

"One,"

My hand tightens on the hilt of my sword.

"Two,"

I take a deep breath.

"Three!"

Xxx

We walk. Down the promenade with the drums on either side of us, adding to the sombre atmosphere. The crowd stays deadly quiet, as if realising how important this moment is, and it's so silent you can hear the wind. We walk down the long street ahead, the sun beating down on us in the warm afternoon and our sandals slapping against the tiles in synchronisation. Ahead of us, I can see the braziers burning alongside the stands of seats and on the great stage that dominates the space where the Temple used to be.

And far in the distance, Laws stands on the highest part of the platform with her arms outstretched. Waiting for us.

We walk. Step by step by step, it takes us closer and closer to the end. At some point in our walk, crowds of Loric who couldn't get a seat, began walking behind us and I imagine the crowd stretches along behind us. I don't look back or to the side. I say nothing to my friends.

We walk.

As we approach the stage, I notice a slab of rock placed a distance away from the stage, far enough away to draw attention. Draped in a deep blue silk cover with silver stars sewn into the fabric, it looks both beautiful and mysterious. Behind it, the stage appears above it and I appreciate what a monstrous thing it is. Grey marble, different tiers of seating and speaking areas, huge and looming above the promenade, yet it's not far enough away that I can't see Laws from the ground. She's dressed in her suit, with a short cape attached and her arms held out. With a large banner behind it, the flag of new Lorien sewn perfectly into the blue material, she looks like a queen greeting her subjects.

My resolve hardens. I walk. Step by step by step. I breath easily, determined to remain calm, and as we draw closer, I fight the nerves in my body. Calm. I must be calm.

We reach the end. The drums stop and the shuffling of the crowd behind us ceases, as everyone waits.

"Welcome!" Laws calls out, her voice echoing all over the Promenade. "To the new Lorien. Today, on the Avenue of the Tributes, all of Lorien, a _free_ Lorien, will watch more than a mere spectacle," her voice echoes eerily around the great space.

"Avenue of tributes, huh?" Nine mutters nearby. "That's new,"

I ignore him and focus entirely on Laws. She's far enough away that she's untouchable to the crowds below but close enough that I can still see her face clearly. She surveys us all, and then she smiles a little. To others it might seem friendly; to me it seems threatening.

"We are gathered to witness an historic moment of peace and unity," she announces. "Today, the greatest friends of our Revolution will lay down their weapons in a symbolic show of peace and freedom for Lorien!"

Nobody applauds or cheers because it's not supposed to be a celebration. Even I can appreciate how important this is. Most of us were clearly warriors in this war, and to see us laying down our weapons, is a huge sign of our commitment to peace and prosperity.

"May this moment signify the end of tyranny," Laws continues triumphantly. "And welcome the beginning of a new era," She holds out her hands, and I know it's our turn.

Standing on the far right, Adam goes first. He walks forwards steadily, his back straight and proud despite everything that's happened to him today. I want to run up to him, to beg forgiveness for my monstrous betrayal earlier but I harden my resolve and stare straight ahead as he reaches the rock. His sword makes a hollow ringing sound as he places it gently down.

"I renounce the terrible violence of war and turn to the future," he says his own words, as permitted. "A future filled with peace and prosperity and above all, unity and equality between Loric and Mogadorians," he says, the microphone attached to his shirt amplifying every word. I hear a smattering of applause from the crowd.

Above him, I notice Laws' smile tighten the tiniest bit. Good.

Adam walks back towards us, refusing to meet our eyes and then he re-joins the line. On the far-left side of the line, Nine is next to go. He saunters forwards with his pipe staff, but even he cannot hide his frustration at this pointless ceremony. Laws seems as keen on them as Setrakus did. Nine places his weapon down with a lot less care than Adam, then turns to face the crowd.

"To a great future," he says. "It's going to be epic,"

I hear a few laughs as he re-joins the line, and I imagine Laws' displeasure at her sacred ceremony being mocked by Nine.

Working from the outside in, one by one they step forward. Sam, and Alicia barely say much, either too shy about being in front of such a large group of people, or just too embarrassed about the events earlier today. When Joseph steps up and places his sword down, I expect something as ridiculous as Nine, but he surprises me.

"We fought for Lorien through times of hardship and war," he says solemnly, staring out over the crowds. "Now it is a time of peace and freedom. Yet that does not mean we will not fight just as hard for our future," he says softly, the microphone picking up every word.

Nice move. For those who don't know, it's just a few beautiful words showing how much we care. For the rest of us, it's his way of telling Laws we're not backing down.

Marina goes next, laying down her bow and arrow at the centre of the rock table. Her face is terribly sad as she faces everyone, and I wonder what it must be like for her right now since our enemy is a member of her family. That must be a struggle to cope with. When she does speak, it's brief, like she can barely get the words out. I remember what John said earlier, about how much they all wanted to be Elders and how I sided with Laws, who did this to them. He basically called me a traitor. Staring at Marina's difficulty now, I understand what he meant.

As she finishes and John steps up, I find myself focusing on Laws. It's easier focusing on hate than pity and sadness for my friends. I watch her as she stands tall, proud and smug of what she's achieved, and I let my hatred wash over me, inspiring me. I think of her words: a new era, a new beginning. It felt like a threat rather than a promise. A new era where she will rule as the main, if not only, leader, just like Setrakus did. A new Lorien where she will reduce the Mogadorians to slaves, punishing them for what Setrakus and his few Generals did to the rest of Lorien during those 15 years of occupation. A new age where the Games will start up again, eerily like the old era, and when children will be ripped from their families to be forced to kill friends. A new era of slavery and pain and punishment and death.

So much death is coming.

I feed my anger. I let it grow. Stronger. Deadlier.

During the war, how many times did she stop us from rescuing Marina, her own niece, even though she was close to losing her mind? And then when we got her back, Laws interrogated Marina for days on end, mentally torturing her because of her suspicion that could be stronger than her. I conjure up images of Marina when she was first rescued; scrawny, bruised, wincing at the slightest noise, thrashing and screaming in her sleep from nightmares. We could have saved her earlier if Laws let us. Laws is guilty for Marina's pain. I let Laws take the blame. It's easier that way.

The anger gets stronger and stronger.

Ella goes up to talk. I keep my eyes on Laws.

Laws stripped us of being Elders. After fighting Setrakus for so long, almost dying because of it, and finally killing him in the end, she took us of the one thing we deserved. I think of John in the Temple, basically dead, ripped to shreds. He did that for his planet. He did that for his people, so they would live a full and happy life. Most would never know what he did for them. Laws would have let him die down there, buried in ash and rubble from her bombs. John proved more than anyone what it takes to be a leader is to sacrifice yourself. To then take the one thing he was so proud of away from him, was cruel. Monstrous. And she did it to every single one of us. We all wanted to make Lorien proud, and to carry out some project to better Lorien. We all wanted to help, and dedicate our lives to the planet, so that we could all be happy and free.

We wanted to finish the job we were given. But she took that from us.

Angrier and angrier. My hatred burns. I watch her smirk, watch her look around regally. More anger.

She killed Lilia. My little sister. Laws had her locked away the whole time, and knew that I was losing my mind over failing to protect her, and Laws did nothing. She let me think I had failed as a sister. She enjoyed my pain and suffering. She enjoyed separating us and then allowing Lilia to think that she was _lucky_ for being saved. Then she killed her, when we were so close to being together for good. I close my eyes and all I see is the fire consuming her, the flames covering her body. I can remember the smoke from the bombs, the screams, the panic, the children…oh god, the children who had been killed. I remember hobbling forwards, and I was screaming her name…Then the bombs went off and my little sister…

My anger and hatred combines with grief. It's so strong, an inferno raging within me.

People were aware of what Setrakus was. That made him dangerous. But Laws is an unknown threat to so many people. They won't see what she is capable of until it's too late.

That makes her even worse.

Ella finishes. Now it's my turn.

Numbly I walk forwards. I draw the sword from my belt, my feet walking towards the stone but I'm not there. Not really. I'm at the other end of the Promenade, three weeks ago. Bombs are raining down on us, people are screaming and there's smoke everywhere. A bomb has just killed a group of children. I see her bending down over a child, a warm smile on her face. I scream her name and she sees me. She says my name.

The bombs go off and fire consumes everything in its path.

Including my little sister.

Back in reality, I look up and I see Laws. I imagine her on a communicator, telling them to bomb the place. I imagine her ordering them to make sure that Lilia is in the group that is killed.

My mind clears. I know what I have to do.

I reach the rock table and I lift the sword onto it, gently placing it down onto the surface. My eyes are on Laws the whole time and I see the triumph in her face when I, the last Elder, puts down the weapon.

She smiles, her head lifting even more. Her eyes are filled with cold delight.

I turn away from her and towards the crowd. John's eyes are on me, concerned and filled with love. But it's not him I'm worried about. Not right now. I find Marina and she smiles at me reassuringly, her silent support bringing tears to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Marina," I murmur. "But there's just no other way,"

Her face fills with confusion. Next to her, John's fills with understanding.

My instincts are still sharp. My body still knows how to fight. Quick as a flash, I turn on my heel and grab Marina's bow, knocking an arrow to it. I aim for her heart, all this in less than a second, and then I release the arrow, just as someone slams me into the table. Joseph.

I ignore the pain. I look up in time. I watch her face turns from victorious to horrified, as the arrow sinks into her chest.

President Laws tumbles backwards, killed instantly. I can see the red stain already on her once-impeccable grey suit.

There are screams suddenly, and shouting, and I can hear people running, stampeding to get away. I see through the tangle of my hair as the crowd scatters in panic, some running to Laws, but most far away.

"What the hell did you do?" Joseph demands, looking horrified. He stumbles away from me.

"The right thing," I reply.

Then someone pushes him away and grabs me, dragging my arms behind my back and I don't fight it, because I feel free. Someone grabs my head, slamming it once, twice, three times against the rock table to keep me down, even though I wasn't fighting, but I don't protest. I watch my blood stain the cloth. Something cold is locked around my wrists and then I'm dragged to my feet. Laws' Guards.

I hear John shouting. I hear Marina yelling. I hear Nine laughing.

I shut my eyes from the chaos and behind my closed eyelids I see Lilia. Not the last moments of her life, but an earlier memory. One of her laughing at something I said.

I feel something instead me relax.

Then something slams against my head and everything goes black.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **From now on it gets much happier!**

 **Please review!**


	64. Chapter 62 - Fighting for Freedom

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I really love hearing what you think and your feedback is always appreciated, especially when I've bene so useless at updating! So thank you all so much!**

Important – The reason I've been so bad at updating recently is because I've had a series of migraines for the past two and a bit weeks – when I get migraines, they tend to affect my eyesight quite severely. Essentially, staring at a computer screen and typing out a story is really bad for my eyes when I have a migraine, so I've been avoiding it for the past week and a bit. It's getting much better now but that was why I was so bad before

Please read on and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 62 – Fighting for Freedom

 **John**

"I need to see her!"

The guards, all five of them, don't respond to my increasingly-frustrated demands. They're the only obstacle between me and the iron-plated doors that lead to Maren's cell and so far, things aren't going well. I could knock all guards out if I wanted to, but after Maren just killed Laws, I think a more diplomatic route is necessary. As I stand in front of them, I try to appear intimidating enough that they won't want to annoy me further and will let me in.

"You can't keep her locked away forever," I try to act in charge, and not desperate like I feel inside. "Sooner or later, she's going to come out and I'm going to see her. You might as well let me in now," I point out.

Silence.

"I know what she did wasn't exactly great, but I need to find out why she did it," I try the angle of innocent boyfriend. "I need to understand her motives,"

One guard shifts uneasily but they say nothing. It seems their orders now include not speaking to me either.

"Treating her like this is unfair! Like she's a criminal!" I protest, going down the route of defending her, as if she's innocent.

"She's hardly being treated like a criminal," One of them snorts without thinking. The one in charge shoots the other a stern look, silencing him from saying more.

I guess he has a point. At least Maren hasn't been locked away in the real cells down in the basement, but in a normal suite in the higher levels of the Training Centre. They just made sure to lock her somewhere with secure doors, and knowing how volatile and deadly she can be, I don't doubt the sensibility behind that decision.

"Please, I need to make sure she's ok," I try again, being more genuine. "Last I saw her, she was hurt badly at the ceremony and then you dragged her off!" I point out in growing frustration. "If she's hurt, I want to know and I want to do something about it before it's too late!"

Two guards exchange a long look and at last one of them sighs in exasperation.

"She's fine," he says. "A healer was taken to her after the ceremony," he says gruffly. I wait for more details but he simply stares back at me, his face unreadable. My frustration and anger grows.

"How do you know she's fine?" I demand. "Have _you_ seen her?"

"We can hear her," One says bluntly, an irritated expression crossing his face. I can only imagine the fuss that she'll be kicking up in her cell, and if I wasn't so concerned about what is going to happen to her, I would be amused.

"She's being treated fairly, right? Nobody's mistreating her, are they?" I demand, injecting a hint of anger in my voice. Enough to unsettle them more.

"She could have been down in the cells," The first guard continues calmly. "But isntead she's up here. She's being treated well,"

"Much better than a traitor deserves," another guard speaks up bitterly. I seem to recall him as one of Laws' personal bodyguards; he was always present, always watching over her.

"She's not a traitor," I say automatically. "She had a reason for what she did," I try to ignore my own increasing frustration at the constant judgements thrown Maren's way. I've heard more than enough whispers and rumours the last few days about Maren and her behaviour.

"No matter what she did, and no matter who _you_ are, you don't have permission to enter," the main guard speaks up again calmly. "In fact, we were told under any circumstance not to let _you_ of all people in,"

"Why the hell not?" I demand. "I have more right than anyone else to see her!" I protest, my hands balling into fists at my sides.

"There were concerns you'd break her out,"

I turn at the voice to see Henri standing nearby, a small smile on his face that can't quite disguise the stress he must be feeling. The lines on his face seem to be more prominent as ever, and there are dark shadows under his eyes. His clothes are rumpled and his hair unkempt, as if he's been living and sleeping in the same outfit the past few days. He walks over to us, nodding briefly at the guards, before turning to face me.

"Come on, let's take a walk," he says. "I've tried to get you permission to see her but they're not being cooperative right now,"

"I want to stay until they change their mind," I stay stubbornly, crossing my arms to emphasise my determination.

"John, there's no point," Henri persuades me firmly. "No one is going to let you in right now,"

I clench my jaw, wanting to stay and continue the fight. It's not just my burning desperation to see Maren, but it's also the knowledge that she would do the same for me. She wouldn't let a bunch of guards get in her way; she'd put up enough of a fuss that they'd give in, just to get a break from her. Besides, I already let her down before. I remember the betrayed look on her face when I'd mentioned Lilia, and it hurts me know to think of the way she flinched from me. I deserved the slap. I deserved worse than that. I already let her down once. I won't do it again.

"John, come on," Henri tries again. "We need to talk anyway," He shoots a wary look at the guards and I understand at once. He wants to talk in privacy.

Curiousity sparks in me. "What about?" I ask.

"About important things," Henri says carefully. I chew my lip, desperate to find out what he could be talking about and yet hesitant to leave. The horrible thought of letting Maren down continues to nag at me, refusing to let me leave. I don't want to let her down again and again but I also feel completely out of touch with reality. I feel like I've missed everything that's been taking place beyond this corridor.

"It might help Maren to know this," Henri tries one last time.

The argument is enough to persuade me. If I'm going to see Maren, I might as well know all the facts.

"I'll be back," I warn the guards, shooting them an annoyed look. I'm not finished here yet.

Henri lightly takes my elbow, leading me away from the double doors and the guards. He continues to say nothing as we walk down the next few corridors, leading to the main staircase. My curiosity grows as we walk. I've spent the past few days in an almost-reclusive state; waiting by the doors and pestering the guards to let me in. It gave me enough time to reflect on how I acted towards Maren before she killed Laws – enough time for me to hate myself for how I behaved. Trapped in my own, self-absorbed bubble, it was as if the world outside didn't exist. But now that Henri has come to talk to me, I feel as if the bubble I was in has burst and now I have to face reality.

"So what's going on?" I say after five minutes of silence.

"Quite a lot," Henri sighs, rubbing his face. "Most importantly, with Laws' death the leadership ultimately passed back over the Elders. Your power has been reinstated,"

"What?" I ask stupidly and Henri smiles indulgently.

"You're completely in control," he elaborates. "The plan is to have the old system, the one that ran since beginning of time: an Elder's council in complete control of everything," he begins. "This will be temporary though, a couple of years at most. During this time, we will establish more democratic systems with other councils to join the Elders in governing Lorien, so that power is shared equally. In the end, we should have a system of more than one ruling body," he explains. It sounds rehearsed, as if he's been saying this a lot recently.

"That seems fair," I admit. "But how is this possible?" I demand. "I thought Laws revoked all of our powers. I'm surprised her council is letting that happen," I say, still in a state of shock. I really have been out of reality in the past three days.

"Her council has no power without Laws," Henri explains. "They're effectively nothing more than a group of people with a dead leader," he snorts, looking slightly amused.

"Besides, the public wholeheartedly support you and the other Elders," Henri continues. "You were the ones they followed and believed in during the war, and now you're the ones they see as the true rulers," he says. "Not some stupid council who followed Laws' every word,"

"How do you know that for sure?" I ask absently, still shocked.

"Protests in the streets," Henri says with a smile. "The moment Laws was dead, people started campaigning for you all to become Elders for good. There have been several marches in your favour," he says, gently clapping me on the shoulder.

"Even after Maren killed Laws?" I ask bluntly.

Henri laughs briefly. "Laws wasn't as universally admired as she believed she was," he explains. "After years of suppression and war, any leader who promises peace is accepted by the people, but that doesn't mean they would normally like her,"

It takes a moment for that to sink in. I'd barely comes to terms with the prospect of losing all my powers as Elder; it hadn't been a priority after Maren was locked away, and I had barely time to think about the true meaning of having our powers revoked. But to now have them back is almost startling, and yet a complete relief. An elating feeling of liberation settles over me, as I realise that for the first time in our lives we won't be controlled to some power-hungry President. We can carry out the plans and future we wanted. Our work will be worthwhile and productive. And even better is knowing that we still have public support, despite everything. To know that people would readily protest and demonstrate in the streets for us is a huge relief.

"Big change, huh?" Henri must recognise the shell-shocked look on my face, and I nod numbly.

"So what's the problem?" I ask, trying to focus again. "If Laws' council isn't putting up a fight, then why should we be worried about them?"

"They were loyal to her," Henri sighs, rubbing his face wearily. "They want justice for her death. They want to take Maren to trial for treason,"

"But we can't!" I protest at once, my earlier relief shattered by a jolt of fear.

"You must," Henri replies softly. "As Elders, you have to do what is right. I know how important Maren is to you all, but if you don't take her to trial, you're demonstrating favouritism. You have to be neutral leaders, no matter what," he says earnestly.

"But Maren-"

"Might have had a good reason for doing what she did," Henri interrupts me sternly. "But that needs to be heard by the whole nation. All of Lorien must hear why she did that and understand her actions. _That's_ justice,"

I want to disagree with him but he's right. We need to be seen as fair and just leaders after everything that has already happened to the planet. As much as I want to protect Maren and save her, I know that I have to do it the official way. But hell it's terrifying to think that her fate will lie in someone else's hands. I just have to make sure that I'll do everything I can to defend her. Even if it costs me my job, the public's view of me, my _friends'_ view of me…I'll do anything.

I sigh in frustration. "So when would the trial take place?"

"First there would be hearing," Henri says. "Probably in the next few days. This would determine whether a trial is even necessary. We're hoping to persuade the judge that a trial isn't needed,"

"We'll do that," I say in determination. "We'll show them that Maren was justified in doing what she did,"

Henri pauses for a moment, chewing on his lip. "It might be harder than you think," He says at last. "Maren might be loved by the people, but how can a judge condone her for murdering a President simply because they didn't get on?" he says carefully.

"It was more than dislike," I reply. "Trust me, Maren was not as petty as you all think her to be," I say harshly. I can't help but resent them slightly for thinking that Maren would be self-indulgent enough to kill Laws because they disagreed several times.

"John, I know that because of your feelings-" Henri begins but I shake my head at once.

"Don't!" I snap. "Don't even say that. I'm not defending her because I love her, but because I know the truth. I know why she killed Laws and she was absolutely justified,"

Henri scowls, his temper rising. "How could she be possibly justified in-"

Losing my temper, I snap. "Laws killed Lilia!"

There's a brief silence. I can see Henri's eyes widening in shock, his face blank as he stares at me in dumb silence. For a moment, I have done the impossible; I have stunned Henri into complete silence. But as quickly as he was silenced, I can see the gears in his head turning, linking everything up in his mind. The minor suspicions or confusions he might have had about Lilia's death suddenly make sense to him.

"Lilia shouldn't have been outside the Justice Building," he says at last. "If she was a prisoner, she would have been locked away there," he says, his voice is slow, filled with shock.

"She was never a prisoner," I say, the harshness gone from my voice. Even now, the whole horrific event is tragic. "She was saved by Laws before we were rescued from the arena. She was placed in the medics, told that she couldn't see Maren as she might be a distraction," I explain. "All this to drive Maren mad and make her less of a threat to Laws," Henri's eyebrows shoot up in shock, and I see him struggling to say anything.

"But Lilia was too young-" he protests at last, the words tripping over each other.

"She shouldn't have been into the Capital," I agree. "She was a minor, too young for the battlefield. Only an executive order would have allowed her to go," I watch the true sink in.

"Laws," Henri shuts his eyes for a long time, coming to terms with what he's just learnt. I understand his shock. Even when Maren first found out, it took all of my self-control to hide my own feelings of shock, disgust, grief.

"But even if she authorised it, it doesn't mean she dropped the bombs," Henri almost pleads. It's the first time the roles between us have changed; me having complete knowledge, Henri struggling to keep up.

"The bombs' design was created by Adam and Sam," I explain. "Setrakus never had such bombs in his possession, we saw that when they cleared out his armoury. He was already dead by the time the bombs dropped too, and his men were too busy fighting amongst themselves to carry out that order," I sigh, running a hand through my hair. Henri stays silent.

"It was a tactical move, Henri," I continue. "Killing the mogs, turned the last of his men against him. It turned the tide to Laws' favour," I say.

Henri nods, looking both shocked and incredibly weary. But even now, even despite this news, I can still him trying to work it to our favour, trying to see if there's any good that can come out of it. Even after everything we've been through, he's still n charge and still trying to take care of us. That's the Henri I know.

"Is there evidence?" he asks.

"I guess Adam and Sam can testify about the bombs," I say. "And we have the records of Setrakus' armoury from when we cleared it out," I list. "It won't take long for medics to realise that Maren's little sister worked with them. There'll be proof," I cling onto hope. Anything to help Maren.

"I'll tell Kat," Henri decides heavily. "Adam and Sam ought to know too. We can gather evidence for the hearing," he pauses, his face still haunted by shock. "We won't let her go to prison, John, we won't. Not over this,"

"No, we won't," I agree, my voice stern. I'm determined to be put to use after days of moping around. Now knowing about the trail, I wish I'd done more than standing around and protesting to guards who wouldn't answer back. If I'd known about the trial earlier I would have done more. At least now I can gather as much evidence as I can, so that she won't have to be put on trial. I'll do anything to help her.

I can't help but think that I've let her down again.

"What can I do?" I continue. "Get proof, talk to people, anything?" I demand.

"You can do that later," Henri says, sounding completely in control once more. "Right now, you have something more important to deal with," he remarks.

"Yeah?" I ask cautiously.

"Speak to Marina," he says and my stomach drops. "Tell her what her aunt really was,"

Xxx

I knock on Marina's door carefully, waiting a few moments out of politeness. Honestly, I wish Henri had given me another job; I'd have even preferred arguing with Laws' former council than talking to Marina. Things between Marina and Maren hadn't been exactly cordial before Laws was killed, and I can hardly imagine Marina's going to be ready to forgive Maren anytime soon. I don't blame her either. Laws might have been a terrible person, but she _was_ Marina's family and a link to her deceased mother. I can see why she would be upset that the last person in her family was killed, and by a best friend too. It has to hurt. And without Maren to confront, I have a sinking feeling that she might transfer her anger to me.

But she deserves to know the truth. I know Maren would want me to do it, if she couldn't do it herself.

I raise my hand to knock again when the door swings open. Marina stands dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, her wet hair hanging around her face. She holds a damp towel in her hand, drying the ends of her hair with it.

"Sorry!" she smiles apologetically. "I thought I had time to take a shower. Didn't realise you were coming," she says, ushering me in. I awkwardly enter, feeling even more guilty when I see her good mood.

"It was spontaneous," I admit, watching as she shuts the door.

"So what's up?" she asks, still smiling. "I haven't seen you in ages! Oh, sit down too!" she grins, gesturing to the bed, and I perch on the end.

"I'm, um, good, thanks," I stutter, feeling incredibly awkward. "How have you been?" It's just me that seems to notice the awkwardness, because Marina seems perfectly unaware as she bustles around the room.

"Not bad," she replies. "Been so busy with Joseph and the others, trying to organise things. You heard, we're Elders again, right?" she asks and I nod. "Well, we want to organise more councils as soon as we can so that things can be more representative, more democratic," she explains.

"And how's that going?" I ask.

"It's hard, but it's going all right," she grins, folding her towel up. "We're actually looking at case studies from Earth to see how they rule. A lot of them have elections, you know. I think we should do the same thing," she seems so eager, so excited and it seems so difficult to burst her happy bubble.

"That's great, Marina," I manage to say. "I'm glad things are going well,"

"You know, we managed to scrap the Funeral Games idea too," she says in a softer tone. "It was all Adam could talk about and we agreed. There won't be another Games. History won't be repeated," she says. I don't have to fake a smile or my relief; I can feel the weight lifting off my shoulders slightly.

"That really is great," I admit. Marina pauses, eyeing me carefully, and I can see something like understanding flicker in her eyes.

"But you didn't come here to talk about that," she says gently, approaching me. "Did you?" She's more subdued now, a darker emotion brewing behind her eyes, but she doesn't shout or snap at me.

"No," I shake my head. "I came to talk about Maren…and Laws," I admit.

"I thought so," she sits down near me, combing her fingers through her wet hair. "How is she?" she asks carefully, a controlled tone behind her voice. I'm relieved she's not shouting at me just yet.

"I don't know," I admit. "No one let me see her. But she's fine according to the guards. More than fine, actually, it sounds like she's been shouting at them to let her free," I smile and Marina laughs softly, looking down at her lap.

"That sounds like her," she says quietly. Feeling a sudden surge of sympathy, I wish I could make things better. I wish Marina never had to be involved in this. I wish Maren could be here to do this in person, because I can imagine she's probably been tormenting herself over Marina for the past few days.

"You know, I never trusted Laws," Marina whispers. "I never thought she was our friend. And after stripping us of our power and planning another Funeral Games, I wanted her gone from our lives," she confesses. "But I never wanted her dead,"

"Because she was your aunt?" I murmur. She shakes her head, biting her lip.

"Because despite everything, she did help lead us to freedom," she looks me in the eyes, and I can see the honesty as well as a little bit of pain. "Because she helped free Lorien from Setrakus. We wouldn't have won without her. Surely, even she, deserved a second chance," she sighs.

"Maybe," I say carefully, not wanting to upset her but not agreeing with her. "Maybe not," I shrug.

"Why did she do it?" Marina looks up at me, tears in her eyes. "I know Maren would have told you. That's why you came, isn't it?" she asks, her eyes boring into mine.

"Yes," I admit.

"Then tell me," she says resolutely. "Tell me everything,"

Taking a deep breath, I tell her the truth. I hold nothing back. I tell her all about Laws' saving Lilia from Setrakus before we even left the arena, and how she was kept with the medics, training amongst them. How she was never allowed to meet Maren because she could be a "distraction". How she should never have been at the battle because she was too young. How Setrakus would never have dropped the bombs because it would never have helped him win. I even tell her how this has been eating Maren up, and how much she wanted to tell Marina but didn't dare. As I speak, I start to feel relieved, lighter in fact, as if finally telling Marina the truth absolves me from hiding everything from her.

The whole time Marina lets me talk, not interrupting once. At first she refuses to believe me, shaking her head and scowling when I mention Setrakus' letter. But slowly, the more I explain, the more she understands. I can see, little by little, the horrible truth starting to dawn on her, and the more she hears, the more she knows I'm not lying to her. I can tell she wants to deny it; after all, who would want their aunt to kill their best friend's little sister? But she soon knows that there's no point, that I'm not lying. And the more she realises it, the more I can see it hurting her. The more it eats up at her on the inside; another thing that she's going to have to overcome somehow. I watch her fight back tears at one point, and it's so heart-breaking that I have to look away to finish. It tears _me_ up to hurt her like this.

I finally stop talking and there's a very long silence. Marina doesn't say anything, keeping her head lowered. I wonder if she's sad or angry or betrayed, but I don't dare ask her. She has every right to be angry at me for hiding the truth from her for so long. She has every right to have expected the truth long before now. I was a bad friend to her.

Finally she sighs, shifting a little. "How did Maren take the news when she found out?" her voice is controlled, not giving anything away.

"Not well," I admit. Marina nods slowly, and then rubs her face, almost agitated. As I manage to get a better look, I see something like shame in her eyes.

"She went through so much because of my aunt and I've spent the past few days saying the worst things about Maren," she chews on her lip. "I should have been there for her, John! I, more than anyone, because of what Laws did, should have been a better friend," she shakes her head. "I've been so selfish,"

I'm almost stunned. I did not expect _this._

"What, no, don't say that!" I shake my head. "Don't blame yourself, _ever!_ Maren would never want that," I almost plead. "It's not your fault!"

"But Laws was _my_ aunt," she looks me in the eyes, almost sadly. "And I was Maren's best friend and I did nothing to help her when they locked her up. But all of this was caused by Laws," she shakes her head. "I should have done more," she looks away from me.

"If this is anyone's fault, it's Laws'!" I say firmly, gripping her hands tightly. "Marina, look at me," I say sternly and her eyes meet mine.

"Maren never blamed you in any of this," I tell her. "How could she, you've done nothing wrong! You didn't know anything, you couldn't have acted any differently. This is all because of Laws, and no one else. _Laws_ is the one who killed Lilia and _Maren_ is the one who chose to kill her and _I_ never told you what I knew. None of this is your fault," I say fiercely. Her eyes are locked with mine, and I can still see her doubt.

"But she must have been hurting so much these past few weeks," she murmurs. "All because of Laws. I should have done more to help her," she sighs.

"You didn't know," I say firmly. " _I_ did. If anyone should have done more, it's me,' I tell her. "Not you. Maren would never blame you for this," I stress.

"Thanks, John,"

Marina falls silent again, studying her hands carefully, as if they hold all the answers. I don't rush her. It was hard enough for me to get my head around things, and I had no personal connection to Laws. I let her think things through carefully, knowing that Maren wouldn't want me to rush this, that she'd want me to make sure Marina comes to terms with it all.

"Is that why she pushed us all away recently?" Marina asks at last.

"Yeah," I nod. "She was ashamed of what she had to do,"

"She shouldn't be," Marina says, a new strength in her voice. "If Laws was willing to kill a bunch of innocent children for her own gain, then she was a danger to Lorien. We saw this in the meeting with her proposal for the Games," she sighs wearily. "Laws belonged to the old Lorien. We have a chance to make a new one. We need to move on," she says resolutely.

She stands up, heading away from me and grabbing her towel, folding it extra-carefully. I can see she's still coming to terms with everything, and there's still a part of her that is struggling to accept this, but she won't show it to me at least. And there's a part of her that does want to move on and forget all the terrible things that have happened. Maybe there's even a small part of her that is glad that Laws is dead; whatever decision she had to make over her connection to Laws is now gone. She's free from that burden now.

"I'll try and see Maren soon," she continues. "I need to talk to her. There's a lot we need to say to each other," she sighs, a frown still on her face.

"She's upset and-" I begin and she shoots a glare at me.

"John, I'm not angry with her," she says briskly. "I _understand_ and I accept it. But I want to know why she never told _me_. I want to hear it from her, not you," she says more gently.

"You're hurt because she never told you," I realise. Maybe more so than because Maren killed her aunt.

Marina nods. "I forgive her for everything that happened and I want to help her get better," she says honestly. "I want things to be as they used to be between her and me, and it will be like that. I'll make sure of it. But I just want to talk to her, without you or anyone else there. Then we can move on," she says. I know she's being more than fair considering everything. I know it's more than Maren would hope for.

"That's really good of you," I admit, glad that she's not holding a grudge.

"Maybe," she shrugs with a soft smile. "But we've been through the Games and a war together. She's like my sister, John. I'm not going to throw away our friendship just because of some woman who I barely knew," she looks at me, and her gaze is almost piercing.

"I want to move on from everything. I don't want more fights or petty arguments. I want a happy future," she says. "I don't see that as being gracious. I see that as normal," she admits, with a soft smile. Already I can see her softer side coming out, the shock wearing off, and acceptance kicking in.

"I still think it's good of you," I say. "Nothing you say will change that. And I think Maren is extremely lucky to have you as a friend," I say. Marina smiles shyly, and her former stern attitude seems to melt away, replaced with warm friendliness.

"You know, it's not your fault too," she says. "I know why you were angry with her about voting for the Games. And I know you felt that you let her down. But you didn't," she smiles. "Maren would have done what she wanted anyway. You did the best you could in an impossible situation," she says sweetly.

"Well, thanks," I smile softly. I'm not sure if she's right but I don't want to burden her with my own problems on top of everything.

"You know, I think you should speak to her too," Marina continues. "Ella could always use her convinco to try and get you in and-"

The door bursts open, Joseph standing dishevelled by the door. He looks shocked and kind of concerned as he stares at Marina and I. I wonder if he ran over here or something. He looks like he did.

"Are you ok?" Marina raises an eyebrow.

"I needed to know if you knew," he rushes out. "Ella told us something really important about Laws - she said now she could _finally_ tell us because John had told Henri! It's about Maren too and Lilia and-"

"I know," Marina smiles, looking amused. "I know that Laws killed Lilia," The way she says it is so casual, and I wonder if that's just because it's Joseph who she's talking to. Or if it's an act.

"Oh," Joseph looks puzzled, as he stares at me. "John knew too?" he asks in confusion.

"Of course he did," Marina rolls her eyes and I'm pretty sure it's out of genuine amusement. I smile, seeing that Joseph's presence has already started to cheer Marina up. That's all Maren and I would want right now.

"That makes sense," Joseph mumbles, still looking a little shocked. I get up, deciding that if anyone is going to be good for Marina right now, it's Joseph.

"I'll leave you two to it," I say gently. "I'll speak to you both later," I gently touch her arm as I pass.

"Sure," she smiles sweetly. "And thanks for telling me personally, John. That meant a lot," she says.

"No problem," I say gently. "I'm glad you know now. I'm glad everyone knows. No more secrets now. Never,"

Xxx

I'm not sure whether I should be impressed or downhearted that Ella can manage to secure a meeting with Maren in one simple conversation when I've spent the last few days shouting down the guards. I watch in awe as her smooth voice washes over the guards, and their faces turn from a taut suspicious expression to a lax eagerness to please her. In seconds, every defence they had up has been stripped and every independent thought has been temporarily robbed from them. It's almost terrifying to see Ella wield this power, if I wasn't sure that she would only ever use it for good.

"You have about ten minutes," Ella steps back. "And a guard should be with you at all times. You don't want them using a private conversation against Maren in court," she reminds me. "And it might be best not to make any physical contact with her, just in case," she adds. She looks so mature, so regal, and it's hard to remember what she used to be like before, when she was so young.

"Thanks Ella," I say gratefully. "Want me to pass on anything?" I ask.

She smiles slightly. "I've already spoken to her," she taps her head with a wry look and I understand. "You better hurry up John. Time's running out," she warns gently.

Not needing more persuasion, I slip past the guards and with more effort than I'd like, I heave the large double doors open. I'm vaguely aware of one of the guards following me automatically, but I don't focus on it. Instead I eagerly scour the room ahead of me, trying desperately to find Maren. The room is sparsely decorated – a bed, a door leading to a tiny bathroom, a desk and chair and finally a small armchair – and all of it has been nailed down to the floor, as if to stop Maren picking up the furniture to use as a battering ram. It doesn't take me long to find Maren. She sits on one of the window seats, looking out of the window. She doesn't even turn when we enter, maybe assuming it's another guard come to watch over her

It takes all my control not to run over to her and it's almost a physical pain to stay rooted by the doorway. Longing to go to her, I take her in – her hair has been scrapped back in a loose ponytail, and she's wearing slacks and a black t-shirt – and I notice that she looks happier and healthier than I've seen her in a while. She looks peaceful. She's not eager to break down the door and escape, but happy to sit at the window and look at the view. Something in me relaxes when I see her looking so free. It's completely at odds with the tight, almost hunted expression that she had on her face the last time I saw her. Maybe killing Laws was more than saving Lorien but some sort of closure for her. I'm glad she has it. She deserves it.

"So you going to stand there all day and gawp?" Maren demands, still facing away from us. I smile, a small part of me relieved that her new, peaceful version is still the snappy, sarcastic girl I fell in love with.

"Pretty much," I admit.

Her head whips around at once, a huge smile spreading across her face when she sees me. I see her go to move, before she clocks the guard next to me. I shake my head ever so slightly and she catches the movement with a knowing look. By the slight scowl that appears briefly, I have a feeling she's hating the separation as much as I am. Hell, it's taking all my control not to move from where I'm standing.

"I don't have long," I warn her quickly.

"Of course not," she sighs in disappointment. "That would be too generous," she mutters. I share her annoyance. There's so much to talk about and this isn't the place to do it. I think of everything that's already happened, wondering which parts I should tell her and which I should skip over.

Before I can start, she begins speaking. "No need to explain anything," she says, as if knowing my mental dilemma. "Ella's kept me in loop," she explains.

"Well that's a relief," I admit.

Maren smiles tightly. "Is it? Because apparently, I'm having a hearing soon. That'll be fun," she rolls her eyes. I know that deep down a part of her will be nervous, but she won't want to show it in front of the guards.

"I won't let anything happen to you," I say fiercely. "You won't go to trial. I'll stand and give evidence for hours, days even. Hell, I'll break you out of here and we'll live as hermits in the mountains if we have to," I say determinedly.

Maren smiles softly. "You'd be a terrible hermit," she remarks, attempting to cover her fear with bravado. I see right through it.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," I repeat. "I won't let it. None of us will,"

She moves her legs into a cross-legged position. "Ella _did_ say people were on our side," she says. "And it shouldn't be _too_ hard to get evidence of what Laws was really like," she shrugs, tossing some hair away from her face. It's all an act of course; it's easy for me to see that underneath her bravado, she's terrified of being locked away for life.

"You don't have to pretend to be brave," I say softly. "It's ok to be scared. I would be. But we won't let anything happen to you. You know that, right?" I ask. Maren's guarded look softens and she looks almost fragile for a moment. The urge to hold her close and reassure her is almost unbearable, but I don't want to put her case at risk in any way.

"Of course I know that," she replies gently. "I trust you more than anything," she says honestly. "If anyone's going to get me out of this mess, I know it'll be you," I sigh in relief, not realising until know how worried I was that she might have given up hope in me being there for her.

"Just let us work on setting you free," I reply. "And you focus on not going mad in here," I add lightly.

She snorts. "How come you've got the easy job?" she says and I chuckle briefly.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you for days," I take a step closer, but then I hear the guard shift behind me so I stop moving at once. Maren's grin widens, looking amused.

"Actually I do. I heard you shouting out there for days," she laughs lightly. "It was starting to annoy _me_ in the end, but I appreciate the effort," A bubble of relief seems to fill me up at the thought of her listening to my constant demands. At least she knows that I didn't give up on her then.

"I needed to," I say earnestly. "I let you down before. I should have had your back, no matter what you said or did, but I didn't. I acted like a jerk. I'm so sorry for everything," I admit. Maren shakes her head, about to speak but I have to finish. I have to let her know that I was wrong.

"I knew how torn up you were about Lilia and Laws," I continue in a rush. "I knew how much it hurt you to do that to Marina. And I knew that Laws' ideas in the meeting room terrified you. But I just ignored everything you were going through in that moment, and took my frustrations out on you. I lectured you, Maren! I made you feel like shit, and after everything you'd been through, it was the worst thing I could have done," I take a deep breath. I should have been there for you, no matter what. I should have had your back,"

Maren shakes her head, all amusement gone. "You did have my back," she says softly. "I saw you fight to get to me after I killed Laws. I knew that you'd still support me. Even when we were arguing, you were still protecting my secrets," she says. "I never once thought that you didn't have my back," she says and I can see the truth in her eyes. She never once doubted me. Seeing her faith in me, lightens a load I didn't realise I had on my shoulders.

"But I said some stupid things to you," I bite on my lip anxiously. "I was a jerk,"

"John, it's ok," she says, not unkindly. "I was acting like a brat. I was so focused on how much I wanted Laws dead, that I didn't even think of anybody else. And honestly, I think I needed to hear it. Everyone else had been treading carefully around me, not wanting to say what they really thought of me. Hearing you say the truth was a breath of fresh air," she grins at the stunned look on my face. For some reason, I imagined her holding a grudge for years. Instead, she seems to be chilled with everything that happened.

Don't get me wrong, I'm relieved. But it's also not what I expected from Maren.

"I've had a lot of time to think in here," she continues, running her hand over an embroidered cushion. "You and I were angry and hurt and upset about Laws and being stripped of our titles. Whatever we said then was in the heat of the moment. That wasn't us. Not really. It was the anger and the fear talking," she gestures at the two of us. "This, right now, this is us,"

I frown slightly. "So you're not upset then?" I ask. She laughs gently, her ponytail bobbing slightly with the movement.

"I was at first," she admits. "But my emotions have settled and I've had time to really think things through. We said and did stupid things but it's nothing. We've been through hell. We went through a whole damn war together," she says softly. "I'm not going to waste precious time and effort on a stupid argument we had when we weren't in the right state of mind," she shrugs. "It's not worth it,"

"No," I agree, seizing the peace offering. "Not it's not,"

"We were always there for each other during the war," she continues. "And afterwards, when I found out about Laws killing Lilia, you were always there for me too. You were so good to me then. I'm not going to rethink our entire relationship because of one stupid fight we had," she grins at the look on my face.

"And I guess that's what we've always been like," she laughs. "I do stupid stuff and you call me out on it when no one else does,"

"It's because they're too scared of you," I grin and she laughs again easily.

"Besides I miss you too much to be angry at you," she finishes. I can feel the last bits of doubt seem to fade away and I almost sag in relief. After days of beating myself up about our fight, to hear her so easily toss it aside, as if it was a bit of trash, makes me feel insanely relieved. I know she's right – we've been through too much to care about this argument. It's not worth focusing on the past anymore, when we have a great future ahead of us.

"Five minutes," the guard warns. Maren's smile fades a little but she doesn't say anything to him, maybe knowing the importance of playing by the rules for a while.

"You know, Marina forgave you," I remember my earlier meeting, kicking myself for not having mentioned it sooner. I know how much that would have bothered Maren – as much as our fight had bothered me before.

"Really?" Maren's expression lights up even more. "She's really forgiven me?" she asks, her face filling with hope.

"Sure did," I say warmly. "Even blamed herself for not being there for you," I roll my eyes and Maren scoffs. "I told her she was being ridiculous of course,"

"Thanks," Maren all but beams. "The last thing I want is for her to blame herself," she says. I can hear the relief in her voice, as if it's lighting her up on the inside. I can easily imagine the elating feeling, the weightless feeling as guilt slowly evaporates. It's how I felt earlier.

"She still wants to speak to you alone," I add. "But she said the same thing as you. We've all been through too much to let things like this break us. It only makes us stronger," I explain. Maren's smile widens even more and I see her relax her posture.

"Thank god," she whispers. "I was so worried about her hating me,"

"You shouldn't be," I reply with a fond smile. "She's still your best friend. Always will be," Maren shuts her eyes for a moment, basking in her relief.

"Two minutes," the guard warns. A more urgent feeling settles in me; the last chance to speak to her before the hearing.

"You won't go to trial," I say gently and Maren opens her eyes. "In the hearing, they'll all hear why you killed Laws. Everyone will understand," Maren nods, a little bit of anxiety showing on her face for a brief moment.

"I guess I just have to hope the judge will be as understanding as you've been," she chews on her lip anxiously.

"After everything you've done for Lorien, I think they will be," I say earnestly. "The whole planet will be," Maren smiles softly, not managing to completely hide her nerves.

"And if not, we've still got the hermit plan," I grin. "You and me in the mountains? We've had worse plans," I say lightly and she smiles more genuinely.

"You'd have to learn to hunt," she jokes, drawing her knees up to her chin. "Baby rabbits, squirrels…you might even have to catch a fish!" she teases me and I pull a face.

"No way," I shake my head. "That's your job. I'll be the house-proud owner of whatever cabin we live in," I join in with her game.

"The thing is, I can totally see you as a househusband," Maren laughs.

"Don't tell Nine about this," I grin, wishing that I could stay for longer. It feels like things are back to normal – as if we never had that fight, as if that was a different world. Being like this with her feels perfect. I know things would continue to be like this if she was let out right now. But the guard waits awkwardly nearby and I know time is almost up.

"Look, you better go soon," Maren sighs, brushing a hand over her hair. "It's not like I won't see you soon," she points out.

"And then you'll be free," I promise. _And we don't have to be separated_ , I add in my head. I wish desperately to go up and hug her, but I'm not sure how the guard will react; whether he'll see it as kids being in love, or a potential attempt to escape together. Everyone knows what we're capable of after all.

"Ella will keep me updated on everything," Maren promises. "So don't worry about _me,_ "

"Well that's impossible," I roll my eyes and she grins slightly. "Look I'll promise not to worry _too much_ and work on your freedom, if you promise not to break anything," I eye the guard. "Or anyone,"

Maren laughs cheerfully. "That I can't promise," she winks but I know she's teasing. Maybe.

"Time's up," the guard announces, taking my arm.

I'm desperate to go and give her a hug, the briefest of kisses even, but I know I can't. It might push the guard too much and I don't want to upset more people. I let him tug me towards the door, sharing a longing look with Maren as she kneels by the window. She looks so young like that, so innocent, that it's crazy to think that this is the girl that killed Setrakus Ra and Laws. Seeing her like that and knowing how much she's done for everyone on this planet, I'm determined that she will be free.

No one deserves it more.

* * *

 **So here's the update for this chapter. I decided not to drag out the argument from the previous chapter because I think they all deserve some happiness. Also, now that Laws is dead, Maren can finally move on and isn't tied down by the past.**

 **See you all soon!**


	65. Chapter 63 - Looking Ahead

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank all so much for the lovely reviews! I love to hear your feedback and comments, so thank you all so much! I don't deserve them, so I really am grateful that you keep sending me some anyway!**

 **Answers to reviews**

\- **The chimaera are there, relaxing in the Capital, and I do mean to mention them but I never know how to fit them in. I'll make sure to include them in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway I am so sorry for being a useless updater! I have no excuses, I was just so bad at writing recently. I really will try to be better, I promise! I'm so sorry!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 63 – Looking Ahead

 **Marina**

"I'd like to see how they plan on defending a murderer. If not so morally corrupt, I'd almost find this whole process entertaining,"

I sigh inaudibly as several of Laws' former council members stand nearby, their voices resonating in the large corridor. As I sit on one of the many benches along a wall, waiting outside the make-shift courtroom for Maren's trial, I try to ignore their gossip. I'm sure they're aware I can hear every word, and it's almost as if they're speaking louder to make sure of it. I know they want me to retaliate. I know I must not.

"Maybe they'll argue that she went mad," one woman remarks snidely. "It wouldn't be that hard to believe. That girl was savage. I heard she's even attacked her own friends, like some kind of animal," she cackles and the others join in.

"She always _was_ rather odd," a man agrees in amusement. "She seemed so _comfortable_ in the war. It's like killing was a hobby of hers. Probably wanted one last go of it," he comments haughtily.

"Absolutely," another nods emphatically. "I doubt she's good at anything but killing!" They burst out laughing again, as if they're _funny_.

I grit my teeth, knowing that they're talking about Maren. It's all everybody's been talking about for the past few days.

"It's almost sad," the first woman speaks again. "Really, there wasn't much hope for her considering her circumstances and background. Sometimes when people are mentally unstable, it doesn't take much to push them over the edge," she says arrogantly.

I clench my fists but I say nothing. I know they want me to get involved. But I won't. I can't. It could ruin Maren's defence.

"It's her friends that truly shock me," another agrees. "They seem perfectly normal and stable. How can they stand by and allow such behaviour?"

"Worse," the first woman interjects. "They're _defending_ her," I can hear the disapproval easily. "Trying to get her _free_ ,"

"And these are supposed to be our future rulers too," the man replies. "Doesn't give you much hope, if they're going to excuse murder," he snorts and I hear murmured agreements. "In that respect, they're just like Setrakus!"

The sound of footsteps stops me from doing anything stupid. Trying to ignore the churning, burning fury inside me, I peer up briefly to see some lawyers exiting a small room nearby, crossing the hallway to enter the temporary courtroom. Clutching folders and wearing smart suits, they look particularly serious today. It's a daunting day for them; not only is this a high-profile, publically televised case, but many of them haven't been attorneys in years, not since the mogs came to Lorien. Laws' friends fall silent too as the solicitors walk by, looking curious. For a moment, I lock eyes with one of them and I see a malicious glint flash in her eyes.

I look away again, a sinking feeling in my stomach replacing my anger.

"I think it's disgusting how her own niece could abandon her like that," the vicious whispers continue. "After everything our President did for her, she just threw aside her own family for a mad friend," I wince at the words, but I stay silent. I try to ignore my silent fuming.

" _I_ honestly think all of them aren't exactly right in the head," one of them faux whispers. "All that death and killing at such a young age…must have had a profound effect on them. Maybe they secretly support her," he hisses.

I feel a stabbing pain in my thumb and I look down to see that I've been angrily piercing my thumb with my nails.

"Really, I think Laws was right," another speaks. "They're just children, and mentally disturbed at that! They shouldn't be rulers, but should be locked away where they can't hurt anyone!"

I can't help it. My head snaps up and I find myself shooting a glare at them, wishing that I could shout at them, tell them how much I hate them, and how I wish they would just _shut up._ They meet my gaze, one of them smirking at my reaction, and pure hot anger races through me.

"Is everything ok?" one of them asks me, a sneer curling on their lips. I want to slap it off them.

"Maybe you should take your conversation somewhere else," I reply tightly. "You're being very distracting and I need to prepare," I grit my teeth.

The woman's smirk grows. "For what? Your defense of a murderer? A traitor?" she demands. I stay silent, fighting the urge to do what I want to do, knowing what I should do. I should walk away.

But that's so much easier said than done.

"It's a public place," the man gestures cockily to the corridor. "Until we're called in for our testimony, we're allowed to be out here as much as we'd like. _You_ can't order us about," he challenges.

"Not yet anyway," one of them adds, losing the smug tone and turning nastier. "But I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you? Ruining us, silencing us forever,"

The rage bubbles up in me, stronger than expected. I was already on edge today, and this confrontation isn't helping. I can feel my hands balling into fists on my lap, and the little control I had earlier is all almost non-existent. I take a deep breath, noticing the triumphant look on their faces.

"You were her niece," a woman hisses, her face turning malicious. "Your own mother's sister! How do you think your mother would feel, if she knew that you supported Laws' murderer? She would be disgusted," she shakes her head. "You've betrayed your own family,"

The words hit me like a slap. I wince, fighting against the tidal wave of emotions: rage, pain and uncertainty. I try not to let her words get to me, but they already start to nag at me, pulling at my doubts and increasing my insecurity.

"Get the hell away from me," I manage to stutter. I hear some scattered laughs.

"Even if Maren gets free today, you'll always be trapped," the woman smirks. "Living with the guilt of setting your aunt's murderer free,"

I hear more footsteps and the woman turns away. I lower my head, brushing away the angry, hot tears that had formed in my eyes. They're wrong. I know they're wrong. I can't let their words get to me. They're angry and would say anything to make me hurt as much as they did. They loved Laws and she gave them power. They're just furious and hate us because we took that away from them and now they're nothing but a group of squabbling adults with no power and no influence.

"Marina," I look up when my name is called.

One of Maren's many lawyers stands in front of me, looking slightly suspicious as he eyes the nearby group of Laws' advisors. I'm sure he's aware of how much they hate me, yet he says nothing, instead facing me with an almost sympathetic look on his face.I try to fight back the tears in my eyes, trying to appear strong.

"Yes?" I ask, straightening up.

"You should come to the waiting room. Your turn is coming soon,"

I get up at once, eager to leave the cruel group behind. I ignore their harsh looks and vicious whispers as I follow the lawyer down the corridor. We're somewhere in the Justice Building, where there is apparently a small, non-descript courtroom that the mogs used in the past for military cases. We say nothing as we walk down the bare, window-less hallway, lined with doorways that lead to other parts of the great building. Being back here, in the place that used to be my prison, is eerie, and doesn't help with my nerves.

I shove my demons aside and focus on today. I have to help Maren. It's not the time for wallowing in self-pity.

"How have the others done?" I ask. I wasn't allowed to speak to anyone apart from the lawyers today; apparently, everyone testifying has to be kept separate so we can't make last minute changes to our stories. It's supposed to make the trail fair.

"Well enough," he says vaguely. "You know I can't say anything," he says gently.

I sigh slightly. "I know," I admit. "I was just curious,"

"It'll be over soon," he says kindly. "Here," he stops by a nearby, inconspicuous door. "You'll stay here for about ten minutes or so and then someone will come to collect you. All you have to do is answer the questions truthfully and then you're free to go,"

"I know what I have to do," I say firmly.

"I know," he replies kindly. "I'm just doing my job," He pushes the door open and inside I see a large table with some chairs placed around it. He lingers by the doorway, as I enter slowly. A clock on the wall seems to dominate the wall, the ticking loud and irritating.

"Look, the prosecution is headed by a solicitor named Giles," the lawyer says. "He's ruthless and will want to make you crack. Don't give in to him," he advises me.

"We've faced Setrakus," I murmur softly. "How ruthless can someone be after that?"

"Enough to do his job well," he replies. He looks around quickly, appearing almost nervous. "I can't tell you much, but what I _can_ tell you is that your friends didn't trip up. And since the whole thing is televised, it appears that the public reaction is still favourable towards Maren," he says.

"But?" I ask, sensing a negative, despite the relief at his words.

He sighs. "You're Giles' secret weapon. He's going to use your connection to Laws. Don't let him," he warns me.

"Great," I mutter sarcastically.

"Just be careful," he says when he sees my face fall. "And good luck,"

I want to ask more, to demand what else is happening, and what else I can do to prepare. But as if sensing that he's needed elsewhere, he leaves before I can speak to him more. The door shuts with a final slam. With a sigh, I grab a chair and sit down heavily in it. I rest my elbows on the table and place my head in my hands. A heavy weariness settles me, even though it's still the morning. I can't afford to mess up and my testimony is the one they're going to be analysing the most since Laws was my aunt.

I shake my head in frustration. We fought Setrakus. We won. I'm Marina, one of the Elders, and survivor of two Games and a war that tore the planet apart. This trial is nothing compared to that. I take a deep breath, feeling the self-doubt that comes with nerves disappearing and replaced with a much-needed confidence. Not only have I survived so much, but I know we have a strong case. I know we have a good chance of protecting Maren.

The last few days, we've been working on 'gathering evidence', as John has constantly called it. Of course, we can't argue that Maren is innocent; the whole world saw her kill Laws. Our only hope is proving that Laws murdered a group of innocent children, including Lilia, and was a threat to Lorien. That way, her death will seem justifiable enough to set Maren free. I'm hoping that our current state of political instability where we desperately need someone in control, and the public's love of Maren will help our cause.

Even with a plan, it's not been easy. Like the ones outside, many of Laws advisors refused to speak to us, and were even angrier at the thought of us blaming their beloved leader for her own death. We received a lot of harsh insults like I did just now. Even with those that were willing to speak to us, it was still almost impossible to get anything worthwhile. It took long hours of negotiations, pleading and finally threats until they revealed that Laws _had_ saved Lilia from Setrakus and had authorised her to go to the Capital along with the other medics. It took even longer to get them to repeat it to the lawyers so they could use it in court. But it was worth it in the end. It's hard proof that Laws killed Lilia.

Once we had that bit of evidence it didn't take long for more to emerge: Laws authorising the creation of the bombs that Adam and Sam had designed to specifically target the mogs – a bomb that explodes once and then once again when more people appeared. Adam was able to use his weight amongst the mogs to discover that there aren't any records of such a weapon being in the mogs' armouries. He was even able to get a few Generals to testify that Setrakus never gave an order to bomb the group of children outside the Training Centre. On top of that Sam and Emily dug up records about Lilia's training in the medic ranks, and Emily even found out that some of her friends in the medic ranks had actually trained and spent time with Lilia. I wonder how bitter that will be for Maren to hear, knowing that Lilia was so close and yet so far.

The minutes drag by slowly, the clock's ticking getting louder with every second. The tension and nerves in my body seems to grow with every passing second, and I realise that my hands are shaking slightly on the table. I take a deep breath, feeling as if time is dragging. And yet I still focus on the conviction and self confidence that I felt earlier. The nerves I'm feeling are just a physical reaction to stress. Nothing to worry about.

Still, when the door opens, I jump in shock. I turn to see that my lawyer has returned, looing ready for business. I get to my feet, plastering on the perfect poker face.

"Are you ready?" he asks and I nod. "It's time,"

Xxx

The courtroom is smaller than I expected it to be. The room is panelled in a rich, dark wood and a row of frosted glass windows along one wall allows light to filter in, yet somehow masking the view outside. At the very front of the room, there's a long desk where the Judge faces everyone, looking imposing in his black robes and serious expression. He regards the room as I enter, slowly making my way past the pews for the few audience members allowed in, including my friends. I don't search for them as I walk by, my head held by. I'm not sure if seeing them will make me feel more nervous or more confident.

I finally reach the front of the audience's pews, there are two desks set up with a gap between them that's large enough for me to walk straight through. Maren's defence team sits on one side, whilst Laws' defence team is on the other side, looking every bit as hard and daunting as I would imagine. Along the left side of the room, sits a row of people with note pads and pens, but I'm not entirely sure what their purpose is. One of them sits near a court guard, a red badge pinned on his coat, and I can feel his eyes boring into me unnervingly. I stop in front of the witness podium to the side of the Judge, which gives me a view of the entire courtroom. My eyes flicker to the left of the Judge, and I see the defendant's stand with a few guards stood nearby.

Maren sits in the stand. She sits up straight in her chair, looking respectable and meek in black trousers and a crisp, white shirt. Her hair has been pulled up in a professional, slick ponytail and her serious expression makes her look older than she is. With her meek, quiet façade and smart outfit she looks presentable, innocent even.

As I take my place, I notice something else unnerving about this room: cameras. Everywhere I look. Watching and filming out every move to broadcast to Lorien.

"State your name," the Judge announces.

"Marina," I say into the microphone, my voice sounding calm and confident to my delight.

"You have been called to give your testimony," the Judge continues, his voice impartial. "To my right, there sits a Garde amongst the clerks with the legacy of candour. He is able to perceive when you speak the truth, and if you therefore attempt to lie, he will tell me so,"

He doesn't have to elaborate. The threat is clear and a shiver goes down my spine.

"Do you understand?" he asks.

"Yes," I hesitate, not sure what term to use with the Judge. However, he doesn't seem bothered, nodding his head at someone behind me.

"Then the prosecution may proceed with their questioning," he announces.

I take a deep breath, straightening up for the questions, as I see Laws' lawyer, Giles his name is apparently, get up at once. I recognise him as one of her former advisors; apparently, he was in the legal profession before the Occupation. How convenient. He's smirking in an aggravating way, dressed in a too-expensive tux with his hair slicked back with too much hair product. He looks smug, smarmy, and his automatic confidence somehow makes me less nervous, and more determined than ever. I don't want someone as arrogant as him to win.

"I'll be brief," Giles leers, sauntering over. "Marina. You saw your friend, the Defendant, kill your aunt. You know there's no disputing that," he says.

"No, there's no point," I agree, my voice assertive. His smirk widens.

"But you somehow want to prove that the Defendant's actions were justifiable," he continues. "That the Defendant should be set free because her crime was not only understandable, but _correct,_ " he says.

"Yes," I reply, my voice sure.

"Obviously, you are wrong," he announces dramatically. I want to roll my eyes, even snap at him, for his condescending tone, but I don't. That would hardly gain any points.

"So Marina," Giles continues with a lazy grin. "Laws was your aunt and your President. Do you think she deserved to die?"

The question is abrupt, straight-to-the-point. I expected something more subtle to start with, like the former 'yes or no' questions. I think I must look a bit startled because Giles holds his hands up, effectively stopping me from speaking anyway.

"It's a hard question, right?" he says, as if we're old friends. "I'll re-phrase it. What did you think of President Laws' decision to cut your power?" he asks. "To make you _normal_?"

This question is less blunt, and yet I find myself carefully wording the answer, making sure not to give anything away, and yet having to make sure everything I say is nothing but the truth. I take a deep breath, my mind spinning.

"I didn't agree with her decision," I say at last. "We all thought that she felt threatened by us, and she wanted to take the power from us to reduce the threat. Besides, I didn't think it was a sensible idea either to have one President. It felt too close to the previous system," I say carefully.

Giles raises an eyebrow. "Really? Seems to me you just couldn't get enough of the glory that came with being an Elder," he retorts.

I bristle at his tone, and the words, but I control myself. "Actually, experience has taught me there's not much glory that comes with being an Elder," I retort. "Just a whole lot of responsibility,"

Giles' face hardens and I continue before he can throw another question at me.

"I didn't want to be excluded from the decisions," I say. "We all had ideas for a better Lorien that we wanted to explore. We wanted to contribute towards the future we'd help build," I say, vigilant of every little thing I say.

Giles raises an eyebrow. "Is that all? Surely you must have been a little relieved?" he questions, attempting to push my buttons. I bite my lip, conscious of the truth-telling Garde and knowing I can't lie.

"Not relieved," I say after a while. "But there was a small part of me that liked the idea of a break. I felt we all deserved one. But that still doesn't mean I agreed with it," It's the truth, but a carefully-worded one. Nothing that I've said so far can be used against Maren. I take another deep breath, folding my hands in front of me carefully.

"Did you think your aunt was a decent President?" Giles asks, not holding back at all.

I shift nervously. "I didn't think she was terrible at first," I say, conscious of Maren's gaze boring into me, and the cameras zooming in on me. Truth is, I don't even know where to begin when explaining the complexity of my feelings about Laws.

"That's not much of an answer," Giles retorts, his eyes hard and piercing. "Did you think she was a good President?"

"I'm not quite sure," I admit. Giles shakes his head, slamming his hand on his table, and the sound makes me jump. My heart beats fast in my chest.

"It's an easy question!" he snaps. "Did you think she was a good President?"

"I don't know!" I snap. "It's not easy, not at all! She led the Resistance that won us the war against Setrakus. She was there from the very beginning. She was my _aunt!"_ I cry in frustration. I take a deep breath, trying desperately to keep a hold on my emotions and not allow myself to act out further.

"But that was when I didn't know what she was capable of," I say in a calmer tone. "Later I learnt that she was dangerous and cunning and she wanted to be the sole President, just like Setrakus. She used and then killed Maren's sister, Lilia, just for power and control," I straighten up. "That's when I knew she was a terrible President,"

I stop talking, my heart thundering in my chest from adrenalin, anger and confusion. The earlier taunts of Laws' advisors, telling me what a terrible niece I am echoes in my ears, even as I try to push them out of my mind. My face feels hot and I can almost sense the cameras zooming in on me. Nearby Giles takes a deep breath, straightening up. I can see his poker face smooth over the anger, as he gropes for another topic. Trying to regain the control he lost.

"You said earlier that Laws was your aunt," he says smoothly and my stomach sinks. I want the ground to swallow me up. This is exactly what I was worried about.

"According to reports, the two of you had been growing closer in the days leading up to her murder," he comments, looking down at a paper on his desk. "It seems odd then that you would support the Defendant when she murdered the one living family member you had left,"

"Maren is like a sister to me," I say nervously, trying to grasp onto my earlier confidence. "She was more my family than Laws ever was," I add.

"Regardless," Giles waves his hand. "Do you really believe that your _aunt_ deserved to die?" he asks, the questions pouring out one after the other.

"As the last remaining link to your mother, do you actually think that her death was necessary? That it was justifiable?" he questions. "How do you think your mother would have felt about this situation?" He asks.

It's like another slap in the face, mentioning my dead mother. It hurts more than I thought it would. I don't know what to say. I open my mouth but I can't seem to find the words. Giles smirks when he sees my confusion, the doubt undeniably showing on my face.

"I've no doubt that you and Maren are close," he jumps in, seizing my silence and weaving his own web of lies. "And that you were deeply saddened by the death of her sister at the hands of President Laws," he continues, moving to face the audience. I have a feeling he's _enjoying_ this.

"But I also believe that Marina was truly attached to her aunt," he addresses the audience still, playing the family card like my lawyer warned. "Bonding over memories of Marina's mother, I think that the two became extremely close," he says.

I want to speak but I don't know what to say. Somehow he has located the one thing I was terrified of admitting to myself, and is now parading it in front of the entire planet.

"Marina might condemn Laws' actions towards Lilia, and her decision to strip the Elders of their powers," he comments. "She might have found Laws a terrible President. But I do not think that Marina truly believes Laws should have died," he concludes.

I can't seem to speak. I feel frozen, almost in shock.

"Laws' methods might have been erroneous," Giles concludes. "She may have made some tragic mistakes," he faces the Judge. "But that does not make her murder justifiable. That does not excuse the Defendant,"

He turns to face me.

"And by defending your own aunt's murderer, your own actions have also become unjustifiable," he says, a last slap in the face.

He turns away dramatically, as the audience erupts into murmurs, some angry, others just mesmerised by what happened. My own mind spins just as much. I try to grasp in my own mind what just happened. I'd done everything perfectly. I'd told the crowd that Laws was a terrible President, and that what she did to Lilia was abhorrent. But Giles had ignored that. He'd used my family connection to Laws to make it seem as if I didn't secretly want her dead. He'd made everyone believe that I didn't agree with Maren's actions.

Worst of all, he mentioned my mother. Several times. Am I really a terrible daughter for secretly agreeing with Laws' death? Would my mother have really been disappointed in me?

No. No she wouldn't be.

My mother would have been proud of me for everything we'd done. I know she would have been deeply disappointed in Laws for what she did to Lilia. Besides, the only accounts I've truly heard of my mother is from Laws, and after what she did, who can trust her word? My mother loved me. She would love me still if she were alive.

I might have spoken the truth earlier but I didn't get to say what I really wanted to. Giles didn't let me say what I felt, instead hurting me enough to render me silent before twisting my words to suit case. It's time to set him right. A steely determination washes over me and a wonderful self-confidence settles inside me. I straighten up, adrenalin picking up inside me, and lighting my veins up. I have to do this for Maren. I have to do this for me. I have to make things right.

I lean forwards to speak into the microphone on my podium.

"It's true that she was my aunt," I say calmly, confidently. "You've mentioned it several times. But that didn't mean what you think it does,"

"And what do you think I believe it means?" Giles raises an eyebrow, his smile tightening.

"You clearly think it means I don't support Maren's actions," I say. "You think that I wanted Laws to live. You think that my own mother should be disappointed with me because of what I'm doing right now," I say, my voice stern. "All because Laws was my aunt," He raises an eyebrow. A challenge.

"But you're wrong," I say.

"How so?" he all but hisses. I can feel my confidence rising, my determination to prove him wrong growing with every moment.

"My _aunt_ murdered Lilia, a girl who was completely innocent," I say harshly. "She killed a whole group of terrified, innocent children, just so that she could win a political battle," I say strongly.

"She used my own mother against me so that I would defend her against my own friends," I continue. "She used whatever influence, whatever game she could to turn people against each other, to hurt people, to destabilise them, all so that she could be President," I say, my voice hard.

"She took away my dream, my friends' dream, of being Elders because she was so threatened by what we could do to her," I say.

I look at him frankly. "You'll probably argue that there could have been a trail and a jail sentence, or maybe she would have been exiled. You'll say that maybe there could have been other routes to take," I say to Giles bitterly, and he winces.

"But that would never have happened," I say. "Laws had taken our powers from us. She was going to do it to others too until she became sole ruler. There was never a chance to do things the "right way"," I say. "This was the only way to stop Laws," I watch Giles scowl ever so slightly, his professional demeanour cracking.

"You know, I did once believe her death wasn't justifiable," I admit to Giles. "Until I learnt of what she did. Someone capable of murdering a dozen innocent children for the sake of winning a war that was already won is someone who should never be a ruler," I say.

The room is so silent that I can practically hear my heart beating thunderously in my chest. My hands are clammy.

"That's when I knew that Laws would just be another dictator. That's when I knew that Lorien couldn't afford to have someone like her," I finish. "She had to die,"

Silence. Complete silence.

"And if I, Laws' only living family member, can see that, then I'm sure everyone else can," I say pointedly, feeling almost dizzy from the adrenalin. "I'm sure everyone will agree that Maren saved us all,"

I finish speaking. Giles looks startled, his mouth almost hanging open. The room has fallen silent, and the cameras seem even closer than before. But I don't care. It felt good to learn what I felt and then tell the truth to the world. It felt good to let people know that I hate Laws for what she did. It felt good to reject my tie to her. It feels good not to be pitied anymore abut admired. I stand straight and tall. I know now that I can be a true Elder and a good leader.

Confidence seems to sing inside me. It's an elating feeling. I don't want it to ever fade.

"Anything else to say?" the Judge finally speaks at last, looking pointedly at Giles. He simply shakes his head, retreating from the speaking area. He still looks shocked.

"Defence Team, would you like to ask any questions?" the Judge turns to Maren's team, but they just shake their heads. I notice one of them has a small smile.

"Then you are dismissed from this trial," the Judge tells me.

Despite the triumph earlier, I'm still eager to leave. Gratitude sweeps through me and I step away from the podium, walking down the aisle in the audience's pews and looking forward to getting away from the cameras and eyes of the audience. I might have felt good and strong at the front, but I'm still Marina and I'll never be as at home on stage as John is. I meet Joseph's eyes briefly and he winks at me, pride and love on his face. It's enough to fill me with relief. When I get to the back of the room, I lean against the wall, feeling myself relax now that I'm not the centre of attention anymore.

"With that, I feel I have enough evidence to deliberate whether a full trial is needed," the Judge intones. "I will weigh up the theories, evidence and testimonies from both sides, the Prosecution and the Defence, and will come to a decision regarding the Defendant," he pauses for a long moment and I almost feel my heart stop.

"The decision shall be announced by the end of the day," he says at last. "For now, the court is adjourned,"

Xxx

I haven't been on the roof of the Training Centre in a very long time. It could be years. I sit on the one of the many benches on top of the tower, admiring the intricate garden with the flowerboxes filled with growing buds and wind chimes hanging from the short saplings planted in pots and from some lattices woven with vines, creating a tinkling chorus in the cold morning air. Around the edge of the roof, the force field for protection still shimmers with a light blue glow, and the occasional gust of wind sends it rippling through the air. In the dark night sky, the Capital is lit up with street lights and electricity, creating an eerily beautiful landscape. As I tilt my head up, I can see the many thousands of stars twinkling above in the night sky.

I feel peaceful. I'd felt confident about my performance earlier and I had every right to. Our hard work had paid off. With proof that Laws had murdered Lilia and other children, and my own testimony that my aunt deserved to die, the prosecution's case had fallen apart. I honestly think that the Judge also felt the same frustration that the trial was even taking place with Lorien in such a fragile position. It had barely taken an hour for him to set her free.

I remember the wonderful moment she had been declared innocent; John had literally leapt up, run over and kissed her in front of everyone, even the cameras. Nine had kept up a stream of comments about how gross they were, and then later about how Maren now had a licence to kill, but I could tell he'd been secretly pleased. We'd all been. I'd felt like every burden on me had disappeared, and as if every doubt and worry just disappeared. Everything had been perfect.

Maren had been the picture of happiness as she greeted us all, and then made her way to the cafeteria to eat her first meal 'as a free woman', as she declared dramatically. I hadn't spent all the time with her of course. She wanted to change clothes and shower and rest, and we still had to deal with answering a few reporters' questions about our opinions on the verdict. A whole media circus that felt completely unnecessary when we just got our friend back. Yet since we're now official Elders once more, it's our job. Besides, it had been interesting to gather outside opinions on the trail and the verdict. Not only were we happy she was free, but if we're to go by the crowds outside, it seemed most of Lorien was delighted she was free too. To know that we still have public support even after everything is a huge relief.

For once, I don't have a single worry in my head.

"You do realise this is the official residence for pity parties," I hear a voice. "Which makes me wonder what the hell you're doing up here," I turn to see Maren leaning against a small sapling, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a smirk on her face.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not allowed to feel sorry for myself?" I ask in amusement.

"Do you?" she counters and I grin.

"Nope," I shaky my head. "I actually came for a few moments of quiet. To think. To enjoy the view. Things have been hectic," I admit.

"And they will continue to be," Maren agrees, sauntering over and sitting on the bench next to me. "We have a crazy few months ahead of us,"

"A crazy few years," I correct her and she laughs. She leans her head on my shoulder, as if she's a younger sister, and I find my smile growing. It feels so normal, as if nothing changed. The peaceful feeling inside me grows.

"We have a lot to do," she sighs.

"We have help," I reply calmly, enjoying this new confidence inside me. "We don't have to fight political battles against people who want to stop our every decision. The people love us. We have Lorien on side. Things are going to be good," I reassure her. She nods, her hair tickling my chin.

"That's what John said too," she says softly. "Man, you two are going to be great Elders,"

"We all will," I reply, nudging her gently with my elbow. "You'll be just as good as the rest of us. As long as we have each other, we can do anything," I remind her.

"Now it's turned into _my_ pity party," she quips, straightening up with a laugh. "So, are you planning on making an appearance to my celebration party? Nine's promised to sneak in vodka," she continues.

"That might not be such a great idea," I shake my head. "The last time I drank, I think I threw up," I admit. Her smile grows and she gets up, sauntering close to the roof edge.

"I can totally see you as a lightweight," she admits. "But come on, for me? It's a party! I think it's time we let our hair down and let loose for a few hours," she raises an eyebrow. "You never know when the next drama could come along,"

"Knowing our luck, in the next few hours," I roll my eyes and she laughs.

We both fall silent. Despite this feeling so normal, as if nothing had happened, I can't help but think of what has happened in the past week or so. Laws' death, the trial, not knowing whether Maren would be safe or not…A lot _has_ happened and this is the first chance I've had to speak to Maren about it all. Part of me still feels a little guilty for failing to know about Lilia's death before Maren killed Laws. I still feel as if I should have known.

"Maren-" I begin quietly and she turns to face me, her face as serious as mine. I wonder if her thoughts were similar to mine.

"I'm truly sorry for what Laws did to Lilia," I say softly. "I wish I'd known. I wish I'd done something. I should have been there for you during that time but I just let the distance grow between us. I let myself lose sight of our friendship because I felt annoyed that you were pushing me away. I'm sorry," I spill my heart out.

For a moment Maren says nothing, her hand lingering on the branch of the sapling. Then she smiles softly, her face filled with some emotion I can't quite make out. Something brews in her eyes, churning in the dark depths. It seems as if she's about to cry.

"No, Marina, don't apologise," she says fiercely. "You have nothing to be sorry about. _I_ was the one who didn't tell you about Laws. _Laws_ was the one who killed Lilia. _You_ are completely innocent in all of this," It's exactly what John said to me too but it means more coming from her. A final confirmation that she doesn't blame me. The last of the guilt flies away from me, leaving me light and weightless. Without a care in the world.

"It's _me_ who should apologise," she continues, rolling a leaf between her fingers. "I killed your aunt, the last link to your mother. I know you wanted to know more about her," her eyes meet mine and I watch tears well up in hers. "I'm so sorry for taking that chance away from you,"

Tears well up in my eyes and I get up, walking over to her and pulling her into a fierce hug. Her arms wrap around me tightly, and she sobs once, burying her head in my shoulder. I can almost feel her trying to fight the tears, and I stroke her hair, feeling protective over her. I feel like the stronger one of the two for a moment, and if I didn't feel so sorry for her, I'd be proud of myself for how far I've come.

"Maren, it's not your fault," I whisper. "I never blamed you either. When I realised what Laws did…I meant what I said in that courtroom. She needed to die. She was a threat not just to us but to all of Lorien," I say truthfully.

Maren pulls back, wiping her eyes in frustration. "You really mean that?" she demands. "You really forgive me?" Her eyes meet mine and the insecurity shines through. It's like she can't quite bring herself to believe me.

"Of course I do," I rub her arm gently. "You're my best friend! My _sister_! We've been through so much and you've been such a support for me. I can't bear to lose you, and especially not over Laws!" I grip her hand, looking her earnestly in the eyes. "I do _not_ blame you. I don't even need to forgive you, although I'll do it anyway if it makes you feel better," I say softly.

"It will," she sniffs and I smile gently, squeezing her hand.

"Then I forgive you for saving Lorien from Laws," I say with a soft laugh and she smiles tearfully. "I forgive you for stopping another dictator," She nods, biting her lip.

"I mean it," I say fiercely. "You're more my family than her. I'm not losing you because of her. I won't be happy, if I don't have you in my life, Maren,"

She looks up at me, more tears in her eyes and I react instinctively. I pull her into another hug and her arms go around me, seeking comfort. I don't know how long we stand there for. Enough for the tears to die down and for her to stop sniffing quietly. I rub her back, understanding this new wave of emotions from her. She's been through hell; losing Lilia, killing Laws and then being locked up and facing jail. She needs time to heal, and support too. I'll always be there for her when she needs it. I know John and the others will be too.

"It drove me mad," she admits at last. "Thinking that you hated me whilst I was locked away. I knew John would understand and I knew he wouldn't blame me because he hated Laws too. But I had no idea how you'd react. I didn't know how close you were with Laws," she explains.

"Not close enough for me to know what she really was," I answer. "But close enough for me to hate what she was doing to us," I say and Maren laughs softly.

"I never blamed you," I emphasise, wanting her to feel as free and carefree as I do right now. "I never will. Laws and my mother are in the past. You and Joseph and our friends and Lorien…that's my future. And we might as well make it a good one," I grin.

She straightens up, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "You're right," she says resolutely. "John always says we should move on from the past. Let's stop saying we will and actually do it," she says in determination. "We can't keep doing this to ourselves over and over again," she decides. I nod in agreement; moving on sounds wonderful to me too.

"So what do you have in mind?" I ask and she grins, wiping the last of the tears away.

"Nine's throwing a party to celebrate everything," she reminds me and I groan, already knowing what she's planning. "I want to see how much of a lightweight you really are,"

Xxx

I have no idea where Nine learnt to be such a good host, but he has gone above and beyond for this party. It's absolute chaos and honestly I kind of like it. The beat of the music is loud enough that the bass sends vibrations through my body, and my ears seem to have stopped working from how loud the music is. The flashing lights dancing across the crowded space dazzle my eyes, as the beams flit over the dancing bodies. Groups of people huddle together, pressed against one another in the packed space, and the heat is enough to make me sweat slightly. People shove by me constantly, alcohol sloshing over the side of their plastic cups, sometimes plashing onto me. The air is filled with a combination of perfume, sweat and alcohol.

It's strangely captivating.

Somehow Nine managed to persuade Henri to let him use the giant hall underneath the Training Centre for this party. Somehow Nine managed to invite what appears to be half of the city. Somehow he managed to get enough alcohol to supply a bar for a year, a sound system fit for the best nightclub, and flashing lights from some concert. Somehow he did this all in a few hours.

Honestly, he pulled it off so well, it could be a legacy.

The normally-huge room appears tiny with the amount of bodies packed together and yet people don't seem to care. Most are young, but there are plenty here who are middle-aged as well. It seems that the prospect of letting your hair down for one evening is tempting to everyone, no matter your age. To my right, a couple grinds against one another, making out heavily and in a way that is completely inappropriate in such a place. To my left, a group of young guys, probably soldiers, down a drink, competing to see who is fastest. The music pounds on. The lights flash away. The drinks keep flowing. For the first time in my life, I feel completely and utterly my own age. I feel like a teenager at a busy club filled with drunk teenagers, when I've not had enough to drink to truly get lost in this environment.

I squeeze past the group of guys, craning up to see Nine by the DJ booth, having the time of his life. Clutching a drink in one hand, he watches eagerly as the DJ shows him how to control the disk mixer. Ella hangs nearby, clutching a red cup in her hand with a huge smile on her face. Normally I would be concerned but it's so nice to see her so carefree and I know Nine's keeping an eye on her. Even now, I watch as he turns to her, talking to her over the loud music, making sure she's ok.

I know that this scene wasn't for everyone. Adam attempted to come for a bit, but he looked more awkward than I did and he left with Sam, Alicia and Emily. Somewhere Maren and John are in this crowd too, but I can't see them and I'm secretly glad. Maren hit the vodka too hard, too soon, and last I saw her, she could barely walk straight. Fortunately, with John a permanent fixture by her side, I'm not worried about her. Joseph seems to have disappeared too; he went in search for a drink around 20 minutes ago and I haven't seen him since. There are so many people that it's impossible to find him.

It's getting too hot in here, as I squeeze by yet another couple. Whilst it's nice to see everyone letting loose after such a crazy, terrifying time, this really isn't my scene. I manage to forge a route through the huge crowd, the great double doors leading onto the promenade just ahead of me and wide open, promising fresh air and peace.

Despite the constantly shoving crowd, I finally make it to the door, and the fresh air is so cool on my clammy face. I brush past a few more people before I finally make it out of the wide open doorway and into the darkness of the night. I take a few steps away from the door and already the music seems to quieten, the heady scent fading away with the sweetness of the night air. Taking a deep breath in, I walk out further into the large courtyard.

Ahead of me is the Promenade and what used to be the Temple. Nearby is the Justice Building. This was a battlefield just a few weeks ago.

None of that matters. I find that I don't even linger on the memories as I walk over the cracked tiles, staring up at the stars in the dark night sky. It's beautiful. Looking at the tall buildings, glittering with lights, and staring behind at the flashing lights in the makeshift club, it all appears so beautiful.

Is this what moving on is? It feels so peaceful.

"If you were going to leave, you could have told me,"

I turn at the voice, looking at Joseph leaning against the doorway, his face lit up with a smile. I grin sheepishly, feeling slightly light-headed from the alcohol I drunk earlier.

"I didn't even know I was leaving," I reply. "I just wanted some air,"

"Me too," he agrees, sauntering over. "I don't know if you have to be drunk to enjoy that kind of thing, but I just found it too hot and too loud," he grimaces slightly, pushing back his hair.

"Maybe you're getting old," I tease. He laughs good-naturedly, teleporting over. Bending down, he kisses me softly and my eyes flutter shut. Even now, even after everything, I can never quite get used to that feeling. My heart races and my body buzzes in excitement.

He pulls away. "Wanna take a walk?" he gestures down the promenade.

"Sure," I say, linking my hand in his. My breath fogs out in front of me in the cool night air, and even though I'm only wearing a long-sleeved, short-skirted dress, I'm not cold.

We walk in a comfortable silence for our while, both lost in our thoughts. It seems crazy to me that just this morning we were preparing for Maren's case, that a few weeks ago we'd only just won the war and about two months ago we weren't even sure we were going to live. Sometimes it feels as if life is hurtling by and I barely have time to stop and consider it. I wonder if things will slow down from now on, or if it'll just get more hectic. I have a feeling it'll be the latter.

"You know," Joseph breaks the silence. "As glad as I am to be an Elder, I also am dreading it slightly,"

"Why?" I ask, looking up at him. He sighs, his eyes focused on the Promenade stretching out ahead of us.

"I just…I felt the same as you," he says cryptically. "When Laws first took our powers, I was worried. But there was a tiny part of me that was glad too. I wanted a break as well," he admits. Hearing him acknowledge that I wasn't the only one to feel that way is a relief.

"We'll get one," I squeeze his hand to reassure him. "Only this time it'll be on _our_ terms," He smiles in response, as we draw further and further away from the club and into the darkness of the promenade, lit only by the moon and stars. It's very romantic.

"Have you ever thought about what you want to do later on?" Joseph asks sweetly.

I frown, looking up at him. "You mean after rebuilding? Because that's only the start. We've got loads to do,"

Joseph chuckles softly. "I meant once we've done that. Once we have councils that help us rule, so we can have time to ourselves. Times to travel, study, work…do whatever we want," he says. "What do you want to do when we don't have to be Elders 24/7?"

"So when we're Elders 12/4?" I check.

"Exactly," he laughs.

"I don't know," I admit. "I've never really thought about it. We've had so many other things to deal with. But it sounds like you have," I say curiously and he nods, his eyes fixed ahead. His face is thoughtful, serene.

"I want to travel," he admits. "There are so many beautiful places to visit. Not just cities, but Lorien itself: the mountains, the lakes, the rivers…" his face looks wistful. "I want to see it all. Maybe even build up a scrapbook of memories so I remember it all perfectly," As he speaks, I find myself drawn into his dream.

"We'd have to wait until our duties are cut down. It'll take a lot of time," I remind him. Even now we're free, we're still duty-bound.

"I'll wait," Joseph says happily, looking down at me. "We've spent the last years fighting an almost-hopeless war. Now we're living in peace. Now things are on our terms. What's a few more years of waiting?" I smile, leaning my head against his shoulder as we stroll slowly.

"It would be amazing to see the whole of Lorien," I agree. "See new places, meet new people…" I trail off, thinking of the boundless possibilities of travelling all over Lorien. Exploring it all with my best friend by my side would be even more fun. I think of all the adventures he and I could have and it's so tempting I almost want to get up and go right now.

"Besides, what's the point of saving Lorien if we don't see half of it?" Joseph interrupts my daydreams. "We might as well enjoy what we've achieved," He nudges me gently with his elbow and I laugh softly.

We both fall silent, enjoying the night, the peace, each other's company. I feel like any normal teenager couple, taking a romantic stroll in the evening, despite our circumstances being anything but normal. I let my mind roam, allowing myself to think of routes and possibilities that we previously impossible. Imagine that we were free from duty now, that we could do whatever we wanted to do. The whole world seems to open up in front of me.

"I'd like to restore Calakmul," I say at last, and I can feel Joseph look at me. "As a memorial to the past Elders. It's time everyone learnt about their past and I want it to be something that everyone can see and be a part of," I explain.

Joseph nods. "We'd have to block the entrance to the well," he says. "Just in case," he adds.

"Of course," I agree. "It was just so beautiful and so peaceful when we first went there. I want other people to experience that. I want other Loric, and Mogadorians, to visit it and know what the Elders were and what they did. I want them to even learn about Setrakus. I want them to know what we did there too and how Ella sacrificed herself for Lorien. I want them to know everything,"

Joseph smiles. "I'd like that too," he remarks. "It seems wrong to leave something like that ruined forever," His voice turns sad and it feels so wrong to be down on a night like tonight. We should be celebrating. I want him to be happy, like I am.

"But you know, we can't travel _all_ the time," I add in a lighter tone, stopping and turning to face him. His smile returns naturally, and he looks down at me fondly.

"Why not?" his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer.

"We have to live somewhere. We can't constantly be on the move," I point out playfully.

"Then we could get two houses," he imagines. "A flat in the Capital, and a summer house near the beach. We're Elders, I bet we get a good enough salary to afford that," he points out, playing with strands of my hair. It feels so good.

"Summers by the sea," I muse, shutting my eyes and imagining white hot beaches, a deep blue sea, the smell of salt on the air. "Perfect,"

He kisses my forehead. "But if we're not Elders all the time, then we might need a part-time job," Joseph continues playing this make-believe game. It's fun building a potential future, and even if it doesn't come true, it doesn't mean our future will be any less amazing.

"Then what's your plan?" I raise an eyebrow, opening my eyes.

Joseph's face turns thoughtful. "Nine always talked about setting up some academy for Garde to train their legacies," he muses. "Like some after-school club thing. Maybe I could teach there from time to time,"

"You and Nine would probably be the most inefficient teachers on Lorien," I giggle. "Which means your students would love you," I joke and he grins, his face lit up. I can tell he's enjoying this as much as me.

"And you?" he asks. "What would your job me?"

"Maybe I'd be a doctor," I say softly. "I used to dream of it a long time ago when I was in the orphanage. I always wanted to study medicine and then practice it. I'd like to help people,"

"You'd make a great doctor," he admits, smiling fondly at me. "And when things go wrong, you can just heal them with your legacy anyway," he points out. I roll my eyes, resting my head on his chest.

"The whole point of studying medicine to be independent of the legacy," I remind him. "To heal people without power, but because of hard work and studying," I say haughtily.

"But it's totally hot having a super powerful legacy," he teases. I roll my eyes again, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. Trust him to make light of everything; it's one of the things I love about him.

"Even if we don't do that," I say softly, turning more serious. "Even if we don't manage to achieve all our plans-"

"We will," he interrupts, and I pull away enough to see him. "We absolutely will," he says fiercely. "We deserve it. If you want to travel, then I'll make sure we travel. If you want to have a second house by the beach, we're having it," he says and I smile affectionately.

"And if you want a scrapbook and a job as a teacher, then you'll get it," I say, smiling affectionately.

"As much as being a good Elder is putting the people first," Joseph says. "I didn't fight this war just for them. I fought it for myself. I don't care if that's selfish, but it's the truth. I fought for it so I could have a conversation like the one we're having now and that it could become real," he declares.

"Me too," I admit, looking up at him.

"And as much as I want to be a good Elder, I want to be good to myself and to the people that really matter to me," he says. "So sure, if we have to take a year off for travelling, we'll do it. We've earnt it," he says in determination.

I feel my smile grow. "And that makes you perfect boyfriend material," I mention. "I'm a lucky girl," I add, lightening the mood.

He laughs, his hands linking with mine by our sides, his face bent down close to my own. His lips meet mine for a brief, tender kiss, and I let myself enjoy it, let myself get lost in the way he kisses me. When he pulls back, I'm left wanting more. So much more.

"Whatever the future holds," he says softly, his face only millimetres from mine, emotion churning in his green eyes. "Whatever we'll do, whatever happens…I know that it always involves you. The only future I want, is one with you by my side,"

I can't answer that. Love and happiness and hope for the future wells up in me, filing me with such a strong emotion that I can't answer. Instead I pull him down to me again, meeting him in a passionate kiss, one that takes my breath away. I show him everything that I feel in that kiss, how much I love him, how I don't want any other future but one with him, how he's the only one for me… I block out everything that isn't Joseph, focusing entirely on him.

Focusing entirely on my future.

* * *

 **I promise to update next week! Things will be much happier and hopeful now, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Please review!**


	66. Chapter 64 - Realisations

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love to hear what you all think and the long reviews give me life! I love to read them all, so a huge thank you to everyone!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **TheClutch –** Thank you so much for being there pretty much since the beginning! I always recognise your reviews and it's so lovely to see someone familiar! Thank you so, so much!

\- Plans for after this story…I'm not sure. I've been thinking of a few AU ideas – jumping from high school drama, to Avatar: the Last Airbender crossover…I'm not sure yet. I think I better just focus on finishing this story haha!

\- **Jade –** Thank you so much! It's lovely to hear when people say the writing is good and it means a lot to me! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

\- **Guest –** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I always imagine Adam being that one awkward kid who hates social events, and sulks in the corner, whilst Nine works the room and somehow manages to pull these huge parties together in a few hours!

\- **Anonymous -read –** Thank you!

 **I'm so sorry for the late delay…** ** _again!_** **Trust me, at this point I think I'm madder at myself than you can possibly be. I think the problem is when a story comes to a finish, and there aren't cliff-hangers, but tying up loose ends, it's both less exciting to write (although still fun), and it's also my way of putting off the fact that this story will have to end soon (*cries*).**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 64 – Realisations

 **Adam**

"Summer's coming," Alicia remarks casually next to me.

Sitting under the shade of a small sapling in one of the many courtyards of the Training Centre, I have to agree with Alicia. The heat, despite the cool breeze and splashing of the water fountain nearby, is bordering on uncomfortable. Granted, I was never good with summer, instead always appreciating the chill of winter. Alicia, however, seems happy to stretch her pale arms in the sunshine, tipping her face up to the bright sun, as a smile graces her lips.

"I always get hay fever," I complain. "It's the pollen from all the flowers," I look around mournfully at the rows and rows of flowerbeds surrounding the small wooden gazebo with its cushioned seats. I can almost feel my nose starting to itch.

She rolls her eyes in exasperation. "You've always got to complain about something," she says lightly. "Can't you just enjoy the weather? Hey, we can go to the beach!" she sits up in excitement.

"Mogadorians aren't good in the summer," I remind her. "Our skin burns too easily,"

"Then get some sun cream,"

I turn at the sarcastic voice to see Nine nimbly swing through the gazebo's frame and lightly drop down onto a seat. He stretches out on the large bench with a large smirk, putting his arms behind his head in an exaggerated show of comfort. Ella approaches nearby, having walked here with him, a small smile on her face. For some reason, she finds most of the things Nine does funny _._

"Are the others on their way?" I ask, changing the topic.

"Yeah, last I checked," Nine nods. "Although I think Sam got distracted by Emily," he grins cheekily.

"Again?" Alicia groans. "I swear, he seems to follow her hopelessly around all day, and she _likes_ it!" she shakes her head, looking disgusted by the thought of two people being happy together. She's not a very romantic person like Hannah was.

Nine shrugs comically. "I think it's nice, isn't it, seeing two socially awkward people find love," he comments flippantly.

"You can make fun of him all you want, but _you_ don't even have a girlfriend," Ella speaks up from nearby and I can't help the laugh that escapes.

Nine shrugs good-naturedly. "The way I see it, if Adam had a chance at pulling Hannah, then I've got nothing to worry about," he says lightly.

"Nine, that's mean," Marina's reprimanding voice cuts in and she suddenly appears with Joseph, having teleported to us. "Adam is a lovely guy and I don't think we'd be here today if it weren't for him," she defends me, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's ok, Marina," I admit. "Nine's got a point," I say easily and Nine laughs, shooting me an approving look.

"See, even _he_ admits it," he defends himself.

"Come on, let's settle down," Marina suggests, entering the wooden gazebo and taking a seat. "Henri will be coming any minute and he said it's important," she reminds us.

"Everything he does is important," Nine grumbles. "Seriously, can't we have a few weeks off? We just defeated the most dangerous warlord in the universe and then took out the most psycho woman on Lorien. I think that counts for a few weeks' vacation," he complains.

"And do what?" Joseph asks, teleporting to a spare seat next to Marina. "Wait around until we have to start working again?" he raises his eyebrow. " _Or_ we could start the work now and be done quicker so _then_ we can have a holiday!" he says excitedly.

Nine shoots him a scowl. "That could still be a few years," he retorts. "Rebuilding a whole damn planet can't be done in just a few weeks,"

"Well, if _you're_ in charge, there's no chance," Ella says thoughtfully, leading against the doorway.

"Hey!" Nine shoots her a look. "You're supposed to be on my side," he says, almost looking hurt. Ella just smiles sweetly at him, and I can practically see Nine giving up under that look.

"I still want some kind of holiday," Nine mutters. "You know, two weeks leave per year. That seems reasonable,"

"I'll be sure to consider your concerns," Henri's voice says playfully. We all straighten up at once, as if caught out doing something wrong, as Henri appears with John, Maren and Sam behind him.

"But first we have more important things to attend to," he continues, entering and taking a seat. He has a notebook in his hand, and he opens it up on the table, a few lines of faint scrawl visible from my seat. The other three take seats two, John sat by Henri's right side.

"Shouldn't we be having a more official meeting inside, with other advisors?" Sam asks, peering around at the rather beautiful setting.

"Not when it's such nice weather today," Henri says lightly. "You're Elders and if you want an outside meeting, you can have it. Perks of the job," he smiles. Nearby, Nine has an unimpressed expression on his face, as if the perk of being outside for a while is so stupid he can't even be bothered to say anything.

"Anyway, here are some ideas that the other mentors, and advisors have been tossing around for the past few weeks," Henri begins, looking down at his notes. "Originally, they were supposed to gain Laws' approval, but that's not so important anymore," I see his eyes flicker towards Maren, but she stares pointedly ahead, refusing to react.

"Advisors?" John asks, leaning his elbows on the table. "Laws' advisors?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Henri shakes his head. "Not her most loyal ones anyway. They were far too dedicated to Laws to want to work with us, and for us to want to work with them," he reminds us.

"So who then?" Nine asks stubbornly.

Henri sighs in irritation. "There were many you worked with during the war who wanted the best for Lorien," he continues. "A lot of generals you fought alongside, many commanders you made battle plans with, and other advisors you spoke to in the resistance base. Many of them came to the Capital once the war had been won and now they're here to advise and await instruction. You have far more allies in high places than you might think," he says gently.

"Ok, so what were you all thinking about?" Marina asks curiously, brushing some hair away from her face.

"First of all, clean-up," Henri says practically. "There is a lot to do," he says simply. "Most cities have had at least three quarters of their infrastructure damaged or ruined, and millions of their inhabitants have relocated," he summarises. He doesn't have to describe the scale of the damage. We know well enough.

"Well most people will return to their former homes now the war is over," Sam says. "We don't need to worry about cities being left abandoned,"

"No, but they're all ruined," I point out. "So not much of a home to return to,"

"Which is why clean-up and rebuilding is the most crucial part," Henri says. "Fortunately, we have two advantages, one of which are legacies," he looks around, as the idea sinks in.

"Of course," Joseph nods. "Earth bending, metal manipulation, telekinesis, laser vision…all of those and more can help build," he says in excitement. Some of the legacies sound foreign to me, but I pretend to know what they're talking about.

"Legacies, especially telekinesis, will help clear up the rubble and destruction, and put it all back together," Henri agrees. "Which is why every city on the planet will have a team of Garde consisting of a couple of hundred masters to help rebuild and also to teach the inhabitants with legacies on how to continue the process," he explains.

"Do we have enough Garde for that?" I ask, not entirely sure of how many Garde there are on Lorien. "I thought the population was 50/50 split between Garde and Cepan,"

"It is," Henri nods. "And the armies were also a similar divide," his face darkens slightly. "But the highest causalities rates belonged to the Cepans. Garde were able to use their legacies to protect themselves in battle. Cepans never had that luxury," he admits, his face shadowed.

It falls silent for a moment, as we all consider his words. The only noise are the nearby yowls and snarls of our chimaera as they play fight one another, tumbling into bushes with a rustle and running around the large courtyard, their claws skittering on the tiles.

"Ok, so we recruit these master teams in the next few weeks," John breaks the heavy silence. "It shouldn't take long. Most people will want to return home,"

"That's what I thought," Henri agreed, and the two exchange a smile.

"But what if there are extra Garde in one city, and fewer in another?" Marina questions. "An imbalance?"

Henri smiles softly. "I'm glad you asked," his eyes flicker to me. "This is where the mogs come in,"

I understand what he means at once. "Technology," I realise. "Nothing comes close to mog technology,"

"No, nothing does," Henri agrees. "Our ideas were that paired with the master Garde teams, the mogs would also design ways to help rebuild the cities," he shoots me a careful look. "With environmentally-friendly ways," he warns me.

"Of course," I agree. "With Garde's legacies, it shouldn't come to that," I reply. "Mogs have been designing new methods for years. They don't want to kill another planet," I think briefly of the planet I was born on, one that has now died from over-pollution.

"Ok, so we all agree to this idea?" Nine announces, looking around to see if anyone wants to protest. No one says a thing. "Great, it's got our approval. It's successful, done!" he waves his arms dramatically. "Are we finished yet?"

"Not quite," Henri says in amusement. "I wanted to talk about something else,"

"What's that?" Joseph asks curiously.

"A new political system," Henri says. "It's not exactly interesting, but it's important," he says apologetically. I shrug, knowing the importance of a sound political structure. Without one, dictators can take over easily.

"We had several ideas, but we couldn't come up with anything we all agreed on," Henri admits. "Some advisors wanted you nine to take all the power, like the old system before Setrakus came. Some wanted the Elders abolished completely, and a government in the Capital to take power of the entire planet," he chews on his lip. "We weren't sure,"

"Then I guess we have to decide," John says calmly, appearing every inch the leader once more. Everyone looks around at each other, some looking a little intimidated, others looking more determined. I have my own idea, one that I've wanted to say for a few weeks now, but never dared to out of fear of a reaction.

I guess now is the right time to speak.

"A mog council," I say finally, when no one speaks. "I want a council of nine mogs, like the Elders. So they can sit and discuss important issues like we are doing right now. Having one for the Mogadorians ensures that their needs are considered too," I explain carefully, not wanting to sound too demanding. No one says anything but I see a few exchanged looks. Looks of doubt and uncertainty.

I press on, pushing my case.

"The Mogadorians are here to stay," I continue. "They won't make trouble, and they just want to live somewhere safe where they can't be mistreated. Trust me, they feel foreign on Lorien. They're well aware that they invaded this planet. If they have a council, one that is listened to and respected, then I know they'll feel they belong here. They'll work with the Loric more," I explain, my tone beseeching.

For a long moment, no one says anything. I can see the doubt on some faces, but finally Marina nods, looking up.

"I agree with Adam," she says softly. "We said we were going to move on from the past, right? Well, this is how. We have to forgive the mogs. If we give them a council, they'll feel like they're just as important as the Loric. We don't need one race to be superior. We all need to be equal," she says. I smile at her, feeling buoyed and lifted up by her words and support.

"I agree too," Joseph decides. "It makes sense. How are we to decide what's important for mogs and what they care about, when we're not them? It's like them making decisions on how to teach Garde about legacies! It won't work," He shakes his head. "They should have the right to talk about the matters that count to _them_ ," he says passionately. I almost feel emotional at the support coming from the both of them, but I refuse to show it. I sit straight, trying to remain professional. But it's hard when I feel so relieved.

"I think we can all agree with that," John says slowly, looking around. No one protests, but no one else jumps forward to defend it. Fair enough.

"I think the mogs should have representatives. But they're not the only ones," he says. "The Loric deserve a council too, for the issues that matter to them. If we want equality, then they should have the same council, made up of nine Loric, to make decisions for them," he says.

"Isn't that what we do?" Nine asks in confusion, looking slightly lost.

"No," Maren replies. "There's nine of us but we're all different. A mog, Cepans, Garde…all together as nine. That's great as an overall picture of integration in Lorien, but within the planet, there are differences: Cepan, Garde, Mogs. We have to accept them and allow each group to have their own representatives," she explains.

"So then a council for Garde and one for Cepan," Sam says softly. "The two have different needs. Cepans deserve better recognition for their contribution to Lorien, whilst Garde need the training for their legacies," she says. Henri watches us all, a smile on his lips. I wonder if he's proud of us. I realise, that for the first time, all nine of us are true Elders, and fulfilling the Elders' true role. This is what we were chosen to do.

"Three councils of nine," Ella says softly. "Nice symbolism,"

"But then what?" Alicia asks, frowning. "It's all very well having a council, but how are they formed? And how powerful are they?" she asks.

There's a short silence, as we consider her questions. Usually I'm good at solving problems like this, but for once, I can't seem to find the right answer. I wrack my brain for an answer, desperate to find a good solution, but it doesn't seem to present itself to me. All I know is that I'm glad the mogs will be represented.

"Well obviously the people choose them," Joseph says slowly, his face thoughtful. "Voted representatives,"

"But how do they vote for nine out of thousands? Millions?" Nine demands, stumped.

Henri steps in, helping us out. "Whilst the different factions in Lorien need their own representatives, so do the different cities," he says. "Each city and their nearby towns and villages will have different needs and wants," he prompts.

"Then we choose nine Garde council members, the nine mog members and nine Cepan representatives from the main nine cities," Joseph realises, his face lighting up with realisation. "One member for each race from each of the major cities, spread out all over Lorien. The nine cities which were founded on the birthplaces for the original _nine_ Elders!" he says in excitement.

"Moridas, Thorold and Baladh," Marina ticks off, sharing Joseph's enthusiasm. "Innail, Navaria, Ardara," she continues.

"Kappita!" Alicia jumps in, grinning at me. "I was born there,"

"Omashu," John thinks hard. "And the Capital,"

"Ok, whilst that's all cute and symbolic," Nine grumbles, crossing his arms. "How are they chosen from the cities?" He demands.

"Maybe the same structure," John says slowly, thinking it through. "Every city chooses representatives for their three councils: a Garde, a Cepan and a Mogadorian council, so 27 per city. Most of the time, each city makes their own decisions for what suits them best, deciding amongst the three councils what is best for them," he begins.

Maren catches on at once. "But they elect amongst themselves a leader member, to go to the main Garde, Cepan or mogadorian council in the Capital for any major, Lorien-wide problem," she says. "There they can debate amongst themselves with other leading members of the city councils,"

"So a system of two rounds," Nine says slowly, finally understanding. "Three local councils that go to three main councils for all of Lorien,"

Henri nods, looking proud. "Perfect," he agrees.

"But there should be a mediator," Marina says. "That's where we come in. The councils, voted for by the people, should have most of the power. They should make the laws, they should decide what is best for their city, and when they come together, they should decide what is best for the whole of Lorien," she announces. "If they're voted for, then _they're_ the elected, democratic leaders,"

"But we're also Elders," Joseph understands what Marina's saying before I do. "Which means that we make sure the three councils work together, and not _against_ each other," he pauses for a moment. "And if they choose a decision we think is dangerous, then we have the power to step in and stop them!" he says eagerly. "

The others all nod at once, faces lit up with excitement. I can feel my own eagerness at the perfect symbolism and simplicity of the solution. It all feels right. I don't get that horrible sinking feeling I had when Laws was in power. This time I can ensure that the mogs will be safe. I can do my duty to my people.

"It means we still have power enough to help Lorien," Sam says eagerly. "But it also means we don't control everything,"

"And it gives us a chance to live," Marina says almost wistfully. "To not have a job 24/7. We can have lives too," she says softly.

"No President," Maren says softly. "No more dictators,"

Silence falls, apart from the play fight of the chimaera nearby. The solution is perfect, fair for all, and sure it might be tiring to re-elect every few years, and there'll always be some people desperate to get more power, but with this system, it can be controlled. We can live in a fair society, where Loric and Mogadorians work together for a better future. Just what I always wanted. I can feel the weight lift off me, as excitement starts to lace my veins with adrenalin and enthusiasm. I want to get to work right now. I want to start this new project.

"We'll set the plans in motion," Henri says. "We'll give an announcement about it, several in fact. We'll let the people know what the system will be so they have time to get used to it. So there's time for some people to step forward to take the job,"

John nods. "That seems fair," he agrees. "Although I have a feeling for the first few votes at least, a lot of former commanders and generals are going to be voted in," he smiles.

"Why not?" Maren shrugs. "They led the city during the war. They're trusted by a lot of people," she points out.

"I'd say the first vote should be held in two years' time. Lorien will look very different by that point," Henri decides.

Two years. It's a long time, and yet we have so much to do that I have a feeling that the time will go by extremely quickly. Still, the thought of two years of more working continuously seems exhausting. I take a deep breath and then Alicia catches my eye, shooting me a reassuring smile. I feel confidence light up inside me, a strength and renewed determination filling me up and ridding me of my doubt. This will be exciting. This will be worth it.

We can do this.

"I guess the meeting's dismissed for now," Henri says softly, probably well aware of some of the shell-shocked looks on our faces. "Get some rest. Have time to relax. We'll start work in the morning,"

He shuts the notebook, standing up at once. The moment he moves, it's like a spell is broken. Nine easily pulls himself up from his seat, swinging himself out of the gazebo and landing in the grass beyond it. He stretches, leaning down to say something to Ella and she giggle shyly. Marina and Joseph start to talk excitedly, Maren and Sam joining their conversation. I can hear well enough to understand that they're as fired up as I am about the plans, the ideas we have for Lorien. Normally I'd join them, but when I see John standing up, murmuring something in Maren's ear and then leaving, I know I have something else to do.

"John!" I clamber to my feet, lightly jogging after him.

"Hey, Adam," he smiles warmly, turning to face me, the sun shining down directly on us. I can already feel my pale skin burning. I get straight to the point, noticing the distracted look on his face.

"Look, um, I have a few mogs friends who are grateful to me," I ramble. "And they discovered something and I wanted to talk to you about it," I say in a rush. John smiles in amusement, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Go on," He says calmly.

I twist my hands together. "They found Setrakus' experiments," I admit, saying the words outloud somehow sending a shiver down my spine. "They were deep below the Training Centre,"

John loses his smile, his face turning stern. "And?"

"The vats with the black augmentations were still bubbling away though. I went to see them myself," I remember the terrible stench, the oozing black goo horrifying me even now. "Some of his most loyal servants could have stolen some of the black goo for themselves,"

"A counter-attack?" He looks shocked. "You think that they might turn to augments and launch an attack?" He demands.

"In a worst-case scenario," I admit. "Although it's unlikely that many mogs would want to go on such a suicide mission,"

"Setrakus had loyal supporters," John mutters, his eyes far away.

"But most of them are locked up," I reply. "Look, if some of the augmentations were stolen, then we can deal with it. They can't have taken much. The goo burns through most containers, and can only be administrated through needles. I doubt they would have taken enough to be a serious threat. Besides, it needs to be constantly heated or it loses its power," I explain.

John relaxes, looking less concerned. "Then what's the question," he asks gently.

"We want to educate people, don't we?" I ask. "Make the whole planet know what Setrakus was doing. Should we keep the experiments so they can see?" I ask. "So we can demonstrate its power?"

John's face twists up in a frown, his brows pulled together. His eyes are a dark blue, and I can almost see every thought process, as he thinks through my question. He looks far more burdened than I could ever imagine someone being by this one question. Finally he sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"We want them to know," he agrees. "But if they see the vats, then some of his loyal supporters might see them as a purpose to fight. Besides, the augmentations were beyond natural," he shakes his head. "No, we can educate people, but we don't need the vats to do that. Setrakus had papers, and notes on his work, right?" He asks and I nod.

"Notes on everything he did," I confirm. "We found them all and boxed them up. They're safe. It's the vats I'm worried about. What do we do with them?"

John's face is so stern that for a moment, it's almost terrifying. When he speaks, I barely recognise his voice.

"Burn them all,"

Xxx

The sound of brooms scraping against the street cobbles fills the early night air with its harsh scratching noise. Plumes of dust fill the air from the seemingly hundreds of citizens lining the rooms, sweeping at the dust coating the ground and small pieces of rubble littering the street. Larger piles of huge rocks have been stacked on the corners of the street, left to be dealt with on another day. Some people scrub away at the scorch marks on the walls of their houses, the soapy water dripping down their arms and onto the ground. A light chatter and laughter fills the air, and despite the destruction here, it still feels like a community. Best of all, I notice that a few of the people sweeping paths appear to be mogs and despite a few looks, no harsh comments are exchanged, nor do they fight.

"Feels peaceful," Alicia mutters softly, as we leave the street, moving into a larger avenue. This one has been left for the moment, but already I can see a few piles of brooms and buckets waiting to be picked up and used.

"That's because it is," I reply. "We're in a time of peace now," I take a deep breath in and then choke on the dust in the air, stinging the back of my throat. Next to me, Alicia bursts out laughing as I choke on the ashy air.

"Idiot," she says affectionately.

"Do you know what the best part is," I say and I can feel her eyes on me. "For years I've been used to being a disgrace. A symbol of weakness and shame for the Mogadorians," I admit. "The mogs hated what I was because I was so far from what it meant to be a true Mogadorian," I sigh. Her hand slips into mine.

"But now I can see that they respect me," I say. "Because I turned traitor and that was one of the most difficult things to do. Because what I did, who I was and still am, led to this," I gesture in front of me. "I think the mogs are starting to warm up to me,"

Alicia smiles warmly. "They should after all you've done for them,"

"I don't need respect," I say hastily, not wanting to sound like Ivan. "But it's nice to be appreciated. It's nice to see some mogs smile at me, nod at me. It's nice to see the respect and gratitude in their eyes, even if they'll never say it," I smile fondly. "Mogs can be proud. And stubborn," I admit and Alicia rolls her eyes.

"Really? Hadn't noticed," she says sarcastically. I try to ignore her but my lips quirk up in a smile.

"I don't think they ever believed me," I carry on. "I think they thought once the war was won, I'd let them be thrown into jail and rot. But they haven't, apart from the war criminals. But the rest of them have been allowed to move on, just like the Loric. I think they're changing their minds about me because of that,"

"Well they should," Alicia says stubbornly. "You did a lot for them. You helped them when they never helped you,"

"I wanted to," I shrug. "A lot of the mogs were always terrified of Setrakus. They conformed because they didn't want to die, or for their families to be killed. A lot of mogs didn't want Lorien to be as it was. They just…they just weren't strong enough to fight it. Some people aren't," I say almost sadly.

"No, not everyone is," Alicia admits, her eyes almost distant, as she stares at the road ahead of us. I look at the same view, feeling perfectly at peace with myself. It's a new feeling and I like it.

"Adam," Alicia breaks the silence. "I know you always wanted your father to respect you. I think…I think he would have, you know," she says. I look down at her, ignoring the slight ache in my chest, the confused flutter of emotions when she speaks of my father.

"I think he would have been proud of you that you defeated him and Ivan, in a twisted way," she says with a small smile. "I think he would have been proud that you helped change Lorien, even if he disagreed with the side you were on," she pauses. "He would have thought you were very strong,"

I sigh, looking away from her. "I don't want to make him proud anymore," I say. "I used to. But not anymore. I want to make the people I love proud. The people who love me too. I don't want to waste my time on people who just want me to be the perfect ideal," I say.

"I just want to focus on the mogs, and on getting them a future they'll be happy with," I continue. "I want to focus on my own happiness to, and on the happiness of those that I love. That's what matters now," I say resolutely. I've never felt so determined or so free. I embrace it.

"Good for you," Alicia grins, squeezing my hand. "Look at you, coming to so many realisations today," she teases. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly, but I'm still smiling. I can't seem to stop when I'm with her.

"There are more to come," I admit.

"Oh yeah, like what?" she challenges, letting go of my hand and standing in front of me. She crosses her arms, so stubborn and so determined. Fearless.

"Well, I think I'm going to keep some a secret," I tease lightly. "Can't lay all my feelings bare at once," I laugh. I can see her fighting a smile, and she moves away, trying and failing at being annoyed. I think, like me, she feels free too. It's an intoxicating feeling.

"You will one day," she announces. "One day, you'll tell me everything," she says confidently, turning away from me.

Watching her as she stands in the sunset, her black hair pulled back in a ponytail, dressed in sneakers and jeans, she looks so different from Hannah that you'd never think they were related. Of course they have some things in common; some of their mannerisms, their expressions are almost identical, and they are both so strong, so brave and so incredible that it's hard to believe I've had the honour of having both of them in my life.

But there are differences too. Hannah had it all; she was the golden child with legacies, confidence and beauty. Alicia was the invisible one. Hannah was never arrogant because of this, and she was still a wonderful person, but she never knew what it was like not to be the star. Even in her death, I'd revered Hannah. Even once she'd left us for good, it had always been Hannah for me. Alicia had always been invisible, always had to fight to be seen by those who had adored her sister. She'd had to work ten times as hard to get half the praise her sister did.

Until now. Staring at her now, I realise that somehow Alicia has crept up on me in a way Hannah might never have done. Hannah was bright and powerful and strong and beautiful, and when she had come into my life, she'd come with the power of a star hitting the earth. Blinding, strong, changing everything I thought I knew. I had loved her intensely, desperately and passionately.

Alicia was different. Quieter, stealthier, and less obvious. Like a flower taking it's time to blossom. Not as blinding, nor as stunning as the star, but stronger and more stable and one that can last the test of time. Alicia knows things about me, and understands me in a way that maybe Hannah couldn't. Alicia knows what it's like to be an outcast. To be unknown.

She also knew what it was like to hurt. To be so crippled by someone's death that you think you can never love again. That to open yourself up to someone else would be the end of you. But somehow, she managed to break past all of my defences, and showed me that to love isn't to hurt but it's to be strong too.

"I think the others were talking about travelling around Lorien, going to other cities," Alicia turns to me, breaking my silence. "I know you want to stay here in the Capital though, where it's easier help the mogs. I hope you're ok if I stick around," she smiles sweetly.

"I'd like that," I reply and her smile grows brighter.

I see it all now. I've seen it for a long time, but I never admitted it to myself. Alicia's a whole other person. She's far more than Hannah's little sister, but _Alicia_. The girl who saved my life. The girl who knew me in a way no one else did. The girl who taught me that it's ok to love again. The girl who makes me laugh. The girl who fought even when there was nothing left for her. The girl who will always be here for me. The girl who will never leave me.

I will never leave her. I will always be there for her.

Another realisation. I really am full of them today.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I just realised something else," I say, walking over to her. "Something good. Something great," I admit.

"Will you tell me?" she asks, tipping her head to the side.

"Maybe later," I smile fondly. "But when you find out, you'll love it,"

She links her hand with mine, grinning up at me. Everything seems golden. "I know, Adam," she replies softly. "I know will,"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the late post!**

 **I know the first bit might seem boring, but it's important to kind of set things like that out now, so that later on everything makes sense. Next chapter is more like the latter half of hits chapter – fluff, character realisations…etc.**

 **Please review!**


	67. Chapter 65 - Remnants

**Hi guys!**

 **So the reason for the latest bad update was because I essentially moved from Germany to England again! It was very difficult and very hectic, but I'm home now!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading everything that you all say and really appreciate you all leaving reviews. Thank you so much!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **Yeah, Adam and Alicia are obviously not an official couple but I was inferring that would happen. I was also so upset when Hannah died but it was obviously the right thing to happen. Adam would never have done the things he did if she stayed alive – he'd have let her do it! I also think he and Alicia understand each other just as well, being the underdogs of the family.**

\- **Nine and Ella? We'll have to see…**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 65 – Remnants**

 **Ella**

 _Legacy, are you there? Can you hear me?_

Nobody replies. I hear nothing.

My telepathy appears to be unsuccessful, no matter how much energy and power I throw into it. My mind remains sadly, hopelessly quiet. I can't feel the welcoming presence of the entity around me, nor can I hear the comforting, haunting whispers that belonged to Legacy, but instead the rush of water in the nearby river, the whooshing of the breeze whipping through the empty landscape and Raylan playing nearby. I open my eyes, desolate. Alone.

Legacy's abandoned me.

I knew it was going to happen. From the moment Legacy poured life back into my lifeless body in Calakmul and filled me with powers so strong I could see and hear everyone on the planet, I knew that it would be over eventually. No one should have that much power. No one should be able to read and manipulate the conscious minds of an entire planet's population. No one should transcend barriers between worlds, and see right into the depths of the planet, right down to the great cavern where Legacy's billions of glowing lights dance in the dark. No one should be that special.

I knew it had to end. I knew I would eventually be alone. But the reality still hurts more than I could possibly imagine.

I long for the powers that came with Legacy. My telepathy, amplified to the point that I could speak to anyone I wanted, even if I had never met them. Other powers that allowed me to see Lorien itself, with Legacy winding through every crevice, it's brilliant blue light shining like a luminescent star. I shut my eyes and picture the beautiful image of Lorien, green and lush and full of life, with the beautiful bright sparks of blue scattered all over the planet, giving everything life. When I open my eyes, the field and river in front of me appears dull and lifeless. After seeing the brilliant blue of Legacy, nothing will be quite as vibrant.

I had been so powerful. God-like even. The energy had flowed through my veins, filling me with such a drive and confidence that it felt staggering. I felt invincible. The powers Legacy gave me to help defeat Setrakus and the Mogadorians were so mighty that for a few short weeks, I was the most powerful Garde to have ever existed on the planet. More powerful even that Pittacus.

Now it's all gone. The power and strength has abandoned me. I remember vividly the moment I woke after the battle and I had felt the loss of power at once. The buzzing in my veins that had become so normal I hadn't noticed it after a while had suddenly vanished, leaving me weak and helpless. I struggled to even contact people on the far side of the Capital, when before I could have done it whilst battling ten mogs. But worst of all, I couldn't see Legacy. I tried to focus on every source of life on Lorien, staring desperately at plants, at Garde, at the grass, hoping beyond hope to see a flicker of brilliant blue.

But I couldn't.

I miss the power a lot, even though I know I shouldn't. But more than the power, I miss Legacy. The source of my energy, and my powers, Legacy had always been with me ever since it saved me at Calakmul. I'd wrongly assumed that Legacy had gone but left an imprint, but I was foolishly wrong. Legacy had been with me. Legacy is with every Garde and Cepan and even mogs on this planet. A tiny flickering orb of blue within each and every one of us. Only after Calakmul, Legacy's presence had been far greater in me, amplifying my powers and giving me access to legacies I could only dream of. Legacy had shared everything with me, accompanying me everywhere.

Now it's gone. Now I have the same amount of Legacy within me as everyone else. To others, I appear hopelessly normal. And yet inside I am desperately different.

I hear a whine nearby and I turn to see my new Chimaera, Raylan. Apparently all Elders got one, only I hadn't had a chance to be acquainted with mine. As he nudges my leg in his favourite husky form, I absently rub his ears. I know I would have been delighted to have him before I was taken by Setrakus, delighted to have my own animal companion. But now all I can think is that he's no substitute for Legacy. I long for that warm, comforting feeling inside me. I long for the confidence that burned inside me, filling me with power and control. I want that constant companionship with me, that constant reassurance. I suppose Raylan offers all of those feelings but after the immense energy, and strength and supremacy that came with Legacy, one small chimaera feels small.

I hate myself for thinking that.

"I'm a mess," I tell Raylan and he licks my hand reassuringly.

I kick off my shoes, lowering my bare feet into the ice-cold river. The shock of the cold water wakes me up a bit, and brings me out of my moping. I focus on my surroundings, hoping to take my mind off my self-pity. I take in the warm breeze, the bright blue sky and the sun shining down on the deep green grass. I might not see Legacy anymore but Lorien is still beautiful. The planet in front of me reminds me of what we fought for. I take a deep breath, trying to appreciate everything, trying to enjoy it all.

I force my mind to think of other things, of happier memories. Seeing Crayton again after long months of captivity and then fighting in the war. A smile forms on my face as I remember that moment. I might have changed immensely since the time we spent together but he didn't seem to care. Like any father, he was proud of me, proud of who I was, despite what I had done and who I was related to. I didn't realise how much I'd missed him until I spoke to him again. It'll be a moment I'll never forget. A moment I'll cherish forever. And a relationship that I'll always have time for.

Somehow Crayton's not enough. There's still a part of me that longs for Legacy.

I force myself to think of Marina, and the moment we had spoken properly after everything that had happened, the brief moments we've spent together since after the war. I had always worried that our friendship would have been permanently damaged because of my relation to Setrakus and because of everything that happened. Yet it's as if our friendship has returned to normal, even if the dynamic is slightly different. She'll always be a sister to me and I know that I'll always be there for her. I try to remember how happy I was when I realised that despite everything, we were as close as ever.

The longing still stirs within me.

"I knew it would come to an end," I tell Raylan as he cautiously pats the bubbling water nearby. "I always knew that Legacy would leave me and I would be a normal Garde," I sigh.

Raylan bats more ferociously at a wave, as if it's prey, and I smile.

"But I miss it more than I thought," I admit. "When you have that taste of power, it's sad to see it go. When I was so powerful and strong and _exceptional_ , it's hard to be normal again,"

Raylan sits down, still patting the water and then shaking his paw viciously when it gets wet. My smile grows.

"I don't want to feel this way," I confess. "All I wanted was to be normal. I never wanted to be Setrakus' granddaughter and I never wanted to have to sacrifice myself for the machine. I never wanted to have the powers…well until I had them. But I was given it all. And now it's gone," I admit, burying my hands in the sand.

Raylan barks at something. I wonder if he's even listening and then something immediately tells me that he is.

"I don't know how to move on," I say. "I put on a good show. Hanging out with the others, going to the meetings and events, and being _normal._ But inside I'm not,"

"Of course you're not,"

The voice is so surprising that I jump violently, landing halfway into the river. I yelp as my jeans soak up the water and I scramble out of the river, Raylan dancing around my legs and making it even more difficult. I look up to see Nine stood on the bank of the river, trying and failing not to laugh at me.

"You were listening to me?" I demand in outrage, trying to appear intimidating. It's kind of hard, when my jeans are soaked and a dancing dog barks up at me.

"Oh, you weren't talking to me?" he asks mock-innocently, crossing his arms.

I narrow my eyes. "I didn't even know you were there," I say. Realising that it's nothing exciting, Raylan stops barking at me and turns back to the river.

"Well it's too late now anyway," he shrugs. "Unless you're planning on making me forget," he says pointedly and I flush in anger. I can't believe he can act so casual when he overheard something so private.

"Don't be ridiculous," I say through gritted teeth.

"Perfect, an invitation to stay then!" he beams.

As he saunters down the hill towards me, his chimaera dives down elegantly from the sky, transforming into a dog the moment it touches the ground. Barking in delight, Raylan races over and the two begin to play fight, tumbling over and over on the sand. I sit down heavily, fuming that he would so casually overhear something so private, and also terrified and humiliated of what he could possibly think of my confession. I hadn't told anybody about what I truly felt. I hadn't dare reveal my inner conflict to anyone, scared of what they might think of me.

"Nice place," Nine sits down next to me. "Good place to think things through,"

"You're trying small talk?" I raise an eyebrow. "What's the point?" I demand.

"I don't know El," he drops the act, his smile fading. "I'm not good at this stuff,"

"At what stuff?" I ask, trying not to sound too aggressive. At least he's trying to be helpful now, instead of annoying me.

"At the therapy kind of stuff," he runs a hand through his hair. It's getting long now. "John's always so good at the heart-to-hearts, and so is Marina. I'm not. I'm the action guy, not the talking guy," He looks so hopelessly lost that I feel my anger fade away, replaced by warmer feelings.

"True," I agree with a small smile. "But sometimes I don't want to be treated like a child. Sometimes it's nice to hear someone just tell the truth," I tell him, propping my arms on my legs, and looking at him expectantly.

He sighs, looking away from me. "You want the truth, huh?" he murmurs. I nod, resting my head on my arms and waiting to listen.

"Truth is, I don't understand what you're going through," he says unhelpfully. "None of us can. You're different and are always going to be different from us. You're always going to stand out,"

"Thanks for that groundbreaking piece of information," I say sarcastically, feeling bitter at having someone admit I'm a freak.

"El, you _died,_ " his eyes meet mine. "And then were brought back to life by this mystical being that lived inside your body for the next few weeks. I'm not insulting you by saying that you're different. It's a _fact,_ " he stresses earnestly. I feel my temper flare down again, knowing he's right. I'm only hurting, because he's saying what I feared.

"I don't want to be different. I want to be normal," I say in a small voice. "And yet I want the powers back,"

Nine looks thoughtful. "You know, in a way, it's kind of like you're an alcoholic or an addict," he muses.

I sit up straighter, shooting him a weird look. "What?!"

He holds out his hands, smiling slightly. "Sorry, sorry! I only meant that you want the power, like an alcoholic wants a fix. But you can't have it because it's not good for you. You'll always have that craving and it will never leave you. Every day you'll have to fight it," he explains.

"Sounds wonderful," I say sarcastically. He shakes his head, his face lighting up with excitement.

"But you _can_ fight it," Nine gains momentum. "Sometimes it'll be tough and sometimes you'll almost be mad at the thought of not having Legacy with you. But you'll survive. It won't kill you. And as time goes on, the craving will start to disappear. Soon you'll be able to ignore it,"

"But it'll always be there," I say slowly, understanding his words. Strangely, it's almost exactly how I feel. "The temptation will always exist,"

Nine nods. "Yes," he says sadly. "But it won't be as bad after a while,"

I run my hands through the sand, trying to find the acceptance he wants for me. It's not encouraging to think of fighting this longing inside me for the rest of my life, even if his words ring true. Deep down, I know he's right. Legacy has left a mark on me that will never fade. I will never fully move on from Legacy, even if I'm desperate to. It's a part of my life that will always remain as a remnant.

"But this longing…that still makes me different," I say. "Even if I have normal Garde powers now,"

"You act as if that's a bad thing," he smiles, gently nudging me. "El, there's nothing wrong with being different. You were always unique. This…this is just an extra touch of individuality," he says kindly, smiling at me warmly.

I look at him, almost feeling shy. "You really think so?" He smiles, reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. His hand touches my cheek in the movement and I blush.

"I always knew you were going to be special," he says. "In the Games you were the strongest kid I ever met. I knew you were going to be powerful. I knew you were going to grow up into an incredibly strong young woman. I was right," he says gently.

I look away, fighting the emotions inside me. "It's going to be hard sometimes," I admit. "Fighting my need for legacy,"

"Sure it is," he says softly. "Especially when you linger on it,"

"Then what do I do?" I ask desperately. "Try to forget it?"

"Sure," he says simply. "The whole world is open to us. We can do whatever we want! You're going to hurt some days, and some days you'll want to be hopelessly normal, and some days you won't have a care in the world. You should embrace who you are. You have to accept life and all the shit that comes with it," he says. I consider every word, hearing the truth ringing behind it all.

"You were given a second chance at life," he says. "Fighting death like that will have consequences and now you're facing them. But don't let it win. Live your life and embrace everything life has to offer. You have a second chance. Take it!" he says fiercely.

I shut my eyes, thinking through everything he said. It's not a perfect solution and we both know it. I'll never be normal but maybe I should view that as a good thing, something to be proud of, like he suggested. I'll always want Legacy, even if the need fades somewhat. But I was also saved from death. Life is going to be beautiful and exciting and complicated and I need to embrace it. I need to accept life and all of its highs, as well as its lows.

Embracing that acceptance seems to release some inner tension in me. I feel myself grow lighter, less weighed down by the burden of my worries. My longing for Legacy still slumbers but there's now a new determination, a new strength in me to fight that need, to move on and be happy. And maybe I will eventually see my need for Legacy as a part of me to be proud of, something that makes me _me_ , instead of a secret, hidden in shame.

I take a deep breath, and open my eyes.

"Thanks Nine," I say. "I…I needed honesty,"

"Someone needed to make you stop feeling sorry for yourself," he agrees and I feel a smile form on my face. It comes easily. It always does around him.

"You know, you've grown pretty wise in these past few years," I laugh lightly. "All you used to care about was who you were going to punch next," I say and he laughs good-naturedly, stretching his legs out so his bare feet are submerged in water.

"Well, you're not the only one who's changed," he says. "A lot of things have happened to us. We're all going to be different from how we were," he points out sagely.

"Good," I say. "When I think about how weak and useless I used to be, it makes me feel embarrassed. Everyone was always protecting me! I couldn't do anything myself!" I shake my head in embarrassment.

"You were a kid," Nine says gently.

"Well now I'm not," I say resolutely. "Now I'm stronger. I never want to be that girl again,"

He looks at me carefully for a few moments. "I don't want you to be either," he agrees. There's a weird tone in his voice.

He looks away from me, and his cheeks are a little red. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you're not so powered up anymore," he adds. "I'm glad you're 'normal'," he says gently.

"Really?" I ask curiously, tilting my head to the side.

"Definitely," he nods. "Before you were so distant. It was as if you were on a different planet, thousands of miles away," he looks down at the sand, his face vulnerable. "Sometimes I had no idea if it was you or Legacy I was talking to. It hurt to think that my friend was being taken over by some alien entity,"

I pause, wondering what it would be like it Nine was occupied by Legacy. I imagine the awesome power, the flashing blue eyes and skin, the weird moments of complete knowledge and clarity, knowing when something was about to happen…I imagine my friend by my side suddenly turning into a mystical figure. The thought is horrifying. The thought of Nine not being _Nine_ is so terrible that I shy away from it.

"That would be awful," I say at last. "I'd hate that,"

"I did," he says, his eyes on the distance, a relaxed look on his face. Without the scowl he used to wear, and the hardened battle expression he used to have, he looks younger and calmer. Friendly. Handsome. The warm, fond feelings well up in me again, stronger than before.

"I want to thank you," I dig my feet deeper into the sand, feeling uncomfortable. "For not being weird about it all,"

"What do you mean?" I can feel his eyes on me.

"I was… _am_ Setrakus' granddaughter," I say. "And I was occupied by this weird entity that made my skin go blue. People judged me, whispered about me. Even some of the others, like John or Maren, were freaked out by me. They didn't know what I was," I swallow painfully, lowering my eyes to the ground.

"Some were terrified of me. But you…you never doubted me. You never made me feel like a freak," I say honestly. "You were one of my only friends during that time,"

I can hear the smile in his voice when he answers. "Because I knew that no matter what happened to you and who you were related to, you were still El. I knew one day you'd be normal again. And I knew that when that day came, I wouldn't want you to think any less of me because I was acting like a jerk," he says.

I smile, feeling even impossibly happier. "Well I don't think you're a jerk," I say.

"That's a first for me," he shifts, his face thoughtful. "You know, you would have liked him," he says softly. "The guy I used to be a long, long time ago. Shy, easy-going," His eyes meet mine. "Terrified around girls," he jokes and I grin in response.

"Can't imagine that," I joke lightly.

"He used to be the typical nice guy and never fought anyone or anything," he admits, his face slightly decent. Almost sad.

I reach out and take his hand. "I like the person you are now," I say earnestly and his face lights up in a smile.

"I think I do too. I wouldn't have made it so far if I wasn't like that," he says slowly, sitting up straighter. "For the past few years, my whole life was consumed by revenge and fighting. That was all I wanted to do, all I could think about," he turns to face me. "I want something different now,"

"Like what?" I ask curiously. I have a weird feeling in my stomach; a mix of excitement, happiness and nerves.

"I want to help people," he laughs at the doubtful look on my face. "Crazy, I know, but I want to help people. I've helped tear this planet apart, even if it was for a good cause. Now I want to help it heal,"

I reach out and rest my hand on his arm. His muscles tense slightly. "I think that's a lovely idea,"

"I think so too," he says. "Having something good, instead of death and destruction to prepare for, suddenly makes life a lot brighter. A lot happier," he says. Seeing this new strength in him, this determination to do good and to be happy moves me. It makes me that much more determined to do the same.

"So what were you planning?" I ask curiously.

"Working in one of the academies," he says with a smile. "Training up some more Garde," It's not hard to picture Nine as a teacher. He would certainly be motivating with some of his _debateable_ techniques.

"Combat as well as legacies?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he shrugs. "Always good to be prepared,"

"What was that about moving on from fighting?" I tease and he laughs, flicking some water at me. I squirm away.

"Come on, it's one step at a time," he reasons. "All about the moderation,"

I laugh, pushing my hair back away from my face in the heat. "Fair point," I agree and he grins in response, staring at the water intently. As if it holds all the answers in life.

"It's good having things to look forward to," he says in a more serious tone. "Revenge and death fantasies are no ways to heal or live your life. Having something good to look forward to…that's the way to live," he says. "That's how you move on,"

"And have you?" I ask hopefully. "Have you moved on from Sophia?"

"Yes," His eyes meet mine, I can't see a shadow of pain or sadness and or guilt on his face. He just appears calm, as if everything in the world is as it should be. Knowing how he used to be so torn up and so guilty about Sophia, and now seeing him so at peace with himself overwhelms me. I've never felt so relieved nor so elated.

He looks away, blushing a little. "She was an incredible person," he says. "And I loved her a lot. She played a huge role in my life and how I changed as a person. Maybe if she had made it, we could have had a life together," he admits and my heart twists a little.

"But she didn't," he continues, almost oblivious to me. "And…well I've come to terms with that. I miss her still. I love what she did for me, and what she meant to me. But I've moved on too. Life goes on,"

"It does," I agree, drawing patterns in the sand. Nine reaches out and takes my hand, his face sweet.

"Why don't we make a pact," he says and I listen closely, trying to ignore our interlocked hands. "That we're always there for each other. That we'll always be there to pick the other up when they're feeling down,"

I frown. "We'd do that anyway without a pact," I say doubtfully. But Nine's face is insistent, the look in his eyes is almost burning with intensity. As if this pact means everything to him.

"El, just make the damn pact," he says. Our hands linked together, that look on his face, and the perfect surroundings convinces me to give in. A secret pact, between the two of us about our futures. It feels like a promise.

"Deal," I agree. "We'll always be a team," The smile I'm rewarded with is so bright that it makes the sun seem pale.

He turns to face the horizon, his face both happy and peaceful, and his manner relaxed. I feel the same inner peace within myself, as if everything is balanced and right with the world with Nine by my side. As if the world was spinning quickly and then suddenly stopped, and now I'm resting in a moment of calm and tranquillity. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes.

Our hands keep us linked together.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I felt that Ella's future would naturally be a conflict; she's obviously at peace with herself but Legacy had such a huge impact on her that she's always going to miss it during the rest of her life. Also her and Nine are close, and there is the possibility of being more than friends, but for the moment they have so much more to focus on!  
**

 **Next up we see Maren and John's ending, and then Marina and Joseph's!**

 **(But after that there will be several Epilogue chapters that take place around 2-3 years later).**

 **Please review!**


	68. Chapter 66 - Lilia

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love to read and receive them, so thank you all so much!**

 **I know I've been terrible again. So much is happening at the moment and I'm so busy, but I still do think of this story. I'm trying to come up with a satisfying ending, but ideas aren't exactly easy for me. It's easier to write when there's drama going on! But I** ** _will_** **finish this story, I promise!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

\- **Ella and Nine have feelings for each other, but they're not entirely sure what those feelings actually are. It's very confusing for them, especially Nine since Ella used to be so young. All I can say that if things do happen, it'll take years. What I can say for sure is that they are and always will be extremely close.**

\- **Germany was amazing, thanks for asking! So fun and it was great to speak German and meet so many new people! I have to say, I'm glad to be back home though.**

\- **Ella did feel close to John and Maren with legacy, but she was always closest to Nine and Marina. When she was occupied by Legacy, she generally felt very alone and alienated.**

 **So thank you all so much and please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 66 – Lilia

 **Maren**

This is where she died.

I stare up at the concrete stage, the stone podium still stained a dark red from her blood. It's as if no one tried to clean it up, leaving it there as a permanent reminder of what happened. Staring at the dried blood doesn't make me feel anything; neither guilt, nor sadness, nor regret. When I was stuck in that cell, I was convinced I'd feel more emotions; anger, self-hatred, vengeance. But I felt nothing along those lines. Guilt towards Marina, insecurity over John, worry about the others and Lorien judging me. Concern that my future was over as quickly as it had begun. But remembering that fateful moment when I killed her doesn't make me feel anything but relief. Relief that she's gone. Relief that the saga is finally over. Relief that I can move on with my life. Maybe that's wrong of me to be so cold towards a woman I executed but at this point I've killed so many people that it's just another one to add to the list.

Only this time it was a death that truly counted.

"I was looking everywhere for you. I should have guessed you'd be here,"

I turn to see Marina eyeing up the stage, her face a strange mixture of sadness, nostalgia and relief. She tugs her knitted cardigan closer around herself as she tips her head up, looking at the monument and its grisly reminder. I don't say anything, unsure of what to say to her. I know she's forgiven me for everything, but it still seems a little odd to be speaking to her at the sight of her aunt's execution.

"I think they're going to cut this stage down," she adds when I say nothing.

"Really?" I ask and she nods. "I guess that's why no one could be bothered to clean up,"

Marina smiles softly. "There were more important things to do. I don't think many people cared about some blood," she points out.

"True. They had to take me to court," I say bitterly. Marina gently touches my arm, her face more sympathetic than before.

"You know why they had to do that," she says softly. "Everyone on Lorien had to know why you did what you did. It was necessary," she reminds me. I nod, fighting down the waves of resentment that rise in me when I remember the trial.

"I know why you had to do it," I say. "And I'm glad that it worked. But I still think the whole process was bullshit,"

I move away from her, silently seething. I do mean it when I say I understand why they had to hold a trial. I support my friends and I know why they had to go through the whole ridiculous process. I know they were as frustrated as I was by the whole façade. It makes sense and if roles were reversed, I would be pushing for the very same thing.

Yet that doesn't change how I felt during those days when I was locked away, forbidden from speaking to anyone. Hearing John banging and shouting outside of my door when I knew that I could never see him, never speak to him had been torture. Not knowing what he would think of me and how he would react when he saw me was even worse. I'd spent hours sitting by the window, envisaging every single possible scenario that could take place between me and John; from him shouting at me and denouncing my actions, to him holding me and supporting me. For a long time, I wasn't sure what his reaction would be. For a long time, I was terrified of seeing him, not sure I was prepared for the reaction I would get.

Even worse was thinking of Marina. In my prison, I was positive that she would hate me, that things would never be the same between us. Hours were spent tormenting myself over the image of her crying, of her cursing me out, of her blaming me for everything that went wrong. The thought of my actions ending our friendship had tormented me. Not knowing what she was thinking and not being able to speak to her had been worse than sitting in the courtroom, being interrogated by the asshole lawyer Laws' friends hired.

Of course, the trial itself wasn't easy either. I wasn't worried about being found guilty; I'm pretty sure that I would be able to disappear into the woods with John for the rest of my life and live happily there, but I didn't want to have to take that solution. I wanted the world to know and understand what I did. I felt and still do feel that killing Laws was the best thing I could have done, but I wanted everyone to agree with me. The trial was the best solution for that. But it didn't make the entire process easy. It was impossibly difficult, watching the others fight for every bit of evidence they could, whilst I did nothing. It was even worse having insults and accusations slung at me in court and I had to stay silent. It had been hell.

It had all been worth it of course. Nothing changed with John and Marina, they always supported me and my good reputation was restored. People believe me. I'm free and I have a bright future ahead of me. For the first time in my life, things are looking good. Things couldn't be better.

But it doesn't mean those days weren't hell. It doesn't mean I can completely move on without any resentment.

"Was it worth it?" Marina asks, drawing close to me.

"What?" I ask, slightly disorientated to be dragged out of my silent moping.

"Killing Laws," she explains.

"Sure, it saved Lorien," I say, feeling myself get slightly defensive about the question.

"I don't mean whether it saved Lorien, because we all know it did," she rolls her eyes at my tone. Some might avoid me when I'm in this mood. Not Marina.

"I meant does it feel worth it to _you,_ " she continues. "Did it help…with your grief. With your revenge?"

I consider her question. I'd often said that I killed Laws purely to save Lorien from another dictator. It's something I truly believe in. Even now I know that was a good reason for doing what I did. It was a reason that people found easy to accept; killing to save people is seen as noble, as a justifiable excuse for violence. But Marina's also right. I didn't just kill Laws because I was an Elder and I had to protect Lorien.

I did it for Lilia.

Just before I killed Laws, I'd remembered Lilia's death. The way she burst into flames as the bombs exploded around her. The way the screams filled the air. The way that the world descended into a fiery hell. Killing Laws had felt like justice. It had felt like I was taking a life for the one she had taken from me.

"It did help," I say at last. "It felt good seeing her face when she realised what I did," I shoot a quick glance at Marina to see her reaction at my words, fearing the thought of her sadness or pain. But instead she just looks calm.

"Go on," she says softly.

"She was always so smug, so self-assured," I say, the bitterness ringing in my voice. "I hated how pleased she was with herself. When my arrow hit her, I saw her confidence go. She was vulnerable. It felt good seeing that," I admit. Marina nods, her face thoughtful.

"I think what really helped was knowing that Lilia's murderer was dead and _I_ did that," I admit. "It felt like justice. It felt like Karma," I say. I feel better just saying that out loud.

Marina smiles. "Normally I'd be advocating for forgiveness but I completely understand," I look at her, surprised. Marina's not normally the one to understand cold-hearted revenge. After all, she forgave Laws once.

"You do?" I ask, my voice high in surprise and she laughs lightly.

"I do," she confirms. "Do you know what really helped me get to grips with what you did?" she asks, her tone gentle. I shake my head, curious.

"I thought of how I would react if Ella, the 12-year old girl that I protected in the Games, had been killed by Laws," Marina says. "I pictured how I would react if I saw her killed in front of my eyes by someone who was supposed to be an ally," Her tone is cool, but I can sense the slightest hint of anger, of pain.

"And?" I ask.

"I would have killed Laws too," Marina says resolutely. "If she had done that to my little sister, I would have done the same damn thing. And I would have enjoyed the look on her face too,"

I share a smile with her, a grim smile considering the circumstance and topic of conversation. It's good to have her understand and have her say that she would do the same thing in my situation. It's good to have my best friend, my sister, on my side.

"I'm glad I can talk to this about you," I admit. "I know you forgave me but I wasn't sure if I could ever _talk_ to you about it,"

Marina rolls her eyes in exasperation. "Maren, you can talk to me about _anything,"_ she stresses and I smile in gratitude. Sometimes I'm not entirely sure I deserve her friendship.

"Come on, let's get away from here," I decide. "It's way too morbid,"

I take one last look at the dried blood, wondering if any last emotion will hit me. Nothing. I feel nothing. I turn away, following her back down the promenade towards the large group of people by the Training Centre. Nine's heading the group, talking about potential architectural designs. Like me, he detests the promenade after all the memories of tributes' parades and executions. He wants to change as much as he can.

A new start. A fresh start. It's what we all need. It's what we all deserve.

"How are you coping with everything?" Marina asks. "Lilia, Setrakus, Laws…" she trails off, looking at me kindly.

It's a hard question to answer. Am I still grieving? Absolutely. Do I still have nightmares about the years of hell we went through during the war and Setrakus' reign? Of course. But every day I can feel something change in me; a small piece of me healing. Sometimes it's waking up without a nightmare and realising that I feel well-rested, as if I slept for years. Other times it's seeing something that reminds me of Lilia and not feeling a crippling pain. Every day, little by little, I'm starting to heal. It'll take time for us to be fully healed. But the process has begun.

It's begun for us all.

"It's been so long since I've finally been at peace with myself," I finally tell Marina as we walk slowly towards the others. "To not have another fight waiting, to not have another death to avenge, or justice to deliver. It's weird. Like a part of me is gone," I admit. I can feel her eyes on me but I keep my gaze forward, staring straight ahead.

"Does it feel ok?" she says hesitantly.

"It feels fantastic," I admit. "For so long I was either fighting. the system or getting revenge for some death or someone taken from me. I always had a purpose, a deadly one. But all that death and killing was tearing me apart. All that need for revenge, all that anger, all that hatred…it was killing me inside,"

"You never said that," she says softly.

"I never realised it," I say. "I never saw how much it was messing me up inside until now. I never realised how twisted my whole life had been,"

"And now?" she asks. I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Now it's gone," I say lightly. "I mean, sure I get angry. Sure, some things annoy me. Sure, I have fights with some people. But it's not the intense, all-driving force that it used to be. Now… it's normal. Now Lorien's at peace, so am I," I say.

"I'm so pleased for you," They're simple words but I can hear the depth of emotion behind Marina's voice. "For so long you were always either so cold with everyone or angry or determined to fight and end this war," she says.

"Now I'm not. Now I know there's more to life," I finish her sentence. "Doesn't mean I'm that different. Just means I'm free. At peace," I summarise with a grin.

"When did you notice?" she asks.

I think hard. "I think when you and John forgave me. When I saw that no one thought any less of me for what I had done," I laugh briefly. "Hell, Nine was delighted by it! Seeing that acceptance and forgiveness…I think it made me realise that if everyone else could forgive me, then I should forgive myself,"

"I'm glad you did," Marina says. "You needed that. You could never have lived like that for the rest of your life,"

"Well I won't," I promise her. "Not now. Not ever,"

"Good," she beams. She stops and then suddenly pulls me into a tight hug, surprising me. I laugh in shock, but I wrap my arms around her all the same. It's good to have her. It's good to be close with her again. I need her in my life. I need all my friends in my life.

"Oh man, I'm getting so pathetic," I complain, pulling away from her.

Marina laughs. "You're allowed to be happy," she rolls her eyes. We both hear a nearby shout and we turn to see the group by the Training Centre. We're much closer now and I can already see some of the others lingering over plans on the makeshift table, gesturing with their hands. John stands by the edge of the table, smirking at something Nine says. Seeing him lights me up inside even more, the happy feelings intensifying.

"We should go and join them," Marina's face brightens as she spots them too.

"Actually," I decide. "Marina, I hate to have to do this, but I'm going to have to skip out on this meeting,"

"Why's that?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"There are some things I've got to do," I say. "Loose ends to tie up," Her face fills with understanding and she nods, squeezing my hand.

"Go," she smiles. "We have all the time in the world to plan,"

Xxx

I linger by Katarina's doorway, suddenly feeling a wave of doubt washing over me. I've seen Kat several times since I was freed and there's never been a moment of awkwardness. Like Marina, John, and all my other friends, she'd embraced me and forgiven me for what I'd done. She'd understood me and defended me. I never should have doubted her. She was my mentor right from the start, and she still is now – the Games and the war might be over, but she will always be there for me. But now I wonder if I'm intruding too much on her free time. As my mentor, I've always seen her as a substitute mother; always having time for me whenever I want and always being there for me no matter what. Sometimes I forget that she deserves a break as well, especially as the fight has been longer for her than for me.

Confused, I hover by the hallway, unsure of how to react when the door swings open, as if Katarina knew that I was there. She smiles when she sees me and I take in her appearance; she's clearly dressed to impress. She's wearing a strapless dress and nice sandals beaded with diamanté crystals, which is far from her normal outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. She's even put on some glittery eyeshadow and mascara, making her look years younger and reminding me that she has a social life too. Kat blushes when she sees me, tucking a strand of her curled hair behind her ear.

"Maren!' she exclaims in shock. "I was…I was just about to come and find you!" she says.

"Liar," I say easily. "You're on your way to meet someone else," I realise.

Her blush intensifies. "If I'd have known you were planning on dropping by, I'd have rearranged," she says, ushering me into my room. A part of me feels guilty about diverting her attention away from her date, but there's a small part of me that is selfishly glad that I'm still her priority.

"I didn't even know I _was_ going to drop by until now," I admit, hovering the entry corridor of her expansive apartment.

"What is it that you want?" she asks, trying to make her voice sound casual. It would work if she weren't looking at the clock hanging on the wall every few seconds.

"I won't be long," I promise her. "I just wanted to ask you something,"

"Ask away," she smiles warmly, eager to help and eager for me to be on my way. Part of me is curious as to who her mystery admirer is, although I have a feeling I know the answer.

"I want to see Lilia,"

Her face loses its amused expression at once, and her eyes turn almost cold. "Maren, I'm not sure that's a good idea," she warns me gently. She begins to anxiously pluck at a loose thread on her dress, her face lined with concern.

"I know she's being kept in the morgue," I argue, trying to hide my pain at the words. "I know that she's still down there until I can bury her. I want to see her," I say. I keep my face neutral, not wanting to let on how much this conversation hurts me.

Kat chews on her lip, looking torn. I can see she's struggling to find the right words to refuse me. "Maren, you know how she died," she says softly. "She was burnt terribly by the bombs. I…I think you should remember her in a better way," she says carefully but I wince all the same at the imagery inspired by her words. The pain of her death is still fresh.

"Kat, I watched her die," I say, my tone hard. "I know she'll be burnt. I know she'll be disfigured. But I want to see her. I want to say goodbye," I announce. This conversation is not going how I thought it would. I imagined Kat agreeing with me, dropping her plans to take me down to the morgue personally. I thought she would understand at once why I have to bury my sister and say my final goodbyes. It's the last hurdle before I can be truly free.

Kat sighs, looking down at the ground. "Maren…I didn't want to be the one to tell you this," she bites her lip.

"Tell me what," I demand.

Kat sighs heavily, her eyes filled with regret. "She's already been cremated. All that remains of her are ashes,"

Shock fills my body but I have enough self-control to hide the surprise from my face. "How? Who authorised it?" my voice is high with disbelief. Kat hesitates, the conflict evident on her face. Then she lets go of a long breath.

"John," she says.

For a moment, I can't answer. Betrayal. That's the first emotion to tear through me, strong enough to temporarily banish my surprise. Why would John do that? _How_ could he do that? The thought of John going behind my back to cremate my sister, to hide her remains from me, is surprisingly painful. Then the anger hits me. How _dare_ he take away my last chance to see her. It's so unlike his normally kind persona that it fills me with irrational fury. I take a deep breath, and I realise my hands are trembling at my sides.

"Why?" I demand, my voice cold.

"He did it for you," Kat says softly, reaching out and placing her hand on my shoulder. "He knew you'd want to see Lilia and nothing would stop you. But…" she trails off.

She doesn't need to continue. For a moment, my anger flares until I force myself to calm down and think of the facts. I saw the bombs. I saw their power. I knew the damage it would do to those directly in the centre of its blast. I imagine my beautiful, sweet, happy younger sister caught up in the bomb's fury. She would have been damaged beyond repair. Mutilated, twisted, unrecognisable. John must have seen what was left of her and decided that I could never see it. He knows me well enough to realise that I would never have stopped until I saw her in the morgue. He must have made the choice to remove all temptation by cremating her with his Lumen at once. It's a brutal, grim move to make but I know that he would never have done it out of malicious intentions. He would have done it to protect me. He would have done it to save me from more pain.

 _Remember her as she was. Not the burnt shell Laws reduced her to._

I take a deep breath, running through the facts over and over. My anger dissipates. John wasn't trying to hurt me. He was trying to help me.

"Where is she?" my voice is softer, filled with resignation. Kat looks at me sadly, a few tears in her eyes.

"John has the ashes," she says. "He took them for you so that when the time was right you could do whatever you wanted to do with them," she explains. "He…he did it to help you," she says.

"I know," I admit. That's all he's ever done. Helped me. Supported me.

I take another deep breath, wiping away a stray tear. Kat looks like she wants to say more but there's a knock on the door. Her blush is back in full force and she straightens her dress, nerves on her face. She stares at me, almost willing me to disappear. The mystery of her admirer temporarily distracts me from my own personal turmoil. I stand there resolutely, wanting to meet Kat's mystery man.

"Who's that?" I ask curiously and her blush intensifies. My hurt and grief is briefly replaced by a weird sense of amusement at Kat's apparent fear.

"Just a friend," she says, but her voice is too high; her giveaway for when she lies. I smile despite myself and head to the door, forcing aside my turbulent emotions from our earlier conversation and instead enjoying Kat's obvious embarrassment. It was only a matter of time before I met her boyfriend anyway.

I yank open the door, preparing a witty comment but all words stop in my mouth when I see who's standing by the doorway with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. His hair is smoothed back with gel, he's dressed in a slightly-oversized dinner jacket and the scent of cologne almost overpowering. His nervous smile is replaced immediately by a look of horror when he sees me.

" _Henri_?" I demand. He swallows nervously.

"We were just going for a celebratory drink," Kat squeaks, coming to join me at the door.

"If that's the case, why wasn't I invited?" I demand. Henri sighs in frustration, knowing full well that I'm enjoying their silent awkwardness, and their exchanged glances of horror.

"Maren," Henri says, his voice weary. "What do you want?"

"Not much," I lean on the doorway, feeling weirdly like Nine does when he finds another person to annoy. "I just want to know that you'll treat her well," I say, hiding my grin.

"Maren!' Kat blushes right to the roots. "I'm far older than you. You don't need to do this!" she protests in embarrassment. I _could_ let it go but I'm enjoying their mortification far too much. For so long these two have always been in control. It's nice to have roles reversed.

"Of course I will," Henri replies, still clutching the flowers awkwardly. "You didn't even have to ask,"

"Just making sure," I flash him a grin, but he doesn't return it. He's starting to blush too. "Because I don't think I need to warn you what I'll do if you hurt her," I say, half serious and half joking.

"No you don't," Henri rolls his eyes in exasperation, not taking the bait. I shrug and move away from the doorway, patting him on the arm. Kat sighs, the blush still on her cheeks, but there's the tiniest hint of a smile on her face.

"Enjoy your date," I saunter away, smirking at the hushed whispers behind me.

Just as I'm about to turn the corner, I watch as Henri hands Kat the roses. Her smile is as bright as the sun and Henri's exasperation has turned into a bashful look of devotion as he gazes at Kat. I find myself pleased for the both of them, silently cheering them on.

A fresh new start. For everyone.

Xxx

I stand in the huge meadow, the sun shining down gently on me and warming me against the cold wind blowing through the large expanse. The grass is long here, almost up to my knees, and as I stand in it, I gently run my hand through the highest of the coarse strands. Bright patches of golden flowers light up the otherwise sandy-coloured meadow, and I pluck a few of the flowers, admiring their deep yellow colour. In the distance, the river churns away, the water a dark blue and sparkling in the sunlight. It's so far away that the roar of the water has faded to a gentle whooshing sound caught on the breeze. I tip my head up, taking a deep breath.

I can hear him approaching me. One of John's best features is his reliability. When I'd send him the obscure text, I knew he'd come here on time with the item I requested. No questions asked. I hear him walking in the grass behind me, his breathing slightly laboured from the long walk and the weight of the object he's carrying. He's close. Already I feel a golden weightlessness spreading through me with his presence, as if all the troubles of the world have been carried away on the wind.

"Did you know that Henri and Kat are dating?" I ask him, shutting my eyes with the sun on my face.

John chuckles lightly, coming to stand next to me. "No, but they make a cute couple,"

"Doesn't it freak you out that our mentors are dating, like we are?" I keep my eyes shut. "Kind of incestuous," I remark.

"Except we're not related to them in any way," John points out, amusement in his voice. "But if you're that concerned, we can break up and the problem's solved," he jokes. I can tell he's only teasing me. I open my eyes to mock glare at him and he grins cheekily, his face illuminated by the sun. With his blonde hair and fair skin gleaming in the light, it's like he's surrounded by a golden aura.

"You brought it," I notice the huge urn in his hands.

"I did," his face turns more serious as I take it from him. "I assumed Kat must have told you,"

"She did," I take the golden urn from him, turning the heavy object over in my hands. The sides have been painted with delicate flowers, lilies, the flower that my sister was named after. A lump forms in my throat and grief weighs like a dull ache in a chest, but it's not overwhelming like it once was. I can handle this.

"Are you angry with me?" John asks softly, his face watching me carefully. I meet his clear blue eyes and I shake my head truthfully.

"If you had to do this to her, it must have been bad," I say. "I can't remember her like that. I have to try and remember what she used to be like, before the war," I say, my voice strained. I fight back the tears in my eyes, looking away from him and into the grass. I feel his arm around my shoulders, comforting me.

"What was she like?" John asks softly. It's so bizarre for me to think that someone so important to me never met my family.

"She was gentle," I say. "Kind. Soft. Nothing like me," I smile softly. "She was made for a Lorien that existed centuries ago, a time without war and without Mogadorians and without death," I admit. John says nothing, letting me speak. Letting me say goodbye. But it's so much harder than I thought it would be.

"When I once wanted to teach her hunting, she started crying at the thought of hurting the animals. I didn't even manage to get her out the house that day," I laugh softly, remembering her shouting at me. At the time, it had hurt. Now it just reminds me what a gentle soul she was, and how determined she was not to kill.

"She would have loved it here," I take a deep breath, looking at the grass swaying in the wind. "She'd have been happy here,"

The lump in my throat is almost impossible to bear and I stop talking. I start to unscrew the top of the urn, John's strong hands reaching out and holding the heavy body. He doesn't say anything, but his face is filled with a whole range of emotions; love, compassion, sadness. I finally get the lid off, starting down at the pile of ashes at the bottom of the vessel. I blink back some tears, sensing that this really is goodbye for good. This is it. This is the end.

I hold the urn up, straining with the weight, and John helps. As the first of the ash begins to pour from the urn, it's as if Lorien knows and responds. The wind picks up, not strong enough to whip the motes away in a storm of dust, but it lifts them up enough so the golden particles dance in the air away from me. I watch as the wind gently carries off the remain of my sisters, the motes mingling with the grass, flowers and wind. I tip the urn upside down, making sure that every last piece is gone. The wind continues to dance, whipping my hair around my face gently, as if comforting me too. As I stare at the golden cloud of my sister, slowly pulled away to all corners of the planet, I feel tears form in my eyes and the lump grows in my throat. I shut my eyes, and it's like the image comes to me almost instantly.

 _She's dancing through a field similar to this one, laughing as she trails her hands through the grass. Sun shines down and the air is heavy with the scent of flowers. Ahead of her, my mother and Catia are waiting, smiling. Lilia sees them and with a cry of joy, she begins to run towards them._

When I open my eyes, I only see John and I and the field as it was before. I can't have seen Lilia. She's gone. Yet the grief inside me has dulled, sated slightly, like a cut that has had cream and a band aid placed over it to heal it. I think of Lorien, wondering if the entity Ella had so lovingly spoken of, had something to do with the vision, and the infinite lightness inside me. I wonder if, just for now, it took some of the pain away so I could remember her in happiness. The thought of a great being out there, watching over us all and soothing us, is comforting. I take another deep breath, feeling the lump in my throat disappear and the tears in my eyes dry up.

"Everything ok?" John looks at me in concern. Still here. Always here. I take in his dear face; he has been there for me from the start. He's my past, my present and my future. I link my hands with his, hoping that he knows how much I love him, and how much he means to me. My grief is replaced by warmer emotions: love, relief, gratitude.

"Of course it is," I reply. "You're here," He smiles in relief, seeming to understand everything that I want to tell him but can't. He knows me too well.

"I love you too," he replies and I smile wider, feeling that peaceful emotion inside me grow stronger. I pull him towards me in a hug, and his arms warp around me automatically. I can feel his heart against mine, his breath on my hair, as I bury my head in his neck, his familiar scent reassuring me more. He's here. He'll always be by my side. We'll always be together.

I shut my eyes and the future is as bright and blissful as the sun above us.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! We'll here from Maren again of course, but this is her closure….for now.**

 **Please review!**


	69. Temporarily on hold

Hey everyone,

I'm so sorry for the terrible update. For the past few weeks (and for the next few more), I'm going to be at an internship from 9-6 every day and that's not including traveling back and forth from London. This internship also gives me the opportunity to interview for a full-time job so I desperately need to put 100% into it. I genuinely have no time to do anything when I get home and I really want to write, but I just don't have time.

I'm so sorry, I feel so terrible about being such a bad updater. I _want_ to update and write more frequently, but I just can't.

I promise that I'll do more soon when I have the time and I would never ever stop this story (especially when it's so close to finishing!). I understand that some people may not want to keep track with this story and I understand that a lot of you may feel annoyed, but I can only promise that this story will end. Also when I say temporarily on hold, I don't mean for months, I only mean for the next few weeks and then I'll be back.

I will try hard to update soon.

Thank you all so much.

...Five xxxx


	70. Epilogue I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies and all rights belong to the author.**

 **Hi!**

 **So it's been around six months since I last updated and I am so incredibly sorry about that. Life has just been rushing by and going at such a hectic speed, and writing was the last thing on my mind. I can't believe how much time has gone since I last updated!**

 **Thank you for being all so understanding. I received some really lovely messages and reviews, and it was so nice to have the support. So thank you all so much!**

 **Just to let you know, the last time I updated I was doing an internship for a job, which I got! I'll be starting next year after finishing university this year, so that's very exciting!**

 **Anyway, I promised I'd finish this story and I will. I will write several more epilogues for the different characters, so expect 2-3 more chapters.**

 **Warning, there is a lot of description in the first section because this is set five years in the future, and a lot has changed. But the second part is a lot more dialogue, and Marina interacting with some familiar faces!**

 **Please read on!**

* * *

Epilogue I

Five years later

Calakmul

 **Marina**

The heat once bothered me. During my first few days here I couldn't get used to the dry, baked earth beneath my feet, the sun's intense rays on my skin, the constant humidity that made my clothes cling to my skin with sweat and thickened the air so much that it was hard to breathe. My skin had been so burnt that no sun cream or lotion had stopped the blisters forming on my skin. No matter how much water I drank, my mouth had remained dry and tasting of the sand and dust that seems to cover every surface around here. The constant chorus of the crickets hidden in the trees had drilled into my mind day and night, haunting my dreams and tormenting my days. I couldn't seem to escape them. For the first week or two, the beauty of the place was lost on me. All I noticed was the heat, the noise.

Now I feel at home.

I don't know when it began, but little by little, the place began to grow on me. I would notice some exotic flower I'd never seen, or an animal I didn't even know existed. Soon my skin toughened against the sun, and the heat and constant humidity bothered me less and less. Even the crickets faded into the background noise of talking and working. Soon, I'd fallen in love with the heat, and the sun shining down on everything, heightening the intense colours. I love the smells, the sounds, the taste even. The beauty of the place cannot be described. The grass is thick and lush like a soft carpet under my feet, and the trees grow tall and broad, trunks as thick as three people and branches so long I can't see where they end, tangled up in others. Vines cling to every surface of the jungle, twining up the tree trunks or hanging from the branches, their thin tendrils always catching on my hair. From this height, I can see the blue glint of the river winding its way through the thick jungle, the occasional splashing showing signs of life in its depths. I hear a rustle in the trees and I look up as a bird flies away with a screech, it's blue and red feathers bright against the green leaves.

But the main attraction isn't the jungle. It's the temple.

Calakmul had been destroyed after the war. Nothing was left but rubble, dust and the metal remains of Setrakus' pride and joy. When I first arrived two years ago, it had physically hurt to see the once-beautiful sacred place left in so much ruin. A constant reminder of all the death and pain that had happened here. It couldn't stay like that.

Ella had started the work by laying an all-powerful force field over the well to Lorien, still uncovered after the battle with Setrakus. We wanted the past never to be repeated; this part of Lorien had to be forgotten forever and we had to make sure that no one would ever be able to get to Lorien again. There are some things that have to be lost. The idea of protecting Lorien had been simple enough; Ella using her force field legacy to create one powerful enough to lay over Lorien. The task itself was far from simple. It had taken her days to perfect the technique, to learn how to transfer a field away from her and onto the ground, so that it could exist away from her. I remember her exasperated yells as she failed again and again and again, and the few times she would storm away, her face red with heat and anger. But eventually she succeeded. Maybe Lorien helped her, or maybe her stubbornness kicked in. In our paranoia, we had tested it constantly – I had lobbed ice at it, Joseph had transformed into giants and attempted to break into it, John had even thrown lasers at it, but to no avail. Ella's legacy was simply too strong. Lorien was finally safe.

After that it was simply a matter of importing the manpower and building materials to rebuild the temple. We'd started with just us, the Elders, but it had soon become clear that commitments elsewhere were going to make the job a long one. During the two years of work, I'd never gone more than a month without having to return to the Capital or other cities for Elder commitments. There's always a lot of work to do; a new law to approve, or advice to give. It was soon clear that we needed outside help. Thanks to the new volunteer placement schemes we'd set up all over Lorien, every couple of months there was a constant stream of new volunteers arriving as old volunteers left. It hadn't taken long – everyone was so eager to help rebuild Lorien's legacy.

Looking around the place now, I remember the setbacks we'd suffered. The lack of stones at one point, a machine not functioning which meant we'd have to lift with telekinesis, people falling down and injuring themselves…it had seemed to be problem after problem. It didn't help that some of the other Elders decided that this wasn't their main priority after a while and wanted to head back to the Capital, to work on other projects. John and Maren had gone to work on the arenas, whilst Nine was determined to set up his own academy. That slowed down work slightly – we had fewer trained Garde to help.

But Joseph and I stayed. We were determined to do the best job we could. Ella stayed too. I think part of it for her was trying to be close to Legacy again, to feel that connection that she once had with the planet, although she'd never admit it. Another part was rebuilding and changing the face of the area she'd once died. Like me, she wanted the memory to be erased, as if it never existed.

Yes, it had been difficult. But thanks to mogadorian technology and loric legacies and the constant dedication of the volunteers, we had done a good job. We eventually got it done. Our vision became reality. It was like the past was being restored.

Looking at the finished work, pride rushes through me.

Surrounding by a thick, lush meadow of green grass and exotic flowers, the white stone temple rises up in the air. It shines in the sun, almost blinding my eyes, and some of the minerals buried in the stone glimmer with glittering blues and golds. I stand at the top of steps, which lead up to the top of the temple. Behind me, a small room sits barred with a carved, golden door, and when the sun shines directly on it makes it almost impossible to look at it. Trailing my hands over the stone, I can't help but marvel at how smooth it feels beneath my hand, how magnificent the view of the jungle is from the top. From memory, I know how mystical the room feels with its Loralite-lined walls and the map of Lorien carved into the ground with the constellations painted on the ceiling.

It's a beautiful homage to the past. A commemoration.

I can't help but notice the eerie silence of the clearing. For months, I was used to haphazardly-erected tents with volunteers crowded around the dinner table, laughing and joking around. I have fond memories of late nights around the campfire, listening to the volunteers' stories and songs. I'd never thought of myself as someone who thrived in the presence of large groups of people, but I'd been surprised at how easy it was to come out of my shell, to meet new people, to do things I'd never dreamed of doing. I have fond memories of the Island too; I remember moments when just Joseph and I were together. We would go to the beach and swim in the river, away from curious eyes and the whispers that always seem to surround us. Memories of long morning hikes with our chimaera, trying to discover new, magical parts of the island that no one has ever seen. Sitting in our unstable wooden shack that we'd built, piecing together a rough journal with drawings and descriptions, documenting our life together in Lorien.

I smile ruefully. I can't put this off forever.

The last of the tents were packed up last week. Joseph left with the rest of the volunteers, having to return back to his job in the Capital. Now the place is clear of our imprint, it's as if we've been transported back thousands of years to when this place was first created. You'd never have thought that just last week over 50 people were working here, when there's nothing but the wind and the jungle and this place. And me.

I had stuck around. I didn't want to go, even when Joseph had gone. I wanted to stay here as long as I could, taking in the place, as if imprinting it on my memory. I have a feeling that once I leave this place, this island will disappear as it once did centuries ago, and it will not be found again – it will be lost for good. I know I will never see it again after today. I'm not quite sure if that feels like closure, or another sad ending, and something else to move on from.

I take one last look at the clearing. Once there was a great pit, where a warship had hovered over and had sucked Lorien out of the ground. Once a girl had sacrificed her life here to save Lorien. Once I had almost died here.

Now a small meadow filled with flowers stretches to the jungle. The pit was filled with soil and all traces of the past were wiped clean. It's important to remember. But that doesn't mean we have to see it. I had wanted to wipe clean that particular memory; the battle, the pain. Now all I see is nature.

It feels like it's the ultimate victory; Lorien's nature over Setrakus' technology.

But it's not our only victory. The greatest triumph is the Lorien we've produced today.

First of all, we were able to set up the system of councils. All the nine regions in Lorien have their own set of three councils; one for the Mogadorians, one for the Garde and one for the Cepans. These three councils had the power to make decisions concerning their region only, as well as being sure that everyone from the three races is being looked after. It was a way of representing the individual needs of every region, without interference from other cities, and meant that all the people felt their needs were being listened to.

In the Capital, we then had three Lorien-wide councils – one mog, one Loric and one Cepan from each of the nine councils in Lorien would fill these three major councils in the Capital, making up the official Government. They would make the most important decisions, after having been informed of the wishes of their individual regions and together, the three councils could work together to find a solution that would fit all regions and all races. It's not easy – there are often disagreements between the different cities, or races, but as a whole they manage to work together to find a solution that suits everyone.

We don't have such a big role anymore and that suits me just fine. We watch over the councils, making sure that the laws they pass are legal and fair and just for all. We have to decide when one race is not being favoured enough, or one is being favoured too much. We make sure that all regions get an equal chance at representation, and that every person on this planet feels more or less represented and cared for. In cases of ties, we have to make the deciding decision but that's often rare. Only a few times have we had to step in and revoke some policy that we don't agree with. Most of the time, we just sit and watch as the Government we created takes control and leads themselves. It's a more representative system, a more democratic one.

It's not a bad job.

It hadn't even been too difficult electing the first councils. Maybe people were willing to give it a chance, or maybe they knew how badly we all wanted this. Two years after the end of the war, the first vote took place. Former commanders in the cities had often stepped up, and won, thanks to their reputation and the memories of the people who had seen them fight for Lorien. A few civilians, a few former judges or lawyers or business people were elected, as well as a few ordinary citizens who were respected enough and thought intelligent enough to represent people.

Amongst the Mogadorians it had been more difficult – former Generals were hardly eligible for a vote, and it look longer for worthy candidates to emerge. Many were too scared to put themselves forward for fear of reprisals, and those that did were often keen to re-install some kind of elitist society. Adam had worked hard to find suitable candidates for all regions of Lorien. He'd spent a good two years just travelling all over the place, trying to work out who would be best on the councils. Now he has to work hard to make sure that for the next election there can be equally good candidates. His job is getting easier though; a lot of Mogadorians seem to want to fit in. Most want to embrace this new change, to be at one with the Loric.

But that's not the only change.

Cities have been rebuilt as much as they can. It took months just to clear the rubble away from many of the cities, and then a further few years to turn these great piles of rubble into materials that could be used for rebuilding. It had taken a while to plan the cities – some people wanted the places to be an exact copy of its former glory, whilst others favoured a newer outlook and wanted an entirely new, modern city. That had meant more headaches and more arguing for us. Votes in the cities to see what people preferred. At first, the process was daunting. Terrifying even. I had thought that it would take my whole life to see great cities return to just a fraction of what they had been like before.

I had underestimated how determined people were for their homes.

Mogadorians and Loric alike had united to rebuild their former homes. Day in and day out they had worked together, putting aside their differences and focused entirely on building new and better cities. More efficient, more beautiful, with more housing for everyone. The mogs came to admire the Loric's legacies as tools for rebuilding and creating buildings with minimal effort. The loric came to admire the Mogadorians' dogged determination to do as much work as they could, no matter what. Sometimes I wonder if rebuilding was the best thing for Lorien. It gave both races a purpose and a goal to work towards, meaning we had to set aside our differences and work as a team for a new city. One that both could be proud of at the end. One that everyone contributed towards.

Of course, that doesn't mean that things are perfect. Many Loric are still suspicious of the mogs, and some mogs still feel nervous of the Loric, fearing some sort of reprisal for the Occupation. There had been initial resentment amongst the Loric at the mogs been given a chance for representation. It's only normal; we all lost so much during the occupation and the war, and some people have experienced too much to get used to this new change. Tensions are still high in some areas, and there are many times when the two races just refuse to mingle willingly, often preferring to stick to their own race. The divisions Setrakus created were so deep that it will take more than five years to heal.

Our new programmes of re-education, teaching the Loric and the mogs about Setrakus, his past, his inventions, hadn't helped at first – the Loric had hated their connection with the former dictator and the mogs had been displeased at being fooled by him. Neither wanted to focus on the past. And yet, the two races had come together in their hatred of Setrakus; united in their anger at being fooled by him. And it was important too; if there's one thing we learnt, it was that we have to learn from the past.

We still have to continue to build on mog-Loric cooperation. Ensuring that everyone feels they are treated correctly and fairly, making sure that no traditions and cultures are repressed or denied. We still have work to do to make it one united planet. More social programmes, more focus on integration. We still have years of work ahead of us to teach the two sides to be more than allies, but friends.

We still have so much to do. But the basics are done.

Things aren't perfect. But they're better.

"Time to go," I urge myself. I can't put this off anymore.

I climb down the steps.

I don't look back as I force myself down the steps and walk towards the edge of the jungle. I don't allow myself any diversion to look at anything that might trigger a memory and make me stay that much longer. I push down the feeling of nostalgia, of wanting to stay longer to indulge myself, but I don't let it win. The ship is waiting for me on the beach. I have to go home. I walk resolutely over the grass, focusing on the crickets in the trees, the heat of the sun on my face, the sweat gathering on the nape of my neck. I focus on the dryness of my mouth and the urge to get back to see him.

I fight the feeling right until I reach the edge of the jungle, but I can't help myself. I turn back once, just one last time, to take a look at our work, our memorial site for the past. In the late afternoon sun, it gleams brightly, painfully and I squint my eyes up. I'm not sure if I truly see a blue effervescent aura pulsating in the air around the temple, or if that's the light playing a trick on my eyes.

I like to think it's not. I like to think it's Lorien, saying goodbye for now.

With a sigh, I turn away from the Temple and walk into the jungle.

Xxx

I forgot just how beautiful the Capital can be at night. As I step out onto the helipad on top of the Stratosphere Tower, my breath is taken away by the sheer beauty of the place. The skyscrapers and tall towers of the inner city loom high in the sky, their lights glittering in the darkness and reflected off each other's glass walls. Even in the darkness, I can make out their beautiful twisting shapes, made out of the Loric crystal that is so sturdy and yet looks so fragile and delicate. A nearby billboard flashes with images and writing, probably advertising the latest singing competition that is due to begin filming in the next couple of weeks. Away from the inner circle, the outer circles with the housing spreads out as far as the eye can see; orderly rows of streets and parks, with shops, schools, and other buildings, all glinting in the dark. The perfect city.

A smile makes its way onto my face. I'm home.

"Well hey, ice queen. Glad to see you back,"

Of all the people to greet me on my return to the Capital, Nine is _not_ the person I expected to see. I furrow my brow in confusion as I walk towards him on the helipad, my hair buffeted by the strong wind at this height. A couple of Loric mill around the ship, doing their normal checks of the ship and talking with the pilot, as the engine slowly shuts down its power. In the cold night air, I wrap my jacket tighter around me, noticing ruefully that I've become too used to the humidity of the island. I'm going to have to get accustomed to the colder Capital climate again.

As I approach Nine, I take him in. In five years, he's not changed that much; he's as tall and as muscular as ever with that same cocky look on his face. There are a few improvements though and he knows how to dress now. He also finally has a decent haircut; no buzz cut and no a long mess around his face, but a decent hairstyle. He looks good. The lines on his face have gone, and he smiles so much more freely than he used to. He looks happy.

"Hey Nine," I reach him, but before I can say anything else he surprises me by wrapping me up in a massive bear hug, even lifting my feet off the ground. With a laugh I embrace him back, shaking my head as he puts me down. I'm not used to such displays of affection from Nine.

"Missed me much?" I ask and he grins, ruffling my hair.

"It's been a while," he takes my bag from me without question.

"It's been two weeks," I snort. He shrugs good-naturedly and I have to admit that it _is_ good to see him. After everything we've been through as friends, I have the same feelings of separation anxiety when I don't see them.

"Where's Joseph?" I ask, slightly concerned that he's not here to see me.

"Private tutoring," Nine explains and I relax in relief.

"On the day I had to come back?" I raise an eyebrow.

Nine shrugs. "One of the kids developed teleporting this morning and couldn't stop jumping from place to place. Joseph's giving him emergency tutoring so the kid stops disappearing every second," he explains.

I snort without meaning to, the image of some poor kid blinking in and out of existence every few seconds funnier than it should be, and I can see Nine hiding a wicked grin.

We reach the shaft of the outdoor elevator and Nine presses the button, not seeming to appreciate where we are. The Stratosphere Tower was one of our many projects; a memorial tower that people could go up and view the Capital from above. It's normally free, but tonight it was closed due to my arrival. It's one of the most popular places in the Capital, and with a view as incredible as the one I'm getting now, I'm not surprised.

As this runs through my mind, I hear a binging noise and watch as the glass doors slide open. Nine steps in at once, and I follow after a slight pause; I was never a huge fan of Nine's desperation to put in a transparent elevator, made out of some Loric crystal that Adam raved about. Stepping inside, my stomach feels slightly queasy as I look down and see the lights of the city below my feet, the view only slightly distorted by the thickness of the material.

"How _is_ the Academy going?" I ask, distracting myself as the doors slide smoothly shut.

"Good," he grins. "We're getting more and more recruits. Look," he points out of the glass side and I can see the Academy, right in the place where the old Training Centre used to be. It's not as tall, but it still has the same academic, training feel to it.

"We're going to have to expand soon. Adding fireproof rooms now for all the kids with Lumen," he grins. "We've had too many fire alarms recently," He says, as the elevator slowly begins to descend. It goes extra slowly to allow tourists a chance to really see the Capital.

"We're also going to develop the West wing for easier access to the hospital," he continues to point out, and I follow his finger. "We're getting loads of healers at the moment, and they all want to try out as much as they can. Best place for them to go is the hospital, so we're going to make it easier for them to get there,"

"Good," I nod. "We always need more healers. There's always some kind of accident on work sites," I say. "Or always some disease to be cured,"

"Exactly! And we're going to have to open even more in the outer cities now…" Nine begins, going off into more detail.

It's fascinating watching Nine when he talks about his Academy. Gone are the normal witty or sarcastic comments, and the teasing jokes at our expense. His face lights up with an excitement and a fire that I haven't seen in him much; only when he talks about fighting. It's been his personal mission these past five years to open as many Garde academies as he can, to cope with the rising numbers of Garde that were created by Lorien during the war. He's been non-stop travelling it seems, opening up new schools in the outer cities, acting as a guest lecturer, helping out with some particularly difficult cases of rare legacies…I've never seen him so fulfilled, so motivated.

Well, that's a lie actually. He was equally motivated to kill back in the day, but with our new-found peace he's had to let that go.

Joseph seemed to catch this fever too. At first, he only helped out when Nine was snowed under with work, but in the last couple of years, he suddenly seemed to fall in love with the school. He spent more time there and volunteered to take on lessons, and demonstrate legacies. I don't blame him. There's nothing quite like entering the room of young kids and seeing their faces light up when they realise who's teaching them. There's nothing like seeing someone struggle to lift a pencil with telekinesis in Week 1, and by Week 20 they're able to levitate themselves. There's nothing like earning the respect of teenagers, who would rather be anywhere but at school.

Of course, it helps that the work place is insane. Despite its slightly frosty exterior, it's amazing on the inside: the latest technology to cope with the many legacies, a tower room for those that can fly, a pool room for those with water legacies, obstacle course rooms to test out and practice legacies…Every new room offers a new surprise, a new challenge, and I always love it when there's more to discover. I always love that feeling when Joseph excitedly drags me to a new room, making me guess what it is before he shows me. There are dorms at the centre for those who really want to refine their legacies, and of course there are rec rooms and cafeterias for everyone. Nine, Joseph and the other teachers even have their own private offices.

"I've even been asked to go and guest lecture at some of them," I zone back in to see Nine looking proud of himself and I smile.

"Don't they know you're more of a hands-on teacher?" I grin and he smiles ruefully.

"Not yet," he chuckles.

"So, how's Stacey?" I ask him, noticing with a sigh that we're still only halfway down.

Nine's smile vanishes, replaced by a guilty look. "Yeah, um, we're over now. I ended it last week,"

I roll my eyes. "How long did this one last? A month?"

"Two actually," he grins.

"Well done," I say sarcastically. Nine and his girlfriends have become somewhat of a running joke to us all. He never seems to have one longer than three months now.

"She was too clingy," he rolls his eyes. "Always wanting to hang out," he pouts.

"When you like someone, that's normal," I point out with an exasperated tone.

"But I never really like them _that_ much," he shrugs, unbothered.

"Then why do you date them?" I ask curiously. I personally never understood it. But then maybe because my relationship with Joseph has been so happy, and so strong that the thought of dating on and off has never appealed to me. The thought of _anyone else_ has never appealed to me.

"Why should I deny so many women the chance to enjoy this?" Nine grins, gesturing proudly to himself, and I snort.

"But seriously, why?" I question, not dignifying his comment with an answer. I don't judge Nine for what he's doing, but I do want him to find someone he genuinely cares about. It's been over five years since Sophia and I think it's time that he finds someone else. I know he's over her, but I think part of him still feels guilty at the thought of moving on completely.

"They're not really that special," he admits. "It sounds cruel, but…" he trails off, losing the grin.

"Sophia was something else," I fill in the gap, remembering our friend. "And your other girlfriends aren't," I realise instantly and he nods.

"They'll make someone really happy one day," he agrees. "But just not me,"

I nod in understanding. Fair enough. After everything we've been through, and seeing as we're Elders, it'll be hard for Nine to find someone who can truly understand everything we've suffered. It'll be hard to replace someone like Sophia who was extraordinary.

"And hey, it's just a bit of fun, isn't it?" he grins, snapping back and losing the sad aura around him. "You have no idea how being an Elder has helped my love life. Girls dig it,"

I groan, putting up a hand and noticing with happiness that we're almost at the ground. "I _really_ don't want to know," I mutter and he laughs.

The elevator comes to a stop and I sigh in relief to see we're finally on the ground. The doors open with a ping and I step out, the cold air hitting me immediately. I shove my hands in my pockets, looking up around me at the buildings that are suddenly so much taller now that I'm below them all. I stand in a huge square, the tower right in the centre, with a few benches and fountains placed in deliberate patterns around the large open space. This used to be where the Temple of Setrakus was. None of that remains anymore.

I hear a beeping noise and watch a nearby pod light up. Must be Nine's.

"Where to?" he asks.

"I'll go home," I smile. "Joseph could be a while,"

"Home it is," Nine beams. We walk over and he opens the back of the pod, placing my bag into the small space, before shutting the door. I climb into the passenger seat, relaxing at the smell of leather and the feel of soft cushions underneath me. Nine climbs in the other side, and starts up the engine, which hums softly. Soft music begins to play from the radio.

"Must be tired," Nine notices me stifle a yawn.

"Yeah," I nod. "Thanks for picking me up. You didn't have to," I say softly. Nine smiles gently, pressing the acceleration and the pod starts, moving quickly but barely making a noise as we skim across the square.

"Can't have you coming back without a welcome hug," he winks at me, and I smile, leaning my head against the seat rest. Nine seems to get the hint and turns the music up more, focusing on the drive.

As we head home, the Capital races by me. We go past the Academy, with a couple of lights still lit up with some figures moving in the windows and move into the very centre of the Capital. I take in the House of Councils ahead of me. It's a beautiful building, a typical Loric design of glass and crystal and iron, shaped into a delicate and mesmerising shape so that from whatever angle you look, something has changed in the profile. It shines with a pearly light in the evening, a fountain in front of it creating a mist of water droplets that adds to the mystical effect. It's one of my favourite places in Lorien, and I'm lucky that it's my place of work. It's where the councils convene to make decisions, and we have a high Chamber for us Elders at the very heart of the building.

Not that we use the room that seriously. The last time I was in that Chamber I seem to remember Nine and Maren getting into a particularly spirited game of dodgeball, which then involved the rest of us. I'm glad the rest of the planet can't see what we do in there.

We race past the Council building, passing a few other elegant buildings; museums, the hospital, the Library…We got rid of the huge Promenade a few years ago, along with the Justice Building, and anything else that reminded us of Setrakus. The inner circle is a bit more haphazard now, and less organised thanks to the buildings that we managed to squeeze in. They're beautiful, but the organisation isn't quite what it was. Yet, I love it. I love the winding roads, turning the corner and seeing a statue or a building that you couldn't see from beforehand. I love that there is no true heart of the city, that the whole place is important. I love that there's no regiment, no order, no discipline. It's a city that truly represents freedom.

Nine turns down another road and I see our apartment skyscraper in front of us, just around the corner from our workplace. I could have walked to be honest, but I'm glad Nine picked me up; I'm too tired to walk. As we slow down the road, I take in the curving shape of our building with the balconies and glass walls. I feel a pang of happiness in me to be back home. As if sharing my enthusiasm, Nine turns right quickly, and we drive down a slope that leads to the underground network of parking. I'm enveloped in darkness.

"Here we go," Nine zips into a small spot, shutting off the engine. I climb out, even more eager to get home. Grabbing my bag from the back, Nine and I make our way towards the exit elevators to take us up to our flats.

"How's studying going?" He asks, making conversation.

I sigh. "Badly," I admit. "I forgot to take my textbook with me to the island,"

"Oh shit," he whistles. "Next exam is going to be fun,"

"I'll pass," I say. "It just depends how well I'll do,"

Like Joseph, and Nine, I've had my own project too. I want to become a doctor at the hospital. I could just become a healer right now, and I do a lot of healing in my spare time outside of classes and Elder work, since my legacy is so developed that I could cure anything at this rate. But I want to do more than that. I want to _understand_ the Loric and Mogadorian body and know why a disease took root there, and what the symptoms are. To do that requires years of training, and I'm about three quarters of the way there. Not long left.

We get to the elevator and I eagerly get inside one that is there, Nine joining me. Pressing the button for the 21st floor, the doors shut and it zips up immediately, ten times quicker than the earlier one. Nine hums under his breath, bouncing from foot to foot, and a small part of me wonders why he's suddenly so excited. I don't think to question it.

The lift suddenly stops and the doors slide open, and I step out eagerly. The corridor in front of me smells like home, as Nine and I walk down the carpeted floor towards our flats, passing a few plinths with vases of floors on top and the occasional artistic picture on the wall. We've got the whole top floor to ourselves, with our own flats and the mentors on the floor below us. Like I said; after the war, we couldn't really bear to be apart from one another. Even now, I've never felt the need to separate myself from them; I love them all too much to leave them. Maren and John live opposite Joseph and I, whilst Ella lives by herself and so does Nine. Adam and Alicia share too, and even now I'm not sure if they're friends, or it's more than that. Nobody seems to know. Not even those two.

Just as I approach my door, the door opposite me opens and Maren appears. I have a feeling that she was waiting for me to turn up, just so she could do that. Part of me is happy to see her; the other part just wants to go home and sleep. She leans against the door with a grin, dressed in workout leggings and a tank top. In five years, she's not changed that much either. Her hair has been cut to a stylish long bob, and her face has lost the sharpness and lines she used to have. She's filled out a little more, but still is as toned and athletic as ever. If possible, she's become even more beautiful.

"Hey," she grins, not bothering with a hug. She's still not sentimental. "Good journey?"

"Long," I yawn, reaching my door.

"What have you been up to?" Nine raises an eyebrow at her. "You look a mess," It's true. Her hair does look a little crazy; ruffled and spiked up everywhere. Her clothes are lop-sided too.

She grins wickedly at Nine. "Just chilling. John came back from work early," she winks and he rolls his eyes in mock disgust.

"Gross, I do not want to know about your love life with Johnny," he mutters.

"Why not? He hears about yours all the time," she retorts with a smirk. "Speaking of which, Stacey came by earlier too," she adds mischievously.

"Oh man," he groans, running a hand through his hair.

"I told her that you missed her," Maren grins wickedly and Nine scowls at once. "I said you'd call her back,"

Nine mutters something too rude to repeat and Maren's face lights up. He stalks to his flat door, opening it and slamming it behind him in annoyance. In all the years, their relationship is as complicated as ever. They're friends, who love to constantly make digs at one another, but will always have the other's back.

"Nine came to pick you up?" she turns to me. "Cute,"

"Right, well I'm going to have a shower and go to bed," I tell her, not in the mood for teasing. "Unless you have anything urgent to say?" I ask her bluntly.

She laughs. "You've spent _way_ too much time with me. I'm proud,"

"Maren?" I push and she shakes her head.

"We can catch up later," she says, but there's an excited look in her eyes I don't understand. I also don't get why she wanted to come and see me come back. Normally, she'd wait until the morning. Like I said, she's not sentimental at all.

"Enjoy your evening. I bet you'll have _loads_ of fun," she calls with a wicked grin, and then shuts her door. With a confused sigh, I push open my door after unlocking it.

The lights are on, which is odd. Joseph usually switches them off before he leaves. Happy to be home, I take in our open-plan front room; the wall to the right is entirely glass floor to ceiling, so you can see the Capital from here. Just by the window, there's a round, glass coffee table with white sofas set around it entirely in a circle. I know that with one press of a button a four-sided TV screen can lower from the ceiling so that no matter where you are in the room, you can watch the screen. A table is pressed up against the wall with some flowers, and a few books placed up on it. In the large space, there's also a sleek, white dining table with white and silver chairs enough to seat ten people; which is handy because most nights one of the others come around for their dinner. On the other side of the room is the kitchen, with glossy, grey cabinets and cupboards and the latest technology, a few screens lit up to show that the oven was used recently. A breakfast bar juts out, serving as a table for two made out of the same sleek, white material used for everything else. Down a corridor, you get to our bedroom, the bathroom, the laundry room, and even a study, which I use as an art studio.

It's a nice apartment. It's quite futuristic, but it was given to us fully furnished and I didn't have the heart to turn it down. After the war, I was glad just to have somewhere permanent to live. Over the years, Joseph and I have made our mark on it, made it our home. Bright blankets have been slung over the sofas, and some of my paintings have even been hung up on the wall (Joseph insisted on that). Flowers decorate a lot of the surfaces, and a fluffy rug on the floor adds character to it. Pictures of Joseph and I, and our friends hang on the wall or sit on tables in picture frames, reminding me of what's important.

With a happy sigh, I dump my bag on one of the sofas. I go to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from a cupboard and pouring myself some water. I wander back into the main room, catching a glance of myself in one of the mirrors hanging on the wall. I like to think that I've not changed that much either.

"Hey Marina,"

I shriek at the noise and jump, almost dropping my glass. Joseph stands in front of me with a guilty look, having just teleported there. I shoot him a glare, feeling my heart re-start in my chest. Even after such a short time apart, I'd forgotten how smoothly and silently he can appear from thin air.

" _Joseph_!" I say in exasperation and surprise, and he smiles tightly.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly.

Heart still pounding, I place the glass down on a nearby table and then reach out for him, relieved to see him after two weeks apart. It felt like a lifetime. As if he felt the same, he hugs me automatically, kissing my hair tenderly. For a moment I enjoy his closeness, his smell, his presence. I melt into him, feeling more relaxed than I have in a while. But because I'm still annoyed with him for scaring me like that, I don't kiss him.

"What the hell," I shake my head, pulling away from him. "You scared me half to death," He blushes, twisting his hands in front of him. I take in his nervous posture, the tight look on his face that means he's anxious. That confuses me, especially since it should be a happy occasion.

"Sorry," he says again. "I…I thought I'd be prepared but I'm not," he admits, his eyes meeting mine for a second before flashing away.

"To say hello?" I smile ruefully. "You could have just come to pick me up instead of sending Nine," I roll my eyes. "Weren't you supposed to be teaching?"

"That was a white lie," he admits. "Nine wanted to create a diversion so I could set up," His voice is slightly tremulous and when he brushes some hair away from his face, his hand shakes. He must be _really_ nervous. I have no idea why; there are never any secrets between us.

"What for?" I raise an eyebrow. He meets my eyes again and looking so nervous, he suddenly appears so innocent. I can feel my annoyance melt away at once. I rub my hands up and down his arms, hoping to calm him down, but he barely seems to notice. Maybe it's something to do with work.

"Nine thought I should make a big show of it," he rambles. "Make a public announcement, or do it at the top of the Tower or something. I wasn't sure you'd like that. You're a private person," he says, acting as if I should know what he's talking about.

"Joseph, what are you talking about?" I narrow my eyes, completely lost. I move closer to him, taking his hands in mine, and he meets my eyes. He looks nervous, but there's a determined set to his jaw.

"Maren thought I should make you dinner, but remember the last time I did that?" he mutters. "You got food poisoning. I didn't think that was very romantic," he chuckles, the nervousness replaced by the briefest flash of amusement for a moment.

"No, that's not a good idea," I shake my head. I'm completely confused at this point. I move closer to him, and he wraps his arms around me, close enough for me to feel safe but far away enough so he can look my straight in the eyes. I lean in to kiss him.

It's brief because he's distracted and he pulls back. "Then John said I should do what felt right and I think this is right," he nods, as if making a decision. "It's not much, but I think it's _us._ I think that's enough," He straightens up and takes a deep breath, as if to prepare himself.

"What are you talking about?" I say in exasperation. "You're not making any sense!" A horrific thought occurs to me. "Are you trying to _break up_ with me?" I demand.

Shock registers on his face, his green eyes clouded with confusion. "What?! No!" he shakes his head so vigorously that his curls fly about. I relax in relief. "I'm trying to propose to you,"

This time I'm the shocked one. I stare at him in astonishment, not entirely sure I understood what he just said. He seems to take my shock as a good thing, as he stands back, pulling something from his pocket. I can only stare at him as he holds a small box in front of him, a nervous look on his face again. But his smile is starting to replace it, that humourous, mischievous look I love so much back in his eyes.

"Ok, so that didn't go as well as I wanted it to go," he admits with a rueful smile, his voice higher from nerves and something else: emotion.

"No. That wasn't a great move," I shake my head, feeling numb. But slowly, through that numbness, another emotion is pushing through. Happiness.

"Is this a joke?" I ask hesitantly. "Nine isn't going to suddenly burst in here and laugh at me, is he?" I ask, almost holding my breath. Joseph smiles at me so warmly and affectionately that it makes the numbness disappear. This is real, this is happening. That happiness builds up inside me even more, surprising me with the intensity.

"No, it's not a joke," he says gently. He gets that determined look on his face once more.

"Well here goes," he says. "Second time lucky," He clears his throat, standing in front of me and holding my hands in one of his, the other holding the box. Happiness swells up inside me, threatening to overwhelm me with the strength of the emotion.

"Marina, I love you," he says simply. "I have always loved you and I always will. We have been through so much together and we still have so much to experience," The words are simple but so powerful. I feel tears in my eyes, and I fight the smile on my face.

"I want to have another adventure with you. So, will you marry me?"

He doesn't even get a chance to kneel.

"Of course I will, you idiot!" I half-laugh, half-sob, flinging my arms around him. With a laugh he catches me, pulling me close to him, so close that our bodies are pressed right up next to each other and there's no millimetre of space between us. I can feel my tears wet his neck as I cling to him. Joy courses through me. I've never felt so happy in my life.

I pull back, and he laughs at the state of me, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Maybe I should have gone with Nine's suggestion," he says gently, his eyes lit up with joy. He's shaking slightly, adrenalin maybe, or maybe just happiness. His smile is wide enough to hurt his face. To know that I've made him that ecstatic, well, that makes everything that much better.

"I would have hated that," I say, sniffing. "All those people watching,"

"I know," he grins. Of course he does.

Before he can say anything else, I lean forwards and kiss him, never having wanted to do that as much as I do now. I lose myself in the kiss, in him, in the way his hands hold my close, the way his lips are so soft and warm against mine, the way he pulls back for a moment and looks at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world. I gaze right back at him, sure my heart is in my eyes. I'm going to marry this man. I'm going to spend my whole life with him. The thought fills me such a strong emotion and I lean forwards, kissing him again. My kiss becomes even stronger, even more filled with emotion. I press even closer to him, tangling my hands in his hair, my body right up against his. I'm so happy I could burst with it.

"Whoa, steady there," he pulls back away from me, flushed. Amusement plays on his face. "You haven't even seen the ring. You might say no," he teases.

"Never," I manage to say. With a grin, he grabs the box and opens it. Inside there sits a simple silver band with a blue stone sat between two diamonds. Simple, but beautiful.

"I love it," I say at once. "I love _you,_ " He grins, slipping it out of the box, and puts it on my finger. It's cool and smooth and light. It fits perfectly. It feels perfect.

"Even though I'm an idiot who made you think I was going to break up with you?" he asks with a laugh. I shake my head in amusement, as he tugs my closer again, arms around me.

" _Especially_ because you're an idiot who made me think you were going to break up with me," I grin. "You're _my_ idiot,"

"Always," he agrees, pressing his forehead to mine. "Here's to forever then," he says. He's trying to smile, but he can't hide the emotion in his eyes. I can't hide mine either.

"Forever," I echo, and then I pull him down into another kiss.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I know there was a lot of description but I felt it was important! The next epilogues will be a lot less descriptive and will focus on more interactions between the characters. I will probably do another Marina POV to balance this one.**

 **Also, hope you enjoyed the Navrina fluff. Maybe it was too cheesy but I thought it was appropriate.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! See you soon!**


End file.
